Touhou Chronicles
by Etherdrone
Summary: A newcomer arrives at Gensokyo after a great battle. Damaged, with low reserves of power, he tries to find his place within this strange, new world he has been introduced to. Please comment/review.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Heaven

**Author's Notes: **HI. HELLO.

Sup!

Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! This is the Etherdrone, the author of this tale and cookie eater extraordinaire! Welcome to Touhou Chronicles! A Chronicle of... things that happened in Touhou. ...Told by a guy. Or something. Yeah.

So! Welcome. This is a rather lengthy series, as you can see. I apologize if the length isn't something you are interested in. I realize people only have 24 hours a day each day, and you guys have stuff to do.

Regardless. If you are not intimidated and is wearing your "Come at me Bro" shirt, I bid you welcome to the cozy world of my own story, and I hope you have a wonderful merry time and stuff! This is the largest story I've ever written - and I hope you enjoy the shit out of it!

The format in this thing is a bit... different. Names of the one that is speaking are displayed in the front of a sentence in _Italic_. So if you see a name in front of a "word thing in quotes", that probably indicates that someone is speaking. Yes!

Leave a review, tell your friends and set fire to your nearby couch! Let's do this! ONWARDS, FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

Huzzah!

* * *

**[Location: ?]**

...I can't see anything.

My eyes are obscured by the blur of combat. It's dampening my mind. It's eating my thoughts away.

I am still conscious enough to realize I'm walking, but I don't know where I am. My head's pounding like a jackhammer... I'm not even sure if my arms are still attached to the rest of my body.

**Rustle**

Leaves.

My ears still work. I can listen to the sounds of a forest... My feet lands over leaves and branches, cracking them under my weight. I'm still walking properly, somehow – I'm not sure if this is a miracle, or just sheer dumb luck.

I'd say neither.

A wave of curiosity swamps over me. My feeling of time just died completely, moments that seemed like hours passed. I don't even know where I was supposed to be right now.

My body wavers. With each step I take, my body inclines forward so much I have to make extra effort to keep myself from falling. My nostrils are filled with the thickness of blood and its smell. I'm not even sure if this blood is mine. I'm not even sure if this is actually blood or not.

**Rustle**

I can't focus my vision. If I my eyes open, all I can see are bruises over my limbs. I can see my feet... I'm also staggering, swaying in incomprehensible angles on my own two feet. I'm not supposed to be standing.

I'm covered in the red of life.

...

My eyes close by themselves once more. Is it night? I can't tell anymore, all I can listen to is my suffocating breathing, breaking the cold air and the silence apart like a zombie. No other sounds echo around me at all, and honestly, I'm not surprised.

I am alone.

My limbs feel heavy. It feels like there are steel balls attached to my arms and feet...!

**Thud**

Urgh! As far... As far as I can go. This is it.

I continue to breathe as hard as I can. My ears are filled with the subtle sounds of the forest now. As my face is being caressed by the grass and leaves, I can finally let the wave of tiredness invade me completely.

I'm not even sure what is it I'm thinking right now. I'm so tired... I just want to go sleep...

...I feel really tired...

...

...

**Rustle**

...!

F-Footsteps?  
**  
Rustle rustle rustle**

They are getting closer... Is this hope that instantly fills my chest? I want to say something... Anything! But I can't muster the strength to do it!

I can only hope this person finds me.

Find me...

Find me, please...

…

**Rustle**

_? _"Wah! What's this? It's a... It's a boy! Hey! Are you alive?"

The distinctive voice of a girl reaches my ears. I put all of my remaining strength into my eyes...

A small figure is crouching right beside me. I can only see a blur of her image... She looks like a child, yet...

"Hang on! Don't die on me! I'll bring you to a doctor right away!"

...My mind finally shuts itself dead.

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Cloud Ruler Mountains]**

Oh, yes. I remember this place.

...Since when did I actually start coming to this place regularly?

I'm not sure I can specify anymore. As long as I can remember, I've been coming to this place quite often. And even after the first ten years passed, I could not forget what I even came here for in the first place.

There was no purpose. There was no reason. I simply did.

To spend a few days... Then leave. Nothing exceptional. The clouds and the scenery of the mountains called for me during these days; days spent there, just standing by the ravine.

The wind would whistle through the stone and cobble, creating a music of its own. I'd close my eyes and listen to the sounds the wind and mountains would make.

It was beautiful...

But even so, even if I loved that sound and beauty...

That was never the reason for me to go to those mountains.

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: ?]**

…?

Ugh. Oh, man. M-My body does not feel numb anymore.

I can feel my limbs again. Light invades my closed eyelids, bringing the notice of life back to my body. My body is tingling... I can feel blood in my veins...!

_Female Voice _"Well, it seems everything is fine. Are you awake now? Can you stand?"

The voice of a woman reaches me, as I open my eyes. Or at least try to – my head's pounding so hard... I can't see anything properly yet...

_Me _"**Groan**... I-I think so..."

My head hurts so bad, but never mind that...! I bring my upper body up with a singular jerk from my hips.

Hm!

_Me_ "Urgh!"

Argh! That hurts, damn it! ...This headache!

...Though now that I took a few seconds to breathe... I can finally get to see how badly injured I am. ...Or was.

W-What...? My body is completely ridden of its bruises, and I can move well again.

...

Except for the sharp pains in my head, but that's-

_Female Voice _"Well, aren't you feeling much better now!"

Oh! ...That's right, I'm not alone here at all!

T-There's a woman sitting on a chair right beside me, and she's got her arms crossed with a disappointed expression on her face, as if displaying her displeasure for reaching a goal not worth reaching. Almost as if she's been insulted, or maybe forced to undertake a task not worth her time. Or something like that, I can't tell.

Her long, braided silver hair shines in the light of the nearby window, reflecting the few lights of the sun almost like a mirror. And her red and blue dress looks more like a symbol of herself than anything else. I can also notice a few miscellaneous objects on the background and on the desk by the wall – even on the shelves. Mostly utility gadgets and... medicine.

It doesn't take a genius to recognize her as a doctor immediately.

_Me _"...Ah, yeah. What happened? I remember blacking out somewhere... I think it was a forest?"

_Doctor _"In the thicket, yes. This is aggravating... I'm not exactly sure if it was your luck that brought you here, but even if it was, you'd be fine by the end of the second day without any sort of aid. Your self-regeneration is really incredible, you know that?"

...She sounds really annoyed. And the reason is because I wasn't in any real danger?

_Doctor _"Still, your clothes do not share the same luck, do they? I had my assistant fix them up as well, however, so there shouldn't be a problem."

My clothes. This is the last thing I would bother thinking about right now, honestly.

I am grateful for them fixing them, though. They had no real reason to do that, at all.

_Me _"So I was safe... In the end, it didn't even matter how wounded I was? I-I was sure I was going to die in that... thicket, you said?"

_Doctor _"Yes."

Yeah, I expected her to respond with a sigh. Now that I think of it...

_Me _"Oh, I really should thank you for helping me and fixing my clothes, even if... If you claim it was a waste. Thank you, miss...?"

_Eirin _"Yagokoro Eirin. Isn't the rule for you to introduce yourself first, by the way?"

_Shinki_ "Urgh, I'm sorry about that. I'm... Katsura Shinki. Thank you for healing me."

And she responds by furrowing her eyebrows and sighing at the same time.

_Eirin _"For speeding the process, you mean. Still, you shouldn't be thanking me - save it for the one that brought you here."

Oh yeah, there's that, isn't there? I finally pull my eyes off of Eirin-san and take a look around the place.

The neighboring room to this one is large enough to be considered a whole house for some people. I stand up from the bed I was in and walk out the small office-like room. She follows me with tired, stressed steps.

This Japanese-style room have a rather comfortable feeling about it. How do I put it? It's as if it'd welcome you warmly if you lived here. It is so clean and it looks so well taken care of, it brings an automatic smile to my face. The sun that's getting through the windows also add a reflection on the floor, as if it has been cleaned recently.

...? Is there someone hiding behind the door?

_Sheepish Voice _"Master? Master, so what about that? Is he fine, usa?"

_Eirin _"Speaking of the devil herself. Katsura-san?"

Oh! Indeed. This is her alright. I might have been near-death, but I remember the color of the dress... And the voice as well. Somehow, I get the feeling she is older than she looks.

Wait. Are those bunny ears attached to your head?

_Rabbit Girl _"Oh, he looks patched already! You really are amazing, usa!"

_Eirin _"He would have regenerated on his own. Some people have this power... Besides, vampirism also grants you a great boost in regeneration, doesn't it?"

…!

_Rabbit Girl _"V-Vampirism?"

...What a nice contrast! The Rabbit Girl looks rather shocked by it while Eirin's looking at me as if she's expecting something...

Hm. No idea if I should lie or say something else at this point. I'd think lying isn't a good idea.

_Rabbit Girl _"He... he's a vampire? Hahahahah! No... No way, master. He doesn't have fangs at all... Think I wouldn't notice if I carried a vampire on my back for half an hour? I can smell stuff like that!"

_Eirin _"Well, this is the problem... He does not have the fangs at all, but his organism clearly has vampiric traits. There is no mistake about that."

Well, it's true.

I am a vampire.

Still... I wonder how much about vampires they know, apart form probably a lot, seeing how the doctor just blurted it out without even thinking twice. Blood-sucking beasts, most of us are. But we are also not that spread... As in, 'making' vampires isn't as easy as most people think it is.

And also... I'm not...

_Girl Behind the Door _"He is a blue-blooded vampire. Isn't this right, Eirin?"

...!

W-Well! That girl on the back? She just said something unbelievable!

And the little rabbit just has a dumb-founded look on her face, as if she were sucker punched. Eirin-san doesn't seem to be that surprised.

_Rabbit Girl _"Ha... Hahaha! Not- What? Princess, are you joking again? I almost believed in your for a minute... Haha! Really, a magic-sucking vampire is something out of a legend! I mean, Really!"

And now she's saying that as if she just saw a tremendously bad commercial.

_Eirin _"Tewi..."

_Tewi _"Come on, master! This is impossible and you know it is! Listen to what she said for a second and try thinking about it!"

_Shinki_ "So your name is Tewi? You're right to be that deep in denial about it, and I do not disagree with your point. But... It's all true."

**Snap**

Oh? I could hear something cracking inside her head!

Interesting. Let's see how her reaction to this is.

_Tewi _"USA! Prove it to me then! You don't have fangs! How is that possible?"

Well, they are usually hidden unless I make then pop out.

_Shinki _"Like this?"

So I open my mouth and do my thing. That is, I force my fangs to show. To grow.

_Shinki _"See?"

And there they are. Somehow, the horror in her face is just brilliantly fun to look at.

_Tewi _"It's..."

She's gasping on her words like she's drowning on her own saliva.

_Tewi _"It's inverted! The fangs are upside-down!"

...Yep.

My fangs do not grow on the upper row of my teeth, as most vampires are known for.

Mine grow on my lower teeth line instead. I'm not sure of all the biology, magic or what-not that comes from all of this, but it is said that it is like this because our teeth have their 'simbolic purpose'.

While the upper teeth suck from the body, taking away your blood to add to our own...

A lower teeth will suck from the spirit instead. Get it? Symbolism. Hurrah.

_Eirin _"So it IS true...! It's not my first time seeing this, but I'll say, it's always interesting when I do!"

_Tewi _"M-Master! This is... So it's true! You are a vampire for real, usa!"

Hum. If she talks more excitedly than this, it would probably be squealing, wouldn't it?

_Shinki_ "And for all you might complain and yell at me for it, you saved this vampire's life. Willingly or not, knowingly or not... I'm not sure what you make of this yet, but..."

...Yeah. I would probably have another one of those really bad dreams. Those I don't want to have ever again.

Repeating that cursed scene over and over...

If I had been dreaming in the forest... It would definitely happen. I was saved in more ways than one, if only to withstand my own sanity.

_Shinki _"Thank you. I owe you a debt I can never repay."

I speak the truth. And I can't make heads or tails of her constant change of expressions. It's amusing to watch, really.

_Eirin _"Well then... I guess that's how it is? Though as indebted to us as you claim you are, If you want to start repaying such a debt, Shinki-san, you can start right now. How about you run me an errand?"

Well, it seems Eirin-san likes to talk business.

_Eirin _"I know you must still be tired, and that there is daylight outside, but your particular species are more resistant to sunlight than normal. You also healed quite effectively, despite the gravity of your wounds, and I'm also sending Tewi with you. There should be no problem."

Making me run an errand as soon as I wake up, walk and talk? I understand where she's coming from, but...

**Sigh**

Very well. I can't fault her for being this dismissive, considering her irritation.

_Eirin _"Despite me being in need of medical supplies right now... I had to use the few herbs and weeds I had in my disposal to heal your wounds. You can understand that I have very little to use on an actual patient, right?"

...Yeah. I thought so.

_Eirin _"This is not rocket science – all I would like you to do is to go to the bamboo thicket and help Tewi collect the herbs and weeds I need to resupply my stock. Can you do this for me?"

Picking flowers in the woods? Sounds more than just easy enough.

_Shinki_ "Of course! I mean, you did use your supplies on someone you claim didn't need help at all. So the least this someone can do is repay for that kindness as well as he can."

_Tewi _"Well, and why are you sending me, too? What about Reisen?"

_Eirin _"YOU brought him here, Earth Rabbit. Resultant of indirect actions performed by your very own imply that said result is your own responsibility as well. Don't put Udonge in the middle of it."

**Snap**

Oh, there goes that sound again.

_Tewi _"Usa...! Fine, I'll go. Just don't put some weird medicine in my things while I'm gone! I'll bring enough for you. Is that OK?"

_Eirin _"Please do, Tewi. You know how much I need, don't you?"

Well, she just gave Eirin a sharp, annoyed look!

_Tewi _"Your name is Shinki-san, right? Come... You can get lost easily enough in the thicket if you don't know where you're going, usa."

I just hope it's not hard to find the herbs she need...

It seems tiredness does not follow the same healing rhythm as the body does.

* * *

**[Location: Bamboo Thicket]**

Well, I would like to remark a few things before I set my mind straight into what I'm doing right now.

First, this girl's ears are real. Even though they don't quite look like it.

Second, they are all youkai. Not only Tewi herself, but Eirin, and probably that black-haired girl that was hiding from me also is, so I most probably fell in a youkai-dominated bamboo thicket of some description. I wasn't aware there was a place like this in the Himalayas, but oh well.

Third, she wasn't kidding when she said one can get lost in here if you don't know your way. I feel like we've been walking in circles for awhile, but clearly it's not the case.

And fourth... It IS hard to find these herbs!

_Shinki _"Come on...! How hard is it to find these things?"

_Tewi _"Don't worry, you're only doing this one time, for the first time."

Ouch. I am sorry I said anything.

_Tewi _"Anyways, are you OK? I saw firsthand how badly hurt you were just last night, and now you're here doing this? It's almost noon now, you know."

_Shinki_ "I'm tired, that's true. But after all that's happened, I don't care. So I'll just do what I can. And the sun doesn't really affect me like that. I'm just not as strong when I'm under its light."

She doesn't sound too convinced and I don't blame her at this point.

I'd rather keep my mind out of things for now... I really don't want to-

_Tewi _"Don't push yourself too hard. I don't want to drag you back to the Eientei so master can heal you again and then scold me for making her waste more herbs on you."

That's awfully realistic, I can tell.

Still, it'll take more hours than it should normally take if we cover so little ground like this. Seriously, this is beyond ridiculous.

_Shinki _"Say, shouldn't we spread out a little bit more? I already know what herbs I need to get, and in case I get lost I can still call for you, can't I?"

_Tewi _"Usa~... I don't want to do things that may cause great annoyance on me. But you are right... We can cover more ground that way."

I nod in agreement.

_Tewi _"Fine then. Go that way and remember not to go where it's too green. If you don't know where you are, just... Well... Scream?"

_Shinki _"Hahah! Of course."

I'll also not try to wander off too much. I don't feel like losing myself on the Himalayas, specially when it's a youkai-filled place. It makes me feel haunted and unsafe.

...Thinking about it, I haven't felt the presence of Goldie since I was healed... Maybe it's just my imagination?

**Rustle**

* * *

**Rustle**

Well, this is good news! I got a few more of those flowers. I guess covering more ground truly was worth it, or maybe Tewi was just unlucky? Perhaps she's got he rest we need?

Let's go back to where she is then. I guess I remember the way.

...I guess I remember the way, I said.

Well, this path is linear enough. The one I took, anyway. If I go this way...

**Rustle**

Hmm.

Wait, isn't this slightly different? I don't remember this patch of stalks...

...Oh, boy.

A-Are you serious? I don't even...

**Rustle**

Damn it! I'm totally lost!

Back where I was...! To the left, even to the right! It's all different! Even that girl wasn't there before!

...Wait, what?

There's a girl standing on the thicket right there, looking at the patches of grass and sprouts. She has rabbit ears, just like Tewi's. Except hers are longer, but less fluffy. I guess that's the word I'm looking for.

Her hair is shining to the light of the sun. It is a light color... Almost silver. It hardly looks like something earthen... But there's no point in even saying that, Youkai are usually something different anyway.

But this is quite unusual-looking, even for a youkai. Not that's saying a lot, but still.

_Rabbit Girl _"...! Ah!"

And she finally noticed me.

She jumped back, surprised. Well, I'd be, too, if I found a total stranger in these woods wandering aimlessly around. ...And it's also not like you shouldn't keep your eyes open when walking in a territory like this, I'd guess, but really, that's not the point.

She has red eyes. ...Big, round red eyes. Is this a rabbit thing? I never really understood that.

**Thump**

Uh. She doesn't have to look that weirded out by my presence. I mean, it's... not like I...

It's not like I'm here to...

...

What was I thinking again? Doing stuff? I forget. ...Well, if I forgot, I'm pretty sure it wasn't important.**  
**

Plus, those butterflies have tiger stripes on them.

I never saw butterflies with tiger stripes before. With sunglasses. Mohawk sunglasses...! Holy crap, that is awesome!

It's quite intriguing, isn't it? Usually, when donuts have jelly on them, your computer gets slower and the butter side of your bread will always land on the ground.

It's like they enjoy tormenting us with such trivia!

And you know what the funny part is? They said marshmallows can't be stashed this way! It's preposterous! It's just ridiculously overcomplicated for no damn reason! NO REASON!

And what was that? The monkeys are flipping me off! They flipped me the birdie! It's not ending this way, no sir it's not!

...Let me just take this burden off my back!

**Thud**

Don't run away from me, doggie! I swear to god, this isn't gonna hurt at all! I'm just giving you a massage worthy of a five-stars restaurant!

Just like Mario, but with less mushrooms!

As the earth call for you, you dodge the water below you!  
_Wait, what am I talking about...?_

What follows your path is a stray array of light and shadow that does not correspond to your status quot!  
_This doesn't make any sense!_

...!

Wait, what?

...

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**[Location: Forest]**

W-Where am I? What happened? I was in the thicket just a second ago! Right? Right when I saw this rabbit girl...

...

_Shinki _"Rabbit girl...?"

Oh yeah! What was that all about, was I having an hallucination? I completely lost control! What the hell was that all about? I don't remember eating anything to cause this much insanity on me!

Unless... it was that girl that did it?

I saw it for a split second. Her eyes DID glow red.

...Is it possible she can make people go mad when they look into her eyes? Because that's exactly what happened to me, and now I'm... In another forest of some description.

_Shinki _"Great."

What do I do now?

It makes absolutely no sense in staying here. I have to find my way to the thicket and help Tewi with her job...

The job! Oh, no!

_Shinki _"Shit! The pack! Where is my herb-filled pack?"

I... I dropped it when I was going nuts? Oh, god damn it!

_Shinki _"This is bad... I have to find my way through..."

Through...

...

That's awkward. What the hell is this? This entire forest... what the hell is up with it? I have a feeling I'm inside someone's stomach. Is this entire place area youkai territory, after all?

I'd guess, considering I was in that youkai-infested mansion just a few moments ago. Plus, I feel the distinctive smell of magic in this air. Humans don't live in a place like this... they'd rather live in a place where they can keep an eye out for themselves. This isn't one of those places at all.

_Shinki _"Is this forest enchanted? Or is it protecting itself?"

...Perhaps both. I feel like I am not welcome here.

I need to move away from here. I need to go back to the mansion, and I need to do it now. I don't know why, but staying in a single place for too long in this forest does not sound exactly the best idea ever. At all.

* * *

Well, this is pointless.

I walk, and walk, and walk... I try to find my way back... And this place looks the same no matter where I go.

Maybe the enchantment of this forest is to make you lose your way on purpose? Or maybe you simply need magical endurance for the forest to guide you properly?

Well, I'm no mage. Would be rather useful if I were, but that's beside the point. In any case, this is greatly annoying. I'm not gonna stand for this crap, so I'm digging my way through.

...I'm sorry, little magic beings of the woods.

_Shinki _"Hum!"

I pop my fangs out. Now that I can use my vampiric abilities, I can start eating this magic.

My pores are open. My fangs are brimming... I can feel the magic in the air. I can feel it shaking around me.

I move mine around my own body and order it to burn.

Siphon all around me.

Implode!

**Flash**

...

Hm! It's working. My body is filled with power, now. Eating the magic around me and burning it.

I can feel that my presence is hurting the trees, now. I don't want to piss the youkai off, so I'll walk and dig my way through the woods.

…

…

Hey, this is new. The things around me are looking different for a change.

It's so good to have the feeling of accomplishment for once! Well, let's see if I can find my way to the thicket.

...To the mansion. To the backpack I was carrying, filled with herbs.

...

Which way was that again?

_Shinki _"...Urgh! Are you serious? I have no idea where I'm going after all!"

I always thought about it, but now I'm kind of certain of this... Am I stupid? This is the perfect moment to look at my soul and agree to the fact I'm a total dumbass!

...Whatever! I need to find my way around here, so I'll just stop draining magic from the air...

_Female Voice _"Well, I guess I saw everything I wanted to see... Time to make my presence known!"

**WHOA!**

By the unholy name of Seaking, where did she just come from?

_Loudmouthed Girl _"It seems you are quite lost in a troublesome place, Mr. rare breed vampire! My, I wonder what you are doing in a place like this."

Uuh... I'm not sure how to come across this, but a girl that's talking with a tone that makes her sound ultra-confident just popped out of the complete blue, landing before me with a gust of wind!

_Loudmouthed Girl _"Well, it seems I've reached the jackpot this time! Lucky, me!"

_Shinki _"...Yeah. Nice to meet you too, madam. I'm glad to see people like to pop out of nowhere in this place and not even tell you what is up before they do things to you."

_Aya _"Ahahah! Of course, of course. I didn't want to startle Gensokyo's newest addition, would I? Allow me to introduce myself: I am Shameimaru Aya, the head of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper! I know a little bit about you already, Mr. Katsura Shinki-san!"

...Gensokyo?

I never heard of a place called Gensokyo before.

_Shinki _"Right. And how would Shameimaru-san from Bunbunmaru know about my name if I never met her before?"

_Aya _"Nothing can stand between the ultimate reporter and her target! Not even the Eientei, filled with those pesky little rabbits. Excellent with stew, they go. Truth be told."

...Uh huh.

Why is her mere presence slightly annoying?

Actually... Annoying isn't the word I'm looking for.

_Shinki _"So you're saying you followed me here. You mentioned you run a newspaper? And now to interview me, or something?"

_Aya _"Well, I don't really run it. Who does it is Lord Tenma. We of Tengu mountain have pride in having a great leader and stuff, if you know what I mean."

Tengu mountain?

_Aya _"So, without further ado let's start with the interview! The last record of the Hakurei Border being ripped open, even for just a few seconds, was 60 years after its creation! So, its happening yesterday - it was your doing, wasn't it?"

...Border? Wait a second...

_Shinki _"Wait. This is confusing. What's going on? You mean I am in some sort of boundary?"

_Aya _"When the sky shook that hard, I thought the buildings on Tengu Village would fall apart! I saw a great flash of light, and then I could see the outside world, as the boundary was slashed in half... What have you to say about this?"

Outside world! Wait a minute, this isn't...

_Shinki _"What do you mean by outside? Where is this place?"

_Aya _"Yukarin didn't have much to say about it, since she claims the barrier itself suffered nigh negligible damage, even though it was ripped in half! Well, it DID last only for a couple minutes, so..."

_Shinki _"Answer my question! Boundary? Gensokyo? Did I just fall into a random lair in the middle of nowhere?"

_Aya _"Eirin claimed that you are a rare specimen of vampire! One that sucks magic instead of blood... Do you intend to use this for something? What is your plot?"

...Grah, what the hell! She isn't listening to me at all and she is saying whatever the hell she wants!

Suspicious! Yes, that's the word I was looking for!

I don't want to have anything to do with this person, I have no use talking to someone that won't listen to me!

_Shinki _"Sure, whatever you say. I don't have time for this, so I'll go somewhere else. I can't help you."

I give my back to the girl - who's still talking whatever she wants – and start walking somewhere. ANYWHERE. ...Never had too much luck with people like this.

_Aya _"Hey, you shouldn't give your back to people like that when they are talking to you!"

...

...! WHAT?

WHAT?

B-But...! She was back there just now!

I quickly turn my head and no, she is not back there indeed!

And now she's... gone? Wait, am I still seeing things, or...

_Aya _"Boo."

_Shinki _"WAH!"

Y-Y-You gotta be kidding me! There she is again, from behind!

_Shinki _"W-What... How can you...!"

_Aya _"Don't take me for some lowly Tengu reporter like Hatate. Behold, Shinki-san, as before you lies the fastest in all of Gensokyo, Shameimaru Aya!"

...

_Aya _"So I will pester you for a whole year if I must, without giving you a single break, until you spill all your beans! This is too big of a scoop! And I'm not letting you go at all! My questions! Answer them! For great news flash justice!"

...Crap.

Crap crap crap crap!

This is not fun! This is not fun, not fair, and definitely not good to my pressure! The last thing I need right now is someone as stressing as this person latched onto me like some sort of blood-fly, spreading nonsense like some sort of sickness!

_Shinki _"Tch!"

I'm gonna run for it! If this forest's truly enchanted, then we're gonna lose our way sooner or later! I don't want you near me, woman!

**Dash**

_Aya _"Tsc. What a troublesome person...!"

You can think whatever you want, I don't care!

**Dash**

**Dash**

Left, right, left again, straight ahead... ...Somehow I get the feeling I'm going where I want to go instead of being guided somewhere.

Is this forest not going to help me at all? COME ON!

_Aya _"Hey! It's no use running from the fastest in Gensokyo. Have you no brains in your head?"

Tch! She keeps taunting me! Leisurely flying by me without even paying attention to where she is going! This is ridiculous!

**Dash**

Something tells me I should improve my speed better if I make her go away somehow! I'm not going to last for too long if I just keep running, I'm still not in top shape!

**Throb**

Urgh! And my headache doesn't help me, either! Right... I can't keep on running like this. Or more like, I should, but in a completely different direction!

Let's play some mind games, Miss Tengu!

I kick the ground in front of me and make the fastest U-Turn I can...!

**Kick**

_Aya _"...Hey! You braked instantly! That's some amazing leg power you got there, Shinki-san!"

Another one!

**Kick**

_Aya _"Nice tricks, those are! But making sharp turns like these are not going to help you any!"

Damn it! Thank you for reminding me you claim to be the fastest!

_Aya _"Why you keep running away from me? Answer my questions!"

_Shinki _"*Pant* ...I don't want to be talked single-handedly by... Someone I don't even know!"

_Aya _"I'm a reporter! That's what I do!"

Grah, she is impossible to deal with!

_Shinki _"What do you do, exactly? You talk to people and they listen to your rambling?"

_Aya _"That's very rude! I just claim whatever seems to be most appropriate with the information that's given to me!"

More sharp turns...!

**Kick**

_Shinki _"Isn't this illegal, miss reporter?"

_Aya _"If it's the truth, then no it isn't! For the most part, at least!"

_Shinki _"Whatever you are claiming to be true at a time like this... *Pant* Clearly has no obvious connection to what I claim to be the truth!"

_Aya _"True enough, so answer my question so I'll be corrected!"

_Shinki _"No! You're just gonna distort everything I say! I don't know why, but I get the feeling you will! Go away!"

_Aya _"...You know, I'm getting irritated! I'm going to **make** you stop running from me if you don't stop on your own!"

...Damn it.

OK, this is a waste of time and effort. Plan B!

I stop running and face her. She's too fast to let me go like this, so this only gives me one option. First of all...

**Breathe**

Much better.

_Aya _"...Oh? What's this, you finally gonna speak up?"

Not really.

I pull my fists up.

...

Well. She clearly didn't expect this. She just let go an unbelievable sigh.

_Aya _"What a boring conclusion you came to. If this' how it's gonna be, then so be it."

...Not the best idea I had in what? Forever? It's daylight and I'm tired as hell, but I have to try anyway!

I give a small hop forwards towards her and...

Take this! Fake Punch!

_Aya _"Too slow...! ...Eh?"

Yes! This is my golden chance!

I'll take another sharp turn to the right... Now!

Eat this! Ultimate presence concealing move!

_Shadow Dance – Distortion Wind!_

_Aya _"...!"

...

_Aya _"Wha? What the hell? Where... W-What? Where is he?"

...

_Aya _"This... I can't believe this! I actually lost him!"

...

_Aya _"Oh, woe is me! My reputation as the fastest! At stake because I got too cocky! GRR...!"

...

_Aya _"He couldn't have gone far! I'm not going to lose like this! Where are you? Show yourself, don't you think I can't find you!"

**VOOSH**

...

Fuuh. I can breathe now, she went up.

I'm not staying here any longer than I need. She can fly, and she's scouting the area from above. As long as I keep myself in the branches, she's not going to find me.

I don't want to see this person again anytime soon, if I can help it, but still... She was kind enough to give me a few keywords.

Gensokyo.

Hakurei Border.

Outside World.

...You know. This just occurred to me, but maybe I am in massive trouble.

I don't know what I did or what is going on, but it certainly isn't good and a few people probably are not too pleased with me at this moment. Somehow, roosting myself in this branch and never leaving again sounds like the best plan I had in years. ...But I'm not going to do that.

I still have to see where I am...

If this really is inside a boundary, maybe there is a limit to its extent...? I wonder how big this place actually is, too.

Let's see. I need a viewpoint...

**Rustle**

**Rustle**

Well, this didn't even take too long. I don't know why, but this forest doesn't seem to make me get lost anymore.

Maybe...? Maybe I hurt the magic in this place too much, and now it hates me.

Cutting straight to the chase, then... Let's climb this big tree? The higher the branch is, the better...

**Rustle**

And...

...

My eyes are emblazoned with the most amazing view I have ever seen in my entire life.

And I wonder why...

The mountains in the distant are richly colored by the sunlight, followed by the prominent shadows of the clouds over them, creating a painting-like feeling to the image before my eyes.

The sea of trees that follow my horizon extent to a point where it is cut by a lake, where nearby a western-style mansion is elegantly positioned by with regal-like imposition by another mountain's foot.

At the very bottom of all this, a village followed by its own fields of plantation make its stand by a road, taking paths towards here, the lake and to the mountains to the east, where I can spot a lonely shrine ruling its top.

The entire landscape is shaped in a way that fits itself in the middle of an entire valley. I can't take a sharp look to the left where it won't have a mountain. It's as if the land itself is protecting this entire place from harm. From the outside.

...This is...

Incredibly beautiful...

I don't know for how long I have been looking at this scenery.

...

What was that girl's name again? Aya? I can't spot her anymore, did she give up on chasing me for today? If so, then thank god.

Now that I finally got a good look at this place, I can safely say this isn't anywhere close to being where I was before I ended up in this Gensokyo place.

Though, it is really something else, isn't it?

I won't accomplish anything by staying here. I see all those places... Where should I go to?

The village seems like the best option, really, but...

That shrine up there...

My feet start to guide me off the woods as if they had minds of their own.


	2. Chapter 2: The World You Are In

**[Location: Mountaintop Shrine]**

After about one hour walking, I finally arrived.

It didn't take half as long as I thought it would take for me to leave that forest. I wonder if the enchantment there just wanted me out of it as fast as possible, but never mind that.

...This shrine looks quite archaic. The style, I mean, because it does gives away the feeling it has been reformed just recently. Maybe it's the scenery, but I'm not able to tell.

It is so isolated from the rest of this place... It actually looks kind of lonely.

But even so...

…

It gives a sort of homecoming feeling. How do I put this...? It's as if I am welcome here. The air, the atmosphere and the sounds the environment make around here, I... I feel extremely comfortable for some reason.

**Rustle**

As I approach the shrine, I feel like I'm under someone's protection. Where does this feeling come from?

Hm.

Well, since I am here, might as well pay my respects. For as little of it as I have left...

Do I have something to donate? I'm not sure I do.

_Shinki _"...Hmm..."

Well, my pockets seem to contain only air... wait.

...Oh? What's this?

It's... One coin.

_Koban?_

Oh, yeah. This is from Goldie, I forgot I stole it from him.

Only one coin left, though... Well, it is only natural, considering what I went through in the past few days...

Whatever. I don't really need the money anyway, so I might as well get some use out of this thing.

**Kling**

...There.

Respects, paid. I hope no one's gonna kill me for donating stolen gold...

**Clatter**

…! Whoa!

It's another girl out of nowhere! She's... dropped the broom she was holding and is staring horrified at me. Her clothes have a slight resemblance to those of a Shrine Maiden... I guess it's safe to assume she lives in this place?

**Dash**

**Thud**

_Shinki _"Whoa!"

Dude, she just face-planted in the donation box at mach 1!

_Shrine Maiden _"You... This... Donation... Serious?"

Uh... S-She sounds like she's choking on her own voice or something! Is she all right?

_Shinki _"I kind of did. Shouldn't I? It's not like I had anything else to..."

_Shrine Maiden _"NO! It's fine, fine! It's just that it's so rare to-"

Rare?

_Shrine Maiden _"...**Ahem!** Sorry, I got a bit over excited! I don't think I've ever seen you before."

_Shinki _"It's fine, really. I'm Katsura Shinki. You're the shrine maiden of this place?"

_Reimu _"Yes, I am. I'm Hakurei Reimu, welcome to my home."

Hakurei?

...

Oh, shit! That's right. that Aya girl mentioned the 'Hakurei Border', didn't she? Does it take a genius to make the connection? I don't think so.

_Reimu _"So what I heard was actually true for a change...? Shinki-san, was it? Hmm."

What, is she trying to remember something?

_Reimu _"This is interesting. You're the one Aya claimed was responsible for tearing the barrier in two, right?"

...What?

_Shinki _"How did... Wait, what?"

_Reimu _"You see, she was here not too long ago. She said something about an outsider, how he broke the barrier in two and what his name was. Also, she said that he dropped something. It was this."

...! H-Hey! That's...

_Shinki _"T-This is my flute! Are you serious? What's it doing here?"

And it's intact! By all the possible miracles...!

_Shinki _"I can't believe this!"

_Reimu _"She said something about over-bullying the newcomer, or something around those lines. It so happens you are new here, right?"

...Ah. Well...

I think there's not a whole lot I can do, now. If I lie, she'll know about it...

_Shinki _"...Yes. Sorry for this, but I mean to ask... What is this place? Where am I, exactly?"

She sighed. Also, she's showing me probably the most honest smile I've seen in this place so far.

_Reimu _"This'll be a long story, then. It will be a bother to talk while we stand, so why don't you come in? We can have tea while we talk."

T-Tea?

...

Haah... The nervous just went away like it was washed away by a river.

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Reimu _"So, how's the tea?"

_Shinki _"It's really good. It has been a while since I last had tea... I almost forgot how it tasted."

I take a quick sip of the tea and my eyes fall onto the trees outside nearly automatically. This place really is comfortable, isn't it? I have no idea why that is.

_Reimu _"So... Let's see. I'll be answering your questions, then. There's no real point in talking on my own."

So you like to get straight to the point? Fair enough.

_Shinki _"Right. So, Reimu... Correct? So, what is this place?"

_Reimu _"A basic, starting question, huh. Well, this is Gensokyo. We refer to the place where you came from the 'Outside World'."

_Shinki _"Why outside? Is this place shut off from there for some reason?"

_Reimu _"More or less. Gensokyo was originally a desolate place, where the youkai who lived here used to terrorize the humans without any kind of resistance or punishment. That is, until a group of powerful people joined forces to come and purge the place. A great battle happened until the Hakurei Border was created to seal off this world from the outside, so they wouldn't interfere, or even be interfered to."

_Shinki _"That sounds like an ancient story."

_Reimu _"It is. This battle is more than just over, now."

_Shinki _"...Are there humans living in here apart from you?"

_Reimu _"Definitely. As you could definitely tell, I am a human, myself. A few of my acquaintances also are. Most of the humans live in the village, though, so they won't be targeted by aggressive youkai who live in the mountains. And even if they did, they would fight back."

_Shinki _"So basically, most of Gensokyo's population are youkai."

_Reimu _"Yes."

Well, this explains the enchanted forest and the bamboo thicket's desire to make you lose your way.

_Shinki _"Right. What about the barrier, then? Is it located somewhere in the outside world?"

_Reimu _"I don't know, honestly. Yukari said that the barrier basically transformed Gensokyo into a dimension of its own. So we're not really somewhere, but everywhere. I couldn't understand much of that explanation."

Everywhere.

That could mean pretty much anything. Everywhere? Does she mean that this world links to all others? Like a bridge?

If this is the case, you could warp to any kind of place or plane you'd want, if you can cross this dimension effectively. This is... a rather random remark from you, brain.

_Reimu _"So, let's see here... Youkai Mountain has communities of Kappa at its base and Tengu at the peak, and the Moriya Shrine is at a lake near the top. Also, there are also the Forest of Magic and the Bamboo Forest of the Lost where Eientei's located. The Misty Lake that surrounds the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the Human Village which is in a fertile valley."

_Shinki _"It's not really a small place, is it."

_Reimu _"It's not big, either. Oh, and there's also the Sanzu River, separating Gensokyo from the world of the dead."

...The Sanzu river. I'll think that again, because I'm pretty sure I heard it right. The Sanzu River.

I don't know what to think about that, so I'll just drink some more tea. That sounds like the best thing to do.

_Reimu _"Going by that what I've heard, I can easily bet you had quite the run for your money before you came here."

_Shinki _"Hm. I'm not sure exactly how it all happened. Right when I realized where I was, I was in the bamboo thicket. The folks at Eientei patched me up, and..."

...Damn it.

_Shinki _"And I didn't complete the errand they gave me."

_Reimu _"What, right after they healed you?"

_Shinki _"Hm. Quite so, yes."

_Reimu _"Haah... They really are a one-sided bunch, aren't they. Don't go out of your way to work for Eientei. They are good people, but it's just not worth it."

Speaking from experience, huh.

_Shinki _"By the way. I know this is completely irrelevant, but this looks like a really comfortable place. I have a feeling I'm under protection..."

_Reimu _"Oh, maybe it's because of the gods of Gensokyo? That would explain it."

Gods?

_Shinki _"What do you mean? Gods?"

_Reimu _"Hm? Gensokyo has gods living in it too. Mostly, it's just people that want to hide or find shelter when there were nowhere else for them to be, but the occasional god also lives here, amongst us."

I see. Gods, huh...

...I'd rather not think too deeply over it. And by that, I mean at all.

_Reimu _"Well, even though they are one eccentric bunch, they are all nice people. At least, most of them are. You just have to find your way through their antics, if you have the patience for that."

Hah! Oh, really?

_Shinki _"Hey, you're making it sound like you didn't!"

_Reimu _"You're good at this! I didn't. Honestly!"

Ahahah! I guessed as much!

...Heh.

What a carefree place.

I have a feeling as if this place is deprived of worries for some reason. What's the word for it? Taking it easy? How long has it been since I've felt this at all...?

_Reimu _"What's on your mind, Shinki-san?"

_Shinki _"I don't know. Maybe it's this place's atmosphere that's talking louder than it should, but I can't stop feeling comfortable. It's almost something that just came out of a novel... It hardly feels real."

_Reimu _"What kind of feeling does not feel real? This is all new to you, so I guess you're right to be surprised, though. It's way more common than you'd think it is."

Perhaps. The feeling of wonder and amaze isn't something that just goes away the instant you first feel it. ...But that doesn't make it any less wondrous.

And I just realized it, but the nature around us is somewhat louder than the usual. Is it because it's getting dark?

Ah...! It's dusk? Already! How come I didn't notice it was already this late?

_Reimu _"Wow, we spent quite the while talking, didn't we?"

_Shinki _"I... I guess we did. I didn't even see the time go. Sorry about that, Reimu."

_Reimu _"No harm done. I hadn't had company for drinking tea in quite a while, so there's no problem."

...Well. I guess she would be kind of lonely up here sooner or later, wouldn't she.

_Shinki _"Ah... And of course. I meant to ask this, but... about the barrier?"

_Reimu _"Yes?"

_Shinki _"Did I cause much damage on it? That tengu said it was torn in two before fixing itself, if I understood it correctly."

_Reimu _"You did. I saw it happen myself, and I thought it was another disaster caused by another idiot with way too much free time on their hands... Then Yukari came to me and said it wasn't serious. It got fixed just a few minutes later by itself, so you can't spot the damage on the sky anymore. See?"

Well, it's true. The sky doesn't even look any different than I was used to look at before.

_Shinki _"This is the second time this Yukari was mentioned to me. Aya called her 'Yukarin'..."

...This girl's expressions are as smooth as they come, isn't it?

_Reimu _"Yes, that's Aya giving others nicknames as they come and go. Yukari helps to keep the barrier up, so I guess she would be the first person to know if the barrier got damaged somehow."

So I see. She would know about that if this was the case.

_Reimu _"So you really are the one that did it? I honestly can't believe it by just looking at you."

_Shinki _"I'm not really sure, since I can't remember doing it. Though I do have the power to tear magic apart and absorb it. So maybe that's how it happened? If that's even possible?"

_Reimu _"...Tear magic? Absorb it? I never heard of an ability like that."

Well, I'd guess you didn't.

_Shinki _"No surprised there. I'm not exactly human, you know. I'm actually a twisted form of a vampire, if you could call it that. No point in keeping it secret if that Aya already came and told you who I was."

_Reimu _"Mistrustful of her, huh? You're a good judge of character. Good for you not to lie to me, though. I would have known if you did."

I know. I may not look the part, but I can put two and two together rather well.

_Reimu_ "So you're really a vampire? I wouldn't be able to tell by just looking at you."

Well, no use looking out like that. I know I was walking under the sun.

_Shinki _"Yes, it's true. And no, my fangs don't work like that, so you can stop staring at my face. My fangs are usually hidden unless I make them appear."

_Reimu _"Well, that's a rather different kind of vampire you are, then."

...Wow.

I swear I wasn't expecting **that** reaction.

_Shinki _"You... seem to take that quite well, don't you?"

_Reimu _"Do I? I guess that's just how I am."

Well. That works for me.

_Reimu _"So! With that out of the way, and with all of that explanation done... what will you do now?"

...

That's a very good question.

...I don't have anything else for me back **there**. A lot of things happened in sequence in the past few days, so if I go back there... really, what can I expect? I can probably get more youkai slaying jobs, since that's most of what I used to do. But then what else? I would have nothing.

But...

...I also have nothing for me here, do I?

...

My entire life was maybe just a bad joke, now that I think about it.

…

What I did in the end was the right thing. I never thought for a single moment that what I did was the wrong choice.

Still... I feel like I lost everything that I had close to me, even my own home and family. ...The only thing I have right now is the flute that I made myself.

Heh. I guess I can say this flute was the best thing I've ever done in my life. And now it's the only thing that I have left. I still can't believe it is here in my hands, intact.

...For as much as it annoys me, I have to thank Aya for this. Wasn't she the one who found it?

_Reimu _"If you have nowhere to go, you are free to stay in Gensokyo for as long as you'd like."

Stay here, huh...

_Shinki _"That... That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all, you know."

I'm not exactly sure why, though...

_Shinki _"Still, I'd... I want to take my time resting, first. My body isn't hurt, but I still don't feel the same drive as usual. I want to recover completely, then I'll decide on what I'll do. Assess the situation and all that good stuff, you know."

...Even though I'm pretty sure what I'll end up deciding in the end.

_Reimu _"Well, I guess that's how it's going to be, then? What are you going to do now? You don't have a place to sleep, do you? You can use the shrine, if you'd like."

That's not a bad idea, but I'll pass on your offer.

_Shinki _"I appreciate the invitation, but I'd rather not. I'm not exactly the least noisy person ever."

_Reimu _"What? You snore? I don't have a problem with that, you should see what Suika does in her sleep if you'd think a few snores would bother me."

Suika? Does another person live here?

_Reimu _"Oh, she's not here today. I guess we ran out of sake, so she's probably in youkai mountain now, hoarding stuff from the Tengu."

...That person sounds like someone extremely interesting for some reason.

_Shinki _"I see. Well, it's not that I snore. I just want to be on my own for a while. Deep in thoughts and all that garbage."

...Sigh. She doesn't have to dismiss it just as quickly.

_Reimu _"Oh well. If you need anything just let me know, then. I'm usually here, so I'm not particularly hard to find."

Oh yeah, I almost forgot...

_Shinki _"I guess I'm off, then. And if you see Aya, tell her I'm thankful for the flute. And to never chase me down the forest again."

And there goes another carefree smile. This never gets old, does it?

_Reimu _"You can tell her that yourself, but I'll keep this in mind. Be careful down there, not all youkai are shy and quiet."

_Shinki _"I hear you. Thanks! For everything today."

And with that, I'm off to the distance.

I guess the feeling of comfort I got was coming from the shrine itself? Also, somehow, I am sensing a pattern in Gensokyo, but I can't quite put my finger on it yet.

Well, since it's the end of twilight now, I might as well find a place for me to raise encampment.

It's been a while since I last slept in the open!

_Shinki _"Heh."

I'm actually kind of excited! And I'm not exactly sure about what.

* * *

**[Location: Bamboo Forest of the Lost]**

Yes! I recognize a good camping spot when I see one!

Oddly enough I had to cross a bit of the enchanted forest to reach the thicket, but then again, I'm not getting lost in there anymore. I wonder why?

Bah, who cares. The light of the sun completely abandoned the skies as of now, but this doesn't handicap my vision in any way. I can see everything as easily as I would in the day.

Right!

The very first thing while camping would be to find a suitable place to raise it. And I'm standing in it right now.

Second would be to find the materials to build it. And guess what? I'm surrounded by wood!

Let's see how good these stalks are...

**Rustle**

Solid and strong enough. I'm convinced, let's start punching wood.

_Shinki _"Collecting materials! For Queen and Country!"

**Crack**

**Snap**

This is fun! Punching these things is really fun, and I have no idea why!

* * *

Well! It's risen! And guess what? It looks... Surreal.

I guess that's the word I'm looking for. Look at this mess, it hardly even looks like a proper acampment, but for now this'll have to do. I'm not in THAT mood. You know, extreme mood. I'd rather do things in my own pace for now.

And even if I complain about how it looks, this didn't even take me a long time to build. I challenge anyone to do this as quickly as I have. That's a hundred years of experience for you!

Well, then! Let us search for food now.

…! Oh yeah, I almost forgot the need to make a campfire.

Well! This' gonna be a long night, I guess...

* * *

**[Location: Bamboo Forest's Campsite]**

…

Well! What **can't** a person with experience do in a time limit of three hours? I have to say, NOW this little camp doesn't look half bad. Wouldn't exaggerate if I said this was the best one I've done so far, even though that would be kind of a lie. Just kind of.

**Sigh.**

Suddenly, I feel like all of the accumulated tiredness within me just collapsed on my shoulders just as the smell of vegetables and fruit I collected and am cooking by the campfire is spreading around me.

...Gensokyo. A place where youkai, gods and humans live together.

I wouldn't be surprised if there were ghosts living in here as well, considering that bit of information. I always thought that knowing a phoenix was big enough of a feat from my part, but apparently not anymore.

Maybe I just stepped into the podium of crazy, but it's not like I never have met a god, though.

…

**Sigh**

Remembering everything will just end up making me feel all gloomy-like! God damn it, I need to get my mind off this crap! Anything will do at this point, I just need... something.

And now that I think about it... It feels like forever since... since I last played this flute.

Hm. They do say that music calms the wild beast, don't they?

I pick the flute up. Its bulky and cylinder-like design doesn't look something a normal person would end up making, or even try to play. It is so unpractical, if I'm completely honest, but I don't care. The sound this makes is marvelous; I never heard a flute making such clear and clean sounds like this one.

Well then. I might as well...

...And as my lips touch the flute, I start playing a melody that echoes through the thicket, almost as if it was struggling to get out of me.

...

The cracking from the fire, the wind softly blowing through the leaves of the forest. ...It fills the air and spreads through me as if purging every single worry from my mind.

Music fills in the ambient almost hauntingly so. I can feel it. It takes me away. My thoughts...

…

I can only listen to the calm melody I play. My fingers lead the notes of the flute where they need to go as if they had their own memories. Note after note... Breathe after breath. It all comes full circle as I keep on making music with the instrument.

You know, my life wasn't as bad as I say it has been. Maybe way too much stuff happened at the same time, maybe I just made a wrong choice at the right time.

But this doesn't excuse me for moping and giving up on it. ...I'm not going to give up like this. That's not how I've been taught to be and live. ...I refuse to let that take the place of that what I learned, saw and experienced. I refuse to.

I really hope sister can forgive me for being a complete moron... Even if it didn't last very long.

Heh.

Sweet silence follows as I stop playing the flute as the smell of the food before me just got stronger. Well, there goes my timing again.

**Rustle**

Hm?

_White-Haired Girl _"..."

_Shinki _"..."

Uhh... Well! Hello there!

Holy crap, where did she come from? I didn't even hear her approaching this place! And my hearing's pretty damn good!

She is wearing the least feminine clothes I've ever seen a woman wear. My sister was a tough cookie, but this is overdoing it. It's been a very long time since I've seen suspenders, seriously!

I guess she dashed all the way over here. Why else would she be breathing in that hard?

_White-Haired Girl _"...I wasn't expecting to see... this here. Exactly. What is this?"

What? You mean the campfire, Mario?

_Shinki _"...Well, I needed a place to sleep, you see. So I camped. Shouldn't I have done that?"

_White-Haired Girl _"That's not what I meant. I saw smoke, and I dashed here as fast as I could. I thought there was another damn fire going on..."

...Concern? Well, I am worried now.

_Shinki _"Ah... Yeah. Shouldn't I have done that?"

_White-Haired Girl _"...**Sigh**. It's fine, I guess. As long as you put that down when you're done with it. That thing _spreads_, you know that?"

What, so you're telling me that fire spreads? No shit!

_White-Haired Girl _"You don't look familiar to me. Who're you?"

_Shinki _"I'm not surprised. I'm Shinki, I arrived in Gensokyo yesterday in a bloody shitty shape, so I don't quite remember how I did it."

_White-Haired Girl _"Hm. That explains it."

Nice rebuke. I get the feeling she doesn't like me at all.

_Mokou _"You said your name is Shinki? Mine's Mokou."

_Shinki _"The watcher of the forest?"

_Mokou _"No, I'm a swamp fairy! I don't watch this place, I live here."

Hey, it's been a while since someone slapped me with the cold hand of sarcasm.

...Maybe me raising this camp was what made her angry, though?

_Shinki _"I see. Well, uh... Sorry for ripping a few trees off."

_Mokou _"Like I said, I don't care. It does look like you didn't overdo it anyways."

It was enough to raise a small scaffold and cover it with protection from rain. I guess I did overdo it, madam.

_Shinki _"Whatever you say."

Well, she looks either extremely disappointed or just plain angry. With that look on her face I'd say both, but what do I care?

If she's not going to say anything anymore, I'd rather get to eating now...

**Munch**

**Munch**

**Munch**

...

She's not leaving.

All she's doing is stand there, hands in pockets and looking at me with a scowl. What's wrong with her? Did I offend her somehow? This is getting uncomfortable.

_Shinki _"Hm."

I don't know what I should say! Does she want something from me?

_Mokou _"..."

_Shinki _"..."

I don't know if it's intentional, but I get the feeling she is threatening me.

But for what? Is it the camp after all? ...Wait a second!

_Shinki _"I know! You're hungry, aren't you?"

_Mokou _"I'm not."

_Shinki _"Don't need to be in denial about it. There's plenty of it, so you can eat it if you want."

_Mokou _"I said I don't want to eat!"

_Shinki _"So what do you want from me? I get the feeling you want to eat ME instead!"

_Mokou _"I'm not doing anything, you know."

_Shinki _"So what about doing something? I don't know... Talking? Or maybe eating?"

_Mokou _"For the third time, I'm not hungry!"

You're... You know, the thought crossed me for a moment, but are you actually a really stubborn person? Oh, man... I always had bad luck when dealing with people with a thicker skull than mine!

_Shinki _"So what? What is it you think I'm gonna do when you go back home? Set the forest on fire?"

_Mokou _"Maybe."

_Shinki _"Maybe...? What the hell? Do you hate me or something?"

_Mokou _"Yeah."

…! Ah.

Well. I kind of expected that to a degree. But the real question is...

_Shinki _"...Why?"

_Mokou _"Your smell is bad."

...Excuse me?

_Mokou _"I don't like your smell. I don't know why but your smell make Kaguya's be like a field of roses."

...She's gotta be the most straightforward person I've ever met.

_Shinki _"I'm sorry for not taking a bath in three days. A lot has happened, all of them involving blood, a near-death experience from my part and being chased by crazy tengu reporters."

Never would have thought I would meet a girl that judges people by how good their smell is. Oh, just on a side note, I can sense hers from here. And it smells like perfumed cinder, for some reason.

_Mokou _"But... I also don't hate you."

...What?

_Shinki _"Anyone that can make such beautiful music can't be all that bad."

**Rustle**

...

And NOW she leaves.

...What was her name again? Modou?

No, that doesn't sound right. Whatever, I can ask her again if opportunity allows me. And now I have the greatest feeling that... I have no idea what the hell just happened.

Whatever, I'm not even sure what the time is anymore. So I'm just going to sleep. I'll take a while to put the fire down completely, anyway. I'm a vampire after all, I don't need it for the night.

All I need is to recover my former shape...

Though somehow I still get the feeling... that I'm forgetting something really important.

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Cloud Ruler Mountains]**

...The wind.

This particular mountain had a strange wind blowing during all year.

It was hypnotizing. It usually takes way too much effort for me to be amazed by something like this... But the Cloud Ruler did it easily. The sounds made by the constant wind would capture me for hours - it did not even have a distinctive melody. It wasn't even any different than any other sound a squall would make as it thundered through marble, stone and sand.

You could say it was the simplest sound made from the wind, but maybe this was the reason I liked it so much.

I always disliked things that were too different, so I always unconsciously tried to involve myself with the simplest things ever.

The simple food, the simple day. Meet simple people and live a simple life.

But... At the same time... I was born a vampire.

My sister was my idol, and she was totally nuts. Eventually I grew stronger and got hunting jobs alongside her. I met the light, the darkness - a phoenix and a god. How could I say I lived a simple life?

...Maybe that's why I took a liking to these mountains.

They were what I could never be. A simple mountain, with a simple view.

Making simple wind music...

And I found that beautiful.

But even with all of that... It was never the real reason for me to go to this place.

Maybe by going there so much, and by standing there thinking about why I went there... ...It made me eventually start thinking about a simple thing that plagued my mind ever since.

...I'm a hypocrite.

**[Interlude - Over]**


	3. Chapter 3: Cultural Shock

**[Location: Bamboo Forest of the Lost]**

...Light invade my closed eyelids, bringing the signs of day back to me. As my body recognizes it, the boost in strength I accumulated during the night helps me bring my body up with seriously extra ease.

I'm sheltered by the scaffolding I brought up last night. So... this means I'm still in Gensokyo.

Yeah, of course I am. Somehow, I wondered if it was all just a dream. And even if it wasn't... I'd appreciate if I just stopped having these dreams for no reason. It's really annoying.

Maybe it's the smell of wood this thicket reeks of, but whatever.

What should I do now? I did tell Reimu that I would 'think' about it...

…

Hm. First things first, I should get myself more food. It would be perfect if I got meat. I'm in a forest, might as well hunt for something, and...

…!

_Shinki _"Hm?"

What the...?

**Rustle**

Did I heard something just now?

**Rustle**

Yes. Somehow... I get this bad vibe coming from all around me.

I am being watched. By many, many eyes.

_Shinki _"...Who is it? Don't you think I can't feel your presence!"

**Rustle**

I knew it, this presence! This ominous, heavy presence that was on hiding came out as soon as I called it and fell upon me just like a predator attacking its prey.

It sends shivers down my spine. The figures around me start to swarm the entire place, hidden in the woods...! All of their eyes are sparkling with deadly intent. I can feel their will to kill, so thick I could cut it with a knife! The numerous beings slowly gathering together and surrounding the campsite move as swiftly as wolves and they position themselves as well as panthers.

There are at least twenty of them...! The sense of power and danger runs through my spine as if a blade made of ice crossed it.

Yes... This cunning, deadly force! It can only be...!

_Ice Fairy _"Hey! You are the new one, ain't ya!"

...

Fairies.

_Shinki _"What?"

_Ice Fairy _"Don't answer my question wiff another question!"

Okay. Who the hell is she?

I can feel a sort of a regal presence coming from this one. I've seen a few fairies, but none of them bore such a cocky pose like this one does. She's almost the size of a child, but somehow her presence is that of a giant. Icicles spout out of her back like wings, keeping her in mid-air like a levitation system, flapping like the wings of a hummingbird.

...She must be the leader of these fairies.

_Shinki _"The new one, you asked? If you mean the 'newcomer', as some people call me, then yes."

_Ice Fairy _"That's what eye said! And you come here in our forest, settle yourself a fancy home and call yourself the owner of the place?"

Did I really call myself this place's owner? Man, I must be a real bastard when I'm asleep.

_Green-Haired Fairy _"Cirno-chan...! Cirno-chan, will you start listening to me? Honestly...!"

…! Well! That's a surprise!

You know, most fairies just follow a leader's orders blindly, when there is one. In this case, I'd guess the ice fairy should be in total control. Should being the key word.

_Cirno _"What is it, Dai? Can't ya see I'm nego... Nego... Talking with the new one?"

_Daiyousei _"You're just rushing into trouble again! You shouldn't do that, it's causing all sorts of problems to everyone!"

But this other fairy seems to be free of that control.

She looks less like a child than the other, though. Her presence isn't nearly as powerful, but I can feel she isn't just a random fairy either.

So yeah, I still don't know what's going on here, if it's any consolation to myself.

_Shinki _"Hey, I'm impressed to see more than a single fairy with an actual mind of its own in the same group."

_Daiyousei _"Ah... Yes. We're not really like that, you know. It's just that..."

_Crowd Fairy _"Show him, Cirno!"

_Crowd Fairy _"Blow'im a new tog, oy!"

_Crowd Fairy _"Spread our name across the wind!"

Oh. So they are just...

_Daiyousei _"S-See? They are just impulsive."

I... I was going to say stupid, but that works too.

Heh! I can't believe I'm actually in the middle of a circle of fairies with their own senses of will! This is nearly as absurd as it is incredible!

So you mean the ice fairy isn't the boss?

_Cirno _"New one! You know why eye am here, don't you!"

I should be ready for anything at this point... Despite their looks, fairies are never to be underestimated when in large groups like this.

But if this fairy isn't the boss... Then who is it?

_Shinki _"Who are you?"

_Cirno _"Me...?"

**Flap**

...The fairy is twirling around right now. And she is striking a really cocky pose. I mean, one that triumphs over them all? T-This is...!

_Cirno _"Eye am the blue ice, eye am the cold wind, eye am the true power! With spell in hand eye will cut through the evils of this world and freeze them in the glaciers of destruction! Eye am Cirno! The strongest has come!"

_Daiyousei _"..."

_Crowd Fairies_ "..."

I am not sure if the silence that just fell upon the entire forest was just everyone being blown away by the sheer awesome of this, or if they just witnessed something so unbelievably retarded that their minds cracked in circles.

Despite all of this, though, she said something there...

_Shinki _"Did you say strongest?"

_Cirno _"That's me! Eye's the strongest fairy of Gensokyo!"

Well, shit-tastic! I am 100% sure that this is about fighting, now!

_Daiyousei _"Wait, I'm still recovering from that one. Cirno-chan, did... D-Did you actually rehearse that...?"

_Cirno _"Eye did! So, new one! This strongest here challenges you to a duel! A fair, one on one duel!"

God damn it, I knew it...!

_Shinki _"For what purpose? I've done nothing to provoke you!"

_Cirno _"Ah? What are you, dumb? This is a challenge, a CHALLENGE. Consider it a special offer made by the strongest!"

_Daiyousei _"C-Cirno-chan! Calm down, please!"

...A personal duel invitation made by the strongest fairy? To me?

_Shinki _"W-Why?"

_Cirno _"Eye want to fight! Isn't that enough of a reason?"

I can't argue with that logic. I actually can, but that's not the point. The point is that she said she's challenging me to a fight, just for the heck of it. Just for the fun of it!

…

Well! How could I refuse an offer like that? Hahahahah!

I'm actually pumped up! Are you serious?

_Shinki _"Of course! It would be an honor to accept your challenge, Cirno-san!"

_Cirno _"Then follow! Come, Dai! Rally the fairies! Eye'm going to teach them a thing or two 'bout what it is like to be the strongest!"

Changing places, are we? Fair enough!

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake]**

Well, we walked for quite a bit, didn't we? At least I used this time to collect info from these fairies – as much info as I could, considering their random desire to just babble endlessly about things that made absolutely no sense. Or maybe it does, to some extent, I don't know.

From what I gathered from these fairies, the green-haired one is actually the leader, Daiyousei. But even though she is the greater fairy, the ice one, Cirno, is actually the strongest of them.

_Cirno _"Sorry to make you wait, new one! But eye don't want to upset the angry lady of the bamboo forest, you see?"

_Shinki _"Angry Lady? ...Well, that's fair enough I suppose. I've been wondering though, if we're going to fight, do you suggest anything in particular about it?"

_Daiyousei _"Ah, I will handle that one, Shinki-san. I'll mediate it, so things don't go out of control. If I say it's over..."

_Shinki _"Then it's over. I get it."

So if she is stronger than the grand leader, this means I need to take this seriously from beginning to end.

I don't know if Gensokyo's fairies are the same as the ones I used to meet, but I'm going to bet my money they use magic extensively here as well.

So, this is the time to use the abilities I've been blessed with from birth!

_Shinki _"Hm...!"

My lower canines grow as I gather my powers in my fists, covering them completely like gauntlets.

I'm ready.

_Shinki _"Come! Whenever you want, Cirno-san!"

_Cirno _"Here eye go!"

And she start blasting at me with icicles summoned from thin air...!

* * *

**[Interlude- Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

...

**Swipe**

**Swipe**

The day was the same as usual for the shrine maiden. As it's always been.

The sun was hardly up in the cloudless sky that morning as the wind kept blowing nicely through the trees nearby much for her annoyance, since it kept on scattering more leaves in her yard. Spreading the ones she gathered in a safe corner, much to her chagrin.

_Reimu _"**Sigh**... Same old, of course."

She complained, but she didn't hate it.

After all, it was part of the life she had. The world around her was filled with these things.

Even youkai extermination is a part of it. It was something that had to be done, sooner or later. People are eaten, and they pay to be safe. That was a good enough of a reason for the maiden to accept the job she had. It was good enough of a reason for her to complain, but not to hate.

_Reimu _"I wonder..."

_Marisa _"Heeey! Reimuuu!"

The distinctive voice of her friend called her from the sky. Naturally, the maiden responded with a smile, and a wave from the hand.

The black witch landed nearby, dismounting from her inappropriately labeled 'vehicle' with a single hop and resting the broom on her shoulders. Her usual carefree smile was taken by a rather serious expression. The shrine maiden blinked in response.

_Reimu _"What's wrong, Marisa? You look troubled."

_Marisa _"Yeah, kinda. It's just that I was curious about something, so I came over to ask you about it."

Ask about? The black witch is the kind of person that would rather make assumptions on her own, or reach conclusions through her own personal experiences and knowledge on the factors around her after a session of study on the matter. So the simple fact that she was there, asking Reimu about something took the maiden slightly off-guard.

_Reimu _"**You** asking something to **me**? That's quite rare, isn't it?"

The witch scratched her head, troubled. It's not like she purposefully avoided asking others, but...

_Marisa _"This time, I found nothing no matter how hard I looked. So I came to ask. That's all."

_Reimu _"What is it, then? I'm listening."

...A brief pause took place. The black witch crossed her arms, gathering her thoughts properly. She knew what to ask, but how to ask was the matter at hand.

_Marisa _"Say Reimu. What kinds of youkai inside Gensokyo can actually use magic?"

And the maiden rose an skeptical eyebrow to the one before her that she never expected to hear asking such an ironic question.

_Reimu _"Are you joking? Magi-type youkai, of course. Like Alice, or Patchouli."

_Marisa _"And fairies too, right? Or humans that studied enough, like me."

Reimu nodded in agreement. The worried expression in the witch's face got slightly more noticeable now. Something was wrong, and the maiden could tell.

_Reimu _"Marisa?"

_Marisa _"Reimu... Today I found this youkai in the forest, you know? I never saw something like that before. It didn't have magic in it, but it actually used it."

_Reimu _"It didn't have magic, but it used magic? What do you mean? That's impossible, isn't it?"

_Marisa _"I...I know it sounds weird! But it happened! A random youkai in the forest actually used magic on me! It wasn't really that impressive of a spell, but he used it!"

_Reimu _"Did he? And where is that youkai now?"

The black witch took off her hat and scratched her head.

_Marisa _"I kinda sparked it to death, so there isn't much left of it now. I felt that it was important to tell you about it though... and in case you knew something about it..."

The maiden stopped swiping the ground. Suddenly... She did feel that the wind was blowing strangely. As if something wasn't right.

It was just a feeling, but...

_Reimu _"I see. Sorry Marisa, but I really don't know anything about that."

The timing... Was it just a coincidence?

_Reimu _"By the way, Marisa, can you do me a favor? I have a job in the mountains, so I want you to do a little thing for me."

_Marisa _"Hm? Depends on what that is, ze."

_Reimu _"You remember that the barrier was supposedly damaged, but in the end it wasn't anything serious? I met the one responsible, and he is in Gensokyo right now."

_Marisa _"So you met the one? Who is it?"

_Reimu _"He's a vampire called Shinki. He's a rather nice person, so if you want you can ask him for details about this subject. Just talk to him about it. I have a feeling he might know about that youkai."

_Marisa _"...Oh! I guess I know where to find him then. I saw someone playing with the fairies when I was coming over here, so... Sure! I can do that."

The black witch immediately jumped on her flying broom, throwing a wickedly excited grin at her white-and-red friend as she prepared to launch herself towards the generally inaccurate direction of the Misty Lake.

_Marisa _"Reimu!"

_Reimu _"Yes?"

_Marisa _"...Do you have a bad feeling about this?"

The maiden closed her eyes for a couple seconds before giving a wide smile back at her friend.

_Reimu _"It's still way too soon to tell."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake]**

...I kick the ground and move to the right as soon as yet another icicle flies through the air and carves itself on the ground behind me, making a loud cracking noise as mud and dust get spewed from the impact.

My mind is thinking way too quickly. As usual, my body responds to incoming danger with automatic reflexes, putting myself in the middle of danger and coming out of the crossfire unharmed.

As Cirno tosses more ice blades at me, I use my anti-magic gauntlets to parry and change their direction like shields.

...Yeah. This is my self-developed ability.

As a blue-blood vampire, I can suck magic from people just like a regular vampire would suck blood – by biting them. However, I also can use the magic I absorbed to augment my own physical abilities. I can increase my strength, my speed... the potency of my punches or even my defense.

And through various years of trial and error, I also managed to develop a special characteristic for my anti-magic ability besides just blocking things entirely. You know, because stopping when you can go ever farther is just not very smart.

...Most of the enemies I fought against in the past had the bad habit of flying. They were mostly Magi or Gargoyles, but that's not the point. The point is that I can't hit them If they are beyond my reach, so I decided on something really crazy, but that proved invaluable for me in the long run.

_Cirno _"Damn... It...! Stand... Still...!"

By covering either my fists or feet with this 'glove', I can actually touch the magic around me, if it took physical form, and treat it like any other material object in the world. Meaning I can use the magic that's thrown at me as platforms in their own right.

It wouldn't be over-the-top to say I actually can surf in my enemies' weapons. And of course, this 'glove' acts as a defensive shield, too! Protecting myself and allowing me to get closer to my enemies – glorious hyperbole this is not!

_**THOOOM**_

And hey, guess what? She missed again.

...I don't get it.

_Cirno _"**Pant**... **Pant**... **Pant**... **Pant**... Damn! Stay still so eye can hit you!"

Why is she missing so much? Granted, I am a dodging whore, but this isn't about me being able to dodge - this is about her aim being horrible!

Is she testing me? Her icicles aren't exactly weak, mind you - it's actually a fairly developed ice magic that if it hits, it will hurt. But even with that, they aren't half as powerful as I was expecting.

What's going on here?

_Cirno _"GRRR! This is annoying! Why don't you stand still?"

Because I don't want to get hit...

_Daiyousei _"Cirno-chan... Don't get mad at him! You are the one who challenged him, remember?"

Is she mad because I didn't attack her yet? I'm actually waiting until she rushed me, but so far she didn't. ...Does this mean I should do that instead?

_Crowd Fairy _"Don't give up, Cirno!"

_Crowd Fairy _"Blow'im a new tog, oy!"

_Crowd Fairy _"Focus, Cirno-chan!"

Blow him a new tog... You probably don't even know what that means, dumbass.

Well, whatever. If this is what is has come to be, then I'm going to rush her. If that's what you want me to do, miss ice fairy...

…?

She raised her hand just now. What is this?

_Cirno _"*Deep Breath*"

_Daiyousei _"W-Wait! Cirno-chan!"

_Cirno _"Spell Card! [_Ice Sign – Icicle Machine Gun_]!"

Spell... Card? Wha-

**Flash**

Whoa! What the hell?

Rain of icicles out of nowhere! Focus...!

**Crash Crash Crash**

D-Damn it! I'm not going to do much if I keep punching the missiles! B-But this sudden burst, what is this? No incantation? No preparation, no gestures, no nothing! It just happened! What in the world is this?

**Crash Crash Crash**

I gotta find a way in through this rain! ...Yeah, I see it right there. This hardly gives me time to jump away, so I'll just make through the icicles themselves.

The initial surprise gone, I realize that this isn't as hard to dodge as it even looks like. It moves in a straight line, coming from her own fists that's blowing icicles forward like a chaingun. I can't even begin to describe the flaws that this approach has, so I won't!

**VOOSH**

**VOOSH**

**VOOSH**

I can move through this rain towards her easily.

Like I said, the problem of a fancy spell like this is that it has a pattern. Every pattern has a blind hole in it, and if I can find said hole...

_Cirno _"...Ah! No way! Are you kidding me?"

I can reach you through it with no problems whatsoever!

_Shinki _"Take this!"

And I hit the fairy's chin with the butt of my palm!

**BAM**

…?

That... That was really nasty. I felt that.

**Thud**

...

Hm. W-What silence is this? Every fairy that was cheering excitedly suddenly went into a deep, dark silence and Cirno is laying on the ground, about two meters from where she was. I can still feel her face on my fist, like the effects of what I just did were retarded by the iron curtain.

_Shinki _"Uh... C-Cirno... San?"

_Daiyousei _"Cirno-chan! Oh, Christ, are you OK?"

_Cirno _"Eye thyink eye broyke mye jayw...!"

She sounds stunned. My attack caused that much damage on her?

Wait a moment.

…

…

SO SHE'S ACTUALLY WEAK?

No! NO! Wait a minute, this' not possible! First of all, fairies are entities consisted of the magic in the air itself, a concentration of power manifested due to the shock of power beneath the earth with the gaps contained in it with air and water, making the manifestation of a being thereby possible! So even the weakest fairy in existence would be able to easily dispatch even a higher-ranked demon due to its high concentration of magic, making them easily the closest beings to nature there are! A being close to nature is automatically considered a higher spirit due to its crazy abilities of manipulating their magic, a resource found more abundantly within the nature! It's not possible that a fairy such as Cirno, who is easily a master of controlling the Ice element, not to be resilient! Or at least a flying cannon! Did I miss something when I was learning about magic? Did I do something exceptional to bypass a fairy's resistance?

_Daiyousei _"Cirno-chan, talk to me! What hair style do I have on today? Tell me!"

_Cirno _"Ah... Ponytaiyl? Eye gyess?"

But maybe...!

Maybe, just maybe... it's Gensokyo that's different from what I'm used to.

…

Oh, man. I'm so glad Retiliashamane isn't around here at all. I can't even begin to imagine the fit she'd throw if she were to see this crap, I really can't. It's like... every Greater Fairy's nightmare come true. At once.

_Shinki _"Aah... I'm sorry. I guess I should have held that back more."

A lot more, that is. I'm feeling bad, it feels like I just bullied someone out of their lunch money.

_Crowd Fairy _"You fought well, Cirno-chan!"

_Crowd Fairy _"He blew ya a new tog, oy!"

And you still don't know what that means. You should stop that before someone gets hurt.

**Rumble**

…?

_Cirno _"Eh? Dai, diyd you say soyemthyng?"

_Daiyousei _"What? I can't understand you very well, Cirno-chan. We have to fix your jaw..."

Wait, what was that?

There's something up. I can't tell what it is, but there's something...

**Rumble**

What is this feeling? It's like we're not safe.

_Cirno _"Dai, soyemthyng's not ryght. What's the rumblying about? Earthquayke?"

…! Cirno also feels it?

_Shinki _"Daiyousei. You... You should leave. Right about now."

_Daiyousei _"Eh? But..."

I don't get it! What did this come from? So sudden like this! How many fairies are here? They all need to piss off, right about now!

_Shinki _"Get everyone out! Fly through the lake or something, I don't care! Just go! Hurry!"

Whatever that is, it's getting close at an unbelievable speed! What the hell is that? It sounds enormous!

**Rumble**

_Crowd Fairy _"Eh? Dai-chan, what's all this rumbling?"

**RUMBLE**

_Daiyousei _"Fairies! Help me carry Cirno? Something's not..."

Yes. Hurry! Come on, get the hell out! Just do it, HURRY!

**SNAP**

Holy crap! The trees nearby just fell apart like they were trampled by a truck!

_Serpent-like Monster _"[MAGIC!]"

**...WHAT?**

Bursting through the trees with its own weight, a four-meter long serpent with reddish skin and fins attached to its head, stretching all the way to its tail just lunged at our general vicinity and landed by the shore of the lake, looking menacingly at us like it's gone completely mad! T-That is...! That is a Leviathan!

What the fuck is a Leviathan doing here? And why does it look like it's gotten a severe beating before reaching us here? Half of its scales are missing!

_Daiyousei _"Ah...! AH! What is that?"

_Leviathan _"[MAGIC! MAGIC!]"

Well, no surprise a bunch of fairies never saw a four-meter tall serpent painted red! That thing is clearly berserk! Did it stay off the water for too long?

Damn it! Thinking about it isn't going to do much good! I have to do something, now!

_Shinki _"Hm!"

Once again, I turn the switch of my vampirism on as I power up the strength on my limbs with the magic I have. I feel my reserves burning out as I do so, but it's no different if I do it for defense anyway.

_Crowd Fairy_"Dai! Dai, what is that? I've never seen a snake that big before!"

_Leviathan _"[**MAGIC!**]"

Oh no, you will NOT! No bum-rushing fairies while I'm on the watch!

I instantly twist my feet on the ground and kick myself towards the Leviathan...

**BAM**

_Leviathan _"[SHRIEK!]"

And I hit it with my shoulder as hard as I can, making a loud, cracking noise as I make perfect contact close to his neck, bashing him aside and making him roll away from the little ones like a ragdoll. By the way, WHAT ARE THEY DOING?

_Shinki _"Tsc! What are you waiting for? Move, little ones! Get off, you can't stay here!"

_Crowd Fairies _"B-But..."

Damn it. I'm sorry, fairies! If I didn't hurt Cirno like that, this would be so much easier on all of us...

_Daiyousei _"S-Shinki-san! What is that?"

_Shinki _"That monster is called a Leviathan! It eats raw magic, so it's obviously after you guys! This is a sea-type Leviathan, so it can't actually fly - so you all will be safe if you just go up!"

_Daiyousei _"U-Understood! Fairies, carry Cirno up! Let's fly, hurry!"

Nice. I'm glad she mobilizes really fast when the initial scare is gone.

The Leviathan is having a seizure in the ground or something. I never saw one being so stupid when it comes to getting back on their tails. I didn't even hit it hard enough to...

...Wait. No! This is...!

_Leviathan _"[**HYDROSTORM**!]"

SHIT!

It spit a rather gigantic ball of water upwards. And now I can't do anything about it.

_Daiyousei _"W-What's that?"

...The ball blasts itself in the air into an extremely heavy rain of magic that falls upon us like punishment. The rain it creates looms onto us like the pressure of the sea, and it forces me to use extra effort just to keep myself from falling into the ground. I open my pores and absorb the magic that I can, but the fairies can't do that, can they?

They can't escape flying up, now.

_Daiyousei _"Urgh! T-This is heavy! What is this?"

Well, then. I immediately jump towards the Leviathan's face, no time wasted.

The magic I gathered from the fight against Cirno was actually rather good, plus he just gave me some with the Hydrostorm, so I'll make sure to give it back!

As I gain air momentum towards the monster, I increase the power of my fists, and as I do so, dark flames erupt from my skin and cover both my forearms and knuckles entirely. I feel the surge of strength pump through my muscles and veins, and I feel the weight of my body increase due to the spell the monster cast. And just as I fall, I bring my fists down as hard as I can in the Leviathan's face!

_Shinki _"DIE!"

**TWHOM**

_Leviathan _"[SHRIEEEEEK!]"

...Tch! Stubborn git! Even after ramming my fists at its head, it's still alive!

_Daiyousei _"Fairies! If we can't go up, let's go through the lake! Follow me, hurry!"

I'm not sure if that is the best idea ever, but... At least they are doing something to escape! Daiyousei actually managed to rally them well away from this thing by this point. Which means that they are somewhat safe. Somewhat.

_Shinki _"So it's you and me, big boy. Care to say a last word before I grind you?"

_Leviathan _"[MAGIC! ESCAPE! NO! ENEMY! HATE!]"

What a coincidence! I am not fond of Leviathans, either! Specially the stubborn types, like you! So guess what? I'll kindly rip your heart out and eat it for lunch!

One more punch on the mind should do it, so if you'll excuse me, please die now.

_Leviathan _"[MAGIC!]"

W-WHOA! Are you serious?

He spit a giant sphere of fire from its mouth without prior warning! DODGE-

_**THOOOOOM**_

GAH!

**Thud**

...It actually hit me.

Damn it! I covered myself in my defenses, so I didn't even get hurt - but the impact was enough to make me flinch! And now the thing jumped in the lake, swimming as fast as it can after the fairies!

Fuck all kinds of duck...! I can't jump that far!

_Shinki _"Oh, shit! Fairies, run for it!"

That was a real bad move from my part! That fireball he spit at me was a suicidal spell...! I wasn't expecting it to shorten its lifespan like that just for me to get out of its way!

This isn't funny! What do I do? I can't swim neither jump to reach them at all! Isn't there anything I can do?

…

He's going to catch up to the fairies if this continues...! If only I could-

_Female Voice _"Oi! You're Shinki, aren't you? You don't look familiar, so I guess you're the one Reimu mentioned, ze!"

…!

Whoa! I was so focused on the Leviathan I didn't see this... Blonde... Witch? Coming. At all.

_Marisa_ "The name's Kirisame Marisa! I am the... Whacha lookin' at? H-Hey! That's the thing that spit magic at me sooner! How come it's still alive?"

What a nice intro, right there. Worthy of a pipe tube Oscar in the face.

Though she said something there. Still alive? So the one that kicked its ass before was her?

_Shinki _"What? Did you just say you beat that monster up?"

_Marisa _"I thought I killed it, so I left it alone, ze. What is it doing? It's chasing after the fairies."

Wait. She... flew all the way here, apparently.

_Shinki _"Say, can you fly?"

_Marisa _"Ah? What a stupid question, ze!"

_Shinki _"I agree. Please help me! I want to save those fairies!"

_Marisa _"Save 'em? Why bother? Fairies revive themselves after they 'die', so it's not that big of a deal."

Fair enough, but what kind of mentality is that?

_Shinki _"Listen, if they are eaten by a Leviathan, they will not respawn! He feeds on magic! He's going to absorb their lives into his own if he's not killed now!"

Don't make that 'I don't believe you' face!

_Marisa _"You serious? That sounds far-fetched..."

_Shinki _"WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?"

_Marisa _"Give me something, ze! Then I'll help ya!"

...God damn it! She didn't even think twice!

_Shinki _"Fine! I'll do it! So give me a ride over the Leviathan! Hurry!"

So she really does fly in that broom of hers, apparently. Fitting, I won't be able to sit in it with her.

_Marisa _"Grab on! I'm not exactly nice when it comes to speed, though!"

Whatever, I don't care! Grab the shaft, and grab it hard! ...that came out wrong.

I never really flied in a magic broom before, though... So I wonder how-

**VOOSH**

WHOA!

**Kiiiiiiiii**

_Marisa _"Hahahaha! Hold on! I know you're sustained by your hands alone, but hold on! I told ya I'm not nice when it comes to speed!"

YOU WERE NOT KIDDING. I thought my arm would come off, damn it! But who cares, we're over the Leviathan already! This is perfect!

_Shinki _"Hell yeah, that was quick! Thank you, witch lady!"

And I release myself, falling straight towards the back of the Sea Monster! I'm going to crush your spine, you disgusting little beast!

Using the fall from the broom as a starter, I gather all my power into my right fist, and I bring it down!

_Shinki _"DIE!"

_**THOOOOM**_

The impact was so brutal I felt a slight shockwave in the air.

_Marisa _"W-Whoa!"

_Fairies _"Eek!"

_Leviathan _"[SHRIIIEEEEK!]"

I buried my fist through its spine, there's no way this thing can stay alive now.

Hm? I can't seem to... I can't take my hand off.

_Marisa _"Oi, hero! Grab the broom!"

Oh! Oh yeah, I'm gonna sink in the lake if I don't, right? So I grab the broom with my free hand.

**Grip**

_Marisa _"Gah! Hey, that's heavy, ze! Why are you carrying it?"

_Shinki _"...Yeah, my hand's kinda stuck on its spine right now. Say, can you bring me with it back to the shore?"

_Marisa _"Gimme a good reason as to why."

_Shinki _"Because I just realized I have a lot of meat with me right now. Meat I can cook, as well."

_Marisa _"Oh, really? That works, I guess."

Your guess is as good as right, Witch person-lady.

**Sigh**

The cool breezing sound on the air immediately takes place as the urgent feeling I had vanishes with the wind. I can finally let go my sigh of relief.

...Hah! Hahahah! I never thought I'd be with a stuck Leviathan in my right hand and being suspended in the air by my left hand! Where all of that adrenaline just go? I can't see it anywhere, anymore.

_Daiyousei _"S-S-S-Shinki-san! Are you ok?"

Well, the great fairy seems to be extremely relieved. And so am I, to be perfectly honest. I don't know why, but I felt extremely protective of these fairies there, didn't I?

_Shinki _"I'm fine. Daiyousei, you're all fine, right? I'm glad."

And just as expected from a greater fairy, she opens a beautiful smile just as she also gives a confirming nod. Like she needed to confirm that twice, for some reason.

_Daiyousei _"We're the ones that need to be glad! You saved us!"

_Shinki _"That's true, but I wouldn't be able to reach you if it wasn't for witch lady here. And... Consider the saving my apologies for hurting your friend. If such a thing can even be done."

_Marisa _"Hey! That beast's kinda heavy, so I'm going to speed it up to the shore!"

_Shinki _"Oh! My bad, for making you carry this with me!"

The fairy is smiling nicely, isn't she? I just did something good.

_Daiyousei _"So we'll take care of our Cirno-chan now. See you around, Shinki-san! Thank you for saving us!"

So she says just as she and all other fairies speed away at the other direction, carrying the completely stunned Cirno with them.

Well, who would have thought? This was a rather thrilling broom ride, wasn't it?

_Shinki _"Well, at least I'm going to eat meat today. All day long."

**[Location: Misty Lake]**

_Marisa _"So, you can actually eat this?"

_Shinki _"You can. It's a giant lizard, you know. Ever eat lizard meat before?"

And just like a lot of other things I learned in life, I'm actually a good cook. I'm pretty sure I cooked it right, Marisa. Why are you taking your time sniffing it?

...Whatever, I'll dig in. Ex-cuse me~!

**MUNCH**

…

Oh, hell yes! I've done it again! There goes my timing, perfect as always!

_Marisa _"Damn, this is really good, ze! You weren't kidding!"

Indeed I wasn't! Learn to respect my mad skillz already, I got plenty of that to spare! Somewhat. Kind of. ...Yeah, I'll stop while I'm ahead, thank you.

...So. The witch. She is a friend of Reimu's, apparently. And I highly doubt she came here to say hello to me, though so far she didn't say anything. I can't tell if either she is in deep thought, or if she forgot completely what she wanted from me. Which I doubt.

_Marisa _"Hey."

Yeah, I thought so.

_Shinki _"Yeah?"

_Marisa _"So, what is this thing I'm eating anyway?"

What do you mean? You don't know what a Leviathan is, too?

_Shinki _"...This is a Leviathan. From where I came, they were sea serpents that usually would come out of the water to hunt, then they would go back to their lairs when they were done. I'm actually surprised you guys don't know what they are."

_Marisa _"It's not a magical youkai, is it?"

Not magical? Of course it is. Is the difference between Gensokyo and the Outside World really this big?

_Shinki _"Yes they are. They eat magic, adding the things they eat to their own power. The more a Leviathan eat, the more powerful they get. This one was pretty small, though."

What's this? Does she think deeply when she's eating like this?

_Marisa _"I couldn't feel magic in this thing, ze. How do I say it? It was like he was empty, but full at the same time."

That's a rather obnoxiously complicated point of view you got there. But hey, I've seen that some magic here works in a different way... might as well roll with it.

_Shinki _"Well, I don't know how you guys handle magic in here. Maybe there's a different pattern in how you sense magic itself, or even how you display it? How do you sense my own?"

…

I don't know why, but when she look in my eyes I feel like she's staring at my guts.

_Marisa _"...You feel like a water box to me. Outside World magic is always this different?"

I don't know what to say about that, but a water box? That's... almost a pretty accurate way to describe how I work, though I'd guess a gallon is more appropriate.

_Shinki _"It's way too soon to tell if our magic is different or not. I'd have to see more about this place's magic to conclude anything."

But talk about weird. Leviathans aren't exactly the rarest of youkai. Granted, you will never see two of them together, since they eat each other over territory, and power, but them never seeing one? This doesn't sound plausible.

Either there's something I'm missing entirely, or maybe I'm just thinking way too much...

Usually? It goes both ways. Doesn't make me feel any less safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Hunters

**[Location: Misty Lake]**

_Shinki _"Interesting... So that's how your magic works. It's... different to ours, in a sense."

And it explains in a nutshell, why the ice-fairy wasn't as strong as I first imagined.

Where I come from, the magic you use is actually drawn from the nature, but since it is amplified by the caster to cause the desired effect, aka the spell itself, it disperses and taints the air after it's been cast, technically using 10 "units" to leave 15 behind. Most youkai and nature creatures such as the fairies feed unconsciously from magic, so the more there are, the more powerful they get. Obviously, right?

Marisa said our magi sound like animal caretakers, and considering how they deal with magic in here, she isn't that far off from the truth.

In here, they actually use their own magic to do their thing in the form of spell cards. They don't draw their power from anywhere to cast spells. They just use what they have from the get go. This actually make Nature's magic stable.

_Shinki _"That's really interesting, actually. How do they work?"

_Marisa _"What? The spell cards, or just the magic itself?"

But aren't they the same thing in the end?

_Marisa _"Reimu came up with that so everyone can have a chance to win during a fair fight. It's just a game in the end, so the most beautiful one wins! Get it?"

...Beautiful, huh. I hardly consider a rain of icy death flung at my general inaccurate direction to be beautiful. If-the-caster-was-competent-it-would-actually-be-deadly comes to mind instead.

So what's the deal? Is this place's magic just a method of entertainment for the users? Or maybe even for those that watch the battles unfold?

_Shinki _"I find this kind of logic hard to follow. Maybe tampering with magic for so long in my world made me think like this, but still."

_Marisa _"Yeah? People from the outside use magic to kill people, then?"

_Shinki _"Hm. It's a big world, out there. So big that most people get blindsided by how big it is. Those that do will never be the masters of something specific if they don't stop trying to be the masters of everything. Which means they try to take what's not theirs. Hence the conflict."

It's a circle that keeps repeating itself.

_Shinki _"So, yes. You can say that our magic is just a weapon magi use to hurt other people to please their own needs. It's charming, isn't it?"

Not all magi are like that, though. But I'm not talking about those that are actually not bad people.

_Marisa _"I'm surprised you know so much about magic. You a mage, too?"

_Shinki _"Not really. I just happened to be heavily involved with the slaughter of a few. Some might even call me their natural enemy."

I'm naturally resistant to magic, even if that's not exactly immunity.

I have to use the magic reserves I have to make me more resistant, or just plain immune. That's why I can absorb the magic from either physical contact, or by biting people.

My natural resistance and resilience won't cut it when actual magic is involved. For the most part.

_Marisa _"So I see! By the way, man, that's the first time I ever saw a vampire with inverted teeth! So you really are a mage hunter?"

Mage hunter? I hate that expression.

_Shinki _"I don't hunt mages."

_Marisa _"I'm just sayin'! A rare kind of vampire that's resistant to magic, huh... I wonder what Remilia would say to that."

_Shinki _"Remilia?"

That... name sounds rather familiar.

_Marisa _"Oh yeah, she's the owner of that big mansion there, see? She is a vampire just like you, ze. A little toddler though, some might even mistake her for the child she actually is. Heheheh!"

Oh, I see. She's a vampire. So that's why she wondered what she'd w-w-w-w-W-W-W-_WAIT!_

_WAIT!_

_Shinki _"Uh... M-Marisa. Y-You said Remilia is a vampire?"

_Marisa _"Ah? Yeah I did. She's actually pretty strong, but doesn't go out in the sun like you. Maybe it's because your blood is different or somethin'. I'm not really an expert in vampirolobiologism or whatever the heck you call it."

**A red-blood vampire.**

...Fuck it all to the seventh hell, I wondered why I felt like there was a rock inside of my head ever since I got in here! There is a vampire living here! A red-blooded vampire!

_Marisa _"Shinki?"

That familiar feeling of worry's taking over my body like caterpillars covering a tree.

If there really is a red-blooded vampire here, I... I might end up being hunted. I might already be.

_Marisa _"Hey Shinki! What's wrong? You're looking a bit pale upstairs."

N-No. I-It's still way too soon to guess anything, there is no way she haven't felt my presence yet, considering what that crazy Tengu told me yesterday. The fact I haven't received any sort of capturing attempts by the vampire's part until now probably means I'm safe. Probably.

_Marisa _"Shinki! Look at me, damn it!"

Ah? Oh, right! She's still here, isn't she?

_Shinki _"M-My bad! I was just thinking a lot. I need to stop with this mania of mine..."

And what are you giving me that look for? Are you trying to read my mind?

_Marisa _"...Do you want to talk to her?"

…!

W-Well... No. Not really. I wish to stay away as far as possible from her, actually.

But I also don't want to hide away. I want to find out whenever she is dangerous or not, even if I risk exposing myself. Playing cat and mouse with a red-blooded vampire is the shittiest idea ever. Talking from experience, I am.

_Shinki _"...Yes."

_Marisa _"Then the story's gonna be simple! Come on, let's get into the Scarlet Devil Mansion so you can talk to Remilia, ze!"

Wait, what?

_Shinki _"Y-You mean, like this?"

_Marisa _"Yeah! Stop bitchin' and come on already!"

...

Scarlet Devil. Once again, this name rings a bell on my head, but...

Whatever. Might as well go see this with my own two eyes. From very up close.

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion Yard]**

_Shinki _"WAIT."

_Marisa _"What? Don't bother me now, ze!"

_Shinki _"What are you doing, you moron? That's the window!"

_Marisa _"I know! And that's how we are gonna get in!"

_Shinki _"Haven't you heard that going through a door symbolizes that you're entering a sanctuary and therefore you're being blessed with safe shelter?"

_Marisa _"No."

Why am I not surprised? I wonder why I'm not surprised.

_Shinki _"Whatever. I'm going that way, because there's a gate. You know, right there."

_Marisa _"What? Are you crazy? Why bother? They won't let you in!"

_Shinki _"Then so be it."

If they don't let me in, that's how the cookie crumbles.

If I go inside like a burglar, I might be attacked regardless of me being a blue-blood. So I'd rather take my chances going straight through the front.

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion Gate]**

Well, that yard thing was a waste of time.

...But anyway, this mansion looks enormous. It's so obviously western-styled that it shocks my eyes with the rest of what I've seen so far in this Gensokyo place.

It has very few windows in it. Since it belongs to a vampire, I'd guess that is only natural. The feeling of royalty booms from this place, giving me a sensation that I'm standing in front of a really important palace... Or maybe just a rich person's house. Tucked away inside a massive scarlet stone wall, the mansion stands up to its name to such perfection that one might actually call it puffy and pretentious. I'd rather keep those thought to myself, if I can help it.

And standing in front of the gate... Is a girl.

Aqua-colored eyes and long, scarlet hair that blends to the background that is the mansion she is guarding. The green beret and the dress resembles traditional Chinese clothing, if it was thought up to be as offensive as possible without being too extreme, but maybe that's the cynical in me speaking. He's known for being a douche, sometimes. I can't lie that she looks rather fierce in that, however. Maybe it's her own presence, but I can't tell.

Her eyes meet mine just as she notices me approaching the mansion. Which isn't very hard to do when I'm not even trying to be subtle.

_Guard _"Hey! Don't get any funny ideas."

Her voice went out in a single sigh. What was that? That's not a warning at all.

_Shinki _"...You sound like you're more than just used to people having funny ideas."

_Guard _"You can tell? You'd be surprised."

Huh. Let me test something.

_Shinki _"I see your point, but maybe I wouldn't. I mean, just look at this place."

Hey, she didn't furrow her eyebrows! She's probably the patient type, then.

_Guard _"Never hurts to be too careful, right? Who are you? I don't remember you from anywhere else."

_Shinki _"Of course. I arrived in this Gensokyo only recently by accident. Since it seems I'll be staying here for a while, I thought I'd introduce myself properly to my neighbors. Being cordial and all, you know how it is."

...And I give the strongest salesman smile I can muster from the deep holes of my tainted soul.

_Guard _"Really? I didn't get any information that someone would come."

_Shinki _"Like I said, I arrived yesterday. There is no way I would be able to arrange an appointment with your master before, right?"

Why did I even feel the need to explain that twice? Am I sounding that nervous?

...Yes. Yes I am.

_Guard _"Well, that is true. So you wish to speak with mistress Remilia? Wait just a moment then."

**Clap Clap Clap**

Hand clapping? What, is she going to call someone from inside the mansion?  
**  
Flapping**

And there's the answer to my stupid question. A bat. Lovely.

It's not everyday that I can see a bat land into someone's arm like this.

_Guard _"It's a message to the chief maid. There's a newcomer... Uh..."

Oh, of course.

_Shinki _"Katsura Shinki."

I'd rather not spit a false name at these people. At all.

_Guard _"A newcomer called Shinki wants to introduce himself properly to Mistress Remilia, Sakuya. Is it possible?"

And there goes the bat, back to the bat-castle.

Well, I must admit that was a rather functional method of communication. If these bats can transfer messages like so, then I wonder if she already knows of me.

_Guard _"So your name is Shinki? Isn't that a woman's name?"

Urgh! ...Well! I wondered how long it would take for that question to come up!

The answer is: not very long.

_Shinki _"I'd rather not talk about it. It's something stupid my sister came up with."

This guard shows really strong facial expressions. I don't think I've seen a smile this wide in a long time.

_Meiling _"I see! My name's Hong Meiling! Everyone forgets about it sooner or later, but I do them a favor and never forget about theirs in return."

...It's so honest it burns my retinas.

_Shinki _"I see. ...I'll do my best not to forget about it."

She really does gives off a really awesome presence. As in, way more fierce than meets the eye. Why is she just a gatekeeper?

...I'd better not mention it thought. Keeping it cool and all that jazz.

**Flapping**

Oh. There comes the return of bat-phone.

_Bat _"The message has been received appropriately. Please, let Shinki-sama know that our Mistress is sleeping at the moment and does not wish to be disturbed. If he wishes however, I can warn her of his arrival and mark an appointment at a later date."

Well! That one bat let go a reply on a voice I wasn't expecting at all!

But yeah, of course. How stupid am I? Of course she's asleep. She's a vampire. She sleeps for the day and only works at night. ...Or so I am told, cough cough.

_Meiling _"I see. ...Well, you heard the answer. Sorry about that. Maybe if you come back at night time instead?"

_Shinki _"I'll do that. Thanks for the attention, though. I'll let you back to your duty then."

...Well, I kind of expected this, somehow.

Can't really say I didn't try, though. Something tells me it would be for the best if I didn't, but something doesn't know jack shit.

_Meiling _"See you at night then, Shinki-dono!"

Dono?

Whatever. I feel kind of bad now. If only she wasn't a good person I might've... No, that's a stupid idea. Like, an awfully stupid idea. So yeah, I'm glad she's nice. Prevents me from doing stupid things that I'm sure I would regret.

And as I go back... Marisa is displaying what I'm gonna call the mocking smile number three, standing by the empty space of the woods a little ways outside the beaten path to the mansion.

_Marisa _"What did I tell ya? I told ya you wouldn't get in, ze!"

_Shinki _"She's asleep."

_Marisa _"Who cares? Just barge in, like me. It's not like they seem to try to stop you."

You are probably the only one that thinks they don't.

_Shinki _"I don't want to talk to her if she is in a bad mood, caused by my possible bypass of her homestead. It might have escaped your attention, but I'm _new _here."

_Marisa _"Remilia usually is like that, unless you're Reimu. But if that's how you want it to be, then so be it. What are you gonna do now, ze?"

I got that covered already. Planning in advance isn't even necessary.

_Shinki _"I'm gonna bathe."

_Marisa _"..."

Yeah. Now that I think about it, I'm extremely grateful for the bat's response in not letting me in. I'm reeking of sewers! Or of things that would smell like sewers if they actually smelled nice!

_Marisa _"Yeah, now that I think about it... What would you have done if they'd let you in with that look?"

_Shinki _"I would say you hugged me. They would probably let it pass as a valid excuse."

_Marisa _"Hahahah! Oh, good comeback! I liked it!"

Kinda glad I didn't have to actually use it.

_Marisa _"So this is it, then? I'll be going now, 'cause I don't wanna watch you bathe. I think I'll go check on Reimu, she said had a job to do in Youkai Mountain or something."

A job? ...You mean, aside from doing priestess things?

_Shinki _"Really? What kind of job does she have?"

_Marisa _"Youkai extermination, for the most part."

…

Well. That's a rather hardcore line of work for a Shrine Priestess.

_Shinki _"I know this isn't any of my business, but is she going to be fine? This isn't an easy job, you know."

_Marisa _"Nah. There is a reason why Reimu is my second player. She can pull her own weight, no problem. Better than anyone I've ever seen."

So you said as you shrug while mounting on your flying broom. Sounds like you have more than enough confidence in her.

By the way, second player? Where did she get that expression from?

_Marisa _"But what's the main character if she's not there to help the second player?"

_Shinki _"Heh. I get it. 'Twas nice meeting you, Marisa. Stay in the shade."

And she takes off with a 'See ya!' I can barely listen thanks to the zooming sound of the takeoff. You know, she's kinda unorthodox for a magi, but I actually like that.

When am I going to meet the first person I won't like in this place, exactly? I'm impressed.

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake]**

…

…

Well. I'm done.

I know I should have checked this sooner, but my body's bruises aren't half as bad as I thought they were. I was expecting scars, or even a few marks here and there, but nope! Not a single extra permanent scar on me! I'm... shocked, if anything else doesn't make the cut. This is impressive...

I'm not totally healed yet, however. I can still feel the sting in my head and my joints still hurt enough to be noticeable, but considering the amount of punishment I went through prior to my arriving in Gensokyo, I'm practically unharmed!

...Eirin must be one hell of a doctor to patch me up like this, and I had no idea.

...

Now that I think of it, now's as best time as any to go apologize for me disappearing on their asses, isn't it? That is, if I can find the mansion in that bamboo thicket.

My scaffold isn't deep enough in the thicket, so I can't really call me being a master of navigation through it, but hey. Now that I'm finally clean again? I should go to the... What's it called again? I forget.

* * *

**[Location: Bamboo Forest of The Lost]**

...Well, guess what? It's no use. I have no idea where I'm going, after all.

After a couple minutes walking through this place, I started to realize that this thicket isn't magical at all. It is confusing in nature. It doesn't make you lose your way on purpose, but you lose your way still. It's like a natural trap that takes you in it unless you know how to navigate through it from the start.

It's built to be a maze, or even a trap. It's not unnatural, it just is.

Thoughts of the maze aside, this trek through it is proving to be beyond pointless. Being lost and walking aimlessly won't take me anywhere at all. Maybe if I shat luck again like I did last time and actually meet someone in here, then I would feel comfortable with where I am going... alas.

Well, now what. I don't wanna yell and call for help. That's not how I work.

…

Hey! That's right, I remember! The pants lady! Didn't she say she lives in here? Except... I don't know **where** she lives exactly. And that makes this bit of information nothing but hot air. Unless...

Let me try something weird. I got my flute with me, don't I?

...Let's see. Playing it is the best thing I can do right now. Let's see how pointless this will be.

I place the flute in my lips. And as I do so, a song flows through it like how it usually happens when you play a flute... go figure.

It's been a while since I've played like this, walking through somewhere while listening to the echoes of the music flowing through the air. Music that I am playing.

It might sound ridiculous, but music really helps me to think clearly. It's very similar to the feeling I have when I'm filled with adrenaline. I can't really tell if this is a good or a bad thing.

I can think the most clearly and well when I am fighting, and music also does that to me. Does this mean that I actually consider playing music the same as fighting? ...Or is it the other way around?

_Shinki _"..."

The feeling that I've just done something good fixes itself onto me when I'm done with the song. And just as expected, I cannot hear anyone, or see anyone nearby.

Well, you jackass! I'd actually be amazed if there was.

**Sigh**

_Shinki _"That was an everyday idea by yours truly."

What should I do, then? Start tearing the trees around me and create my own path? That sounds like a legit-

**Rustle**

…

No way.

**Rustle**

You're kidding me, right?

**Rustle**

_Mokou _"Ah. I thought I heard music coming from here. It's you again."

_Shinki _"...Are you seriously telling me you actually heard me playing this and came all the way down here just to confirm it?"

It's pants lady. What the hell is she doing here? I mean...

_Shinki _"I am willing to accept the fact you have incredible eardrums if you just tell me you do."

_Mokou _"What are you talking about? I heard it echoing through the forest pretty clearly."

Sound doesn't work that way, but whatever you say.

She sighs pretty heavily in dismay. I still don't know if I should call her presence here a Deus EX Machina or just disgustingly convenient, but why the sigh? What were you expecting to find, Mario? A pipe to world -1?

_Shinki _"Whatever. If it worked, then why complain?"

Come hither, pants-lady of the forest. I shall explain my situation to thee.

* * *

_Shinki _"And that's the gist of it."

_Mokou _"...I can't believe that a plan that ridiculous actually worked."

Don't give me that look! The joke's on you!

_Shinki _"Hey, you can say whatever you want. It doesn't change the end result."

And I'm pretty sure she isn't used to talk like this. Using as few words as possible, are you? The get-to-the-point type, hm?

_Mokou _"So you are lost."

_Shinki _"That's what I said. I am scared and I want my mommy. Please help me."

_Mokou _"..."

...It's very easy to notice how sharp her eyes are, like those of a cat. A cat that has no patience at all for my crap.

_Shinki _"So, uh... You know your way around here, don't you? I really am lost."

_Mokou _"Relax, getting lost here is old news already. I'll take you out, follow me."

_Shinki _"W-Wait! Actually, I want to go to the mansion deep in the forest..."

...Whoa. That's a look you shoot your enemy. Did I say something I shouldn't?

_Mokou _"Really? Follow me."

Really?

Uh... OK. I might as well.

…

We've been walking slowly in silence through the forest for the past few minutes already, and I'm not sure what's going through her mind. Her expression was rather menacing at first, as if she was trying too hard not to be threatening but failing miserably at it, but now I can't even tell if she's feeling nostalgic or extremely constipated. That's the look you have when you're being nostalgic, right? I know because I have that look on my face most of the time.

Despite me wondering to myself about the questionable mind state of my companion, the very forest is contemplating in silence as we stroll through the thicket. I don't know why, but I like this.

Nothing is happening at all, and yet why do I feel so calm?

_Mokou _"Hey."

And she broke the silence first. I'm OK with this.

_Shinki _"Yeah?"

_Mokou _"What's your business at Eientei, after all?"

Eientei?

_Shinki _"Oh yeah, that's how it's called, isn't it?"

_Mokou _"You... Forgot? Or no one really told you about that?"

_Shinki _"They did, but only once. They were telling me how the landscape of this Gensokyo works, so it didn't really settle in as well as it should."

She sighed. Is she forcing herself to try and talk to me? I don't doubt it.

_Shinki _"I also forgot your name, by the way."

_Mokou _"It's Mokou. I won't say anything bad about you forgetting it because I also forgot yours."

_Shinki _"It's Katsura Shinki. Manliest name ever."

_Mokou _"...Sounds like a woman's to me."

Yeah, I kind of fell into that one.

_Mokou _"...Fujiwara."

_Shinki _"Your first name?"

_Mokou _"Family. Fujiwara no Mokou. But no one really calls me that. It's just 'Mokou'."

'No', she said. Isn't that a mannerism added to clan names? Like... 'Mokou of the Fujiwara clan', in her case?

Something tells me I'd better not say anything about it. No one likes prying.

_Mokou _"So what's your business in Eientei?"

**Sigh**

_Shinki _"Basically speaking, they saved my life when I showed up in Gensokyo. I still didn't manage to repay them for that, so I thought I might as well."

_Mokou _"Hm."

What excellent display of social skills, yes.

_Shinki _"So I take it from your response you don't like Eientei so much."

She stopped walking. I guess I guessed it right.

_Mokou _"That's not a place I'd like to go on a whim."

Sounds like a personal grudge to me. And now I can see where she's coming from.

_Shinki _"Look, if it's a pain in your ass, you can just tell me how to walk through the thicket and I'll go myself."

…? I don't get it, she's smiling now.

_Mokou _"What, are you sympathizing with me?"

_Shinki _"If I wanted to sympathize with you, I'd give you rice for lunch. I don't want to make people do what they don't want to."

That's basically what brought me in here, now that I think about it...

_Mokou _"So, you won't do something you don't want to?"

_Shinki _"No. I don't see the point at all in such a practice."

...Hm. Suddenly, it's like we totally ran out of things to say.

_Mokou _"I see. Whatever, just follow me. I'll take you there."

_Shinki _"Really? But isn't that..."

_Mokou _"A bore? It isn't. I just don't feel comfortable with that place, but that's all."

...So she said before taking the lead in the stride again. Somehow I feel that she doesn't dislike me as much anymore. Somehow.

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

Well, I can see the mansion from here now.

Mokou actually dusted off as soon as it got into visual range. Something about not feeling in the mood to get closer or something, and I can understand it. Especially after that conversation we just had? About how she has a beef with this place? Yeah.

I'm impressed at myself, though. For not realizing that this actually a pretty big mansion when I was here at first. A pretty big, Japanese-style mansion. It almost feels like a purposeful counter to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, kind of like the two different sides of a magnet.

But even with that... Now that I'm looking properly, the Eientei looks damaged. The walls have a few localized cracks in them, and I can see a few scorch marks on the ground.

The atmosphere and nearby bamboo trees are twisted in a way that seem like there was heavy combat here. It wasn't like this when I last checked...! What's happened here?

Of all the things in front of me right now, the easiest one to spot and claim it stands out the most has to be that's the rabbit girl sweeping the front yard. She's the last person I remember seeing in this place before I...

...Never mind. I don't want to remember that. Actually, I don't think I can.

_Shinki _"Say, is it safe to actually talk to you now? Or if I do such a thing, will my mind turn into jelly again?"

_Rabbit Girl _"...Ah!"

Jump scares! Why yes, of course! You are easy to scare, apparently.

_Rabbit Girl _"Y-You are...! T-That boy from last day, aren't you?"

_Shinki _"And you are the Rabbit that somehow can make people go nuts with just a look. Rather abrupt way to pop the cherry of my mind, but I guess I walked into that one myself."

And there she goes, opening a rather embarrassed smile. I'm not sure if that was because of my playful tone, or because of my bad joke. Maybe both.

_Reisen _"Um. S-Sorry about that. My master and Tewi mentioned you... Your name is Shinki, right? I'm Reisen, Master Eirin's apprentice."

_Shinki _"And I happen to be a nobody. It takes a while to get through this thicket, you see, so I'm sorry for taking all this time to actually make it back."

_Reisen _"I see. It took you a whole day to get through the thicket...?"

No, actually it took 20 minutes, but that's on Mokou's case. So I'll let it rest in eternity for eternity.

**Rattle**

_Eirin _"Udonge! I've got... Oh? Look who's back. It's Shinki!"

Hey! Look who it is, showing up from the window on the second floor!

_Shinki _"Sorry it took so long to dig through the forest, but people call **getting lost '**Getting Lost' for a reason!"

...Huh. She's looking really grim. I don't think it takes a genius to realize it's because of the atmosphere of this place.

_Eirin _"I am sorry, but can you come back later? We are in the middle of something quite important right now, and I don't want disturbances."

Oh, dear.

_Reisen _"Master? What about Tewi, have you seen her?"

_Eirin _"...I didn't. Udonge, come up. We need to talk."

My intuition says this is serious. I don't like when my intuition and the obvious, both say it's pretty serious.

_Reisen _"Understood! ...Shinki-san, sorry to cut this short but I have to go now."

_Shinki _"It's OK. Just for the heck of it, can you tell me what's wrong?"

_Reisen _"S-Sorry, I can't. Maybe Master can, but... Not now, I guess."

I see. But this just helped me make up my mind. I don't know what is going on, but at least I want to know. Helping and solving my benefactor's problems, if possible, even without their consent, is how I was taught to roll.

So I am going to sneak in, right after you, Ms. Rabbitson.

Let's see. Eirin's not at the window anymore, as she just closed it. Reisen is just now opening the door.

...And displaying the utmost levels of class and skill, I boldly step forward and get in right after her.

As I sneak in right behind the rabbit youkai, I hold my breath. If she looks behind her, I'll be seen, after all. Might as well make the best of my chances.

I keep myself away from her eyes as she closes the door and proceeds up the place with quick, light steps. So I do the same, if only to know where I'm supposed to go. And of course, she doesn't notice my presence. I am not surprised that she doesn't.

I am not just walking. This is something well-known, called stealth.

When I lived outside, I needed to learn more ways than one to reach my objectives. Stealth proved to be an excellent method to do so. It allowed me to bypass a lot of trouble, even more when I had to walk through whole nests of enemies.

When I realized, I was really good at doing this. It's proven time and time again to be an amazing skill to have.

...The sound of my footsteps are muffled by hers as I time my walk accordingly. There is no way I'm being found anymore. That room where she's going in, that's where everyone is. I can smell them from here.

Well, there she goes, opening a door and going in. I can't go in from the front, so I'll have to improvise. Hmm.

**Rustle**

Like I thought. There is a passage right up there. Classic design flaws in your mansion, Eirin. Might want to check that out later.

Up I go! A small hop upwards allows me to hang and stay by the passage. Clear sight is clear indeed...

There are three people here, Reisen included. Eirin and... Someone I don't recognize by appearance. She's probably the girl that was hidden before... I can't tell exactly.

...Wait...

What's that in the middle of the room?

_Reisen _"So, Master? What about Tewi?"

_Eirin _"I don't know where she is, of course. I wouldn't worry too much about her though, she is a lot smarter than she looks."

...

_Black-Haired Woman _"S-So Eirin... Please tell me. What of the Inaba?"

_Eirin _"They were extremely lucky. If not for Reisen and Tewi's interference, more than half of the rabbits would be dead. Thankfully, none of them were. Half of all rabbits have been badly wounded, though."

_Reisen _"So they are fine? Tewi will be glad to know that!"

_Eirin _"What of her anyway? Kaguya, do you know?"

...

_Kaguya _"I... I do. A little. She said she was going to calm down, and went to the forest on her own."

_Reisen _"Isn't it possible that Tewi went to the forest to look for whenever they came from?"

_Eirin _"Maybe... But Tewi is smart. If she went to look for where they came, she wouldn't do a mistake and be caught. You and I would know better than anyone."

…

_Reisen _"So what are these, Master? I never saw youkai like these before."

_Eirin _"I have seen them only in books myself. I believe these things are called Trackers... But more than that I don't really know."

_Kaguya _"They attacked so suddenly... What could they want from Eientei?"

_Eirin _"I'm not sure. I can only think of this as they were looking for food - there was no other reason for them to want to attack us. And aim specifically to the rabbits, for that matter."

_Reisen _"That's why they chased after me and Tewi, then? At least gave us room to lure them off the small ones."

_Eirin _"That was easily the best thing you could have done."

_Kaguya _"E-Eirin... We have to do something. I don't want anything bad to happen again to the Inaba!"

_Eirin _"I'm not sure what to suggest. We could move away from the mansion, but we have so many wounded rabbits we can't move just like that..."

_Shinki _"That's not going to do anything, really."

_Girls _"...!"

Cheers!

Well, no going back now. Not too shocking to see the scare in their faces. I've been standing right behind them for a while, now. It's a testament to skill that they didn't notice me until I talked!

By the way, that's a little filthy youkai right in front of them. I recognize it right away... Eirin was right. This is...

_Shinki _"Trackers."

_Eirin _"What are you doing here? I said..."

_Shinki _"I invited myself in, I'm not deaf. Sorry for that, but really. I know what this thing is."

...They immediately calm down. The black-haired pretty one is Kaguya, then. She is the one that claimed I was a blue-blood right off the bat. And she just hid behind Eirin, just like a child would.

_Eirin _"Kaguya?"

_Shinki _"Relax, I'm not going to bite you!"

_Kaguya _"I don't like him, Eirin. He smells weird."

What? Another one saying I smell weird? I took a damn bath already! Get off my back!

_Eirin _"Fine. I will complain about you invading our mansion later. You said you know what this is? What is it, then?"

_Shinki _"Like you said, it's a Tracker. It is called like that thanks to the fact that they do not leave trails behind them. Individually, they are not very strong, but think of them as ants. Always walking in groups, and following their leader's orders to the letter, even if that leads to their deaths."

_Eirin _"So... What is the purpose behind this? Do you know?"

_Shinki _"I can guess, but that's as good as one. If they just blindly attacked you as you said, then they are not looking for anything. They are creating territory. Or trying to, at least."

_Eirin _"Territory? ...Isn't the fact that they couldn't capture this place a strong enough reason for them to attack us again, then?"

_Shinki _"Well... Thing is, when Trackers go through with territory conquest, they usually have a parameter set to their behavior. A certain radius around their leader, or a certain appointed area. If they don't manage to capture their goal, they won't even bother trying the same place again. It's failed once already, so its priority is overridden."

Kaguya finally left Eirin's back. She looks genuinely scared.

_Kaguya _"S-So... Eientei's safe?"

_Shinki _"You could say that, but I wouldn't count on you not seeing them anymore if nothing is done. The Trackers by themselves won't try again, but if their leader orders it..."

I take the opportunity to look at the carcass of the tracker en detail.

Their physique is that of a dog, if shaped similarly to an ant. It's a rather disturbing sight to those who never saw them before.

_Reisen _"So... You mean the fastest way to deal with the problem would be to destroy the leader?"

...That's the idea, Reisen.

I wouldn't worry about this place being in any real danger, though. Because as far as I can see, these three ladies are really powerful death cannons in disguise. ...Still...

They don't look like the sort to go out and search for things to kill. So I guess I should do something about it myself.

_Shinki _"I could deal with this problem for you."

Though I don't know where they came from, it's impossible to track Trackers at all.

_Reisen _"You mean... You'll deal with them for us? Why?"

_Shinki _"Well, for one, Eirin healed me. It is highly unlike me to not repay a favor that's done to me."

_Eirin _"A favor of mine for a favor of yours...? But even so, how can you expect me to ask of you to risk yourself?"

_Shinki _"What is this? Naivety, from Eirin? True, they are dangerous and should not be looked down at, but I am no mere vampire. As you yourself know."

_Reisen _"...Didn't you say to me you were a nobody just now?"

I forgot the second part on purpose! I am a nobody **with a passion! **It's totally different!

_Eirin _"I see. You were a youkai hunter, out there."

_Shinki _"At your service. I'm not exactly a professional, but I used to get the job done."

And finally, Kaguya is looking right in my eyes.

_Kaguya _"Do you guarantee that they won't come here again?"

_Shinki _"I can only guarantee that I'll deal with them. I can't fly and I can't track them, so I'll probably have to wait until they attack again... Or until I can find a straggler. Hopefully, that will prove to be the case."

And there they go! All nodding in agreement!

Well, it seems I finally got my first real job in Gensokyo, and it involves a youkai that's not common around here either. What are the odds?

Heh. It feels like ages since I last had a job like this! ...Oh, wait.

It actually was.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunset Waltz

**[Location: Bamboo Forest of the Lost]**

Well, it is still a little bit ways off noon yet.

I've already talked with both Eirin and Kaguya about the Trackers. My job is to find the nest, and deal with them as soon as possible. Though even if I said they shouldn't worry too much, they don't seem to be the sort to be hit in silence. They didn't tell me what they would do, but said I shouldn't worry and just do my thing. Thus, I decided to patrol the thicket. It's a rough bet, but if I find a straggler, I can use it to take me back to its nest.

And I fear not the fact I'll get lost in this thicket! Because...

_Reisen _"..."

She is with me.

I don't know if she is either cautious, or if she does not trust me. But I don't want to get lost in this maze of a forest, and Eirin said I could 'borrow' her precious disciple if I promised not to break her. And that's exactly what I did. Borrowed her, that is.

_Shinki _"So, when was it that they attacked Eientei again?"

_Reisen _"...They attacked us about zero hour, last night. So it's past twelve hours since."

...You don't say.

Well, that's more than enough time for the possible stragglers to be gone far ahead now. Searching for them won't do us any good at this point... At least not anywhere near this place.

_Reisen _"Say, they are really just trying to spread territory?"

_Shinki _"Hm? Yeah, they are. They are not intelligent enough for cunning plans."

_Reisen _"What if their leader haven't attacked thinking about territory? The Trackers aren't smart enough on their own, but..."

Hm, that's a valid point. I see what your worry is.

_Shinki _"The fact that Trackers attacked in great numbers is what claimed they weren't trying to destroy Eientei in the first place."

_Reisen _"...What do you mean?"

Details, huh? So she is the type that learns from those that know.

I respect that.

_Shinki _"Let's speak hypothetically. If the enemy would know that Eientei was there, would they attack the place with a bunch of soldiers that, despite not being weak in the slightest, are not strong enough to deal with the subsequent threat?"

_Reisen _"I... I don't think so."

_Shinki _"If they knew of the mansion, they would most definitely send a stronger force to deal with it instead. Not small workers like Trackers... But Reapers or Burrowers. They are all part of the same species, by the way."

_Reisen _"Just for future notes then, what's the name of the species?"

_Shinki _"Hivecrawlers."

She's a really interesting girl. It's as if she is keeping mental notes of everything I say.

_Reisen _"So... Trackers don't leave trails... Making them perfect to scout an unknown area. If they are to meet any threat..."

_Shinki _"Their leader would send a capable group to deal with the problem. The fact that they didn't bother with scouting the area, then... Can only mean a few things. Either they are in a hurry to claim more territory, meaning the youkai just recently established its nest here... Or the leader just doesn't care how many Trackers they lose while trying to gain more wiggle room."

_Reisen _"But that's a bad move, isn't it?"

She is smart! I like that!

_Shinki _"It is, because they reveal their position by doing that. You can't be reckless away from your home, because you don't have that many crawlers to tamper with, once again proven by the poor choice of 'soldiers'. Meaning that when you are reckless..."

_Reisen _"...You automatically expose yourself. Can't the leader have predicted that?"

_Shinki _"And create a trap? It could be possible, but that's not the case."

_Reisen _"W-Why?"

_Shinki _"His attack had more than 12 hours to be retaliated if he was expecting a trap. This smells more like a dumb move to me, than an actual desire to attract food to the nest. Why sacrifice a lot of soldiers for a trap that takes time to spring, especially when the only other option available for your move was to actually ensure you would have extra soldiers when you were done? This is a failure of the greatest degree. I guarantee it."

The concern seems to have vanished from her eyes entirely, now. The power of exposition, ladies and gentlemen.

_Reisen _"...Hm. So that's how a youkai hunter thinks? That's scary..."

I can hear her thoughts as if she is talking.

Oh, wait... She is.

_Reisen _"But wait... Something is wrong. You said the 'leader', right? They are like ants, aren't they? So don't they have a queen? How does that work?"

Oh yeah, I forgot they don't know how this species work.

_Shinki _"Well, they have a queen, but to claim she has no purpose other than create crawlers is an understatement."

_Reisen _"Eh?"

_Shinki _"Like I said, her only purpose in life is to eat and lay eggs. Nothing more. The other crawlers tend to her just to make sure she doesn't die. If another youkai – or human for all that matters – manage to make its way to the queen and eat a secretion she produces, the other crawlers will obey him or her as their actual leader. This makes that Big Bads usually have crawlers under its control to protect his dominion, or something like that."

She is shaking with disgust, and I don't blame her.

_Reisen _"Gaaaah! They eat her pus? That's disgusting!"

_Shinki _"And I heard there are people that actually like the taste of that thing."

There is insanity for everything, I suppose. Even when choosing your minions or something along those lines.

Well, then. With those thoughts aside...

Analyzing the situation at hand, the nearby areas of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost are the lake, the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the mountains. Those would be the places to search.

_Reisen _"Can I guess you've already reached a conclusion on where they are?"

_Shinki _"Can't say I have, no. But I have three places to check... Actually, only two because the lake is safe, as far as I could tell."

_Reisen _"The surrounding areas, you mean? Like the Forest of Magic?"

...Touché.

_Shinki _"You got me there. I wasn't counting it because it's basically fused with the thicket."

_Reisen _"Then what about I take you there? You can't walk through this part of the forest, can you?"

I can't, and I really don't feel like getting lost again.

I'll take your offer without any resistance. Seriously, to hell with this maze!

_Shinki _"Would you kindly? I wouldn't know what to do if I got lost again!"

_Reisen _"...*chuckle* Well! I didn't see that coming, at all! Aren't you the surprising type? Just now you were so professional, and suddenly you act like a lost cat!"

Uh... Where did that come from?

_Shinki _"I... I'm not sure I follow."

_Reisen _"Sorry! Huhuh! It's just that was so contrasting...! You change moods really fast, don't you?"

Do I? I don't think I ever noticed that.

_Shinki _"That's not something I hear often..."

_Reisen _"Really? I thought it was quite obvious, but maybe... Maybe that was just me."

She is still laughing... I'm confused.

Is it because I asked her to lead me off the forest?

_Reisen _"Hehehe! But never mind me! I'm sorry... Huhuh! You want me to take of out, right? Follow me!"

...Fair enough.

Either I missed something, or she is just easily amused... Would she think the same if I said her laugh is incredibly nice to listen to?

I'd rather keep those thoughts to myself, though.

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic]**

_Reisen _"Well, Shinki-san, We're here. What next?"

…

Sorry, what? I'm still perplexed at how naturally you can just walk your way through that damned thicket like it's the easiest thing in the world to do!

Urgh. Well, at least now I know it's someplace I'll learn how to walk through sooner or later, if I put effort into it. And that's the key word here. If.

_Reisen _"Shinki-san?"

_Shinki _"My bad, was thinking about something. Well... back to the forest of magic indeed."

_Reisen _"Just like I told you, right? But I'm worried. Considering how lost you were back at the thicket, I wonder if you'll be fine here."

_Shinki _"Ah, I will. I don't know how this works exactly, but I don't get lost at all in here."

What, she's making a face like she doesn't really believe me!

_Shinki _"I'm serious!"

_Reisen _"And oddly enough, I don't doubt you. Maybe the spirits that live in here have something to do with it?"

Spirits. So that's what was screwing with my directions earlier...?

_Shinki _"Perhaps. It all happened when I activated my magic to absorb this woods'. You know, solving problems through trial and error? Apparently it worked."

_Reisen _"Activated and... absorbed? What do you mean, exactly?"

_Shinki _"Exactly what I said. I opened the pores of my vampirism, and nature did the rest. I think I got into Gensokyo the same way, but I can't remember how it happened in detail."

And there she goes, making that thinking face again.

I noticed that she does that quite often. Maybe I should stop noticing that.

_Reisen _"Wait a minute. You're a vampire, right? Don't you absorb magic through your teeth?"

...Oh.

And that's why I shouldn't take my own things for granted.

_Shinki _"Hm. For vampires in general, to bite the target and use our teeth - that is the most effective and powerful method of absorption we have. However, blue-blooded vampires are slightly different. We are naturally resistant to magic, so that our own skin serves as a ward for spells, absorbing some of their afterburn through it. It happens as naturally as breathing when we flip the switch on."

_Reisen _"Flip the switch?"

_Shinki _"Red-blooded vampires are easily recognized as they are, but we are not. We can blend with society enough so we don't get spotted easily, and for that our so called **vampirism** isn't **on** most of the time, even though it is... if that makes any sense. However, when we are using our nature-given gifts, our cover is blown completely, and our skin goes back to the way it usually is. You know, our fangs grow, the ward activates..."

_Reisen_ "That is... a very odd thing. Are you immune to magic, then?"

_Shinki_ "...No, I am not immune. You made me go completely insane once, so that might help answer your question. The magic I absorb – no matter how – I have to use that to create anti-magic shields around me to achieve immunity. Like I am covering myself with armor, but it's anti-magic armor! Get it?"

The explanation, missie! Do you get it?

_Reisen _"But that only nullifies magic, right?"

_Shinki _"It also makes me more resistant to physical impacts, but it's not nearly as efficient as it is against magic. It' a novelty, isn't it?"

And even if I can block and absorb incoming spells with the armor, if their potency surpass the natural defense of my shield, it's going to bypass it and I'll get hurt.

Therefore, the more magic I happen use to power my anti-magic 'armor', the stronger it'll become, thus blocking stronger spells more effectively!

It's ironic that the source of energy I am stronger against is what I need to have in stock to be able to do what I can as well as I do.

She probably reached the same conclusion as I have, seeing as she is nodding in confirmation. Reassuring, indeed!

_Reisen _"That's one incredibly convenient power, isn't it?"

...That's one way to look at it. Troublesomely convenient is more like it.

_Reisen _"So this means I won't find another blue-blood vampire with an ability like this."

_Shinki _"Perhaps. I can't tell what they are thinking, after all. Maybe some of my brethren came up with a design that brings less hassle to them."

Only I could have been obnoxious enough to think of such a complex power... Maybe my sister rubbed that off of me.

_Reisen _"Well, then. Back to my original point, you did say you can't get lost in here, right? What do you think? Should we spread out?"

...That idea got me screwed over last time. I am not sure if I like it.

_Shinki _"Considering the results of the previous attempt at **divide and conquer**, I don't think that's a good plan anymore..."

_Reisen _"You mean, when I met you? You were spreading out from Tewi to find master's herbs, right? She mentioned that to me."

Herbs I so kindly lost because of the insanity bestowed upon me, thank you very much.

_Reisen _"But Shinki-san? You had no idea how to walk through the thicket. Unlike you, however, I am not a newcomer to Gensokyo. I have made little trips in master's behalf to these woods more times than I can count, so I had wonders if YOU'D get lost in here instead of me."

That was hardly the point here!

_Shinki _"L-Like I said, I can't get lost in this forest anymore. It's like the woods help me find my way, and I'm not sure how that works."

Don't look at me with those eyes filled with convince! They burn!

_Shinki _"I'm not getting lost again."

_Reisen _"Fine, fine. I can trust your sense of direction, then. So, we'll do that? If I find any of these... Crawlers... I'll let you know."

Hrmpf, fine.

_Shinki _"So how will I know, then?"

_Reisen _"Trust me, you'll know it is me, and where I am."

I don't like how that sounded. Not one bit.

...Or I'm being paranoid, but that is old news. I'll rush through these woods and I'll probably find something while I'm at it, then. No point in dallying any longer.

_Shinki _"If we happen not to find anything... Meet me in my scaffold, by the thicket's eastern entrance. You'll know you are close when you find snapped trees and stalks."

_Reisen _"A scaffold, you said? ...OK, I'll do that."

I confirm it with a nod before gathering my power in my feet, my leg joints and my hips.

And with a quick snap from my feet, I blast off!

**Dash**

...I'm going much faster than I was going during my little encounter with the Tengu reporter. With slightly more magic and power to spare, I can afford to strengthen my muscles with it, the cosmetic dark flames covering my lower half trailing off behind me and dispersing into nothingness.

I kick the ground, jump a few meters forward, make turns sharply enough and the better part is that I know exactly where I am going. The shape and directions of the forest seem as clear as daylight to me as of now. It would be unnerving if not for the fact it's extremely helpful.

Still, I am not going even close to the speed the Tengu could manage. Granted I was stupidly tired, and couldn't bring myself to use my magic to burst my speed like I am doing now, but she was practically dancing around me. I wonder how fast she can actually be if she tried.

…

...Hmm. I covered a bit of ground already, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I am used to moving in higher speed, so I could actually notice a few youkai in the forest.

Some I thought were harmless, some I believed were harmless...

And there's a giant mushroom-shaped monster. ...Yeah, this is a magic enchanted forest alright. No surprises there, truly.

**Sigh**

I can't find it. Trackers can't leave any trails behind, yes, but I'm not looking for trails, I'm looking for obvious marks. Attempts at nesting, or perhaps even scars on the land. Distinctive miasma in the grass or trees. ...But there is nothing of the sort.

_Shinki_ "Hm...!"

Well. I feel my joints again. I better stop running and gather my energy back.

This isn't painful, but I better not play around with my damage if I can help it. Maybe I should stop running for now...

_Shinki _"Seems like I'm not with any luck."

**Rustle**

_Female Voice _"Perhaps you are not, I cannot tell."

…!

W-Who! Where did that come from...?

...

Oh.

A blonde girl, wearing a blue one-piece dress tied in her waist by a red sash and with a white, regal-like mantle fallen over her shoulders is standing a little ways far from my left, looking in my eyes as if she knew I was coming here.

_Blonde Girl _"Unlike me, who has clearly displayed a sheer amount of luck just now."

The sunlight going through the trees are lighting this place in a way I didn't think was possible.

Her blonde, short hair is reflecting the sunlight against my eyes it makes it look like it is made of gold, shimmering against the trees and leaves of the forest.

I... nearly forgot how to properly speak.

_Blonde Girl _"This energy... Are you its source? I'm not sure how it spreads, but I'll have to ask you to stop doing it."

_Shinki _"Energy...?"

Her voice is ridiculously sharp and clear. Even though it is slightly hushed, I can understand every syllable perfectly.

_Blonde Girl _"I felt a strange energy coming from the Bamboo Forest of the Lost entering these woods, and I simply waited until it came to me. Since you appeared, you must be its source, right?"

_Shinki _"...Am I to believe you were just waiting for me?"

_Blonde Girl _"Believe what you will, it is not my place to say otherwise."

...Strange. What is this hint of hostility in the air?

I feel like I'm under the pressure of a thousand needles. Her eyes stare daggers at me, indifferently to what I could say to her.

I think it's safe to assume... she's not friendly.

_Blonde Girl _"The question remains, though. Are you simply a pawn, or are you the master...?"

So she says as she raises her arm and... Suddenly! A doll is in her hand. What?

**Toss**

She threw it at me? What is this, some sort of...

…!

**Slap**

I slapped it! I had a bad feeling about that thing, so I slapped it!

It dissolved into... Paper?

_Blonde Girl _"Interesting. Perhaps my luck is higher than I anticipated."

That was purely intuitive. It told me that if I grabbed that doll, something bad would happen!

I also just noticed she has a rather big book open on her arms. It isn't as large, but somehow I feel like it weights more than the entire trilogy of Lord of the Rings.

So what now...? Is she trying to fight me? Is that it?

_Shinki _"Wait, what do you want from me?"

_Alice _"I am Alice Margatroid, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer. I want nothing more than the truth, and fighting you shall provide me with the answers I seek."

Really, now? So out of nowhere...! I don't really understand it, but I'm not going to stand around and get beaten for no reason!

_Alice _"Spell Card! [_Red Sign – Doll Mira Ce-ti_]!"

My lower canines grow as I bring my power to my fists, covering them in my defenses.

Her grimoire start to flip its pages by itself insanely fast. Some of the pages rip themselves off... And they fly up in the air, like they had minds of their own.

Oh, so that's where that doll came from?

_Alice _"Turn."

The pages instantly transformed into dolls, following the command of her voice. That answered my question to a T, thank you. Magic is really interesting, isn't it?

Well, then. What are you going to do, miss?

**Rustle**

With a swift movement from her shoulder, she brings her hand forward, and the dolls start to blast at me!

Fine! If that's how it is going to be, then bring it on!

My fists and my body react to the incoming projectiles as quickly as ever as the speed and precision of the shots are what one should expected from a proper magi. As I deflect a few shots on purpose, my body turns around enough and a few of the blasts pass right through, missing me completely.

Right then... The dolls are shooting, and she is doing nothing. Controlling them, instead.

So the magic she uses probably are all centered in the dolls? They shoot, they attack... And they probably are used for defense as well.

So that means if I attack her, she is defenseless. A puppet master to the letter, I presume.

...As the next wave of magic come towards me, I sharpen the effects of my power gloves.

**THOOM**

And once again, I avoid it! Now's time!

With a quick twist from my whole body, I use her shots as a platform as I punch the bullets, propelling me right through her attacks straight towards her!

_Alice _"Crusaders."

She raises her hand again, and... Three more dolls? With swords? Are you joking?

Tch! I can't fly, can I? If I can't avoid that little wall, I'm going to bash through it instead!

I focus my magic in front of me, wholly!

**KLANG**

Whoa! These dolls are... they are pretty strong! They actually stopped me!

_Alice _"Blast."

**Flash**

The middle doll is flashing...?

OH, SHI-

**BOOOOM!**

...Urgh!

The doll exploded, holy crap! It just kamikaze'd me!

Thankfully, my shield grazed it for me, so all I do now is jump away, turn...

And she is right there! Charge!

_Alice _"...Ah!"

Too late to notice me! A winner is me!

She raises one of her hands in reflex, and another doll jumps right out of it to block my punch!

**Thud**

And... once again, I was blocked by a doll. Wait, this is...

_Alice _"I am surprised. You actually dodged that explosion...!"

_Shinki _"Don't take me this lightly, you dimwit!"

With a swift movement from my arm, I rip the doll like it is made of paper. Oh, the irony!

As I reach for her again, she slaps my advancing hand away with the book and tries to regain her posture, but I'm not letting you! I'm bringing my fist down on your head!

_Alice _"C-[_Curse Sign – Shanghai Doll_]!

**THOOM**

Yuoholy crap! Laser!

**Rustle**

Tch. She just totally disengaged from me.

One of the previously summoned dolls shot a laser between us. That was excellent of you, Magi.

_Alice _"I... Serves me right for not taking your abilities as seriously as I should have."

She is panting slightly, but I'm damn sure it's because of the scare I just gave her. All of the dolls regrouped around her as she summoned even more. I think she's done taking risks, now.

_Alice _"So I'm not making the same mistake twice."

See? Case and point.

_Shinki _"Just for the record, if you want to give up now, this is your chance. I won't hold my punches back if I can reach you again."

_Alice _"...You are the one that shouldn't take me lightly. I said I apologize for not realizing your strength... You would do me a great favor if you acted the same towards me."

What is her objective anyway? Just picking a fight for no good reason?

The dolls are all positioned next to her, working as a small, blonde and red-bowed barrier. It's the most adorably deadly barrier I've seen in a while. That's also not an expression I use very often.

...**Sigh.** Objectively speaking, this whole thing is a waste of my time. But what control do I have over this? She's not lowering her puppet's blades at all. I can't turn my back to that.

_Shinki _"Bring it on, Seven-Colored Puppeteer. I'm not holding anything back."

_Alice _"Thank you for your cooperation! [_War Sign – Little Legion_]!"

Another Spell Card? Well, isn't she the little spell caster?

Half a dozen dolls just started spinning a death dance with their swords out front. While the ones in the back...

_Alice _"Fire!"

Do exactly what she commands.

Not loud, not quiet... but perfectly understandable, all the same. Perhaps she is only giving vocal commands for the novelty of it? I cannot tell!

...

_**Thoom**_

_**Thoooom**_

_**Thooom**_

The barrage of power that the dolls are releasing against me is more relentless than before.

...Gh! This is surprisingly hard!

I can dodge the bullets without problems, but the thing is that the swinging dolls with swords are unaffected by their partner's bullets! It literally phases through them! And since they are wielding actual blades, the impact of their attack on my gauntlets is actually rather nasty...! I'd rather avoid making contact with them as much as possible, especially now that my joints have begun hurting again.

Dodging the bullets and the swords at the same time is starting to get harder and harder! ...She is a lot better at this than the ice fairy, no kidding!

I'm trying to make openings through the relentless assault but I simply can't! This is bad, there **must** be...

**THROB**

-!

GUH! What the...? W-What is this?

_Shinki _"G-GAH!"

I feel a huge crack inside of my head all of a sudden!

No! My vision's going nuts! Why is everything purple? I can't block like...

**GASH**

_Shinki _"URGH!"

...Shit! I've been hit...! I feel an iron blade on my hip...!

I need to get away from here! I need to-

**GASH GASH GASH**

_Shinki _"ARGH!"

_Alice _"At last. Seems like my cursed doll finally had an effect on you. Your resistance to magic is outstanding..."

**Thud**

I fall on my knee.

**Throb**

My head is spinning.

**Throb**

...I'm not sure why. Is it because of this attack? Or was it something else?

My vision is covered in a purple mist, as if a curtain fell over it. As I raise my eyes, I can hardly see the face of the puppeteer looking at me with a rather satisfied expression.

_Alice _"You must be wondering what just happened. ...Very well. Remember the very first doll I threw at you?"

…!

That bad feeling I had? But I slapped that doll away...

**Throb**

I... I didn't cover myself in armor when I did it...

_Alice _"I understand now that you can create an anti-magic barrier around your body somehow, so I wasn't sure if my first doll managed to put this curse on you. So when I used yet another doll to block your punch... Well, let's say I was a bit more desperate when I did it, but it seems like it worked."

...She is the type that thinks ahead way too much, isn't she?

But I understand now. This pain I'm feeling...

_Shinki _"Y-You said this is a curse..."

_Alice _"Yes I did. This particular curse intensifies sensibility – specifically the sensibility to feelings of pain in your body, to the point even a totally unharmed person would feel pain thanks to it. But it seems you took damage before this encounter, yes? So I apologize, you must be feeling terrible right now."

So this is what this is...! My joints... I feel like an old man in an electric chair!

...Damn it! I fell completely under her little scheme, didn't I? Even if I absorb this curse, it won't do me any good. Curses are a different type of magic altogether, and seeing how it's already under effect...

...

...Wait. Maybe...

Maybe this is actually a good thing.

_Alice _"So what do you think? Will you do as I say and surrender? I'll consider removing the curse if you do so."

_Shinki _"A-Are you kidding me...? I'm not done yet."

**Rustle**

_Alice _"This fight is over. Take this as a warning, but do not attempt rash bravado."

_Shinki _"If that's what you believe, then please do take a step closer. You won't like the results."

**Twitch**

_Alice _"...You are testing me?"

_Shinki _"I said this before. Don't take me lightly, Seven-Colored Puppeteer."

...Take the bait. Take the bait.

Come on, take it!

_Alice _"Very well. Coup de Grace it is, then."

The dolls make a circle formation around me, trapping me in a rather... bad situation.

Well! If this doesn't work, I'm going to regret it forever!

...Curses are magic that invade the body and mind, taking effect under the target's own magic. Like taint, in a way. So maybe I can use it to my benefit since it's in my magic.

As she forces the dolls to close in on me, I gather all of my power in my legs...

And I jump up as hard as I can when she gives the dolls the command to fire...!

**VOOM**

_**THOTHOTHOTHOOOOOMM**_

...URGH! Damn, this hurts! But I avoided it! I dodged!

My jump was extremely... Probably unnecessarily high. Needless to say, the puppeteer is a small figure in the middle of that swarm of dolls she conjured. I don't think she expected me to be able to jump this high.

Neither did I, considering my condition, but that is not the point.

And I am torn between amazement and fear right now. I can't even believe what I'm seeing.

She is preparing to cast a spell. From up here, I can see the formation of dolls below forming under the spark of her spell. Twisting, turning and circling quickly and elegantly like a staged dance sequence. And I know that thing is aimed straight at my face.

...I think I understand Marisa's earlier point about Spell Card magic, now. As terrifying as they can be... it's seriously beautiful to watch.

_Alice _"[_The Phantom of the Grand Guignol_]!

The magic blasts from the dolls follow me up here, as expected. I think this is it, now. Hopefully, gravity will give me a hand...

But really. ...She is amazing.

Amongst the bullets she is firing at me, I can see a few crusaders amongst them, cleverly concealed in the rain of colors as they advance at a master's pace. This is incredible.

Not only she is controlling all of those dolls at once... She also think on all these strategies while doing it! How much multitasking does doing this actually require?

Such incredible talent... And I have to avoid that. I have to avoid all of this skill! All of it at once!

Let's do this. If I didn't feel so threatened, I might even get to feel humbled!

In one go, I pull all of the power I can. Empty everything! I don't care. My feet and hands... I cover them with as much armor as I can. Waste power on purpose. Leak it from my fingernails!

...Using the magic blasted at me as platforms, I kick and ricochet left and right, right through the tunnel of power directed at me from below, barreling through the grid of energy while I block the crusaders without thinking too much on the consequences.

No. Maybe the fact that I am thinking way too fast right now is what brings me to even take a few necessary hits. For as few as they are...!

Gh! This hurts like a son of a bitch! I can feel my magic draining rapidly as I make way through the streams, my vision as blurry as before, but that's irrelevant. I can still see and that's what matters now. As I quickly reach the ground, I stretch my hand and grab some of these bullets and a doll. Time to reach the goal.

3 meters away from the grass, I throw a kick behind me as hard as I can, bringing me faster straight towards the ground and I immediately catapult myself as I land, darting towards the owner of these dolls – depleting all of the power of my feet!

_Alice _"C-Crusaders!"

Three more appear around her, again. But this time I am ready for this!

I swing my arm wildly, letting go of the bullets I picked up on my way down. And they are blocked.

_Alice _"Huh? M-My danma-"

Just like clockwork.

_Shinki _"UOOOOH!"

Just as I brake my progression, I shove the little doll I caught in the crossfires right in these doll's faces... And let go of all the magic I have, all of it concentrated on my fists in a azure-colored cannon.

**Flash**

**BOOOOOOM**

…

The echo of the explosion booms through the forest, its rasp sound mixing with the wind as the smoke risen by the blast goes away with it.

...The dust that was kicked up is now gone, and the puppeteer is laying on the grass, her clothes slightly scorched by the blast. And despite all odds, I'm still standing. Can't say I came out of this one unhurt, this explosion was more powerful than I thought it would be.

But I can't feel that tremendous pain anymore. Like I said... just like clockwork.

_Alice _"...Ouch. H-How did... You control..."

Also, unsurprisingly, she raises her upper body and looks at me with a...

…? A face of extreme curiosity? OK, poor choice of words there, Shinki.

_Shinki _"...Once you think about it, it's actually pretty simple. You had your doll's curse over me, and I can control my magic at will to do what I actually do. It's part of my species, after all."

_Alice _"...This doesn't explain what just happened."

_Shinki _"Curses take place in the target's magic. Since I have total control over mine... I simply had to deplete my reserves and then, problem solved. Part of my magic was tainted by the curse, of course, so I had to use one of your dolls – seeing as how the curse belonged to you – as a catalyst, not different from a Wizard with a magic wand. Those bullets I threw at you? Pure distraction. Nothing more."

As a side note, I show her my fist, which is releasing very dim black flames.

_Shinki _"I can't use projectiles of my own unless I burn a lot of magic to do it. My only projectile is actually one of my strongest abilities. **Azure Nuke**. That's how I call it. Its range is extremely limited, though. And that's what I used the doll for."

She seems to be thinking about that a lot.

_Alice _"...So you used the curse as ammunition of your attack?"

That's the gist of it. And it worked.

Magic truly is a wonderful thing, isn't it?

_Alice _"**Sigh**."

...The wind blows through the leaves of the trees, shaking the branches lightly and making the nature around us dance. I missed you, scenery. It's almost like you were completely irrelevant for a few minutes.

_Shinki _"So, what do you say? Do you want to keep going?"

She's lying on the grass, looking up with a half-hazed expression. I'm not even sure that's a proper word.

_Alice _"No. After you displayed this much steam, even after I cursed you... Was a clear enough sign I couldn't have won anyway. It... Didn't go exactly as planned."

Didn't? I got pretty close to losing this, you know. I actually thought you had me when I saw everything purple back there.

Besides, there were plenty of ways you could have defeated me. If you had the doll I had with me explode, I would have lost brilliantly. You were controlling all those little ones back there, I wonder if you really didn't know I had one with me.

Never mind. I won't question the reason why you didn't explode my face off. I'm glad I still have my face intact, thank you.

_Shinki _"Here. Hold my hand. Can you stand?"

Hah! She's making a face as if she didn't see that coming.

_Alice _"Oh? So you are not the type to be suspicious after fighting with someone?"

_Shinki _"During the fight, the objective is to defeat the opponent. But after it's over... The story is different. We're done now, so I don't see the point."

...She's letting go a little laugh while grabbing my hand. Just like that, I pull her straight up.

_Shinki _"Hm!"

_Alice _"Hm... You're quite good at this. And I still don't know your name."

_Shinki _"It's Katsura Shinki."

_Alice _"...Indeed? I've introduced myself already, but I'll do it again. I'm Alice Margatroid..."

_Shinki _"...The Seven-Colored Puppeteer. I see you have pride on this title."

_Alice _"It's how people know they are talking about me. Besides, all seven colors? I should be proud of that."

...Her voice is so clear I can understand every word she says with ease and perfection.

_Shinki _"So. Now that this is done, why did you attack me to being with?"

_Alice _"Oh yes, that. I mentioned that I felt a strange energy coming into the forest, right? I believed that you were the source of that power, but... After all that's happened,? Now I do think otherwise."

_Shinki _"Strange energy..."

_Alice _"I have also received information that youkai never seen before in Gensokyo have been sighted by the lake, in the forest and the mountains. ...You are new to this place, but your energy is not the same as theirs. I merely based my assumptions off of that. Thank you for proving me wrong, by the way."

_Shinki _"So... You've seen these youkai?"

_Alice _"I haven't. If I had, I wouldn't wonder and confirm your connection with them like I did. All I had were traces, but they disperse really easily. I cannot gather more information than that."

So she is also looking for the Trackers? So Reisen was right, they really did pass through here as well.

It's amazing that Alice can read that at all. Trackers aren't supposed to leave trails...

_Shinki _"...I think I know the answer to this already, but can you track back this energy you speak of?"

_Alice _"I cannot. I can read the energy, but tracking it is different."

Yeah, that's what I thought. You can't track where the air comes from, because it's air. It's the same logic.

_Shinki _"So I didn't really make progress after all. And I'm extremely low on magic..."

_Alice_ "Oh. I am sorry. Was this encounter inconvenient? Does your magic work differently from my own?"

Another question regarding that...?

Should I get used to this?

_Shinki _"You could say that. I... Eat magic. And add it to my own."

Eirin and Kaguya actually told me it's better if I don't spread around I am a blue-blood vampire.

**"Tell them you eat magic instead!"** Is what they said.

_Alice _"Interesting. So that's why your vampiric canines are inverted?"

…!

_Shinki _"W-What? How did...!"

_Alice _"How? I could see your ill-hidden fangs from kilometers."

Ah. It makes sense.

**Sigh. **Usually, they retract themselves as soon as I'm done using my powers. It actually helps to conserve what I have. But when I don't have any, they are bare all the time. Like a starving pair of puppies asking for food.

_Shinki _"Urgh... I see."

Well, I'd better get rid of that issue right away. This place is called Forest of Magic for a reason, right?

_Alice _"...Say, if you were to suck my magic. How would that work?"

_Shinki _"Sorry, what was that?"

_Alice _"Like I said. You have none, right? So what if I share what I have with you?"

…

OK. What the actual hell?

_Shinki _"Your magic would regenerate as usual, of course. Doesn't it deplete when you cast spells? It would be the same thing."

...Hey! Don't show your arm off to me!

_Shinki _"Why are you offering your magic to me like this?"

_Alice _"Because I can."

That was a bad answer and you should feel bad.

_Alice _"I made you waste your magic because of my curiosity. This is the least I can do for such a thing."

_Shinki _"So you offer your magic to everyone you fight just **because you can**?"

_Alice _"You don't want it? I call this act of mine 'repayment'. Make of it as you will."

Repaying, she said.

_Shinki _"...Can I assume you reached a conclusion to your curiosity with that, then?"

_Alice _"I did."

Well, then I won't refuse your kindly-given offer. I pull her wrist towards my mouth and...

_Shinki _"I'll just take a little, then, thanks."

_Alice_ "Will it hurt?"

_Shinki_ "Yes."

And I bite it.

_Alice _"Ouch."

…

I feel her magic being drawn by my canines and invading my body.

A wave of energy invades me in the process, but I said I wouldn't take a lot out of her. So yes, this should be enough.

_Female Voice _"Ah! Shinki-san!"

...Oh?

I leave Alice's wrist and... Reisen is here. She looks really tired, as if she sprinted all the way through the forest. In fact, it's pretty obvious that she did.

_Reisen _"I... I ran...***pant*** Here... When I saw all that...***pant*** You... What you were doing...?"

_Alice _"It's the rabbit from Eientei? Did our little fireworks show attract you out of your thicket?"

_Shinki _"We had a mutual disagreement that ended up with a mutual agreement. Reisen, did you find anything?"

She's looking like she is trying to assimilate the situation. Is she alright? I don't think she's got the physique to run all of this...

_Reisen _"I didn't find anything. What happened, did you just fight?"

_Alice _"Hm. I felt an odd power coming from him, so I simply confirmed if he was the owner of the strange energy I feel around the forest... That's all."

_Reisen _"Strange... Energy? Shinki-san, I thought you said Trackers can't be tracked."

_Alice_ "...Trackers?"

_Shinki _"They can't. She doesn't know where the energy comes from, she just knows how it feels like."

_Alice _"Hm-hm. That information is basically worthless, however. It disperses so quickly, I cannot do anything about it."

So we're back to square one. However, the forest seems to be innocent enough, as far as I could tell.

_Reisen _"...What if we find someone that can actually gather this power? Can it happen?"

_Alice _"I don't think this is possible. Unless we find a powerful enough magician to assist... us..."

What? Didn't they listen to me when I said Trackers are...

...Wait.

A magician capable of reuniting spread particles of broken energy?

_Shinki _"Are you serious? D-Do you know someone that could do that?"

_Reisen _"Of course! Patchouli! The librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"

_Alice _"...Indeed. If there is anyone that can do something about this energy, that one is Patchouli."

The... Scarlet Devil Mansion.

…

It all comes full circle. It's almost too convenient for my liking...

But I like it anyway. I love convenience.

_Shinki _"This is perfect. I had an appointment there this night."

_Alice _"...Do you mind if I come with you? I wish to speak with Patchouli as well."

Sure. The more the merrier, I say.

Well... It seems that this night is going to be quite the one...

And I'm not sure if I feel happy or absolutely terrified at that.


	6. Chapter 6: Scarlet Night

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Back Yard]**

...Scarlet.

The name for which the owner of the manor would be mostly recognized as. Called as such because of the bloodstains in her vests, whenever she fed.

Also, the color of her power. Of her lineage.

The deep, powerful eyes she had.

...

The Scarlet Devil danced.

Her moves were gracious and strong at the same time, both hypnotic and frightening. She danced with such beauty, the wind seemed like it adjusted to her moves as she saw fit.

Her brilliant bat-like wings fluttered in the air as she turned once, twice and three times on her right foot, bringing her hands up and down in the process.

...And the yard was tainted scarlet, by her spectators' bloodstains and corpses.

Twenty, forty... She forgot how many of the dog ants she had killed. The only thing in her mind at the moment was the fact that they were persistent, and that was vexing her greatly.

She did not feel in need of assistance. Her physical strength and speed was that of a vampire; she was the perfect night predator. These clumsy, unresistant foes went down one after the other in quick succession like lambs to the slaughter. With each strike, at least one of them would be downed. With each strike, more blood would taint her nails and hand. Her clothes and the ground on which the beasts would fall, cleft in twain. Maimed and killed beyond salvation.

As she danced, her eyes met those of her maid's.

The head maid was also fighting, next to the gatekeeper. The quick, deadly projectiles from the silver-haired maid and the powerful, shattering attacks from the gatekeeper were keeping their side of the yard safe, and maintaining the dog ants away from the mansion, just as previously instructed.

However...

_Remilia _"...This is taking forever."

The Scarlet Devil was irritated. The novelty of the creatures and the exercise they provided proved to be interesting at first, but the initial charm gone, all that remained was the nuisance that followed. A fight this easy was just being stretched due to the inconvenient amount of enemies, and that wasn't interesting.

Strength in numbers only works when the soldiers can at least do something. This was far from being a fight...

This was a slaughterhouse.

The thought crossed the Scarlet Devil's mind as she decided to put an end to this waste of her time. She brought her hands to her sides as she gathered her power in her fists. The red glow stretched through her entire body, filling her with the energy she was so familiar with. Her eyes, illuminated by the moonlight, flared fiercely to the light reflected in her enemies' blood.

_Meiling _"...! Sakuya-san, hold on to something, NOW!"

Heeding the warning of the gatekeeper, both servants held onto the nearest ground-stuck object they found.

...A singular jerk from Remilia's hips and a kick on the ground, and all of the dog ants were sucked towards the devil's thrashing spiral.

_Remilia _"[_Midnight King – Dracula Cradle_]!"

…

...A rain of carnage fell upon the yard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

The dog ants fell upon the field. Some ground to bits; others completely bruised or slashed in vital parts. Some were less obvious, and some were way too much. Despite all of that however, it was easily seen that they all shared something in common. They were all unmistakeably dead.

The scarlet devil landed graciously after such a display of raw deadliness. Her blood-stained clothes and wings fluttered graciously as she turned her head around the yard and could not see more of the creatures. Alive, that is.

_Remilia _"Tch! Weaklings! Throwing themselves into my manor even though you are so pathetic!"

The once peaceful yard was now covered in the gore and corpses of those monsters. The Scarlet Devil paced herself around in silence for a few moments before biting her own lips in cross.

She was angry.

This fight proved to be a putrescent waste of time and energy. When she was warned of danger, she was expecting a thrill, but this is what she got instead.

_Remilia _"What was the point of this...? I sincerely hope your goal was to vex me, because if that was so, then allow me to congratulate you! Sakuya! SAKUYA!"

The head maid instantly warped next to her mistress. Her garments also stained with blood, she sensed the fury of her master pierce her almost as if it was aimed at herself.

_Remilia _"Dispose of those corpses! Incinerate them, or eat them - I don't care! Just take them out of my backyard!"

_Sakuya _"Understood, Ojou-sama."

The crimson vampire then removed her mop hat with a violent jerk and took flight towards the manor as soon as instructions were given. The gatekeeper and the maid looked astonished towards the carnage, pacing themselves amidst the scene with shocked looks of their own.

_Meiling _"...Jeez. It's not the first time I've seen our Ojou-sama's powers, but it still sends chills down my spine, no matter how often I see it."

The head maid threw an analytical glance at the gatekeeper. Even someone as cheerful and upbeat at her couldn't keep her high spirits as high as she would have hoped after such a scene.

_Sakuya _"...True. It has been a long time since I've seen Ojou-sama so vexed."

The head maid, with the aid of the gatekeeper and the fairy maids, started cleaning the backyard and fixing the damage caused by the fight. The sooner they were done, the sooner their mistress' mood would improve.

And in her flight towards the mansion... The scarlet vampire bit her own index finger in anger, her eyes reflecting nothing but frustration.

_Remilia _"...That let me with a bad taste in my mouth."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion Gate]**

…

I... I don't want to go one step further.

T-This place isn't looking so hot now, is it? The sight of this mansion is a lot more sinister than it is during the day, and that's saying a lot. The moonlight is reflecting the entire mansion in a way that makes it look darker than it actually should be. It's almost as if the mansion is sucking every possible light that the moon is supposed to shine, and I use the term loosely. Because night time.

_Reisen _"Shinki-san? What are you waiting for?"

_Alice _"Katsura-san, what's the matter?"

I'm not sure...

M-Maybe I'm just scared shitless because it's night time now. And it's certain that the master of the mansion is awaken.

And I can see the smiley gatekeeper just waiting for me to come closer.

**Sigh**

Well, why chicken out now? I came all the way here already.

_Shinki _"...Meiling! G-Good evening."

_Meiling _"Ooh~ You remembered my name! Katsura Shinki-dono, good evening!"

And I see you also remembered mine.

_Meiling _"And what's this? That's an unusual group you got with you."

_Reisen _"Oh, sorry. It's been a while since I last saw you, hasn't it? We actually have something to ask of Patchouli, if possible."

_Alice _"My presence here is for the same purpose as hers, so you can say I have united the useful with the practical."

By tagging along? You basically proposed coming here yourself, Alice.

_Shinki _"Well... Can we, then? I mean..."

Apparently we can. She just nodded, and the gate... opened by itself.

Ok.

_Meiling _"Of course! Sakuya-san already have been noted of you all, so please go in."

Both Alice and Reisen seem impressed by how simple this was. Yeah, so am I.

Whatever, let's get this over with. I'll step forth first.

**Tap**

…? Meiling just slightly tapped my shoulder.

_Shinki _"What is it?"

_Meiling _"Good luck with your introduction!"

...

...She actually remembers that? Why did you have to remember that? It makes me feel bad for lying to you! Don't show off such pure emotions to me, they hurt me so!

T-This good luck smile she is giving me! I can't possibly step back now...

_Shinki _"... … ...I'll do my best!"

YOUR SMILE BURNS MY RETINAS!

**Whimper**

Fine! Bring it on, then! I'll walk towards the mansion with a risen head!

_Alice _"Katsura-san...? What happened?"

_Shinki _"Shit happened! Like it always does!"

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

Well, I'll be damned. The mansion is quite large from the outside, but it seems like it has gotten two or three times bigger from the inside!

The lobby is basically what I should have expected. Stairs leading to the second floor straight ahead, and a bunch of doors everywhere. There also seems to be a magic circle in perpetual work right in the center of the place, but I don't feel any energy coming from it. I would say it's cosmetic, but that would be extremely retarded of me. Experience teaches people otherwise.

Probably one of the living rooms is also on the lobby, since there are couches and tables here. Or maybe they are just so filthy rich they can afford to have furniture everywhere... I can name a certain palace that was like this, but that's not even close to being important.

This looks like a relatively busy mansion. There are fairy maids looking at me and the girls with welcoming faces, trying to keep everything in shape as should be. ...As well as they can make it be, anyway. They are still fairies - maybe they are just making it worse instead of actually helping. I've seen the fairies of this world, I'm not being fooled twice.

Amidst all of this, however, right in the center of it all, there is a maid. That looks distinctively human.

Maybe it's how she moves, but she looks extremely elegant, with silver hair and a blue maid dress that actually fits her perfectly. It's beyond my skills to not acknowledge she is a really beautiful person.

_Sakuya _"Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Alice-san, Udonge-san. ...This is a rare sight."

Oh, I recognize that voice! The bat-phone Meiling used earlier!

_Alice _"This place never changes, does it, Izayoi-san? Good evening."

_Reisen _"Good evening, Sakuya-san. I guess you already know why we are here."

Unexpectedly, they all know each other. I might as well stay quiet for now.

_Sakuya _"Yes, I do. Please, do proceed to the library – Koakuma shall guide you to Patchouli-sama upon your arrival."

That was also surprisingly quick. But even as Alice and Reisen go towards our destination, I don't go anywhere.

...I've got something to settle, and I might as well do it now.

_Reisen _"...Eh? Shinki-san, you're not coming? I mean..."

_Shinki _"Yeah, about that. I'm new to Gensokyo, right? I just thought I'd introduce myself properly to the lord of this place before I went anywhere. I'd rather not be disrespectful."

Yet.

_Alice _"Oh, that's right. You still don't know Remilia. I understand."

And there we have it! Thank you, Alice.

_Alice _"We'll be waiting for you at the library then."

_Reisen _"You're sure? OK, then. We'll see you there, Shinki-san."

...And there they go. It's just me and the maid, now.

She's analyzing me from top to bottom with those silver eyes of hers. I'm not sure if I should feel uncomfortable of not.

_Sakuya _"So you are Katsura Shinki-sama? I heard about you previously, although I must admit I am intrigued by your presence here."

_Shinki _"Intrigued? How so?"

_Sakuya_ "I am Izayoi Sakuya, the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. ...Excuse me for my assumption, but I feel like your presence within the manor isn't exactly pointed towards your wish to meeting my mistress."

Would you look at that. She is correct.

_Shinki _"What makes you say that?"

_Sakuya _"You do not look like you wish to be in here. In fact, you look frightened."

…Sigh.

Is it really that obvious?

_Sakuya_ "Should I know the reason why?"

Oh, no reason! Your mistress just happens to be a Vampire!

You know? That's not a big deal at all!

_Sakuya _"If it is because of Ojou-samas' status as a vampire..."

_Shinki _"What else would the reason be? I'll admit that there is slightly more to that, but even so... I want to meet her. This is genuine, I assure you."

She's smiling. ...Why?

_Sakuya _"I see. You have a good personality. It is rare for an individual to admit and face their fears."

_Shinki _"...I hardly see how such a suspicious claim from my part can be seen as 'good'. But then again, who am I to say anything?"

She seems to agree, but not to care in the slightest.

I'm not sure if that makes me feel better, or worse!

_Remilia _"Hm? Sakuya, who is this mannerless boor? Is he the visit I was told was coming?"

…**!**

W-W-W-Dude!

Second floor, beyond the flight of stairs. A girl with the physique of a 12 years old girl... but you can see the eras right through her eyes. Bluish wavy hair and bat-like wings proudly scaling out of her back, her deep blood-red eyes are staring at me like they are crossing my soul. There's no mistaking it.

...She is the red-blooded vampire I dreaded to look in the eye.

_Sakuya _"Oh, Ojou-sama. Are you-"

_Remilia _"No. I asked who he is."

Uh... She seems to be severely lacking in happy. That was rather crass of her.

_Remilia _"No, wait, I remember Meiling mentioning him. Shinki, right? With a name like this, I believed you were a girl."

_Shinki _"Y-Yeah! I hear that a lot!"

The fuck? Whose voice was this? Mine?

Get a grip of yourself, man! Look at the face she's giving you!

_Remilia _"*Sigh***.** Sakuya. I have already seen him, so I am leaving now."

...What?

Wait, what? That's it?

_Sakuya _"Ojou-sama, be reasonable. I know your mood is coarse, but directing it towards people with no connection to your anger is not..."

**Glare**

…!

_Remilia_ "...I'm sorry, but I am not in the mood for this. Shinki's your name, right? I'll talk with you in a proper manner when my mood gets better. Until then, I'll retire to my room. Sakuya, have you disposed of those things already?"

_Sakuya _"...Yes, Ojou-sama."

And she turns her back to us, going up the stairs with no one saying otherwise.

T-That glare of hers froze my bones, man.

But even so, that was it? I'm glad it was short, but even so, I don't even know what kind of person she is! What kind of a time waster was this?

_Sakuya _"Forgive me, Shinki-sama. Ojou-sama's mood has been coarse ever since we've been attacked this twilight."

And it seems you're not used to seeing her in a bad mood.

_Shinki _"That's fine. I also wouldn't want to talk to someone if I was pissed. You said you were attacked? Sure doesn't look like it."

_Sakuya _"Yes, we've done a throughout job at fixing the slight damage they caused. It was strange, we've never seen anything like them."

…

Wait. **What?**

_Shinki _"You've never seen anything like them? Wait, just for curiosity sake... What did they look like? Did they look like a hybrid of a large dog and an ant?"

I am right! That look you're giving me, I am right! Hivecrawlers!

…?

**Tumble Rumble Rumble Tumble**

Is someone rolling down the stairway? ...No.

T-That's Remilia running down the flight! Holy shit!

_Remilia _"YOU KNOW OF THEM? HOW IS IT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE? DO YOU HAVE AN INVOLVEMENT WITH THEIR PRESENCE IN MY MANSION? ANSWER ME!"

GAH! HOLY SHIT! My ears!

How can her voice boom so loudly out of her throat like that?

_Shinki _"Don't yell at me like that, do you want to blow my head off?"

_Remilia _"Don't answer my question with a demand, my patience isn't at its best condition!"

At least you actually lowered your voice! Thank you!

_Shinki _"As long as you don't burst my eardrums I'll tell you what I know! I don't know where they come from, that's why-"

_Remilia _"-Are you suggesting we breed those beasts in our basement?"

_Shinki _"Unless you like eating Hivecrawler queen secretion then no!"

...Well, she seems shocked enough with what I said.

_Remilia _"Are you telling me there are people who _feed _on those things' body fluids? ...That's disgusting."

_Shinki _"...Quite. They do that to control them to do their bidding. If you were attacked, this means the nest I'm looking for is close, and if I'm correct, this is extremely convenient."

_Remilia _"Looking for? How do you know all of this? Who are you?"

Oh, now you are interested in talking to me?

_Shinki _"The explanation might take a little while."

_Remilia _"I'm willing to listen to you. Sakuya? Please bring some tea."

_Sakuya _"Understood."

...Huh.

Somehow, she looks happy about this.

_Remilia _"What are you waiting for? Come here and sit down. Enlighten me with the knowledge not even Patchy has."

Well, whatever. This is the last thing I expected to happen, but who am I to wonder about that.

I sit down by the table, right across from Remilia.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Voile Library]**

The library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was always impressively huge.

The puppeteer has been there a few times for research, but she always thought that every time she went there, the place would grow larger. Perhaps it did, it was impossible to tell.

For as much as the puppeteer managed to stride through the maze, the moon rabbit did not have the same experience. Her only trips to the gigantic library was to run errands to her master, so she was walking really close to Alice, who walked through the place with much more confidence.

_Koakuma _"Oh! Alice-san, Reisen-san! This is rare, seeing you two together at the library...!"

And they met the one they knew would take them to where they wanted to go. The assistant of the One-Week Wizard always greeted people with energy. Exceptions were not tolerated for her standards, and it always showed.

_Alice _"Koakuma-san, you seem to be doing fine. Where is Patchouli? We have something to discuss with her."

_Reisen _"It's about the magic energy scattered through the forest. I'm sure she has noticed it already, but still..."

The assistant nodded in response, and made a gesture to the girls towards the innermost area of the library.

_Koakuma _"Follow me, I'll take you to Patchouli-sama. She has been studying ferociously over a subject of no business of mine, but she might spare a few seconds to speak with you."

_Alice _"No business of yours? Have you tried asking her about it?"

_Koakuma _"I... Didn't. I don't think it is in my place to ask about such things. I'm just an assistant, after all."

The puppeteer shook her head slightly. '_If that's what you believe_.'

After a couple moments of twists and turns within the massive halls of the magic library, the walk suddenly came to a stop as a huge pile of books were found before the girls with barely enough room for them to venture further in. After a few seconds of struggle against the makeshift pathway, Alice finally spotted their destination. A rather large area that they didn't recognize – probably recently added due to the librarian's wishes that had nothing more than a great wooden table and a few couple chairs. The clearing-like place in the forest of books however, was buried under mounds upon mounds of recklessly piled books, that seemed to be tossed aside instead of placed as intended. Somehow that was not surprising.

And fitting to the scenery as intended, in the middle of the huge pile of books, a girl with long purple hair and a one-piece purple baggy dress was absorbed in her ferocious reading. With a few of the tomes floating around her with their pages flipping by themselves, the One-Week Wizard was picking up one book after the next, skimming through their contents and throwing them back into the pile in discontent, with another book being added in its stead. The behavior would repeat itself over and over again, as if the magician was operating in automatic mode, and it did not change with the approach of the three girls.

_Koakuma _"...Patchouli-sama? Alice-san and Reisen-san are here to speak with you."

_Patchouli _"I'm busy."

The answer that came from her usually frail and sickly voice was firm and solid, an unexpected tone coming from someone such as her. She did not even remove her eyes from the books, neither did she change her pacing. The assistant of the librarian shrugged in loss.

_Koakuma _"I can't have her out of the books for nothing, I can only arrange the volumes she demands of me."

_Alice _"...I can't say I was expecting something different, but we are in a hurry. Since when has she been absorbed like this?"

_Koakuma _"Ever since we've pushed back some attackers, if I'm right. We never saw anything like them, and Patchouli-sama has-"

_Patchouli _"I'm busy."

_Koakuma _"-...been studying the matter since then."

Both Reisen and Alice confirmed the information with a look in each others' eyes. Mysterious attackers on both Eientei and the Misty Lake, and now the Scarlet Devil Mansion...

If the information they received from Shinki was correct, then it was definitely Hivecrawler work. Their trek here now seemed to reap unexpected rewards.

The puppeteer approached the librarian and looked at the books of the rejection piles with interested eyes of her own, browsing through their covers without hurry.

_Alice_ "Fables and Legends... Demon Biology... A Hunter's Diary... Records of Alchemy... Homunculus... The smallest of these books have at least nine hundred pages. You didn't find anything about Dog Ants in these, Patchouli?"

_Patchouli _"I'm busy."

_Alice _"...*Sigh*. Their species is called Hivecrawler. "

The impact of the puppeteer's words on the librarian resulted in all the floating books to fall on the ground. She gave a stunned look to the golden-haired girl by her side, and instantly stood up.

_Patchouli _"Koakuma! Bring me the 2057th volume of Heaven And Earth, on the lower half at the last shelf of the northern part of the library!"

_Koakuma _"U-Understood!"

As the assistant ran towards the north of the library, Patchouli met both Alice and Reisen in the eye. She looked deathly ill, something that was actually pretty common regarding the One-Week Wizard.

_Patchouli _"...How do you know what is this species?"

_Alice _"I'm sure you've noticed the newcomer to Gensokyo already. Turns out he was a youkai hunter, and he knows what they are."

_Patchouli _"The outsider knows... What kind of person is he? I wish to talk to him in person, where is he?"

_Reisen _"P-Patchouli, he is talking with Remilia right now. We want to ask of you something about magic energy that is a residue of the Hivecrawler's presence..."

The librarian shifted her hands and pushed the massive mounds of books aside with magic of her own, allowing her to walk away from the place without having to resort to flying.

_Patchouli _"What about said energy? It is weak and it leaks out of their bodies like steam. It's not important."

The word 'steam' fitted really well to what Alice sensed in the Forest of Magic.

_Alice _"What if this steam leads to the nest of these beasts?"

Once again, the Unmoving Great Library stopped. What was going on? Thoughts that never crossed her mind never made so much sense before.

If the residue she found on their corpses was steam, could it be considered a flawed magical property of their bodies? What if this defectiveness actually forces their presence to be concealed? Since it is air, it cannot be tracked...

But such steam comes from something, it has a natural link coming from their place of origin, because it creates the beasts that exhale the steam. Like a parent, a fissure under the earth, or maybe even a summoning spell. The source and the creation are always connected to one another.

If one manages to gather such steam, can it be used for tracking the beasts back to their nest?

But the steam is a defective. Broken magic isn't something one can simply pick up and fix. It needs to be rebuilt and redone from scratch. It isn't something one can do with steam because it disperses and it loses its properties at unbelievable speed. It's simply an issue that can't be fixed.

One cannot fix a spell that was broken on purpose.

One can only see what the damage is...

...The librarian's mind raged with thoughts as her assistant finally came back, panting slightly to the speed on which she went and did what was requested of her. The enormous encyclopedia on her arms was instantly taken by Patchouli, who flipped through the pages of the book lightning fast, her eyes fixed on the letters contained within.

The information she was looking for was contained halfway through the book.

_Patchouli_ "Hivecrawler, youkai species number 6057 of the Underground fauna. Known to be aggressive and highly territorial. Their hierarchy is composed of a Queen, her elite guards called the Watchers, the warriors called Reapers, the tunnelers; Burrowers, the peasant/scouts; Trackers and the internal workers; Feeders. Only the first three have poison glands although the Queen's usually is removed so she won't drool it on her eggs..."

She furiously shuffled the pages of the book for more information, but to no avail. She closed the encyclopedia with a singular, angry slam.

_Patchouli_ "...Is that all? I am ashamed of this author's capability of gathering information on such a rare species! Dejohn Havoc used to be such a great researcher, but since he wrote Knowledge Hell Born, his abilities degraded in such a sad manner!"

_Reisen _"Patchouli, sorry to ask this again, but can you do that favor to us? We want to see if gathering the energy they release will actually lead us to where we want to go."

_Patchouli _"Wait... Not until I have found the answers I seek. Koakuma, put the books back to where they were. I need to find this outsider and have a chat with him."

Both the puppeteer and the moon rabbit sighed. The librarian was relentless, and they did not know what to do. Stopping her seemed impossible, so they simply followed her out of the library.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

...I explained what I could about the Hivecrawler problem.

That Eientei was attacked, that I offered myself to deal with it. I also explained that from where I came from, they weren't that rare, though it would be hard to actually stumble through their nests.

_Shinki _"Existing in the world in big numbers does not necessarily mean you'll find them everywhere you go".

_Remilia _"So I imagine. What you are saying then, is that there is someone that can actually control these beasts, and he or she or it is trying to gain territory by sending their peasants to certain locations around where he is."

That's right.

And the only place we haven't been to yet...

_Shinki _"He is probably on Youkai Mountain."

But that's a whole mountain we're talking about. Combing all of it to search for one nest in particular isn't going to just take a few minutes, is it?

_Sakuya _"...This is odd."

_Remilia _"What is, Sakuya?"

_Sakuya _"Well... Considering what Shinki-sama said, then I find it strange that the Tengu hadn't solved this incident by themselves by now."

The Tengu...

_Sakuya_ "Instead, we were attacked by a fairly large number of monsters – which indicate that their nest still exists, and is still operational. Does this not strike you as odd?"

_Shinki _"Hmm. I also heard that there are Kappa in the mountain, right? And a shrine?"

_Remilia _"That shrine is unimportant, don't worry about it."

…That sounded awfully rude for some reason, Remilia.

_Sakuya _"In any case, it would take an awful lot of time to search through the entire mountain. Even if the nest still exists..."

_Remilia _"That's true. Are you sure these beasts can't be followed back to their lair?"

As far as I have experienced, they can't.

However, things in Gensokyo proved to be different from what I am used to. ...Maybe I should place my bets on the magi of this place.

_Patchouli _"...mi... Remi, is the outsider still here? Are you still..."

…? Huh?

**SLAM**

Whoa!

The door to the library opened with a strange, forceful wind! Alice, Reisen... And a girl I never saw before are marching out of it.

Is she OK? She looks so frail that I'm afraid if I even touched her, she'd shatter into pieces.

_Remilia _"Patchy? What's the matter? Calm yourself down or you will pass out."

_Patchouli _"I won't pass out until I find out about this man! ...You..."

...Me?

Eh... She is staring deeply onto my eyes, almost as if she's in shock.

What's she doing? It's like she just saw a ghost imprinted in my face.

_Patchouli _"...What are you? You're not a human."

…**! Oh, fuckballs!** T-This is bad! This is really bad!

So is this Patchouli Knowledge, the magi the girls talked about!

_Patchouli _"...What are you? This glow... You're the same as Remi! ...No... The hexes are the same, but the person as a whole is different..."

_Shinki _"No! N-No, I'm not! Don't you even!"

_Remilia _"...What? Patchy, what do you mean? 'Like me', you said... I-Is he a vampire?"

Please oh merciful god please make her not say it! Please! I need to do something! ANYTHING!

_Patchouli _"I never would've thought I'd look into a blue-blooded breed of the vampirica in the eye."

...Oh, balls.

_Remilia _"Blue-blood? That..."

Oh, balls.

_Sakuya _"...Ah, yes. Ojou-sama, I am certain that I saw somewhere about a rare species of vampires that had more freedom when it came to concealing themselves, but their abilities to reproduce and procreate were extremely weak and limited. At least, that is what I have heard."

This isn't good at all.

Exit's to my left. Maybe if I kick the ground hard enough, I can-

_Remilia _"Wait."

What, am I going to die, now? I'm not even going to-

_Remilia _"Katsura... I knew that name sounded familiar to me! Are you an acquaintance of Katsura Shiyane by any chances?"

...**WHAT?**

You've... Got to be kidding me! W-What in the name of fuck?

_Shinki _"...How do you know my sister's name?"

What's up with that grin you're displaying me? I'm pretty sure I asked you a-

_Remilia _"Well, this... Is clearly a surprise. Not only both of you managed to pass through without me noticing your lineage, but you are siblings? What are the odds!"

_Shinki _"I asked you a question! How do you know my sister's name?"

I would appreciate if you'd stop laughing! This is not funny!

_Remilia _"Well, then! Since you are so hell-bent in asking me a question whilst within my own manor, I'll grant you the honor of knowing, Shinki!"

...W-What?

_Remlia_ "It wasn't anything exceptional, really - she lived under my protection for a while, and left when circumstances arrived – most of which involved the birth of a small child whom she called her brother. Now, I am looking at the same child from that very day...! Fate surely knows how to play the most amusing games!"

Fate? I don't get it, but...

_Shinki _"She just... Lived under your protection?"

_Remilia _"Hmm~! Now I understand the reason behind the feeling of fear I felt you had towards me. Back then, I protected Shiyane from vampires that came for her blood. The energy provided from your vitae is something so great, it actually purifies our own and makes us much more powerful. It cleans us and makes us grow. It's a formidable method to grow stronger, I am certain."

You know all of that. As expected of a red-blooded vampire.

_Shinki _"So why don't you..."

She's looking at me as if I just said something offensive.

_Remilia _"What? That is disgusting! I do not rely on cannibalism to increase my powers, the ones that need to do such a thing are nothing more than lowlifes, scum of our kin that are not worthy of my time and effort!"

Eh?

_Remilia _"Such behavior makes me sick. We are already few and far between while killing each other over influence and power, but when push comes to shove, we call ourselves kindred and beg for help? Disgusting reaps of thrash, every last one of them! Protecting your sister was my way to position myself among the kindred. I do not hunt to kill. I do not eat my own kin. I have my own standards, and I will respect them to the end."

…

Y-You...

_Remilia _"That includes the likes of you, blue-blood. Katsura Shinki, you have no reason to fear my fangs from within my own manor. From me. You can relax."

That...

That's easy for you to say! Relax...? With the fact that I am a blue-blood revealed to the one I didn't wanna know no matter what? I... I don't feel safe! I feel threatened! I feel like I'm about to get killed!

...Or at least, that's what I was supposed to think.

Look at this. This is ludicrous beyond belief. What are the god-damned odds of this happening? How thin is the chance of something like this to be true? Why would it be? There's no reason for me to believe any of this! There is no reason for me to accept this as fact!

...And yet, the tense air around me has died completely. And yet, I see that smile and I can't help but think she isn't lying.

Her maid isn't being aggressively protective. The magician doesn't seem to be feeling anything other than admiration, and both Alice and Reisen are trading looks of confusion and agreement. What's going on? Why...

How is this happening? How is this a thing?

All I can do is rest my head on my hands as I sit down properly again, my elbows resting on my knees. ...How is this even possible...?

_Sakuya _"I imagined that Shinki-sama was tense about something, but I wasn't expecting it to bother him so much. Should I serve us some more tea?"

This place. This World. This... **apex** of insanity... is ridiculously strange.

Gensokyo...

_Shinki _"...Your name is Sakuya, right? Please, stop calling me that way, I'm nothing important. Just 'Shinki' is fine."

_Sakuya _"...I understand."

Why do I feel so happy?

What's happening to me, for crying out loud...?

_Patchouli _"Remi. Can I steal your guest from you? You might be anxious to fill him in with your nostalgia, but I want to talk with him about our unwanted attackers."

_Remilia _"Hm? Sure. If it helps us to crush those vermin, then he is all yours, Patchy."

They seem to be really good friends, huh.

_Remilia _"Well then, Sakuya... I'll retire to my quarters. Please tend to Patchy what she asks of you."

With a slight, regal bow, Remilia then leaves us alone in a much better mood than last time. She actually did leave. No second glances or anything.

Patchouli then sits right where Remilia was, while both Alice and Reisen sit across from each other in the round table we were in. Sakuya, as of standard, does not sit down.

Well, then. I guess... it's back to Youkai talk. Hm.

_Patchouli _"OK then, Shinki... correct? These beasts. Where do they originally come from?"

An origin story? That's an odd question to start with.

_Shinki _"They are originated from the Demon World. I don't know exactly how it happened, neither all the great details on things, but there is a story about a demon general called Gerentha, who left the underworld to conquer the upper world. He brought with him a single Hivecrawler queen with him to breed his own little army, but got crushed instead."

_Patchouli _"So why there are still Hivecrawlers?"

_Shinki _"They _breed_. Though Gerentha was utterly crushed, the one who did it didn't exterminate the queen, and well... One thing led to the other."

_Patchouli_ "..."

The only distinctive sound I can listen clearly now are the gears of her head turning so fast it even makes a distinctive 'whryyyyyyyy' sound... And Sakuya pouring more tea for us.

_Alice _"So you mean they exist in rather abundant quantities in the outside world, Katsura-san? Abundant as in, there are enough to be rare for a youkai hunter never have seen one."

_Shinki _"Yes."

_Alice _"So it's even stranger that Patchouli had no idea of their origin. I thought Voile had all the books you could think of."

Oh, Alice. Patchouli just gave you a look that could shatter bricks.

_Patchouli _"Be enlightened then, Seven-Colored Puppeteer. It doesn't."

...Alice just responded by drinking tea.

How delightful.

_Reisen _"Ah... S-So, what else about the Hivecrawlers you wanted to know, Patchouli? If we're to ask for your help..."

Thanks Reisen! I appreciate that.

_Patchouli _"Hm... We have only seen a single type of Hivecrawler on their assault. They were all similar, and had approximately the same size. About... 25 kg and one meter, standing. Were they all the same hierarchy?"

_Shinki _"Oh, yes. The ones you mentioned are the Trackers. The only ones smaller than them are the Feeders, which are... Pathetic, really. Reapers have really nasty scythes as an extra pair of arms they use to kill you and are roughly four times bigger than the Trackers. Burrowers aren't that big, and they also aren't that strong to fight, but the acid they produce to cave in is... Nasty and definitely not healthy."

_Patchouli _"What about the Watchers and the Queen?"

So you DO know about that? What are you doing asking me those questions, then?

_Shinki _"...Watchers are Reapers with wings, basically. And a very hard to breach carapace. Plus, they actually have a brain that works, unlike most of their brethren. They are responsible for removing the Queen's venom glands, because she is so useless, if they didn't do that she'd drool it on her own eggs and not give a damn."

_Patchouli _"...That was incredibly impolite, but why can I understand that so well?"

_Shinki _"Because everyone understands impoliteness, while you need scholarship degree to understand court speech."

_Sakuya _"I will take that into account next time I address you, Shinki."

What? It's not like I was talking about you, Sakuya. Honest.

But of course, I am too absorbed to be snide, so I'll only think of this and keep it that way.

_Patchouli _"You mentioned the Queen's inability to care for her brood..."

_Shinki _"She doesn't have a brain at all. Her only function is to lay eggs and drool. Oh, and feed, of course. But I don't even think she is smart enough to do that, so I guess that's what the Feeders are for? That makes sense, right?"

_Patchouli _"Sounds like her own brood does not care for her at all."

_Shinki _"I bet you they don't. After all, they obey the first person or thing that reaches her and eats her pus."

Aaand their reaction to that piece of information was just as expected.

_Sakuya _"...The mere thought of such an act disturbs me deeply."

_Reisen _"That's what I said, too. ...Though I was a bit extreme with my disapproval."

_Alice _"Sounds like the perfect pest control method, but the thought of it being put into practice enrages and disgusts me."

_Patchouli _"Even as a magician, the knowledge that the mere act of eating such a secretion exists makes me cringe."

The thoughts of the ladies flow away like so.

_Reisen _"...So the Queen must be pretty big, right?"

_Shinki _"She is about six times bigger than an adult-sized human. The fun thing is that her lower body is actually more like a lizard than anything else. She's got scythes the size of a person, but like I said, she is a vegetable, so she never uses them."

_Sakuya _"It almost makes her the last foe you'd consider dispose of if you'd strike their lair, if that was the case."

Once again, the head maid is correct.

_Alice _"So, Patchouli. We came here to ask if you could gather and track the steam the beasts release. Unless you have more questions, can you do that favor for us?"

_Patchouli _"No... I'm done for now. But I don't guarantee results, and it'll probably take the whole night to achieve any of it at all."

Oh, is that all?

Considering Trackers CAN'T be tracked at all, I think this is a hell of a decent step forward.

This place defies my logic. I'll shut the fuck up.

_Shinki _"Well, then we're on standby until we get any results..."

…

Youkai Mountain, huh.

_Shinki _"I'll go to the Hakurei Shrine for now, then. I have something I want to ask Reimu."

_Reisen _"Reimu? What is it you want to ask of her?"

_Shinki _"Well... Actually it's because Marisa told me she'd have a job to do at Youkai Mountain, and that was this morning. I might as well see what came out of that."

Especially considering that the Crawlers might be coming out of the mountain... perhaps Reimu's goal is not very different from my own...

_Alice _"Indeed? What are we waiting for, then? Let us go."

… ...

Uh... What?

_Shinki _"Alice? What did you say?"

_Alice _"...Are you deaf, or are you asking the question just to be cute? I was trying to find the source of this problem, and staying with you has been the most effective method so far. I don't see why I shouldn't accompany you."

_Reisen _"I agree, Shinki-san. I also want to see the Hivecrawler problem dealt with, for all the rabbits that were hurt because of them."

Hah! You two are unbelievable.

_Sakuya _"...This problem also intrigues me. Still, I cannot leave after being instructed by Ojou-sama to tend to Patchouli-sama... So I will not be able to provide assistance. My deepest apologies."

_Patchouli _"If you want to go, you can go, Sakuya."

_Sakuya _"Forgive me, but I won't follow such a reckless command from you, Patchouli-sama. Your constitution is not well, and I will not allow you to be sick for doing extensive work."

Well, I'd guess it is settled, then.

_Patchouli _"So I'll go to the Hakurei Shrine after I am done gathering this steam. Make sure you stay there."

_Shinki _"I got it. Thanks for doing this, Patchouli."

And thus, she sees us off with a rather weak smile. ...The first one she's shown us since she showed up.

So we three leave, then. This time to the Hakurei Shrine.

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

You know what?

Traveling this distance proved not to be bad at all when you are accompanied by such interesting people. A rabbit youkai and a magic puppeteer! Seriously, this would never happen in the outside world. Maybe once every few hundred years or such?

Here, it all seems so casual, it's actually kinda threatening. Maybe it's the fact I'm not used to all this, but still.

Well, whatever! We reached the shrine already - it hardly didn't feel like it took this much time to get here. It's not that late yet, I'd guess. When we reached the mansion, the sun had barely set.

I don't think we spent that much time in there. ...But then, maybe we did. I feared for my life back there for a while...

And this place still gives the comfortable feeling I felt last time. It's nostalgic, really. I can't get enough of this.

_Alice _"...This is odd. Reimu...? Reimu! Are you there?"

...

I hear something. Is someone on the back of the Shrine?

_Reisen _"I think she's back there, Alice."

**Rustle**

…

**Throb**

...Did my brain just die?

_Drunken Oni _"Ooh~... I knew I heard someone coming, but it's just you two. It's strange to see ya together, ain't it?"

This is an **Oni**.

...I think I have to process the information before I can think of something else. Let me try:

An Oni. Above ground. On Holy ground. Piss-ass drunk.

_Drunken Oni _"Eh? Who's the fresh face I see here? I'm not so drunk I'm seeing triple, am I?"

No, I can't do it. She is definitely an Oni. And she reeks of alcohol! God damn it, she smells!

I never would have thought I'd see an Oni above ground, holy shit! What the hell is wrong with this world?

_Alice _"...Suika, have you seen Reimu? The fresh face you see here actually has something important to ask of her."

_Reisen _"If you are too drunk to say anything, then I have a medicine on me that will make you sober so fast you'll actually feel bad about yourself."

_Suika _"WHAT? Keep that poison away from me, you crazy bitch!"

Suika is her name? So she is the one that lives with Reimu in here, huh.

...That is kind of a mindfuck. Indubitably, yes. Hm.

_Shinki _"I'm Katsura Shinki. Reimu actually mentioned you, but I would never have thought... That you were an Oni."

_Suika _"...OOH! Of course! That Aya talked about you to me when I was up Youkai Mountain. I'm Ibuki Suika... And you must be pretty strong to be able to rip the entire barrier in half, and actually escape from a Tengu like you did!"

...No, I am not.

_Suika _"What about it? Do ya want to fight me a little?"

_Shinki _"I don't really want to trade punches with an Oni, thank you. I like my face the way it is."

_Suika _"What's this? If you're a man, you have to accept the challenge! No backing down!"

_Shinki _"No, thank you! We want to talk to Reimu, so do you-"

_Aya _"Clear!"

...Ah?

_**DOOOOMMMM**_

Holy carp! What was...

...Oh. No, I take that back. I know exactly what happened.

_Aya _"Ayaya, that was quite the landing, wasn't it? ...Oh? Why so many people are here? ...Oh! If it isn't Mr. Ninja Vampire!"

_Shinki _"If it isn't crazy stalker maniac reporter!"

Damn, I can't keep a straight face when this woman is around! She just landed right on top of Alice's face!

_Alice _"...Aya-san, next time please mind where you land. And please get off of me before I get angry."

_Suika _"Ahahahaha! The Tengu pride is hanging on the balance if you're the one standing for their landing skills, Aya!"

...Well, Alice is marked on her head rather painfully. How can the Tengu walk around with those _geta_ shoes anyway?

_Aya _"I'm not here to listen to your drunken talk now, Suika. I am here to see Reimu, where is she?"

_Reisen _"We've come here to ask the same thing, but it doesn't seem like she's home."

_Suika _"Reimu went to Youkai Mountain on a job, but didn't come back yet. That's really boring, I was hoping I'd have her drink with me all night again..."

...She didn't come back?

_Shinki _"Just for the record, do you happen to know when she left?"

_Suika _"It was by the day I'm sure. I had just come back and she was leaving."

_Aya _"This is strange... If she was on Youkai Mountain, I'm sure I would have noticed."

...I don't like to think on the possibilities, but...

_Shinki _"Maybe... Maybe Reimu's in trouble?"

All of our eyes meet, just as if I said something completely absurd.

Something just doesn't feel right... What is this bad feeling I got...?


	7. Chapter 7: Pest Control

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Aya _"Heh... Hah! Hahahahahaha! T-This...! This is just perfect! Hahahahaha!"

...The crazy reporter is laughing her ass off.

Did I say something funny? She's laughing so hard she is bending forward while pressing her stomach.

_Aya _"No! No! Hahahahah!"

_Alice _"Talk about overdoing on the reaction... But Katsura-san? What was that you said? Reimu, in danger?"

_Suika _"He's definitely a new guy! Ain't familiarized with our Shrine Maiden of Paradise and everything! You DID come to Gensokyo just yesterday, didn't ya?"

_Shinki _"...Quite. Still, I would appreciate if you'd just tell me what's so funny about what I said."

Your annoying laughter is making my teeth grind, you damned Tengu. What the hell is so funny?

_Suika _"Well, first I'd like to know what the hell's going on with y'all. I know Reimu's popular and all, but..."

_Reisen _"Oh, of course. I'd guess you wouldn't know that, right? I'll explain."

Sigh. This can't possibly go wrong, I feel.

In any case, in a very short span of time, the moon rabbit explained to a drunken Oni and a Tengu reporter that a nest of Dog and Ant hybrid youkai started to cause trouble and that their nest is probably located in Youkai Mountain, hence my worry on Reimu's safety.

I can't believe I actually thought of all this with a straight face.

_Reisen _"You knew of the strange youkai that have been causing this much trouble already, right Aya?"

_Aya _"Hm. I knew about their presence, but the information about the trouble they have been causing beyond standard boundaries slipped off of me. Youkai Mountain...? How did I not notice that?"

Maybe if you'd stop chasing innocent people around while being as irritatingly nosy as possible, you would actually be able to get your face off of that tunnel. But who am I kidding? You are a tengu!

_Suika _"So Reimu probably accepted a job to kill those weird youkai and... Since she ain't back yet, ya think she's in trouble?"

That's the main thought behind it.

But something's wrong. Marisa said that Reimu could pull her own weight... And she even went to that place to help her.

Oh! Of course, Marisa!

_Shinki _"Say, have any of you seen Marisa around?"

_Alice _"Why Marisa?"

_Shinki _"I met her way earlier today, and she said she was going to help Reimu when she left. Where does she live, Alice? Maybe she's there."

_Alice _"She lives in the Forest of Magic. Her home is rather close to mine, actually."

Neighbors? That's convenient.

_Alice _"But I haven't seen her for the past few days. I was just starting to enjoy my peace and quiet."

…Hm.

Seems like you don't really enjoy Marisa's company at all. Things that are amiss from my knowledge, apparently. I'm sure I'm supposed to be glad I don't know.

_Aya _"If it's bothering you so much, I can go take a look for you."

Oh, really?

_Shinki _"Would you, now? What for?"

_Aya _"...Are you crazy? Youkai that never showed up in Gensokyo before are causing great trouble within our borders! This is a scoop worth of Shameimaru Aya's attention! Worth of sharing with the populace, and getting them to know!"

Uh-huh.

I don't trust you. At all. You reek of scumbag, woman. And possibly pigeon pox.

_Aya _"I'll be back!"

**VOOSH**

…

But she is insanely fast, I'll give her that. My vision is really good even at night, so I can easily follow her with my eyes as she flies in the distance and dive-bombs the forest. Really, really quickly, even.

_Reisen _"What's the meaning of all of this anyway? Marisa and Reimu, missing at the same place? I really can't see that happening."

_Suika _"It's so unfitting it actually fits, eh? Hahahah!"

...So you say.

They are talking about these ladies as if they were battle hardened heroes or something. Did I mis anything? They didn't look that heroic when I saw them... Which wasn't during battle, granted.

_Shinki _"Say, what's up with those two anyway? Are they really that strong?"

There they are, giving me that look again.

_Alice _"I'd rather call them skillful, Katsura-san."

_Reisen _"Quite skillful, even. They are really good at what they do. Reimu is an incident solution specialist, after all, and Marisa is... Well... Marisa."

_Suika _"Do ya believe Reimu defeated yours truly here? I've never seen so much talent in a person before! It's a sight to behold!"

OK, hold on.

Reimu beat you up? An **Oni**?

...I'm not sure I'm convinced. That alone would take some serious balls. But even then, seeing you side by side with these girls here, I think I can get a grasp of what this world is made of. ...Somewhat. It's even more surreal than I thought it would be.

_Alice _"The main point is, if we were going to describe every single achievement those two accomplished, we are going to stay here until summer ended. I don't think we have that much time to spare."

I agree. But then again, I don't think I want to see it. Or hear about it. The less I do, the less of my sanity I will burn, I am certain of this.

...Oh, and Aya just blasted off from the forest.

_Shinki _"Here Aya comes again."

...What's she doing?

_Aya _"Clear!"

**Voosh**

_Everyone_ "..."

...That was a ridiculously classy landing.

You freaking showoff. That's what you are. You are a filthy showoff. Or a Tengu, for short - OH, DID I JUST THINK OF THAT OUT LOUD~?

_Aya _"Hm. I don't think if this is expected, but I couldn't find Marisa at home."

_Alice _"Indeed? Your speed is astonishing as ever, Aya-san."

Was that a small sign of happiness I felt, Alice-san? For Aya-san not landing on your face-san?

_Reisen _"B-But then... Doesn't this confirm Shinki-san's guess that both Reimu and Marisa are in danger?"

_Suika _"We can't confirm anything 'till we see their faces covered in shame, can we?"

That's true, yes. Jumping to conclusions is something that pisses me off, after all.

_Suika_ "...I'm gonna be really pissed if Reimu lost to some random youkai..."

...Okay.

This Oni sounds more and more like a battle junkie the more I listen to her talk.

_Aya _"Yeah, whatever. So, what are we waiting for? We need to go find those things right away!"

_Alice _"Aya-san, that is not needed. Patchouli is currently gathering the energy they release, and if we are lucky, she might even point us at the right direction."

_Patchouli _"**Might** is an understatement, Seven-Colored Puppeteer."

Whoa!

Unholy Jesus, what the... Hell...?

**Flash**

A bright light followed by a sudden gust of wind is all that follows the appearance of the librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

From the ground. Out of nowhere. Teleporting like a boss.

You know, Magi this powerful from where I came from are usually tagged as emperors? Just sayin'.

_Patchouli _"...It took a bit longer than I expected, but here. I have what you were looking for."

_Alice _"Longer than you expected? That was incredibly quick, Patchouli."

No shit. Do I need to remind everyone that those things can't be tracked at all? And you say this took longer than it should?

She has a small glowing orb in her hands. It emanates quite an odd magic, doesn't it...?

...

Uh... D-Damn it! That sphere is hypnotizing! I better step back a little...!

_Patchouli _"...That might be the correct approach towards this Lacrima, Shinki. Though I assume you are the only one that would want to eat this."

Please don't say it like I act only on impulse!

_Suika _"Wasn't expecting to see the librarian out of her library today. What, the mold's finally getting' to you?"

Well, I'm starting to slowly realize that Suika doesn't care about what she says. But then again, she's an Oni. Since when do they mind their tongue?

Patchouli didn't even seem to listen, though. I think that's for the best.

_Patchouli _"...I am here because I was asked a favor, and I did so in exchange of knowledge on a species that will probably be extinct this night. I might as well keep my end of the bargain."

_Reisen _"E-Extinct?"

_Patchouli _"Isn't that why you asked me to find out the location of the Hivecrawler nest, Udonge? I have it, right here."

That orb? Really?

_Shinki _"How will this guide me there?"

_Patchouli _"...Throw it on the ground and follow the smoke. It's that simple."

Oh? That's convenient. Convenient things are always the best ones, I'll have to admit.

So I'll have to take the orb with me, right...?

_Patchouli _"Can you carry it with you without eating it?"

Gh! Don't treat me like a hungry dog! And wipe that stupid grin off your face!

_Shinki _"I can! Give it to me."

_Patchouli _"Very well, then. With this, my work is nearly complete. I have only a message from Remi to you to deliver to you, now."

...A message? From Remilia?

_Shinki _"And that would be?"

_Patchouli _"'_Whenever you want, feel free to come by the Scarlet Devil Mansion_.' That is all."

…

Simple enough, and slightly unsettling.

Though... I think I'm not supposed to be scared of Remilia anymore. So I'm not sure how unsettling this actually is.

_Patchouli _"Are you sure you'll be fine, however? The elimination of those beasts at the mansion... They really disturbed Remi. It's not a thing just anyone can do."

_Shinki _"I know, but I'll be fine. It won't be the first time I'll be invading a Hivecrawler nest."

She looks satisfied enough with the answer. And honestly speaking, so am I.

_Patchouli _"I'll await news of victory from you, then."

**Flash**

...And with that, she leaves the same way she came in.

Just how powerful is she, anyways? I mean, how is this even a thing?

_Reisen _"Well... That was fast. So all we have to do is follow the smoke the orb gives after it has been broken?"

Indeed? Isn't this the brilliant thing.

_Shinki _"What, you're telling me you're coming with me to that pit and exterminate everything that moves? That's going to be a bloodbath, you know."

...Don't look at me like that. I'm actually quite serious!

_Reisen _"Are you telling us we shouldn't go after all of this, Shinki-san?"

What? That's not what I said!

Besides, you sounded really strange there, Reisen-san! What kind of growl was that, hidden in your voice?

_Shinki _"That's not what I said! You guys can come if you want! I'm not stopping you at all."

…? They are laughing. I have a strange feeling of deja-vu.

_Reisen _"See what I told you, Alice-san? How quickly he changes moods?"

_Alice _"Indeed, it is true. That's a trait not everyone is blessed with, Katsura-san. Be glad you own it."

Uh... W-What?

Did I miss something again?

_Aya _"Well, then. Shall we go? Let's not keep Reimu and Marisa waiting."

Yeah, let's... Wait.

_Shinki _"What is this? The crazy tengu reporter wants to come? What for?"

_Aya _"Who're you calling crazy reporter? ...The fact that those youkai are causing trouble in Youkai Mountain is due to my lack of care. It's my responsibility. So it's only natural that I have to deal with the problem as well."

I don't believe you.

_Aya _"And of course, I can't miss the opportunity to take as many pictures of those beasts as I possibly can! Can you imagine the scoop? 'Deadly Species of Youkai are Exterminated by Volunteers!' Brilliant!"

Yep. There you go again.

_Shinki _"Sigh... Do whatever you want, you crazy reporter."

_Suika _"Hahahah! He totally hates you, Aya! Say, if she can go, does this mean I can go too?"

_Alice _"...Your popularity is growing steadily, Katsura-san."

I'm not sure if this is a good thing, but I digress nonetheless.

_Shinki _"As long as it can pull its own weight, you can bring even your pet dog, for all I care. If you are coming, I didn't bring you along. Fair enough?"

They all seem to agree. Very well, then.

...The mountains are close enough to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

_Suika _"Let's get moving already! They won't kill themselves for us, will they?"

_Aya _"What, on foot? Are you mad?"

_Alice _"It'll do you some good, Aya-san. You'll get used to it."

...Heh.

The orb in my hand is glowing almost as intensely as the moon.

And thus, we begin our (walk) march towards Youkai Mountain.

* * *

**[Location: Youkai Mountain]**

...

...We're here.

It didn't take us too long to come here, since Aya was kind enough to 'shortcut' us a few kilometers. According to her, because she is in a hurry. According to me, she is our taxi.

She has a point, though. We don't know how the situation at the nest is. For all the four talked about, it's possible that the nest is crashed already. Courtesy from Reimu and Marisa.

But the fact we haven't heard from them already is slightly unsettling. So hurrying it up really is a good idea.

_Aya _"...We're finally here, huh. A trip to this place never felt so slow and never struck as stressing before..."

_Reisen _"Do you want a medicine to relief stress?"

_Aya _"No, thanks... Last time I tried something from Eirin, all the feathers from my wings fell down."

...Odd. I can't feel the miasma the Hivecrawler nest usually releases.

Well... That's what the orb Patchouli gave us is for, isn't it? I raise the bulb of light and toss it on the ground... Let's see if it works.

**Crash**

Well! A bunch of smoke just dispersed from it. I think that is it.

**Sniff**

And it smells like iron.

...It really IS trailing off to deeper into the mountain. Very well, then! Let us follow it.

_Aya _"Shinki? When we are done with this, will you finally give me the interview I want so much?"

_Shinki _"I might. Just because you found and returned my flute to me."

_Aya _"...Ah? Oh! You mean, that flute? So that was actually yours?"

Why, didn't you find it near where I crash-landed?

_Shinki _"It is. And I thank you for returning it to me, even if you didn't mean to."

Well, this is surprising. She actually made an embarrassed expression. I guess even she can act like this every now and then.

…

…

We walk up. And up, and up.

I can listen to the rambling below us. The distinctive noise of way too many beasts trying to walk through a narrow space...

Is this it? The smoke we've been following disappeared with the wind. And I can finally see it.

...A hole in the ground. Not subtle. Not even hidden. A distinctive mucus and miasma plague the ground and everything nearby. If not for the huge boulders blocking the way, I think normal people wouldn't manage to find this place at all. It's not even trying to hide itself well.

_Suika _"...Is this it? I was hoping for a guard or somethin'.."

Me too, actually. The Miasma didn't spread as far as I would have imagined. It's like it wasn't even built a week ago.

This is weird. So close to the nest, and yet there's no...

Guards... **Cough**…!

Gah!

Fuck! What the hell? What kind of a stench is this?

_Shinki _"**Cough cough cough!**"

_Aya _"Shinki? What's wrong?"

...WHAT?

_Shinki _"What? C-Can't you feel this stench at all, Aya? **Cough**!"

Devils be damned, this is unbearable!

_Suika _"Stench...? I don't feel nothin'."

_Reisen _"...Sorry, but me neither."

_Alice _"Katsura-san, are you OK? What 'stench' is that you are talking about?"

...They can't feel it...

A stench of death and only I can feel it? Either there is a really nasty mushroom growing down there, or this particular miasma is... Something rather unlikely. Not really miasma, per se...

Regardless, I start to breathe through my mouth to save my nose from the damage. This is just disgusting.

_Shinki _"...OK, I can bear with this. It's nothing, really. What are we waiting for, then? Let's go in."

They all nod to me, and...

...Suika is already in, isn't she?

_Suika _"Come on! Stop wasting time! The last one to reach the boss is a loser!"

…Yep.

Everyone just nods. ...Yes.

Of course, we jump in!

* * *

**[Location: Hivecrawler Nest]**

I fall into the hole, immediately followed by the other three. As our feet touch the ground, we are instantly greeted by a grand room filled with door-like hollows by their extremes.

...It is a tunnel network, basically. They stretch all the way in at least ten different ways, and I can listen to the noises of the beasts below. As if it wasn't obvious enough, this is definitely the right place.

_Aya _"It's... A lot shabbier than I thought it would be."

_Shinki _"But this is the place all right. Sorry I can't help with the network itself, because they are not all the same. But one of them leads directly to the heart of the place. That at least, is standard."

Also, I can see scorch marks on the ground, the ceiling and the walls. It's not subtle, and it's pretty recent. The ground is slightly shifted, as if there was a really swift, but extremely deadly battle here. I think I can tell what happened.

_Alice _"It looks like someone recently redecorated this place, does it not?"

_Reisen _"You are right. Is it possible that the reason for the lack of soldiers in the top is..."

_Suika _"Because both Marisa and Reimu wrecked this place upside down before whatever happened to them happened? Sounds like it."

...I can listen.

Movement below. In masses, they are coming!

_Shinki _"Girls! Heads up, they've noticed us!"

Alice instantly summoned dolls, while the other girls simply assumed what I like to call the 'ready position'. As in, you know shit's about to get real.

...They are faster than me when it comes to ready yourself to the real deal. This is awesome!

_Aya _"...So, Mr. Ninja Vampire? What do you think we should do?"

What, are you giving me the leadership flag now?

So be it!

_Shinki _"We should spread out. Considering that you all are powerful like you are, fighting in a cramped space together will only work against you."

_Reisen _"In this case, spread damage is better than concentrated fire?"

That's pretty much it!

They all nod to one another, and they blast off to different intersections without even talking about it.

...You know, I'm starting to feel underclassed for some reason! I'm not going to lag behind! I turn around and start to run down one of the tunnels they didn't go through!

**Dash**

…

...I run down the tunnel.

My footsteps echo through it in a rhythmic beat as I press on as fast as I can. I can listen to noises of combat in other parts of the nest, so the girls probably engaged the enemy already. The tunnles rumble and shake as the sounds of battle seem to get lost towards their own direction, with me going down the pit I chose.

…

The tunnels seem to enlarge as I go. It's large enough to fit a truck in, now.

And... Hey! It's a Watcher!

_Watcher _"Filthy... Intrusion... DIE!"

Wow, I almost didn't recognize it, standing there. It's so badly hurt, I would feel bad for it except I don't. At all.

He is also slower than usual, considering his boldly tries to get in my way, and as he swings his scythe at me, I can see a huge mistake in the angle of his attack.

I jump over his arm and grab its equivalent elbow, pulling the scythe backwards to chop his own head off in one quick jerk.

**Gash!**

**Thud**

...Simple.

They may be strong and resistant, but they don't have good enough control of their elbows. So all I have to do is control it for them, using their own weapons to kill them! Sounds complicated, but considering it's the only weapon that they have, taking it from them makes it so that they are instantly screwed.

With that out of the way, I start going down the tunnel again. Seeing as how I didn't even stop moving with that kill, I'm moving pretty damn fast. Nothing unexpected, up to this point... at least when it comes to progress.

Not an awful lot of things in my way, though. Maybe the girls took the more filled tunnels?

Also, not enough time to ponder about it. Four reapers in my way, this time. They finally seem to have answered my charge. Very well then!

I run down the path as they all raise their scythes at me...

**Voom**

**GASH**

"Shrriiieeek!"

...Only so that one of them would make the mistake of hitting his own friend in the head. Poetry!

I'm not wasting time - I twist my hips while grabbing the dead Reaper's arm and swing it full circle!

**Snap**

**GUSH Slash GASH**

**Thud Thud Thud**

...The wonders of 360°s, ladies and gentlemen. All of them are dead. Also, I don't need this scythe anymore, so I let it go.

Not enough time to waste! I keep on dashing down the dark, murky depths of this wormhole!

**Dash**

...

Huh.

That's odd. I can't seem to find more Hivecrawlers down here. And I'm still going down. ...With no resistances whatsoever.

...Wait a minute. Did I just hit the jackpot?

…

Well, would you look at that! I did! I actually did it!

Fucking hell, is my luck good or bad after all?

I'm in a really large room now. This is a massive, oval hollow deep down the earth – purposefully carved to be the deepest part of the lair, where the queen lay her eggs. Speaking of eggs, there are rather large, bulging pastel-colored ones in the far end of the room, piled up and bound to the walls and ceiling in massive numbers – enough that I can hardly even see the walls. The Hivecrawler Queen is there, sleeping over the enormous eggs she recently put down. Immobile as always.

Pfah. The stench got even worse now. Even my mouth is getting coarse from it.

...But there's something wrong. This was way too easy. Something's not...

_Marisa _"From behind, ze! Watch out!"

**!**

**VOOSH**

Dodge successful! Sneaky bastard...

...

...OK. Before me lies a phantasmal beast.

A skeleton whose bones are almost made of sand, due to its texture, with a black robe covering his entire being. The distinctive rattling from his claws and the damp, lifeless eye sockets...

...

Dude. This is a Wraith.

_Wraith _"Cursed intruders! Coming one after the other...!"

Like the wind carrying a bunch of sand with it... There's no mistaking it. This is genuine. I'm not going crazy.

_Reimu _"Shut up, you loser! Stop talking like you own the place!"

...Dafuq?

T-This voice!

_Shinki _"Reimu!"

Yeah, it is her! Standing right by the side of the entrance from where I came from... Trapped within a little cage made of sand – and Marisa is with her!

That's a Sand Barrier... And this is the Wraith's work.

So they really were here! How were they caught by the Sand Box? What happened?

_Marisa _"Shinki? I-It's you! Let us out, break this barrier! I want to use the bathroom, ze!"

Good luck with that. I don't think this is the time to think about the toilet.

_Wraith _"So you are their friends, uh? I will not...! I won't let my plans be ruined by a bunch of interlopers! I didn't come here to die like this!"

...

The hell? He is desperate!

_Shinki _"Plans? What plans would those be, controlling this Gensokyo with a bunch of badly managed Hivecrawlers? Did you know that all of the men you sent are dead by now?"

I jump back and stare at the Wraith. He is clearly cornered, I can see his phantasmal face is trying not to accept this.

So what? Our presence here already sealed his fate...

_Shinki _"...Sorry, but it's nothing personal. As bad as it is, you'll have to die."

And I focus my power on my fists and legs!

_Reimu _"Don't show off, Shinki! That beast behind him is his puppet! He's going to use it to capture you!"

…

WHAT?

Jump back one more time! Take even more distance from the Wraith!

It's...

...It's true! The Queen is moving! It's actually looking at me! It's actually moving! Holy fucking shit! She looks like a Hydralisk! A really big, nasty-ass-looking Hydralisk!

_Wraith _"It can't end like this! I'll kill you all if I have to, disgusting intruders!"

And he rushes violently at me.

Damn it, I need to take care of this, fast! I'm between him and that thing! And she's closing in rather quickly...!

**VOOSH**

He's rushing his claws at me. Three, five, ten times. I just punch his claws away as he brings them down – I don't even need to actually block.

**Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam**

_Wraith _"Die! Die! DIE!"

...For someone who has totally lost it, his guard is pretty damn good! I can't get a solid, guaranteed counter!

The Queen is approaching. I need to find a way across from him, quickly...! This is bad, I can't find an opening... Oh, wait. I take that back.

I stretch my arms forward and grab his elbow and wrist just as I block!

_Wraith _"Ah?"

I twist around in place, and swing him over my head, tossing him into the ground behind me.

**THOD**

_Wraith _"...! Gah!"

Success! Now he's the one between me and the Queen! She obviously seems loyal to him, as it completely stopped so it wouldn't trample the bastard.

With that segment out of the way, I jump back as quickly as I can...

And I kick the Sand Barrier!

**THOM**

This barrier isn't something that easy to break, at least not from the inside.

The Sand Box, as it's usually called, regenerates insanely fast if attacked from the inside, which prevents their prisoners from escaping. But if you just prod the outside... it collapses under its own weight. No questions asked.

...It's dissolved, now. The ladies are opening huge smiles of their own.

_Reimu _"Yes! Good move, Shinki!"

_Marisa _"FINALLY, for crying out loud! Coward, keeping us inside this barrier so we wouldn't crush him! Now it's payback time, ze!"

They're coming out of the barrier while pulling out their weapons from hammerspace, I guess. A Gohei and a Broom.

...Why do I get the feeling those weapons are really, all they need?

_Wraith _"Guh! Haah... I'm not... Going to fail like this! After all I went through...!"

Yeah, he's already done for. He's lost it.

_Reimu _"Well, what else can you do? By the way. we're not the only ones in here, are we? I can hear a ruckus up there..."

_Shinki _"Hmm? What are you talking about, Reimu? Can't hear a thin'."

Heheh. She grinned.

_Reimu _"Good to see you have your humor with you, even in a place that smells like a dirty toilet."

Good to know I'm not the one that needed to make that analogy. Also, years of practice, here.

_Wraith _"Gh...!"

The Wraith is at a logical loss. He may have, somehow, complete control over the Hivecrawler Queen and make it move and attack, but that's not going to buy him the victory. Specially after I freed these two...

...

_Shinki _"...Hey. Sorry to ask this even after all you two went through, but can I ask you to leave the Wraith to me?"

What the hell is this kind of creature doing here in the first place, anyway...?

_Reimu _"Oh? Why would you ask that?"

_Marisa _"Are you scared of the big bad monster next to him, Shinki?"

Hahah! Maybe, I don't know!

I'm not interested in the Queen, really. I never fought one before, but...

_Shinki _"You can say I want to pay both Remilia and Eirin back with this."

A favor for a favor.

Since you attacked the Eientei and hurt its inhabitants, and the Scarlet Devil Mansion and pissed off its master that much, I'm going to do them a favor and clear their consciences by kicking your ass. And making sure you'll be leaving this place even more dead-ish than you already are.

_Marisa _"Doing a favor for them, huh? Well, I guess that's fair enough of a reason, ze."

_Reimu _"Well, I guess we can allow that. It doesn't make me happy, though, so I'm going to bring all my angry on that big ugly monster, there. Is that OK?"

Well, I can see you're really not pleased! Like, at all!

How long were you in that box anyway?

_Wraith _"Making a fool of me...! I can listen to everything you say, filth!"

_Reimu _"Well, so that's how it will be? We'll take care of the Queen..."

_Shinki _"While I kill this asshat. Thanks for the heads up, girls."

_Marisa _"No problem! Just make sure you don't die, since they don't use the Spell Card rules..."

_Reimu _"Meaning we don't need to hold back, either!"

…Heh.

I see, now. What the girls said before now finally make sense.

Those two are real warriors.

You don't need to prove or to show off to be recognized as one. All you need is to know when to use the strength you have been blessed with.

Either from training or from just raw talent... If you know when to use this power, you are a real warrior.

These girls...

Gensokyo really is one amazing place!

_Wraith _"Underestimate me and you'll end up in a sandy grave, damn you!"

_Shinki _"Underestimate? I take it you don't think I've ever been to a desert before."

...Wraiths.

Controllers of illusions and sand, they are hunters first and colleagues last. Working better while alone, they can gather the energy around them and hurt people tremendously when they ambush someone. They prey on those that are unlucky enough to get caught by a sandstorm – or even those that venture into the desert on their own.

Their illusions are magical in nature, so I can see right through them. And since I can't absorb images, and the Wraith species are not magi... I can focus on attack, completely!

My lower fangs grow as my arms and legs are enveloped in dark flames. It's time for the knuckle brothers to get to work.

_Wraith _"This place is going to be your grave!"

_Shinki _"Look around you, idiot! This is no desert!"

And I kick the ground, launching myself towards the beast!

**BAM**

...He is stronger than he looks, still.

We trade attacks at one another, but all of them fail to hit their designated target. All we do is trade punches on punches.

**Bam Bam Bam Bam**

The sounds of our attacks hitting each other echo through the tunnels.

**Thoooooom**

**Thothothothoooomm**

And I can listen to the havoc going on around the entire nest as we fight.

Next to us, I glimpse with the corner of my eye as Reimu and Marisa are flying around the Queen, who is faster than she looks.

...But she has no chance.

The girls dodge her attacks with really simple movements, and counter-attack with their magic and pure, simple power. The insufferable amount of punishment she is going through can't possibly be easy to ignore.

...And I bypass the Wraith's defenses and my right fist lands on his mug!

**BAM**

Ouch! I felt that!

One more! On the chest!

**BAM**

…

He didn't fall down yet! I respect that.

_Shinki _"So, being tough is all you're good at? How did you manage to lock those two again?"

_Wraith _"...I can bypass sand... I locked myself in my own trap with them."

Oh? He actually answered.

Well, that makes sense, though. The Sand Barrier is easily broken from the outside, but the inside is the real problem... Since it regenerates...

So what? He really did lock them up so he wouldn't get himself killed? That's kinda funny.

_Shinki _"You answered it quite quickly, didn't you?"

_Wraith _"What's the point in lying anyway? They are already freed."

True enough... But now I know you might want to do the same with me. So you're really, really stupid too. I feel like I'm picking on the mentally disabled.

**THUDDD**

Oh?

...The Queen is down! Already? Holy shits!

_Marisa _"Well, that was harder than I expected, ze."

_Reimu _"We actually got hit. I have to say, that was more than I thought she would be able to do."

Wait... It's not dead!

_Shinki _"R-Reimu! Marisa! Behind you, pay attention! It's still moving!"

_Reimu _"...Ah?"

**BAM**

**URGH!**

...Damn it, that is valid for me too, isn't it? I took a kick to the chest.

_Wraith _"Don't underestimate me, you bastard."

Well, the girls are fine. They're back to fighting... But the beast is alive! What's the meaning of...

…

Oooh. So **that's** how it is. Now I know where this stench comes from.

_Shinki _"...I get it. You're a necromancer. Kind of rare for a manipulator of the dead to try to control a whole nest of dead Hivecrawlers, isn't it."

_Wraith _"...! You... Met necromancers before? You're not just any punk, are you?"

Not really. I was taught very well by the right people - that's all there is to it.

So that's why it's been taking so long for the girls to reach this hub... The crawlers they kill, they come back to 'unlife' immediately after. He must be using pretty much all of his power to do that – preventing himself from getting overwhelmed by the other ladies. Point to the fact that Suika, an Oni of all things, still didn't reach this place.

But then... Why didn't the ones I killed back there not come back?

…

Whatever. This problem can be solved rather easily anyway.

_Shinki _"All I have to do is kill you, then all your undead puppets will rot to death on their own. Nothing has changed."

_Marisa _"EH? So what, we'll have to kill this Queen over and over again until you're done?"

Well, I can only hope I can do this quickly then.

I bring my fists up again. They are not done talking yet.

_Wraith _"W-What kind of necromancer would let death stop him? Don't make me laugh!"

It's pointless to listen to you talk anymore!

**Dash**

…

His guard is more broken and open that it was before. After we trade a few attacks, mine go into him once...

Twice...

Three times.

_Wraith _"Gah...!"

I wonder if you'll die if I bore a hole in your chest?

…! Oh? Here it comes!

**Vom**

An illusion! Took him long enough to start using them.

_Wraith _"I won't allow you to destroy me like this!"

...I concentrate my energy on my feet and jump up. There's no way I'm falling for that.

**Jump**

Can I reach the ceiling, by the way?

_Wraith _"Ah? D-Damn it! How could...?"

Illusions don't work on people who can see right through them. Magic's got the bad habit of having a distinctive feeling to it before my eyes. So, yeah! I can see right through that.

And he DID try to capture me on a Sand Box. Someone pick the phone please, because I fucking called it.

Sucks to be you, bro! I...

Didn't reach the ceiling. I'm not going to miss your head, though! I bring both my hands down in a hammer-like motion, crashing onto his head as hard as gravity allows me to!

**BANG**

And he's STILL not down! What are you made of, dude? Eternium?

Might as well just keep hitting you! It's not like you're putting up a fight at this point!

**Thud Thud Thud Thud**

As I keep landing fierce, powerful blows on him, the sounds of battle around me intensifies.

How many times did Reimu and Marisa kill that Queen already? I'm seeing stars and rainbows, talismans and some yin-yang looking orbs all over the place!

_Wraith _"T-This can't be happening! I can't die here! I WON'T DIE HERE!"

No.

I jump once more time, twisting myself in the air to connect my foot into the side of his head, concentrating all of the spread energy of my body on my limb... smashing his head on the rocks on the ground.

**DANG**

**THOOOM**

…

Well, it's over. All of that energy I used to kick him in the head was so nasty, I'm sure everyone heard the noise.

I even busted the ground where his face landed with that kick. No one would stay alive after that. At least, not a Wraith, not in a million years.

**Crack**

...I pulled him off just to make sure he was dead, so I better make sure he is dead.

It wasn't personal, but that's how things had to be. Now my debt to Remilia and Eirin has been paid, at least slightly.

**Crash**

And I break his skull with a last hit. Just to be extra safe.

**THUDD**

_Queen _"**[**_**Gaa.. Gghhhh... .g...**_**]**"

And there we have it! The Queen seems to have given up on her unlife, finally – collapsing to the ground in a humongous pile of dead Hivecrawler meat. That is disgusting.

_Reimu _"Well... That took me by surprise. I wouldn't have thought we would be hit more than five times."

_Marisa _"I had it worse, ze... Nine here. I swear she held a grudge against me, really! Does she have something against rainbows and love?"

Rainbows and love. Death lasers of death.

I'll keep that in mind for later, Skittles. But that's hardly what worries me. They aren't NEARLY as badly hurt as they claim to be. Do they call those slash marks actual damage?

I don't want to see their concept of 'brutally and completely owned' at all. The concept alone scares me enough.

_Reimu _"Good job, Shinki. The way you fight... You're good at this."

_Marisa _"I haven't seen such a neat and brutal fistfight before! Can you teach me how to graze melee attacks like that?"

No, I can't. First rule of teaching would be that you have to be superior to the one learning for the teachings to be effective, Marisa.

...I don't feel like wasting my time.

**BOOOM**

W-Whoa!

The ceiling! It just fell apart!

And of course, it's Suika that falls alongside it!

_Suika _"FIRST... Not really. Second then! Hey Reimu, I came here to boast that I actually finished the job you couldn't!"

_Reimu _"Turn that mouth away, I only made a mistake!"

_Suika _"...Yeah? Maybe you really did... I mean, I would be pretty disappointed if you lost to these losers! At least they put up a better fight than I expected! They wouldn't get down no matter how often I'd punch them!"

I can't really tell if she is either too wise, or just too spontaneous.

I like that.

_Aya _"Shameimaru Aya...! In... Third? You all are abusing all the luck you can, huh?"

...Contrary to this person, whom I do not dislike, but I distrust completely.

And I honestly didn't see you until you said something.

_Aya _"Ugh. This place has succeeded in making me cringe. Is the job done already? ...So boring, I thought I could have at least have taken a few pictures of the fight."

_Shinki _"You missed nothing important, trust me."

I see Reimu and Marisa nodding. Yes.

**THOOM**

Another wall at the far end just busted open! From it... A Watcher being blown away by three dolls with swords.

Guess what, kids? It's Alice!

_Alice _"And that counts twenty eight. ...I was starting to wonder if they would ever die."

She's been counting the ones she killed? ...'Kay.

_Marisa _"Alice! You came, too!"

_Alice _"Marisa. ...I see that you are doing well. That's too bad."

_Marisa _"Don't be so cold! We're neighbors, aren't we? Peace and Love!"

...Uh-huh.

I can see what sort of relationship they have, now.

_Alice _"It's good to see you in good health, despite all that happened, Reimu."

_Reimu _"Don't worry about it, my mistake is my mistake and that's all there is to it."

_Marisa _"You treat Reimu so much better than me, ze..."

_Reisen _"Ah! Yeah... I was starting to wonder if I took the longer way around..."

...It's Reisen. We are all assembled, now.

_Reisen _"Really, this is the worst. Shinki-san, is there a way to remove this mucus from my hair? I actually got hit by the Burrowers."

…

What?

_Shinki _"Uh... Reisen? Did you know that mucus is ACID?"

_Reisen _"Eh! Really?"

…

_Reisen _"I wonder."

That's ACID!

Why are you unharmed? What the hell are you made of?

_Suika _"Well, then! Shinki first, me second, Aya third and Alice fourth, that makes Reisen the loser! PUNISHMENT GAME!"

**Beat**

**Sigh**. Excuse me for a moment while I cover my face with my hand. Like this, yes.

_Reimu _"Suika? What are you talking about?"

_Suika _"Since she was the last, she has to pay somehow, Reimu! It was the rules as we came in!"

_Reisen _"Well... Actually, I just thought about that. A-And I know what I can do."

Really.

We're all listening. Do go on.

_Reisen _"Since we're going to do a throughout job at eliminating the Hivecrawler nest... There is no better way than to poison this entire dungeon, is it?"

That's... True.

It makes perfect sense. The ones that are not dead yet may survive to make another nest, and this would all have been for naught.

Undead Hivecrawlers are all dead for real, now. So the only ones that can get in our way are the alive ones. If there are those still, that is.

_Shinki _"We would need a powerful poison, though. I don't think we-"

_Reisen _"I can manage that. Poison doesn't work on me, so I thought... I could sabotage this place and meet you all back up. What do you say?"

Immune to poison. Right.

Why is it that I find that really impossible to believe?

_Reimu _"Sure, why not?"

And why did you agree to it that quickly?

_Alice _"Sounds good enough. Punishment for getting last, and dealing the coup de grâce at the same time."

_Suika _"And if any of 'em try to escape, we'll bash their skulls back in!"

_Marisa _"So it's settled? Let's get out of here already, I can't hold it any longer...! I need to use the toilet!"

R-Really? I'm not convinced! At all!

_Shinki _"...Wait a second! Immune to poison? I don't believe you."

_Reisen _"Ah... Yes, I am. Master created an elixir that made me and her immune to its effects. I guarantee it works, so don't worry too much about it! Dealing with drugs and medicine kind of demands me to be immune to poison, doesn't it? Makes the job much easier!"

Oh, I see how it is.

Using your workers as guinea pigs, Eirin? I'm going to let her listen to me, later.

_Reisen _"So, you all go up! Come on, skedaddle! I'll take over, and please don't sniff the green cloud that will come out of the hole. It's really quite toxic, I assure you."

...Tch. Damn it.

I don't like the sound of letting her swim in poison. But then again, she isn't even feeling the acid on her.

...I'm going to have a looong talk with Eirin, it seems...

_Marisa _"HURRY, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, ZE!"

Hold your bladder, woman! What are you, five? I'm pretty sure you can hold it for a bit longer!

I don't like this. I don't like this at all, but what other choice do I have? Everyone seems to calm and collected about this!

...I really don't like this. But I see no other option but to slump my shoulders and obey. I hope this actually isn't a fluke...

* * *

**[Location: Youkai Mountain]**

...It's raining here, outside.

Odd how I didn't notice it was raining from down there. I guess I was trying to pay attention to Reisen down the nest way too hard?

_Suika _"Nooo~! Not rain! It's gonna pour all over my gourd..."

_Aya _"Urgh. We hadn't had that in a while now, had we? I wasn't looking forward to getting soaked."

_Marisa _"Gkkh! I can't hold it anymore! I'll use the rocks back there, excuse me!"

...Gah, just go already, damn it. No one cares about your bladder.

_Aya _"Well, now what we do? We'll just wait?"

_Reimu _"That's what she told us to do, right? And not to breathe the poison that comes out, or something."

Or something. That sounds like something I heard, yes.

…

...Oh? What's this? I can see that green gas coming out of the nest slowly!

Did she do it? What did she do?

_Reisen _"Hop!"

And she comes out! That's magnificent!

Would you look at that! She IS immune to poison after all!

_Alice _"Good job. Are you OK?"

_Reisen _"Yes, I am. Well, that should do the trick. If we'd shut the hole down, it would be even better..."

I'm relieved to see that you're fine, but... Now you reek of poison. Gah! What happened to that nice, pleasant scent of yours?

_Suika _"Really? Pluggin' holes 'n shit? Senseless destruction is MY specialty!"

Of course it is. How silly of me to believe otherwise.

The little Oni's gathering a rather nasty-looking red sphere on her hand... Oh, crap. Watch where you aim that fucking thing!

_Suika _"FIRE IN THE HO~LE!"

...And she aims it at the nest's entrance. I never, EVER would have thought I would listen to a little girl yelling that.

Shows me what I know about life. Mysterious life.

**THOOOOM**

The impact of the bomb is powerful, as expected. I could feel the shock wave from here. And we're not that close to the nest.

...All of the boulders nearby all fall over the entrance of the nest, together with a cloud of smoke that doesn't stay up even for a few seconds, thanks to the downpour. With that, our job has been complete... The Hivecrawlers are all dead.

That takes care of that, then...

_Suika _"Well, can I say it?"

...What?

_Suika _"MISSION COMPLETE, hell yeah! I'm feelin' great now, we all did a really awesome job!"

Ah...

_Reimu _"True enough. Thank you, everyone. We would still be stuck in there if you didn't help."

_Marisa _"Y-Yeah! Thanks for taking us out of that Sand Box, Shinki! Seriously, I almost did something I would regret forever."

_Alice_ "One of the many things you should add to your list, I assure you."

Hah!

Hahahahah!

_Shinki _"Ahahahahahaha!"

_Aya _"Eh? What's the matter?"

_Shinki _"Oh, it's nothing! Really!I just decided to throw it all away! What the hell was I even thinking? Maybe I wasn't even thinking at all, I'm not sure anymore!"

_Alice _"...I'm not sure we follow, Katsura-san."

I don't get it myself, love! I'm not surprised you don't, either!

_Shinki _"Maybe I just had the feeling everything was half done... Or maybe it was the fact that I brought people that didn't have to do with anything down there, and it was bothering me? But you know what? I don't care anymore!"

What happened last week was really haunting me, huh?

But you know what?

_Shinki _"Balls to it! To hell with it! Come on, let's get out of here, what do you all say? This rain couldn't have come at a worse time!"

I can see everyone opening smiles and nodding at me.

The rain suddenly became a pleasant shower, as we all started to run, some fly, towards the Forest of Magic.

I'm feeling so much better I can even feel guilt...

But not today. No way in hell!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Abandoned Hut]**

The sky flashed with the roar of thunder.

The rain poured down over the battered, broken huts with intensity, as the light created by the lightning illuminated the interior of the cottage.

It was an old hut. Despite its old, destroyed frame, it served its purpose well. They needed a place to rest, after all, and the rain forced them to stay there.

The rain had barely started as the man inside this particular hut blinked.

Sitting by his bed, the man held his hand in front of him.

He saw blood.

His eyes flashed at it. It was his blood.

It flowed through his forehead as if he had been shot. The red fluid went down in quantity, as he passed his hand through the blood again, removing it from his eyes.

And the door was open before he noticed.

"My lord? Y-You're bleeding!"

The servant was shaken. His all-mighty leader had red flowing through his wound, and yet he hardly seemed surprised.

"It is nothing, Garrote. It's just that someone killed my Shikigami."

"Your Shikigami... You mean, the Wraith?"

The bleeding man let go an amused chuckle as he licked the blood from his fingers, a completely unreadable expression adorned his face like a broken mosaic.

"When curses and spells are broken... They return full force to the person who cast them! Isn't this interesting? I never thought someone from this world could have so much power!"

The roof of the hut rattled at the strength of the wind and the thunder. The servant of the man clutched his own fist, to hold himself from biting his tongue in fear of his master.

"...We should be ready for a tempest, Garrote. Yakumo Yukari has chosen her champions well."

**[Interlude: Over]**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Gensokyo!

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Reisen_ "Noo! Let go of me! Let gooo!"

_Suika _"No way in hell, missie! Ya got there last in the end! Do ya think I would've let you get away with just that? That ain't punishment, that's just plan A in action!"

_Reisen _"But I did it myself, didn't I? I had to walk through a cloud of poison! Isn't that punishment enough?"

_Suika _"Enope! What about drinking 'till you get more stoned than me? Or what about wearing something embarrassing and walking through the human village...? Hahahahah!"

_Reisen _"Unhand me! Somebody help mee!"

...

_Marisa _"So, Alice... What do you think of my idea? Isn't it brilliant? A magic-stabilizing trinket to control part of your own magic for you!"

_Alice _"...I could say it sounds interesting, but it also sounds as reliable as a burning stake impaled through your leg as you attempt to run as fast as you can. Why would you do this? Not controlling your own powers is a ridiculous idea."

_Marisa _"But that would solve so many of our problems! Think big, ze!"

_Alice _"I'd rather think realistically. Your idea is a fantasy and it is impossible to find proper, logical use to it. Let it go already!"

_Marisa _"What's the matter, Alice? You've been so cold and unfriendly lately with me..."

_Alice _"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

…

Um...

_Sakuya _"So you actually do not favor the taste of bitter cuisine, Reimu-san?"

_Reimu _"I can't stand them, Sakuya. Do you know the feeling you have when your mouth is filled with candy, then suddenly someone just pours beer in it? But maybe I'm being too pragmatic, since a few bitter things ARE good, I'll give them that."

_Sakuya _"It brings such shock to your palate, yes? Then what exactly pleases you? Sweets?"

_Reimu _"Sweets."

_Sakuya_ "So simple, and yet somehow so truthful..."

_Reimu_ "You don't have the right to say that to me, cat tongue!"

What's going on here?

Why is everyone concentrated at the Hakurei Shrine?

...Well. A little explanation might do some good to me, I guess. Seems like in Gensokyo, when you have the crazy reporter nearby, news will travel as fast as the wind. Or maybe even faster. Maybe it's not even her fault, but I like blaming Aya for things.

It didn't rain for too long, actually. Or maybe they cleaned the skies themselves – I didn't see it happen. Regardless, as soon as the rain was gone, the folks from the Scarlet Devil Mansion came to the shrine for some reason.. Eientei came as well.

Even Cirno is here!

_Cirno_ "Eye don't know what's going on here, but it looks like a party, doesn't it?"

...When she said it... It really does look like a party.

It's... So lively.

_Aya_ "Come on, Shinki! What are you doing with a face like that? Drink up, drink! Come on!"

_Shinki_ "Eh? A-Aya, the hell's going on?"

_Aya_ "Are you blind? This is a party! Enjoy it, enjoy it! There's enough sake for everyone, including you and me!"

And she laughs, walking around the place while chugging on her own share of sake.

I can see it's a party, but... Is there a special reason for that?

_Fairies_ "China, China! Show us the trick with the apples and the knives!"

_Meiling_ "Uh, me? Sure, I can do that, fairies! Sakuya, can you give me a hand here?"

...Such simplicity.

It's so... pure. I think that's the word I'm looking for.

_Kaguya_ "What an interesting party, this is! So simple, and yet so lively...! Eirin, isn't this superb?"

_Eirin_ "We could say we owe this lighthearted feeling this night to the ones that actually did something, right Tewi?"

_Tewi_ "I was spreading good luck through the forest, usa! Can't I worry for my own kind in my own way?"

_Kaguya_ "Well, we can't say she didn't do anything, right? I actually found four-leaf clovers! Five times, Eirin!"

_Eirin_ "...I know. We all did what we could, right?"

_Kaguya_ "That's right! Protecting our house is part of our duty! You did great, Tewi."

_Tewi_ "...Hm."

Somehow, I feel kind of dislodged.

All these people that are here... I feel kind of taken apart. Maybe because I'm the only guy in here?

I don't think that's it, though. That's beside the point.

I was starting to wonder about this, though. Why there are so many powerful women in this place? Not that's a bad thing, mind you.

_Remilia_ "So, Shinki. I heard you actually did a good job at that nest. Is it true that a beast who could control death was in charge of those fiends?"

_Shinki_ "Remilia. ...Yes. It's true."

_Remilia_ "Despicable scum. Only a coward would hide him or herself behind a wall of corpses. I am glad and relieved to know that the resultant of today's battle was only his own."

_Shinki_ "Couldn't have done it without the ladies. They took it harder than me, having to dig through those zombies..."

_Remilia_ "Nonsense. You are the one who went after the nest. Alice herself admitted that she wouldn't even try to go after it if it weren't for your zeal to do so. You fought their leader, and you freed Reimu and Marisa yourself. Your achievements alone."

_Shinki _"...All which could be done by any of them, given the chance."

_Remilia_ "And still you are the one who made it. You should think more highly of yourself, Shinki, you are not as weak as you think yourself to be."

_Shinki_ "I'm not strong, either."

_Remilia_ "That might be true. Or you might be quite formidable, it is not within my knowledge to label your actual strength. But if it makes you happy... Then allow me. Even if you claim you did nothing, I still thank you for what you have done."

...Ah-Ahem! I'm actually feeling embarrassed.

I have a strange feeling I'm talking with a really wise child, that isn't a child at all.

_Remilia_ "Patchy might want to talk with you about it, so expect her to call for you anytime soon!"

And she goes back to Reimu's side.

So social... And filled with youkai, when I think about it. This comfortable feeling I get from this shrine isn't just my impression, then?

I have a hunch that people gather at the Hakurei Shrine because of this feeling alone. It makes sense, the more I think about it.

**Tug**

…?

_Tewi_ "Shinki."

_Shinki_ "Ah! Tewi!"

_Tewi_ "Don't get used to this, usa. ...Thank you."

Ah.

I see.

_Shinki_ "Heh! Don't worry about it. You weren't at Eientei when I went there, so I was worried. Are you all right?"

_Tewi_ "I am. ...Pah, look at me! I'm not used to being like this! A whole day, I'm surprised with myself!"

_Shinki_ "You do seem like the free, lively kind. But you couldn't help it, could you? Your kin was in danger, and you were protecting them your own way, right?"

Yes, I overheard you talking with Eirin.

_Tewi_ "...You listen way too well. It can be dangerous if you can't control that."

_Shinki_ "I learned that the hard way, trust me!"

Heh. Would you look at that, I finally heard your laugh.

_Tewi_ "If you need something, Shinki... Call me. I can grant you good fortune if you so wish for it."

Whenever I feel in need of luck, or just once?

I couldn't grasp the meaning behind your tone there, Tewi.

...All the people here are the ones I met so far, isn't it? I think it makes sense.

_Patchouli _"Good evening, Shinki. You really did come back with news of victory, didn't you."

Hey there, bean sprout! ...You look a lot better than before. And that's not saying a lot.

_Shinki_ "You helped me a lot with... What was that called again? Lacrima?"

_Patchouli_ "Yes. It was actually a manifestation of the steam they liberated, taken solid form, fused with my own magic."

A manifestation of the steam? The way you talk about it makes it seem like you had to summon it.

_Shinki _"So you mean that wasn't a glass bulb? Somehow, I am disappointed."

_Patchouli_ "That form was taken for convenience's sake alone. I asked Koakuma to help me gather the sufficient amount of energy from the air to 'solidify' it, and that was the result."

I see.

...But who is Koakuma?

_Patchouli_ "By the way, she isn't here, if that's what you were thinking... She said she wanted to put her work in schedule, and thus she didn't come."

_Shinki_ "Fair enough. Though I'm still trying to figure what this party is for. It is to congratulate the Hivecrawler defeat?"

_Patchouli_ "...What? You don't know?"

...What? I don't know what?

You look surprised, somehow.

_Patchouli_ "I see. You don't know. ...Well, it's fine, I guess."

_Shinki_ "What is?"

_Reimu_ "Don't be silly, Shinki! This party is for you!"

Ah, I see! It's for me.

...For me?

What?

_Shinki_ "Reimu? What do you mean?"

_Reimu_ "What do you mean, he asks! Of course it's your welcoming party, what else could it be?"

...

Welcoming. Welcom- what?

Wait. Wait just a second.

_Shinki_ "It is... A welcoming party? B-But I..."

_Reimu_ "Haven't decided yet? If you'll stay, or if you'll leave?"

...Suddenly, I get the feeling everyone is paying attention to us.

I... I don't get it.

_Shinki_ "W... What do you mean? I'm not sure I follow."

_Reimu_ "Is it too much to think about at the same time? Then let me simplify it for you. We are here to welcome the newest resident of Gensokyo! What else could it be?"

...Resident?

_Shinki_ "A-Aren't you just assuming things on your own?"

_Reimu_ "It wouldn't be on my own if you'd think the same."

…

I...

_Reimu_ "Shinki. I'll ask you, what do you think of Gensokyo?"

What do you mean?

What I think of this place, or what this place actually is? Because they are both totally different things.

_Shinki_ "This is... A place that does not take itself seriously."

It just doesn't.

_Shinki _"People here say what they want, they live how they want. I can see at least half the people here causing problems to everyone because of their whims, and I can see people trying to solve the problem by causing even more or if."

…

What the hell am I saying?

_Reimu_ "And what do you think of all you just said?"

…!

That... Is a valid question.

They know all of that way too well, already, but...

My voice is locked. Why can't I say anything? Why can't I-

_Reimu_ "Shinki. I have no idea what is it that makes you so haunted."

…

_Reimu_ "I don't know what's wrong, and quite honestly, I don't care. It's your problem alone. But know this... This place is a paradise for those who cannot live out there. This is a place where everyone, including you and me, can live in a carefree way and be happy."

...T-This...

_Reimu_ "Living here does not mean you have to forget everything. But at least you'll know you are in a place where you can actually live."

I don't...

_Reimu_ "So, with that said! I think we can all say this last thing, so it will become official..."

_All_ **"Welcome to Gensokyo!"**

...Gh!

W-What is this... I'm feeling right now?

I can sense my eyes being swarmed by tears!

_Suika_ "Aaah~! He's gonna cry! What do ya know, now I can say I've seen one more last thing I'll ever see!"

God damn it...!

...F-For the first time in my life...! I... I have the feeling that I'm at home!

For one hundred years to live in alien places... Running away, fearing for my life! Being chased and preyed on, having to see things I could never have because of it! All of this time! A-All of this damn time, and suddenly, this...!

I-I can't hold them back...! I don't...!

_Reimu_ "So, you got something to say, Shinki?"

Gh! Why, you...!

...**SNIFF**

_Shinki _"...I'M HOME!"

I didn't even need to look at them to know they were all smiling happily back there, cheering to each other.

No idea if I should laugh or if I should throw a rock at your heads!

…

This world... Gensokyo...

I've finally found the place I so relentlessly looked for. I finally found the place I wanted!

I finally found it... Home...!

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Cloud Ruler Mountain]**

...I never wanted to leave this place. Or so I thought.

I always tried to. Wished for something else, at the same time I didn't. I had no idea what I wanted, actually.

Since I did not have something to keep me there, I also had nothing to keep me from going back. When I finally managed to find a reason, that kept me from doing anything else. I kept going back. Time and time again.

But then why I didn't stay?

Why I stood there, defiant, looking at the horizon of the beautiful highlands waiting for the wind to claim me?

Why did I wait until it was too late for me to think to change it?

Why didn't I just turn around and looked at what I already had with me?

...

I am a hypocrite.

Even though I always wanted simplicity...

Even though I wanted to live my life the way it should be...

Why did my heart pound so strong when the unknown winds blew through the rocks?

...Why I get the feeling I don't know anything about myself...?

**[Interlude - Over]**


	9. Chapter 9: Argue For and Against

Author's Comments:

It took a while but it finally came!

Sorry for the delay, but writer's block is something dangerous. Thankfully, it won't happen until... Until... The end of this arc, I guess.

So! Without delay, I give you chapter nine! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Camp]**

…Hmm.

**Bird Chirp**

It's morning.

The feeling of control returns to my limbs and body as I move around in my bed.

**Sigh**

Well, I had another annoying dream, didn't I.

I guess it can't be helped... But I really wish I...

...Huh.

This bed feels awfully comfortable and fluffy.

...Hey!

Where the hell am I?

* * *

**[Location: Unknown House]**

...Damn.

Suddenly, I feel that my memories of me walking back home and sleeping are all blatant lies.

Where is this place...? What is this place?

It gives the feeling of a western/oriental hybrid house. It looks extremely tidy and neat...

_Female Voice_ "So you're awaken now? Good morning."

...And I finally notice the girl siting by the table nearby.

Yellow eyes, short blonde hair and a white, fitting two-tailed hat. She is wearing a white and blue outfit, and... She's got nine tails.

The hell?

I better get ready for anything...!

_Shinki _"Uuh... Wary questions have priority. Where am I, and who are you?"

She sighs with a light smile on her face.

I don't... Think. I'm in danger.

At least.

_Ran_ "You're right. I'm sorry for this sudden summon from Yukari-sama's part. I am Yakumo Ran... Her shikigami. It's a pleasure to meet you personally at least, Katsura Shinki-san."

She's a shikigami? Really?

_Shinki_ "...I see... That answers a few questions. I had no idea nine-tailed foxes still existed."

She doesn't seem the type, though.

_Ran_ "Hm! We have a few things in common already, don't we? ...But I digress."

That didn't quite explain how I ended up here, though...

_Ran _"The one who wishes to speak with you is actually unaware that you are awake. So if you'd please follow me, I'll take you to her."

Well, might as well ask her already!

_Shinki_ "S-Say. I have questions..."

_Ran_ "...Of course. I will answer what I can."

Ah. W-Well, that's a hospitality I wasn't expecting!

_Shinki_ "Am... I still in Gensokyo? Where am I?"

_Ran_ "You are in Yakumo Yukari-sama's home, in the second far edge of Gensokyo. The first one being the Hakurei Shrine."

...Oh, I see...

I'm in the other side of this world.

Pretty!

_Shinki_ "How did I end up here?"

_Ran_ "Well, you can ask Yukari-sama that question. I'm sure she will be... Eager to entertain you with a demonstration."

I'm not sure I liked your worried tone.

...Well.

...Bulls. Might as well go with her.

Word of the wise, one should only attempt to escape if one knows he can do it.

_Shinki_ "...Very well, that will do for now. ...Lead on."

I hop out of the bed.

...What kind of room is this, anyways? Is this the 'summoning room for people who are sleeping'?

…

This is a rather big... Mansion. Isn't it?

But well. It didn't take too long for us to reach what is probably the living room.

...The hell, is that a T.V.?

_Female Voice_ "Oh, I see you are finally with us again. How was your trip to dream world, Shinki-san? I hope it was pleasant."

…

Hum.

Somehow looking at this woman sends chills down my spine.

She wears a one-piece western dress, and her hair is the most golden I've seen in this place so far. She also has the looks of mid twenties...? Or is it thirty? I can't say.

It doesn't change the fact that she looks beautiful.

_Shinki_ "Actually, the awakening was the worst part of it. I was expecting to be greeted by trees, not by a nine-tailed fox."

I don't mean it as an insult, neither as a threat. They probably got my tone right.

_Yukari_ "Such as it takes for a forced meeting such as this one. Despite not being in here for long, you have already got to be known for quite a handful of important people... News in Gensokyo travel fast, and I am glad I can finally see you in person."

So I assume you've been trying to talk to me sooner?

_Yukari_ "Well, let us talk while we drink, yes? Do you mind some tea?"

...I get the feeling they drink tea a lot in this place.

_Shinki_ "Not at all."

_Yukari_ "Ran? Would you please?"

…She nods and leaves. Somehow I don't think she fits the shikigami role, but maybe that's just me.

The blond woman sits by the table in the center of the room, as if she knows what the situation will make me do.

Might as well do it then, and sit across from her.

…

…

**Ahem**

I'm not used to doing absolutely nothing but look at the person who is sitting right in front of me.

We seem to have done this for so long that Ran actually finished making tea and poured some for us. ...This is good tea, by the way.

_Yukari_ "Um. Nothing better than start the day with something light, don't you agree?"

…So you started the conversation, huh. Sorry, but I'm still trying to play cautious here.

_Shinki_ "So, how do you know me, and how did you bring me here?"

_Yukari_ "Going straight to the point already? ...Now that is a good question, the first one. How do I know you?"

She drinks her tea with elegance and look at me with those eyes.

_Yukari_ "I know of you ever since you cleaved my barrier in half. I wish I could have met you sooner, but I wanted to confirm what kind of person you are before this."

Oh. 'My barrier?'

It just struck me, but maybe I'm in bigger trouble than I thought I was.

_Yukari_ "I am Yakumo Yukari, and you are under my thumb, young man."

I figured...

I'm screwed.

_Shinki_ "...So what will you do now? Kill me, after indulging me with idle gossip?"

_Yukari_ "Not quite, that is so barbaric! ...In fact, there was a moment where that option was available to me, but your actions stayed my hand. The moment where the barrier was bypassed... That was that moment."

I still have no idea how much danger I am in.

Because... Because she doesn't sound threatening.

She is talking casually as if we're just talking about the weather.

_Yukari_ "You see, this land... Gensokyo. This is my home. I helped build it. It is only natural for me to be protective of it, isn't it? The moment you came in, this world was in danger. The barrier was open to the outside world, and youkai, demons and who knows what else were free to come and go as they pleased. From everywhere. Do you see the gravity of this problem, Shinki-san?"

_Shinki_ "...I have a slight idea. ...I was told the barrier was open for just a few moments, though."

_Yukari_ "It's true. But that didn't stop them from coming in."

So what?

_Shinki_ "...You claim it is my responsibility then."

_Yukari_ "I'll let one thing clear right now, in case you are wondering. ...Gensokyo is a land for everyone. Youkai, Humans, Gods. As long as you live your life and does not interfere with the other party's existence, then you are free to live in here. ...But the problem is when that doesn't happen."

_Shinki_ "When a party threaten another. ...The humans still live because they live alongside youkai, isn't it? Reimu told me there is a youkai that protects the human village. As in... It's what she does."

But that doesn't stop youkai from eating humans, or humans from destroying youkai.

_Yukari_ "Youkai are chaotic in nature, Shinki-san. The ones like you and me, or Keine are not so easy to exist... So we live and coexist with humans like you've seen at the Hakurei Shrine. That imagery is the picture Gensokyo is supposed to have."

Yes. Youkai with a sense of itself is different from the rest.

That's why youkai like Aya or Alice or Patchouli befriend humans - not all the time being what really happens though - while Hivecrawlers and your occasional Daemon don't.

_Shinki_ "So... The youkai that just came in..."

_Yukari_ "They threaten the humans with their presence. Of course, that counts you as well."

What? Now you wait just a minute there!

_Shinki_ "I'm not a human eater!"

_Yukari_ "I don't know that. You are as much an alien to Gensokyo as any of them. Even if you have been greeted by Reimu as a resident... I am not convinced."

T-This...

Who the hell is this woman? Gensokyo's overseer?

_Yukari_ "For all I know though, you might not even be a youkai. A vampire that eats magic is extremely alien to me- ...No. To everyone, in fact. ...I wonder how many of your species actually exist out there."

I'm not sure how many of us there are, either.

But that doesn't make us human!

...Where does she want to go with this?

What does she want from me?

_Yukari_ "...I'll make you a proposition, Shinki-san. I want you to track those youkai down and deal with them as you see fit."

Oh.

...I get it.

_Shinki_ "So I see, you want me to be your sweeper."

_Yukari_ "Is that the word you use for that these days?"

Are you serious?

_Shinki_ "...Why?"

*Sigh* Don't answer me by drinking more tea, please.

_Yukari_ "I could hunt them myself if I so wished, but I hear Reimu actually likes you. So instead of tossing you into a volcano, I'm giving you the opportunity to change my mind!"

...I better not talk to Reimu about this, then.

I don't want to cause this kind of trouble to her.

_Shinki_ "What if I say I don't want to do it? Will you toss me into this volcano of yours?"

_Yukari_ "Yes. Without a second thought on the matter."

...Huh. I'm amazed at how easily she bargains about my choices.

_Yukari_ "I don't see why you wouldn't do so. I'm not asking you to kill all of them, some might even be **nice**. I'm giving you the freedom to chase them in your time, and to choose their fate."

_Shinki_ "What you mean is that if I don't do it quickly enough, you're going to castrate me."

_Yukari_ "Who do you think I am, a barbarian? I would simply register a complaint with my 'sweeper'."

Well, aren't you nice.

It's like giving candy to your slaves.

She kind of reminds me of my last boss, I wonder if they're not related somehow.

_Ran_ "...Yukari-sama, if you don't have anything else to discuss with him..."

_Yukari_ "Hm. ...How did you do that with the Hakurei border?"

Eh?

_Shinki_ "Do what? Cleave it in half?"

_Yukari_ "Yes."

…You have the unholy gift of asking bad questions, don't you.

_Shinki_ "I'm not telling you."

Don't look at me with that face as if you didn't expect that!

_Yukari_ "...And why not?"

_Shinki_ "Because that would require me explaining what happened to me before that. I don't want to think about it, and I don't feel like sharing with someone like you what I went through."

I don't want to.

_Yukari_ "You sound so very defensive."

_Shinki_ "...Forgive me if I do. I'm not trying to sound like a victim here. There are people that had it worse than me, I am not a sorry sort because the world turned against me for a few weeks. But I still didn't get over it, and I hope you at least respect that. I am not going to talk about this further."

_Yukari_ "Even if I forced you to do so?"

_Shinki_ "...I don't want to sound like the tragic hero. Still, I hope you never have or had to make the sacrifices I made."

This conversation is over already.

_Yukari_ "So be it. I'm sorry for keeping you here all this time, Shinki-san, I feel like you don't want to talk to me any further."

What, are you giving me that much freedom?

_Shinki_ "...Excuse me, then."

I don't want to talk to this person anymore.

I'll leave this room now.

…

I want the sun.

What a weird thing for a vampire to say.

...Haah. I'm... Tired.

_Ran_ "Wait!"

...Hm?

_Ran_ "Wait! Shinki-san, wait... I'll escort you to the exit..."

_Shinki_ "...Ran... That's your name, right?"

_Ran_ "Yes. ...I am sorry, Yukari-sama isn't a bad person, but her personality is... Quite like that. Please don't think badly of her."

You know what...?

I don't.

Oddly enough, I really don't.

_Shinki_ "I just felt uncomfortable. She's asking me to look around for those people and then what? 'Do whatever you want'... She just sounded like the type that wouldn't clean her room even if her life depended on it."

_Ran_ "...You're not that far off from the truth, you know. ...I'm still really sorry for the way she talked to you. I never saw her threatening over someone's life before."

Somehow, that's the impression I got.

I guess I'm way too used to talking with people like that.

* * *

**[Location: Mountainside Pathway]**

We're outside now.

This place looks so peaceful, the perfect place for a mansion like this one, now that I think about it.

_Ran_ "Shinki-san..."

_Shinki_ "Oh, don't worry about it. ...I'll do as she says, but of course, I don't promise anything."

I used to have this kind of job out there, so this isn't news for me.

_Ran_ "I'll have a talk with Yukari-sama. I am curious as to why she talked to you like this. ...Are you sure you don't want help to go back...?"

Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

It seems like Yukari has the ability to transport things or people from point A to point B.

That's how she brought me here in the first place.

So she could easily punt me back home if I asked her.

...Thing is, I am stubborn like that.

_Shinki_ "Thanks for the offer, Ran. But I want to go back on foot. I might as well even learn more about Gensokyo as I do so. I live here now, after all."

_Ran_ "Hahahah! True. ...Well then, I wish you well on your way back. Try not to step into the black holes."

_Shinki_ "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!"

And I start to walk away, towards the path that will probably lead me back home.

Or so my gut tells me.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Yakumo Residence]**

**Tum Tum Tum Tum Tum**

The steps of the nine-tailed fox could be heard in the entire manor. She was walking furiously, her feet hitting the floor as her walking approached her master.

_Ran_ "Yukari-sama, I want some explanations on what just happened, and I want them now!"

_Yukari_ "Ran, this tea is fantastic! Where did you find such a herb?"

"..."

The steam the shikigami had going dissipated in a matter of seconds.

_Ran_ "You're not going to tell me, are you? He seemed like a nice enough lad, there's no need for you to press onto him this much."

_Yukari_ "So you say. Unlike the Scarlet Weather incident though, this is actually amusing. Don't deny me this satisfaction, Ran."

A heavy sigh followed as the nine-tailed fox sat by the table, resting her head on her hands.

_Ran_ "So you are doing this just to have fun."

_Yukari_ "...Fun is part of the amusement. Seeing how things develop around you can be quite amusing, and if fun happens to entail during the 'amusement', all the better."

The words of her master completely lost her. As she faced the elder youkai in front of her, she tried to read her expressions.

_Ran_ "That didn't explain a lot."

_Yukari_ "Then allow me to put it this way, Ran. I want to see if he is part of the jigsaw puzzle. ...I want to see what will happen once this puzzle has been complete."

_Ran_ "...Puzzle? Gensokyo? So you brought him here for that purpose alone?"

_Yukari_ "It was a means to an end. If he is the missing piece, then he would eventually follow this road. I just pushed him in the right direction. How he follows it now, only time can tell."

The shikigami nodded to herself. ...Things would probably start to change around this world.

For the better, or for the worse...

Only time would tell now.

**[Interlude: Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Mountainside Pathway]**

Another fork...

Why does this mountain split paths so much? Was it too much to ask for a single straight line?

Is it too much to hope for the one who designed this road to die of cancer?

...Oh well. Let's see, then.

I'll go... To the right this time.

Oddly enough, it doesn't seem like I manage to find the right way out, no matter where I go.

Huh.

This kind of reminds me of the bamboo thicket.

Maybe it's designed so people will lose their way on purpose? Or maybe I'm just thinking way too much?

...

**Bird Chirp**

...The sky is so blue.

It has the same color no matter where in the world I am, doesn't it?

But somehow I feel like it's the first time I've looked at it and realized its color.

Should I guess that it's the first time I've ever even noticed the sky.

And how big it is.

…

I'm feeling really good right now.

Oddly enough.

...Huh. This looks different.

Did this path have this much grass in it before?

I'm not exactly in a mountainside anymore, am I?

And where will this path...

Take...

...Me...?

* * *

**[Location: Sunflower Field]**

...

T-This is...

A... Field of sunflowers?

They extend so far that it almost covers the horizon in this.

My eyes are swarmed by the golden light emanated through the sunflowers.

…

I'm...

My body doesn't move.

This is beautiful.

What kind of place is this?

The largest patch of flowers I've seen was back in the Elysium Castle, I guess... Those flowers that would bloom white during the full moon.

And that place was roughly one tenth the size of this! ...No, it was even smaller than that.

…

I have no idea how long I've been looking at this field.

It's like I'm looking into a dream.

A dream so loved that it can't help itself but to manifest into the world.

Summer dreams...

_Female Voice_ "Oh? I didn't believe you would come back here on your own will."

Dah…!

_Shinki_ "WHOA! D-Don't scare me like that!"

I swear I felt my heart just trying to open a path through my thorax just now!

Ooouch! This hurts like a son of a...

...Ah...

_Yuuka_ "...Are you quite done pressing your chest?"

**Cough**

Who is this lady?

Short wavy green hair and a red dress, with an umbrella hanging on her arms.

_Yuuka_ "If you are done, then allow me to push back through your bones whatever is it that's trying to escape."

Eh? What's she taking ab-

**THOOOM**

-OUT!

_Shinki_ "...G~"

**THUD**

Ah...!

Ah... Ah!

**Cough**

A-Air... I need...!

I can't b...

Breathe...

W-What...

What did she just do...?

**Rustle**

_Yuuka_ "Now then. ...Before I'm through with your life, I'll give you a chance to tell why you set my field on fire."

_Shinki_ "*Wheeze* I'm no...*Gasp* I didn't... **Cough** **Cough**!"

My eyes are red.

I can't see what's in front of me.

I want to breathe...

I need air...

_Yuuka_ "I hit you hard enough so you would at least be able to answer me. I'm being more merciful than you deserve, you disgusting..."

_Shinki_ "*Wheeze* Can't... Breathe..."

My chest hurts...

I feel like I've been hit by a twenty foot tall Golem...

...No. I guess I'd be feeling less pain if that was the case...

_Yuuka_ "...Huh. You look... different from before."

...She's...

Come a lot closer now. ...Is she staring at my face...?

I feel the taste of my own blood in my mouth.

_Yuuka_ "Oh. ...Oh my, I guess I made a mistake."

**Wheeze**

_Yuuka_ "I'm sorry. I mistook you from someone else."

That's all you have to tell me, god damn you?

**Cough!** I'm not going to die because of your blind mistake!

With the last ounce of strength I have...

I'm going to...

_Yuuka_ "What are you doing with my wrist?"

Bite it...

…

"…"

…I feel her magic invading my body through my canines.

She doesn't seem to resist it... She isn't even blinking at me.

...And I let her wrist go.

_Shinki_ "Pfaaah!"

_Yuuka_ "That was... interesting, to say the least. What have you done? You didn't suck my blood."

Oh, sweet air! I can breathe you again...

...Though I can still feel the hammer in my chest.

_Shinki_ "You...*Wheeze* Have you no shame...? I could have died...!"

_Yuuka_ "But you didn't, and in the end, isn't that what matters?"

Why are you being so carefree about this...?

_Yuuka_ "...Who are you anyway? What are you doing in my garden and what did you do, just now?"

_Shinki_ "You almost killed me... **Cough**! And now you onslaught me with questions?"

_Yuuka_ "Well, I'd say I'm in a better position to ask questions than you are right now."

Point taken.

_Shinki_ "My name is Shinki, I am trying to find my way back to the Bamboo Forest and I just sucked your magic to increase my recovery rate so I wouldn't die."

I'm not sure it'll save me from the bruise mark and the possible internal bleeding, though.

_Yuuka_ "Shinki? Are you related to THAT Shinki? Or is that just a name?"

...What are you talking about?

Ooh, my chest hurts... I think I'll be coughing blood for the rest of my life!

_Shinki_ "That's my... name...*Cough*."

...Eh...

What?

_Yuuka_ "...Oh! I see! ...Wow, your name really brought me back!"

…

I can't see the woman who just punched me in the chest with that insane strength anymore!

All I see now is a really beautiful smile I seriously did not hope could exist!

_Yuuka_ "How long are you going to lay down like this? Here."

...She extends her hand. And I hold it.

W-Whoa!

**Rustle**

She pulled me up as if I'm made of feathers!

I take that back, I can see an oni behind that smile.

_Yuuka_ "I haven't seen someone new around here for quite some time. I'm sorry for what happened sooner, I was sure you were the one who set my garden on fire."

_Shinki_ "So you automatically try to kill anyone that looks remotely suspicious. That makes perfect sense to me."

_Yuuka_ "All the better than let possible guilt walk by freely! I don't know who you are, so it's only natural that I'd suspect you, isn't it? I usually deal with people trying to bother my field, so consider yourself lucky."

...You're wicked.

That ladylike attitude won't fool me, I'm onto you now!

…

Hey. Now that she mentioned it...

_Shinki_ "Didn't you say your garden was on fire? ...Where? All I can see is a golden sea of goodness."

And... She opens yet another heart stopping smile.

You are a walking weapon, I tell you.

_Yuuka_ "Isn't it beautiful? I can create flowers and make them grow. That's my power."

...**Sniff**

This smell...

_Shinki_ "...What the hell is this smell? It is charcoal?"

_Yuuka_ "Eh?"

...Ah!

It's fire!

It's on fire! The field!

_Shinki_ "In the name of everything that's unholy, what the hell?"

_Yuuka_ "My field! Not again! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She... Ran towards the field.

…

Who would set a place as beautiful as this on fire?

She ran right at it...

...Whomever set this fire here is indirectly responsible for this pain in my thorax right now, isn't he?

I'll enjoy this more than I probably should.

If he'd set the field on fire, I would doubt he would stay there for long.

So he's probably going to escape.

…

I gather my Azure Nuke in my right fist.

That will take a chunk of my magic power, but I insist on wasting power like this.

Wasting...

...Huh.

How much magic did I absorb from her?

I'm... Kind of overflowing here.

Well.

All the better, I'll have spare power in case I need it!

I'll step back a bit.

I can hear running.

**Rustle**

**Rustle**

_Man_ "...Oh, shi-!"

...I knew it.

_Shinki_ "Say cheese!"

And I hurl the orb of power I had concentrated on my right fist!

**...**

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

...So loud.

I really like this Nuke.

I still need to fix the quantity of magic I need to gather to use it, but other than that...

...Hm.

I didn't hit any sunflowers.

So I guess my life isn't forfeit.

Let's see... Where is that guy?

Ah! here he is.

If he isn't blown to pieces, then he's definitely a youkai.

He looks human, though...

_Shinki_ "Hey! You loser, wake up or I'll tear your limbs off!"

_Man_ "Hrn... I'm... Not dead... Gramps? Is that you...?"

_Shinki_ "Oh, don't worry. You'll meet your grandfather soon enough if that girl has anything to say about it."

...Hm.

But why did he set the fields on fire?

Twice?

...It seems like the smoke is gone, now.

So I'll just restrain you for a moment.

_Man_ "...Gaaahg... Gramps... You smell funny... My lungs hurt..."

He's talking nonsense.

...Well, maybe his lungs are burning from the nuke.

The wonders of special abilities.

**Rustle**

_Yuuka_ "Ah! I saw an explosion here... I must say I wasn't expecting you to stay here."

_Shinki_ "Think I was just going to leave? The field being on fire was enough for me to buy back the hit in my chest. This guy's probably the arsonist."

_Man_ "Arson...? ...Ooh, my head... Huh... I'm not dead yet...?"

Oh, you devil woman.

I can see the evil in your orbits!

_Yuuka_ "Why did you set my field on fire?"

Why are you threatening to piece him through the neck with your parasol, milady?

...As crazy as it might be, my body recognizes as him being in mortal danger.

_Man_ "...Ah! Y-You are... The flower youkai! What happened to me, have I been caught?"

_Shinki _"Why did you set this field on fire? Answer me or I'm breaking your fingers."

_Man_ "I'll tell you! I'll tell everything, so please don't kill me!"

_Shinki_ "Hurry up! I'll be coughing blood for god knows how long and it's all because of you!"

_Man _"Irgh! My master... My master made me do it! Because I don't like what he is doing...! Because he has my soul with him! He wants the Flower Youkai out of her field, so he made me come here and burn it! So she would leave!"

...His soul?

_Shinki_ "Controlling souls is impossible, unless you have some connection with the netherworld. Who is your master? What does he want with this girl?"

_Man _"He wouldn't tell me! All I know is that he wants the Flower Youkai out of this place! My master's name is Havoc! I'm not really sure where he is, please don't kill me!"

He is whining so much it's pathetic.

_Yuuka_ "Gah, your voice hurts my ears. So I'll kill you now. Say your last words carefully."

_Man _"No! Please! Don't-"

**STAB**

...Well, that was expected already.

I'm holding onto a corpse now.

_Shinki_ "Well, if he didn't know where his master was, then I guess keeping him alive would be pointless, true."

_Yuuka_ "That. And he destroyed my entire field once before, this second time I managed to put out the fires before they got out of control, but that's still setting it on flames."

Wow, you're cold.

I wonder how long did you live to start thinking like that.

_Shinki_ "Well, he said his master wanted you out of the field... Do you have any ideas as to why?"

_Yuuka_ "No. Maybe he wants me to kill him? If that's what he seeks, I'll gladly give death to him."

And... Y-You said it with your melodic voice.

I'm listening to death curses with the voice of an angel.

Thank you, Gensokyo. I have found purpose in my life.

_Yuuka_ "...Souls. He said something about souls, didn't he?"

_Shinki_ "Ah? Y-Yeah, he did. What about that?"

_Yuuka_ "...I know a certain joker that can control souls as well. Actually, she manages them, but if there's something soul-related..."

_Shinki_ "WAIT. Wait, are you telling me there are agents of the world of the dead active in Gensokyo?"

_Yuuka_ "...Why, of course."

Mindfuck.

MINDFUCK MINDFUCK MINDFUCK MINDFUCK MINDFUCK MIN

_Yuuka_ "H-Hey! Are you all right? There's steam coming out of your ears!"

I don't believe this!

I can't believe this!

_Shinki_ "I'm not going to believe something this ridiculous actually exists until I see it with my own eyes! The world of the dead, HERE? And its agents? Are you kidding me?"

_Yuuka_ "I'm not..."

_Shinki_ "This is so stupid that the world shouldn't even be standing on its feet thanks to the stupidity! I know of the Sanzu river, but to think that it'd take us to the ferryman, or even the judge of the dead, or the netherworld, or Heaven and Hell! I'm not going to accept this as fact until I see it!"

_Yuuka_ "...Well, I am going there anyway. You can do whatever you want."

_Shinki_ "I'LL DO IT! My name is Katsura Shinki, the stubborn blue-blooded vampire from the outside world, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

_Yuuka_ "...I'm Kazami Yuuka. And the pleasure is... mine?"


	10. Chapter 10: Nirvana

Author's Comments:

Hello everyome, to another exciting(?) chapter of Touhou Chronicles!

These release dates are really random... I'm sorry. Honest! I'll try to fix that as soon as I can.

Well then! You probably don't want to read my annoying commentary, so I hope you enjoy the tenth chapter!

Katsu!

* * *

**[Location: Garden of the Sun]**

It crushes my heart to look at you saying goodbye to your flowers, lady Yuuka.

But then again, after all that's happened? I would bet that when we'd come back here, the field would be replaced by a super market or something.

_Yuuka _"...There. I guess the flowers will be safe, at least for a little while."

_Shinki _"Are you sure of that? All I saw was you adding some bear traps around the field. ...It's not like that's going to stop arsonists. It never did."

_Yuuka _"Of course I'm not sure! Do you know how hard it is for me to leave my flowers unguarded? I'm expecting to come back here and... BRRR~! I don't even want to think about it!"

Then why are you leaving?

Isn't that what that Havoc dude told his NPC minion to do?

Well, I guess that one way or another, he accomplished his goal, then.

_Yuuka _"...Let's go already. I might as well give up on the idea if we stay here any longer."

_Shinki _"Roger that."

I can hear painful steps of farewell echoing behind my back.

So much drama, it makes me tear up just thinking about it.

Actually, no. It doesn't.

_Yuuka _"Say, why are you coming with me again?"

_Shinki _"Hm? It's because I don't believe you can go to the netherworld and stroll there as if you're in a picnic."

_Yuuka _"So... You are basically going there to confirm if it's true."

_Shinki _"It isn't. I'm going to confirm that it isn't."

_Yuuka _"...You are a strange man, you know that?"

Look who's talking, flowers.

An extremely ladylike person with the physical strength of an ancient war machine.

You look this beautiful to attract prey into your killing zone, I bet.

It's convenience.

_Shinki _"So, I'm not sure where are we supposed to go, so I'll just tag along."

_Yuuka _"That was the plan from the start, wasn't it?"

…

...So...

_Shinki _"So where do..."

_Yuuka _"It's above the clouds."

Pah! I give up.

This isn't real.

_Shinki _"Of course."

_Yuuka _"...Are you doubting me?"

_Shinki _"No, of course not."

_Yuuka _"You... Have a rotten tone. Fix that."

_Shinki _"I'm speaking normally, my lady. I am agreeing with you, to the fact that there's the Netherworld just over fucking there."

_Yuuka _"...I believe it will be better if I'd just show it to you."

You'll be wasting your time, but hey, why not.

* * *

**[Location: Riverside Pathway]**

We've walked for quite a bit now.

But we finally got out of the mountains.

This river seems really small compared to the other by the human village.

Then again, that one's the 'Sanzu river', right?

_Shinki _"...What a nice place this is."

_Yuuka _"Oh? So you finally resumed conversation?"

...Don't mind me being silent, then.

_Shinki _"Where is this place? I heard the Hakurei Shrine is at the edge of Gensokyo..."

_Yuuka _"The eastern, to be exact. We're actually to the north now, but we're far from the border. We want to follow this river now."

Up the river?

_Shinki _"But wouldn't we need to go down the river instead?"

_Yuuka _"Why, do you want to die?"

...Excuse me?

_Shinki _"What?"

_Yuuka _"Why would you want to go down the river? If you do it, you'll go to Higan. You'll die. Is that what you want?"

This conversation has gone way beyond the crazy meter now.

_Yuuka _"Besides, you would need the permission and the help from the ferryman to cross the river downside. So we're going up."

_Shinki _"...Wouldn't it be faster just to drink your medicine?"

_Yuuka _"To avoid going downstream? Maybe, but if we want to visit the Netherworld, this is the way to do so."

Oh, of course.

You can't go up the river by normal standards, you can just go down...

When you hit the shores, the ferryman takes you to Higan...

And... And... And I can't believe I'm actually trying to make sense of this.

So going upstream is against the natural order of things, eventually leading you up to the Netherworld?

So what, does this mean life is born from death?

That's...

That's actually pretty deep, now that I think about it.

_Yuuka _"If you don't hurry it up, I'm going to leave you behind~"

Just... Just let me try to gather my fragmented mind...

...Not really, huh...?

For crying out loud, this really is...

…?

What sound is this?

_Shinki _"Hey. ...Yuuka, is this slamming sound normal around here?"

_Yuuka _"Slamming? I hear nothing."

What? Really?

_Shinki _"But I can clearly listen to it..."

**Zooom**

_Shinki _"See? There it goes again."

_Yuuka _"...I can't hear it. Maybe my punch made your ears walk the wrong way?"

It's not impossible, but no. It's not possible.

At least I know how my body works, and how damaged it is.

**Zoooooom**

Oh? That was more intense.

_Yuuka _"Hm? What was that sound?"

_Shinki _"So you could listen to it, now?"

_Yuuka _"It was soft, but I heard it. It's coming from upstream."

…

Huh.

I get the feeling something's not really going according to the way it should go.

…

We continue walking upstream.

The sounds are getting closer now, but they are also going on longer intervals.

_Yuuka _"...Wait, is that...?"

Eh? Where?

_Female Voice_ "HAH!"

_**ZOOOOOOOOOM**_

…

A girl with short pinkish red hair with two ponytails tied by two double hair beads, wearing a white dress with a blue vest overtop just hurled a rather peculiar scythe at... Something.

And it came right back into her hands after... Failing to bypass something I obviously can't see.

_Komachi _"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*... Well, god damn it... It won't budge..."

_Yuuka _"Are my eyes deceiving me? Slackmeister! I can't believe it, have you just shown effort into doing something?"

Well, we clearly just interrupted her.

_Komachi _"Ah! ...Yuuka! Talk about a rare sight... *Pant* What kind of volcano erupted in your garden to make you leave it?"

_Yuuka _"A volcano called questions. I want to pass, could you get out of my way?"

Huh.

I find it interesting that she is resting her back on her scythe.

...Not really, actually.

_Komachi _"Well, I'd love to, but you see..."

_Yuuka _"If you don't move I'll make you."

Well, there's tension in the air again.

But still...

I don't understand what she was doing before we got here.

_Shinki _"Wait, what... What's that up ahead?"

Oh? She finally noticed me?

_Komachi _"Oooh~? Such a fine young man! Where did you come from? How come you're following Yuuka and you're not dead yet? Are you blessed by the gods or somethin'? Do you want to die, or maybe you're just that kind of pervert?"

...I'm assaulted by a barrage of questions and I'm not sure I can even answer half of them.

_Shinki _"W-What?"

_Komachi _"Oh, yeah of course! I'm Onozuka Komachi, nice to meet you!"

…

That's hardly the point.

_Shinki _"I'm Katsura Shinki, It's..."

_Komachi _"Shinki? You got a rather difficult name to deal with, don't you? Aren't you the newcomer I've heard about... When was it again? ...Oh yeah! I read it in the newspaper. Are you the one who scrambled everything, then? I was expecting you to be taller."

And I was expecting to have my question answered.

And did she just say newspaper?

...Oh. Aya.

Of course.

_Yuuka _"...Now that you mentioned it, you were attacking something right over there. What was that?"

_Komachi _"Ah... Of course, sorry for sidetracking like that. ...But you see, I don't know."

_Yuuka _"...Oh?"

_Komachi _"Think I wouldn't be here if a strong enough reason didn't make me?"

Why, you usually wouldn't?

_Shinki _"So you mean, the 'reason' is that thing you were hitting just now?"

_Komachi _"Yeah, I guess. Or whatever it is that's behind it."

_Yuuka _"...So what really happened? Care to explain?"

Is she trying too hard to gather her thoughts?

A-At least that's what that troubled expression tells me.

_Komachi _"Well... Uuh... For some reason, the souls from Higan can't go to the Netherworld anymore."

Say what?

_Shinki _"Souls from... Higan..."

_Komachi _"Hm? That's what I said, isn't it?"

_Yuuka _"Don't mind him, he's just in extreme denial about the Netherworld's existence."

_Komachi _"...I ...I see. Well, anyways, Boss isn't really happy with that, so she nicely told me that I should come over here and see what's wrong."

_Yuuka _"Taking you off from your ferrying duties? Either Higan must be overflowing with souls, or Yama-san is just desperate."

Wait. What?

_Komachi _"What's the point in bringing souls in if they can't reach anywhere else after that? ...At least that's what she told me, so I came. And... I've been stuck here ever since."

_Shinki _"...Did Yuuka just call you the ferryman?"

_Yuuka _"You're... In real denial about this, aren't you? It's starting to anger me."

_Komachi _"I'm the ferryman, yes. Why? Do you want to cross the river?"

_Shinki _"I'm going to jump from a cliff now, excuse me."

**TUG**

_Shinki _"UGH! Let... Go of my... Collar!"

_Yuuka _"Face the truth, don't avoid it."

_Shinki _"If I jump from the cliff I'll die and then I'll end up in need of a ferryman anyway so I'll just end up facing the truth my own way so now let me go god damn you woman!"

**Wheeze**

_Komachi _"Yuuka, you're going to choke him to death."

_Yuuka _"Oh! I'm sorry."

**Cough** **Cough**

Does she enjoy making me lose my ability to breathe?

_Shinki _"...FINE. Let's supposedly say you're the ferryman then. You say... Higan... Is overflowing with souls, and now you're going to the Netherworld see why they're not accepting souls anymore, and then you ended up stuck here because...?"

_Komachi _"I... I think there's a barrier there. No matter what I do, I can't get past it. I tried going over it, but it didn't work either."

_Yuuka _"Maybe all that's needed is a bit of motivation?"

…?

Yuuka, what are you going to...

**WHAAAAAAMMM**

BY THE GODS!

The sound! So god damn loud! Did she really just punch that thing?

What the hell are your arms made of, woman?

I can see even the shinigami plugged her ears because of that!

...Did I really just call her a shinigami?

_Shinki _"Do you want to learn a new method of killing things by just making loud noises, or it's just my guess?"

_Yuuka_ "...It didn't budge..."

_Komachi _"I know! I've been trying to bring this barrier down for about five hours now!"

Five hours?

Holy crap, that's dedication...

So she says this wasn't here before...?

…

...Huh.

There really is a solid wall in here.

I feel a familiar sensation running through my fingers as I slip my hand through the wall in front of me.

Oddly enough, I can see what's behind it.

Invisible walls.

...A barrier...

I can see the sky, can't I?

So isn't this the same as Gensokyo's barrier?

_Shinki _"Say, is it fine to open a hole in this barrier?"

_Komachi _"...That was the entire point of me being stuck here in the first place-"

**Crack**

_Komachi _"...Eh?"

**CRASH**

_Shinki _"And it's only going to stay open for a few moments!"

I hop in.

It's not different from where we were. At all.

_Komachi _"Wait! Wait wait wait! I'm going in!"

Both of you did.

Welcome to the other side of the barrier, ladies!

_Komachi _"H-How... How did you just do that? I've been trying to breach that for so long, and you just...!"

_Shinki _"It's my power. I just have to insert my magic into the barrier's to create a conflict, and they just break each other like that."

_Yuuka _"Huh. So you are actually useful and resourceful? I'm glad I didn't kill you sooner!"

Why, thank you, I feel honored.

_Komachi _"I-Interesting... So you doing that crazy thing with the Hakurei Border wasn't a lie..."

_Shinki _"You heard that already? You didn't believe it at first?"

_Komachi _"Who would believe something Aya has to say?"

Point taken.

_Komachi _"Plus, everyone saw the slash in the sky, it was almost like you'd look at a broken mirror or something."

Oddly enough, it sounds like something I'd like to see...

_Shinki _"So where do we go from here? I don't know the path at all, so I'll just follow."

_Komachi _"Yeah? The Netherworld, you mean? What do you want to do there anyways?"

_Yuuka _"I want to ask that joker a question. It's that simple."

...

I can see from the look you gave me that you believe I'm here to make sure I'll avoid this place forever, Komachi.

I'm pretty sure I will.

* * *

**[Location: Netherworld]**

...Well, we walked up for a little while already.

We didn't fly, we didn't climb.

There's nothing 'above the clouds' about this place.

I wish I could have played 'are we there yet', but I'm pretty darn sure these two aren't exactly the best ones to play this game with.

But still...

_Shinki _"Are we there yet?"

_Komachi _"Quite so, I can see the cherry trees already. The mist isn't even dense, so you'll be able to see the Hakugyokurou soon enough."

I'm not sure I want to see it.

Correction, I'm sure I won't see it.

...Huh.

_Shinki _"What funny smell is this?"

_Komachi _"Funny smell?"

_Yuuka _"Oh, are you feeling strange things again? What smell?"

I'm not sure.

It smells more or less like nectar.

_Shinki _"It feels an awful lot like honey."

...Oh boy.

They are actually sniffing the air.

_Komachi _"I think your nose's gone bonkers."

_Yuuka _"Or maybe our noses just can't smell it? His hearing already proved to be better than mine."

Or maybe my nose's gone bonkers.

...So this is the Netherworld, huh.

Looks an awful lot like your everyday tourism attraction.

The place looks beautiful, granted. There are cherry trees everywhere, and the landscape looks...

Gray.

...Not fitting at all.

I have to give this place the "strange looks award", that's for sure.

_Shinki _"Is this place always this gray? It looks so dead."

_Yuuka _"It IS dead. ...But last time I have been here I could see some green, that's true. It looks so ugly."

_Komachi _"Maybe she decided to change its airs a little bit?"

_Yuuka _"By locking this place in a barrier? That joker isn't THIS stupid, is she?"

_Komachi _"...If she is, then lord Enma must rethink his life if he wants to keep Yuyuko as the manager of this place."

...If not, then something really wrong has just taken place, huh?

**Strong Wind**

Huh.

Well, the fog has been blown away completely, hasn't it?

Now, three things gather my attention the most.

First, it is the extremely and most probably unnecessarily large mansion covering the entire horizon.

Second, I finally noticed the inconceivable numbers of souls floating in the sky, dancing and twisting forming silhouettes similar to animals, then separating back into what they usually are.

And third... That rather odd pillar of pink light erupting from the ground like a geyser.

_Komachi _"...What in the awesome name of my rowing boat is that?"

_Yuuka _"Maybe it's a giant pink geyser."

_Shinki _"Isn't... Hey, there's someone there!"

I can see it!

There's a rather short girl dressed in green, with short snow-white hair and... She doesn't really look well!

_Komachi _"Isn't that the gardener? Youmu! Youmu, are you alive? Don't tell me I'll have to cross a half-ghost through the river, I don't want to row that thing for god-knows-how-long!"

Aren't you the nice person!

Because that's obviously the first thing you'd ask a person that's in obvious need of medical assistance!

_Youmu _"I'm... Still alive... I'm not... Going to abandon... Yuyuko-sama... Like this..."

What the hell are you talking about?

_Shinki _"Never mind that bullshit, is this power geyser your doing? Turn this thing off right now! It'll kill you!"

She's using it as a shield?

It's coming out of the little daggers plunged around her, on the ground.

This is crazy! This geyser isn't a defensive barrier, this is an offensive technique!

Maintaining such a thing on like this is an upkeep you shouldn't pay!

_Youmu _"Turn it... Off...? And become like them...? I shouldn't... I can't... I won't...!"

_Yuuka _"...Like them?"

_Youmu _"T-T-The ghosts... Yuyuko-sama has lo-lost control over them... They went berserk and started to do... Things on... Their own! ...Ah... I don't... Know where... She... Is... I lost Yuyuko-sama... All I could do was create this field around... And..."

_Yuuka _"The joker has lost control? What do you mean, isn't she the manager of this place?"

_Youmu _"If I knew... The answer... I would have attempted to... Solve it already...!"

_Shinki _"By the gods, you're still talking? I told you to come out, and if you won't cooperate then by force it will be!"

_Komachi _"Eh?"

OK, I cover my entire body in an anti-magic shell and shove my arm in!

**GRRIIIIIIIIIIIKKKHH**

...Well, this hurts like a son of a bitch.

_Shinki _"NUUUUHH!"

**Pluck**

I pulled her out.

And the noise was... Interesting, to say the least.

_Komachi _"W-What...? How did you do that...?"

_Shinki _"I am the boogie man when it comes to magic. ...It doesn't change the fact that it hurt. Are you all right?"

_Youmu _"I... Why did you take me... Out...? I'm going to...!"

God, she doesn't stop whining.

_Shinki _"If you have time to bitch about your condition, then you have time to make it better!"

Huh.

I always wanted to see an expression like that.

I shouldn't lose the opportunity so I place my hand on her face and start to dump my magic onto her.

...Because I can do that.

If I can absorb magic, I can also share it with others.

Even though it is easier said than done...

_Komachi _"S-Shinki? What are you doing?"

...I don't know.

As far as my sense of being tells me, I am normalizing this girl's magic by sharing mine...

But why the hell am I doing that again?

_Youmu _"...Ah... Y-You..."

Maybe something is really ticking me about this place.

We most probably should have as many allies as we can get.

I'm not sure why, but...

_Shinki _"Hah... OK, I'm done. How do you feel?"

_Youmu _"I'm... Not tired anymore. How did you...?"

_Shinki _"Magic! And its wonders. Stop complaining and stand up."

...Ouch. My right arm hurts.

Ooow owowowow... I don't think I'll be able to use it properly for a week...

...Hm.

She has the eyes of a warrior, doesn't she.

Youmu "...Hm. I should thank you for sharing your energy with me. I'm Konpaku Youmu... Yuyuko-sama's gardener."

Gardener, huh.

I guess every warrior needs a hobby.

I mean, look at me! I'm a musician in my spare time.

_Shinki _"I'm Katsura Shinki. ...It might be a stupid question, but why didn't you want to get out of there?"

_Youmu _"I'm half-ghost. ...Something told me I wouldn't be safe if I didn't protect me somehow."

Half-ghost.

…

Well, that's a lot more believable than the fact we're in the Netherworld.

_Yuuka _"Youmu. Care to explain what happened here? Or you really don't know?"

_Youmu _"I really wish I could. All I know is that Yuyuko-sama vanished, and then suddenly all ghosts started to go mad, attacking each other and even killing the ayakashi that would stray here."

_Yuuka _"Did the joker simply disappear? That sounds so much like her I am hardly surprised."

_Youmu _"Don't speak ill of Yuyuko-sama, please. I am sure she is in potential danger, but alone I do not have confidence to invade the Hakugyokurou in the state it is in."

...Well.

_Komachi _"What about me? You got this elite force of death just hanging in your doorstep, Youmu."

Aah... Aye?

_Youmu _"I find the 'Elite Force' part dubious, but... If you are willing to aid me, I will most certainly accept..."

_Komachi _"Well, part of me is actually here because Boss told me to 'see what's wrong'... But helping solve the problem shouldn't be beyond my line of work, now should it?"

You are extremely carefree and simple, aren't you?

_Yuuka _"Well, you are actually just scared of Yama-san in the end. I am going in as well. My garden still demands a sacrifice for what has happened with it these days."

You know...

I just love how you say things like that with such a peaceful expression in your face.

I'm onto you, lady! You can't fool this vampire!

…?

...They're all looking at me.

What?

...Oh! Do they think I'm not going?

_Shinki _"The hell, of course I'm in! I don't want to miss the chance of meeting the manager of souls!"

_Youmu _"So you're coming as well? Can you pull your own weight?"

Hah!

And to think I said the same thing to the ones back at the Hakurei Shrine!

_Shinki _"Of course."

Well, then!

With a single nod from Komachi and Youmu, we start to run towards the mansion...!

...Except for Yuuka, who seems to enjoy walking a lot.

* * *

**[Location: Hakugyokurou]**

_Komachi _"HELLO JOHNNY!"

**GRRAAACK**

You are so subtle it scares the living shit out of me, shinigami!

_Youmu _"W-Why did you ram the door down, Komachi-san?"

_Komachi _"...It's a lot faster this way!"

_Youmu _"You only say that because you're not living here! I'm making you fix this later!"

Well, one thing is totally certain.

This place feels so deserted it makes me wonder if it hasn't been abandoned for longer than it looks.

I'll give it the 'extremely beautiful and impressive' cookie, though.

This has got to be the largest building of Gensokyo I've been to yet.

Although it is a Japanese-style building, this one entrance here is obviously the front gates, as tall as an elephant.

But certainly not as sturdy as one, as Komachi simply slashed the air with her scythe and the door tumbled down after being hit by the Razor Wind.

...Or whatever is it's called the wind slashes that came out of it.

But I digress!

This mansion's hallways are not as tall as the door, so it defeats the purpose of having such a extravagant thing to begin with.

And it's deserted...

…

We're being watched, though.

I'm certain of it.

_Shinki _"What do we do?"

_Komachi _"We are being watched. ...I guess. I don't know this mansion that well..."

_Youmu _"Let us spring their trap."

...What?

I would expect something that crazy coming out of MY mouth, not out of someone else!

_Komachi _"What do you mean?"

_Youmu _"If we are being watched, there is a purpose behind that reason. It will save us a tremendous amount of time if we'd simply spring the trap..."

Or we could simply go that garden over there.

Because I see someone.

_Shinki _"Say, there's someone in the gardens."

_Youmu _"Ah!"

_Komachi _"It's true."

_Youmu _"Yuyuko-sama!"

**DASH**

Whoa!

...W-Well...

What? Is that woman the one we should be looking for?

* * *

**[Location: Garden of the Dead – Hakugyokurou]**

This is one insanely large garden!

I think ten houses would fit easily in this place, I'm not joking!

_Youmu _"Yuyuko-sama!"

Youmu didn't waste a single second to dash so fast towards the woman sitting in the middle of the garden that all I could see was a blur.

_Yuyuko _"Oh? Youmu! Such a peaceful day, isn't it? I was wondering where you were, look at the souls, aren't they beautiful today?"

_Youmu _"...Ah? Y-Yuyuko-sama! We have to leave this place! It's not..."

She's right.

There is something extremely wrong here.

I don't like this.

_Yuyuko _"Youmu, what's wrong? You look so pale. Did you eat something bad again?"

...Is this...

Is this lady the manager of the souls?

I must say she doesn't look half as imposing as I pictured.

She looks cute.

Yes. Cute.

I said it.

_Komachi _"Yuu-san, I think it's not really going to be a good idea to stay in this place anymore. At least until..."

…!

_Shinki _"Komachi!"

I stretch my hand and pull her down with me as fast as I can!

**THOOOOOM**

… Jesus!

Where did that come from?

That was going to rip our heads off!

_Komachi _"W-Whoa! ...I... I thought I was a goner! T-Thanks, Shinki!"

_Youmu _"Who did that? Show yourself, you coward scum!"

...This...

The air suddenly...

Became heavier?

_Male Voice_ "I see. So you are immune to the control... I assume your physical being, your... Flesh, so to speak... Is keeping you from doing the same as the creatures above."

...Oh.

This is what subtle teleporting must look like.

A man, I guess taller than me, is right next to the manager of souls. ...He's wearing a black kimono, and his hair is red like fire.

He is looking at all of us with flaring eyes that quite honestly are pissing me off.

_Red-Haired Man_ "...[Koutei]."

…?

Was the distance between him and us this big before...?

_Youmu _"W-Who... Who are you? What are you doing with Yuyuko-sama? Unhand her!"

_Red-Haired Man_ "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. I need this fair lady for my purpose."

_Yuyuko _"Kyaa~! Youmu, help me~!"

...I-I don't get it!

What's wrong with this picture?

_Shinki _"Answer the question, who are you?"

_Havoc _"...This is a rather pointless question. Names are pretty, but useless. But I believe you need to call me something... ...Call me Havoc, if you wish. That was my name when I was still alive."

_Yuuka _"Havoc? ...So you are responsible for all that's happened with me today and yesterday, yes?"

...Yuuka finally arrived.

Took you long enough.

_Komachi _"Still alive? You mean you are dead?"

_Havoc _"Dead? Death is such an abstract... Look at this place, where the dead linger but can still be killed... Where the dead linger but the living still walk among them. Where the dead linger to find their peace, ere they are shown their time to reincarnate. Such death is not real. It is simply a trial of your soul... Of one's mind."

...What is he talking about?

_Havoc _"No, my fair lady, I am not physically dead, for I am the same as you. One who is slain by the flesh, but its soul still exists... Keeping me into my former form so I can linger in the world as we know it."

_Komachi _"...Care to speak in a language I can understand?"

I can translate if you want.

_Shinki _"He means he died and became a half-ghost."

_Komachi _"Oh? R-Really?"

_Youmu _"How did this happen? When you die, you die! You cannot avoid this fate no matter how hard you try!"

_Havoc _"Allow me to correct all of you, then. ...I used to have many names, but the one I was mostly known as was Dejohn Havoc. My only purpose in my life was to research... To pass my knowledge forward... To enlighten the ones that couldn't find the answers by themselves."

And he starts to flashback...

_Havoc _"But I was frustrated. My mind started to find limits to its knowledge. I basically knew everything, but my hunger for knowledge drove me to claim more prizes... What if I could find the truth behind the world? Existence? Love? Hatred? Life and Death?"

_Yuuka _"You claim you have found that?"

_Havoc _"I'm afraid I have not. That is, until I transformed into a half-ghost, much like the girl in green before my eyes. I am making contact with the very entity... With the very symbolism of death. I am being enlightened... I can control the beings living in here... I can learn again."

The hell?

He can control the ghosts?

_Shinki _"Are you insane?"

_Havoc _"Insanity is another subjective word... I merely desire knowledge... Is it such a bad thing to learn with the tools that have been bestowed upon me? By merely looking into the eyes of such a beautiful, wonderful woman... I have seen beyond my sight."

_Yuyuko _"Kyaa~! Oh, Havoc-san, you are such a smooth talker~!"

_Havoc _"I merely pointed the facts, my dear lady. ...And now I see..."

Huh?

The fog that was gone is coming back, now.

Or it is just me?

_Havoc _"The flower youkai. ...The force of nature from the land of dreams... Such grandiose that cannot be described with words alone. I see that my wishes were answered, for you have left your dwelling to meet me in person."

_Yuuka _"So you say. ...I'm not here to listen to your sweet talk, I'm here to crush your skull in between my fingers."

Wait... This is really odd.

_Shinki _"Why Yuuka? Why did she have to come here, what good will this do to you?"

_Havoc _"Of course that is to learn. I am seeing into the realm of death... But life cannot be born from death. So I need one that gives life... One that makes it bloom from the world. There is no stronger symbolism of life than one that can make nature bloom around you."

This guy is dangerous.

_Havoc _"I need you to further broaden my horizons. Kazami Yuuka, the Flower Master of the Four Seasons."

_Yuuka _"I'm going to broaden my hand upside your head."

...The ladies are all so tense I can sense their moods.

No one is moving...

_Havoc _"My desire is not to fight. I merely wish to know, to learn and to progress, but... If combat is necessary to make my point and my goals, valid..."

_Shinki _"Not wish to fight? You almost beheaded me and Komachi!"

_Havoc _"...My hand must have slipped, then. Let us not consider that as the first aggressive move towards the other party. Those who never made a mistake, please cast the first stone."

I'm going to destroy this fool, so badly.

_Havoc _"[Gassho]."

…!

There's something above us!

_Youmu _"Why, you...!"

I cannot see what Youmu just did...

Because I just rushed forward towards the guy.

**DOOOM**

I know not what just happened back there.

But I can see this guy is paying attention to me, now!

I'm going to put you to sleep!

_Komachi _"Ah...!"

_Shinki _"Take t-"

_Havoc _"[Jakujo]."

…

**BANG**

**...Gah!**

W-What happened...?

Something just...

Crushed me from above!

My vision...

All I can see is a blur-

I can't...

_Komachi_/_Youmu_ "Shinki!"

My mind shuts down completely.

_Havoc _"And then the first stone has been cast."


	11. Chapter 11: The Broken Scepter

**Author's comments:**

Combat heavy! I apologize for that right off the bat.

I am really scared of this one, because I'm not sure how will you guys like it. Please review it! So I may improve! Improve! IMPROVE!

...With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**[Location: Unknown]**

Images...

Light.

It's bright.

...It burns._  
A lake._

Things that I remember.._.  
The mountains..._

Others that I forgot._  
Phoenix._

That I ought to remind..._  
The grassland._

That I simply cannot._  
God._

It goes...

Comes...

Ever.

_It hurts._

Hurts... It hurts. Break.

_It hurts. It hurts. I want to cry. My heart is broken. My mind is crushed. My life is over. My existence is meaningless. I am unneeded, unloved, unnecessary. I bring nothing, I believe in nothing, I save nothing. Just erase, completely. Break it. Destroy it. Undo it. Disappear. Bend it. Crash it. Delete it. Kill it. Crush it. Grind it. Twist it._

It breaks.

...It... Can...

...Talk to me._  
Hypocrite._

I lose my way, but I still walk.

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Garden of the Dead – Hakugyokurou]**

_Komachi _"D-Damn it! Shinki!"

_Havoc _"Hm. That had such a pleasant sound. It's truly impressive what your power can do, Saigyouji. I wonder..."

The blue-blooded vampire was laying on the cold hard ground, victim of Havoc's attack.

The girls were perplexed. It came from nowhere, an unseen giant mass crushed Shinki with such force the shinigami wondered how come he was not dead yet.

A sense of urgency passed through her mind. He was way too close to Havoc. He could die at any moment.

_Komachi _"Damn, I wonder if he will survive that."

_Youmu _"Did we just think the same thing? ...Anyway, we need to do something about that man..."

_Komachi _"What do you mean with that? I think that simply talking won't take us anywhere anymore."

_Yuuka _"Pardon? You two won't do anything."

The half-ghost and the ferryman both looked at the flower youkai with shock as she walked and positioned herself between them and their enemy.

_Youmu _"Y-Yuuka-san?"

_Yuuka _"I said I had a bone to pick. So only I will pick it. You'll stay out of this, or you will just get in my way."

_Youmu _"B-But... Yuyuko-sama is-"

_Yuuka _"I'm not going to hold myself at this. If you stand in my way, I'm going to kill you."

...

The flower youkai blinked.

That man is clearly using abilities he does not have.

The power to create super condensed shock waves in specific areas is doable to be his. But what bothers her is that he mentioned he was controlling the ghosts.

That is an ability the manager of souls have.

No matter how hard one tries, he cannot perform an ability unique to a certain person if he is not that person.

Yuuka gave a last look to Shinki, hoping that Komachi and Youmu would see it. She would test that man, see if his words were true.

And Komachi saw it.

Youmu was gritting her teeth in worry for her master, but the shinigami glimpsed Yuuka's glint towards the vampire, immediately getting the message.

So she stepped away from them all a little.

She wasn't a fast person by any means...

But that doesn't mean she cannot cut the distance between her and Shinki...

Grab him by the collar...

And one-step leap back to where she was.

_Havoc _"...Excuse me?"

That moment of distraction was perfect.

Now there was nothing to stop the flower youkai from kicking the ground with all her strength and launching herself towards Havoc with her parasol up front, closed, aiming at his neck like a spear.

**DASH**

Their eyes made contact for a brief moment before he uncrossed his arms in reaction to the sudden movement.

_Havoc _"[_Tate_]."

**BANG**

_Komachi _"...Ah-!"

And her movements were halted by a familiar form...

A circular butterfly-adorned shield.

Havoc's eyes flashed as Yuuka pulled her parasol in reflex, as he turned slightly while bringing his hands down...

**BAM**

A butterfly-shaped light struck the flower youkai with brutal impact. The shock of the hit made it clear that she defended it, even if only partially.

Her parasol was propelled from her hands and struck the ground behind her. The right side of her forehead was bleeding alongside her right arm, as she clutched her fists slightly and reopened them.

This man was more dangerous than she believed he was.

A gasp of silence took place as he stood up, looking admirably to both his hands and to Yuuka, who was standing defiantly before him.

_Havoc _"...Impressive. I'm not sure if I should have expected this power to be this effective... But then again, it wasn't."

_Youmu _"T-That... That was Yuyuko-sama's..."

Youmu's eyes met Havoc's as he clapped his hands, as if taking off the dust.

His expression was that of contemplation. His eyes skittered across the entire garden before him, thoughts raging and forming in his mind as his eyes finally landed on Yuuka again.

_Yuuka _"...What have you done?"

_Havoc _"What haven't I done? What have we all done? I did what was presented to me. My options were many, but yet I chose. And it has been a very progressive experience thus far..."

Havoc put both his hands by his sides as his feet escaped the ground. He started to float sensibly, and as she was attracted by a magnet, Yuyuko also started to float a few meters behind him.

_Havoc _"This is truly enlightening..."

_Youmu _"What have you done to Yuyuko-sama, you wicked...!"

Led by her powerful feet and legs, Youmu suddenly dashed at such speed that it made her disappear from everyone's eyes for an instant.

But Havoc was not impressed.

Speed could be defeated for being predictable. She was truly fast, but he was her only target...

Even if he cannot follow her, defending himself was a simple means.

_Havoc _"[_Tate - Odosu_]."

**Flash**

**CLANG**

And Youmu couldn't believe what happened.

She struck him from the side. A clean, perfect hit. Her stepping was precise and the attack would have at least cut Havoc's left arm off...

But the blade stopped as it made contact with his skin. As if she never swung it.

As if she simply was holding that pose for mere convenience.

And she felt the cold sweat building in her forehead as he turned his gaze towards her, raising the hand she aimed at towards her face...

_Havoc _"Disappear. I have no interest in you."

**THOOOM**

His hand erupted a purple spear of pure energy that propelled the gardener backwards with violence. As the attack covered more ground, butterflies spread from it as if the beam leaked its own strength about to its surroundings.

The gardener skipped with her side on the ground once.

Twice.

Three times.

As if her body finally recognized what was happening, she quickly tumbled and landed on her feet, using her left hand to help support her balance, while skidding through the ground until she finally stopped.

_Havoc _"Hooh... You have superhuman reflexes, I will give you the satisfaction of knowing at least that."

_Youmu _"Y-You..."

The right side of Youmu's face was bleeding. Her eyes were not fooling her... He really did use Yuyuko's Lance of the Swallowtail Crest.

The attack had more impact than she remembered, but it really was...

_Yuyuko _"Youmu~! Don't give up, you can do it~!"

The manager of souls seemed to be greatly enjoying the situation, however.

_Komachi _"H-How can you use Yuu-san's... I don't get it! What are you doing?"

_Havoc _"There is no secrets to the truth. What you see is a fact."

_...So he really is using her powers_, Yuuka thought with a glance to the manager of souls, who was looking at everything as if she was watching a rather intense movie.

_Yuuka _"Yuyuko, are you all right? Did he do something weird to you?"

_Yuyuko _"I'm a prisoner, Yuuka-chan! Please, help me~!"

A prisoner?

She seems to be enjoying it way too much to be a simple prisoner.

Either she was more of a fool than the flower youkai first imagined...

Or there was something she was missing completely.

_Havoc _"Huhuhuh. I am the jailor of the Manager of Souls, then? I guess that has a degree of truth to it..."

_Yuuka _"A degree? So you have really stolen her powers to boost your own?"

_Havoc _"Don't be foolish. Such a convenient power does not exist. In the worst case scenario of it existing, the owner of such an ability should be sitting in the universe's throne... Or perhaps below it."

_Youmu _"T-Then..."

Havoc turned the palm of his right hand up and materialized a butterfly on it. A purple, energy butterfly... The staple of Yuyuko's power.

The creature that symbolizes death...

_Havoc _"Such beauty. Such mystery... So much is that what I don't know... I had no idea I knew so little until I stopped learning. Then I became who I am... And have joined with death to learn even more."

_Komachi _"Joined?"

_Havoc _"To join is to become one. To become one is to be as one is, but a different being altogether. This is what happened."

As he released the butterfly up the sky, it dissolved into petals.

And disappeared.

_Havoc _"But in order to join I need time. In order to absorb I need to experience. ...Kazami Yuuka. Lifegiver... My desire is not to fight you, it is only to learn."

The flower youkai closed her eyes and faced the man in black kimono. The feeling of disgust increasing in her throat as they spoke.

_Yuuka _"So you want me to 'become one with you'? Is this what happened? You and that joker have become a single being?"

_Havoc _"Spiritually, we are one and the same, yes. Our bodies are separate, are they not? We are still ourselves, while being joined as one."

What disgusting talk. And completely nonsensical.

...She only had one thing in her mind right now.

_Yuuka _"So I guess I know what you want with me, and I decline. I don't care if you've 'joined' with this joker to learn about death, and called me here to learn from experience. All I care about is that you disgust me."

_Havoc _"...I see."

_Yuuka _"I only have one more question. To you, Yuyuko."

And Yuuka turned around, and walked towards her parasol.

_Yuyuko _"Yes? What is it?"

_Yuuka _"...Did you submit yourself to this fool on your own free will?"

The flower youkai stretched her hand and picked up her most precious flower as she stood there, with her eyes closed.

_Yuyuko _"Hmm~ I wonder! What did actually happen~?"

She immediately brought her hand down towards Havoc, pointing the closed parasol at him like a sword. Her eyes were narrowed, gleaming with the cold intend of murder.

Komachi immediately jumped back, while carrying the unconscious body of the blue-blooded vampire with her. Youmu clenched her teeth and did the same, the shame absorbing her being like wildfire.

_Yuuka _"I'm going to use your carcass as fertilizer! "

_Havoc _"...Yes... Fight with all your strength then, Kazami Yuuka, the Flower Master of the Four Seasons. I would hate this experience to end in just a matter of seconds."

And Yuuka charged at the man, swinging her parasol down at him in an arc, a rain of power blasting from her movements with devastating force.

_Yuuka _"[_Flower Sign – Reflowering of the Gensokyo_]!"

**[Interlude - Break]**

* * *

**[Location: Unknown]**

I don't remember where I met her.

Maybe it was on the faceless night?

Or maybe in my dreams...?

The ones who lived nearby never saw her the wrong way before I looked her in the eye.

...What happened then?

I remember intense heat.

Intense heat and pain.

A sharp cross slashing my mind. Crushing it. Bending it...

But was it for the good or for the worse?

I can't seem to remember anything regarding her.

Even if somehow...

I wish I could...

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Garden of the Dead – Hakugyokurou]**

The garden of the dead became a battlefield in a matter of seconds.

The flower youkai was relentless. She would swing her umbrella in a wide arc with brutality, sending blasts of pure power – sometimes even razor-sharp looking flowers from the tip of her 'weapon', at insane speeds towards Havoc and his surroundings. He would retaliate by creating shields before him, and trying to crush Yuuka with condensed shock waves and Yuyuko's powers.

_**Thoooom**_

_**Thooooooom**_

Their attacks collided in mid-air. They missed their targets and would either fly up the sky, or hit the ground with impact. The once clean and well-done garden was now a place where death blasted left and right without warning. None of the two were taking this lightly.

Yuuka would usually stay in the air as she couldn't find a room between Havoc's onslaught of bullets. Still, her projectiles were powerful enough, sometimes even bypassing his and forcing him to jump away, resuming the fight from step one again.

The shinigami and the gardener were perplexed. This fight was way beyond their levels. Every single attack from those two was powerful enough to blow a hole onto the ground. All they could do was watch.

...A battle that was far from being the usual danmaku duel...

Yuyuko was standing rather far from the fight. As Havoc didn't seem to wish harm upon her, she was now enveloped in a rather dense field of energy. It seemed like she wouldn't escape from there anytime soon.

She seemed to be excited about what was going on, however. As she watched the fight with thrill and a rather childish happiness.

And Shinki was still knocked over, protected by Komachi and Youmu's effort.

After the next two blasts from Havoc missed Yuuka , she clacked her tongue in annoyance and boosted herself up even more. With a single movement from her arms, she opened her umbrella and pointed it at Havoc, who was preparing to launch more attacks at her...

The flower youkai filled her lungs and channeled her strength in the tip of the parasol, which started to vibrate violently as a golden light started to leak from it...

Havoc opened his eyes in surprise as Yuuka roared, aiming the accessory like a rifle...

_Yuuka _"Master... Spark!"

_Havoc _"[_Death Sign – Lotus of the Lost King_]!"

**THOOOOOOMM**

The super magical laser blasted from Yuuka's Master Spark hit Havoc directly.

The impact shook the very earth and rattled the foundations of the Hakugyokurou. A golden shock wave dispersed from the core of the hit, spreading through the entire garden - Youmu and Komachi had to hold themselves not to be blown away.

The dust risen by the impact didn't last long.

And it revealed Havoc, who was seemingly unharmed, his shoulders were possessed by enormous black adorned wings, his eyes sparking with intensity.

_Yuuka _"Wha-"

_Havoc _"[_Lan_]."

She got hit.

The wings on the man's back had disappeared as she suddenly got hit by shock waves from below like swords being thrown at her. She crossed her hands in front to protect her face as the very air cut her.

**GAGAGAGAGASH**

And she threw herself at the ground, landing harshly enough to almost fall over.

**Thud**

She stood up and looked at the man. He was amazed.

_Havoc _"...You are truly wonderful, my lady. The last time I've used this on a youkai, he got blown to pieces. ...You've suffered only a few lacerations."

The combat had started to show its damage on their clothing and their skin. Although neither were seemingly tired, the damage on them was visible. Yuuka had cuts everywhere, and Havoc's kimono was slightly torn.

_Yuuka _"What was that, just now? You are messing with the rules of our world, fertilizer."

_Havoc _"I am not fertilizing your fields quite yet, my dear Flower Master. And I haven't done anything that might be against any rules. I've been using the resources available to me... The same can be said about you."

_Komachi _"I don't remember Yuu-san having any spell card called 'The Lotus of the Lost King'..."

The man in the black kimono then opened his eyes in surprise, as he launched a smile at Yuuka.

_Havoc _"So this is what the Spell Cards are? Rules? Do I need to follow a certain rule to use my powers?"

_Youmu _"They are Yuyuko-sama's powers! Don't you DARE claim them as your own!"

He looked at the gardener while sending her a smile that contained either mockery, or contempt. She could not tell.

_Havoc _"But I already have gained control, have I not? ...So this is what this system is. It is an interesting concept... To choose an effect, a condition and a restriction to your Spell Card. When all of the three have met a certain balance, the Spell Card is created..."

_Youmu _"...Eh?"

_Havoc _"A Spell Card that has the restriction removed is considered a 'Last Word', but it seems these have the handicap of being too much of a burden for the caster, to the point an able magi or warrior could only have one, hence the name of the ability..."

_Komachi _"Y-You..."

_Havoc _"I have merely created a Spell Card of my own, since sadly, I do not own Saigyouji's. The patterns she created are hers alone, that is a fact."

_Youmu _"How can you understand the Spell Card System if you never used it? Answer me!"

_Havoc _"...I told you already, my beautiful swordswoman. I am learning. ...Since I did not join for too long with this fair lady, I have to learn as I go... I am glad to have your cooperation on my studies."

_Yuyuko _"Uhuhuhu... Havoc-san, you are such a charmer! Yuuka-chan, Youmu! did you hear? He called me 'fair lady'~"

The veins in Yuuka's forehead popped out in rage. She was losing her patience in large steps with the manager of souls. That attitude wasn't helping anybody, least of all herself.

She knew that Yuyuko could do nothing. She was trapped in that bubble of energy, and she probably couldn't use her powers at all to escape.

But that didn't stop the flower youkai from getting her fuses lit.

If she wanted to punch her in the face, she'd have to grind Havoc into bits first.

But that was proving to be a greater obstacle than she imagined.

_Havoc _"Well then... Would you allow me to continue our duel? There is much to learn, and I am eager."

She raised her parasol to shoulder length and readied herself to combat again.

...This was starting to make her wish she was just tending to her sunflowers instead...

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Garden of the Dead: Hakugyokurou]**

_Shinki _"...Hrn..."

...I'm...

...Where am I?

**Throb**

Agh! Thank you, sharp pain in the pancreas!

Ah. W-Wait... I remember...

I'm still alive?

_**Thooom**_

_**Thoooooom**_

I hear loud noises.

...S-So we're...

Still in the Netherworld?

I can see a big fat blur in front of me.

...Damn it, this hurts...!

_Shinki _"Gah! **Cough** **Cough**!"

_Komachi _"Ah! So you woke up already? I thought you were going to sleep forever, my dear lady."

_Shinki _"...Komachi?"

I force my hips up and...

**Throb**

_Shinki _"Argh! ...Fuck! I'm not going to... Lay down and be the load! **Cough**!"

Damn, my voice is coarse...

I can feel the taste of blood in my mouth.

How long have I been knocked out...?

_Youmu _"Don't overexert yourself. You've been mercilessly crushed by that man... Either it was extreme luck that kept you alive, or your resistance is really that good."

...Youmu and Komachi are both covered in small bruises. Youmu looks like she got the worst of it though.

What happened while I was down?

**Cough**

_Shinki _"...Hah... This is pathetic. And I even said I could pull my own weight... It makes me feel rather miserable."

_Youmu _"I'll say that I believed this was the case when you were defeated like that. But after experiencing his strength firsthand... And after seeing the fight unfold before my very eyes... I do not blame you for what happened."

The fight?

So that's what this sound is?

I can't see very well yet...

_Shinki _"Havoc... Is Havoc still here then...?"

...Oh yeah.

I'm still at the garden of the Hakugyokurou.

**Thooooom**

_Komachi _"He is. And Yuuka is fighting him right now."

Yuuka?

_Youmu _"It shames me that I can't do a single thing to help her! Yuyuko-sama..."

Grah! OK, after rubbing my eyes, I'm starting to see things a lot better.

...A lot...

...Wha-

What just happened to this garden?

It's totally demolished!

This... This is...

**THOOOOM**

...A battlefield!

Is that Yuuka? I can hardly see her in that shock wave fest!

I can see her jumping and swinging that parasol with such strength, I'm sure it's creating winds around, pushing the butterfly-shaped bullets out of her way while she shoots her own, while trying to approach him at any given chance.

I can see she just wished she had room to bum-rush him and go melee.

_Komachi _"This is bad. This fight's not going to end anytime soon, is it?"

_Youmu _"All we can do is pray for either Yuyuko-sama to break free from that cage... Or Yuuka-san to win."

W-What?

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

_Komachi _"But even if Yuu-san escapes from there, there is no guarantee he's going to lose her powers, right?"

_Youmu _"W-Wouldn't that at least increase our ally numbers?"

_Komachi _"She wasn't resisting him even while she was free, and even after Shinki got crushed. I'm guessing that while they are... Uh... What was the name he used again? Joined?"

_Youmu _"Yes. So she won't be able to do anything?"

_Komachi _"It's what I think. Yuu-san may be innocent, but she isn't stupid. If she could, she would've done something about Havoc while she wasn't stuck in that cage."

...Say what?

_Shinki _"Y-You mean... **Cough**! Havoc is using the powers of the manager of souls?"

_Youmu _"Ah... Yes. We're not sure how he's doing it, but I'm guessing he stole her powers..."

...Stealing...

What kind of power is that...?

_Komachi _"Stole? He said it himself that doesn't exist."

_Youmu _"Do you really think he'd tell us everything about how his powers work?"

_Komachi _"Point taken. ...It would do him a lot of good to lie to us..."

_Shinki _"But he is using her powers. This fact wouldn't change, would it?"

_Youmu _"N-No."

Then it gets simple.

He is using her powers somehow.

That alone doesn't change.

_Shinki _"What did he tell you? About how he is doing it?"

_Youmu _"He... He said he joined with Yuyuko-sama. That they are one, but not the same."

Joined... That doesn't sound too much of a lie... All things considered.

_Shinki _"Joined as in a link? Two people can only be the same if they are connected..."

_Youmu _"...Link? What if they are connected in a spiritual link?"

That works.

My fangs grow as I concentrate my magic on my eyes and I fix them in Havoc.

...At least I think that's him.

…

…

I see...

There's something between him and the manager of souls.

It looks like a leash? It's connected to both of them, and it glows rather oddly.

...So that's what he is using to control her powers?

_Shinki _"...I see it."

_Youmu _"E-Eh?"

_Shinki _"I see what he is using to control her powers. ...Is it invisible to normal sight?"

I stop focusing my power and...

Yes it is.

That can complicate things a bit.

_Youmu _"You can see it? W-What is it? Where is it?"

What good knowing where it is will do?

_Komachi _"You can cut through magic, can't you Shinki? Can't you dispel that?"

_Shinki _"...I can. Thing is, I can't."

_Youmu _"W-Why?"

Are you seriously asking me that?

_Shinki _"Take a look at me! And look at that carnage field up ahead! Going there is... **Cough**! Suicide!"

I absolutely hate this...

If I weren't this crippled...

_Komachi _"Isn't there a way? There must be a way, there's always a solution for everything!"

I agree.

...And yes, there is a way.

_Shinki _"...My blood..."

_Youmu _"Eh?"

_Shinki _"My blood can do it. If I pour magic in it, my blood can dispel magic like I normally do. ...But even so, I don't think you can just waltz in there and not die. ...U-Unless you are fast enough."

...I can see the victory gleam in your eyes, ladies.

_Shinki _"I guess you guys have an idea."

_Youmu _"This is wonderful... One of my Spell Cards require pure, bursting speed. I guess I can cover enough ground without being hit by Yuuka-san!"

_Komachi _"I've fought you before, Youmu. You are fast, but even you can't dodge all of that in the blink of an eye. You can't make turns while you're running like that!"

_**Thoooooom**_

_**Thoooom**_

...Hm.

_Shinki _"Well, is there a way to fix that?"

_Youmu _"Komachi-san, you can control distances, can't you?"

Say what?

_Shinki _"D-Distances?"

_Youmu _"Yes, she can make a huge distance rather short if she so wishes. Let's say that she... 'Cuts' it."

That's one freaking broken power, thank you very much!

But that's a match made in heaven, so I'll shut up.

_Youmu _"Well then, Shinki-san. How will your blood help me?"

...OK, so let's make a summary...

Youmu can run really fast.

Komachi can cut distances...

And I can dispel the thing he is using to control the manager of souls' powers.

Youmu is a sword fighter...

_Shinki _"Let's do it like this, then. I will focus my energy on my hands... And I'll hold onto your sword's blade."

_Youmu _"Do you want to lose your fingers?"

_Shinki _"What, I thought you were a competent enough warrior to avoid doing that."

_Komachi _"Ouch."

_Youmu _"...Hm. Then what?"

...I hope you are actually that good with that sword then.

Because I'll take that nodding of yours as confidence in your skills.

_Shinki _"We'll wait for an opening. I know you can't see it, but the line you have to cut is always a straight line connected in between the manager of souls' and Havoc's chest. **Cough**! T-Then you dash, and cut it. At once... If you take too long, my blood will lose its purpose and then I doubt Havoc will give us the opportunity to try again."

_Komachi _"That doesn't sound too convincing, coming from someone who just woke up."

_**Thoooom**_

_Shinki _"And you, smart ass... **Cough**! You cut the distance between Youmu and the between Havoc and... What's her name again...?"

_Youmu _"Yuyuko-sama."

_Shinki _"Yuyuko. Yes. Cut that distance."

_Komachi _"Why?"

Gee, I don't know.

_Shinki _"Take a look at that place! It's a carnage field. If Youmu doesn't cut that line in a split second, she's going to be cast back to the earth."

I'm damn sure Yuuka won't stop...

Doing that monstrosity with magical lasers all over the place, just because we're going to do something there.

_Komachi _"That's convincing enough. So I cut the distance Youmu will have to run? I can do that."

_Shinki _"So let me get ready. Are you guys sure you want to do this madness?"

_Youmu _"Of course. It's the chance we were waiting for!"

_Komachi _"The idea is incredibly insane. ...But it's fun at the same time, and fun is is all that matters in life, right?"

Whatever you say, shinigami!

Well then.

I'm not sure how much power I have left, but I'll start burning it in my hands, now.

My lower fangs grow again as I focus everything I have in my knuckles.

...Everything...

Ev-

W-What?

**Throb**

This is... This is crazy! How much power do I still have?

I'm not supposed to have this much magic!

I can feel I'm hardly 2/6 filled...

But this is already more than I used to have!

...

...N-Now that I think of it...

My fight with Cirno and the Leviathan...

The duel with Alice and the Hivecrawlers...

I'm never... I'm never really depleted...

Well, Alice totally drained me, but I could feel my veins burning, so I am certain I depleted there.

What happened with my capacity?

This is crazy...!

_Youmu _"Shinki-san? Are you ready?"

Ah!

Of course! I can't waste time now!

...Since I have this much power, why not use it, then...?

…

…

And I hold onto Youmu's sword with both hands like a scabbard.

The fight before our eyes unfold violently. All we can do now is watch and wait for a chance.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Garden of the Dead – Hakugyokurou]**

_Yuuka _"Graaaah!"

The flower youkai was feeling sharp stabs in her limbs. Her anger was bordering the limit. She wanted to crush that man before her. Grind him into dust and scatter his limbs in her garden to feed the plants in it.

Despite her efforts however, her attacks always seemed to be blocked by Havoc. He wasn't flying around, and that actually was helpful to her. She had only to focus on him. His footwork wouldn't take him farther from the ground...

So all she had to do was blast him.

And blast him.

And blast him.

But that was difficult...

Because he was protecting himself really well.

Her greatest desire was to punch him.

To twist his neck and rip his spine apart.

But she couldn't.

He was steadily learning how to use Yuyuko's danmaku. The shots were getting wider, the strength of the attacks was increasing...

And he actually had a good fighting strategy. He mixed feints with real attacks really well, and Yuuka had to resort using her parasol as a shield more often than the usual.

This was one of the first moments in her life she wanted to just explode everything around her.

...But a small light of sanity was holding her back.

Because Komachi, Youmu and Shinki were there...

Because Yuyuko was there.

They did not do anything do deserve the same destiny as that man.

She did not know why she even cared...

But despite all of her anger towards Havoc...

Despite her eyes being so focused on killing him, gleaming red with the pure, brutal wish of simply desecrating all laws of good that existed upon him...

She still wanted to keep them away from her impending lost of control.

The thought crossed the flower youkai's mind, that maybe it was their presence...

That was keeping her from going insane from anger.

Deep inside, she knew...

She was grateful for that.

And thus she couldn't explode.

She couldn't lose control.

And that calmed her down slightly, allowing her to fly towards the ground and swinging her parasol like a sword once again, while claiming to the battlefield:

_Yuuka _"[_Phantasm - Beauty of the Nature_]!"

She wanted to end him now.

Before she'd lose her mind.

And the volley of power and energy erupting from a radius around the flower youkai took Havoc by complete surprise.

He opened his eyes in amazement as the whole battlefield got covered by flowers, as they grew so fast and unnaturally... They reshaped into power and charged at him.

Covering a wide area around her... Dominating the battlefield.

The beauty and the strength of such an attack halted his movements for a whole moment...

And that gave Youmu the chance she needed.

_Komachi_ "NOW!"

The red-haired shinigami did not waste a second. With impeccable timing, she swung her scythe downwards, ripping the distance between Youmu and her target apart.

Shinki bit his own lips as the gardener dashed, slicing his hands and covering her blade with his energized blood.

His trust was not misplaced as she did not amputate his hands, the trail of his blood flowed in the misty air, as Youmu brought her sword down as quickly as she could...

...And it made contact with something she did not see.

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Garden of the Dead – Hakugyokurou]**

_Havoc_ "Urgh!"

Youmu wasn't kidding when she said she could run really fast.

I can't see her anymore in the middle of that rain of gold and red Yuuka just made...

_Komachi_ "Youmu! Get away from there, now! Just keep running!"

I give power to my eyes and I see the line was perfectly sliced. It dissolved into the air as Havoc jumped backwards, avoiding Yuuka and the battlefield below.

...Oh. S-Shit! We're going to get hit!

We're...

**TUG**

Eh?

_Komachi_ "Hold on, we're going up!"

W-WHOA!

You're a lot stronger than you look, shinigami!

And she landed on the roof.

_Shinki_ "Thanks... **Cough**!"

She nods and doesn't even look at me. ...She's staring deeply at Havoc, who is on the roof as well.

Avoiding the power stream running below.

That field of flowers will kill someone.

_Havoc _"Well, this... Escaped my original plans' grasp. But then again, if everything followed my original intent, it'd be too... Easy. Yes."

I can hardly listen to him. He's too far away.

_Yuuka _"...What happened? Did you forget your guts on the roof?"

Huh... Yuuka started to float up away from the garden, she... Looks more hurt than I first guessed.

_Havoc_ "Forgive me for the abrupt disengage, oh mighty one. But it would appear I have been overpowered. So, by your leave..."

...What?

_Yuuka _"Do you really think I'm going to let you escape?"

_Havoc _"Indeed you will."

…!

I can see...

There's a humongous shock wave right above the entire mansion!

_Shinki _"Yuuka! T-There's a giant... Something falling right on top of you!"

_Yuuka _"Eh?"

_Havoc _"...One should always possess a trump card in case one is cornered."

He brings his hands up and down in a single movement, like the conductor of an orchestra...

_Havoc_ "[_Eiko Seisui_]!"

...It's like the sky is falling upside our heads.

_Youmu _"Yuuka-san!"

...Though she doesn't look too impressed.

She closed her parasol, and... Tossed it like a javelin towards the sky he dropped on us.

**THOOOOOOOOM**

…

She destroyed it?

A-And where is Havoc?

**Chuckle**

…!

Up in the sky? He is flying!

_Havoc _"That was most enlightening, my dear Flower Master of the Four Seasons. You proved to be a greater source of knowledge than I anticipated."

He's way too far up for us to do anything...

Is he going to escape like that?

God damn it!

_Yuuka _"...I'm going to kill you next time we meet."

_Havoc _"Oh, so I hope we meet again, my dear lady! Please, send Saigyouji my thanks for all the knowledge and wisdom she provided me. ...This has been a most enlightening duel... I did not have this much fun in ages."

_Komachi _"You are degraded, Havoc. People like you do not cross the Sanzu River."

_Havoc _"Do not be pretentious, Shinigami. I simply wish to know. And it is not your morality and you unjustified hatred towards me that will change this. ...Until we meet again, beautiful ladies."

…

…

...And everything was silent.

The sound of combat was gone...

Havoc was gone...

And the battlefield was still destroyed by the fight that unfolded.

_Youmu_ "Yuyuko-sama! Are you all right?"

_Yuyuko _"Youmu~ I was so scared! You risked yourself so much for me! Waah~"

...I don't feel like a winner.

I'm sure... Nobody here does.


	12. Chapter 12: Overdrive

**Author's Comments:** (Let's see how many errors I can make in this session alone!)

Twelveth chapter ahoy! I had no idea translating my ideas into tiny size 12 letters in Times New Roman could be so hard.

Sorry for the delay, everyone... This was basically what kept me from posting this sooner!

Next one will come faster. I certainly hope so!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I hope you guys don't hate me for this one.

* * *

**[Location: Hakugyokurou]**

_Youmu _"...I'm... Speechless. What are you made of, Shinki-san?"

Flesh and bones, apparently. I feel like shit.

_Shinki _"Something soft and easily breakable?"

_Youmu _"It may be, but you fix yourself... Unbelievably fast. If I pay enough attention at your external wounds, I can see them closing."

...All thanks to my vampiric curse, again.

But that doesn't mean that I heal 'completely' as fast.

After our... Battle... With Havoc, we've been taken inside the mansion for treatment. I was scared of Youmu's treatment at first, but in all honesty, she is really competent at dealing with battle damage.

I am still impressed at how well she handled my wounds.

And it seems they were mortal.

_Youmu _"You were supposed to be dead, Shinki-san. Half your bones are cracked, some of them, broken... And your liver had a rip in it. I'm pretty sure your lung was also damaged, it's a miracle you were breathing after being crushed like that."

So it's also a double miracle I survived?

Seems like I have been drenched with either really good, or really rotten luck ever since I arrived in Gensokyo.

_Youmu _"If a normal human had those wounds and survived, it would take what? Half year for all of that to heal? Maybe even longer? ...If your wounds keep healing at this rate, you'll be 100% again in a week."

A week, huh...

That's believable.

_Komachi _"Well now, Yuuka on the other hand..."

Isn't.

And didn't your mom tell you not to speak with your mouth full of food?

...But I digress.

_Shinki _"I really wish I could do something about your wounds, Yuuka."

_Yuuka _"What, don't feel sympathetic with me because of a few slashes. These aren't even noticeable. Do you want me to lend you a magnifying glass?"

What I mean is that it'll take longer than I'm sure you'd hope for your 'few slashes' to heal.

But I'm not going to bother to say it. I'm cryptic like this.

But what have been bothering me the most...

_Yuyuko _"Youmu, how is everyone doing? Can I come in, now?"

Is that the manager of souls seems to be overly... Unconcerned about the overall situation.

_Youmu _"Yuyuko-sama, if you touch any of the wounded I'm not going to stop them from retaliating."

**Rattle**

…

She doesn't look like the owner of such amazing powers from before.

But she has them. This is a fact.

_Yuuka _"Yuyuko, I'm going to kill you just so you can revive, and then I'll kill you again."

_Yuyuko _"Yuuka-chan, such fighting talk for the wounded is prohibited!"

And you are taking life-threatening threats quite lightheartedly.

Death curses from Yuuka is probably something I'd not like to have pointed at me, even as a joke.

Though I'm quite sure she isn't joking.

_Komachi _"Can't we just wait until we are all healed so you can resume the life threats, Yuuka? ...Yuu-san, how are you? Is something wrong with you? Are you all right?"

Oh yeah! This should be our main concern right now!

_Shinki _"What happened while I was knocked out? I heard he actually was using your powers!"

_Yuyuko _"Hmm~ I'm not sure myself how he was doing that. Whatever was it you did at the end made him stop, though... I couldn't use any of my abilities, too. But now I am fine."

And she materializes a butterfly from the palm of her hand...

Yes. I recognize that. So this is her power?

It kind of makes sense.

_Komachi _"So he didn't steal your ability?"

_Yuyuko _"He didn't. How do I explain it? It felt like I was his reflection in a mirror, or on the other side of a lake surface, where he could scoop the water and use it as he pleased."

And while being on the other side of that, you can't use your ability?

This... This sounds like an extremely dangerous power.

_Yuuka _"But he did say that 'it takes time', didn't he? Answer me, Yuyuko, did you let him do that to you?"

_Yuyuko _"Hmm~ I wonder if I did?"

Wha-?

What kind of a stupid, air-headed statement is this?

_Yuuka _"I hate you so much, you punk..."

I can see the stress building up on Yuuka's head as she rests it on her hands while sighing so deeply I'm sure I can touch it.

**Sigh**

_Shinki _"Then let me ask you differently. How did he do it?"

Oh? Did I get you?

You're not avoiding me, manager of souls.

_Yuyuko _"H-He actually just stood in front of me, and then, suddenly, all of that happened."

What?

He stood in front of you?

_Shinki _"And you did nothing to him? Nothing at all?"

_Yuyuko _"Well, he was such a charming man! So courteous, and ever so gallant... Was I wrong to be entranced by him~?"

I don't believe this shit!

_Youmu _"Yuyuko-sama, the whole reason Shinki-san and Yuuka-san are hurt is because of your 'entranced' feelings for that disgusting person."

_Komachi _"B-But! Yuu-san, you were sitting right outside, in the gardens! What was that all about?"

_Yuyuko _"W-Well, since I couldn't control my powers, and Youmu was nowhere to be found in the mansion, I believed that getting desperate wouldn't help anyone. What else could I have done?"

_Shinki _"She was right out there, enveloped by her own powers so Havoc wouldn't control her! Did you even bother to look?"

_Yuyuko _"...No. I didn't."

...I...

I don't believe this bullshit.

_Shinki _"I swear on my honor I've seen dogs with far more sense of danger than you! **Cough**!"

**Cough** **Cough**

And I can't even bark at you without being punished!

Damn it all to hell!

_Youmu _"Shinki-san, please mind it. I know you have your reasons to be angry, but..."

You didn't get to see me pissed off yet!

_Shinki _"I don't care about the damage I received! This was my fault for getting hit, what pisses me off is that she does not realize the shit that can happen if she does not wise up ASAP!"

_Youmu _"Shinki-san!"

_Shinki _"What the hell, feeling 'entranced' by a mysterious stranger that comes up to your home and start to gallantly speak to you as if he knows everything! You have a brain, don't you? Why don't you try using it?"

_Youmu _"I am warning you, Shinki-san! Stop disrespecting Yuyuko-sama or I'm going to get angry!"

_Shinki _"Be angry at me all you want! It won't change the fact that she is the manager of souls! I expected someone more dignified than this! I cannot accept such lack of responsibility coming from someone with her status!"

I feel like a complete idiot...

_Yuyuko _"Well... Um, what would you have me do, then?"

What?

_Shinki _"Uh, I'm not sure. How does 'not letting that happen' sound to you?"

_Komachi _"Hey now, can you just relax? You're in no condition to get this riled up."

You don't need to help me sit down, you know! I'm not that obnoxious.

_Komachi _"I know you are annoyed, but can't you just forgive and forget? We managed to made it clear without permanent damage, and no matter how we hated it, what's done is done and cannot be undone."

…

**Sigh**

_Shinki _"You are all so nice. It makes me feel like an immature moron."

_Yuuka _"Immaturity? I think you make a valid point. If this joker would take things more seriously..."

_Yuyuko _"I'm sorry~! It won't happen again, I promise!"

I don't believe you!

**Throb**

_Shinki_ "Ugh!"

Oh, god damn it! I can't even get angry?

Oh well... But in the end, Komachi is right. What's done is done, already.

And don't you make that puppy face to me!

_Yuyuko_ "I'm... It was all my fault, wasn't it? ...I'm sorry."

Hm.

_Shinki _"...Who am I to be upset after you apologize with a face like that?"

And now you smile so happily I get the feeling I'm talking to a child!

I don't get this world at all. I really don't.

_Komachi _"Well, then... We can't say that nothing was accomplished and nothing was concluded. All is over, now. ...I think I should go back to Eiki-san... Let her know that the Netherworld is open for souls again."

Oh yeah, you did say about that, didn't you?

_Shinki _"Is the barrier to the Netherworld open again, then? Was that Havoc's fault?"

_Yuuka _"Do you think it was something else after all that's happened?"

True enough, that is.

_Yuuka _"...Well, I can't say this was entirely pointless, too. And since it seems everything is over, I'll be heading back to my garden... I hope no one had any funny ideas while I was gone."

_Youmu _"Oh, I am sure no one had, Yuuka-san. ...And Shinki-san? What will you do, wait until you are healed?"

That would be the smart thing to do, wouldn't it?

_Shinki _"I'm not the kind of person that would sit on his ass and wait for his wounds to heal. I'll be going back home, too. Maybe I'll learn my lesson on my way there."

_Yuyuko _"...I don't think you should even stand up, Shinki-chan."

C-Chan?

...Well, whatever.

_Komachi _"So you have a house already? That was fast, wasn't it?"

_Shinki _"It hardly is an appropriate place to call a house, but I'll get there someday. For now it's only a scaffold..."

_Komachi _"And where is it?"

_Shinki _"It's at the entrance to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost."

Why, are you going to pay me a visit and give me 'get better soon' gifts?

_Komachi _"Hmm... Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm to give you a ride to the Misty Lake now, would it?"

Eh? W-What?

_Shinki _"Really? Taking a ride in the boat of a shinigami... That doesn't make me happy for a thousand reasons."

You don't have to look so offended!

What kind of a sensitive person you are? I was just worried about the symbolism, is all!

_Komachi _"Why, I just want to give you a ride and that's how you show your gratitude!"

_Shinki _"Gra... What? No! I know my mind went astray a way it should not have gone, but no!"

_Komachi _"That isn't convincing, you twat!"

_Shinki _"Of course it isn't. But then again, what is? I certainly am not!"

Well, this silence that just followed wasn't really what I had in mind.

_Komachi _"...Point taken. So, do you want a ride or not?"

Eh?

T-That... That was quite the U-Turn, wasn't it?

_Shinki _"Sure, I'll accept your offer."

_Yuuka _"...Well, if you two are done, I'll be off. Youmu, keep both your eyes close on this fool. Don't let her do this ever again."

_Youmu _"Ah... O-Of course. I had that in mind already."

_Yuyuko _"Do you still insist on this? I said I won't do it again~!"

_Yuuka _"We'll see."

...Yeah. We'll see.

* * *

It was a farewell to the short, but rather painful trip to the Netherworld.

Youmu was the one that saw us off. It looks like she has a lot on her mind, but I didn't bother asking her what it was.

Sometimes, you just want time to think for yourself. I think that's for the best, too.

It didn't take long for us to leave the Netherworld, and Yuuka saw both me and Komachi off before heading back on her own.

_Yuuka _"Take care, Shinki. If you ever find yourself around here again, come visit me in my field."

The idea hardly seemed thrilling, but then again, I don't think my life is in danger anymore if I decide upon doing so.

Komachi seemed impressed enough to see Yuuka say something like that. Maybe I didn't spend enough time in this world yet?

Well after that she just spurted something about Komachi resuming her work and stop slacking off. I didn't listen to that very well, but it seems like the shinigami got quite angry with it.

And then, the river that we were going up sooner... We start to follow it again, downstream instead.

I did not see where Komachi pulled that boat off from. But logic is something I've discarded quite readily nowadays... At least great part of it I have.

It didn't take too long for us to reach the lake. ...Oddly enough.

But Komachi can control distances, can't she?

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake]**

And she drops me off at the shores.

_Komachi _"Well, I'll be off to Eiki-san now. Are you sure you're fine? Don't you want to rest somewhere safer?"

_Shinki _"Hm. Thanks, Komachi. I'm fine... I'll be feeling a lot better as soon as I bathe in the moonlight. It will happen soon, if I'm lucky."

_Komachi _"Oh yeah? Well, you know what's best for your body better than me, I guess... Say what, if you ever go around the Sanzu river, be sure to call me up! Do you hear me?"

I nod in agreement.

Heh. You are a very odd woman.

And she leaves, that nice boat of hers skitter across the surface of the lake at a speed I believe she actually has a turbine somewhere below it.

Heh! I wave back at her before she finally disappears from my sight.

...And I'm by myself again.

_Shinki _"Whew..."

Now what to do...?

There isn't much to do, is there?

A rather lot of tiring things happened all at once today...

I wonder if Havoc is one of the 'youkai from the outside' that Yukari mentioned.

If he so is... Then I wonder if there are more people like him around?

The mere thought of it makes me shudder. I don't like the idea of this world being rampaged by a lunatic, or maybe even more of the same type of person, that wouldn't mind desecrating the corpses of babies if that meant he would learn something from it.

To learn... Does he really have that big of a desire for such a thing?

I admit things in Gensokyo are a lot different from the things on the outside world. Meaning I have learned a few things myself in this place, haven't I?

Even someone such as I find the things this place has to offer really interesting... But what he did back there was just going overboard. Linking yourself with whatever is it you find interesting and learning from the experience is... Evil. Huh.

...What does one not 'experience' or 'learn' as a normal person...?

Well, for one you don't meet neither interact with divinity. You don't stay alive even though you die. You don't get to see and walk around the world of the dead, right? You just die and that is it.

A lot of things are different here...

So maybe if I looked for the peculiarly unique places...? The Netherworld is such as one. Maybe there are places similar to it, as in... 'learning material' for someone like Havoc?

If I am to chase and cut him down, I would have to do this, right?

...Heh.

Hahahah! Now I don't know if I am doing this because of Yukari's demand, or if I am actually quite interested in accomplishing this on my own!

Maybe it's a mix of both?

_Cirno _"...Hey! It's the new one! Whatcha doing, sitting with a serious face like that?"

Eh?

...Oh! It's Cirno!

Wasn't expecting to see her today, that's for sure.

_Shinki _"Hey there, ice fairy. You seem to be doing well, don't you?"

_Cirno _"Hehe! You saw it? Eye have been feeling really good today! ...But meye name isn't 'ice fairy', it's Cirno!"

_Shinki _"Well, my name isn't 'new one' either!"

_Cirno _"True. But you never told me your name!"

...Oh yeah. I really didn't.

_Shinki _"It's... Shinki. Didn't Daiyousei tell it to you?"

_Cirno _"...Now that you said it, maybe she did."

Then you're not calling me by my name because you don't feel like it!

Or maybe your memory is really that vague. I don't know.

_Cirno _"But you don't look so good. What happened? Are you hungry or something?"

_Shinki _"N-Not really. I'm just hurt. Quite badly, actually."

_Cirno _"Hurt? You are hurt? Who hurt you? It must be pretty strong to hurt you!"

Hmm? Excuse me?

_Shinki _"Sorry, I don't get it."

_Cirno _"You're strong! Eye can tell because eye remember our fight! So if someone defeated you, does this mean it is stronger than you?"

I can see the denial on her eyes.

_Shinki _"I'm not that strong. Don't you know the people around this place? Like Yuuka, or Marisa?"

_Cirno _"Hm. T-The flower youkai is scary, but the human is weak. Eye don't remember how any of our fights ended, but she was never there when it did! So eye guess she'd run away from me all the time, right?"

Eh... What? Really?

...Well, it is common knowledge that fairies usually respawn after being killed.

So what, does this mean the girls just blatantly blow her to pieces every time she challenges them to a fight?

...That's outright cruel, man.

No wonder she doesn't remember anything!

_Shinki _"K-Keep your chin up, Cirno. You're definitely above the fairy standard. ...You just need to practice your strategies more."

_Cirno _"And you need to heal up and get better! So eye can fight you on equal ground again! It is my poli... My hon... ho... It's what eye do! Eye don't bully the weak! Um!"

So considerate!

And I'd guess she tried to say 'policy', but failed miserably at that.

_Shinki _"So I will do as you say, then. I'll heal up so we can have another fight. That will take a few days, though."

_Cirno _"That's still better than never healing, right? ...But how do you want to heal if you don't go to a doctor?"

Now I don't know if she actually fails at saying certain words on purpose.

_Shinki _"I'm the type of youkai that gets stronger under the moonlight, you see. Just standing about is enough... For the most part."

...Well, I see you didn't understand much of that, did you?

_Cirno _"So you're just going to sit here all day and wait?"

_Shinki _"Well, it's not going to take too long for nightfall, is it?"

Well, the moon is already up in the sky.

So all I have to do is wait for it to grow dark.

It's not going to take long, I bet.

_Cirno _"...Buuh. Isn't that boring?"

_Shinki _"It may be. But I'm still hurt, there isn't a lot of things I can do."

...She seems awfully worried for some reason.

_Cirno _"Then eye have an idea! Until night comes, Eye'll entertain you!"

...I can sense her enthusiasm with the idea from here as she hovers above the lake.

_Shinki _"Entertain? What are you planning?"

_Cirno _"You will see! Consider this a 'get better soon so we can fight again' gift from someone as strong as me!"

...Oh.

_Cirno _"Spell Card! [_Blowing Ice – Ice Tornado_]!"

And she spins around in the air, creating a gust of wind that spreads to her feet and hit the lake's surface.

**Vooooooosh**

As the wind makes rather big ripples in the water's surface, it also freezes it as it splashes around, sculpting a... Tornado-shaped iceberg.

And it keeps spreading as she spins even faster, the water sprinkling around her, reflecting the so dim sunlight, creating a panorama of reflecting light all around her.

It's... This...

It's beautiful.

The ice she created with the spell card itself is falling slowly like snowflakes... Creating a rainbow of colors that I'm sure is taking over the whole scenery to its own.

I'm speechless! This is truly beautiful!

_Cirno _"Isn't it beautiful? Isn't it? Eye did not know ice could be this pretty since Letty showed it to me once! It's been our secret ever since!"

_Shinki _"...It's beautiful, Cirno! T-This is amazing...!"

_Cirno _"It's a secret, OK? So don't spread around to other people, OK?"

Is it a secret that the lights' refraction on ice creates such colors?

Well, might as well roll with it.

_Shinki _"Of course! I promise I'll keep my mouth shut."

Oh, such radiant, pure smile!

I get the feeling I'm talking to a child. Then again, I get this feeling a lot in this place.

Even when it's so obviously not the case.

**Throb**

...Hm!

...What's this?

Oh! It's almost fully night time already.

Though it wasn't exactly sunny when Cirno showed up...

Hm. Yes... I can feel my strength growing.

The moonlight is doing its work already.

_Cirno _"It's dark now. Does this mean you will get stronger now?"

_Shinki _"Not stronger... I'm in no shape for that. I'll get better... At least slightly."

Heh. I can see the excitement on Cirno's face. What is she expecting?

I hesitate to wonder.

…Hnn...

Hm?

My fangs are brimming. I can try, but I can't stop them from popping up on their own at times like this.

B-But I'm not feeling very well.

...I wonder why? My power is growing at...

...At a scary rate, actually. I'm getting more and more energy as I sit here and wait.

But even so, I... I get the feeling something is not right.

My magic is growing on me like a bad stomach ache.

I feel..._  
KILL HER_

I'm feeling really bad..._  
DEVOUR_

...Oh, sh.. S-S-S-S-S-SHiiiiiitttt...

**THROB**

**THROB**

_Shinki _"UGH!"

_Absorb her into you! Devour..._

W-What? Shut up! What am I thinking?

GAH! T-This hurts!

What's going on with me?

_Cirno _"E-Eh? S-Shinki? What's wrong, are you hurting?"

_Shinki _"S-Something... Is not right... URGH!"

I feel like I'm about to throw up!

I can't...

**THROB**

Take it anymore!

...GUH!

**VOOSH**

…?

Eh?

M-My hand...

EEBEBEEEEBlack flames?

_Cirno _"Shinki! What is this?"

I'm boosting myself? I'm doing NNNNNNRNNRNNNothing!

…

...M-Maybe...

Maybemaybe this has to dododo with my magic?

I'm not supposed to have this much, am I?

MaYBE I'm overFLOwing?

This is bad...

_Shinki _"I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO KEEP CONTROL IF THIS GOES ON ANY LONGER!"

_Cirno _"Eeeek! Y-You're scaring me! What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

_Shinki _"Ggghhhh... S-Sorry! ...Cirno! Listen to me... I need to get rid of this magic..."

I have way too much...

_Shinki _"I'll run to the woods! DON'T follow me! Ddododo you understand? Don't follow!"

_Cirno _"B-But...!"

_Shinki _"PLEASE! I'll be fine, just don't follow me!"

I need to toss it away!

BURNBURN it away!

Away!

**Dash**

And I run. I run I run.

* * *

**[Location: Bamboo Forest of the Lost]**

My mind is shattering.

It is shattering but it's focused.

I can think but I can't.

I can see but I am blind.

My legs move but am I who's moving them?

Or is someone else doing this for me?

**Throb**

I can't think without moving.

And I cannot move without burning.

The magic reserve on my body is overflowing. It leaks from my body.

As it leaks it burns.

The black flames leak from my body like sweat.

This is pathetic...!

_Shinki _"Ghuh...! It hurts! It hurts so much it hurts... It burns my skin! God damn it, don't lose your mind! This is your mind! This is your body! This is..."

**WHAM**

**Thud**

...Did I just collide into a tree?

I need to pull myself together...

This is ridiculous...!

_If only I'd eat her. Eat everyone. Like before, like back then. I ate them. I ate her. I can eat her again, can't I?_

NO!

_It made me strong. It made me so powerful it was silly. I could fight like a monster. It was incredible..._

I'LL NOT THINK THIS!

_There's nothing wrong with eating more, is it? It'll make me strong! It'll make me feel even more like a true hero!_

_Shinki _"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! THIS POWER IS MINE! THIS BODY IS MINE! I WILL NOT LOSE CONTROL OVER IT! I WILL NEVER LOSE CONTROL OVER WHAT I CAN DO!"

_I'm leaking power, right? If I'm leaking, it's because I'm full, right? So what if I ate even more? What would happen if I ate more?_

_Shinki _"If it's leaking from my body this means it's mine! My responsibility! My strength! I'm not going to sit back and watch as it slowly falls apart just because I'm overflowing with power! I will... NOT!"

**Rustle**

…?

_Shinki _"EeeEe Who is it...? I am kind of trying to fix a little problem at the moment."

_Mokou _"...Shinki?"

Oh! TTTTThis voice...

_Shinki _"Mo... kou...? UGH..."

_Mokou _"What happened? Are you-"

_Shinki _"I'mnotfine! I'm not sure what's happening... I would like to be alone for a while, would you pleaseEAH?"

I'm failing at standing up.  
_She's hurting, father._

How awesome.

_Mokou _"I... I'm guessing this isn't something that happens often."

_Shinki _"I don't know what's wrong, but I'm... Overflowing with power... I can't stand it... I want to get rid of it and I don't know how...!"  
_Of course you do. Don't fool yourself._

_You can always eat her! She looks delicious! So much life!  
_

_Shinki _"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LOSING CONTROL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

HHHnnn! Make it stop! God damn it!

_Mokou _"...So long story short, you need to get rid of all this magic you've got leaking out of you."

_Shinki _"I'm going crazy... It hurts! I don't want to go crazy! But this hurts so much! GAAG... It..."  
_She's dead. You ate her._

_Mokou _"It's OK. Go ahead and do it."

Wha... What...?

_Mokou _"I'll hold you off until you're back to normal."

I can't see anything anymore.

_This woman sounds like she can kill you, you fool._

_Shinki _"...Maybe it's the crazy talking, but you sound almost as if you believe you can do that."  
_It can._

_Mokou _"Well, this isn't what I had planned for today, true. ...But I'm not just going to turn away after what I'm seeing. This is pathetic, and I'm sure you are better than that."

Is she trying to help me, or word slap me?

And plus, what would she be able to do? Is she a warrior?

_Shinki _"Can you fight... then? I don't know what I will DO! ...Agh!"  
_You have to escape. You can't eat her._

...Ah...

…

I see...

With her hands in her pockets, her back suddenly sprouted a wing-shaped cone of fire.

The heat spread through the area, but it's so clearly under control. It's concentrated, focused. It blazes on her back in such a way my mind is entranced by it.

I am not sure what is going on my head right now. It's confusing... It hardly makes sense.

But I'm sure I am before something I cannot trespass, even if I try as hard as I possibly can.

_Mokou _"Come. I'll show you why I've been able to live on my own for as long as I did."

And my mind dies, as if I fell asleep in a comfortable bed.

_I have to escape..._

* * *

**[PoV Change: Mokou]**

I can see the last bit of sanity escaping his eyes.

That was... Conveniently easy and fast.

Does this means he trust me, then? Trusting his life to a stranger like me?

I'm not sure if this makes me feel honored or pissed off, but this ain't time for that.

That dark energy escaping his body intensified when his eyes lost its last spark of intelligence.

He is just like a wild animal now.

And I guess it's my job to make him go back to normal, huh?

_Shinki _"GRRRAAAAAH!"

He kicks the ground and he tosses himself at me at an insanely blurry speed.

Yeah. Just like a cornered wild beast.

**THAM**

I raise my left leg and my foot make contact with his face.

...And I take my hands off my pockets, attacking him as he tries to escape.

**Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam**

**Bam**

My attacks are not even augmented and I am punishing him effectively.

His attacks are clumsy and open... But they are powerful, I'll give him that. He swings his arms around while trying to hit me, but it is a desperate move, as if he is trying to make me go away.

...He looks hurt.

I can recognize a lot of damage on his body, but I can't take this easy.

If I pull any punches, he's either going to run, or... Or something. I don't know.

Plus, getting hit is the best way of wasting away your excess energy, isn't it?

At least I learned something useful from all my fights with Kaguya...

**BAM**

His body jerks around as I hit him.

And he brings his fist up again...

**WHAM**

…!

_Mokou _"Ghaf!"

Shit! ...He kicked my face!

What was that, did he just feint an attack?

**Bam Bam Bam Bam**

...This...

**BAM**

After this last hit we separated a little bit.

Is it just my imagination? Did he just get better?

Let me get a bit more serious, then!

I lunge myself towards him while bringing my right fist into his left eye.

_Shinki _"...Ah!"

**BAM**

I use the same arm to hit his face with my elbow as soon as I hit!

**BAM**

And now I turn and kick his head to the ground with my left foot!

**BAM**

**Thud**

...He tumbles away and lands on his feet.

And he charges at me again? How resistant is he?

He brings his feet up...

**DUNF**

...Ah? H-He was going to kick my face, wasn't he?

He abruptly changed the direction of his kick and hit my knees!

Shit! I lost my balance!

_Shinki _"ORAA!"

And he punches my face.

**GRACK**

...

We don't separate. His fist is pressing against my forehead, I can feel that it cut it a bit.

The few drops of blood flow through my face as I look him in the eye.

I can't help but allow my mouth to distort into a grin.

...This is fun.

This is really fun.

I can see that he isn't overflowing nearly as much as he was before.

But why am I so amused?

I can see that despite not knowing what is going on...

He is having a blast.

Is his body fighting and responding on its own? Is the crazy adapting the experience he has when he's actually thinking straight?

I can see by looking at his eyes he is about to go all out.

...Fine then, you punk!

_Mokou _"I'll let you know why I am known as the Crimson Watchguard!"

We envelop our most useful limbs during an all-out brawl in pure power.

In his case it's the black energy that looks like fire but it's not...

And in my case it's real fire.

By enveloping my limbs in concentrated flare, I can burst power in quantity and in such speed that it serves the same purpose as that black magician's magic. Some, at least...

If she uses magic to enhance her physical abilities...

I can do the same with my flame!

_Both _"ORRAAAA!"

...We start attacking each other.

**BAM** **BAM** **BAM**

Our fists and feet meet each other. They reach for our faces, our torsos.

Our chins and thighs.

It goes by so fast I can hardly keep track of what's he doing.

But it looks like he isn't seeings things differently.

We can't see each others' attacks...

So all we can do is continue hitting each other without defending.

…

I never thought I would have this much fun in such a insane way...!

**BAM**

_Shinki _"Grah!"

_Mokou _"Nuh...!"

We disengage again...

Heh...! Heheheh! This hurts, but... It's so fun...

My flames are so hot that the entire area is illuminated by its light.

**Thud**

…?

He fell on his knee?

_Shinki _"Haah... Haah...! **Cough**! Haaaah!"

...Oh, shit!

I was having so much fun, I totally forgot!

_Mokou _"Ei! Are you all right? Shinki!"

_Shinki _"...Haah... This... Heh!... Was different! ...But why am I so happy...? Haah... Haah... It finally stopped..."

I can hardly understand what he's saying.

That was sudden! OK Mokou, the fight is over now!

_Shinki _"So tired... I'm so tired... It was fun, but... I'm so tired..."

He doesn't look well at all!

...Where did all this blood come from?

Was he this hurt? Really?

_Mokou _"Wait! Hold on, you fool! Pull yourself together!"

_Shinki _"...Kou... Do you mind taking me... To a doctor...? I don't feel so well..."

Ah! Of course!

_Mokou _"Yeah, I do. Hold on, I'll take you to Eirin!"

Come on! I'm not letting you die on me!

And I hold him up and run towards Eientei as fast as I possibly can!

* * *

**[PoV Change: Shinki]**

**[Location: Eientei]**

_Mokou _"Eirin! Eirin, are you there?"

I can hear footsteps.

I'm hanging on her arms as she's probably running around the mansion, calling for Eirin.

I can't see anything...

_Eirin _"Hm? Mokou? What... Oh, god! What's... Shinki? Is that him?"

_Shinki _"Hey, Eirin... I'm not in the best shape ever, but you can fix this, right...?"

My voice comes out so weakly and low I can hardly listen to myself.

_Eirin _"What happened? No, wait! Never mind. Bring him inside, hurry!"

_Mokou _"Y-Yeah!"

...More hurried footsteps.

_Reisen _"S-Shinki! Are you OK?"

_Tewi _"D-Déjà vu? That's... looking really bad, isn't it, usa...?"

_Eirin _"Tewi, leave the room! I'm going to treat his wounds so I'll have to ask you to stay clear!"

I don't know what's going on anymore.

How fast are things happening around me?

_Mokou _"Well, I brought him in already. ...I'll be..."

You're leaving...?

Wait... Don't do it yet...

_Eirin _"...Mokou? It seems he wants to talk to you."

_Mokou _"To me...? ...What is it?"

I can see her.

In her own way, she...

_Shinki _"Thanks..."

Saved me.

My mind was broken...

But at the same time, it didn't...

I had something to hold onto.

...Thanks...

_Eirin _"Well, let's go then? Udonge, give me a hand here."

_Reisen _"Yes, Master!"

And I slept rather uncomfortably this time.

It's hard to sleep with an iron bar fiddling on your guts.

* * *

...

The wonders of anesthetics!

How long was Eirin operating on me? Three hours, maybe?

I didn't wake up until she was done, and let me tell you, I feel like SHIT.

_Eirin _"Well, then. ...How do you feel, Mr. Hero?"

_Shinki _"Mr. Hero feels like shit."

_Eirin _"Huhuh! Well, at least you sound a lot better. ...So, do you care to tell me what happened?"

Of course I did tell her.

It seems she wasn't surprised. I told her about the Netherworld, about Havoc...

About how I lost control and how Mokou Deus EX Machina'd me.

All the while, we had... Well, quite late dinner.

...Much appreciated, by the very way.

_Kaguya _"This... This all sounds quite dangerous, don't you think, Eirin?"

Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi and Eirin are sitting at the dinner table with me.

Mokou is here as well.

I'm not exactly sure of the reasons, but... There's a slight tension in the air. Maybe it's just me?

_Eirin _"It's true. If this man claims to be looking for knowledge... Hmm... Is he the type that learns from experience, then...? Is he tired of theory? Or does he simply desire to try something new altogether?"

I considered that, too.

But it doesn't seem like it is the case.

_Shinki _"Maybe... Maybe he just wants to experience things you normally couldn't. ...I guess he has the powers to do so, but how he does it is a mystery."

_Eirin _"Intriguing... But now, it's irrelevant. You said he escaped, right? Then there's not really a point to fret over it. The main concern right now should be you. You were almost as bad as you were when I first met you, siree. You should watch where you step better!"

…

Was I... Was I THAT destroyed when I first arrived?

Holy shit!

_Eirin _"I didn't see any real difference in you, however. Your body did not change, so I must assume it has something to do with your magical capacity. You said it's different, yes? How different exactly?"

That's a good question.

How can I explain it best? ...Uuuhh...

_Shinki _"Well, let me use numbers to explain. When I was in the outside world, my magic capacity's maximum would be around 100. ...When I was fighting Havoc with the ladies at the Hakugyokurou, I felt like I had 100 but I wasn't even at my half capacity. ...I'm guessing I have about... 1000 now?"

Maybe less, but I digress.

...Hey, that rhymed!

_Eirin _"I see. Well, this isn't super-complicated overall thoughts, really. I'm assuming your body got a scare from your actual capacity and went haywire. It shouldn't happen again as long as you don't fill in your powers to the top again, all at once. You have to get used to it slowly, otherwise you'll only repeat this night's events."

_Mokou _"I agree. You should look after yourself more, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't careless about your body."

_Kaguya _"L-Look who's talking. How often you stay without taking a shower, Mokou?"

_Mokou _"Do you dare say that again? Please? I'm itching to fill your mouth with my fist. Please!"

_Reisen _"*AHEM*. Princess? Mokou? Can you please? We have a patient here! You can resume your combative desire after he is not present!"

…? They obeyed?

Huh. She actually sounded really commanding right now.

Huhuh! I can see it brought a really big smile on Eirin's face!

_Reisen _"S-So, Shinki. ...Your wounds were grave and actually quite lethal, contrary to the diagnosis from last time. The first operation was grave, but this one had more... Mortal Wounds, if you will. According to your regeneration ability and its direct link to both your vampiric heritage and your magic reserves, you will have to spend... Eight days without engaging combat. Other than that, your daily life shouldn't be hindered in any way at all."

Well, I don't think...

I don't think eight days of rest after all this bullshit is bad, actually.

...But I can't sit on my ass and do nothing for all this time.

_Shinki _"...Say, Eirin. What are the places around Gensokyo that can be considered 'sources of knowledge' for people like Havoc? Unusual places, I mean?"

_Eirin _"Why? You're not planning on going there and fight, are you?"

_Shinki _"No! I don't want to die yet. ...But if I have this time to spare doing nothing, I can at least use it to warn the people on these places of Havoc's presence, and the overall threat. ...I think I can do at least that, right?"

_Kaguya _"I see... Like a messenger? That shouldn't be a bother, would it Eirin?"

_Tewi _"With that all our debts to him would be paid, right? Do you want a special 'lucky bonus' to follow you, usa? To make sure bad things won't happen to you?"

You mercenary. Don't you think I can't feel your treacherous loan shark smell from here!

_Shinki _"You know you shouldn't demand things from a half-dead person!"

_Tewi _"It's business! You're not dead so we can discuss it, right? I hate being in debt, damn it! Let me pay you already!"

_Shinki _"Nay! It shall stay as it is. Don't throw any voodoo hexes at me, foul rabbit! I'm onto you!"

_Mokou _"...So light hearted for someone so hurt. ...But I guess that's a good thing, isn't it?"

_Reisen _"Well then, master? What will you do?"

_Eirin _"*Sigh*. ...Very well, I shall make a list of places. I find it impossible for you to visit all of them, but you can at least do something with this. I warn you once again, Shinki. Do NOT exert yourself, or I'll start charging real money to heal your ass!"

_Shinki _"Y-Yes! Thank you, Eirin! And stop with the crazy curses, Tewi! No, I told you!"

...And the night went on without any further incident...

Even then, something on the back of my head was annoying me.

An overall sense of danger I'm not sure I should worry about it more than I should...


	13. Chapter 13: Situational Deadlock

Author's Comments: Welcome! Make yourselves at home and don't be shy.

Chapter thirteen is here. I wonder how things will develop from now on?

I'm actually quite excited about all of it. I'm also sorry for the OC villains, and I hope they actually are charismatic enough for all of you!

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did enjoy making it. Please review!

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Camp]**

It's morning.

...I can hardly get on grips with the fact I'm actually able to move and do stuff, even as damaged as I am.

Gotta give it to Eirin. They don't make doctors this good back from where I used to live.

They made assassins and really bad food instead.

...But that's hardly the point.

I am far from healed. I'm so destroyed that I'm surprised I'm not crumbling into dust as I get a few things from my scaffolding.

It's still a scaffold, eh... That needs to change. Maybe when I have time for that.

I actually slept at Eientei last night. Doctor's orders; so I wouldn't expose myself to the wild monsters around the woods.

So I have just been brought back by Mokou! Who was so very nice to actually help me as much as she did, even though she did not need to do that.

_Mokou _"Are you sure you're fine?"

_Shinki _"Of course I'm not sure. But if I have time to bitch about how hurt I am, I have time to do something useful while I do that! ...Thanks for everything, Mokou. You didn't have to, and you know that."

_Mokou _"I don't do things I don't want to do. Aren't you the same?"

Heh! And she leaves while waving to me without even looking.

Are you playing the cool cards on me, Ms. Crimson Watchguard?

What an awesome neighbor I ended up having.

…

...Well then!

Since I'll be visiting a few places today, I better get a smart look at that paper Eirin gave me.

Regarding all the places Havoc might be interested in. The places where the probability of him showing up the biggest are the ones as following...

Higan - Crossing the Sanzu River, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu being the one I'd have to talk to.

The Netherworld... OK, this one's dealt with already.

Makai - ...So the Makai's here as well, huh? But where is it? I think she forgot about this part. And no names... Well, this one will have to wait.

Bhava-Agra - Beyond the clouds by Youkai Mountain. ..."Probably", Hinanawi Tenshi is the one I'd have to look for? ...What does she mean, probably? And 'exercise extreme patience'?

The Moriya Shrine - halfway through Youkai Mountain. I'd have to look for... Gods? Really? Yasaka Kanako and Moriya Suwako. I bet they'd make a great comedy duo with names like this.

Huh. The Hakurei Shrine and its priestess are also on the list. Maybe she wants me to let Reimu know about all of this?

...I'll give it some thought.

Now this one's a charmer. 'The Hell of Blazing Fires'. Where the hell would Hell be at? I think she overlooked a few things on this list on purpose, though I don't blame Eirin for this.

And the last one is... Palanquin Ship A.K.A. The Temple of Myouren - Hijiri Byakuren being the one to talk to. This one's actually really close to the Human Village.

It must be concealed by the ultimate stealth force field, then! 'Cause I can't see it.

Hmm. This is a rather big list to accomplish in eight days.

Considering that I can't fly, and that Gensokyo isn't really a small place... Oh, and of course. I'm crippled, I think that I should try going from one place to another.

Choosing places that are close to each other might be a good idea...

The ones closer to each other would be.. Well, according to this paper, the Moriya Shrine and Bhava-Agra.

Or the Temple and the Hakurei Shrine.

Hakurei...

…

Should I really bother Reimu with this?

Yukari mentioned that she wasn't solving this problem herself because 'Reimu liked me'.

That doesn't make any sense. Does she want me to solve the problem? Does she want me to stop this threat by myself without asking for the most obvious choice for help?

...According to her, the presence of people like him is entirely my fault...

So she doesn't want to involve Gensokyo directly into this?

I really don't get it.

_Shinki _"But even so, I DO have the obligation of telling her, right?"

Oh well!

...Nothing will be accomplished if I sit on my ass and ponder about it.

So it's decided. First of all I'll go see Reimu and talk to her about this.

Do I have all I need? It's not like I have a lot anyway, so it shouldn't...

...Oh. My flute.

Heh. I'm so glad I didn't bring you with me to the Netherworld, buddy! ...Do you want to go on a road trip with me?

I'll take the silent glare as a yes!

And me and my buddy leave to pay a visit to the Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

...This is so peaceful.

I feel comforted again. It's this shrine, it definitely is.

Something about this place just yells safety.

Maybe it's the maiden that's sweeping around just there?

Yep! It might as well be.

_Shinki _"Hey, Reimu! Good morning!"

_Reimu _"...Ah?"

Huh. Well, something tells me you didn't expect to see me just walking in?

_Shinki _"Ah... You look surprised! Did I miss anything?"

_Reimu _"Shinki! Ah... I don't know what to make of this! What happened yesterday with you? Cirno crashed into my donation box, desperately calling for help because you 'went mad'!"

Oh? Did she?

_Shinki _"Um... R-Really? Actually that's true! So she came here to ask for help?"

_Reimu _"She did! It was a huge fuss! I didn't think there was anything wrong, but she was so desperate we actually went to look for you but we found nothing! What was that all about?"

_Shinki _"Hm. All of my bones are actually splintered! How's that for a starter?"

Well, I can see you are clearly scared of my rather... Not so worried about it tone.

_Shinki _"I came here because of that. We... need to talk, you and I."

_Reimu _"Haah... And that's so early in the morning... **Sigh**. So troublesome... Here, come in. I'll make us some tea."

Certainly. I reckon standing up for too long wasn't part of my health plan, either.

* * *

...

...And we talk.

She told me to actually not spare her the details, so I had no intention of doing so.

The very start would be when I met Yukari.

And the moment I mentioned her name, Reimu face palmed so hard I heard something crack on her head.

_Reimu _"...Please go on."

She said.

I guess she had quite her share of that lady, eh.

Nevermind that, though.

…

And I continue.

From the moment I met Yukari to how I ended up in need of fixing at the Eientei.

As it went by, Reimu's expressions ranged from interest to disgusted, enthralled to bored.

It's as if she's trying to see herself involved in the events described.

That's an interesting way to interpret a situation you did not see for yourself.

_Reimu _"So you just came out of Eientei? Even as beat up as you are?"

_Shinki _"Can't simply sit and wait, when I actually can do stuff, right?"

I can't say if that look she's giving me is of astonishment, or if she thinks I'm an idiot.

Probably both.

_Reimu _"Then? You came here to ask for my help, I take it?"

_Shinki _"Ask for help? Hardly."

Somewhat you don't look so surprised.

_Shinki _"I simply came here to brief you on the information I got. ...Since we don't know where Havoc might be at, or what he is planning... Letting his possible 'visit targets' know of his presence might avoid what happened at the Netherworld to some degree."

_Reimu _"...I see. You're not asking for help. You are warning everyone. But why me? Would he visit me as well?"

_Shinki _"...Somehow I felt like I should warn you of his presence. I admit that a god or maybe the creator of Hell should have been the most sensible decision as to choose whom to warn first, but you are on the list of people and places Eirin gave me, and quite easily accessible."

_Reimu _"*Chuckle* I don't think you should go to Hell at all, Shinki. Trust me, at least not in the state you are in."

I didn't plan on doing that anyway.

Eirin did not give me directions to begin with. And I'm quite sure she had good reasons not to.

_Reimu _"So! Now that I have been warned, where will you be going next?"

_Shinki _"Haven't thought that far ahead, actually. I was thinking about the Temple of Myouren, or maybe the Moriya Shrine."

_Reimu _"Sanae's place? ...That actually sounds like the place you should go next. Byakuren's place isn't... The best place for your kind. It' so holy it hurts even my feet when I walk around in there."

_Shinki _"Holy? ...That doesn't sound so bad."

_Reimu _"You are one distorted vampire. ...Though Remilia isn't afraid of crosses, either. Crosses, water and sun. She just hates the sun."

_Shinki _"It's easy to have drawbacks when you are cursed, and it's the complete opposite to surpass them. Most of vampiric folklore are just plain lies, you know."

_Reimu _"Oh? Then tell me, what would scare you the most?"

Scare me the most? As in... Personally?

_Shinki _"I'm not particularly scared of anything in particular. Maybe except other vampires, because they usually hunt my kin to drink us alive. ...But also if one thing gives me reasons to be afraid of it, then it will happen, I guess."

_Reimu _"So you need a reason to be afraid of something? The reason you are afraid of vampires is result of this, then?"

_Shinki _"A few people, too. Humans and youkai alike can be capable of incredibly scary stuff. You'd be surprised at how creepy people can get."

I can see that you are confused.

Well, this is one of the many high points of not having the internet on the world you live in.

_Reimu _"I don't get it."

_Shinki _"And I don't blame you! Trust me, it's best you don't know."

Did the confusion just get stronger?

I better change the subject then. She did say that the Myouren is off-limits, didn't she?

_Shinki _"By the way. Why exactly is the temple off-limits? Is it a dangerous place?"

_Reimu _"Ah? ...Oh, it's not off-limits. But it's still under repairs, and they are quite... Quite affectionately looking for people to join in their 'ranks', so to say. You are new to Gensokyo, aren't you? It's best you don't go there."

_Shinki _"Bad receptionists, I take it?"

_Reimu _"More like a priestess that cannot handle people as well as she'd hope, causing trouble to everyone around her. I'll deal with Byakuren, don't worry about it."

...Deal? Will she help me spread the word around, then?

_Reimu _"Meanwhile you really should go to Sanae's place. It IS quite a hike for someone in your state, but..."

_Shinki _"Does this mean you will help me spread the word of what happened?"

_Reimu _"Well, yeah. My job IS to deal with incidents, isn't it? ...Can I ask you only one question before you leave, though?"

Well, of course you may.

_Reimu _"Why don't you want any help to deal with this incident? As in, directly?"

That's...

...That's an easy question.

_Shinki _"Because asking people to go around hunting the enemy I'm supposed to track down and defeat is just stupid."

_Reimu _"Well, you can just ask for help."

_Shinki _"When help is required, I will ask for it. I'm incapable of doing anything for eight days however, so I will refrain from asking it until I find myself in need of it."

…? What?

That smile of yours is really beautiful, and I'm sure you know this.

_Reimu _"So you are the type that tries to do things by yourself?"

_Shinki _"I'd rather not burden people with my problems if I can help it."

So yes. I really would rather solve my problems myself.

_Reimu _"But you do know that there is no shame in asking for help. Do you realize you are contradicting yourself?"

_Shinki _"Yes. I don't get it myself, either. ...So let me try something new!"

And I offer her my right hand.

What, are you not used to handshaking?

_Shinki _"Can I ask for your help when I need it, then?"

Heh.

She shakes my hand while smiling back at me.

_Reimu _"Of course. But I'm going to demand the same thing in return! 'An eye for an eye', right?"

More than just fair enough.

_Shinki _"And a hand for another."

I don't usually fancy the idea of losing my hand...

But something tells me that with Reimu, it's worth giving it a shot.

* * *

I leave the Hakurei Shrine shortly after.

Seems like I have to walk quite a bit to get where I'm supposed to go next.

According to Reimu, most of these places are inaccessible unless you know where to go and what to do.

The only places I can go without tearing myself in two in the process are the Moriya Shrine and Bhava-Agra, even though Reimu told me not to dare go to that place unless I have the patience of a saint or something.

I am starting to feel like I'm just following instructions now.

And Bhava-Agra isn't really the most appreciated place in the whole of Gensokyo, is it?

...Huh.

My curiosity is almost taking the best of me away.

...B-But there you have it. My bones are telling me this is a bad idea.

So I will abide by their will.

* * *

**[Location: Youkai Mountain]**

It doesn't take that long to reach this place.

I have a feeling that every single time I step into the Forest of Magic, it helps me to get where I want to go as quickly as possible.

What, is the forest afraid of me?

Despite that being how it is, I have climbed quite a bit of the mountain already.

I heard there's a Kappa village at the bottom, though. I still didn't see it.

There's a tengu village at the peak as well, isn't there?

…

I dare not think about the name that dreads to be spoken.

Bad omens come when you speak about them.

…

Oh well. Going up this mountain is really easy if I just follow the pathway.

It's as if this is a commerce route in between the two villages around this mountain.

How long have this place been like this? I wonder...

_Aya _"...Hmm? Hey! If it isn't our dearest ninja, Katsura Shinki!"

...Oh, great.

Thinking about the omens also bring them forth.

_Shinki _"Good morning to you too, ms. Good manners!"

_Aya _"What are you doing going up the mountain? Did you know this place is off-limits?"

She lands as graciously as ever.

At least when she knows she is being watched.

_Shinki _"Off-limits? What are you doing here then, breaking the law?"

_Aya _"I'm a tengu. We live here, and we have to make sure the mountain is safe. Though that's more of the White Wolves' job, not the Crows..."

I see. So basically, you are looking for something interesting to throw your dirty paparazzi cards on.

_Aya _"So I have to ask you what you want to do around these parts, if you don't mind~"

Your shenanigans are a real handful, aren't they?

_Shinki _"Me? I am actually in a pilgrimage of enlightenment!"

I always wanted to say that, at least once!

...

...Oh!

W-What, did you believe that?

_Aya _"Ah... R-... R-Really?"

Are you serious? Uh... Think fast, Shinki!

_Shinki _"...Indeed! I have heard about the deities of this world, and decided to travel around all of Gensokyo, visiting the holy places blessed by them!"

Oh, this...

This is priceless. I am not going to forget this expression of yours anytime soon.

_Aya _"What do you mean, visiting? Are you paying respect to the gods or something like that?"

_Shinki _"Why of course! I have already visited the Hakurei Shrine and the Temple of Myouren. They were not used to a pilgrim passing by, but they ended up being great hosts to my journey."

She is writing that down furiously.

_Aya _"A-And now you're on your way to the Moriya Shrine? ...I see. It must be a real... Uh... Spiritual journey of yours, isn't it? Can I ask you a few things about it?"

_Shinki _"Nah. I'm just messin' with ya."

...Heh.

PFFFT...!

_Shinki _"Hahahahahahah! Oh damn it! Look at your face, Aya!"

_Aya _"W-Wha...?"

_Shinki _"I'm joking! The last thing I'd expect was for you to actually believe that!"

Oh, and now you are red.

Hahahahah! To think you actually have expressions like that! I am amazed, truly!

_Aya _"If you'll excuse me, I'll grind you into dust now."

_Shinki _"Oh? What's below dust, if you may allow me to ask? I'm rather curious."

_Aya _"...What?"

_Shinki _"I'm really going to the shrine, and for a reason. All my bones are broken, Aya!"

Have you calmed down considerably yet?

_Aya _"What do you mean? You are hurt?"

I can see you finally noticed the bandages around my arms and neck.

_Aya _"You... **Are **hurt. What happened? I didn't see you for a single day and that's what you end up getting?"

_Shinki _"At least I didn't convert into a pilgrim, did I? They beat that out of me before it was too late..."

OK, OK. I am done, now! Truly.

Look at my 'I am not doing this anymore' face.

_Aya _"What happened? Hurt like that and still going up the mountain... Do you have a death wish?"

Hmmm. That's a valid question, but...

Technically, she IS free, isn't she?

_Shinki _"Well, since I am going to the Moriya Shrine to tell them about it, why don't you come? It's a rather long story, and I'd rather not repeat myself over and over again."

_Aya _"What for? Whatever is it you have to tell them can't be that important, can it?"

_Shinki _"It might be. What happened to me might happen to them, or maybe even worse, I dunno."

...She is considering it deeply.

And I can see the paparazzi smile creep all over your face!

_Aya _"Something that might interest gods themselves? Is it a new incident? A threat? What is it?"

I'm pretty sure this is the kind of topic that's be important to everyone.

_Shinki _"It actually is of interest to the whole Gensokyo. I actually would rather you to come and listen. This is important."

Hm?

What? Did I say something dumb?

_Aya _"Y-You... ...W-Well! Of course I'm going! I am the eyes and ears of Gensokyo after all! I should be on par of everything that is happening around here, right? Ha! Hahahaha!"

This... This sounded really defensive? Or maybe just unprepared?

I don't know what to make of this, so I'll help you by not mentioning it.

Since it seems she won't bar my way anymore, I continue walking up the pathway.

And hope that it is an uneventful trip.

* * *

**[Location: Moriya Shrine]**

It was.

Aya followed me up here rather silently, might I add. I wonder what she is thinking, I really can't make heads or tails of the faces she makes while she is deep in thought.

...Well, whatever. We arrived.

This is a really nice-looking shrine. It is similar to the Hakurei's, but it's different at the same time.

Unlike Reimu's place, this actually looks tremendously more like a place where someone lives in. It's also not as surrounded by all sides by trees, instead opening up to a field to the right and the continuation up the mountains to the left.

It's really spread open. There's a lake down the field, it's actually more like a highland up here.

This shrine is beautiful.

...Hm. But I don't get the same feeling of comfort in here.

Maybe that's actually Reimu's secret power?

...Huh!

_Shinki _"I like this place. It looks so peaceful."

_Aya _"Well, it IS being protected by a god, isn't it? Sanae-san? Are you there?"

...Hm.

Looks like no one's at home.

_Aya _"Strange. Usually there is at least someone taking care of the shrine..."

So we arrived at a rather rare moment I take it?

Oh well... I actually need to rest up a little, so this isn't entirely bad.

**Rustle**

_Aya _"...What are you doing?"

_Shinki _"I'm going to rest up. Being hurt actually tires you out a bit, see? I shouldn't even be able to move with all these injuries, but there you go..."

Aaaah~

It feels good to sit down after all of this.

I swear this Torii by the stairway was created purely for this moment alone.

_Aya _"I wonder if they went out for a walk? **Sigh**... Should I go look for them? ...But I don't know where they are at all, it wouldn't make a difference anyway."

Sounds like you have a rest up moment before you, Aya.

...Hm~

**Wind Blows**

...What a nice breeze.

I wonder if all mornings are like this up here.

It's so natural...

**Rustle**

Oh? Did you decide to sit down and wait, too?

…

...This is nice.

Sitting by the stairway, and looking at the vastness of nature right below us.

It's so simple and yet so complex.

This world is my home now.

...I never had a real place I could call home before.

Always living on the street or the wilderness, whenever I happened to be at.

...Maybe... Maybe the Dragon Palace was the only place I 'could' consider a home?

I lived there for a few years...

I wonder how the folks back there are. How long was it since I last saw them?

…

I learned a lot from them...

...Oh yeah! I brought my flute with me, didn't I?

As I pull the flute from my belt and look at it, the memories of the people back there swarm back at me.

And I start playing it...

…

The melody I play mixes itself with the wind and is carried along with it.

Somehow it feels like the wind is helping me play.

...

I'm absorbed by my own music.

This makes me see the world below so well, even though my eyes are closed.

I can see the village, the forest.

My mind visualizes the people I've met.

And the vastness before me suddenly becomes a whole.

…

How Gensokyo used to be like when I wasn't here?

A place doesn't change because of a single person, but...

When I came in a lot of other youkai, and maybe even humans, also entered.

I'm not sure if what Yukari told me is true... Or even if it is, she didn't tell me everything at all.

But even if that is the case, I don't want this place to change.

Ever.

A place where I can live my days... Maybe not even peacefully. Excitement will always exist. But...

Someplace where such calming atmosphere exist should never change.

I don't care what Yukari says. I'm going to help protect this place out of my own will.

_Shinki _"It's my duty to stand for my home, isn't it...?"

_Aya _"That was beautiful, Shinki! I had no idea you could play that flute like this! ...But didn't I hear that instrument play before?"

...Hm? Did you?

For how long were you stalking me, woman?

_Aya _"What's the name of this composition?"

_Shinki _"I don't know. It wasn't me that made it. A friend of mine heard it, and then he taught me how to play it."

And why are you writing that down?

_Aya _"A friend of yours? (whisper)_Surprisingly enough, huh..._(whisper) A cute lady, perhaps?"

I heard that, you foul beast.

Are you assuming I had no friends back there?

_Shinki _"That's not too far off from the truth, though."

_Aya _"What is? That you had no friends, or that a cute lady taught you 'everything' you know?"

Is she picking on me?

You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

_Shinki _"Both. If my sister counts as a cute lady, that is."

…?

What the hell you're making that disgusting face for?

It's pissing me off so bad!

_Aya _"I had no idea you were into this sort of stuff..."

_Shinki _"Die. You... Just go die. Please. I will even make sure there's actually a tombstone there waiting for you."

_Aya _"Ooh! So merciful! I'll make sure to go straight to you when I'm about to meet my demise, then!"

_Shinki _"Why? No one else would raise a tombstone for you? ...Figures."

I just wonder one thing.

If she behaves like this because she's used to being disliked.

...

_Shinki _"...I don't, though."

_Aya _"Hm? What was that?"

_Shinki _"Today's share of good will. Keep it close to your heart, for all that is worth."

Hm. I've succeeded in making you confused yet again.

...Oh. And I hear footsteps.

_Female Voice _"With that out of the way, we can finally start drying our clothes..."

_Female Voice 2 _"It's such a beautiful morning, isn't it? I told you we should have done this yesterday, Kanako-sama."

I also hear voices. And I finally see them.

...I guess the girl with green hair is about the same age as Reimu. Her clothes are slightly less... 'Athletic', so to speak, but they still serve the purpose of being what they are.

And next to her I see a woman with bluish short puffy hair. Her clothes are extravagant, and... She is wearing both a mirror in her chest, and a round bread on her back.

...Wait. That's actually a 'large twisting rope circle shimenawa with shide'.

How can people come out with these ideas?

_Kanako _"...Ah! What have we here? A pesky visitor and one that I never saw before."

_Aya _"It's good to see you too, Kanako-san!"

So the one with the mirror is Yasaka Kanako?

_Shinki _"I must say that isn't exactly what I was expecting to see, but I guess it works..."

_Sanae _"It seems we left a visitor of the shrine waiting. I know it is unkind to say so after arriving afterward, but welcome!"

She isn't Suwako, is she?

So she must be...

_Sanae _"I am Kochiya Sanae, priestess of the Moriya Shrine. ...Actually, I am a miracle-working goddess."

_Shinki _"Oh."

Well, as long as I can say what I came here to say I don't really care.

_Sanae _"T-That's... Not much of a reaction..."

...Hm?

**Tap** **Tap** **Tap**

W-Whoa! What?

_Sanae _"Do you understand? Honestly speaking, I am a goddess, okay? I have the supernatural power to create miracles!"

She is bending over on me rather fanatically.

Is... She trying to impress me?

_Shinki _"Yeah, so? I'll have you know I've been called a god once, too. People back there noticed me even when I did not do anything."

Even though they were all humans and they were all too scared to leave their homes past sundown.

She seems awfully disturbed by my lack of interest, though.

_Sanae _"C-Could it be? You are also a miracle-working god...? ...It... Sure doesn't seem that way."

_Shinki _"That's because I don't flaunt about it; if I want to show off I just deliver punishment. Don't you know the saying 'capable hawks hide their talons'?"

...Sorry, did I touch a nerve?

Maybe the defeat nerve, for the expression you just made.

_Sanae _"...I'm... I'm left with nothing to say! ...Uuh~ Don't think you've won..."

_Kanako _"Heheheh! That may be a little bit of a lesson for you, Sanae. ...What's your name, then? What have you come to do at our Shrine?"

_Shinki _"Hm. True enough. My name is Katsura Shinki, you might have realized the shattering of the sky a few days back. That was my doing... Somewhat, and I have a message to give to the gods of the Moriya Shrine."

I feel like a diplomat, all of a sudden.,

_Sanae _"Shinki... -san? Now that you say it, I do remember your name from somewhere."

_Suwako _"Isn't he on the newspaper, Sanae? I'm pretty sure he is."

…!

Whoa! Where did YOU come from, little lady?

_Sanae _"Suwako-sama! ...So it's true! I remember, you are the barrier breaker!"

Oh. S-So this little girl is Suwako.

She looks about Remilia age. Maybe a little bit 'older'?

But once again, this child-like appearance does not fool me. I can see the wisdom of age on her eyes. ...From both the hat and her own eyes, yes.

...Wait, did I just point that her hat has wisdom-filled eyes?

_Suwako _"So, what is it the barrier breaker wants with the shrine?"

_Sanae _"I knew it! You really came here to seek advice! Or atonement? Do you want some help dealing with your problems? Consultation, perhaps?"

...She likes to talk on her own, doesn't she.

_Shinki _"I didn't. Actually, I..."

_Sanae _"So you want to know Gensokyo better? Or maybe even pray a little to the gods at our sh-"

_Shinki _"Please stop preaching to me or I'm going to get sick."

Yeah, that was effective.

_Sanae _"...What?"

_Suwako _"Sanae, I don't think he is the type that has faith in gods. ...You were waiting for a few minutes here before they arrived, what message you said you had to give us?"

Well, at least Suwako seems reasonable and eager to listen...

...Wait. Was she here all this time? And she didn't tell us?

Pah! Whatever.

_Shinki _"I'm sorry. I don't know any of you as well as I should. ...I helped Reimu and Marisa deal with the species of youkai that started to cause trouble at the base of the mountain. I recently established my home at the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, and the overseer Yakumo Yukari filled me in with troubling news, that... Might be of grave importance to all of Gensokyo."

_Aya _"Overseer?"

What? She isn't?

You are scribbling that furiously. ...Oh, well.

_Kanako _"Yukari-san did? ...Is she awake? That's..."

_Suwako _"Do you mind? I actually want to listen to what you have to tell us."

Of course.

Seems like this is all I can do at the moment, anyway.

* * *

_Everyone_ "..."

...

And I finish my rather talkative explanation on the facts with a sip of the tea they brought in.

...So much tea. This actually is one of my main concerns about this world.

Do they drink anything else at all?

Well, I know they drink sake, but-

_Sanae _"And where is that man now?"

_Shinki _"Hm? Oh, I don't know. He escaped from us, and is hiding somewhere in Gensokyo... Or so I guess."

_Kanako _"...Someone that can lock a certain person's abilities and have them under his command... That sounds really serious. You said he had the entire Netherworld under his thumb before you and Yuuka-san arrived?"

_Shinki _"Yeah. Higan couldn't even send souls there because of his interference."

They all look pretty shaken by this.

I guess it wasn't such a bad idea to pass the word around, then.

_Sanae _"S-Someone that is so preposterous... Roaming our Gensokyo? Doing as he pleases? Who does he think he is...?"

_Aya _"This is a real report... A major warning shout-out through the Bunbunmaru Newspaper might help spread the word around the whole place, wouldn't it...?"

_Suwako _"Don't do that. That's a really bad idea."

Really? It is?

I don't see how it can be.

_Sanae _"Why? Isn't warning everyone something of importance?"

_Kanako _"Suwako is right. Putting such a notice in the newspaper would only cause panic amongst the population of Gensokyo."

_Suwako _"We don't even know what the other threats may be. If there are any, that is. Putting a hunting sign for youkai that came in when the bôya crashed onto the barrier will only cause prejudice to the youkai that has nothing to do with this incident as a whole."

...That... Makes perfect sense.

_Kanako _"Have you warned anyone else about this? Besides Yuyuko, Eirin and you?"

_Shinki _"...Only Reimu. And she was off to warn... What was her name again? ...Hijiri Byakuren. Yes."

_Suwako _"We have to tell her to stop spreading the word around, then. The more people know about this threat, the bigger the ruckus will be and the fire will be harder to stop."

I'm... Still not really sure what good will that do.

Aya "And leave the possible targets unaware of what's to come? ...I'm not sure I follow."

_Suwako _"When it comes, all you have to do is deal with it, no? The residents of Gensokyo are tough, and I don't expect anyone else besides Yuyuko to allow that man to gain the upper hand."

_Kanako _"Maybe it was her curiosity that took the best of her. That, or there are still things we don't know of."

_Shinki _"...If there are, then I'm also at a loss."

_Sanae _"Um... So what should we do about it? We can't let that man do as he pleases...!"

True enough... Nothing stops him from doing things hidden from everyone else.

He did that to the Netherworld. Why would the Makai be any different?

Or Hell, even...?

_Aya _"Isn't there something we can do, at least?"

...Wait.

The way this world is... I'm pretty sure no one can be that well hidden.

Even me, who is new to this place, can't go through someplace unnoticed.

Even Havoc's actions at the Hakugyokurou were actually noticed by Komachi's boss.

The Hivecrawlers, despite being able to conceal themselves that well, were eventually caught...

…

Does this mean we don't actually have to do anything, concerning searching actively?

_Suwako _"Looks like the bôya got it."

_Sanae / Aya _"...Eh?"

Maybe.

Even though it doesn't make a lot of sense...

Because if that was the case, we would've heard about the other youkai already, wouldn't we...?

Either the other youkai are just blending themselves really well...

Or there is something else entirely that we don't know about yet...

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hidden Laboratory]**

_Havoc _"Hmm... Intriguing... It truly does not connect to anything no matter how hard I try..."

The red-haired man slid his hand through his hair as he contemplated the concoction before him.

He was failing badly.

No matter how much he'd add to the mixture, it wouldn't become a whole.

Or if it did, it still lacked the proper mainstream that made so many like it, different.

And he was at a stalemate.

What was it that was missing?

_Chestnut-Haired Man _"...Oh. It seems you are quite busy, Havoc."

_Havoc _"Mryth.. ...Quite so, I am."

The man with deep yellow, cat-like eyes and chestnut long hair approached the red-haired researcher with interest. As his eyes fell upon the room Havoc was in, he sighed in disapproval.

_Mryth _"*Sigh* Whatever is it you are trying to accomplish, it can't be for any good reason, now can it?"

_Havoc _"Reason? The only reason I need is that it's knowledgeable."

_Mryth _"Of course."

He nodded with concur. He knew Havoc did not care about 'good' or 'evil', as long as he'd get what he wanted.

_Havoc _"Mryth. For the record itself, there has not been a single case of a successful homunculus creation, correct?"

_Mryth _"Not on record, no. So this is what it is? You're trying to create a homunculus?"

_Havoc _"No. Even farther than that."

_Mryth _"...A real person? Are you serious?"

_Havoc _"Farther still. Youkai."

Mryth shrugged. Creating a homunculus wasn't impossible, but in the end, all you would get was a homunculus.

The same process could not be used to achieve a youkai, or even a human, as an alive functional specimen.

_Havoc _"...Do you know why the coupling of a human and a youkai does not result in either of them, Mryth?"

_Mryth _"Hm? ...No. I do not."

_Havoc _"That is because humans and youkai are compatible by nature. Fusing them both together does not result in a human, nor a youkai. The results are hanyô, or should I call them half-breeds?"

Havoc picked up a flask and examined its contents. His mind was gurgling with images and theories, all of them backfiring due to the sheer amount of impossibilities on the way of his curiosity.

_Havoc _"A half-breed is in its essentials, not a human nor a youkai, but a different species altogether. Only humans can breed humans, and only youkai can breed other youkai."

_Mryth _"And what does this have to do with the homunculus?"

_Havoc _"If the breeding of a human and a youkai generate hanyô... What would the breeding of a hanyô and a human be like? Or with a youkai? ...What if it is breeded with a homunculus?"

And artificial life-form breeding with the result of the compatibility of human/youkai breeding...

The image escaped Mryth's mind. It was beyond his imagination.

_Mryth _"...Why the sudden interest in this, Havoc?"

A slight silence fell upon the room as Havoc placed the flask back on the table, looking at the wooden ceiling with flaring eyes.

_Havoc _"Because it is interesting."

**[Interlude - Over]**


	14. Chapter 14: A Calm Wind

**Author's Comments:** Here it is! In all its glory.

Fans of my fighting lines will not find themselves impressed with this particular episode. Feel free to bask in my awkward sense of humor, and do not forget to leave some change.

...Come on, help a poor beggar, will you? Come on, change!

There are a lot of horizontal rulers here. I wonder if I am overusing them...

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Bhava-Agra]**

The wind was blowing steadily that morning.

As it blew through the trees and grass, all responded to it in harmony, dancing to the wind as it brought itself forth.

The sweet scent of peaches filled the air as the eldest daughter gazed at the world below, standing by the edges of heaven.

She was curious. Ever since the sky shattered, she only saw interesting lights down below. She had no idea what they were or what they did... She didn't even know what was creating the lights. But it was gathering her attention in large steps.

She walked around the edges and skittered her vision across the landscape, searching for more of the mysterious flashes of light, but none were found. She wondered however, if the sky shattering and the recent movement from down below were connected somehow.

Her curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

_Tenshi _"Come on. There won't have any of that today...?"

Life in heaven was really carefree.

There was singing and drinking every single day...

But that was so dull and uneventful that the slight spark of difference would trigger the eldest daughter's curiosity to outstanding levels.

The world below was like the passport to adventure and excitement.

_Iku _"...Eldest Daughter! ...Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Tenshi turned around and looked at the oarfish in scarlet clothing with tedium as she approached the celestial with elegant steps and stood right next to her with her usual serene expression.

_Iku _"Eldest Daughter, the meal is ready."

_Tenshi _"I don't care. It's the same boring food as usual. What about we eat dirt? At least that's a difference."

_Iku _"Do not make lightly of the nutritional value of the food you eat. You shouldn't stop eating because you disagree with what it is."

_Of course, because that's what my life is supposed to be, right? ...Accepting what it is because it's for the best._

Venomous thoughts crossed her mind as she gazed down below once again, searching for those amusing lights but none were found.

It all happened after the sky shattered...

_Tenshi _"...Iku."

_Iku _"Yes?"

_Tenshi _"Go down there."

The command from the celestial made the oarfish raise an eyebrow.

_Iku _"Excuse me?"

_Tenshi _"Do you remember the day the sky broke? I have seen those strange lights down there ever since that day and everything has been bombing with activity ever since. But today I can't see anything."

_Iku _"I don't see what this have anything to do with me."

_Tenshi _"That's why I want you to go down there and see what's going on."

The wind blew again, forcing the girls to hold onto their hats so they wouldn't fly. The oarfish sighed with complete lack of enthusiasm to the whims of the celestial.

_Iku _"I'm not your errand girl."

_Tenshi _"I would do it myself, but I have to eat, don't I? ...Aah~ so bothersome... I want to eat steak. A really bloody steak..."

Iku brushed her eyebrows with her right hand in disbelief as the celestial stood away from the edges of heaven and started heading towards the meal area.

A thought crossed her mind as she was doing so, forcing her to turn and face Iku who did the same.

_Both _"Oh, I wanted to ask you-"

_Iku _"...You can go first."

_Tenshi _"Then I'll do that. ...Do you know where the musician is? I had no idea we had one, that will keep me entertained."

_Iku _"I was... About to ask you that. ...We don't have such a musician, then."

Such an answer satisfied the celestial enough. She resumed her trip to the meal area.

_Tenshi _"I'm anxious to what you find, Iku!"

_Iku _"**Sigh**... I really wish you'd stop being like this, however."

And she took off to the world below, swimming in the clouds with perfect elegance.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Moriya Shrine]**

So that's how its going to be.

We will stop spreading the word of the outside world's presence around Gensokyo because that would cause our own youkai unnecessary problems.

And nothing really stands for the fact every single one of the outside world youkai are evil.

Havoc is an exception to this, but warning folks of his presence will be a bad idea because despite no one knowing who he is, he can't go by unnoticed anyway.

If he starts causing trouble, everyone will notice right away and hunt him down, us included.

And if he escapes, everyone will be on higher alert, keeping him even more leashed to the iron hand of retribution from Gensokyo.

_Shinki _"...Did I get this right?"

_Suwako _"You're a smart bôya, bôya! I'm impressed! Are you used to using your head?"

_Shinki _"More or less. I didn't really spend my whole life sniffing flowers, you see."

_Kanako _"I can see that. You could learn a few things from him, Sanae! I like you, kid!"

_Sanae _"K-Kanako-sama, I don't need any assistance from a faithless person!"

What does faith have to do with anything...?

_Shinki _"What good will my faith do if it won't kill my enemies for me?"

_Aya _"Well, it can make you lose money, for one."

Ouch! That was kinda evil.

_Sanae _"Aya-san! Faith is not an excuse for us to gain money! Faith is to help and assist the ones in need! To give councils and soothe their weary hearts!"

Why are you so mad at me?

I'm not saying that faith is a bad thing...

People can believe in their gods. In fact, I encourage them to do so. To have faith.

But I don't have any of that.

Not everyone thinks this way.

_Aya _"Not all people think the same way you do, Sanae-san..."

See? Aya just said it.

_Sanae _"I know that! ...But you can't blame me for trying!"

At any rate, I refuse to continue this uncomfortable conversation.

Debating on beliefs and whatnot never brings good results. It never did.

Seems like the conversation was over even before it started, looking at the two goddesses before me.

Well, seems like I already did what I had to do here.

_Shinki _"And that's the end of that, huh."

_Kanako _"What? Are you leaving already? Why don't you stay for lunch?"

_Shinki _"I would love to, but I really can't. ...I still have to go re-warn Reimu about all of this... **Sigh**..."

The mere thought of it makes my legs cringe with pain.

_Aya _"I don't think your body would be too happy about that, Shinki. ...I could do that for you instead! How about that?"

...You're... Being awfully nice and helpful.

Are you trying to get something from me? ...I'll keep the poison to myself this time, though.

_Shinki _"Well, that would be awesome..."

And really good to my health, might I add?

_Kanako _"...Well, the paparazzi is being really nice to him. Did something good happen?"

_Aya _"Oh, please don't mind me. All I am doing is my sole duty as someone with a conscience~"

_Kanako _"You are the least convincing idiot I've ever met."

I was about to think that, but I'll let her off the hook this time.

Because I can't complain about people being nice to me! Who actually does that?

_Aya _"Well then... I guess I'd better go, then. I still have to finish my report on-"

**Rustle**

_Female Voice _"Aya-san! Aya-san, are you there?"

...Hmm? There's someone outside.

_Kanako _"...Oh! If it isn't the Mountain's Telegnosis."

The what now?

Sorry, but Office says that word doesn't exist.

_Momiji _"Kanako-dono, Suwako-dono, Sanae-san. it's good to see you in good health. ...Is this a new friend of yours? Sorry to make my presence short, but I am in quite a hurry."

So it seems.

...She's a white wolf tengu. Those are quite rare in the outside world, usually keeping to themselves more often than not. As the name implies, her hair is white and also her tail. She's carrying a really large scimitar with her, and a shield.

White Wolves are not known for their subtlety. When they go to war, they go to war.

_Aya _"What's wrong, Momiji? Did something good happen?"

_Momiji _"More like the contrary, Aya-san. The Great Tengu Lord has called for all Tengu for a report, and you were nowhere to be found."

_Aya _"...Oh!"

A report? Is this a weekly thing or something like that?

And you forgot about that? Is that it?

_Aya _"I... Forgot what day this was. ...Sorry, Shinki! But duty calls elsewhere!"

Yeah, you forgot.

Oh, well. Seems like my priorities have changed yet again.

_Shinki _"It's fine, don't sweat about it."

_Momiji _"Then let's move, Aya-san. I'd rather not displease the great lord if I can help it."

_Aya _"I'm way ahead of you!"

...She just got a running start. She likes posing, doesn't she?

_Aya _"You still owe me that interview, Shinki!"

**Vooosh**

**Vooosh**

…

...And she left.

Her speed always manages to impress me.

_Sanae _"W-Well then! I-I'll go prepare lunch..."

_Kanako _"Are you sure you don't want to stay, kid? I'm pretty sure Sanae's food is definitely worthy of your time."

_Shinki _"I wish the time I had available to me would allow me to accept your offer. I can't fly, so I have to get a move on..."

_Kanako _"That's problematic when you're living in a world like this, isn't it? Almost everyone here knows how to fly!"

Well, I also could be able to.

Because flying is magic, of course.

_Shinki _"But I have this anti-magic field nature about me, so I can't have anything to do with flying."

_Suwako _"...Anti-magic?"

That's what I said, isn't it?

Suwako is giving me the mischievous look. Don't do that. Just don't.

I feel like your hat is going to eviscerate me.

_Suwako _"I see. So you really are a blue-blooded vampire! ...I was kinda careful of what I would say, but there you have it...!"

It seems my heritage isn't really a secret to this world anymore, is it?

_Suwako _"Say, bôya. How far into your own bloodline have you gotten to?"

...W-What?

That's not a question I was expecting her to make!

_Shinki _"...How far? I can use a projectile."

_Suwako _"For real...! That's pretty impressive for a blue-blood!"

Maybe.

Blue blood vampires are notable for not being able to throw their magic at others. ...Like I've seen here, this... Bullet hell kind of attacks this place is so fond of.

That is impossible for me. My projectile, the Azure Nuke... Is a super-dense concentration of magic that surpasses my defenses in every way. That's why I can throw it.

And it explodes.

Glorious explosions.

_Kanako _"I can see the creep all over your face, Suwako. What are you planning?"

_Suwako _"Well, It can prove to be an interesting past-time for me. Say, bôya! When you have the time, come back and visit us! I may have something here you will enjoy a lot!"

...That's oddly cryptic.

_Shinki _"I'm not sure. Does it involve explosions?"

_Suwako _"Lots of them! Radiation, explosions, all that good stuff!"

Oh? Then I'm game.

I'm surprised she knows of radiation, however. She must have come from the outside world.

Well then... I'll be off, now.

_Kanako _"Don't be a stranger no more, kid!"

_Suwako _"**Croak**! Remember to visit us, bôya!"

_Shinki _"Heh. Of course."

_Sanae _"Visit us again! Even if you're not here to pray, we still treat our guests honorably!"

I wouldn't come here to pray. I didn't do that when I lived in the Dragon Palace.

Oh well. I hop off the building and start walking down the stairways... Back to where I came from.

_Shinki _"See you all later! Thanks for the hospitality!"

And they all wave back at me.

...What a nice bunch. Kinda off, but nice nonetheless.

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic]**

**Puff**

Well...

At least the handicap for going downhill did not tire me nearly as much as the other way around.

Now let's see. I have to get over to Reimu's place and... Maybe leave a note. I don't know if she is back... I don't even know if she already left.

If she did, she told me to stay clear of Myouren, and I kind of want to obey. Preaching does no good to me, and the last thing I want to listen to now is preaching.

But you know what has been bothering me the most out of all of this?

_Shinki _"..."

Is the fact that this forest opens itself up to me every single time I come in.

I mean it, it feels like these woods are scared of me!

Not only I always seem to take the shortest route to where I want to go, but I know exactly where I am on it, like a mental GPS.

...And... And the odd part about it, when I want to go from point A to point B? I do not run into trees.

Why?

I remember I got totally lost when I first came into here! Did I hurt this forest when I burned its magic so I wouldn't get lost anymore?

Did I assimilate it into me somehow?

I'm pretty sure the fairy queen would be pissed off at me for this...

_Shinki _"Hmm. I'm not sure how to say this, but... Sorry."

I'm apologizing to trees.

I must have cracked my skull worse than Eirin thought.

_Alice _"What are you sorry for, Katsura-san?"

Ah! I thought I was listening to footsteps, and feeling the light scent of jasmine in the air.

_Shinki _"Alice! Good morning."

_Alice _"It nearly is not morning anymore, but I greet you all the same. So, what are you apologizing for? Stepping on leaves is too much of an offense, I take it?"

_Shinki _"Aah~... About that... How do I explain it?"

_Alice _"Humor me."

Oh? Such a heavy task, given to me?

I'm glad to know I have your undivided attention, sir knight. This will be interesting.

* * *

And we start walking through the forest, talking about the latest news of date.

I know that I have just been instructed to stay silent about Havoc, but my tongue rolled over the past few news naturally. I didn't even think that would be a bad idea when I did that, and I still don't.

Alice proved to be the most level-headed person I ever met aside from Reisen in this place.

As I also explain that it's better we don't spread the word of Havoc carelessly, she scolded me for being a dumbass and she also agrees with the plan.

_Alice _"Why did you tell me about it if I wasn't supposed to know?"

_Shinki _"...Because you know your priorities well. I don't think that telling you about this is a bad idea."

She simply nodded to herself in thought.

Such modesty, it touches me in the heart.

_Alice _"So, tell me. What had you planned on doing, hurt the way you are?"

_Shinki _"Warn Reimu about the conclusion we all came to. Because she was the first one I visited when I could, and she was off to warn Byakuren about Havoc."

_Alice _"I see. Knowing Reimu the way I do, she might as well reach an interesting conclusion on her own. There is no real reason to go after her."

Even if I did, I have no idea on where she is.

Oh well.

_Alice _"We can reach her later if this still bothers you. Do not worry over a matter that is not of importance."

You know her better than I do, so I'll leave it in your hands if you so said you would deal with it.

_Alice _"Now that I spoiled your plans, what are your plans?"

_Shinki _"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it, truth be told. I was just hoping you'd invite me to follow you or something."

_Alice _"...I'm not."

Figures!

_Shinki _"Then can I ask of you to allow me to accompany you?"

_Alice _"Huhuh! Trying to find your way around, are we? Sure, I don't mind."

So you're not inviting anyone, but when we ask of you if we can go nonetheless, you accept?

You've got the pride of a lion, woman.

And a really subtle smile, might I add.

_Alice _"Then come. Before the earth opens up and swallows us."

To the human village, then.

I have the feeling that this might be an interesting day.

* * *

**[Location: Human Village]**

Well, here we are.

This place is much bigger from up close. Seeing it from the Moriya Shrine was one thing, but it wasn't nearly as awesome as seeing it from up close.

_Alice _"This is it. Nearly all of the humans of Gensokyo live here."

Indeed. There are a lot of humans here.

They don't seem to care about either me or Alice. They actually seem extremely relaxed about us.

When seeing and interacting with youkai become part of your daily activities, I guess this is bound to happen. If we had any intentions of attacking this place... Would they retaliate with deadly force?

Are these people more badass than they look like?

_Shinki _"This place looks really good. The humans must take really good care of this village."

_Alice _"They do, more than one would assume. Since it is the safest place to be in all of Gensokyo, there are also human-friendly youkai living in this village."

Although it is not uncommon, you said it like it was the achievement of a lifetime.

Maybe in Gensokyo that is true.

_Alice _"And here is the tool shop. Are you coming in?"

Tools? Well, of course.

I might find something I could use in here.

Everyday Merchandise.

**Rattle**

_Alice _"Excuse me."

_Store Clerk _"Oh! Welcome, welcome... It's been a while since I last saw you, Alice-san."

_Alice _"It's good to see you in good health, Numeikata-san. ...My last set of actually useful utensils for cooking broke last night. Can I have a look at them?"

As I see, this looks like a really useful store. There's a lot of stuff being sold here.

Glasses, incenses... Pots and cutlery.

...Garnish, statuettes... There's a lot of junk being sold, I'm impressed.

And I mean junk in a good way.

**Rattle**

_Sakuya _"Excuse me... ...Oh! Shinki-san, good morning."

Sakuya!

Well, talk about unexpected. She look as beautiful as ever, and she is carrying a rather big sack of... Well, considering the scent, I guess that is food.

_Shinki _"Hey, good morning to you too. What's up?"

_Alice _"Izayoi-san? Unexpected to see you today, good morning."

Well, suddenly this store looks crowded now.

_Sakuya _"This is perfect. I was about to visit you after I completed my tasks at the village. Can I ask of you to stay here awhile? This will not take long."

Hm? Visit me?

I take a quick look at Alice, who doesn't seem to care. ...Oh well.

_Shinki _"Sure, I have the time."

She nods in concur before heading towards the owner of the store.

_Sakuya _"I came here about the frying pan I asked of you to fix for me."

_Store Clerk _"Of course, Sakuya-san... Here it is! Sparkling new, just like how you wanted it!"

_Sakuya _"Hm, indeed. Your work truly is fabulous, Sōnyū-mei-san."

...This store owner have a really weird name.

'Nameless person, insert name here'?

Naah. I don't think a parent would be so shameless as to name their kid like that.

_Sakuya _"What are you doing here today, Shinki-san? Are you buying something?"

_Shinki _"That was the plan, but I remembered I have no money. Thus, making my attempts at shopping, futile."

_Alice _"Oh? I thought you were accompanying me."

_Shinki _"I can multitask, sister taught me well."

The light mood of noon is so relaxing. Can you feel it, too girls?

_Sakuya _"I see you are buying cooking utensils, Alice-san. There might be something about this time of year that makes them span, don't you agree?"

_Alice _"I believed the Scarlet Devil Mansion had more than enough frying pans for you to worry about a single one, however."

_Sakuya _"Oh, yes... This is a matter of preference however - this particular frying pan is almost as old as I work for Ojou-sama."

And it still works? That's formidable.

Well, it clearly didn't, because you sent it to be fixed.

_Alice _"So I take it you'll be making Remilia's lunch by now?"

_Sakuya _"Yes. And this would be the reason of my visit at your home, Shinki-san. Ojou-sama has personally requested your presence for today's feast. I was to invite you to come to the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

...Really? Remilia did?

_Sakuya _"She claimed it was to formally address you as a resident of Gensokyo and neighbor. I do not doubt her claim in any way."

_Shinki _"Should you?"

_Sakuya _"Perhaps in another circumstance I would. But I have no reasons for such a thing this time."

Fair enough.

...I'm still feeling a bit reluctant about going to Remilia...

_I do not hunt to kill. I do not eat vampires. I have my own standards, and I will respect them to the end._

Her words resonate in my head as I remember the night I met the Scarlet Devil.

...What the hell was I thinking?

Remilia already proved to not be the same as the vampires from where I come from.

I can relax, can't I?

_Shinki _"Sure! ...I'll go. Definitely."

...You smiled. You're extremely pleased about something.

_Sakuya _"You truly have a good personality, Shinki-san. I thank you for having such faith on Ojou-sama."

Are you reading me?

I have this feeling that you can read my facial expressions with such ease it's not even funny!

_Alice _"Isn't that great, Katsura-san? You have an admirer."

Shush!

_Shinki _"So... I guess this package you are carrying with you is food?"

_Sakuya _"Good eye. Since I am not sure what your food tastes are, I was hoping I would try a different approach at cooking."

As long as the cook is good enough, I don't have anything I dislike in particular.

_Shinki _"If you want some help preparing food, I can..."

_Sakuya _"Absolutely denied, Shinki-san. You are Ojou-sama's guest."

Wow, really? Are you denying me just like that?

_Shinki _"Oh, you hurt my cooking feelings when you deny them so! It feels like they are going to burst open from my chest!"

_Sakuya _"Your jest will not affect me. Though I admit I am intrigued that you can actually cook."

_Shinki _"Heh. Well, living on the run for as long as I did will result in you actually developing a lot of abilities."

_Alice _"Such as cooking? That is an odd 'ability' to acquire 'on the run', Katsura-san."

_Shinki _"Hey, try cooking a giant lizard with nothing but a log, a molten rock and leaves! You would be amazed at how punk that is!"

...

...What? What are you making that face for?

_Alice _"You said you did what?"

_Shinki _"I cooked a giant lizard with a log, leaves and a molten rock."

What's this silence all for? It's not impossible, you know.

_Shinki _"I also managed to make beef stroganoff on the wilds once. You guys know what that is, right?"

_Sakuya _"Yo... Y-You managed to prepare a dish that uses sautéed pieces of beef served in a sauce with sour cream in the wilderness...?"

_Shinki _"It still is my greatest accomplishment as a proud member of the male caste!"

**Snap**

…?

Sa...Sakuya-san? Something just snapped there?

_Sakuya _"Come with me. Now."

Eh? Now? But what about Al-

**TUG**

_Shinki _"DUGHH! Sakuya! You're gonna choke me! Don't drag me by my collar!"

She's dragging me by the neck! O-Oi!

The hell is this? Do they enjoy tugging people by their collars in this world?

_Alice _"I-Izayoi-san!"

**Rattle**

_Shinki _"Why are you dragging me? Sakuya, I can... **Cough**! I... **Gasp**!"

I'm using my feet to keep me from being dragged all the way, but this still hurts!

_Shinki _"What did I do? Listen to me!"

_Alice _"Um... T-This should cover the new cooking utensils, right? Thank you for your attention, Numeikata-san!"

_Store Clerk _"...Come back always..."

_Alice _"Wait! Izayoi-san, you are going to kill him! Izayoi-san!"

* * *

**[Location: Pathway to Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

_Shinki _"Sakuya. Can I ask you to be ever so kind as to allow me to walk on my feet instead of trying not to choke to death?"

_Alice _"Izayoi-san, don't you think you are overreacting?"

**TUG**

Umuh! She just pulled me up again.

I can stand aga-

…

She is still pulling me, but this time it isn't by the collar.

It's by the arm.

This is much better.

_Alice _"*Sigh*... Izayoi-san..."

_Shinki _"Alice, did I do something wrong? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

I can see in your eyes you are as confused as I am.

We are walking quite fast. To keep on together with me and Sakuya, Alice is nearly race walking. She doesn't seem to mind the speed, however.

_Shinki _"So, Sakuya. Last time I mentioned anything before you started to drag me around was the fact that I can cook exotic food on the wilds."

_Sakuya _"..."

Well, I might as well push her further, then.

_Shinki _"Are you challenging me?"

_Sakuya _"...I dare not call this a challenge. I can only believe such a preposterous claim when I see it with my own eyes."

_Shinki _"What if I prove it to be true?"

Is this my voice? It came out so devilishly I'm sure a smile just grew on my face!

_Sakuya _"...Then I shall admit defeat."

Just that?

That's no fun, now is it?

_Shinki _"What about you make me something to eat instead?"

…?

She greets me with silence?

_Alice _"Don't look at me. I have no idea on what she is thinking."

But you are smiling as well.

Oh well. You will all wonder on Katsura Shinki's cuisine then.

It's been a while since I looked forward to a challenge such as this.

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

Well, we passed by the gates without any kind of questions from the gatekeeper.

She just greeted me with a surprised look. I guess she figured I said something weird to Sakuya.

And now I am still being dragged along, even when we're already inside. ...You know, my arm is starting to feel a sharp stab on it, but it's probably my splintered bone moving a bit to the left.

_Remilia _"Oh! Shinki, what excellent timing! I welcome you to my ma-"

...

We passed by her? Without even greeting her?

Aah...!

_Shinki _"It's... It's good to see you well, Remilia-!"

_Remilia _"...What in profanity's waking call...?"

_Alice _"Good luck to you, Katsura-san. I will await the results of this with great anxiety."

Of course, don't help me fix my splinters or anything. I'm pretty sure I didn't explain about that to you.

...Oh, well.

Might as well just get this over with.

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Kitchen]**

...Huh.

You really did drag me all the way here.

_Sakuya _"Well then. First of all I must apologize for the rough treatment on the way here. I admit I was not processing my thoughts adequately."

And now you start talking to me again!

I don't know what to make of this. Can I assume things on my own, as usual?

...Of course I can.

_Shinki _"It's fine. You could just have asked me to follow you. Were you afraid I'd bail out because you were not almost killing me?"

_Sakuya _"T-That..."

_Shinki _"Oh, it's totally fine, really. My arm's got a splintered bone now, my back kind of hurts from being dragged all the way here and I'm not all that in perfect condition to be in a kitchen, but at least I didn't escape. It's all right."

_Sakuya _"I'm... T-That is... True. Forgive me, I have no idea what went wrong with me. ...But you still owe me a proof that you are a better cook than me. I will not accept your claim. Never."

Wow. That is jealousy of an ability you only heard about now.

That is quite creepy.

_Shinki _"This Shinki does not quite remember mentioning that he was a better cook."

_Sakuya _"...That's... Also true."

I can see you growing more and more uncomfortable.

Ah, yes. Payback.

Still, payback only gets enjoyment until they go so far.

_Shinki _"But you already asked me to forgive you for this, so I will. I don't hold onto things that already happened. ...At least not if the offense was something this insignificant."

_Sakuya _"Ah! ...Thank you."

...You just reminded me of a puppy. And I do not say this with the intent to offend.

You are a fine lass.

_Shinki _"So I take it I will cook my own reception buffet? You won't even aid me?"

_Sakuya _"Of... Of course I will! ...We... I... I mean..."

Shying off now, are we?

Allow me to take the lead, then.

_Shinki _"What do we have? Meat, mass, vegetables? Fish, cheese... ...We can split the chores between us. You make half, and I do the rest. How about that?"

_Sakuya _"...That sounds ideal."

Awesome.

And with a synchronized nod, we begin preparing the food.

* * *

And we start, quite rapidly, might I add.

When we picked the ingredients up, Sakuya explicitly told me to stay away from the masses. So I'm to take care of the salad and meat instead – I have the feeling that even as embarrassed as she is, she is still leaving the bigger portion to me.

Fair enough. If a challenge is what your main idea is, then a challenge it shalt be.

They have quite a big selection of utensils to work with, most of them I am quite knowledgeable of. As I separate them around as I will use them, I can notice she looking at me with the corner of the eye with interest.

Hm.

_Sakuya _"You seem quite enthusiastic about this."

_Shinki _"Ah? Maybe I am, a little. I was just realizing how big this kitchen is."

_Sakuya _"Are you uncomfortable with such?"

_Shinki _"Not really. I used to cook in a palace before, though I wasn't its master. This place is nearly as large as that one was, so this is quite comforting."

Progression with the preparations of the food continue quickly as we talk.

Seems like our bodies act on their own as our hands cut and spice what we can.

_Sakuya _"A palace? Such luxury does not come easily. I believed you had nowhere to call home before Gensokyo."

_Shinki _"I didn't. Even though I 'lived' in the palace for a few years, I was hardly welcomed there so it's the same as not having a home."

_Sakuya _"Living somewhere does not make it your home by default?"

_Shinki _"Define living. I was nearly a parasite – the only thing keeping me from leaving was the few people that actually needed my presence there. At least the messengers proved to be a more reliable source of interest..."

_Sakuya _"Messengers? Was the palace an important enough locale?"

_Shinki _"The Dragon Palace? That place that people think is in the bottom of the sea, when it actually is floating in the thunderclouds? A separate gateway of its own, that is. Whoever designed such a thing was hammered, or maybe as drunk as they like."

_Sakuya _"...Forgive me, but... This I find slightly difficult to believe in. Isn't the Dragon Palace where... The Dragons live?"

_Shinki _"Yes."

You must have received a shock upon listening to such news.

Gensokyo have never seen Dragons, then.

Wonderful.

_Sakuya _"So... They still live?"

_Shinki _"You don't want to meet one. Ever."

I can see by your expression that you are mentally noting that.

Yes. That is for the best.

* * *

After what seemed like minutes, we are finally done.

With the help of the fairy maids, all of the food has been served already. Sakuya have not spoken much when we were halfway through it, I wonder why.

Oh well.

_Fairy Maid _"Lady Remilia has asked for your presences, head maid, young master."

Young master?

_Shinki _"BRRRR~"

T-The pure mentioning of such thing to me just made my blood chill out of my eye sockets!

_Fairy Maid _"Please come, the dinner table is ready."

_Shinki _"Ah! Of... Of course! Come, Sakuya."

_Sakuya _"...This proves nothing."

What are you talking about, woman?

Stop creeping me out, will you?

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Dining Hall]**

And we arrive by the enormous dining hall.

Really, this place is so big you'd think it is half the size of this mansion, as if looked from the outside!

The table that the girls are sitting by is also quite big, rather comfortably accommodating Alice, Patchouli, Meiling and Remilia. They seem to be... Not as impatient for food as I first imagined.

_Shinki _"Sorry it took as long as it did. Then again, I'm not sure how long it took."

_Remilia _"Ten minutes and thirty-two seconds. I counted it."

...Oh? W-What?

Ten minutes? That can't be right!

_Remilia _"Allow me to welcome you properly this time. I reckon Sakuya had something important to let clear with you – something so important that it allowed me to show some generosity towards such an act..."

_Sakuya _"F-Forgive me, Ojou-sama! I will accept any sort of punishment you choose before my selfish behavior!"

That's a bit extreme, you know.

_Remilia _"Huhuhuh. Fear not, I am simply jesting. Alice explained the situation to me, and please let me know of any moment I actually decided on punishing someone within my manor. I grow ever more curious."

Oh, so you are the benevolent master?

Things seem pretty carefree in here, though. So there are no reasons for me to believe otherwise.

_Remilia _"Now, can we start eating? This marvelous scent is taunting me so!"

_Patchouli _"Indeed. I'd wish we could get started by the end of next week."

Oh, getting a little hurried, are we?

_Shinki _"By the way, it's good to see you too, Patchouli."

**Clank**

Oh, you hit the table with your knee! That's gotta hurt.

_Patchouli _"Hm! Yes, I... Forgot to address Remi's main guest. Even when you made half of this... Is that right?"

_Shinki _"Indeed it is."

_Meiling _"This looks amazing... I can't believe someone other than Sakuya can cook like this..."

_Alice _"I must admit I am surprised myself. ...I thought you were only boasting..."

And with a signal from Remilia's hand, I sit next to Meiling while Sakuya sit across from me, next to her master.

_Remilia _"Well then. Allow me."

And Remilia eats it.

_Remilia _"...By the unholy name of Dracula, this is... Superb... Sakuya, have you prepared this...?"

_Sakuya _"...I did not, Ojou-sama."

_Remilia _"Truly? I have no words... I was not expecting your cooking to be this excellent!"

And now everyone has started eating.

It brings pride to my cooking levels as I see their expressions range from curiosity to delight. OK, I cook well, but clearly they flatter me.

Even if it is flattery, it still makes one feel pride!

_Sakuya _"...This... Proves... Nothing..."

_Meiling _"Unumuhum! Mthis isfth phantsthic!"

_Alice _"Have you not learned not to speak while eating? But indeed, this is fantastic."

_Patchouli _"It is a shame Koakuma cannot experience this. She has been way too absorbed into her schedule..."

_Remilia _"Yes... I was about to ask you that, Patchy. Have you not released her from her duties so she could rest for a day or two? Is she still working?"

_Patchouli _"Yes. Ever since the Hivecrawler incident, she has been working non-stop. I would guess she wishes to catalog and add to the memories all about that event. It will drive her mad sooner or later."

Koakuma... Is she the worker of the library? I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting her in person.

_Alice _"I do not believe you have the rights to tell that to anyone, Unmoving Great Library."

_Patchouli _"Please keep your mouth full before you address it at me with that which I am already well aware of, Seven-Colored Puppeteer."

Oh, so this is your standard trade of words to each other? I get it.

No wonder the atmosphere is not strange at all.

Maybe except for this strange noise...

...Noise?

…

Yes. It is faint, but I can listen to it...

What is this? Is there something below?

_Remilia _"Fear not."

…!

W-Was that directed to me?

...I can see the look in your eye. You can listen, too?

_Meiling _"Fear what, Ojou-sama?"

_Remilia _"No matter. This is so good, I cannot stop eating... You might ask for a few pointers next time, Sakuya."

_Sakuya _"This proves nothing, Ojou-sama."

…

Suddenly, I feel the urgent impulse to run back home and hide...


	15. Chapter 15: And Then There Was None

**Author's Comments:**

I took a lot of liberty with this one. And I dare say I'm damn glad I did so.

Well then! Enjoy! Please comment/review, it will be deeply appreciated!

**

* * *

**

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

_Shinki _"Eh? Spend the night?"

She nods at me as if she's saying something obvious.

_Remilia _"Indeed. I have, even if unintentionally, forced you to make us our lunch. Sakuya offered her assistance, yet it does not change the fact you made the food you were supposed to enjoy without having the trouble of making it beforehand."

You mean that as if cooking is a bother.

_Shinki _"Oh, you don't worry about it. I don't do things I don't want to, even if I have to fight for that. It was fun."

_Remilia _"Truly? I am relieved to hear that! Still, my offer stands all the same."

To spend the night. Where did that come from, by the way?

_Patchouli _"Why not accept Remi's offer? An opportunity to sleep in a manor such as this does not come everyday."

_Alice _"I agree. And also, you are damaged, aren't you? I think this is a great idea."

_Sakuya _"I do not recall you being invited."

_Alice _"I never mentioned my staying here, did I?"

_Remilia _"True enough, you didn't! Forgive me for such a blunder, yes? Would you accept the offer as well, Alice?"

Suddenly, this is looking a lot like a sleepover party.

_Alice _"...Hm. Sure, I accept. I need to put a few things in order with my grimoire anyway... Patchouli, would you help me with the reference material...?"

_Patchouli _"As usual? Of course. Come with me."

Hmm. I thought magi were extremely restricted about their grimoires.

Things really do work differently than where I came from.

_Remilia _"Well then, Sakuya? Can you show him his room? I hope you will find it to be acceptable."

_Shinki _"Coming from a place this luxurious, I wouldn't mind sleeping in the basement..."

_Sakuya _"I advise against that, Shinki-san."

_Remilia _"Still, I am glad you find our hospitality acceptable, even below the comfort levels."

I can see you are genuinely glad about this.

Pretty much like Reimu, she doesn't hide what she is feeling, does she.

It actually comforts me more than anything else.

…

…?

I can... Hear those noises again.

Hm. Am I being paranoid?

_Sakuya _"Follow me, Shinki-san. I will guide you to your sleeping chambers."

_Shinki _"Ah...! Y-Yes."

And we start to go up the stairs.

…

…

This... This mansion is humongous.

Why the hell would this place need to be this big? Its master has the body of a child! This is almost just a waste of space.

Then again... I'm pretty sure the mansion is smaller from the outside...

Are they using some sort of spell to increase its size? If I'm not mistaken, Goldie said they did the same with the Dragon Palace.

It makes sense when I think about it, now... At least how they do it.

Why they do it, though...

_Sakuya _"I can see you are really not used to staying in a place such as this."

_Shinki _"Oh... That's not... I mean, this isn't..."

_Sakuya _"Yes... I know. Do not be alarmed, however. This is a good place to be at."

Such pride in your tone, Sakuya. I'm impressed.

_Sakuya _"Here... This is your room. There is a window leading outside, so I reckon it pleases you?"

**Creak**

Well, that wasn't as loud as it probably should have been.

So this is supposed to be my room for the night?

_Shinki _"Damn, this is a room fit for a king."

This king-sized bed is the first thing you could see when you get in this room. Bigger than my scaffolding, this room seems to have everything a guest room should never need. Like a vanity! Or a chest! And even a table.

...Why a table if there's already a vanity? I don't get it.

_Shinki _"Are you sure this is a guest room? This is bigger than my scaffold."

_Sakuya _"...Excuse me? You... You live in a scaffold?"

Oh yeah, I didn't really explain, did I?

_Shinki _"Yeah, I do. One day I'll upgrade it to a complete house, but for now I live where I can..."

You look worried. Is there something wrong?

_Sakuya _"I see. ...I envy this. How you don't care... Or maybe you do? Even more than you wish you did?"

Are you trying to read me again?

Do you try to do this with everyone you meet? I guess everyone needs a hobby, after all...

…

_Sakuya _"Is there something bothering you? Is the room unappealing?"

_Shinki _"I would be nuts if I said it was. ...Say, Sakuya."

_Sakuya _"Yes?"

...Hmm. How do I ask this question without sounding nuts?

_Shinki _"Well... You know, I've been hearing these noises below the mansion. They sound like... Scratches? And really whispers?"

You look... Surprised.

_Sakuya _"You can hear this? ...Your hearing is amazing, Shinki-san. ...You are correct. There is someone beneath the mansion."

And yet you do not sound as interested in this as you probably should be.

_Sakuya _"It's nothing you should worry about. Admittedly, it is something slightly beyond our control, but we still manage to keep it under watch."

_Shinki _"...So you mean it doesn't cause trouble? What exactly is..."

_Remilia _"Sakuya? Come here for a moment!"

_Sakuya _"Oh. Excuse me, Shinki-san. Though I assure you have nothing to worry about. I hope you find our hospitality acceptable."

_Shinki _"O-Of course."

And she leaves me alone in that gigantic room.

…

**Sigh**

It's getting quite late, and I am tired as hell.

Though I didn't really do much today but walking and cooking. ...I guess being hurt like this really do put up a handicap I'm not used to...

It's getting quite dark. I've been talking with Remilia for quite some time, so I guess I understand how Gensokyo works, now.

At least part of it, since who explained more than half of what I heard today was Alice.

This place has seen its share of 'incidents' by now. All solved by the duo Reimu/Marisa. ...With a few participation from other people at certain key moments.

Like I thought, Gensokyo seems to cause trouble while trying to solve trouble.

It's the standard action of the world, it seems!

...Oh, well.

I might as well get my rest. ...I can't remember the last time I've ever felt this tired.

Actually, yes I can.

But that's not the point, is it?

**Yawn**

Heh! I can't believe I'm going to sleep under the same roof as a red-blooded vampire.

My own kind would spin on their graves if they heard about it.

**Fluff**

Um! This bed is comfy as hell.

Hhrm...

I guess being broken has its advantages...

…

…

And I can hear those noises again.

...Before my mind shuts down on its own.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Graveyard Crypt]**

The first time I've ever set my eyes on the stories my sister used to tell me.

Not being seen is important. Not being noticed is important.

Living is the hardest part.

We are being hunted.

Of course, I never paid too much attention to those stories. To me, they were just that. Stories.

My truth was the things I saw and experienced.

I had never seen such a creature. One that hunted us and drank us dry of our blood.

I knew they existed because I was living proof of that. Still, I never had seen one.

A red-blooded vampire.

The ones that hunted and killed us for the power our blood has to them.

_Shinki _"...But we feed on magic..."

_Shiyane _"Shut up and obey me."

Now that I think of it, my sister had an unorthodox method of teaching me the stuff I should know.

Most of the stuff she said I assimilated...

But nothing she said could prepare me for this.

The few ghouls outside this crypt were weak and slow. I cleaved them in half without much trouble... And then I went in.

It was a job like any other. Go into a certain place and exterminate the problem. I was a youkai hunter with... 17 years of experience behind me.

From the day I was born to this very moment, I fought alongside my sister and learned everything she could teach me.

And then I continued cleaving through the ghouls, looking for the source of the problem within this crypt.

It wasn't a really big crypt. It was dark, but my eyes were always good at the darkness.

And I brought the last door standing in my way to the ground, making a solid, dry thud as it crashed onto the cold hard ground.

**Throb**

My eyes landed on the man standing right in the center of the room.

**Throb**

His eyes sparkled brightly with a crimson light. His gaze flew across the room and reached me... I felt his glare stab me in the heart. I felt his thirst choke me.

**Throb**

I understood for the first time what my sister meant.

I made a horrible mistake.

**Throb**

...And I ran.

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

...It's night.

How long were I asleep? It feels like it was just for one hour...

...Was that dream about... The first vampire I met?

I guess dreaming in a place like this is more ironic than I believed-

…

...The hell is this?

**Creak**

…

I don't like this.

The mansion is silent... Is everyone sleeping already?

...Not really... I can listen...

Faint footsteps.

…

...It's getting closer.

It's... It's probably Sakuya, isn't that right?

What's... W-What's this bad feeling in my chest?

What's going on here? I don't...

**Creak**

…!

There's...

**Thump thump**

There's someone in front of the door.

**Thump thump**

My heart's beating like crazy.

**Thump thump**

**Creak**

…

**Thump thump**

The image of a little girl appears as the door opens.

Remilia?

**Thump thump**

No. She's similar, but... It's not her.

She's blonde. ...And are those things on her back supposed to be wings?

The deformity of those wings... It's disturbing to even look at them.

_Flandre _"...Who are you? I don't know you, onii-chan."

**Thump thump**

Her glare pierce through the darkness and stabs my eyes with such force it hurts to look at her.

_Flandre _"I asked who are you. You smell really good..."

My blood is chilled.

Her deep red eyes are sparking in the darkness of the room.

This familiar feeling.

I can feel it press my neck with murderous intent...!

_Flandre _"Say... Do you taste good, onii-chan?"

**THROB**

I'm gonna die.

I'm gonna die.

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!

If I don't do something, I'm going to die!

Damn it...

Damn it all to hell!

I kick the bed and throw myself at the window!

**CRASH**

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Back Yard]**

**Thud**

Safe landed!

Run! Run, you fool! And don't you dare stop running!

Burn my magic! Break my legs, I don't care!

But if I don't run, I'm dead! I'll be dead for sure!

_Flandre _"Hahahahahahaha! Wait up! You won't run away from me!"

Yeah, look at my 'I believe you' face!

I won't stay in this mansion any longer, I'll just...

**BOOOOM**

HOLY SHIT ON A SHIT SANDWICH!

**Thud**

**Roll**

W-W-W-What happened?

The... The ground just exploded! ...N-No... It... Erupted?

_Flandre _"...You run pretty fast, onii-chan! I'm impressed!"

God damn it!

...I'm not going to die like this!

_Flandre _"Hey! You've got fangs! Why are they upside down?"

...I guess... I guess trying to talk isn't a bad thing, is it?

_Shinki _"W-Who are you? Wh-Why are you after me?"

_Flandre _"Why? I'm after you because you ran away. And you smell so good, I could feel it from my room."

She didn't answer her name... But I can guess. She has a striking semblance to Remilia.

_Shinki _"S-So you came to hunt me? Is that it?"

_Flandre _"...You look really tasty, onii-chan."

_Shinki _"N-Not everything that smells good is edible. You might get the most painful diarrhea of your entire life if you'd even get a nibble on me."

…?

**BOOOM**

Gah! Jesus!

She... Missed me? ...I didn't lose my feet for inches!

_Flandre _"Sakuya told me that it's OK to eat it if it smells good! Onee-sama trusts Sakuya! Are you calling onee-sama a liar?"

...I guess I put more wood on the fire.

Well, you can't blame me for trying!

_Shinki _"No, but I'm calling you stupid! If you think I'm going to become your midnight snack, I'll see your head on a pike, first!"

But of course, killing you seems quite impossible.

So I'll just waste your time and survive, instead!

I bring my feet up with one of the boulders she just nicely let loose for me and I kick it at her face!

**Doomph**

_Flandre _"Gah?"

**Dash**

Chance!

OK, I need to get away from her as quickly as possible!

The mansion is surrounded by the lake, and I can't jump up the walls in this state, can I?

So the only option I have is to hide in the mansion itself!

**Jump**

Going back the same way I came!

_Flandre _"Not fair! Come back here, onii-chan!"

Survive! This is all that matters!

Hopefully someone will notice the explosions and come do something about this girl!

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

Back to square one!

**Thud**

Kick the door open! Don't waste more time than you already did!

**BASH**

OK, now... Left or...

_Flandre _"Onii-chan!"

Right!

**Dash**

**Thump thump**

**Thump thump**

My heart is beating like crazy.

One slip from now on, and I am dead.

I don't know this mansion as well as I wish I did... Where the hell am I going?

I need to find someone that might stop this girl!

...Remilia? Or maybe Sakuya?

She's running after me. I can hear it.

...What do I do...? Aah...

…

Might as well!

Is this another guest room?

**BASH**

OK, now... Ultimate hiding technique!

Staying silent!

…

**Tum tum tum tum tum**

This isn't the best idea I ever had, but I have to try...

Here she is.

_Flandre _"...Ah? This is strange, I'm pretty sure I saw him going in this room..."

…

**Thump thump**

**Thump thump**

I feel like I'm hiding from a blind kill switch.

_Flandre _"Onii-chan... Huhuhuh...! I know you are here! I can feel your- "

And I see the greatest opening in all those years I've lived doing this.

I drop down from the ceiling and land my fist on her neck with all the strength I have!

**BAM**

...Which isn't much, considering my arm is fractured.

_Flandre _"...Eh?"

I'm not giving you the chance!

You might be a vampire, but you have bones!

_Shinki _"I'll take your left arm away, thank you very m-"

**TUG**

...Shit! Denied?

_Flandre _"That was rude of you, onii-chan!"

Screw it, I'll just break it, then.

**Crack**

And I kick her in!

**Thud**

OK, time was bought! Run away, damn it!

Oh yeah, and close the door.

**BOOOOM**

HOLY SHIT!

That... That was dangerously close for comfort!

_Flandre _"That hurt! That hurt, that hurt, THAT HURT!"

Iirgh! I guess I only pissed her off even more!

_Shinki _"Why the hell am I the one at blame for this?"

_Flandre _"What did you do to my arm? It isn't moving! That's not fair! It's not fair!"

What tone is that? Is she almost crying?

More the reason for me to get the fuck out of here and find a good place to hide!

…

…

I've ran a lot now.

This is... Another place I have no idea where it is.

Excellent.

Well, let me... Let me... Catch my breath.

I've... Gotten this far! Even as crippled as I am...

What the hell is that girl up to? She just... Pops out of nowhere and tries to eat my face?

Not that I don't understand her. She is a red-blooded vampire. That's what her instincts tell her to do.

To eat my face.

...Still, I like my face NOT being eaten!

I want to survive no matter what I pull from my ass to do it!

_Flandre _"Where are you? I'm going to break you!"

She's yelling like crazy. Why isn't anyone listening?

Is this some sort of trap, after all...?

…

...No.

I'm... I'm willing to believe in Remilia.

There's no way she is involved in any of this.

So this is between me and that brat.

I have to hide until she is tamed...

Well, I'm glad I'm actually really good at hiding!

...Let's see...

I guess this is as good of a time as any to go somewhere different.

…

…

I can listen to her incessant running around looking for me as I creep my way through the mansion.

So far, so good.

My heart is still racing really fast. I have no idea how come I'm not dead yet... Maybe I'm just a lucky tosser when it comes to my life.

_Flandre _"STOP... HIDING... FROM... ME!"

Yeah, keep giving your position away for me. It'll save me a lot of worries.

...My cool returned.

I'm still extremely afraid, but at least I can think properly now. Not doing that can be fatal in a situation like this...

...Hm?

This is... The library, isn't it?

Well, it's as good of a place as any to hide in a time like this.

**Creak**

Bullshit noises of opening doors slowly!

**BAM**

There! Fuck it!

But she's guaranteed to have heard that, so let's not waste more time!

* * *

**[Location: Voile Library]**

Damn, this place is gigantic.

So this is Patchouli's library...?

The hell are all these books for? Did she read all of that?

I'm quite certain someone must have plenty of free time to do this...

...Hm?

There's someone here, and it's not that girl!

_Female Voice _"Who... Who's there? Remilia-sama? ...Patchouli-sama?"

What a pretty voice, this is.

But I don't recognize it.

_Shinki _"Psst! Over here!"

Did she see me?

...Yeah. She...

...Did.

…

The hell...?

_Koakuma _"Who... Who are you? What are you doing in the library?"

A succubus?

...Uuh.

I'm... Being hunted by a death loli. This isn't time for-

_Koakuma _"Wait, I know who you are. You... You're the boy that Remilia-sama invited, aren't you?"

_Shinki _"...Yeah. But this isn't the time! There's a crazy vampire after me! Where is Remilia? I need-"

…!

She's... She's here.

God damn it! This is the most awkward awkward I could ever experience!

_Koakuma _"A vampire...? Don't you mean Remilia-sama?"

I'll leave this to later...

The impure thoughts that crossed my mind were gone in an instant.

...Wait.

Oh, shit! She can see us!

_Shinki _"Damn it...!"

**BOOOOOM**

_Koakuma _"EEK!"

_Shinki _"God damn you! Stop causing property damage, you crazy bitch!"

_Flandre _"So this is where you were hiding, you unfair cheater!"

You can blow up whatever you want and you call ME a cheater?

_Koakuma _"F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Flandre-sama!"

...Huh.

**THUD**

...I'm fucked.

There's nowhere I can run to at this point.

The bookshelf we were hiding behind has been burst into a crisp.

_Flandre _"You hurt my arm, so I'll take yours too, onii-chan."

OK... OK, I have to think. Think fast... Aah...

The little succubus seems in shock. I don't blame her for this.

…? What the hell is this in my-

OH FUCK NO!

**BOOOOOOM**

**~~~~!**

_Shinki _"GAAAAH!"

MY ARM! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

**Thud**

_Flandre _"See how that hurts, onii-chan?"

Guh!

_Koakuma _"Oh my god! A-Are you OK?"

That eye on my arm... It erupted...

_Flandre _"What about your other arm?"

No way in hell!

As the other eye appear on my right arm, I kick the ground with the strength I can muster and raise a plank between me and her.

**BOOOOOM**

…?

It was blocked!

_Flandre _"What?"

**Roll**

OK, so she needs to at least keep eye contact to make things explode.

That makes things easier.

I take up my heels and run deeper into the library!

_Flandre _"NO! You're not running again!"

**BOOOM**

**BOOOOM**

She's exploding everything so I won't have a place to hide.

Well, first things first...

…

...My left arm's still here.

Thank the maker.

I'm so glad I raised a barrier on it as soon as I saw that eye.

...In normal circumstances, I would never be able to block that attack.

Is this the consequences of having my magic capacity increase?

_Flandre _"WHERE! ARE! YOU?"

**BOOOOOM**

Hey, look at this. A really big candlestick.

I'm going to run her through with it. Period.

…

Wait for it.

...Wait for it...

**Jump**

I focus my magic on my joints as I jump high enough to reach the ceiling and kick it downwards towards the little girl!

And I bring that staff on her chest with all the strength I have!

**THUNK**

_Flandre _"...Eh?"

OK, she's a lot stronger than I am.

I didn't bring her to the floor.

Who gives a flying shit, now?

_Flandre _"You are so stubborn, onii-chan!"

_Shinki _"OOORRRRAA!"

...I raise her from the ground with the staff.

I can feel my bones splintering again as I burn a ton of magic in my right arm.

_Koakuma _"Eh... Eh?"

And I toss the staff with her like a javelin to the wall of the library!

**THUNK**

...I successfully impaled her.

I'm pretty sure I saw this scene somewhere, before...

_Flandre _"**Cough**! You cheater! Stop cheating! Marisa didn't cheat!"

_Shinki _"You call surviving cheating? Whoever was it that taught you this conception of truth must be brain damaged, at least!"

…!

She's creating that eye on me again!

...Shit! I can't take cover in anything!

**Grin**

I'm gonna die!

_Remilia _"SAKUYA!"

_Sakuya _"Understood, ojou-sama!"

**CRACK**

...Ah?

Remilia jumped into her sister's arm so fast all I could see was a red blur.

Sakuya did nearly the same, as the eye on my chest disappeared while I got tossed aside by a rather unseen power.

**THUD**

_Shinki _"UGH!"

What... Happened?

_Flandre _"...Onee... sama?"

_Sakuya _"Haah... Haah... Ojou-sama...? He's safe. It didn't break him."

_Remilia _"I see. Good work, Sakuya. ...We finally reached you... What do you think you are doing, Flandre?"

_Flandre _"B-But... Onee-sama!"

…

...My heart's still beating.

I can't believe it.

I'm alive.

_Koakuma _"Remilia ojou-sama!"

_Remilia _"Koakuma, assist Sakuya in making sure Shinki is safe. We have a lot to answer to Patchouli for this damage, don't we, Flandre?"

_Flandre _"O-O-Onee-sama... ...I..."

_Remilia _"**Flandre**."

_Flandre _"Ah... ..."

She suddenly looks like a helpless, frightened child, curling in fear when she knows she did something bad.

_Flandre _"Onee-sama... I..."

_Remilia _"..."

_Flandre _"~~~~!"

And... She caresses her head as she removes the staff from her chest.

...You are... So nice, aren't you.

_Remilia _"Listen, Flandre. What you just did was inexcusable. Do you hear me?"

_Flandre _"...Y... Yes."

_Remilia _"You shouldn't behave like that anymore. You almost killed a guest of mine. I'm glad I reached you when I did, otherwise you would have upset me really, really badly."

_Flandre _"I... ...I'm sorry, onee-sama... I... I won't... I won't..."

**Sigh**

_Remilia _"Well. I believe that is it, then. Flandre?"

_Flandre _"Yeah. ...I'm really sorry, onii-chan."

Yeah, it's so easy to just say sorry after all of this.

I think my forgiveness died with half of my arm, back there.

_Shinki _"...Sorry, but I don't find it easy to simply accept the apology of someone that almost killed me!"

_Remilia _"Well, she apologized honestly. Isn't that enough?"

...No.

...Still...

She's still crying desperately. Is she truly sorry for this?

I find it really hard to believe.

_Sakuya _"Shinki-san?"

...This is pointless.

_Shinki _"Well. As the injured, traumatized party, I see little room for forgiveness. What say you, instead? What do you suggest, Remilia?"

_Remilia _"Hm. Why don't you give her a chance? She is a sweet, honest girl... Only if a bit hasty to act on instinct."

_Flandre _"I'm sorry."

…

She lost all traces of that cold-blooded killer from a few moments back.

She looks like a child that realizes she did something bad.

…

**Sigh**

I guess my skull really is cracked worse than everyone thought.

_Shinki _"...Apology accepted."

Thank you. At least that came out while I was BITING MY TONGUE.

_Remilia _"See? He forgave you. Isn't that great, Flandre?"

_Sakuya _"...You truly are a good person, Shinki-san."

...You really like saying that, don't you.

Never mind...

_Sakuya _"On another note, Shinki-san. Your arm... How is it doing?"

_Shinki _"Well, she exploded it. But thanks to all the stars in the night sky my defense-creating reflexes are flawless. I think this isn't as bad as it looks."

And it really isn't.

...Somehow I feel like I did the impossible.

As clearly stated by Sakuya... This lady that I'm assuming is Koakuma, and Remilia's expressions.

_Koakuma _"Um... Do you even realize what Flandre ojou-sama's powers are?"

_Shinki _"I'm afraid to know the answer."

_Remilia _"You said she actually cast it on you? Flandre, did you hit him with it?"

_Flandre _"...I did. I thought I broke his arm apart. But it's still there."

And it's working.

Oh well, at least I'm bleeding like tomorrow will never come.

_Shinki _"I'm just glad I'm not dead. My magic defenses saved my arm from turning into a bloody stain on the floor, and that's enough for me."

_Koakuma _"Amazing... I never thought that could be possible."

I never thought I wouldn't die, either.

But there you have it.

_Patchouli _"...What's all the confusion? Did something happen...?"

_Everyone _"Ah."

...

...

...Ooookay.

…

…

Awkward silences.

_Patchouli _"...W-What... The..."

_Remilia _"Pa-Patchy! W-W-We were just talking about you, see! Aah... Y-Yeah! We were..."

_Sakuya _"Patchouli-sama...!"

Oh, man. She is as pale as the moon right now.

_Patchouli _"**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LIBRARY?**"


	16. Chapter 16: The Long Limbs of God

**Author's Comments:** It took its time, didn't it?

I thank all of you for being patient enough not to tear me in half while waiting for this chapter! Once again, I took enough liberties with this one. Yes I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Living Room]**

_Alice _"...She's locked herself in the library with Koakuma-san. I can't get her out no matter what I try."

_Sakuya _"All things considered, Alice-san. I believe her behavior is nor only understandable, but acceptable as well."

I don't know why she isn't blaming me. It was my fault in the end, wasn't it?

_Alice _"You were escaping from Flandre, right? I don't think it was your fault entirely, Katsura-san. ...Though I still wonder how come I did not wake up..."

These girls have the strange supernatural ability to see right through my skull.

_Remilia _"Maybe you just sleep tremendously well. But that is unimportant. What matters the most is that nothing too major happened... I think. How is his arm, Sakuya?"

_Sakuya _"Extraordinarily well, ojou-sama. ...I would never assume I would see the day someone would suffer such a minor injury from a hit such as it is. ...Although the arm itself is still damaged, nothing too exasperating has happened."

Minor injury? Seriously?

I thought my arm would come off from my eye sockets when that thing hit me!

Are you telling me that was a minor hit? ...Go figure.

_Shinki _"...So what? Did my arm break more, then?"

_Sakuya _"I am no healer, but I know this much, yes. If I were to use technicalities, I would say the... Damage your arm had before was nor even two times as bad as it is right now... ...But it will heal with time."

So it's two times as broken?

**Sigh.**

Well, that means it will only take forever times two for me to be completely healed. That's excellent.

_Flandre _"Onii-chan is a lot stronger than he looks... Even if you cheated."

Keep telling yourself that. From where I came from, there is no cheating in a fight for your life. ...There's only the one who dies first.

By the way...

_Shinki _"I wanted to know this though, what the hell is she doing here? I'm feeling vulnerable. Extremely, so."

_Remilia _"Fear not. Flandre already apologized, didn't she? She won't do that again."

_Alice _"I must admit, I wasn't expecting her to actually chase him down as strenuously as she actually did."

_Shinki _"Welcome to the truth of my life."

That came out with a snark.

...It simply comes out as such. How often was I chased down and hunted by other vampires by now?

Last night added another one to my list. Though being hunted actually served as valuable knowledge to help me dispatch the red-blooded ones, it never changed the fact they are extremely dangerous towards my life.

...Even in your other world, dangers are quite still the same.

…

...Huh. Did someone turn their angst switches on?

_Remilia _"This is a truth no one should be burdened with, indeed."

Hmm?

_Remilia _"Although we have been through this before... It has fallen upon my shoulders the fact you have been threatened. ...The responsibility in the end, is all mine."

Sh-She...

Is bowing to me?

_Sakuya _"Ojou-sama..."

_Remilia _"I sincerely apologize for this in my sister's behalf."

Ah...

The hell...?

I have no idea what to make of this.

She is bowing to me? Asking for forgiveness?

Is there a reason for that?

…

I'm confused.

Does she feel bad for me?

Is she trying to make me feel better?

...She is different...

I'm not sure what is up with her, but... Remilia is different.

Bothering with something everyone would consider pointless...

I guess...

I'm starting to see that what my sister once mentioned to me.

Everything is permitted, for the truth isn't a rule.

The truth is not a rule...

…

_Shinki _"What do you think you're doing, bowing down to me?"

_Remilia _"Ah..."

_Shinki _"Raise it. I don't see any other reason to keep butt hurt any further. You trust your sister, that's enough for me."

Oh my, you display such a lovely smile.

_Shinki _"Plus, going that far to apologize in behalf of your sister is as honorable as a person can get."

Well, the mood certainly got a lot lighter.

...Yeah. I'm not on the outside world anymore, am I?

I'm really getting used to calling back there as outside, it seems.

_Alice _"You are quite surprising. And forgiving. Might I add stupid, just for good measure?"

You can say what you want! Your tone gives you away completely.

_Shinki _"As if you'd want me to do anything else."

_Remilia _"Isn't this great, Flan? He isn't mad at you anymore!"

_Flandre _"Does this mean we can play together, now?"

… Methinks there is a difference between 'forgiveness' and 'absolute trust'.

That pure, childish smile however...

...I can hardly believe she is the girl that almost ate my face a few hours ago.

_Shinki _"Just... ...Just don't kill me. All right? That would be great, thanks."

_Flandre _"Waai~! Onee-sama, did you hear? He agreed!"

_Sakuya _"Congratulations, Flandre ojou-sama."

_Remilia _"Huh. I am sure your sister would cringe if she heard this, but I am glad all the same. It would appear she taught you well."

_Shinki _"Ugh... How to survive, mostly. And how to give people the middle finger."

OK, now little Flandre swapped hug targets.

I think this can be considered a mindfuck.

_Remilia _"By the way, I still did not have the opportunity to ask you how your sister is doing."

_Sakuya _"Ojou-sama, you spent the whole day with him yesterday."

…Yeah. She kinda knew my sister, didn't she.

_Shinki _"There's no way you could have known this. My sister is dead."

_Remilia _"... ...Eh? "

You look extremely shocked. And I don't blame you.

_Remilia _"W-What? D-Dead? Shiyane? What happe-"

**Knock Knock**

_Remilia _"...!"

Interrupted? ...I guess it's more likely than I think.

_Female Voice _"Ojou-sama? It's Koakuma. Can I come in?"

_Remilia _"Ah... Su-Sure. Do come in."

**Creak**

And the little lady from before comes into the room.

I didn't have the time to look properly at her before, but now that I can, I see she is really beautiful.

No... Beautiful is not the word I'm looking for. Is it... Magical? Alluring?

_Koakuma _"Excuse me, but I have a message from Patchouli-sama..."

_Remilia _"Of... Of course. Tell me."

_Koakuma _"She... Isn't very pleased with what happened, to say the least. But she found a way to restore the library to its former state... She requires everyone, including the fairies and... Ojou-sama, out of the mansion except for Sakuya-san and herself. It is for you two to rewind the 'time' of the mansion back to its former state."

**...My senses are indicating large deposits of bullshit.**

_Sakuya _"I... I don't believe rewinding time is entirely possible."

_Remilia _"How would she do that, anyway? I thought that the events that already passed could not be undone?"

The perfume...

_Koakuma _"I'm not entirely sure on the specifics, either. I think Patchouli-sama will utilize her own magic together with Sakuya-san's, creating what she called a Nodus Conflict. That should restore the mansion back to its former state..."

…

I'm sorry, I didn't get half of that.

My mind is starting to get foggy.

This scent...

_Alice _"...Katsura-san, what are you doing?"

...Focus. Focus, focus, focus.

Stop. Thinking. About. Boobies.

This isn't the right time for that!

_Remilia _"Shinki?"

_Shinki _"Ah? W-What? I'm listening."

_Remilia _"No, it's just... You were holding your face like you were in pain..."

Yeah, I was probably trying to get the perfume of woman out of my brain!

...Dude, concentrate. Focus.

_Shinki _"Well, I guess this time is as good as any to greet you properly, isn't it? ...I'm Shinki."

_Koakuma _"Yes. Last night was quite the unusual meeting. I am Koakuma, it's a pleasure to finally meet the one who triggered Patchouli-sama's curiosity so much!"

And she extends her hand to me.

…

I... I shake her hand.

_Shinki _"..."

Touching her fingers instantly sends a chill down my spine.

Her hand is warm to the touch. The softness of her skin slides down mine, sending bolts of the sensation over my brain.

...She looks fantastic.

Her scent is already all over this room. Am I the only one who feels it? It's driving me nuts.

This girl has a figure to die for. And I bet she isn't even trying.

It's driving impure thoughts in my mind...

I have to... Fight it...!

_Alice _"Is there... Something wrong?"

_Flandre _"Onii-chan, you are sweating."

_Sakuya _"Shinki-san?"

I'm not fine.

The pheromones are... Strong...

_Shinki _"...I don't think I can take it."

That came out as rasp as it could possibly be.

_Alice _"What are you talking about?"

I shake my hand and head together while covering my face with my palm again, signaling a 'nevermind' to everyone. I need to focus my thoughts out of the realms of carnal pleasure. And I need to do it before this gets extremely awkward.

And before they start thinking I'm a pervert or something!

Not that it's wrong to be perverted, mind you. But the thing is, being perverted is fine as long as it is done at the right moment.

THIS IS NOT IT.

_Remilia _"Um... Right. So Patchy is at the library? Will she see us as we go?"

_Koakuma _"Ah. Yes, she will. She will give the details to you when you are there, I assume."

…! Don't unexpectedly appear in front of me!

_Koakuma _"I also guess she would like to talk to you more, Shinki-san..."

That does it, I can't take this anymore!

_Shinki _"Aah, you know? I would LOVE to, but I can't. I just can't, see? In fact, I was about to leave!"

_All _"Eh?"

_Shinki _"You know of the Moriya Shrine? Y-Yeah, the ones living there actually told me to go visit - it's something regarding my dynamic entry in Gensokyo, if you know what I mean!"

My voice is so unnatural even a senile goldfish on its deathbed would notice.

_Remilia _"Y-You're leaving, already? Is something wrong, Shinki? Why the hurry?"

_Flandre _"Yeah, why the hurry?"

Maybe it's this insane perfume slowly creeping around my neck just nearly leashing me!

_Shinki _"I'm sorry, but I just like to keep my word! We'll talk later about... About... Whatever is it you want to talk to me about. I'll be going now! Stay safe, stay well, and don't blow more shit up, Flandre! That actually kills people, and people LIKE LIVING."

I said that way too fast, but I need to get my ass moving.

I rise up, say my goodbyes and skedaddle!

Not before covering me whole with anti-magic armor, to see if it helps even if just a little.

* * *

**[Location: Pathway]**

Meiling just waved at me and asked me to come back to visit.

She didn't even question me leaving the mansion in a hurry. I guess she even gave me enough reason to leave it really fast, when she saw the wound Flandre gave me.

_Meiling _"You have my sincerest respect for all that has happened, really!"

She said.

So I left! And she saw me off, somewhat.

I'm still not feeling any less willing to lose the feeling of lust.

Really... Why a succubus, of all things? Why not something less beautiful, sexy and cute? Like a slime creature?

...Actually, that would be a tremendous waste...

No! No! Bad Shinki! That is not what you are supposed to think! At least not yet!

_Alice _"...Hey! Katsura-san, wait up!"

…?

**Rustle**

You flew all the way here?

Oh yeah, someone did say that flying in Gensokyo is kinda standard.

_Shinki _"You left, too?"

_Alice _"When you did so, I saw myself off just as easily. I wasn't necessary there anyway, and I am curious as to what exactly happened. Are you OK?"

_Shinki _"Oh, I'm fine. I just..."

Got invaded with thoughts of lust caused by the allures of a demoness.

I need something to clear my mind...!

…

_Shinki _"Alice."

_Alice _"Yes?"

_Shinki _"Punch me in the face, please."

**BAM**

**Skid**

...So she did.

OUCH.

_Alice _"Like this?"

_Shinki _"...Yes. I needed that, thank you."

_Alice _"You're welcome."

Damn, that was some punch!

I'm surprised she doesn't have the biceps to match that. Or the knuckles.

_Shinki _"That was a clean hit, you know that? Are you telling me you practice punching on secret?"

_Alice _"I don't, though fighting in Gensokyo requires being able to do enough of everything to some extent."

Oh, yeah.

That is convincing.

_Alice _"Now will you tell me what that was all about?"

_Shinki _"Aah. Yeah, that. That girl, Koakuma... She is a succubus, isn't she?"

_Alice _"...She is, but what does-"

I can see you have been shed with the light.

_Alice _"-this... I see. Who would have thought that Katsura Shinki-san was a pervert?"

Oh, did my ears capture the glint of disapproval on your voice?

_Shinki _"I'm as much of a pervert as the guy next door is. Biologically speaking, it's only natural for a man and a woman to feel attracted to one another... But a succubus can allure the opposite sex with much more intensity."

_Alice _"Hm. I cannot disagree with that. So you escaped."

_Shinki _"Better than slowly lose my mind. That perfume was making me rabid, in a place like that, all leads to the worse."

And you seem awfully surprised with what I said.

_Alice _"And you talk about it like someone who is mentioning what they just ate."

_Shinki _"I am a man, falling under the spell of a succubus is a practical standard. Plus, women are beautiful, there's absolutely no denying that."

Truly, the charm from this type of demon is unbelievable.

_Shinki _"Don't tell me you expected something different, Alice."

_Alice _"...Well, I only realized why you escaped when you mentioned Koakuma-san's heritage. I would never have expected you to admit that so openly... And even as to point out your thoughts on the matter."

And now you sound like you approve.

So you like it when people tell the truth? That sounds quite what it is.

_Shinki _"**Sigh**."

_Alice _"Well then, Katsura-san. Now that you succeeded in overcoming this obstacle, what do you plan on doing?"

Hm. That's a valid question.

But I know what I'll do now.

_Shinki _"Well. I said that the folks at the Moriya Shrine asked me to go there... Suwako did, actually. I know I used that as an excuse, but since I said it, I might as well keep my word."

_Alice _"So they really did call for you? Do you know why?"

_Shinki _"I don't quite remember what the hell we were talking about. ...It had something to do with explosions. And my blood. ...Oh, and a past-time. It is supposedly something I will enjoy a lot."

_Alice _"...That is oddly cryptic."

_Shinki _"That's what I said to her, too! But she simply nodded at me. And what else do I have to lose, right? It's not like I am a busy person now."

I have to stop getting into trouble, too. So I guess going to a probably not hostile area might be a good idea, now.

_Alice _"...Then I believe this is where we depart? I sent a message to Reimu already, but I'd better go see her just in case. I got sidetracked of my original plans, yesterday..."

_Shinki _"My fault on that."

_Alice _"Not that it was a complete waste anyhow."

That, at least, is reassuring!

So I take it you don't hate my presence.

_Shinki _"I can claim the same. Even though I followed you around, you ended up coming with me to the mansion..."

_Alice _"Like I said; it was a good experience."

Why can't you just say it was fun? ...Kind of fun?

I think that's how you roll, you proud woman.

_Alice _ "Well then, I'll be going now. Get better soon, Katsura-san."

_Shinki _"Definitely. Stand tall, Alice."

...And we depart.

She's a fine lady. So proud! But that's something good to be.

_Shinki _"...Heh!"

I somewhat forgot what was going on back at the mansion, now.

So let us make use of this and go mountain-climbing. Again.

Oh man... This is going to be a long day. I can tell.

* * *

**[Location: Moriya Shrine]**

Thankfully, it didn't take too long for me to reach this place.

I didn't run into any Ayas or Hivecrawlers or... Stuff.

Is there a problem with my copy of this game?

This place really looks a lot better than the Hakurei Shrine. ...Well... It's not as run-down, I guess.

And sitting right on front of the shrine is the goddess with the mirror and extravagant clothing. Drinking sake, it seems.

_Kanako _"...Oh! Hey, look who it is! Come closer, kid!"

She seems to be enjoying herself greatly. She waves at me as I approach her with my hands in my pockets.

_Shinki _"Good afternoon, Kanako. Sorry for dropping in unannounced."

_Kanako _"Whaat~? Don't worry about it, kid... The only way you could upset someone with that, is if they are genuinely busy! And we are not, so don't worry about it!"

You're kinda drunk, aren't you?

Do gods actually get drunk?

_Kanako _"Say kid, what did you come here for?"

_Shinki _"Oh yeah. I came here over what Suwako told me yesterday..."

_Kanako _"...That? Well, I'm not sure what she wants with you, kid. You'd have to ask her yourself... She's out there by the lake. Sanae's with her."

_Shinki _"I see. Thanks!"

And she waves at me as I leave, with a really big smile.

I wonder what she's doing, drinking by herself...

She must be really bored.

* * *

**[Location: Moriya Lake]**

A lake, huh. Well, it's definitely a lake, but compared to the all-mighty misty one, this is a puddle.

Now this place doesn't have trees all over the place. Instead, we are on a highland look-alike. It's beautiful... The perfect place to take your children for a day off swimming.

And right next to it, are the two girls that are... Swimming? Really?

Wait... Not really.

_Sanae _"Pfaah!"

_Suwako _"That makes it four to one, Sanae!"

_Sanae _"Uuuuh~... One... One more time! Please!"

...What are they doing?

This place has a subtle scent... Are they fighting?

_Sanae _"Please, Suwako-sama! Just one more time!"

_Suwako _"That's what you said the first time I beat you! Go rest a little, Sanae, we can fight again after you're rested."

_Sanae _"Muuuh~"

Or maybe not anymore.

_Sanae _"...Ouch... My arm hurts a bit... Hm?"

_Shinki _"Good afternoon, Sanae."

Don't look at me like I'm a ghost or something!

_Sanae _"Ah! Y-You... Aaah... Eeh... U-Um..."

_Shinki _"Forgot my name? It's Shinki."

And now you blush furiously.

Whaat? Just 'cause I remembered your name and you didn't?

_Sanae _"I didn't forget! ...I really didn't!"

_Shinki _"Uh-huh."

Heh!

You know what, your pouting face just looks incredibly beautiful to look at!

_Shinki _"Oh, don't sweat it. I told you my name what? Once? It's no wonder you forgot. ...Though I remembered yours, so you just lost more points."

I think I just found a new past-time.

_Suwako _"Hey, it's Shinki! Good afternoon, bôya! You really did come... And sooner than I thought you would."

Hm. So I take it you didn't expect me to come back at all.

_Shinki _"After calling me here yourself? I thought you called me here certain that I would come."

_Suwako _"Well, I guess you're right. It's not like I can predict stuff anyway."

That pretty much sums up you like gambling with strangers.

_Sanae _"**Sigh**. Suwako-sama, I will go inside for now, then."

_Suwako _"All right. I'll stay here with the bôya."

Bôya, kid... It's all the same, isn't it?

Oh well. I used to be called Phantom Sucker back then, this is music to my ears.

...Now that I think of it, Sanae had wet clothes, didn't she. She WAS in the water.

**Ahem**!

_Suwako _"Bôya? What's wrong?"

_Shinki _"Nothing. ...Yeah. I just... Met someone I wish I didn't today. But never mind that."

_Suwako _"Hmm? Well, whatever. I see you had quite the hard time already... I think this world didn't greet you that well, did it?"

...All things considered? No, it didn't.

I got chased, challenged and outright crushed already. But it still didn't... How do I say it? It didn't feel wrong? Or maybe it did, but it wasn't as bad as it should have been?

...I don't know, I'm losing my trail of thought already.

_Suwako _"Well, since you are here, I take it you came to check on that thing I told you about yesterday?"

_Shinki _"Hm. Yeah I did... Though I am pretty sure I'm just butting in..."

Don't... Don't give that sheepish smile to me, please.

_Suwako _"It would be if I didn't tell you about it, bôya."

...Point taken.

_Suwako _"So, before I start rambling... Tell me, how much do you know about your ability?"

What?

That's... A very odd question.

_Shinki _"What do you mean? My ability... You mean, anti-magic?"

_Suwako _"No, no! I mean... Your bloodline. Absorption! Magic containment!"

Oh.

...I still fail to see a point to your question.

_Shinki _"...If this... If this is some sort of trick question, then I'm not sure I'm getting it."

_Suwako _"Uuh~ Fine then. You said you could use a projectile, right? Being a blue-blooded vampire, this is quite the accomplishment! Can you show it to me?"

...Huh. I nod.

Sounds simple enough, so I start gathering my power in my fist as usual. And my fangs grow.

_Shinki _"...Where do I shoot it?"

_Suwako _"Yeah, I didn't think of that. I was just thinking you could shoot it at the lake or something, but..."

But...?

**THRRROM**

Ooh, of course! You just raise a stalagmite for me to shoot at right next to the lake!

...Wait, what?

_Suwako _"There! You can... ...What's wrong? Why the face of disbelief?"

_Shinki _"No... I just remembered you're a god. ...Never mind. **Grunt**."

So I just shoot it there, right?

_Shinki _"There goes!"

And I hurl the mass magical bomb at the 5 meters tall stalagmite!

_**THOOOOM**_

The impact was solid and powerful, as expected.

It leveled half the stalagmite.

...Only that?

_Shinki _"Hm. That wasn't half as powerful as I expected it to be..."

_Suwako _"W-What do you mean? You really allowed magic to escape your body and cause real damage! You say this was bad?"

_Shinki _"Well, considering the distance defect... The Azure Nuke's properties are like a shotgun. It's badass when it's not aiming at something farther than 10 meters from me. This distance is what...? 6 meters? I would say this was 70% of the original power, but..."

Considering my magic pool now, I wonder...

Originally, I got tired of using the Nuke if I used it three times in a day. If I couldn't recharge my magic, that would be my daily limit.

...But now I feel like I can shoot it... Fifteen times.

Maybe it's the greater pool that makes me think the nuke should be more powerful?

_Shinki _"It's not different than before..."

_Suwako _"...Didn't you mention your magic capacity got bigger when you entered Gensokyo? Was it only your magic, then? Your defenses are still the same?"

...It seems like that's how it is.

That's not so bad, after all... Right? I can still use my magic pool to create my anti-magic armor. And the more I use the stronger my defenses become...

So what's the deal here? Do I need to upgrade my passive defenses?

...Is such a thing even possible?

_Suwako _"This is impressive all the same, you know that? Even without realizing it, you've become Gensokyo's most dangerous enemy..."

_Shinki _"...What? An enemy? Me?"

_Suwako _"Ah~ I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that your abilities are basically Gensokyo's nightmare. Defense against magic? Eating it like people normally eat food? If that doesn't put you at the top of the food chain here..."

_Shinki _"I'm not. I know what you're trying to say, but I'm not. I'm RESISTANT to magic, that doesn't make me immune to it! Also, Psi still hits me really hard, Aura hurts like a son of a bitch and Chi outright bypasses me."

Yet you do not look convinced!

_Suwako _"All of which can be stopped if properly blocked! Did you know that the most advanced magic ever still cannot absorb magic like a blue-blooded vampire does? Turning one's magic against himself is an overpowering ability... Though you don't really deflect it, you just add the magic's strength onto yours."

Yeah, that's true.

The absorbing part, that is.

_Suwako _"Can't you project the magic out of your arms freely? You CAN unleash a bomb of power after all."

_Shinki _"I can't. If magic leaks from me, it loses control because of my natural resistance to it. I can't control it outside of my body."

_Suwako _"I said project, not release, you fool."

...What? Oh.

_Shinki _"No... No I can't. Is such a thing even possible?"

_Suwako _"It is! That's why I asked you to come here. I want to teach you how to do it!"

...That...

Sounds extremely suspicious.

_Shinki _"Why?"

_Suwako _"I'm not sure. I feel like it's the right thing to do... Or maybe I'm just being careful. Or maybe I just plain like you! Or maybe this youkai threat caused by the sky breaking is greater than Yukari realizes."

Oh my, you didn't sound suspicious at all. But still...

_Shinki _"What do you mean, the threat is greater than she realizes?"

_Suwako _"Well, maybe the threat is more, or she realizes less! ...Or maybe the threat is nothing! Hahah! Or maybe she realizes nothing! Hahahahah!"

_Shinki _"O... Kay."

_Suwako _"Oh, but don't mind me. Hahahah! You came here to learn, so it will happen!"

Well, that sounded convincing enough.

She displays an insane amount of wisdom for someone that looks so young.

Or should I classify insanity as the same thing as wisdom?

...I couldn't tell the difference anyway.

_Shinki _"So, tell me about this 'projection' of yours."

_Suwako _"Um! I thought you would never ask! Listen closely, because I'm terrible at explaining things to other people."

...Fair enough.

And she extends her arm to the rock I just nuked.

_Suwako _"You see, projecting is simply saying, creating something outside of your reach. I guess you could say you're creating things from your own magic out of the blue? Like an alchemist?"

_Shinki _"But its magic instead?"

_Suwako _"[_Native God – Master Longlimbs_]!"

**VOOSH**

HAIRLESS MONKEYS!

A beam of energy just leaped out from her fist and crushed that rock! It turned it into dust!

...And it's still there!

_Suwako _"See?"

_Shinki _"See what? You're going to kill someone with that!"

She's... waving that beam around like...

Like a broom? Or maybe like a laser attached to her limbs?

_Shinki _"What are you doing? This isn't... You're not blasting it from your fist... This is not a projectile!"

_Suwako _"Indeed it isn't! This is what happens when one uses a projectile inside one's own power, but it's doing so outside of his or hers reach."

Creating a power bomb inside of your body... Inside your own power...

But outside?

_Shinki _"Are you high?"

_Suwako _"What are you talking about? You never heard of this? This is what the blue-blooded vampires excel at, bôya!"

What? No it's not...?

_Shinki _"You mean... The same thing as burning our magic to increase our physical abilities? Is this what that 'extension' is?"

_Suwako _"Hmm... Not quite. It is closer to the projectile you can use, but... It is also mixed with the 'burning' you mentioned."

How does she know this? ...Oh well, who cares?

_Suwako _"Here, try it for yourself."

...Hm.

Well, if I follow what she did...

She gathered power in her fist and...

Layered it?

**Vrrrm**

…?

**VOOOOSH**

_Shinki _"Dude!"

What's this? Blades of air are spurting from my arm like a tornado!

...But... It's under my control, at least.

_Suwako _"Aah, you missed the mark, bôya."

This is just magic twirling all over the place. It's pointless.

But... This is awesome!

I... Why I never thought of doing this before?

I thought that adding a layer over my nuke would cause it to explode my arm off! Look at the irony!

It's actually leaking, but...

_**Vooosh**_

I make it stop with a pull from my arm.

...Hm. It doesn't leak anymore.

So it really was the tornado.

_Suwako _"You... You had it under your control?"

_Shinki _"I'm never going to lose control over my power again if I have anything to say about it. ...But this is incredible..."

If I layer my power, it will escape...

Can't I do something to stop this and keep it focused like she did?

_Shinki _"Say, can you do that again?"

_Suwako _"Do what? You mean, the Long Limbs?"

_Shinki _"I guess, yeah."

_Suwako _"...Sure, I can!"

And she motions her hand to a nearby rock...

USING DA FORCE TO LIFT IT!

...Hey, it looks a lot like it.

A beam of power emerging from her hand. What did she call it? Long Limbs?

_Shinki _"...It really is stretching your arm, isn't it. Is this projection, then?"

_Suwako _"It is. I can do it with my feet too, but I'd rather not. It is embarrassing~"

...Huh. Whatever you say.

So she is layering the power with something else...?

The end of the beam looks a lot like her hand.

_Shinki _"What are you covering your energy with? Is it the Spell Card?"

_Suwako _"Yeah. Since this particular ability is the closest thing I have to projection, that is what your kind can do very well..."

You decided to show it off to me and see if I can do the same.

Well, I got that much now. You're amusing yourself.

...Fair enough.

So, let's see if I got this straight... She put the magic on her limb.

Layered it so it wouldn't escape, but it would leak at the same time – making it actually flow through the skin...

**VOOOSH**

What if I cover my fist with my power now? Will it...

_Suwako _"...!"

_Shinki _"...This..."

It gained shape! It actually did gain shape!

It looks like a giant ghostly fist, right in front of mine!

...But why is it so different from Suwako's? I guess it's because we use different things to cover the layer with?

It feels like my fist gained incredible range and size!

_Shinki _"This is freaking _awesome_..."

_Suwako _"You... You did it... ...So fast..."

_Shinki _"But this kinda looks incorporeal, doesn't it?"

Let me try slamming it on the ground with a closed fist.

**Gun**

Gun? What stupid sound effect was that?

...Well, never mind. It still sucked.

Maybe the layer was lame?

Might as well pull it back for now.

_Shinki _"...Heh! This is really awesome! I can't believe this!"

_Suwako _"Me neither. You did it... So fast! I admit I wasn't expecting this to happen... I was hoping for a failure! Or maybe at least a training montage before you could pull it off...!"

Well, it's my power after all. No wonder I can control it this well.

I think that what Eirin said makes even more sense, now.

My body got scared of my new capacity and lost control, but... I think I'm fine, now.

Learning lessons the bone-crushingly and traumatizing way!

By yours truly, Gensokyo ™

...Well.

If adding a gauntlet over the layer did the ghostly hand...

What if I burn the layer instead?

_Suwako _"Oh? You had another idea, bôya? Show me, show me!"

_Shinki _"Let's see..."

Hurm!

**VOOOSH**

…

I think my jaw dropped on the ground.

This... Is a ghostly hand emerging from my fist. And it looks SOLID.

This is burning my magic faster than it was before, but...

...As I move my hand around, it follows its movements – just like an extension of my own arm.

I open my hand, it does the same. I turn the palm up, it also does it.

I give the sky the finger, and it does the same!

HELL YEAH!

Whoo! It even does the rock 'n roll!

This really IS my fist!

_Suwako _"You're having a blast with that, aren't you?"

_Shinki _"This is the most awesome thing ever! ...It drains magic quite fast, but this is... This is just badass! I can't believe this!"

And I pull it off before my veins start to hurt.

_Shinki _"This sounds and looks so useful... I need to learn how to summon it instantly, but other than that, this is incredible."

...Also, it seems like it only projects itself forward.

I might want to see if I can do it differently... Being able to control this might really help me.

As in, grabbing someone and slamming them back in the ground!

Because... Because it still didn't look stronger than my fist itself.

Since that is just a surge of energy, its strength is questionable when it comes to just being... Well... Strong. ...I think.

_Suwako _"Hey, bôya! I just had an idea."

_Shinki _"...Hmm?"

_Suwako _"Why don't you come here and practice with that whenever you feel like it? I can teach you how to summon that hand faster... Hmm... How do we call it? I call mine Long Limbs, but in your case it's more like a giant "Arm" that follows yours' movements..."

Uh. A name?

Well, I DO need to call it something, don't I?

_Suwako _"A big arm... Like a ghostly gauntlet... How is it you call your projectiles again?"

_Shinki _"Azure Nuke."

…She CAN use this from her feet, right?

So I can create parts of my body to attack enemies beyond my range?

Like a second wind?

_Sanae _"An Echo..."

_Kanako _"Yes, that has a nice tone to it, doesn't it, Sanae? What do you think about 'Soul Echo'?"

_Suwako _"Wah!"

Oh, why the surprised face?

You telling me you didn't notice they were here?

_Suwako _"Kanako! Sanae! Don't scare me like that!"

_Shinki _"...You said something about an echo?"

_Sanae _"Ah... Well, didn't that arm you summoned look a bit like an echo of your own?"

Huh.

It's... It's true, it did.

_Sanae _"And since you summon it by magic, I thought Soul Echo sounded appropriate."

Soul Echo.

...That sounds quite cool!

_Kanako _"You don't like it, kid?"

_Shinki _"I do! Really, I mean it."

Well, I guess it takes other people to see exactly what your power really looks like.

...So, that's how it's going to be.

_Suwako _"...Say bôya, if you're really coming back here again, what about you teach Sanae a little bit about fighting?"

_Sanae _"W-What? Suwako-sama!"

Teaching? Who, me?

_Shinki _"Well... I don't have a problem with that. I'm in no conditions to teach other people, but..."

_Sanae _"And you shouldn't! I'm fine, don't worry about it!"

_Suwako _"Don't get shy on me now, Sanae! A healthy young man as a teacher is not something you find everyday, now is it?"

Oh, you're sounding a lot like you're picking on your grandchildren!

I'm going to shush, however. Women and age shan't be on the same phrase, for great justice.

_Kanako _"Suwako, we need to talk for a bit."

_Suwako _"What? I'm just having a little bit of fun~"

And now you are both glaring daggers at one another.

**Sigh**

Well, at least they seem to be having fun.

**Wind Blows**

...Hm.

Such a nice wind.

Do they experience this everyday up here? It must be a blessing.

_Sanae _"...What's the matter, Shinki-san?"

This wind... Reminds me of the ocean.

Why? There's no ocean in Gensokyo.

...This is... Familiar.

_Sanae _"Shinki-san?"

...I see something flying.

It's... A person?

Who is it? It's painted red. ...Wait.

What?

It can't be... Can it?

_Sanae _"Hmm? Who is that?"

This... This is...

_Shinki _"I... Ku?"

_Suwako/Kanako _"What?"

Is it Iku? Are you kidding me...?

…

It... It is! It really is...! It's Iku!

_Shinki _"IKU!"

_Iku _"...? Who...?"

Oh, you've finally seen me!

**Dash**

_Suwako _"Wah! Bôya! Wait up!"

A familiar face! I don't believe this!

She's landed now! It really is her!

_Iku _"Shinki-san? ...You're... Alive?"

**Hug**

_Iku _"Wah!"

_Shinki _"You're in one piece, I can't believe this shit! No wait, it's obvious, isn't it? You weren't there when the Palace closed, were you?"

_Iku _"You're really alive! I had nearly lost all hope that anyone from the eastern wing of the Palace was still living, but...!"

Holy crap, I think I'm going to cry!

Aah~ I missed this scent of ocean...

_Iku _"Shinki-san, how did you survive? Has anyone else made it?"

_Shinki _"I don't think so. I'm not even sure what happened with the rest of the Palace, but I don't care! A familiar face, this is incredible... This is the last place I'd have expected to see you!"

_Iku _"This is one of my lines, Shinki-san! What are you doing in Gensokyo...? How did you appear here, of all places...?"

_Suwako _"Bôya!"

_Kanako _"Kid, what's up? ...Hey. I know you, you're that messenger from the Dragon Palace. Nagae... Iku, was it?"

_Sanae _"Do you know her, Shinki-san? That is unexpected."

Oh, of course. They don't know that I lived in the Dragon Palace for a few years.

_Shinki _"Well, it's kind of a long story."

_Iku _"How long have you been living here, Shinki-san?"

_Shinki _"Hmm. Four days, I guess? Maybe five?"

...Did something bad happen?

I can see you're making that 'I'm thinking too hard' face again.

_Iku _"Shinki-san, I'm glad to see you are fine, but be you or not I still have a message. ...For this person to be you, of all the luck..."

_Shinki _"What? What is it?"

**Rumble**

…?

What?

_Sanae _"Um... Suwako-sama? Why did you do that?"

_Suwako _"What? I did nothing."

_Sanae _"Then who shook the earth?"

An earthquake?

_Iku _"**Sigh**. ...An earthquake will come, focused on the one responsible for shattering the sky."

_Shinki _"...What?"

**RUMBLE**

W-Whoa!

_Sanae _"Eeeek!"

_Suwako _"What on earth?"

_Kanako _"What's going on here, messenger?"

_Shinki _"Who the hell cast Magnitude?"

**Crack**

…! Dude!

_Suwako _"The shrine!"

**CRASH**

_Sanae _"NO! The shrine is... ...It didn't break."

...The earth stopped rumbling.

Is it over?

_Kanako _"It didn't break! See? I told you all we should have used my Onbashiras as a pillar! It stood up!"

_Suwako _"I admit... For all the stupid ideas you have, that one probably saved the Shrine."

_Sanae _"I-Iku-san... What do you mean, an earthquake will target the responsible for breaking the sky?"

_Iku _"...This is... The whims of the celestials. And it will happen again, and again, and again... Until the one responsible goes to heaven."

...What?

A celestial is after me?

_Shinki _"Why is this celestial targeting me? What have I done?"

_Iku _"...You came to Gensokyo. I think that's all that matters for her."

And she answers my question with a very tired facepalm.

* * *

**[Interlude: Underground Laboratory]**

_Mryth _"Havoc! ...Havoc, where... Oh. There you are."

The chestnut-haired man sighed at the sight of his master. He was looking up the ceiling again, with the same over-thinking expression.

...But this time, something was different.

_Havoc _"Mryth. Do you still have the Eye of Kings?"

_Mryth _"The Eye of Kings? ...I do, but what do you intend?"

Havoc's eyes sparkled with the fire he didn't have for a few days. A smile crept over his face and made him finally leave the spot he was over for so long, lost in his thoughts.

_Havoc _"...I plan on keeping an eye on heaven. ...The sources of my doubts are going to meet... And I want to witness the conclusion with my own eyes."

_Mryth _"You mean... The homunculus business? Is there one in this world?"

Havoc stopped walking and flashed his eyes at Mryth, who blinked and smiled back at his master, who replied with a voice that was brimming with excitement.

_Havoc _"No. There isn't."


	17. Chapter 17: Bellator Saucius

**_Author's Comments:_** Did anyone realize this section is more disfunctional than sandpaper on a pool?

Never mind that, though! It's the number 17! A number filled with... Whatever, I forgot what I was going to put in here, so I'll just say something completely random and stupid instead.

Cabbage.

Slimy, golden cabbages. On rice.

I hope you all enjoy chapter 17!

In case you wonder, the title means 'Wounded Warrior'. I checked it up, it's true.

* * *

**[Location: Moriya Shrine]**

_Shinki _"So your 'master' has taken the interest in me? Because... I 'broke' the sky?"

_Iku _"I fear that is the case, Shinki-san. The Eldest Daughter of the Hinanawi clan of Celestials is... To say the least of her, _spoiled rotten_. Or perhaps she is too _ignorant_ of the world around her to realize her actions actually have consequences."

This got to be the second time I've seen you slash your words of choice to describe someone. A person with a voice as calm and collected as you can actually kill people when you do that.

That's pretty bad news.

_Shinki _"...And you said she created the earthquake. She can do that wherever she wants?"

_Iku _"Yes, she can."

And for some reason she is doing it at me.

'Taking interest' isn't a very deep analogy of what's going on. A duck can take interest in a rock but that doesn't mean anything.

...But if Iku didn't give me a deeper explanation on this already, then it's because she gave me all that she's got.

But what can I do? What does she want with me?

_Iku _"Can you stop inquiring on your own? ...I'm sorry I don't know exactly what the Eldest Daughter has planned, but I believe she is deeply interested in... Lights. Or maybe your combat abilities... Or perhaps your musical prowess – I should have know it was you as soon as I heard it..."

_Shinki _"Musical? ...You... You heard me play my flute?"

Are you serious?

_Sanae _"Oh, so that was you? ...I was wondering who was it that played such a melody, so it was Shinki-san after all!"

How the hell did you listen to that? It's a flute, and not an electric guitar plugged in an amplifier!

And I'm pretty sure Mokou mentioned something like that once before...

_Iku _"...With... Such a thing aside, Shinki-san, I believe you must make haste on a decision. The Eldest Daughter's selfishness has already escaped out control once... I do believe she is trying to lure you out by searching the 'lights' she sees through the clouds..."

_Shinki _"The 'lights'? ...So she has seen me through there? ...That's good eyesight."

But that's beside the point.

_Shinki _"How does she know these 'lights' belong to me? I know that most of the stuff I throw and make explode are blue-colored, but..."

_Iku _"It shouldn't be possible to see that from such a great distance, I agree. Still... The Celestials are... _Protectors_ of Gensokyo to some extent. I believe I need to visit a mental hospital for even considering adding 'protection' and 'celestials' in the same phrase."

You really don't like them, do you.

Damn, I haven't seen Iku badmouth something ever since she looked Goldie in the eye.

And that was a mouthful, let me tell you.

_Iku _"...So considering such a thing, I would think she can see beyond normal sight. I tried doing the same and I saw nothing, while she did not claim the same."

So she really can see from up there - at least signs of disturbance she can.

So what...? Anytime I use an ability of mine she is going to try and fish me out by causing earthquakes?

What kind of bullshit is this?

_Suwako _"This is really problematic..."

_Kanako _"Yeah, no kidding. That brat must have forgotten how hard Yukari-san beat her for doing things on a whim last time."

_Sanae _"Let's not forget the damage caused by their fight, please... Reimu's shrine got leveled, twice. I think it would be great if we didn't have to see that happen again."

Well, yours almost fell down, too. I'm pretty sure that earthquake was aimed here to collapse buildings.

_Suwako _"What was her excuse last time? She wanted to play 'disaster resolution', right?"

_Kanako _"Yeah. She destroyed Reimu's shrine and started to gather temperament with her sword to create a huge earthquake. So we would go there and stop her. ...It was completely stupid."

Wait, WHAT?

She put the whole Gensokyo in danger because she wanted to PLAY?

_Suwako _"I thought she learned her lesson... Didn't she also make a brawl special up there? Didn't she challenge everyone for combat after the deal was done?"

_Kanako _"Well, that DID come from Suika's mouth... And we all know that Oni don't lie."

_Iku _"...Yes, she did engage in combat with the ones that answered such a call. If I am not mistaken... Sakuya-san, Reimu-san, Marisa-san, Alice-san, Patchouli-san... Yuyuko-san and Youmu-san went there that day. ...I wasn't there when it happened."

…

I'm tired...

I can feel the crevices in my bones pulse. I'm getting angry, and I don't even know this person yet.

But anyone that can display such a great quantity of assness in a single summer is already on my black list of people I don't want to interact with...

...If I could help it...

But guess what? I think I can't.

_Shinki _"Didn't she tell you anything else?"

_Iku _"Only that she wants you to go to Bhava-Agra..."

Awesome.

Then I think my next destination is set.

_Shinki _"Well then, I'll see you guys soon enough I suppose."

_Suwako _"Kanako? Restrain him, please."

_Kanako _"Umu."

Wha-?

**THUD**

_Shinki _"Oof!"

Oooouch! Ouch! Don't arm-lock me while sitting on my back!

She brought me down to the grass so easily...!

_Kanako _ "You're not going anywhere, kid."

_Shinki _"...So I can see. I'm not escaping, so can you please get off my back?"

And she did.

Gods and their strength... Always being unfair at it.

_Kanako _"You are more broken than fourth-grade rice! Where do you think you are doing?"

_Shinki _"Well, I was thinking about going to heaven and slap someone's tits until they fell off."

_Suwako _"...Nnnhh? Iku-san, is he the hot-headed type?"

_Iku _"Hmm. To tell you the truth, I am not sure of that myself."

I try to be as cryptic as I can, as often as I can.

It did not work so well from the first day I've been to Gensokyo.

And since I have nothing to say in my defense, I cross my legs and arms.

_Iku _"Shinki-san, you need to rethink your strategies."

_Shinki _"I didn't have one this time, I admit."

Because quite honestly, I'm pretty pissed off.

I tend not to think at all when I'm angry.

_Suwako _"Well, first of all we need to think of a plan..."

_Kanako _"What about you go to heaven and tell that girl that the kid is too hurt for anything?"

_Suwako _"Do you really believe she will listen?"

_Kanako _"Point taken."

You are all in such a loss I think it's faster f I just went there.

But what they said is true. I'm too hurt for...

_Sanae _"Say, I have an idea!"

...

Oh boy.

You are so enthusiastic about it I have a bad feeling.

_Suwako _"Sanae?"

_Sanae _"Don't forget I am a miracle-working goddess! If we wish hard enough, we just might see a solution for our troubles!"

...Oh, really?

_Shinki _"Like what? Can you heal me?"

_Sanae _"Nothing is impossible before the power of miracles! Behold!"

And she raises her gohei up in the air while... Saying something I quite frankly don't understand.

But as soon as she stops her chanting, it starts to shine a bright white color!

_All _"Ooooh!"

And she brings it down so dramatically, the wind changes direction and I can feel the thick scent of magic in the air.

The tenseness and expectation is so great I think it's palpable!

What's gonna happen? I'm curious as hell!

What...?

…

What...

…

Nothing happened.

**Wind Blows**

This silence is mortifying.

I think I have just witnessed the world's greatest waste of time.

_Sanae _"Ah... Um... I think I made a little mistake?"

_Suwako _"Sanae, I think your miracle was to summon wind..."

_Sanae _"It can't be, can it? I'm pretty sure I did everything right!"

_Shinki _"And you still summoned wind! Is this your big miracle?"

The disappointment flows through my throat as I bury my face in my hands.

_Shinki _"And I got excited over something a little kid can do with a fan...!"

_Sanae _"H-Hey, don't make fun of miracles!"

_Shinki _"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

_Kanako _"Oi, oi~ That's enough... Um... Sanae, the fact is that it really didn't work... Maybe we should try something else?"

Oh, thank you. I can see your protege is hurt by your words, however.

_Sanae _"Yes, Kanako-sama."

You know, I could feel bad about your tone of voice if not for the fact your skills totally blows.

_Shinki _**"Grunt."**

_Suwako _"...Can't we do something? Like hide him, or something?"

_Kanako _"Even that girl wouldn't be as stupid as to start crashing everything until he comes out. She still is one of Gensokyo's guardians, isn't she?"

_Iku _"...Yes. She won't attack where she doesn't know where he is... ...I believe that would work... If I were to tell her such..."

_Kanako _"Well, if that can give us the edge then please go ahead. Meanwhile, we will hide him and... Well, tie him up and make sure he doesn't wander off on his own."

I did not like how that sounded!

_Shinki _"I'm not into ropes and chains, ladies. If you want to use your weird fetishes on someone, this someone is not me."

_Kanako _"What about we just stuff you in a box, then?"

I would take the ropes then.

But I'm not wandering off anyways... You would just sit on my back again.

_Shinki _"I'm not going anywhere. It's not like you would let me."

_Kanako _"Umu. I'm glad you see things quickly, kid."

_Iku _"Then I will be off. It's best if the Eldest Daughter got feedback from this fast... Before she attempts another earthquake."

Eh? You're leaving already?

...Well, you are busy, aren't you.

Bugger.

_Iku _"Shinki-san."

_Shinki _"Ah! ...Y-Yeah?"

_Iku _"I am glad to see you are safe after all. ...I wish fate would have been kinder to you, but all things considered, we might call upon this a fate worth having."

You don't say.

Because otherwise, I would be dead?

...It's very much true.

I can't help but launch a smile at you.

And you do the same towards me. Heh!

_Shinki _"Thanks, Iku. It's good to see you again."

...And without further waste of time, she leaves.

_Suwako _"Well then... We have to think about what we do next, huh?"

I agree.

But I have something I want to ask of you, first.

_Shinki _"Say, why are you doing this?"

_Suwako _"Hm? Do what?"

Are you playing dumb on me?

_Shinki _"You are goddesses. You could just go there and thrash that place and that celestial with it. ...Why are you not doing that?"

...I can see you both are trying to read my expression again.

I'm not being cryptic this time. I just want to know.

_Kanako _"Are you stupid? You would be pissed if we did that."

_Suwako _"The only thing holding us back from doing exactly that, is that you want to deal with this problem yourself, bôya. That's why you just tried to charge in there even as broken and gnarled as you are, isn't it?"

_Sanae _"Kind of like those anime one-liners? 'This is my problem and I will deal with them myself, not putting anyone that doesn't have anything to do with it in the line of fire'!"

You made a pretty gruff voice there, Sanae-san. Was that supposed to be me?

…

Well, at least they are being considerate, I guess.

Am I really that easy to predict...? Even to people that hardly know who I am?

...I'm starting to get worried!

But all things aside...

_Shinki _"Thanks. I'll make sure to stand up for your confidence on a stranger."

_Kanako _"What stranger? I don't see no one."

_Sanae _"All I see is a person that is trying too hard to be a hero while being almost dead! Go inside and rest, Shinki-san. I'll make dinner."

…

Your generosity and open warmheartedness fills me with worry.

But why do I always complain about people actually being nice to me?

...I'll take their offer.

I can't do anything in this state...

_Shinki _"Sorry for bothering you with this."

_Kanako _"It is no bother, kid! Say, do you drink?"

_Sanae _"Kanako-sama, I think you had enough for today!"

_Kanako _"Are you kidding me? The night didn't even fall in yet! Here, kid! Siddown and grab yourself a bowl, we'll have ourselves all night to drink and drink some more!"

Pah, how can I refuse an offer like that?

_Shinki _"Just don't spill mine all over the place if you're too busy barfing drunken words!"

_Suwako _"Ooh, you're in for a threat, bôya. I'm joining you two; Sanae, can you bring us the sake, please?"

_Sanae _"...You are hopeless, both of you. **Sigh**... Just a moment..."

Oh? That was unexpected.

_Shinki _"Sanae doesn't drink?"

_Kanako _"All the more for us, isn't it?"

Well. That's... One way to put it.

_Kanako _"Sanae? Hurry~"

_Sanae _"Don't rush me, Kanako-sama! Or I'll make you drink lemonade for weeks instead!"

...Heh!

Well, something tells me this night will be rather peaceful, all things considered.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Bhava-Agra]**

_Tenshi _"...It didn't work...?"

The celestial by the corners of heaven sighed to the wind. She raised her sword up to shoulder level and stared attentively at the world below, trying to glimpse the light again.

But it did not shine.

The blue bright flash disappeared completely...

Did she ended up killing the source by accident? The thought crossed her mind as a sweat popped in her brow, forcing her to shake her head in distrust.

_No... I hardly caused that quake with such intent. Either I missed and the source is hiding... Or something different happened..._

Her hand reached her mouth as she focused on the spot she noticed the light on. ...It was the Shrine at youkai mountain, and possibly she wrecked the place down.

_Well, I think I'm having dejá-vu._

Her hand slid on her hair as she walked around the ledge for a few minutes, only realizing the presence of messenger from the Dragon Palace behind her when she coughed.

_Tenshi _"Ah! ...Iku. You're back! Any news?"

_Iku _"None at all, except for the fact you nearly thrashed a building for no apparent reason! ...Eldest Daughter, what are you trying to do? Start a war?"

The celestial looked at the messenger with open eyes and mouth. So she was there when she caused the earthquake? So maybe the light she saw was Iku's?

_So all I did until now was a tremendous waste of my time!_

She bit her lower lip in frustration as she left the ledge of Bhava-Agra, bringing the sword of Hisou up and down like a harmless toy. Her eyes wavered around the place with complete lack of interest until her eyes met the stars up in the sky, and was struck with another ingenious idea.

_Tenshi _"Wait...Yeah... This sounds perfect...!"

_Iku _"**Sigh**. Please don't tell me you plan on causing more chaos."

Iku's face-palming claim fell on deaf ears. The celestial was now looking at the sword in her hand, a prankster smile creeping on her face, filling her with motivation once again.

_If this does not work, then I think nothing will..._

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Moriya Shrine]**

...It's day.

This night went by so fast I forgot what the hell even happened before I shut down.

...Oh yeah.

Kanako was trying to eat the floor.

I wish I didn't remember that, but oh well. I don't think no one can blame me for this.

_Shinki _"Hum..."

So as soon as I step outside, I'm struck with astonishment?

It's not as early as I thought it was.

Is it almost noon? For how long did I sleep?

**Yawn**

...Oh, who gives a shit.

I'm feeling great.

No, seriously, I am.

I slowly knock on my shoulders and I don't feel the sharpness of pain in them. Actually...

...Wait.

Wait wait just a moment...

…

…

I'm...

Unhurt? Are you shitting me?

_Shinki _"What the f-"

_Sanae _"Shinki-san! Good morning!"

Ah!

_Shinki _"Hello! Ah... To you too, Sanae!"

Sorry to cripple the vocabulary like that, but what the hell?

Let me try punching me on the guts!

**Buff**

...Ouch.

But... It... Wasn't a painful ouch.

It was... Ouch. Just... Ouch.

I AM FREAKIN' HEALED?

_Sanae _"Shinki-san, what on earth are you doing?"

_Shinki _"...I'm... healed. ...My arm... My bones? Are you kidding me, is this for real?"

I don't believe this load of bollocks!

I'm... Really not hurt anymore.

The wound marks on my arms are gone.

Under the bandages then...!

**Rustle**

_Sanae _"Wah! W-What are you doing?"

_Shinki _"Undressing, genius! Grrraaaah!"

Take...

It...

...Off!

_Shinki _"...Hah... This..."

The bandages under my shirt were covering only my skin.

No damage...

No bruises.

I'm fine! ...I don't believe this.

_Shinki _"I'm really fine. What on earth happened...?"

_Sanae _"...Here. Put your shirt back on, please."

Hm? What's wrong? You're not even looking at me.

...Oh, sorry.

I forgot I was in the presence of the 17 years old all-mighty goddess of miracles.

...Mirac...

…

Well. I think the idea of her making the sake I'd drink into a healing potion wouldn't be so far-fetched now.

_Sanae _"PUT. IT. ON."

_Shinki _"Oh! My bad, I was just... Thinking. As usual, yeah."

But then again, why did the miracle she cast didn't do anything at that time?

Maybe because miracles only work when they want to?

Or is it because she doesn't have any control over what she can do?

The possibilities are just endless...

_Sanae _"WILL YOU PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON OR DO I HAVE TO FORCE IT ON YOU?"

Jesus! I get it, I'll do it!

_Shinki _"Put the gohei down first, please! I don't like to be threatened by the all-mighty forces of goodness and holy! I'm youkai, don't you forget about it!"

_Sanae _"I wouldn't threaten to hit you with it if you weren't flashing your abs to me! ...Oh, lord what am I saying...? ...Anyways, put it on! Hurry it up!"

What, are you afraid of my abs?

I would understand if you were scared of my nip-

**WHACK**

Dear Jesus!

_Shinki _"You most disagreeable holy-bound rapscallion! That thing hurt!"

**Voosh**

Blimey! She missed me by a hair!

_Shinki _"Have you gone raving bonkers, you stonking tosser? Stop trying to skewer me with this thing!"

Seems like she isn't listening anymore!

**VOOSH**

_Shinki _"Fine! I'll stop using British vocabulary, so stop...! Waving... That thing... At... Me!"

_Suwako _"Hahahahaha! Seems like you two get along nicely!"

...Well!

Seems like Suwako's verbal interference made Sanae stop wailing at me with her holy weapon!

Still, getting along?

_Sanae _"Sususususuwako-sama! Do-Do-Don't kid around with this!"

_Shinki _"Yeah, I would get seriously worried if this is what you call 'getting along'. What about being in love, or hating someone's existence to the very core?"

Then again, this was my fault.

You can't blame me for being enthralled by Sanae's embarrassment!

_Sanae _"**Cough!**"

Well, I don't want to spark the hate anymore, so now I'll put my shirt back on...

_Suwako _"So you are healed? ...I kind of overheard, but... How, and why?"

I think I know the reason, but... I'm not giving anyone the satisfaction.

_Shinki _"Beats me. Maybe it was something I ate."

And that's as far as my crypticism will let me go.

...Well! I'm healed.

Hurray!

_Kanako _"Hmm...? What's all the fuzz'bout?"

Gah! What kind of smell is this...?

This is too nasty to be alcohol, seriously.

_Sanae _"Kanako-sama, you are reeking of... Something disturbing. Please stay away from the Shrine before it gets stagnated with your smell!"

_Shinki _"The lake's right over there, in case you missed it the first time you looked at it."

...We said that almost at the same time.

So I raise my thumbs up to you.

I'm glad to know you can do the same to me! Even after you tried to swat me like a fly!

But the again, that was my fault wasn't it-

**Wind Blows**

...Hmm?

What's that on her arm?

_Sanae _"Well, I think I'll just go inside, then..."

_Suwako _"Ah, Sanae! Can I help you with today's lunch?"

Red mist?

_Sanae _"Sure. As long as you don't try adding strange objects in the food..."

_Suwako _"Kanako's the only one that does that, isn't it~?"

...They can't see it?

…

Now that I look properly at it...

It's coming from me, too, this red mist.

It is leaking from our bodies...

…?

...The hell?

What's up with that concentration of red clouds?

They... They didn't see it?

_Shinki _"...Hey!"

_Suwako _"Hm? What's wrong, bôya?"

_Shinki _"I'm kinda new here, so I want to ask. ...Is that thing there a natural phenomenon?"

Well, your facial expressions answered my question really well.

Tsc!

_Sanae _"Are you serious? Su-Suwako-sama, that is...!"

_Suwako _"That little celestial brat is going way too far again!"

Celestial? So this is that girl's doing too?

But why?

_Iku _"-san! Shinki-san! This is really bad! Shinki-san!"

Ah...!

It's Iku!

Once again, it's rare to see you in a hurry. The hell...?

_Shinki _"What happened? What's going on?"

**Rustle**

_Iku _"Shinki-san, I fear that the megalomaniac outbursts from the eldest daughter have reached their peak. ...She is gathering the temperament of people and concentrating them in the sky to cause a massive earthquake..."

...I couldn't understand what you just said.

_Shinki _"Wait, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, then say it again."

_Iku _"My... Stamina is fairly well stored, Shinki-san. You heard me well, did you not?"

Maybe I did. You mentioned something really stupid, but it didn't sink in.

_Iku _"...Wait a moment. ...You... Are healed? How did this happen?"

_Suwako _"I wanted to know that too, but the sky is more important now, isn't it? This changes everything!"

...So... She is gathering all of that red mist to...?

Cause an earthquake. Yeah, that sounds about right.

_Iku _"She claimed that it was to attract you to heaven somehow. She's using the whole Gensokyo as hostage... If you don't go, she will cause a disaster!"

Well, this plan of hers have more holes than a Swiss Cheese. First of all, I would need to know what that mist does. Why is she trying to cause the earthquake and who she is.

The only thing she knows about me is that I exist! This doesn't make any sense. Is her brain more disfunctional than that of a bird? Is she a freakin' goldfish?

Also, why didn't you tell us about that sooner? Did you just find out what she was doing?

...Well.

I have to give to her that... At least she has done something right.

She is pissing me off.

_Shinki _"What the hell is that moron thinking? Seriously, causing trouble to everyone when she... Well, I don't even know why, but does she have a bone to pick with me? What kind of sense does that make...?"

_Suwako _"H-Hey! Bôya, where are you going?"

_Iku _"Shinki-san?"

Well, where do you think I am going?

_Shinki _"I'm going to heaven."

_Suwako _"Why do you care at this point? This isn't a personal threat anymore, she is causing trouble to all of Gensokyo! Let Reimu solve this!"

_Shinki _"Well, the only thing I can think of is the size of the earthquake she would cause if the one she is expecting to show up, doesn't."

_All _"...Ah..."

_Shinki _"If Reimu shows up in Bhava-Agra now, the celestial will probably blow something up just to release frustration. Someone that makes a plan this stupid isn't going to stop going along with it until her plan works."

It seems like you're all agreeing with me now.

_Suwako _"This is stupid... ...Bôya, listen. Are you really OK? I mean..."

_Shinki _"I am. I have no idea how it happened, but there you go."

I'll just take this as granted. There's nothing much to be done now, is it?

_Iku _"...Shinki-san."

_Shinki _"Hm? Yeah?"

_Iku _"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble to you as soon as we met again."

...Heh! It's not like it was your fault, so you don't have to make that face to me.

_Shinki _"I'll be back before you know it! ...Or maybe not."

So, let's see...

Bhava-Agra is located above the clouds, right?

So up I go! And I go while cracking my knuckles.

What a wake-up greeting this is. Stupid woman!

* * *

**[Location: Mountaintop Pathway]**

Holy shit!

It's great to have my body at its 100% again!

I'm feeling so light it's not even funny! I'm not climbing this mountain, I'm jumping through it!

And since my magic capacity has been boosted, it's even better to go up high places now. Did this just cut the time I'd usually spend going up mountains by half?

Maybe even more...

Well, the clouds in here are getting more and more red. So above this place is Bhava-Agra?

...The smell of thunderclouds is all over the place. Reminds me of wet dogs, and not in a good way.

Just as a reminder to myself, electrified water and the sea are two entirely different things.

Your perfume is divine, Iku.

…Hum...

What's that? There's something moving...

Is there someone here? Rea-

_Reimu _"...Shinki!"

_Shinki _"Reimu!"

Bloody hell, you're the last person I expected to meet up here!

Actually that would be Tewi, but who gives a shit.

_Reimu _"Shinki, what are you doing up here?"

Well, I can guess what _you_ are doing here.

Still, a valid question is valid.

_Shinki _"Um. I'm here to break things and break more things. ...Really, that's it."

_Reimu _"Break... Things?"

_Shinki _"At least that's my intent! That girl up there has caused enough trouble to me already, all while threatening more things than just me! I'm not going to turn a blind eye to this."

I can see you don't plan on letting her off the hook, too.

_Reimu _"You said she's causing trouble to you? ...What do you mean?"

_Shinki _"Well, I heard you are familiar with these clouds already. The only reason they are here it's because I'm in Gensokyo. That girl up there is trying to lure me up there by causing earthquakes, and well, she did it."

_Reimu _"Earthquakes?"

_Shinki _"And luring me out."

And you are here even without prior warning. I take it you don't want an earthquake this big to happen...?

_Reimu _"And you are planning on going up there and fight Tenshi?"

_Shinki _"Tenshi? ...Hinanawi Tenshi? ...Oh yeah, that's the name of the 'landmark' person of Bhava-Agra, isn't it."

How could I forget? Stupid me.

_Shinki _"So you're going there too? Same reason?"

_Reimu _"Not quite. Last time, she wrecked my shrine. If she was trying to do that again, I was going to smack her upside the head with a Yin-Yang orb while flying."

That... Sounds really painful.

_Reimu _"...You said she was after you, right? Can I trust you in dealing with this problem yourself?"

...Are you letting yourself off the hook?

_Shinki _"Why is everyone being so lenient as to allow me to deal with these problems myself?"

_Reimu _"Because that's the kind of person you are, right? Under normal circumstances I would just thrash you and move onwards, but..."

Wow. ...For some reason, I believe it.

_Reimu _"Why does my heart stay in my hand? ...Something tells me that allowing you to go is the right thing to do."

_Shinki _"...Intuition?"

_Reimu _"Intuition."

Fair enough.

_Shinki _"I think that she definitely would cause the earthquake you so want to avoid if you'd go up there. She's after me, after all."

_Reimu _"Hm. That's true, isn't it... **Sigh**. Fair enough, I'll pull back, you make sure she gets hurt."

You are so nice.

Oh! I almost forgot.

_Shinki _"Reimu! Wait up, before you go..."

_Reimu _"Hm? What is it?"

I still have my flute with me.

So I raise it a put it in your hands.

_Reimu _"...Ah?"

_Shinki _"A battlefield is no place for a flute, now is it? ...Can you take it back to the Moriya Shrine for me? I forgot to leave it behind when I started climbing up the mountain."

_Reimu _"...Sure. I can do that."

We nod to each other before you bast off downwards.

Something tells me this is something extremely rare. I think I'll start calling myself the Rarity Sightseer.

Yeah. That sounds great, doesn't it.

…

...So, that way up there is Bhava-Agra?

Well... Let's get ready for a super jump!

One, two and...!

**BAM**

I kick the ground as hard as I can!

* * *

**[Location: Bhava-Agra]**

**Rustle**

Urm! ...Well, this was a sweet landing, wasn't it?

...**Sniff**. ...Peaches?

I would imagine heaven to smell like flowers, love and all that bollocks, but not peaches.

...It sure is quiet up the clouds...

**Rumble**

…?

Wot?

_Female Voice _"Control the Earth from Heaven."

**Rumble**

_Female Voice _"Remove the Key from the Earth."

**Rumble**

**CRASH**

_Tenshi _"And lay bare the scarlet hearts of men!"

…

What in the name of...

_Tenshi _"No words to describe that what you see? ...You must be the one that shattered the sky. I can see the blue light from you as if it was as clear as a lake! I've been waiting for you."

Where did she come from? The ground?

No, that's not the question, is it? The real question is... What did just happen? Did she just recite some sort of poem? Was that a Haiku? Did she just recite a god damned Haiku to me?

_Tenshi _"I was afraid you wouldn't show up, even after everything I had done to make sure you did... I am glad you reached me in the end! I would hate to actually have to think of a more effective plan."

She caused all that ruckus... All that shit – I'm pretty sure she caused quakes in a lot of places – and the first thing she says when I finally reach this place is... Is to recite a poem?

**Twitch**

My right eye is closing on its own.

Marvelous.

_Tenshi _"...What's the matter? Why so silent? Say something! I went through all that trouble and I am greeted with silence?"

Oh, you god damned...!

_Shinki _"Shut up. Just... Just stop talking."

_Tenshi _"Oh. I thought the cat had your tongue. But what was that just now?"

_Shinki _"ARE YOU SHITTING ME? You bloody dumbass! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Don't you dare open your eyes in surprise!

_Shinki _"I'll make one thing straight right now, you retard! If you wanted me to come to this place, you could, heck, I don't know! Send a freaking invitation! Or maybe look for me yourself, and not send people that don't have anything to do with your whims do YOUR job for YOU!"

Oh, you're just going to listen? That's fine by me!

_Shinki _"Or even worse, if you didn't want to piss me off this bad, you shouldn't have quaked my surroundings! You're problem is with me! ME! What the hell do you have against me, anyways? You gave me plenty of reasons to have things against you already!"

_Tenshi _"But in the end you came here, didn't you?"

Wa...

...I'm... I'm speechless.

What... What kind of princess are you?

_Tenshi _"I wanted to meet the one responsible for breaking the sky, so I did what I could to summon you here. What is done is done, isn't it? In the end, you came. To me, that's all that matters."

All I can do to this is bury my face in my hands in shame.

I can't believe I'm going to waste my time with this person.

_Tenshi _"So you came all the way up here to fight me for what I have done? ...Well, it's not like I was expecting something different..."

_Shinki _"I'm not here to punch you in the face for what you have done. I don't care about that."

And my fangs grow as I gather my power in my fists and feet, as I stare daggers at her.

_Shinki _"I'm here to destroy you for being a completely irresponsible moron that sits so high up in the sky but has her head up her ass!"

What, did I disappoint you again? I'm so sorry!

_Tenshi _"...You... You're an odd person, aren't you? Oh well."

_Shinki _"You don't have the right to say that to me!"

And we dash at each other, our weapons of choice raised...!

_Tenshi_ "Come! Show me the power which cracked the sky bare open!"

* * *

And somewhere nearby...

An eye was gazing at the scene...

And a man was sitting on his room, watching the spectacle unfold before the Eye of Kings.


	18. Chapter 18: Wonderful Heaven

**Author's Comments:** The Daughter of Bhava-Agra has got to be one of my favorite characters.

I think you guys know what to expect from this particular episode! It's time to DUDU-DUDUDUDUEL!

Combat heavy! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Moriya Shrine]**

_Iku _"...I see. Thank you for doing what you did, Reimu-san."

The shrine maiden explained in small detail the events that took place during her encounter with the blue-blooded vampire on the clouds.

Even though she had fought the celestial before, a feeling of uncertainty still lingered in her mind. It wasn't that she had no confidence in the vampire...

But she had no idea if he could win the fight he wanted to fight so badly.

_Reimu _"Say, Iku. I was surprised to hear this, but you know Shinki, don't you? ...Do you really think he can defeat Tenko?"

She asked not with feelings of disbelief, but of wonder. She only had seen him fight once, and even though Alice claimed he defeated her, she was still not convinced.

The messenger glanced at the grand Bhava-Agra. The fight probably already had begun... Her eyes tried to capture the small sight of disturbance in heaven, but to no avail.

She lowered her head in harmony to the wind, and smiled quite confidently. The goddesses of the shrine raised their eyebrows in response, as Iku answered quite strongly.

_Iku _"He can."

Before anyone else could say anything, Iku took her hat off and continued talking.

_Iku _"Shinki-san's strength alone cannot, though. The Eldest Daughter is strong, as you might know already. ...His power does not come from pure, brutal strength, or a special attack that will bring him victory."

_Reimu _"Then, what is it?"

_Iku _"...There is something. A skill? Or should I say a curse? A curse that is attached to him like a ghost, and will never let go. It's not anti-magic or his vampirism, it's a lot more subtle than that. It's his precision."

A moment of silence fell before the shrine as a feeling of doubt lingered in the air. Iku's brows tickled as she felt it, and smiled quite promptly at the audience.

_Suwako _"...Precision."

_Iku _"Accuracy."

_Kanako _"Exactness."

_Iku _"Meticulousness."

A perfect answer followed after the remaining doubtful claims by the goddesses. The feeling of uncertainty just increased instead of depleting.

_Suwako _"...I don't understand. Are you saying his accuracy and precision are a curse?"

Iku put her hat back on while gathering the appropriate descriptions on her mind. Her eyes met those of the native goddess, and nodded in response.

_Iku _"Truth be told, it's hard to notice it at first glance. ...His accuracy and balance are... Devastatingly powerful. He never loses his balance. He never misses his target. He can stand on a string in mid-air, if the string can stand his weight. He can bull's eye a moving anything at really long distances."

Suwako opened her eyes in disbelief, just to calm herself down. She remembered he triggered his own version of the Long Limbs with tremendous speed... Would that be because of his precision as well? Or was that completely unrelated?

_Sanae _"So you say he can dodge anything? That hardly seems like the case."

_Iku _"Well, his speed doesn't change no matter how skillful at calculating distance and precision he is. If an attack will hit him, it will hit. If an enemy moves way too fast for him to hit, he won't. It's that simple."

Everyone looked in wonder to the sky as Iku chuckled heartily with a flash before her eyes.

_Iku _"It is going to scare anyone, isn't it? Seeing him graze through your pattern of attacks, using your own power as the means to reach you and bring you down when you least expect it. That is his trump card. It does not relate to his 'power' per se."

As she finished talking, the theory of such an ability sounded like a tremendous avalanche of opportunities to the one cursed with such a thing.

_Suwako _"Truly, he is Gensokyo's greatest and most dangerous enemy, isn't he..."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Bhava-Agra]**

Our attacks fling at each other, colliding violently in mid-air.

**KLANG**

...So her weapon of choice is a sword.

What a weird sword it is. It feels like the blade itself is incorporeal...

Does this make the handle the real weapon, then?

**Klang Klang Klang**

We hit each others' weapons a few more times.

Actually, I'm just blocking. My fists covered in anti-magic energy are capable of parrying a sword like this. Sacrificing offense for defense right now is the best option...

After all, I don't know what this moron's powers are.

-That's what I want to think.

...But even so...

_Tenshi _"Nih!"

That grin of hers is really cocky, it's pissing me off even more!

**KLAN**

I block another attack by punching the blade aside in a weird angle.

She probably didn't see it, since she went right to my chest – and I answer by twirling my body backwards...

And a magic-powered right foot makes contact with her mug!

**BAM**

...Wow. That was incredibly satisfying.

It can't help but bring a slashing smile to my face.

She looks stunned. She raised her hand to her face, which is torn between disbelief and amaze.

_Tenshi _"...You hit me? This..."

_Shinki _"Of course I did. Are you going to tell me not even your father hit you before, now? I have a ton of memes stored on me just for a moment like this."

I don't really get it, but it looks like she is shocked.

_Tenshi _"It hurt? ...This really did hurt me...!"

Is she stupid? Of course it hurt.

_Tenshi _"It would appear you are stronger than you look."

And she readies her stance again. Well, aren't I the honorable one? Waiting for you to recover the posture.

She looks amused, though. I'm not giving you the satisfaction of amusement.

And she dashes at me again, right after I raise my fists back up!

**KLANG** **Klang Klang Voosh Klang Klang**

The sound of combat resonates through the field as she assaults me relentlessly.

Watching her movements carefully, I parry and dodge accordingly. She swings her sword in small arcs – more or less like you would a holding fan to make wind.

It is elegant, but it has so many holes I can just punch her face through every single one of these attacks. It almost makes me feel like she is purposely leaving them as traps, but...

...No.

**BAM**

I instantly put my fist forward and she rams her head in it. Using the major opening she gave me, I jump forward...

And dropkick her torso while boosting my power on my legs!

**THRAM**

_Tenshi _"Gagh!"

The hit launched her quite far. It was so perfect I could feel her bones rattling with it.

_Tenshi _"Hmph!"

She still landed on her feet, but is now holding her chest in pain. That face of hers is really annoying, looking at what's happening as if it's so funny.

...It's not funny!

_Shinki _"This is not funny. Are you taking me for a fool?"

_Tenshi _"Ah... What?"

_Shinki _"Fight seriously, stop wasting my time!"

And she looks at me with those eyes that claim she doesn't want to.

_Tenshi _"That's a no. If I do it, I'll crush you and then all of this will be for nothing."

...Le fuck?

W-What did she just say?

_Shinki _"What the hell?"

_Tenshi _"If I defeat you when we are playing like this, then the meaning of the play will be lost. Am I not the bad fellow that needs to be defeated?"

**Throb**

…

…!

….~~ ~~!

**BAM**

_Shinki _"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME? YOU ATTACKED THE WORLD BELOW AND LURED ME UP HERE BY THREATENING THE WHOLE GENSOKYO WITH AN EARTHQUAKE AND YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING GAME?"

I kick the ground with such force it cracks.

Is she shitting me?

_Tenshi _"You're really angry that I attacked you from up here, aren't you?"

_Shinki _"It wouldn't be a problem if you attacked only me! But involving other people was the shit that hit the fan! ...You just don't do that!"

_Tenshi _"Well, that was just to make sure it worked... What about this, then? If a real fight is what you want, then I want compensation for this. If I win, you'll be my new servant!"

Oh, you're so dead.

But it's fine either way.

_Shinki _"I agree."

_Tenshi _"I'm not unfair, however. I'll give you the honor of choosing a reward, in case a miracle happens and you end up besting me in combat. What is it you want?"

_Shinki _"Nothing."

She raises an eyebrow as if she doesn't see why.

_Tenshi _"...What?"

_Shinki _"All I want is the satisfaction of crushing your celestial pride under my unrated boot. Can you imagine? The all-mighty celestial losing in single combat against a man without a rank? That would be the best reward ever."

So you do have your pride. I can see that ticked you off.

_Tenshi _"Huh. ...Such big talk... But you need the actual strength before talking like that to me!"

**Dash**

And she kicks the ground with much more speed than before!

**KLANG**

...Hm!

Her swing was a lot more powerful!

**BAM** **Klang Klang KLANG**

_Shinki _"Tch!"

Her speed raised a lot! I'm actually having a harder time to defend!

I can't stay on the defensive all the time now, or she will just pummel me to the ground! All you have to do against an enemy that's defending all the time is beat them up, I'm not going to let that happen!

**KLANG** **Klang Klang Voosh Klang Klang**

Hm...!

Now I finally see why her attacks are weird like that.

It's because the sword itself does not have a blade.

That blade that materializes from the hilt is a weird gas. I think it's the same smoke that comes from my body whenever she hits me with it – I think Iku called it temperament?

So she's gathering my 'pissed off' and adding it to the blade? At any rate, this thing is starting to hurt more and more.

_Tenshi _"What's wrong? Can you only defend once I get serious?"

You're still screwing around. What a bad opening you just showed me.

**Grab**

_Tenshi _"Ah?"

I stick my hand forward and grab her right arm by the fabric.

**BAM**

And punch her right on the kisser once.

**BAM**

Twice.

**BAM**

Three times-

**BAM**

OOF!

What happened? Did she just push me away?

...Yeah, that's what she did.

She's... Extremely tough. What the hell is she made of?

I take a quick look at my knuckle. ...It's red. Not from blood, but it's red.

It's like I just punched a golem. A pretty little golem.

She wasn't this tough just a few moments back. I think she has gotten a bit more serious, at least.

_Tenshi _"You fight like a dairy farmer. Such rudeness..."

_Shinki _"How appropriate! You fight like a cow."

I can see I ticked you off again.

_Tenshi _"You've got a really sharp mouth, don't you. Commendable."

And once again, she lunges herself at me...!

**KLANG KLANG** **Klang Voosh Klang Voosh Klang**

She's really wailing down on me now!

T-This is getting harder and-

_Tenshi _"[_Swordplay – Sword of Swagger_]!"

…!

I instantly cover myself completely in armor, but...

**BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM**

_Shinki _"-Gh!"

I am assaulted by a barrage of slashes that overpower me completely.

They actually are bypassing a great part of my armor! So this is one of her spell cards...!

I have to get off this!

**Jump**

I kick the ground and jump away as fast as I can...

But she jolts her sword on the ground, sending a stalagmite flying towards me!

I can't dodge it in mid-air, staggered like this!

...I'll have to endure the hit!

**THUD**

_Shinki _"URGH!"

The rock hit my stomach with a potency I honestly... Didn't expect!

It shattered on impact, but it still sent me ripping through the ground for a bit.

...Ouch. This... Was really bad.

She hit me only a few times, but... This hurt like a son of a bitch.

_Tenshi _"Is that really all you have, then? I was expecting more... Please make me feel at least bored."

...Heh. Well, this just got difficult.

_Shinki _"I see you actually do have power to back up your cockiness. I'm glad."

_Tenshi _"Hum! Of course, I am the eldest daughter of the Hinanawi clan after all! This amount of power is expected of someone like me!"

_Shinki _"Tsc. Don't offend your family by saying you belong to it."

...I guess I found the button that makes you angry.

_Shinki _"What were they thinking when they put you in the seat of eldest daughter? I can only imagine..."

_Tenshi _"Don't make fun of me!"

And she rushes me relentlessly again!

...gh! I can't stand blocking her attacks like this!

OK, this time I'm going to...

Sneak an attack right on your chest!

**BAM**

**BAM**

Gah! She countered it with her elbow well enough!

And we keep on wailing at each other at close range. It's not like I can do something else, so I appreciate the initiative!

**Jump**

...Hm. She disengaged. She's about 10 meters away from me.

What, is she going to go ranged, now?

...Or maybe not. She raised her sword right up above...

_Tenshi _"[_Temperament – Meteorological Revelation_]!"

**BOOOM**

...Jesus christ.

The space around us distort as she hurls the blade of her sword at me.

The ground and air shook as if the weapon is sucking everything towards it. The air around me became a whirlpool centered in that sword. It's not one blade anymore – it's become a missile.

If I block it, the impact will still hit me really hard! Dodging it also... Is impossible!

...What... What do I do? All I can do is create a shield, but...

A shield! Yes!

I concentrate my power as fast as I can in my fist and I project Bigby's... ...I mean, the Soul Echo in front of me, as solidly as I can!

**BANG**

_Shinki _"Gh!"

The impact was so loud I'm pretty sure it came from my backside. My hair, my shirt and all the grass around me followed the movement of the hit, getting blown away by the shock wave.

The missile – thank god – is barred by the hand. When it stopped, it instantly reformed back on her hilt, and I make mine disappear to keep the visual on her. ...I'm really surprised, though.

How come it did not rend the hand and hit me?

No, I think the right point would be... I actually can block shit with the Soul Echo!

_Tenshi _"Um. I think that it really lacks on strength if it's not raining or something..."

What kind of excuse is that? ...Oh well, I'll take anything at this point.

I'm actually glad that the Long Limbs provided me with a makeshift shield, too!

_Tenshi _"Oh well. You take what you can get."

_Shinki _"...For someone that treats everything else as crap, you sure get moody when it comes to your family name."

_Tenshi _"Well, defending it is the least that's expected of me, isn't it? I try to do at least that."

...You try to do the least? What the hell?

_Shinki _"You sound like you don't like the place where you stand on."

…A strange silence then falls over the entire field.

H-Huh...?

You...

She's giving me a really weird look. What is that?

_Tenshi _"I wasn't born a Celestial because I wanted to."

…

_Tenshi _"Still, even if I don't like being what I am... Paying and keeping my respects to it is the least that's expected of me as a daughter!"

And she dashes at me, swinging that blade in the widest arc yet...!

**VOOSH**

I nimbly dodge it, while kicking the ground while twisting my body again, slowly wobbling backwards and avoiding all her attacks.

...Well, I know that you can't choose who your parents are.

Still, that doesn't explain anything! Was destruction everything that was taught to her during her lifetime?

**VOOSH**

This last attack went really close by. My wobbling won't avoid more hits than this, so I'll try something harder.

I raise my right foot and use it to parry her attack!

**Klang**

And using the lack of a proper platform to fall down, I sweep her with my other feet and kick her in the face with the foot I raised first!

**BAM**

_Tenshi _"Hyah?"

_Shinki _"Face-plant!"

**Thud**

And so she did! Glorious! I kick myself up before anything else, though. I need to stay up.

…

_Shinki _"So this automatically gives you all the reasons to destroy things? I fail to see the logic, here."

_Tenshi _"I never said it did. Even though it's all I have, life in heaven is really carefree... There is singing and dancing everyday... It bores me out of my mind!"

_Shinki _"So everything else that's grown away from your environment is alien and interesting, making you want to interact with it?"

Judging by your face, I think I hit the jackpot.

_Shinki _"Don't make me laugh! You are just making excuses!"

_Tenshi _"Wha... What is it you know about this? Are you here to talk to me, or fight?"

Don't disrupt me with this! I'll make you listen to me!

Even if I have to hit you really hard...

**KLANG**

We start bashing each others' weapons again. She seems to be more violent this time, and the arcs of her attacks are wider and faster.

My hits on her didn't seem to affect her that much. So she is the tough type, huh?

I might as well experiment with my new weapon, then! If my punches aren't quite cutting it...

I jerk my head backwards and hit her weapon with it, covering it in a layer of power!

**BAM**

_Tenshi _"Wha-"

...Gh! This hurts...!

The seemingly stupid act staggered her enough, allowing me to bring both my fists to my sides and I push her away!

And I summon the enormous hand again, grabbing her before she could land.

_Tenshi _"W-What? What is this?"

...Hm. It really works.

But this isn't really strong, isn't it...? I...

**Humming**

_Shinki _"...Ah?"

What's going on? M-My power, it's being drained?

…

...No. It's not.

The hand is pouring my magic energy onto Tenshi as I hold her as hard as I can. She is struggling to set herself free, but...

_Tenshi _"What's going on? Let me go-!"

...I have a feeling this is going to hurt.

And I bring my hand up, smashing the girl onto the ground while releasing her from my grip with all my strength-!

**THOOOOOM**

Ugh!

The impact released a powerful blue light. It crushed the floor where I smashed Tenshi on – the cracks on the floor are infused with my own magic, releasing a fraction of the bluish light as if it's coming from underground.

She rolls on the ground for a bit away from me before tumbling back onto her feet, putting a hand on her back, her face twisted in pain.

And I look at my hand, amazed at what I just did.

_Shinki _"OK. I wasn't expecting that! And it was awesome!"

_Tenshi _"Y-You... You used an ability like that without activating a spell card?"

Really? So this would be a spell card-level ability?

I think I've been praised.

_Shinki _"You could say I am a cheater. I say your spell card system is alien, and I'm not bound to your rules. I'm not fighting according to them, here."

But never mind that.

So this hand is a grappling tool.

If I hold something in it... It will pour my magic into the object or person held.

But the strength of the toss wasn't all that amazing. I guess that the real power of this ability comes from energizing the person held.

So it detonates upon impact with something else.

_Tenshi _"Tch. Do you have no sense of honor? 'When you're in Rome, you behave like the Romans'! This is obvious, isn't it...?"

_Shinki _"You certainly live in a different Rome than me, then. ...Do you really think that only because you want to experience something different than your usual days you can destroy things on a whim?"

_Tenshi _"...Are you going to preach to me about that again? I only want to be free from this place! Isn't that how people like you live?"

...It depends. I don't try to escape my usual life because I'm satisfied with what I have.

_Tenshi _"I'm constantly being put in a position that tells me that I should live superior to everything else! ...even knowing that doesn't sound right, no other way have been shown to me! The only way set before me is the one that it was given from birthright!"

...This...

Does this mean she's lived a sheltered life in heaven all her life...?

_**THOOOM**_

…! She raised her sword up in the air and a bunch of rocks formed around her!

Are those... Keystones?

_Tenshi _"The only way I know how to express myself is how I can reach beyond the cage I have been put into ever since I was born!"

The keystones start to blast at me what look like condensed temperament!

**THOOM THOOOM THOOOM**

Thankfully, it's easier to dodge than the others before, but...

_**Grrriiiick**_

This sound that is really similar to ripping your nails through a chalkboard emanates from those things... And from me, whenever I have to hit it with my fists to make the laser miss me!

_Shinki _"This must be the most open cage I've ever seen! Nothing is stopping you from going down there and socialize!"

_Tenshi _"My family is my cage! I cannot get away from my fate no matter how hard I try! Even if I cause an incident! Even if I let Onis live in heaven!"

Onis...? In heaven?

...So... I see now.

She is desperately trying to find a way out of what she calls a cage.

But... She doesn't know that the cage is open.

Having a name doesn't stop you from doing what you want.

Just because she is a Celestial, this shouldn't stop her from going down there...!

There's definitely something wrong, here!

_...A caged bird won't try to escape its cage because it doesn't know how to fly._

...Gh!

_Tenshi _"[_Heaven & Earth – Violent Land that Mothers All_]!"

**BOOOM**

...My vision turned red.

She had jumped behind her assault of ranged attacks, and as soon as she landed, something happened.

...Did I get hit?

**Thud**

...Yes, I did. And I just fell on the ground.

My hip got violently crushed by something.

...An attack from below...?

_Shinki _"Gah! Aagh! Hhhh! Hhhhh!"

I force my eyes to look at the celestial.

She is surrounded by jagged earth. Columns and stalagmites have been risen all around her. ...Was the trigger the landing itself...?

...This hurts.

I think I broke a few bones. I can feel the scent of iron and the taste of my own blood in my teeth...

…

No. Nothing is broken.

I just got really badly hit.

_Shinki _"**Cough**! Uuuurgh! This is bad... Hahahah! This hurts like a real bitch..."

_Tenshi _"Irreversible. That's what everything in this world is. If it's supposed to be one way, it will be that way until it dies. Don't you preach to me about how I shouldn't escape my destiny until you realize that."

...Indeed. Things doesn't change that much, do they?

But you're wrong. Because...

_Shinki _"You are just giving justification to your own blindness...!"

_Tenshi _"I think I told you to shut up!"

…! She jumped again!

_Tenshi _"[_Heaven & Earth – Violent Land that Mothers All_]!"

**BOOOOM**

But this time I jumped away.

So I'll use this chance, to...

**Jump**

…! She jumped again!

_Tenshi _"Hm!"

**THUD**

**THROOOM**

…!

Ah... ... …!

...Y-You know...

Now that she landed on top of me...

Causing the same effect from before...

I can guarantee my ribs are splintered, now.

Bless you, my magic. I think I survived because of you.

_Tenshi _"Still conscious? Stubborn little..."

...Hmm.

My mind is foggy, but I'm not letting you do this again to me.

I roll away from the crater I'm in and kick the jagged pillars, jumping horizontally to a clean area.

_Tenshi _"The results will be the same no matter what you try!"

_Shinki _"Listen up, you earthquake bastard!"

And I jump, avoiding her spell card once again.

**BROOOM**

The noise of earth rising is the signal for me to point my hand up and focus my power in my fist.

And she jumps over me again, trying to crush me from above like before.

_Shinki _"There is no way-"

I summon the hand, grabbing her as she hovers right above me!

_Shinki _"-That trying to change your life is a bad thing!"

And I hurl her as hard as I can to the ground, with the keystone she had with her.

_**BA-KOOOOOOOOM**_

...The impact was disgustingly strong.

She had her keystone with her when I hurled her, so I guess in a nutshell, she got hit by both abilities at once.

Her own spell card released itself as I threw her on the ground – probably because of the keystone. Pillars and stalagmites erupted from the impact zone, and got crushed by Tenshi, infused with my magic power.

A blast from above and her own pillars from below...

I don't think anyone would stand a hit this nasty.

_Tenshi _"GAAAH! **Cough**! D-Damn it! Uuuurrrr~!"

**Rustle**

I land on one of the pillars as I look at the girl right on the middle. My breathing is fast and painful... I'm getting tired really fast.

Her clothes are battle-damaged. No matter how hard you look at her, you can say she was insanely thrashed by that hit.

It wasn't me alone, but I'm going to take full credit for this all the same.

_Tenshi _"You... You hit really hard when you want to..."

It wasn't me. But you still handled the hit! You are as hard as a golem indeed... Holy crap.

_Tenshi _"...What was that you said to me...? Changing your life isn't bad?"

_Shinki _"Oh, so you actually listened. 'Things cannot change'... Those are the words of a sore loser. Even if you will be a celestial no matter how hard you wish you weren't, that doesn't stop you from adding things to your life."

_Tenshi _"Things that will break and not attach properly to who I am! To where I live! Royalty cannot live with peasants! It simply doesn't happen...!"

_Shinki _"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO CHANGE THAT?"

My voice booms through the pillars and rattles the one I'm standing on.

_Shinki _"If you're so convinced that you can't change it, then why are you still causing trouble? Why do you hate being a celestial?"

_Tenshi _"I don't..."

_Shinki _"You are what you are! What are you, woman? Tell me!"

...Why do I even bother...?

I think... She reminds me way too much...

Of Goldie.

…

_Tenshi _"I'm the eldest daughter of the Hinanawi..."

_Shinki _"No you're not! I didn't ask what your status is! I want to know who you are!"

**Rumble**

Causing another earthquake?

So you're not done yet?

Actually, neither am I.

_Tenshi _"Don't... You dare talk to me... Like you understand everything! DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

**BOOOM**

The quake forces me to jump away from the pillar and land away from the crater.

She caused a rather big shock wave somehow. It destroyed all the pillars, leaving nothing between her and I but sand and gravel.

_Tenshi _"How did this conversation reach this point...? Weren't you angry at me for quaking the world below? Didn't you want to defeat me for doing that? Why are you preaching to me about my life? Don't talk like you know everything! For how long did you think I've lived?"

_Shinki _"I don't care. Age doesn't mean anything, it only means you are older."

_Tenshi _"Ah..."

I can see sweat forming on her forehead.

Her voice is also slowly losing her composure. Is she about to break?

_Tenshi _"Don't look down on me..."

_Shinki _"...I don't anymore. I'm trying to make you understand, and I'm trying to understand you at the same time. Try to cooperate a little."

**RUMBLE**

Oh! This is a big one.

...But I don't lose my balance. ...If she hits me that hard one more time, though, I won't stand up anymore.

I've already reserved ¾ of my magic pool to defend.

Maybe I should consider putting all of that into attacking, instead.

Trying to stop a truck isn't as easy as just destroying it.

_Tenshi _"S... Spell card. Heaven..."

Well. I think she's going to resort into going for her big guns, now.

Or so I think, considering how much power I can see emanating from her frame. She's glowing red.

_Tenshi _"[_Heaven Sign – Sword of Divine Justice_]."

**Flash**

A bright red light envelops her totally.

Her eyes are burning with the same color of the light that envelops her, but it's the only thing that stands out the most.

...She hates me.

I can see that she really doesn't like me.

Well, I'd say our roles reversed slightly.

Don't get wrong, I still think she is a bitch.

But I sympathize with her a bit, now. Because she is trying to open a door while denying its existence.

Either she grew in a really obnoxious environment...

Or she is really just stupid.

_Tenshi _"Hah!"

**BOOOM**

And she hurls herself at me with her sword up front.

...What a clumsy attack. All I have to do is...

**Thump**

Use her as a platform to jump away.

She stops on her tracks and rushes at me again.

And again.

...What is she trying to do? Hit me head-on?

Well, granted. When I touch her to get away, I feel that she IS really, really energized.

Is she invincible on this mode? ...No. Not really, she's just unstoppable.

It's like Iku's ability to surround herself in electricity. ...But faster. Stronger.

And easier to dodge.

**Thump**

She misses me again, as she skids through the ground and looks at me with a face that you'd shoot your enemy.

_Tenshi _"Stop talking like you know who I am...! Don't!"

I'm not as steamed up as I was when I first came here.

The attacks she hit me with really hurt. My defenses won't stand another direct hit.

So I guess I have to hit her first...

Might as well put an end to this, then.

Before I start to feel my ribcage again...

I focus all my power in both my fists. If the Azure Nuke doesn't solve this problem, then nothing will.

….!

They start to vibrate as I run away from her.

_Tenshi _"...! Hey! Don't run away! Come back here!"

And I finally get some decent distance.

I hop, turning around in mid-air and facing her as I land, proceeding to jump as high as I can up in the air!

**Jump**

_Tenshi _"...Are you stupid? This is the end!"

These hands of mine glow with an awesome power.

And I bend my body backwards as if I'm being used as a bow!

_Tenshi _"Haaah!"

And she hurls herself at me as I stop in mid-air...

_Shinki _"Eat this, Hinanawi Tenshi!"

...In response, I bring both my hands down in a wide arc...!

-!

_**BA-KOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

...The two Nukes I threw at her made contact.

They didn't just hit her at full-force, they hit even me. The shock wave was tremendous – rattling my bones and even cutting part of my skin.

_Shinki _"Gh!"

I never thought I'd see the day I'd throw a dual Nuke at someone.

...And she falls on the ground with a dry thud, the red glow that was enveloping her is long gone.

**Thud**

I follow her example.

I'm really mowed down, now.

_Shinki _"Tch... Did the backlash from her attack... *Pant* bypass my nuke...?"

This hurts! ...How come I'm not broken yet...?

**Thunk**

_Shinki _"...Ah."

Her sword just fell on the ground, carving its blade on the rocks.

She is laying down there, but she's not fooling me. She's still got steam on her.

...A lot more than me, actually.

Am I really going to lose? ...Heh. She's really one tough motherf-

**Rumble**

_Shinki _"Another earthquake? I know this is your ability, but this is getting really old..."

_Tenshi _"...Why?"

She asks with a voice so faint and calm that it almost sounds like someone else.

_Shinki _"Why? Why what?"

_Tenshi _"Why did you ask me who I am? ...Isn't it obvious...?"

Oh.

Well, that's a valid question.

_Shinki _"Because you are who you are. If you can't even answer your name when it is asked, then you are definitely looking at the wrong direction."

She raises her upper body and... Looks at me with doubtful eyes.

As if she doesn't quite understand where I'm coming from.

_Shinki _"I'm Katsura Shinki. I'm not the blue-blooded vampire. I'm not the outsider. I'm not the new resident. I'm not the phantom sucker. I'm not 'something' that can be described with a title."

...Yeah. A title doesn't say anything.

Neither does a family...

_Shinki _"I'm Katsura Shinki, written as 'Encouragement'. ...I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?"

…

And after a brief pause...

_Tenshi _"I'm... Hinanawi Tenshi."

Yet you do not sound too convinced of that, yet.

_Tenshi _"This isn't... This doesn't mean anything! My life isn't going to change no matter what you may think is wrong or not!"

_Shinki _"I'm not telling you to change your life! I'm just saying that your answer was in front of you all this time, but you still didn't see it! You are not bound to a destiny just because of your name. People can choose! That's what make you what you are!"

_Tenshi _"Rubbish..."

**Rumble**

_Tenshi _"If you're so convinced that you can escape a cage that doesn't disappear... Then I'll show you that your new cage is located in heaven!"

**RUMBLE**

Whoa! T-This earthquake is really powerful!

**THOOOM**

_Shinki _"What the hell?"

...We're going up!

Pillars and more pillars erupted right below us, taking us really high up in the sky!

The sword that was stuck on the ground is blasting away that red energy called temperament all over the place as we go up.

...This doesn't look good at all.

* * *

**[Location: Heaven's Overlook]**

T-This is...

You're shitting me, right? This is really high up! Is this for real?

...No. If this were real, we could not even breathe.

But even so...

I feel like I'm gazing upon the entire world. Not just Gensokyo... But all of it.

It's beauty can't be described as I look around this arena of pillars.

And right above me, floating with a furious look on her eyes...

Is the Daughter of Bhava-Agra, pointing her sword at me with the intent... To cause great pain on me.

Well. What do you know? So this is today's boss last form?

Fair enough.

_Tenshi _"If you're so convinced of this, then defeat my strongest spell card. If you can, that is...!"

_Shinki _"Fair enough. Bring it on, Tenshi... I'll crush this illusion of yours!"

And my lower lips hurt as my fangs brim so hard I can feel it's trying to suck the magic out of my own mouth.

I'm not going to lose to you.

It's a cheesy claim, but I don't give a shit. I'm cheesy! My nickname in Gensokyo might as well be Cheddar!

...And she swings her sword up to her side, claiming in a voice that booms through the space above us.

_Tenshi _"[_**Scarlet Weather Rapture**_]!"

The space itself around me suddenly becomes hostile.

Several red-colored bullets escape her as they start to cover the entire field of battle.

And she points the sword at me, unleashing a blast of pure power in my direction.

...

The field of battle was instantly covered in red and blue.

As the celestial blasted away all of her power at the me, I dance around the rain of temperament and kick away up and down in between the blasts.

As I stream through the attacks, our power shocking into each other start to resonate.

The rhythm of combat suddenly becomes music.

As she unleashes more blasts, covering the air itself in red...

I answer with a nimble dodge as I use her power to jump to another stream of energy, closing the gap between us with each step.

Each one of these blasts are overpowering my Azure Nukes in three to one.

There is no way I can be direct-hit by this and stay conscious.

So I don't get hit.

The smaller bullets that Tenshi launched before are closing quickly enough to constantly force me to change my steps.

-And I get scraped once by one of her raptures.

_**THOOOOM**_

...It hurts. But I can't stop.

If I stop moving, I'll be overpowered.

I land on my feet, dashing towards the girl. Her eyes are flashing red, her blue hair following the course of the wind as she throws more lasers at me.

The onslaught of power is insane. I've never seen such deadly beauty in my life before.

But simply because it is beautiful... I can't stop going towards it.

I want to make it stop.

Streaming through the musical chorus of red and blue, our powers shock against one another again as I surf across her new barrage of power.

I kick myself to the ground, then back to the rapture.

Then to another bullet, using it as a platform...

And I ricochet across the tunnel of death below me, landing right on the pillars below, jumping upwards towards Tenshi while channeling all my remaining power into a dark burst of flame...

...Shattering the spell card into pieces.

…

No words are spoken at this moment.

All that remains is the silence, as I prepare to give my last blow.

I summon the Soul Echo, grabbing Tenshi by the hips with it.

And the shock of the action catapults us away from the Scarlet Weather Rapture, towards the world of Gensokyo below.

* * *

**[Interlude – The Rhapsody of Heaven]**

The loud impacts coming from Bhava-Agra ceased completely.

The red clouds, that focused themselves in such quantity up in heaven, dispersed as soon as the last bang was heard.

Everyone that was looking up at the sky wondered in bewilderment. Some were worried, others, curious.

The clouds keeping the lair of the Celestials away from human eyes were gone in an arc of wind, as a blue comet emerged from it.

An azure slash crossed the heavens and started to head down towards Gensokyo. The red clouds of temperament focused themselves on the comet, and it shined like a beautiful sapphire.

The ground rattled and vibrated as the comet approached the ground. A few flashes of light could be seen flying towards the zone of impact coming from various directions.

And the azure comet collided with Gensokyo, erupting the ground of the impact zone at the hills close to the forest of magic.

The dust and stone risen by the impact covered a wide enough area to force the lights to stay away from the impact zone until it cleared...

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Crater]**

…

...I'm still conscious. Thank the maker...

I can't open my eyes. I'm sure that if I do that, the dust will make me go blind.

_Shinki _"Uuuurrgh..."

This hurts so much... I'm feeling so much pain now it's unbelievable.

I'm feeling pain on places I had no idea they could hurt. My head is specially damaged, as the headache is just tremendous and annoying.

...I won.

I hammered Tenshi on the ground with all my strength, after that huge fall. The Soul Echo proved to be so effective in this, I'm afraid I might have killed her.

...But I didn't.

I can tell she is still even conscious. I slowly open my eyes as the dust gathers on top of us, allowing me to see the damage I caused.

This crater is big enough to put a house on it. I have no idea where we landed. I have no idea if I'm in trouble for this.

And I finally look at Tenshi, who is buried up to her waistline on the ground, her head and torso completely hidden underground.

Her legs and hips are the only parts of her body that are visible. The Sword she was using does not have a blade anymore. And she wears white bloomers.

**Cough**!

The dust clears more as the wind blows it away.

And I approach the buried girl, grabbing her by the clothes on her hips and I pull her off from the ground.

**Thud**

My face is buried on the back of her head as I clumsily sit while holding onto her.

_Shinki _"...You will never stop being who you are. If you let yourself be captured by the names of others, you will never be able to look up to yourself with a straight face."

I know she is listening to me.

_Shinki _"A caged bird doesn't fly because it forgot how to. So it's OK to ask for help."

_Tenshi _"..."

The tenseness on her body falls apart completely.

Did she fall asleep?

_Reimu _"Shinki!"

_Suwako _"Bôya! Is that you? Bôya!"

_Sanae _"Shinki-san!"

...Ah.

I raise my head upon the sky and I finally see the onslaught of colors coming towards the crater.

...So many questions and wonders of worry from all directions.

I'm actually feeling kinda tired...

But I can't help but feel the accomplishment of victory invade every inch of my body.

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

_Eirin _"Honestly, I'm not sure how come neither of you are broken into little pieces...!"

I'm not sure, too. I was feeling so much pain before, but now I'm fine.

Thanks to Eirin's medicine. Wonderful, cheat-leveled medicine.

_Tenshi _"Hm! Of course I am fine. The toughened body of the Celestials would never succumb to such pressure."

You can talk like that all you want, but I still remember you passing out.

...Oh, well.

_Eirin _"So, Shinki. What did you do? You're healed. I remember all your bones were splintered and cracked."

_Shinki _"True enough, they were. But not anymore, see? I don't know what happened."

Oh, lies.

Why do I still play hard to get?

_Shinki _"M-Maybe it had something to do with the Moriya Shrine? ...I slept there and the next day, I was fine."

I changed my tone immediately as soon as she gave me that slasher look.

It is still not certain that Sanae was the one that healed me.

I'd rather not push around weird assumptions regarding other people's abilities.

_Eirin _"Hmm. I see. Maybe they healed you with divinity...? But this could have bad side-effects..."

_Tenshi _"Bad? Blessing someone with the powers of the divine isn't something people do these days at the shrines?"

_Eirin _"It's a different kind of blessing, but the idea is the same. ...Hmm. Shinki, I would like to make periodic exams on you, just in case... I'll be merciful and not charge you that much, since you put this girl in her place for us."

_Tenshi _"Hm. You sure are bold, speaking to me like that."

But you still don't deny you lost.

Fair enough. I think I would have to find a job or something, then...

Maybe I'll play the flute on the village and see if people give me change.

Damn, I'm desperate.

_Shinki _"I agree. Let's go with that."

_Eirin _"Then go home and rest for the night. You had enough excitement to please seventy-five people already!"

Hehehe! So you're saying I'm already an old man?

Well, I certainly can lecture people like I am one.

But no! I'm just an idealist.

A stupid, shameless cheesy idealist.

I'm seriously considering to make 'cheddar' my nickname.

But I won't.

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

After saying my goodbyes to Iku, Reimu, Sanae and the two goddesses, plus the rabbits from Eientei, Kaguya and Eirin, I headed back to my scaffold.

...It's night. I can't feel my magic burning inside of me anymore.

I'm completely depleted.

The light of the moon does good to me. I can feel its gaze upon my skin as I bathe myself in its shine.

_Tenshi _"So this is where you live? What a sad little building this is."

And the poetry of the moment is shattered by the celestial that followed me all the way here in silence.

_Shinki _"It's good enough for a makeshift. I'll turn this into a real house sooner or later."

_Tenshi _"Well, considering what you have done here so far, I don't have any expectations on what you will end up coming with."

Oh, you are so funny.

What is she doing here anyhow?

_Shinki _"Well, if you don't like it, more of a reason for me to keep it like this."

_Tenshi _"...So coarse! It does no good for your skin to keep making a frowning face like that."

Hm.

I don't know what to say, so I just look the other way.

**Voosh**

…?

She summons a keystone and sits on it, floating slightly above the ground.

_Tenshi _"You're a really odd person. It sparks my interest."

_Shinki _"You have no rights to tell that to me!"

I dismiss her interest with a sour look. I think she finds that amusing.

_Tenshi _"See you, Shinki!"

And she leaves with an air of 'I'll be back'.

I wonder if the fight we had actually had any usefulness.

Perhaps it did, I cannot tell.

* * *

And the celestial went back to heaven with a glad smile on her face.

The cage she was put onto never looked so pointless.

The cage that no matter how hard she'd try to bypass, she could never find a way out.

Never until the angry bat collided onto it, telling her to stop trying to look in the only manner she could.

She couldn't see something so simple before.

And she turned to face the vampire one more time before making a mental note on where he lived.

Something told her this would be a really interesting change on her life.


	19. Chapter 19: The Settler

**Author's Comments: **Well. This took longer than it should.

Sorry! But when I'm presented to lots of games... And I mean lots of games... I just have to play them. So many distractions...! So... Damn... Many...!

Well... Here it is! Enjoy the newest chapter of Touhou Chronicles!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Dragon Palace]**

...I hated this place.

The palace of the Dragons was unwelcome to me and my sister. And I still don't understand why, since it was them who brought us here in the first place.

It was for a short period of time, they said.

And stupid us, we believed it.

My sister was enjoying the situation greatly. Since everyone in this place treated us like animals, she decided to behave like one just for the laughs.

But I never got used to this place.

I detested it. I hated the old man who had brought us here. I hated the dragons who wouldn't stop sneering at everything as if they ruled the earth.

So I would spend most of my time outside, looking at the storm of lightning and wind that surrounded the palace, shaping the entire area like a giant whirlpool.

But that could only bring me so far.

My sanity wouldn't hold on by looking at the clouds alone... That's when the oarfish came to me.

Living in a hostile environment kept me silent for days at times. I tried my best to not be seen, but with the oarfish it was different.

And after a while, monthly meetings with the messengers became a standard.

I started to look forward to seeing Iku and the other messengers.

_Iku_ "But don't you usually meet with the Dragon God?"

...Yes.

The palace was unwelcome to me and my sister.

Except for the messengers...

And the Dragon God himself. Who believed us to be fun and interesting enough to keep around as amusement factors.

Despite being a douchebag, he wasn't such a bad person...

…

He wasn't.

**

* * *

**

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

_Tenshi_ "Good morning, Shinki. My, you look like you slept on a horrendous bed... No, wait... You did."

…

Why?

Why the first face I have to see when I wake up has to be yours?

_Shinki _"It's... ...8'o clock? What in the unholy name of ass you are annoying me so soon for?"

_Tenshi_ "I've come to visit you! You should be honored that someone of a caliber as strong as mine is so generous as to come to the earth and see how the one who defeated me is doing."

And you say it while making this super cocky pose...

But in all seriousness, it's really soon... Does she still feel nervous about the whole 'do your own stuff' business? Or does she want to entertain herself?

Does she want me to tell her a joke?

_Shinki_ "...Knock knock."

Don't tilt your head to me.

_Tenshi_ "What?"

_Shinki_ "You must understand the old ways in order to experience the amusement I can provide. ...I need to get something to eat, so go away please."

**Thud**

...Where did this sack come from?

No, I think the real question would be...

_Shinki_ "What's this?"

_Tenshi_ "I figured a house as boring and ineffective as yours would lack proper food-storing capabilities. So I took the liberty of bringing food from Bhava-Agra and have it delivered to you, here! It's OK, you can thank me now."

...The thick smell of peaches assault my nostrils.

Did you just bring 10 Kg of peaches to me?

_Shinki_ "That's a lot of peaches! Don't you think I'm gonna get sick of these before I'm done with them?"

_Tenshi_ "What? Heaven's peaches are really valuable, you know! Surface people like you should understand the value of such food!"

That's not really the case here! It's way too much!

_Tenshi_ "But I recognize the value of earthen food as well. So, I will show the proper respect for it and eat it! When are you preparing lunch?"

_Shinki_ "It's morning. 8'o clock. Didn't you hear me? ...Wait a few more hours and-"

W-Wait just a minute!

_Shinki_ "Hold on! Isn't heaven's food the 1337 of foods? What the hell do you want to eat earthen food for?"

…You avoided eye contact.

_Tenshi_ "I've... I've no idea what you're insinuating. I'm exchanging heaven's food with the earthen! Isn't it a fair trade...?"

_Shinki_ "You just want to get rid of them, don't you."

…

_Tenshi_ "W... I wonder what you're t-talking about."

She says while crossing her arms and playing cocky again.

This uncomfortable smile of yours isn't really fooling anybody.

_Shinki_ "Don't you guys eat anything else but peaches?"

_Tenshi_ "What are you taking us Celestials for? Don't you think you are being too fast on judging our culinary tastes?"

_Shinki_ "Am I wrong?"

_Tenshi_ "Not entirely."

Then you're definitely sick of peaches!

Can't you just say you don't want them no more?

_Shinki_ "Heaven cuisine must be really boring, for it to be 'really valuable'. Caviar is expensive as hell but it tastes like an old man's socks..."

_Tenshi_ "Caviar?"

Oh, that's right. You possess the ignorance syndrome.

I simply answer her by waving my hand left and right, signaling a 'it's not worthy'. I think she caught my drift.

_Shinki_ "It's kinda soon, so I'll... Take a bath, I guess. I'll make lunch later, so if you drop by I'll share it with you."

_Tenshi_ "A bath? Oh, that's right. You're still filthy from all the sweat and blood, aren't you? Don't you have no shame?"

_Shinki _"...You know, I suddenly feel like panda-hugging you. You're clean, are you not?"

...She froze completely.

Oh, the delightful expression of horror! It triggers my evil desires of bringing the filth down upon thee!

In complete synchronization, I give one step forward and she goes two back. The evil glint on my eyes spark as she flies away from my reach, keeping a huge distance between us.

_Tenshi_ "O-On second though, I'll go back to heaven for now. ...I'll... I'll be back for the lunch, then!"

And she promptly leaves. In a slight hurry, might I add?

_Shinki _"**Sigh**. And to think that yesterday we were beating the shit out of each other..."

...Yeah.

We were fighting fiercely.

I'm still not sure what I tried to accomplish in that fight, but I did it. And it seems she has taken a liking to me for some reason – visiting me this soon right on the next day after our fight!

I wonder what is she thinking... That is, if she thinks at all.

Maybe she's the type that acts on instinct.

Or maybe she's just stupid.

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake]**

...

Whew.

When I stopped and paid real attention to my body, I realized how fast I actually healed overnight.

Maybe it was Eirin's medicine. Maybe it was the moonlight.

Or maybe Sanae's voodoo is still under effect.

My clothes were so dirty I wouldn't put them back on like that. No way in hell I would. Instead, I washed them up and hanged them around a little fire I started just so they would dry faster. I'm not really on a hurry...

…

_Shinki_ "You know, I could sing a song about how naked I am, but I'll save my funny for later."

So, I've got a few things on my checklist, it seems.

I need to make lunch, and upgrade my scaffold into something halfway decent!

Though it pisses me off, Tenshi is right. I can't keep sleeping in such a sad-looking place, can I? I'm not camping anymore, I need a decent roof...

Heh.

Well, there goes something I never thought I'd ever say in my entire life.

What the comforts of a world won't do to you...

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

After the bath and after my clothes were dry, I wandered around the forest of magic, looking for random things to cook.

I'm surprised that the place really lives up to its name. The things I found there are the stuff that comes out from a Magus' nightmare ingredient book!

Like a headless boar.

Or giant mushroom monsters!

I swear to god I also saw a giant girl, but she looked unfriendly so I didn't dare to go any closer to it.

So right now, I am at a loss. I have nothing to cook with here.

Maybe I'll have to make some makeshift stuff out of wood...

_Shinki_ "So let us perform more offensive acts towards nature, shall we...?"

And I start wailing down on more trees, wrecking them down and twisting them into forms useful for one such as I.

**Time Passes**

...Hm!

There we go! Now I have a decent place to make food, A.K.A. a decent fireplace.

Security measures to make sure the fire doesn't get out of control...

And I actually managed to make a grill as well. With the headless boar thing I killed, this will provide me with satisfied happiness for quite some time.

Because someone or something made off with the Leviathan me and Marisa killed! Tch.

Oh well.

I already took care of most of it... Now I just need to lit the fire and...

**Rustle**

_Tenshi_ "Shinki? Are you there yet? ...Oh, there you are! Are you going to prepare the food now? What took you so long?"

And you just showed up. I can see the glow of expectations on your eyes.

...Hey, wait a second!

_Iku_ "Good morning, Shinki-san. I see your abilities to settle down anywhere you lay eyes upon did not dim in the slightest."

Oh! This suddenly turned into a rather good thing, didn't it?

_Shinki_ "Iku! Well, talk about being unexpected..."

_Iku_ "I admit that when the Eldest Daughter called for me, I was struck with surprise as well."

_Tenshi_ "Hum! I heard that you both know each other already. So I figured he wouldn't mind! ...You don't, do you?"

Huh. No, not really.

You sound so very defensive. ...But I'm going to keep my trap shut.

_Iku_ "So you really are going to cook? How long was it since I last ate something you made? By the way, I brought this. I think it'll come in handy for you."

_Shinki_ "...Cooking utensils! Are you serious?"

She just nods to me! This is awesome!

...I think I can even make rice with all of this... Yeah, I can.

Well, I think we'll actually have a fancy noon!

**Crackle**

And she lit the fireplace with lightning, and I didn't even say anything.

...Are you that hungry, oh Beautiful Scarlet Cloth?

Well, let's start cooking this warthog, shall we? If Tenshi glares at me any harder, I think a vein will pop out from her eyeballs.

* * *

...Hm.

I found out how hard it is to cook with a overanxious princess hanging on your collarbone.

Thankfully, Iku is here to help me keep Tenshi quiet. In fact, Iku is really good at it! Somehow the imagery that pops in my mind is that of sisters. With Iku being the elder. And Tenshi being the spoiled one.

Well, I actually managed to make decent food with the utensils Iku brought me.

…

And Tenshi is glaring at everything with hungry eyes now.

I think her sense of smell is really good. She was questioning the nature of the food at every given second before, and now she's in deep silence, contemplating the scent.

_Shinki_ "Hehehe! ...There you go. It's ready now."

And I quickly give food to Iku and Tenshi, while serving me last.

_Tenshi / Iku_ "Thanks for the food."

The Celestial just gobbles down the food without a second thought!

…

_Tenshi_ "D-Delicious! T-The texture, the juiciness! This is so called 'harmony'~? This is the 'unity of flavors' I heard so much about...? ...Ah..."

…?

_Tenshi_ "I-It's not really that impressive! And give me seconds!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, yeah..."

You're not really fooling anybody. Though to see this still brings a silly smile to my face.

_Iku_ "I'll say, you did get better at cooking. ...Did you practice? No... You didn't."

_Shinki_ "It's not like I had time to practice, did I?"

Things collapsed around me so quickly that... I can't really say I had the opportunity.

...**Sigh**.

_Tenshi_ "Why the sour look? If you have a problem, then why don't you try telling me about it?"

_Shinki _"Pfft! The hell? You? It would be more productive and smart to talk to a wall! Or maybe a dead plague rat!"

_Marisa_ "Yeah, you tell her, ze!"

I already did, you leave it to...

...me?

WHOA! What the fuck!

_Shinki_ "Ma-Marisa! What the hell, where did you come from?"

_Marisa_ "I don't know! I just followed my stomach, and I found this place! What are you cooking?"

What is she trying to do? Oi!

_Shinki_ "Hey, what the hell?"

I put myself between Marisa and the warthog on instinct. Something tells me it's a really bad idea to let her get any closer!

_Marisa_ "Ee~? What's wrong? Can't I even look at it?"

_Alice_ "I believe it is because you have not been invited, you fool. Do you think that he is going to share his food with you just because you asked for it?"

...Ah...? T-This is...

Odd. To say the least.

_Shinki_ "Uh..."

_Marisa_ "Aah, that's problematic. If I haven't been invited, then I have to get myself in, isn't that right?"

No. That's wrong. That's really wrong!

_Shinki_ "Good afternoon, by the way!"

Alice just nods uncomfortably while making 'I am sorry' signals.

_Marisa_ "Ooh, yeah! Hahahah! Good afternoon, Shinki! I thought you had forgotten how to greet people!"

...Are you sure you're not talking about yourself...?

Don't rush the warthog without even asking if you can!

_Alice_ "Marisa, you are being annoying."

_Marisa_ "But I'm hungry! You're hungry too, right? We were training all morning! I need my daily addition of calories, ze!"

_Tenshi_ "Can you stop vomiting words all over the place? Your odor is going to attach to the food and it will leave a bad taste in my mouth."

_Marisa_ "...Hey, if it isn't that thing from heaven! What are you doing down here?"

...Ouch.

_Tenshi_ "T-Thing? My name is Hinanawi Tenshi! How dare you call me a thing!"

_Marisa_ "...Actually, now that you say it... I think that's going way too far, ze. I can actually steal things..."

...Is it just me or it suddenly became hard to breathe?

_Tenshi_ "...Are you provoking me, witch? What's the reason behind such audacity, if I may ask?"

_Alice_ "Have you considered the 'she is an idiot' option?"

_Marisa_ "No reason, really! It's just that you have a weird name to remember. So I didn't! I don't remember things I don't like."

Then why are you still here?

Did you come just to cause trouble?

_Iku_ "Did you come here just to cause trouble...?"

And she took the initiative. She can probably tell I'm getting annoyed.

_Tenshi_ "Shame on you, Kirisame Marisa! The least you should do is remember the names of other people!"

_Marisa_ "Hahahahaha! You actually remembered mine! That's really impressive, ze!"

You say it with such naivety and in an openhearted manner it makes me cringe just listening to this painful conversation that's going absolutely nowhere!

_Alice_ "Marisa, if you get any more irritating than this I am going to hurt you."

_Tenshi_ "If you don't do it, then I'm afraid I'll have to take the lead."

_Marisa_ "Oh, you want to fight me? I'm game if you're game, let's see how well you dance!"

**Twitch**

This is getting out of hand.

I have to stop them! Aah... What do I do?

My options are kinda limited...!

_Shinki_ "Ladies, can you calm down? My scaffold! The pig...?"

_Tenshi_ "I'll show you where your place is at, witch!"

_Marisa_ "Yeah! Bring it on!"

_Alice_ "...I give up. This is ridiculous."

No! No! This isn't...!

_Shinki_ "S-Seriously! Stop it! Are you listening to me, you idiots? OI!"

_Marisa_ "[_Light Sign – Luminous Strike_]!"

_Tenshi_ "[_Weather – Scarlet Weather Pressure_]!"

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

…

…

Aaah... I'm seeing stars at daytime...

_Iku_ "S-Shinki-san! Get a hold of yourself! Shinki-san!"

_Alice_ "Katsura-san? K-Keep your wits about you! Stay focused, look at me! Hey!"

Haa...

I'm so tired...

* * *

...As expected...

My scaffold got leveled.

The shock waves and stray shots were so predictable, I could see them as soon as Marisa came by. ...Something tells me gratuitous explosions are her specialty.

But I'm not mad.

No! I'm a patient and forgiving person.

And of course, some production values came out of that, at least.

_Marisa_ "Uuuuh... If only you'd watch where you were aiming at, ze!"

_Tenshi_ "I'm not the one who started causing trouble! ...Why do I have to do this..."

_Shinki_ "Shut the hell up and keep putting the planks back on! If you slouch you're gonna get beat silly upside the head with your own ass! And you won't freakin' eat, do you understand me?"

_Both _"Yes..."

_Iku_ "...I must say, it really is an amusement to see you force people into work."

_Alice_ "That is... Effective, to say the least. Oh, and I would like a refill, please."

Without taking my eyes off the two idiots, I serve the refill for Alice and a slab of meat.

_Shinki_ "...It leaves a bad impression. ...I don't like making people work, but this time I'll make an exception."

_Iku_ "You'd rather people do whatever they want. ..."

I can see the thoughtful gaze on your eyes.

You are trying to either ask me something, or...

_Iku_ "Tell me, Shinki-san. Have you gotten used to Gensokyo yet?"

_Shinki_ "Hah! Not really. This place doesn't take itself seriously enough, I can't understand how most of this place works."

_Iku_ "**Chuckle**. So I take it you've met the iconic image of this world. ...It is greatly different than what you were used to."

_Alice_ "...So you two are friends for quite some time now? I would never have guessed..."

_Iku_ "Yes. Ever since we met in the Dragon Palace... I will never forget the way he was looking at the clouds, as if all he wanted was for it to sweep him away and set him free."

Hm.

Don't talk of it as if I was a dreamer damsel!

_Shinki_ "Hm. Maybe I wouldn't be so sick of that place if I didn't have to look over my shoulder for target signs painted on my back every five seconds."

_Alice_ "...Sounds like you lived in a hostile environment."

_Shinki_ "More... Or less. They wouldn't kill me, at least. Sometimes, I'd spend weeks in full silence just hiding from those assholes. The only ones keeping me sane in that palace were my sister and the oarfish, who would show up at least once every month."

_Iku_ "Shiyane-dono? Keeping you sane? I never thought I would hear you say such an outrageous thing!"

_Shinki_ "Better than a sharp stick in the eye! Or in that case, a fang to the gut."

And don't you laugh it off! I am serious!

_Tenshi_ "..."

...And you. what are you giving me that look for?

_Tenshi_ "...There. It's done. Is that good enough?"

Oh? You're done?

...Hell, you really are!

And it... Looks better! Holy crosses, it really does look much better!

It actually looks like a foundation now! A decent one!

_Marisa_ "Doesn't it look awesome, ze? This is the awesome power passed down on the incredible Black Witchcraft generation of Gensokyo!"

_Tenshi_ "Don't hog the glory for yourself, you didn't do it on your own!"

You don't need to fight over it now, look at it!

It looks amazing!

_Shinki_ "Well, promises are promises, yeah? Come on, you guys must be hungry. Here, there's enough for everybody."

And the happy smile spread across your pretty faces like it's meant to be.

Besides, eating a wild boar with 3 people only is overkill...

And sharing it with the girls is hardly away from my original intent, anyways.

* * *

After everybody ate and laughed...

Marisa and Alice left back to the Forest of Magic and Iku returned to heaven.

Tenshi, on the other hand...

_Tenshi_ "Hm. I have to say, you are a better cook than what you appear to be."

_Shinki_ "I thought you got bored of me already. Aren't you gonna leave?"

_Tenshi_ "Bored? ...Hardly. You are most amusing and interesting, why would I be bored?"

I don't know. Can't blame me for guessing, I suppose.

Why do you think I'm so interesting anyway? Does she find anyone that whacks her head onto the ground interesting?

Well, whatever.

_Tenshi_ "What are you going to do with the rest of the boar?"

_Shinki_ "Good question. ...Hmm... I might as well just share it with the human village. There's enough for a quick sharing with the humans, I'spose."

_Tenshi_ "Sharing...? Why not charge them for it? You need the money to pay for that medic's periodic attendance, don't you?"

Oomph! You're... Right.

...Then I guess I'll do that.

Though... It really boggles me that the idea of sharing a half-eaten wild boar warthog monster is actually possible.

Or that I even considered it!

...Oh well...

Let's bring it to the village and see what happens.

_Tenshi_ "Can I help?"

_Shinki_ "Keep your rocks away from the boar, please. We don't need cobblestone-flavored meat for the day."

* * *

**[Location: Human Village]**

...People are looking at us with the corner of the eye.

Do I look that suspicious? Maybe it's Tenshi. She floated her way here on one of her keystones. Yeah, that's probably it.

...Well, this doesn't really bode well.

_Shinki_ "People don't seem to be that interested in the boar at all, do they... Well, I think that's to be expected."

_Tenshi_ "How can you be so certain even if you did not mention it at all? **Ahem**. Humans of Gensokyo, listen! We are charging a small sum of money for a piece of this boar!"

WewiwowuWHAT?

_Shinki_ "Dude, Tenshi! What do you think you are doing?"

_Tenshi_ "I'm doing business, can't you see? Shinki, you might learn something from this. Hey, you there! The man with the stupid hair, come here."

Oh, christ.

_Human Man_ "...You're talking about me?"

_Tenshi_ "Yes, you! How do you like a piece of this wild boar? It's still fresh and it was hunted this very morning. It's ten thousand yen the piece!"

Yep. You are definitely retarded.

_Shinki_ "...She meant 700en. I guarantee you won't be disappointed, and in... **Sigh**... In case you don't feel convinced, you can have a sample for free. How does that sound?"

_Tenshi_ "700? What?"

_Man_ "...That... That price is acceptable, but..."

_Shinki_ "I'll give you a good slab. Here, taste this and see what you think."

People started to gather around us.

...Are you serious? Anyways, I cut a piece of the meat with a swipe from my hand... And I'm sure they gasped at it. I don't care, it's obvious we're not human anyway.

_Woman_ "A-Are you sure you want to eat youkai food...?"

_Tenshi_ "And what's the difference between a boar you hunt and a boar we do? Listen to yourself for a minute, girl."

_Shinki_ "Tenshi, don't cause trouble! Anyway, if you don't like it, you can throw it on my face. We're not here to cause any sort of trouble, we're just trying to sell what we hunted. If you want to buy it or not, it's your business."

And the man reluctantly puts the meat on his mouth.

…

_Man_ "This... Is good. This is good. I like it!"

_Shinki_ "...Heh. See? It's meat. You can have more, but I'm afraid I would need payment..."

_Man_ "Hm. Fair enough. I would like a big slice of meat, please!"

_Woman_ "...I... I would like a piece for myself as well."

_Crowd_ "Me... Me too! I would..."

_Tenshi_ "See? This is the power of my charisma!"

I highly doubt this had anything to do with charisma!

...Maybe you should learn how to talk to people better...

Seriously, you're going to get into great trouble if you don't watch what you say.

Or maybe she won't. I don't know.

* * *

...Well! That went really smoothly.

The warthog didn't last for too long, now did it? It sold really well...

...Maybe I should become a hunter for the village or something? ...Naah. There must be another person with a job like this. I would only piss them off.

Well, I managed to get a hefty sum of the GALD. It's not mind-blowing, but it works for now.

And just to think I had at least 50 Koban coins on me! Stealing from the palace had never been so pointless...

_Female Voice_ "Hey! You! You there, with the staff!"

...Hmm?

Does someone call for me? I know when people are calling onto me!

And staff? Does she mean the broom-sized wood I was using to carry the warthog around?

_Tenshi_ "Hmm? Who's the bird girl?"

Oh. I see her now.

She looks discreet and pretty. At least that's what her looks are like. A pair of bird wings are sprouted from her back, with red highlights on them. Her hair is a dark pink... It almost looks chestnut.

She is wearing what looks like to be a kimono with an apron on top. What, is she a waitress or something?

What does a waitress what to do with this person?

_Shinki_ "You talkin' to me?"

_Bird Girl_ "Y-Y-Yes! Y-You! You are a disgrace to all things merchant! If you open a business, it should be done properly! D-D-Don't steal away my cus... Customers...!"

...Ah? The hell she's talking about?

_Tenshi_ "I don't understand what's going on, but can I just crush her so we can move on?"

_Shinki_ "...Aaah... No? Don't do it?"

_Bird Girl_ "A-Anyway, if you want to open a stall or a shop, do it properly! Introduce yourself to your neighbors! Open your stall away from mine!"

I'm slightly confused. Does this mean someone has a food stall around here already?

_Tenshi_ "This is annoying, so I'm going to crush her now."

_Shinki_ "...No, I really thing that is a bad idea."

_Mystia _"I'm... Mystia Lorelei, owner of the Grilled Lamprey Eel stall, and I challenge you to a duel! You... False stall opener client-stealing menace person!"

...A stall? Really?

_Shinki_ "That's just perfect! Can you take me there?"

_Mystia_ "Prepare yoursss... ...What?"

_Shinki_ "I asked you if you can take me there! The stall is yours, isn't it? How much you charge for a grilled eel?"

The time we spent on the village was enough for me to get a bit thirsty and hungry...

And since I have the money... Why not?

_Mystia_ "...It's... 500 yen..."

_Shinki_ "Well, will you take me there or not, then?"

_Mystia_ "I... I will! ...I will."

And I start to follow her reluctant and confused backtracking with happy steps as Tenshi just floats behind as usual.

The bird girl just turns around and looks at me with doubtful eyes one last time before marching towards the outskirts of the village.

* * *

**[Location: Mystia's Grill Stall]**

Heck, isn't this place nice and dandy?

By the looks of it, this place seems to have had a ton of visitors already.

**Sniff**

And she fuels her fire with coal.

How does one make coal in Gensokyo...?

_Mystia_ "This... This is it..."

_Tenshi_ "It looks as mediocre as one would expect, I suppose."

_Shinki_ "Don't listen to this jackass. It's simple, yet it's supposed to be, isn't it? It looks great."

...Did I say something weird again?

Why do they keep giving me that cross-eyed look in this world?

_Mystia_ "...You... What are you planning? Weren't you trying to open a food stall in the village...?"

_Shinki_ "Aah, the idea crossed my mind but I gave up on it instantly. Ruining other people's business isn't good for my karma. I have enough conscience problems already."

_Tenshi_ "...Oh? I thought that was only my imagination."

Why don't you choke on all that poison? That would be great, thanks!

_Shinki_ "Anyway, that's what it is. ...I think I startled you with me selling the warthog I hunted, but that's as far as it went."

And she lowered her shoulder s a lot now. What, was she still suspicious of me?

_Mystia_ "I see. I'm... I'm sorry for rushing to conclusions like that! ...So... I'm Mystia Lorelei. I own this place..."

_Shinki_ "You told me that already. I'm Katsura Shinki, I arrived in Gensokyo a few days ago."

_Mystia_ "Oh! You're the strange species of vampire that Aya-san mentioned? ...Reimu-san also mentioned something about you, but I did not pay too much attention..."

No wonder.

What boggles me though, is that crazy reporter just publishing me on a newspaper flash telling everyone what I am.

So much for my initial 'secret identity' thing.

_Mystia_ "So, you... You wanted to eat, right? Um... I have grilled lamprey eels, shirayaki, sake... Take your pick. The price is also tabbed, so just order it and make sure you can pay."

Of course.

I have more than five thousand yen on me. I think I can pay for a round of eels...

_Tenshi_ "..."

…

_Tenshi_ "..."

…

_Shinki_ "...**Sigh**.Do you want something to eat, Tenshi...?"

_Tenshi_ "Me? Hm. ...I think I'll have shirayaki. I'll accompany you, if you insist so much."

Yeah. I insist.

So you'll stop giving those 'I want to eat too' looks at me!

...Haah. ...Night will soon fall in, won't it...?

_Female Voice_ "Aah... Night's about to fall in, isn't it? Why do summer nights have to be this hot... Ah? Shinki?"

Hmm? ...Oh! It's Reimu. ...And Suika.

_Suika_ "Aah, it's Shinki! Hey there, how you doing?"

_Tenshi_ "Ugh! The little oni? What are you doing here? Did you get sick of heaven already?"

_Suika_ "Sick of it? That place's sake is the best, but there isn't much to do, is it? I came here to drink with Reimu~"

_Reimu_ "And you dragged me all the way here. I'm surprised to see Shinki here, though. I heard that Marisa blew your house up."

News really travel fast in Gensokyo, don't they...

_Shinki_ "I made her fix it."

_Tenshi_ "You made US fix it."

_Shinki_ "I didn't see you trying to avoid fighting her by my house! You got what you deserved, and don't you claim otherwise."

_Reimu_ "Really, you have some skill to force Marisa and this idiot into working like that. I would have died to see that happen."

Oh, so I think you would!

This little stand is getting crowded, but there's enough room for everyone, isn't it?

_Suika_ "Mystia~! A round of eels for us, please! With sake, of course, sake!"

_Mystia_ "Coming right up!"

_Reimu_ "I'm not paying for the stuff you eat, Suika!"

_Tenshi_ "...Well, doesn't this look the lively bit...?"

_Shinki_ "There's nothing wrong with that."

...And the night goes on, with us laughing and eating under the stars of Gensokyo.

...And then something struck me.

This calm, this serenity...

The wind and the sky. Not a single worry on my mind...

I have finally felt what...

What true peace must be like.

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

…

Time went by so fast and so well I lost track of it.

Tenshi went home really early last night. Something about having an idea, I didn't really get it.

Of course I had to pay for her stuff. ...Oh well.

Reimu and Suika on the other hand, kept going and they dragged me all the way back here.

Where we just laughed and drank some more. Then Reimu slept. Then Suika slept. Then I did the same.

And now its morning again.

As usual, I wake up as a free action. I stand up as a movement action. I finish my turn by stretching my limbs and pumping air into my lungs.

And so I look at the morning sky with a face that I probably would never have had before.

...I'm at peace.

_Reimu_ "Hrnmmm... ...Good morning... I think? ...Hmmm..."

Did I wake her up?

_Shinki_ "My bad. ...Good morning, Reimu."

_Reimu_ "Hrmm? ...Ah... Did you put this sheets on me? ...And her?"

_Shinki_ "Sleeping on the open is something only I'm allowed to."

My jokingly tone had the desire effect, did it not?

_Reimu_ "Hm. So you'll be going back home, now?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I think I'll go finish building my home... Yesterday went by so fast I didn't even see it go."

Seriously. ...It was so fast...

_Reimu_ "Well, if you enjoyed that, isn't it a good thing?"

Indeed it is.

I don't think I had that much fun in... ...A century.

Naah. That wouldn't be really true, now would it?

Maybe 80 years.

_Shinki_ "...Heh. Well, thanks for letting me sleep on your floor, Reimu! ...I'll see you around, then?"

She just sleepily waves me good-bye.

And I start my tired walk back home...

Oh yeah. I might as well just grab some food before I go home...

Maybe I can hunt another wild boar?

Yeah. Right.

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

My trip back home was decently fast and furious.

OK, not fast. And not furious, either.

I didn't find anything but rabbits today. ...I can't help but feel that hunting a rabbit would be a really sucky idea. Maybe it's just paranoia...

But anyways, I have peaches back home... It's better than nothing. And of course, I got myself some edible mushrooms at the forest of magic.

There were a few I had no idea what they were. So I left them alone. That place grows some really weird stuff, man...

Well, let's see what I can start cooking today...?

…

…

…**!**

**THROB**

Reality crashes back over me as I look at the man wearing a black kimono, his red hair contrasting the flare from his eyes, gazing at me as if I was made of glass.

...Sitting by my scaffold. My eyes are not lying to me.

The man is sitting by the sack of peaches, his presence absorbing the very air like it doesn't belong there. A satisfied expression covers his face as he stands up, never taking his eyes off of mine.

...My vision lose all its focus.

_Havoc_ "...So you returned? It took you a long time, so I made myself comfortable in your absence. I hope you do not mind."


	20. Chapter 20: Words of Power

**Author's Comments: **It was bound to happen! I welcome you all to this installment of Touhou Chronicles!

Abusing my freedom to write my stuff is really awesome, isn't it? I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

_Shinki_ "H... Havoc!"

My body reacts faster than my mind does.

Before I gave myself the command, I had already tossed the mushrooms aside and covered my fists in my power!

I can't screw around! I'll just bash him before he does anything to me again!

_Havoc_ "Hm?"

I jump at him before he even says anything!

**GAN**

...And I hit something invisible, as if it's covering him like a shield.

_Havoc_ "Such violence... Is this how you treat your guests? With violence?"

I'm not listening to your bullshit!

_Shinki_ "I'm not going to be today's Yuyuko, Havoc!"

He jumps away from the scaffold, and I jump right behind him. I'm not letting him escape me!

**GAN**

...Something blocked my attack again.

What is this? It's like the wind is covering an area around him, defending him from external interference!

_Havoc_ "A futile effort, if I may say it's splendid nonetheless."

Not even paying attention to what he says, I might as well just attack him from behind...

_Havoc_ "...That is not going to work."

**GAN**

I hit that shield again.

He's protected? By what?

I can't see jack shit!

Don't float away from me, I'm not letting you escape!

_Shinki_"Tch...!"

If my physical attacks don't work...

Well, maybe I'll make you eat a nuke, then!

I charge my power on my fist and focus...

_Shinki_ "HM!"

_Havoc_ "[_Tate_]."

I hurl the nuke at him full-force!

**BOOOOOOOOOOM**

...And it hit.

Part of the trees behind him got eaten by the nuke, but I don't care.

...And as the dust that rose up from the attacks goes down...

_Havoc_ "Truly... Now that I see it from up close, it really looks like a shotgun, does it not?"

He's...

...Unscathed.

His clothes aren't even tattered by the nuke. He only rose his hands to cover part of his face, but I only think he did that so dust wouldn't get into his eyes.

…

What the hell is going on here...?

There's no way he can be protecting himself with a magic power I can't see.

_Shinki_ "What the hell are you...?"

_Havoc_ "Once human, but now no more. We had this conversation already... I do not enjoy repeating myself over and over again."

Asshole.

_Havoc _"I know you have reasons to distrust me, but listen to me. I did not come here to fight you."

_Shinki_ "Oh, was that what you said to the gardener of the manager of souls too, right before you assimilated her powers for your own personal use?"

He just chuckles at my accusations as if I'm telling an amusing joke.

_Havoc_ "Saigyouji was... An interesting subject. She did not resist my attempt to join with her powers. In fact, she deliberately opened herself so I could do so without disturbances. Something you clearly will not allow me to do, and I do not have interest in doing so, either."

…Deliberately, huh.

_Shinki_ "...What do you want, then?"

_Havoc _"So are you willing to listen to me?"

Pah, not all that bullshit again... Seriously, that is annoying.

_Shinki_ "I would be kicking your ass already if I didn't want to listen to you! Don't waste my fucking time!"

_Havoc_ "A valid point, yet I still don't want to question you if you're not willing to give me answers."

I don't get it.

This guy's speeches are so weird I can't get most of what is it he's vomiting.

_Shinki_ "So you want to ask me a question."

_Havoc _"With expectations to be answered, yes. If you are not willing to answer what I will ask, then say so this instant and I will be gone. It's that simple."

I don't buy this crap...

...But it... Intrigues me, somewhat.

What the hell would Mr. Bigshot knowledge want to ask of me?

I'll give it a shot.

I focus my power all over me slightly. Just in case.

_Shinki_ "And what's in it for me?"

_Havoc_ "I will then answer one of your questions. Any of them. ...Isn't it a fair trade? Everyone wins."

If you say so.

But any question...? What kind of question would I want to ask of him?

…

_Shinki_ "...Fine."

The satisfied smile on your face shows up again as if everything you predicted has come full circle.

And it pisses me off even more.

_Havoc _"Splendid."

_Shinki_ "But don't get any ideas. It's just one question, and then mine. Do you understand me?"

_Havoc_ "If your desire is for us to return to hostilities after we are done with this little dilation, then by your way it shall be. ...Hmm."

…

What the hell is he doing? Is he gathering his ideas properly?

_Havoc_ "...Then I shall ask. How exactly were you born?"

OK, that does it.

_Shinki_ "Right. So, um... Can you start writing your Will, please? Something tells me you're gonna need it."

_Havoc_ "Do not change the course of the conversation. Hold your end of the bargain, Katsura Shinki."

Wait, what? Is... He serious?

Really? What use for a question like that someone like him would have?

…

_Shinki_ "My mother and father had lots of fun together. How else are people born?"

_Havoc_ "You would be surprised at the possibilities of creation. Trolls were born because someone believed that fusing an Ogre with a tree would be a major accomplishment. ...Fools."

Really? Huh.

That's new.

_Havoc_ "In case you failed to see my point, I will say it out loud. I believe you are something entirely different than what you claim to be."

...Different?

What?

_Shinki_ "Different? As in, I'm actually a blue-blooded vampire youkai?"

…?

He's laughing.

What's so funny?

_Havoc_ "No. No you are not. You are anything - a Werewolf - but you're not a vampire."

…

…?

The hell...?

_Havoc_ "Blue-Blooded vampires exist, yes. They are a branch family from the usual vampires, the ones known by you as Red-Blooded. The red ones come in various flavors... Ghouls, Neophytes, Vampires, True Ancestors and Eternals... The last two being the closest there are to living beings, because their hearts beat. They can breed. They eat. They do not rely solely on blood to satisfy their hunger."

Yeah? I know all of that, you over-talkative idiot.

_Havoc_ "Blue-Blooded vampires feed on the souls instead of the flesh. Their bite is known for leaving the victim lethargic for a couple days until they return to normality. They blend into society more easily because of their little blood twist, making them resistant to the sun and, maybe ironically so, their fangs are retractable and positioned on the lower set of teeth."

I know tha...

...Wait, what? On the soul?

_Shinki_ "Soul? ...Don't you mean magic?"

God damn it, don't laugh on your own!

I'm starting to lose my patience!

_Havoc_ "Feed on magic? Don't be foolish. A substance that is so abstract and conflicting with itself, bringing variables and redundancies into play cannot be fed on. It is the same as feeding on vacuum."

_Shinki_ "Then how do you explain what I do, you idiot?"

_Havoc_ "I can't. Despite it being an impossibility, it still happens with you. Blue-Blooded vampires have resistance and are excellent summoners, but they cannot feed on such a substance."

...This doesn't make sense.

_Shinki_ "**But I feed on magic**!"

_Havoc_ "Isn't that clear enough of an evidence that you are not a blue-blood? There is no denying you have Vampiric traits, but..."

Whoa! Don't come any closer to me, you son of a-

_Shinki_ "STAY THERE!"

_Havoc_ "Are you certain you are a Blue-Blooded Vampire?"

_Shinki_ "I had a sister, and we were the same! Yes, I am sure of it!"

_Havoc_ "A sister? And did she feed on magic? Did she have this unnatural disguise that you have? Could she create anti-magic factors with her blood and abilities, absorbing a fraction of that what she touched that was magical in nature into her own power?"

_Shinki_ "She-"

My voice dies on my throat.

...She couldn't.

Shiyane was resistant, but... That was it. She couldn't create the same armor I could.

But she claimed that it was because all Blue-Bloods had different ways to manifest their magic powers.

For me, it was the creation of the magic armor.

The black fire I can create is something she also had, but...

She could never use something close to the Azure Nuke, even if she was an excellent melee fighter.

...What's going on here?

Why... _Why do I care_...?

_Havoc_ "When I first laid my eyes on you... I thought you were human. Not a youkai, not a ghost... But human. I crushed you with the intent to kill, yet you survived."

What the hell is he talking about...?

Why am I so shaken by this? What the hell is this chill?

_Havoc_ "When you raised yourself after I had begun my... Fight so to speak, with Kazami Yuuka, I caught you with the corner of my eye. You had canines, and you could talk. I realized then you were not human, but something else entirely. ...A blue-blood would have been noticed that instant, but I still could not say that you were youkai. ...You still looked like a human."

Human...?

I don't get it.

I don't get it...!

_Havoc_ "...When I retreated from the Hakugyokurou, I performed a degree of research on the matter. I tried to recreate the same anti-magic power you possessed, to no avail. Something is missing... And you hold the answer to my doubts."

_Shinki_ "Gh...! And what a difference does that make?"

_Havoc_ "A difference? Don't you see that such a variable is improbable for youkai? You may be the first case in existence of a sentient, evolved Homunculus!"

**THROB**

My head hurts.

My head hurts. My eyes hurt. My heart is racing so fast. I am sweating.

Nonsense.

Nonsense. Nonsense. Nonsense. Nonsense. Nonsense. Nonsense. Nonsense.

Nonsense. Nonsense. Nonsense.

_Havoc_ "The birth of a new species... Youkai, Human, God, Hanyô, Homunculus... And now this! Tell me. How exactly were you born?"

Sister...

I'm not youkai?

I'm not a vampire?

What's going on here?What is this guy saying? His words are ricocheting from my head and I'm not really understanding it.

What he is saying isn't... It doesn't...

...It makes sense.

Because Shiyane did not have the same abilities I do.

I never met mom and dad.

We were always on the run...

Vampires... The blood... The Dragons... The Phoenix...

So, what is it I've been through all my life...?

Did everything I learn a lie? What was...

**Rustle**

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! So this is where you are, I looked all around for y-"

…!

T... Tenshi...?

_Tenshi_ "..."

She... She is giving Havoc a look so cold it could freeze lava.

_Havoc_ "So you are the Celestial princess? It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

_Tenshi_ "I don't know who you are, but I'll give you enough time to disappear from my sight before I change my mind."

...T-Tenshi.

...Yes.

She... She is right. What the fuck am I thinking...?

I was totally dancing to his music!

So what I'm not youkai? What a difference does that make?

_Shinki_ "...So that is the end of that, Havoc. I answered your question, now get yourself lost."

_Havoc_ "You have no idea of your origins, then. And I suppose that you do not wish to learn more about it by coming with me?"

_Shinki_ "Go blow yourself! I don't want to have anything to do with you."

I finally regained my mind. My voice came sharp and solid, the way I recognize.

_Havoc_ "...So you truly see me as the enemy you have to defeat...? ...Fair enough. If that is your wish, then so it shall be, Katsura Shinki."

He starts to slowly float upwards and above the trees from the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

_Havoc_ "Until then, oh twisted one. We shall meet again soon. [_Koutei_]."

...And he disappears from our sight in an arc of wind.

…

_Shinki_ "...Fuuuuuh..."

I let go all the tense in my lungs in one go.

I seriously need to get my head checked...

_Tenshi_ "Are you certain that allowing that irritating man to roam free is a smart idea?"

_Shinki_ "...For now, yes. It was the first and last time, though."

Seriously. Was he trying to get into my head? Maybe he was doing something to me and I couldn't tell.

At any rate, I got seriously messed up back there.

...And also...

_Shinki_ "Tenshi."

_Tenshi_ "Hm. Yes?"

_Shinki_ "...Thank you."

Oh, you avoided eye contact!

_Tenshi_ "Of... Of course! I mean... Ah? Y-You're welcome."

I see you are not used to people thanking you. But I mean it.

She saved me.

I can finally think like myself again.

But why did I even care that much? This information came from Havoc's mouth. There is no reason I should trust it, but then again...

If I'm not youkai, that means my sister lied to me about my heritage.

If she lied to me, then it was for what purpose?

Why would she lie to me? For all my 111 years, I believed firmly I was a blue-blooded vampire.

What he said makes sense at the same time it doesn't...

What's the point of all that...?

_Tenshi_ "Shinki? Are you with me?"

_Shinki_ "Oh? Ah, s-sorry. I'm here. What is it today, Tenshi? Shouldn't you be making some friends or something?"

_Tenshi_ "You'll bite your tongue after you see what I brought for you! It is by your scaffold, come with me!"

Oh boy. Something tells me I've been thinking too seriously for enough pages of my life for today.

...Yeah.

Too seriously...

There's no point in worrying over that now.

Maybe later. When I have Havoc's heart beating in my fists, I can look into the matter more closely.

_

* * *

_

**[Interlude – Location: Underground Laboratory]**

_Havoc_ "Mryth. Come here! Mryth?"

The red haired man reached the laboratory with a thoughtful gaze. He searched his potions and books thoroughly and efficiently like a machine. His eyes skittering across the surface of everything as if he could see through all of it.

His mind exploding with both euphoria and deviancy.

And his thoughts always flowing back to his formulas and theories, he felt as if he didn't see everything this brightly for an eternity.

He had a goal once again. The only thing that was staying his hand was a single spark of doubt...

_Mryth _"Yes? You called for me, Havoc?"

The cat-eyed servant stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the brightness in Havoc's eyes. A smile crept on his face, the euphoria of the man before him flowed as if it was contagious.

_Mryth_ "This energy... Havoc, did you find the answers you were looking for?"

_Havoc_ "You could say I did, and yet..."

He raised a potion above his head and against the light on the glass ceiling, reflecting the light of the sun against it, shining silver onto his own eyes.

_Havoc_ "I would need to confirm one last thing before I place the gears together."

_Mryth_ "And that would be?"

The servant came closer to Havoc, who wouldn't take his eyes off the silver-colored potion as his mind finished processing his thoughts adequately.

_Havoc_ "...To evolve, interference is necessary. But it also happens on its own if given enough time. If the evolution of a Homunculus took place, then it was by what means? Was it unintentional? Or was it forced by someone's hands? Was it created from step one, or did they have the formula for the evolution...?"

The question wavered through the air as Mryth pondered upon it with curiosity.

The sun shone ever so brightly as the answer came to him as he brought his eyes upon the man in black one more.

_Mryth_ "If it was unintentional, then a larger existence of this evolved species would be, wouldn't it?"

And then Havoc lowered his shoulders, his eyes closed contemplating the sunlight bathing his mind as if it had been enlightened.

_Havoc_ "Yes... That is true. It came from someone. It was intentionally created. There is no way a species like this wouldn't be more abundant in the world if it evolved on its own."

He chugged the potion down in one singular gulp, placing the flask back in the shelf it was in.

_Havoc_ "Thank you, Mryth. I feel 99% more secure about my theories now."

_Mryth_ "I do share your enthusiasm after all. Did you reach a verdict, then?"

_Havoc_ "I did, and with it, a blockade. ...He sees me as his enemy, so I will answer his expectations with utmost accuracy. Come with me Mryth, we will take action right away."

As Havoc ordered it, Mryth assumed the form of a ghostly mist, losing his physical traits entirely. His ghostly form floated aimlessly for a couple seconds before reaching for Havoc, who gazed in agreement.

_Mryth_ "Where will we go, if I may ask?"

_Havoc_ "To the Shrine of the border."

And with a murmur of magical words, the half-ghost disappeared with a distortion of air.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

The priestess stretched her arms as the morning light shone upon her face.

The wind was blowing nicely as she laid herself on her broom, feeling the nature shake around her. As she opened her eyes, the scenery before her greeted her morning as usual.

_Reimu_ "...Something is wrong."

She felt the air shift slightly. Her brows twitched by themselves and an overall sense of worry took over her shoulders as if she was being preyed upon by a wild beast. She slid her index finger on her forehead and looked around her slowly. She was alone.

And yet, the feeling that something was coming her way did not change.

She trusted her intuition more than she trusted herself. Just to make sure, she brought forward her gohei and put the broom aside. And just before she could see what happened, Reimu heard a shifting noise from the air, as if space opened up to itself.

A black-robed man landed several meters away from the priestess, his arms by his side, a ghostly abstract form following him as if it was part of himself.

Her eyes immediately landed on his frame. Red hair, black robes and eyes of fire...

He was the man that Shinki had described. The one who had taken over the Netherworld and ran away when he lost the ability to control Yuyuko's powers!

Reimu immediately raised her guard as the man raised his gaze ever so slightly to face her. A smile showed on his face as he saw her reaction to his presence.

_Havoc_ "So I would assume you already know who I am, given the circumstances."

_Reimu_ "I just forgot what your name was. But yeah, I know who you are. ...I'm surprised that you came here, of all places."

_Havoc_ "You may call me Havoc, and your guess is correct. I did not come here for you, and at the same time, I did."

The man made a dismissive gesture, as if he already expects an answer for his next question.

_Havoc_ "I suppose it would be pointless to wonder... Still... You won't come with me without a fight, correct?"

_Reimu _"It's really a pointless question."

And he raised his hands up in the air, bringing them down defiantly like a maestro, runes of different colors skittering through his arms as he stepped forward shone as if awaiting his command.

_Havoc_ "Then so I shall force you into submission, warrior maiden!"

Following his claim with a frown, Reimu kicked the ground and hurled the talismans she pulled from under her sleeve with deadly force towards the man in black!

**Thoooom**

Following her movements with the corner of the eye, Havoc jumped away and avoided her attack as he twirled in the air. The runes in his arms shone accordingly as he pointed his hand at the priestess and a cannon of fire blasted from his fingers, missing her by a millimeter.

_Reimu_ "Whoa!"

Reimu blinked as she hurled more talismans at him, who dodged the attack just like before and counter-attacked with another fire spell that reached way too close.

With a clack of the tongue, she stopped thinking and focused. After kicking the floor one more time, she took flight and closed her eyes, focusing on the presence of the man... Her energy flowed like a waterfall.

And she brought her hands to the sides...

_Reimu_ "[_Spirit Sign – Fantasy Orb_]!"

_Havoc_ "_Sage wielding the holy scepter of war! Let thy light shield the weak!"_

Reimu got surrounded by her energy. Following her mind's eye, they locked onto the man in black and blasted towards him...

_Havoc_ "_Shield Barrier_!"

And they collided against the wall of purple fire that erupted from his feet, concealing him from her gaze.

She blinked. That was impressive, and... Extremely similar to Patchouli's own magic...

He immediately raised his gaze towards her, and their eyes met. He opened his mouth once again and this time he commanded:

_Havoc_ "[_Lan_]."

...The barrier disrupted in fragments as his voice echoed through the air. And without any prior warning...

**GRRRASH**

Reimu got blasted by an invisible force, as if she had just been hit by a scythe-shooting cannon!

_Reimu_ "Ugh!"

In pure reflex, she flew towards the man. He opened his eyes in admiration as she raised her hand and focused her power in the yin-yang orb in it. It glowed fiercely as she landed in front of Havoc, who stepped backwards a second too late...

_Reimu_ "[_Holy Relic – Yin-Yang Sanctifying Orb_]!"

The orb enlarged itself about two times Havoc's size, enveloping him in the whirlpool of holy energy, thrashing him inside it. The priestess's eyes caught sight of the man bursting through the top of the relic, landing at a fair distance from her.

Both were visibly damaged. Havoc let go a whistle of admiration as a sweat popped from his brow. He did not expect any of that to happen.

_Havoc_ "...This... Took me by surprise. Escaping that attack by flying towards me was the least I would expect, but it worked... I think I need to rethink my strategies."

The priestess looked at the man with confused eyes. What the hell did he do?

When he attacked her just now, she did not feel any signs that it was a magical attack, or some sort of special ability.

It's as if that attack of his was always there, and she never noticed it until now!

_Reimu_ "...I don't know what your problem is, but I'll let you know that if you don't get yourself lost now, I'm going to exterminate you without thinking twice."

_Havoc_ "Oh, but I cannot do that. I am sorry, warrior maiden, but I will treat you roughly from now on."

And he crossed his arms, a doubtful frown took over Reimu's facial expression.

_Havoc_ "Prepare yourself. [_Gassho_]."

As his voice echoed through the air, seemingly invisible forms sprouted from Reimu's sides and begun twirling around, slowly closing down on the priestess. She immediately rushed upwards, but the blades followed her as if they were attached to the maiden.

She raised her hand once more and swung more talismans, this time they formed a shield that blocked the blades' advance, but they didn't disappear.

_Reimu _"What...?"

_Havoc_ "[_Gassho – En_]."

**BAM**

The blades shattered themselves and completely enveloped the priestess once again, the lacerations of combat becoming ever more apparent.

Without wasting a second, she flew towards the ground as fast as she could, bringing a talisman to the ground...

_Reimu_ "[_Dream Sign – Demon Binding Array_]!"

The pillar of light that erupted from the talisman disintegrated the blades completely. In response, Havoc stepped forward defiantly...

_Havoc_ "[_Jakujo_]."

**THOOOOM**

_Reimu_ "GAH!"

The entire area around the priestess suddenly got crushed by an invisible force, as if the air itself got heavy and dense!

She kept herself on her feet, struggling with her own strength to keep herself from falling on the ground. The spell card got destroyed in an instant.

...Something was not right.

Whenever someone cast magic, or even used an special ability, Reimu could feel the air shift. She could feel it move, she could sense its appearance.

Creating a magical effect or powers from your own efforts created a change in the air, even if so slightly.

But she couldn't feel that with this man's powers!

The fire spells from before – even the barrier he created. Those were magic effects, with the same effect and method of creation as Patchouli's own magic.

But what was he using to attack her with this invisible force?

What was he doing?

And Havoc opened his eyes in amaze once again. His face showing clear signs of worry and amaze.

_Havoc_ "...Unbelievable."

_Reimu_ "Gh...! Y-You... What are you doing? What is this...?"

...He stopped moving. A brief pause from his part took place as he raised his hand to his hair, his eyes gazing at the priestess with interest.

_Havoc_ "Indeed. It is only natural you would ask, and the answer isn't simple. What do you know about Words of Power, Hakurei?"

_Reimu_ "Words of... What...?"

_Havoc_ "Or as I refer to it, the Dead Tongue. It is a lost language to the time and existence... Even I do not know its source... All I know is that the Dead Tongue is the Tongue of Creation, and the mere pronunciation of a word on this tongue is enough to shape reality to what it describes."

_Reimu_ "Shape reality...? What do... Gh... You mean?"

_Havoc_ "It is simple. I can create, I can destroy. The Dead Tongue is the law of the universe. What I say is valid, and is put into practice as if it always existed. I modified it ever so slightly, but that can only go so far. There are limitations to this power, however."

He crossed his arms and pondered upon his thoughts for a moment before continuing.

_Havoc_ "For example, I cannot kill a living creature with the command 'Die', for the Dead Tongue was created in a time before souls. Every living being has one, yes? So it 'conflicts' with the command, and it becomes invalid. I also need to understand how my target works before I can give a command to it... I cannot control someone. I cannot create life."

_Reimu_ "Sounds like... A pretty complicated power..."

_Havoc_ "Indeed! Still, this power is what is binding you right now. The command I gave to you translates to 'Dense' in the Dead Tongue, so your mass is at least one hundred times higher than the usual. Maybe even more, it varies from person to person... Or from one object to another. The fact you are still standing is... Formidable. I wonder..."

She suddenly got struck with an idea, and before he could say anything else, she clasped her hands together and focused her powers again...

_Reimu_ "[_Divine Spirit – Fantasy Seal Blink_]!"

And she appeared right on top of Havoc, as if she was always there.

_**THROOOOOOM**_

Havoc could not escape in time. The extremely heavy Reimu fell with such potency on top of him, it destroyed the ground and it raised dust into the air.

She rolled sideways as she felt her weight got back to normal, jumping away from the impact zone and clearing some of the dust from her clothes.

_Havoc_ _"O flare from the depths of hell... I feed thy rage with my flesh if I must! Eruption!"_

**THOOOOOOOOOOM**

An eruption of power blasted away from Havoc, raising the ground nearby and missing the priestess by a small margin. The power created a rather big crater, the scent of burnt stone and dirt filled the air.

The maiden coughed in response to his method of release. He was visibly damaged from her stomping... He was immersed in delight.

_Havoc_ "...That was... Not teleportation. It wasn't speed either... The effects of what you just did was similar to... Phase shifting? Or were you looping around a small world...?"

She opened her eyes in amazement. Without a single explanation, and seeing its effects only once, he reached such a conclusion...!

_Havoc_ "I've heard stories about a legendary bloodline that could shift from this plane and loop... It was said they were lost to time after a huge battle... Hakurei..."

His look to her changed from amazement to greed in the blink of an eye. The fire on his eyes shone ever so intensely... Her skin crawled from the look he gave her.

_Havoc_ "I changed my mind. I want your powers, Hakurei Reimu!"

The chill on her skin increased in intensity as the man raised his hands up in the sky as if they were fangs. Lines of red painted his entire frame, and he chanted yet another incantation.

_Havoc_ "_O Lightning of Heavens, Flames of Hell and Winds of Tempest, reach me! Focus at my hand and bring forth thy name as I call onto you to prove your power against those that defy thee! Be your name known to the roaring sky!_"

Feeling the massive amounts of magical power being focused at the man, Reimu focused all her powers in her hands and shoved them on the ground...

_Reimu _"[_Divine Arts - Demon Binding Circle_]!"

_Havoc_ "_Tetra Vortex!"_

And his hands erupted a mass of pure power that shocked itself against Reimu's golden barrier!

**THOOOOOOOOOOM**

The impact was powerful and it rebounded from the defenses of the priestess.

Her spell card was destroyed. The magic cast by the Half-Ghost rebounded. The blast of air and energy hit both Reimu and Havoc.

She got pushed back, getting hurled with such power she hit her donation box, crashing it into bits, and rolled inside her Shrine.

_Reimu_ "...Nh!"

Trying to hold her breath not to let go a howl of pain, Reimu jumped outside and...

Havoc was nowhere to be seen.

Confusion immediately struck her as she looked up. To the sides. Behind.

...He was gone from her eyes for an instant...

And this instant brought forward a pressure from all sides, as if Reimu was held by air itself.

_Reimu_ "Gah! Hah! W-What?"

The pressure got bigger and bigger, as Reimu opened her eyes and saw Havoc, on top of her shrine, the blood flowing from his forehead...

The glint of power emanating from his throat, they roared their commands at the same moment...

_Havoc_ "[_Kujo_]!"

_Reimu_ "[_Divine Spirit - Fantasy Seal_]!"

**~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~!**

…

The roar of the shock could be heard from the Forest of Magic.

The shrine got cracked in various places. The stone pillars in front were leveled. The pavement and the stairs leading inside the shrine got destroyed completely.

**Thud**

A red form fell onto the ground dryly, as the wind got rid of the dust slowly but efficiently.

Reimu was lying on the ground on her back. Her gohei snapped in half... Her clothes ripped and dirtied by the explosion.

Havoc landed nearby while panting heavily. He was hurt so badly his right eye was bruised, bleeding with the backlash of powers shocking against one another. His robes were damaged. His left hand was almost amputated.

The priestess looked at him in disbelief.

_Havoc_ "...Truly... You live up to the reputation of the strongest human in Gensokyo. If I did not hide and strike you from behind, I would have lost this fight."

_Reimu_ "Ugh... Y-You... What do you want with..."

_Havoc_ "I will need you to stay asleep for now, warrior maiden... I will give haste to the next step of my plan, and for that..."

He raised his hand and placed it on her forehead, a vibration of power resonated between them...

A bright flash of light took place. He pulled his hand and as if he was pulling something from her stomach, Reimu jerked her hips forwards involuntarily, letting go an unintelligible yelp.

The unknown power filled Havoc's veins.

And Hakurei Reimu lost consciousness as the robed man pulled her up like a puppet, a tired smile occupying his face with satisfaction.

_Havoc_ "...I need you to come with me."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

_Marisa_ "Hey Shinki! I came over to play, ze!"

PFUH!

What the hell! Don't land on me!

_Shinki_ "...Can I get you a ladder, so you can get off my back?"

_Marisa_ "Oh? Hahahaha! Sorry, sorry. Hey, what's this small hut for? It wasn't here yesterday..."

_Shinki_ "I'll gladly pay you if you destroy it to bits, Marisa."

_Tenshi_ "W-What? But it's such a great idea! With this you can open your own food stall! You cook well enough for that!"

I made it clear enough that I DON'T want to open a food stall, you... You...!

Dimwit! Tosser! Headcrab!

_Shinki_ "Can you put your brain to work for five minutes? I don't want this!"

_Tenshi_ "But it is such a great opportunity! Shinki, your cooking is e-... ...Slightly above average. It's good enough for a stall. Why shouldn't you open one?"

_Shinki_ "Because there are people doing such a thing already and there is no place I can open a stall without conflicting with Mystia's!"

_Tenshi_ "Well, you can open it by the forest's edge."

_Marisa_ "I don't think that will work. Kourin's shop is there already, he might get upset."

That's hardly the point here. Why do you want me to open a food stall this badly?

Are you subtly telling me that you are addicted to my cooking?

Because if that's the case, I'll be happy as hell! ...Kinda. But that's beside the point!

_Shinki_ "The stall thing won't work, Tenshi. Please give up on it."

_Tenshi_ "H-How can you know it won't work if you didn't even try?"

Oh! That's impressive!

_Shinki_ "That's something I wasn't expecting you of all people to say. I guess you took your time to think about a few things, eh?"

Heh. And she blushes while avoiding my eyes once again.

_Marisa_ "Well, this is still kinda wasted... Hmm? What's this? Shinki, you've been collecting mushrooms?"

_Shinki_ "I was thinking about making a soup or something. But... Things happened and I couldn't."

_Tenshi_ "My proposal to make a stall isn't a thing, Shinki! It is a gourmet project!"

Can you stop saying that? It wasn't smart the first time you said it, it won't be smart now!

_Shinki _"Gourmet..."

**Rumble**

…?

What?

_Tenshi_ "Hm? Shinki, did you do something?"

_Shinki_ "I didn't."

_Marisa_ "Eh? What, what's wrong?"

I'm... Not sure.

This rumbling...

Is it coming from below?

…

Oh! Are you serious?

_Shinki_ "What the hell is this rumbling?"

_**THROOOOM**_

…

A... Hivecrawler Burrower...?

It just jumped out from the ground and... Destroyed the stall.

...Huh.

_Tenshi_ "Ah! W-What is this beast?"

_Marisa_ "Ah? It's a dog ant! I thought they were all dead!"

Me too!

...But this one is kinda alright. It destroyed the stall for me.

No, wait. That's not what I'm supposed to think, is it?

It's a Hivecrawler! What the hell!

_**THROOM THROOM THROOM THROOOM**_

...And more and more and more.

Are they ambushing us?

_Tenshi_ "What in the name of Heaven are these ugly things?"

_Marisa_ "I forgot their names, but they are bad! I don't know how they survived, but I'm gonna kill them all!"

_Shinki_ "Tch. You know the drill, Marisa! Don't let them spit on you!"

Why are Hivecrawlers here? I thought Reisen killed all of them!

Maybe a few random ones escaped that nest?

Did they bury such a long tunnel network all the way here...? That's... Highly improbable.

_Shinki_ "So does this means there's another nest...?"

_Male Voice_ "That would be correct, twisted one. I believe you had your share of Hivecrawlers already to reach a conclusion like that."

…!

I look up and... I see the one I'm tired of looking at laready.

_Shinki_ "Havoc! Are these your puppets?"

_Havoc_ "My servants, yes. The only one you could claim to be my puppet... Well... I would like the term 'hostage' better in this case, but either way, it works all the same."

...Hostage?

…

**Throb**

I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Is that... Hovering unconscious next to him...

...Is that...

_Shinki_ "R-Reimu...?"

_Marisa_ "What? Reimu?"

_Havoc_ "I wouldn't take my eyes off the Burrowers if I were you."

...Ah!

**Thlish**

Gh! They missed their spit on me by a centimeter!

Son of a bitch...! This is...!

_Tenshi_ "If you want to die by my hand, then so be it, ugly fiends!"

...And the fight unfolds around me as I can't focus properly on anything.

Damn it...! Damn it, damn it!

_Marisa_ "What have you done to Reimu, old man?"

_Havoc_ "I captured the maiden, and I'm holding her hostage. I could exchange her freedom with something, but... I believe that is not what you want, is it? Katsura Shinki."

_Shinki_ "Tch! She has nothing to do with you and me! Let her go!"

The sounds of combat around em get louder and louder. Just how many Hivecrawlers are here...?

_Marisa_ "This... Is... Annoying! Shinki, give me a hand here, ze!"

_Tenshi_ "Pull yourself together, witch! They are a lot weaker than they look like!"

Shit... Shit shit SHIT!

This... This is terrible! This is just horrible!

_Havoc_ "You claimed I was your enemy, and now I have certainly crossed the line. We could end our little feud right here, but... What a horrible setting to end all of it this place is. A final battle must be fought in the appropriate place... A place dignified for such an encounter."

_Shinki_ "Where are you getting at...?"

_Havoc_ "Sprout from the earth, jagged dreams."

…?

The earth is... Shifting?

_Shinki_ "What the...?"

_Havoc_ "I'll be waiting for you at the top, Twisted one. [_Koutei_]."

...He disappeared!

And everything became silent again.

What did he mean with... At the top? What does he want with Reimu...?

Gh! He really pissed me off now! God damn it all to hell!

_Tenshi_ "...That was it...? Are they gone, now? I expected a better challenge from monsters that sneaked up on me like that, but... Was that the same disgusting man from earlier? Did I see it right? Did he capture Reimu?"

_Shinki_ "...Yeah."

_Marisa_ "...Sh-Shinki! Come here! You won't believe this, ze!"

…?

You're way up there. What's wrong?

_Shinki_ "Up there? What is it, Marisa?"

Well, might as well see what it is.

I jump up enough to land on her broom, and...

…!

A tower.

An enormous black tower!

Right across the Misty Lake, resting on the hills nearby on the opposite side of the Scarlet Devil Mansion...

A black tower sprouted from the ground as if it was always there.

The landscape shifted slightly but it doesn't look unnatural.

…

The hulking presence of a castle dominates the entire field of vision.

So that's where you want me to go and fight you, Havoc?

We'll fight on your grounds, then. If that's how you want it to be, then so be it.

I'm going to help you, Reimu. I swear it!


	21. Chapter 21: As Night Falls

**Author's Comments:** Here we are, born to be kings! We're the princes (or even princesses) of the universe!

I humbly welcome you all to this new chapter of Touhou Chronicles. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake]**

_Shinki_ "Let... Go... Of... Me...!"

_Tenshi_ "I'm... Not... Doing that...!"

God damn it...! I forgot how tough you actually... Are...!

_Shinki_ "He asked me to come! He's captured Reimu! I'm not gonna sit idly and roll my thumbs when he involves third parties into the problem he has with me!"

_Tenshi_ "So you claim Reimu is a third party? Defending Gensokyo is her responsibility, you know!"

_Marisa_ "Even I think it is a bad idea to storm that tower from up front, ze. Just looking at it sends chills down my spine."

So what? It's not like I can just do nothing!

_Tenshi_ "Aren't you the one who constantly tells me I should start thinking with my head? I don't see you putting that into practice here!"

_Shinki_ "...But then what do I...?"

_Tenshi_ "Can't you just calm down?"

How do you expect me to calm down like this?

_Marisa_ "So that's what they call reverse roles?"

_Shinki_ "What? You callin' me a foo'?"

Whoa! She released me!

_Tenshi_ "I am! If you want to rush in blindly and get yourself killed, then by all means go ahead! Just don't expect me to go help you if you do that!"

...Ah.

_Tenshi_ "What if there's a trap? What if there is a giant ugly monster? Have you thought about all of that? I'm pretty sure you are the strategist type! Don't get it over your head because of a hostage! Pull yourself together!"

_Marisa_ "Everyone's share of wisdom, is that it?"

…

I'm still not cool with that.

But... they are right.

...I can't charge in blindly...

What was I thinking? She just cleared my head again.

_Shinki_ "...Fuuh. Sorry. And thanks."

_Tenshi_ "As long as you understand, it's fine. Something tells me Reimu will be safe."

_Marisa_ "Knowing her, she probably will be. It's even possible she might escape on her own."

Oh yeah, they don't know about Havoc's power, do they?

_Shinki_ "Actually, he's probably got her everything under his control. He dominated the manager of souls before, so I guess Reimu is powerless until we sever her link with Havoc."

And now you two look at me as if I've proclaimed the apocalypse.

Make up your damn mind already!

_Marisa_ "Y-You mean Reimu's powers...?"

_Shinki_ "Are under Havoc's control. As far as I know, he can use everything his linked victim can. ...Specifics escape my memory at this moment."

Hey, you look like you just heard a Banshee.

_Tenshi_ "Well, now that's... Odd. Why doesn't he just absorb the powers of everyone on Gensokyo?"

I wouldn't be able to answer that.

Responded with a shake of the head.

_Marisa _"Because that wouldn't be possible, ze. That thing he did probably takes way too much effort and attention on his target. He can probably only focus and control the abilities of a single person at a time."

_Shinki_ "Oh! How would you know that?"

_Marisa_ "I've heard about an ability like that before. It's as if his target becomes a lake, and he can use the water of this lake as if he was the lake itself; in other words, the owner of the powers he is stealing. Think about it as if he only had one mirror, and he places it in front of his target so he can see them both."

That is incredibly hyperbolic.

_Tenshi_ "So how do we cancel that power?"

_Marisa_ "We would probably have to break the mirror. What that would be, now... Dunno, ze!"

That much I would now, but...

If Marisa's guess is correct, then what I saw in the Hakugyokurou was true.

There would be a line linking Reimu and Havoc, then. If we'd sever such a line, she would be free.

_Tenshi_ "Well then, what do we do? Do I crash the tower down?"

...Yes. That tower must go down indeed.

I know that might be a major cultural artifact, but it's bad for the community.

The only thing staying my hand would be...

_Shinki_ "Don't do it. It's not going to accomplish anything."

_Tenshi_ "Eh? Why not?"

_Shinki_ "Unless you can guarantee the ABSOLUTE and COMPLETE annihilation of everything inside that tower. And even if you do, you'd still end up killing Reimu with it! She is a powerless human now, don't you forget."

You look like you've just remembered a fact we stated a minute ago.

...**Sigh**.

_Marisa_ "...What if I spark the tower into dust?"

_Shinki_ "Who was it that said I should stop and think again? I think it were you two!"

God damn it.

...So let's see what we can do, here.

We can't have that tower standing, and we need Havoc's head.

We also need to save Reimu, and if we can take care of his little entourage of Hivecrawlers, all the better.

...He said he was waiting for me at the top...

There's a catch in that, isn't there? This place has a flying fetish, there's no way he hasn't prepared himself for that.

_Tenshi_ "...Shinki?"

_Marisa_ "What are you doing?"

_Shinki_ "I'm trying to look at the tower. Don't get in my way, you'll just obstruct my vision."

...Focus on the tower...

…

There we go. It's zooming in.

…

Yeah. I knew it.

Cloud Leviathans are patrolling the middle to the topmost area of the tower.

They look slightly bigger than the usual, maybe Havoc is feeding them steroids.

Or fairy meat.

…

The thought of that possibility sends a grim chill down my spine.

_Marisa_ "I don't see anything interesting, it's only the tower."

_Shinki_ "Don't underestimate a vampire's eyesight. If I focus hard enough on something, I can glimpse details of it and sometimes I can even adjust my vision... To 'zoom' on the object of my attention, so to speak. Yeah, it's impossible to fly to the top."

_Tenshi_ "Really? Why?"

_Shinki_ "There are Cloud Leviathans patrolling the tower up there. They kinda blend with the sky, that's why you can't see them. They are Hydrostorming the entire halfway to the top area of the tower."

...What?

Do I sense a disturbance in the force?

_Marisa_ "Leviathans? Like that one from before?"

_Tenshi_ "Hydro storming?"

Am I speaking German? That's what I said, was it not?

...Oh yeah. I forgot that... The Leviathan is alien in Gensokyo.

Marisa has seen the Sea-type Leviathan already, not a cloud one.

_Shinki_ "Leviathans are rather large sea serpents that can vary drastically in size. They range from 5 meters long to about 50 if they grow old and powerful enough. Cloud Leviathans are extremely similar, but they fly and hover instead of swim and crawl. And their size is roughly half of their sea cousins."

_Tenshi_ "...Informative enough."

_Marisa_ "Hydrostorm... I heard that before, but I can't remember what it was, ze."

_Shinki_ "It's a spell that dense and presses the air, impeding flight. They can fly easily on a Hydrostorm cloud because their bodies are made to sustain it. ...If I'm not mistaken, it was natural selection in play, but I wouldn't know about that."

_Tenshi_ "So you mean it is impossible to fly around that cloud I can't see if one is not one of those Cloud serpents?"

I nod in agreement.

It would just push you down with such force you would get hurt trying not to be pushed.

At least that's what Iku said how it feels like.

Like the cloud pushes you down like a giant hand, and it only hurts to fight back.

_Marisa_ "That's easy to avoid, ze! Just go through the top and drop on the tower's roof!"

_Shinki_ "And fall flat on the ceiling thanks for the force of the storm over your shoulders. If you want to have your ribs misplaced by your legs, be my guest."

...Can I see anything else?

There are the beautiful sky snakes...

The atrocious design of that tower...

...Oh! Right at the bottom!

Hiverawlers. That's excellent.

So if you want to go inside, you have to get past the wall of meat?

That sounds awfully flamboyant. It fits Havoc so well!

_Female Voice_ "Ah? I knew I saw someone over here, so it was you, Marisa?"

I recognize that voice! I don't even need to look to know who it is.

_Marisa_ "Hey, Komachi! It's rare to see you around these parts, ze."

_Komachi_ "Why wouldn't I be here? It's not like that tower over there blends well with the environment, it's like a big, flashy signpost yelling 'oh please, I'm so totally bad news! I'm seriously not menacing, oh my goodness!"

So you came here to check up on it. Curiosity, I take it.

Can't blame you for that.

_Komachi_ "Hey there Shinki! Haven't seen you in a while, have you gotten around Gensokyo yet? By the way you are looking at that tower, I suppose it really isn't anything good, is it?"

_Tenshi_ "You talk a lot on your own, don't you, shinigami?"

_Komachi_ "Oh hi Tenshi, I didn't notice you at all."

...Oh, that's just great.

I'm going over to the side, so I can have some room to breathe.

_Shinki_ "...Bollocks."

_Komachi_ "Shinki, I was half expecting you to get acquainted with important people, but I would never guess you would go out of your way to meet this woman! Did you stumble onto her by accident or something?"

_Shinki_ "You could say that. If 'stumbling' mean 'charging at', and 'accident' meaning 'tossing her off from heaven'."

_Marisa_ "Komachi, are you sure that leaving your post is a good idea?"

_Komachi_ "Well, it's not like I haven't done this before, is it? I'm more concerned about that tower now. I'm guessing it's a bad thing, big evil-looking towers are never a good sign."

_Shinki_ "This is that Havoc guy's tower."

And she totally crosses her face as if someone has shown her a giant pile of cow crap.

_Komachi_ "...That explains an awful lot."

_Tenshi_ "So you know that man?"

_Komachi_ "Knowing is an overstatement. But I still don't like him. There's something... What's the word I would use to describe him...? Self-Righteous, maybe?"

Says you, who I bet is just excellent at using words.

But this still didn't give me a single idea on how to bring that thing down...

_Komachi _"So you still didn't tell me why are you looking at that tower like that."

_Shinki_ "Long story short? Havoc captured Reimu and he is waiting for us at the top of his tower. I won't get any rest in peace until he dies, and that tower needs to go down with him."

Well, you look confused and shocked enough.

_Komachi_ "He... Captured **Reimu**? What the...?"

_Marisa_ "I'm having a hard time believing it myself, ze. But it's happened."

...What can we do...?

Is the answer something more simple than I am thinking...?

_Komachi_ "So you need to make sure that everything inside that tower gets a ticket to my boat? ...Then why don't you storm the tower and clean it from the inside?"

...Eh?

That... That is a very logical approach.

_Komachi_ "And to bring the tower down, you can always do that after you are done, right?"

_Shinki_ "...Or we can bring it down while we are inside."

Yes.

That's stupid. It's stupid genius, but it's so stupid it might just work!

They are looking at me as if I just said bollocks.

_Marisa_ "How would that work, ze? The tower would crush over you too."

_Shinki_ "Havoc would probably never expect us to attack the tower while we are inside. Of course, we would need the timing and the precision for it. ...We would need someone destroying the tower from the outside..."

_Komachi_ "Ooh, I see! So you would scare the jitters out of him in case you haven't defeated him by the time you actually start bringing it down?"

_Tenshi_ "Giving you various windows of opportunity to defeat him and rescue Reimu. If he isn't defeated manually..."

_Marisa_ "The tower crashing down would do the job in the end. That's a kamikaze tactic, ze!"

You would be surprised at how many times stupid tactics worked with me.

Seriously, we go waaaay back.

_Marisa_ "Stupid idea; low chances of success; life risk extremely high..."

...All true.

_Marisa_ "What are we waiting for? Let's do it, ze!"

Hey, someone who sees things my way in this party?

...So I take it you wanna come.

In fact, I think Tenshi also will...

Would we need extra help? I don't know...

_Shinki_ "So. The main question would be, how would we bring the tower down without it being instantaneous?"

_Tenshi _"Well, I can-"

_Komachi_ "Earthquakes will not gently bring a building down. We would need something else."

...Oh. So you're... Huh?

_Shinki_ "You're coming with us? What about your job?"

_Komachi_ "...Eiki-san would probably give me a bonus if I bring her someone as problematic as Havoc. I'm not a reaper, but I am a Shinigami... I also would never lose the chance to actually take place in an attack to his place!"

Do I sense the glitter of dislike in your tone?

Damn Havoc must be unpopular with the ladies.

And I don't blame the ladies for hating him at all.

Jackass.

_Tenshi_ "Hm."

_Shinki_ "So, summarizing. We need focused firepower to bring that tower in intervals. We need people to go inside and fight Havoc and save Reimu."

_Marisa_ "Focused... Maybe someone with a spell card that hits really hard from a distance...?"

_Tenshi_ "Is there someone with a power like that? My spell cards can't produce an effect like that."

_Komachi_ "What about Remilia-chan? Don't she have that annoying spear of sure hit of hers?"

…

…

...Remilia?

_Marisa_ "Of course, ze! The Scarlet Devil Mansion is right there, we can ask Remilia for help!"

_Komachi_ "...You? Asking for help? Following a strategy? Not charging ahead blindly like an idiot? Not doing things on your own? Who the hell re-wrote your script...?"

_Marisa_ "Hey, if someone can capture Reimu and make a tower sprout from the ground like it's nothing, I wouldn't want to take any chances. I can be the cautious type too."

…?

There's something wrong with the tone of your voice, but I won't comment on it.

Remilia, huh?

So to the Scarlet Devil Mansion we go.

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

...After a very brief explanation of the problem to Meiling...

She let us in without a second thought. She has such a worried expression, it doesn't fit her at all.

But anyways, she brought us to Remilia's presence herself. I think that, somehow, Reimu's capture is a more urgent matter in this world than it appears to be...

_Remilia_ "..."

And you are looking at me as if I just proclaimed war to your state.

Damn, that look is giving me the ultimate chills!

_Patchouli_ "That is... Incredibly problematic. I don't know if I should say your timing is impeccable, or if you have the habit of arriving at the best possible moment... In any case, it serves our purposes all too well."

Oh yeah, I never asked you about your library...

...But...

By the way Sakuya is looking at me, I suppose it's all right not to ask.

_Komachi_ "What do you mean?"

_Patchouli_ "I've been scying that tower ever since it sprouted. It wasn't for a very long time, yes, but it was enough for me to reach a few conclusions about it. Coming here was a very good idea from your part."

...Oh wow.

There you go, Komachi.

_Patchouli_ "...Well, first of all, I'll start with the conclusions I reached. That tower is made of a material not found in the world by natural means. It is an artificial element made with Magic – it would be the same type of magic I put in the books of my library to protect them from harm, thank god."

My mouth is a graveyard.

_Patchouli_ "So that basically turns the tower impervious to external damage."

_Tenshi_ "Well, so our presence here is already a waste of time."

Can't you just shut up for a few minutes? For crying out loud!

_Patchouli_ "...That would be the case, if not for the fact I know that magic as well as my backhand. You should probably get acquainted with it as well, Celestial, but I'll keep that honor for another to accomplish."

Can't these girls have a strategy meeting without going for each others throats every 5 damn seconds?

_Marisa_ "So can you undo that ward?"

_Patchouli_ "I can, but preparation will be required. ...I'm surprised that you are following this through, Marisa."

_Marisa_ "I'd rather take my chances the safe way this time."

She gives us all a tactful look before raising a book and...

...Well, showing us a few straps of cloth that make me hungry.

Are they emanating magic? ...Damn, watery mouth, watery mouth!

_Komachi_ "Drooling over fabric, are we?"

_Shinki_ "Shush!"

_Patchouli_ "Huhuhuhu. You truly feel hungry within the presence of such magic. I would like to ask you a question or two about such a thing, but now our concerns are of a different matter."

…

I would like to ask you about the whole homunculus thing, too...

But right now... Yes. Right now, Havoc is the main problem.

I can always look into all of this when I don't have this annoying thing pounding on my head.

_Tenshi_ "What does that thing do?"

_Patchouli_ "It is part of a warding ritual. I used these to protect my books in the library, thanks to you-know-all-too-well-who, and her usual gimmick to punch holes in my walls."

...She's giving Marisa the slasher look.

Oh. So you mean Marisa has a bad reputation around here?

Why am I not surprised?

_Patchouli_ "If we cover the tower's ward with mine, I can crash it and the tower will be a sitting duck to damage."

_Remili_a "...And then what?"

…!

Whoa, you suddenly spoke like that, I hardly recognized your voice!

_Tenshi_ "Then what? What do you mean?"

_Remilia_ "You plan on destroying the tower, that's why you came here. How will you bring it down, exactly? Do you realize that does not guarantee the death of Reimu's captor?"

_Shinki_ "We do. That's why I'll go inside the tower. If we can fight him in there, and then collapse the tower, nothing would survive the crash."

_Remilia_ "With you inside of it? Are you planning on killing yourself?"

What kind of a stupid question is that?

_Shinki_ "I'm not gonna die."

_Remilia_ "He defeated Reimu somehow and is now under control of her. Do you realize how grave that is? Why are you approaching the situation this way...?"

…

That is...

_Remilia_ "Tell me. What will you gain with that?"

_Shinki_ "...I know the situation looks grim, but... It's gutless to just run away."

There is no way I can tell what will happen.

...But even still...

_Shinki_ "I can't see how things will end, but all I can do is advance. May it be a bad idea or not... I will defeat Havoc. I will save Reimu. I do not plan on being defeated."

She looks at me as if she's measuring me up.

_Remilia_ "...So you will risk it? Even knowing you may face such a thing?"

_Shinki_ "Whenever we taste the high-grade sake of victory or the bitterness of defeat, they are the two parts of the same thing. I'm going to manipulate that."

And that was as corny as a He-Man cartoon.

...It looks like you actually liked that, though.

_Remilia_ "...Indeed? I will then see to it you keep on going the way you chose. I will help you defeat this man named Havoc. What do you say, Patchy?"

_Patchouli_ "I don't see any reasons as to why not."

_Sakuya_ "I am thrilled to see this through as well, ojou-sama."

_Meiling_ "Then I suppose we should, right?"

I nod in agreement as a smile involuntarily dominates my face.

_Komachi_ "Then, what can we do?"

_Patchouli_ "Um, indeed... We would need to have my charms allocated around the tower to weaken its ward. When it's destroyed..."

_Tenshi_ "Then Remilia attacks the tower?"

_Remilia_ "Fair enough."

_Patchouli_ "...Striking the tower would require the addition of my own wards, however. Remi, can you hit the tower from here?"

_Remilia_ "From here? ...Yes, it is easy. So you would do what...? Add your wards around me to charge me up with anti-warding wards so your wards can bypass Havoc's wards?"

...So many wards...

_Patchouli_ "... ...Precisely."

_Marisa_ "But then how would we put... These things around Havoc's tower?"

_Patchouli_ "Of course, we would need someone to place the wards around the tower manually."

...Well, I'm totally out of the question.

If I hold those things, I'll probably corrode my own stomach from the hunger.

_Marisa_ "Oh, I can..."

_Patchouli_ "Denied! ...**Sigh**. Meiling? What say you? Would you accompany them in this?"

The gatekeeper?

She gave Patchouli a stunned look, as if she had been sucker-punched.

_Meiling_ "...Ah? M-Me? Well... Of course, but... Why me?"

_Patchouli_ "I would need Sakuya here with me. Her ability to control time would help me tremendously while controlling the anti-warding variables, and I don't trust the Celestial or the Shinigami to carry out an operation like this. I would give them to Shinki instead, but... It would appear this is a bad idea."

It would appear, huh.

That would be the nice way of saying it.

_Komachi_ "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

_Tenshi_ "I could feel offended by this, but I'm actually glad you're keeping me off your hexes."

_Marisa_ "Well, I suppose you know what you're doing. So, how long will it take to get things ready in your end?"

_Patchouli_ "...A few hours at best. The peak of the anti-warding will... According to my calculations, be at midnight, in both sides... When that time comes..."

_Remilia_ "I will hit the tower in random intervals, to make sure it doesn't collapse right away. I will not wait for a signal from your part, I'll assume the tower is unprotected by the time I shoot."

_Meiling_ "...So I will make sure the wards are placed. Would I need to place them in specific areas?"

_Patchouli_ "They should resonate with the location you should add them in, so you would have to walk around the tower to find them. The rest should work out on its own."

Around the tower... Amidst the Hivecrawlers.

So we would definitely need people outside killing the Hivecrawlers and impeding them from getting in Meiling's way.

_Shinki_ "We would need someone to stay outside with Meiling. Maybe two people... That would be the best."

_Marisa_ "Causing chaos in large groups of enemies is the music I play the best, ze! Leave that to me!"

_Komachi_ "...I was hoping I could go into the tower, but... This sounds fun! Why not?"

_Tenshi_ "Then what about me? Will I go in with Shinki?"

Yeah. That would be optimal.

I would largely enjoy the presence of a tank in that place.

_Patchouli_ "I see you have reached a verdict, then. You should start the attack at 22:30. It would take the wards an hour and a half to stabilize at maximum potency, so Remi can shoot the tower down."

...Then we have all day left to do nothing...

_Remilia_ "Use this time to eat and get yourselves ready. Sakuya, would you prepare them something?"

_Sakuya_ "Certainly."

Ah! T-That's right!

_Shinki_ "Hey, I'll help!"

_Sakuya_ "That isn't... ...Oh well. Sure, I appreciate it."

...I'd rather keep my head clear with this than to keep thinking about what's to come.

...Reimu...

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Clock Tower]**

Or more like, the top of it.

The view from this place is amazing.

...After we ate, we've been just 'preparing', so to speak.

I can't concentrate that well. My mind has been going back to Reimu all this damn time.

God damn it...

**Tap**

…!

_Tenshi_ "Hey."

...It's you.

Damn, I didn't even hear you coming.

I must've been really busted not to.

_Tenshi_ "You look like you ate a rotten peach."

_Shinki_ "...Yeah."

...Maybe I did, I dunno.

_Tenshi_ "Oh wow, stop talking my ears off, will you?"

_Shinki_ "My bad."

That one was on purpose.

_Tenshi_ "...Be it your way, then. ...Just answer me one thing."

_Shinki_ "What?"

_Tenshi_ "Why are you so inclined in rescuing Reimu? You don't really care about Havoc, do you?"

...What kind of a guess is...

That...

…

_Shinki_ "Of course I do, but..."

_Tenshi_ "He captured Reimu, and that ticked you off. That much I understand. But why did it bother you so much? Do you love the shrine maiden?"

Love? Not quite.

_Shinki_ "More like I promised her I would watch her back, and she would watch mine. I'm not doing this for a feeling as strong as loving someone. I'm doing this because I want to."

_Tenshi_ "..."

_Shinki_ "It was a promise and I intend on keeping it. That's all there is to it."

_Komachi_ "That's all fine and well, but, don't forget to keep your head clear. You're the organizer of this party, I don't want you to make any stupid mistakes!"

…!

Ko-Komachi! Where did you come from?

_Tenshi _"I told you not to follow me!"

_Komachi_ "Ahn~? Sorry, I don't speak Nonsense! Can you change it back to Common, please...?"

…

_Tenshi_ "You really have a rotten mouth, shinigami! Do you talk like this to everyone?"

_Komachi_ "Not quite. I only snark at people who need to be snarked at! Have you learned your lesson yet? Well, have you?"

...Heh.

They started to argue within this small window of peace we get.

…

_Komachi_ "Shinki? Oi! Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "Ah...? Y-yeah? What is it?"

_Komachi_ "Relax. It'll all be fine. There is always a solution for everything, and we've come up with ours. We'll pull it off, you make sure Havoc gets what's coming to him."

Interesting choice of words, there.

...Yeah.

My head is in the right place.

All we can do now is do what we can.

And as time passes...

We get ourselves ready for the night to come.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Havoc's Complex]**

_Havoc_ "Do not fear, warrior maiden. The food is not poisoned, and neither is the drink."

_Reimu_ "..."

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise was confused.

She was unharmed, and her clothes were restored as she woke up, only to find herself powerless and in an unfamiliar place.

And before her, was the man whom she fought against.

The black-robed man was staring at the maiden with interest as she gave him a cross look. Her eyes skittered across the room, trying to find out where she was...

It was a big room. Big enough to be her entire house, in fact. It had books everywhere, and the distinct smell of lavender paired in the air.

The priestess remained in a dark deep silence as she looked at the black-robed man in distrust, whom simply smiled in return and when she least expected it, food was before her.

Her eyes blinked and confusion struck her as he sat across the table with an odd-colored drink.

_Havoc_ "Huhuhuh. There's no need to look at me like that. I won't devour you."

_Reimu_ "...I know. You brought me here to make Shinki angry, didn't you?"

He took a sip of the strange drink as he stood up and gazed at the wall. The wall that could be made of glass, for Reimu could see the outside clearly. It was almost night-time.

_Havoc_ "It was a means to an end. Just like anything else people do to achieve their goals. To capture you would make Katsura Shinki furious... That also is one of my goals."

_Reimu_ "To anger him? I fail to see the point."

Her answer was sharp and quick, she nearly did not wait for him to finish his sentence.

_Havoc_ "...Human. Youkai. God. Homunculus. Hanyô. Without an exception, all these races share a similarity directly linked with their own survival instincts. Anger and Fear."

As he turns his face towards the shrine maiden, his eyes shine even more intensely than before.

_Havoc_ "The effects of either fear or anger... They have physical correlates such as increased heart rate, blood pressure, and levels of adrenaline and noradrenaline are released. In this state, one becomes more capable of dealing with the source of their threat or irritation... In this case, me."

The maiden rose an eyebrow to his claim.

_Reimu_ "Why would you want that?"

_Havoc_ "It is a curious subject, isn't it? He sees me as his enemy, so I provided him with a solid reason to see me as such. If everything goes as I have predicted, he will arrive here on his own, and we will then engage in combat."

_Reimu_ "...He would not have gotten upset at you if you didn't do the wrong things to begin with."

The black robed man faced the outside once again and contemplated the view as his smile grew once again.

_Havoc_ "...Wrong, huh...? What is it that depicts what is right and what is wrong...? Is the attempt to learn a bad thing? Or would that be the way as to one learns the considered bad method?"

_Reimu_ "What?"

_Havoc_ "Good and Evil are so subjective it's pointless to see them as to what they are. A repulsive act may be a blessing to someone, whilst it can be offensive to another. It is all a matter of opinion and beliefs... It does not apply to the world itself."

_Reimu_ "..."

_Havoc_ "Nature itself does not have such concept, does it? It was something created by the ones capable of rational thought. It was created by the same people who preach about peace and love, but sell weapons to their offspring to kill their own race."

The night wind blew ever so loudly as Havoc raised his eyes to the stars above as if he could reach them if he so wanted.

_Havoc_ "Good and Evil are a hypocrisy of the rational species. If I desire to learn what would be considered 'evil', would that make me 'evil' by default? If I must adhere to the established default in order to learn what sparks my curiosity... Then so it shall be."

_Reimu_ "...But why do you want to learn so much anyways?"

A brief moment of silence took place as he gazed at the stars once again.

_Havoc_ "...Have you ever wondered why you question the world around you when you do not understand it?"

The priestess failed to answer the question.

As the silence grew ever so larger, Havoc's shoulders loosened themselves slightly as he continued.

_Havoc_ "That is clearly why. It is because you do not understand. When you are a babe, you touch whatever is it you can because of the curiosity of how its texture is like. You attempt to eat it because you want to know how it tastes like. When you grow older, you wonder what bigger, complicated words mean. You wonder why you and your girlfriend have bodily differences."

_Reimu_ "...Then?"

_Havoc_ "When you grow even older... You stop wondering."

The priestess raised an eyebrow to his back in confusion.

His words failed to reach her. She crossed her legs and arms in response.

_Havoc_ "Questions will never cease to exist, but you stop wondering how everything works. Your mind withers with the passage of time... Your pool of curiosity dies when you reach your teens, and all that remains are the simpler questions on your area of expertise."

_Reimu_ "That still didn't answer my question."

_Havoc_ "You are impatient, warrior maiden. ...I never lost that spark of curiosity one has from birth. Even to this day, I eat that what I do not understand how it works. I still touch it. I still question it. ...I want to learn. It is the simple and pure feeling of the desire to learn. I even questioned myself why I want so badly to learn everything."

_Reimu_ "...And did you reach a conclusion?"

Her question was responded with silence.

Her gaze fell upon the black-robed man with wonder. She did not understand much of what he said, but...

Why did she feel like he was no different than her?

...And as the great light of the moon lit the room they were in...

Reimu took a bite on the food before her, organizing her mind properly.

_Reimu_ "...You are a good cook."

_Havoc_ "I try my best to impress."

**[Interlude - Over]**


	22. Chapter 22: The Midnight Carnival

**Author's Comments:** ...This took longer than it should! I blame games again.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It is combat heavy, you have been warned! Slightly!

* * *

**[Location: Tower Outskirts]**

Well, this is it.

...We're just waiting for to good-to-go now.

I can sense the overall tenseness in the air. It's not something so subtle that you couldn't otherwise notice...

I am surprisingly calm. I wonder why? I'm still really pissed off, but otherwise I'm feeling really calm.

...The girls, now.

Marisa keeps cracking her knuckles while Komachi's feet keep going up and down, as if she's listening to music.

Meiling doesn't seem that tense, though she doesn't take her eyes off the Hivecrawlers not even for a second.

And Tenshi... I wouldn't be able to say. She's measuring the tower up while making that serious face of hers again.

They are tense, but it's not crushingly so. They all except Tenshi have smiles on their faces, as if they're about to face a thrilling ride through a roller coaster.

...The moon is getting at the right spot. It's almost time...

_Shinki_ "Well, this is it! You all ready?"

_Marisa_ "I was born ready."

_Komachi_ "Heh, you talkin' about me?"

_Meiling_ "Come! Let's do it!"

And with the initial charge from Marisa, we all jump from our cover and rush towards the tower as fast as we can!

The Hivecrawlers took instant notice of us. Well, let's start the...

_Marisa_ "I'll open the way for you, ze! [_Love Sign – Master Spark_]!"

Eh?

**THROOOOOOM**

F00k!

W-W-What the hell?

Did she just channel the Death Star right there?

_Meiling_ "Excellent! Go, Shinki-dono! We'll do our job here, you go on inside!"

_Komachi_ "Let's kick this pig! Geronimo!"

...Well...

I'd be lying if I said Marisa didn't stretch us the red carpet.

Very well! Let's run through the pathway she blasted open for...

...Did Komachi just yell 'Geronimo'?

_Tenshi_ "Stop drooling around like an imbecile, run for it!"

Ah? Wha...?Oh yeah! That's right!

_Shinki_ "Run for the entrance!"

Inside, the Hivecrawlers will probably not be as numerous...

Though of course, I don't know what else may be waiting for...

**Tap**

...Us. What? She just held my hand.

_Shinki_ "Tenshi, what's up?"

_Tenshi_ "Hold my hand and do not let go!"

Eh? What are you-

_**VOOOSH**_

DOING?

She clasped my hand and before I noticed it, we were going up! Is she flying? Didn't she damn listen to me at all?

_Shinki_ "Tenshi! Didn't you listen to me? Why are you flying up there? The clouds will crush us! OI!"

_Tenshi_ "I said hold on to me!"

She's using one of her keystones to fly up there, but...

That's not going to help you! God damn it...!

_Tenshi_ "We're taking a shortcut, my style!"

...And we get in the clouds.

**THRRRKKKK**

_Shinki_ "URGH!"

_Tenshi_ "HNN~...? T... THIS... IS... N...othing...!"

My fangs pop out with such force it cut my lower lips.

I'm holding onto her with all my strength...

...Ghn...!

_Tenshi_ "...Haa... Hhhhaaaa...! ...This... Is as... Far as I can...!"

W-What are you going to...

_Tenshi_ "EEEEEI!"

**DOOOOOOM**

...And she hurls herself with the keystone at the walls of the tower.

* * *

**[Location: Large-Domed Tower Room]**

_Shinki_ "Graah!"

_Tenshi_ "Hnnn!"

We got in!

...With a quick turn of my hip, I twirl in the air and use my hands to impede myself from making my face acquainted with the ground, but...

_**THUDD**_

_Tenshi_ "Ung!"

She wasn't so lucky.

As I fall on my feet and hop a few times to slow down, Tenshi skids and rolls through the ground, her keystone smashed against the floor.

...And we both stop.

_Tenshi_ "**Pant**...** Pant**...** Pant**...** Wheeze**..."

_Shinki_ "Tenshi! Holy shit, are you OK? Look at me!"

_Tenshi_ "...Aah... That... Was... Painful..."

What the hell, she looks like she ran through a freaking marathon!

And I mean ran!

She's desperately gasping for air...

_Tenshi_ "**Wheeze**... You were not... Joking about these clouds, after... All..."

_Shinki_ "...I wasn't."

Well, thanks to you however, we skipped probably... 2/3 of this tower.

That's quite the achievement.

**Tug**

...She's pulling my shirt again.

_Tenshi_ "Help me... Stand up, will... You...?"

_Shinki_ "Can you?"

_Tenshi_ "Don't underestimate the... Constitution of the Celestials..."

Yeah, yeah... I heard that a thousand times right now.

Is your constitution the only thing you can brag about?

Nevertheless, I put her arm around my shoulder and pull her up...

Like this!

_Tenshi_ "Hnah! Where did you learn how to be gentle? In a farm?"

_Shinki_ "Yep. Herding sheep is what I do best."

If you got enough energy to complain about how I bring you up in hostile territory, then you're all right.

...But now that I pay attention to this room, it's big...

It's more or less like a dome. Tenshi punched a hole on the eastern wall...

This room is completely pointless! An empty, dome-like room with nothing but pillars and odd engravings just yell 'mid-boss' room! What the hell!

_Tenshi_ "...I've never seen a room so pointless before. What is the purpose of this place?"

_Male Voice_ "...This would be the Storage room. It is far from being pointless."

…!

Who...?

I don't recognize this is he?

He has blonde hair and his eyes are those of a cat. He wears clothes similar to Havoc's...

Does this make this dude his servant?

_Shinki_ "Who are you?"

_Mryth _"I am Mryth, Havoc's ghost-half. I've taken solid form to slaughter those who defy these grounds, though I admit it's a pleasure to finally speak to you both in person."

…

Well, that was simply put.

_Tenshi_ "...You said this was a storage room?"

_Mryth_ "Storage. With a capital S. It's a word meaning this room was the foundation of the tower... It began here, and it ends here."

_Shinki_ "...I don't get it."

_Mryth_ "And I am not surprised. Don't try to exert your miniscule intellect with things you do not understand."

...Well. That pissed me off.

You are his ghost-half all right.

_Shinki_ "You said you're Havoc's ghost-half? How come you have a physical body, and can talk?"

_Mryth_ "It is a ritual involving Necromancy and Mana Tapping. I could return to my ghost form to demonstrate, but that would send me back to Havoc, and I do not feel like walking all the way back here just to amuse you."

_Tenshi_ "Tsk... The way you talk is really irritating me, you know that?"

He just scoffs at Tenshi as if she didn't even say anything.

_Mryth_ "Do not make the mistake of thinking we are the same. Havoc is the predominant body, while I am simply an extension. This extension, however, do possess knowledge and thoughts of his own."

**Rumble**

…?

What the-

_Mryth_ "Your so-called shortcut was as predictable as Havoc claimed to be. Focusing the power of the rooms below on the Storage was truly impressive from his part. I will use this energy to capture, subdue and restrain you now. ...I don't think he would mind even if you were captured dead."

T-The room is shifting!

What the hell!

_Tenshi_ "...Hmm... This does not look good at all, does it."

The wall that Tenshi busted through got fixed, and crystals started to grow out of the floor like trees.

...From the walls, too...

Oh, and from the ceiling! That looks pretty.

_Mryth_ "**HAAAH!**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?

…?

W-What...?

My head!

_Shinki_ "?...kcuf eht tahW..."

_Tenshi_ "HM!"

**CLANG**

...What just happened?

My head is ringing...

**KLANG** **Klang KLANG Voosh Klang Klang**

...The sound of fighting resonate around me... I think.

My eyes are twirling around as if I've eaten a Stinger Grenade!

Pull yourself together, man...!

_Tenshi_ "What are you doing, Shinki? Wake up!"

...Ah?

**BAM**

UGH!

D-Did something hit me?

God damn it, I wish I could see something!

_Mryth_ "I won't let you!"

_Tenshi_ "Try and stop me if you can, then!"

W-Whoa! What are you doing?

_Shinki_ "?ihsneT"

_Tenshi_ "Up you go...!"

**VOOSH**

**THUD**

...And she tossed me someplace hard and unpleasant.

What the hell...?

_Shinki_ "My head... God damn it, Tenshi!"

_Tenshi_ "What? Something in this room hurts you a lot, don't it? So I just got you out of the way! Go up! I'll stay here!"

_Shinki_ "...What the hell...?"

Oh. Now I can see why I was seeing triple...

The crystals he popped up from everywhere can vibrate loudly and sharply, attacking our eardrums and make us go nuts... My defenses can't stop something like that.

But why isn't Tenshi affected? Is this Celestial endurance again?

...So where did she throw me? At the... Stairs... Up.

_Tenshi_ "...What? Are you going to sit down and do nothing?"

_Shinki_ "Tenshi? You...!"

_Tenshi_ "Go already! I'll keep this creep here and hurt, you go up and save Reimu!"

…

Tsc. I don't like this, but she's buying time for me...

I'll thank you properly, later!

_Shinki_ "...Thanks! Kick his ass for me, Tenshi!"

Without thinking twice on the matter, I run as fast I can up the stairs...!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Tower Outskirts]**

_Meiling_ "Yaaaaah!"

**BOOOOMB**

The gatekeeper unleashed blows after blows on the Hivecrawler defenders.

Her devastating punches and kicks were pushing her steadily through the lines of enemies while she looked for the areas for the wards to be placed. Her eyes constantly jumping from one target to the other, she offered her back to the enemy more often than just a few times...

But she was unscathed thanks to both her partner's exploits.

The ferryman and the black witch were having a blast. Their attacks cleaved through the lines of enemies like a hot knife through butter – Marisa with her devastating magic beams incinerating everything in its path and Komachi, mowing the Hivecrawlers down like she was cutting wheat after a particularly sunny day.

The magician in particular was enjoying everything as if she had taken adrenaline pills. She swung her broom like a bazooka left and right, spreading magical exploding bullets on the lines of enemies, who got incinerated or mutilated in the process.

_Marisa_ "33! 38! 39! 43!"

The inconceivable numbers of Hivecrawlers was frightening. They were hundreds and hundreds this time, and they'd sprout out of the disgusting red earth as if it was giving birth to them. For every one that they would kill, another would take its place.

The gatekeeper was not wasting any second. She was running through the lines of enemies without even bothering attacking them if she could help it.

And after the third line of enemies she crossed, the wards on her hand resonated with a rather large concentration of Hivecrawlers...

_Meiling_ "There! In that large area! There is another ward...!"

Heeding her warning, the ferryman twisted her hips and concentrated enough of the energy of that battlefield on her scythe, swinging it in a large, clumsy arc nearly instantly...

_Komachi_ "[S_oul Sign - Scythe of Wandering Spirits_]!"

And a continuous tornado of dark power erupted from the scythe, gashing the mass of enemies in the way and rending their flesh into things not recognizable.

Their carcasses fell onto the ground, empty and lifeless, while their souls floated over the field, concentrating back at the Shinigami. She gave the black witch a victorious smile...

_Komachi_ "50!"

_Marisa_ "Ooh, good one, Komachi!"

The gatekeeper did not waste a single second to rush to the wasteland and place one of Patchouli's wards on the ground. She swoop the sweat off her forehead and looked at the last three on her hands.

_Meiling_ "...Three to go."

_Marisa_ "Still three? I thought we were done already!"

_Komachi_ "Nope! Still three to go, sadly. ...I'm kinda worried. How do you think those two are doing?"

The slightly worried claim of the ferryman reached their ears as they looked up at the tower. Marisa shook her head in contempt as she gave another carefree smile.

_Marisa_ "They're fine! They are not weak people after all!"

_Meiling_ "...They flew up there, didn't they? I thought Shinki-dono said the clouds would crush them..."

_Komachi_ "It probably did, didn't it? That celestial wouldn't follow a plan even if they'd strap her onto it with duct tape. Worst case scenario they got really badly hurt and are now in deep trouble. But I don't think that's the case this time."

Her tone was filled with a carefree spirit. The gatekeeper smiled confidently and with relief upon hearing the ferryman say such a thing.

She knew Komachi was a good judge of character. If she believed they would be fine, then they definitely were.

_Meiling_ "...Heh. You trust them enough to say things like that."

_Komachi_ "Well, who knows~? So, where do we go next?"

As the black witch landed nearby, the Hivecrawlers started to approach the area quickly. Without wasting a single second, Meiling raised her hand and felt a slight vibration coming from the northern area.

She looked at that area with worried eyes as they fell upon the small army rushing towards them. The ground was rumbling – probably more of them were coming from underground.

_Marisa_ "Get serious! Do we really need to punch through even more of them? This is getting annoying, ze!"

_Meiling_ "So many...! Were there really this many before? Where are they coming from?"

_Komachi_ "Actually~, I think the question would be 'where were they hiding all this time'. Are you kidding me...?"

They gave worried looks to one another before shrugging and dashing towards the army with their weapons raised. There was no point in getting worried over this now... They were hugely outnumbered, but they were strong...

And before they could reach the lines, an impact happened in the middle of the Hivecrawler army.

**THRRRRROOOOOOOM**

_Marisa_ "...What?"

_Komachi_ "Ahn? What happened?"

As a few more explosions took place in the middle of the swarm, others were bashed to the air as if something unseen was carrying them up. The gatekeeper, the ferryman and the black witch took flight instantly and approached the area quickly, and as they arrived they were astonished at the sight.

A small girl with horns was punching the Hivecrawlers with such strength, they were nearly exploding on contact with her fists. She was relentlessly waving her small arms around, hitting the swarm around her until they'd get out of the reach of her chains.

_Suika_ "ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

After there were no more Hivecrawlers close enough, she'd jump towards the closest thing she would see and resume her assault. The scene before their eyes was a massacre.

On the other hand, the other person nearby was not being nearly as noisy and explosive. She would summon dolls below the Hivecrawlers and hurl them up in the air before slowly walking below the scene, ramming them back onto the ground and over others. It was effective and it would open her way so she would find more targets.

Her eyes slashed across the swarm before her as she resumed her attack, finally noticing the presence of the three above.

_Alice_ "Marisa! I knew I'd find you here! What is the meaning of this?"

_Marisa_ "I should be the one asking you that, Alice! What are you doing here?"

The sound of the voice of the black witch caught the oni's attention, as she finally stopped her assault and turned around to face her.

_Suika_ "What's goin' on here? Where is Reimu? Does this tower have anything to do with what happened at her shrine?"

A wave of the hand from Komachi's part assuaged their fears quite effectively. Alice resumed her attack while not taking her attention off of the black witch.

_Alice_ "A huge tower appears without any notice and suddenly Reimu is gone. What happened, Marisa? I want the underloaded explanation, if possible!"

_Komachi_ "Reimu gets kidnapped, bad guy raises tower, Shinki storms it with Celestial, we stay outside and weaken the tower defenses! Heads up, Seven-Colored Puppeteer!"

The warning reached their ears well enough. The puppeteer made a circular motion with her hands and the dolls previously summoned circled around her with swords and shields in hand, defending her from the Burrower's acid spit and attacking them at the same moment.

As the little oni resumed her rampage after the explanation, the gatekeeper landed once more and ran towards the warded area without looking back. She could not waste any second.

_Alice_ "So Katsura-san is here? Where is he?"

_Marisa_ "Inside, ze! Our job is to weaken the tower's defenses so Remilia can snipe it!"

_Alice_ "...I don't quite understand it, but... It is a plan you all thought through already. What is it you're supposed to do?"

_Komachi_ "Defend Meiling until she accomplishes her goal! Easy enough, eh?"

A nod of agreement was soon followed by a sudden jump from Alice towards the gatekeeper. The black witch and the ferryman looked at each other cheerfully.

_Marisa_ "I bet I can end this night with more frags than you, ze."

_Komachi_ "You're on."

And the noises of combat intensified even more as them both resumed their attacks on the enormous horde. Their time was getting shorter...

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Hallway]**

...I'm going up without even looking back.

The more I run around this place, the more uncomfortable I feel. This tower is a humongous laboratory.

Most of the rooms I stumbled upon while running up were experiment rooms, or libraries.

A few rooms were libraries separated by topic. One room had books only about genetics, while other room had books about soil types.

And other rooms were designed to work over the subject of the nearest topic-specific library.

It's not that I am stopping to see them. I get glimpses of everything with the corners of my eyes as I run. I can't help but actually seeing what's around me.

My senses are unbelievably heightened right now. I can listen to my heartbeats as I run. I'm trying to find the stairs up but I... Oh.

Nevermind, I just did.

Up I go! I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going, so I'll just go up.

These stairs are slightly bigger than the ones before, I wonder...

There are a few random doors located on the middle of the stairway. Are these supposed to be more laboratories...?

**Sniff**

...The distinct smell of lavender.

This is so shocking with the rest of the tower that it glows. It's coming from this other room to my left...

…

I put my hand on the door and open it slowly.

**Creeeeak**

These doors enjoy making these noises, don't they.

...But what I'm seeing now isn't a laboratory.

This is a rather big room. The walls on the other side can be seen through as if it's made of glass, and the sight is actually quite stunning.

There is a bed to the left with more shelves and a pseudo-kitchen to the right. There is a table and a big chair...

These are definitely the living quarters. ...And I can feel...

The trace of a scent that is way too familiar.

Reimu was here.

_Shinki_ "Well, now at least I know I'm on the right path."

I suppose I should keep going up, then.

Let's do that. I resume my running up the stairs...

...And not before long...

...

I reach what looks like the top of the tower, located right behind a rather large double-door.

...I open it.

* * *

**[Location: Tower's Overlook]**

...This is unusual. There are more stairs up after a brief straight space, but this time it doesn't lead anywhere specific.

The heavy double-door close behind me on their own as I go up the stairs.

This room is shaped like a D. The stairs right before the door lead to nearly the center of the room from the straight part of the walls, so I'm even higher up now.

Strikingly similar to the Storage room from below, it would be a complete clone if not for the fact there is furniture in this one. There is a strange carpet all over the floor I'm assuming it's made of cashmere, even though that guess is completely stupid...

And right before me, standing right by the wall gazing at the outside without turning to face me...

_Havoc_ "...You arrived later than I guessed you would. I take it the obstacles I placed on this tower proved inefficient, but efficient at the same time?"

...Hey, I can feel my vein pulsating on the sides of my head.

Welcome back, anger. I missed you dearly.

_Reimu_ "Shinki!"

…!

Where... Above?

Slightly above Havoc, on a cage by the wall... There is Reimu.

She's unharmed! Thank the earth...!

_Shinki_ "Reimu! Are you OK? I'll get you out of there, keep your head on!"

I find it slightly amusing that Havoc does not mind me saying whatever I want...

But who gives a shit.

_Havoc_ "So it has finally come to the time whereas your distorted heroism shock against me. If you may, would you mind me asking you something regarding this fact before we actually start?"

What, you kidnap Reimu only to piss me off and now you want to talk?

_Shinki_ "There's nothing more to be said. I already answered your questions, right? What you do with what you concluded is your problem."

_Havoc_ "...Indeed. Still... It has been bothering me. I did not keep my part of the bargain, did I?"

...The hell?

Oh, I guess I remember.

_Havoc_ "A question for another. I would like to keep my word, as you have kept yours."

A question.

...I don't really have anything to ask, but...

_Shinki_ "...Why?"

_Havoc_ "Ah, yes. ...Why indeed. I have asked myself this very question for so long... And there is no real answer to it."

Fair enough.

_Havoc_ "What other reason for the desire to learn would the desire claim to be? Is it naivety? Arrogance? Am I truly just amiss, searching for the impossibilities of this world just so I can marvel at the fact I still miss so much?"

He finally turns around and face me.

...His eyes are burning deeply with the color of fire. Is he euphoric? I can not tell.

_Havoc_ "These questions however, pale in comparison with the obstacles people like you throw at me. Whenever I am presented with genuine differences... I am triggered to learn it. Your existence is no different, Twisted one."

_Shinki_ "Evolution of a Homunculus, is that what you said I was? What difference does that make?"

Once again, he looks at me with those fiery eyes as if I'm adding more fuel to them as we speak.

_Havoc_ "...Quite a few. The world, despite its contradictions, is perfectly balanced by its creations. But what if you add another weight to its balance...? Would something change? Maybe it already did? Or maybe the world is metamorphic, allowing changes created by its own creations?"

What the hell is he talking about? He really likes the sound of his own voice, don't he?

_Havoc_ "If that was the case, would that mean the world is actually not flawless as I first assumed it was? If it allows its creations to create anew, wouldn't that disrupt its own flow? A square is not a square anymore if one adds a new vector to it... The world would lose the perfect balance it once had. ...But then would that mean the world never had a balance to begin with?"

_Shinki_ "Jesus, can you shut the hell up? You are just talking to yourself here!"

_Reimu_ "You tell me, I had to put up with this all night! Theories this, the world's balance that..."

_Havoc_ "...You hold the answers to these questions, Twisted one. You broke the flow of billions of years with your birth, and now I'll finally see how 'human' and 'inhuman' you are!"

...Really.

I don't give a damn about your theories.

I don't give a damn if I'm youkai or not.

_Shinki_ "To be frank, I don't give a damn about you. ...The only reason I'm listening to what you had to say..."

...Aah, yes.

I focus my power on my limbs again. Full power, total destruction.

_Shinki_ "Is so I won't feel any remorse later after I'm done kicking you in the ass!"

And I kick the ground with such force it cracks, launching me towards him at a speed that quite frankly surprises me!

_Havoc_ "[_Tate_]."

**BAM**

Tsc! It's that annoying shield again! It defended my punch just like before...

Well, might as well keep trying and trying!

**BAM BAM BAM BAM**

_Havoc_ "_Crazed demon bathed in crimson moonlight, let fountains of blood rain from thy claws! Bloody Claw!_"

What's this, a genuine incantation?

As he raises his hands, a barrage of red spears jump from the ground...

**KLANG**

But I use my foot as a shield, raising me high up in the air.

The spell pushed me away from him again. So he DOES have genuine magic on his command. Fair enough.

_Havoc_ "You used your foot to defend against the Bloody Claw? ...That is... Impressive, to say the least. What about this, then? _O sorceress clad in the flames of hell... Let thy fiery incarnation bear its fangs! Flame!_"

A powerful blast of fire erupts from Havoc's hands as he swings it in an arc towards me.

...Really?

I jump from the spikes and as the fire blast reach me, I quickly turn around in the air...

_Shinki_ "HM!"

And kick the fireball, launching me towards the wall!

_Havoc_ "Hm!"

Oh? He's high up here. He swung his arm at me, unleashing more fire magic.

Well, I'm in mid-air. This would be bad, if not for the fact I can use that to stay airborne.

I create a shield around my limbs, using the fire spells as platforms, jumping from them to the wall, and back to them, and high up in the ceiling...!

_Havoc_ "This is..."

And I ricochet from the ceiling as I reach it, launching me towards him again, swinging my foot towards his face...!

**BAM**

**Thud**

...It hit.

Finally, I managed to hit him in the face!

That was immensely satisfying!

**Thump**

And I land a few feet away from him as he stands up with...

...A smile on his face.

What the hell...?

_Havoc_ "...Bodily temperature is the same as a human's... Strength and speed are not overwhelming, I dare to claim it's similar to those of a human as well. The ability to control your magic to boost your physical attributes however, allows you to surpass a well-trained human in every aspect, and thus it allows you to fight on equal grounds with youkai or supernaturally powerful humans."

...Tsc.

_Shinki_ "There goes a bonus for you. I also can use the same magic to defend myself, but while I am covered by the shield, my attack power sucks. Did that help?"

_Havoc_ "...Quite so, yes. It would appear that you are the bane of existence of every magi. Spells are not only not effective, they strengthen you as you absorb their power through your shield. ...Well, let us proceed to the next step, shall we? I will treat you roughly now, Twisted one. Try not to die."

Well, isn't that the cocky claim?

What are you gonna do, crush me with my own weight?

_Havoc_ "[_Jakujo_]."

**THOOOOOOM**

_Shinki_ "GAH!"

W-What's this...? It feels as if the area around me got... Dense and heavy!

Gnuu...! Defenses aren't helping me here!

Full strength on the limbs, hurry!

I can hardly stand up like this, what the hell just happened to me...?

_Havoc_ "Hm. Your resistance does not defend against that? What about this, then? [_Gassho_]."

...Suddenly, I am surrounded by badly camouflaged blades.

Either I am cut to pieces, or this weight will crush me.

It's like, pick your freaking poison!

Well, I might as well try to escape! Run!

Oh, I can't!

What the hell?

_Reimu_ "Shinki, he uses words of power! It's not the area around you that got dense, it's you yourself!"

...Words of Power?

Are you shitting me?

_Shinki_ "Impossible...! What the hell...?"

_Havoc_ "Hmm. So you heard of this ability somewhere? Claiming it is impossible is an offense. This impossibility will be the end of your life, twisted one."

**GAGAGAGASH**

_Shinki_ "GHHRR! G-God damn it...!"

T-These blades are like freaking seesaws! I'm not staying here and be cut like a sitting duck!

I focus my magic on my fists... Please, O dual nuke! Work your magic!

I raise my hands up to the ceiling and hurl the bombs towards Havoc as hard as I can!

_Shinki_ "Eat burning magic death!"

**B-BOOOOOOOM**

Double booms! Yeah! The only problem is that I can't see Havoc amidst all that dust!

Did it w-

_Havoc_ "[_Shuku_]!"

**THROOOM**

URGH!

_Reimu_ "Shinki!"

What happened? Did I get hit by a truck?

An invisible, giant truck?

...Am I being propelled across the room like a ragdoll?

**THUD**

_Shinki_ "Pfuh!"

Yes, I was.

...The good news are, I am not being sliced anymore.

Bad news are, I think that broke a few of my ribs.

I've had worse!

_Havoc_ "Heartbeats are, once again, strikingly similar to a human... But the blood is so very different! ...There are many differences, but the easiest to understand is the hemoglobin used to carry oxygen on your body is comprised of copper. This is fascinating..."

_Shinki_ "Tch! What am I, a lab rat...?"

The dual nuke seems to have been useless.

God damn it!

_Reimu_ "Shinki, what are you doing? Stand up!"

That's easier said than done, I'm weighting about 200 Kg now!

...I'm heavy...

That's it!

_Havoc_ "I wonder... Where exactly do you store your magic? That is, if there is somewhere you actually do that... Since you feed on it..."

Well, my crazy idea will only work if I try! Can I move my arm around?

_Shinki_ "Hnnng! ...Y-Yes, I can move my arm around."

Well then. Kamikaze tactics, number 506!

When you have an ability where you can toss other people... Try tossing yourself at the enemy when you cannot move any longer!

I summon the Soul Echo and I grab myself with it!

_Havoc_ "...Hm?"

_Shinki_ "Here goes nothing! Damn it...!"

I control the hand to grab me and I pull myself as hard as I can, tossing me towards Havoc!

...I think I dislodged my arm, but...

**VOOSH**

_Shinki_ "WHOOA!"

_Havoc_ "...! _Sage wielding the holy scepter of w-_"

**THROOOOM**

_Havoc_ "Wagh!"

_Shinki_ "Unguhagh!"

...**Cough**!

...Well...

I somewhat knows how Tenshi felt like when I hammered her down on the ground with this, now.

Fuck! This hurts like a son of a b-

...Hey! I can move freely again!

I'm light! Huzzah!

_Havoc_ "...Hm. So this is yet another failure from my part? Warrior maiden, it would appear you are not the only one who uses oneself as a weapon! I am struck with awe."

At least it looks like he felt that. Even if it was underwhelming.

_Reimu_ "Well, I don't turn myself into a power-covered bomb in the process, but I guess anything works as long as you manage that. Shinki, are you OK?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah! Yeah, I think I am. I'm excellent! Broken ribs, massive blood loss and my hands are shaking. I feel fan-fucking-tastic!"

Well, at least I can stand up again...

_Havoc_ "...Hm? ...What is this, the tower's wards are getting weak."

Ah?

D-Does this mean Meiling and the others have done it?

_Havoc_ "...Curious. Why is it you destroyed the ward? Are you planning on leveling the tower with me? ...That is a good strategy, if not for the fact this tower cannot be brought down by the ones outside. Does this mean you are going to do it? Are you planning on killing yourself?"

...Me?

Ah... Yeah. Sure, whatever.

_Havoc_ "This is problematic. I might as well restrain you now before you go berserk. I think it is time to use the powers I've taken from Hakurei."

…?

What the hell?

Havoc is holding something strange. Are those yin-yang shaped spheres?

_Reimu_ "...Those are...! HEY! WHEN DID YOU GET MY WEAPONS?"

_Havoc_ "I always had them with me, warrior maiden. Do not forget I have your powers under my command. Will these weapons obey my orders properly...?"

...So those are Reimu's?

Makes enough sense to me. ...Hmm...

_Shinki_ "Reimu, what do these things do?"

_Reimu_ "...They hurt. Do not get hit by them!"

Well, fair enough I suppose.

So what's he gonna do, throw them at me?

_Havoc_ "...So this is how they work? These are... Interesting special abilities."

_Reimu_ "Shut up!"

…?

_Havoc_ "Well, then. [_Light Sign – Yin-yang Reverie_]!"

...And he hurls them all over the room.

There are six orbs. So what will they do? Stay there?

Well, I'm surrounded, kinda. But they are doing no-

_Havoc_ "Begin."

Oh, OK. Suddenly the orbs grew almost my size and they are glowing ominously.

Are are they gonna do?

_Havoc_ "[_Souren_]."

...Another word of power? This...

...Um...

Was this room this large before?

What the hell...?

_Shinki _"What did he...?"

**THOM**

Ah! The orbs are shooting at me!

I cover my limbs in armor and avoid the shots. They are slow, but they...

...Are homing?

**THOM**

Jesus! More?

**THOM**

Hum! ...Now I see!

The orbs will keep shooting and shooting, and if the shots from before do not hit they will keep on homing at me.

Well, at least I can use them as platform-

_Havoc_ "[_Gassho – En_]."

**CRASH**

Bollocks! All the shots turned into...

...Into... Dust?

Why do I get the feeling this dust will hurt me plenty?

I cover myself completely in armor as they rush towards me...! I can't dodge air itself!

**THHRROOOOMM**

...Hm!

At least this doesn't hurt me as badly...

_Havoc_ "_O iron centaur trampling the battlefield, thy spear pierces steel and flesh alike! Chariot!_"

Havoc's chanting summoned a ghostly centaur that rushes at me. I don't think I can absorb this!

...Can I dodge it...?

**VOOSH**

Yes I can! For crying out loud...

**THOM**

The orbs! Again?

OK, it's official! I have to release Reimu NOW. These orbs are getting really annoying!

_Reimu_ "Shinki!"

…?

_Havoc_ "[_Kujo_]."

Since when were you so close to me...?

**GRASH**

URGH! ...W-What the...?

What is holding me? Is this another word of power...?

I feel like I'm being pressed by imploding air...!

_Havoc_ "Indeed, you... Are very much different than a human, but why do I see one when I look in your eye? Why do you possess blue-blooded vampiric abilities...?"

...He is close.

...Reimu is still on the cage...

...

There...

...There is something I can do to release her now, but...

I'm afraid to use it. What if I pass out again?

I have a deep magic pool now, but...

_Havoc_ "..._Twin goddesses each born with a single wing..._"

Tsc! God damn it...! …?

…What is this?

This sharp noise...!

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**TTHHHHHHRROOOOOOOOMMMM**

_Shinki_ "...!"

_Havoc_ "Ah! W-What...?"

I'm... I'm free...!

Havoc lost his composure for a split second.

This split second is the chance I needed to stretch my hand...

And rip the chains that held Reimu to pieces!

**GASH**

_Havoc_ "Ugh!"

A flash of light erupted from the orbs as they fell lifeless on the ground.

Another blast of light took place as the cage behind us fell on the ground, broken into pieces.

And landing right across us, the sound of someone landing on her feet happens as soon as Havoc jumps away into the air, looking at us in disbelief.

_Reimu_ "...Finally! I don't know how you did it, but I'm feeling great, thanks!"

_Shinki_ "Welcome to the fray, Reimu. Sorry, but I think I'm going to rest a bit... That was just impossible..."

_Reimu_ "Leave it to me. I'll show this man what happens when someone other than me uses the power of the Ying-Yang orbs!"

_Havoc_ "...What happened? Mryth? What happened to the Whisper?"

...Well, I suppose Meiling and the others managed to destroy the wards from the tower.

So did Remilia snipe it? Was that what happened?

_Havoc_ "The lower section of the tower is damaged... I don't know how you did this, Twisted one, but I applaud your strategy! ...That was unpredictable... I honestly am in trouble right now. I was expecting you to do something else..."

Well, he regained his composure well enough, didn't he?

_Havoc_ "...Indeed. I suppose it will have to do."

_Shinki_ "What are you talking about, old man?"

_Havoc_ "I am talking about defeating you two with the best of my powers. I will not hold anything back, and if I have to destroy this whole world to do so, then so be it!"

_Reimu_ "W-What?"

_Havoc_ "_O Angel deprived of light and wings! Let thy misery rain from the heavens! Gravity Chaos!_"

* * *

**[Interlude – Gravity Chaos]**

Nothing prepared Gensokyo from the impact that then followed.

As the ground suddenly shook, every life form in Gensokyo felt their guts being pulled to the ground as if it was made of steel.

The sudden burst of gravity brought nearly all life forms to the ground. Houses rumbled, trees shook and fairies were expelled from the air.

The women around the tower looked upwards in disbelief, as the pressure around it was tremendous. This pull was as unnatural as it could possibly be, as if a black hole suddenly emerged beneath their feet.

And as the world of Gensokyo rumbled by the power...

A parasol twirled a few times before its owner raised her hands to her lips, turning her gaze to the tower.

_Yukari_ "...It is quickly getting to a conclusion. ...I shall await the results of this with utmost impatience."


	23. Chapter 23: Overture

**Author's Comments:** And I cliff hanged the previous episode! Sorry.

Here, have some Touhou Chronicles chapter 23 as an apology. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Storage Room]**

**SKIDDD**

**Thoom Klang Klang BAM**

**BOOOOM**

The sounds of a fierce combat dominated the entire room as if it was made of war.

The blue-haired girl was clumsily fighting her way through the barrage of power the ghost-half had unleashed. The crystals were linking energy beams to one another, ricocheting through the whole place, severely limiting her mobility...

And she was getting hit. Way too many times.

**BAM**

_Tenshi_ "Tch!"

_Mryth_ "...You persistent...!"

It wasn't out of control, however. The celestial was hardly feeling the hits. Her body was toughened by the strength of the ones that lived in heaven, she could take severe quantities of punishment before she'd start feeling the pain.

What was getting to her was the fact her attacks did not connect.

The man called Mryth moved in a way too irregular and complicated pattern. It reminded the celestial of her fight with Shinki, when he resorted to dodging all her attacks instead of blocking and parrying them.

Not feeling any resistance when she swung her sword was annoying her greatly.

It was annoying her so much in fact, she widened the range of her attacks just so she would hit the crystals as well. But it did not help with the fight in any way, and she would get struck again.

**BAM**

_Tenshi_ "Hnn! Stop... Moving!"

The ghost-half was fast. His weapons – a pair of daggers – were perfect for a situation like this. He could run quickly through the crystals and beneath the beams, and precisely strike the celestial while avoiding any kind of damage.

The problem was that she was tough. She was tougher than anything he'd seen.

He felt as if he was trying to bring a stone wall down with a broom.

It wasn't working. The beams were not working either. His spells would also not work. He was at a loss.

She would not hit him, but he could not damage her.

It was a battle with no conclusion.

_Mryth_ "Fuuh. This is pointless..."

_Tenshi_ "I agree. So why don't you just let me rip your head off already? That way I can go back to my business."

_Mryth_ "Assisting the Twisted? What makes you think he will survive the fight with Havoc? He might have been captured already... Last time they saw each other in battle, the Twisted got crushed in the blink of an eye!"

_Tenshi_ "Twisted? Who's that?"

The ghost-half's eyebrows twitched. He had little patience for explaining things to others.

_Mryth_ "...Katsura Shinki. That's what Havoc called him, was it not? Twisted."

_Tenshi_ "Ooh, that. I don't know what happened last time, but Shinki's not weak. He actually could defeat me, can you claim the same?"

A slight pause took place before Mryth shook his head in acceptance.

_Mryth_ "True enough, it would appear I cannot. Neither can you, isn't that right? All I can do then, is keep you here until Havoc defeats him. It is only a matter of time before that happens."

_Tenshi_ "Or until Shinki frees Reimu... ...Hm."

The thought sent an annoyed bolt down Tenshi's mind.

It was not the zeal he had to save Reimu that annoyed her. It was the fact that she stayed behind.

Why did she do that? Granted it was the optimal choice, but she did not even think twice before tossing Shinki up the stairs.

She crossed her eyebrows as she shook her head in anger at herself.

_I promised her I would watch her back, and she would watch mine. I'm not doing this for a feeling as strong as loving someone. I'm doing this because I want to._

_Tenshi_ "...Tch! What am I thinking...?"

_Mryth_ "Don't lower your guard that much to me, princess...!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**THRHHHRRROOOOOOOMM**

And the tower got hit with such force it shook its very foundation.

_Tenshi_ "...! This is...!"

_Mryth_ "What in damnation...!"

As the tower suddenly shook due to the force of impact, the ghost-half lost his balance completely.

As she saw the window of opportunity, the celestial used one of her keystones as a step, kicking the ground and hurling her sword at Mryth with all her strength...

**GRASH**

_Mryth_ "Ugh! GAAH!"

It hit him fiercely, forcing him to the ground once before he twirled his body in the air and disengaged from the celestial. The wound stretched from the shoulder to the hips. It was a huge hit.

His blood spilled on the ground before he coughed and placed one of his hands over the crystal nearby. Tenshi clacked her tongue in annoyance. She aimed that attack to make him disappear.

_Mryth_ "What was this? What happened? The wards were supposed to protect this tower from external damage, what..."

_Tenshi_ "...I see you only _claim_ to have intelligence in the end. If you think about it you can add two and two together."

Her words reached his ears as the tower kept shaking. He focused his attention to the crystal and his eyes blanked out for a fraction of a second.

_Mryth_ "Havoc? The tower's lower section got hit by something unknown. It is repairable, but... ...Understood."

He turned his gaze back at the celestial and bowed slightly to her before stepping back once.

_Tenshi_ "Hey! Are you running from me?"

_Mryth_ "You are beyond my capacity, celestial princess. I am hurt and incapable of victory, therefore I shall retire."

And she jumps at him with all her strength, weapon raised, but he was gone before she could reach him.

The room went back to normal, and all the crystals disappeared with Mryth. The celestial looked around her in awe and sighed to herself as she put her hand in her hips, filled with disappointment and clacked the tongue once again.

_Tenshi_ "...Honorless-no-account coward."

And a few moments before she count pull herself to go up the stairs...

**RUMBLE**

She felt as if the heavens dropped Bhava-Agra on her shoulders.

_Tenshi_ "Ah? ...W-What's going on?"

The air felt strange and unpleasant, and a feeling of uncertainty followed as she pulled herself together and ran towards the stairs.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Tower's Overlook]**

_Shinki_ "Gravity Chaos? This is...!"

_Havoc_ "A desperate means to an end. [_Jakujo-ban_]. [_Gassho-Ban_]."

He is floating easily on the air as Reimu has been forced back onto the ground.

How can he fly so well? Is this another effect from the words of power?

**Rumble**

And the ground has grown... Crystals? Like the ones from the Storage room. What's going on here?

'Destroy Gensokyo'? What the hell...? That's not...

_Reimu_ "I won't let you destroy Gensokyo, Havoc! Fighting me and Shinki over curiosity is one thing, but threatening this world is another!"

_Havoc_ "Woe is the desperation of man, warrior maiden. You have nearly defeated me in single combat before... Now I am as close to defeat as I ever was. I will not allow myself to fall! _I summon thee, spirits of the wind! may thy thunderous eye show itself to us!_"

More spells! And this is a big one, too!

We don't have a choice here now. We have to crush the Gravity Chaos before it causes any more harm!

The weakness of this spell is...

_Havoc_ "_Jupiter's Thunder!_"

...Is the area where he cast it!

_Shinki_ "Reimu, heads up!"

_Reimu_ "Hm!"

And he blasts at us a sphere of pure wind element.

**THOOOM**

...Jupiter's Thunder looks as beautiful as ever, but if we get hit by that...!

I don't think my defenses can handle this, unless I activate Zero.

But that will cripple me, so no dice!

I kick the ground and roll to the right while Reimu... Where is she?

Well, she's not in the path of the thunder, so it's OK!

**BOOOOOOM**

**Crackle**

Hm...! This is annoying. I hate Gravity Chaos! Where did he cast it? He was looking at us, where did he cast it?

I'll focus all my strength in my eyes! I have to destroy this damn...

**BAM**

SPELL! Ugh!

What? What hit me?

...Seriously, what did hit me?

_Reimu_ "Hm... I can't move properly! Did it just get worse? Havoc!"

_Havoc_ "...Hm...! This is getting out of hand... [_Shuku-ban_]!"

**VOOOOSH**

...There's wind in a closed area now.

Stop bending reality to your will, you crazy bastard!

This is strong wind! Did he summon a tempest in here?

_Shinki_ "Tch! HAVOC! What do you want with Gravity Chaos? It's not destroying anything, and you know that!"

_Havoc_ "...!"

Why are you looking at me as if I said something absurd?

_Havoc_ "You... You know the Gravity Chaos...! How do you... ...Ah..."

...What?

The wind didn't get any better...!

_Havoc_ "I see. You are one of the survivors of the Dragon Palace. Truly, a sad moment in history it was, when the Palace closed, forcing the Dragon God to leave it... It does not change anything, however."

…

Wait...

W-What...

...What did he say?

...The...

...The dragon god... _LEAVED_?

He's... He's alive?

**THROB**

_Shinki_ "...Ah...!"

_Reimu_ "Shinki! Don't stand there, move!"

…!

**BOOOOOOM**

Gh! Another badly camouflaged... Something almost hit me!

…

This is no time to wonder about that...

This is time to own your face before you actually defeat us with Gravity Chaos!

_Reimu_ "Shinki! Can you make all of this stop?"

_Shinki_ "...I can! Wait up, just for a little...!"

This battlefield is a mess.

Strong winds everywhere, the gravity is going nuts, Havoc is hurling bombs of air at both me and Reimu, who's flying everywhere to the best of her abilities not to get hit by the razor wind...

...There's nothing much I can do now but actually activate Zero.

…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**THHHROOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

Another one of Remilia's!

This is it! To hell with it!

_Shinki_ "ZERO!"

…

Silence.

Everything stopped for a whole second.

I open my mouth to impede my fangs from hurting me permanently. I focus all my power...

All of it...

On my skin.

And I absorb it... Expand it...

And release it all in a singular flash.

I create a force field of anti-magic all around me.

And it expands.

It eats all magic. All of it.

It swallows Reimu.

_Reimu_ "W-Whoa!"

**Thump**

She falls on the ground on her feet, incapable of flight.

It swallows Havoc.

_Havoc_ "This is...!"

**Thump**

He does the same.

The whole Overlook is swallowed...

And the wind continues with less intensity...

The razor wind dies.

Gravity is restored...

...My mind is numb.

I release the grip... And Zero is crushed.

**CRASH**

_Shinki_ "UGH!"

**Thud**

_Shinki_ "**Pant**...** Wheeze**... R... REIMU!"

...Havoc is no fool, but Reimu was faster.

She immediately jumped forward and raised her hand, all yin-yang orbs around her as if they're supposed to be there from the start.

_Havoc_ "Ugh! [_Tate_]!"

**BAM**

She doesn't phase with his defense. Instead, she raises her hands to her sides and...

A frightening concentration of power resonates from her as she brings her hands to her sides...

_Reimu_ "This is my last word, Havoc! I'm not giving you a second chance anymore!"

W-W-W-What the hell?

I... I cover myself in all my remaining power! Shield up! This is...!

_Reimu_ "[_Fantasy Heaven_]!"

**FLASH**

…

I don't even look at it.

The flash of power and energy that blasted from her was so intense, it lit the whole room and forced me to close my eyes.

The impact on the walls and floor... The ceiling and the remaining furniture... It was all so devastating I can only hear the sounds of bashing force that rattles everything in its path.

...Oddly enough, I am unharmed by it. Well... She did miss me on purpose, I suppose.

_Shinki_ "...Overkill...?"

It is over.

The entire room has been chipped and rampaged by Reimu's Fantasy Heaven...

...Damn.

Priority number one... Don't become this thing's target.

_Reimu_ "There's no such thing as overkill. There's only 'open fire' and 'no more targets'."

...Fair enough.

Havoc... Is lying on the floor. That's gotta be a pretty painful position to be in.

...It's... Is it over...?

_Havoc_ "...This world is amazing... To bypass the rules of the world... The prison of the Whisper... What is this I'm feeling...?"

His voice is weak and slow. He's really hurt.

_Shinki_ "So... I guess it's over now...?"

_Reimu_ "I guess it is. I have a question to you, Havoc."

_Havoc_ "...Yes?"

_Reimu_ "You never had the intention of destroying Gensokyo, had you?"

...That's an obvious answer, even for me.

_Havoc_ "...No. Gravity Chaos does not threaten the lives of the ones inside it. It only disrupts and confuses gravity itself... A spell used the most by the ones from the Dragon Palace... Or should I say, the Dragons themselves...?"

So why did you lie...?

I don't get it.

_Shinki_ "It'll all come back to normal soon enough. It might still be a bit weird outside, but other than that..."

_Havoc_ "Yes. ...You know quite a lot about things you should not, Twisted one. Words of Power, Gravity Chaos... I wonder what else you know about?"

I also wonder that, myself.

…

_Shinki_ "You said something back there, Havoc. That the Dragon Palace was shut down..."

_Havoc_ "Yes. So this is your question...? You desire to know what happened with that place?"

…

I'm afraid to ask, to be honest...!

But...

_Shinki_ "...Yes."

_Havoc_ "...The answer is simple. It was shut. And the God of the palace left."

L-Left... This isn't...

_Shinki_ "...He... He left? Didn't he die?"

_Havoc_ "Death? No. The Dragon God, Watatsumi Ryüjin, is very much alive."

…!

**Throb**

**THOB**

...This...

This is...

_Reimu_ "Shinki?"

**BAM**

_Female Voice_ "Shinki! Reimu!"

...Ah! The door violently opened behind us.

Is this... Yeah, it's... It's Tenshi!

_Reimu_ "Tenko!"

_Tenshi_ "Do not call me with this vulgar sobriquet! Is this how you treat people who risked their well-being for yours?"

You're OK! It's... ...It's not as if I didn't expect this, but I'm still relieved.

**Rumble**

...Ah...!

T-The tower...!

_Havoc_ "This is the last stand of the tower. Aah, such irony... For it to be created by my hand, and by my own slip and fault allow it to be destroyed..."

_Reimu_ "It's going to crash down, isn't it? We should get out of here..."

...She... She extends her hand to grab Havoc's hand...

_Havoc_ "[_Tate-odosu_]."

**BAM**

_Reimu_ "Gah! W-What...?"

...What did he do?

Is that a repelling shield?

_Tenshi_ "The tower is losing its foundation fast...!"

_Reimu_ "H-Hey! What are you doing? If you don't get out of this tower you're going to die!"

_Havoc_ "...The reason why I wanted to learn..."

...The sharp noise!

Another is coming...!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**TTHHHHHHRROOOOOOOOMMMM**

GAH!

This one was close!

That was it, the tower is going to fall down! It totally is!

_Reimu_ "W-We need to get out of here! Havoc!"

_Havoc_ "Was it so I could see the gears of creation in motion...? ...Twisteds... Yes... This is a fine name, is it not?"

...Is he talking to me?

_Havoc_ "I wonder... I turned myself into this to meet Life and Death... What would it be like to experience them firsthand, now...?"

_Reimu_ "Hey!"

**BOOOOOOM**

Ah! The ceiling! Did someone just come from the ceiling...?

_Marisa_ "DAZEEEEE~!"

_Reimu_ "M-Marisa!"

How did she come from up here?

Did the Gravity Chaos do something to the Leviathans?

_Marisa_ "The tower's going down, Reimu, Shinki, Tenko! We gotta get outta here, stop telling your life stories to each other!"

_Tenshi_ "...My name is Tenshi, you brain-damaged ordinary witch! ...Still, she is right on the fact the tower will go down...! Shinki, here!"

...She summons a keystone under her and... Well, I grab it!

_Reimu_ "Havoc!"

_Havoc_ "It was enlightening, Hakurei Reimu... Katsura Shinki. I wonder what the world... Really looks like... Don't you agree with me, Mryth...?"

**RUMBLE**

And with Marisa pulling Reimu, and me holding onto Tenshi's keystone...

We escape the tower from the roof, watching it as it collapses under us.

* * *

**[Location: Tower's Outskirts]**

We slowly float towards the ground as we watch the tower collapse.

Reimu, Tenshi and I are greeted by Meiling, Komachi, Suika and Alice, who are all floating with us avoiding the debris at ground level.

...I don't know if I should smile or not.

The feeling of accomplishment is there, but...

That what Havoc told me in the end...

It's been a long time since I felt this worried.

…

As the tower continues to collapse, we land on a nearby hill.

Everyone is cheering each other, but me.

…

_Reimu_ "Hahah... ...What's the matter, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "..."

I am unable to answer, for I do not know how to.

Maybe I should never have come to Gensokyo in the first place.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Yakumo Residence]**

_Yuyuko_ "Yukari, are you there? Yukari?"

The manager of the souls had just landed near the residence of the gap youkai.

The sounds of combat, the odd Gravity on the whole Gensokyo...

It all ceased a few moments ago. The tower had collapsed.

The man in black had been defeated.

_Yukari_ "...It took you long enough, didn't it? Too much of a hassle to avoid your servant, I take it?"

The blonde youkai greeted her friend with a smile. She was sitting outside, and in her hands there was a glass of tea, as it was of custom. She smiled back at her and sat by her side, and both women gazed at the stars.

_Yuyuko_ "...It's over now, isn't it?"

_Yukari_ "It is. I thank you for your help in this, Yuyuko."

_Yuyuko_ "Huhuhu. There was no trouble. I just felt a bit bad for Youmu... She has been even more strict with herself after what happened at the Netherworld..."

_Yukari_ "Your servant is too diligent, Yuyuko. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, but... In the end, we all got what we wanted. ...I'm not sure how far into this he could see, though. Most of the time I was sure he could see me through my eyes."

_Yuyuko_ "You mean, Havoc?"

The gap youkai took a sip of tea and put the glass on her side. The manager of souls instantly picked up the glass and drank its contents.

_Yukari_ "...I was extremely conflicted about the conclusion of this, but in the end it all came full circle. The barrier is stronger again, but I wonder how long will it take for it to be bypassed...?"

_Yuyuko_ "Isn't that why you wanted me to collect the core of that man's soul? We were lucky that he only linked with me and Reimu-chan, otherwise it would all go to waste, wouldn't it?"

_Yukari_ "Why do you think I did not offer Shinki a trip back to his home? So he could meet Havoc, and it would all lead to this."

_Yuyuko_ "It seems you actually did more than just that, Yukari~"

Both girls laughed to each other as Yukari raised a small blackened pearl and put it against the moon. It shone a brilliant gold color, and her smile came back once again.

_Yukari_ "...I wouldn't be able to control that man's actions no matter how hard I tried. I never played so much with my luck before... But in the end... It developed brilliantly."

_Yuyuko_ "...And now you have your escape goat? Or should I call it, your salvation?"

_Yukari_ "...The salvation of Gensokyo itself. Or maybe the key to its change. ..."

A slight pause took place before the gap youkai put the pearl back on her sleeve, her eyes wavering between the trees, bathed by the moonlight.

_Yukari_ "...I am not sure if I am scared or excited..."

_Yuyuko_ "Perhaps both?"

The smile from the manager of souls eased her fears quite effectively. The gap youkai sighed to herself and looked up at the stars and focused on the barrier that surrounded Gensokyo.

_Yukari_ "For more than a thousand years I've lived on. ...And now I feel pressured by time for the first time in my life."

And as the cold night kept going...

She raised her eyes to meet the stars...

Her voice murmured to the wind...

_The irony is great, isn't it?_


	24. Chapter 24: The Palace That Once Was

**Author's Comments:** This chapter took a bit of extra thinking from my part,so I hope everyone enjoys it!

And now, back to adventure!

* * *

**[Location: Yakumo Residence]**

...I woke up in this place again.

I wonder why I'm not surprised. And why is the master of this house looking so sheepishly at me, as if she can read my mind.

_Yukari_ "Good morning, Shinki. Was your trip to the dream world pleasant?"

_Shinki_ "No."

It would have been better if I didn't wake up every five minutes of sleep.

...It had to be one of the worst nights I ever slept.

_Yukari_ "One that wakes up with such an ill temper needs tea to lighten up. Ran? Ran! Would you please make us some tea?"

I tiredly sit on the bed and rub my eyes.

It has been a long time since I've felt this anxious and vulnerable.

_Yukari_ "Are you going to stay sat there forever? Come, I want to hear about your exploits on the tower."

...You sound like you know all about it.

The overseer probably does want to talk about things she already know of. I don't feel like talking to you.

...But I might go nuts if I don't.

I must be nuts already to do something I don't want to.

_Shinki_ "Keep the questions to a minimum, please."

_Yukari_ "I don't promise anything."

* * *

...And I finish narrating the events that transpired on the tower.

It seems she finds it extremely amusing to refer to what happened last day as the 'Black Tower Incident'. I wouldn't say otherwise, because it fits well enough.

I suppose that Gravity Chaos caused enough 'Chaos' to be noticeable on the whole Gensokyo.

_Yukari_ "I wouldn't be surprised if a whole newspaper was published about this today. That Tengu has the habit of doing things like that."

_Shinki_ "And thanks to that, she has lots of reputation, I would guess."

_Yukari_ "One can always acquire the 'reputation' one must need in the first couple days living in this world. You yourself has some fame already, did you know that?"

I bet you have nothing better to do than look into things like this.

_Shinki_ "I don't care."

_Yukari_ "Oh my! Did you forget all your happy back at the tower last night? What happened with your sarcasm?"

_Shinki_ "It took a left at 'I don't care' street. ...**Sigh**... My bad. I just had a lot to think about last night... I barely had any sleep."

And now she looks at me as if she didn't expect me to say this much.

What do you expect from me after all, Ms. Overseer?

_Yukari_ "To think about? You mean, about the fact you're not youkai, neither human?"

_Shinki_ "...He called me a Twisted."

_Yukari_ "Yes, that was the name. ...So?"

So what? That doesn't mean anything to me.

_Shinki_ "I thought about it, but what does that change? I'm the evolution of a homunculus. Yay me."

_Yukari_ "...You take news like that surprisingly well, don't you."

_Shinki_ "Hm."

I don't really know what to say about it.

Like I said, this doesn't change anything. I wish Havoc would have told me more, actually, but he...

_Shinki_ "...What about Havoc? Did he die, then?"

_Yukari_ "Oh, are you curious?"

Look at my 'I am curious' face. It's impressive, isn't it?

_Yukari_ "Hmm. I cannot feel his presence within Gensokyo anymore. I searched for his whereabouts but to no avail, so... If he is still alive, he is not in this world. So either he is dead, or he fled."

I find the second option to be extremely unlikely for some reason...

So I suppose the strategy of dropping the tower over his head worked quite well.

…

_Shinki_ "I see."

_Yukari_ "Your enthusiasm is truly shocking me, young man. Did something bad happen to you?"

Was that a genuine worry or did my ears fool me? Since when do you care?

_Shinki_ "Not really, I just... Had a lot of things to think about. So much happened at the same time... I feel kinda tired. That's all."

_Yukari_ "Too much information overloaded your mental capacity? You can take so little before getting tired, I wonder why I'm not more surprised."

Maybe because you enjoy insulting people?

I don't really want to think about this anymore. I don't...

...I don't want to think right now.

**Creak**

The door slowly opens behind me, and as I turn, Ran is standing on the doorway, greeting me with a smile and slashing Yukari with a serious face.

_Ran_ "Yukari-sama? Can I bother you for a minute?"

_Yukari_ "Oh? It depends. What kind of bothering will you do? Is it an amusing bother, or is it a bothering bother? If it is the latter, then you have Chen to listen to you."

_Ran_ "I'm not bothering Chen because you don't want to listen to me. ...If you are busy, I can wait."

She's not busy... We're basically done here already.

_Shinki_ "It's fine. I'll be going back now, if you'll excuse me."

_Yukari_ "Truly? That is a shame, but... If you so desire, I can at least take you back home."

Oh yeah, you have this weird transportation thing of yours, don't you?

_Shinki_ "Take me to Eientei if you can, then. Is that possible?"

_Yukari_ "Do monkeys eat bananas...?"

Hum.

And before me, on the walls, a... A strange black gap with eyes on them open. It is large enough for me to pass through...

This is creepy. Is this how she transports things?

_Yukari_ "And now you just walk through it."

_Shinki_ "...Convenient. Thanks for the lift."

...And just before I actually get through it...

_Yukari_ "I can safely guarantee you that you are a resident of Gensokyo now, Katsura Shinki, the first Twisted."

...She farewells me with these words that quite frankly stab my mind like a sharp knife.

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

**Rustle**

Well, I ended up in this place all right.

And as soon as I jump out of the strange portal, it closes behind me.

Fair enough.

I'm right at front of the Eientei. I wonder if Eirin's already awa-

**CRACK**

-Ke!

**THUD**

…

I fell on a hole.

I fell on a gloriously dug trap hole.

Awesome.

_Female Voice_ "Hahahahaha! Reisen, you always fall for this one, don't you~!"

This voice, that's Tewi.

So this was a trap for Reisen?

_Tewi_ "...Reisen?"

That explains a few things, I suppose...

It doesn't change the fact that I fell on the trap hole.

Katsura Shinki, 111 years old, just fell on a 'for Reisen' trap hole.

I feel the wind of accomplishment blow onto my face.

_Tewi_ "R-Reisen? Are... Are you there?"

_Shinki_ "No, I think you caught an inexperienced tosser instead. I think it'll have to do."

...I don't hear anything. Did you pause?

Oh well. I jump out of the trap and land right... In front of her.

**Rustle**

_Shinki_ "You dug this hole all by yourself? That is dedication to your craft."

It is actually a rather deep trap, seriously.

...And you're looking at me in amaze, as if you would expect anything but me.

_Shinki_ "Good morning, Tewi."

_Tewi_ "Ah... Good morning, usa. ...What are you doing here?"

You don't know? ...Well, I think Eirin did not really tell everyone about it.

_Shinki_ "Eirin told me to come by for inspection. She's worried that a god voodoo has been cast upon me and that I shall be hexed for bad mojo sooner or later."

She tilts her head in confusion.

_Tewi_ "That didn't make much sense, did it?"

_Shinki_ "Not really, it didn't. But that's what she told me in a nutshell... Is she awake?"

_Tewi_ "If she's awake... Well, she is, but..."

But what?

…? I can hear some crashing noises from inside the Eientei.

What's going on in there?

_Shinki_ "...It sounds like someone is enacting a Tom and Jerry slapstick in there!"

_Tewi_ "I don't know what a Tom and Jelly is, but... Well, let's just say that a few things will never change no matter how old you are, usa."

…

I'm curious.

I slowly walk my way to the mansion. Tewi did not seem to stop me, so I don't really think it matters if I see or not.

And as I take one final look at her to confirm if it's fine or not, I open the door and gaze upon the great, royal mess this place is in.

...What the hell.

I don't know what happened here, but someone clearly did not care if she tumbled the furniture around like a twister.

**Tumble Tumble Rumble Tumble**

_Kaguya_ "Nooo! Eirin, don't! I don't want to! I don't want to!"

_Eirin_ "Stop... Being... So... Persistent...! Kaguya, come back here!"

_Kaguya_ "You can't make me, you can't make me!"

As I open my mouth to say anything, Kaguya blazes from me and jumps on the grass, avoiding me, Tewi, the trap and Eirin who jumped after her...

...Holding a syringe?

_Eirin_ "Kaguya-hime, this is for your own good...!"

_Kaguya_ "I'm immortal so why do I care? Stuupid, stupid Eirin! I won't let you put that on me!"

And... And she takes flight towards the woods while Eirin just facepalms in grief.

What the hell was that all about?

And did I hear she claiming immortality?

…

...I... I don't want to think about it.

I have enough of things to think about already.

_Eirin_ "It's always like this... I think we spoiled her too much, but then again, we didn't."

_Tewi_ "What trouble, right master? I hope she doesn't lose her way like always!"

_Eirin_ "If we're lucky, Mokou will find her and fling her back here as of custom. ...Good morning, Shinki. Sorry for showing you something so embarrassing."

Embarrassing? ...That's one way to put it.

I'd call it confusingly odd, actually. As in the odd kind of confusion.

_Shinki_ "It's OK. Did I come in a bad time? I can wait if you want."

_Eirin_ "Aah, don't worry about that. ...Kaguya will come back. She always does. While pouting. And usually with a deep purple eye socket."

And yet you do not seem to care about the whole purple eye socket thing!

...I'll refrain from asking. I don't want to know. I really don't want to know.

_Eirin_ "Ahem. So, let's talk business, shall we? Did you bring..."

_Shinki_ "Money, yes I did."

Makes me wonder why I slept with cash in my pants.

It actually helped me sleep for some reason. Go figure.

_Eirin_ "Excellent. Let us start with the check-up right away then, if you please."

I'm glad you actually get down to business quick.

* * *

**[Location: Eirin's Study]**

And I mean quick.

Since I was mostly knocked out cold for the few times she actually tinkered with my body, except for once, I didn't really know how good of a doctor she actually was.

But after this, I can see and realize that Eirin is a very skilled physician. She checked me out from the foot to the head in record time and asked really few questions about how I was feeling.

And that was it.

_Eirin_ "...Apparently there is nothing wrong... You seem to be slightly more sluggish than normal, is your magic pool well-fed?"

Well-fed... That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I like it.

_Shinki_ "I used nearly all my magic yesterday, so I'm not feeling even at 30% right now. It shouldn't be a problem."

_Eirin_ "Did you get to the 100% from before since last time you lost control?"

_Shinki_ "Yes, when I battled against Tenshi I was at full capacity."

My magic pool seems to finally have stabilized itself.

I don't feel the same brain shock from before when I focus on it to know how much I have left. It would appear I have finally 'gotten used to' it now.

_Eirin_ "...Well, apparently you are fine. Not completely since a few of your bones are rattled from your adventure, but they are fixing themselves as of custom at the usual fast pace. You are a bit sluggish, but... That's more of a mental problem than a physical one."

…Sluggish. Those are words to live by.

_Eirin_ "Did something bad happen to you?"

_Shinki_ "A lot of things happened all at once... I just need some time to... Sort it all out."

_Eirin_ "Really? I'll still listen to you if you want to talk about it. That's also the job of a doctor."

Heh. I would never expect you to say that, considering how coldly you treated me the first day we met.

Still, I don't want to talk about it. I signal it by shaking my head left and right.

_Eirin_ "I see. If you change your mind..."

_Shinki_ "I'll come to you immediately. Thanks, Eirin. I'll consider it."

She gives away a worried sigh while launching an agreeable smile to me.

...Maybe I worried her even more by saying that, but... I don't know what else I should say.

If I should even say anything at all...

_Eirin_ "This will be all for today, then? Now get up and get out, you are scaring the few customers I have!"

We definitely don't want that, do we?

I leave the payment on the table as I stand up and slide my hand through my hair.

**Sigh**.

_Eirin_ "...The energy you had the night you and the celestial came here. That was the best image of yourself you ever had, Shinki. I don't know what happened, but that is how you should be like. It's not healthy to be this beaten up by something that is bothering you."

…

The bad thing is, I know.

But I can't help it...

And I try my best to smile naturally at Eirin, who just frowns in return as I step outside of the room.

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

…

I'm scared.

What Havoc said yesterday really is haunting me.

The Dragon God is alive.

When the Dragon Palace was closed, everything that was inside got purged instantly. That's why I believed he was dead.

But... He wasn't. He wasn't in the Palace when it closed.

That means he is still alive somewhere...

And if he gets a small glimpse of me, and where I am...

...It's highly likely he will destroy Gensokyo without a second thought.

**Throb**

_Shinki_ "...Gh..."

This...

Thinking about it only makes me even more scared.

I don't... I...

_Reisen_ "Shinki!"

…!

_Shinki_ "Ah! R-Reisen! ...I didn't see you there, sorry."

_Reisen_ "Are you OK, Shinki? I've been calling you for quite some time now."

You have? I...

…

_Shinki_ "...Sorry, I didn't listen. I was... Thinking, I guess."

I can see the worried gaze from your red eyes as you analyze me with a simple look.

_Reisen_ "You don't look so great, Shinki. You look like you didn't even sleep."

_Shinki_ "You can tell?"

_Reisen_ "...Why don't you go back home and try to get some rest? Look at you, you look horrible!"

...You're... You're probably right.

I should get some proper sleep...

The way I am right now, I will only think bullshit.

_Reisen_ "Here, I'll even go with you to your home. You don't know how to walk through the forest yet, do you?"

_Shinki_ "Ah... No, I don't..."

_Reisen_ "Then here, come. It makes me cringe just to look at how sad and broken you are!"

She grabs my hand and pulls me in a way it seems like she is dragging me back to the forest.

I would complain about this, but I can't find my enthusiasm for that.

She seems to have realized this, for she just pulled me even harder and started to lead me back home without saying a single word.

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

And we arrive quite fast. Faster than I thought we would.

She hasn't said a single word since she started dragging me here, and she let go of my had as soon as we're in front of the scaffold.

_Reisen_ "There. You should get some rest, do you understand me, Shinki?"

...You just sounded so much like a protective mother it actually make me smile.

Hehehehe.

_Reisen_ "...Hm. I don't know why you smiled, but that's much better. Still, you need to rest! Have you eaten?"

_Shinki_ "...I haven't."

_Reisen_ "Then stay here and get some rest. I'll go look for something to eat. I'm not going to ask you anything, so try to sleep."

And leave me to my thoughts? Fair enough, I suppose...

...

...It hurts.

It really hurts my head to see people genuinely getting worried over me.

…It really pains me. I am scared of what might happen next.

I am scared that Ryüjin will find me.

He will raze Gensokyo to dust.

He will kill everyone and me included.

If he is alive...

He definitely will not rest until I am dead and everything I hold dear dies with me.

_Shinki_ "I should never have grown attached to this world..."

What was I thinking...?

I should have kept traveling.

I had the chance to leave but I didn't!

I was too naive. Getting comfortable and feeling at home like this never brought me any good.

And now, thanks to me, this world...

Everyone is in mortal danger!

...I can't stay here.

I have to leave Gensokyo.

_Shinki_ "Sorry, Reisen."

I get into my scaffold and grab only what I deem most important.

My flute...

...And nothing else.

I'm gonna leave, but how do I do that?

The exit... Isn't it there on the Hakurei Shrine?

So that's where I will be going.

I'll leave this world and forget about it.

If I do this, Gensokyo will be saved.

I'm not wasting my time anymore. I take a quick look left and right and run all the way to the Hakurei Shrine without looking back.

...This hurts more than I believed it would.

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Shinki_ "**Pant**...** Pant**...** Pant**...** Pant**..."

I ran.

All the way here, I ran.

My feet feel numb. I don't know how I'm moving while feeling this damaged. I think my mind will break in half if I try to think about it, so I won't.

Standing in front of the shrine, is Reimu. She curiously looks at me as if she just saw a ghost.

_Reimu_ "Shinki? Good morning! ...What..."

Right behind her, there is Marisa and Alice. What are they doing here, did they spend the night on the shrine?

Gah, no matter.

_Shinki_ "...Good morning, all."

_Marisa_ "...Shinki? What's the matter, you look like you just crawled out of your tomb!"

_Shinki_ "There's... No time to explain what's the matter. Reimu, the exit of Gensokyo is around here, isn't it?"

She tilts her head in confusion as she raises her eyebrows.

_Reimu_ "Yes, but... Why do you care?"

_Shinki_ "W-Where is it? Is it over there?"

I don't want to waste any second, so I walk towards the forest as quickly as I-

**Tap**

As I can...

Reimu puts her hand on my shoulder and holds it.

_Reimu_ "Hold on, are you OK? Why... Why are you looking for the exit?"

_Shinki_ "...Because I'm gonna leave."

A sudden shock silences the air as I hold Reimu's hand and release myself.

_Alice_ "Leave...? Just like that? Katsura-san, what are you...?"

_Shinki_ "I want to leave! Is that hard to get? I'm not staying in Gensokyo any longer, so where is the exit?"

My voice came out so unnaturally even I didn't recognize it.

As I look at the surprised face Reimu just gave me, I realize my hands are shaking.

...I need to get out of here.

_Reimu_ "Shinki? What's wrong with you? You are clearly messed up in the head!"

_Shinki_ "I'm fine! Where's the exit? Is it on the woods, then?"

Without waiting for a confirming signal, I just walk towards the woods nearby.

**Rustle**

And Reimu gets in my way.

_Shinki_ "Please move."

_Reimu_ "I'm not going to."

...Without attempting to be rude, I move to her side and once again she blocks me.

I go to the right and she blocks me again.

And again!

Why is she getting on my way?

_Shinki_ "Reimu, please let me pass!"

_Reimu_ "I won't let you pass unless you explain to me why are you leaving! And if your explanation sucks, I will keep impeding you from passing! What's wrong with you, Shinki? You're looking like you ate a dozen sugar pills crates and downed them with pear juice!"

_Alice_ "...You look terrible. You're not being yourself right now, Katsura-san. Would you like to talk? What is the matter?"

...There is no way I will risk all of you by staying in here any longer!

_Shinki_ "Please, just let me pass!"

_Reimu_ "I won't! Are you deaf?"

I don't want to force my way, but I don't want to stay here either!

So I step forward and...

…!

**VOOSH**

_Shinki_ "Agh! What are you doing? Why did you attack me?"

_Reimu_ "Stop being weird, Shinki! If you keep insisting on not explaining to us what your problem is, I'm going to get really angry with you!"

_Shinki_ "...So what? Do I have to force my way through, then?"

_Reimu_ "Alice, Marisa. Please step back a little."

Are you serious?

_Alice_ "Reimu, please."

_Marisa_ "This isn't looking good, ze..."

How did it progress to a fight?

...Whatever.

If I have to force my way to get through you, then I'll do it!

_Shinki_ "Bring it on!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Bhava-Agra]**

_Iku_ "Eldest Daughter? ...I am amazed. I did not expect to find you in heaven."

The oarfish blinked in amazement.

Laying on a keystone right before her was the eldest daughter of the Celestials. She was looking at the sky immersed in her thoughts, and did not realize Iku's presence until the messenger spoke.

She slowly turned her gaze towards her and returned her remark with a sigh.

_Iku_ "Thinking too much, are we? Would you mind if I asked what is it that bothers you?"

_Tenshi_ "...Shinki."

A slight pause took place, followed by a vicious smile forming in the messenger's face as she approached the Celestial with happy steps.

_Tenshi_ "...Say, Iku. You know him for quite some time, don't you?"

_Iku_ "Hmm~? Yes, I do."

_Tenshi_ "Do you know what happened with him before?"

The playful smile on her face got immediately overpowered by a solemn look. She let go a tiny laugh of realization as she crossed her arms on her back.

_Iku_ "If it bothers you, why don't you ask him yourself?"

_Tenshi_ "Because... He looked like he wanted to be alone. So I will leave him alone."

_Iku_ "You might never know if you don't ask him."

_Tenshi_ "...Even if I did ask, I wouldn't know what to! ...And he probably would deflect my question with sarcasm anyway."

She rose up her body and sat on the keystone while resting her head on her hands.

_Tenshi_ "That man... Havoc, was it? ...Just to look at him would give me goose bumps. He said something to Shinki... About a Dragon God, I think."

_Iku_ "Watatsumi Ryüjin, the Dragon God of the sea."

The name caught Tenshi's attention as she turned her hips and faced the messenger with interest.

She blinked as she saw the interest of the celestial. Her eyes analyzed Tenshi deeply before uncrossing her arms, taking her hat off and sitting on the Keystone by the celestial's side.

_Iku_ "...It is a rather long story, but I will keep it as short as I possibly can. It shouldn't be my part to tell you this, but I suppose it won't do any harm in telling."

And she sighed, her eyes gazing upon the blue sky, their hair, the grass and the trees danced to the wind while she told the story as if it was a fairy tale.

* * *

**[Interlude - The Palace That Once Was]**

Shinki and Shiyane-dono, his elder sister, never truly lived on a certain place. During all their years, they lived on the run, since their blood was a trouble magnet. It would attract vampires. Youkai, Oni, everything, that thirsted for their 'magic rich' blood.

So they never grew attached to anything. They never grew fond of a certain place. Of anyone.

I do not know what happened during that time, but I know they met lots of places and lots of people. The most peculiar one being a Phoenix.

_Tenshi_ "A Phoenix? The beasts that never die?"

Precisely so. She was the only person Shinki ever grew attached to, as due he would visit her at least once every year. His life was rather difficult but as far as I know, he never disliked it. He developed his abilities of stealth and combat during this period, and he and his sister lived on.

Until, for some reason I still fail to understand, they were summoned to the Dragon Palace by the Dragon God's tutor, Ryüsei-dono. He promised both Shinki and Shiyane-dono a short staying at the palace if they would be the Dragon God's 'puppets'. He claimed it was for tutoring purposes, but they knew better. Astonished by the comfort and hospitality of the Dragon Palace, however, they accepted the terms and stayed.

However, the Dragon Palace's gates never opened and they only saw the Dragon God rarely. And even when they did see him, he would treat them with disdain and ignore them completely. They eventually started to be seen as hindrances and annoyances, and the Palace grew ever hostile towards them, treating them like animals.

Shiyane-dono adapted really well. ...Eerily so. She would behave like a wild beast for her own amusement, and due to this behavior of hers, the Dragons and servants of the palace avoided her at all costs.

Shinki however... Did not. He felt absolutely terrible and would be found staring at the clouds above nearly always as if he wanted them to sweep him down and set him free again. That's when I met him for the first time.

We messengers of the Dragon Palace visited it once every month to gather information about things that needed to be said to others. Earthquakes, Tsunamis, Tornadoes or Maelstroms. ...During one of those visits, I met him, and we became friends nearly instantly.

When I first met him, he looked as if he was nearing breakdown. When I started to see him monthly, he grew better and more... Sane. Yes, that is the word. Time went on again...

And then, he finally managed to know the Dragon God himself. ...Watatsumi Ryüjin proved to be diligent and arrogant, honorable and despicable, all at the same time. However, he and Shinki had a... Strange friendship. I met the Dragon God and talked to him, presented to him as one of Shinki's friends, and yet... I saw that despite all their differences and constant discrepancies... They were good friends.

I felt strangely jealous of such, but I was happy that he finally could look ever so bright. Shiyane-dono also soon followed.

But it all went to worse when the Phoenix tracked Shinki back to the Dragon Palace.

At first, the presence of such a mighty beast caused a commotion not foretold by anyone. Despite all the efforts of the Dragon God, the Dragons felt betrayed and offended, humiliated by the fact such a 'filthy animal' had such 'powerful connections' and 'integrity with the world'.

Shinki and Shiyane-dono felt the stabs of accusations but nothing they could do would stop what would soon follow. The Phoenix left, the Dragon God was pressured by everything... The Dragon Palace faced off against a turmoil that started to shake the very air.

And then, people started to die. The last one was Ryüsei-dono, the Dragon God's tutor and father figure.

What killed him was uncertain, but there were enough hints to prove that it was the Phoenix. Of course, it was a false accusation, but the Dragon God lost his mind. He threw curses everywhere and to everyone, and the earth raged with him.

He decided to chase after the Phoenix and kill her personally, but Shinki defended her. This act brought what we all call today as the 'Closing' of the Palace.

Watatsumi Ryüjin, blinded by his fury, killed half the Palace and Dragons while trying to kill Shinki for defending the Phoenix. The only thing that saved him was his magic defense, but in the end he was only a man against the god of all Dragons. He had no choice but to escape with Shiyane-dono, and that only fueled his rage.

I reunited with him shortly after the news of destruction spread through the Oarfish. The Palace was under heavy siege by the Dragon God himself, and on a final act of fury, he cast a curse upon the Phoenix, dominating her completely and forcing her to fight Shinki.

...He made Shinki absorb the Phoenix into himself, devouring her very soul and flesh.

_Tenshi_ "...! ...But aren't Phoenixes immortal?"

They are. However, Phoenixes are a part of nature itself. They can end their lives if they so desire. In order to make the Dragon God pay for his mistakes, she willingly sacrificed herself to give Shinki her flame. He was overloaded with the energy of an immortal.

However, all the other dragons of the Palace felt as if Shinki and Shiyane-dono died, things would return to normal. As Shinki fought the Dragon God, Shiyane-dono attracted everyone, both warriors included, back to the palace, and...

Her life ended as Shinki used all of the Phoenix's flame. Shiyane-dono overloaded it... The Palace Closed.

I believed that Shinki was dead until I saw him here in Gensokyo. However, I did not expect the Dragon God himself to also be alive.

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Bhava-Agra]**

The messenger looked up to the sky and nodded to herself with strength.

_Iku_ "However, if the Dragon God and Shinki are alive... There is also a possibility that Shiyane-dono also is. ...Though I still find the possibility very unlikely..."

As the tale ended, the Celestial heard her head ring.

_Don't involve other people!_

_You sit so high up in the sky but has your head up your ass!_

_Start thinking with your head!_

She felt downplayed. Annoyed. Disgusted. Sad. Thoughts crossed her mind in a way she never believed they would. She clacked her tongue in annoyance.

_Tenshi_ "So did he see this Dragon loser on me...? That's why he fought me like that...? Is that why he helped me see what I couldn't...?"

At first she was angry, but a feeling of debt took over just as fast.

She was happy with what happened to her in the end. She did not hate meeting the Twisted.

She was grateful, and she finally understood why he interested her so much.

_Tenshi_ "...He saw right through me, from the beginning..."

Letting go a puff of relief, the celestial jumped from the keystone and landed neatly on her feet. She started to walk towards the edge of Bhava-Agra as the messenger looked at her with curiosity.

_Iku_ "Eldest Daughter?"

_Tenshi_ "What? I am the Eldest Daughter of the Hinanawi Clan after all, the earthen folk should be honored that one such as I is using her valuable time to visit them!"

And as she took flight to the world below, Iku smiled to herself and put her hat back on, jumping off the keystone as well and taking flight to Gensokyo.

_Iku_ "You have learned a lot, but you are still yourself, aren't you."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Shinki_ "GH! God.. Damn... It!"

Why?

Why? Why am I getting hit so much?

**BAM**

Why I can't dodge her? Why I can't see what she is doing properly?

**BAM**

**BOOOOOM**

_Reimu_ "What's wrong, Shinki? You're fighting so badly I can defeat you while drinking tea!"

Kh!

I am defending myself rather well, but she is still finding ways to hit me really hard!

When I create a magic barrier, she hits me with physical strength.

And when I try to fight her head-on, she fights me with magic!

And even if I try my best to use her magic to attack her, I still can't find any blind holes!

What's going on here? Why am I getting beaten up so bad?

What kind of trick is she using?

**Thud**

_Shinki_ "Gh...!"

I fall on my knee. I'm hurt, I'm annoyingly hurt.

What the hell...? I didn't hit her even once! How did she get captured by Havoc with abilities like this?

_Reimu_ "...You are fighting so badly, Shinki. I saw you fight up at the tower and against the... What was he called? A wraith, I guess? At the Hivecrawler nest? I saw you fighting against them, and you fought a million times better then! You are so preoccupied with your own worries that you are not even looking properly at what you should!"

...Her words bang on my head as I force myself to stand up.

_Shinki_ "Tsc! I'm not done yet! I'm getting out of here no matter what!"

And I kick the ground with all the strength I have towards her, but...

**BAM**

I get hit by another annoying Yin-Yang orb!

She clacks her tongue in anger as I look at her again with eyes begging her to get out of my way.

_Reimu_ "You are blinded by fear! I had enough of this, this is your last chance to calm down and tell us what's wrong!"

_Shinki_ "If I don't leave, Gensokyo will be destroyed! I should never have come here in the first place! I should never have stayed here! I should have left as soon as I was able to!"

...What am I saying...?

_Shinki_ "Why should I grow attached to a place only to see it get destroyed? Why should I stay somewhere if it only makes me feel what I shouldn't...? I don't belong here! I don't want to see Gensokyo being destroyed by my presence! I have to leave!"

It comes out more like a cry than as a rant.

...I feel pathetic.

I feel vulnerable.

I'm confused.

Reimu lowered her head slowly and I can't see her eyes. The wind suddenly started blowing.

...I feel a chill.

_Reimu_ "[_Divine Spirit – Fantasy Seal_]."

...The air roars.

Enormous rainbow-colored bullets emerge from Reimu's sides as she points left and right with both hands...

**BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM**

_Shinki_ "...!"

The attack overpower me completely.

I couldn't see how to dodge it...

My mind blackens out instantly as I fall on the cold ground...

_Reimu_ "...We can talk better after you've calmed down."

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

_Tenshi_ "Hey! Wake up, you moron! Wake up!"

...Hm..?

Where am... I? At home?

...Tenshi, what are you...

**SLAP**

…!

_Reisen_ "What do you think you are doing, you idiot? Get away from him!"

_Tenshi_ "Shut up! What was that I heard about? You tried to leave? Without telling anyone about it? What a selfish decision that was! I know I have no say in this, but that was a selfish act, based solely on fear! You are pathetic!"

…My mind is still foggy, but I listen to everything that Tenshi is yelling at me.

I pull my torso up and sit on my bed while looking around.

Alice, Marisa, Suika and Reimu... Reisen, Iku and Tenshi...

They are all here, and they are all around the scaffold trying to keep Tenshi out. All except for Reimu.

_Tenshi_ "I had a good opinion about you but you threw it all off the window with this pathetic, sad decision you made! You know what you are? You are a hypocrite!"

_Reisen_ "I said that's enough! Stop rocking him like that, he got beaten up bad! Reimu, why did you do that? Couldn't you simply restrain him?"

_Reimu_ "I could, but I was angry. That's why I'm not stopping Tenko."

_Tenshi_ "Stop calling me that, you armpit priestess! You shouldn't have beaten him like this, it is like kicking a frightened dog! Are you feeling pride on that?"

...What's going on around here...?

I feel like I missed a lot while I was out.

_Iku_ "I'm sorry, Shinki. ...I told everyone about what happened at the Dragon Palace. I felt like they should know."

...Oh. I see.

That answers a lot of my questions.

_Shinki_ "Fair enough."

_Iku_ "...You don't seem to mind."

_Shinki_ "What's the point in minding it now? It's already told and done."

The girls managed to drag Tenshi off from the scaffold and now she is wrestling with Suika, who is impeding her from tearing my face off. She is struggling to get by, but the Oni... Is tougher than she looks. Why am I not surprised?

_Tenshi_ "...Let go of me, little Oni! I haven't told him all I wanted to yet!"

_Suika_ "And what good will yelling at him do, ye twerp? That's not helping anybody?"

And with a single push aside, Tenshi stops and crosses her arms in dismay.

_Tenshi_ "...Have it your way, then. ...You! I am disappointed by your cowardly choice! Deeply disappointed!"

_Shinki_ "...Cowardly, huh..."

_Tenshi_ "Do not speak to me! Until you realize how pathetic what your choice was, refrain for poisoning my ears with your voice!"

And she takes flight as soon as she's done.

_Alice_ "So loud... It is time we had some peace and quiet."

_Reisen_ "Seriously! No respect for the wounded at all. Are you OK? How do you feel, Shinki?"

I feel like shit.

_Shinki_ "...I have the feeling the sky will fall on my head at any moment..."

_Marisa_ "Well, considering what happened to you I wouldn't be surprised if it did, ze! Seriously, though, cheer up."

_Alice_ "That is a request as hard to accomplish as it can be, Marisa. ...Though. Katsura-san, rethink what happened today, please. Despite being loud and stupid, the Celestial was right. What you did was selfish and disagreeable."

And now you take off too? Marisa follows her while waving goodbye at me.

_Suika_ "Well, this ain't something one can just nod at and pass by, but... In times like this you have to relax and calm down, see? I won't bother you with speeches, just... Know you have a ton of support in this place! Both you, 'n me, 'n even Reimu."

She also leaves while swinging her gourd by the cord, humming a strange tune to herself.

_Reimu_ "...**Sigh**. Listen, Shinki. If you want to leave, then you can do it. Just make sure it is a decision you _thought _about, and not something you decided on the fly because you were too scared to think straight."

And as she also takes flight, she faces me one more time.

_Reimu_ "I'll be waiting at the shrine for your answer."

...My head hurts.

I should never...

_Iku_ "There is no reason why you should not feel attached to something, Shinki."

_Shinki_ "...If I stay in Gensokyo, Goldie will eventually find me."

_Iku_ "Ryüjin will not find you here, Shinki. He is the Dragon God of the sea. He has priorities - unless he is still under a blind rage - which I find to be extremely unlikely, since the Phoenix is dead. He probably believes _you_ are dead. You are not a god."

…

_Iku_ "Your decision was correct on its own way, but at the same time it was not. Consider your options more thoroughly, and give your answer to Reimu-san when you are ready. I believe you will make the right choice."

_Reisen_ "Even if it is illogical? You changed a bit yourself, haven't you?"

_Iku_ "Why, I certainly did! Please make him rest properly, I am no healer."

_Reisen_ "I'll poison him well enough, don't worry about it."

Poison me? What the hell?

_Shinki_ "I can do with no poison, thank you!"

_Reisen_ "It was a joke."

…

Oh.

_Reisen_ "...Well. I've done what I could while you were asleep, so... Shinki? Eat up. I'll be going back to the Eientei, so I can leave you alone. ...Consider what they said. I also agree with everyone."

…

And before I realize it, I am by myself again.

...This world is really strange.

Even though my presence can attract danger to it...

They still stop me and claim I shouldn't leave.

Why?

...Maybe I lived way too long on the street to realize something they can see.

I'm feeling like a complete idiot.

The way everyone spoke to me right now... Scolding me for my idiocy...

They all felt ever so bright.

I want to know.

What is it they see that I can't about this situation...?

**Grumble**

...But first things first...

I take the food that's before me...

And eat it.


	25. Chapter 25: Harmonia

**Author's Comments:** Not a very lengthy chapter, is it? Hmm.

Writing your ideas down like this is harder than I thought. But, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

...I want to find out.

The reason why my choice was the wrong one.

I admit I was scared and I still am. There is no way I couldn't be. But everyone else but me in Gensokyo can see the reasons as to why my choice was pathetic.

Perhaps I cannot see the hows and whys because I've never lived someone specific before?

Always running away, almost on my own, usually fighting others and eventually killing people.

I should probably consider myself lucky that I ended up the way I am, but that's beside the point. My point is that I ended up not growing more attached to anything.

This scaffold is no different. It's just a scaffold, built in a convenient place...

...But I still wanted to upgrade it, didn't I?

I'm confused. I grew attached to Gensokyo...

Maybe it was because this was the first place, with the first few people that treated me like one of them instead of food or an intruder?

...This is probably the first time I ever felt motivated about the fact I don't understand what others can see.

I want to know. But it'll never happen if I sit here on my ass and twiddle my thumbs.

_Shinki_ "...Marvel at my awesome knowledge."

...Now that I think about it... I haven't seen much of Gensokyo yet, have I?

At least... It doesn't feel like I did. I haven't even explored the whole Forest of Magic yet.

You know what? I'll do that.

Who knows, I might even get less stupid while doing that.

But I find that extremely unlikely.

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic]**

…

I'm onto you, trees.

I'll never stop thinking this place is kinda scared of me. Well, considering I almost Zero'd it, this is to be expected.

Talking about Zero, I'm surprised at myself at how well I pulled it off back in Havoc's tower.

I keep forgetting my Magic pool got much bigger ever since I fell onto Gensokyo. I wonder for how long I can keep it up until I lay down powerless.

...Why did my Magic pool get bigger anyway? Just because I ended up here? This is not possible.

The magic in a certain place does not link directly onto mine. My magic is my own, the same thing goes for everyone else. So whatever happened to my magic, something must have happened to me.

Did the closing of the Dragon Palace somehow expand my magic pool...? The overload sis caused... Could it be that's what happened?

Or maybe...

_I ate her._

_I ate her._

_The power. It surged through me. It surged, it surged! It was amazing..._

...Gh!

Shut up! Why do I keep thinking this shit?

…Bah.

Hm? What's that... At the distance?

**Rustle**

A mansion? At the forest? Really?

Well, this isn't exactly _on_ the forest... What kind of place is this?

* * *

**[Location: Forest Mansion]**

It's way smaller than the Scarlet Devil Mansion even looking from the outside. This is more like... A big house. With fancy pillars and woodwork.

It looks as subtle as a mansion can be. It looks like there are people living around here, but...

Why does it look so empty?

The late afternoon sky's light doesn't help this place's looks either. It looks empty, I can't even feel signals of life in this place.

...As I circle around the mansion, it definitely doesn't look any less empty.

And why is it right in such a clearing? Maybe someone important lived here before...?

**Rustle**

...Even the yard. It looks tidy and neat.

Someone definitely lives here. There's no way this place can be this neat and empty. It's impossible.

…?

What's that? Is that a tombstone, way farther back?

**Rustle**

...It IS a tombstone.

Really? Did someone bury their dead on their backyard?

There's a message engraved on the tombstone...

**Here lies Layla Prismriver**

**Our Dear Friend**

**Our Dear Sister**

**Our Dear Mother**

**May your passing never be forgotten by those who stayed behind.**

Prismriver.

This is a beautiful name. Were the ones who rose this grave Prismrivers too?

So did they live in this mansion? ...Or do they still live here?

…

It looks ever as empty as it did before.

Is anyone at home at all? I'll see if there is... By the front door, as of custom.

…

I walk all the way back to the front door... Which is open.

Open? ...OK, that's different.

I look everywhere, but it's still lonely as hell. The wind blowing doesn't answer anything, since the door opens to the outside.

So someone or something opened the door on purpose.

...Is something telling me to go in?

…

Fair enough. I'll do it.

And I step inside the house without looking back.

* * *

**[Location: Mansion's Hall]**

...Gloomy.

That's the first thing that strikes me as I gaze upon the hall. It's lifeless. Maybe it's just me, but I think that a hall with oddly clean furniture and carpets... AND curtains strike more as a phantom house than anything else in a place that looks this gray.

I can hear the wind blowing in here as if a few windows are open. It clatters the woodwork gently as I walk in, analyzing the whole area with more interest than I probably should.

**Thud**

And the door softly closes behind me.

Well, the possibilities are just endless, but I believe I'm in a haunted house.

I haven't been in a place like this for a long time. Last time, the one possessing the house was a rich bastard that would set other people's houses ablaze just for fun.

I don't get any hostility from this mansion, though. It feels like this place is just welcoming me in. It's a strange feeling to receive from a place that... I think it's haunted.

…

I'm totally missing the point here, ain't I?

Let's just walk around and see what happens.

If I can't get out of here through the front door after my little invasion through someone else's bedroom, I'll just punch a hole through it and call it a day. A really unaccomplished day.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Aya_ "Clear!"

**BOOOOOM**

The heavy, unsubtle landing by the wind god girl did not went unnoticed by anyone nearby.

Leaves flew up in the air, trees shook and the shrine maiden's broom flew across the air and made contact with the reporter's face as if it had been attracted like a magnet.

**TAFF**

_Aya_ "BFF!"

_Reimu_ "Don't mess up my garden like this again! Do you know how hard it is to tidy all of this up?"

_Aya_ "_My face_... **Ahem**! Pure and honest Shameimaru Aya, on the scene! Good evening, my faithful ever-so-costumer! How would you like a copy of tomorrow's newspaper edition?"

_Reimu_ "...Tomorrow's?"

_Aya_ "**I am that fast, baby**."

The shrine maiden sighed upon seeing the extremely movie-like cocky pose by the Tengu as she picked up the broom from the floor and resumed sweeping the leaves.

The reporter blinked in astonishment.

_Aya_ "That was uncalled for. ...Did something happen?"

_Reimu_ "Yes. You scattered the leaves all over the place."

_Aya_ "Hey, that's not what I..."

_Suika_ "Reimu~! Oi~!"

The Tengu's question died in the claim of the Oni as she came from the forest accompanied by Alice. Both of them had tired expressions on their faces to match with that of the shrine maiden.

_Alice_ "Oh. I thought I heard someone landing graciously."

_Suika_ "More like almost killing people again. Getting' even lower grades on landing, Aya?"

_Aya_ "I do think that the Oni lived way too long underground to fully appreciate the beauty of flight."

They dismissed each other with lack of interest as the puppeteer rose her hand, catching the attention of the two girls in front.

_Alice_ "Reimu, we found this. I think you know well enough what this is."

She held a flute.

The nicely adorned flute was placed on the maiden's hand as she looked it with tired eyes. She let go an unbelievable sigh before lowering her shoulders with an unusually extreme lack of energy.

_Reimu_ "He must have dropped it."

The musical instrument caught the attention of the reporter as she came closer and gazed at it in complete awe.

_Aya_ "Isn't that... Shinki's flute? You said he dropped it?"

_Suika_ "Well, considerin' Reimu beat him upside the head, it's no wonder he would have dropped it. I mean, he did try to leave, so I think he was too busy thinking about other stuff."

_Aya_ "He tried to do what? The solver of the Black Tower Incident tried to leave? What happened here?"

The priestess lowered her head without any enthusiasm as she dismissed the question with a sour look.

_Reimu_ "...Suika... Would you please? I don't feel like it."

_Suika_ "Ouh. Fair enough, I'spose..."

...And as they sat by the shrine, she explained.

What happened after the tower broke. How did the Twisted attempt escape. Why did he attempt it, and the following events that took place.

The explanation went by smoothly as Aya simply listened. She didn't write anything, she didn't diss anything. All she did was listen, and as the little Oni finished narrating the events that passed...

She looked to the sky and scratched the back of her head uncomfortably.

_Aya_ "Well, that explains a few things. Now I'm thinking if the name 'Twisted' is actually either ironic, or just really clever."

_Alice_ "Perhaps both."

A moment of near silence took place as the only sounds in the air were the sweeping on the floor by Reimu, and Suika's enormous gulps on her gourd. The reporter's eyes landed on the flute as her thoughts strayed back to the day she saw him climbing Youkai Mountain.

The day she saw him play the instrument from up close.

_Aya_ "...I don't like this."

_Suika_ "Eh?"

_Aya_ "He wants to leave, so why not let him? It's his choice, isn't it?"

_Alice_ "...Did you miss the point, Aya-san? He was not choosing. He was just doing it. If next he appears and he still desire to leave, then we won't stop him."

_Aya_ "But you all are still annoyed by it."

A slight moment of attention was paid to the Tengu as she jumped back on her feet and took the flute from the puppeteer's hands.

_Alice_ "Aya-san?"

She did not say anything else. Aya's wings sprouted from her back as she blasted her way back onto the sky, and away from their sights in her usual burst speed.

_Alice_ "...What is she planning...? I can never tell what's going on with her."

_Suika_ "Grahahahah! She's probably jus' trying to do things her way. Leave her."

And as she flew towards the forest of magic, the reporter's wings flapped to the wind of the late afternoon, her hand clutching the flute on her hand with confusion.

_Aya_ "Huh. These people are really a bother when they want to be."

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Mansion's Hallway]**

...This place is really tidy.

Considering how lonely it looks like, I am guessing that either I am blind... Or someone... Or something keeps this place neat the way it is.

It looks good, but at the same time it looks empty. It's almost as if this mansion's occupants left yesterday without taking anything with them.

**Wind Blows**

**BAM**

And that door up front opened by itself from the wind.

...Creepy.

I've seen this somewhere before, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

_No way to grasp it, which just fades...  
Mania and Maniac-Depressive come and go away_

…! What was that?

It was a girl's voice. Did it just whisper to the wind? Or did it whisper to me?

In any case, I couldn't make much sense out of it...

I'm definitely under someone's watch. At least now I'm sure of that.

_Shinki_ "...Is this place trying to tell me something?

I suddenly feel like there's something not quite right.

Even considering a haunted house, there are a few things that are as far as they go. A house like this that tries to tell someone something, it'll _do it_.

**Sniff**

This house smells like spirits.

What's up with all of this place, anyway?

**Wind Blows**

...More doors and now, windows. All of them open by the wind.

Where did that come from...?

…

From down that hallway to my left?

Let's see what's down hallway number 6 then.

I cover myself in anti-magic armor just to be safe.

* * *

**[Location: Mansion's Living Quarters]**

**Creak**

**Creak**

**Creeeeaaaaak**

This place isn't being subtle anymore.

The more I progress, the more this place reminds me of that basement filled with dead plague rats and a dude on fire.

Then again, it was I who set him on fire.

**CREAK**

_Female Voice_ "Eeek!"

_Another Female Voice_ "L-Lyrica! Get your hands off from my sister, you...!"

[SHRIIIIEEEEK!]

Really?

Now this place's weirdness is explained in more ways than one.

I slowly creep my head around the corners of the places I'm going into... And the fourth bedroom I finally see what's going on.

There's an Apparition here. A white, ghostly form embedded in silver and facial features that make a zombie look pretty, the Apparition is going absolutely nuts. They are not known for being powerful, but they are annoying little buggers.

They can possess your house in the ass and that's when things get out of hand. They are not strong per se, but the exorcism method to kill them for good requires preparation.

Or maybe all you need is someone that can eat magic like it's food.

Oh, the irony!

The Apparition is being held against the wall by three girls. Actually, only two because the third seems to have gotten a tad bit too close.

They are doing something to it. Maybe it's Gensokyo's danmaku-fest again? But I don't see no bullets, so they must be doing something else to it.

_Black Clothed Girl_ "L-Lyrica! Come back here! Lyrica!"

_Lyrica_ "I... I'm trying! Let go of me, You... Unsuccessful baby powder mascot!"

Well, they won't be getting anywhere like this.

I use my fang to cut the palm of my hand and I spill a bit of my blood on it.

...Hm.

OK, now... I power up my legs, jump to the wall across the entrance of the room and I kick it, sending myself in towards the room!

**BAM**

And I shove my hand on the Apparition's chest!

**VOOSH**

[IIIIEEEAAAAA!]

_Girls_ "...Ah!"

...The silence that took place is mortifying.

As I press my hand onto the Apparition's insides, he let go of the girl I'm assuming is Lyrica.

Well then. Time to talk in a gruff, manly and menacing voice.

_Shinki_ "Well, now. You decide. Either you go say hello to Komachi and be at peace, or I can twiddle with your guts and make you feel the pain of death over and over again."

[GGH... Y-You...!]

_Shinki_ "I'm not here to talk to you. I'm not going to reason with you. Either you go away, or you die over and over again. Do you understand me?"

[GHHHHH]

_Shinki_ "If that's not enough of a threat, I can just eat you. You'll never feel the peace of death then. The Sanzu river is right over there. Go away."

...Huh. How nice of me.

I'm actually giving the Apparition a chance to go away.

[…]

**Voosh**

…!

And... So it did.

That was... Easy. And simple. And effective.

_Shinki_ "...Fuuuh. Well, that takes care of that."

...The mansion doesn't feel so gloomy anymore.

The Apparition's presence has died completely.

_Black-Clothed Girl _"...Ah."

Oh, balls!

I completely forgot! I invaded their mansion, didn't I?

...Uuuh. Well, I could tell a lie, but... I have no real excuse to give.

Might as well just say the truth.

_Shinki_ "...The... The door kinda opened on its own, see? So... So I came in, and..."

They... They are making about-to-cry faces.

What the hell?

_Girls_ "Waaaah! Thank you! Thank you so muuuch~!"

…?

I don't get it.

* * *

Now I kinda do.

Well, so it would appear they were in genuine trouble.

The Apparition suddenly appeared yesterday and they were chasing it off all this time. When they finally cornered it, I showed up and expelled it.

They were also the ones who opened the entrance back there. They said they felt someone's presence around the mansion and opened it in hopes that I'd come in and do exactly what I did.

_Lyrica_ "Isn't it coincidentally amazing~?"

That's one way to put it.

I think people in Gensokyo just trust each other like that. It boggles my mind.

Now then, these girls.

So they are all sisters. The short-haired blonde in the nice-looking black dress with white long sleeves is called Lunasa. She's the elder sister.

The one with the purple dress and bluish hair is Merlin. Not the wizard. She's the middle sister.

The youngest wears a red dress with white long sleeves that match her elder. Her hair is tree bark brown. Lyrica is her name.

And together, they are...

_Girls_ "The Prismriver Sisters!"

...Go figure!

I thought you guys were the Schwarzenegger siblings or something.

Not.

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I get it. After introducing yourselves as 'Lunasa, Merlin and Lyrica Prismriver' I wouldn't guess anything else you could possibly be."

_Merlin_ "It's just part of the introduction setting! It's what we do."

_Lunasa_ "We thank you for saving Lyrica from that thing, Mr. Katsura Shinki."

...And you know my name.

_Shinki_ "How do you know my name?"

_Merlin_ "Eh? It's in the newspaper. Didn't you know that?"

...Oh yeah.

I cover my face with my palm as I remember that Aya published me without my consent.

**Sigh.**

_Lunasa_ "...? What's the matter?"

_Shinki_ "Ah, it's nothing. I think that no one can really stop that crazy reporter when she gets her mind on something..."

_Lyrica_ "I see what you mean, sis. He looks down, doesn't he?"

_Merlin_ "Did you eat something bad?"

What?

What are they talking about...?

_Shinki_ "I'm fine. I didn't eat something bad, really. I'm fine."

_Merlin_ "That's... Not what we meant."

_Lunasa_ "...We are poltergeists after all. We can feel you have something pounding in your head. It's as if you're taking punishment for something you didn't want to."

Poltergeists?

You mean, ghostly figures taken form by the act of summoning?

_Shinki_ "...Huh."

That's impressive. Summoning Poltergeists is one hell of a strenuous job. You'd usually kill yourself bringing just one to life, but three? That's nearly physically impossible...

...Unless the summoner had a great deal of emotion towards the images of these three...

_Lyrica_ "...Hey, sis! I have an idea!"

_Merlin_ "Hehehehe! Did we just think the same thing?"

_Lunasa_ "I believe we did."

You thought what?

**Rumble**

...The ground rocks gently as they stand up and... Float towards me, grabbing me my the arms.

_Girls_ "Come with us!"

_Shinki_ "Hey, what's up? Where are you taking me?"

Can you even bother to answer?

Why do I get the feeling I'm just being dragged along this time...?

* * *

**[Location: Poltergeist Mansion's Rooftop]**

As I follow them all the way up here, I can see that night is almost coming.

The twilight sky paints the whole view orange. The lights and shading from the trees and the grass below makes everything look like a painting.

_Lyrica_ "Waah~ It looks as pretty as ever!"

_Lunasa_ "We couldn't see it yesterday, could we?"

I get the feeling this place is unnatural.

Why? ...It makes me feel peaceful, as if I just reached the destination I walked so far for.

_Shinki_ "What kind of place is this...?"

_Lunasa_ "...This is a spot that lost souls usually gather to when they can't go to the Sanzu river."

A ghost-gathering spot? Really?

There are places like this in the outside world. They are called _cemeteries_.

I'll keep my lovely trap shut, though.

_Lunasa_ "You seem to know about a lot of things, but you are lost yourself, aren't you?"

_Merlin_ "At least that's the reason half the people that come here, end up here. And we can feel this."

_Lyrica_ "I wonder how lost you are, lost-kun. Are you lost? Or are you not?"

You are being vague and unintelligible.

_Shinki_ "I'm not lost."

_Girls_ "Liiies!"

W-What?

_Phantom like a shade turns up your heart  
No way to grasp it, which just fades  
Mania and Maniac-Depressive come  
and go away_

_Your loneliness is the reason  
we could be born just on front of you  
So, if you have no love, you can't see us  
Quicksilver sing _

...Lyrica spontaneously started to sing on her own.

I kinda recognize what she just sang. Isn't that what resonated through the building just sooner?

At least part of it?

_Merlin_ "You still don't get it?"

_Lunasa_ "...It means you cannot show up here like you did if you're not lost and looking for answers."

…!

It... Kinda makes sense. I mean, I did leave my scaffold looking for answers...

You mean... That was what triggered me to come here? Are you shitting me?

That doesn't really convince me, but...

Why do I feel like this makes sense?

_Lunasa_ "Do you know what people do to release tension, Katsura-san?"

_Shinki_ "...I hesitate to wonder."

_Merlin_ "We play music! Sing, dance! Come on!"

I wonder why I expected such an answer.

And they pull from... Wait, where did those instruments come from?

_Prismriver three sisters, present  
Just to bend the sad reality  
You may know matters, you may not say  
We can only play fragile songs_

And they burst into song before I can say anything.

As they play, I close my eyes and try to make sense of the harmony that spreads around me.

_You may know ...Dream  
Stepping in the clouds  
just with the thunder chords_

_You may know ...Dream  
Dancing all the time  
over the rainbow sounds_

_You may know ...Dream  
Swinging with the fog  
far away from your sane_

_You may know ...Dream  
Shaking down your pain  
all by the rainbow songs_

This is...

Melodically confusing, but...

It's so good to listen to.

Their musical instruments play without being touched as they flutter through the air and spread the harmony around the mansion.

It feels as if the wind has become part of the music...

_Lunasa_ "Here, sing it with us!"

What? Sing?

_Shinki_ "Y-You're asking me to sing? Are you serious?"

_Merlin_ "Just do it! Come on!"

…

_Phantom like a shade turns up your heart  
No way to grasp it, which just fades  
Mania and Maniac-Depressive come  
and go away_

_Your loneliness is the reason  
we could be born just on front of you  
So, if you have no love, you can't see us  
Quicksilver sing_

_Prismriver three sisters, present  
Just to bend the sad reality  
You may know matters, you may not say  
We can only play fragile songs_

...And as our voices join together in a harmonic chorus...

My mind gets rid of all its thoughts as I simply lose myself in the fun of the moment.

I can't help but feel my spirits inflate like a balloon.

And we sing together until the night falls upon the mansion entirely.

* * *

_Lyrica_ "Hahahahah! Not bad! Really, not bad at all!"

_Merlin_ "You're better at this than you look like! I'm genuinely impressed!"

_Lunasa_ "And that's saying a lot, isn't it Merlin?"

Oh man. I'm actually feeling kinda tired after singing and playing like that.

_Shinki_ "My favorite instrument is my flute, though... Hahah! I don't think I had such random fun in ages..."

I tiredly sit down by the edge of the rooftop as I stretch my arms up to the night sky.

It's amazing how much they enjoy singing and dancing. Merlin and Lyrica are still playing whatever they want, but it's still making harmony... Somehow.

I guess it runs in the family.

**Thump**

Lunasa sits by my side, contemplating the view of the Forest of Magic.

_Lunasa_ "How do you feel now?"

And what kind of a question is that?

All I do is let go a small laugh with my nose, and she opens a grin in response.

_Lunasa_ "What do you think of Gensokyo, Katsura-san? Did you get used to living in here yet?"

…

I heard this question before...

_Shinki_ "...I don't know what to think of this world anymore."

...I don't...

_Shinki_ "I wonder why I even stayed here in the first place. I could have left, but I didn't. I..."

_Lunasa_ "...?"

_Shinki_ "**Sigh**. I thought I had found the place I so desperately looked for. I found comfort in Gensokyo, the kind of comfort I never had anywhere else. So I decided it would be good to stay here... But if I stay here I risk dooming this place. But yet everyone says I shouldn't leave. ...I don't get it!"

She doesn't answer me. All she does is look at me with serious eyes, in silence.

_Shinki_ "If I stay, I risk this world's life. But if I leave, I'll feel as if I'm breaking down again. I don't know what to do anymore. I should never have felt attachment to this world in the first place..."

...My voice doesn't come out anymore.

I'm confused again.

A few doses of silence dominated the air, being broken by the girl sat next to me after a few seconds.

_Lunasa_ "...You know... Our sister once told us the same thing."

…?

_Lunasa_ "...She stayed behind when she could have left, but she didn't. She felt attachment to her house, so she didn't leave it. Instead... She lived here all her life. She could have left with her original family... She could have been happy with them. But instead... She stayed here."

_Shinki_ "...She didn't regret it?"

_Lyrica_ "We asked her that same question once. ...She was growing old and... We weren't."

_Merlin_ "But do you know what she answered us with?"

...I turn my head around to look at the three sisters, who are smiling fondly at the sky as if they have remembered something really good.

_Lyrica_ "All she said was 'I love this place. How could I ever leave it...?'."

…!

_Merlin_ "We didn't understand the meaning of what she said until she died. The place that she lived all her life... She could never leave it. A place that comforted her... That held so many memories and that she loved. It was her home."

_Lunasa_ "She couldn't bring herself to abandon her home. She felt as if she would abandon herself if she did that. Isn't that what you are feeling right now, Katsura-san?"

...I...

_Female Voice_ "So why don't you stop thinking about it too hard and just live the way you think you should?"

WHOA!

It's Aya! Where did you come from?

_Shinki_ "A-Aya! Since when were you here?"

_Aya_ "Ever since you started singing 'Cha-la Head Cha-la'. I was hidden all this time."

And I didn't notice...

I need to upgrade my stealthiness. I really do.

_Aya_ "Catch this. It's yours, isn't it?"

…!

It's my flute! Don't throw it like this!

_Merlin_ "Aya-san, good evening by the way! That flute is beautiful, is that yours?"

_Aya_ "His. I'm just doing a favor here, don't mind me."

...This is the second time you've brought my flute to me.

The irony in this statement in outstanding. I think she's been told all that has happened already...

_Aya_ "You said it yourself to me once, didn't you, Shinki? ...This world is also your home, now."

...I see.

So that's why I've been confused all this time.

I never had a real home. ...I don't want to lose it.

My presence here is threatening this world. But... I don't want to lose it...!

_Shinki_ "...I don't want to leave."

_Aya_ "There lies your answer. It's as simple as that."

**Sniff**

God damn it! I'm almost crying over this again...!

_Shinki_ "GGRRRAAAAAHHH! DO YOU HEAR ME, WIND? I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO!"

Brr! Damn! That felt really stupid!

_Merlin_ "That's the spirit, Shinki-san! That's the spirit!"

_Lyrica_ "Hahahaha! We did something good, we did something good!"

_Lunasa_ "Hm. Of course we did."

And you three join hands and start spinning around in pure delight.

Tsc. It took three strangers to make me see how dumb I was being.

Oh, and Aya.

But she doesn't count. At least not as a stranger.

_Aya_ "Hahahah! And there you have it."

_Shinki_ "And now I owe you another one. Ugh. ...I need to apologize to everyone..."

_Aya_ "Do as you please~ Do you want pure and honest Shameimaru Aya to put this in the newspaper? I can do that."

What? Pure and honest, do you think I'm stupid?

_Shinki_ "Don't you even attempt that! I'd rather eat my own feet!"

_Aya_ "...You don't have to say it like that."

Whatever.

Something tells me you wouldn't do it anyway.

But I like to be sure.

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Scaffold]**

…

I'm back.

After saying my goodbyes to the Prismriver sisters and to '_pure and honest_' Aya, I walked back home while playing the flute.

The melody I just played came out in a way I swear I wasn't expecting. It came out happily and energetically, almost as if I have been contaminated by the spirit of those three.

I guess I'm just glad I'm back to the way I always was.

...Seriously, what the hell was wrong with me?

It all just feels and looks so simple.

Granted, it doesn't change the fact Gensokyo might still be in danger.

...But if it ever happens...

I'll give my life for this world.

Because I fucking love it.

That's as simple as it can be in the end. I'll protect my home.

'My'? Preposterous asshole. 'Our'. Everyone's.

That sounds even better! Hehehehe.

_Shinki_ "Well now. ...I'll definitely have to upgrade this place! I can't live in a scaffold that looks like a badly-risen hut forever!"

...And you know what? I won't.

I have all night, I have scrawny biceps that can be buffed, I have the moon backing me up. Let's do it!

Well then! What am I waiting for?

TREE PUNCHING!

**BRRAACCK**

...And I spend the whole night bashing down trees and building this place properly.

I'm feeling energetic as hell.

And I'm pretty sure that if I ever regret this feeling, it'll be the day I'll swallow my own hand and choke to death on it.


	26. Chapter 26: Building Roots

**Author's Comments:** Hey there! Here it is, finally!

Please feel free to bask in my awkward sense of humor. I apologize for this chapter's delay... It might come to another halt since I'll travel with my family...

But if nothing gets in my way, I'll write even as I travel.

But you all are not here to read my comments! I hope you all enjoy chapter 26!

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's House]**

…

I can hardly believe it!

This is not 'Shinki's Scaffold' anymore! Now it's my home! Now this is a genuine house!

It's made of wood? Yes. Is it an architectural complexity? No. Is it complete yet? Not really.

But is it badass? Hell yeah!

The only way this house could be more awesome is if it had tits and was on fire!

The... Non-burning and property-damaging kind of fire.

The only thing that's severely lacking in here is furniture, but that can be arranged. ...I mean, I hope it can. There are shops in the human village, aren't there?

I hope they can actually sell the stuff I need. Otherwise I'd have to resort sleeping on that makeshift plank bed I made, and that would shatter my spine and would be totally not awesome.

Or I would have to make my own stuff.

Where did the Scarlet Devil Mansion get their stuff anyways? Or the Eientei? ...Or Reimu? Where did she get her furniture...?

Maybe I should go ask, or...?

**Rustle**

_Female Voice_ "Ooh, isn't this an example of dedication? Shinki! Are you there? Shinki!"

Hmm? This voice is Marisa's.

...I walk a few steps to the right and now I can see her where the entrance is. She's looking as if she wasn't expecting anything different...

_Shinki_ "Hey, Marisa! Good morning."

_Marisa_ "What were you doing hidden behind the house? Playing hide-and-seek with yourself?"

Oh, you are so funny!

_Shinki_ "I actually made really good friends with the plague rats around here, see? We were playing poker on the back."

_Marisa_ "Hahahaha! Really? That's rich, ze!"

And I'll even forget the fact you sounded like you actually believed any of that.

_Marisa_ "So this place looks different! What happened here?"

_Shinki_ "Oh, I built this."

_Marisa_ "...Really? ...Overnight?"

_Shinki_ "I was bursting with energy. I had to use it somewhere, I still didn't sleep."

And the moonlight was helping me tremendously.

I haven't felt that energetic in ages. I still kinda do.

_Shinki_ "So, may I ask you why are you here? I don't have any food with me yet."

_Marisa_ "I'm not here to steal your food today, ze."

So you'll probably come for it on a later date. I'll keep that in mind.

_Marisa_ "A little bird actually told me you weren't gonna leave at all, so I came over to play! ...And I find this instead. This looks kind of goofy, doesn't it?"

Say what? Me house does not look agoofin'!

...But... A little bird, says you? I wonder why I think that 'bird' stands for 'crow' and 'little' stands for 'tengu'.

_Marisa_ "This house doesn't look like Remilia's, does it? The style, I mean."

_Shinki_ "Oh. This is Victorian style. I remember seeing houses similar to this in history books on the early nineteenth century London..."

...And I better stop talking. It would appear I have spoken in an alien tongue. She just tilted her head in confusion as a 'I didn't get it' smile opened up.

I don't know how else to describe it!

_Marisa_ "I dunno what a London is!"

_Shinki_ "...It's a city. Never mind that though. A long time ago, people in that city lived in houses similar to this one. I really love the architecture they had, so I imitated it. I think it looks damn awesome."

_Marisa_ "Let's see how good it looks inside!"

...I...

Oh, whatever. You were already in anyways.

…

...Hm.

You don't look surprised. And I don't blame you.

_Marisa_ "Whazzis? There's nothing here but a bad bed and that sack of peaches from before!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I know. I only built the house, see? There's no way I could have built furniture, that's just not possible."

_Marisa_ "You built a house overnight! And you're saying you can't build furniture for ya?"

I nod in agreement, much to Marisa's frown.

I admit I can build a house like this. ...Fair enough it's not complete yet, but it's good enough so far.

But furniture for me is a lot harder. Maybe it's the overly problematic building process they've got, or maybe I'm just an ass-muncher. But building furniture takes a long time, and I want to finish building my house properly first.

There are things amiss! Like a second floor, and a proper basement.

Can't have a Victorian house without a basement.

It's like, a rule.

_Marisa_ "Well, it's your house anyways. It's pretty shabby, but I suppose it has enough room for a boy, doesn't it?"

_Shinki_ "It has enough room for your enormous head, too. I'm glad we had this talk."

Oh, and you laugh at me.

You are so random. You really are.

You kinda remind me of my sister.

_Shinki_ "...**Sigh**. Did I really just think that...?"

_Marisa_ "Say what now?"

_Shinki_ "Ah, it's a problem of mine that glitters in all shades of pink. Don't worry about it."

_Marisa_ "Hmm? Whatever. So you don't have any furniture... Hmmm... I wonder if Remilia would mind if we borrowed a few of hers?"

Borrowed?

_Shinki_ "Borrow? You mean, would she?"

_Marisa_ "Yeah, I borrow things from other people all the time, ze! Why don't you do it too?"

…

Wait, what?

_Shinki_ "You borrow things...? ...All... All the time?"

_Marisa_ "Yep!"

Oh good lord, this smile of yours has the awful stench of naïve!

I think I know where this is going, but I'll ask anyway...

_Shinki_ "You give the stuff back, don't you?"

_Marisa_ "It's OK, I'll give it all back when I am dead."

Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up.

I will spray my blood on my walls and carve an effigy from my toenails and hair to ward this place from the Marisa.

All I would need to make sure it worked is her spit, but I think she would just give it to me if I asked.

That sounded disgusting. I'll stop that now.

_Marisa_ "So, can we go borrow some stuff for you?"

_Shinki_ "Of course not! Listen up, I don't wanna 'borrow' stuff from other people!"

_Marisa_ "Eh? Why not?"

_Shinki_ "Because I will live for a shitload of time. If I borrow them until I am dead, I'll pretty much outlive everyone and then I'll be just an asshole. Don't you think I owe at least a bit of consistency when I 'borrow' things from others like that?"

…

Well, I don't ever think I'll come up with a line like that ever again.

_Marisa_ "...You have a point. We'll have to ask someone to make the stuff for you, then... Or maybe you can buy...?"

That would be ideal.

...Wait a second, did she mention the 'buy' part?

So there ARE furniture shops in here. I kinda felt worried there for a second.

_Shinki_ "That would work, yes..."

_Marisa_ "I dunno where exactly you can buy things, but I know the one who knows the people who sell them. I can take you to him, ze."

_Shinki_ "R-Really? I would like that."

Wow. I said that so cleanly it made me sound like a movie reviewer.

I'm just glad I don't have to resort to 'borrowing' anything, my karma is already rotten enough as it is.

_Marisa_ "Hey, why are you standing there looking at the trees like an idiot? Come on!"

_Shinki_ "Oh, my bad!"

And with hurriedly light jogs, I go after her.

...Wait a second, did she say 'him'?

Wow.

Suddenly, I don't feel so alien anymore!

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic]**

Our rhythmic footsteps rustle through the forest's grass, leaves and dirt as we walk without any sort of hurry through it.

I can't help but notice how Marisa is constantly looking behind her, as if she's waiting for something to happen. ...I hesitate to wonder what that is, actually.

But I can't keep my mouth shut.

_Shinki_ "What's wrong?"

_Marisa_ "Ah, I'm just realizing how silent it is. That thing from heaven isn't here, ain't she?"

That thing from heaven?

...Oh. You called her that way once, didn't you?

_Shinki_ "Tenshi."

_Marisa_ "Yeah, that's the name. She isn't here, is she? I thought she was glued to you like super binder ze."

Hm.

I don't know what to say so I just scratch my head.

She was really angry at me for what I did, and I don't take her reason away.

I mean... I did play whack-a-mole with her head because she did things without thinking, right? And then I blatantly do the same while trying to run away.

_Shinki_ "She's probably not going to simply nod at me and forgive me for my idiocy. She was pretty angry..."

_Marisa_ "If someone's angry at you, the best thing to do is apologize, isn't it?"

That makes a surprising amount of sense coming from you.

_Shinki_ "As if I could. ...I mean... I don't think I can directly do it. I don't have the cojones to just show up there and say 'sorry'. I don't know what to say to her."

I actually feel really guilty on that one. There's no way I can do that.

My mojo is not thick enough.

And what are you giving that surprised face to me for?

_Marisa_ "You actually care? That's new!"

_Shinki_ "Tsc. Shut up..."

If all you're going to do is just say whatever you want, then don't do it on me.

_Marisa_ "Well, you can think of that later anyways. We're here already."

...What?

Well, that was fast.

So this is the shop she mentioned before...?

* * *

**[Location: Kourindou]**

Kourindou. That's what the sign on top of the shop reads.

This is a very stock shop. It's not very big and yet it looks suitable. The wooden architecture and the plants nearby give it a very... How do I say it? A very strong floral shop feel to it?

That was a horrible way to describe it.

Anyway, this place drags attention to it just by skittering my eyes through it. With just a glance, I can see a ton of stuff that stand out from Gensokyo itself.

First of all, there's a bicycle right by the side of the shop. That alone is quite surreal.

But when you add a stop sign. And a fridge. And a really obviously broken electric fan.

What the hell is this place? The twilight zone?

_Shinki_ "This is pretty surreal."

_Marisa_ "Oi~ Kourin!"

Don't go barging into people's houses like you freakin' own them!

Seriously, I'm surprised this didn't get you into trouble by now! No, wait, I take that back. It probably already did!

...Ugh.

I'll just go in with her. It's not like I didn't come in here for that anyway.

…

Hm.

This place reeks of bad business.

I can recognize more than half of the stuff on the shelves on display. There is a PC on the desk. There is a heater on the side by the back entrance. There is an MP4 and a Samsung M3710 cellphone on a desk that looks like a workbench, and there are a ton of other tools and accessories that would easily make their way through a shop on the outside world faster than you could say 'diarrhea'.

I feel the unusual scent of corruption in the air. Maybe it's just my paranoia again?

_Male Voice_ "Is that you, Marisa? I'm coming already so don't touch anything."

And wise words come from the back of the shop on a distinctive male voice.

Can it be? A dude? Really?

**Rustle**

_Rinnosuke_ "...Here I am, Marisa. ...Oh! What have we here?"

A man with silver hair and golden eyes, wearing a blue and black sturdy-looking kimono appears out of the back, and he widens up his eyes as he sees me. He's wearing glasses, and he looks kinda tired, as if he worked way beyond his schedule in the past few days.

He raises his hand to his chin as he looks at me like I'm an amusingly interesting intruder.

Yeah, that's pretty much the reaction I'd have.

_Marisa_ "Hey there, Kourin! This is Shinki, the one I talked to you about!"

_Rinnosuke_ "Yes, I remember the description you gave me. So you are Katsura Shinki-san, as depicted in the newspaper and described by Marisa? You look slightly different in person than I imagined."

_Shinki_ "Well, usually pictures tend to show you how a person looks like. I think that answers a lot."

I'm glad I recovered my playful tone again! I'm happy with that.

_Rinnosuke_ "Definitely so, yes! So am I to understand you came from the outside world? In all its glory?"

_Shinki_ "Glory? ...That's one way to put it, I think, but yes I did..."

I can see why you look so exited and you don't even need to explain the reason to me.

_Rinnosuke_ "Truly so? That is so interesting...! I have so many questions to ask, if you would...?"

...Well, I could. But I don't want to explain how the outside world works in great detail.

Something tells me that's what you want to know. ...Hmmm.

_Shinki_ "...Actually yes. I would mind. Very much so, even, since I don't even know who you are. Why don't we do this one step at a time and actually do progress while we do so?"

Oh, come on. Did I really say something that embarrassing?

_Rinnosuke_ "Hm! Sorry, I got ahead of myself, didn't I? I am Morichika Rinnosuke, I own this antique shop here."

You sound very proud of that! ...But...

Antique shop? I think your concept of antique is twisted beyond repair, sir.

_Marisa_ "He has a lot of useful gadgets in here. You might want to take a look at what he has to sell, Shinki!"

_Rinnosuke_ "Ah? ...Marisa, are you sick? You, genuinely showing someone a shop so they can buy things?"

You also sound genuinely creeped out by that.

I am scared.

_Marisa_ "Hey, I can buy things when I need to! I almost never need to, though."

Because you steal 90% of the shit you need?

I'm surprised that there are no visible cops in Gensokyo, having an overseer instead. There is a thief on the loose, people! And she calls herself a witch!

_Rinnosuke_ "Almost never is the keyword here, isn't it...?"

_Shinki_ "I think the keyword is actually 'buy'. As in, 'By the way'."

Oh, and talking about by the ways?

There's someone at the door.

**Knock Knock**

_Female Voice_ "Rinnosuke-san? Rinnosuke-san, are you there?"

Hmm?

What kind of scent is this? It feels like a really strange perfume.

...Is it the kind of perfume you buy on a store but keep it stashed for months in a wet closet, only to pull it off on a whim one day and use it?

_Rinnosuke_ "Oh! I completely forgot about this! Excuse me for a moment, Marisa, Katsura-san! Kamishirasawa-san, please come in!"

**Creak**

The door clumsily opens as a really well-built woman wearing a one-piece blue dress and the silliest lunchbox hat I've ever seen in my entire life come in, carrying a...

A...

...Wait a second, is that an image projector?

I'm starting to lose my sense of reality, bit by bit!

_Keine_ "...Visitors? I'm sorry for taking your time again Rinnosuke-san, but if you are busy I can..."

_Shinki_ "Busy? What? By all means, go ahead! All I want can be resumed in a few words while you have machinery on your hands. ...Alas, the kind of machinery that I believe is impossible to be powered up in a world such as this. Unless there is a Deus EX Machina I'm unaware of."

_Marisa_ "Deusex what?"

God is a Machine.

It's a term used for overpowered solutions that usually come out of someone's dirty ass.

I don't feel like explaining this to you, however. It's only going to spawn more questions...

And the only questions to be answered right now are mine.

_Shinki_ "I'll tell you all about it on a later date. That is an image projector, right? I've seen a lot of those from where I came from."

**Thump**

She places the machine neatly on Rinnosuke's workbench as she looks at me with confused eyes.

What, am I the new exotic animal or something?

_Keine_ "I've seen you before, haven't I...? You are...?"

_Shinki_ "Katsura Shinki, the cook from tomorrow and master of subtle puns."

And horrible accents, but I'd rather keep that off from my cheesy greeting.

_Keine_ "Huhuhu! I see. I am Kamishirasawa Keine, I am a teacher at the human village's school. So you are Shinki-san? Mokou told me about you."

...Mokou?

So you know her? No wonder you're not nearly as surprised as I believed you would be.

Then again, Yukari said I am a bit famous around here already...

I should get used to everyone already knowing my name.

And also knowing that I suck magic.

_Rinnosuke_ "You mentioned you are familiar with such a machine?"

Did I really say that? I didn't! And I know where you're coming from! No, I don't know how to fix that!

_Shinki_ "'Familiar' and 'know what it is' are two completely different things. No, I can't really fix it."

I better say it as quickly as possible so it won't have any misunderstan-

_Rinnosuke_ "But you know how it works, right?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I do."

...And I just realized what I just said.

This smile of yours was the last punch on my 'you're involved-o-meter'.

**Sigh**

_Shinki_ "...I'll help."

_Rinnosuke_ "Most excellent! I have a lot to ask of you as well, so please make yourself comfortable!"

I'll do that.

...And I'll probably nail my tongue to the wall on the process.

* * *

_Rinnosuke_ "So this piece would go here... For what purpose?"

_Shinki_ "It refracts light. The whole purpose of this machine is to project the image in it in a bigger scale, and for that, light is required. See this glass panel? That's its whole point."

...I've gotten comfortable.

I am actually helping him fix this machine. It wasn't my original intent, but it's what I'm doing. And this is actually quite entertaining.

Rinnosuke, or Kourin, as Marisa calls him, is actually really smart. He gets how things work so quickly, you'd swear he was using a game shark.

He already asked me a bunch of things about the objects around him, and I've answered everything. What I find hilarious is that he knows what the objects do...

But he doesn't know how to use them.

The funniest object he asked me how it worked was the cellphone by the entrance.

And after I've answered all his questions... I managed to reach a daring conclusion.

Objects that are lost in the outside world somehow end up here.

You know those objects that you're not sure where you put, and they end up gone from your life forever?

Yep. They are in Kourindou.

Being sold in Gensokyo's black market that self-proclaims itself to be an antique shop.

This is organized crime, I tell you. The amusing kind.

I just wonder who brings these objects here anyways...?

...Actually...

…

I have an idea on who that person is.

But I'll keep my trap shut. It does no good to think of the great boss.

**Shiver**

_Rinnosuke_ "Hmm? What is the matter?"

_Shinki_ "Ah... No, it's nothing. I just remembered something unpleasantly unpleasant."

I know you are confused but trust me. I do that to people. A lot.

_Rinnosuke_ "I see. ...So this goes here, and this does that... ...There we go! Is it done?"

_Shinki_ "Hmm? Oh... Yeah, I think it is."

It looks fixed enough for me.

The only problem I noticed this thing had anyways was the small refractors inside the machine.

_Keine_ "So is it fixed? That was really fast...!"

It would have been faster if he wouldn't constantly ask me about things all the time.

And no matter how often I look at this scene, it still looks really surreal. Me fixing a projector with one of Marisa's acquaintances...? I never thought I'd see the day come.

I think the really weird part though, is that we did fix it.

...Even though Rinnosuke actually did most of the job.

_Rinnosuke_ "Hm! Here it is, Kamishirasawa-san. All we would need to do now is test it and see if it works."

_Shinki_ "Without electricity? ...I was wondering about that, really. How would we do that?"

_Marisa_ "Hmm... What about this, ze?"

…?

She took something from under her hat...

And it looks... ...Uuh. Damn it, it's that hunger again!

What the hell! Wet mouth, wet mouth...!

_Marisa_ "Hahahaha! You're drooling, Shinki! Do you want me to give you a napkin?"

Gah! You too, Marisa?

Damn it! Magical artifacts always did this to me! I'm hungry again...

_Shinki_ "Shut up! What the hell is that thing, anyways?"

And I've stepped backwards on reflex.

_Marisa_ "This is the mini-Hakkero. Kourin made it! Isn't it awesome?"

_Rinnosuke_ "It's my masterpiece, if I might add...!"

He made it?

...No wonder he understands things rapidly. Anyone with the knowledge to create a magical artifact can accomplish great things on his own...

But then why didn't he know how to use a cellphone?

Is his intelligence something relative...? Is it volatile or something?

_Rinnosuke_ "And despite it being an interesting idea, please keep the Hakkero away from the machine, Marisa! It will overload it completely."

_Marisa_ "If it overloads it means it's working, right~?"

_Rinnosuke_ "I told you to stay away from the machine, Marisa! Do you want to level half the building?"

_Marisa_ "If it explodes, it'll only be a small part of it, right? Do you want to test this thing or not?"

This isn't going anywhere and I have a bad feeling.

So I'll just leave instead. That sounds smart.

_Shinki_ "I'll wait for the shop to explode outside, then. By your leave..."

_Keine_ "...Um... I think I'll do the same."

That was wise of you, lunchbox lady.

_Rinnosuke_ "H-Hey! Wait, you two! ...**Ahem**! Marisa, listen to me. The Hakkero is a highly potent magical artifact! It shouldn't be used nonchalantly like this!"

_Marisa_ "Doesn't it constantly generate power through it? Why can't it be used to power a simple object like this?"

...Well. It would appear he will be busy explaining the whys and hows to her properly as I step outside.

Accompanied by the beautiful lunchbox lady.

What was her name again? Keine?

I think that's it.

_Keine_ "Haah. I just hope they don't really damage the projector."

_Shinki_ "...You know, I'm dying to know that, but how does that work? I mean, how will you actually make that work? You need electricity to power the machine."

_Keine_ "Oh, we have a battery at the school. It was given to us by Yakumo-san, see? So it can power a few things for us. It is a truly mysterious object for me, but since it works properly, I don't complain."

Yakumo? Does she mean Yukari?

...So that basically sealed my fears that she steals shit form the outside world and brings them here.

I have, in a single day, without even trying, found the reason as to why your things just disappear and you can never find them back.

Maybe my sister's golden watch is lost in someone's basement here in Gensokyo.

That would be extremely likely.

_Keine_ "So you are living around the thicket, aren't you? Mokou mentioned you live in a really beaten-up camp on the frontier that separates the Forest of Magic and the Bamboo Forest of the Lost."

_Shinki_ "Ah, it's true. I didn't really had much time to upgrade it, but I actually transformed it into a real house now. It's not finished, but it's almost there."

You look really surprised about that.

I wonder if it is the fact I rose the building myself... Or the fact I am not being cryptic.

Don't worry, lady. Your time will come.

_Keine_ "You already built a house there? So your stay in Gensokyo is definitive. Mokou mentioned you'd probably leave..."

Yeah, she was right. I was still alien to this place by that point...

I could probably feel like leaving at any time. ...But I'm not going to anymore.

_Shinki_ "I probably would. But everyone made me realize I don't want to."

And the sky shines ever more bright as I put my hand against the sun to block its light.

_Shinki_ "I found a place to call home. ...How can I just go away from it?"

_Keine_ "You don't. You'll stay!"

Precisely.

And guess what? I had no clue about that until Aya and the Prismrivers rubbed that on me.

Sad, sad me. Sad person me I be.

_Keine_ "Mokou will be pleased to know that!"

_Shinki_ "Pleased? ...I don't know if I've caused that much impact on her for my presence to be missed. In fact, I'm surprised she even remembers me."

_Keine_ "I was quite interested in meeting with you. The fact she actually even bothered to remember your name surprised me as well and sparked my curiosity."

It seems the random skybreaker sparks the curiosity of a lot of people in Gensokyo.

I'm glad I didn't make my debut by raising a tower and shifting the gravity around. Huh! Imagine that!

...Wait a second...

_Marisa_ "Hey, Shinki! Are you there yet? ...Oh, there you are. What are you doing outside?"

What, you didn't see me leave?

_Shinki_ "I'm staying away from the summoner. What's up?"

_Marisa_ "Well, I told Kourin that your house doesn't have anything in it, so I'm taking him there, OK?"

...Wait... What?

_Shinki_ "Without asking me? Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

_Rinnosuke_ "But isn't that why you came here anyway? I don't know how your house looks like, so I figured that going there would do all of us a favor."

And he comes from behind her while carrying a few measurement devices with him. ...I see where you're coming from with that.

But yeah, you have a point.

_Shinki_ "True enough."

_Keine_ "Oh! Do you mind if I come as well? I want to see your house with my own eyes."

Instead of having Mokou describe it to you? Sure, I don't mind.

She sees my agreeable nod and smiles beautifully to me.

You know, this place has the habit of throwing beauty at you anywhere you go.

I'm totally fine with that.

_Keine_ "Rinnosuke-san, I'll keep the machine here until we come back. Is that agreeable?"

_Rinnosuke_ "Certainly! Well, shall we go, then? I am eager to see another building with influence from the outside world!"

You sound like you lived here all your life, man!

...But you know what? I don't really doubt you did.

If I had the option to live here all my life, I think I'd embrace the option and never let go, too.

And with a united march, all four of us start walking towards the Forest of Magic once again.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Bhava-Agra, Upper World]**

The daylight's brightness was powerful that morning. It passed through the clouds and heated the air, a signal of summer's very presence upon a place so close to the sun as Bhava-Agra.

Everything was feeling the heat invade their skin. The open areas of heaven was unpopulated...

Except for a lone blue-haired Celestial.

She was standing by one of the many lakes in the upper areas of Heaven. She held a small pebble in her hand, and as she blinked to the slight wind that passed through her hair, she brought her hand backwards.

_Tenshi_ "Hum!"

She swung her arm in a horizontal arc, adding unnecessary power to her swing as she let go of the stone in her hand.

The small rock flew across the air and skipped on the water surface before the celestial half a dozen times, sinking back onto the waters as it lost momentum. She looked at the results of her throw and sighed, while proceeding to pick another stone on the ground and preparing herself to throw another one.

_Tenshi_ "Six..."

She walked around the small lake bed without any enthusiasm. After a few seconds, she pulled her arm backwards to toss the small pebble in her hand...

_Iku _"Eldest Daughter, what in your father's name are you doing?"

...And she let go of it while swinging her arm forward again, sending the pebble through the air like a bolt, skipping through the water surface... Two times.

_Tenshi_ "What? Look into my eye and tell me that with a straight face, you cheating...!"

_Iku_ "...You realize you are talking with water, don't you?"

_Tenshi_ "You saw that, didn't you? Two times! Do you know how much strength I put behind that throw?"

The messenger let go a heavy, drawn-out sigh. As she looked into the celestial's back, she reached for a pebble and stood up while walking to her side.

The whole area was empty if only for the two. Iku held the pebble on the tips of her fingers as she rose her eyes towards the water.

_Iku_ "Unleashing anger and frustration like this is not healthy for you."

_Tenshi_ "Leave me alone. I don't know what else to do."

_Iku_ "...Well, you can always go down, can't you?"

After a brief pause, Tenshi stretched her arm down and picked up another pebble, preparing to throw it on the lake again.

_Tenshi_ "I don't see the point in going."

_Iku_ "Why not? There are people to see and places to go down there, are there not? I believe you realized that by now."

_Tenshi_ "Where else would I go...? I don't want to go to the shrine and drink tea. I can do that here."

_Iku_ "...I wasn't talking about the shrine, Eldest Daughter."

The Celestial blinked as she looked up to the blue sky.

_Tenshi_ "Shinki must be on the outside world by now. He was so eager to leave Gensokyo, wasn't he?"

_Iku_ "Indeed? And what if I told you that Shinki-san finished building his house?"

The Celestial clumsily threw the pebble on reflex. She turned her face towards the messenger, who could not keep a straight face. A smile opened as she gazed deep down on Tenshi's eyes.

_Tenshi_ "A house? Shinki did? ...So... So is he staying? I... But I thought..."

_Iku_ "That he would leave? You truly underestimate the range of his mindset, Eldest Daughter. He decided that he would stay, and he rose his house overnight."

Excitement and happiness invaded the Celestial's lungs like a balloon being inflated. She felt her face open up in a smile, and her shoulders felt light.

Seeing such a childlike growth in mood from her made the messenger laugh. The honesty in her expression was so great, she nearly looked like a different person, if only for mere seconds.

Tenshi's smile got replaced by an uncomfortable expression. She rose her hand to her head and scratched it in wonder.

_Iku_ "You do not want to go?"

_Tenshi_ "...I... I do. But... I wonder if he's angry at me. I mean... I slapped him and..."

The messenger rose her hand and handed the pebble she picked up to Tenshi. Her face opened up yet another smile as the Celestial looked at her with a strange, yet surprisingly adequate mix of confusion and excitement on her eyes.

_Iku_ "Shinki-san is not the kind of person that wouldn't say bad things about others if he thought they deserve it. He did not mention anything to me after you left... He doesn't hate you, Eldest Daughter."

_Tenshi_ "...So what am I supposed to do? Just... Appear there?"

_Iku_ "Everything has to start somewhere, right?"

And with those words said, Iku turned around and walked off to the lower grounds of Bhava-Agra.

And as she got even farther... The Celestial smiled to herself and threw the pebble on the water...

This time, skipping fourteen times on its surface.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's House]**

_Rinnosuke_ "...Impressive. You really built this foundation overnight?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. That's what a shitload of steam will do to me. I'll do things. And things will get done."

And yet Keine does not look impressed, does she.

Impressed isn't really the word to use here. Would it be amazed? Or maybe disappointed?

_Keine_ "You said you built it Victorian style, right? This isn't right..."

_Shinki_ "Well... If you want to nitpick, it isn't. It doesn't have a basement and the second floor isn't made yet."

_Marisa_ "It looks fine to me. Aren't you living on your own? What do you need a second floor for?"

_Shinki_ "Why do you need a broom even if you don't use it for flying?"

_Marisa_ "Hm. Point taken!"

Really? You gave in like that? Damn it!

I had a thousand extra comebacks, even...

_Rinnosuke_ "Hmm. You do have room for a lot of things. A bed, a closet, a shelf, a table... There is room for a kitchen, and even a bathroom."

_Shinki_ "Does it? Well, I think I thought ahead well enough, didn't I."

Oh wow. That sounded sarcastic, even for me.

_Rinnosuke_ "Hahahahah! Fair enough! This is a nice place indeed. I believe I can arrange a few things for you..."

Arrange?

You meant 'sell', right.

_Shinki_ "I don't think I have the money for that, though. I'll probably have to find a way to make an income..."

_Rinnosuke_ "What? No, no! I meant 'arrange' really. You helped me out quite a lot, my inventory at Kourindou was so big and I had no idea how half of those things worked!"

So what? That's not gonna help you sell anything!

...Or maybe it will. Understanding how the item works will allow you to explain its function to the one that wants to buy the stuff...

But that's way beside the point! Are you high?

_Shinki_ "Dude, seriously. If you do that, you'll be bankrupt faster than you can say fuck!"

_Rinnosuke_ "...So what do you expect me to do? Contract you as an inventory manager in Kourindou?"

…

…

What?

_Shinki_ "...Did you just offer me a job or I heard it wrong?"

_Rinnosuke_ "I'm quite certain that's what I did, yes."

Well, now you are talking in a language I understand!

That's a lot more agreeable than getting things for free!

_Shinki_ "Hell, I am fine with that!"

And the look on your face says 'splendid' in all its glory.

_Rinnosuke_ "Splendid! I have a few things to set straight at my store, but please come by tomorrow! I'll have to do a few preparations... I wanted to set my inventory straight for decades, now!"

Oh, you look so delighted.

I think I should start calling you boss, then?

Or maybe Kourin. That might work, too.

_Keine_ "Well, that was decided quite spontaneously..."

_Shinki_ "Really? You should see how independent movies are made. You would laugh your ass off."

_Marisa_ "Ain't that great, Kourin! Now you got someone to look after your mess!"

_Rinnosuke_ "It wouldn't be my mess if you didn't crash onto my store every single day, you shameless shoplifter!"

…

If I had tea... It would have been spat.

I don't want to say anything. I... I just don't want to.

I'll keep in mind that traps exist to be used though. That is a good thing to keep in mind.

_Rinnosuke_ "...By the way, Katsura-san. What are those by the side? Is that food?"

...Hmm? What, you mean the peaches?

_Shinki_ "Aah, Tenshi left them here. I couldn't have possibly eaten all of those yet. Not without exploding from the ultimate peach hell."

_Rinnosuke_ "Tenshi? ...You mean, the Celestial that destroyed Reimu's shrine once?"

Yep. That's the one.

Hahahah! You have a shameless reputation down here, Tenshi. It's just like my sister once told me...

You only have one chance to cause a first good impression!

_Keine_ "You are familiar with her? ...How good are you to meet important people, Shinki-san...?"

...You know, this is probably the first time I thought about that.

_Shinki_ "...Hmm. I never thought too much about it. Now that you mention it, though... You're probably right."

_Marisa_ "...Hey, Shinki! I had an idea!"

Oh boy, this will be interesting.

_Marisa_ "You said you didn't know what to do to apologize to her, right? What about showing her your house? Don't you think that would do the trick?"

And it's a surprisingly good idea! Wait a second while I bite my tongue.

...Gh! Gah!

Fuck!

Why the hell did I do that for?

_Rinnosuke_ "Apologize? ...I'm assuming a lot of things happened already."

_Shinki_ "...Hm. And... It's all my fault, honestly. I behaved like an idiot. She had all the rights to get pissed off at me."

_Keine_ "Reasons? Such as?"

...Should I explain...?

Maybe... ...Well, they might come up with ideas, but...

_Marisa_ "Shinki tried to leave Gensokyo and that made her mad, ze!"

Oh, you butt munch!

_Keine_ "Oh, so you DID try to leave!"

_Shinki_ "...Yeah. I did. I still think that should have been the smart choice, but... In the end, I chose this."

_Rinnosuke_ "Was it a strong enough reason for you to reach the conclusion that leaving would be better for you?"

...Yeah.

I believe that being haunted by Goldie's madness is more than enough of a reason for me to shit my pants and weep in terror.

At the same time it makes me want to eat his heart and impale him.

But... That's unimportant.

_Shinki_ "I was scared. It hasn't been too long since I've gotten through all the stuff out there. There is no way I would have gotten over it all, and Tenshi picked right up on that."

_Marisa_ "Why don't you go up to Bhava-Agra and show yourself up there? Isn't that proof enough that you're not leaving anymore?"

True enough, but...

_Shinki_ "...I think she wouldn't even look at my face. She was pretty angry at me."

_Rinnosuke_ "What about buying her some presents? All girls like presents, don't they?"

...Yeah. Keep telling yourself that.

Seriously, are there people around this plane of existence that still believe this kind of junk?

**Sigh**

_Keine_ "...Shinki-san? I believe that simply telling her her how you feel is the most effective way to solve this issue."

Yeah, that's some really good advice, right there.

There's just one small flaw due to my incompetence...

_Shinki_ "I don't know what to say! What, am I just supposed to go up there and say 'Hey, I rose a house. Wanna come and see it?'"

And you know, I just realized what we are talking about.

How did the subject jump from my house to this?

Oh. The peach sack.

Nevermind.

_Keine_ "Well, you have to start your progress somewhere!"

_Marisa_ "And if everything else fails, you can always whack her in the head again!"

You are an idiot and I'm not talking about this any further with you.

...Ugh.

This conversation hasn't really gotten anywhere...

How long have we been here, anyways...?

_Shinki_ "By the way, what time is it?"

What? Are you telling me you totally forgot about the time, lunchbox lady?

_Keine_ "Oh no! I... I completely forgot! Rinnosuke-san, Shinki-san, Marisa, I'll be off now! I have an appointment with the daughter of the Hieda family today! Oh, how could I forget?"

_Rinnosuke_ "Indeed? Then you should go right away! I will send your projector straight to school later, you can leave that to me!"

…

I believe my quest log has been updated.

_Shinki_ "So you'll be leaving now? Sorry for wasting your time like this, Keine."

_Keine_ "It was my choice, so don't worry about it! I'll be off now, and Shinki-san!"

_Shinki_ "Hm? What?"

_Keine_ "Make friends with your friends again, OK?"

…

Hahahahah! Indeed!

_Shinki_ "Thanks! I'll certainly do that!"

...And she leaves the house in a bit of a hurry...

...Wait a second.

_Shinki_ "...Iku?"

_Iku_ "Ah! S-Shinki-san! G-Good afternoon!"

Heck, I knew Keine almost rammed into somebody!

What the hell, talk about unexpected...!

_Keine_ "I'm sorry, Iku-chan! ...I... I would love to stay and talk, but I don't have time! I have to run now! Bye, and I'm sorry!"

_Iku_ "It's... It's no trouble, Kamishirasawa-san! ...**Ahem**! Once again, good afternoon, Shinki-san!"

…

...Awkward. But I'll go with that.

_Shinki_ "Hey Iku. You made a habit out of showing up unexpectedly, haven't you?"

_Iku_ "Ah... Y-Yes. I would assume so. Have I come at a bad time?"

…? Why the stuttering?

Has the sight of my awesome household been too much of a shock for you?

Nah, It's OK. Comparatively speaking, I would freak out too if you showed up carrying a bowl of fried fish to me and said it was delicious.

Damn, that's dark imagery. What the hell is wrong with me?

_Shinki_ "Not at all, you haven't!"

_Marisa_ "Hey there, 19! Have you come to play, too?"

And that was immensely rude, but then again, it was Marisa that said it so I don't care.

_Iku_ "I actually came to greet Shinki-san congratulations for his house, but I admit I wasn't expecting to see such unlikely visitors... Or should I claim that about me?"

_Shinki_ "You? Unlikely? ...The world would shatter and wither before that would be true."

A friend of mine is always welcome in my house! May it be a wanderer, a tosser... Ever Marisa! I'm thinking about rigging a few traps around here but that's a later thought.

_Rinnosuke_ "So you are also friends with a messenger of the Dragon Palace...?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I'm actually surprised you don't seem that amazed that I have a house, though... Did you see it from heaven, or the clouds?"

_Iku_ "Not quite, my vision isn't that privileged. Honestly, I flew by last night and saw you filled with enthusiasm, building this foundation over the scaffold as if you've seen the light of dawn before you."

Really? You did?

Damn, I must have been really steamed up not to notice you! ...Then again, that sack of peaches kinda stagnates this air with its thick steee~... … ...Perfume.

Yeah.

It totally does. I need to get rid of that sack... Either by eating the peaches, or maybe I can sell them!

They are 'heavenly food' after all. It is super-effective.

_Shinki_ "It must have been shocking to see me building a genuine home! This is new stuff for me..."

_Iku_ "I am sure the Eldest Daughter will be pleased to know you have decided to stay. I'll go deliver the news right away..."

_Shinki_ "Ah? W-Wait! Don't!"

…?

Why did I say that?

_Iku_ "And why not? Is there something wrong?"

...Hm...

...Thing is, I...

I don't know exactly why I said that.

Maybe it's because I don't want Iku to do what I should do instead...?

_Iku_ "Shinki-san?"

_Shinki_ "...No... It's... Just that I think that there is no point in you spreading the word around, see? She is angry at me. Let me talk to her, myself."

…?

What are you giving me that side-view for?

_Iku_ "You want to talk to her yourself, then? Is there a reason for it?"

Ahn? What kind of a question is that? Of course that there...

...That there is... A reason.

_Shinki_ "...I was a hypocrite. I told her before that she should think with her head and stop being an idiot... And then I pressed the same button she was pressing all that time. After preaching to her all of that... What I did probably felt like a slap in the face."

_Marisa_ "Well, she gave you one!"

Hm. True.

_Shinki_ "What's the point in not apologizing myself for this idiocy? Whatever she does after I apologize is her decision, but I want to say 'sorry' myself."

And you're looking really satisfied.

Did I miss anything? Or better yet, did I say something wrong?

_Iku_ "Then I shall leave the apologizing in your hands, Shinki-san. I believe you will be fine."

_Rinnosuke_ "...Indeed. Something tells me that you don't have anything to worry about."

_Marisa_ "And if everything else fails, you can just whack her in the head again!"

…?

What's up with this tone of yours...?

_Shinki_ "What's up with that face, Iku? You look like the cat who swallowed the bird."

_Iku_ "Canary."

_Shinki_ "...What?"

_Iku_ "I look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

...Uuuh... Awesome?

_Shinki_ "I... I had a really fat cat once, but... That's not my point. My point is, why are you smirking like that?"

_Iku_ "Can't I display my happiness with a smile no more? Shinki-san, can you stop channeling your sister? That would be most agreeable."

What? Hey! I take serious offense to that!

_Shinki_ "Geez, sorry! You don't have to kick me in the nuts for that..."

_Rinnosuke_ "You seem to be good friends with each other, don't you...? Katsura-san, I'll have to return to Kourindou right now, but if you may, please think about my offer. I'll make it worth your while."

_Shinki_ "Ah... Of course. I will. If you need to, I can deliver Keine's projector myself."

I might even get to see more of the village while I'm at it.

Nice little place, that is.

_Rinnosuke_ "That would be excellent. You have a nice place for yourself here, Katsura-san. If you need any help managing it, you can ask me anytime."

Why, isn't that nice of you, boss! I'll certainly make good use of your good will.

And we watch him leave... Leaving me and the two ladies by my home.

Well, then...

_Shinki_ "...Well, I think I should go to Bhava-Agra, now...?"

_Iku_ "Do you want help getting up there?"

Hmm. Actually... I don't think that would be needed.

_Shinki_ "It's OK. If I can go walking and run into something to eat on the way, that would be great. Will you come with me just for the heck of it?"

_Iku_ "It is fine. I'll visit Reimu-san and let her know about your decision... If Aya-san has not done so already."

_Marisa_ "She told me... But we actually ran into each other, so I dunno what she did after that, ze."

Fair enough.

_Shinki_ "Have a good day, everyone! And off I go..."

To apologize properly to Tenshi.

You know, I could take this a bis less seriously...

But I feel like I'll be stabbing my own guts if I don't do this. I think this can even be considered a case of honor.

...**Sigh**. Honor gives people the pain in the legs and muscles for climbing a mountain all over again.

Why can't heaven be on earth? That would be awesome.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Shinki's House]**

Shinki parted quite progressively as he turned his back on the ladies after bidding his farewell. The light mood he was on was contagious, a smile would not leave the faces of the two girls standing next to each other...

And as soon as he was out of their sight, Marisa burst in a hearty laughter.

_Marisa_ "Gahahahahahaha!"

_Iku_ "Huhuhuhu! Don't laugh so loudly! ...Eldest Daughter, you can come out of hiding, now."

As she said that, the blue-haired Celestial princess emerged from behind the nearby trees, her face furiously painted red with embarrassment. She patted her clothes while facing both girls in the eye, them sparking with ill intent.

_Tenshi_ "Shut up! Do not laugh at me!"

_Iku_ "We are definitely not laughing at you, Eldest Daughter. Most certainly not."

_Marisa_ "Hahahahah! Seriously, what? I had to hold my breath not to let go a shriek of laughter when I saw you hiding back there! What's wrong, Tenko? Have you gotten shy or something?"

_Tenshi_ "...My name is Hinanawi Tenshi, Kirisame Marisa! Either you learn how to say it, or bite your tongue and never speak again!"

The magician dismissed the hostility with a carefree smile and a friendly tap on the Celestial's back. She clacked her tongue in response.

_Marisa_ "Don't get worked up over that! Shinki is going to heaven, you better get there before he does!"

_Tenshi_ "...I'm more surprised of the fact he didn't know I was there, actually."

_Iku_ "True. I wonder if it is because of the sack of peaches in his house? It might have confused his sense of scent, even if so slightly?"

_Tenshi_ "...So are you saying I smell like peaches...?"

_Iku_ "So does everything else in heaven."

A brief pause of agreement took place as Tenshi swoop her hand through her hair as Iku opened up another smile towards her, much to her annoyance.

_Iku_ "I told you that hiding would not be necessary... But alas, now it is too late."

_Marisa_ "So I guess you'll all be going, now? I'll go to Reimu's place, are you coming with me, 19?"

_Iku_ "...Yes. Very much so. And Eldest Daughter?"

_Tenshi_ "...Yeah?"

_Iku_ "Good luck."

And both the oarfish and the black witch took off to the skies... The wind blowing peacefully through the air as the celestial rose up above the trees on her keystone, looking at the landscape as if it was a painting.

_Tenshi_ "Luck is for people that don't know what they are doing!"

And she took off, back to the skies.

…And as she reached heaven a mere few minutes after her departure...

She wondered if she didn't end up arriving too soon.

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Bhava-Agra]**

**Rustle**

Huff!

...Well, this was quite the trek. Of the non-star variety.

I can't believe I walked this much. Without stopping properly even once. I'm still blowing off a lot of steam...!

I should get filled with angst more often. Then the day after that, I'll be feeling hyperactive as hell!

Didn't sister do something like that? But with balloons and a deodorant instead? ...Hmm.

Now that I think about it, this sounds like a terrible practice.

...The scent of peaches assault my nostrils again. Why do I have the sensation I've been feeling this foul odor for far too long by now?

...Oh well. That's beside the point, now.

Is this where I fought Tenshi? I believe it is.

I mean, when I came here for the first time, I jumped from that same spot and this is where I landed, right?

I just realized I don't know a damn thing about heaven...

**Rumble**

…

…? Wot?

_Female Voice_ "Control the Earth from Heaven."

**Rumble**

_Female Voice_ "Remove the Key from the Earth."

**Rumble**

**CRASH**

_Tenshi_ "And lay bare the scarlet hearts of men!"

…

Oh wow. I just had this really crazy dejá vu.

…

…

And now you're just standing there! ...What was the point of this entrance again?

…

_Tenshi_ "...You're supposed to say something. Or do you want me to open up the dialogue?"

_Shinki_ "No... I think you made your entrance clear enough... You seem to be in a harsh mood though, so... I'll just go back home."

Yeah. I think that's better for-

_Tenshi_ "Ah? HEY! Wait up! What on earth's name?"

_Shinki_ "...Ah... Well, I thought..."

_Tenshi_ "Well, you thought wrong! I don't know what you thought, but you thought wrong! What did you come to heaven for, then?"

…?

I'm sorry? I'm slightly confused.

Are you telling me you knew I was coming? ...You know what I am here for?

So... You...

…Gah!

I'm feeling the dumb bat hitting me. Really, really hard.

_Tenshi_ "...Come on. I want to hear it."

Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?

I can play that game, too.

_Shinki_ "...Knock knock."

And she answers it by tilting her head to me.

_Tenshi_ "What?"

_Shinki_ "Are you serious? You still don't understand the old ways. You cannot experience the amusement I can provide."

...Ha! See? Two can play this game, lady.

_Tenshi_ "You are really a strange man... I ask of you to tell me what you came here for, and you tell me a joke instead?"

_Shinki_ "Such is the strength of the old ways."

...But still...

I didn't come here so I would tell you a joke.

Even if it was a pointless travel in the end...

_Shinki_ "Hey. Tenshi."

_Tenshi_ "W-What is it?"

_Shinki_ "...I'm sorry."

I said it.

And damn! I feel so much better!

This is the same feeling someone would get if a really big weight was lifted from their shoulders...

...You know, I'm gonna say this.

You do have a beautiful smile.

I suddenly don't regret coming up here anymore.

_Tenshi_ "...Heh! So! I heard your house doesn't have anything in it yet?"

_Shinki_ "It only has the bare minimum... There isn't even a proper bed, yet."

_Tenshi_ "Isn't that to be expected? You built it overnight, didn't you?"

_Shinki_ "And it's not even fully complete... I need to make a few more things on it before I can claim it's 100%."

_Tenshi_ "Like a second floor, was it?"

_Shinki_ "...You know, I'm gonna ask you this. Since when were you around my house listening to me talk?"

_Tenshi_ "Hmm... When you came back from that antique shop, maybe?"

...And we talk.

Time passes as we don't do anything else but talk.

About my decision to stay, about the house I built...

About the dragon palace, even if just a bit.

About the job that was offered to me...

Until I realized I had a delivery to make...

And I ran over to the shop, doing my first delivery ever in this world that was now my home.

...I made the right choice indeed.

I can finally claim I am happy.


	27. Chapter 27: Silvered Red

**Author's Comments:** Happy new Year everyone!

Sorry for the ultimate delay! But here it is, in all its colors and... Words!

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

And another day had begun on the land of Gensokyo.

All the way up a composed, normal hill… The shrine of the border stood as a sign of the world. Its woodwork sadly run-down and poorly maintained; the morning sunlight shone on it as of custom.

The gentle hill breeze blew across the place as the maiden of paradise closed her eyes to appreciate its coming. By her side, a tea cup was sitting on the floor as if it was a guest, its contents filled up just recently.

_Reimu_ "...What a nice breeze…"

She stretched her limbs as a yawn followed her up. She felt the laziness of summer strike her as she felt sleepy again, her eyes filled with tiredness; the orbits of someone who just woke up shone ever so brightly…

…And they got overruled by the glint of awareness.

It wasn't a threatening feeling. Her brow tickled as she slid her finger through it and knew she wasn't alone. However, she did not feel pressured by her intuition.

She stood up and floated around the shrine as her shoulders hanged on her sides without any sort of energy in them. Reimu covered her mouth as she felt yet another yawn coming…

_Female Voice_ "Hey, Reimu! What is this I heard about? You've been solving all sorts of problems without even telling me about them?"

The absolutely narcissist voice crossed the air and slashed the priestess' ears as her tiredness went away in a matter of seconds. She raised her head to the sacred tree and opened her eyes in absolute surprise when she saw the woman sat by the roots of the tree.

And a smile opened up naturally and excitedly.

_Reimu_ "Mima!"

_Mima_ "It's good to see you too! But I am sad, Reimu. Have been leaving me off the fun, have you?"

_Reimu_ "…You could say I was. For one reason or another…"

The green witch scratched her nose as she flew up in the air and landed next to the priestess, motioning with her head towards the shrine.

_Mima_ "What about you tell me all about it while we drink some tea?"

_Reimu_ "And your timing is as horrid as ever… **Sigh**… Come in. I have a few things to ask you, myself."

And as the shrine maiden of paradise went inside her house, Mima rose an eyebrow to the roof and smiled to herself.

_Mima_ "Reimu asking a genuine question to me? This should be interesting."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Kourindou]**

_Shinki_ "Well, you are someone I didn't expect to see today, to say the least."

_Yukari_ "Your expectancy on social meetings is long overdue, Shinki. Though I admit… The fact you are conducting work in this antique shop is a sight to behold."

Says the woman I am absolutely sure never did an honest day's work her entire life.

…But I digress.

Today begun really well, didn't it? I mean, out of all people to come barging into my doorstep this very morning it had to be Aya, hadn't it.

'So you built this home to have your private time with your neighbors, did you?'

She doesn't know when to shut up, does she? I had to run her off and she did so easily enough, but that doesn't excuse the fact she always finds all sorts of manners to piss me off every time I see her!

Did I do something bad to her? Or is Aya being annoying a standard everyday action in the great Tengu rulebook?

_Yukari_ "I believed that Rinnosuke-san had a better taste than to hire you, but I suppose he had his reasons."

_Shinki_ "The same probable reasons as to why he accepts your outside world item smuggling. I'm really saddened that there is no police enforcement in Gensokyo. I would gladly work for them."

You know… I'm amazed that you answer my blunt remark with a smile and a giggle. I suppose you're the reason the youkai of Gensokyo are so irresponsible.

_Yukari _"Why, is there a reason for you to be so cross this morning?"

Shinki "You're the first customer this morning and you wonder why I'm cross. Did you come here for something specific…? APART from pissing me off? If not, please go away."

_Yukari_ "I came here to deliver the supply of fuel for his heater… I honestly did not expect to see you in here as well. I suppose it all works in my favor in the end."

…Fuel for the heater? In summer?

Is this your idea for a joke? If it is, then allow me to say you are a sadistic class-A bitch.

_Yukari_ "Huhuhuh. You don't even have to say what you're thinking for me to see right through you."

_Shinki_ "Yes, read my body language, Yakumo Yukari. Because I'm not going to waste my breath on telling you what I'm thinking."

And she just dismisses me with a 'fair enough' wave from her hand.

…Though I admit…

I never heard something entirely useless from her. She did say that meeting me here worked in her favor…?

Damn you and your mind games!

_Shinki_ "So what did you want from me?"

_Yukari_ "Oh, I never said anything about having something to do with you, did I?"

_Shinki_ "Actually, you didn't. So if you're just going to waste my time, leave now."

And don't look at me as if you didn't expect that.

_Yukari_ "…You are a terrible negotiator. Under normal circumstances, I would just bid you adieu. However, this is a matter I need to clear. … …Very well."

See? This kind of approach works in my favor.

Thank god I'm used to dealing with people like you already…!

_Yukari_ "I'll go straight to the point, then. The border has been harassed lately. This is not an extreme case and it is far behind my worries, but its peculiarity is intriguing me more than I am used to. It is interesting, to say the least."

…Harassed? You mean, as if the border is being constantly breached? Or someone is trying to breach through it constantly?

What kind of use does this information has for me?

_Shinki_ "Shouldn't you tell Reimu about that?"

_Yukari_ "I certainly will tell her about it, young man. I just thought that activating my… Personal Sweeper, if you may, was within my area of interest."

…Personal Sweeper, huh.

Hearing you say that makes me realize you can just make me suffer horribly if I deny.

_Shinki_ "You've used your volcano card once already."

_Yukari_ "Huhuhuh! …Honestly, you assume the worst from the very start, don't you? I simply believe that having two others looking into this matter alongside me would be the optimal choice. I cannot burden Reimu when there is so much going on… I believe she has her hands full at the moment."

…Hands full?

Reimu is? Did… Did something happen?

_Yukari_ "An old friend of hers is there by now. She cannot entertain her guest and do me a favor at the same time."

…And… Of course not.

Priorities. You do not know them.

**Sigh**. Fine… She wants me to do this; I'll look into it…

But something is not really right, is it? Let me confirm this properly before she ends up leaving…

_Shinki_ "But… Hey. If the border is being harassed, how come we'll be able to do anything about it, anyway?"

_Yukari_ "Outside interference in the great Hakurei border is constant. There is no assuming this place hasn't been indirectly attacked by others. The problem is not similar to that this time."

_Shinki_ "…So… It's not coming from the outside world? Is that it?"

_Yukari_ "Yes. Someone is harassing the border from the inside."

…

Somehow… Somehow this sounds a bit more serious than you make it sound like.

The barrier isn't in serious threat but it is being harassed…

Does this mean that someone is trying to leave through the not conventional means? Or maybe something else entirely…?

…I'm interested.

You've piqued my curiosity, Ms. Overseer.

_Yukari_ "Well then, my endeavor has come to a conclusion. I will leave the fuel here, please give Rinnosuke-san my best regards. …Where is he, anyway?"

_Shinki_ "He only told me something about going to the human village for a while. I don't know what was up with that."

I suppose he's actually worried the projector is working properly, but who am I to say anything about that?

_Yukari_ "Indeed…? So be it, then. Until we meet again, Shinki."

I don't want to meet you again anytime soon, but maybe it can't be helped…

…Hm?

There's someone by the door.

This scent… That's…

**Rattle**

Yeah. That's Tenshi all right.

She opened that door while making the same usual cocky pose, but as soon as she saw Yukari, both of them stopped moving completely.

Odd. They are looking at each other like they are an eyesore.

_Tenshi_ "…"

_Yukari_ "…"

…

I wonder why…

But my danger senses are tingling really hard.

_Tenshi_ "Oh my. I think I have stumbled upon the garbage storage room by accident."

_Yukari_ "…Really? Not everyone has the same habits you have."

I felt that.

This is not good. Not good at all!

They are going to kill each other, aren't they?

_Tenshi_ "Should I be grateful for that, or mildly irritated?"

_Yukari_ "I don't know. Do you believe that keeping a garbage storing room in your household a healthy act? No wonder your smell is so pleasant."

**Snap**

Holy crap! Something just snapped in here!

This is bad, this is really bad!

_Shinki_ "Look, if you two are going to kill each other, go do that outside!"

_Yukari_ "Fear not. I do not have time to waste on whimsical garbage keepers. Word of advice before I leave though, Shinki… You have the rights to choose allies anywhere you want. Though I expected you to have better standards than to choose… _This_. I'll see you again, soon enough."

And she leaves through a portal, without even bothering passing through Tenshi again.

…

**Deep Sigh**

I honestly can't express on possible words how relieved I am…!

I seriously thought something really bad was gonna happen!

And now this dimwit here is looking at me as if I'm some sort of heretic! Why? I did nothing wrong!

_Tenshi_ "What was that hag doing here?"

And you get straight to the point. Nothing to blame about, here.

_Shinki_ "She had business with Boss …I take it you two don't get along so well."

_Tenshi_ "Humph. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't constantly treat me like a parasite. She basically gave me guns and told me to shoot at her. That's what I'm doing."

…It seems a tad bit more complex than that, doesn't it?

The way you two threatened each other was by no means something totally one-sided. You have reasons to hate her too… And I don't blame you, honestly.

_Shinki_ "Fair enough, but… Tenshi? Do not drag me into this little feud of yours. Please. I have enough worries on my head right now than to bother with the people you hate or not."

_Tenshi_ "Enough worries? What do you mean? Is working at a store like this too much of a chore for an earthen?"

I recognize this sort of look in your face, miss unsubtle!

I would be damned before I'd let you do anything to my properly OCD organized storage!

_Shinki _"Do not touch anything."

…And don't you look at me as if I accused you of theft!

_Tenshi_ "Can't you have a bit more faith in me? I'm not so uncouth as to grab anything in sight!"

_Shinki_ "…Just making sure. This took me all morning to organize, and there is still a lot of stuff to do."

Though I admit… Rinnosuke had a lot more random junk in this place than I imagined. Most of them are harmless, but others… Not so much.

And now Tenshi is walking carefully around the store! Hah! I wish I could videotape this!

_Tenshi_ "You earthen people are really weird."

_Shinki_ "And so is the internet."

I let go a bit of a cynical snort as she looks at me like that again! I'm not getting tired of this anytime soon.

…

…The barrier is being harassed… Eh?

Maybe I'll ask Reimu about this later today…

…

…?

…What was that?

Did I just feel a stiff wind…?

_Tenshi_ "Hey Shinki, this place has a lot of really strange equipment. What most of these are used for?"

_Shinki_ "Hm? Oh, some of them look alike, but they are used for different purposes. Think of them as 'recycled designs', if you will."

…Maybe I am just thinking too hard about what Yukari told me?

I have a bad feeling on my gut as if I've eaten iron…

Or maybe someone else did…?

I think those peaches back home are starting to get on my neural system.

_Shinki_ "Tenshi… How much do you think I would earn if I'd sell those peaches back home?"

Wow! You have a look of absolute horror in your face! Was this really that offensive?

_Tenshi_ "Now that I think of it, I have no clue. Why do you ask? Do you plan on selling them?"

Or maybe not! What the hell?

_Shinki_ "Well, I can't possibly eat all of them! I'm gonna get brain and mind poisoning if I do!"

_Tenshi_ "What do you think Celestial food is? If you ignore the taste, it does wonders to your body, apart from strengthening it!"

_Shinki_ "I don't want to eat your crazy gizmos to obtain health in return. And it might even rot…"

…? You look genuinely confused.

_Tenshi_ "Celestial fruit does not wither."

_Shinki_ "…Really?"

_Tenshi_ "Yes."

More of a reason for me to sell them.

Now that I think about it, those peaches on her hat are real, aren't they?

The capitalism is strong in that sack back home.

**Sniff**

Hey, Boss is coming back.

_Shinki_ "Hey, give some space for the door."

_Rinnosuke_ "Katsura-san! Katsura-san! I have a favor to ask of you! Are you there?"

**Rattle**

…The hell? He looks like he's in a hurry.

_Shinki_ "Breathe in, Boss. Keep your lungs filled."

_Tenshi_ "Hello there, old man."

_Rinnosuke_ "Old…? Well, whatever. Good afternoon, Hinanawi-san. …Ah… Katsura-san, I have to ask you to make a rather urgent delivery for me. Is that acceptable?"

What kind of a stupid question is that? You're not used to having people help you, I assume.

_Shinki_ "Ask away. What is it?"

_Rinnosuke_ "Would you mind taking this to Kamishirasawa-san? It is a book she requested from the Hieda family, and their daughter just recently found it. It would appear it was hidden in… Unspeakable places, so to mention."

If you genuinely do not want to talk about it, there is no reason I'd want to listen to it either.

Keep it secretive. It's more amusing that way.

_Tenshi_ "Deliver a book? What kind of a job is that? Do not take the one who defeated me as a simpleton!"

_Shinki_ "…I am honored, but a job is a job. I need this to get paid, so that when I don't want to hunt to eat I won't have to resort to eating the same peaches over and over again. I'm surprised my teeth hadn't broken down yet."

You don't have to take it personally, miss celestial. I am just having my daily dose of fun.

_Tenshi_ "Peaches aren't _that_ bad."

And still you don't deny the fact they are actually, quite bad.

Oh well.

_Rinnosuke_ "Sorry for the trouble, Katsura-san. Kamishirasawa-san's house is beyond this street, by the side of the forest of magic. Just go on right west as soon as you see the road… You can't miss it."

_Shinki_ "Fair enough."

Keine's place it is, then.

Who knows? I might even get to see the barrier outside. If Yukari has said something about it, then changes might have happened… Even if so subtly."

_Tenshi_ "In all fairness of the trade, then. I'll go with you; it isn't like I am busy anyway."

Hahah! Of course you are coming with me.

What? Did you really believe that I thought you'd stay and watch the store's walls while I was gone? Or better yet – that you would go somewhere else and _make some friends_?

...Of course that ain't gonna happen, much to my everlasting shame.

_Tenshi_ "What's with this look in your face? It is going to develop into wrinkles."

Indeed?

Let's just hope such awesome knowledge can be passed over future generations of men.

Maybe ones that actually age enough for that to be relevant.

* * *

**[Location: Pathway]**

...And we walk.

Or should I say, I walk and she floats? I don't think that really matters.

All I know is that this path leads through the fertile fields of the Human Village. I feel like I am walking through a genuine feudal setting right now. It's so surreal it baffles me.

I'm not used to this. I am high-tech! I use machines, highjack cars and I use the internet.

Seeing people take care of the land like this, working the fields with such primitive methods and tools makes me feel...

…

Quite good, actually.

I'm not breathing a single ounce of pollution.

This place is a paradise. At least it really smells like it.

It really baffles me to see how well this place is treated, all things considered. I wonder how much of this still exists in the Outside World.

I claim to have walked all over the place but I still don't know a rat's ass.

...Gensokyo is really impressive, isn't it.

**Rustle**

_Tenshi_ "Hm?"

**RUSTLE**

_Female Voice_ "...EEI!"

**GRAB**

Keine mentioned something about a battery, right? I think that's how they use more modern stuff around here.

_Female Voice_ "Hhmmpf! Hmm! Opph!"

Like that projector of hers. Maybe technology in Gensokyo is as alien to everyone as a Leviathan is? Once I start to think about it, that's actually quite surreal.

It makes me wonder how things work on a daily basis here...

I don't think they use ceiling lamps in this world.

_Tenshi_ "Shinki, do you plan on killing that bug?"

_Shinki_ "Ah?"

…

...Oh! Holy crap, what the hell?

Wait, was I holding into this little girl's head with my right hand?

And I didn't even notice?

_Boyish Girl_ "PFAH! Geez! Can't you take a friendly charge without all that aggressiveness? I thought you would tear my face off!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, sorry. That was a natural reaction. When I'm attacked by weak people, I tend to move on my own."

I didn't even pay attention. Oh well.

Moving on...

...Or maybe not.

_Boyish Girl_ "You called me weak? Who do you think you are?"

_Shinki_ "**Sigh**. Why did you even jump at me? Others might not be so nice as to just let you off the hook."

_Wriggle_ "Don't treat me as if I'm a nobody, you hear me? I am Wriggle Nightbug, and I am the queen of all insects!"

And are you any proud of that? You should die of shame for saying that to me.

_Shinki_ "Did you know that the ideal way for a bug to die is for it to be smashed?"

_Tenshi_ "Agreed. Do you mind if I do so? Don't we have an errand on our hands?"

Oh, and now you look so delightfully intimidated.

_Wriggle_ "It's... It's not fair! You have the delinquent with you!"

Delinquent?

All Celestials are kind of delinquents at heart, aren't they? They sleep late at night and they drive their bikes without helmets.

Delinquency, ho!

_Tenshi_ "Shameless bug! You should speak to me with the reverence I deserve!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. Call her a tosser, wanker, ponce or moron. She'll answer with a smile."

**BAFF**

Ooph! Don't slap the back of my head!

_Wriggle_ "Tsc. Everyone's moods have been so bad lately. Maybe I'll ask the shrine maiden to play with me instead."

_Shinki_ "Play? You don't charge randomly into people to play. Have you ever heard of an invitation?"

_Wriggle_ "...This is the second time today that I met angry people. People I never met, too..."

…?

People she never met?

…

_Shinki_ "...Hey!"

_Wriggle_ "What?"

_Shinki_ "You said you met angry people that you never met before?"

Oh, and just to make sure she doesn't screw around with me...

I start burning my shoulders just to look badass.

_Wriggle_ "Y-Yeah. He had a funny look on his face, though. Almost as if he didn't know what he was doing... Or maybe he knew way too well."

…

Maybe it's just nothing...

But maybe it isn't just nothing, right?

_Tenshi_ "What are you planning, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "I don't know yet. Where have you seen this man?"

_Wriggle_ "He was moving, so I don't think you'll see him there anymore. He was near the Forest's Edge, as we call it. It leads straight to the rest of the valleys."

You are most informative. This is more than I need for now.

I'll keep it duly noted. I'll pay a visit to that when I'm done with Keine.

_Shinki_ "Thank you. Stay away from the woods if you think it smells funny."

And with a scratch on her head, I stand up and resume my walk back onto the road.

...I already have a lead.

The overseer will be most pleased.

_Tenshi_ "What was that all about? You are not telling me anything."

_Shinki_ "...It's a lead to something Yukari asked me about. And it actually intrigued me enough to make me wonder about it."

…?

I sense a disturbance in the force.

Holy shit! What kind of a face is that?

_Tenshi_ "So you are going to work for her?"

_Shinki_ "...That was... The plan. Yes."

_Tenshi_ "..."

You are staring through me so badly it hurts!

What the hell do you want from me? If I don't do what she says, she's going to castrate me!

It's not like I have a choice in this matter! And I know that you know this!

_Tenshi_ "I remembered something. I have something to do... Do you mind if I leave now?"

…Ah...

Weird.

_Shinki_ "Look, if you're pissed that I'm gonna do this thing, I..."

_Tenshi_ "No, that's not it. I'm guessing that this have something to do with the way you got into Gensokyo, right? When the day you broke the sky happened?"

_Shinki_ "...Ah...?"

_Tenshi_ "Her job is to maintain the barrier. I don't think she would make you do something on a whim if only to waste hers and your time. I am going to check that."

…? Are you serious that you are Tenshi?

What the hell?

_Shinki_ "R-Really? That... That would be really awesome."

_Tenshi_ "And I am angry that you only told me about that now. Expect me to be on a foul mood when I return."

...And she floats away.

…

I don't know what to make of that, really.

So I'll just walk towards Keine's.

Yes. That sounds about right.

* * *

**[Location: Keine's Residence]**

Well, this is it.

It's a solid-looking place, isn't it? I don't know why, but I expected it to look like a lunchbox...

But this works all the same!

_Shinki_ "Kourindou special SEDEX system here! Keine?"

Yep, she's in there alright.

**Rattle**

_Keine_ "...Ah! Shinki-san!"

_Shinki_ "Hey there. Boss gave you his regards and told him that the Akyuu book arrived, and told me to come serve it to you in a golden plate that I don't have, so it'll have to be like this instead. I hope you don't mind."

And I hand over the book to her. She looks delighted!

_Keine_ "It is here? Thank god they finally found the book! I was looking for this all over the place, but I don't have the time to look through all those books at the library on the Scarlet Devil Mansion..."

And I bet it would be too hard for you to _ask about it_ instead, hmm?

Lovely lack of initiative. But as usual, I'll keep my mouth zipped.

_Keine_ "Did you come all the way here just to deliver me this book?"

_Shinki_ "That was the initial plan, but I had a change of heart on the way here thanks to a little bug. ...Say, Keine. I have something to ask of you before I go back to my business..."

_Keine_ "Yes? What would that be?"

Hmm. I wonder if she is the right person to ask this question to?

Oh well. Might as well give it a shot.

_Shinki_ "...Do you know if the barrier of Gensokyo was destroyed before? Or if it was heavily threatened once?"

You look surprised enough for me to guess you actually do know.

Jackpot!

_Keine_ "...Why do you ask?"

_Shinki_ "Curiosity, for the most part. The other part is because I'm wondering if my dynamic entry caused any problems with the barrier... It's paranoia."

I'd better not say anything about Yukari's claim. Spreading unnecessary word around Gensokyo will end up causing trouble to the native youkai, and that won't please anybody.

Words of wisdom from Suwako herself. I'm learning fast.

_Keine_ "Hmmm... Let's see. If I'm not mistaken, it was right after the conclusion of the Outside World's 'World War II'."

...That's a fucking long time ago.

_Keine_ "It was... a thousand years after the sealing of the great Saigyou Ayakashi. It was a problematic age... It was the last time a Dragon was seen in Gensokyo, nearly 60 years after the barrier was created."

The last time a Dragon was seen...

Maybe it had something to do with the Palace, as usual. But I'm not an expert about that place's history.

I'm guessing the Dragons were just too busy playing grab-ass with themselves to notice the barrier going apeshit.

Then Yukari decided to take matters into her own hands...

Or maybe there's something else involved in that?

_Keine_ "Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "Ah! Sorry. I was having a small introspection here. ...Do you think something like I did would weaken the barrier?"

_Keine_ "What? No, it's just not possible. Gensokyo's barrier may be a mess, but it is strong and it holds itself well. Yakumo-san may be the way she is, but at least she keeps her things in a place where she can see them."

So you mean she would never allow the barrier to break?

...She's more dedicated to keeping it up than I thought...

But then again, she is the overseer of this world, isn't she?

_Keine_ "Was that your worry? Did I help?"

_Shinki_ "Yes! Thank you, Keine. Stay healthy."

And she salutes me off as I wave her good-bye and...

Take a turn away from Kourindou and go straight towards the forest.

Might as well start looking from the places I have a lead to. Even if they lead me nowhere...

Though in this world, anywhere is a place where things happen.

I'm somehow expecting to be jumped by 10 extra things on my way through this. Let's see if I hit the mark this time.

* * *

**[Location: Forest's Edge]**

And I arrive... Finally.

I would've gotten here sooner if not for the random fairies that would try to be so funny.

I'm glad they actually respawn after going boom, otherwise this would be way too problematic. I still owe Daiyousei a favor after all... And she _is_ kinda the Great Fairy of this world.

Oh well.

This place is quite amazing. This forest isn't the Forest of Magic anymore. This is just a regular woodland area, leading straight downwards to the valleys below.

I wonder what's down there? I can see a few fields, but other than that, I don't see anything of special mention. Maybe the dude that... Wriggle was her name? Maybe the dude is gone none too late...?

**Sniff**

...Or maybe not.

I feel the distinctive smell of dead wet dogs in the air. ...That were raped by a hippopotamus with AIDS.

I wonder what kind of perfume you have to use to unleash such a foul odor like this. It's assaulting my senses like hell!

Damn. Whatever was it that crossed this path probably never bathed...

...Or was dead way long before crossing it.

…

I don't want to think of the worse hypothesis just yet...

**Sniff**

And now another scent is conflicting with the badness.

This is... Camellias. Reimu is coming?

...Yeah. She is.

I can see she finally noticed me as I wave to her. And she lands next to me...

**Rustle**

...While making an unexpected 'what are you doing here' face.

Not entirely unexpected, but unexpected all the same.

_Reimu_ "Shinki? What are you doing here?"

_Shinki_ "...The same probable reason as to why you are here. If the incident resolution specialist came to where I am, then I am on the right trail. This gives me confidence in my actions."

_Reimu_ "I see. So you had a talk with Yukari, too? She didn't tell me that."

Maybe it's because she thought it would be so funny if she didn't.

Seriously, doesn't she have a single working brain cell?

_Reimu_ "Still, I wonder what you are doing here. People told me you rose your house? And you haven't told me anything?"

_Shinki_ "...I figured I wouldn't need to. And I had a quite rambunctious day yesterday... So it didn't really happen."

And I'm quite sure Iku told you about...

_Reimu_ "Well, Marisa and Iku told me about it anyway, so it's OK I guess."

See? I didn't even have time to finish my internal monologue.

_Reimu_ "Well, I have a job to do around here. Are you here for the same purpose?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I followed a small bug's advice and now I'm following my nose."

_Reimu_ "...I don't really feel too happy with that."

...Eh? Why not?

_Reimu_ "Judging our previous fight, you would only be a hindrance to me. I'm sorry to say this, but if you are just going to get in my way then you should just leave."

...Ooh, I see. That's a fair line of thought.

However!

_Shinki_ "Are you worried over a frightened cripple instead of looking at the awesome sauce?"

_Reimu_ "I just want to make sure I'm not working with a useless person. Prove to me you have gotten better, then we can talk!"

I like that, really!

So it's a little showdown you want, and that's what I'll hand over to you!

_Reimu_ "Here I come, Shinki!"

And she hops at me.

…

I can see so much better now.

I don't focus nearly as much as I did the last time I traded attacks with her to do this.

I raise my fist and block her gohei without channeling power into it, hopping forward myself and bringing my other powered fist onto her collarbone...!

_Reimu _"Hm!"

She blocks my attack with her other hand while jumping a bit on the air and...

...Is she attempting a flying kick? I jump with her and I grab onto her feet while bringing a feet of my own onto her, and she blocks it again!

**THUM Thum Thum THUM**

We trade a few more kicks before they meet and we disengage from each other and land on our feet.

...Damn! I didn't hit her even once! She's good at this indeed!

And... I see that she is smiling beautifully.

...Yes. That is a smile I'll always look forward to seeing.

She is pleased!

_Reimu_ "I see you got over your little dilemma for real!"

_Shinki_ "In more ways than one."

Oh, you smiled again. Please do that more often.

_Reimu_ "...Welcome back, Shinki."

_Shinki_ "I'm not leaving again, you can be sure of that."

If I can help it, at least.

I see you got my answer out of me faster than you expected!

I am happy with that.

_Reimu_ "Well? Unless our little warm-up distracted you, do you feel the scent of the thing that we are after?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I do. This thing is too thick and disgusting, there's no way in all hell I would miss it. ...I don't know what it is, but it went deeper into the woods."

_Reimu_ "Didn't it go towards the valley?"

_Shinki_ "That was the original idea I had about it, but that sounds unlikely. This stench comes from the valley, and not from the woods. So whatever it is..."

_Reimu_ "...It came from down there?"

That's the idea...

Or maybe it passed through the valley. I wonder...

_Reimu_ "So it's around the forest, right? I'm going to fly around it for a while and see if I can bump into it."

_Shinki_ "Fair enough. I'll follow the stench and eventually reach it."

...She stopped trying to take flight.

What's wrong? Did my idea sound better?

_Reimu_ "...On a second thought, I'll go with you. ...Yes, this sounds better."

Hahahaha! Oh, you silly person you.

_Shinki_ "Was that your real plan? Just flying over the forest and hope you meet with your enemy?"

_Reimu_ "...Well, since mostly I don't know where to go... I just walk around until I bump into the problem and beat it up until it's all solved."

That sounds like the ingredient to success. Just walk blindly around and hope your problems spontaneously appear in front of you!

...Well.

I guess it's worked so far for you...

_Shinki_ "**Sniff**. It's over this way. Let's go, then?"

_Reimu_ "I'm following."

I'm surprised you are trying alien tactics like this. Maybe I should go your way once and see if it's any faster.

Something tells me we will end up doing this often from now on.

Specially with the Overseer constantly nagging my ass over that Volcano bit.

* * *

**[Location: Woods]**

…

We've been walking for just a bit of time now...

And the stench has only gotten worse.

We're getting close to it now, I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.

I sense it on quotes that have no business here at all.

**Sniff**

Unless they lead us directly into that...

...Beast.

What the hell...?

_Reimu_ "...? Is... Is that a man?"

_Shinki_ "...I hope it isn't. ...That looks like a Troll, kinda... But it isn't. That thing smells like a corpse!"

He is about twice my size, and he is really bulked up. He moves so irregularly... His movements are stiff and determined, as if he's being forced to do a goal he is going to do.

That's standard action for a zombie. Or a mind-controlled anything.

I don't think that's being controlled, though.

_Reimu_ "So what is that?"

_Shinki_ "That thing is going to the fertile fields... Does it plan on going there and poisoning it?"

_Reimu_ "...Well, we don't want to find out now, do we?"

No. We definitely don't want to find out.

...And after the undead walks a bit farther...

Reimu takes flight and bombards the beast from above!

**THOOM THOOOOM**

...It didn't say anything regarding that.

The beast didn't even... It didn't even flinch?

_Reimu_ "What...?"

It realized Reimu is there and is now trying to reach her. Of course, she flies out of its reach. It would appear it isn't the smartest undead in the block.

...I'm still in hiding.

And Reimu is still raining talismans on it.

**Thooom Thooom Thooooom**

...That's gotta be the most resistant undead I've ever seen.

Reimu is a priestess... And that corpse isn't feeling her attacks.

Maybe I should do something, too.

I channel my strength into my fist and charge a nuke.

Let's see how you like my powers, then!

...Reimu's attacks on the zombie have a pattern... Yes, I see an opening there. Is she doing that on purpose? I honestly can't tell.

After her next volley, I run through her rain of talismans and I shove the nuke on the zombie's back!

**BOOOOOOM**

And I kick the ground away from its reach...

**VOOSH**

FUCK!

Slightly before it actually hits me!

What the hell, that is stronger than it looks! That swing had a lot of power!

And it didn't feel my attack, either?

...Ball sacks.

If it didn't feel the nuke, then I guess we're in trouble.

_Reimu_ "Shinki! Focus your fire with mine!"

_Shinki_ "OK! Keep firing! Even if I get on your way, don't stop shooting!"

I can see the pattern on her attacks as well as an open book. I charge my nuke again while I run around the zombie to keep it from swinging that disproportionally large arms of his on my face...

And I increase the potency on my limbs as I jump towards the rain of bullets...

Twisting myself in the air, avoiding all of Reimu's attacks...

And shoving the nuke I charge on its shoulders!

**BOOOOOM**

_Reimu_ "Show-off!"

_Shinki_ "I'm not even getting stated yet!"

And of course it didn't work very well...

I guess all we did so far only pissed it off.

...Damn! What kind of a zombie resists attacks like these?

What's going on here...?

* * *

**Interlude – Location: Palace of the Earth Spirits, Outskirts]**

**Rattle**

**Rattle**

**RATTLE**

…The subterranean world of the spirits.

Hidden from the outside world by a subtle entrance, the underground was a place where sinners would be sent if they did not cross the Sanzu River properly.

The pathway to the underground led spirits, or maybe even humans and youkai to the sanctuary of the Oni, and the paradise of the earth dwellers. It resided under the world as we know it…

And it resided above the Hell of Blazing Fires.

Separating the underworld from hell was a palace where the Earth Spirits strayed to.

Ruled by the girl even the evil spirits feared, the Earth Palace was kept relatively safe, organizing the spirits and the temperature of hell stable and proper.

The palace would serve as a frontier separating the underground from hell itself…

**BOOOOOOM**

And outside the palace, a red-haired blaze cat was trying her best to stop the progress of an unknown invader.

The dust gathered up in the air was starting to wail down on the kasha. She felt her lungs gasp for air as the blue spirits that would usually follow her went back to her side. She scored a direct hit on the person she had no idea what it was.

…And the figure emerged unscathed from the debris.

_Rin_ "…Gh…!"

She finally could take a good look at the mysterious man. He looked the same age as the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, but had a completely opposite silhouette to him.

His hair was black, short and straight like an onyx. Shorter possibly only than Yuugi, he wore black clothes that Rin had never seen before. She saw it as a tough-looking leather harness, fixing itself to his skin and allowing for great freedom of movement at the same time.

…But that was not the most distressing part of it all. Rin's spine crawled each time she gazed upon his frame to confirm what she was seeing. And she was right.

This boy wore armor.

But it was not just an ordinary-looking armor. Its shape, its form, its positioning… It was a skeleton.

Protecting his ribcage, arms, legs, feet and shoulders, the bone armor fit the boy as if it was an extension of his own skeleton. A clear contrast of black and white, the boy's clear and uncertain green eyes looked at the Palace with worried eyes…

And they landed onto Rin, who readied herself as soon as their eyes met.

_Rin_ "Who are you? How did you get past the Oni and the Deep Road?"

_Man_ "…The bridge youkai and the ancient city turned blind eyes to me. Maybe it was the fact they did not see me. Maybe it was the fact nobody cares about this Palace… But that sounds unlikely."

His voice was clear and present, as if he was used to speaking with noblemen.

_Man_ "But I did not come here to lose myself in idle gossip with a mere kasha. Are you the guardian of the Earth Palace?"

She answered his question with silence. Rin felt a cold sweat pop from her brow as he stared deep down in her eyes.

This man was strange.

Despite his terrible choice with words, he was not threatening. But also, despite not being threatening, she felt pressured by all her sides as if he was sucking the very air out of the place.

She was frightened.

Rin stepped backwards and bit her lower lip as he approached her. She pressured the souls on her hands and felt her vision focusing completely on the invader. She felt her tails were moving unstoppably to his presence. She felt as if she was before a predator.

_Man_ "…You may not tell me that if you don't want to, but I will give you this order all the same. Leave this place, and tell your master to surrender his forces."

_Rin_ "Wh… What?"

_Man_ "If you leave, I won't hurt you. However, if you and your master decide to fight back, I **will** deliver punishment. I am not here to take prisoners… I am here to conquer the Hell of Blazing Fires and the Furnace of the Dead."

The man's voice echoed through the underground as he defiantly gazed towards the blaze cat. She blinked in amaze at what he just said, and shook her head in disbelief.

_Man_ "I am Garrote Ciobahn, and I am taking posse of the Hell of Blazing Fires in my master's name. Flee, and you will be spared. If you stay your life will be forfeit. Don't make the wrong choice, kasha."

His proclamation fell upon Rin's ears as she blinked in complete disbelief.

She felt anger and fear mixed in a way she did not believe was possible. The man was not joking… But she could not take such a cocky claim to her heart. She never believed she would listen to someone say such an outrageous thing while sober.

She felt her voice coming back as she raised her eyes to stare daggers at the man.

_Rin_ "Are you joking? I don't know if you're a Garrote, a rattoge or a torroga! You are trespassing in Satori-sama's territory! You claim you're going to dominate hell? Don't make me laugh!"

As Rin claimed in a strong tone, standing defiantly against Garrote… He narrowed his eyes and readied himself forward as she gathered more blue souls around her and prepared to attack him again.

_Rin_ "I am Kaenbyou Rin, controller of spirits in the remnants of the Hell of Blazing Fires and one of the guardians of the Earth Palace! If you think I'm going to bow down and let a nobody like you do as you please… You are stupider than you look! You bone-headed idiot!"

_Garrote_ "…I am sorry."

She concentrated her power in her fists as her cat-like ember eyes flared towards the man as he stood on his feet, awaiting her attack. Realizing he would not do anything before she did it, she complied by raising her voice and roared the command…

_Rin_ "[_Atonement – Needle Mountain of a Former Hell_]!"

The souls around her obeyed by bursting towards Garrote, whose movement was as quick as a flash…

And a bright blink took place as the sound of collision echoed through the air and stopped, followed by a rip through the ground and then…

…Silence.

The man was behind Rin. She felt his movement, and she knew he was not unhurt.

However, she felt that there was something wrong with her.

The blaze cat blinked in worry. Her eyes reluctantly regained focus as she tried to move her body…

And she felt a difference.

The sensation followed as her frightened eyes gazed upon her body. She was seemingly unhurt…

Her legs were fine. Her body was fine…

…Her right arm was gone.

The lump of meat that stuck from her torso was not her arm anymore. As her mind finally realized what had happened…

A spurt of blood flew from the wound and painted the ground red.

_Rin_ "…Aaah…! Ah!"

She moved her left arm to the lump and felt the bone on where her shoulder would be. The pain started to grow… The intensity of the wound was horrendous. The blood was flowing through it in a gross manner.

The throbbing sensation of pain struck the blaze cat like she was being pressured against a hot iron ingot.

And she fell to her knee, pressing the wound with her left hand, her eyes filled with pure horror.

_Rin_ "AAH! AAAARGH! GGHHHAA…!"

As she desperately fought the desire to vomit, she turned around to keep the man in her sights…

And standing right behind her, he was holding her arm on his left hand like a trophy. He lowered the severed limb to show her that it was not a fake.

A spurt of blood flowed from the lump of flesh on his hand as his eyes flashed. He lowered his gaze and raised his hand on the air…

_Garrote_ "…I gave you a chance to escape and this is your fate. I am sorry, kasha… But this is the will of my master."

…Fear.

She felt the cold blade of fear cross her mind for the first time on her life.

It was not a fear for a prank. Or fear of punishment. Or fear from a scolding, neither fear from failure.

She felt fear for her life.

The blaze cat's eyes were filled with tears as the green eyes before her glinted as coldly as the full moon. She wanted to cry…

And she did.

_Rin_ "O… OKUU! OKUU!"

_Garrote_ "…I am sorry."

And he brought his hand down.

…The eruption of blood painted the grounds of the Earth Palace.

A dry thud followed the sound of flowing red.

The air became as silent as the evening night of winter…

The voice of the blaze cat could not be heard anymore.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Woods]**

**BOOOM**

Tch!

Fourth nuke, and nothing at all!

This is starting to drag farther than it should. This is not getting us anywhere...!

I can see that Reimu is considering a different approach. That is for the best indeed.

_Reimu_ "Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "Reimu, fall back! I have something to ask you properly!"

**VOOSH**

Gh! I've been dodging these attacks for far too long. My melee attacks are not working either!

I hop into the air and increase the strength of my legs, the black flames sprouting from them as I somersault in the air...

And as he swings his arm to punch me again, I kick its fist with all the strength I put into my legs to disengage.

And I land waaaaaay out of its reach...!

**Skidddd**

...Well then.

Reimu landed next to me.

_Reimu_ "...Huff! ...Does this kind of monster have a peculiarity you are not telling me?"

_Shinki_ "Not really. It's just a walking corpse... It wasn't supposed to be this incredibly resistant. Either something is boosting it, or it was a really tough bastard when it was still alive."

But that's not what I wanted to tell you.

_Shinki_ "What about you? Do you feel anything?"

You've been bombarding it all this time. I know you reached a conclusion... Or at least had a really good idea.

_Reimu_ "...Yes. Our concentrated fire is strong, but his defenses are really, really annoying. We have to hit him very hard... And then strike him when he's down."

Well, that's not a good conclusion.

At the same time it makes things simple.

_Shinki_ "Can you do that Fantasy Heaven thing?"

_Reimu_ "Not now, no. It's not even that I don't have the power to use it, I do... But it has a cooling period on my Yin-Yang orbs. If I force them to unleash another Fantasy Heaven, they might break. So I'm not doing it."

Fair enough.

I suppose an ability like that would put tons of pressure on you, too. Even though you yourself look fine.

So, what's the plan, now...? Hit it as hard as we can and hope it dies again?

_Shinki_ "Do you have something that can be used?"

_Reimu_ "Of course. I'll even let you choose the ways. Either I use a heavy long-range attack, or I use a heavy shorter range one. What do you prefer?"

...Either sound good enough for me.

But since my nuke is the only thing in my arsenal I've got confidence that will work alongside your attack, then I'll go with your ranged option.

_Shinki_ "Use the ranged one."

_Reimu_ "On my call, then. Get ready, here he comes!"

I can see the hulking corpse treading towards us as if it's being pulled by a tired gnome.

Well then. Get ready, Shinki.

I channel my nuke on both fists this time. Full power, total destruction.

As it approaches, I feel the air behind me getting hotter and hotter. Reimu is focusing her powers in insane quantities around her, and the familiar sensation of power grows ever so mighty.

She brings her hands to the sides as she closes her eyes.

...I lower myself as the zombie raises his hands...!

_Reimu_ "[_Divine Spirit – Fantasy Seal_]!"

And I dash towards it!

The barrage of colorful death rams the zombie so hard the sound nearly deafens me. Following the feeling of heat on my back, I twist myself slightly to avoid the stray shock from the barrage and I bring both my hands down, unleashing the nukes against the zombie...!

**BOBOBOBOBOOOOOOOOMMM**

The explosions echo through the forest and birds scatter to the skies to escape the shock wave.

**THUD**

...That was a really, really heavy thud!

The zombie is now laying on its back... And its chest is tore open by our combined efforts.

Its guts are rotten... This thing is just disgusting! Where did this come from?

...And it's still moving!

_Reimu_ "Yah!"

Reimu doesn't waste a single second and rams a talisman on its chest... Or should I say inside its guts?

I can feel she is channeling power again...

_Reimu_ "_Namu Amida Butsu_!"

…

**Rumble**

_Zombie_ "GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Reimu_ "_**Namu Amida Butsu**_!"

...All became silent...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMPH**

Moments before the zombie exploded in a gust of wind that probably shook the entire forest.

_Shinki_ "FUCK!"

_Reimu_ "...Hnngh!"

**Strong Wind**

...

...Dust rose all over the place...

...Did... Did it work?

I don't see the zombie anymore.

And Reimu is still there, the talisman facing against the ground.

...Yes, it worked. That was awesome!

I think that's the first time I've ever seen an exorcism like this.

_Shinki_ "Damn. Are you OK?"

_Reimu_ "...Yeah, I am... **Sigh**. ...What was that all about?"

I don't know.

It was an undead, and that's as far as I got to. And it's gone now.

I wonder. Was this thing the beast that caught Yukari's attention? There's something wrong here. That was just an undead. A zombie. As powerful and strong as it was, it couldn't threaten the border the way she felt.

...Maybe it was all just a ruse in the end...?

_Reimu_ "I don't understand. I don't feel like we accomplished much. Even though we just brought that thing down."

_Shinki_ "I feel the same way here. It's as if... We didn't accomplish anything at all."

Are we overlooking something?

If it's a zombie, it must have come from somewhere.

But from where? The outside world? Did someone in Gensokyo build this zombie to cause random chaos?

If that's the case, what's stopping him from doing that again?

_Reimu_ "I have a really bad feeling about all of this, Shinki."

...So do I.

I feel like I'm being pressured by my own line of thought.

And that there is something majorly wrong with Gensokyo. Or with someone that's inside Gensokyo.

And it lurks in the air, chocking me with its presence as if it's just waiting for an opportunity...

...If it hadn't shown itself to it already.


	28. Chapter 28: Cut to the Chase

**Author's Comments:** Welcome to another installment of the Chronicles!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! For good or for worse... Let's Cut to the Chase!

* * *

**[Location: Kourindou]**

_Shinki_ "..."

_Reimu_ "...Hm. I don't have any ideas."

You, too?

I'm not surprised, and I don't blame you for this.

I can't think of anything, myself.

_Rinnosuke_ "Reimu? Here's your tea."

_Reimu_ "Hm. Thank you, Rinnosuke."

All we did after we got rid of that zombie was come back to Kourindou. It's not like we would accomplish much there anymore... After it was purged, all traces of that foul smell was gone, and I couldn't trace it anymore.

And even Reimu said she doesn't have any clues on what was that all about.

So I guess we're stranded, waiting for Yukari's ultimatum.

...I absolutely hate not being able to do anything after I had a perfectly good lead.

It's like I have food in front of me but I can't eat it because I don't have the utensils for it. It only serves to fuel frustration.

...Tenshi isn't back yet, so I can't ask her about that thing she said she would look into...

At least I hope I got that right. I guess she was going to sharpen her knife instead... She looked pretty darned cross when I mentioned Yukari's name.

Oh well. As long as I don't get involved in their feud, I don't care, they can beat the tar out of each other all they want.

Maybe they could even make a healthy pastime out of that. Such a healthy act, that would be... They would find something to do, and they would get off my back.

Heh. Imagine that!

_Reimu_ "You've been smiling to yourself for quite some time, now. Did you remember something good?"

_Shinki_ "Ahn? No, not really. I just relished my thoughts for a moment. I think I need to ask some people for a few pointers, later."

But maybe I'm straying way too far from my original line of thoughts.

...**Sigh**.

What do we do...?

_Reimu_ "We should go see Yukari, I guess. I'm not too excited about it, but we need to ask her if..."

…! Hey, that's it!

_Shinki_ "Boss! Hey, Boss!"

_Rinnosuke_ "Yes, what's the matter?"

_Shinki_ "Do you know how we can get in touch with Yukari?"

That might cut our waiting time in like, ten hours.

_Rinnosuke_ "To contact Yukari? Can't Reimu do that?"

_Reimu_ "Not really, no."

_Shinki_ "Don't tell me you don't have any ideas. She smuggles outside world loot with you all the time, there is no way you don't have a method to get in touch!"

Don't look so offended by that. But then again, maybe you are not.

I don't really bother too much.

_Rinnosuke_ "I'm sorry, but there really isn't anything. You would have to walk all the way to her home... Or wait for her to visit you, and that could be at any moment."

...Geez, way to burst my bubble. Well, chucks.

I guess I'll have to do that, then.

_Rinnosuke_ "Is it a matter of urgency?"

_Shinki_ "Kinda. It's just that I'm really bothered by something, and I want to ask her about it."

Plus, that bad feeling in my gut still didn't leave.

I'm damn sure Reimu thinks the same. Until I clear this out with Yukari, I won't be able to get any decent sleep.

_Rinnosuke_ "...Oh well. If it's of such importance, you can go! Thanks to your help today, the inventory of Kourindou is absolutely fantastic! You can have the rest of the day off, Katsura-san."

Really? You're giving me the rest of the day off just like that?

...Well. I'm not going to complain.

So that's how's it going to be. I still think you have a communication method with Yukari, but what the hell.

_Reimu_ "So you'll just go there?"

_Shinki_ "It's not like I would have anything else to do, right? Just sit on my ass and count pebbles... I'm going. What will you do?"

_Reimu_ "...I think I'll go back home. Going all the way to Yukari's place is a real bother... I don't feel like doing anything right now."

What the hell? Did I really listen to her say that?

_Shinki_ "Did you really mean it? I thought you were the Incident Resolution specialist of Gensokyo, oi!"

_Reimu_ "You'll be going anyway, so I'll count on you for that."

Gah, you are so honestly hopeless.

But I see where you're coming from, so I'll get off your back.

_Shinki_ "Fair enough."

_Rinnosuke_ "It is quite a long trek, so do you need anything?"

_Shinki_ "Not really. I can hunt well enough on my own if I ever get any hungry."

Or maybe I can steal food from Yukari's house when I get there.

That would be the optimal choice. I think Ran wouldn't mind me doing that, really.

And I leave Kourindou, waving Boss and Reimu goodbye as I walk towards the Misty Lake, so I can follow the river upstream.

* * *

**[Location: Mountain Pathway]**

Let's see...

If I remember correctly, which is unlikely considering the state I was in when Komachi sailed me back here...

This is the path I should take to go deeper into the Foothills.

Or should I say the Deathzone.

Oh, so fond of the memories of that place! Broken rib, eviscerated liver and I went berserk on Cirno and Mokou's ass. Clearly, an spectacular display of good memories and well-being.

...Not.

I just hope nothing physically harms me on my way up the hills. Despite regenerating quite quickly, I'm not a glutton for punishment. I'd like to avoid it if I can help such.

…

That actually makes me think more than it should. About that zombie.

...Why do I have such a strange sensation about it? It was clearly just a rampant monster, while it was way too strong to be such a random coincidence.

Someone must have unleashed it in there for a reason.

Was it making a test? ...Was it attempting to poison the fields? ...What purpose could a monster with such resistance possibly have?

The only thing I can think of is that this was a very bad move from someone's part...

…

...Or... It could have been used as a diversion.

_A really strong beast that was, Shinki._

A diversion...?

This... Is extremely possible and very much likely... I mean... What other purpose could it possibly have? To be used as a diversion... That would open so many possibilities, and yet...

…I'll think about it when I have more of Yukari's insights on the matter...

Here! The end of the hills are getting close... I remember this place very well.

* * *

**[Location: Garden of the Sun]**

This isn't a place I was expecting to see today, I'll admit.

After a particularly uneventful trek, even...

At least now I really do know I'm on the right way. Last time I got to this place, my ribcage had suffered a rather bad grind into dust. I wasn't exactly entertained.

And that made me remember that the master of this place punched my gut the instant I put my eyes on her.

…

L-Let me cover myself in my defenses! _Just in case_!

...But even with all those bad memories, I'll admit this place looks as beautiful as it can get.

Being able to look into this garden today was well worth the morning suffering Aya put me through during the morning.

The sea of gold that extends as far as my eye can see shines with the strength of the summer sun. The master of this place has some serious issues with this particular plant.

And I'm not complaining about that. Not in the slightest.

Well then! Let us proceed. Yukari's house won't find itself to me, now will it?

...

**Rustle**

Oh wow. This garden looks as marvelous as ever... Even from up close.

There is true love added in these plants. There's no way this flower garden was risen by someone with no passion to their craft.

This-

…!

**Rustle**

Oh. I think my presence here has been noted.

…Wait for it... I know it's coming. Wait for it...!

! Here it comes!

**VVV**~~~!

_It's fast...! But I can dodge it...!_

_Shinki_ "NNNNGH!"

**VOOOSH**

YES! It missed!

What the hell? That was Yuuka's umbrella!

_Yuuka_ "Who is the lowlife that trespasses my dear garden?"

_Shinki_ "...One of the few people that could actually dodge that freaking missile! It's good to know I'm constantly fearing for my life in this place, Flower Master of the Four Seasons!"

**Rustle**

Oh, you look so surprised to see me.

_Yuuka_ "...Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "Lo and behold, it is I. It's good to see you in good health, Yuuka."

_Yuuka_ "Talk about being unexpected... What are you doing in my garden?"

Other than the fact I need to cross it to get to Yukari's place?

_Shinki_ "I thought that walking across this beautiful sea of gold and green wouldn't be so bad. It's been a while since I've been here, too."

...Ugh. These smiles of yours are really bad for the heart. I never thought I'd welcome this kind of hit!

_Yuuka_ "You have good taste with flowers, mister. Are you just good with your words, or do you mean everything you say?"

That's... Ouch! A very tricky question to ask me.

_Shinki_ "...I try to be honest as often as I can."

_Yuuka_ "So that means you can be lying to me! Tsc, tsc... You can't do that, mister."

_Shinki_ "...True. I could, but I'm not. I don't do things I don't want to."

Why else would I be in here?

It seems that convinced you well enough.

_Yuuka_ "So, why are you truly here? I take it you are not here to visit me."

_Shinki_ "I need to get to Yukari's place. Last time I've been there and came back on foot, I ended up here. Since this is the only route I'm aware of, this is the one I took."

Oh, now you look slightly disappointed.

Is it just me, or I can see right through your mood? Those have got to be the easiest to guess and prettiest expressions I've seen on a person up to date.

_Yuuka_ "So you wanted to cross through the garden? That's too bad."

_Shinki_ "I agree. I wish I could stay and talk before moving on, but I really need to get going..."

So I'll be off now...

**Tap**

...Why you tap my shoulder so?

_Shinki_ "What's wrong?"

_Yuuka_ "Have you gotten yourself involved in more fun? Do you mind if I go with you?"

Eh... What?

You lost me. And I mean, completely.

_Shinki_ "You want to come to me to Yukari's place? Is there a reason as to why?"

_Yuuka_ "She came by here today and asked me a few questions about the surroundings of my Garden and my mansion. She wouldn't tell me why, though, so I'm going to make her tell me. The possible idea of my garden being threatened by yet another freak makes me want to hurt children."

So you're paranoid. Well, it's not like I blame you.

Last time something way too different happened, your garden was on **phaire**. And it was Havoc's fault.

…

Well, that works to my advantage. She knows this road way more than I do.

_Shinki_ "Then let us go. The sooner we're there, the sooner you can come back and watch over your garden."

_Yuuka_ "Agreed. Let me just pick up my umbrella... Where did it end up landing?"

...I point over yonder.

I know its location way too well, I was almost impaled by that.

_Yuuka_ "Here it is! ...Well, then! Shall we go?"

Yes, let's.

Before the earth opens up and swallows us. ...And knowing your garden, that might as well happen.

* * *

**[Location: Mountainside Pathway]**

_Yuuka_ "So, I heard you actually helped defeat that disgusting excuse for a man?"

_Shinki_ "You mean Havoc? Reimu actually brought him down. All I did was release her from his cage."

You know...

Involving myself in idle gossip with you isn't as life-threatening as I first imagined.

Then again, it's not like we did a lot of this. Maybe I should come visit you more often?

_Yuuka_ "So you're not boasting about it? Fair enough. Though I would have loved to skewer that man... I still have chills of hate when I remember him."

I believe you.

_Shinki_ "After his tower collapsed on top of his head, I searched around but couldn't find his body anywhere. I wonder if Komachi already brought him to Higan."

_Yuuka_ "Knowing that slackmeister as well as I do, she's probably too busy scratching her own assets to do her job properly. No wonder the flora around Gensokyo usually gets so strange and out of control."

...Really? I heard about cases where the souls of the dead would possess the local plant life, making out-of-season plants grow.

Like a sunflower in winter, or a lillium growing under the sea. So you mean that when it happens, Komachi is not doing her job?

…

Why am I not entirely surprised?

I feel the sudden urge to facepalm really hard.

_Yuuka_ "...There it is. The house of the gap youkai."

* * *

**[Location: Yakumo Residence]**

...This has got to be the first time I've seen this house as I walk towards it.

It is a mansion that yells contemporaneity. A clear contrast from the rest of Gensokyo – even the Scarlet Devil Mansion isn't that shocking to the eye.

And it is like such because it doesn't look like it belongs, mostly. Because this isn't truly western-style. It is a crazy mix if I've ever seen one.

_Yuuka_ "She changed the color of the outer walls again."

Can't say I've noticed. I never walked towards this place, only away from it.

But I digress.

_Shinki_ "...Yukari? OI! Yukari!"

...Silence. ...If only for a moment.

...The air opens up next to the door and a gap with eyes on them open before the house. Yeah, that creepy thing is Yukari's indeed.

...Where is she? I don't...

**Rattle**

_Shinki_ "WHOA! Le fuck?"

_Yukari_ "Shinki? What's the matter, you look like you've seen a youkai! Huhuhu!"

_Shinki_ "Ah...! Why did you come from the door if you've opened that portal?"

_Yukari_ "...Boo."

...Fuck you.

Seriously, I don't know what to think of you anymore. All the last remnants of sanity I thought you had just died horribly.

_Yuuka_ "It is good to know you are as prone to trolling as you've always been."

_Yukari_ "Oh my! This is a nice surprise indeed. Please come inside, you two. I'll have Ran serve us tea."

My head hurts...

...**Sigh.**

* * *

...Well. At least Ran is still as nice and polite as she's always has been. I think someone needs to keep the roof of this place in one wholesome piece.

I assume that if it depended solely on Yukari, they would live in Reimu's place, leeching off of her as much as they could.

_Yuuka_ "...I share the same thoughts."

That's what Yuuka said when I mentioned the fact.

I expected that, to some extent.

_Yukari_ "Well then. What brought you all the way here to my humble home? I take it you are not here to indulge myself with idle gossip."

...Going straight to the point? Fair enough. I respect that.

_Yuuka_ "It has something to do with the fact you've been snooping around my garden the past few days."

_Shinki_ "It's more related to the fact you mentioned the Hakurei Border being harassed, but I suppose this have something to do with your current actions as well?"

_Yukari_ "...Indeed. You are used to thinking, I take it? That's a rare gift."

Praising the fact I think a lot won't really change much here, but, oh well.

_Shinki_ "...Let me start by asking you a legit question then, Yukari. Do you know exactly where is it that the barrier is being harassed? Or if you at least know who is it that's causing it?"

...I can see that you don't fully understand where I'm coming from.

_Shinki_ "...Because Reimu and I just recently defeated a really tough abomination, just so you know. It was not a natural being of Gensokyo, not by any means."

_Yukari_ "...An abomination? You mean, one of the living dead?"

I confirm her question with a nod.

_Yuuka_ "An animated corpse? That's one of the few peculiarities from Makai, isn't it? If I'm not mistaken, there are those in Hell, too, but they usually take the form of fairies."

_Shinki_ "Zombie fairies? That's really creepy."

_Yukari_ "And extremely effective in a place such as Hell, or so I'm told. ...You said you defeated a zombie in high ground? Where was that, exactly?"

_Shinki_ "It was near the fertile valleys, on the woods. I have no idea where it came from, or what its purpose was. But as soon as Reimu finished it off, it burst in a gust of wind that made the tracking of where it came from impossible."

...I can see you are considering what I just said. The glint of confusion has just appeared...

I feel like we are not progressing much.

_Yuuka_ "What does this have anything to do with her snooping in my garden?"

_Yukari_ "...I was doing my job. If you consider 'maintaining the barrier intact', 'snooping around your garden', then I am afraid to ask what an apocalyptic event means to you."

Hell, I can't snark about the fact you are actually doing your job instead of troll others all day long. Either that is an achievement, or you are being subtle before my very eyes.

I prefer to think the second option is the true one.

_Yukari_ "So you came to ask of me about that... Well, the harassment of the barrier has weakened slightly, but it still didn't stop. You mentioned that the beast erupted in a gust of wind after it was gone?"

Once again, I confirm with a nod of the head.

_Yukari_ "...I felt that, but it wasn't alarming. I suppose something is raising those beasts... If the barrier being harassed still didn't get solved, then I suppose there are more of those abominations walking around Gensokyo."

The mere thought of such a thing being entirely possible makes me cringe!

Are you seriously telling me there are more of those zombies around?

_Yukari_ "But that is really odd. If someone is creating these beasts, they are doing so for what purpose?"

_Yuuka_ "...Maybe as a distraction?"

…!

_Yuuka_ "If they give something random, but threatening for us to worry about, then our attention would be focused on the monsters before us instead of... Well, whatever is it they are doing."

_Yukari_ "They would be free to do as they please without raising such a ruckus... That makes sense."

That's exactly what I thought before coming over here...

That really sounds plausible and possible. This isn't just a prank or a worrying matter. This is another incident unfolding right before our eyes.

_Yukari_ "This is not good."

_Shinki_ "...Or maybe it is perfect."

Have I caught your attention yet again?

_Yukari_ "Perfect?"

_Shinki_ "Whoever is doing such a thing believes that whatever is it they are going to do, it won't pass unchecked by the people of Gensokyo. Whoever it is, it is planning something big, and that alone is really bad. But the biggest flaw is that they already made their presence known. They know they are going to be hunted sooner or later."

_Yuuka_ "And how good such a knowledge is?"

_Shinki_ "Whoever causes an incident, the culprit is going to be in a place where the incident they caused doesn't happen. So even if unwillingly... Or even willingly so, they have given their location to us already."

You two look extremely encouraged by that! I am glad I've done my part in this conversation.

_Yukari_ "The only problem would be finding out where those places are. I am impressed, Shinki! You are more intelligent than I first assumed!"

_Yuuka_ "I agree. And to think I nearly impaled you a few moments back, I am truly sorry."

And yet, you do not sound sorry at all. You are a wicked beast, and I'm keeping my eyes on you. You won't take me by surprise anytime soon, my lady. No way in all hells you won't.

_Shinki_ "I admit I don't know what those places are, but that's only a matter of time before it reveals itself to us. There is no way we can keep this zombie invasion a secret from the inhabitants of Gensokyo, they are bound to notice this sooner or later."

_Yukari_ "So this will involve all of Gensokyo in its chaos... Huhuhuhu! I am thrilled! A bit of chaos and confusion was always good to lift one's spirit, don't you agree with me, Katsura Shinki? Kazami Yuuka-san?"

_Yuuka_ "I think you are a fool."

_Shinki_ "I think that twice."

But at least now we have a more solid goal.

This is starting to look a bit more straightforward than I initially thought it would look. And it is glorious.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hell of Blazing Fires]**

_Garrote_ "...This place's temperature is unbearable..."

The man in bone armor said while crossing his arms, looking at the palace of the earth spirits as his forehead started to sweat. His onyx hair was emblazoned with the shine of red in the caves, wet as they were to the fatigue of the place he was in.

His green eyes flared to the heat of the place as he turned around to look down at the Furnace of the Dead, whereas yells of anger and hate echoed through the deeps.

From within it, an extremely angry Hell Raven was unleashing her full power without stopping. The nuclear energy she emanated was keeping the very fires of hell progressively higher, and Garrote did not stand that.

...And then he could hear footsteps, muffled by the sound of brimstone and cinder.

The armored man turned to face the source of such, and he rose his face to meet the eyes of the one that approached him with his steady walking. Garrote bowed slightly to the presence of this man. He greeted the former the same way.

_Garrote_ "...! Master Morrigan, your return is most welcome!"

The man before him was imposing like a great ancient creature.

He wore a very strict combination of colors. His dark robe had golden patterns following from the neck to the arms, going straight to the hips and to the legs, giving a runic feel to his cloth. His skin was fair and so was his long chestnut hair, tied in the back of his head in a ponytail as it nicely fell on his back.

His purple, slashing eyes crossed the particular area of hell as he opened a smile to the man in skeleton armor.

_Morrigan_ "Your actions have truly made the infiltration of Hell as smooth as possible, Garrote. Returning back here was simple enough, there was no reason to worry."

_Garrote_ "Of course."

**Crack**

The temperature of hell was at its peak.

A slashing grin opened up in Morrigan's mouth as he looked down at the Furnace of the Dead... And his eyes met those of the Hell Raven's.

She was infuriated.

Her wings flapped furiously to the hot air as her third eye shone as brightly as the sun. Her hair fluttered behind her like a banner as she stared death back at Morrigan, her mouth distorted in a serrated set of teeth.

And despite the impressive and overwhelming display of power, she did not move from her spot. An unnatural green light echoed through the walls of the Furnace, and they echoed with the Raven's own flares. She attempted to move, but she could not.

_Utsuho_ "YOU! COME DOWN HERE, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

_Morrigan_ "I see Bijou's technology has managed to keep the Hell Raven bound to the furnace."

_Garrote_ "She still did not come out of Makai, however. Should I go look for her, master?"

_Morrigan_ "No. I need you in Gensokyo, should a situation arise - Bijou will be fine on her own. The problem now is how we will keep the inhabitants of the upper world away from this place until I am ready..."

The yells of the raven echoed nonsensically on Morrigan's ears as he wondered upon the furnace. His expression varying from wonder to delight, he crossed his arms and looked back at the Palace of the Earth Spirits.

_Morrigan_ "...It would appear I've had a few ideas. Keep the raven as angry as possible, Garrote. Torture her, or even kill her friends in front of her, I don't care how you do it. Just make sure she keeps producing heat."

_Garrote_ "...Pardon me for asking, but why do you need the fires to be lit? We won't be using the furnace to burn the bodies of the ones brought to hell anyway."

The eyes of his master lit an amusing light as he uncrossed his arms.

_Morrigan_ "That's precisely why. Without the bodies in the Furnace, the fires of hell would weaken and the upper world would suffer. Our presence would be easily noted, then. With the Hell Raven using her powers to keep the furnace lit all the time, this handicap will be surpassed. ...I'll use the valuable bodies of Hell for more practical purposes, other than keeping this silly Furnace lit."

The man in armor blinked in comprehension. Simply unleashing a few abominations to cause a commotion in the upper world wouldn't suffice to keep their presence a secret.

_Morrigan_ "...Its purpose was lost since the dawn of men. I will give Hell a new purpose to be called the way it is."

_Garrote_ "Understood. I'll make sure Reiuji keeps producing heat."

And with a last nod from his servant, Morrigan walked towards the Palace of Earth Spirits, his smile getting wider and wider with each step of his.

_Utsuho_ "DON'T IGNORE ME! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS PLACE, I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ORIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL TURN YOU TO ASH!"

_Morrigan_ "...Now... If only there was a bigger distraction... I can only hope Chase provides enough of that. Letting her in was a bold move from my part, but that could not be helped."

And with that last whisper, his voice echoed through the walls of Hell as the fires burned ever so brightly...

_Morrigan_ "You will not find me, Yakumo Yukari. I will be the one to win this game."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Forest of Magic]**

A moment of silence in the woods was soon followed by a blast in the air.

**BOOOOOM**

Lasers, bombs, bullets and even more bullets; the very air shook with every passing second like ripples in the surface of the water. It spread through the wind and made the trees move as they had lives of their own.

The shock of powers in the sky took the shape and form of many different colors as they spread and disappeared after a few moments of slashing sounds in the air, followed by more explosions and shock waves.

Looking from afar, the collection of energy in the air was truly a sight to behold. The stars and comets that erupted from each bullet spread around like fireworks in the evening sky, and it was beautiful.

...It was a battle.

Amidst the exchange of powers, a black witch could be seen riding her broom like a a horse, dodging the powers of the unknown attacker...

A woman dressed in pink.

She rode a broom very much like Marisa herself did, but her movement was way less comfortable. She had trouble dodging the blasts from Marisa as the black witch did so with enthusiasm and with ease. She turned herself in the air upwards while unleashing more star-shaped bullets and lasers towards the woman in pink, and she clumsily dodged while replying with a power of her own.

Her flight was clumsy and imprecise, getting hit more often than she would want to be. Her eyes were filled with confusion as her golden hair fluttered across the air and dodged more of Marisa's bullet volley, while replying with a volley of her own.

And they engaged in close combat for the first time.

**Brack**

Broom against broom, the pink witch answered Marisa's swiftness with a good speed of her own. They gazed into each others eyes and Marisa frowned at the fact the woman in pink was smiling.

And they disengaged, floating in mid-air. Both women sat on their brooms while looking at each other. Marisa, straight pointing her broom at the unknown person...

And the pink witch, with her legs crossed, sat on her broom like it was a couch on a broom pointed over yonder.

_Marisa_ "You're not really from here."

_Pink Witch_ "Very perceptive of you! I could claim the same if I were in your position, but since I am not... I'll remain in silence."

_Marisa_ "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The black witch looked at the woman in pink before her eyes.

She wore a robe extremely similar to that of Patchouli, except it was completely pink. A hood could be placed over her head if she so wished, but it hanged on her back without use.

The clothes were baggy but it did not conceal the fact she was really well-adorned. Her face was also a beautiful part of herself, following straight to her blue eyes and golden silky-looking hair, that were put in the cover of a pink witch hat that had a style similar to that of Marisa's.

And she smiled, revealing her beautiful set of white teeth to the black witch.

_Pink Witch_ "You ask me my name but you do not reveal your own! We are partners in craft, are we not? Give me your name, black witch, and I shall give you mine."

Marisa gazed upon the woman in pink with curiosity before saying out loud:

_Marisa_ "...I am Kirisame Marisa, the Ordinary Black Witch!"

_Pink Witch_ "Ordinary Black... Ffft~! What? Who gave you that title? That only serves as a cruel punishment, please don't tell me you are proud of that!"

_Marisa_ "It is not my job to accept my title as it is, ze. Even a small name will mean a lot if it brings enough impact with it!"

_Pink Witch_ "Hm! Good answer! As promised, you gave me your name! Marisa... That is a good name."

She rose her eyes to meet Marisa's and she claimed in a boastfully manner:

_Pink Witch_ "I am Chase Ashquith Mortein McClain, the Deadliest Witch Ever! (self claimed)"

**Wind Blows**

A moment of clear silence followed, only broken by the sound of chirping birds and tree swaying. Marisa rose a brow in confusion.

_Marisa_ "That's a really long name, ze."

_Chase_ "Just call me Chase, then. That's how everyone calls me anyway~"

She laughed softly to the wind as Marisa repeated the self-claimed title to herself in low tone.

There was something odd with this person.

_Marisa_ "So what are you doing in Gensokyo, Chase?"

_Chase_ "Chasing trouble! What else? The doors of this world were open to me, and so I came right in! Just like that. 'Oh, look! A whole new world before my very eyes!', I said. 'Why not cause some trouble in it while I'm around', I thought! And well, here I am!"

A nod of agreement followed as she swayed back and forth in her broom while looking straight into Marisa's eyes.

_Chase_ "And the first person I happen to meet is a fellow witch! I think today is a good day indeed. I think we have a lot of things to teach each other, Kirisame Marisa."

_Marisa_ "...My bad, Chase! But I don't want to learn things from people that make the hair of the back of my head stand up!"

And they threw last stares at each other before they blasted closer, crossing their brooms like swords once again.

**BRRAACK**

**Thooom Thooooom Thooooom**

The frenetic combat resumed in its deadly display if colors once again, but this time it was harder. Marisa still had a clear superiority, but she had a bad feeling crossing her gut like ice going down someone's back.

The smile on Chase's face grew ever larger as Marisa used the broom she was standing on as a bazooka, blasting a blue star of power towards the pink witch and disengaging from her while she pulled her artifact from under her hat...

_Marisa_ "[_Love Sign – Master Spark_]!"

**THOOOOOOOM**

A huge laser blast erupted from the hakkero in Marisa's hands and it engulfed the air in a whirlwind of power and magic.

The pink witch's eyes widened in amazement as she created a shield around herself, being hit by the attack and kicking out of the path of the blast, tossed aside like a rag doll. The blast flew across the air defiantly, before disappearing beyond their sight.

Chase opened her eyes in pure excitement as her mouth opened up in amaze and delight.

_Chase_ "Wow! That was amazing! Did you come up with that one on your own?"

_Marisa_ "Nope!"

A heartily laugh from the pink witch took place as she clapped her hands and her eyes shone with the excitement of a child.

_Chase_ "I see, so you stole it! That answers a few questions already, doesn't it?"

_Marisa_ "...What?"

A flare of energy emanated.

Chase's eyes danced over her hands as Marisa felt a chill.

She did not believe her eyes.

_Chase_ "Let's see... Is this how you did it...? **Ahem**! Love sign!"

_Marisa_ "...You gotta be kidding me...!"

_Chase_ "Master Spaaaark~!"

**THOOOOOOOM**

A huge laser blast very much similar to that of Marisa erupted from Chase's hands.

Marisa did not waste a fraction of a second to dodge the Master Spark. She took flight upwards and avoided the hit by grazing it beautifully, the flaring magical beam roared through the air, cutting it like a sword cuts flesh.

The wind that came after was chilling. Marisa's brow began to sweat. Her eyes did not believe what she just saw.

_She copied my Spark...!_

The Black Witch's eyes turned to face Chase, who was sitting on the broom like a couch once again, clapping her hands together and laughing to herself.

_Chase_ "Whooo~! Brilliant! That was a really good one, wasn't it? Did you see how far it went? Did you see it~?"

_Marisa_ "Who... How..."

_Chase_ "How? What silly question that was, Marisa-chan! I am Chase, the Deadliest Witch Ever (self claimed)! How do you think us witches live? Do you think we live by charity and good will?"

She stopped clapping as she faced her own legs as they swayed left and right, her voice growing cold with each second that came to pass.

_Chase_ "Do you think us witches survive and prosper by sharing things? By having our place in society and the world? ...Don't make me laugh, that will never happen. Witches can only survive if they do one of the following for such... You know those too well."

She rose her hand and showed Marisa two fingers.

_Chase_ "...Either we steal things to survive... Or we kill in that stead."

The pink witch's eye color was not blue anymore.

_Chase_ "Which path do you think I've taken, Kirisame Marisa?"

Pink.

It roared with the color that symbolized Chase. A bright pink color leaked from her eyes as her smile was cold, her presence was chilling to the bone.

And Marisa felt it.

She mounted her broom and gave her back on the Pink Witch, using the full extent of her powers to blast away from Chase as quickly as possible. Towards the Hakurei Shrine.

She needed to warn Reimu.

She felt fear invade her mind for one of the few times that actually ever happened.

_Chase_ "...You're fast! ...I can't catch you at all... At least not like this."

The pink witch stood up on her broom and joined her hands, a leak of energy growing from her fingertips as she brought her hands forward. Just like an archer draws her bow.

Her right hand was positioned right towards Marisa. The area right between her fingers was zooming in... Chase's eye fixed itself on her target...

_Chase_ "_Snipe._"

And she fired.

**BANG**

The nearly instant sniper shot flew across the air.

It gashed the air it passed by as violently as it could...

And it landed right in Marisa's temple.

**TWACK**

_Marisa_ "~!"

An unintelligible grunt came from Marisa. Her head bled red with crimson as she was separated from her broom.

Her eyes lost focus and a trail of red sprayed the air...

She fell onto the woods, making a loud, wet thud.

And the Pink Witch brought her aiming hand back up while smiling to herself, a shiver of pleasure tingling her whole being...

_Chase_ "...Aah~ ...What a good feeling it is. To lessen my competitors...!"

And with a last twirl in the air, she laughed to herself once more before taking flight to another location, her mind still savoring the pleasure of what she just did.

_Chase_ "I wonder where the creator of that 'Master Spark' is~ I would love to see what there is for me~"

Singing a song of capturing and defeat as she flew over the darkest daylight sky Gensokyo has ever had.


	29. Chapter 29: Unwitnessed Declare

**Author's Notes:** There's nothing much for me to say this time. I took a few liberties to do as I pleased once again... I hope you all enjoy that!

Onward, for great justice.

* * *

**[Location: Yakumo Residence]**

_Shinki_ "..."

_Chen_ "...Um..."

...A cat...

Or should I say, a _nekomata_? ...She doesn't look old enough to be one, and still... She does. What kind of logic would this be...? Maybe this has something to do with the Suwako syndrome? ...Tewi also has something like this. I'm not quite sure of the specifics myself, but I know one thing for certain.

_Ran_ "Um... Shinki... San?"

She's light as a cat. Pun intended.

Two tails... She's also got fluffy ears... And an earring? Well, I suppose it works well enough with her overall appearance, but it's not something completely expected to be on a cat. ...Yeah, she's only got the cat ears indeed.

_Chen_ "Ran... Ran-sama, who... Who is this person? Please take him off of me!"

_Ran_ "But... Even if you ask me to..."

Her hair feels an awful lot like the fur of a cat. This isn't unexpected, but it's still hair, isn't it? Or maybe it's something not quite the same...? Maybe it's Furhair? Actually, that sounds really silly.

_Ran_ "Yukari-sama, Yuuka-san! Can you two please help me with this?"

_Yukari_ "This is amusing me greatly, so I'll just watch from here!"

_Yuuka_ "Isn't this a natural cat lover reaction? I think I've seen this somewhere before..."

_Ran_ "C-Chen..."

_Chen_ "P-Please let me go! You strange man, let me go~!"

_Shinki_ "Hm? What are you talking about, you're enjoying this, aren't you, kitty~?"

_Chen_ "I'm... Hnnn~ **Purrrrrr~"**

See? A scratch on the chin and on the head is sometimes all that it takes!

_Yukari_ "Aah~! He tamed her!"

_Ran_ "...I... Deliberately did not do anything in hope that she would retaliate somehow, but... This is just... Not quite statistically possible...?"

_Shinki_ "What isn't~? That a cute kitty like this one wouldn't like to be cuddled? Who's the cute kitty? Who's the cute kitty~?"

_Chen_ "I'm not... A kitty... I am Ran-sama's..."

_Shinki_ "Keep telling yourself that, you lovely cat you! ...She's what of yours by the way?"

_Ran_ "...She's my shikigami."

Oh? That's impressive, for a shikigami to have her own shikigami. I didn't really expect anything else than this from the overseer's bound servant, though.

It's a minion party! We can have a soccer team just with all the ' ones that serve' in this world, and it would actually kick royal ass.

But that's kinda nice, isn't it? I used to have a cat once...

_Shinki_ "I couldn't actually talk with him and carry him in my arms like this, though."

_Ran_ "Chen is a nekomata, not a cat! Please, can you let her go, now?"

_Shinki_ "Unngh... Just a bit more! Let me cuddle her just a bit more!"

_Ran_ "**Chuckle!** I said that's enough...! Come on, Chen! Come to me!"

_Chen_ "Hm... Ah, I'll... I'll go! Ah..."

Oooh, you'll have to release yourself from my mighty kitten grasp, first.

Ultimate cat cuddle attack!

_Chen_ "Nyah! D-Don't scratch my ears like that! Hnyaaah!"

_Yuuka_ "...Who would've thought that he is a cat lover?"

_Yukari_ "You didn't? I know the type just by looking at them. I don't do anything because it's always really amusing to see them reacting to Chen."

_Ran_ "Do not enjoy yourself over your own shikigami's expense, Yukari-sama! Shinki-san, you are not cooperating here!"

_Shinki_ "I know! And I'm not regretting this anytime soon. Hehehehe!"

_Chen_ "R-Ran-sama! I can't really get off...! Help me!"

Ooooh! Really? Giving up so soon, are we? Fine, have it your way.

**Voosh**

Hahahah! As soon as I relaxed my arms she jumped right off of me into her master's side! That's real shikigami dedication right there. I don't think I've seen a nekomata this dedicated to someone before.

It has to be Gensokyo to take things like this into a whole new level...

_Chen_ "Haah... I thought I was gonna get cuddled to death...!"

_Shinki_ "And it would be glorious, let the truth be spoken!"

Hahahah! You're blushing furiously! This is the first time I've seen this!

Not the first time I've seen a nekomata, though. They would usually just viciously growl at me and wouldn't let me get anywhere close to them, so I guess I just found the one I'll unleash my fury upon...

...Or by judging Ran's facial expression, maybe not!

_Ran_ "I'm glad we reached a conclusion on this matter, Shinki-san."

Aw, man. She just denied my intentions! You evil, wicked woman! Please don't deny the fact you are your master's shikigami!

_Yukari_ "Well, that was amusing, to say the least of it! Chen, please come over here, yes?"

_Chen_ "Ah? Y-Yes!"

_Yukari_ "Hm. ...Well, then... Shinki? Have you decided upon your actions for now?"

…Well, I wonder where did that come from. But it's an extremely valid question nonetheless.

_Shinki_ "I'll probably stick with Reimu for now. I don't have any means to know where to go other than just blindly walking around, and nothing pisses me off more than that."

_Yukari_ "So you are the type that doesn't move until you have someplace to go. Objectivity! I like that... But still, not moving wouldn't give you any clues as well."

Are you trying to put me into a corner? It's not gonna work.

_Shinki_ "If you don't have any clues, then walking around blindly is as useful as going into a place with a thousand people, asking which one kicked me in the nuts. It's not a useful approach, at least not for me. I'll not do it."

_Yuuka_ "Well, he does have a point. Gensokyo is a rather big place after all."

_Ran_ "True enough. Shinki-san? We'll keep our eyes peeled for anything worth mentioning. Whatever is it we find about the abominations and the barrier weakening... We'll let you know."

Um. That will ease my mind well enough. I'll let go a holler, just in case.

_Shinki_ "Just one more thing. Those abominations are really tough bastards. Even if you have confidence in your strength or power, fighting one by yourself isn't really recommended. Ask for someone's help, and focus your attacks on a single place to breach its carcass. I don't know if fighting them in close range would be a good idea, either."

_Yuuka_ "We'll see about that."

I never said anything about you not being able to do it.

_Yukari_ "Then... I suppose this will do?"

_Shinki_ "Yes. ...Oh, don't worry. I'll go back on foot."

Don't give that curious look to me. Seriously, don't do it.

_Yukari_ "Eh? Is there a reason as to why?"

_Shinki_ "Maybe I'll happen to meet an abomination on my way back home? I'm just betting on dirt right now, I'm pretty sure it ain't gonna happen."

_Ran_ "...Even though you said it yourself that walking aimlessly was pointless..."

I'm not walking aimlessly! I'll be walking back home! If I happen to find things to kill on the way, hey, more power to me!

Do not mishear a bullet to the brain as a ferret on the train!

_Yukari_ "Well, if this is what you've chosen, then so be it. I'll see you soon enough, I suppose."

...Wow. You actually sounded serious there. That's not a bad thing, mind you.

_Shinki_ "...Hm. See ya. Thanks for the advices you've given me."

Oh, you look so surprised that I thanked you!

Katsura Shinki is not ungrateful. I think you overlooked the part where if you actually help me, you get points in my book.

Oh well. You take what you can get. ...Most of the time.

_Ran_ "Ah... I'll see you off."

_Shinki_ "Oh, thanks. … ...Bye, Chen!"

_Chen_ "Um... Bye."

She says while shyly hiding behind Yukari.

Maybe I've given a strong first impression! That's not really a bad thing.

* * *

**[Location: Mountainside Pathway]**

_Ran_ "So you'll be going out as well, Yuuka-san?"

_Yuuka_ "Yeah. It's not like I had much to do in there anyway... Your master gave away information faster than I thought she would, though."

_Ran_ "...I agree. I don't want to say things beyond my boundaries, but I think she still have things that were left unsaid..."

You 'think' that, do you now? I'm absolutely sure of that.

But even if she didn't tell us everything she knows, she has put my mind at ease well enough. There are things to question still, but so far my own personal questions have all been answered.

So I'm not complaining. This is 'her' world after all, isn't it.

_Shinki_ "It's OK. And thanks for seeing us off, Ran. My best regards to you and your shikigami. Your master doesn't need them."

_Ran_ "Hah! I'll keep that in mind! May you have an uneventful trip back home."

So you hope, don't you...? That's not so bad, I suppose.

_Yuuka_ "Please keep the ill omens to yourself, Ran-chan."

Gah! You wicked devil! You war-loving, battle-hungering... Master gardener devil!

And she's started walking already. Oh, man... I wonder how this place is still standing up with her around. I guess her Garden is keeping her busy enough.

...I might as well follow her back to the Garden of the Sun.

And as I walk down the pathway, Ran waves at us as we leave.

…

I wonder why...

But something tells me I won't be seeing this again anytime soon.

_Shinki_ "...The sky isn't all that blue, is it...?"

_Yuuka_ "Maybe it's darkening already. That's too bad. The sunflowers shine their prettiest at exactly 14:00. You would love the reflection of the sun on their petals at that time, Shinki."

I won't say anything against that, because I don't doubt you at all.

_Shinki_ "I didn't think that was possible at first. They already shine beautifully enough at any given time."

_Yuuka_ "Huhuhu! You would be surprised."

Indeed?

…

The rest of the walk back to the garden was oddly silent. As we walk our way back to it in silent contemplation...

The sunflowers were still shining gold, even without the help of the sun.

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic]**

...Well, Ran's blessings really did work. The trip back was surprisingly uneventful.

Yuuka stayed behind, looking after her Garden. The sun has set down already... I guess my trip back took a bit of extra time to complete.

Thanks to my weird mental GPS in this forest though, I don't have to worry about getting lost around here! Like, ever. Even at night, I know exactly where I am.

And it's not like I can't see, my eyes work damn well at nighttime, too. I guess that even without the GPS I wouldn't worry too much...

...Though I got lost badly in here the first time I walked around this forest.

**Rustle**

My feet crush the leaves beneath my weight as I stroll around the woods.

I'm just screwing around, now. I could go back home, but it's been a real while since I've just done this. Walking around the woods without doing anything.

...It's a good feeling. Once again, I feel at peace. Even though we reached a bad conclusion back at Yukari's place, I know what must be done when the time comes. That alone is enough for me.

It's not the best conclusion to reach, but for now, that will do.

...The scent of the forest goes into my nostrils as I breathe its air...

…

...This isn't right. There's something...

**Sniff Sniff**

_Shinki_ "...The hell?"

I'm... Is this blood? This is the scent of blood!

**Sniff**

Holy shit, I'm certain now! This is blood!

It's coming from over there...!

**Dash**

...I run through the helpful woods as I dodge the roots and trees on my way to the place I felt the scent.

Where is it...? ...It's here! It's here...

…

There's blood here.

There is blood on the grass and on the leaves. On the trees as well as in the roots. It's not much, but it's still blood.

Judging by the scent... This has been here for a while, now. Maybe a few hours? What the hell happened around here? Did someone make a bloody mess while hunting a rabbit or something?

...This isn't really an awesome thing to see, is it... ...Hm?

Hey, there's a trail of blood leading... East.

...I'll follow it.

Let's see if it helps me to enlighten the situation a bit...

…

**Rustle**

...Well, the trail ends not too far.

Maybe whatever was it that was bleeding took flight? Or maybe it found a way to stop the bleeding?

...So whatever was it that was bleeding knew how to fly or heal itself. Judging Gensokyo by its standards, I think that it might have been anything, really. But I'm betting it was a humanoid. Maybe a youkai?

If that's the case, a wound big enough to bleed just like that wouldn't be something to worry about, since it's going to heal soon enough. But if it was a human...

...I wonder.

…

…! There's... Someone here. I'm not by myself anymore.

Well, I can play the hide-and-seek game, too, whatever it is!

...That smells like clotted blood.

**Sniff**

Clotted blood? No, this is... This is necrosis! What the hell!

_Shinki_ "Hey! Who's there?"

**Rustle**

It fell on the woods!

Somewhere around... ...Here! Where is it...?

_Shinki_ "...Ah..."

It's... It's a cat.

It's a black cat. ...R-Really, now...?

What's it doing here? A forest isn't a safe place for a cat... DUDE!

This cat is really wounded! A really nasty wound on the chest, and it's missing an arm!

_Shinki_ "Are you serious...? It's... It's still alive! Oh, shit..."

It's got two tails, so it's a youkai cat. Is it another nekomata...? **Sniff**. Oh, man, this isn't time for that...!

It needs help! It's a miracle it's survived for so long! I could take it to Eirin's place, but I don't know how to move through the thicket yet! I would just get lost...!

Aaah... OK, let me think. Alice's place! ...But she's a doll maker! She can't help with a wound like this... Marisa's... Is out of the question.

Reimu! ...But what would she do? She's a shinto priestess, not a miracle worker! And Sanae's place is also really way too far!

...Damn it! I don't have a choice, I'll have to deal with this myself.

_Shinki_ "Hold on, little buddy. I'll take care of you!"

_Cat_ "**Hiss**..."

_Shinki_ "I know you can understand me, little guy! ...Or is girl? Yeah, it's a girl. I know you can understand me, so here, listen up. I'll patch you up, OK? So take it easy, OK?"

I'm not even going to bother if you like it or not! I'm really grateful that Boss got me a few stuff to finish building my house...

To the Victo-house!

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Home]**

**BAM**

I don't have time nor patience to open this up normally, so a kick it'll be!

OK, here, lay on my bed for now. Thankfully I got a bunch of stuff, let's see.

…

...Huh. Out of all the things I have, the Sake is the most useful one. Oddly enough.

I never thought I'd have to rely on my fingernails over a few pieces of nails and a hammer.

_Shinki_ "...OK, little one. This is going to hurt, so if you have something bad to say to me, then do it now."

_Cat_ "..."

Fair enough.

And I pour the sake on the wound as I slide a piece of cloth in it.

_Cat_ "NYAAAAAOW!"

Yeah... It hurts on me too. Actually, no it doesn't.

This doesn't really please me, but I'll have to clean this really nasty wound on your arm and chest. Or this'll develop into a really nasty necrosis... If it already didn't.

...Who the hell did something so nasty to you, anyways...?

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Yakumo Residence]**

_Ran_ "...Chen has gone off to sleep, Yukari-sama."

_Yukari_ "I see. Thanks for your hard work today as usual, Ran."

The sounds of a really heavy book flipping its pages took over the living room of the Yakumo residence.

The master of the house was by her chair, with her legs crossed, looking intensely into a heavily-charmed book. The size of its lock only lost to the size of its pages – turning each one of those was a chore... But the gap youkai was turning them with ease while analyzing its contents with interest and contemplation.

The nine-tailed fox blinked in exasperation. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing was said. She could only look towards her master, who was so deeply absorbed into the book her eyes were nearly out of focus. She felt as if she said anything, she would break Yukari's concentration... And she did not want that to happen.

Her master continued her reading as she uncrossed and crossed her legs again, gazing profoundly over the letters, symbols and images on the book. Her frowning got ever so intense her face nearly looked like that of a beast. A sweat popped up from Ran's brow as she opened her mouth once again...

_Ran_ "Yukari-sama!"

_Yukari_ "...I'm sorry, Ran. I'm all right."

And with that, she closed the book and placed the lock on its place again. She opened up her gap and tossed the book inside as it disappeared from their sights. She took a whole moment to sigh and allow her face to return to normal once again. She was exhausted.

_Yukari_ "...Abominations, huh..."

_Ran_ "Yukari-sama, is there something amiss on your theories?"

_Yukari_ "No. Nothing is amiss at all, Ran. ...But... It's only that. It's too perfect. What I saw through, what I assumed and what I expected... It's all here, it's perfect. And that does not please me in the slightest."

_Ran_ "...Because you were right, you are not pleased? I'm not sure I follow."

A heavy sigh took place as she slowly gazed upon her shikigami. Yukari's expression demonstrated she was extremely exhausted... Mentally so. She felt as if she was having a really stressful dream.

_Yukari_ "This means I knew what to expect. Abominations... The overall harassment... This icy shadow of a presence that keeps haunting my mind as I close my eyes and proceed to open them to meet my ceiling as I feel it will drop on top of me. I knew all of this was to come. And how it happened... It all happened way too perfectly. Just like I predicted... This can only mean one thing."

The coldness of the air was as dreadful as the shadow that lurked on a hostile forest. The shikigami looked into her master's eyes as she pressed her own hands in uncertainty.

_Yukari_ "I knew who was coming. And he did it, Ran. He has finally found me."

...And after a moment, the shikigami's hair and tail fur erected just like those of a cornered wild beast upon hearing Yukari's claim.

Her eyes took a completely different, bestial shape as her teeth gritted and her hand's nails grew on their own. Her entire bodied got tense as a chill ran through her body and her mind was ticked by the spark of rage. Her mouth distorted in a grim resolve of anger and she removed her hands off her sleeves in reflex.

_Ran_ "_**Morrigan**_!"

_Yukari_ "...Chen would be scared forever if she saw you like this, Ran. Calm yourself down."

Her master's words calmed the shikigami down, even if slightly. Her eyes returned to normal and she stopped gritting her teeth. However, her fur and hair did not.

_Yukari_ "...Yes... He's in Gensokyo. **Sigh**. ...And I thought he would never find me here. I was wrong."

_Ran_ "Yukari-sama, how can you be so calm about this? ...It's Morrigan we are talking about! We can't have him here any longer than we should! We can't...!"

_Yukari_ "I know that way too well, Ran! Do not mention this name in a place I can listen!"

...Another dark silence took place as Yukari stood up and placed her hand on her shikigami's head.

_Yukari_ "...I do know you detest him as much as I do. But we can't do anything about that now. He hides himself well, and he will only appear before me when he knows he can defeat me. Until that happens... We'll keep our allies where we can see them. If a war is what he wants, a war is what he will have... One way or the other."

_Ran_ "...Understood. Should I tell everyone about..."

_Yukari_ "No!"

Her quick response made the shikigami open her eyes in confusion. Yukari looked at the ground with all the focus she could muster as her voice came out yet again.

_Yukari_ "Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing his presence has been noticed. We'll keep Reimu in our sight, as well as Shinki. Asking Suika to help us would be a useful idea as well, all things considered."

_Ran_ "...Why Shinki, if I may ask?"

_Yukari_ "He can cancel, eat and destroy magic at will. That alone makes him the strongest weapon we can use against that man. ...We just have to hope that it doesn't backfire..."

The gap youkai put her hand on her head as tiredness struck her yet again as she walked around the living room. The shikigami blinked as her silhouette returned to normal, a smile opened in her face as she walked towards her master.

_Ran_ "...Yukari-sama? Would you like some tea?"

_Yukari_ "...That would be wonderful, Ran."

And as the nine-tailed fox left the living room towards the kitchen... A call from her master caught her attention as she turned around to look her in the eye.

_Ran_ "Yes?"

_Yukari_ "...Thank you for all your hard work."

And they smiled to one another, the coldness in the air dissipated if nearly instantly.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's House]**

...It's daytime now.

I didn't have any sleep...

The cat seems to be doing fine now. She stopped hissing and clawing at me as I finished sterilizing her wounds. Too bad the same can't be said about me, now.

For a cat with only one arm, she really has sharp one-handed nails.

At least I could do what was in my reach. The wounds don't look nearly as nasty now, and she could actually sleep.

Youkai regenerative abilities are really something else. Not as awesome as mine, but there you go. It's still something really good to have.

If it was a normal cat, it would be dead long before I actually found her.

...Aaaand, there we go. My wounds are closed now, too.

I don't really care about burning my magic to make it happen. It was for a good cause!

...A good cause...

I'll never blame myself for liking cats. What else could I have done, anyway? Maybe someone else might have been able to cure her better, but I was desperate. And I didn't really do a bad job, all things considered.

She just clawed me a little.

And bit me.

But that's all right. After what happened to her, I was surprised she didn't go berserk on my ass. For reals.

And now she's sleeping on my bed, because there isn't really someplace comfortable other than my bed in here for now.

So that will have to do.

**Rustle**

...Hm? Did someone just land outside?

Damn this sack of peaches! I can't tell who it is!

_Tenshi_ "Shinki? Are you awake? I'm coming in!"

And it's not like it would make a difference anyway.

You came in already.

_Shinki_ "Good aftermorningnoon, you shameless invader. It's good to see your manners have gotten better since the last time we met."

_Tenshi_ "I see you brought Yukari's wonderful mood back with you. What is this I am seeing, bothered with sleeping on your bed, I take it? Do you fancy the floor better?"

Oh, you are so funny. Please tickle me so I can laugh really hard.

_Shinki_ "Did you spend all night thinking of that line? Don't you have anything better to do? What time is it anyway? Don't go barging into my house, calling my name when it is so soon!"

_Tenshi_ "...That's weird. You're always awake when I do that. So you say I shouldn't?"

You...! ...You... Have a point. HOLY SHIT THE WORLD'S GONNA END!

But even if you have a point, missie...

_Shinki_ "You normally don't visit someone at... ...At... What the hell! IT'S 7 PM! Don't you ever sleep, woman?"

_Tenshi_ "Don't take my need for sleep as the same as an earthen! I am a Celestial! Do not forget that!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. You have absolutely no common sense and no realization of time and space. Clearly, you are a true Celestial heroine."

I just wonder how painfully obnoxious your father must be. Either he must really like you, or he has a really grim sense of humor for giving you the name you have.

_Tenshi_ "...I wonder why I think you just thought of something really rude."

_Shinki_ "Because I probably did. It's a standard Shinki action, get used to it."

_Tenshi_ "I already did, oddly enough. ...So why were you on the ground, anyway? Your bed... By my father's grizzly beard, is that a black cat?"

Hm? Oh, you mean, the cat taking over my fair bed?

_Shinki_ "Well, unless she could be otherwise mistaken by a bear... Yes, it's a cat."

_Tenshi_ "Whom did you steal it from, Shinki? ...It's... It's hurt! What happened to it?"

_Shinki_ "I don't know. I found her and brought her in to take care of her wounds. I think I did a good job... Considering the situation I was in."

...What? Why are you looking at me like that?

_Tenshi_ "...You found a hurt kasha on the woods and brought her in to take care of her?"

So she's really not a nekomata. I figured as much, but that's beside the point.

_Shinki_ "Yes."

_Tenshi_ "...I don't know if I should say I expected it or not. Because quite honestly, I didn't."

_Shinki_ "Is it so bad? Trying to heal a wounded cat? You cold-halfhearted Celestial! Truly, you are an 'angel' in name only, aren't you!"

And now you look seriously offended! Don't look at me like that!

_Tenshi_ "What? I have thought dearly over this name of mine! It is a fitting name that demonstrates my divine ascension, do not jest over its heavenly weight so lightly!"

_Shinki_ "You THOUGHT your own name up? What kind of a stupid system is that?"

_Tenshi_ "...It isn't a system! ...I just renamed myself. Is that so bad?"

...Oh. Well, that's still quite random! I mean, deciding to rename yourself just like that...?

_Shinki_ "...Just for the record, then. What was your original name?"

_Tenshi_ "I'm not telling!"

Gah! Well, I kinda figured she would say that, though.

_Tenshi_ "And what's the real use for that, anyway? That is not my name anymore."

_Shinki_ "Hm. That's true enough. ...But even so..."

Would it be too rude to believe your lack of creativity really hurts me? I mean... She wasn't born a Celestial, right? So she became one. Maybe it's something in the family, I don't know.

But then she renames herself 'Tenshi'. 'Angel'. ...Yeah. That's really creative from her part.

...Or maybe I'm just being an assmuncher. I'd rather believe my first option more. It's funnier this way.

_Tenshi_ "**Sigh**. Can you stop thinking rude things? It's written all over your face!"

_Shinki_ "Hahah! OK, I'm sorry."

_Tenshi_ "...Hm. ...Now I forgot what I was going to say. Aah... What was it about, again...?"

Oh? So you actually came here with a specific goal!

I am amused. At least, I'll be amused when you remember what it was all about.

_Tenshi_ "Ah! Yes, I remember now. In case your earthen memory is too small for such a task, do you remember that I said I was going to check on the veracity of that woman's worries you mentioned on the side to me? Well, it turned out it was all true."

Yeah, I kinda knew this already. But it seems you have more to tell me. By the way, earthen memory my ass, Ms. I-forgot-what-I-was-going-to-say.

_Shinki_ "Did you find out anything useful about that?"

_Tenshi_ "...You don't sound too surprised, but yes I have. We Celestials assist with protecting Gensokyo after all. The Hakurei Border has suffered interference, even if it was minor, from various different places; though one greater disturbance was felt for a whole moment a few days from now... And it happened today as well for an extremely short while. I think those two reactions are directly linked with what that woman is worried about."

_Shinki_ "Disturbance? Interference? ...That's not telling me much... Did you pinpoint the location of those things?"

_Tenshi_ "The reaction that happened today was near the Forest of Magic. The interference happened really quickly and it soon disappeared, so I do not believe that is a case for wonder anymore. All traces of it are gone by now. Not even Otou-sama knows where to look for such."

That isn't really reassuring.

_Shinki_ "What about the other one? Where did it come from?"

_Tenshi_ "Makai."

…!

...The Makai...?

Are you telling me the invaders got to Gensokyo through Makai?

This information is extremely useful! I don't even know what to say, here!

_Tenshi_ "The interference came from Makai and it dissipated upon entering Gensokyo. Its trace was, once again, lost. I think this isn't really valuable information since it doesn't lead anywhere, but I thought I should tell you what I got anyway."

_Shinki_ "No, no! This was a great help, Tenshi!"

...So they came from Makai? Did they let someone in by causing even more interference, then? So there is another intruder aside from the original one. If that's true, then whoever was it that caused this ruckus has exposed himself more than he wish he could have.

He is desperately trying to hide himself from Gensokyo's counter force.

The only question would be now... Why? I mean... It's obvious as to why, but... That's a lot of dedication to make sure he stays unnoticed...

_Tenshi_ "Hm. You're... Y-You're welcome. I think the information we got wasn't all that useless...?"

_Shinki_ "It wasn't. That was really awesome of you, Tenshi!"

_Tenshi_ "...Of course. You shouldn't expect anything less from one such as I!"

Weren't you the one saying this info was bogus, you headcrab?

Bah. Whatever, you gave me a good chunk of info. This should be enough for now.

_Shinki_ "So now I think I have a better chance at helping Yukari with this problem sooner..."

_Tenshi_ "Ah, I'm warning you right now but I'm not helping that woman."

...What? That came out of nowhere.

_Shinki_ "Uh... I thought you were a 'protector of Gensokyo' and all that jazz? Where is your Celestial status now, woman?"

_Tenshi_ "I don't! ...I don't want to do things for Yukari. If you will help her, then I'm not stopping you, But I'll do things my way instead. I'm not following that woman's orders, not even if my life depended on it."

The sparks of hate shine ever so brightly in her light red eyes.

_Tenshi_ "I don't see anything wrong with helping you, but you are working for her. So I don't want to go."

_Shinki_ "You really hate that woman I see. I'm not taking reason away from you, but bear in mind – I used to really hate your guts too. And that was because you behaved like a total idiot with those earthquakes of yours."

...Did I say something wrong? I don't think I did...

_Tenshi_ "So you hated me, did you? So you don't hate me anymore?"

…I could not quite grasp the tone in your voice just now. Is she teasing me?

_Shinki_ "...No. I don't. And what about me? Do you?"

_Tenshi_ "I wouldn't be here if I did."

And that is fine enough by me. I can't complain about that. And even if I could... I don't think I would.

_Shinki_ "That works. I'm glad I have your approval, Hinanawi Tenshi."

_Tenshi_ "I hope you being glad means you'll be making lunch for me again?"

Not if I can help it. There's an eel stall not too far from the humans, in case you forgot about Mystia already!

_Tenshi_ "Well, then... I suppose I'll leave you with your cat for now. My presence isn't really going to help a wounded youkai cat."

_Shinki_ "Wouldn't it? Why?"

_Tenshi_ "...I am a Celestial. My touch and presence can be harmful to weaker types of youkai. It's similar to poison, but... It's more of a weakening aura, I suppose? If she was not this harmed it wouldn't be a problem, but... My presence here will only make her healing slower. So I will leave."

Really? So you do have a social handicap. ...Then again, it's not really threatening to anyone but youkai near death, is it.

This is a pretty shitty handicap. For you and for the youkai around you.

Not like you had many to speak of anyway, but there you go.

_Tenshi_ "And with that said, I am off. I'll see you soon, Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I don't doubt that."

And she left. ...That was a pleasant visit, I'll say. I think she has learned a few things? Maybe she asked Iku for a few social pointers? She didn't even cause a ruckus!

I haven't seen Iku in a while, though. I wonder what she's up to...?

_Cat_ "...You... Are working for the gap youkai...?"

…! Whoa!

The cat has spoken! ...Well, she IS a youkai cat, after all.

_Shinki_ "So you really can talk, can you? What are you doing waking up? Go rest up."

_Cat_ "...I can't... How can I sleep after listening to you talk with the daughter of Bhava-Agra like you were her equal? ...I overheard your talk with her. You're solving an incident, right? Something about an invader?"

_Shinki_ "I... ...What...?"

Wait, what is she saying?

_Cat_ "Please! ...I... I beg of you! Please save Satori-sama! I don't have anywhere else to run to! Please help my master!"

…

I'm sorry, I think my brain dislodged itself for a moment.

What the fuck...?

_Shinki_ "OK, first of all you need to tell me you are joking. Come on, say it."

_Cat_ "...I'm afraid I'm not being funny."

I don't... Believe this crap.

Hey, I think I told you to stay down!

_Cat_ "NYYAAOW! What do you think you are doing?"

_Shinki_ "I'm poking your wound, stupid! I think I told you to stay down and relax!"

_Cat_ "...I... I appreciate the concern. And I'm really... Really thankful to you for saving me. But I can't sit down here and wait. Not after all that's happened... I can't. Please... You work for the gap youkai, right? Listen to me...! Please...!"

…

You're serious. You are genuinely serious.

_Cat_ "My name is Kaenbyou Rin and I'm one of the guardians of the Palace of Earth Spirits over the former Hell of Blazing Fires! Please... Please listen to what I have to say, at least...!"

One of the guardians of the Palace of Earth Spirits? ...I'm afraid I don't really know what that place is, but the Hells I know what are. At least knowing their existence isn't really shocking to me.

...Very well.

_Shinki_ "I'm listening."

_Rin_ "T-Thank you! ...Ah... I think this form of mine isn't really convincing you, is it?"

...This form of yours? ...Oh yeah!

You're a kasha! So you're saying you can transform into a humanoid form of...

….Yourself...

And she did.

Well, I don't know how that works, but she's wearing a one-piece green dress already. I am slightly disappointed.

She's also wearing a very strange leg ornament that I don't understand the purpose for, and her two tails come out of her back, giving away her heritage quite shamelessly. She's got a pretty-looking flaming red hair, and it blends really well with her black-and-red cat ears. ...She's got human ears as well.

I also don't know how that works, but I'm not complaining.

_Rin_ "...Hngh... It still stings."

_Shinki_ "Your arm was torn off from the root and your shoulder is gone. I don't think that's something that's going to heal with sake and a piece of linen."

_Rin_ "But it's still better than the way it was before. Thank you for what you did, by the way, but this isn't what I transformed to talk about! Satori-sama is still in the Earth Palace...!"

I raise my hand to make her stop talking. First things first will come to be.

_Shinki_ "What are you, exactly?"

_Rin_ "...Ah... I am... One of the guardians of the Earth Palace."

_Shinki_ "Is that all? You're the guardian of that place?"

_Rin_ "Ah, no...! I'm... I'm also one of Satori-sama's pets, and the responsible to bring the bodies of the deceased to the Furnace of the Dead to keep its fire lit."

…

**YOUR SYSTEM HAS ENCOUNTERED A FATAL ERROR AND MUST BE SHUT DOWN**

_Rin_ "Satori-sama is... ...Um... Hello? Are you OK?"

_Shinki_ "...Grhurhnm! ...OK. Sorry, I just had to... Give it a second. For that to... sink in properly. ...**Sigh**. Please continue."

I already have a headache. Let's see how far I can go before it explodes.

_Rin_ "...Um... OK. R-Resuming, then. Satori-sama is the mistress of the Palace of Earth Spirits alongside her sister, Koishi-sama. I don't know where she is, but Satori-sama is still on the palace..."

_Shinki_ "And what happened, exactly? Can you tell me?"

Take a breather. I'm willing to listen to you to the end.

I think Tewi really did put the curse of good luck on me when I wasn't looking. Because if this would happen to me otherwise, the karma backlash would kill me.

And I'm willing to believe my life has not been forfeit yet.

* * *

…

And she explains to me what has happened with her, because apparently that's all she knows.

She was attacked by a man named Garrote and was almost killed' by the will of his master'.

That sound like minion talk to me.

Well, apparently, however... This minion tore her arm clean off and hit her with a sharp object on the head. ...Or at least was supposed to. Instead, he hit her in the chest.

_Rin_ "When he rose his hand, I saw something materialize on it. I wasn't sure what it was, but when he brought it down on me, I got hit and blanked out. I seriously believed I was going to die."

_Shinki_ "...And then you did what? You woke up and escaped, leaving your master to her fate?"

_Rin_ "What... What else could I have done? I thought it was a miracle that I survived, but there was nothing I could have done! I have conscience that I abandoned Satori-sama to the mercy of my enemies, and I'm not sure if Okuu has managed to defeat that man! IF he was by himself! I came to the surface looking for help!"

_Shinki_ "Why did you not go to Reimu, then?"

_Rin_ "...I tried to. But I got lost."

Figures.

So you actually wandered around the Forest of Magic, totally vulnerable to its whims.

I'm not surprised, actually. And that answers a few of my questions regarding how the hell could I have found you otherwise.

But that's not really the case point right now.

So our invaders are at the Hell of Blazing Fires! And they were unlucky enough to allow someone to escape and give away their location...!

This is perfect, but at the same time... I don't know.

I think I need more information before I can actually warn Yukari...

_Rin_ "Please... I don't know what else to do! Will you help?"

_Shinki_ "...Sounds like something I would regret doing after, but right now I am curious enough to avoid my preservation instincts. ...But there are a few things I need to confirm. You said they were in Hell, right? Where is the entrance to that place?"

_Rin_ "It is near Youkai Mountain. The Scarlet Devil Mansion is by the Misty Lake, isn't it? Well, if you follow the path towards the mountain and go into its ravines, you'll find a doorway... That'll lead you straight into the deep roads."

That is extremely helpful, and I'm starting to wonder why hasn't Remilia exploded that place yet if it is so close to her home._  
...Maybe because it probably isn't._

I can't cry wolf to Yukari... Tenshi isn't going to help me... I can't contact Reimu and I don't know where Alice or Marisa live, despite them living in the Forest. Yuuka is also really quite far, and so is the Netherworld so I can't ask for Youmu's help... My closest and safest bet for help would be Komachi... But I don't even have solid proof of this invasion on Hell yet.

Despite Rin telling me she was attacked... I just need the confirmation and we'll be good to go.

…

_Rin_ "Will... Will you help me?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I will. ...Tell me where this Hell of Blazing Fires is, Rin. I want to see these invaders with my own two eyes."

I might get into some serious shit for not crying wolf in advance...

But if I manage to get in that place without anyone noticing me, I might get really good information out of this.

I am willing to believe in my good luck once again...

...I'm pretty sure the backlash will eventually kill me indeed.

_Rin_ "Tell? I can do even better, I can take you there."

_Shinki_ "...And you are not going to. Look at yourself right now, woman! Do you honestly believe you are in the condition to go to a hostile zone?"

_Rin_ "I...! ...I don't want to believe the Deep Roads are hostile to me! ...And Satori-sama... I abandoned her when I should have stayed and died by her side, if the situation so demanded! I want to help her!"

_Shinki_ "If you want to help, then stay here and get better! Just tell me where it is...!"

_Rin_ "It's under the Deep Roads! That place is a labyrinth! Do you really believe you'll be able to find your way through that?"

A... Labyrinth.

…

Bollocks.

_Shinki_ "I yield. Listen to me, though. At any sight of danger, you will NOT involve yourself. If you do, I'm personally kicking you in the junk to disable you. Do you understand?"

_Rin_ "Ugh...! ...I... I do. That's fair enough, though! Thank you!"

Thank me after we are done with our little invasion.

This isn't going to be easy on me, is it?

But then again, when is it ever?


	30. Chapter 30: Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Comments:** Here I am, once again, after a long time of wait!

This is the longest chapter as of yet. I apologise if it's too much to read. I hope it doesn't wear anyone down.

I have taken... Well... A few liberties, like I said. This chapter will wrap a few things up and it will open more questions, I suppose. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. And if it does... I guess I did part of my job! Oh well.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Rally-ho!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakugyokurou]**

_Yuyuko_ "...It's so quiet..."

The solitary voice of the Manager of Souls echoed through the walls of the mansion of the Netherworld.

She blinked upon the sound of her voice as she walked aimlessly through the halls of the mansion – silently contemplating the dance of the souls outside as her gaze fell upon the gardens.

The usual white-haired figure that would stand and tend to the garden was there no more.

As the Manager of Souls smiled to herself as she reminded the expression on her gardener's face when she summoned her about Yukari's fears. An expression that had both excitement and duty crawled upon her figure like a child being given an all-important quest.

...They were fears she did not share with the gardener in any way.

But a warning was heeded. Gensokyo was in great danger. ...It was caught up in a game.

A stupid dangerous game that quite frankly, a lot of people already grew tired of. Even though they could not bring its resolution to their grave. A game that the manager of souls wish never started.

But there was nothing she could do about it on her own.

The machinations of her friend could not be disrupted in any way, and even if Yuyuko did interfere and somehow make everything work, Yukari would never forgive her for it.

So she sent Youmu to assist Gensokyo in any way she could.

So there she was. On her own. Sitting on the ground eating the few mochi that survived last night and sighing to herself out of pure, sheer impatience and boredom.

_Yuyuko_ "...I'm lonely."

As she silenced her constant repetitive claims to the air with food, her eyes would skitter across the air and land on the dancing ghosts that would take hold of the Netherworld sky, making it shimmer in silver and gray.

_Yuyuko_ "Muuuh... I never thought that not having someone to talk and play with could be so boring..."

...She regretted leaving Youmu to do as she pleased. Even if it was for a single afternoon.

_

* * *

_

**[Interlude – Location: Forest of Magic]**

...The sky was strangely darkened that afternoon.

Its strange coldness seemed to emanate from the woods and grass like they were made of ice. The sway of the branches and the few leaves flying by the woods felt as if they were pressured by the sheer presence of the woman in pink.

_Chase_ "_Snipe._"

**BANG**

And she fired a spell unlike any other towards the fleeing Black Witch.

The shot that flew across the air, ripping it apart like a cold blade through flesh erupted from the Pink Witch's hand like it was the barrel of a gun.

And as the bullet she fired made its way through the air...

The forest was disturbed by a quick silver blur that sped through it, chasing the magic bullet to its target.

The magic hit Marisa's temple with violence, launching her away from her broom as her head bled crimson, slowly falling towards the woods...

And she was caught by the blur before she hit the ground.

The dry thud of safe landing on a woodland at high velocity soon followed, and the quick sharp movements from the girl with silver hair stopped for a second due to her size. The gardener of the Netherworld was breathing heavily, her face was filled with confusion and disbelief.

_Just who is that woman? I've been sent here to deal with an Abomination incursion and the mastermind behind it! But I stumble into this instead...?_

_Marisa_ "...**Cough**! ...Ugh... I guess I blanked out for a second there..."

_Youmu_ "You are lucky to be alive, Marisa-san! Hold on, I need to take you out of here...!"

The Half-Ghost looked up and fixed her vision on the Pink Witch, who exclaimed something with pure delight before taking flight on the opposite direction. She sighed in relief as she clumsily pulled Marisa up to her shoulders. The size difference was a handicap she had to deal with for now.

_Youmu_ "We need to heal this wound... Perhaps the Eientei doctors will be able to deal with this properly..."

An unintelligible grunt from Marisa signaled for Youmu to hop down the woods with speed. The fact that she was carrying someone taller than her on her shoulders slowed her down greatly, but her quick bursts of speed were still quite formidable.

_Marisa_ "...Since when... Were you watching...?"

_Youmu_ "When you used the Master Spark. I saw the lights from a distance and approached you both... I was hidden all this time."

_Marisa_ "...That was for the best... ...Showing yourself to that woman... Is dangerous..."

She nodded in confirmation to the Black Witch's claim.

There was something odd about that woman. Her entire being shuffled onto itself in such a bipolar manner that it seldom seemed human. It hardly seemed possible. Her presence was chilling to the bone, as if they were staring into a particularly aggressive ghost's mindset.

And if Marisa said that woman was dangerous... Youmu believed her.

_Youmu_ "...Of all the things to befall Gensokyo..."

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Mountain Path]**

...We've been walking for a while, now.

I take what I said before back. This isn't really close to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Granted that the path we have to take is _kinda_ close to it, but not really at the same time.

Now we are deep into a pathway into the mountains. This look like a ravine, but wider and less pointless. I guess I should call it a gully, then.

The deeper we go, the more I feel like I'm being watched. ...But I had this feeling since I left my home.

And Orin is right in front of me, walking quite well for someone with such a brutal wound like that.

_Shinki_ "You sure you don't want me to carry you around?"

_Rin_ "It's fine. I can walk on my own. ...I can do this, at least. So please let me do it."

**Sigh**. Fair enough, I guess.

But it strikes me as odd. There are really few blood stains on the ground, and that kinda shows that she walked around here. ...But how did she do it...?

_Shinki_ "This is quite a trek. ...Did you really walk all of this on your own?"

_Rin_ "Ah? ...Yeah, I did. I wasn't seeing so good, but somehow I did it. It took me a whole day to get to the Forest of Magic, though."

A whole day...

I'm feeling more and more inclined to just carry you instead of follow you. But... We're making quite good progress here, so I don't really mind.

This place looks so dark even at daytime. Or should I say gray? It's as if the air itself is sucking the color out of anything it can. Even Orin's red furhair looks grayish.

...Yeah. It's furhair, too. I've tried it.

_Rin_ "...**Pant**... There... That's the entrance to the Deep Road."

Really? That was kinda fast...

But I totally see the distinctive landmark, now. This place just wards everything off like the plague, this is unbelievable.

The path down the mountain goes down like a ramp, leading to the entrance of a cave that leads right into the mountains in an upside-down V-shaped entrance. There are markings and strange drawings on the walls and next to the cave frame, and I can't make heads or tails of what's that supposed to mean or illustrate.

That's a really big entrance for a cave. Somehow, it reminds me of a Hivecrawler nest entrance, if dug on the walls. I wonder if there is at least some sort of connection, but that seems really unlikely.

As I expected though, this place is just obviously trying to keep everyone as far away from it as possible.

This feeling of emanating agony pulsates from the cave like a wound that just doesn't close, and it makes even me feel like I don't want to go in there. This isn't my gut feeling, this is the cave basically telling me to bugger off.

And maybe it actually works on humans or particularly weak youkai. ...That's the entrance to something big all right.

_Shinki_ "This place smells like the ass of the world."

_Rin_ "And I'll pretend I never heard that. ...Are we going in?"

Are you seriously asking me that question? I feel like saying 'no' just to see your reaction face!

...But I'm not doing that. Because you have cat ears and fluffy tails. You cheater.

_Shinki_ "Of course. Or do you think I came here for sightseeing?"

_Rin_ "...Hey. ...Um... I don't know how to say this properly, but... Thanks."

_Shinki_ "Heh. What are you thanking me so soon for...? You can do that after we do what we came to do."

...I am saddened by the fact you look really sick and tired.

I would love to see you smile like that again once you are totally healed. Seriously, I would pay for that.

_Shinki_ "Before we go in... Do you want anything? I can carry you around in cat form, you know."

_Rin_ "I'm a bit tired and my chest hurts a lot, but I'm fine. I may not be able to take part in fighting, but I can do this, at least."

I'm convinced, let's go then. I signal to her with a smile of my own and we start walking towards that huge cave over there...

...And I feel like I'm being sucked in, even though it's trying to kick me out.

* * *

**[Location: The Deep Road]**

...Oh wow.

This cave doesn't really get any smaller as we go in. Actually, I think it's only gotten bigger since we started walking in here.

The walls and the ceiling of the cave spread open like a huge metro tunnel and go deep into the stone without subtlety. ...I can't see the entrance from where we came from anymore, but I guess it's because we already made a few turns around. I am doing my best to memorize this place.

...Orin wasn't kidding when she said this place is a labyrinth.

There are a few intersections in this tunnel that really would make you lose your way. I don't think they lead to dead ends, though... Maybe it's just my wishful thinking...?

_Rin_ "...We have come a long way now. ...We're almost on the frontier between the upper world and the Ancient City, located over Old Hell."

_Shinki_ "Yeah, you mentioned about that. There is a bridge, right? What kind of bridge is it?"

_Rin_ "You'll see when we get there. I hope Parsee will let us through without any trouble... I don't want to cause a ruckus right now. I'm frightened enough as it is."

…

We don't even know if the inhabitants of this place are hostile to us or not.

So far, I haven't seen anything suspicious. ...But I might be very wrong.

My danger senses haven't gone off yet, though...

I feel almost as if there's something eerie around the corners of this brown place. This... Oddly well illuminated underground tunnel.

Now I know why this place is known as Gensokyo's Deep Roads.

I don't feel like we've been going down all that much, but at the same time, I know we have.

Unexplainable feelings.

_Rin_ "...This is really weird. It's too quiet..."

...Oh. So there was supposed to have a band playing in the background instead of the sounds of walk and progress?

_Shinki_ "It doesn't reassure me to listen to you say that. Why is it weird?"

_Rin_ "I can't see traces of those two anywhere... Yamame! Kisume? Are you two there?"

GH! The fuck!

_Rin_ "...No answer... ...This is really strange, Shinki. … …? Shinki? W-Where are you?"

_Shinki_ "...I'm here."

_Rin_ "Eek! D-Don't go on hiding like that, why did you do that for?"

Oh, I startled you. I am fucking sorry.

_Shinki_ "Maybe it has something to do with the fact you yelled in a place where there is someone around here that cut your arm off and almost killed you! What are you, stupid? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Seriously! 27 less intelligence points with you! I almost felt my heart jump from my throat!

_Rin_ "I... I don't want to believe that this place is hostile to me."

_Shinki_ "Then get it through your pretty head, lady! This place has been _taken over_! This isn't the usual place anymore! As hard as it is to accept it, either you do it or I'll make you go back so I can go on my own!"

Because the last thing I want is to be intercepted when I can just hide and go by unnoticed instead. I may be using harsh words, but there's no other way to say it. At least I fail to find other ways to say it.

_Rin_ "...Sorry."

_Shinki_ "Ugh. ...Let's keep moving, shall we? Less dallying, more walking."

After that call of yours, I don't want to stay in a single place for too long. ...Maybe I should stay in hiding, now...? All the freaking time?

…

...The sounds of our footsteps silently echo through the tunnels.

I don't like this. It's too silent. I know this is what's supposed to happen, but it's chilling my spine all the damn same.

Orin's eyes are insecure as well. ...What I just said didn't really help much, did it...? But she needs to see that when a place is invaded, it gets invaded.

...Though that's not something that easy to realize. ...I know that only too well.

_Rin_ "We're almost getting at the Bridge... We'll be able to see it soon."

Oh! Already? ...I thought it would take longer, but...

The walls of the cave have gotten a bit narrower, but it's still big enough to fit a train in here. But the most shocking thing is that the walls before me are open.

...And I'm rendered speechless due to the magnitude of this place.

The tunnel continues left as a path downwards lead us to the humongous room before my eyes. The ceiling is insanely high as a ravine in the center of the place separates half of the room in two, the only thing connecting both places is a big stone bridge that I'm pretty damn sure it was made by dwarfs.

This room is huge. Not only it's tall, but it's stonking wide. The whole grandeur of this place is a clear contrast of the tunnels we've been walking around so far. ...We are definitely not in usual Gensokyo anymore. This is the Underworld.

I want to compliment this place but my voice died in my throat.

Nothing I can say would really give it justice.

_Rin_ "Well, then... Welcome to the Underworld."

_Shinki_ "...And what a glorious welcome this is."

...I just hope that the grandiosity of this place does not reflect the danger I'm in already. ...And that my ass will grow wings and take me to Mars.

* * *

**[Location: Underworld Bridge]**

_Rin_ "...After we cross this bridge, we'll officially be on the Underworld. The Ancient Village is deeper within, then there's the Palace of Earth Spirits where Satori-sama lives. Deeper inside there is the Hell of Blazing Fires, or Old Hell... Then there is the Furnace of the Dead."

_Shinki_ "That's quite a trip. Though all we'll have to go to is the Palace... At least that's what I am guessing right now. That usually means we'll have to dig a bit deeper than that when we are actually there."

I am curious, though.

If this is the entrance to the Underworld... Isn't there any sort of guard in this place...? If someone has invaded... ...Oh!

There is someone there.

_Rin_ "...That girl... It's Parsee!"

Parwhat?

_Rin_ "P-Parsee! Parsee! Oi!"

...That's the second time you do that today. Oh, well.

The blonde girl with clothes that somehow reminds me of Persia seems to be surprised enough at our presence.

_Parsee_ "...That voice! It's you, Orin? ...God, what happened to you? What happened to your arm?"

She looks quite charming, if a bit way too inconspicuous. Such a figure and stature does not compute to a guard youkai at all.

She's looking furiously at me with those big, green eyes of hers. What the hell?

_Shinki_ "That's a look you shoot your enemy."

_Parsee_ "Orin, you're looking horrible! What did this man do to you? And what are you doing bringing him to the Underworld? Didn't you hear that it is under heavy closure?"

...Closure? What's that even supposed to mean? Is Hell closed to visitors? Is that it?

_Rin_ "W-What do you mean...? Closure? Parsee, what happened? What about Satori-sama?"

The pointy-eared girl looks really surprised and confused, at the same time she's cautious and fearful. She keeps looking at me as if I'm going to jump forward and tear her face off.

_Parsee_ "What do you mean? It was Satori herself that said that 'the Underworld is now off-limits to everyone, no one gets in and no one gets out'!"

...Indeed? So this means that Hell is under Martial Law...? ...That answers a few questions, now. Orin herself said that there were people she knew in the Deep Roads, right?

Well, now I guess I know what happened to them.

_Parsee_ "...Wait... You came from outside, and hurt like that...! YOU! You... Bald-faced idiot! What did you do to Orin? Answer me!"

_Shinki_ "Watch where you throw accusations, elf-ears. Or you'll make the knuckle brothers really angry."

...I feel the tenseness in the air. It's mostly coming from elf ears herself.

So she sees me as her enemy? Well, you're one of Orin's friends, so I'll have to treat you kindly and softly in the probably case you get in my way. And if you keep shouting like that.

_Rin_ "Wait, Parsee! He's here to help me! There's something..."

_Shinki_ "I'm here to kick ass and crew bubble gum. And I'm all out of gum."

_Rin_ "Shinki!"

_Parsee_ "Gh! Stay away from Orin, you maniac...! [_Jealousy Sign – Green-eyed m_-"

**DASH**

Where are you looking at, lady?

I grab her chin with both hands as I touch my hip on her back... And I stretch her neck over my shoulder.

**CRACK**

_Parsee_ "...**Cough**."

**Thud**

...Well. That was easy.

It's been a while since I used a 1-hit KO successfully... Hm...?

Uh, Orin looks terrified enough at what I just did.

_Rin_ "Gah...! You... Are... Her... Did...!"

_Shinki_ "...Don't sweat it, I stretched her neck a little, but that was it. She just blanked out."

_Rin_ "That's still not a good answer as to why did you just do that! Why did you attack her?"

_Shinki_ "Because she was being extremely noisy. 'No one gets in and no one gets out'. This sounds like whoever invaded Hell has put a few rules in here to make sure he doesn't get found so easily. ...Plus, I don't think she'd let me in without a fight anyways. Not after she looked at me like that. I just saved myself some time."

Have you calmed down yet? ...I don't think so.

_Rin_ "A few rules... That's impossible...! Hell's rules can't be changed like that... And even if they could, Satori-sama is the one that declares them...!"

_Shinki_ "Possibly meaning that the invader is using this Satori's name and/or voice to put hell into some kind of Martial Law."

_Rin_ "Martial Law...! S-Satori-sama would never stand for that! There must be something really wrong with this place if that was the case!"

_Shinki_ "Then either they are using a hostage to force her to do as they want... Or something other happened. It could be anything, really."

What we certainly know is that this invader is using some sort of shenanigan to make Satori do his bidding. And if she complied, then either she doesn't have a choice, or she's already dead and the invader is just using her name for the greater picture...

These aren't good news, no matter how you see them.

_Rin_ "...So... What could have happened to Kisume and Yamame...?"

_Shinki_ "...Hmm... Either dead, or... They retreated to the Underworld, since it's been put into a lock-down. You said there is a village, right? They are probably there."

I don't really buy my 'they are dead' theory that much. Mainly because elf-ears here looked really surprised when Orin showed up. Meaning that she wasn't expecting someone from the inside to 'come back' so late.

Meaning no one died in the Deep Roads.

At least that's my theory... ...And she looks pleased enough with that.

_Shinki_ "I apologize for beating your friend up, but somethings must be done for me to pass by, at least. Let us continue... See if we can reach that village down the path."

_Rin_ "Y-Yes. Let's!"

So, the village it is. ...It's the path we have to take anyways, so it's no big deal. I just hope I can pass by unnoticed... But I know that's not gonna happen.

I'll cover myself completely in my armor. ...Just in case.

...And I feel my fangs grow inside my mouth as the anti-magic armor covers my skin completely like a second vest. ...I am ready.

Let's kick this pig.

* * *

**[Location: Ancient City]**

We have walked a whole heap damn of a lot in pure silence.

I appreciate the fact Orin is not really talking to me right now. I can see that she is terrified, but if she acknowledges my presence, everyone nearby will know she is not alone.

...We have come inside the city for quite a small bit, actually, but we haven't seen anyone yet.

But I'm not being fooled. I can feel their presence. I can listen to the ruffling noises on the houses. It's too silent, at the same time it's not.

I don't feel any hostility. At the same time I don't feel that I have been spotted yet.

...Yet...

_Rin_ "...Ah!"

Is that the center of the city? It's a plaza?

...Damn! Look at the concentration of people in there!

And everyone seems to have seen Rin coming. ...That girl in particular... An Oni. She just stood up and rushed here...!

I'll lay low here. Let's see how this goes...

Damn it. An Oni, of all things... If things get messy, I might have to start a fight... With someone I don't want to fight. That's just great.

_Oni_ "ORIN! Holy shit, where were you? I really thought something bad happened at the Earth Palace when I didn't hear of you! What's goin' on, here? What happened with your arm?"

_Rin_ "...Yuugi! That's... A really tough question to answer, but listen to me. The Earth Palace... It's not under Satori-sama's control anymore...! At least it probably isn't!"

_Yuugi_ "...Not under... Her control. Are you hallucinating? We've seen her come and tell us to lay low until she thought of 'a solution for Hell's troubles'! Until then, we're supposed to stay cool!"

...So Satori herself did it...?

That probably means that she's being used... Somehow.

A hostage, maybe...? Or perhaps it is mind control...?

_Rin_ "Satori-sama herself...? ...That's a relief! So she's all right! Thank the great ones...!"

_Yuugi_ "But that still don't explain the reason you're crippled! What the hell happened?"

_Rin_ "Not now, Yuugi! Have you heard of the other Earth Dwellers? Is everyone safe?"

_Yuugi_ "...Yeah. Yamame and Kisume are here, and Parsee... Well, we couldn't take her away from the bridge no matter what we did. So she stayed behind. A bunch of other low lives came and are now over populating the village... I wonder what Satori's thinkin'...! Seriously."

_Rin_ "...Yeah. I also wonder that myself. But Yuugi, listen to me... We have been invaded... You have to believe me!"

So it seems that even the ones on this village don't know what's going on.

...I knew that already, though. I'll have to dig even deeper than this. Something tells me that the Earth Palace is where the big bads are hiding...

So I guess that's where I should be going.

…

As far as security goes... I guess I can leave Orin here. Everyone seems to be friendly enough...

_Yuugi_ "...OK, I believe ya. But now's not the time. Come on, let me take a look at your arm... … ...Jus'... After I stomp this unknown person with my own two hands!"

…! OH SHI-

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

_Shinki_ "Gh! Damn it, have I been seen?"

I wasn't hit! Thank god I wasn't hit...! If that power bomb hit me, I would be dead! Fucking dead!

_Rin_ "Ah!"

_Crowd_ "...What happened? Who is that man?"

_Yuugi_ "And yer not from here now, are ye. Are you the one who did this to Orin? What are ya creepin' around this place for? Eh?"

...Well... I guess that lying isn't gonna take me anywhere at this point.

_Shinki_ "I'm a surface dweller. ...I've been following Orin down here on her own request!"

_Yuugi_ "Then why have ye been creepin' around? Come here and we'll talk this properly! Like real Oni!"

I'm not feeling baffled by that claim in any way! I'm not an Oni! I am a squishy, frail blue-blooded vampire/possible homunculus!

...Thinking about that still makes my head hurt like hell.

_Yuugi_ "Come down here! Get off that building!"

_Shinki_ "I'd rather stay in high ground, thank you! It's an OCD type of thing, you see. By the way, how did you notice me? Have my abilities to hide myself completely just become useless?"

_Yuugi_ "Heh. You have balls to believe that you could hide from one of the four devas of the mountains like that – me, Yuugi the Strong! I don't care what you are and why you are here! I just want you to answer me a simple question! Are you the one who hurt Orin?"

...You're the second person who asked me that question. Do I look that suspicious...?

_Shinki_ "I didn't."

_Rin_ "Yuugi, he's telling the truth! He saved me! He came here on my request!"

...Well. I think that convinced you enough... Or did it...?

Please tell me that look in your face is agreement. Please tell me!

_Yuugi_ "...On her request, huh...? Even though Satori said that no one was supposed to come in? ...Even though you helped Orin...? ...Hmm."

…

…Really. Who was I kidding?

This place isn't going to make anything easy for me. So I'm not going to just get barked at after all of this. You're not giving me any choice, now.

_Yuugi_ "I'll ask nicely enough, see? Get lost."

_Shinki_ "You can kiss the darkest parts of my white ass!"

_Rin_ "Wa-Wait! Yuugi! Shinki!"

Here she comes...!

_Yuugi_ "I'll show you the way out on my own accord...!"

**BOOOOOOOOM**

...And she knocks out yet another building with a bomb the size of a truck!

Gh! If I don't get serious, she's gonna curbstomp me! ...OK, let's see what I can do.

**Thud**

I land on my feet waay far from the building she knocked off. I'm right on the middle of the plaza, though... But everyone seems to be staying really far from me.

That's good, I guess. ...I focus my power on my fist and gather a nuke on it!

_Yuugi_ "Come back here!"

First you tell me to leave and now you want me to stay. Seriously, make up your goddamn mind...!

_Shinki_ "HM!"

And I hurl the nuke on her as she gets really damn close...!

**THOOOOOOM**

…! It didn't work!

I focus my power on my feet as quickly as I can and jump forward with all the strength that I have... And she passes by me completely. ...She's unscathed.

Well, she IS an Oni. I didn't really expect anything else from this.

_Yuugi_ "...Whoa! You're fast...! What about this, then...?"

...She makes a pose as if she's going to launch an Olympic disk at me before concentrating a ridiculous amount of power all around her.

And as I land... Here it comes!

_Yuugi_ "[_Oni Sign - Mysterious Powers and Disrupting Spirits_]!"

And she hurls... A curtain of spiraling power directly at me. Well, that's kinda easy to...

...OK. There are more of them now.

I didn't see where the others came from, but this is quite bad, actually! I'll have to jump over...!

**Jump**

**THOOOM**

WHOA! The spirals just... Expanded themselves! There's no other way to explain this!

I quickly focus my power on my feet as I hit the emanating wave of power and slide on it all the way towards Yuugi as if I'm surfing a crashing wave...!

_Yuugi_ "...What the fu-"

**BAM**

And I jump from the wave, drop-kicking her in the face while boosting the strength of my legs. ...It didn't seem to do anything, though.

I jump away from her reach, once again, and land in safety.

…Well, this is really bad.

My kick was powered and it didn't seem to work. My nuke hit her in the face, but it still didn't work.

Actually, my feet kinda hurt from that. ...Ooooouch. She really wasn't kidding when she said she was strong.

And now she's grinning. She is looking at me as if I just did something really unexpected and amusing.

I don't know what's so amusing about this, really.

_Yuugi_ "What the hell did you just do?"

_Shinki_ "I divided by zero. Actually, I just surfed in your power. Is that so strange?"

Don't look at me as if I just said something absurd.

_Yuugi _"...You touched it... ..."

Well, I guess I did. Unless I flied without realizing that.

And now the crowd around us is getting bigger and bigger... **Sigh**.

This is getting more complicated than it should...

_Crowd_ "Get him, Yuugi-san!"

_Crowd_ "Ane-san, kick his skinny ass!"

_Crowd_ "Kick him out! Get him!"

...I'm pretty sure I can listen to the faint cries of desperation from Orin asking us to stop. ...I would stop, but it looks like_ she_ won't.

Oh well. Somehow I feel less desperate now, though.

Because I know what to do. It's fairly simple when I think about it.

_Yuugi_ "You've got a pretty strange power going on there, surfer kid. Dja mind if I look at it a bit closer?"

_Shinki_ "Suit yourself, I guess. You won't be able to defeat me anyway."

**Dead Silence**

Oh? Did my mouth just shut everyone up?

...I could listen to a pin dropping in cotton with all this silence.

_Yuugi_ "What didja say?"

_Shinki_ "You heard me. You cannot defeat me, Yuugi the Strong. If you doubt me, you can try. It's not gonna change anything."

Oh, I am such a magnificent lying bastard! Hey, in love and war everything is valid. Even dirty lies and cheap shots.

Plus, I don't really plan on being defeated.

Winning, however... Is an entirely different thing. Because I don't think I can.

_Yuugi_ "...Hah! ...Hahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! R-Really, now! HAHAHAH! You're all right, kid! So you say I can't beat you? You don't mind if I try, do ya?"

_Shinki_ "...Be my guest."

_Yuugi_ "THEN HERE I COME, SURFACE PUNK!"

Oh my, I think I overexcited the mountain devil. Or was it deva? ...Whatever.

She hurls herself at me like she's a meteor colliding on earth itself...!

I don't think I should be standing on the same place for too long, now...!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Eientei]**

_Eirin_ "...**Sigh**. Thank you for bringing her here, Youmu."

_Youmu_ "Don't thank me. I merely did what I believed was the best course of action."

...The Eientei was bustling with activity that morning.

All the rabbits of the bamboo forest were inside the mansion, playing and jumping around with overdoses of energy. It was quite a sight to behold, since it was so rare. The gardener of the Netherworld wondered what was that all about for a second before her mind came back to the business she was supposed to be attending to.

She had brought the hurt Marisa to been taken care of. She didn't plan on staying for too long.

_Youmu_ "If you would excuse me now, Eirin-dono. I will retire. There is something that I must do."

_Eirin_ "Would you mind explaining to me what is this all about? How can someone as abnormally powerful as Marisa show up in your shoulders with her head carrying such a big wound...?"

She stopped for a second.

Youmu herself knew what to do, but she had no idea other people wouldn't know about it. She did now know what she could tell. She did not know anything regarding the situation per se.

Her eyes blinked with self-doubt for a moment before a sweat popped in her brow as she turned to face the silver-haired lunarian. Eirin's eyes blinked with intelligence as she crossed her legs and rested her head on her hands, patiently awaiting for Youmu's answer.

_Youmu_ "...Gensokyo... Has been caught in a dangerous game of life and death. I was expecting you to know of it already, Eirin-dono."

_Eirin_ "...Life and death...? What do you mean?"

_Youmu_ "Y-You really don't know? About the abominations invading Gensokyo? About the barrier getting weaker...?"

The lunarian frowned to herself as she brought a pencil to her mouth as the door opened nearby. The moon rabbit walked past it, closing the door behind her.

_Reisen_ "She's stabilized, master. It wasn't a deep wound after all, she just received a light concussion..."

_Eirin_ "...I see. Good job, Udonge."

The moon rabbit blinked in confusion as her eyes fell upon the troubled expressions on both of them. She scattered her vision through the whole scene before coughing to herself, breaking the silence once more.

_Reisen_ "...Should I go...? Am I interrupting anything...?"

_Eirin_ "No. Stay and listen, too. Something tells me this might be a good idea."

A nod from her own self indicated the half-ghost to explain the situation as best she can. She breathed in and out a few times, gathering her thoughts properly before sitting on the ground, with her back stretched so she could face them both with discipline. Reisen mimicked the act.

_Youmu_ "I'll tell you what I know, explained by Yuyuko-sama herself to me. ...She did not tell me the details on how this started, but... Gensokyo has been invaded by a man named Morrigan... And he and Yukari-san know each other for as long as Yuyuko-sama can guess. She never mentioned the fact, however, and for an odd cause. ...It would appear that both of them are partaking in a game of life and death... And Gensokyo got enraptured in its schemes."

_Eirin_ "Yukari? ...A game?"

_Youmu_ "Yes. I do not know how it began, but the rules of this game are simple. 'The first one to find the other, wins'. How you do it... It is up to your imagination..."

The ruffling sound of rabbits playing outside the room got higher as the recognizable voice of Tewi joined in the mess as the three of them just pondered about the claim with wonder and doubt.

_Reisen_ "...I shouldn't be surprised that she is involved in a game... But how does this work, exactly?"

_Youmu_ "I'm not sure. All I know is that this Morrigan is in Gensokyo, and he is trying to find Yukari-san by doing exactly what the rule says. 'up to his imagination'... He is trying to break the great Hakurei Border in an attempt to lure Yukari-san out."

_Eirin_ "And how is he planning on doing such an outrageous thing?"

_Youmu_ "He... ...Necromancy. He is creating humongous bombs of power and making them spread their taint around Gensoyko, and that would weaken the barrier enough to be destroyed from the inside..."

_Reisen _"Un... Undead?"

_Eirin_ "Did you say necromancy just now?"

_Youmu_ "Y-Yes. I believe I did."

The snap of the tongue from the lunarian echoed through the walls of the room. Her brow was distorted in a big frown, and her eyes were focused on a certain part of the floor, as if she was focusing way too hard to think.

_Eirin_ "And is that all the information you have? Is this what hurt Marisa?"

_Youmu_ "...That is the odd part. Yuyuko-sama wouldn't tell me more, and... What attacked Marisa-san wasn't an abomination. It was a person... A witch dressed in pink."

A sigh of worry soon followed as Eirin's shoulders hung on her sides like unnecessary extra weight.

_Youmu_ "...I did not look into the matter as deeply as I should have done, but I figured that bringing Marisa to an experienced doctor was the best thing to do. Was I wrong?"

_Eirin_ "No. You did good. That was probably the best course of action you could have taken. This witch... I am 70% sure that Reimu won't let her slip by unnoticed. And even if she does... Someone else will not. We'll concentrate on the Abominations instead. They seem to be a more appropriate target for us at this moment."

_Youmu_ "...Ah. Y-you will help me...? Eirin-dono?"

Eirin walked around her room while sliding her hand through her hair as her eyes fell upon the contents over it. There was a completely blank piece of paper...

However, it attracted her attention more than anything else. She softly laughed to herself before turning and facing both the girls in the room.

_Eirin_ "I will. This isn't Yukari's game anymore if the whole Gensokyo is threatened by it. It was on a very sudden notice but... Taking action now is optimal. There are a lot of things that need to be answered... But for now, this will do."

_Reisen_ "Though we do not know where to go and what to do... Master... What do you suggest?"

_Eirin_ "...Hmm. Indeed. Having such a task on such sudden notice is not easy to handle, but we'll do what we can for now. Udonge, you will assist Youmu in defeating as many of these Abominations as you can. I will send Marisa off as soon as she recovers to do as she pleases, I doubt that she will follow a plan like this, especially after her defeat. I will try to pinpoint their location as you go."

_Reisen_ "I... What? Should go off and fight? M-Master, I..."

_Eirin_ "...Udonge. I understand your apprehensiveness, but there is no time for that. ...I have complete faith that you will be of great use out there right now. Do not doubt your own strength. That is the first step towards failure."

And Eirin gave her apprentice a warming smile before sliding her hand through her hair with extreme care.

_Eirin_ "Plus, that's a direct order! Go out there and help protect Gensokyo! Do you copy?"

A furious over-joyous blush formed in the moon rabbit's face as she barely could contain her enormous smile. She bowed herself down so much her ears touched her feet, her voice coming out barely containing the emotion behind them.

_Reisen_ "Y-Yes! I will do it! Thank you, master! I will do it!"

The proud smile on Eirin's face naturally opened up as her eyes fell upon the paperwork as the girls opened the door of the room and gazed at the sky. Their brows tickled with the uneasiness of expectation.

Both girls got ready as soon as they could. Reisen and Youmu left the building and looked at the sky before them with defiance, the ever increasing sound of playfulness in the mansion echoed across the thicket as they looked into each other in a last glance of confirmation.

_Youmu_ "Let us go, then?"

_Reisen_ "Yes. Let's."

And with a last farewell nod from Reisen to her master, they left the vicinities of the Eientei without looking back.

The lunarian's nose twitched to her own inner thoughts as she rested herself on the wall of the room, a slightly melancholic atmosphere fell upon her like a waterfall. She looked up to her own ceiling as a chuckle escaped her mouth as the moon princess poked her on the back.

_Kaguya_ "Boo. ...Did they leave? They were on a hurry, weren't they?"

_Eirin_ "Were they? I distracted myself for a moment, I didn't notice."

And a last heavy sigh followed as Eirin crossed her arms and stared daggers at the sky as if it was her enemy. A seriousness she didn't feel in a long time struck her back like waves on a rocky shore, a competitive smile opening in her face once again.

_Eirin_ "Well... I suppose this is it, then?"

_Kaguya_ "...What is?"

_Eirin_ "War. What else could it be?"

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Ancient City]**

**BOOOOOOOOM**

_**THROOOM Thoooom Thooooom **_**BOOOOOM**

Up and down and twist around.

Once again, redo and repeat.

Jump away, run, twist and jump...

**BOOOOOOM**

And jump once again, staying as far away from the Oni as possible.

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

She is missing me so much it's almost like I am made of wind. She hurls stones, power bombs, punches and people at me but she's missing everything.

I am giving my all to simply dodging.

There is no way I am getting hit. My reflexes are so heightened up right now it's unfair. I can see what the people in the crowd are doing with the corner of my eye as I jump away from Yuugi's attacks and dodge away from her beautifully as another boulder crashes into the building behind me.

...And after the fortieth exchange of misses and dodges from my part to her attacks, she lands a bit away from me and looks at me with disappointed eyes.

Well, I am not.

_Yuugi_ "What the hell? All you've been doing is dodging everything I do! Where is your big talk now, sunshine?"

_Shinki_ "What? I never said anything about defeating you. All I said was that you can't defeat me, and my point still stands... I am still here, and I am unharmed."

...Oh! So you finally realized my point?

I admit it's not a very cool point, but I don't care.

_Yuugi_ "...Well. That makes sense when I think about it. ...You're surprisingly narrow-minded when it comes to your own strength, don't ya...?"

Narrow-minded?

...Orin has just gotten past the massive horde of thrown youkai and debris. I don't think Yuugi is gonna listen to you now, cat lady.

_Rin_ "Yuugi! Please listen to me! You have to stop!"

_Yuugi_ "...Orin trusts you, but you have no confidence in your own strength! Listen up, you! Believing that you're gonna win is the first step to becoming a first-class fighter!"

**Rumble**

...What is this stupid concentration of energy...?

She's focusing a lot of power on her, now. This is strange... What the hell is this...? This is different than the other attacks she used...

_Rin_ "YUUGI!"

_Yuugi_ "[_Four Devas Arcanum – Knockout in Three Steps_]."

**VOOSH**

...Something happened.

Something activated all around me. All around her.

...Is this sheer air pressure? Did her presence become so titanic that it is creating a whirlpool of power around her fists...?

...She is smiling. But she isn't doing anything other than just stand there. I feel as if everyone's voices died out in wonder.

…She stepped forward.

I am not moving from this spot... ...No! SHIT!

I concentrate my power on my legs and jump towards her as quickly as I can!

**VVVVRRROOOM**

What the fuck was that?

The spot I was standing on was suddenly engulfed in a catastrophic overwhelm of power! How did she do that?

W-Wait! This isn't time for that. I need to pay attention!

She stepped forward once again... GH! Holy shit, what kind of an advance is that? Is her step really that wide?

_Yuugi_ "Hm!"

...I am surrounded by her power once again.

It's aimed right in my face, isn't it? It's coming from all directions...

…

...On the left...!

**BOOOOOOOOOOMB**

_Shinki_ "GH!"

_Yuugi_ "KNOCK OUT!"

Third step...!

**THROOOOOOM**

...The dust gathered around us is making it almost impossible to breathe.

I can't see anything other than me and Yuugi. We are so close to each other it's almost a hug, her left arm missed my torso for inches.

I'm... I'm still alive.

_Crowd_ "...No way in hell..."

_Rin_ "She... Yuugi missed...?"

...Not quite.

This ability is freaking overpowered. It created a three-distance field around her on three different ranges. Melee, halfway and ranged. She can control these distances and their particular effects with each step she gives, surrounding her stride with high-density power.

She used the first step to fill the ranged spot I was in with that power to drag me closer... And then she proceeded to get me even closer by doing the same with the half-range.

And the melee was to be the finishing blow. ...I didn't escape it completely.

The area exploded in a barrage of power followed by her fist... I avoided it, but... It still burns! God damn it!

_Shinki_ "Gh...! You almost punched my friggin' guts out, you drunk Oni fuck!"

What the hell was she... H-HEY!

**HUG**

_Shinki_ "GAHUH!"

_Yuugi_ "Hahahahah! You're awesome, brother! Ye actually dodged it? I can't believe you did that the way you just did! Are you a fortune teller? Or are you just that great of a closet fighter? Huuuh?"

OOW OWOWOW! My spine! My fucking spine!

_Shinki_ "**Cough**! Stop doing that, you're gonna snap me in half! OI!"

_Yuugi_ "Hahahah! You're all right, brother! I like you!"

Uff! She released me, thank god...

**THUD**

_Shinki_ "GAF!"

...Was that what your 'affectionate tap on the back' is like...? Ouch.

I'm glad she actually released me, now. I don't feel the tenseness in the air anymore. I guess the fight is over... And I'm not with any permanent physical damage.

_Rin_ "...Yuugi...!"

_Yuugi_ "Hey, Orin. Sorry for worrying ya, but I wanted to see if he could help ya at all.

_Rin_ "...You wanted to see...? S-So you were just testing him?"

I figured it was something like that when I didn't see my innards spilled on the floor when I got at melee range.

_Yuugi_ "Granted he didn't really fight back, but he dodged my Arcanum. Someone that dodges this well and that you trusted can't be a bad guy."

...I'm glad that you are such a straightforward person.

And I'm also glad that because of that, you almost killed me out of sheer curiosity! Seriously, I am. Look at my happy face. I am so fucking happy.

_Yuugi_ "Well, Orin. When are you telling me about what happened with you and Satori?"

WE ALREADY TOLD YOU... ...Gah. Never mind.

I'm way too happy about this to snap. I'm going to drink my bad mood pills and I'll be right back. So I'll go back to my usual mood. Yeah, that sounds about right.

_Shinki_ "...Orin... Do you mind explaining to her...? I need to take this near-death experience out of my system."

_Rin_ "Y-Yeah. I'll do that. ...Yuugi, I admit I don't know a lot, but I'll explain what I can."

...**Sigh**.

I wonder how everyone's doing up there in Gensokyo.

They're probably not in a life or death situation. That's for damn sure.

* * *

_Rin_ "...And he agreed to come with me and save Satori-sama."

_Yuugi_ "...That's... Is that true...? Garrote... I didn't see anyone passin' by that day. Tch! How could I just let this happen...? We need to go and save her right now!"

...No wonder you would think that. I don't blame you for that.

_Shinki_ "That's not a good idea at all."

_Yuugi_ "What? Are you serious, brother? Why?"

_Shinki_ "...I'm going to be blunt, but we don't know for certain if Satori is alive. If this intruder managed to do something like keeping Satori locked and work for them - in the case she is still alive, that is - these people are stronger than we guess. Going by unnoticed is the smart thing to do, period."

_Yuugi_ "...That's blunt all right. You think Satori's dead, then? Even with us sayin' she came here herself?"

_Shinki_ "I didn't say that. I just added a possibility that should be taken into consideration."

She's probably under heavy watch, though. The leader of a certain area is more useful to the invaders alive than dead.

_Yuugi_ "...So who's gonna invade? You? You do remember I noticed you, right?"

_Shinki_ "...IF ANYONE AROUND HERE CAN CREEP AROUND A POSSIBLY HEAVILY-GUARDED PALACE WITHOUT BEING NOTICED AND BRING BACK ITS MISTRESS ALIVE PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND."

…

…

_Shinki_ "Yeah. That's what I thought, too."

_Yuugi_ "Heh. So we have to trust what you can pull off, is that it...?"

_Rin_ "W-Wait... Both of you... I want to save her, but this plan is..."

_Shinki_ "I never said it's foul-proof. But I have to try it. I have done similar stuff before... But I wasn't escorting a half-dead hellcat while doing it."

My chances of survival will grow exponentially if I go on my own. That's all I'm saying.

Yuugi seems to have accepted that idea already, even if she doesn't like it too much.

_Yuugi_ "So you're off on your own... I don't really like this."

_Shinki_ "...Neither do I. But something must be done... Just tell me one thing before I leave, Yuugi."

_Yuugi_ "Yeah?"

_Shinki_ "You never bothered to go check the Earth Palace after Satori said that to everyone, right?"

She confirms my question with a nod.

_Yuugi_ "Well, it's not like I didn't care. It's just that when it happened, the Ancient City was so filled with people and sake, I just..."

That's enough, I heard what I wanted to already. Or should I say, did _**not** _want to?

_Rin_ "Ah... Shinki! Please be careful! Please save Satori-sama!"

_Yuugi_ "...It really is a bitch not to be able to do anything in times like these."

I agree. But you won't be doing nothing.

Because moments before I left to the Palace, I whispered to Yuugi and Rin if they could gather the folks of this city in this very here plaza.

...In the worse hypothesis, they will have to leave the underworld.

But ultimately, that will only depend on the underworld itself, won't it?

...Sis... Please allow your sneakiness to flow through my veins once more...!

I haven't done something so outrageous since the day I stole the Dragon God's cash stash!

Too bad I lost everything but that coin I gave Reimu...

Oh well.

* * *

**[Location: Palace of Earth Spirits – Outskirts]**

...Silence.

The loud sound of absolutely nothing fills my ears with the feeling of lack of accomplishment of a late evening early spring night, bringing its winter chill on the wind and spreading around the air and earth.

I feel the thick smell of fire and brimstone.

Blood and death.

...This place is definitely not empty, but it's also not entirely full. The presence of something unfathomable within its walls are pressing my heart with the poetry I do not have. Seriously, what the hell...?

As I approach the Earth Palace, I can see grass. And... OK, I wasn't expecting to see grass so close to hell. But then again, this isn't part of Hell anymore, is it? Or so I have heard.

It's a pretty little place if I dare say so myself. No wonder Orin wanted to come back here so badly. I kinda feel like a tosser for not allowing her to come, but... I need to survive. And so does her.

**Sniff**.

I feel the subtle stench of dead wet dogs that died in a exploding car accident.

Undead.

...Plenty of them, in fact. I can see one right over there. Is it patrolling? Is it just standing there like the wanker that it is? For sooth.

Well then. Thankfully, there are plenty and I mean plenty of places for me to hide in. On high ground, even, which is even better. When I find a small gap between the Palace itself, rocks and the pillars that support its structure, I creep within it and move away from undead sight.

And progress is had.

...Well. There are a bunch of undead in this courtyard.

Seriously... The deeper I go, the more apparent the domination of this place. ...If Yuugi actually bothered coming here when she had the chance...! Now look at this place! It's overrun.

…?

What is this I hear? ...Is it... A yell?

...It is. Someone's yelling. It's coming from really far of a distance... But there it is.

The 'I am a gorge within a cavern within a mountain' is where the screams are coming from. I can't make heads or tails of what these are, really... Or can I...?

…

...No. All I can understand is profanities and curses. Someone's really pissed off back there.

_Girl Voice_ "I'll kill you! I'll butcher all of you! After I'm done killing you, I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you again! Die! Maggots! Bastards! Pigs! You are all a bunch of dirty, whorish pigs!"

Jesus. Someone forgot to take their happy pills last night. Judging the nature of the profanities... I do believe that is one of Orin's friends.

...But I can't go in there. It's both too far away, and I believe that's already within Hell itself. I'm not going near that gorge even if my life depended on it.

Well then.

With that out of the way... I guess I'll...

I'll...

**THROB**_  
HIDE_

**THROB**_  
HIDE NOW! HURRY! HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE_

…GH! My head...! What the fuck...?

**Sharp Pain**

_Shinki_ "Kh...!"

_HIDE_

_I must hide. I must hide now. Someplace to go, someplace to stay. Food. Food. I need to eat. There is food nearby. Death is nearby. It's going to kill me. It's going to love me. It's going to embrace me and give me power. It's going to end me. I need to hide. I cannot stay here. I need to-_

Shut the fuck up!

I am in hiding! I'm not standing on the fucking open looking like a doping idiot! What the hell am I thinking!

_Shinki_ "...Hrnm!"

...What the hell was that...? Some presence I felt made me jump like that...! ...Where...

...Was that... Who is that? That's not an undead.

He looks human. ...He also looks like a magician... He's not even walking, he is floating.

So this is the invader Orin talked about? But this guy isn't wearing a bone armor.

...So... I suppose this is a second one? Maybe it works for the first guy? Or maybe it is the other way around?

I don't think this guy is anyone's servant. This guy is imposing like a very ancient creature. He has the same presence of being as someone nearly as old as Yukari would have.

I think...

I think I just found our enemy.

...Go me.

_Morrigan_ "...This is just perfect. Garrote! Come here."

So he really is the boss of this place.

As soon as he called, the man in bone armor appeared from the lower hills below the palace beyond the courtyard. This one is wearing the armor Orin described to me.

So he is the responsible for her losing her arm, huh?

_Garrote_ "Yes, my master? What troubles you?"

_Morrigan_ "Trouble? No... It is the contrary. It is a lovely happening indeed! The upper world is in utmost chaos. It would appear that my trump card caused more havoc on it than I anticipated. My abominations are doing their job, but they are minor cause for concern for the people of Gensokyo at this point."

C-Chaos? The upper world? Gensokyo?

...That's bullshit. ...What the hell is this guy talking about...?

_Garrote_ "Your... Trump card?"

_Morrigan_ "Do not concern yourself with that, Garrote. Everything will be made clear as we go. Now... Have you assembled enough bodies from the world beyond this one?"

_Garrote_ "Ah... Yes, master Morrigan. I have done so. Bringing the bodies of people from outside Gensokyo is strenuous work, but we have managed such with the artifacts Bijou made us."

Transferring corpses from the outside world? Wow, that's grave robbing at its finest.

Why bother taking only the gold when you can take the corpse as well, right? You sick fuck.

_Morrigan_ "Wonderful. ...Let us proceed with my plan, then. I will need more than a few thousand bodies in order to overrun Gensokyo completely. And before it recovers from the backlash caused by the distraction caused."

Overrun...? Is this guy creating an army?

…

I don't think that asking why is the point right now, is it?

The point now is that this guy is creating an undead army to dominate Gensokyo.

I don't care how and why. That's this guy's goal... I'll have to bother with details later.

I need to find a way to get into the Palace... ...I wanted to listen to them for longer, but I'll have to let that pass for now.

Thankfully, my lock picking and breaking in skills are as great as my stealth and 1-hit KO skills.

Too bad I couldn't really put those into practice as much as I wish I did... But enough of that! I spots a window! I checks the window! Window is locked! I bypass the window! And now I am in.

* * *

**[Location: Palace of Earth Spirits]**

**Rustle**

Silently, now.

I am finally inside this cursed place. This cursed, western-looking place. Seriously. If this palace was more western than this, we would hit Japan. I am glad that Gensokyo is a multi-cultural world, but why so western-western? ...I dunno. I expected this palace to look more Greek, I guess.

These hallways are big and... Well, they have a lot of rooms in this place. What the hell is up with mansions and rooms anyway? You're itching to make me search every nook and cranny of this god forsaken place, aren't you? I'm having Scarlet Devil Mansion flashbacks.

The kind of flashbacks that make me want to stay away from that place.

...Well. This is uncomfortably empty, if we take the outside into consideration. There are not even nearly as many zombies in here as there was in the outside.

I can slip by these suckers unnoticed so easily I'm pretty damn sure I can snipe a few of them off the map. ...The only bad thing about that is that the undead have a familiar link with the one that controls them. If I were to kill them, the big boss would notice.

And I don't know if they are as tough as that zombie from before...

...And I also don't know where to go.

Bugger all.

Seriously, this mansion is big...

…

**Sniff**

**Sniff Sniff**

...It's this way. The smell isn't as rotten down this hallway.

If you don't know where to go... Always trust your nose.

...**Sniff**.

And it would appear that my nose is correct.

This room before me with its door tightly locked... It has a very distinctive scent of eucalypti. ...And I can listen to a girl's voice in there. Is this Satori? Did I find her?

I find it odd that there are no guards around this place.

I put my ear at the door and try to get as much sound from within as I possibly can. ...I can listen to a girl humming something to herself... Is it a song?

…She stopped. What is this? Quick movements...? Rustling noises?

_Female Voice_ "Who is it? Who are you?"

...Wow. D-Did she notice me? Shit...!

If she isn't who I am looking for, I might get caught...! OK, I'm gonna barge in! Desperate measures!

It's one, two and...

_Female Voice_ "WAIT! Don't do that! Y-You're not from here either, are you? What are you doing here? Leave this place at once! It is dangerous!"

...What?

_Shinki_ "...Satori?"

_Female Voice_ "Yes! This is me! I don't know who you are, but please leave this place at once!"

...More the reason for me to break in.

And I bring my flaming shoulder to the door, opening it with a cracking loud impact.

**BAM**

_Satori_ "IKH! ...Y-You...! Why did you do that? Are you mad? I told you to leave!"

…?

Who is this girl? Is this supposed to be Komeiji Satori? The boss of the Underworld? The one who suppresses Hell under her watch and the one whose command keeps the fires of the Furnace of the Dead lit?

And she looks as old as Suwako does...

...**Sigh**.

I think I should have expected this, but why do I still feel disappointed...?

_Satori_ "Well, forgive me for not achieving your expectations. Who are you?"

...Wait, what?

How did she... Gah, never the mind.

_Shinki_ "I'm Katsura Shinki. So let me confirm, one last time. Are you Komeiji Satori?"

_Satori_ "Please don't make me repeat what I just said. What are you doing here...? You still didn't answer me!"

So yeah! I hit the jackpot once again! Huzzah!

Orin will cry happy tears when she sees this!

_Satori_ "O-Orin? Did you think of her? Is she alive? Is she safe, then?"

_Shinki_ "...You... How did you know that?"

_Satori_ "I... I am so relieved! So Orin is safe! She is still alive...!"

...I suppose people have been lying to her all this time. Or maybe they genuinely believed that Orin was dead. In all cases, they were wrong. I guess my presence down here is living proof of that.

_Satori_ "Yes. I... I guess that believing everything I hear from the heart isn't entirely true. So, you met Orin? ...Shinki-san?"

_Shinki_ "I did. She is hurt, but she is fine. She asked me to come here and take you out...! So hurry, before someone comes by and..."

_Satori_ "NO! I cannot leave! I mustn't!"

...What? She... What did she just say?

_Satori_ "I don't have time to explain everything with perfection. ...I already understand what is happening, but please. Believe me when I say that I must not leave this palace."

_Shinki_ "...What are you saying...? These people... They are going to kill you! What are you trying to do? Do you think that if you convince them, they are going to leave?"

_Satori_ "No. I am staying here out of my own selfishness. ...These men... They need Okuu to generate heat. They are using me as a hostage to anger her and keep her constantly doing that. But if I were to leave... I fear for Okuu's mental and physical strength. I fear that she would break...!"

...I don't know who Okuu is, but I guess she's the lady that I heard profaning so loudly that it echoed through the caverns as if they were broken speakers.

_Satori_ "Y-You can hear her? You did? T-Tell me! What did she say? Please tell me!"

_Shinki_ "OK, Stop. Stop that now. ...What the hell?"

_Satori_ "What?"

_Shinki_ "How can you talk to me as if you know what I'm thinking?"

_Satori_ "Oh. ...I can read your heart. It's somewhat related to mind-reading, but... It's deeper than that. You have been eating peaches a lot recently, haven't you?"

…

…

...Really.

_Satori_ "Really."

Oh. ...That's kinda nice, I think.

I guess that explains a few things. Like... How she is the boss of this place.

You can probably win a five-on-one insult exchange bout, then! I have tried that myself a few times, but... My mouth's not quite quick enough for that.

_Shinki_ "Nevermind that, though. You asked what Okuu said? The same thing over and over again. 'I'm gonna kill all of you'."

_Satori_ "...So she's... Angry. Really mad. ...**Sigh**. I fear for Okuu's sanity if this keeps going... I wish there was something I could do."

_Shinki_ "Yeah, like fleeing! That would be a start!"

_Satori_ "Didn't you listen? I said I cannot go! If I leave, I have no idea what they will do to Okuu! L-Listen... Orin and Yuugi trusted you, so I will do the same. Do me a favor - leave this palace and bring back help. We need to expel these people from the Underworld! We must!"

...Gh! God damn it...! You're not making my life any easier!

I didn't come here to listen to that! I came here to rescue you! Orin is worried! Yuugi is worried, the whole Underworld is worried!

How can I convince her to leave? Worst case scenario, I'll have to kidnap you out of here!

_Satori_ "They are that worried about me...? I'm... ...I... I'm really glad, but... Listen, please. ...Ask of them to leave the Underworld. Ask them to go away from this place. They must return with help, but staying here right now is suicidal. As powerful as the four devas are, Yuugi _cannot_ defeat that man! ...Morrigan... I fear that the only one capable of defeating him is Yakumo Yukari herself. There is something... An eerie chill that dominate my spine as I look at him...! I have never felt anything like it!"

_Shinki_ "...So you're saying I should just leave and give up."

_Satori_ "Yes, leave! And bring back help!"

Fine. You're comin' with me, then.

**Grab**

_Satori_ "W-WAIT! What are you doing? I told you I need to stay here...!"

_Shinki_ "Do you think I care? Orin is going to castrate me if I don't bring you back to safety! I said I would do it, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

And I carry her on my arms as she struggles to get off of me.

_Satori_ "No! I can't leave! ...Okuu...! Please!"

_Shinki_ "I'm sorry, but this ain't the time for that...!"

And I run through the hallways with her on my arms. I turn left, right, left...

And I jump from the window I got in from. ...Wait... This is different.

* * *

**[Location: Palace of Earth Spirits – Courtyard]**

**Rustle  
**

...This isn't where I came from!

What the hell happened?

_Satori_ "This is odd...! The Earth Palace changed itself? ...No... Did someone change it?"

_Voice_ "Well. I do believe we have everything ready. Are you certain of this, Garrote?"

…!

**THROB**

I quickly turn myself around and jump away to the nearby hiding spot!

...Holy shit...! That's Morrigan! And Garrote! I can't believe they didn't see us! No, seriously! I fucking don't believe it!

Or either they have seen me but didn't bother to move? ...No... No, that's extremely unlikely...

_Satori_ "What are these men doing...?"

I don't know.

...There is a strange marking on the ground, though. ...Is that a... Yeah, that's a Shintoist symbol on the ground.

Morrigan and Garrote are positioned around it, looking at the symbol as if it is the holy grail. ...I don't understand the purpose of such. What are they doing...?

_Garrote_ "Y-Yes. ...it was extremely difficult to find the correct resting place of the one you mentioned, but I ultimately found it. The place of death was not in this particular location, but it was certainly in this area."

_Morrigan_ "Excellent work, Garrote."

What the hell is going on, here...?

Were they looking for the place someone died? Are they trying to do anything with it?

...**Shiver**.

Why do I feel like I should go away? Like, _right now_?

_Garrote_ "Master, do you mind if I ask? ...Why bring her back? I don't think that this is necessary."

_Morrigan_ "I disagree. Listen well, Garrote. ...The Hakurei shrine maiden is dangerous. Her constant scurrying through the upper world is getting closer and closer to where we are. I have no clue on how she does that, but it is dangerous all the same. I cannot afford to rely on my luck alone."

_Garrote_ "...So you will send an assassin...?"

_Morrigan_ "More like a ward. ...Such power... Look at this, Garrote. This much holy power...! This is formidable... And she died so young...! I wonder what caused the death of one with such power...?"

...I...

...I feel like I'm watching something that I shouldn't.

I want to leave.

I want to leave...!

_Satori_ "...Desecration...!"

W-WAIT! NO! DON'T LEAVE! FUCK!

_Satori_ "What do you think you are doing, you shameless mongrels!"

_Morrigan_ "Ah? If it isn't the boss of the moles. How did you escape your living quarters...? ...No matter. I will have you taken back there soon enough. Garrote?"

The man in bone armor instantly jumped towards her and immobilized her...!

God damn it...! If I wasn't stunned by this much holy power...! Why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I hold her and make her stop?

What are they doing? What is this?

_Morrigan_ "It has been a while since I've done a perfect resurrection, Komeiji Satori. Look well at this well of power. This here is the resting 'area' of the one I am going to bring back from the realms of nonexistence."

_Satori _"You are desecrating a soul you should not! Stop it! Morrigan!"

**Shiver**

_Morrigan_ "..._Wretched souls pounding at Hell's gate... Heed the sound of my voice and tremble. Heed the timber of my call and whisper. Follow the chime of the necromancer and open your eyes to see that what has been taken from you._"

**Strong Wind**

I'm...

**T-Thump**

**T-Thump**

What the fuck is going on...? What is this magical backlash? What is this?

Isn't this holy power? Then why do I feel this dark energy? Why do I feel the air crushing me? Why do I feel the gaze of the sky over me? Why do I feel so vulnerable?

_Morrigan_ "_See the world from your own eyes. Smell the air with your own lungs and come back from your grave bound to my soul as if you were part of my own! O, wretched souls pounding at Hell's gate... It is I who hold the key! It is I who summons you! It is I who call forth your name and give you your life back as it once was! Be bound to me!_"

The wind that blows from this ritual is forcing me to claw my hands onto the earth so I won't be blown away.

...This tornado of power... I don't believe this! He is really bringing back someone from the dead!

Satori...!

_Satori_ "LEAVE NOW! HURRY!"

_Morrigan_ "_Oh, Hakurei! Come back to the living!_"

**Flash**

I flee.

My feet dash across the trees and pillars as I take one last look towards Satori.

...I failed.

I pathetically failed. There is no excuse for this humongous failure.

I single-handedly managed to jeopardize her safety, nearly exposed myself and failed to take Satori away from this palace.

There were so many things I could have done. ...Why didn't I jump in to help her...? I could have used Zero. I could have picked her up and ran away. I should have taken a different path, I should have done something.

...But I am running away instead.

...I don't have a face to give to Orin and Yuugi after this failure.

…

Damn it...

**DAMN IT!**

* * *

**[Location: Ancient City]**

**Pant... Pant... Pant... Pant...**

...I... I arrived...! I finally arrived!

I wonder why is it that me running back took longer than me walking there...

...Maybe the weight of the failure really took its toll on me...

_Yuugi_ "Brother~! Oi! ...Brother!"

...Ah...

The crowd of youkai and earth dwellers are gathered in the square... Just like I asked of them.

This is...

_Yuugi_ "Brother! You're back... ...Where is Satori?"

_Shinki_ "I... **Pant**... I... I couldn't..."

My foggy mind can't bring forth the thoughts I was supposed to have.

I wanted to tell them something. ...But what was it?

...What was it...?

_Rin_ "Shinki! What about Satori-sama? Shinki!"

...Ah... Yes.

That's right. I have to tell them.

I have to tell them and get everyone out of here.

OK. Pull yourself together. I can do this, come on!

**Deep Breath**

_Shinki_ "...I failed to bring her with me. Satori has been captured by the enemy."

**Silence**

...

**GRAB**

...I can see the red in your glare, Yuugi.

_Yuugi_ "...What do you mean, you failed?"

_Shinki_ "Something strange happened. I managed to get her off her quarters, but I couldn't stop her from trying to stop them perform a ritual of resurrection. I was stunned, she left our hiding spot... She was recaptured."

_Yuugi_ "Kh...! God damn it! How did you let this happen? I thought you said you could do it!"

She released me...? ...I... I don't have time for this!

_Shinki_ "Listen to me. Satori asked me to do her a favor...! She told me that everyone must leave this place at once!"

**Crowd Bustle**

_Rin_ "L-Leave? What happened, Shinki? We have to take her out of there! We can't leave her there all on her own!"

_Shinki_ "Orin... Listen...!"

_Rin_ "What about Okuu? What about our village? What about her? We can't just leave her there! We have to bring her back...! We have to save her!"

This is getting out of control...! God damn it!

_Shinki_ "Orin! Listen to me!"

_Yuugi_ "Orin!"

_Rin_ "She might be hurt! In danger! They can be torturing, or abusing her! What... W-W-What should I do now? I came here to bring her back, but... But she tells us to leave? Why? What's going on here?"

OK, I'm taking matters into my own hands now.

_Shinki_ "TWINKIE HOUSE!"

**BAFF**

...

**Deep Silence**

Yeah. I punched you in the face. Sorry.

_Rin_ "NYAAAOW! What did you do that for?"

_Yuugi_ "...Hm. Better him than me, at least. ...Brother. Something went out of your control there? Is that it?"

That's one way of putting it.

_Yuugi_ "...So that's what happened, wasn't it? ...Fair enough. You talked with Satori, didn't ya? What did she say?"

…

That's... That's right.

No time for lagging on your own failure, Shinki. Stop being an idiot. You're better than this.

You're not made of steel. Being surprised by overwhelming power is not something to be ashamed of.

If you failed this time... All you have to do is do better next time.

...Yes.

Enough jerking off to my own stupid.

_Shinki_ "...This city is to be evacuated."

The shock of my words seem to have surprised quite a handful of people.

_Crowd_ "...! What?"

_Shinki_ "The whole Underworld is about to be overrun by an army of undead. Their leader is a man named Morrigan which Satori claimed is beyond any of you. She told me I should bring this message to the village and to Yuugi. You are all to take hiding someplace else."

**Bustle**

_Crowd_ "Are you shitting us?"

_Crowd_ "Leave our home behind? Our paradise?"

_Crowd_ "Leave everything behind us?"

_Shinki_ "Hm...! Listen to me! You cannot stay here anymore!"

_Crowd_ "And why should we believe you?"

_Shinki_ "...Because you cannot believe in your home anymore. None of you can. Don't you see? This isn't my orders! This is Satori's request, not mine!"

...The people started to settle down as I mentioned Satori's name.

It would appear the mere mention of her name is enough in these parts. ...I don't know why, though.

_Yuugi_ "That's what she said, right?"

That's what I just said, wasn't it.

_Yuugi_ "Fair enough. We are leavin'."

_Crowd_ "What? Ane-san?"

_Yuugi_ "Don't take me wrong. We're not leavin' the Underworld. The Deep Roads can take us to a lot of different places, can't it? We'll just have to go to someplace else."

Someplace else? Is there a place like this in the underworld?

Well... I would guess that there is, but...

_Yuugi_ "There used to be a small shrine on the other side of the Deep Roads, where Konngara-san lived. ...She abandoned the place when it became a place where small youkai would gather. Now it is a small city! Not as big as this one, but it'll have to do."

Indeed? That's really convenient.

_Yuugi_ "So, that's where I'll be goin'. If you guys want to stay here... You can stay. I certainly won't."

_Crowd_ "H... How do you know this man is speaking the truth, Ane-san?"

She stopped walking and hardly turned to face me and them as she walked down the street towards the Deep Roads.

_Yuugi_ "'Cause I can see it in his eyes. This' just my gut speaking. There is nothing else to it."

...And she walks down the road without even looking back.

Thrilling.

… …?

H-Hey... Everyone's walking. Everyone's following...?

...Ah... What's this, I don't even...

_Crowd_ "Well... If Ane-san and Satori said it, then I guess it's OK, isn't it?"

_Crowd_ "Yeah. I mean, we can just come back here later, can't we?"

_Crowd_ "The hell you doin' looking at us with that dopey expression, dude? We're gonna leave you behind!"

…I...

...Seriously.

I don't understand this place.

I really don't. And I think it's fine this way.

...It really is, isn't it?

* * *

**[Location: Deep Roads]**

And we march.

It is not a silent march, though. Everyone's laughing, and smiling, and having a great time. This much noise highly reminds me of a party for very clear reasons.

The Oni, Youkai and Spirits that were angry and confused back there are now happy and excited. Orin didn't leave my side for a moment in complete silence, and Yuugi is enjoying herself greatly amongst the horde of youkai.

...We crossed the bridge without problems, all things considered. Parsee let us through easily enough. As soon as she saw Yuugi, she stopped gritting her teeth and calling me a wanker. Who was it that was the boss of the Underworld again?

And as we reach the second crossroads... They take a different path to the Shrine Village of Hell. At least that's what I think there is down that road.

_Yuugi_ "So this is where we'll be going separate ways? I'll be sure to visit you sometime up there, brother."

_Shinki_ "...Yuugi. ...I'm sorry I failed so badly."

_Yuugi_ "Naah, don't sweat it. I know things could have gone better, but what's done is done. We'll save Satori for sure. Do ask that bitch of a gap youkai to move her old hag ass down here and do something about it, too! I mean, seriously."

Definitely. Now that I know more than I wish I did, I'll certainly do that.

There's no way I'm keeping Yukari off this hook.

_Shinki_ "...Thanks, Yuugi."

_Yuugi_ "Hm! Stop thankin' me and get lost already. Give me a breather to want to go and visit you, brother!"

Heh! That's good news, I can hardly wait.

Please give me something other than just Tenshi visiting me all the time, for god's sake. She seriously need to make some friends other than just me.

After all, I'm not worthy of her full, ascended attention.

...Everyone's passing by us and going into the Deep Roads' pathway to he Shrine Village as we stopped to speak. ...I think I better get going, too.

...All these people...

…

They don't resent me for failing the way I did...?

...They probably still do. There's no helping it, is there? I'll have to be certain not to fail next time.

I definitely won't fail anymore.

I don't want to fail anymore.

…

…

I've walked for a bit on my own already.

Walking on my own like this is a bit lonely, isn't it...?

…?

What's that? Is that... Footsteps? Someone's running here?

…

That's Orin!

What the fuck?

_Rin_ "Shinki! Hey!"

_Shinki_ "What are you doing here, Orin? Aren't you gonna stay with Yuugi and the other-"

_Rin_ "Twinkie House!"

**Baff**

Oof…!

…

Ow! What the hell did you do that for?

_Shinki_ "Is this some sort of payback? ...I'm sorry I Twinkie'd you, but I didn't really have a choice."

_Rin_ "I know. ...Look, I... I'm sorry, OK? And... Thank you for doing what you did, even if it wasn't much. I know that Satori-sama and Okuu are OK. ...That is good enough for now."

Is it? ...I'm pretty sure that this can change in a matter of moments if those men feel like it.

But I don't think that they will get rid of Satori and Okuu. With the Ancient City being evacuated, they will need her to maintain the Earth Palace's spirits at bay.

And they need her as Okuu's mental guardian.

But that doesn't explain why you are here, really.

_Shinki_ "Orin? Why are you here, by the way?"

_Rin_ "Ah... I'm going to the upper world for now. Staying here will only serve to choke me with anxiety. I won't be able to stand that. So I'm going up instead."

_Shinki_ "...Leaving everyone behind? Are you OK with that?"

_Rin_ "I'm not leaving anyone behind. We are coming back, anyway. Also, there are no decent doctors down here. I still need to take care of my arm."

That's convincing.

...You're a really straightforward girl, aren't you? That's really good indeed.

_Shinki_ "Well then. ...First of all, let's get out of this place. These walls all around me are making me feel claustrophobic."

_Rin_ "That's because you're used to all that sky! Living underground is good too, you know."

Maybe, if you want to have the complexion of a sheet of paper.

That's not healthy. ...Unless the fires of hell can tan you!

...Hm. I wonder.

_Rin_ "...I suppose we'll have to start from the beginning after all of this..."

_Shinki_ "No. I promise you that we're taking the Ancient City back. If not for my own mental sanity."_  
You know you don't want that to happen._

...I Will.

* * *

**[Location: Mountain Pathway]**

...After a moment of walking... A moment that did not take nearly as long to end... We exit the Deep Roads.

The blue sky before my eyes never looked so bright!

_Shinki_ "Aaah! Air, sweet air!"

_Rin_ "...We have been underground for a few hours at best, you know."

I know, I know! But it still feels like it's taken forever...

Don't blame me for being over dramatic.

_Rin_ "Hm! ...So, I guess I'll have to find a place to stay for now."

_Shinki_ "Ah... About that, I..."

...I...

Wait... What the hell?

There's something wrong.

What is this creepy feeling crawling my back like a spider?

_Rin_ "S-Shinki! Look at that!"

Look at w-

…

...What... The...

_Rin_ "...What's that in the distance? What happened? What is that light?"

Ah... Hurry. High ground. I need higher ground...!

_Shinki_ "I'm going up! Orin!"

_Rin_ "Ah! I'm coming with you! Wait!"

I hurriedly jump up and climb the massive stone wall with quick jumps as I claw my way up to a higher spot.

This is faster than I suppose it would normally be. I kick the face of the mountain and propel myself to the air and land right on top of the small face, and I can see way above the trees and the landscape, now...

...I cannot believe what I am seeing.

What the fuck happened here?

_Shinki_ "Jesus tapdancing christ... Is that... Gensokyo...?"

What happened here...? How... how did this happen?

The thick smell of brimstone and ash fill the air as my eyes try to adjust to the destruction before my eyes.

...This is terrible...!

What the fuck happened...?

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Forest of Magic]**

...The blue sky of Gensokyo.

It would normally display the clouds. The birds. The few Tengu that would fly through it appreciating the breeze, the few people that would normally spend their time happily on the air.

Sometimes it displayed the great beauty of Danmaku duels.

And sometimes one could see hints of the home of the Celestials floating in the sky as if it was part of it.

But this time... All one could see if they looked in the sky was a pink and bluish green dot.

...The Green Witch blinked as her eyes flared pure disgust towards the woman in clad pink. Her banner-like green hair floated behind her imposingly as her arms were crossed, her robes fluttering to the wind like a cape.

The woman in pink gazed at her with a playful smile as they both looked deeply into one another's eyes without blinking. She turned around and sat on her broom like it was a couch, crossing her legs in the process.

_Chase_ "...You look interesting. Are you here to make me feel that this world is not a waste of my time~?"

_Mima_ "No. I'm here to kill you."

And a bang of pure white filled the sky that afternoon, shaking the very trees of the Forest of Magic.


	31. Chapter 31: Sunder the World

**Author's Comments: **I am a fool. I'm SO sorry about this delay. I really am... And I can't really say anything in my defense about it.

All I can ask of you is... Enjoy! Because I certainly did! I hope you also do!

* * *

**[Interlude – This World That is so Fragile]**

...Fire.

Fire. Brimstone. Ash. Dust. Snow...

My lungs breathe only the steamy fume of heat. I cannot see anything else other than red. Anything else but this odd gold. Nothing more than just the bright flash of carmine.

The cracking fires before my very eyes dance in its waking glory as all I can do is look at it.

I am captivated by them.

Why is it so? The fires are burning my house. They are killing my mother. They are incinerating my neighbors. They are eating my friends and consuming the village I grew in. The fires are assimilating the very people I knew and considered family.

...And still it looks so beautiful.

A few buildings burn as the spreading fires get out of the villagers' control. I walk harmlessly through them as they point at me. They call me a monster. I feel sad. More people end up getting burned.

Why do they get burned so easily? I can walk harmlessly through them. Can't they do the same?

Why am I not hurt by the fire...?

The earth shakes a bit as a few horsemen come to the village. They run after me with swords, but the fire is too strong. It ends up consuming them, too. It eats everything, it breaks everything. Everything breaks so easily. Why does this happen...?

Why does everything breaks so easily?

Why is this world so fragile?

All I do is think badly of something and it will burn. I think fondly of something and it will freeze. I think happily of something and it explodes, I try to touch it and it melts.

How does this happen? Is this why they call me a monster?

Why am I a monster if I am stronger than they are? If they are hurt by the fire and I am not... Does this makes me the monster?

Shouldn't this make them weak?

As I walk through the flaming path of burnt corpses and broken buildings... I see a silhouette of someone I knew only too well.

_Girl_ "Papa...!"

_Man_ "Chase...!"

Father looks really surprised when he sees me. He has a bad burn mark on his face, it's all covered in cinder and dust.

_Chase_ "Papa... Why is everyone dying? Why is everything burning?"

_Father_ "...Chase... You...!"

_Chase_ "Aren't everyone adults? Aren't they supposed to be stronger than me? Then why are they dying? Is everyone weaker than me?"

_Father_ "Gh...! Stop this right now, Chase! Do you hear me? This is an order!"

_Chase_ "Does this mean they are all weak, Papa? This means they are not supposed to be adults yet, right? So this means they are worthless, right?"

_Father_ "You god damned monster! You should have been used as a whore just like your sister was!"

_Chase_ "Just like you, right?"

...And then he burned.

I remember the bright flash that crossed me as his eyes jumped from his face like corks of a champagne bottle. Everything got so bright I hardly could see anymore.

When I realized, I was on the nearest hill, atop the village's limits, seeings the black smoke rise to the already darkened sky.

As I watched the spectacle of flames from above, the village burned and got consumed by the golden plasma I created. My eyes swelled with tears as I stood in that hill for what seemed like an eternity. The village eventually was wiped out by the rampaging fire. Everything was brought to ash overnight.

...I stood there as the last bit of fire dissipated into the wind. All by myself, my eyes couldn't bring themselves to cry anymore.

My face was brighter than the afternoon sun. A really big smile crept on my face as I finally turned my eyes off from the black and white, and looked into the wild yonder that is the sky.

_Chase_ "...So this is what happiness feels like."

So that's what being strong felt like.

The taste of freedom never felt so good.

I was genuinely happy for the first time in my life.

**

* * *

**

**[Interlude – Location: Forest of Magic – twenty minutes ago]**

The sky flashed gold with the shock of powers colliding into each other in mid-air.

Both green and pink blurs flew across the flakes of magic floating amidst the aftershock of power in the air as they collided into each other as violently as it would be, shaking the air and making the trees below tremble. The magic in the air was nearly gaining solid form as the power exchange continued.

Mima smirked as she swung her hand nonchalantly towards Chase as if she was shooing a particularly annoying fly, sending a bolt of power in her direction shattering yet another one of her barriers and making the pink witch grit her teeth. In response, she swung her broom upwards with a kick and sent a jolt of energy towards Mima, but it missed her greatly.

The pink witch's brow was frowned beyond the usual. Her teeth was gritted with discomfort as her opponent dodged her attacks with a visible cockiness, unleashing attacks of her own that Chase could not dodge and she would get hit.

And she got hit way too many times.

Her eyes flared pink as she swung the broom in an unusually large arc before disengaging from Mima using the spell she cast as a propeller. They were back at a reasonable distance.

_Chase_ "...You are one annoying thing, aren't you~? Are you not taking me seriously?"

_Mima_ "No~ I am humiliating you on purpose. And I'll keep doing that until the time I end you completely. I hope you won't enjoy this as much as I'll do."

_Chase_ "Huhuhu~! So you are attacking me knowing who I am? ...Say. Who are you? You're not a normal witch, I feel a very special determination in your magic."

_Mima_ "If you want the answer, you'll have to answer my question, first. ...Listen. Do you remember all the people you've killed in your life?"

The pink witch cocked her head backwards, throwing her hair to her back and sitting with interest on her broom.

_Chase_ "Some. A few people make such an impression that they stay in the memory. ...So it is revenge?"

A bold of pleasure slid through her back as she crossed her legs. She always enjoyed revenge seekers. Mostly because they never held back due to having nothing else to lose.

They always pulled something different off, and that was really interesting for her.

...Though she didn't feel the same thrill with this woman. She had a strange determination to her. She kind of determination she couldn't remember feeling in anyone else.

_Chase_ "Revenge for whom?"

_Mima_ "If not for Marisa's honor, then consider it for my own."

_Chase_ "Marisa...? ...Oh! You mean the Ordinary Black Witch! So she's alive...? ...Hmm~ I knew I felt this itch in the back of my head, telling me I did something wrong. That's why you should always confirm your kills, right?"

_Mima_ "...Why did you even do that?"

_Chase_ "What do you mean, why~? I mean, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? I kill people because that's what I do. I destroy because that's my game. Do you understand~?"

_Mima_ "Yeah. _Master Spark_."

**THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The burst of power was so sudden and it was released without any kind of notice that the only reaction Chase could pull off was creating a barrier around herself to avoid receiving total damage!

_Chase_ "Hmmmm~! Oh, so you want to play this game? Because I can do that! _Master Spaaaark_~!"

**THOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Chase's Master Spark flew across the air but all it consumed was air. Mima was already behind her, her hand's palm was open and covered in a green light, as she swung it on Chase's back like a sword!

_Mima_ "You're terrible at this."

**THACK**

_Chase_ "Ugh!"

_Mima_ "Pro tip, you blonde bitch. Always keep your eyes on your opponent."

The pink magician's eyes flared with confusion as her teeth gritted on their own. A spurt of power erupted from her hands towards Mima, who dodged it by just nudging herself to the left. She was not impressed.

_Chase_ "Pro tip: Don't give your enemies tips during battles!"

And the spell Chase cast returned like a boomerang, hitting Mima in the back.

**BOOOOOM**

_Mima_ "GK! What the-?"

Using the window of opportunity she gained on Mima, Chase used her broom to burst herself towards the green witch and swung her broom in a full-moon motion as it charged a bright, electric pink...!

_Chase_ "Chase broom head crush~!"

**VOOOSH**

...And it missed her.

_Chase_ "...Eh?"

**BOOOOM**

_Chase_ "NGH! Again? What happened...? **Cough**!"

_Mima_ "I dodged, and you got surprised. Our bodies get staggered for a moment when that happens, don't they?"

The comment from her part made a small vein pop in Chase's forehead.

_Chase_ "...That would apply to you too, wouldn't it."

_Mima_ "It would, if not for the fact your attacks sucks. I can see them coming from a mile away."

The pink witch stopped completely for a few seconds our of sheer reflex from hearing Mima's claim. Her frown got replaced by a serene expression as a calm, angry smile opened up in her beautiful face. A flare of electric pink erupted from her hands as she joined them together and claimed to the air.

_Chase_ "_Bomber Flare_!"

The pink witch's body suddenly became a machine gun of magic flak, exploding from her very frame and covering the sky above the Forest of Magic in a pattern of pink explosions. The black dust that rose from the spell did not impede her vision for her eyes could see through the curtain of dust with extreme ease. And she saw the slightly burnt Mima getting herself distance from Chase as her robes were slightly torn from the shockwave.

On her own note, Mima was shocked but not surprised. She covered herself in a small force field so she wouldn't take damage, but it still stung her.

_This girl's got a few things in her arsenal that actually hurt! I better just show her what I'm capable of before she pulls a really big gun that will give me more trouble than I'm here for..._

She decided to go all-out as seriously as she could.

A thought crossed the green witch's mind as a cape materialized behind her like wings. She grinned with the confidence of a thousand men as the cape opened up defiantly in response to her magic, it spread open in a circular fashion above her head as it blocked out the sunlight due to its ridiculous increase in size.

The pink witch's eyes widened open in curiosity and doubt as she gazed upon the wing-like cape blocking the sunlight that was large enough to plug a volcano's mouth shut. Staring at the scene before her felt like staring deep down a black hole, and she felt a chill run through her spine in pure horror when she saw the blackness turn into gold.

Black started to absorb the surrounding light as if it was sucking the whole world into itself. The vibration from the power squall got extremely intense really fast, and Chase's eyes were spread open in the most singular thought of fear she did not feel in a long time.

Mima's mouth distorted itself into the nastiest grin she had ever displayed. _It's been a long time since I used this baby...!_

And she roared.

_Mima_ "_**Twilight Spark!**_"

And the gold roared.

The mother of all sparks blasted from the black hole just like a cannon firing lightning. The shock wave made every single tree from the Forest of Magic shake violently to its passing as the massive golden beam of power slashed the air and tore off the clouds from the heavens almost as soon as Mima snapped her fingers as the command for the spell to fire.

Chase's bones rattled with the snap, and her reaction to the engulfing golden monstrosity that blasted off like it did was that of extreme panic. She mentally launched a force field around her and flew downwards as fast as she could, but it didn't work. She got hit.

As the spark cleaved the skies in two, Mima pointed her hands upwards and changed its course to go up instead of continuing straight forward. The blast's distance changed immediately and it missed the landscape of Gensokyo, disappearing into the very yonder above their heads. The sounds of destruction disappeared with it as the cape behind Mima's back disintegrated into the wind, and everything returned to its usual silence.

Except for the pink silhouette that was floating in the same spot it was before it got hit.

Chase's robes were in tatters. Her face was covered in bruises alongside her arms and legs. Her hair was slightly burnt and her broom was nowhere to be seen. She was hurt really, really badly.

_Mima_ "...Still alive? That's damn impressive, oi. But I guess that at least will knock some of the fight out of her."

_Chase_ "...You."

The pink witch's voice was trembling. Her fists were clenched so hard it was making her hands bleed. Her teeth was grit with such strength that it was making noises.

Mima rose an eyebrow in wonder as she opened her mouth to say something, but it was the pink witch who broke the strange aftershock.

_Chase_ "...What was that...? Are you proud? Do you think you've won? Do you think that was something to be boastful of?"

_Mima_ "Ahn?"

_Chase_ "DO... DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG? Do you think you're powerful and awesome because you can launch a spell like that? DO YOU? I'll let you know this right now, you asparagus green-haired bitch! YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Her voice was so shaken and out of control Mima hardly recognized her. Her eyes were flaring with magical power as her forehead was sweating and the pretty face she used to display was red with anger and stress.

The green witch saw Chase as if she did a complete 180 turn for the worse.

She was mad with anger.

_Chase_ "THIS POWER OF YOURS IS NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING! ARE YOU PROUD OF THAT SPARK? I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS LIKE!"

**Rumble**

The ground below started to tremble as Mima's eyes recognized the colossal quantities of magic power the pink witch started to gather.

She could see it. The glow in her frame that kicked in so rapidly that it almost seemed like a bad idea for a joke enveloped the whole sky as she pointed both arms to the heavens and the glow concentrated on them...

And Mima could not believe what she was watching.

The sheer quantity of magic power that Chase gathered, condensed and focused on her arms was so great that it made a few trees right below her burn. The ground trembled as her mad eyes glared with evil intent at the Green Witch, who started to gather power of her own. She wouldn't allow Chase to do whatever was it that she wanted to.

_Mima_ "Holy shit...! What are you gonna go, you retard?"

_Chase_ "Pay attention, Green Witch! This is why I am the Deadliest Witch Ever!"

_Mima_ "Kh...! Damn it...! What the hell is this...? This wasn't supposed to...!"

_I don't have time to do another Twilight Spark! A Final will have to do, then...! But I'm not sure if it can stop this! What the hell is she doing...?_

As both witches gathered all of the power that they could... The sky was as clear as it could possibly be. The air trembled with the resonance of their powers as a few trees below were burning...

**Snap**

_Mima_ "_**Final Spark!**_"

_Chase_ "_**RAGNARÖK!**_"

…

...It was a sword.

A sword so great and large that it rose itself to the skies like a beam of the gods. Chase's hands unleashed such a light with the intensity of the sun, and she brought it down towards Mima's desperately cast spell.

It cut it in half.

It cut the skies in half.

It cut the forest in half.

It cut the mountains in half.

It cut the Sanzu River in half.

And everything that remained in the vertical path of the sword became a scar of black and red, slashing through all of Gensokyo in a straight line, ending everything in its path.

The dust that rose from the attack painted the air with its color. Mima roughly dodged the attack, miraculously escaping it by a centimeter. The sounds of cries of desperation from the youkai of the Forest of Magic were only overruled by the maniacal cackle of the Pink Witch, who was crying tears of pure ecstasy upon seeing her own handiwork in action. Her legs were twitching due to the pure mental pleasure of casting the biggest spell in her arsenal.

She was now immersed in pure delight.

_Chase_ "NNNN~! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU SEE THIS? DO YOU SEE IT NOW, GREEN WITCH? WHAT DOES YOUR SPARK HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS? THE DESTRUCTION! THE POWER! IT DOES NOT EVEN COME CLOSE! IT DOES NOT COMPARE!"

_Mima_ "G-Gensokyo...! No!"

_Chase_ "You are WORTHLESS! The piece of thrash that you are is not even enough for me to bother! Get out of my sight, you pig! This is as far as your powers will take you!"

And with a final cackle of pure insanity, Chase flew towards the dust and disappeared from Mima's sight, who was sweating and shaking as all she could do was clench her fists in frustration.

...If she attempted to finish Chase off now, she would probably cast Ragnarok again.

_Mima_ "...Damn it. The irony is so great it hurts. ...I came here to humiliate and finish her off, but I end up adding fuel to what just happened instead...!"

And as the dust finally settled down as much as it could, from a bird's eye point of view, Mima gazed upon the landscape and witnessed the huge scar crossing through the land and flew towards the Bamboo Forest of the Lost with a huge weight over her shoulders.

The skies reflected the fire and the scar on it like it was a mirror...

And at the great distance, at the top of a hill next to the entrance to the Deep Roads... Shinki did not believe what was that before his eyes.

_Shinki_ "Jesus tapdancing Christ... Is that... Gensokyo...?"

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic, West Side of the Scar]**

I run.

It has been a really long time since I've run this fast towards something. I have no idea what's pulling me towards this place. I have no idea what caused this.

I don't know what to expect and I don't care.

My feet are moving so fast on their own that I'm leaving dust trails behind me as I dash through the woods and desperate wildlife trying to escape the ash and fire.

The closer I get to the source of this destruction, the more poisonous the very air becomes. The fume that dominates this area now is unbelievable.

_Shinki_ "**Pant**...** Pant**...** Pant**... What the hell... What the hell...!"

_Rin_ "Shinki! Don't run so fast...! Shinki...!"

...I'm leaving Orin behind?

Well, I AM running really god damn fast. ...Wait, what was that noise?

**Rustle**

Shit! It's an ambush!

I boost the power of my legs and arms as I give a small hop and kick the ground as I land, forcing me to stop completely. I bring my right arm forward as the thing I heard from the corner of the nearby trees jump right where I was going and raise a sword at me!

...Wait. I know this! This is...

_Shinki_ "Is this Shanghai? A-Alice? Are you here? Alice!"

_Alice_ "Katsura-san!"

Oh, man. I'm so glad to have really good reflexes! If I kept running, that thing would tear my head off...!

_Alice_ "Katsura-san, I am glad to see you are unharmed!"

_Shinki_ "That's my line! Do you know if everyone else is fine? What happened here?"

She seems to be as surprised as I am as she just nods uncomfortably to notify me she in fact, doesn't know what caused this as she unsummons her doll.

_Alice_ "I don't know, but I still have my suspicions. Right before the giant beam of light split Gensokyo in half, I saw the Twilight Spark being shot. As far as I know, only one person knows how to cast that, but I doubt she would be stupid enough to do this!"

_Shinki_ "...That's as good of a lead as any, isn't it? Who was it?"

_Alice_ "That would be Mima-san, Marisa's instructor. Or at least I believe she is, neither one of them mentions the fact enough for it to be plausible."

...Damn.

The possible cause of this disaster is Marisa's boss lady? ...But like Alice said, it probably wasn't her. It's still way too soon to guess anything.

But then again, why the hell this happened? Where in the sodding hell is Reimu?

_Alice_ "Standing here won't solve anything. I was going straight to the Scar, will you come with me?"

Hey, guess what. That is exactly where I meant to go!

And tag along a magician in the middle of a magic-caused accident _kinda_ sounds like the best thing to do. I'm just saying, really.

_Rin_ "**Pant**... **Pant**... **Pant**... Here... I'm... Finally..."

_Shinki_ "...Just for the heck of it, do you know where this Mima is?"

_Alice_ "If I did know, I would be there asking questions already."

That's what I thought.

_Shinki_ "Let's move then. Before this particular area of the forest catches fire and we would have to flee like men in expensive suits."

_Alice_ "...Now that would be a frightening experience."

_Shinki_ "You have no idea."

* * *

**[Location: The Black Scar]**

_Alice_ "Katsura-san?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah?"

_Alice_ "I was wondering what Hell's Traffic Accident was doing following you around all day. I felt like asking before, but I had no idea how to."

Oh yeah. Orin has been following me around in silence all this time. Your wonder is as natural as it can get.

_Shinki_ "It's a bit of a buggery story. She lost an arm, found me... Lots of stuff happened. I'll explain calmly to you when we're not in a hurry."

I am so definitely glad you know your priorities as well as you do!

…

This poisonous fume is getting more and more intense as we progress through the few trees that didn't suffer too much damage from whatever was it that caused all this.

I cannot say the same about the grass however. Its usual green color was now overruled by the fallen ash and dust, covering nearly all of it in a gray coating of... Well... Gray.

...And we finally arrive where we are supposed to be at.

_Rin_ "What... What on earth happened here...?"

I wish I could know.

There's no other way to see this huge mark on the ground as anything else but a scar that slashes through the ground like a pulsating wound, tainting the ground with its presence and making its air nigh unbearable to breathe. As I look to one of its extremities to another, I can see that this is no small thing at all. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say this crosses all of Gensokyo.

...But yet... Why do I not feel that threatened by it?

_Alice_ "This... This does not look good at all. This ground... I am no expert in this kind of thing, but I take it will take a lot of effort for it to heal. This wasn't just a little carving on the ground... Whatever caused it made sure that its target would suffer with it."

_Shinki_ "Yeah. ...But I was still expecting something more panicking. When you think about it, this could be a lot worse."

_Rin_ "...Eh? This isn't bad? What do you mean?"

I never said it wasn't bad, oi. How to explain this without sounding like I know what I am talking about? Because I certainly don't.

All things considered though... I think I might as well give it a shot.

_Alice_ "...Yes. ...When I think about it, this... This isn't all that striking."

...As expected of Alice, really.

_Shinki _"Orin? Uuh... Let's see. If you'd think Gensokyo being a number, think of it as being 100. ...Now look at this scar. It is quite large but it treads in a straight line. If you consider it cut this world in half... The total damage won't be superior to 15. Because it is a straight line."

_Alice_ "Making the other 85% entirely safe and normal. Recovering such a small portion of damage will not be a grueling task, though... It still isn't good news."

I never said it was. I'm only making the blow softer to handle.

The shortest distance between two points is a straight line, this scar only hit the shortest part of its total range. It wasn't nearly as devastating as it could have been.

...But still. This is no laughing matter.

_Alice_ "...The Sanzu River got hit."

_Shinki_ "Hm?"

_Alice_ "I'm measuring the position of this scar right now. ...Judging the way this slash crosses through Gensokyo... The Sanzu River got hit. ...The Human Village also was."

Wait... The what?

Are... Are you telling me the humans died? Hey now, this isn't anywhere close to being funny!

_Alice_ "...But I'm not sure if it got fully hit. The village is more to the east than this. If it did, only 20% of the village got damaged. This isn't good... The Bamboo Thicket was also struck. ...And..."

Damn. I wish I had such a good mental map of Gensokyo. I have no idea where this scar will take me if I follow it.

_Rin_ "Alice? What's wrong?"

Hm? ...She looks pale. What happened?

_Shinki_ "Alice?"

_Alice_ "...I do believe the Garden of the Sun was hit."

**Snap**

**CCCCRACK**

A tree falls right behind me as I can't find words to say anything as they probably all died in my throat.

...This...

_Shinki_ "...You... You certain of that?"

_Alice_ "...Yes."

Well. ...That's... That's just epic.

I don't think that whoever is in the starting end of this scar will have a pleasant ending to its life.

...I'm worried. More about Yuuka than on anyone else right now, really.

_Alice_ "I wonder. Did Mima-san really do this? I don't think she would provoke Yuuka-san like this. ...No. Mima-san wouldn't be that stupid. Something different did this. Probably someone that doesn't like living very much. ...Curious."

She did say that Mima was Marisa's master/teacher boss lady, didn't she?

_Shinki_ "...Standing here thinking about it isn't going to do much. We've seen the damage firsthand, and we can conclude it wasn't as mind blowing as we believed at first, even if this isn't anywhere close to being good. I guess we should start by doing what we can. Do you know where Marisa is?"

_Alice_ "Marisa... If she isn't at Reimu's place - which she isn't – she is at her home or at Kourindou. The closest one for us to go would be her house."

_Rin_ "That mushroom fiddled place? I wonder why I'm not excited on going there."

Maybe because it's Marisa's place we are talking about?

_Shinki_ "Then that's where we will go, I guess. By the way, Orin? Are you OK? Do you want to go to a doctor? I can take you to Eirin right now if you ask me to, you know."

_Rin_ "It's fine. Granted you didn't do an expert job at healing me, but you did save me and pull me out of danger. I'm a youkai, I can handle a wound like this now. Going to a doctor is in my plans, but I'm also worried for Gensokyo. ...I'll follow you two."

Awesome.

I better keep an eye on you just in case. You haven't been through really happy stuff nowadays. That is taxing on anyone.

And we nod to each other in confirmation before leaving this enormous scar, going straight to the eastern part of the Forest of Magic, where Marisa's house is.

Taking extra care not to breathe more of this disgusting fume before we're out of this place.

* * *

**[Location: Marisa's House]**

...And here we are.

This place has the scent of Marisa all over it, no kidding. This looks strangely western, too. I wonder why I'm not surprised.

And this actually is a kinda big house. It's not huge, it's just... Well, accommodatingly big, I suppose.

I can hear rustling noises inside, as if someone is ruffing through their stuff quite desperately. I wonder?

_Alice_ "Well, this is it."

_Rin_ "Ugh! This place reeks of mushrooms! Is there someone inside?"

_Shinki_ "Definitely. Someone's messing around in there quite well."

...The noise stopped.

Whoever is inside already knows we are here.

_Shinki_ "It stopped."

_Alice_ "Marisa? Are you there? Marisa!"

…

...After a few seconds, the door opened... And a woman I haven't seen before comes from it with a scowl on her face.

She doesn't look pleased at the same time she looks really stressed. She doesn't look like Marisa at all, so I don't think she's a relative. Her robes are all a... Strange mix of green and blue, and it shocks quite well with her long green hair.

And there is a symbol of a star on her Gensokyo standard silly hat.

_Alice_ "Ah! Mi-Mima-san!"

_Mima_ "What's up, Alice kiddie? Are you here to play with dolls again? I don't have time for that now, so go bother someone else."

_Shinki_ "And I recognize cranky when I hear it. We were looking for you. I guess this makes everything easier for us."

She's looking at me as if I am a total alien. The kind of look you usually see in a normal person when you show them that magic exists.

I'm not feeling particularly happy about this look.

_Rin_ "Well, I don't think that's a nice look to give a visit."

_Mima_ "Who's the loser?"

_Shinki_ "Gensokyo, I guess. It just got cleaved in half, didn't it."

_Mima_ "...That was a quick answer. And I'm not sure I can deny what you just said. Who are you? I haven't seen you around these parts before."

_Alice_ "Mainly because you almost never leave your tree. Mima-san... What happened to Gensokyo? I know you had something to do with all this!"

Oh, wow. That was a kinda blunt manner to throw accusations at people. I usually get really angry when people do that to me.

_Mima_ "You can say it was partially my fault. ...At the same time it wasn't. I don't know why I should say anything to you, though. Just go away."

...And that was extremely stupid of an answer

_Shinki_ "...Of course. Because we certainly don't live in Gensokyo with you. Because we certainly didn't have our forest cut neatly in half. Seriously, what? If you think this matter doesn't concern us, then you should have your screws put back in your head, _Mimadame_!"

Don't glare at me like that! Do you want to win against me in a glaring contest?

_Mima_ "You're talking too loud for some random bystander. Go back to your hiding hole before I nuke you to ash."

_Shinki_ "Can I automatically assume you did this, then? If so, can I rip your intestines off now? I still need to go check on a lot of people on the stupid idiotic thing you have done!"

_Marisa_ "...No. Shinki, no. She didn't do it, ze."

...Hey! Marisa! I almost started to wonder when you'd show up. ...Also, you smell like blood.

What the hell? Her head's wrapped in bandages...!

_Alice_ "Marisa! You look horrible, what happened?"

_Shinki_ "Holy crap! How are you actually walking with a wound like that?"

_Rin_ "Well, I think that question should be directed at me."

...Quite.

Still, she said something interesting just now. What was that again? That Mima didn't cause this?

So she's just shooing us off? Why?

_Mima_ "Marisa, do you know this man?"

_Marisa_ "Yeah, I do. Hey there! You guys seen what happened outside? This is quite a disaster, eh? I was worried, ze!"

That's gotta be the understatement of the year.

_Shinki_ "We came here about that, actually. What the hell happened? I wasn't around these parts for only a few hours and then this?"

According to what Alice said, If this woman in front of me didn't do it, then at last she saw who did it.

I know you realized I'm not leaving pacifically after all of this. Stop frowning at me like some sort of scarecrow, woman.

_Marisa_ "This actually was an invader's handiwork. ...Hey... Mima? Can't you tell them what you know? I want to hear this in full detail, too."

_Mima_ "...Fine. I was going to tell you about this anyway. The more people I manage to keep away from that woman, the better it's going to be. Come in."

...Of course. I am not going to complain if this is the case.

* * *

...Well.

Marisa's place is really, really strange.

Not because it's bad looking. It actually looks kinda nice... But maybe that's the whole point? Maybe that's why it's strange?

There are books everywhere, most of them I believe should be resting at Voile. Magic books, alchemy books, mysticism and... Well... Books about mushrooms.

Talking about mushrooms, it seems her house has them growing in a few strange places here.

On the floor, on the roof, on a few select corners and I'm guessing that even under her bed.

This has got to be the least unhealthy house I've ever been in. Well, at least I think that these mushrooms are well taken care of.

It still does not make me feel any better.

We are on the living room now. It's kinda nice, I guess... Probably the cleanest part of the entire house so far. There's even a table with nothing in it.

A nice square table that somehow managed to accommodate all of us around it.

_Mima_ "Well then. I'll start by asking this. What any of you know about a Power Core of magic?"

And you go straight to the point while saying something outrageous.

_Shinki_ "...You mean... Power Core of Magic as a boundless energy generator?"

_Mima_ "You know of it? I'm glad I'll have someone explain this to me if no one else does."

God damn it.

_Alice_ "Power Core? I never heard of the term myself."

_Rin_ "I heard about it somewhere, but... I don't really remember what was it all about."

_Marisa_ "Me neither. The name doesn't sound weird, though."

...Fair enough, I suppose.

How do I explain this, then...?

_Shinki_ "...A Power Core of Magic is like a second heart present in those capable of doing magic. Its only function is to pump power through your veins and grant you even more magic power than you'd usually be able to produce. You can think of it as a mini reactor that constantly generates energy inside of you."

_Rin_ "...Ah! Like a Yatagarasu? If that's the case, then Okuu has one of those."

Okuu? ...Oh yeah. I guess she's the one that Satori stayed behind for. So she has a Magic Reactor inside of her of some sort?

I guess your answer is more complicated than that, though. Because a Power Core isn't a god, or an artifact, or anything like that. It's just a gift some really, really rare people are born with.

_Mima_ "Kinda like one, kitty. But not really. A Power Core is just... Power. And we have been unlucky enough to have Gensokyo being invaded by someone with the most unstable Power Core I have ever seen in my entire existence."

_Shinki_ "Now that's new. Power Cores differ?"

_Mima_ "They do. ...But it's not their concept that change. It's their owners. The more mentally unstable the magic user with such a gift is... Well, the more unstable the core will be. Magic usually reflects is nature on the user, right? This is no different."

_Marisa_ "...I know what you mean. ...That woman... Chase. I felt a chill on my spine like I never felt before, ze. But it wasn't because I felt like she was scary. But the way she talked... It creeped the hell outta me."

_Alice_ "Chase? What kind of name is that?"

_Rin_ "It kinda sounds like what you do when you're playing hide and seek with someone."

...Chase.

Somehow, I feel like I heard this name somewhere before. I can't quite put my finger on it, though. But this name definitely doesn't sound alien to me.

Chase. ...Ashein? Asmein? ...No. But I'm pretty damn sure it's something like this.

God damn it...! Where was it that I heard this name?

_Mima_ "...That woman is like a magic bomb without a fuse. If you provoke her, she's going to explode, and that's exactly what I did. ...I was cocky. I shouldn't have thought she was only a pink buffoon."

_Marisa_ "Welcome to the boat I'm in. At least she didn't push a bullet through your cranium."

_Shinki_ "...You're taking this damage you took awfully well. Are you seriously all right?"

_Marisa_ "Yeah. Eirin took care of me, and then Mima brought me here after Gensokyo got cut in two. ...Now what...?"

...Indeed. Now what.

There is an insane magic user aloof in Gensokyo and an insane necromancer in Hell creating an army of un... ...dead.

Holy crap! That's right! What the hell am I doing?

_Shinki_ "Shit, I almost forgot! The Hell of Blazing Fires! I need to warn Yukari about Morrigan!"

_Mima_ "...What was that, now? ...Do you know Yukari? Just... Who the hell are you, anyway? I have absolutely no idea who you are!"

Mainly because we didn't stop to say hello. You just tried to shoo me off, remember?

_Alice_ "If proper time have been given for such from the very start. ...His name is Katsura Shinki, and he helped us solve two incidents in Gensokyo already."

Two incidents? Helped solve?

Way to overstate my participation in what happened, Alice.

_Shinki_ "All I did was track down the Hivecrawlers and release Reimu from Havoc's capture so she could blast him to kingdom come. I didn't do anything special."

_Alice_ "**Chuckle**. Of course. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel any better."

I will, thank you.

_Mima_ "...Shinki? So _**YOU'RE**_ Shinki? The one with the same name of poor o'le Shinki of Makai? Oh, damn! That answers a lot of my doubts right off the bat. Sorry for throwing shit at you so far, but you know... I never saw you before! And I still think you look like a dumbass!"

_Shinki_ "Why, thank you! I do believe that's the best I've been treated so far in Gensokyo; I shall remember your kindness really deep in my heart, _Mimadame_."

Aah, yes. Mug at me some more. Because that's really threatening.

_Mima_ "You've got balls. I like that! But seriously, lessen the tone down a bit. I'm not feeling like getting into a fight now."

_Shinki_ "Nobody told me you would try to push my buttons either, life's a bitch – **deal with it**."

But I digress. I can see the look Alice and Orin are giving me. I get the idea already.

_Mima_ "Well, whatever. Reimu kinda likes you anyway, so I'll stop muggin' at you for talking funny at me."

I talk funny at anyone. But I think I might taunt you at a later date just to see how you'll react to it. Something tells me it's going to be really funny.

_Mima_ "So you said something about Hell? What was that all about?"

_Rin_ "...Ah... H-Hell... Satori-sama is under a man named Morrigan's watch. ...He and his... General, I guess... They have taken over Hell and they are building an army of undead to overpower Gensokyo! We have to tell Yukari-san as soon as possible!"

_Mima_ "...Really? Two problems at once? What are the odds?"

Pretty high. Actually, I'm surprised there isn't a third.

_Marisa_ "So... What? Did you and Shinki go to the Hell of Blazing Fires?"

_Alice_ "It would appear that is the case. So you said this Morrigan has taken Komeiji-san hostage? Wouldn't that make an attack on Hell absolutely sacrificial?"

That was my thoughts exactly.

...I don't really think they need Satori anymore now that the Ancient City is empty. ...And if they need the one they call Okuu to produce more heat... Hell, they could show her Satori's severed head.

I think that would be extremely effective.

_Alice_ "Attacking Hell would automatically mean you would throw her life away. But this is way too shocking. ...I believe that dealing with Chase right now is the optimal..."

_Mima_ "Are you deaf? I said you're not doing that! If you poke that unstable bomb with your toys, puppet master, will you assume the fault on Gensokyo's new wasteland?"

_Alice_ "Well, will you assume the fault on the one right before our eyes, Mima-san? Unless I heard this wrong, you provoked her instead of doing your job properly!"

_Marisa_ "That isn't going to change the problem we have right now, ze! There is someone that if left alone for too long underground will attack Gensokyo... And a crazy bitch that toys with magic more than a kid toys with Lego!"

...When you talk about it like this, it sound like we're in deep shi... …

…

What?

_Shinki_ "Why are you all looking at me like this?"

_Alice_ "Katsura-san? You're tasked to dealing with Chase."

_Shinki_ "Fucking brilliant. Please give me a gun so I can shoot myself in the kneecaps, too! How does that sound?"

_Mima_ "Didn't you all listen? NO ONE will mess with that woman! Didn't you listen?"

_Alice_ "I am not ignoring your point, Mima-san. However, all things considered, Katsura-san has the best odds of dealing with Chase than anyone else in Gensokyo. His abilities are the best weapons to use against such a troublesome person."

Yeah... Me Vs A Mage = a one-sided battle. That's true.

_Shinki_ "...However. There is a small thing called bypass. Do you know what that is?"

_Rin_ "Bypass?"

_Shinki_ "My ability can be resumed in this: 'Very high resistance to magic – can absorb magic unto myself and use it to boost my own physical abilities – can use magic to create a shield that protects me from harm'. But being resistant does not make me immune. Creating a shield does not mean it cannot be broken."

_Marisa_ "So a powerful spell that gets over a certain level will bypass your resistance?"

That's pretty much it. Even if my shield is strong, it still wouldn't survive whatever was it that cleaved Gensokyo in two.

Seriously, that's just nuts.

_Mima_ "...Waitwaitwait. Did you say absorb? Are... Are you a blue-blooded vampire?"

_Shinki_ "**Sigh**. ...Lo and behold."

Oh, wow. You look so excited it hurts me.

Please don't say you're considering Alice's plan. Please don't tell me you are!

_Mima_ "...Yes. ...Yes... Indeed...! Oh, wow Alice kiddie! You actually had a pretty damn awesome idea! ...Yes...! A blue-blooded vampire can do that! Hell, why didn't you say that sooner?"

_Shinki_ "Please tell me your brain is damaged so we can take you to a doctor and then you'll change your mind!"

_Mima_ "Shush! Damn, so you're a Mage Hunter! How long was it since I last saw one of your kind? Damn, I still have nightmares remembering the day one of your kind bit me!"

_Shinki_ "I'm pretty sure he regrets it to this very day."

You're not listening to me anymore, are you?

So, let me get this straight. You're going to send me to my certain death because of my abilities, hoping that I will actually win.

Geez. I cannot see how this will come to bite you in the ass.

_Rin_ "I guess you have a plan ready?"

_Mima_ "For now this'll do! OK, you all, listen to me. Marisa and Alice, I want you two to look into this matter of Hell. I'll let Yukari know about this... Morrigan... Person or whatever the hell he is, then you can do whatever the hell you want later. The blaze cat... You... You can do whatever, you're not important."

_Rin_ "Hey!"

_Mima_ "And you, Shinki! You're going to murder that pink fail excuse that names herself Chase. If we're lucky, Yukari will have done something about her already. I doubt she did more than just lock her somewhere up, so until you hear from me again... Well, you can pretty much do whatever you want. Just make sure you stay where I can find you."

_Shinki_ "And what about the undead? What about the scar? Am I supposed to just do nothing at all and twiddle my thumbs, are you mad?"

_Mima_ "That's what I said, right? Do you even know where to look? Can you fly so you can warn Yukari about this thing on Hell faster?"

...No.

Damn, you have a point, there.

So... Until we hear from you again... We're free? Is that it?

I never had a more disappointing meeting in my entire life.

_Alice_ "That is overly simplistic but for now this will have to do."

_Marisa_ "Maybe we can do something to fix this scar while we wait? Sitting on my behind just don't look like me at all, ze."

_Rin_ "I am worried about Satori-sama, but... With such a conclusion all I can do is wait, I guess. I'll have to go to Eientei to take care of my arm as well..."

...Everyone seems to accept this absurdity pretty well. I don't know if I should find this obvious, or just mildly confusing. Both of them, perhaps...?

**Sigh**

So I'm tasked on dealing with Chase, am I...?

I wonder what Reimu is doing right now. Or better yet, Yukari.

After all of what happened, I am gonna bet she is pissed off beyond belief.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Youkai Mountain]**

_Chase_ "Hoooh! It's been a while since I last used so much power all at once! Look at this damage~! This looks awesome!"

The pink witch was feeling tremendously excited.

Her robes were all restored by this point as she rode on her broom with pure childish energy. She would loop around in the air and heartily laugh to herself as she let go a pink dust behind her like a pixie. Her eyes were reflecting the color of the sky with enthusiasm.

She payed deep attention to the damage she caused as her altitude increased even more. A grin opened up in her face as she cocked her head backwards before flying in a random direction, whistling a happy tune to herself as she scratched her own neck...

_Chase_ "I wonder what I should break next? Preferably something that would make people really pissed off! That would be quite interesting..."

...And a sharp noise collided against her back.

**THWAM**

_Chase_ "UGH!"

The impact was powerful and brutal, separating Chase from her broom and burying her on the rocks below. It didn't shake her enough however, as she jumped from the crack on the ground and felt an annoying pain on her back... And she rose her beautiful blue eyes with frown on her assailant.

A small girl was standing right before her. Her small figure emanating a threatening aura, her arms and legs were carrying chains that Chase thought hey were way too heavy for such a small girl to bring them along. This girl had horns, and her eyes were flaring pure disapproval at the Pink Witch.

She instantly recognized the figure before her as an Oni.

_Chase_ "Oh, hello little Oni~ Are you lost~?"

_Suika_ "Not really. I think that's all about you instead, ain't it, oi."

And as soon as she stopped talking, a strange phenomenon occurred right above the little girl. The air distorted and a gap opened, revealing a large concentration of eyes in a dark space held together by the extremities by two red ribbons. And from within it, a woman emerged.

Her presence was imposing and majestic as if she was an ancient being. Her entire frame emanated an aura of pure disgust as she hardly left the gap from which she emerged, staying afloat slightly above the Oni as she unleashed a sentencing gaze towards Chase. Her eyes were sunken in, staring deep into the Pink Witch's very skull.

_Suika_ "So! Whaddya say we do with this punk, Yukari?"

_Yukari_ "I wonder. I have no qualms with someone desiring to live in Gensokyo, but causing such destruction in it is a whole different matter. No one... And I will put extra emphasis on this, NO ONE. Does such a thing and will leave my world unpunished. Once such rampage goes beyond my patience... Then you have overstayed your welcome in more ways than one."

The Pink Witch's eyes blinked on their own as a smirk followed by a sweat popping on her brow came as naturally as a heartbeat.

_Chase_ "Nice~! ...So I guess you're this world's master?"

_Yukari_ "Suika. Restrain her."

_Suika_ "You didn't even need to ask me to!"

...And then a flash of gold took over that particular area of the mountains.

The air shook beautifully with the spray of power and magic as it dominated the area above their heads like a storm...

Before disappearing suddenly, in a bright spark of rainbow colors, falling back to the ground and then dissipating as if it never existed.

**[Interlude - Over]**


	32. Chapter 32: Heart Blues! Part 1

**Author's Comments: **First things first, I apologize for the shorter update! I hope its contents will make up for the fact it's so short.

And then, here it goes! My special Valentine's Week chapters! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

...As good of a start as any.

After receiving such an absurd order from _Mimadame _yesterday... Everyone decided to go do what struck them as fancy. Orin said bye to me and left to Eientei, reassuring me about... Fifteen times that she could do it on her own.

Marisa decided to go to Reimu's place. I suppose I should have done the same, but at the time I was way too overloaded with the fact Mimadame told me I should punch Chase in the face that I didn't give my next course of action enough thought.

The premise of doing nothing however... This just boggles me. Morrigan underground and... Chase is up here. If I should fight her, then why I can't go looking after her? She emanates magic like perfume, I do believe I can track her down!

But no. I'm supposed to do nothing. So I decided on the smart thing and _not_ do nothing, and go to the Human Village instead with Alice.

...And as expected, this place isn't feeling really healthy.

* * *

**[Location: Human Village]**

In fact, it looks pretty hurt.

Gensokyo's newest battle scar managed to scrape the entire western side of the Human Village. I don't know if I should say this is lucky or not, but not many people died. At least... Considering the total population of humans in here. Needless to say, they are not really happy.

There are crying children in a bunch of different places, desperate adults trying to find their relatives and calm their children down... And of course, people glaring at us as if we have only came to cause trouble.

I'm feeling an itch of distrust coming from them. And I do not blame these people in the slightest.

_Alice_ "...I assume I'm not the only one feeling this level of hostility geared towards us."

_Shinki_ "It's not your imagination, don't worry about it. ...Shit. Look at this mess. What the sodding hell did Chase do...?"

I haven't seen destruction this messy since I left the Dragon Palace. This isn't nearly as bad as I believed it would be, but this doesn't mean the humans haven't payed dearly for Chase's insanity.

And I'm tasked to dealing with her...

I still fail to grasp the true form of this attack.

_Alice_ "Excuse me, are you all right? Can you stand?"

_Man_ "Ah... Y-Yes. I'm fine."

She didn't waste a single second to start helping people.

Even as mistrustful as they are, they do not turn away help when it is offered...

…

_Shinki_ "I guess I should do what I can, too."

_Girl_ "**Pant**...** Pant**... Excuse me, mister! We need a few people to raise a roof! Can you come and help us?"

...Ah? Who, me?

Ah... Well, it would appear this is the case.

_Shinki_ "Sure. Where is it?"

_Girl_ "Over here, please hurry!"

Ah... I'm on it, I'm on it!

But I damn wonder. ...Where the hell is Keine?

Shouldn't she be helping people in this village as well? I mean, that's what she does, isn't it?

…

_Man_ "...Hieda-san! You brought someone with you!"

_Girl_ "Yes. ...I don't know if this is enough, though... Should I go get another one?"

_Shinki_ "I don't think that's needed. Can you give me a bit of room, here?"

Is this the roof they need raising? They did a great job by themselves already. This probably used to be a tavern of some description. It fell flat on top of its own scaffold, so whoever is it that's below this is suffocating or has been crushed to death already.

With this handful of people, they already pulled it this much out of the way! The thing that's impeding them to do their job properly is... It is this beam collapsed right below everything. ...There's an empty space right to my... Well, right! So that's where I'll throw this thing.

Well, then. It's been a while since I brought this forward! I'm glad that Suwako taught me this.

...Hm...!

The familiar enormous blue gauntlet forms beside my right and left arms as I concentrate the Soul Echo to be as solid and strong as I can. ...And I feel the hymn of accomplishment flow through me as if it extremely natural.

_Man_ "What in tarnation?"

_Girl_ "...This is...!"

I motion my arms and grab the beam with the echo... And I pull my arms up!

...Hm! Heavy! I add even more strength to my arms as the black flames engulf them as usual...!

And I raise the beam above our heads with a singular pull!

_Shinki_ "Kh! Hoo! Crap, this is heavy! I'll hurl it over there, clear the way, clear it!"

_Girl_ "Ah...! Y-You over there! Give room for the beam! Hurry!"

Thank you, little girl! I'll throw the beam on the clear space now!

_**Voosh**_

**THRRROM**

_Shinki_ "Hoooh! Hot damn. That was heavier than I thought it would be."

_Man_ "...The roof... It has gotten loose! Pull it up, pull it!"

...Heh. Damn.

These humans are really strong. Descendants from powerful hunters indeed. I have no doubts that they have seen their share of fighting, too.

_Girl_ "See to the wounded, quick! ...You... You are not human! I'm sorry, I thought you were..."

_Shinki_ "Well, I'm certainly not a human, but I'm not sure if I'm Youkai, either. So I guess you can call me a weirdo."

Or a Twisted, but I refuse to be called something that Havoc thought of. I'd rather be called a tosser.

_Girl_ "A person that helped us is not a weird one in any way! Don't think of yourself as such!"

Oh? Did I fail to sound playful as usual? I guess this isn't the right mood to be witty...

_Shinki_ "Heh. I'll see to it I do not."

And I dismiss the strange reaction with a playful remark. This time being much more effective to making her smile.

_Akyuu_ "...Um... I believe I should introduce myself. I am Hieda no Akyuu, and once again, I thank you for your help."

_Shinki_ "I'm Katsura Shinki, and all I did was throw a supporting beam out of the way. Thank me after that saved some lives."

And it would appear that there were people below the roof! ...Three, in fact. All of them seemingly unhurt.

...I feel kinda bad for these people, getting hit just like that and not being able to do much about it...

Isn't there something to be done to help them?

I don't know if they would actually get pissed if they'd receive help from Youkai or something similar... But then again, there are Youkai living in this place. I don't know what to make of that.

I have no idea how this village works still.

_Female Voice_ "Ah! Is that...? Shinki? Hey, Shinki!"

Hmm? Who is this person that calls to me?

_Akyuu_ "Reimu-san!"

...Indeed it is! Talk about a horrible timing!

_Shinki_ "Reimu! What the hell, where were you? I was afraid you would have missed the great Scar-a-thron 3000!"

That... Wasn't really nice of me. She looks shaken, pale, and I can see that she's just as confused and filled with adrenaline as everyone else.

_Reimu_ "I didn't miss anything, I saw it with my own two eyes! Nothing I could have done at the time would have stopped this disaster... Why are you here?"

_Shinki_ "...I... Same reason."

_Akyuu_ "More strength to you both, then! We could really use all the help we can get. I am afraid this has taken a way too big of a toll on everyone..."

Too big of a toll, you say...

_Shinki_ "...How many people died?"

_Akyuu_ "I am still gathering info on that, but so far the count has gone over... Ten women, twenty-three men and seven children."

...This is really bad. And that was only in the village, not counting the fact there might be even more people in here that got hit. Considering the whole extension of the Ragnarok, its body count can easily go beyond the hundreds.

God damn this all to its hell.

_Reimu_ "...God damn it."

_Shinki_ "Reimu?"

_Reimu_ "...No. It's... ...It's nothing, really. I'm just... Shaken. A bit shaken, that's it."

...You're looking horrible. You are obviously not taking this well.

I can only imagine, too. You are the shrine maiden whose occupation is to prevent things like this from happening.

And yet...

…

_Shinki_ "Hey, Alice! Do you need some help over there?"

_Alice_ "...Ah... Yes! I would be most grateful...!"

_Shinki_ "You heard her, Reimu. Let's go help!"

_Reimu_ "...W-What?"

_Shinki_ "Nothing will get better if you just bitch about it! Come on!"

Even if I have to grab you by the wrist and drag you around...

I'm not letting you sink, even if I have to pull your weight alongside mine.

I did promise you I'd watch your back, right? This stands for that, all the same!

_Shinki_ "No pillar can sustain a whole roof on its own. No matter how strong the pillar is."

_Reimu_ "...Thanks."

Don't thank me.

Because you did this to me already, too.

You can either consider this repaying my debts... Or you can consider this a promise I'd like to keep! It works either way for me!

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's Home]**

...I'm home.

...We sure worked a lot.

There is no denying the fact all of us did everything we could to help calm everyone down and keep their spirits up, helping the wounded in any way we could.

I have no idea what will Reimu or Alice do now. We parted ways after they said they would look into the village matter, and well... I came back home.

I'm surprised by how far the Ragnarok missed my home. I was expecting to see something more dramatic when I came back, but instead... Everything is fine.

My bed, my shelves with a few random utensils in them...

And the sack of peaches neatly kept next to the shelves.

…

_Shinki_ "...I'll take one, thanks."

Says I while I pick a peach up and nom it.

…

...Oh, wow.

This is an odd feeling! I'm back home. After all of that... I'm back to my place and I am eating peaches.

I don't think I'll ever grow accustomed to this.

…

Chase...

God damn it. When was it that I heard this name...?

…

...**Sigh**.

No matter.

If this was important right now, then I would be dead before I was 15.

All that matters is that since my job is to kill Chase... ...That's what I will do. End of story.

Despite the execution being quite risky... There's no other way around by now, is it?

A lot of people lost their home due to that woman.

I guess that's more enough of a reason for me to actually grow an iron fist.

_Shinki_ "I don't think I would like to have my place torched to the ground, either."

So you can say I am carrying 15% of Gensokyo's wrath over my shoulders!

...That... That sounds really stupid, now that I thought about it.

I better go sleep, now. Seriously. Before I keep thinking things that really don't matter.

...Good night.

* * *

…

...And I wake up.

This was surprisingly uneventful. I heard a few banging noises on the background of the late night, but nothing distracted me from having a completely uneventful therefore restful moment.

Not even a small dream to make me forget the pains of reality?

…

…

I don't think so.

Maybe reality has something really funny to throw at me today!

Oh, boy. I can hardly wait to see this.

…

I'll regret thinking that, won't I?

Let's... Let's go to work. Because I should be chasing Chase instead.

Damn this name and all the horrible puns it can generate!

Surpassing even Mike Rotch...!

You would think this joke is beyond me.

But it's not.

* * *

**[Location: Kourindou]**

...Well, then.

The journey here was surprisingly uneventful...

The Forest of Magic seems to have healed well where it wasn't hit. The fires were completely extinguished, and the air wasn't nearly as bad to breathe as it was before. It's almost as if someone doused the flames and sprinkled good perfume goodness all over the place to make it less unbearable to breathe. They didn't do a perfect job at it.

As bad as the air in the scar itself still is to breathe, the rest of the forest seems even to be healing out on its own. Seeing that made me feel comfortable enough to go to the lake, wash up and take that nasty dungeon miasma out of my system...

And now I'm here, standing in front of the man that is known as Rinnosuke, looking at me as if I was a ghost of some sorts.

_Rinnosuke_ "Katsura-san!"

_Shinki_ "Still alive, somehow. I'm still trying to figure out how I manage to do that."

_Rinnosuke_ "Still alive...? ...Yes, somehow... I figured you'd know what happened to Gensokyo...! You disappeared for a whole day!"

...Hm. That's true. I _did_ disappear and I didn't say anything...

Great employee I am. An example to us all! ...But a cat was involved in my absence, there was no helping it. Especially when said cat can assume human form and talk to me. That's a low hit. A low, dirty and beautiful hit.

That... Didn't come out right. Whatever! Erasing from memory now.

_Rinnosuke_ "Would you mind detailing to me the situation? ...This was no ordinary prank, or a common incident. This was a catastrophe!"

_Shinki_ "Don't worry. I was planning on telling you about it even if you didn't ask. ...More to the fact I didn't show up yesterday, and there is a good reason for that."

And if no one told you about it yet... Well, less points for them, I suppose. From where do I start?

I guess from the beginning will do...

* * *

_Shinki_ "...And now I guess I'll just have to wait 'till Mima comes up with something useful for me to do other than just sit on my ass and look entertained."

_Rinnosuke_ "...I see. Mima-san had a good idea. Letting you off the hook for now was an important move from her part."

...Wait, what?

I don't get it.

_Rinnosuke_ "You look confused and I don't blame you. Mima-san probably believed that sending you in to fight the one that caused such destruction without proper information or preparation was a terrible idea. Despite not voicing it out, she usually prepares herself well, even more when she's well aware of the danger her enemy represents. If you'd get to meet Chase eye-to-eye, she would probably do something unpredictable. She took Mima-san by surprise once already... I do not believe she is willing to take a second chance at being risque."

That...

That makes an awful lot of sense.

So she is gathering information for me? Or maybe for all of us? This sounds slightly unlikely at the same time it sounds correct. By making sure we know what we'll be doing, we guarantee the margin of success...

I still think that scoping the full capacity of spells and shenanigans of a mage/witch/spellcaster is quite difficult. But...

Maybe Mima can do it? I don't know.

_Rinnosuke_ "A lot of places have been destroyed by the Ragnarok, so everyone's been quite busy piecing it all together again. Kamishirasawa-san has been doing what she can to fix everything, but deleting the happening of the Ragnarok from history is way too taxing of a job even for her. And the Full Moon has gone by already, so we can't expect to see the scar gone is quite some time."

Deleting something from history? What?

That sounds just as silly as being able to stop time. I mean... Hah! Since when?

_Shinki_ "The Human Village's been really busy yesterday. I guess that today's still the very same thing."

_Rinnosuke_ "Very much so. I am planning on going there soon enough and delivering a few of my tools to help them rebuild... Would you mind coming with me?"

_Shinki_ "...And who would look after the store?"

_Rinnosuke_ "Point taken. You stay here, then."

...Wait, what?

_Rinnosuke_ "Very well. Tools in hand... I am ready to go. I'll see you soon, then! I'll be back in a few hours!"

_Shinki_ "Ah... Boss! OI!"

**Thud**

…

…

Bollocks.

He totally owned me, just now.

**Sigh**

_Shinki_ "Alas, in Gensokyo my fancy and jest do pass in blank checks for the most part."

**Creak**

_Alice_ "If you assume that it doesn't work, then allow me to correct yourself for now."

_Shinki_ "...And suddenly, Alice! Good morning, my lady."

_Alice_ "Good morning, Katsura-san. So what I heard of is true indeed? I was expecting to see a differ, somewhat. Still, this isn't so bad of a surprise."

...Truly?

If you knew of it, then it ceases to be a surprise. ...But... Oh, well.

I don't think that was your point.

_Alice_ "On another note however... Where is Rinnosuke-san? I wanted to ask of him about one of the tea sets I asked of him."

...Tea sets.

Accessing Memory Database... Done. Search: Alice's Tea set.

Searching...

Searching...

Alice's Tea set found. Ready for delivery.

_Shinki_ "I remember that. I helped organize it, I'll go get it for you."

_Alice_ "Oh. ...Thank you."

Don't mention it!

This is my job now, isn't it.

It's in this shelf... On the lower part of it, even. I hate putting sensible stuff like this on the upper shelves, it just makes me nervous.

_Alice_ "Are you alone here?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. Boss said that he would come back in a few hours, leaving towards someplace I forgot. Maybe the village?"

_Alice_ "I see."

The magic of those words! Oh, boy!

And therein lies the tea set. The joy of organizing stuff in proper!

_Shinki_ "There you go. He didn't tag the price on this, so I'll have to take your word for it..."

_Alice_ "It was five thousand en."

Fair enough. This was Boss' price? Or it was you that haggled him out of his mind?

I'll take the first option this time. My trust is strong in Alice.

_Shinki_ "There you go, then! Is there something else you might need?"

_Alice_ "Not quite, this was everything. ...But what about you? Are you looking after this store on your own?"

_Shinki_ "That's the idea. It isn't a hard thing to do, is it? Boss does it all the time."

Also, he might be back soon enough... I don't think he's too fond of the idea of staying too far away from his junk shop.

_Alice_ "Would you mind if I offered you some help?"

…

...Hm. I don't think I fully comprehend the extension of your question.

_Shinki_ "**Cough**. As in... If I would mind If you'd stay and help me? Do I look like I'm stupid?"

_Alice_ "Sometimes."

Ooooh~ You hurt me so with your harsh words, milady.

_Shinki_ "I'm glad it's not always, then. But why do you ask if you can help? Aren't you busy with the whole... Village management help business?"

_Alice_ "I was. Until Reimu and I went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and petitioned for Remilia's help."

Petitioned? To the Scarlet Devil Mansion? ...Bold.

_Shinki_ "...And they agreed?"

_Alice_ "Needless to say, they were also in shock due to the Ragnarok. But after some explanation and some haggling from Reimu's part... They decided they would assist the Human Village. They were the ones who made the furniture of the mansion, after all."

...I see. ...By 'assist' you mean... They will probably send manpower to help raise the village from the ground? Who will they send, fairies? Sakuya?

I can only wonder.

_Alice_ "So I take it my help here is acceptable?"

_Shinki_ "Of course it is. There were a few management options I had in mind, but they would take quite a while to put into practice with only me. Boss isn't always around here, so... Let's see, can you take that box from your right, please? Let's put this together, proper!"

_Alice_ "Box... You mean, this one?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. Hold on, let me clear this other shelf here."

...Hey. Unexpected help is unexpected. But very welcome nonetheless.

I wonder what kind of ghost came unto you to offer assistance to me? I mean, really.

* * *

_Alice_ "...Not enough support."

_Shinki_ "...Not enough support."

God damn it! I was certain that there was enough strength in this shelf for another ceramic! I guess I overestimated the power of cheap wood!

This isn't good. We would need to change its whole location. But that would compromise the position of everything else. Would I need to plan everything else all over again...?

_Shinki_ "Tch! Damn it, boss! Why do you have such cheap wood as a shelf? Seriously...!"

_Alice_ "We can't leave it like this, but we can't abandon this idea, either. Changing this thing's position would break your whole plan, wouldn't it?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, it would. Probably about nearly everything else would need to be exchanged. ...Now, what...?"

...I'm totally out of ideas. Bollocks.

**Sigh**.

_Alice_ "...Well, we can't have such a weak support around. Katsura-san, I'll go get another one."

_Shinki_ "Another... What? There's no other shelf like this on Kourindou."

_Alice_ "Then I'll just have to go to the village, won't I?"

...Oh, yeah.

That would work. But... Sending you on an errand... Makes me feel like I'm using people. This is annoying.

_Alice_ "Don't you worry about it. If we are lucky, Rinnosuke-san will be back by then, and it's not like I don't have things to do at the village as well."

_Shinki_ "...Then why did you stay and help me in the first place?"

_Alice_ "Can't I?"

You...

...You have a way with words that really make me feel like I'm saying the wrong things from the beginning. How the hell does she do that?

I should pay more attention to what I say when I'm talking to you. ...But then again... Talking to you is extra interesting because exactly of this.

Then I shall abide by her will. It is a great idea, and it's not like we have much of a choice.

_Shinki_ "I'll be counting on you, then."

_Alice_ "That is a wise idea indeed."

Says you while leaving with a smug.

...Why do I suddenly feel like running after her and nudging her in the head?

Oh, well.

So it's up to me to find out what to do with all these pots and other miscellaneous junk for now.

There's just no way I'll be able to align this properly, so I'll just place them near the desk here and wait. ...Because that's how I roll.

…

…

…

...Aaaaand... Done. Kind of.

Not the best job ever, but at least for now, this'll do.

...How long did it take for me to align all of these, anyway? I totally blanked out, there...

…

...Wait.

What's this? His scent...

**Sniff**.

_Female Voice_ "...Hello? Rinnosuke-san, are you there...?"

Oh, no.

No! Oh, no no noooononononono! Please don't tell me this is serious! Please don't tell me this is really happening! Don't open this door! PLEASE DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!

**Creak**

_Koakuma_ "Rinnosuke-san? ...Ah...! Shinki-san! What are you doing behind the counter?"

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-  
**

* * *

_Koakuma_ "Hahahahah! I see, then. I had no idea you worked here! Nobody tells me these things, more to the fact I spent a lot of my time in the library."

_Shinki_ "**Coarse** Really...? I cannot imagine why would that be."

_Koakuma_ "Isn't it? Just so you can imagine, when the Ragnarok hit Gensokyo, I initially believed it was one of Pachouli-sama's hazardous experiments going wrong again! Can you believe this? No one really tells me anything."

_Shinki_ "**Coarse** That is unreasonable, isn't it...?"

_Koakuma_ "You can say that again! When I finally knew about what was going on, Ojou-sama was giving orders to Sakuya-san and Meiling-san on how to best assist the Human Village. And then they send me on an errand! I am not complaining, but I would at least like to have things explained to me. Is that much to ask, at least...?"

_Shinki_ "**Coarse** This is well within your rights, isn't it."

_Koakuma_ "Somewhat. Sometimes, I feel like if I'd ask I would be imposing way beyond what I should, so I normally don't ask. I don't think that's a good approach on things, either."

...This perfume is intoxicating...

Everywhere I look at I see a pink haze floating in the air, calling to me. Everywhere I look at, my eyes are forcefully dragged towards her. I'm pressured by my own mind.

Stay on target. Stay on target.

Stop looking at her slender figure. Stop focusing your eyes on her majestic lips. Stop caressing her with your stupid eyes!

Pay attention! Shinki, you are better than this! Fokkus, man! FOKKUS!

_Koakuma_ "**(Speaking Unintelligibly)**"

**Koakuma is now speaking things I cannot deeply listen to. Her voice rims my ears and it is a pleasure to let it vibrate my eardrums, but it's only making things worse. Not listening to her isn't going to help me. But even if I don't listen to what she says, I can still understand everything.**

Sweat is popping in my brow as my head is pounding and my hands are shaking.

She is talking about how Patchouli has been busy since yesterday night with the whole situation, aiding the humans with manpower assistance and organizing the library at the same time. How Sakuya has been working almost non-stop, but she thinks that's not behind what she would usually do anyways. Remilia seems to be doing fine, as she normally doesn't do anything herself other than looking pretty... And she instantly regretted saying such.

I'm going nuts. I'm going nuts, I'm going totally nuts...!

I need to... Stay on...! TARGET...!

_Koakuma_ "Shinki-san? Shinki-san!"

_Shinki_ "IKH! Y-YES? What is it?"

_Koakuma_ "Are you alright? You've been sweating quite feverishly for a while, now."

_Shinki_ "NO! I'm OK! I'm really OK! No problem, no problem at all! None! Nope! Hahahah! No problems whatsoever!"

Alice! Please come back and save me! Where art thou? SOMEBODY HELP ME!

_Koakuma_ "Really? Well, I will take your word for it."

I need to end this conversation now or I'll end up doing something regrettable.

An escape goat... I need an escape goat! RIGHT. NOW.

_Shinki_ "So! Y-You've been looking for a... What was it again? Measuring tools to distribute among the humans, right? Right? I'm sorry I've been keeping you here for this long, Koakuma! I'll go get your stuff right away! Aaah... Let's see..."

_Koakuma_ "Oh! There's no trouble at all! I kept you listening to me all along, haven't I? I'm so sorry!"

Don't apologize... It was a pleasure listening to you all this ttttttttttttttttttttttt!

IT WAS, but I MUST DENY IT! Don't fall in the trap! Don't follow the light! I need to get this over with NOW, otherwise I'll be...!

_Koakuma_ "Ah! There it is, this is the one I've been looking for, isn't it?"

...ah...

**STATIC**

**-~~.~.~~-  
**

...

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Kourindou]**

_Tenshi_ "Hey, S-Shinki! SHINKI! Are you..."

The celestial opened the door to the antique shop with a singular slam.

Her eyes were filled with a sense of urgency and worry. The giant slash on the ground and the fact she didn't see him for the whole day yesterday was making her paranoid.

So she went straight to the place where he worked since he was not at home. And as soon as she opened the door and charged in...

The Twisted one was nowhere to be found.

_Tenshi_ "...Shinki?"

The silence was dreadful. There was no one at the store. There were indications that someone has been there for not too long ago, but other than that, there was no trace of life within the Kourindou.

_Tenshi_ "...Where could he have gone...?"

_Alice_ "Kasura-san, I am back...! I apologize for the delay, but there was nothing it could be done..."

_Tenshi_ "..."

_Alice_ "...Tenshi-san? ...Where... Katsura-san?"

The celestial answered her call with a skeptical look. Hearing Shinki being called by the Puppeteer right now was a call to the fact he was fine.

But still, that didn't answer where did he go.

_Tenshi_ "He's not here. I'm looking for him, too."

_Alice_ "I see. ...Where could he have gone...?"

Alice's eyes analyzed the room with confusion as she spotted the strange alignment of objects on the floor. The same ones she and Shinki were trying to organize properly with the help of a proper supporting shelf.

_Alice_ "This is really... Maybe he went to the bathroom?"

_Tenshi_ "So he was here none too soon? Was he alright?"

_Alice_ "Yes. Hm. Well, I assume he'll be back soon."

_Tenshi_ "Of course he will. I'll be waiting here, if you'll excuse me."

And the celestial pulled a chair up and sat down in it, crossing her legs and arms and resting her back on the counter.

The Seven-Colored Puppeteer sighed as she opened the door to the store and gazed at the new shelf while looking left and right through the streets, looking for Shinki to no avail.

_Alice_ "...Where on earth did he go...?"

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Path to the Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

_Koakuma_ "I cannot possibly thank you enough for the help, Shinki-san!"

_Shinki_ "Don't you mention it, really. Even if this is not too much, it still is a bunch of tools and artifacts for you to bring by yourself, isn't it?"

_Koakuma_ "I guess it is. ...But... I still feel quite worried. Are you sure It was OK for you to leave the store like this? Won't that cause trouble?"

_Shinki_ "That's not a problem. Boss said he was going to come back soon enough, and Alice told me she'd help for the day. Also, what I'm doing right now can be considered part of my job, can't it?"

_Koakuma_ "That's true. I guess that would be fine then wouldn't it?"

_Shinki_ "Absolutely."

_Koakuma_ "Well, then! Let us bring these back to Patchouli-sama? She would be most grateful for these!"

Says her lovely voice as she jogs for a couple seconds before looking back at me and smiling.

So much beauty...! So much of it!

As you want it so, I'll then gladly accompany you to the Scarlet Devil Mansion! Anything you wish of me, oh my beautiful mistress!

Oh! For a muse of beauty, that would ascent the brightest heaven of love!


	33. Chapter 33: Heart Blues! Part 2

**Author's Comments: **Hello, and welcome back to the second, delayed part of Heart Blues!

I hope everyone had a great Valentine's day! Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 33!

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

And we arrive quite quickly at the mansion.

We didn't see Meiling at the entrance but my mistress said it was fine to go in, so I have done so, following her inside the manor.

_Koakuma_ "She is probably taking care of the garden right now. That's also part of her job."

_Shinki_ "I see. I thought Sakuya took care of that..."

_Koakuma_ "She does, to some extent. But the 'taking care of' is all Meiling. You can't expect her to stay in front of the gates forever..."

That would be true. Well, of course that is true. The truth... ...Truth...

What was I thinking about, again? ...I forgot...

Ah! I better keep following her!

_Shinki_ "S-So, you've been busy these days?"

_Koakuma_ "Somewhat, but it's getting a lot better now. I used to work for a really long time sorting all sorts of books. It's getting less strenuous now, though."

But you still are being harshly pressured by work? That's not good. We can't really have that.

...Still, you don't seem to mind. You actually are enjoying this...

I'm confused.

_Sakuya_ "Koakuma, you have returned... Shinki-san! I... We did not receive any prior warning of your arrival...!"

_Koakuma_ "Ah... That would be because Meiling wasn't at the gate, taking care of the gardens instead? He's helping me take these to Patchouli-sama."

_Shinki_ "Good morning, Sakuya. It's a beautiful blue sky today, isn't it?"

So blue it's almost a giant sapphire! Oh, wonderful day, this is!

_Sakuya_ "...Y-Yes. Indeed. I am slightly surprised, however I will not impede your progress any further. Patchouli-sama is at Voile, as of custom..."

_Koakuma_ "Thanks!"

_Sakuya_ "Shinki-san?"

_Shinki_ "Ah? Yes, what is it?"

Is there something on my face? I hope there isn't.

_Sakuya_ "...No. I forgot what I was going to say... Maybe it was just my imagination?"

...What was? Oh well.

I don't suppose that would be important if you actually forgot about it.

_Shinki_ "Maybe it was! You can tell me about it in case you remember later."

_Sakuya_ "Certainly. Make yourself comfortable, Shinki-san."

And I appreciate your always welcome hospitality.

Now, I'll do myself a favor and follow my beautiful downstairs. Why yes indeed!

_Sakuya_ "...?"

* * *

**[Location: Voile Library]**

This place is as huge as always.

It would appear that Patchouli managed to fix this place after my um... Encounter with Flandre. Quite well, might I add. I feel kinda bad for myself though. Leaving my mistress in the crossfire like I did... What the hell was I thinking?

Stupid me... At least now there's no chance of that happening again.

_Koakuma_ "There she is! Patchouli-sama!"

Indeed, there she is! ...And it would appear Remilia is down here, too.

_Patchouli_ "Ah. Good work, Koa... Shinki! Well, talk about sudden. That is a surprise."

_Remilia_ "True that is! Hello there, Shinki. I haven't seen you in a while."

_Shinki_ "I can't really imagine why would that be. It's good to see you two in good health."

...And my mistress has put the tools in the table right behind Patchouli... So I will do the same with mine.

_Patchouli _"So these are the tools and artifacts I asked? Good work. This will make things much easier for the humans at the village. Why is Shinki with you, though?"

_Koakuma_ "Well, he..."

_Shinki_ "I'm working at Kourindou, you see. I figured that allowing her to carry all this loot here on her own would be taxing, so I offered my help."

There's no way I would let her do this on her own. I would lose my feet before that would happen.

…?

Patchouli is looking weird at me. Did I do something bad?

_Shinki_ "What's wrong?"

_Patchouli_ "...Nothing. Heh. Heheheheh! Nothing, yes indeed."

Now you are snickering. Seriously, what the hell...?

_Remilia_ "...Patchy, I know that look. What are you plotting?"

_Patchouli_ "A plot? You could claim it to be one, I guess. Koakuma, sorry to ask this of you right now, but can you order these few books in here for me? Shinki, please help her if it's not a burden for you."

A burden? Not at all!

_Shinki_ "I'll do it! Heck, I'll definitely do it."

_Koakuma_ "What? Patchouli-sama, I can do this on my own!"

_Patchouli_ "I know, but I want you to do this a bit faster than the usual. And you haven't been without a rest for quite some time, have you now? I figured that giving you a break was very within your rights."

You said it as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. WHICH IT IS.

Oh, well. Now's better than never, is it?

_Koakuma_ "I don't want to impose my work on Shinki-san more than I already did..."

_Shinki_ "Impose? There is no imposing! I am helping because I want to help! Please let me!"

Oh, please let me, my muse of beauty...! I assure you I will not disappoint!

_Koakuma_ "...Hm. W-Well, I guess it's fine, then. I won't refuse offer when it is offered."

My fair mistress! Thank you for providing me with such! I will not disappoint you in no way at all! You have my word on it!

_Shinki_ "Thank you!"

_Patchouli_ "Remi? Come with me, yes?"

_Remilia_ "Um... OK."

Oh, allow me to step aside... There we go.

It seems that they have business of their own to deal with. Fair enough, I'll stay here and help Koakuma in any way I can. Can. Can. Can. Can. Can.

**STATIC**

Hm.

...What was that?

...Huh.

Am I hearing things again? This is quite annoying. I'll probably ask what Patchouli thinks of this later, when she isn't busy.

_Koakuma_ "Well then. Let us start? Can you pick up those books for me, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "With gusto!"

Your wish is my command, oh my fair maiden of love!

Such sweet fragrance that makes my heart fill so complete! ...Are these books, by the way? Yes, they are.

...What was I thinking of again? ...Oh, well. I have a job to do! I shouldn't keep milady waiting~!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

_Remilia_ "Patchy, what in profanity's waking call is going on? Was I seeing things or was Shinki acting weird?"

_Patchouli_ "Your eyes did not deceive you, Remi. **Chuckle**. It would appear that Koakuma brought us much more than just tools, boxes and a Blue-Blooded Vampire."

The unmoving great library was delighted.

Her eyes sparkled with the intensity of the sun as she walked down the hallway of the mansion with the happiest, most energetic steps Remilia ever saw on her. It was confusing her greatly.

As they walked, the silver-haired maid approached them as of custom and opened the door of the room they were walking towards. A rather big living room filled with the necessary furniture and space to accommodate at least twenty people in. They went inside the room and sat by a comfortable, yet rather small round table within.

And with a single gesture from Patchouli's hand, a globe the size of a football appeared in the center of the table. Remilia recognized the object immediately.

_Remilia_ "This is a scrying orb! Patchy, what is going on?"

_Sakuya_ "Is this orb used for something in particular?"

_Patchouli_ "Indeed it is. ...Like I said, Koakuma has brought us more than I asked of her..."

And with a slight touch at the globe, an image of Shinki and Koakuma aligning books at the shelves in the library appeared as if it was a television.

_Patchouli_ "She brought us a gargantuan source of amusement."

_Remilia_ "...Amusement... Does this have something to do with Shinki acting strangely?"

_Sakuya_ "So I did not imagine such! He was behaving oddly. As if he was being..."

_Patchouli_ "Controlled? No, it is not mind control. This is more to the areas of suggestion, or maybe a push at full speed to the wrong direction?"

Her vague comment made Sakuya's eyebrows frown to herself. Remilia crossed her arms in response.

_Remilia_ "Care to be more specific? What happened to him?"

_Patchouli _"He has fallen in a state of pseudo-love with Koakuma."

...An odd silence fell over the entire room only to be overruled by a very loud snort.

_Remilia_ "BRAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHAT? Are you SERIOUS? HAHAHAHAH! HAAHAAHAH! **COUGH! COUGH! **HAH! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

_Sakuya_ "...Th..."

_Patchouli_ "Remi, you are too loud! Huhuhuhu! Too loud!"

_Remilia_ "HE... IN... KOA... HAHAHAHAHAH!"

The explosion of laughter from the vampire made her collapse from her chair and bang the ground with her fists, tears coming out from her eyes as she desperately gasped for air.

The unmoving great library was laughing as well but in a much more calm manner. The maid however, did not display a single smile.

_Sakuya_ "...How does that work? You claimed it was pseudo-love, correct?"

_Patchouli_ "Huhuhuh! Yes. It is a false state of heart caused by who Koakuma is. She **is** a succubus after all."

_Sakuya_ "But this is odd! Shouldn't she know of these things? Shouldn't Shinki-san resist? He is not easily affected by magical phenomena after all."

_Patchouli_ "That is very true. However, mind if you explained to me a single instance where Koakuma interacted with a man? Granted she met Rinnosuke before, but I was with her in all instances that happened. I even made her drink a potion before she left so it wouldn't affect him – and only him. I guess I overestimated the odds of fate... Oh, the humanity!"

Another chuckle followed as Sakuya turned her eyes to the globe, whereas it was displaying Shinki bringing books and storing them where Koakuma pointed him to, obeying her every command as happily as he could be.

_Remilia_ "**HACK! COUGH! **Hahahahah! You're right, Patchy! This is too much... Oh boy, this is too much. Genius! What are we going to do, then? Watch?"

_Sakuya_ "...What?"

_Patchouli_ "That is the idea! This is the first time I witnessed a genuine Succubus charm... On someone with high resistance to magic nonetheless! I am intrigued. Sakuya, could you please bring us some tea? Something tells me this will be really entertaining."

_Remilia_ "Earl Grey, please!"

_Sakuya_ "Ojou-sama, this is unreasonable! We shouldn't...!"

_Remilia_ "Shh! Don't spoil the fun! Tea!"

A moment of gritting silence took place before Sakuya bowed down to her mistress and carried over to the nearest kitchen, her steps echoing through the hallway.

_Sakuya_ "...Of all the childish things...! Honestly!"

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Path to Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

**Clop Clop Clop Clop**

The Seven-Colored Puppeteer's steps were distinguishably heavy and angry.

Her eyes were distorted in an extremely calm form of contained anger as her fists would clench, unclench, and stay open for a few seconds before resuming their automatic behavior. She did not believe the size of the hang she received.

_Alice_ "...Serves me right. If I ever find that idiot, I'm going to tie him to a tree and leave him for the bark to feed on...!"

The march of the puppeteer was solid. After waiting for the Blue-Blooded Vampire for what it seemed to be an hour and a half, she gave up on the idea and left the antique shop with a vein popping out from her forehead. The Celestial stayed behind, much to her impatience, and at this stage she could not care less.

Deciding to go do her own things, she walked towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion to help Patchouli with the Human Village's problems while gritting her teeth to see if it helped even if so slightly. It didn't seem to be the case at all at this point.

And before she could clench her fists one more time, she arrived at the mansion way faster than she expected to, meeting the usual gatekeeper who was clearly confused and worried.

_Alice_ "...Good afternoon, Meiling-san."

_Meiling_ "Hm? Oh, good afternoon to you as well!"

She looked strangely confused, but the puppeteer shrugged the thought away.

_Alice_ "Is Patchouli home? I want to use the library."

_Meiling_ "I don't know if she is home, but I haven't really heard much from the mansion today. Except for Ojou-sama, but it stopped for a while before I could figure out what was going on. You can go in if you want. Just speak with Sakuya-san as you go."

_Alice_ "Thank you."

And without further delay, she went in.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

_Sakuya_ "Good afternoon, Alice-san."

The maid was not very receptive. It was visible that her mood wasn't perfect, and that she was in a clear, enormous state of disapproval. The puppeteer's curious thoughts returned nearly instantly.

_Alice_ "...Is... Something the matter? You look unhappy."

_Sakuya_ "Do I? **Sigh**. I am sorry. I am just attempting to suspend my disbelief towards Ojou-sama and Patchouli-sama. Do not allow my discontent to threaten you."

_Alice_ "I see. ...Remilia must have done something bad for you to be like this. What happened, if I may ask?"

The maid took a few seconds to ponder the question before answering it in a low, tired tone:

_Sakuya_ "They are using Shinki-san for their most uninteresting and disrespectful method of amusement. Truly... There should be a limit as to how irresponsible you are...!"

The blonde puppeteer's mouth opened on its own in awe before she closed it with a snap as a vein popped in her forehead. She turned around and faced the hallway before her before turning her gaze towards Sakuya once again.

_Alice_ "Where is he?"

_Sakuya_ "He? Shinki-san?"

_Alice_ "Yes! Where is he?"

_Sakuya_ "At the library... Alice-san?"

And without waiting any further, she rushed towards Voile, a wicked glare burning in her eyes as she opened the doors to the great library...

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Voile Library]**

_Shinki_ "...Eldritch Aureole volume 200... Seventh shelf... Twelve-thirteenth slot."

This was the next pair! And judging by your absolutely marvelous smile, I assume I did all of this right!

_Koakuma_ "That was perfect, Shinki-san! You really did an amazing job at organizing these books!"

Oh, god! I am being blessed...!

_Shinki_ "With your instructions, my lady, all of such became way too easy! I am still no close to being on par with you at this, though."

_Koakuma_ "Oh, no. I am only an assistant. If you want to know even more about these books, you should reference Patchouli-sama. My job here is to help her organize them, and that is it."

_Shinki_ "Truly? I do think that Patchouli has a greater appreciation for what you do than you think. Assistants, despite not being the masters of the place, keep the masters in one piece with the help they provide. You are more important to this place than you believe you are."

Your wonderful skin burns ever so brightly with the blush of the gods. Oh, I am so lucky to be able to witness this...! My beautiful, m-

_Alice_ "Katsura-san! I am willing to give you two chances to tell me what you were thinking when you came all the way here before I drag you out."

Ah! A... It's Alice!

Holy crap, that came out of nowhere!

_Shinki_ "What do you mean, what was I thinking? I was doing my job!"

_Alice_ "Oh, were you? You left me there hanging towels to that self-centered celestial while you... ...You..."

...What?

You're looking at me as if there is something really wrong with my face. I really, really hope this isn't the case...!

_Koakuma_ "He was helping me, Alice-san! Surely, you can forgive him for this, right?"

_Alice_ "Koakuma-san... ...This is... Unexpected. Katsura-san, how are you feeling?"

What kind of a stupid question is that? Where did that come from?

_Shinki_ "I feel fantastic. Why do you ask?"

_Alice_ "No... It's just that I believed you... ...Oh."

You believed I what? You are being as vague as you can possibly be there, Alice.

_Alice_ "Yes, I do believe I know what happened. Katsura-san, may you clench your teeth for a second? I want to experiment something."

_Shinki_ "Hey! You wanna make me drink the punch? What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Alice_ "Who said anything about punching? I just want to see something in your teeth."

Yeah, you clenching your right fist and preparing for a high hook didn't convince me in the slightest! In the slightest!

_Patchouli_ "Alice."

...W-WHOA!

Where the hell did YOU come from? You teleported, didn't you? Didn't you?

_Alice_ "Patchouli! Where did you... Oh, no matter. Don't bother me, I am in the middle of a wake-up ritual."

_Patchouli_ "This is exactly what I want to speak with you about. I know you have your reasons, but come with me for a second, yes? These two are not going to vanish into thin air, will they?"

What are you speaking about us? I'm gonna sue if you don't make yourself clear! Or I'll probably pout and sent you strongly-worded letters!

Seriously, I can do that. I am really good at writing strongly-worded letters.

_Alice_ "...Fine."

_Patchouli_ "Excellent! Please come with me."

...And... And they left.

What the hell?

_Shinki_ "What was the point of that scene again?"

_Koakuma_ "I... I wish I knew. ...Well... While we are at it, then... Should we continue?"

_Shinki_ "Why, of course! Please guide me once again in this, my lady!"

...What was it that happened just a moment ago...? I forgot.

It probably wasn't important since I forgot about it anyway!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion, Globe Room]**

_Alice_ "He has been **what**?"

_Patchouli_ "You heard me correctly, Seven-Colored Puppeteer. And I expect him to stay in that state for a longer period of time!"

A whole moment of grieving, painful silence took place as Alice slowly buried her face into her own palm in disbelief. The sight of the Scarlet Devil on the background laughing like the world was about to end in the most hilarious way possible was not helping. Sakuya's words sounded ever more clear to her as she rose her sapphire eyes to Patchouli, who was containing her laughter in small doses of chuckles instead.

_Alice_ "And for what purpose? This clearly has everything to do with your own, personal amusement."

_Patchouli_ "Most certainly so! But bear in mind this is the first time I have witnessed a real Succubus Charm taking effect in a male specimen. So I figured I could use the opportunity to take notes as well... **Chuckle**."

"_You are not convincing anyone"_, thought the Seven-Colored Puppeteer to herself as she launched a gaze to the globe where Shinki was mindlessly obeying Koakuma like a dog on a leash. What surprised her the most however, was that the devil had nothing featuring a knowledge on the matter.

She did not seem to realize she had Shinki on the palm of her hand. If she ordered "jump from a bridge", she feared he would most certainly, obey.

_Alice_ "I thought the charm would bring forth feelings of lust from its victim? He seems to be deeply struck with pseudo-love instead."

_Patchouli_ "Perhaps Shinki's resistance is retarding the effect? In any case, we can see he is clearly not fully dominated yet. If Koakuma were to do something that would make his body produce insane quantities of endorphin..."

_Alice_ "I cannot believe you mentioned that, Unmoving Great Library. I thought you were better than that."

_Patchouli_ "Don't patronize me for having fun, Alice. I will not interfere with what will they do, but I expect to be able to watch this amus... This experiment further. Yes."

Another gritting silence, followed by an extremely heavy and unamused sigh followed. Alice turned her back and walked out of the room without saying a single word except for a few last ones.

_Alice_ "He won't be happy about that."

_Patchouli_ "Don't worry, I don't expect him to. And Alice? Please keep this a secret, OK?"

And she left the room, greeting the silver-haired maid who was waiting outside with a heavy scowl and a sigh that came from the bottom of the soul.

_Alice_ "...Childish. I am surprised you actually put up with this experiment of theirs, Izayoi-san."

_Sakuya_ "I should claim the same about you. I believed you were going to bust him out, but you nodded to their cause instead?"

_Alice_ "I didn't 'nod' to such thing. However, for as willing to release Katsura-san from such a situation as I am, Patchouli would surely detain me. Remilia also seemed to be enjoying herself greatly. Do you believe they would let me do as I pleased when they have something like this to entertain themselves?"

_Sakuya_ "...They would not. That is true."

_Alice_ "**Sigh**. I can only hope he forgives us for not doing anything about it."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Kourindou]**

And she walked all the way back to the antique shop.

Leaving a new shelf deployed on the ground next to the store was the only thing Alice could think of doing at that given moment. Believing that Shinki would return sooner or later fooled her beyond her realm of guessing. She did not know what to do.

**Creak**

And as she opened the door to the antique shop, her eyes met those of the owner himself, and the eldest daughter of the celestials, who apart from still being there, was not entertained in the slightest sense of the word.

She was deeply irritated.

_Tenshi_ "Oh. It's you."

_Alice_ "You still didn't leave? Stop giving trouble to Rinnosuke-san already."

_Rinnosuke_ "Truly, I... I find this situation rather displeasing. Welcome to the store though, Alice-san. Tenshi-san said you have been here sooner... With Katsura-san, am I correct?"

The thought crossed her mind as she nodded in confirmation.

_Alice_ "But he left without telling me where he was going. I did not know what to make of that."

_Rinnosuke_ "**Sigh**. Everyone seems to have been doing a lot of things on their own recently. There's just so much of this I have no idea what's going on anymore. Where on earth did Katsura-san go...?"

_Alice_ "I don't think you would be able to bring him here even if you tried, however..."

And the celestial instantly jumped from her chair, making an extremely loud noise in the process and splintering the chair's feet with the sudden movement.

_Tenshi_ "Wait, what? This means you found him! Where is he? Is he alright? Why didn't you bring him back?"

...The thought of regret suddenly took over Alice completely.

The tiredness that spread through her mind made her say too much. She studied the celestial for a few moments before pondering about what she would do next.

Detailing that Shinki had been made a love puppet wouldn't be really pleasing, and lying about the location would probably cause retaliation from the celestial's part.

So she shrugged and pointed outside with her thumb, giving her back to the entrance of the shop.

_Alice_ "Scarlet Devil Mansion, library. I tried, but he didn't want to come back. You can try it too if you want. You're going to be disappointed."

_Tenshi_ "At the library? What is he doing there, petting books?"

Aline nearly coughed her own teeth out in response.

_Tenshi_ "No matter. I'll be going there, now!"

And without further ado, she ran outside and took flight towards the mansion, leaving a small trail of dust as she took off.

_Rinnosuke_ "...She's so incredibly impatient."

_Alice_ "You could say that."

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Voile Library]**

Whew! This job is more strenuous than I first imagined it would be!

Stacking books, placing them in the appropriate place, and correcting the placement of a few other books back to their original place. It's not hard, but it is time-consuming. This is a nice test... It is quite amusing, actually.

_Shinki_ "There we go! Another batch of books... Should I go get a few more?"

_Koakuma_ "For now there's no need. ...But this is odd... I have the feeling we have taken care of a few of these books before."

_Shinki_ "...R-Really? This is strange. I got these from the southern shelf..."

_Koakuma_ "I know. Maybe it's just our imagination?"

It probably would be. How could a book from the northern area be at the southern one without us placing them there?

Oh well. I wonder...

_Koakuma_ "By the way, are you tired? I can see you are not looking that amused."

_Shinki_ "No way at all...! I am fine. I am more worried about you! Do you need anything? I can go get you something if you wish."

_Koakuma_ "**Chuckle**! Thanks, but I'm alright. We can do a bit more of this before we take a break, can't we?"

Most definitely, my sweet one!

There's a lot more steam in this fool than he lets apparent! I can-

**BLAM**

_Female Voice_ "SHINKI!"

-last longer... Than this.

What the hell? I don't even...

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! SHINKI! Where are...! ...Ah!"

Oh! It's Tenshi.

What the hell is this? What do you think you are doing, barging into a library and making all that noise?

_Tenshi_ "You... Are alright! ...Yes. ...Of... Of course you are, right? Hm."

…? You look really relieved about something.

_Koakuma_ "Y-You are... Hinanawi-san... Is that right? What are you doing in here?"

_Tenshi_ "What are you speaking to me all of a sudden? I came here to see Shinki! What else would I be doing in here?"

...Hey, now! I felt that!

_Shinki_ "Causing trouble, apparently! What do you think you are doing?"

_Tenshi_ "I told you what I came here to do! What on earth are you doing here, anyway? Come on, let's get out of this book infested rats nest already! This place gives me the chills!"

OK. That pissed me off. Not only that was uncalled for, that was outright rude with Koakuma!

_Shinki_ "Did you come here just to cause trouble with other people and insult them? Tenshi, what the hell is wrong with you? Go away already! You are being inconvenient!"

_Tenshi_ "NA- ...Is that how you treat people that came here to see how you were doing? I haven't seen you for a whole day! Even after that thing outside-"

_Shinki_ "As you can see I am fine, now go away and stop being noisy, you stupid fool! This isn't your personal playground! Bugger off!"

I mean, seriously! Everything was fine until you showed up! God damn it!

_Tenshi_ "You... What...? Shinki, are you serious? You are telling me to go away?"

_Shinki_ "That's what I said, isn't it? Nobody wants you here! All you ever do is cause trouble anyway, so go away before you wreck something important! Leave!"

You can't get a hint when you see one, can you? What the hell is wrong with you, woman?

…And even... Else...

Wait.

...Ah... What the hell?

Is... Is she c-

_Tenshi_ "STUPID SHINKI! IIIDIOT! IDIOT IDIOT! You STUPID IDIOT! You can go to hell for all I care! You jerk! Moron! Nincompoop!"

...She... Ran away calling me names.

**Blam**

...And she slammed the door shut as she left the library the way she came.

…

_Koakuma_ "Um... I suppose... She got upset."

_Shinki_ "...Serves her right. All she did was cause trouble anyway."

What the hell.

…

Um...

Wait, what...?

I don't even... No, wait. What the hell?

I forgot what I was going to say.

_Koakuma_ "Shinki-san? ...Are you OK?"

_Shinki_ "Ah? Y-Yeah! I'm f... ine. I'm fine, should we... Resume what we were doing?"

_Koakuma_ "Ah! Y-Yes! Of course! Let's."

...This is weird. I feel annoyed.

What on earth just happened?

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Tenshi_ "**Glooooooooooooom**."

_Reimu_ "...**Sigh**. She's not getting any better, is she?"

_Marisa_ "I don't think so, no."

_Alice_ "I am sorry, Reimu-san. But when she showed up at the Kourindou with that expression of emptiness, I felt sorry and... I brought her here with me."

The Hakurei Shrine was strangely filled with people today.

The girls, all sat in the same room drinking tea, were completely confused. The reaction of knowing what Shinki was doing and with who didn't really spark a lot of enthusiasm in any of them. In fact, it was visibly seen that they were annoyed by it.

Reimu was the first one to break the silence with a cough.

_Reimu_ "It's fine, really. ...But this is extremely unexpected. Shinki and Koakuma... Who would have thought...?"

_Marisa_ "Well, it's not like it's hard to find Koakuma to be attractive, is it...?"

The puppeteer blinked to her cup of tea as a sense of guilt took over her shoulders.

The explanation she gave everyone was misleading. She told them that Shinki was infatuated with Koakuma, and didn't want to leave the mansion. It wasn't a total lie, but hiding the fact he was being controlled to some extent gave the impression he is doing this on his own free will.

In order to stay silent, Alice started to sip down her tea in regular intervals.

_Marisa_ "What I think is interesting is that I'm not seeing you react that strongly about it, Reimu! I thought you would say something more aggressive about it, ze!"

_Reimu_ "What? Are you stupid?"

_Marisa_ "Well, you kinda like him, don't you?"

_Reimu_ "I do, but it's not love. Why should I care who he gets involved with? I thought Alice would be the one to say something bad about it."

_Alice_ "...Think again. I don't."

_Marisa_ "Really? You don't like him, Alice? ...That's new."

_Alice_ "Watch the trap contained within those words, Marisa. I like him, yes, but I do not love him. There is a huge difference between one and another. You should know such better."

_Marisa_ "I'm OK with all of it, really. Shinki's alright, but I don't really care much. I actually think this is quite funny!"

_Tenshi_ "This is not funny. ...It's not..."

The rasping voice from the celestial came from the corner of the room with gloom. She slowly raised her eyes to the other extreme of the room and buried her face back in her knees.

_Tenshi_ "That isn't normal. He wasn't normal. ...Stupid idiot."

_Reimu_ "She isn't taking it well, is she. ...But... What do you mean not normal, Tenko?"

_Tenshi_ "...He was talking funny. He shooed me off. ...That stupid idiot..."

_Marisa_ "Well, it doesn't take much to want to shoo you off, does it?"

_Tenshi_ "Shut up. You can go to hell."

A moment of silence fell over the Hakurei Shrine as the girls just looked uncomfortably to each other. Alice's sense of guilt grew larger as she looked at the celestial, burying her face in her knees with a cloud of gloom visibly floating over her head.

She couldn't take this anymore. This wasn't funny when it started. And it wasn't funny now.

_Alice_ "I sort of understand what Tenshi-san is talking about. There was something strange about him. ...How do I put this...? He wasn't really behaving the usual, was he?"

_Reimu_ "Not behaving the usual?"

She gathered her thoughts properly before saying anything else. She figured that keeping her name out of the situation was for the best. For her anyway.

_Alice_ "His... His voice was slightly misleading. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it didn't sound natural. I's almost as if... As if he was being... Controlled?"

Her claim made the celestial raise her head from her knees.

_Alice_ "Also, his eyes. ...I saw a strange magical energy swelling in him. That certainly isn't natural."

_Tenshi_ "...I didn't see anything of the sort."

_Alice_ "Maybe because you don't know magecraft...?"

_Marisa_ "Only people that practiced magic like us can see this sorta stuff. Unless you got a kind of mystic eyes like Reisen does, you won't be able to see anything like that, ze. Alice, you sure of that?"

_Alice_ "I couldn't look very deeply, but I can guarantee that I saw something."

_Reimu_ "...Then why didn't you say that sooner?"

_Alice_ "Because I wasn't sure of anything! If Tenshi-san has confirmed that he was behaving oddly, then that only strengthens my hypothesis. Don't blame me for being uncertain about my own theories!"

...The claim of the puppeteer made the celestial's eye color return to normal.

_Tenshi_ "...Are you seriously telling me he is being controlled?"

_Alice_ "...I... Yes."

_Reimu_ "...If he's being controlled, isn't that bad? I mean, that means he doesn't really like Koa... … ...Wait a second."

The shrine maiden of paradise rubbed her own ears for a second before saying out loud, her realizing that they were 'missing' something really obvious from the start.

_Reimu_ "...Koakuma is a succubus, isn't she?"

The looks on the girl's faces suddenly ranged from a funny smirk to a horrified twist. Tenshi immediately stood up, her eyes were widely open as she furiously gritted her teeth, her fists clenched fiercely to her realization.

_Tenshi_ "That innocent-looking blood-sucking bitch!"

_Marisa_ "Oi, oi! Now wait just a second! Do you really think that Koakuma would do something like that to Shinki?"

_Reimu_ "How should I know? All I know is that they attract men like meat attract flies!"

_Marisa_ "...Well, that makes things simple, somewhat. If Shinki is in a love trance with Koakuma, all you'd have to do is punch him in the face and he will probably come back to normal. ...If he isn't totally dominated by then, ze."

_Tenshi_ "If that is the case, I'll turn that whole building into rubble! With its mistress inside it!"

_Alice_ "I do not want to patronize your anger, but you should consider your actions better. What are you planning on doing with that? What will that solve in the end?"

_Tenshi_ "I don't care! I'm going to bust him out of there by force! Do you think that place's mistress doesn't know what's going on in there? That woman is THEIR SERVANT! They probably are using him for some sort of... Strange... Weird experiment! And are you OK with that?"

Her voice echoed through the shrine as the puppeteer closed her eyes for a second as she stood up as her answer. She gave a look of interest at the celestial, and gave her seemingly brash but still sensible attitude a nod of approval.

_Alice_ "Of course not. I don't approve of this either. I'll come with you."

_Reimu_ "Wait... Did I hear that right? You're coming with us, Alice?"

_Alice_ "By 'us' I assume you are coming, too?"

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise smiled with her teeth as she mimicked Alice's action, her arms crossed and her gohei well in hand.

_Reimu_ "...I owe Shinki this much. If Remilia's messing with his head like this... I'm afraid I can't just let this go under my radar."

_Marisa_ "You too, Reimu? Are you serious?"

_Reimu_ "Dead serious. What about you, Marisa? Are you gonna do anything at all?"

_Marisa_ "Do you even need to ask? There's no way I would want to be kept away from something this fun!"

And with a last look of new-found determination, Tenshi jumped outside the shrine and rose a keystone under her feet, taking flight towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion with her sword in hand, all girls right behind her.

_Tenshi_ "Hold on there, Shinki...! We're going to save you!"

* * *

**[Location: The Sky Above the Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

The sky was starting to darken as they approached the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Reimu, Marisa, Alice and Tenshi were in formation right atop the mansion. Their eyes all focused on the bright red vampire that was before them, her wings happily fluttering to the wind. Her smile crossing all over her face from one ear to the other.

_Remilia_ "Hold on right there, ladies and gentlemen! And there are no gentlemen here, therefore only the ladies. This is as far as you go!"

_Alice_ "...You knew we were coming."

_Reimilia_ "Most certainly. Patchy has a useful little thing called a Scrying orb. She can see the things that happen in a certain radius around this globe – useful for searching the perimeter for spies, enemies or jealousy-driven maidens..."

_Tenshi_ "You can stuff that claim of yours right up your tight little-"

_Alice_ "OK, OK... That is fair, I suppose. We did not come here for a fight, Remilia. We are here to release Katsura-san from Koakuma-san's charm. That is all."

_Marisa_ "We didn't come for a fight? You're talking about yourself, right?"

_Reimu_ "...Remilia. You do realize what you are doing to a person's feelings is unreasonable, disrespectful and irritating?"

_Remilia_ "Unreasonable? Most definitely. Disrespectful? Why, of course! Irritating? Somewhat. Still, all of these are the mixtures and the ingredients for an incredible dose of amusement. I am sorry, Reimu, but I will not open my hand and part with this much fun."

_Patchouli_ "Truly. Very well spoken, Remi. It hardly sounds like someone who was coughing and hacking from laughing so hard a few minutes ago. I am impressed."

And right beside the Scarlet Devil, the Unmoving Great Library appeared out of thin air, accompanied by the Perfect and Elegant Maid.

_Patchouli_ "Alice? I expected more of you than this."

_Alice_ "Really? I did not expect less from you, however."

And the maid lowered her head slightly, her eyes were filled with conflict. She took a quick look to her mistress before lowering her head once again and facing the group before them, her knives well gripped in her hands.

...The wind blew really hard as the seven women brought forward their weapons and stared deeply into each others' eyes. They waited for a few seconds without moving, until the wind stopped completely...

And the parties lashed at one another, all with different sizes of smiles and gritted teeth.

_Remilia_ "For hilarity!"

_Patchouli_ "For amus- ...Knowledge! Yes!"

The skies shook really hard that night.

* * *

**[Location: Voile Library]**

...Hmmm... Well, I... I do believe this is everything...

…

**Booooooom**

This... This really makes my heart ache. How does this work...? Did we really do everything? Are we really done?

I guess time goes by way too quickly when you are in the presence of so much love...? I wonder...

**Throoooooom**

Still, it really makes me want to reshuffle a few books on purpose just so I can stay here longer. But I can't... She would be so mad at me if I did this... I can't do that...!

_Koakuma_ "...So much noise... What's going on out there...?"

_Shinki_ "Ah, there are people fighting outside. I do believe it's Remilia."

It's happening outside, though. So I don't really worry too much about it.

_Koakuma_ "What? Ojou-sama is fighting outside? I... How can you tell?"

_Shinki_ "Because I can hear her voice, and the explosions outside, somewhat. And her strength and abilities use a variable of magic called Aura. I can sense that thing more easily than I can sense ordinary magic, because I was hunted by people using this ability since I was born, see? It kinda grew on me."

You look worried and surprised. What is the matter, my love?

_Koakuma_ "...But... Why are they fighting?"

…

You are worried indeed. That settles it, then.

_Shinki_ "If it worries you so much, I can go look that up for you."

_Koakuma_ "What...? I..."

_Shinki_ "I know what you are going to say, but don't worry over it. If all I'll have to do is go and look, then I can do this with more ease than anyone else. Trust me."

Yes. This has calmed you down considerably.

So it is settled. ...Let's see this, then. What's going on about that.

It breaks my heart to part with you, but it cannot be helped. I'd rather die than letting you put yourself at risk. I already did that mistake once, it won't happen again!

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Outskirts]**

...Well, then.

The sounds of combat has gotten only louder and louder.

**BOOOOOM**

**THOOOOOOOM**

**Rattle**

It seriously sound like there are some crazy fireworks going on all over the place...

_Female Voice_ "Kh...! Damn it! Get out of my way!"

_Remilia_ "You shall not pass! For great hilarity!"

...These voices...

That was Tenshi just now. She doesn't know when to quit it, does she? What the hell?

**Sniff**

I can feel a lot of scents concentrated just now.

That was Reimu just now, and she is fighting alongside Tenshi... Alice, it seems. And Marisa? I guess that's right.

That one over there is Patchouli, and she is raining fireballs and stone spikes on everyone at really high speeds while Remilia... Is keeping everyone busy. Sakuya seems to be helping Remilia, as that is expected.

What the hell do they think they are doing...?

_Tenshi_ "God... Damn it...! Get out of my way! I don't want to do anything with you!"

_Patchouli_ "We know that! That's why we are stopping you!"

_Alice_ "Keep your head where it belongs, Tenshi-san! Patchouli, you do realize what you are doing is not funny, right?"

_Patchouli_ "It depends on how you see it! I think all of this is hilarious! Don't you?"

_Tenshi_ "I DON'T! Leave Shinki alone! Give him back!"

...Give me back?

_Remilia_ "I don't see what you are so upset about! We are just having some fun, right Patchy?"

_Tenshi_ "This is not funny! Shinki is not your plaything! You are just messing with his head for your own amusement!"

_Marisa_ "Not that it's not funny, but it's not really a good thing, right?"

What are they talking about?

_Reimu_ "...Shinki?"

...She saw me.

But... Wait, what are they talking about? Messing with my head?

_Tenshi_ "What? Where?"

_Remilia_ "Oh, no you won't!"

**BOOOM**

What the hell is going on? Remilia is getting on their way... But Reimu is getting in her way...

I'm confused. I can't see very well...

Wait... What was going on before I came here? I don't even...

_Shinki_ "What the hell you all think you are doing, you idiots?"

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! Open your eyes! You are being deceived by these people!"

_Shinki_ "I am not being deceived by no one! I can tell if I am! ...Sort of!"

**BOOOOOOOM**

_Patchouli_ "Remi...! I'm having some trouble, here!"

_Remilia_ "I know! Gaahahah! This is hard!"

Reimu, Alice and Marisa are giving all they have to keep Remilia, Sakuya and Patchouli from getting in Tenshi's way. And she's coming straight at me.

Wait, what the hell?

_Tenshi_ "Stop saying that! I don't want you to stay like this anymore! Go back to normal already!"

_Shinki_ "Why do you keep insisting me to go back to normal? I am fine!"

_Tenshi_ "YOU ARE NOT! I insist because I don't want you to stay like this! You don't love that woman! Can't you see that?"

**Throb**

_Shinki_ "What the hell is wrong with you? What do you know about this?"

_Tenshi_ "Shut up! All I know is that I don't want you to love anyone else but me!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Heart Blues!]**

The entire area around the mansion grew ever so silent upon the claim of the celestial.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked down upon her and the blue-blooded vampire, whose expression was that of a confused shock.

He stopped moving. His eyes were open and filled with wonder. His mouth was distorted in a strange way that seemed like he was going to say something, but nothing came out.

And he stood there for a whole silent moment, as the celestial panted heavily as she landed right in front of him, her eyes staring furiously and angrily into his own.

_Tenshi_ "Call me weird if you want. Call me an idiot if you want, I don't care. But I can't stand the fact you have gotten this attached to someone that don't even care about you."

_Shinki_ "...Ah...? ...What... This..."

_Tenshi_ "Stop talking and listen to me. OK? I don't want you to look at anyone else like that but me. Call me selfish if you want. But I don't care."

...And his thoughts emerged clearly once again through the fog of confused images and through the thick haze of allure. He blinked and smiled, his usual expression returned in the blink of an eye as he crossed his arms and launched a skeptical look at the celestial.

_Shinki_ "That's pretty selfish of you all right."

_Tenshi_ "Shut up. What else do you expect from me?"

_Shinki_ "...I don't know. A confirmation would be nice. Can I hear what you said again?"

And with a small pause from the celestial's part, she rose her hand up and smacked Shinki over the head, a furious blush emerging on her face as she said louder than necessary:

_Tenshi_ "I LOVE YOU! So love me back already! You should feel honored about that! You stupid earthen!"

_Shinki_ "Ouch! Is this how you express love? With a smack on the head? What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Tenshi_ "It's your fault that this happened the way it did! Don't say that this isn't true or I'm hitting you again!"

_Shinki_ "Oh, so that's how it is? I suppose I can stand not getting hit. That's a good theory for a long life, isn't it."

...The strange atmosphere that paired in the air dissipated in a moment.

All the girls that were fighting before were now feeling too uncomfortable and awkward to continue fighting.

And Remilia rose her hands to her head, a shy smile opening up in her face as she landed back on the ground.

_Remilia_ "...OK, suddenly this thing of mine isn't so fun anymore."

_Alice_ "It wasn't fun from the very start."

_Marisa_ "Oh boy! Um... This is awkward, ze!"

_Reimu_ "...**Sigh**. Why didn't she just do that from the start? It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

_Patchouli_ "Hm... The magic that was all over Shinki disappeared... This is very interesting."

_Sakuya_ "You can stop pretending you were actually using Shinki-san as a research subject now, Patchouli-sama. This was not fooling anyone."

_Koakuma_ "What in the world is going on...?"

...And everyone turned their gaze to the confused succubus that emerged from the mansion with nearly-frightened eyes.

_Koakuma_ "...Um... Why is everyone looking at me like this?"

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]**

_Koakuma_ "I don't... Oh, my god...! What have I done...? Patchouli-sama! Why didn't you tell me anything? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?"

_Reimu_ "You should have realized something was wrong yourself too, Koa! Shinki obviously was't behaving normally, was he?"

_Koakuma_ "I... I don't know! He was merely being really nice to me. How should I know I was messing with his head that much? Oh, my god... I'm so sorry, Shinki-san!"

...Of course you do. I can feel your regret almost as if it is palpable.

_Shinki_ "Saying sorry isn't really undoing the almost permanent brain damage on me. Jesus! I almost did something irredeemable!"

_Tenshi_ "For you, her, or everyone else?"

Don't make me headbutt you, Tenshi.

I'm not finding all of this funny. I know it wasn't her fault, but that doesn't excuse what happened. Everyone here, specially me, are to blame for this royal mess. I feel like giving everyone the Twinkie Justice. Because that's what they need!

_Koakuma_ "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! How should I guess that you would... Well..."

_Patchouli_ "Fell in a state of pseudo-love with her."

_Koakuma_ "Don't use this description, Patchouli-sama! It's embarrassing and... Embarrassing!"

_Shinki_ "...**Sigh**. That was more to the realms of mind control. What the hell was I thinking?"

_Tenshi_ "_Please my mistress, pet me and praise me!_"

**BAM**

_Tenshi_ "Ouch! OK, that wasn't funny!"

_Shinki_ "I'm glad you understand my point of view."

Seriously. ...Haah...

I'm really, really tired. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't feel anything else from Koakuma's presence, but at least I know this: this experience was not interesting. In any way, shape or form.

_Shinki_ "You should be ashamed of yourselves, Patchouli and Remilia. Sakuya, I expected you to to at least show some range of decency regarding this! Seriously!"

_Sakuya_ "...I apologize. I do realize I should have done something regarding this."

_Shinki_ "Just because you know something is bad, it doesn't excuse you from doing it."

_Sakuya_ "I... Yes."

_Remilia_ "Sakuya's being scolded, Sakuya's being scolded~!"

_Alice_ "This counts for you as well, Remilia. Katsura-san has a point."

_Remilia_ "His point is my escape goat. I was bored, and I had fun. My way. Sorry!"

I want to punch you in the face so bad.

...Ugh. But this won't really fix or solve anything, will it? It's already done and done.

_Marisa_ "So, I guess that settles it, then? This was surprisingly anti-climatic."

_Reimu_ "I'm fine with this. Everything is over with already, so all I want to do now is go back home and sleep."

_Alice_ "Indeed. Katsura-san? It's good to have you back."

_Shinki_ "You should have punched me, you know."

_Alice_ "...Yes."

_Remilia_ "...Aaah... This is a bit of a letdown. Now I'll have to find something else to play with."

_Patchouli_ "I'm certain we will find our amusement soon enough, Remi."

So I'll be going out now, too.

The farther I am from this damn place, the more willing to forgive it I'll be.

_Remilia_ "See you later, Shinki! Come play with us sometimes, when you are not busy with... Whatever!"

_Shinki_ "I'd rather go lick a lamppost in winter."

_Reimu_ "Have you?"

…

Yes. But that is a story for another day.

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's House]**

...Ugh.

I never thought I'd be able to see my Victorian household again.

Not after all that's happened. ...I feel violated. Mentally violated. In so many different levels.

I'm glad they let me go easily enough. I guess they thought that what they did didn't cause any harm. ...And it didn't. But it still pissed me off. I feel like I've been the target of a really lame joke. That didn't do anything bad per se.

I'm glad it ended where it did, really...

_Tenshi_ "...Um..."

And she came back home with me.

The night sky has been kind to us on our way back. There isn't a single cloud up there, so the stars are as bright as they can be. It's beautiful to look at.

_Tenshi_ "...So... This..."

_Shinki_ "This came to its conclusion, I guess. Thank you for snapping me out of that, Tenshi. Really. I never expected you to break me out the way you did."

_Tenshi_ "...So this... Um... Makes us a couple, now?"

...I never thought I'd see someone shyly asking about something while being blunt about it.

_Shinki_ "If you so want to, I am willing to accept your offer. Who was it that said I was to love you back? I'm pretty sure it wasn't Koakuma."

_Tenshi_ "Hm. That's true."

Oh, that was unfair of you! Really?

_Shinki_ "So I will ask you back. Does this make us a couple, Hinanawi Tenshi?"

Ooh, did that hit you? Did it, now?

_Tenshi_ "I'll... I'll be going home, now! I'll... I'll see you tomorrow, Shinki! Good night!"

**THOOOM**

Whoo! Look at how fast she goes! A rainbow at nighttime! This is beautiful!

...Beautiful...

…

I don't know if I should consider myself lucky. I guess I should.

After all, she did break me away from that, didn't she?

…

...Heh.

My head feels really clear again.

Something tells me I'll have a good dream this night!


	34. Chapter 34: The Newfound Lost

**Author's Comments: **Delayed! But here it is! Chapter 34!

I'll let everyone know that I've taken insane liberties with this chapter. I can only hope that no-one thinks too deeply about it. I'll feel really uncomfortable if they do!

And with that out of the way... The Newfound Lost! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Cloud Ruler Mountains]**

_Blonde Woman_ "...Hey. Vampire."

_Shinki_ "**Sigh**. Why do you keep calling me that...? I told you my name's Shinki."

_Blonde Woman_ "...Say. You've been coming here at such random intervals, haven't you? Why don't you come up here more often?"

_Shinki_ "I do come here pretty often, if you ask me."

_Blonde Woman_ "Once or twice a _year_ isn't often. I can hardly keep your name memorized like this, let alone make heads or tails of what do you plan on accomplishing coming up here in such long intervals."

She asked me while making that sheepish face of hers I was so used to not seeing.

She always greeted me the same way whenever I'd come by. 'Vampire'. I never took the reason away from her, since that's what I am, but I always nodded with begrudge. I had a name I wanted to be used.

Because saying 'Vampire' hardly felt like she was referring to me, specifically. She could call any vampire 'Vampire' and it would still be valid. I didn't want her to speak to me as if I was a random acquaintance. I wanted her to speak to me as if I was who I was. With my name. With my cheesy encouragement name.

_Blonde Woman_ "What are you doing up here, anyway? If you want a piece of me, I'll tell you right now that you're not getting any."

_Shinki_ "What the hell do you take me for...? Besides, you're an effing phoenix. Do you really think I could 'take a piece of you', even if I tried?"

_Blonde Woman_ "You'd be surprised how many people would come up here looking for that."

_Shinki_ "Very few, I'd say. It's not like you make your presence known."

...That's right.

These mountains were not hidden. It wasn't a secret that this place existed and it wasn't impossible to access it. ...And yet, no one came here.

No one except me. And a few people, but... These had a fate that came way too early for them, if I might say.

This phoenix lived here.

She looked pretty much like a human like any other, except... She was not. One look on her direction and one would immediately see she was colossal in potency. When I came up here on my first trip...

I was stunned. I was stupefied. Dumbfounded. Dumbstruck. Flabbergasted. Overwhelmed by the mere shock that her presence was. My very eyes were eating the magic her frame emanated.

I didn't know what to do, but she clearly knew. She almost killed me.

But then... Then she spared me.

I didn't react. All I did was get skewered without resistance. I guess she found me different, so she didn't end me. She just stood up and walked away. And then...

...And then...

_Phoenix_ "Say. Why do you come here? All you do is sit around by this rock, look at the distance and then play this flute of yours. What's the fun in that?"

I started to come by this place.

This extremely... Extremely, simple-looking place.

_Shinki_ "Why do _you_ live in a place like this? Shouldn't you live in a more regal one? I mean, wouldn't that suit you better?"

She answered my question with a silent gaze to the distance. Somehow, I felt like she looked extremely nostalgic.

_Phoenix_ "...Have you ever wondered why you never ask why your home is your home?"

_Shinki_ "What?"

_Phoenix_ "The truth is... I have no idea. You said a regal place would fit me... In what manner? Shape? Do you think I would fit royalty?"

Of course, that wasn't what I said.

Though I knew she didn't mean I implied anything... I still opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I was way too busy listening.

_Phoenix_ "I like this place. How it feels. How the air in here blows. It's a matter of preference... Just like how humans buy apartments, or houses that fill in their tastes. This place is extremely simple... Maybe that's why I live here? Maybe that's why I like being in here? Perhaps it is."

...Simplicity...

_Shinki_ "...That's nice. I travel way too much to understand that, though. Maybe I will, one day."

_Phoenix_ "Oh, I'm certain you will! ...So, why do you come here, vampire?"

Her question wasn't answered.

All I did was look forward and stare at the clouds. In pure silence, while she crossed and uncrossed her ankles, laying in the rock behind me.

...Now that I think of it... I wonder if anything would have changed if I did answer.

Would anything change? For the better? For the worse?

What if I told her I went there to hear the sound of her voice?

If I went there to look at her and see she was fine?

To feel her scent and be overwhelmed by such gargantuan pressure?

...Would anything change...?

Why didn't I say anything?

...Was that the right thing to do in the end...?

**[Interlude – Over]**

**

* * *

**

**[Location: Shinki's House]**

…

...Well.

Now I wonder if that was a good dream... Or a very uncomfortable one.

It's been a long time since I saw things like that in my dreams. I was wondering if my dream fairy had gotten way too stoned to remember she has a job.

Oh well.

**Sniff**.

The scent of morning dust fills my lungs and now I am completely awake. That sensation from yesterday... It still didn't leave my body completely, did it? I'm filled with energy, my very bones feel like they have life. What the hell is this?

I feel damn fantastic!

_Shinki_ "...Well! I guess this is a perfect opportunity to catch up on a few of my disciplines! I haven't done this in a long while..."

I hop from the bed and kick the door open without a single care for its overall health!

**BAM**

_Shinki_ "Hello, Gensokyo!"

Aah... The fresh wind of morning air breezes through me! So glorious, yes indeed! I'm feeling so damn happy and energetic! And why the hell am I behaving like a Disney princess?

…

...OK. I lost a bit of steam.

What exactly do I do, now...? I think I better hunt something to eat...

…

With one of my sister's restrictions, no less.

One would call such a restriction a cruel punishment one would submit him/herself to. I say this is what made me into the easily breakable and sarcastic butt-head that I am. I suppose this ended up not quite so well.

...Bah, whatever. ...Let's see... It's been a while since I did this. How about I pick up the pace with a completely absurd restriction...? Something out of a shonen anime...? That would work.

So it's decided. I'm going to do something totally nuts.

No eyesight. No magic. Feet and teeth only.

Let's go kill something to eat. I better ready my foot nails, for this isn't going to be pretty.

On me, that is.

* * *

…

**Pant... Pant... Pant...**

Hunt... Successful...

I... I underestimated Gensokyo. I didn't, and yet, I underestimated this world.

I found another boar. Another one of those headless ones. I don't know what was up with this, but this one was twice the size of the other one. Maybe this one was a male, or maybe it suffered through some sort of _something_ and it ended up as big as it was, but... It doesn't matter now, I guess. I suppose it shouldn't matter as soon as I decided on that stupid restriction.

And somehow... I did it...

My legs are shaking from the inconceivable amount of kicks I landed on this bastard. If I eat the poor man now, his skin will probably taste like my nails. ...God damn you, Shiyane.

I always did this on my sister's command. To hunt wildlife while adding completely absurd requirements to fulfill. 'This will toughen you up!' she said. My fists also said 'I want to kiss you', but it never happened until much later, now did it...?

Oh, well. I might as well start cooking this fellow... This is why I hunted him, right? ...There's no way I'm going to eat another peach. If I do, I fear for my health.

...If this is the basic toughness I will have to fulfill in Gensokyo, I might as well pick the pace and brace myself for impact, though.

Gensokyo's bigshots aren't known for being weak, at least not for me.

Reimu and Marisa are monsters. One with pure talent, and the other with pure power. Alice is an excellent strategist and she plans her moves various steps ahead. I still didn't see them fight, but Reisen and Aya are pretty much powerhouses, too. Maybe more than I imagine they are.

I don't even need to mention Komachi and Tenshi at this point.

Yuuka... Remilia... Yukari...

...For crying out loud. I am underclassed.

If all I consider is my anti-magic ability, this still isn't enough to keep me on par with the rest of these people. I can block their attacks, granted. I can parry melee attacks with the same shield I use to block magic, granted. I can use their attacks as platforms to reach them, granted.

But this still isn't enough, is it...? Fighting in this world proved to me that relying on the same strategy over and over again will make me end up lagging behind so hard it'll be like I'm playing with a dial-up connection.

I need something new. Within my boundaries of expertise.

As buffing abilities, I have the strength boost and the shield.

As attacking abilities, I have the Azure Nuke and the Soul Echo.

And as last resorts I have Zero and... ...**Sigh. **Barrage.

I actually would rather I never thought of this crap up. I still wonder what kind of stone I ate to make me even consider an attack that idiotic. I still have to blame someone for this, so I'll blame god. And you, too. That works for me.

...Still, I have to consider all I have if I want to improve. The Soul Echo was a great addition to my arsenal, actually creating a hammer-like effect that bypasses damage reduction to some extent; since I add my power into the target essentially making it implode upon contact with some sort of resistance. This is incredibly awesome, and this is what brought me the victory over Tenshi. ...Yeah.

This does not increase the strength of my arms however. The strength of the summoned Echo is the same as the strength of my arms as I wield it. So, if I summon the gauntlet like this...

**Voosh**

And I boost the strength of my arm...

...The Echo gains the same power that my arm now has.

So this means I can increase my range drastically if all I want is to giant punch someone in the noggin. This is fantastic.

...OK, usefulness factor, up five levels. I can imagine a lot of instances where this would be tremendously useful, all things considered. All I'd need to do now is learn how to summon this faster.

…

…Left hand. **Vooosh**. ...Right hand. **Vooosh**. Left hand, right hand. Left hand, right hand. Again and repeat. Repeat and proceed.

...Three seconds before a summon. This isn't fast enough, but...

...It's much faster than before. To summon the Soul Echo all I need is to time my magic better on how to release it. And this is the only thing I'm never going to back down from. My timing is impeccable.

Go, ultimate precision! Make me the champion of bar coin tossing! ...Again! And there's someone coming my way, and judging by the faint smell of rain over the thick scent of roasty, I'd say this is...!

**Rustle**

_Iku_ "Good morning, Shinki-san. Training your abilities as usual, are we?"

And I raise my eyes to greet the most beautiful thing I could possibly see by morning time.

_Shinki_ "Hey, Iku! G.M! Why, I thought you had forgotten where I lived!"

She opens up a slender grin in response before walking the rest of the way towards me with her elegant steps.

_Iku_ "You cannot expect me to be in Gensokyo at all times, can you? I have business in other places too. People to warn about incoming disaster, you know the drill already."

The drill. Hah! I see what you did there.

_Shinki_ "Of course."

_Iku_ "But on a completely opposite note, is this wild boar? I see you took a liking to its taste."

_Shinki_ "More like I took a liking to not wanting to eat peaches anymore. I fear my liver will gain life and attack me if I eat more of that stuff."

And yet, the sack rests within the walls of my abode.

Really, now. I must find something to do regarding that, but right now this isn't important.

What's important right now is to ask what's up with that look of yours.

_Iku_ "Shinki-san. ...I am itching to ask, but... Do you know what has happened with the Eldest Daughter? She was behaving... Oddly, to say the least."

**PFF!**

Gah! God damn! Spit take!

_Shinki_ "**Cough! Cough!** ...W-What do you mean?"

_Iku_ "...How do I put this? When she came back to Bhava-Agra last night, she had this hazy look about her as if she was drunk... And she actually attended a nighttime formality! Today, when she woke up, she also went to the household courtyard and sang! I... I haven't seen that happen since... Well... Ten years?"

...She did things she didn't do in ten years this very morning...?

I have only one regret about this, and that would be not being there to see it happen. Bollocks.

_Iku_ "The last thing she did yesterday that I know of was coming down here. ...She usually does that these days to come at you, so I wondered if you knew what happened..."

...So, whenever Tenshi leaves heaven people will automatically assume she's within my presence?

I don't know if I should be happy about this, or face-palmingly sad. This automatically guarantees my theories that she doesn't have anything similar to a social circle in Gensokyo, but... That I knew since the day I put my eyes on her mug. Some things you just know, I guess.

_Iku_ "So you don't know what it is?"

Oh, no. I know only too well. I am suffering from extreme energy as well, see? Even if my case actually came from a different source. For more than three hours straight.

Whilst the 'heavenly one' feels like singing, I instead resume the insane survival regime my sister stamped on me. ...Something tells me Tenshi chose better.

...And I'm never going to think or say that line ever again. I'd rather nail my tongue to a wall.

_Iku_ "...Shinki-san?"

_Shinki_ "Maybe you should ask her yourself? I'd guess she would be willing to tell you."

_Iku_ "I agree, but... I do believe you know what happened as well. What would be the reason for me to have come down here otherwise?"

Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh.

_Shinki_ "I am shocked. I am honestly shocked. I am Iku-san's information leak. I think I'm going to eat all this Warthog by myself after all."

_Iku_ "T-That's not what I said at all, was it?"

_Shinki_ "You could try asking your past lines that! 'Why else would I come here'... My word! I see what you're doing here, you came here to eat my food! Do you really think I'm gonna let you nibble on this? I'll give you my nails instead, how about that?"

_Iku_ "If they are neatly heated, then I might accept the suggestion."

But not the offer.

_Iku_ "But not the offer!"

I called it! I totally called it!

_Shinki_ "Well, now that was a rather predictable comeback, but I liked it anyway."

_Iku_ "Hm? So does this give me the right to join you in your lunchtime?"

Of course you may. Do I look like someone that would deny a friend of mine the warthog I just kicked to death? I make a motion with my hand to tell her to sit down nearby, and she happily does so.

...You know. If I didn't know you any better, I would wonder if you actually just came here to call me your information leak. ...But you really came here just to eat. I mean, you do kinda spend a lot of time in heaven...

_Shinki_ "You don't fancy eating peaches anymore, do you?"

_Iku_ "What makes you think that?"

Don't try to pretend that isn't the case! Your physiognomy betrays you, Iku.

_Shinki_ "I understand it only too well. ...If I would eat one more of those things my liver would come to life and strangle me on my sleep."

_Iku_ "**Chuckle**. Considering the inconceivable quantity of peaches she personally delivered to you, I am surprised you didn't do something about them by now."

_Shinki_ "So was I, but maybe I can do something useful with those things. It's celestial fruit, it doesn't spoil. I can imagine a ton of people that would love to have stuff like that around. For one reason or another..."

_Iku_ "That is... Believable."

Isn't it? ...Wait.

What is believable? That I would sell the peaches, or that people would want them around for something?

...I open my mouth to say something, but... I better not.

I'm not falling for mind games today, thank you. The warthog is ready to eat already anyway, so let me just get a big piece for me and her already...

_Iku_ "Oh! ...Thank you!"

_Shinki_ "Huh! What? Do you think I wouldn't serve food to you after all? Catch this. It has your name on it."

_Iku_ "That's not what I said... ...Mhm... Oh, lord. Your cooking is as impeccable as it has always been!"

YES! There goes my timing again!

You look delighted! It's always good to see that reaction! Maybe I should try my luck at the Scarlet Devil Mansion as a cook...?

…

...**CHILL**

_Shinki_ "Gnu!"

W... What the hell...?

S... S-Something tells me... Something tells me that was the stupidest idea I ever had. ...I don't... I don't know what to make of that.

Was it my gut reminding me of Flandre? Or was it Sakuya...?

...Heh. Yeah, right.

Maybe I'm just...

…

**Sniff**

Just...**  
**

...This... This stench.

It's overpowering.

This horrendous stench is overpowering the perfume of my pig.

_Iku_ "Shinki-san?"

I recognize this stench.

_**Thooom... Thooom... Thooom...**_

And I can hear those rather... Heavy steps in the woods. It's coming here. There's no mistake aobut it, it's totally coming our way.

It's totally...!

_Shinki_ "Iku. Bad news."

_Iku_ "Is...! ...Is something coming our way? What is it?"

God damn this...!

...Serves me right for completely forgetting these things exist...!

_Shinki_ "Abomination."

A sharp gasp indicates that you pretty much knows what I'm talking about. This makes things simple.

_Iku_ "Y-You mean the Dukes of the Dead...!"

_Shinki_ "...What?"

**CCRRRAAAAACK**

And after a few moments of prepared waiting... There it is in the distance.

It's mountain-troll sized, fantastic! Almost 5 meters tall. Its eyes are non-existent and its movements are mechanic but it obeys them well. It's definitely an undead, an abomination, and it is Morrigan's puppet. Fan-fucking-tastic!

_Iku_ "...Unbelievable. Who would dare to create Dukes of the Dead these days...?"

_Shinki_ "The same bloke who got Yukari with her pants down, apparently. ...What the hell is it... OH NO YOU FUGGIN WON'T!"

It's coming directly towards us! What is it... The warthog? I-Is that is? Is it after _meat_?

Is my cooking awesome enough to attract the undead? I don't know if I should feel honored or absolutely disgusted with the idea! A-At any rate, it's coming right at us! Running, even!

_Iku_ "Shinki-san, we cannot detain that beast from advancing at such speed!"

_Shinki_ "But my pig!"

_Iku_ "Pluto to the pig! Shinki-san!"

...GH!

I kick the ground aside and get out of the beast's way, allowing it to pass right through us...!

I'm not letting you do anything with my food, you son of a corpse!

I don't know what else to do, so I just concentrate almost all of my attack power on my feet as I jump and literally land on the monster's back, making a disturbing bleaching noise as a impact wave can be seen moving his flesh from where I landed right to its shoulders and butt like water ripples through the surface of a lake.

**BLEFF**

I... My eyes are done for, aren't they.

…That was about as effective and kicking the sea. I better jump back now...!

_Iku_ "Shinki-san!"

**THOOOM**

And moments after I jump, the beast's sudden arm swing towards me was intercepted by a bolt of lightning that forced it to stop, but it doesn't seem to have particularly hurt it.

_Iku_ "Are you unharmed?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah! Thanks! ...OK, it's paying attention to us, now. That's good. ...Now, what...?"

_Iku_ "...[_Electric Sign – Thunder Drum Shot_]!"

Oh, OK. 10 bucks betting that isn't gonna work.

**BRRRAACCK**

Well, the shot itself was impressive. An electric orb flied from her palm and it hit the abomination, bursting into a heap of smaller electric bullets that... Well, they also hit it.

But guess what?

_Iku_ "...It didn't even budge..."

_Shinki_ "Yeah. ...So... Do you think we can stop this thing's charge once it starts running?"

_Iku_ "Not a chance?"

_Shinki_ "Then we can't give it room to do that! Iku, cover me!"

I'm gonna blow this bastard's head off! Nukes! On both hands! Now!

I concentrate defenses on my torso. Strength on my entire lower body and the nukes on both right and left arm.

And I dash towards it!

_Iku_ "HM!"

Her lightning bolts are awesome to make this thing's head stop following me. It doesn't seem to know which one of us it'll go after, but I can kinda see it's choosing its priorities quickly. It tries to stomp me as I dash right beside it, but I'm faster than he is...

And he swings his arm towards me, which I jump over, use it as a platform to jump even higher and turn around in the air...

_Iku_ "[_Thunder Sign – Residence of the Thunder God_]!"

**CCRRAAAACK**

...As it gets hit over the head by one of Iku's lightning bolts...

And I bring both hands down in a hammer-like motion, as if I'm swinging a really large object!

Eat flaming blue death!

**BO-BOOOOOOOOOOM**

Gh! The shock wave at such close range doesn't do me good, does it...?

...But... This feeling...!

_Shinki_ "...! This didn't work!"

_Iku_ "Shinki-san!"

_Shinki_ "Wait, no! This is bad, don't approach it!"

_Abomination_ "NNNNNAAAAAAA"

FULL DEFENSE! NOW!

**BAM BAM**

**BRRRACK**

_Shinki_ "KAH!"

_Iku_ "Kyah!"

**Thud**

I got hit! God damn it, I got hit! What kind of truck does this beast keep on its arms?

I blocked, but that didn't mean jack shit! I think I broke my arms! ...I can still move them, but... My veins are all visible, as if I'm overexerting my muscles!

_Iku_ "Shinki-san, tell me you are in a better condition than I!"

_Shinki_ "...Gaaah...! The bones of my arms are broken, I guess!"

_Iku_ "Oh. Sorry, I just got scraped."

That's much better than nothing, really.

_Shinki_ "How... How badly scraped?"

_Iku_ "Not too much, it's just the tree that I hit with my back that hurts the most! ...What kind of a monster is this...? This is too unnaturally strong! That was the Azure Nuke, wasn't it? Two of them, even?"

_Shinki_ "Y-Yeah. Kaah, my arms... What the shit..."

We're pretty far apart from this abomination, so it can't reach us with its arms... But if it bum-rushes us, we can't really stop it from advancing.

I can only hope it doesn't get anywhere close to my awesome house!

_Iku_ "...Shinki-san."

She flew all the way over here, and she wasn't lying when she said she wasn't really hurt. That's really, really good news.

By the look on her eyes... She wants to rush him.

_Shinki_ "Keep your drills off the monster, Gurren Lagann. Look at that thing. It's not even scathed."

_Iku_ "If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears. Focusing our powers on him might be the only thing that might work. If we don't do it..."

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I'll tell you what: Reimu asked of me the same thing. We did it, and you know what happened? The evil monster fell on its back. Its skin was torn apart but it was still fine. Reimu had to use a Buddhist mantra to purge it."

_Iku_ "...So what we'll do? Leave the Duke of the Dead walk freely?"

I don't want to think of this.

...Consider the options. My attack power isn't awesome against this thing. Nukes don't penetrate their skin, so we would need to hit it more than it can sustain.

It's... It's sounding more like the Celestial endurance the more I think about it.

_Iku_ "Shinki-san!"

...This is stupid and there are way too many 'mights' on your plan, Shinki. What do you want to do, toss Iku at the abomination while she drill its guts off?

…

You know what...?

_Shinki_ "...Listen. I need to toss this guy against something."

_Iku_ "...Toss?"

_Shinki_ "New skill. You'll be able to see it if it works. Can you raise it from the ground somehow? Or maybe cause a ton of damage in a single concentrated place? We'll do this focus fire thing. It's all or nothing, what do you say?"

And a gentle nod of hers confirm that what we're doing is official, now.

Double nukes again. ...Let's do this.

I hop forward and as the beast raises its arm to squish me...

...And I hurl the bombs on my hands right into its torso!

**BO-BOOOOOOOOM**

That staggered it long enough for Iku to rush straight at its chest, her shawl neatly shaped like a drill all over her right arm; a bluish blur of lightning sparking from her frame as she collides violently against the abomination...!

_Iku_ "[_Fish Sign – Dragonfish Drill_]!"

**DDDZZZZRRAAAAACK**

The sudden memories of a possible visit to the dentist comes to mind as the sound echoes through the woods alongside the beast's holler of...

...Of... OH, SHIT! I KNEW IT!

_Shinki_ "IKU!"

It didn't work! Bollocks!

Please, give me enough time! Please give me enough time!

I kick the ground with all the strength my legs have and I concentrate on the only thing that I can think of right now. I kick the ground sending me to the nearby trees, kick the trees sending me right into them... And I shoulder-bash Iku out of the way before the beast bring its hands over me...

And I cover myself with the Soul Echo as it parries the beast's attack...

...Hammering me against the ground, making a nasty dry noise as if a car fell from a 5-storey building.

_**THROOOOOOOOM**_

_Iku_ "Shinki-san!"

KKKKKKGH!

The... The... The Soul Echo has... It has... Parried... It did...

But my legs... I'm burning so much power... I can't feel my head, neither my torso... My feet hurts... My feet hurts so much...

_Shinki_ "GGGHH! HAAH! HhhH!"

I've no idea how the Soul Echo is impeding it from crushing me completely, but it is.

My legs are burning so much, the black flames are almost all over my whole body. My back is arched backwards as I pressure my own arms up, forcing the Soul Echo against the abomination's.

...Am I gonna get crushed like this...?

To a _minion_ of that bastard...?

God damn it...

GOD DAMN IT!

_Iku_ "Shinki-san!"

...?

_Female Voice_ "[_Immortal – Fire Bird Flying Phoenix_]!"

...A moment of silence was all that it took for me to see the red burst that erupted right below the sodding bastard.

**VVRRAAAAAAACK**

The unmistakable white hair before me fluttered as the heat engulfed the whole area as her flaming wings sprouted from her back like spikes.

Her hands were risen to the air as if she just delivered an epic hadouken on the thing's stomach. ...And where both me and Iku hit... There was a scorched hole the size of a Beetle Car.

_Mokou_ "Hurry up and do whatever was it you wanted to!"

...Says you right now.

You were watching or what? ...Whatever. This is a chance I'm not gonna waste.

...So. All my remaining magic? Both arms. Now.

**VOOSH**

All of it. Dump everything. This thing is heavy, and I can feel it. So let's do this, Shepard style...!

I grab onto the thing's right arm with both hands of the Soul Echo, and... I feel my power flowing through us as if we're part of a circuit.

I bring my left foot forward and I pull the abomination from the air with all the strength I just put into this...!

_Shinki_ "OORRRAAAA!"

And I slam it on the ground right behind us!

_**BA-KOOOOOOOOOM**_

~~~~~~!

...The sound was louder than most things I've heard in my life.

I can feel the ground below me pulsate with the magic I just dumped into this. The abomination is laying on the ground a few meters away from me. The dust that rose from the attack was dispersed by the shock wave of the same. It rose to the air and just vanished like it isn't needed here. Just like when I dunked Tenshi into the ground.

...I'm saved.

I cannot help but realize three major things, now.

First things first... Mokou saved my ass. If she hadn't shown up, I don't think this would have gone the way it did. Unless Iku had something up her sleeve, that is.

The second thing is that the beast, despite having taken such an attack, is still 'alive'. I don't think it's unharmed, but I don't think I caused nearly enough damage on it to be proud of.

And third, my arms are now out of their sockets.

…I can't move them.

_Shinki_ "You know, I thought I'd feel more pain than this. What, with the utter and complete shattering of 40% of my bones and loss of all my remaining magic reserves... Or maybe I'm just so unbelievably in pain that I've come full circle."

_Iku_ "S-Shinki-san! W-Where does it hurt?"

Well, let's see the damage assessment.

_Shinki_ "My feet are broken, my ribs are splintered, my legs are possibly also _not well_. My arms are broken in... Well, maybe 5 different places and they just got plugged out of their sockets. This... This isn't as bad as when Havoc compressed me, truth be told."

_Mokou_ "...I'll incinerate this thing."

This?

...Oh. You mean, the abomination. Fair enough, please do.

_Iku_ "Your arms unplugged, right? L-Let me place them back in."

I mostly wonder if you know what you're doing, but considering my options I don't think I can complain.

And she puts her hands on my biceps, jamming them back up and...

**CRACK**

_Shinki_ "OOOOOUCH!"

_Iku_ "There, your right arm is back in. Can you place the other one back?"

Y-Yes! I can...

_Shinki_ "...Hm... GGGGG"

**CRACK**

_Shinki_ "PAAH! ...God damn it...! My arms... They move again... What kind of stupid price I had to pay for this? Way to go, Mr. Strategy! You almost got your ass killed...!"

Not to mention now I'm totally splintered...! What the hell is wrong with me? Uncle Shinki is not pleased with your lack of care and attention! This isn't awesome! This sucks!

And now I'm getting angry! ...At least my house is OK... ...THE FOOD!

_Shinki_ "NO! It stomped over the Warthog! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

_Iku_ "S-Shinki-san?"

_Shinki_ "[**Please insert a soul scarring and extremely offensive barrage of profanities here**]"

_Iku_ "...I... I wonder why I'm not as surprised as I should be."

_Mokou_ "**Whistle**. Nice! I'm old enough to know a bunch of those, but I didn't even knew half of what you just said even existed."

_Shinki_ "Well, pardon me for being pissed off! ...**Cough**! I'll have to hunt _again_... And won't you just set that son of an ass on fire already? What are you waiting for, permission?"

**THOOOOM**

And now you do it without a second thought. Amazing.

Hm? ...All became silent...

_Mokou_ "What the f-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMPH**

The beast imploded and released a shock wave that shook the entire forest as if a nuclear wind bomb just detonated right in front of us.

_Iku_ "IIKH!"

_Mokou_ "Kah!"

_Shinki_ "...So this isn't because of the exorcism...!"

**Strong Wind**

...Just like when Reimu did the Coup de Grace on that one with mantra...

So is this the standard death animation for the abominations? At least it will be easy to know if someone already took care of one of these somewhere. I don't think a beast can die like this while being tremendously unsubtle.

…

And I don't know what to say right now.

Mokou just totally owned that thing. ...The thing Iku and I couldn't even harm on our own. And she made it look so simple.

_Mokou_ "...Whatever. Are you two alright?"

_Iku_ "Ah, yes! I appreciate your help, miss...?"

_Mokou_ "Mokou. Who are you? I'm pretty sure I know you from somewhere. Do you know each other?"

I just nod in confirmation. Too tired to feel the need to speak.

_Iku_ "My name is Nagae Iku. I do believe you might recognize me from my visits to the shrine? Hakurei's?"

The look of wonder in Mokou's face just says it all. She has no idea what Iku is talking about. And I'm not surprised.

_Mokou_ "Whatever. What was this thing, anyway?"

_Shinki_ "It was an undead. Don't you recognize a zombie when you set one on fire?"

_Mokou_ "...Are you playing funny on me? I was asking what that was, and I know for a fact that thing wasn't a zombie."

...Wait.

...W-Wait, what?

Not a zombie?

_Shinki_ "What do you mean, not a zombie? It's a corpse, and it's animated by necromancy! Of course it's a zombie!"

_Mokou_ "Zombies aren't 5 meters tall and explode when they die."

I k-

…

That makes a tremendously awful lot of sense. ...There's no denying this thing as an undead, but if it isn't a zombie then what it is? It follows commands with mechanical obedience and it is incredibly good at that. I've been calling it an abomination because any zombie that's way too big usually is one... But maybe I've been mistaken all this time? Maybe it's not an abomination, but something else entirely? ...Iku called this one a Duke of the Dead...

_Shinki_ "Iku. Where did you hear the term Duke of the Dead?"

_Iku_ "Ah... From the Dragon Palace and the Celestials. I didn't have access to greater information other than the name and how their energy felt like, but I've seen one before; extremely similar to this one, in fact."

...Duke of the Dead...

_Mokou_ "Hm. No wonder this energy felt familiar. ...Who would dare to create Dukes of the Dead these days?"

_Shinki_ "Huh? ...Morrigan, apparently. You've seen these before, then?"

_Mokou_ "Yeah. But... You mentioned a name just now."

Yeah. ...I did.

_Shinki_ "Gensokyo's been through a lot lately. Morrigan's another one of those things."

_Mokou_ "..."

I'm... OK, this is much simpler than it looks. Morrigan somehow can create Dukes of the Dead; and they are these giant wankers that quite frankly are a bother and much, much tougher than they should be. ...He is here for... For whatever reason, but a fact is that he's taken posse of Hell and has been left alone. I don't think this was a good idea right now...

...When last I had news of him, he brought someone from the dead... This bad feeling in my gut isn't making things any better.

Is he trying to do something with these Dukes...? What is going on?

_Mokou_ "So do you know what happened?"

...Ah? Happened what?

Oh! You mean, the Ragnarok?

_Shinki_ "I do."

Also, I can't make heads or tails of this expression of yours. I really can't.

_Mokou_ "...Shinki. Mind if you tell me what you know?"

Of... Of course not. You have as much of a reason to know what's been happening as anyone else...

**Thud**

_Tenshi_ "Shinki!"

...Ah!

What the hell? That was a damn rough landing right there!

_Iku_ "Eldest Daughter!"

_Tenshi _ "I saw that explosion from Bhava-Agra and I came here as fast as I could. What happened?"

...So many questions to answer. ...I recognize that look. Was she worried off of her mind? I actually would be, if I saw that hugeass shock wave from a bird's eye point of view

_Shinki_ "Well. I guess I have to answer a few questions, so what about we do it while... I don't know, while we eat? That would be glorious."

…?

What?

_Iku_ "**Chuckle**! Why, most certainly, we barely had anything to eat anyway!"

_Mokou_ "...Does he always does this? Or is it just a randomized event? ...At any rate, I agree with him."

_Tenshi_ "I... I don't know what's going on at all."

Neither do I, but I don't care.

...Let's... Let's just go hunt something? Please?

The sooner I start cooking, the faster I can explain to these people what I know.

* * *

**[Location: Mokou's House]**

…

…

...Guess what? We ended up coming all the way up to her house.

What impressed me the most is the fact that Mokou invited us up here. Tenshi and Iku came with me all right, but Mokou inviting us? ...That took me by surprise.

It goes without saying that I have no idea where we are in this forest. She lives so deep in the Bamboo Thicket, I feel like this place will collapse on top of me and eat me alive.

Her house is humble but still pretty damn well made. It's made of wood just like mine, but it looks legitimately old-school Japanese, not too fancy but not shabby. Something tells me she clearly built this on her own – but there are traces demonstrating otherwise in a few areas of the house. The rough and simple tone of Mokou is nearly everywhere except for a few places like the kitchen and the living room... Where I can see clear feminine traces of building and positioning, being extremely shocking with the rest of the house. She definitely had help building this.

And now this is another scene I didn't think I would see. Mokou in the kitchen, holding a knife, with a few vegetables in front of her as she ties her hair in a ponytail. I am in awe.

_Mokou_ "I'll make something basic, so why don't you just tell me what you want to?"

...Though I wanted to cook...

_Iku_ "Would you not rather eat Shinki-san's food? I can vouch for his ability in doing so with my heart bare."

_Tenshi_ "He doesn't cook so badly for a guy with the head the size of a keystone. By the way, you should rebuild this place. It's going to collapse on top of you someday."

_Shinki_ "It's OK, Mokou. You can cook. Tenshi doesn't seem to want to eat my food anyway."

_Tenshi_ "W-Wait! I was just joking! I was!"

_Shinki_ "OK, now where do I start from...? ...I guess I'll do it with who caused that scar in the world..."

And by the way? Take that, Tenshi. No homemade cooking for you.

…

...I tell everyone everything I know.

The invasion in Hell. The Dukes of the Dead up here. Satori and Utsuho's capture and Orin's arm loss. How the invaders came from Makai. Why I'm not doing anything about it.

Chase's appearance and Mima's failure at detaining her. ...I tell them everything.

And it went exactly as I imagined. Tenshi hit me in the head with a punch as soon as I said 'And that's it'.

**WHACK**

_Shinki_ "BFFT!"

_Tenshi_ "And why didn't you tell me any of that sooner?"

_Shinki_ "You blasted off to Heaven as soon as I broke from the Scarlet Devil Mansion! Do you really think I could have added a 'By the way, shit happened' in the middle of all that crap? Who do you think I am, Mitsuishi Kotono? I'm sorry, but _I cannot speak that fast_!"

_Iku_ "...I still don't know what happened regarding this, but... If no time was given for explanation..."

_Mokou_ "Celestial. Control yourself or I'm going to kick you."

Yeah, go ahead and pout some more. I'm sure we'll start giving a damn sometime between today and the Armageddon.

_Mokou_ "...Gensokyo's been pretty busy these few days..."

_Iku_ "I... I really missed on a lot as well. This Chase person..."

…?

What about her? You stopped talking all of a sudden.

_Tenshi _"You have to respect her actual capacity of producing results, at least. She wanted to bring the Ragnarok to Gensokyo... Allow me to say that she succeeded."

That would be one way of looking at it, even if it doesn't help much.

_Mokou_ "Are you praising someone's capacity to destroy? ...Well, it's a valid point anyways, so whatever."

The only thing I can make of that scar is that Chase is a dangerous death trigger.

Everything else is just everything else.

_Mokou_ "And you've been asked to kill that thing?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I'm not too fancy on that idea myself, to tell the truth."

...And what amazed about this, is that you just referred to Chase as a 'thing'. I really should get some of that for me.

_Mokou_ "You've been asked to kill a thing that just cleaved Gensokyo in two."

_Tenshi_ "Tch! You're persistent! That's what he said, isn't it?"

_Iku_ "And... You agree with this, Eldest Daughter?"

_Tenshi_ "Of course. He managed to defeat me in single combat. Should I doubt his ability to fight any further? Doing so would be beyond my... ...Never mind."

You totally lost me, there. And I can see that Iku also got lost in the convoluted mess that your words now have been.

_Mokou_ "...I don't like this."

...Hm?

OK, what the hell? Now I'm just being pinball'd all over the place. What was that?

_Shinki_ "You don't like what?"

_Mokou_ "The fact you're going to fight that thing. The one that appointed you to this task isn't paying any attention. This is stupid and pointless."

_Shinki_ "Thanks for the vote of confidence, mom."

...Though I have to agree... I don't think I have the capacity to block Chase's destructive capacity on a head-on collision...

If this is the case, would that be the reason she said me fighting her would be pointless?

...Hey! She's leaving the house, what the hell?

_Iku_ "Fujiwara-san!"

_Tenshi_ "Hey, are you really leaving your guests on your home like that?"

_Mokou_ "Shinki, come with me."

...Ah?

I don't get it.

_Shinki_ "What for? Mokou?"

She turns around and looks at me with an expression I... I recognize only too well.

_Mokou_ "...I want you to fight me. I won't take a no for an answer."

I knew it.

Though she wants me to fight her... What for?

_Tenshi_ "Why would he need to fight you?"

_Mokou_ "I'm not talking to you. Like I said, you don't have a choice in the matter. Fight me, or I'm beating you down without resistance. Either way, it works for me."

Well. When you say it so nicely, there's no way I can refuse, right?

And I step out of the house, following her down the thicket as I feel Tenshi and Iku doing the same, walking with us down the path of bamboos in silence.

* * *

**[Location: Thicket Lake]**

...Hm!

T-This is...! Bad! Oh, shi-!

**BAM**

_Shinki_ "**Cough!** OOW! OWOWOWOW! My ribs! ...Definitely ribs! Ngaaah...!"

_Mokou_ "...You exposed your chest to me. Are you saying I shouldn't have punched it?"

I didn't say that! I'm just saying my bones weren't exactly pristine prior to this session of super punch-out!

Oooff... This stings like hell...

I don't fully understand Mokou's intentions, but what I know is simple. She called me out and then brought us all the way up to this nice little lake. There's a waterfall falling into it down here, but it's so small it doesn't look nearly as awesome as the Misty Lake does. It gets the job done though, I guess.

And as soon as we arrived, she challenged me to a fight, and... Well, I'm getting beaten. A lot.

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! ...Kh! Give him some space, will you? What's wrong with you?"

_Mokou_ "I am attempting to make him fight me properly. When I fought him before, he did it brilliantly and strategically, even if all we did was hit each other until he dropped down. I want to recreate that to some extent."

_Tenshi_ "Well, then recreate that properly! Are you feeling any pride in beating down a wounded person?"

You are talking way too much again... Though I can't say I'm not feeling happy with that.

_Iku_ "...There must be a reason behind it, Eldest Daughter... If we'd let her continue..."

_Tenshi_ "I won't stand for this! If you want to see how well he fights, then do it when he's capable of producing such effect! Even I can tell he is beaten up right now, what you are doing is pointless!"

_Mokou_ "...You definitely have a point. Though this isn't your problem. Stop getting in my way."

...The hostility in the air increased quite significantly. I appreciate Tenshi's concern, but I...

_Shinki_ "Tenshi, it's OK."

_Tenshi_ "OK? How is this OK? You're hurt, and you need to rest...!"

_Shinki_ "I agree, but it's all right. Just open a bit more space here, please."

...I remember.

When I fought Mokou back there, when I was going nuts. I remember how we fought. I remember how we beat each other down senseless. Or should I say, how she beat _me_ senseless?

Despite me being totally insane at that time, I had a lot of fun. I still don't get how that worked, but it was really fun. So I remember everything clearly, as if all of that happened yesterday during a tournament match.

And because I remember, I can tell she is fighting completely differently from that time.

Granted I'm not overloading with power this time, but that doesn't change anything. She isn't fighting the same way she did before. Her movements are slick and strong... This fighting style is a self-developed Karate. There is no other explanation to it, unless I'm looking way too much into it.

She isn't even using fire to hit me. I appreciate that, really. Otherwise she'd just blow my guts onto the ground.

Thus, I can only think about it this way... She isn't fighting me to kill me. Is she trying to test me? Is she trying to tell me something?

...It's all the same to me in the end, though.

If my life isn't in danger, I'm using the opportunity to test what I can in combat! It's that simple.

I'm sorry Mokou, but I'm gonna use you.

_Tenshi_ "...Fine. You can do whatever you want. ...So I'll do what I want too, and I'll watch. If I see that this has gotten out of hand..."

_Mokou_ "What?"

...Damn. That look was the look she gave Havoc when she saw him for the first time!

_Tenshi_ "...I'll crush you under the weight of Gensokyo's keystone without a second thought."

_Mokou_ "Huh. That's scary."

You didn't sound anywhere close to intimidation however! Should I be surprised or not?

Oh well! Whatever.

_Mokou_ "Then. Come at me and try to hit me again, Shinki."

_Shinki_ "Yes!"

And I dash at her once again, the feeling of pain in my limbs preventing me from overdoing it so I won't end up breaking myself in the process!

And our fists collide with one another, as I try to find a way into her defenses...!

**Bam Bam Bam Bam**

...She is deliberately going easy on me.

My initial surprise totally gone now, I can see the movements of her arms with much more clarity as I stick my hand forward and grab her by the collar, pulling her towards me!

_Mokou_ "Hm!"

And I hit her chin with the same arm I used to pull her!

**BAM**

**BAM**

_Shinki_ "UGH!"

_Mokou_ "Peh! ...Nice hit. You didn't pay attention to your ribcage again, though."

Gaaaaah! What the hell! What kind of a lame mistake was that...!

...I payed the price with another bruise. Something tells me this is a good price to pay.

Ouch. ...So this is how you play your game, huh...? Fine.

I'll start playing the game too, then.

_Mokou_ "Rise up. I'm not done yet."

And thus I rise up and wail at her once again!

**Bam Bam Bam Bam**

The sounds of our fists hitting each other reach our ears with rhythmic flow. She reaches for my ribcage again, but I dodge it... I reach for her arms but she parries it.

A feint... A dodge... Another attack... And you opened up your collar again.

But... I'm not going for your collar. Give me your arm instead!

**TUG**

_Mokou_ "Wo...!"

Here comes the counter! ...And she missed!

Take this! Knee kidney shot!

**BAM**

_Mokou_ "UGH!"

Ooh, that was nasty. My knee hit her really hard just now. ...Well, as hard as a non-powered hit of mine can be.

And I release my grip on her arm as she staggers for a few seconds away from me, massaging her kidney with both hands.

_Mokou_ "...Oof. That was classy. I liked it."

_Shinki_ "Thank you."

Heh. And now Tenshi is happily clapping her hands as if she just saw a very amusing theater show.

_Tenshi_ "Beauty! Encore! Encore!"

_Iku_ "Eldest Daughter. Behave yourself, please."

...And now I wonder what the purpose of this is again.

…

_Mokou_ "OK. I guess I worried for nothing? ...Or maybe I'm jumping to a conclusion...? I wonder."

_Shinki_ "What?"

She stopped rubbing her kidney and just started scratching her chin as if she's thinking of something interesting to say. ...I don't get it.

_Shinki_ "...Ah... Mokou, I really wonder what the hell you want from me. You didn't really tell me anything."

_Mokou_ "...That's a fair question I guess. I'm not sure myself."

Excellent. That made me feel like a hero. Huzzah.

_Mokou_ "I wanted to recreate that fight we had that night to a certain point, but you're all crippled and hurt. Still, you can fight well despite all of that, meaning your experience in combat is really compensating for your lack of physical prowess... Kind of like me."

_Shinki_ "...What do you mean?"

_Mokou_ "Your style of fighting looks like mine in a way. Your ability to boost your physical strength looks a bit like my ability to increase the impact of my attacks... My fire, if you will. They are different while looking a bit like the same."

...Yeah. I knew that already.

While I cover my body with 'flames' that are not really flames to increase the strength of my limbs, Mokou's fire increase the impact of her attacks like miniature explosions.

While the strength of her limbs stay the same, the impact of her attacks increase significantly due to the fire she uses. It's very similar to what I do... In a way.

_Mokou_ "If we fight without using any of that... This is what happens."

_Shinki_ "Don't make fun of me. You're hardly putting effort in this."

_Mokou_ "Without fire? Hardly. I'm still human after all."

...

_Mokou_ "In a pure melee outbreak, I'm not that impressive. But if I boost myself with flames..."

**VVVOOOSH**

…

...Jesus.

As she covers her arms and legs with that fire... I understand what she meant by that.

The sheer pressure emanating from her frame is insanely overpowering.

She isn't joking about that. She totally isn't.

_Shinki_ "Well. Now you're even more impressive."

_Mokou_ "Because I'm boosting myself like this, see? Isn't this what you do, too?"

...Yeah. It is.

…

_Shinki_ "Mokou? Would you mind if I stayed here and kept fighting against you?"

_Mokou_ "...?"

_Tenshi_ "Ah? S-Shinki?"

Don't interrupt me now. I'm trying to negotiate.

_Shinki_ "...Your way of fighting is similar to mine. This is the first time I've seen someone that actually might give me pointers. ...My sister couldn't boost her physical strength with her magic, so... I learned everything I did on my own."

_Mokou_ "So what? So did I."

_Shinki_ "So you know how lame learning on your own is. ...I'm not asking you to train me. All I want is to practice. Doing so with someone with abilities similar to mine would be awesome. Isn't that why you asked me to come and fight you?"

...She just crossed her arms and looked away.

I don't know what to make of that. ...Her physiognomy didn't change, and she isn't saying anything.

...She really is the silent type, huh.

_Tenshi_ "...**Sigh**. Hey! He asked you a question!"

_Iku_ "Eldest Daughter!"

_Mokou_ "Don't assume things on your own."

_Shinki_ "If it's true then it's not an assumption, is it?"

Oooh! Yes! I got you! I totally got you just now!

Another point goes to me! Hahahaha! Look at you, miss! You look uncomfortable! I finally got a reaction out of you!

_Mokou_ "...If you start lagging behind, I'll kick you out of this forest, you hear me?"

_Shinki_ "I would do it myself if you didn't bother with it!"

Then let's see... First things first...

I cover myself in dark flames as she does the same with her limbs.

...Shit just got real. Let's start with experiments, then!

And we rush at each other, bringing our fists down as they collide, making a loud bang as we resume the super punch-out session!

_Iku_ "This seems like it will take a while, so I will bring something for us to eat."

_Tenshi_ "I'll stay here and watch. I want meat, by the way."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Youkai Mountain]**

...The morning sky was really bright that day.

The few clouds that were floating right above would block the sun as the wind moved them around. The rustling noises of grass and the swaying of trees would harmonically dance to the wind, nature as it is.

And in the center of all of such, by the rocks of the closest cliff... There was a golden crack on the air, separating the space in two as unnaturally as it could be, like a broken mirror suspended in the air by an invisible force.

...The sounds of grueling combat could be heard from within this crack.

Every time an explosion could be heard, the golden crack shook. Every time the crack was surrounded by silence, it expanded and returned to its original size as soon as the sounds resumed.

...Unintelligible voices could be heard from within, saying things not entirely understandable.

**BANG**

And the crack suddenly opened with the last loud bang, propelling a woman clad in pink from within, as she rolled on the ground and stopped, grunting in pain as she struggled to stand up.

_Chase_ "Kh...!"

The pink witch looked horrible.

Her golden hair was dirtied by red and brown. Her face had wounds and her body was covered in bruises. She bit her lip in anger as she looked at the crack with intense, insane eyes, raising her eyes to keep them from gazing at the ground.

_Chase_ "...Disgusting... You disgusting...! ...Kh! I don't believe this...! Just who is that woman...?"

Her monologue stopped as soon as the golden crack resumed opening. Her eyes sparked with a strange mix of fear and anger as she limped away from the place, covering the wound by her stomach with her right hand to impede it from bleeding. Her blood rising up to her head, she gritted her teeth with so much strength that cracking noises could be heard. Chase was furious.

_Chase_ "...I can't stay here...! I need to get away... Now...!"

But there was nothing else she could do apart from leaving that area as quickly as possible.

And the crack opened completely, revealing a small girl with chains and horns... And a woman dressed in a purple dress carrying an umbrella, both of them bringing wounds of their own. Yukari sighed as she looked left and right without any kind of enthusiasm, twirling the umbrella and sliding her index finger on her forehead.

_Yukari_ "...I messed up. I shouldn't have underestimated her that much."

_Suika_ "She couldn't have gotten far! I wounded her pretty badly, but that's not finishing the job! Let's go!"

The small oni cracked her fingers with determination before stepping forward, only to be detained by the woman in purple. As she rose her head in confusion, their eyes met. Yukari's telling her not to chase after Chase.

_Suika_ "Yukari? What are you doing? She's still alive!"

_Yukari_ "If you must go after her, then I'll let you do so on your own. I mustn't stay in the open for too long. Besides, I sealed most of her strength. Even if she recuperates, she'll only operate at 30% capacity."

_Suika_ "...Really, now? This is unexpected. She does all of what she did to Gensokyo, and all you do is dismiss the situation with a wave of the hand after beating her up? "

The wounds on the two girls started to fade away on their own as Yukari sighed louder than needed before twirling the open umbrella with her thumb and pinky fingers; her golden eyes flaring to the pathway through the mountains as she slowly walked her way down the path.

_Yukari _"Are you kidding me? She is going to suffer a very slow death. I didn't say I am letting her off the hook... I am just keeping my priorities straight. That woman won't recover. I'll make sure of that."

Yukari then twirled on the same spot like a ballerina, stopping after two spins and faced Suika, who rose an eyebrow and opened a careless smile while bumping her fists together making a really loud bang.

_Suika_ "Fine. You wanted to ask of me one other thing, didn'tja? What was that about again?"

And with that, the gap youkai opened a portal before them, saying before they left the area once again:

_Yukari_ "I want you to bring someone to me."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: The Furnace of the Dead]**

**BAM**

...The Hell Raven brought her control rod down on the bone-armored man's head with all the strength she could muster.

The impact was loud and it made the man step back slightly. Her eyes flared with the intensity of the sun. She had her teeth gritted so hard that they were shaped like fangs.

And the man brought his hand to his head, looked at the bloodstain in his hand and let go a grunt of uncomfortable pain.

_Garrote_ "...Ouch."

_Utsuho_ "GO TO HELL!"

_Garrote_ "I am in hell, least you have forgotten. ...I guess I got way too close? You really hate me, don't you?"

_Utsuho_ "If there is a word that can't be said to demonstrate how much I hate you, it would be a gentle whisper to what I actually think of you, you bastard!"

The man in bone armor sighed in response to her claim.

His eyes fell upon her frame as he analyzed her as well as he could. Her eyes were sunken in, her skin was really pale. Her whole complexion was horrible. One did not need to be a genius to see her state was not in its prime condition, not by a long shot.

And he brought his hand to his head once again, the pain of the hit actually forcing him to press the area where the Hell Raven hit.

_Garrote_ "...You can hate me all you want, but that's not why I am here. I'm here to tell you that you can rest, now."

_Utsuho_ "Shut up! Now you are telling me I can rest? It's a bit too late for that!"

_Garrote_ "What are you talking about? ...We lost a few soldiers some time ago, so I am using their bodies to keep the furnace lit. You don't need to keep using all that power to keep it up now. So go ahead and rest."

His claim was answered with a deadly angry glare.

_Utsuho_ "I'm not doing anything that boss of yours thought of!"

_Garrote_ "I am doing this out of my own initiative. You used your powers non-stop for what? Four days? And you've been using your full power all this time? No one can keep this up for much longer; you included, so I'm giving you a breather. I know you hate me, but there's nothing else I can do, right?"

His voice echoed through a silent furnace for a whole minute before the Hell Raven blinked in disbelief. She shook her head a bit and tried to analyze the man but all she could get was that he wasn't lying. Slowly but surely, she started to lower her energy and eventually stabilized it at minimum.

_Utsuho_ "...This doesn't excuse you anything of what you've done to Orin and Satori-sama."

_Garrote_ "I know. Rest well, Reiuji Utsuho. I'll wake you up in ten hours."

And with a heavy metal clanking sound, he jumped out of the furnace and landed on the area above, swinging his head left and right, the hand still pressed against the wound. ...He walked towards the Palace of Earth Spirits with steady quick steps, and as he reached the general area of the Palace, his eyes fell upon the man dressed in black and gold, who was looking up to the ceiling with a face of pure delight.

_Garrote_ "...Master?"

_Morrigan_ "They escaped, but it's fine. None of this got in the way of my plans. ...So incredibly amusing...! Gensokyo... This place will definitely prove to be a bigger challenge than I first imagined."

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Thicket Lake]**

**VOOSH**

**VOOSH**

And I dodge another two fire blasts!

On response to this, I stick my hand forward and I grab Mokou with the Soul Echo...!

_Mokou_ "As if!"

_**Crash**_

_Shinki_ "Kh!"

She broke free of it again! ...God damn it, this is insane!

I have no idea what this woman is made of, but it clearly isn't of human! ...We've been fighting for more than three hours, and yet...

_Mokou_ "...Hey, are you done already? Where's your comeback?"

_Shinki_ "Not even a sweat..."

She landed again and rushed at me, swinging more fire-powered punches that I give my all to dodgi...

**Grip**

...ng! Damn it, she grabbed my right forearm! No fair, this is supposed to be my game!

She swings her knee at me... And I dodge it by cocking my hip backwards!

...But now where do I go to? ...I put all my strength in the arm she's holding and I use it to swing myself up and I dodge another thing I didn't bother seeing what it was!

_Mokou_ "Oh?"

And I bring my right foot down right in her face!

**BAM**

...She didn't release me! Shield on the hip, now! She's gonna uppercut me!

**BOMB**

_Tenshi_ "Ah."

_Shinki_ "PFAH!"

So she did...

...And I fly.

**THUD**

...Kissing the ground as I do an epic face plant.

Somehow, I feel like the shield just saved my bones again. ...But this still hurts like a son of a bitch...!

_Shinki_ "...**Cough**."

_Mokou_ "Your reaction was perfect. How did you know I was going to do this?"

_Shinki_ "Either you'd uppercut me or raise your feet all the way up to do the same thing. Either that or you'd do something completely stupid and be counter-attacked again."

Aaah... I'm alright.

...What the hell is going on? I feel my magic flowing really well through me.

It's the same feeling one has when they drink too much coffee right after waking up. ...Without the hyperactivity part, that is. As little magic I had from the start, fighting Mokou only increased it, even if just a little bit. I'm still hurt but the wounds don't get in my way... And the magic I have is really flowing well...!

I wonder why? Is it the adrenaline? Am I behaving like this due to being watched by Tenshi and Iku?

...Actually, erase that thought.

_Tenshi_ "I'm surprised how well you can break out of that gauntlet."

_Iku_ "Is this actual experience that's allowing her to do so? I wonder."

...It definitely is experience.

I want to see how she does that again. The ability of breaking off from the Echo is a real hindrance. If a real enemy actually manages that, it'll be way too late to start giving a toss.

So let's do this again! Soul Echo, I choose you!

**VOOSH**

**Kiiiiiiih**

...You?

What... What the hell?

_Mokou_ "Oh? What's that?"

_Tenshi_ "...Hey! That's new! What is that?"

I... I don't know.

What the hell happened? All I did was recreate the Soul Echo, so why did this happen?

My whole forearm and fist are covered in a bluish glow that looks a lot like it's sucking the energy around it. Kinda... Kinda like Megaman, I guess?

It's glowing so blue I can only see a silhouette that resembles my arm, surrounded by a bluish aura that keeps sucking in energy from the outside. Or at least it looks a lot like it's doing that. What on earth is this...? It looks like my arm is suddenly made of lightsabers!

How did I do this? I don't get it!

...

_EAT_

_**STATIC**_

_Shinki_ "GH! ...W-What?"

_EAT_

_EAT_

_EAT EVERYONE EAT THEM EAT HER EAT YOURSELF EAT THE NATURE AROUND YOU AND ASSIMILATE_

_Shinki_ "Kh...! Gah! ...Ggaaah! KKK SHUT UP! THIS POWER IS MINE!"

I'm not losing control of it! Go away! Undo this shit! UNDO IT NOW!

_EAT ALL OF THEM AND BECOME A MONSTER AGAIN I WANT TO BECOME A MONSTER AGAIN I WANT TO BECOME A MONSTER AGAIN_

_Mokou_ "Shinki? What's wrong?"

_Shinki_ "GAH! UNDO IT!"

…

**VOOSH**

...

...It's...

It's gone.

T-That thing is gone. I'm OK. It's not here anymore.

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! Are you alright?"

_Iku_ "Shinki-san!"

...They all dashed right next to me and have looks of extreme worry on their faces. And I don't blame them.

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I'm fine now. ...I have no idea what that was, but I managed to shoo it off."

I hope.

_Tenshi_ "...Did you? Don't give me a reason to babysit you, now."

...The mere thought of Tenshi acting as a babysitter makes me realize how rabid bulldogs are good at doing that.

But they are right. What the hell happened?

_Tenshi_ "Hm. I have a feeling you just thought of something really rude again."

_Mokou_ "Oh? Did he too?"

Oomph! I felt that!

_Iku_ "...Um... Jokes aside... Shinki-san, what was that just now? I felt a tremendous energy emanating from that glow..."

_Shinki_ "I don't know. All I did was try to make another Soul Echo, and then... It happened."

...But there was something different.

I didn't add magic to the layer I use to summon the Echo, did I? What the lack of care and procedure does to man...

…

_Shinki_ "Hey. I want to try that again. If I go nuts, would you please knock me out?"

_Mokou_ "Gladly."

Should I feel comforted by that? Because that didn't help me a toss!

Bah. Whatever.

...OK, let's do this again. Focus the magic on the arm, layer it... Expand it...

Add a lot more power into it... ...Kh! This is...

**Kiiiih**

Hard to upkeep!

Holy shit, this thing is draining me faster than the wife of a rich dude on a shopping spree rage! It's sucking my arm in...!

Uuuurgh! This... HURTS!

**FLASH**

There! Arm lightsaber'd!

...This thing is sucking my magic away so quickly it feels like a really bad joke!

Gaaah! It hurts like hell...! It's as if my arm has been set on fire!

_Tenshi_ "There it is again! That glow!"

_Iku_ "Shinki-san, are you OK? You look like you're really hurt!"

Do I look like that, now? Thanks for telling me what I already knew!

_Mokou_ "Hey! I had an idea, punch a tree with that thing!"

_Shinki_ "W-What? What purpose would that have?"

_Mokou_ "Obey me! Just do it!"

Fine, fine! I'll do it!

The closest tree to my left, I swing my glowing limb right at thee!

…

...And the collision results in an explosion of magic that snaps the tree in half.

_**BA-KOOOOOOOM**_

…

_Shinki_ "What the fuck...!"

_Tenshi_ "Kagh...! T-That...!"

_Iku_ "Jesus Christ!"

_Mokou_ "**Whistle! **Now we're talking! That's real destructive power!"

...Destructive? Are you insane...?

That punch was more powerful than a dual Azure Nuke...!

I felt the impact of the hit on my very bones. The nuke can destroy a tree like this, yes... But the impact of this punch! I felt it!

This... This wasn't physical augmentation at all. This was pure power release. Just like the Soul Echo... This is just a release of insane quantities of power through my limb upon contact with a target. ...I fear that this might detonate if I'd touch anything.

In theory, this would be the same thing Mokou does... In THEORY.

…But... It made me realize something.

She does this all the time.

_All the time_.

…

I... I'm really tired. I just want to... To crawl into my bed and weep. I really want to.

_Mokou_ "Impressive! This punch was really powerful, you should be proud of that!"

_Shinki_ "Proud, huh..."

_Tenshi_ "That was incredible, Shinki! I didn't expect any less from the one that defeated me!"

_Iku_ "You didn't expect anything to begin with, did you...?"

Ouch.

Oh, they started bickering. Or should I say, Tenshi resumed snarking Celestially at Iku?

I think Iku pushes Tenshi's buttons on purpose. She seems to be really capable of doing that. Even more than I. ...It kinda makes me jealous, actually.

Jealousy for all the wrong reasons. I need a therapist already.

_Mokou_ "...Hey. I know what's going through your head just now, but believe me. That punch you just figured out was really powerful."

_Shinki_ "Ah? ...Yeah. It certainly feels like it."

...But still...

_Shinki_ "I better keep from using this at all. It's not a good idea to."

_Mokou_ "Why not?"

…

And I show her the fist I used to charge that thing.

_Mokou_ "...It's..."

_Shinki_ "Broken. All fingers are. Pretty isn't it, this thing makes me self-destruct. ...And it also sucks my energy so much it's not worth using it on a long fight."

_Mokou_ "So it's more worthy using it on short fights? That's not that great when you think about it."

And I nod in agreement.

Well... There's no way I'll be able to keep fighting her like this...

_Mokou_ "...**Sigh**. We won't be able to keep playing when you're so hurt. I'm sorry, but I'm letting you off the hook for the rest of the day."

...Huh. That came out of nowhere. Plus, did you just say 'playing'?

_Tenshi_ "...What do you mean, you call us here to beat Shinki up and then you dismiss us?"

_Mokou_ "Yeah."

Ooh! So short and effective! I really like that about her!

I can't help but open a smile at that. I really can't.

_Mokou_ "Shinki? If you're ever around these parts, come visit me. We'll figure something out to do with that punch."

_Shinki_ "Sure! ...Thanks for the heads up, Mokou."

And she just gives me a thumbs up before placing her hands back in her pockets.

...Well, then! ...Let's get a move on, shall we?

_Shinki_ "What will you two do?"

_Iku_ "Well. I came all the way here to visit you, so I might as well accompany you for longer."

Fair enough. I could use more Iku in my life.

_Tenshi_ "Since you asked, I'll bless your earthen presence with my Celestial grandiose a bit longer as well! Be grateful that I am so nice!"

Of course.

…

...Hm.

_Shinki_ "You know, I just remembered I cannot find my way through the Thicket."

_Tenshi_ "Haa? Are you serious? What kind of earthen are you if you cannot find your way through a simple forest?"

_Shinki_ "...The kind of earthen that gets lost easily in mazes. Iku~ Can you please give me a lift?"

Ooh, that look! That surprised look of disbelief! This has been totally worth it already. Hehehehehe!

_Iku_ "I... S-Sure, I don't mind, but..."

_Tenshi_ "W-What? Y-You asked Iku? Shinki, what are you thinking? I can do that!"

_Shinki_ "Oh no, no no. I don't want to impose a lift on such a mighty celestial..."

**Grip**

Oh? She just held my arm.

_Tenshi_ "What are you talking about? What kind of Celestial would I be if I didn't give a helping hand to the one I love? Don't you say that again!"

...You... Said it.

Oh, man, I think I'm smiling like a real dope right now.

_Shinki_ "...Really? Even if I can get such a reaction out of you? Denying my fun so soon, are we?"

_Tenshi_ "I don't want to partake in such problematic fun."

Hahahaha! Really? I'll give you a few days to start doing that, I bet you will!

...By the way, Iku has been awfully silent. I thought she'd... ...She'd...

She's smiling and blushing furiously hard. Nevermind.

Lovely!

_Iku_ "Hmm~? So that's it, isn't it? Eldest Daughter, would you mind giving me details?"

_Tenshi_ "You can go look for your details elsewhere."

_Shinki_ "So coarse! But I'm not one to speak it, am I? Denying our dear friend like that...!"

_Tenshi_ "Will you just grab onto the keystone and stop talking?"

Oh? Hiding your embarrassment like that? Who was it that said she lived for way longer than I did?

Hehehe. Oh, well. Iku just shrugged that off and started floating right behind us as Tenshi took flight. ...Me sitting right next to her on the keystone she brought up.

...Flying taxis...

* * *

**[Location: Shinki's House]**

Here we are. ...The floating over the thicket worked much better than I fist assumed it would.

Maybe I should try jumping over the trees next time I'm in there? With my current magical capacity, that wouldn't be as taxing on me. ...I'll try doing that later, when I have the time...

_Iku_ "Well, at least nothing bad happened to your house, right?"

Ah? Oh! About the attack? Yeah, I'm also surprised.

Maybe we fought a bit better than I fist assumed, but then again, we didn't.

...Makes me wonder if Reimu's holy attacks were really hitting that other thing back then much harder than we were, here. It really is something to take into consideration.

Things have been happening way too quickly around me. I wonder what kind of shit will hit the fan next time I'm not looking.

_Iku_ "Shinki-san? What's the matter?"

...I don't know.

It's just this feeling of uncertainty that's pressing my gut like a sword. Almost as if I'm forgetting something.

Is it just my imagination...?

**Sniff**

…

Wait. What is this scent?

_Shinki_ "...Are... Are you serious? I recognize this."

You mean it...? I can't believe this! I cannot!

I turn around and dash towards the Forest of Magic without even looking back! I want to check this out! There is no way my nose would have made this up!

_Tenshi_ "What? What's wrong, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "This scent! That's Satori!"

I don't believe this!

As I run deep into the forest, I recognize.. There are others. ...Two. I recognize these people! They have stopped walking! Did they listen to me?

Are you seriously telling me this just happened? I don't even...!

**Rustle**

_Reisen_ "Shinki-san!"

_Youmu_ "...So it was really you! This is perfect!"

_Satori_ "Good afternoon, Katsura Shinki-san. It's good to know you managed to do what I asked of you."

**SHAO KAHN SAID MINDFUCK**

WHAT? W-When? Where? How? I don't... I mean... How did...?

_Satori_ "Will you calm yourself down? I can read minds, but I cannot speak that quickly!"

...This is unbelievable.

I seriously am in shock. Right before me there is Reisen and Youmu, both girls are seemingly battle-damaged and slightly tired. Following them is a Satori, who doesn't seem to be entirely pleased with the situation she is in, as her tired glare seems to demonstrate.

_Shinki_ "What the hell happened?"

_Youmu_ "...We..."

_Satori_ "They just did the most reckless and stupid thing I have ever witnessed. Would you mind hitting them upside the head for me? And no, Reisen-san. I am still not happy with the action you took!"

Action?

...Wait. Let me put the pieces together for a second.

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! ...Ah? What is the boss of the moles doing up here?"

_Iku_ "Eldest Daughter!"

...Satori is up here.

Reisen and Youmu are hurt.

Satori is pissed off.

…

Did...

_Satori_ "They invaded hell and busted me out by force."

_Shinki_ "ARE YOU TWO HIGH? What kind of stone were you smoking to even consider that stupid idea?"

_Youmu_ "Listen. I'll explain everything to you in its time. For now, we have something more urgent to take care of!"

_Reisen_ "That's right! You told us about this and said it's priority number one didn't you, Satori-san?"

Priority number one?

What would that be?

_Satori_ "...You're right. I didn't plan on being released from hell at all. I will complain – and explain everything to you, Shinki-san – in its due time. Right now we must attend to the biggest threat at hand. We must go to the Hakurei Shrine at once!"

...The Hakurei Shrine?

I don't get it.

_Satori_ "Then you may 'get it' later! Trust me when I say we must go there and save its Shrine Maiden now!"

...This feeling.

The Hakurei... Hell...

_Shinki_ "Does this have something to do with...?"

_Satori_ "Yes. The resurrection spell. ...If we don't do something about that now...!"

**Throb**

...I'm convinced.

Everyone just looks at both me and Satori with confusion as I focus my strength on my feet and I run towards the shrine, everyone else flying towards it. Tenshi and Iku following us with looks of confusion in their eyes, mine falls upon the top of the hill where Reimu lives only to see a faint glimmer of light I couldn't pay attention to before.

...What the hell is going to happen...?

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

Nothing could have prepared the Shrine Maiden of Paradise for the image that developed right before her eyes.

Her day was as normal as it could be, considering what happened in the past few days. She woke up. She had tea. She swiped her garden and shooed Marisa off. Suika had left for a few days so the shrine was unusually empty and silent.

...And then, without any warning whatsoever... Her gut feeling told her something bad was coming her way.

As soon as she had that feeling, she started feeling paranoid of every noise and chills ran through her spine. Her gohei never left her hand. Her frown was stapled onto her like a warrior waiting for bad news to come.

And a few moments later... Just like the wind that comes without warning... A woman walked up the stairs to the shrine with elegance and grace – her jet black hair swaying to the wind like it has a life of its own.

Reimu's eyes couldn't quite understand what she was looking at. That woman's eyes were concentrated on the Shrine Maiden's like the eyes of a lion, her expression that of pure nostalgia. Her clothes were red and strangely similar to the ones Reimu herself was wearing – albeit slightly different and more aggressive. A hakama and a red top that held her rather developed bust in place effectively while allowing a great freedom of movement contrasted with the black _ninja-esque_ suit she woke beneath all of that.

And she stopped walking right after she climbed the stairs all the way up to the courtyard of the Hakurei Shrine.

No words were spoken. Reimu couldn't find them in the surprise that she had when her eyes fell upon that woman. The wind spoke to the girls instead, swaying the trees with its blow as the woman blinked at the sight of the teenager grasping her gohei like a sword, a smile appearing in her face as she laughed to herself.

_Woman_ "...This is so nostalgic. I can't believe I am looking at this shrine again... I didn't think I would be able to anymore!"

The woman's voice pulled Reimu away from her confusion with a singular jerk. She shook her head left and right as a sweat popped up in her brow, her gohei put forward defiantly towards that strange woman.

_Reimu_ "What do you mean, 'nostalgic'? What does the Hakurei Shrine have to do with you?"

_Woman_ "A lot, actually. **Chuckle**. I see you haven't taken care of this place at all. Look at how run-down this looks, Reimu! Don't you feel sorry for the poor shrine?"

_Reimu_ "How do you know my name?"

_Woman_ "Unless... Unless the shrine hasn't gotten any donations? **Sigh**. It must have been hard for you, hasn't it?"

_Reimu_ "Stop mocking about and answer my question!"

The strange silence fell upon the shrine as the woman looked at Reimu deep in her eyes as if she was made of glass. She lowered her head to the ground only to raise it back up, the gentle look on her eyes not corresponding at all with the feeling of danger Reimu had.

_Woman_ "...You have grown into a beautiful lady, Reimu. I know I have no say in this, but... It makes me happy to see you all grown-up. Have you found yourself a boyfriend? Do you have many friends?"

_Reimu_ "Just..."

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise was flabbergasted at the surrealism of the scene.

Before her, a completely unknown woman was asking questions about Reimu's life while being extremely direct about it...

But she couldn't help but feel a strong familiarity towards that person.

Reimu swept her brow with her forearm and stared back at the familiar person, who still had the same expression of nostalgia upon her.

_Reimu_ "Who are you?"

And her question was answered with an ominous silence as the woman stepped forward with defiance, her hands in front of her as a glow formed around her entire frame, like the borders of a canvas.

_Woman_ "...My name is Hakurei Miko... And I am not asking you to forgive me, Reimu. But I am here to take your life."


	35. Chapter 35: Our Gensokyo

**Author's Notes: **Well, then. Let's get serious for a bit, shall we...?

**EDIT: **Words cannot begin to describe how embarassed I am at this very moment.

I fixed it. I swear it's fixed now, so... Sorry!

**

* * *

**

**[Interlude - Location: Hell of Blazing Fires]**

_Morrigan_ "Garrote! Come to me! Garrote!"

The voice of the man in black and gold clothing echoed through the caverns.

He stood there, eyes wide open to the ceiling like a child that just gained a birthday present. He could not believe the feeling he had in his gut. He could not believe what he was feeling.

But it was true. And it was dragging him in. It was sucking his mind towards it. He knew that feeling way too well.

_Garrote_ "Y-Yes, master! What is it?"

The man in bone armor approached Morrigan with haste as soon as he heard his master's call. As he approached him, Morrigan stretched his arm towards his servant and motioned him to stop moving.

_Garrote_ "...Master?"

_Morrigan_ "She's there."

...

A whole moment of silence took place with neither of them saying anything, only the sounds of the furnace was noticeable.

_Morrigan_ "Yukari...! ...She's up there...!"

The armored man's eyes widened in surprise as he heard such a claim of his master.

A confused and excited look took over his whole frame as he coughed unintelligibly for a few moments. His feet nearly moving on their own. His master was not lying.

_Garrote_ "Wha... Y-You mean, Yakumo Yukari? She revealed herself?"

Morrigan did not answer. All he did was skitter his eyes through the ceiling of Hell, his fingers moving almost as if they had a mind of their own.

_Garrote_ "B-But this is strange! ...Didn't you say that she is a cautious person? That she would never dare expose herself, specially if she knew of your presence? What would make someone as careful as her abandon her stance...?"

_Morrigan_ "It would appear that Chase did her job wonderfully well."

...A moment of shocking silence took over the man in bone armor, turning to face his master with wide open eyes of disbelief as that name reached his ears.

Sweat popped up on his forehead as he started to breathe violently fast. He shook his head for a bit as if he didn't understand... And then he frowned.

_Garrote_ "Morrigan. ...Did... Did you allow Chase in...?"

_Morrigan_ "Yes."

The robed man blinked in satisfaction as he launched a grin towards Garrote, who gritted his teeth towards his master. His hands started shaking.

_Garrote_ "Master. ...I understand that the means to achieve your goals are important, but what manner of insanity took over your mind to allow Chase to follow us to Gensokyo?"

_Morrigan_ "The kind of insanity we call 'chance'. She did her job... Yukari is exposed."

_Garrote_ "At what cost? Are you really willing to kill everyone up above just so you can finish the game you started? Master, this world does not have anything to do with your quarrel! What you are doing is...!"

**Tap**

_Morrigan_ "Garrote. I don't care."

The man in bone armor felt pale through the touch of the necromancer.

A cold chill slid down his spine as Morrigan touched his shoulder, his eyes sparkling gold; his hair fluttering behind him due to the sudden movement from his part. His hand tightly gripping his shoulder, Garrote's eyes were frozen in place.

He could not move.

_Morrigan_ "Me and Yukari do not agree with each other ever since we met. It's been more than a thousand years already, and the game we started... The curse I was bestowed with... The fact that I cannot see anything else but bones and brittle... She cursed me, Garrote. And I will do everything beyond my reach to see myself free from this torment. ...Do you understand?"

_Garrote_ "...Yes. My apologies."

And a smile reopened in Morrigan's face as he turned his eyes back to the ceiling and pulled his hand out of Garrote's shoulder, who suddenly felt like all the weight of the world left him. He tapped his own head, that started pounding in pain. He gritted his teeth to himself in response.

_Morrigan_ "Then come, Garrote. It is finally time for me to be free of this nightmare."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_**Booooooom Boooooom**_

**BAM**

The crunching sounds of power bashing against power echoed through the air as the Shrine Maiden of Paradise hurled more and more talismans to block the path of the older maiden. ...To no avail.

**BRAAACK**

As the bluish barriers rose from her power, the older maiden would just jump at them, and they would fall apart. A white flash could be seen as she did so, and as she landed she would kick the ground and hurl herself in Reimu's direction; who would escape and raise more barrier again... And again... And again.

_Reimu_ "Kh...! This isn't...!"

_Miko_ "Ofudas, huh. ...It seems you've grown accustomed to this age's leniency, Reimu...!"

**BAM**

_Reimu_ "What are you talking about? I am a Shrine Maiden! I use these to channel... My powers...!"

_Miko_ "So it appears to be. ...You're moving way too slowly, dear!"

**BAFF**

And the older priestess threw a blindly fast punch onto Reimu's left shoulder, making a cracking noise as it whipped her onto the ground once before she landed on her feet with her good arm up front, gohei placed well in hand.

She had a large frown on her like she never had before. She couldn't bring herself to attack this person properly. Her name was still ringing on her head like an annoying ring tone, echoing through her mind and dampening her sense of direction.

...Hakurei Miko.

_Reimu_ "You said you're a Hakurei. I don't buy it."

_Miko_ "Even though I sold so cheap? ...You drive a hard bargain, my dear."

_Reimu_ "Don't make fun of me! I know I am the only Hakurei maiden alive!"

_Miko_ "You're not. ...Well, you somewhat are, but... No, you are not."

They both stopped moving as the older priestess sighed and looked up to the blue sky above, her eyes mellowed in nostalgia. She breathed the very air as if it was made of gold, and she brought her eyes down upon the Shrine Maiden of Paradise as if she was the most precious treasure to ever exist.

...And she felt a bolt run down her spine.

_Miko_ "This sky. ...This shrine. I remember it as if... As if I never left. I remember everything, Reimu. How I grew, who I met... How I lived and how I loved. To see this the way I am is a curse beyond imagination. ...I should be dead, my love. I should be _dead_."

_Reimu_ "Don't call me 'love'. This is disgusting."

A slight pause of silence took place as the priestess chuckled a very sad laugh.

_Miko_ "...That's right. You're all grown up now. I can't start treating you like a child. ...And I don't have that right. I'm so sorry, Reimu."

_Reimu_ "For what? Breaking my shoulder?"

_Miko_ "For not giving you the love I could have. ...I chose my duty instead... And that led me to my death. It's interesting how some things play out, isn't it? And now I do believe this was not intended to end like this."

And once again, she rose her fists in a threatening stance, sending another chill down Reimu's spine.

_Miko_ "...I've been brought back and I've been bound as a slave. I don't want to hurt you, Reimu, but I have no choice nor say in this. So, you will die."

_Reimu_ "I'm not going to die to an impostor that claims she is my mother!"

_Miko_ "...Of course."

And she rushed towards the maiden as she brought her fist up while shoving her other arm down, turning Reimu aside slightly as she rammed her fist right onto her side...!

**BAM**

_Reimu_ "GAH!"

...The impact of the hit shook the priestess' guts like a bowl of jello. The young maiden's eyes lost their focus completely as blood spurted from her mouth at the same time she kicked the ground in reflex, sending her flying up instead of hitting the ground with the impact of Miko's attack.

She panted heavily trying to regain her composure, gathering her thoughts properly. ...She didn't believe what just happened. She got hit with holy energy, but that woman wasn't using any talismans. It was the same a shooting a gun without any bullets...!

_Reimu_ "...How... How do you do that...?"

_Miko_ "You can fly! I'm impressed, I couldn't fly when I was your age!"

A few blood drops escaped in between Reimu's teeth as she gritted them in response to the older maiden's compliment. She felt her anger getting worse and worse as she rubbed her side, a huge bruise mark taking over the entire damaged area.

_Miko_ "...How I do this... I thought you'd know the answer. I was the Hakurei Shrine Maiden whose job was to keep Gensokyo problem-free. You can say I dirtied my hands more often than I wish I actually did while doing my job. Aren't you the same?"

_Reimu_ "...You... You killed youkai...?"

_Miko_ "Of course! They preyed on humans, they caused trouble and broke peace with their whims while being chaotic. It was my duty to silence them, and so I did. ...You're not going the same path I went, are you? Reimu?"

_Reimu_ "...I agree... That youkai are chaotic and cause problem on a whim..."

And while taking distance away from her elder, Reimu started to gather her power on her chest; the brimming sensation of energy filling her once again.

_Reimu_ "But this is not how I do things! If killing them would solve the problem anyhow, then I'd rather keep them alive while teaching them the lesson they deserve! [_Divine Spirit – Fantasy Seal_]!"

The air roared with the huge flood of power that engulfed the air around the maiden in the blink of an eye – each shot covering the area above the elder maiden with extreme presence and impact. Her eyes widened in disbelief as Reimu closed her eyes, and the massive barrage of color and energy took place at once.

_**BRRAAACK BOM BOM BOOOOM**_

As Miko hurled herself to the left and right dodging the onslaught of bullets, the sounds echoed through the distance like fireworks. Her eyes were confused with the sight before her as she almost got hit by one of the shots, the sweat of worry sliding through her forehead as she kicked the ground in Reimu's direction...

**BAAAAM BAAAAM BAAAAM**

...Getting hit three times in the chest...!

_Miko_ "Kh...!"

_Reimu_ "W-What?"

But she didn't stop.

Her frame bypassed the barrage as she grabbed Reimu by the collar...

And both girls fell to the ground, where Miko landed with her elbow right on Reimu's stomach.

**THOOOOM**

...A moment of silence took over the whole Shrine as she rose herself from the impact, her clothes slightly torn from the attack.

_Miko_ "...Interesting. This was definitely something worth of a five-star fight, dear."

_Reimu_ "Gahh...! **Gasp**! ...**Cough!**"

She moved on reflex.

Reimu swung her feet back up as her body started moving on her own out of sheer adrenaline. Her mind was focused on the woman before her, her gohei swung widely in the air but it whiffed quite badly... And the counter came straight on her cheek, bashing her skull against the elder's fist; sending her skipping through the grounds of the shrine as she hit the great tree with her back, making another dry, dull sound.

**Thud**

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise was in shock.

She couldn't hit. When she did hit, the attack seemed to be useless. When she swung, the attacks whiffed.

...Her mind was staggered.

_Miko_ "...Is this is? Is this the strength you managed to develop, Reimu? I don't know if I should be disappointed. I certainly don't understand it myself."

_Reimu_ "I'm..."

_Miko_ "Or maybe I do? ...You're fighting horribly, Reimu. But I can understand. You're a Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei after all. What ails you? Is it that huge scar I see across the landscape, from here?"

**Throb**

_Miko_ "You're doubting your own strength, aren't you? You're wondering if you should be where you are considering you failed to do your duty, right? Because you failed the way you did... Gensokyo got split in two. Because you were incompetent, my dear."

_Reimu_ "I don't...!"

_Miko_ "It's fine to doubt yourself, Reimu. Failure is part of the work. When you are weak the way you are... It's quite obvious to me you're going to fail to protect Gensokyo."

The young maiden's mouth failed to say anything in response.

_Miko_ "...I'm sorry, Reimu. But I..."

...Her voice was interrupted by the loud shriek that shook the very air above her.

She rose her eyes to the sky as a blue globe could be seen roaring and expanding towards her – the only answer she could give was to raise her arms and receive the blast, that was powerful enough to separate her from the Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

_**THOOOOOOM**_

...The aftershock sent a bolt through the nerves of her arms as they twitched and felt numb for a new seconds with the strength of the hit, but they were fine. As she firmed her feet back on the ground, both priestesses raised their eyes to the man standing right next to Reimu, a look of complete disbelief taking over his frame, his left hand was shining with the afterburn of the attack...

_Shinki_ "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Reimu_ "Shinki..."

_Shinki_ "Heeyy. Sorry we took so long, Reimu."

...This doesn't look good at all. Look at you... You've been thrashed really badly by that woman right there. What the hell happened, here?

I'm actually quite conflicted by calling her a woman; but she has tits and she looks like one. So I'll go with that. Plus, she doesn't smell like a corpse.

She smells an awful lot like Reimu, actually.

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! Are you OK? Did you land well?"

All other girls land right around me, Reisen going straight to Reimu's help as soon as she lands. I cannot bother to take my eyes out of that dangerous woman right now, so I won't even try to do that.

_Shinki_ "Yeah. Thanks for the hurl, Tenshi. It's been a while since I've been tossed like that."

I actually thank the maker that your aim is actually quite decent. But that's not really important right now.

_Iku_ "...I will question your plan of being tossed onto the fray later. That woman is a greater concern right now, isn't she...?"

_Satori_ "It's been a while, hasn't it? Hakurei Miko-dono."

...Says Satori while stepping forward but still staying right behind me.

Why are you hiding behind the crippled one, woman? Go behind Tenshi, she's the freaking tank!

_Miko_ "Satori-chan! You escaped hell! I'm so glad to see you're no bound to that disgusting man anymore!"

_Satori_ "You too shouldn't be! Miko-dono, what do you think you are doing? This course of action of yours is unacceptable!"

Unacceptable. That's one way to say it.

...If she is a Hakurei, then isn't she a relative of Reimu's?

_Miko_ "And you think I don't know that? I'm sorry, Satori-chan. But a familiar must obey its master's orders."

_Youmu_ "Familiar? ...So you're something of Reimu-san's? Or was?"

I don't know how being a familiar and being a relative are related, but this is no time for me to be a smartass.

_Miko_ "Hmm, true. I don't have the right to call myself her mother; but I gave birth to her. This is a fact."

_Iku_ "Your name was... If I'm not mistaken, was Hakurei Miko, right? ...And you used to be a priestess..."

_Shinki_ "Hakurei Miko, the priestess (Miko)..."

She chuckled. Interesting, so she has This kind of feeling as well. This is the first time I've seen an undead this emotional. I guess Havoc would definitely attempt to capture her if he knew of this.

_Miko_ "Also true! I do believe that was my father's idea of a joke, as non-funny as it was."

_Shinki_ "So, what's up? Killing your offspring arouses you? Or are you doing this because you're nothing more than a filthy dog on a leash?"

_Satori_ "Shinki-san!"

Shut up, Satori. I am provoking her on purpose.

If her target is Reimu, there isn't a reason for her to stay back and talk to us like she is doing right now. So I will buy time for you to take the hell out of her from here.

Get Reimu, hop on Youmu's back and run somewhere safe. Eientei would be the safest place in all of Gensokyo this moment. No one knows of it, and if they do we'll be there for them. Tell Eirin everything you know and have seen. She will be able to think of our next plan properly.

_Satori_ "...(whisper) So you are suggesting we abandon the Hakurei Shrine? Just like this?"

_Tenshi_ "What was that?"

We have crossed the red alert marker by now. We must do something about this soon, or we'll risk much more than just the Hakurei Shrine. The priority right now is to take Reimu to safety. I can hide, so you get the fuck off already!

_Shinki_ "This' got to be the first time I've seen a corpse emanating holy energy. What kind of monster are you?"

_Miko_ "Do you like insulting people, or do you get your arousal from this?"

_Shinki_ "Insulting people is the way of my life. If you don't like it, then go back to your tomb, thing. I'm tired of sharing the same air I'm breathing with a corpse."

There is no reason for me to play nice with you.

_Miko_ "You've got a sharp mouth, but bear no mistake. I may have died before, but I'm alive now. Does this make you feel any better?"

_Shinki_ "...Does the answer 'no' surprise you?"

And she's dismissing my claim with another shake of the head.

OK, I need to buy more time. I can hear Satori whispering orders to Youmu...

I don't have time to explain things to Tenshi and Iku at all. I'll have to waste everyone's time, now...

But the question would be... How do I do this...?

_Miko_ "You look really eager to rescue Reimu. Are you perchance... Her lover?"

...Well, that actually is a good chance for me to waste a shitload of time. I had an idea.

_Tenshi_ "Not by a long shot, funbags."

_Shinki_ "She's my benefactor. We promised that we'd watch our backs, and I intend to see that through."

_Satori_ "Now! Youmu-san!"

_Youmu_ "G... Godspeed, Shinki-dono! Please be safe!"

**Voooosh**

**Voooosh**

...And Youmu took off with Reisen, Satori and Reimu. This still isn't that much of a time buyer...!

_Tenshi_ "HEY! Where are you all going? Spineless cowards!"

_Miko_ "I see. You told Satori-chan to leave while you would stay behind and face me, is that right?"

_Shinki_ "Face you? Are you insane? I have attachment to my life, you see. I'm more like going to see to it that Reimu gets to safety. I'm just the safest bet at the moment to see that happen."

And just to be an asshole, I'll tap both Iku and Tenshi on their shoulders, and display the douche smile number two.

_Shinki_ "Plus, I've got backup. Sorta."

_Iku_ "...Shinki-san, you are abusing your luck."

_Tenshi_ "I am not your shield! Don't try to use me like one!"

And you are not smart. I see I'll have to do this the hard way. ...Allow me to channel** the Havoc.**

_Miko_ "**Chuckle**. Certainly, you do seem different, somehow. How do I say it...? You look experienced."

_Shinki_ "...Experience. Such a subjective word, that is. What defines experience? Years of life? Where you spent those? What you learned and what you saw? If by those standards, I could be considered an experienced one... At least when confronted with that what is on par with my own level of expertise."

I feel sick.

_Tenshi_ "What on earth? ...I think I'm going to be sick."

_Shinki_ "Allow me to elaborate. ...I'm from the outside world and, for all the years of my life I've been escaping from other beasts that would enjoy eating my flesh a tad bit too much. ...Thus, in order to survive, I had to learn how to fight. How to escape. How to exploit the weaknesses of my enemies and hit them where it hurts the most. Thus, experience on combat from where I came from allowed me to be able to hold my own in Gensokyo. ...Or at least, allowed me not to get stepped on quite hard."

_Iku_ "Shinki-san?"

_Shinki_ "The level of power in Gensokyo is way higher than the one I used to be in. These people might not have the same combat experience, but their strength is an entirely different level. Do you understand what I'm coming from, Hakurei Miko?"

_Miko_ "Yes. You are buying them time by wasting mine."

…

Oooh, yes! Amazing, I am thoroughly impressed! She has the same way of thinking as I!

_Tenshi_ "Ah..."

_Shinki_ "Hah! Genius! You're really something else, aren't you? Since when you realized that?"

_Miko_ "Since Satori-chan leaved. You thought of something regarding their retreat, and you stayed behind to buy them time to be able to do so, didn't you? There wouldn't have been a reason for them to leave you here otherwise. ...So, do you know where are they going?"

…

...Well, fsck. Time to retreat.

_Shinki_ "Tenshi. Get me out of here now, please."

_Tenshi_ "W-What? What are you..."

_Shinki_ "HURRY!"

_Iku_ "E-Eldest Daughter!"

**THROOOOOOOOM**

**Rumble**

...Kh! Faster, fly faster, damn it!

…

...We're... We're safe. ...We did it!

That woman attacked us quite hard, but Tenshi had taken flight with me on her keystone before we got hit. I recognized that what she did, that was a Chi attack.

One of the few things that bypass me completely...

_Tenshi_ "...Tch! Shinki, what just happened? I don't understand!"

_Iku_ "We bought time to allow for the successful retreat of Reimu-san and the others. ...Our own retreat is a tactical one. We would have been overpowered if we attempted to partake in that fight."

_Tenshi_ "I don't believe that! ...We were three, and she was only one! What a difference does her strength make?"

_Shinki_ "Yours is a valid point, but believe me when I say 'a lot'. First it would be that I am crippled beyond belief, and I would be useless for you two. If she captured me and used me as a hostage, what would you do? Sing a song to her and pray that she calms down?"

And she's not after us. We're going... To Youkai Mountain. That's perfect. It's much better if we'd just mock about for some time before actually going back to Eientei.

_Shinki_ "Plus... Something tells me she wanted this to happen."

_Tenshi_ "...What makes you say that?"

_Shinki_ "If her goal was to kill Reimu, she could have just passed through us as soon as we arrived. Maybe we were too many for that? Or maybe she wanted to hear what we had to say? ...In any case, one thing's certain. She may be a dog on a leash, but she's not obeying her owner completely."

...Don't throw that doubtful look at me. I'm not sure about that myself. It's just a hunch. Also, I wouldn't be able to tell you what's going on in detail, for as much as I'd love to.

Maybe Satori has the answer...

_Iku_ "So, do you know where they went, after all?"

_Tenshi_ "Wait. Isn't going straight there a bad idea? I mean, we could have been followed!"

_Shinki_ "I agree. Let's go to Youkai Mountain first and waste some time. ...We can go straight to where we must go after that."

Providing they know the way, but they quite obviously do.

They're not me. ...I hope. Things would be extremely awkward otherwise.

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

_Tenshi_ "...Here we go. Are you seriously telling us you can't walk in this forest?"

_Shinki_ "I'm the type that gets lost easily in mazes. ...Thanks for the backup there, Tenshi."

_Iku_ "You two are getting along surprisingly well. ...Considering how you two started, I am impressed beyond belief."

Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that. Like I needed help to constantly remind me of such, anyway... She does that herself. All the damn time.

But then again... That's just how she is, isn't it?

_Satori_ "Keep such beliefs close to your heart, and you will find happiness. Trust me on that one."

...Whoa!

It's you! ...So everyone made it alive!

_Female Voice_ "Satori-sama!"

I... ...I recognize this voice. That's... That's Orin! So she is here, too?

Yeah! There she is, speeding from the Eientei and launching herself towards her master!

**Hug**

_Satori_ "Orin! ...**Chuckle**. I am fine. Sorry for making you worry."

_Rin_ "_Satori-sama! ...Satori-sama, you are safe!_ **Sniff!**_ You are...! **Sniff**!"_

At least, that's what I think she is saying. I can't fully understand her under that rain of sobs and tears.

_Shinki_ "Good to see you're doing fine, Orin. So you've been here all this time?"

_Rin_ "Y... Y-Yesh! **Sniff**! I've... I've come to Eientei, and... Eirin-san's been taking care of... **Sniff**!"

Hahahah! She absolutely can't speak properly at all when she's crying, can she?

_Rin_ "Satori-sama...! I'm so glad you're safe...! I was so worried...! **Sniff**!"

I have to say, I still want to know how Youmu and Reisen pulled that one off. I can only take my imaginary hat off to them.

_Satori_ "I'll go into that later. But the master of this place would want to speak with you. I think you should go do that, first."

…

...I'm not going to get used to this. Not too soon, anyway.

Like I thought before, she would be a champion on insult exchanges. This ability has limitless potential...

_Satori_ "I wouldn't use it for something this pointless, though. In you go, already."

Gah! Don't rush me!

...Thinks I as I go into the building, towards the medical complex to see Eirin and possibly, Reimu. In a slight dose of hurry, with very good reasons.

...I am worried...

_Tenshi_ "Ah...!"

_Satori_ "Celestial, I have something I want to discuss with you. Could you and the messenger stay here for a bit?"

_Tenshi_ "Me? ...What would you want to discuss with me?"

_Satori_ "A few things. Namely, The dangers we are facing this very moment. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions...?"

_Iku_ "Sure. We wouldn't."

...Heh. She took complete control of the situation with that sentence, didn't she?

Well then. In I go.

* * *

…

_Eirin_ "Welcome, Shinki. I was waiting for you."

…

Oh, wow.

I already saw more agitation and energy in a morgue than this place. ...Holy hell.

This room isn't fit to be filled with so many people. Eirin is right at her table with her legs crossed as of custom, while Youmu and Reisen and both in different ends of the room. Youmu is with her arms over her knees as she is sitting Japanese-style on the floor, while the moon rabbit is tending to Reimu's bandages, who...

...Who is looking pretty lethargic...

_Shinki_ "...Eirin."

_Eirin_ "...I heard about what happened. ...At least, some of it. I didn't believe my own eyes when I saw those two with the mistress of hell and a beaten up Reimu on their shoulders, but... There they were. I figured you'd want to hear about all that's happened, wouldn't you?"

And I nod in agreement. There is no way I will not hear about what happened down there.

...But firs things first.

_Shinki_ "Reimu. ...You OK?"

_Reimu_ "Super. ...I'm fine."

No you are not. One look at you and I can see you look terrible.

...But then again. Forcing the issue on people that just went through a rather blunt experience is a terrible course of action. She says she is fine... Even though she isn't...

So the best thing I can do right now is to leave her alone and let her gather her thoughts properly. If she comes to me as seeks my help...

_Shinki_ "I see."

I don't feel good with saying just that though. Look at you, Reimu...

...

_Shinki _"Well... If you ever need to tell me something anyway... Just let me know and I'll come faster than you can say Capgras Delusion."

Because I did say I'd watch your back...!

You might not have been thinking too much into it when we handshaked over that, but... It would appear I grew fond of it! ...I'm not going to regret this feeling at all, never. I'd rather set fire to my crotch, first.

_Eirin_ "I'm surprised. You know rather obscure disease names."

_Reisen_ "I somewhat doubt he knows what they do, however!"

_Shinki_ "...Funny lady is funny! Even though she has a point! ...But to my defense, I do know what that means, but that's not my point. ...My point is that I got questions. And I'm not sure you can answer all of them, Eirin."

This thoughtful pose of yours seem to say otherwise, though...

_Eirin_ "Try me. I might surprise you."

Very well then, let's start with the basic question...

_Shinki_ "What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

…

I see.

Morrigan and Yukari... Having a game. ...I wonder why am I this surprised.

Considering her status as Gensokyo's Ironfisted Overseer, I figured she'd know better than just make games that endanger everyone's lives! ...Morrigan has been infesting this world with Dukes of the Dead! Hell has been overrun! Why isn't she doing anything? Why I didn't hear of her for quite some bloody time?

_Shinki_ "...Maybe she didn't actually plan for any of this to happen...?"

Or maybe I'm giving her way too much credit? Considering it's Yukari, she would never let something pass on a blank check. She might have done something to Chase, that explaining why I didn't get anymore news on our Ragnarok caster... But why not on hell? Why did Youmu and Reisen have to do something?

Maybe there is something holding her back? Would that be her game of hide-and-seek? ...Perhaps. But that still doesn't explain why she let them come from Makai. If she can control this whole border and feel everything that comes in or out of it, she could have impeded their entrance. ...She could have done something extra about it.

But she didn't do that. Something is holding her back. Something...

_Satori_ "Could that possibly be... Morrigan?"

I can't see how it couldn't be.

_Reisen_ "But that man doesn't seem to have an ability that could stop the gap youkai from acting. I saw him from up close... He was threatening, yes... But I didn't see anything exceptional."

_Youmu_ "You think only with your eyes, so you are easy to fool."

Ouch, that was kinda harsh.

...But I see Youmu's point there. I looked into Morrigan myself. ...He was no ordinary magi.

_Youmu_ "There was something haunting about his presence that I could not understand. It sent chills down my spine, and I felt my life being siphoned away... Almost as if he had so much life in him... Mine would just be absorbed into his."

_Eirin_ "So you say you saw him? From up close?"

They just nodded in confirmation. I can see deep in their eyes they are telling the truth.

_Eirin_ "Would you mind sharing the experience of doing what you did with us? We might learn something important out of that."

...Now's as good of a time for this as any, right? Everyone's on the room, now.

And as we all fix our gazes on both girls, Youmu stands up letting go a small embarrassed cough. I don't think she's used to talking in front of so many people.

_Satori_ "It is fine. Just elaborate as you go."

_Youmu_ "Yes. ...It all started when I brought Marisa-san to the Eientei for medical care, and you sent me and Reisen-san to deal with as many of the Abominations as we could. ...At first, we did not find anything of importance except for a few fairies; the ice one being especially determined to impede our progress... But we passed through nonetheless. She did not prove to be a great obstacle."

I didn't hear from Cirno for quite some time! ...I was rather worried for her, but it would appear she is fine, after all...!

I can finally let go a tiny sigh of relief.

_Reisen_ "We eventually found ourselves walking nearby the Sanzu River, where we heard of Oonozuka-san and a fight she had with a hulking beast. It would appear she managed to destroy an Abomination all on her own, so we sent out to find her and get answers. ...And she was really helpful since... Well..."

_Tenshi_ "The shinigami does not shut up."

_Satori_ "I think we just met the second half of the mirror, then."

...Don't say you didn't deserve that, Tenshi. Though I have to admit Komachi enjoys a good conversation. And that is a nice trait, might I add.

_Tenshi_ "Tch. I'm not going to get into a discussion with you."

_Eirin_ "...Are you done? Thanks. ...Then, what happened next?"

_Reisen_ "Oonozuka-san gave us the direction from where the beast came from. We invited her to come along, but she refused the offer. ...We followed the lead we had and... We eventually found ourselves close to the entrance to the Deep Roads. It was a rather long trip up to that point."

_Iku_ "So you abridged it for us? ...Nothing of important happened, then?"

_Youmu_ "Yes. All we found in the transition was a few stray youkai and a bump into the three mischievous fairies. It was not an important event."

_Reisen_ "They seemed quite determined to stray us off of our path back to the forest, weren't they?"

The three... Who, now?

...I better not think of it. Don't get sidetracked.

_Shinki_ "Ignoring that part, then. What happened when you found the entrance? I'm willing to bet you went straight in..."

_Youmu_ "Seeing as Komachi-san's directions pointed us towards the Deep Roads... There was no reason for us to avoid going in. It was a bold move from our part now that I think about it, but we had no idea what we would find inside. ...As we went deeper and deeper, I felt something wasn't right. I felt as if I was inside someone's stomach. It was a horrible feeling of dread that followed me until we left. I did not say anything to Reisen-san at that time."

_Reisen_ "And now I wish you did, but that is a conversation for another time. ...As we went in, we met the bridgekeeper, and one of the four devas - Hoshiguma Yuugi-san. ...They were... Receptive, to say the least."

Yuugi and Parsee? Really?

...I wish I had the same luck when I was deep down in hell.

_Reisen_ "But they did not really allow us in. They explained to us what has happened down there, and she wouldn't allow anyone past the bridge unless that person was someone she could trust. She mentioned Shinki-san's same at that point, saying that he had already went in, and thanks to that, they had to evacuate the Ancient City."

_Satori_ "On _my_ request, yes he did so."

Thanks for letting that clear. It's not like I have ultimate persuasive powers anyway. Of course they would obey a total stranger just like that.

_Satori_ "I just felt like making that clear. Tenshi-san, do not assume things out of the league, please."

_Tenshi_ "L-Leave me alone!"

Wait, what? What was that?

_Reisen_ "We could not afford to let Yuugi-san know what we had ultimately planned, so I used my powers to allow us to sneak in undetected. ...It worked pretty well for us."

...She's not going to tell me, then. Fine. Back to the story.

_Youmu_ "Reisen-san remembered that Shinki-san is an expert at infiltrating places, and since that was how he managed to do it when he went inside the Palace of Earth Spirits, we figured that doing the same would be optimal. ...And it worked. We managed to get in the Palace... Though at first, we had no idea what was happening to that place."

_Satori_ "It was deserted, wasn't it?"

...Deserted? ...Oh boy.

Let me guess what happened then.

_Shinki_ "When you found Satori and got her out of wherever she was... The undead started to appear out of nowhere. Is that right?"

Don't look so shocked at me, everyone! I know what I'm talking about. That's all.

_Tenshi_ "I guess that was the case, then. How would you know that?"

_Shinki_ "It's a spell crafted to only work when certain conditions are met. It is usually performed as a trap, or as security or even to annoy people. It's known as 'Void Gate', and it is a rather complicated trick to disarm if you don't know it's there beforehand. ...Its purpose is to basically transport things from one place to another. And that could be anything. From objects to the everlasting forces of the damned; In which case, it would appear that is Morrigan's weapon of choice."

This concludes the super short explanation on magical spells. From the not expert on magecraft but with knowledge on magic itself nonetheless; Katsura Shinki. Give him a round of applause, everyone.

_Youmu_ "...So that's what happened to us! Kh! It was a failure from my part to not notice that sooner...!"

_Eirin_ "So you were overrun by the undead?"

_Reisen_ "Nearly, but Youmu-san managed to open the way for us. ...We somehow got out of the palace, carrying Satori-san with us... Then..."

_Youmu_ "Then they appeared. As soon as we left the Palace."

_Satori_ "Morrigan and Garrote."

I felt a shiver run across the few girls that have seen those two. ...Them being Orin, Satori, Reisen and Youmu.

_Shinki_ "...Nice dramatic pause. What happened then?"

_Youmu_ "That man with the bone armor lunged at us with a two-meter tall spear, and tried to detain us as we fled through the main road to keep us from being overrun. I barely managed to keep him from overpowering me as I struggled against him as hard as I could... And all Morrigan did was... Watch us. I could not understand what was going on at that point."

_Rin_ "...A spear? He didn't have anything like that when... When he tore my arm off."

_Youmu_ "I am quite certain it was a spear, yes."

_Reisen_ "It definitely was one. ...He fought both of us almost as if he was possessed. We only managed to break through because of Youmu-san."

_Youmu_ "Your support was what ultimately saved me from being defeated at that stage. ...Nevertheless, we managed to break through the lines of undead, and... We rescued Satori-san from the Palace of Earth Spirits."

_Satori_ "Leaving Okuu to the mercy of those disgusting men."

**Sigh**. There we go again. Stop saying that, it's what kept me from saving your sorry loli ass!

I'm surprised they managed to actually drag you out of there! Was it Miko's presence up here that made you change your god damn mind? ...Seriously!

_Satori_ "I will ignore you completely if only for my own sake. I don't need to hear that anymore."

_Rin_ "What?"

Yeah. Just shake your head. I know you're listening to me. ...Tsc.

I can't have internal privacy anymore now, can I.

_Youmu_ "And as we escaped... Yuugi-dono was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the bridgekeeper. We simple made our way past the Deep Roads, and to the surface. Garrote stopped going after us as we reached the Ancient City. I do not know the reasons why."

_Shinki_ "...And then, after you heard of Miko from Satori, you went straight to the Shrine, and... That's when I found you two."

Yeah. ...So you two just recently busted Satori out...

_Eirin_ "I must say. This was more than I could expect from you two. ...I cannot express how impressed I am. Udonge, Youmu. ...Well done. You have done more than I asked of you."

Oh, the gleam of satisfaction on the moon rabbit's face is something so beautiful to look at! Just look at that! It's golden pride and joy, right there!

_Satori_ "..."

_Tenshi_ "I don't really understand everything, but I guess you two did something big."

_Iku_ "Indeed. ...So... Does this mean you have met Hakurei Miko before, Satori-san?"

Oh! That's a legit question.

...She witnessed alongside me her resurrection. ...Even though I hate using that word. Satori was being kept down there, so doesn't that mean she could be with Miko all this time?

_Satori_ "...Miko-dono resisted bravely after the resurrection. ...Morrigan's control over her hardly had any real effect, but she... Slowly succumbed into his control. So the answer would be yes. I have been with Miko-dono for two days. ...And sadly, I saw her when she finally agreed to come up and..."

**Rattle**

…Ah.

_Shinki_ "Reimu..."

_Reimu_ "I just need some fresh air. ...I can... I can hear the last later."

And she... Leaves the room with that lethargic facial expression of hers...

_Iku_ "...Is it OK? To leave her all on her own...?"

_Eirin_ "It's the first time I've ever seen Reimu behaving like this. ...I guess today's events were too much for her to handle... Emotionally, that is. She's still a 17 years old girl, after all."

…

_Satori_ "...**Sigh**. I'm surrounded by the most confusing trail of thoughts I have ever heard in my entire life. ...And Okuu's my pet, that is saying a lot."

I have met a Leprechaun high on quay loads once. I do not understand your argument.

Though I'm still really damn worried. ...Should I...? No. I better not...

_Satori_ "I am surprised. You three that just thought of it, do not attempt to go after her, OK? Leave her to herself, at least for now. It is for the best."

_Rin_ "...I'm not convinced with that. Banging your head against a wall doesn't do anyone any good."

_Iku_ "T-That is true, but..."

_Shinki_ "Don't we have information to get from the medic, here? We can worry about Reimu later."

_Rin_ "That wasn't my point, here! ...I just..."

_Shinki_ "You're worried sick about her, I get it! ...I am, too. But there's nothing we can say that will make her feel any better. We might as well just stab her in the heart with a hot iron bar. Leave her alone. ...That's for the best for now."

For as irritating as it is to say that...

**Sigh**.

_Eirin_ "Well, then. Back to the subject at hand..."

_Tenshi_ "Subject at hand... You mean, Hakurei Miko?"

_Eirin_ "That was exactly what we were talking about. ...What will we do with her, then?"

_Shinki_ "What kind of a stupid question is that? The job of a corpse is to stay dead."

_Reisen_ "But... Didn't Satori-san say she is alive, now? Wasn't she resurrected?"

_Satori_ "Technically, she is a living being right now. ...But that's as long as Morrigan sees uses on her. If she goes rogue, or if she cannot fulfill her goal any longer... He might as well just discard her completely."

So she's technically a living being, living on borrowed time.

Well, that's a pretty way to experience your brought back to life! ...Kill your daughter, or die being useless.

There is some sort of irony around there, but I can't quite grasp it completely.

_Shinki_ "...So what do you suggest? That we give her sugar and candy, and expect her to kill herself for us?"

_Satori_ "I didn't say that! I just corrected your method of thinking. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to save her, though. There must be a way..."

_Shinki_ "If the only thing keeping her alive is the fact she is hunting Reimu, then I fail to see your hope. An undead is an undead, no matter how pretty it looks."

_Reisen_ "D... Don't you have any sort of sympathy for her? She is alive!"

_Shinki_ "...No. She really isn't. Being resurrected and bound to this world by necromancy isn't the same thing as Soul Forging. She is a zombie. A really good-looking zombie by the way - and that's all there is to it."

Yeah. Look at me like I'm saying horrible things. I don't care.

_Satori_ "Well, then. I guess we came to a consent. We must defeat her, if only for her own sake."

_Iku_ "But how do we do so? ...I am no expert on the subject, but..."

_Youmu_ "As we are, engaging her in a direct confrontation would be suicide. ...One look at her was enough to tell."

_Eirin_ "...Miko was a very competent shrine maiden. Since at the time, Spell Cards weren't created... She would solve the problem by cutting its roots down entirely. And thanks to that, not many youkai actually caused trouble back then. She would just end their lives otherwise."

_Satori_ "Her specialty is her physical strength. ...I don't know for sure how it works, but she managed to develop a method to channel her Holy Energy through... Well, through punches, for the lack of a better word for it."

So she punches people to cause holy damage? That is an interesting method of exorcism...

So this is why I thought that getting hit by her would be fatal. Maybe there's more to it, but the basis are still the same. If you get punched, it's going to burn like holy fire.

I find it ironic that an undead uses holy energy, but... Like they said, 'she is alive'... ...Maybe that's why she can use that energy, even though she is dead...?

_Satori_ "It is too late to start contradicting yourself, Katsura Shinki."

What the hell, now? Stop breaking my chain of thoughts, you mole midget!

_Shinki_ "Am I the only one that you read the mind of? There are eight people in this room, counting with you!"

_Satori_ "And only Eirin thinks as loud and often as you do. Don't blame me for your own desperado."

Gah! ...OK, you got me there.

...I'll just stay quiet, then. If only for my own mental health.

_Rin_ "Um. So... How do we defeat her? Everyone is either hurt or is an youkai."

_Youmu_ "The only one that has a chance to defeat that woman would be Reimu-san herself. The best force to defeat holy energy would be holy energy itself, wouldn't it?"

_Tenshi_ "That did not work very well the last time it happened, did it? Don't we have that other armpit priestess up on Youkai Mountain?"

_Iku_ "...I am certain that Sanae-san isn't going to be able to defeat that person as well. Maybe the goddesses could, but... For a god to personally interfere in the world of men? Beyond their influence range? I find that rather difficult to happen."

That is a pretty dumb rule, if only the gods actually respected it. No one's fooling me into believing that gods can't do whatever they want.

But if that's how it works, then so let it be.

_Eirin_ "...Then what about this? Hijiri Byakuren."

…?

The room got a bit silent, didn't it?

_Shinki_ "Hijiwhat Byakuwho?"

_Satori_ "...Y-Yes... That might work. Byakuren-dono is a holy energy expert...! She would definitely be able to...!"

_Youmu_ "Hnn... Though I am not good at dealing with people such as her, I must admit her combat abilities are exceptional."

_Rin_ "I... I have no idea who that person is."

_Reisen_ "Hijiri-san... That would be our best bet right now..."

...They seem pretty confident that this person can do the job.

Very well.

_Shinki_ "That's how it's going to be, then?"

And everyone just nods in confirmation to it. Yeah, it looks pretty well decided.

_Eirin_ "Now there's only one more thing to take care of."

_Reisen_ "Eh? I-Is there, master?"

_Satori_ "...Yes. That is true. It is a painful thing to ask of you, but if you offer it to us, then I will gladly accept your generosity and offer."

...Wait, what?

_Eirin_ "Truly? Then it is settled. I will arrange things properly for you, so please feel free at home."

Uh... What the hell?

_Rin_ "S... Satori-sama?"

_Satori_ "We're going to stay on Eientei until the problem has been settled. The offer stands for everyone, by the way. That includes Youmu, Reimu and even Shinki."

…

...An offer to stay here? I don't even...

_Satori_ "Considering everything that has happened these past few days, the Eientei and the Scarlet Devil Mansion are the two most secure places to stay in all of Gensokyo at the moment, not counting the Yakumo residence. The Mansions are both very well protected, though Eientei is in the middle of a natural maze, making it slightly harder to find. I think the reasons as to why we should stay in here are quite clear."

...The enemy knows our faces.

If we're marked targets anyway, it's better if we just stand together...

That's a very good idea. This was Eirin's plan, wasn't it...?

_Satori_ "Yes, it was."

_Tenshi_ "So, what? ...You're going to accommodate everyone in here? For protection?"

_Eirin_ "I'd rather keep the few people that can actually fight back close enough so I can see them. Yukari certainly isn't going to do anything, if I know her like I do. So if she isn't going to take action... I will."

...Holy crap.

You just sounded extremely badass.

_Eirin_ "Despite everything that has happened, I am still waiting for a response from Yukari. This is supposedly her game, and yet Gensokyo got cut in two. Hell was overrun, and now we lost the Hakurei Shrine. The time to sit down and cross my arms is over. This isn't a game anymore."

This was never a game to begin with...

_Eirin_ "This is war. And I'm not willing to let this world get destroyed on the whims of its own creator. If Yukari doesn't care what happens to Gensokyo... Then we'll just have to take matters into our own hands, won't we?"

...That's true, but...

_Shinki_ "...I don't like this."

I don't...

_Satori_ "You're sounding extremely confused, but focused. Speak your mind, please?"

Can't you just fucking read it? ...Whatever.

_Shinki_ "Yukari... She never sounded like the type that'd allow this to happen. When I met her for the first time... She threatened me into tossing me into a volcano if I didn't undo the shit I had done. ...She is heavily protective of this world... This is stupidly strange!"

_Eirin_ "...So you're saying that... There is something holding Yukari back? Is that it?"

_Shinki_ "I cannot be certain, but I want to confirm. The thought that Yukari would allow this shit to happen to this world just... It doesn't compute. ...So I want to talk to her about it. That's all."

…? What? What are you all looking at?

Did I say something stupid?

_Eirin_ "So you trust her that much? ...Hmm. I don't share your enthusiasm, but I certainly see your point. Very well, I will ask of you to see that is done. ...Everyone else? What you all say we rest for now? It's been a rather stressful day for everyone."

…

I wouldn't say I trust her that much, but...

…

I don't know what to think in a moment like this. So I better just let my impulses guide me.

_Tenshi_ "**Sigh**. To help Yukari, huh...? I'm not too fond of that idea."

_Iku_ "More of the fact you caused trouble yourself and was denied your new favorite toy due to your irresponsible seeking of entertainment! All she did was do her job. If someone has a reason to dislike someone, that would be her - disliking you, Eldest Daughter."

OUCH! ...It really hurts when Iku talks like that!

_Tenshi_ "Hm! ...Shut up. I don't need you to lecture me about it!"

_Satori_ "Well, then. I think I will go see the scenery. I don't think I ever seen Eientei before."

_Reisen_ "Ah! I will accompany you!"

_Youmu_ "We are free to do as we please, then? ...I don't..."

_Eirin_ "If you want to do something, then please keep an eye on Reimu. See if she is alright. I know you have your orders, but for now, I think you should rest, too. Oh, and Shinki? I want to ask you something, before you inevitably leave towards Yukari's place."

_Shinki_ "Me? ...Sure. What is it?"

...You're eying me up. What the hell?

_Eirin_ "Your clothes. They are tattered, aren't they? What happened, did you partake in a wrestling match with seven angry gorillas on fire?"

_Shinki_ "My c... ...Oh."

My clothes? ...Yeah.

After dive-bombing from heaven, invading hell, fighting an Oni, fighting Mokou _twice_, getting crushed by Havoc, being blasted by Reimu and all the other shit that happened... I'm surprised my tasteless contemporary clothing survived this long.

It's all ragged on the borders, there are a few cuts and holes on it and... Well, it's fucking _battle damaged_.

_Shinki_ "...Now that you mentioned it..."

_Tenshi_ "Hm. I thought it was part of the fashion from the outside world. Isn't that how people dress over there?"

No.

_Iku_ "Not really. ...You don't have a change of clothing, do you Shinki-san?"

No.

...Bollocks.

_Eirin_ "**Chuckle**! ...We can't have you running around on such ragged cloth, can we? I'm pretty certain we have something you can use in the back, why don't you come with me and take a look? If only to spare yourself your own dignity."

...Your clothes? Now wait just a minute!

_Shinki_ "Are you expecting me to wear a blue and red one-piece dress and skip around the plains singing 'I'm a Doctor'? Are you fucking insane?"

_Eirin_ "If you'd rather walk around as if you survived World War three, then be my guest. And even if you didn't, I am not offering you female clothing. But if you still refuse it, then there's nothing I can do."

…

...Well.

It doesn't hurt to look at it, I guess. She said 'I'm not offering you female clothing'...

I need to see this.

_Shinki_ "On the back, you said?"

_Tenshi_ "Oh! So you will accept that offer? I want to see that!"

_Shinki_ "You will stay here and wait for me to come back unless you want to look at my awesome nakedness while I change, in case the clothes aren't going to damage my man pride, for as little of it I have left."

Oh? Blushing so soon, are we?

_Tenshi_ "...On second thought, I can wait."

…The... The innuendos that can be contained within such a claim are outstanding.

I'll just shut up and go hide in the closet, now. And see if the clothes Eirin spoke of doesn't make me look like a transvestite.

_Eirin_ "Now come. I'll show you the clothes I have."

_Shinki_ "**Sigh**."

* * *

…

…

_Eirin_ "Well? Did you finish changing already?"

It... It fits.

I am slightly unnerved by how... Appropriately contemporary these clothes look. I'm not surprised by the fact they are blue and red, but more to the fact this fabric is totally outside world stuff.

These clothes match Eirin's to some degree, but... They definitely look like they were made for a guy. I have to ask myself, WHY THE FUCK WAS SHE KEEPING MALE CLOTHES IN HERE IF 85% OF GENSOKYO'S POPULATION... ...Gah! You know what?

Screw it! I don't wanna know.

…

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I did. I'm not going to ask why you were keeping a gender-bend cosplay of yourself in your closet, if only to spare you your own dignity."

**Rattle**

...Well? What's up?

_Eirin_ "Huhuhu! I think these clothes fit you really well. Don't you want to buy them from me at all?"

_Shinki_ "No, thanks. I'd rather wear what I was wearing before, really. ...That's my battle gear. Even though it looks..."

_Eirin_ "Randomized?"

Screw you!

You cannot comprehend neither fathom the power level of my battle gear!

_Eirin_ "Huh. Fine, I understand. I'll see to it your clothes get fixed... If you pay me, that is."

_Shinki_ "I wouldn't guess it as it being any different than this. I'd think you were retarded if you did it for free."

And I mean it. For real.

_Eirin_ "When you're back from your trip to Yukari's place, I'll have this fixed up. Just be sure not to bust those clothes too, OK?"

I nod in confirmation. ...Heh.

_Shinki_ "Thanks, Eirin. ...For allowing everyone to stay here, that is."

_Eirin_ "Why, I figured it was the best course of action. Don't you agree with me?"

Of course I do. That's why I'm thanking you for doing it.

I don't want to see our Gensokyo get screwed over by a random idiot, either. This is my home too, I'm defending it to the end.

...Well, then.

_Shinki_ "And I'm off."

_Eirin_ "Shinki!"

…?

Ah? What is it...?

_Eirin_ "Be careful."

...Heh.

Sure. I'll be.

And I am being fucking serious.

* * *

_Tenshi_ "...You look fabulous, Shinki! Are you considering a policeman career now? You certainly has the colors for it!"

_Shinki_ "If only to arrest your horrible comedic timing. Seriously, knock knock."

_Iku_ "**Chuckle**! You still use this joke, Shinki-san? Quite honestly, if guided by that one, no one would be able to experience the amusement you can provide!"

_Shinki_ "Poor blokes don't understand what art truly is! ...Oh, well."

Not everyone can marvel the awesome of the old ways...

But, with all jokes aside...

_Shinki_ "Well, then. ...I'll be off to Yukari's place, now. I guess I can find a way to bypass the Bamboo Thicket's maze, so... What will you two do?"

_Iku_ "Though it worried me an exceedingly lot... I feel that I should return to Bhava-Agra for now. Perhaps the Celestials have more information on what we need to know..."

_Shinki_ "Oh yeah. They are _protectors_ of Gensokyo, aren't they? As much of a protection to this world as a soap bubble is a giant robot for air."

_Tenshi_ "...I feel like punching you again, Shinki. **Sigh**. Iku, if Otou-sama has any sort of new information about that..."

And in response, Iku just nods while giving me a small wave of the hand and smiling before she takes flight.

...So, she's going to get info from heaven...

_Shinki_ "And you?"

_Tenshi_ "Do you need to ask?"

…

Fine. I won't ask you, then.

I'll just make sure I enjoy your company, for as long as it'll last.

* * *

**[Location: The Ragnarok Scar]**

_Tenshi_ "...Shinki."

_Shinki_ "Yeah?"

_Tenshi_ "Why are we following this depressing aggression towards the world?"

Asks you while floating behind me as of custom on your nice dandy keystone.

Getting tired of following the path of cinders so soon? You're not even walking! And we were just getting started...!

_Shinki_ "It's quite simple, actually. The reason for all of this is, I can't walk through that fucking maze of a thicket. At all. So instead of using bamboos as landmarks, I used the scar. And if I follow the scar to the north, I'll eventually reach the Garden of the Sun."

Or what's left of it, anyway.

_Tenshi_ "...And then you can find your way to Yukari's house from there. It makes sense, I guess."

It makes sense but it displeases you.

I wonder, why are you following me again?

_Tenshi_ "I don't really want to help her, Shinki. That woman, she..."

_Shinki_ "She _**is**_ the creator of Gensokyo on a nutshell, Tenshi. Her job is to be the overseer of this place, so she beat the shit out of you for doing the same thing you did to me. You dug your own grave on that one."

...Isn't it something like this? Unless I got some bits of information wrong.

_Shinki_ "Am I not right?"

_Tenshi_ "...I know that it was my doing, OK?"

You certainly don't sound like it.

_Tenshi_ "But I still don't agree with that woman. She always talks like she has you wrapped around her fingers. Talking to someone like that makes me feel like I'm being made fun of all the time. I don't see how you can trust her that much."

_Shinki_ "Oh? I thought you felt like you were being made fun of all the time when talking to me."

_Tenshi_ "...You're different than that. I can tell."

…Hm.

We're not doing much other than just look at each other, now...

_Shinki_ "Different enough to captivate you?"

_Tenshi_ "Tha... ...Y-Yes."

…

I extend my hand to her. ...I don't know much of what I am doing, but...

_Shinki_ "You also captivated me and you know it, don't you?"

I can't help but feel really happy when she holds my hand and unsummons her keystone just so she can walk side-by-side with me while holding it.

_Tenshi_ "I don't know. A confirmation would be nice."

Hah! Would it now?

Is this revenge from what I said to you at the Scarlet Devil Mansion...? Fair enough.

_Shinki_ "I am entranced by Hinanawi Tenshi. Completely so."

**Tug**

...Oh, my word. I wish I could stay like this for a really long time.

And I don't doubt we did, considering we've been silent as we continued walking down the Ragnarok, the only noises we can hear are our own footsteps in the sea of cinders.

…

…?

I wish I could stay like this for longer, now.

But that thing in the distance... It's... ...It's confusing me greatly.

_Shinki_ "What the hell is that?"

_Tenshi_ "Ah?"

...That rainbow of colors in the distance... What is that?

_Tenshi_ "I don't see anything."

_Shinki_ "Are those flowers? ...Flo... The Garden of the Sun! But this is too soon for that... C-Can it be...?"

What on earth is that thing over there? I can't really tell!

I need to get closer!

_Shinki_ "T-Tenshi, let's see what the hell that is!"

_Tenshi_ "Ah... Sure."

**Dash**

...I focus my magic on my legs as I dash forward towards the colorful mess following the scar.

And as I run through that path, it doesn't take long for me to finally see...

It's a trail of nature.

The scar... It's being healed!

The damage caused by the scar... It's... It's being healed! There are flowers and trees growing! I can't believe this!

...Ah...

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

_Tenshi_ "Who is that?"

_Shinki_ "I... I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this...!"

...Yuuka.

Walking down the path of the Ragnarok towards the path we just came through... There is Kazami Yuuka, the Flower Master of the Four Seasons.

She is walking SO VERY SLOWLY it almost seems like a Matrix effect. Her every step seems to be chained down by the ground like roots, and with each consecutive step...

More flowers blossom around her as if they were accompanying her stride.

What... The... Fuck...!

_Yuuka_ "...Hmm? Oh! It's Shinki... How are you doing, Shinki? This is a fine day for flowers to bloom, is it not?"

Ah...

_Tenshi_ "Isn't that the Flower Youkai? Did she just say it's day?"

Her voice came out mechanically and faulty, as if she is being able to talk and walk while comatose.

_Shinki_ "Y-Yuuka... Are you OK? I heard the Garden of the Sun was...!"

_Yuuka_ "Yes... So very unfortunate, isn't it? ...All my sunflowers were gone... And instead, this blackness took over the whole field. Everything. It was all gone. But not anymore! I'm healing it all, see...?"

I...

I don't know what to think of that. The flowers are being healed all right, but...

_Shinki_ "You're healing everything? Yuuka, what are you..."

_Yuuka_ "Look at this damage, Shinki. This is a horrible crime against nature. Plants, flowers and trees... Their pain is excruciating. Don't worry, my loves! ...I will restore all of you! I promise...!"

...She... She just keeps on walking without even blinking.

She is in shock. ...I don't even...

_Tenshi_ "I think... I think we just saw something spectacular."

Yeah. No kidding.

Damn, I feel bad even looking at Yuuka. Her eyes lost all focus...

Kinda. She just gazed at me, as if she remembered something.

_Yuuka_ "Shinki. ...Where are you going right now?"

_Shinki_ "Where I'm going? I... I'm going straight to Yukari's place."

_Yuuka_ "Don't do that."

…

Wait, what?

_Shinki_ "Excuse me?"

_Yuuka_ "Do not go to the house of the gap youkai."

_Tenshi_ "And... Why not?"

_Yuuka_ "Because the whole area next to it is a death field right now."

...A... Death field...?

What does she...

_Yuuka_ "Something is happening there – and if you go there, you will die. I'm warning you right now, so don't go there."

_Shinki_ "I will die? ...What do you mean?"

_Yuuka_ "The gap youkai is busy right now. So don't bother her."

Busy? What gives...?

So she cannot meet me? Is that it?

_Tenshi_ "Yukari? Busy? Yeah, sure. Let's go, Shinki. We're wasting time."

_Yuuka_ "You have been warned. ...Come, my pretties...! Bloom to me...! **Chuckle**!"

...Ah...

...What the hell...?

There's something strange in the air today, isn't there?

...I have...

I have a really bad feeling on my gut.

...And I don't like this... One small bit.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Youkai Hills]**

...The night had just begun on the world of Gensokyo.

As all lights of day got out of the sky covering the whole world in darkness, the sky felt surprisingly bright considering there were no clouds to block the starts and the moon itself as well. Even though it was night, one could see as well as if it was day.

The wind was hardly blowing through the hills as the grass swayed to it uncomfortably, almost as if there was something impeding it to do so properly. The trees on the distance hardly even moved. The air was strangely heavy, and the chill that circled through it marked that night as the coldest one in summer.

The flare from the sparkling night sky reached the field below, as a umbrella twirled under its light reflecting the golden color from the gap youkai's eyes...

And she blinked in defiance to the man before her.

_Yukari_ "Good evening, Morrigan Metherlence. I'm surprised it took you this long to find me."

Before her was a man with a black and gold robe, his hair fluttering to the wind as his golden eyes analyzed Yukari from head to feet without blinking at all.

His face was filled with a glad sense of accomplishment. His hands were trembling with emotion as he rose one to his mouth and bit his finger hard enough to make it bleed.

His mouth distorted in a grin as he couldn't stop biting his own finger out of sheer pleasure. He let go a small chuckle as he finally pulled his hand back down, almost struggling to do so.

_Morrigan_ "It's been a long time, Yakumo Yukari. How long has it been since we last met...? 300... 400 years?"

_Ran_ "435 years, 14 days and 22 minutes."

His eyes unglued themselves from Yukari's frame as he finally noticed the woman right next to her, staring right through Morrigan as if she wanted to gut and skin him alive.

...Her eyes were uncommonly bestial, and her fur was so outstretched and bristled she looked like a cornered wild beast. Ran's mouth was furiously distorted; her fangs and teeth were all on display as her hands were half-open like claws, her hair didn't even move to the sudden gust of wind.

Morrigan smiled to the obvious aggressive approach, as he eyed the nine-tailed woman with nostalgia.

_Morrigan_ "Yakumo Ran. You look great yourself. How have you been?"

_Ran_ "I was doing great until you showed up around here."

_Morrigan_ "Hm. I see you still show no restraint in keeping your hatred public. You should learn a few things from her, Yukari."

_Ran_ "DON'T YOU DARE TELL YUKARI-SAMA WHAT SHE SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT DO, MORRIGAN!"

_Yukari_ "Ran."

The entire area got silent once again, as if Yukari's voice suddenly restarted the whole event from scratch. She blinked in interest as her eyes fell upon the man in bone armor standing right next to Morrigan with his eyes slowly moving to Yukari and Ran, analyzing both women at the same time.

_Yukari_ "I see you found yourself a new toy. Who is he?"

_Morrigan_ "His name is Garrote. I found him a few years ago and decided to take care of him. He has been of great use for me."

_Yukari_ "Truly? He doesn't look all that special to me."

_Morrigan_ "Nothing ever looks special to you, Yukari. You are the owner of a great mind, but you lack any sort of vision. You don't see anything else but the shell you live in. The rotten mind that plagues you from the day you were born."

_Ran_ "Watch your..."

_Yukari_ "I am pretty certain this shell and plague of mine does not correspond to yours, does it?"

_Morrigan_ "Of course not. The only thing you can see is your own self. What amuses you, Yakumo Yukari? What triggers your mind? Your heart? Nothing other than yourself. Stop playing games, Yukari. You're growing ever more disgusting."

If looks could kill, no normal human could stay still and be able to survive around the field.

Its air grew ever so cold.

_Yukari_ "What did you come here for, Morrigan? Insult me? I have things to do, you know."

_Morrigan_ "I came here to finish our game."

The gap youkai's umbrella stopped twirling over her head as she frowned to his response. She then brought the accessory down and closed it; their eyes never breaking contact.

_Yukari_ "Our game? Since when your self-loathing allows you to believe I agreed with your attitude towards Erika? Towards Magno? Since when you grew so preposterous, Morrigan?"

The air felt heavy and dense. Both Ran and Garrote stopped breathing for a whole moment due to the sheer pressure that fell over their shoulders.

_Morrigan_ "They were not more innocent than you and I. They died for the same reasons everyone else dies."

_Yukari_ "Because you got bored. You are insane, Morrigan."

_Morrigan_ "Don't talk about boredom to me. That's why you started the Genso-Luna war, and that's why you keep this world from falling apart! That's why you cursed me!"

_Ran_ "MORRIGAN!"

The nine-tailed fox's yell echoed loudly through the plains and silenced the two elders, facing each other like they were a waste of space and life. Their conversation was over.

...Morrigan closed his eyes and raised his hands, as if he was carrying a bowl. A purple flare raged through his fingers and it jolted to his elbows, rattling his arms like beams of light.

And as he opened his eyes once more, Yukari had already re-opened her parasol; the whole area around the four got swollen by the giant gap, all of them transported to her very own dimension.

_Morrigan_ "Let us put an end to this. And I will be finally free."

_Yukari_ "I agree. More talking is meaningless. Ran, I'm counting on you."

_Ran_ "Yes!"

_Morrigan_ "Garrote. Let us begin this beautiful carnage, shall we?"

_Garrote_ "Victory or death."

_Yukari_ "So, it shall be death!"

...And the world was silent once again.

* * *

**BOOOOOOM**

**Gan BAM KLANK**

_**BA-KOOOOOOM**_

Those were the only noises one could hear within the world of the gap youkai.

Flashes of light, sparks of impact, a colorful dance of explosions and flare. It took over the entire world by impact. It embraced the ones present as if it was a warm coat, and they were shrugging it off as hard as they could, to no avail.

Yukari and Morrigan were engaged in a rain of power so brutal that one could hardly see what was happening. Purple flames, extra gaps, lasers and flying knives were all one could see when one gazed at their direction. Morrigan phased through the attacks almost as if he was ghostly; and then Yukari did the same. Their fight was beyond the comprehensible; Garrote and Ran had to focus on their own fight with extra care so they would not get hit by the onslaught of power that was happening right next to them.

Ran's attacks were almost similar, if not for the fact she was forced to engage Garrote in close combat every two steps. A sword that was not there initially had appeared on his hand, and he was now wailing on her while dodging her every attack. He brought his hand down in a large arc, and she phased behind him. He then jumped forward and avoided the strike.

...It was chaos.

The pillars of power that Yukari summoned burned the background and illuminated the entire area as Garrote brought his hand up as the sword was gone. Before the light that formed in his palm took any solid look to it, he launched a spear towards Ran; her eyes widened in surprise as he missed her; and proceeded to attack her with a double-edged axe this time.

_What's going on? Where is he pulling these weapons from?_

His eyes were completely focused on the shikigami; her bullets and claw sweeps forcing him to step back more often than he wished. He gritted his teeth as she hopped once on the air and twirled on the air for a few seconds, launching an inconceivable quantity of _kunai_ at his direction.

...And then his axe was gone; a shield appearing before him in a flash of light as he hid behind it...

**Klan-klan-KLAN-klang**

Avoiding Ran's attack completely.

_Ran_ "Kh! Again...?"

_Garrote_ "...This is more difficult than I thought it would be..."

As Garrote stood up and got off from behind the shield, it vanished in a flash of light and two swords appeared in his hand instead. As them both readied themselves to attack each other again, they did so as soon as another explosion could be heard in the distance; Yukari landing on the ground and looking at Morrigan with a frown instead.

Both elders were slightly hurt, but they didn't seem to care. Yukari's eyes quickly spotted Garrote through the corner, and she let go a slight smile.

_Yukari_ "You found an interesting toy, Morrigan. Is that a Blacksmith you managed to find? Or is he a Soulsmith?"

_Morrigan_ "Both. His weapons are physical enough, are they not? For the sake of convenience, he is considered a Whitesmith. He is a valuable weapon, and has served me well."

_So he can forge physical weapons out of his own imagination...? That is quite impressive..._

_Morrigan_ "Garrote is a databank. As long as he knows what is it he wants to summon... He can do it in any way he desires. That also means that if he focuses hard enough, he can make his weapons' properties come into play. A flaming sword, or an icy shield; just to name a few."

_Yukari_ "...So he fits your plans well enough. I feel bad for him; going to be discarded as soon as you'd feel like he isn't useful anymore."

_Morrigan_ "As if you are any different, Yakumo Yukari."

That being the trigger to make them re-engage in combat. Yukari raised her finger to Morrigan and a blast erupted from it, ripping the very air in half as he flew up in the air; dodging the blast that flew directly into a gap.

...And it appeared right in front of his face, bashing his temple with raging impact, right right eye exploding from the attack.

**BRACK**

The robed man twirled in the air as the blast kept going through gaps and more gaps, passing through him and attempting to strike him once again. He flew away from the range of the blasts and waved his hands down; a purple flare crashing the gaps before him, and making the whole area around Yukari's feet to glow.

...Hands appeared right out of the ground, pinning her down as Morrigan swung his hand forward with exaggerated euphoria; A purple flame crashing against her; burning a few of her hair strings and slashing the flesh on her limbs...

_Ran_ "Yukari-sama!"

**Klang**

_Garrote_ "Where are you looking at, shikigami? Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!"

_Ran_ "Kh! You annoying little...!"

Ran clawed upwards once again, unleashing a barrage of energy with her hand that forced Garrote to receive the hit as he clumsily blocked it, shattering the swords he had in his hands and propelling him to the air.

...A sharp pain caught up with his skin as he realized that if he didn't start fighting with all he had, he wouldn't be able to detain the shikigami. She was no pushover, and he realized that with two broken fingers due to the strength of the attack.

It was time to go all out.

_Garrote_ "So all-out it will be...! Here I come, shikigami!"

His hand glowed with much more intensity as he focused a lot more power in it, forming a spear of pure light as soon as he tossed it towards the shikigami, missing her by a small margin...

_Ran_ "...! No! This is bad...!"

And the spear exploded in a spectacular burst of white energy, sending its shrapnel in all directions and harming Ran considerably, her forehead and arms now covered in slashes.

He brought his hands up once again as he hurled three more spears at her direction, as to which she jumped backwards and hurled a bomb of her own into the exploding weaponry; an array of colors erupted from the shattering of the weapons, and forced Ran to close her eyes for a second...

But she saw Garrote landing and going straight at her with another glowing formation on his hand. As soon as he approached her, he brought his hand up in a wild arc, Ran doing the same...

**BANG**

And the sword he summoned shattered in a million pieces, the shrapnel gashing Ran's limbs and torso with violence, piercing and slashing her whole body in the process. Garrote stopped running as he passed through the shikigami, his armor shattered in the torso and legs, his arm was bleeding due to an enormous wound. His whole frame was shaken.

Ran turned around, and a golden ring could be seen floating on her wrists. Flashes of gold and white made the artifacts shine in resonance to her own power... And it flashed once again as the warrior's wounds dripped blood on the ground.

Both were heavily damaged due to Ran's insane counterattack. They were betting everything they had at this point.

_Garrote_ "...You're strong, Yakumo Ran."

_Ran_ "...So are you. Tell me something, why do you obey such a man...? Your name is Garrote, isn't it?"

_Garrote_ "Garrote Ciobahn. I obey my master for that is my duty. Are you not doing the same?"

_Ran_ "To a certain extent, yes. But don't you realize your master isn't worthy of anything?"

_Garrote_ "What defines something being worthy of anything or not? ...Yakumo Ran. My life was saved by this man, and so was my soul. I am bound to him by a debt of blood I can never repay. ...So I serve him. I do whatever is it he conditions of me. That is all there is to it."

_Ran_ "Even if such a thing forces you to abandon the person that you are? You are being used, Garrote!"

_Garrote_ "Aren't you, as well? Shikigami. That is our job, and so it shall be to our end. ...I am sorry."

And the sounds of combat resumed as Ran leaped high up in the air and unleashed more and more bombs towards Garrote, who attacked, defended and jumped out of the way as it was of custom...

The sounds of combat intensified as the blood of the four started to taint the gap world in its entirety. ...There were flames everywhere. There were power lasers everywhere...

The whole world was struck in a rhapsody of war, shattering the very air and shaking it in ways beyond the comprehensibility of human sight.

...Time seemed to last an eternity amidst the barrage and exchange of power...

**GASH**

And the impact of battle at the distance abruptly ended with a loud disgusting sound.

**Drip**

Everything went silent as Ran and Garrote stopped their fight to look in awe at the two elders.

The air was distorted in a way that was not possible.

Morrigan's arms were gone. His right leg was gone. He was pale. His hair was down and his right eye had exploded.

...His torso was pierced by a lance-like object that could be anything. Shapeless as it was...

...And there was blood in the air.

Yakumo Yukari was suspended by purple flames.

Her torso, her neck and her stomach were pierced by the very same flames Morrigan controlled as if they were a giant hand. Her face was distorted in excruciating pain, her physiognomy was pale and cold. ...Her eyes were out of focus.

Her hands trembled in awe as she put all her strength in her head to look down, and blood came up from her mouth, tainting her clothes with it as she tilted her head downwards without any strength left in her body.

_Yukari_ "...**Cough**! ...Such failure... I don't..."

_Morrigan_ "...You were the first person to ever call me a demon, Yukari. You were the first person that killed me. And you are the first person to ever grant me my wish."

**Throb**

_Ran_ "Ah..."

_Morrigan_ "What is it you desire the most, Yakumo Yukari? ...Just explain that to me."

And her voice came out after a brief pause. Her face opening up in a confusing smile.

_Yukari_ "...I dearly hope that there's a special place in hell waiting for you, Morrigan."

_Morrigan_ "We may never know. I intend to live forever."

...And then she burned.

The frame of the wounded woman that was suspended in the air disappeared with the flare of purple.

The wounds on Morrigan disappeared as his life was restored with the eradication of another. ...The gap world they were in shattered and imploded... And they were back into the fields. As if nothing had happened.

...

Silence took over them.

The eyes of the shikigami were empty and without focus.

Her face was covered in disbelief as she saw all of that life disappear right before her eyes...

And she dashed towards Morrigan. Her mind completely blank. Fury dominating her completely.

_Ran_ "YUKARI!"

_Garrote_ "NO! ...I won't let you...!"

**BAM**

_Ran_ "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

She almost effortlessly shoved the man in bone armor away as she jumped high into the air, assuming the form of a giant fox... Her teeth bare open against Morrigan...

_Ran_ "I'LL KILL YOU! MORRIGAN!"

_Morrigan_ "Your role in this story is over, Yakumo Ran."

**BAAANG**

But it was in vain.

Her giant form was destroyed by a single push from the purple flames.

Ran's image could be seen flying high into the air one more time as she was swallowed by her own gap, taking her away from the area before she hit the ground.

...And then all that there was... Was silence.

The man was complete. His body was healed. His whole presence was shockingly peaceful.

_Garrote_ "...Mas...ter...?"

And his eyes returned their focus, a smile opening up in his face as he brought his eyes down towards Garrote...

_Morrigan_ "...Yagokoro Eirin. So that is her name...?"

The man in bone armor rose a confused eyebrow to his master, who chuckled to himself as a confusing wave of thoughts and feelings dominated him completely...

_Morrigan_ "Garrote. It would appear we still have things to do."

* * *

**A path of stone, of wood and sand.**

**One that more of us demand.**

**The golden road beneath the sun**

**Saps away the strength you had.**

**Once you travel through the path**

**The path of stone, wood and sand**

**If you somehow survive**

**You will find your home at last.**


	36. Chapter 36: Chaos Eater

**Author's Notes:** I can't say I can promise one chapter a week anymore, can I? The Etherdrone is ashamed...

But less whining and more chaptering. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Touhou Chronicles! I hope it was worth the wait in the end!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Youkai Mountain]**

_Chase_ "...What's wrong with me...? Why can't I... Heal myself properly...?"

The Pink Witch's eyes looked at the wounds on her arm with anger as she pressed her hand against it even harder as she channeled the magic power that she could feel coursing through her veins.

She finally managed to regain her cool, for as little of it she had left. Surviving the beatdown the little oni gave her was something she had no idea it would be so hard to accomplish. Her internal bleeding was healed and she was now capable of running and even flying again...

...But her magic strength wasn't all there anymore.

_Chase_ "Maybe this had something to do with what that woman with those weird gaps of hers... She did put something inside of me."

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her Power Core of magic. ...And she could feel it.

Coursing through her, constantly pumping out magic... And being eaten. As if she had a boulder surrounding the core, sapping away its unlimited potential.

She couldn't do anything about it, though. And the mere thought of it made Chase punch a nearby rock in anger.

**Bam**

_Chase_ "God damn that blonde bitch...! Who does she think she is? Toying with my gift from birthright as if it was hers!"

**Bam**

_Chase_ "This pisses me off! That does it! I'm going to recover, and as soon as I'm done recovering I'm gonna blow this whole world up! This is the least these dirty pigs deserve! Dying while burning, that's what they fucking deserve! ...Ow, my hand..."

Letting all of her strength leave her body, Chase leaned backwards and rested her back on a nearby rock, her eyes landed on the horizon watching the time fly by. Her energy slowly returning to her, she channeled her power through her body; it slowly recovering from the injuries...

And then she saw a golden flash of light explode in the horizon she was gazing at.

_Chase_ "Hm? What was that?"

The golden flash was really bright but it lasted for only a few seconds before going away as if it never existed. Chase rose an eyebrow in confusion. That was not magic, not in any way, shape or form. ...But only magic could flash like that...

It sparked her interest as a strong gust of wind blew through her golden hair, giving Chase the motivation to stand up and clean her pink robes from the dust with a few slaps. She took flight and gazed at the source of the golden flash... And she saw a purple flame grow in size, and then disappear into the wind towards the distance as if it was carried away.

The Pink Witch rose an eyebrow almost comically as a confused expression took her by storm. She crossed her arms as only her eyes followed the flames disappear in the wind and scatter themselves harmlessly through the nearby trees and disappear from normal eyesight. She channeled a bit of power to her pupils and they dilated enough so she could see the remnants of the flames follow a path through the plains, towards the night sky.

And a grin crawled on her face as she started to propel herself towards the path the flames took, her eyes sparking with the taint of curiosity.

_Chase_ "Hello there, shiny~! Since when you grew so flashy as to warn everyone of your presence when you fly around, hmm~?"

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

_Shinki_ "And that was the end of that."

_Eirin_ "...This is odd. ...So you say Yukari was nowhere to be found...?"

_Shinki_ "I couldn't sense her scent and I couldn't even talk to Ran herself. Her house was empty and no matter where I looked, I couldn't find anything regarding her being gone somewhere else. So... I just turned my back and returned."

_Eirin_ "I see. Thank you for your hard work, Shinki."

Hard work, huh. All I did was walk around while appreciating the torn scenery of the Ragnarok. Such a beautiful place that was! The blackness of the scorch marks complement the blackness of the cinder and ash, which also complemented the blackness of the scar itself!

Truly, a display of beauty beyond the veils of art. Chase should gain a fucking medal for that.

_Tenshi_ "We figured that staying there any longer would be a waste of time, and the flower youkai wasn't helping us anyway. She was in such shock it was pointless to speak to her."

_Shinki_ "The shock of the Ragnarok may have been so intense that it sent her in a semi-comatose state. All she talks about is healing the land and how her pretties are hurt and crying for her to save them..."

I can't really say I don't understand her, though. _She is _the flower youkai for a reason...

_Eirin_ "...**Sigh**. Well, we'll see what we can do regarding her when time is due. For now, we have to concentrate our attention to Hell and to the caster of Ragnarok. Most of the news I've received from Youkai Mountain are the ones regarding what's going on down here. I guess our little show of horrors down here has attracted a lot of attention from everywhere."

_Shinki_ "News from the mountain? You mean, Aya's newspaper?"

Which brings me the thought; I wonder how she is doing. But knowing her as I do, I'm pretty sure that she is fine.

_Eirin_ "Apparently, she has been doing her research. The papers describe with detail the happenings of the Ragnarok, the damage it caused and where it hit. Also, it described who was it that did it – though I doubt that Aya has met Chase eye to eye..."

Which means someone must have leaked information to her. Maybe it was Marisa? Or maybe Mimadame...?

...Or maybe she just managed to be around us all this time without any of us knowing...

...No. She is too cocky for that. Unless she's just showing off her own way...

And I also don't doubt she would do that.

_Tenshi_ "These people just do whatever they want in the end, don't they? I can't understand the youkai sometimes..."

If you ever put yourself out of that line I'm going to punch you, celestial one.

_Shinki_ "So you can do things on a whim yet won't let others do the same? ...I cannot grasp this way of thinking, no matter how hard I try to."

_Tewi_ "Maybe because she doesn't even think of herself as part of the problem?"

...Oh!

I was wondering when you'd show up from your hiding spot, my dear lucky friend!

Yeah. I know you've been hiding in that corner for quite some time, now. I have no idea why you'd do that, but... Oh, well.

_Tenshi_ "What? I am aware of the things I have done!"

_Tewi_ "Congratulations, you realized you wrecked things. I also realized I have fluffy ears, yet that doesn't make me any less cute, usa. By the way, hello Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "Yo."

I'm even more surprised that you're actually challenging Tenshi like you are...

Does jo got balls, mon?

_Tenshi_ "Are you mocking me, earthen rabbit? What are you insinuating?"

_Tewi_ "I insinuate that you should not think that only youkai do things on a whim. Because you also do. Because Shinki does too, usa."

_Shinki_ "Oi, oi. I'm youkai too, you know."

_Eirin_ "Oho? And here I thought you were something else entirely. Weren't you an evolved homunculus, or so I have heard?"

…

I don't know. And I don't really care.

_Shinki_ "...Some guy I didn't trust say that. I have no reason to believe what he said."

_Eirin_ "Hmm. This man you didn't trust _was_ a renowned scholar. For as little as you trusted him, his theories did have an impact of their own."

…

I'll admit that, yeah.

But I am stubborn enough not to give in to that shit.

_Tenshi_ "I still wouldn't listen to anything that man had to say. Shinki is Shinki. What a difference does his species make?"

…! Hah! Really, now? This is surprising! In more ways than one!

_Shinki_ "Well, now I have heard everything! Aren't you quoting my own lines now? Seriously, I am stunned!"

_Tenshi_ "R-Really? Have I? I didn't notice."

Oooh, I see what you're doing, there. You're teasing me, aren't you?

Well, I'm onto you, lady! Don't give me that cocky smile! You don't need to!

_Tenshi_ "It's only obvious that a celestial such as I would learn from her experiences. I am not one as I am for naught!"

_Eirin_ "...Shinki, I'll have you tell me what kind of magic you used to fix that broken mind of hers."

_Shinki_ "I wish I could tell you in detail what I did... But I'm not sure myself."

Oh, don't pout. I don't mean it in a bad way.

_Tenshi_ "Yeah, go ahead. Mock me all you want! I know you want to."

_Shinki_ "Mock? ...Hmm... I don't know, there's no real reason for it... What about this, can I praise you, instead?"

And you are growing more and more uncomfortable! I do believe this is a scripted event, ladies and gentlemen.

_Tewi_ "Usa?"

_Tenshi_ "I... W-Whatever! I'll be going, now! Shinki, you better be OK when I come down tomorrow, do you hear me?"

Ah... Really? Going so soon, are we?

And I thought you were itching to stay longer. Maybe I taunted her too much...

_Eirin_ "Well, I do believe this is quite the obvious approach to it."

_Tenshi_ "It's alright. It's not like I cannot see what happens down here from heaven anyway. I think this is for the best; I would feel like I'm sleeping with a bucket on my head if I'd stay here."

_Shinki_ "Ahn... So this means you'll be off to heaven, now? ...Take care on your way back, Tenshi. Tell Iku I sent a hello."

_Tenshi_ "Get better soon. It's a real bother to hear you complaining about you being hurt! It's like I'm dating an old man or something close to that."

...And she takes flight on her keystone while sending me a wave of the hand.

I cannot comprehend for the life of me how her mentality on such a thing works. I am not a tank like she is, damn it! I am allowed to feel pain and complain about it.

Which reminds me...

_Eirin_ "Did... She mention you two are dating?"

_Shinki_ "...Yeah."

Don't... Give me that look. OK? Yeah, that's much better.

_Eirin_ "Well, it's not like that is a bad thing! Youngsters should be young after all! Let us proceed with us taking care of your damage then, Shinki?"

_Tewi_ "Usa? So you've been getting beaten again? Was this the fifth time you've broken something already?"

Probably so, yeah. What can I say? I'm not made of steel. Unlike some people I can name right out the top of my head...

_Shinki_ "I'll pay you appropriately."

_Eirin_ "So I expect."

* * *

…

**Slurp.**

And that was the end of that. So quick and so efficient, it almost seemed like a really bad joke. Seriously, the stuff she does to heal me is nearly insulting to the medicine of the Outside World. It's outright insulting, actually.

I have no idea what kind of medicine this is. But I am drinking it. And I feel insomniac.

Maybe there are tons of caffeine in this...? Or maybe I'm just feeling too uncomfortable with all that's happened today...? In any case, it's true that I am not feeling like sleeping at all. ...I'm actually quite awake this night.

Tewi and the others already went to sleep... Leaving only me to the night up ahead.

...The moon is really shiny today. Its light is illuminating everything as well as the sun. Or maybe that's just me, considering my vision is perfect at night... Or maybe it's the shady drug I'm drinking like it's a milkshake.

I'm not joking.

**Slurp.**

…

So much...

I wonder if Gensokyo ever experienced something like this.

Considering the scale of the damage the Ragnarok caused... The invasion of Hell and the loss of the Hakurei Shrine – Reimu's place - which is basically Gensokyo's enforcer unit... These are quite serious blows to any place.

I have a feeling I'm forgetting something really important regarding any of that. As if there's something I'm not looking too well into... But what would that be? This feeling of uncertainty is just boggling my mind like a very nasty wound that itches all the time. But no matter how often and hard I scratch it, it doesn't stop...

_Shinki_ "...This really stinks..."

_Female Voice_ "Well, that is a standard of Eirin's medicine! You'd have to bear with it."

Ah! Hey, if it isn't the Lunatic Princess herself.

...Lunatic as in, from the moon. Get it?

_Kaguya_ "Though they start to stink less when you get used to them. I can't say what makes that happen, though."

_Shinki_ "Maybe she just adds new things to the mix. Shouldn't you be asleep? It's midnight already."

_Kaguya_ "I don't really feel tired. ...I cannot bring myself to stay in bed."

**Slurp.**

**Rustle**

…I don't think not a lot of people would, actually.

She sat right next to me, as we gaze deep into the bamboo forest of the lost and the night sky before us. ...I wonder?

Oh yeah. That reminds me.

_Shinki_ "How's everyone doing? I couldn't really look too much into it since I came back."

_Kaguya_ "Reimu-san's in the worst conditions right now. Everyone else seems to be doing fine, as far as I could tell. ...What about you? Aren't you going to sleep, or something close to that?"

_Shinki_ "What do you mean, close to? I sleep just as well as any other person would."

_Kaguya_ "Really? I thought you didn't sleep at all. Aren't you hurt, or so Eirin told me?"

What kind of person wouldn't need sleep...?

_Shinki_ "I am, but it's fine. ...The medicine she gave me really works, and the moon's bathing me. I'm not feeling weird like last time, so I guess it's fine. I can't bring myself to sleep, too."

…

Maybe it's the shady drug's fault in the end after all.

_Kaguya_ "...Hey. I never really... Had the opportunity to thank you for your help with last time's problems, did I?"

_Shinki_ "Uhn? Ah, you mean, the Hivecrawler incident?"

_Kaguya_ "You've been dealing with a lot of problems yourself, haven't you? I'm sorry I can't really repay you. For... For avenging the inaba that died that night."

Inaba? ...Ah, she probably means the rabbits.

That's a rather cute way of calling them, isn't it.

_Shinki_ "It's nothing for you to fret about. I offered my help, and I have given it. That's how I work."

_Kaguya_ "...I see. What kind of job did you do back then? Youkai hunter?"

_Shinki_ "In a way I was, yeah."

**Slurp.**

_Shinki_ "...Though it didn't stay only on youkai. Humans, fairies, vampires, undead... Ghouls, ghosts, magi and magicians in general. I've been hunted for so long because of my blood, I had to learn how to get around all sorts of things. And I did."

What are you giving me this sheepish look for?

_Kaguya_ "It... Must have been hard on you. You've been living a life this hard for how long...?"

_Shinki_ "Hard life? On me? Not really. Granted I always wanted to live peacefully, but the life I've lived was good and it taught me a lot. I certainly wouldn't want to die, would I?"

Granted, I only had to protect myself this much because I'm a blue-blooded vampire, but...

_Shinki_ "Aren't you the same, Lunatic Princess? Do you regret your life?"

_Kaguya_ "Of course not! If I regretted it, I would also regret having Eirin with me, and living in Gensokyo!"

_Shinki_ "It's the same thing, isn't it? I only wish I could have found Gensokyo sooner with my sister. I'm sure she would have found this world to be mindblowingly cool."

Or maybe, hell on earth.

Considering who Shiyane was, I'm pretty certain she would try to kill Tenshi on sight. ...That is a really creepy mental image I just got.

I may not want to think of this any further. Yes._  
Your irregular thought process has just been eliminated._

_Kaguya_ "...It's Kaguya."

_Shinki_ "Wot?"

_Kaguya_ "My name. Don't call me Lunatic Princess. Call me Kaguya."

…

My theory that everyone is actually proud of their strangely appropriately named and given title just got grape nutted on the nuts. Or maybe she actually just wants me to call her by name? That's more than just fair enough.

_Shinki_ "Then I shall do so, Houraisan Kaguya. In case you actually feel like it, you can call me by name, too. Actually, you do just that."

_Kaguya_ "**Chuckle**! Well then, Katsura Shinki-kun, I _will_ do just that!"

**Slurp.**

Well, that's the end of this caffeine-instilled medicine. Just as soon as I see this marvelous, time-stopping smile of hers.

...And now, for some odd reason, the night sky shines even stronger.

...

The moon is so bright, it almost seems melancholic...

_Kaguya_ "Is it just me, or has the moon gotten brighter?"

_Shinki_ "It's happened alright. ...Hooh... This feels amazing..."

I can even consider this an assault to my personal space, so good this feels.

**Wind Blows**

...I can't help but close my eyes and let the moonlight bathe me with its glow, making every pore from my body giggle in response; my lower fangs growing on their own as my mind makes me feel like I'm underwater, but still able to breathe.

This is enchanting...

_Kaguya_ "_...Eternal light; as you are, listen to my voice and rise to the sky... Enchant this air with your glow and let me fly... As you bring me up and down, time goes by... And thus I'm not affected~_"

And she started singing.

I'm not going to complain one tiny bit. ...She sings pretty well...

_Lighten up and increase my spirit, don't let me fall, don't hang me up_

_As I fear your eyes will miss me_

_From my former self that used to be so high up_

_And now I'm not affected_

_Your glow was lost and given to me_

_Still I feel that I am not complete_

_So I'll go see if I can be_

_One with this event which will affect me_

_Twisting in this twisted glory I'll go on_

_Just like we used to live our lives below_

_Still, even without your precious glow..._

_They live their lives in peace_

_My heart still beats though it does not stop_

_It doesn't stop just like the wind_

_The wind that no matter how hard it blows..._

_It does not affect me_

…

...Fitting...

_Shinki_ "You're good at this."

_Kaguya_ "Eh? N-Not really! I just had a lot of time to practice..."

_Shinki_ "Heh. Really? ...It certainly sounded nostalgic enough to me."

...Nostalgia...

Why does this word ring tons of warning bells on my head...?

I can't help but clench my fists to this thought process of mine... And deleting it wouldn't solve my problem. ...It wouldn't solve anyone's problem.

Because their problem is theirs to solve.

As it has always been...

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Eientei]**

The shrine maiden of paradise's eyes hardly blinked as she adjusted her back to the wooden walls of the eternal mansion.

Her head hanged to the side, uncomfortable. Uneasy. As if the position she was in was only making her headache feel worse. As if she wanted her head to just fall off from her shoulders and roll on the ground.

She felt her mind static. The sounds of the ambient, the conversation she seldom heard outside... She couldn't pay any given attention to any of those. Her eyes were sunken as she couldn't sleep. Her breathing was tired yet she felt nothing.

_That's only natural, isn't it...?_

Her vision was fixed onto the wooden floor as if it was hypnotizing her. As she rolled her head forward slightly to position her back completely on the wall, she felt the weight of her body and she felt weak.

...She felt incredibly weak.

_I always thought I could protect Gensokyo. ...I always thought that if someone showed up to cause trouble, I could just beat them up as usual... That I could just laugh about it later._

_But I couldn't._

She placed her hand over her stomach area and massaged it slightly, where she felt a crushing blow before now was nothing due to the medicine she received from Eirin.

...Still, she could remember the impact. She felt the difference in strength at that moment.

The words that woman that claimed to be Hakurei Miko banged constantly on her mind like a jackhammer.

And despite not trying to pay any attention to it, Reimu knew she spoke the truth.

_Someone that protects Gensokyo has to be strong._

_You failed to defend Gensokyo, didn't you? The village was hit. The world was cut. Hell is overrun._

_Can you tell me, Hakurei Reimu?_

_How many people died? Do you know? You don't, do you?_

_Reimu_ "...I didn't want any of this to happen."

Of course she didn't. That was the nature of Gensokyo from the start. But still, it is her job to defend this world. Such is the duty bestowed upon her. Such is that what she must do...

_You are doubting your own strength. Are you really fit to protect Gensokyo? If you were, would you really have let this world be hurt like it was?_

_Do not believe your incompetence has any merit for what it has done._

And her eyes sunk in even deeper as her mind could not process any further thought.

The frustration and the confusion swallowed her completely like a wave, and she bit her own lips as a tear rolled off from her cheeks...

And they spotted the floor as the room she was in got empty by dawn.

Hakurei Reimu was nowhere to be seen anymore.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

...I can feel the morning sunlight coming from the woods. So it's dawn already, isn't it...?

Well, it took the night long enough to go away. The night, the medicine... What the hell did she do to me? I feel like I have been placed inside a recovery center for a week.

…Sort of.

I poke my bones, and I don't feel any pain anymore. I _know_ they are still cracked in some places, so if I don't force myself, I'm pretty sure I'm going to heal by tomorrow night...

I'm surprised people say I regenerate at an absurd rate. I guess they have a point.

_Shinki_ "And even though I didn't sleep, I don't feel tired at all... What sort of medicine was that?"

_Satori_ "Apparently, it was a heavily energetic protein drink. The specifics were too difficult to understand, so I didn't bother translating to my own personal understanding."

Oh, hey! It's the mole queen. Waking up so soon, are we?

_Shinki_ "Good morning, Satori. You look as mind-readitive as ever."

_Satori_ "...I... Find it surprising how quickly you can switch from thinking to speaking, and how fast you can do the former... You are a really odd youkai."

It's a gift. Just like in Christmas.

Reading my mind is like receiving presents all the time - it's a non-stop treat!

_Satori_ "I'd rather receive gifts only when time is due. Lay down the snark a bit, Shinki. It's too soon for that."

_Shinki_ "True, but I still didn't sleep. So it's not soon enough for me yet."

_Satori_ "It would be, if you thought about your own agenda for a second..."

...Heh. I've just been seriously insulted.

Somehow, that actually quite amused me... I don-

_Satori_ "I am not interested in knowing your obscure fetishes, Shinki. Keep them away from me, please."

...I don't even know why the hell I felt amused, but now I guess I know why.

I've found a worthy opponent.

_Satori_ "What did I just tell you...?"

_Shinki_ "HAVE AT YOU, WOMAN!"

Oh, she facepalmed! Giving up so soon, are we? Or are you amassing your powers? Strengthening your comeback? Increasing your power level?

Or maybe you just don't want to hear my crap this soon in the morning. Fair enough. She did say this was too soon.

_Shinki_ "I take it you had a hard time sleeping."

_Satori_ "You... Have the fastest mood switches I have ever witnessed, apart from Okuu. And to answer your question, it would be yes. I had to concentrate really hard to get everyone's thoughts as far away from my mind as I could. I failed poorly at it."

_Shinki_ "Understandable enough."

_Satori_ "Though I finally managed to sleep at some point. It was as troublesome as it could get, and I understand the reasons why. ...It's hard not to."

...Yeah; no shit, Sherlock.

_Satori_ "...I know you mean no ill, but I still feel like you've been extremely rude to me just now."

_Shinki_ "...**Sigh**. Sorry, my bad. I had a hard time myself, too. I had way too much time to think about it, and it kinda made my mood swingy. Sorry."

It's not fair to only add to the frustration of the whole situation. No one deserves this shit. What the hell am I doing?

I'm obviously not helping, that's what I'm doing.

…

_Satori_ "Something ails you?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. And I don't know what it is, for as hard as I want to know about it..."

…Seriously, now... What the...

…? Hell?

**Sniff.**

Cinder...?

_Shinki_ "...Is this... The scent of ash?"

_Satori_ "Scent?"

Yeah. ...I feel the faint scent of ash in the wind...

Or is it burnt coal? It feels a lot like it...

_Satori_ "...I can't feel anything..."

_Shinki_ "**Sniff. **Yeah... It's definitely cinder. ...This is..."

It's way over there, on the distance...

This scent... It's...

...Oh.

Oh, no.

Oh, fuck no! Are you serious? At a time like this! Really?

I don't know if I should say I am impressed this didn't happen sooner! This is bullshit!

_Satori_ "W-What? What is it?"

_Shinki_ "This stench...! It's Morrigan!"

_Satori_ "...Ah!"

Yeah. You look surprised for me. Please do it harder!_  
...That's what she said._

_Satori_ "M-Morrigan! A-Are you certain? I don't...!"

_Shinki_ "I can feel this rotten stench of his from miles away. The wind isn't helping him at all... But that doesn't really matter, 'cause he's coming this way...!"

God damn it...! He's still kinda far, though. But he's definitely getting closer!

I thought Eientei was supposed to be well-hidden! Have I been deceived or something?

_Satori_ "...H... How long until he arrives?"

_Shinki_ "Ahn? What am I now, a fucking seer?"

_Satori_ "Just GUESS! Is that so hard to do?"

Yeah! Kinda!

...But I'll do it anyway, if it makes you happy!

_Shinki_ "He'll probably be in here in five minutes! Are you happy now?"

_Satori_ "...Five minutes... I'll... I'll go warn Eirin-san! ...Please keep a... Nose on him!"

Yeah, I'll do just that. It's not like I can keep my eyes on him anyway.

...God damn it...

Maybe coming all the way here was a bad idea...

...Wait... W-What about the rabbits? Tewi? They can't fight well, can they?

If it comes to that, we'll have to end up fighting... The rabbits need to get the hell out!

…

It's impressive how bad this smells, even from here.

I guess it's not something you can conceal that easily... I mean, it's like Morrigan is waving a flag at me!

Yeah. This smells THAT BAD.

_Eirin_ "Shinki!"

And the cavalry finally makes its debut. That was fast!

_Shinki_ "Eirin, this sucks – I mean this sucks really, really bad."

_Eirin_ "Yes, I know! We're all awake and ready, but we cannot find Reimu anywhere! Did you see her?"

…

...What?

Wait, what? W-What?

WHAT?

_Shinki_ "Wait, what do you mean with that? Isn't she on her room?"

_Eirin_ "No! We searched for her, but she was nowhere to be seen! Udonge and Youmu are now searching for her! ...So you also don't know where she is?"

_Shinki_ "No, I don't! But the hell, you mean she's _gone_? How is she _**gone**_? I don't...!"

...Stop talking. If she knew what happened, she would know the reason already!

Fuck! I am not liking where this is going at all...!

_Kaguya_ "Eirin, she wasn't anywhere else in the mansion! Where could she have gone?"

_Eirin_ "...Maybe to the forest...? Well, we cannot stay here anymore! ...Kaguya, if you'd please come this way? Let's get out of..."

...! Wait, not the forest!

_Shinki_ "NO! Don't leave!"

...We're surrounded.

Classic, isn't it? Zombies. All over the place. All hidden in the forest.

_Eirin_ "Ah... What..."

Your facial expression just said everything, Eirin. Allow me to express my feelings as I feel them this moment.

_**FFFFUUUUUUUUUUCK!**_

_Satori_ "...! This isn't good, he came way too early!"

_Rin_ "Aaah... S-Satori-sama...! ...What do we do? I don't know what to do!"

_Youmu_ "Eirin-dono! ...We are surrounded!"

_Reisen_ "Oh, god no... This is horrible...!"

_Kaguya_ "What is this? What's going on?"

...OK, now. Keep a cool mind here, Shinki. Focus on what's happening.

This cannot be described as anything else but harrowing. The forest is covered in a purple mist that unleashes such a stagnant, putrid smell it forces me to use my mouth to breathe if only to spare my own nose. The vibration I feel from, the air indicate this is pure magic, as if someone is encasing the Eientei in a barrier. I can hear the noises of the damned in the distance as the curtain of purple slowly close the sky to us, turning this particularly beautiful morning into a scene that makes my spine chill. The air grew cold and unsettling – and even though we have a powerful force with us here... I cannot help but feel extremely vulnerable. My skin is crawling as I focus my strength into my arms and legs – making my fangs grow in the process. There is no escape. At least, there is no easy escape.

...Morrigan came. A bit sooner than I anticipated, but... There he is.

_Morrigan_ "Good morning. It would appear this does not need that much of an introduction now, does it?"

He emerges from the barrier right up front, accompanied by Garrote like a vicious guardian. ...Fitting.

This really brings me back, doesn't it? It looks like my welcome to Maine, all over again. I'm so fucking happy.

_Eirin_ "Morrigan. You look younger than I thought you would."

_Morrigan_ "Oh? I'm surprised to hear that. So you know of me already, that makes things much quicker... Though I didn't really expect anything else from the great brain of the moon. Such as you are, correct?"

_Satori_ "H-How do you know of this? I do believe you never mentioned Eirin's name. Did you change your priorities, Morrigan?"

...He dismisses Satori's claim with a smile that pisses me off. I don't think he's going to even bother talking to us too much.

_Morrigan_ "I didn't change my priorities. I just absorbed new ones. What good is a goal that disappears and does not leave another one behind in the end? I am just following the road my previous success led to me."

I hate old people. They always talk cryptically, as if they are just making shit up as they go.

Get to the fucking point already.

…?

_Shinki_ "Satori?"

What's this? She looks... Like she's in shock.

The hell?

_Satori_ "...Y... Y-You..."

_Morrigan_ "Read my heart and despair, queen of hell. I have no further need for you, though your presence here surprised me. Your disappearance was a mere inconvenience brought by the swordswoman and the moon rabbit... But now I have reached my goal... Thus hiding myself now is meaningless."

_Eirin_ "Reached your goal? What do you..."

…?

He reached his goal. So what?

You mean, he found Y...

…

**Static**

**STATIC**

...You mean...

He found Yukari.

So this means he found Yukari.

_I didn't change my priorities. I just absorbed new ones._

_My previous success._

_Success._

_Led to me._

_The road._

_Eirin._

_Absorbed._

_Yukari._

_Death._

_Death._

_Death._

Death.

Yukari is dead.

...He killed Yukari.

And he absorbed her knowledge. Or something like that. Is... Is that right?

He killed her and knew of Eirin?

So his abilities are those of absorption?

What about Ran? Chen? What will happen to Gensokyo?

More to the point, how did he kill Yukari? He's definitely not bluffing, so I can only wonder how he did it. I can only think he had his reasons; so now he lost his goal? He gained a new one, he said. What would that be? Go to the moon? Conquer Gensokyo? Destroy this world? Learn how to fucking river dance?

_Satori_ "...Shinki. Stop it."

**STATIC**

Ah!

_Morrigan_ "So, what do you think of my proposal, Yagokoro Eirin? I don't think it is a bad one."

Ah?

W-Whoa, what the shit? What the hell did I miss?

_Youmu_ "Are you insane? She will not accept any offer given from you!"

_Eirin_ "I don't know why I should accept it. There is no guarantee neither of us will keep our end of the bargain!"

_Morrigan_ "That is true. The elixir of immortality for all your lives... That is quite a difficult exchange, isn't it? For you, that is... How else should we proceed with this, then? I might as well just take what I came for..."

...Negotiating...? They were engaging in fucking _**BARTER**_ while I was... Nevermind.

Better than actually killing each other without warning me first!

_Eirin_ "Your deal is absurd. I won't accept it. The Hourai Elixir is not something that can be made just like that!"

That's right, yeah. And you can make a potion that gives people immortality.

A few of my braincells just got old and died. That's why I can't think of any deeper cynical remarks to that. No, wait YES I FUCKING CAN.

_Morrigan_ "Then the deal ends here, I suppose. So much for peaceful negotiations..."

...The air is so tense right now that everyone seems like they have been doused in ice... But I don't... I mean, I'm not going to fall for this shit!

If someone's gotta open all of the gates for an opening, it might as well be me!

_Shinki_ "Yeah... About that. Peaceful negotiations my ass, you black robed stupid bitch. Encasing all of us in a barrier like this and having tons of undead just about to raid this mansion doesn't sound peaceful to me!"

...What's the matter? Did I make you look at me, Mr. invasion mood? Well, fuck you then!

_Satori_ "S-Shinki!"

_Eirin_ "Shinki, stop talking, please."

_Shinki_ "OK - let's talk about this... _negotiating_. Because it's not _really_ negotiating... On the same note that having a seizure isn't really dancing!"

_Garrote_ "...Master, should I...?"

_Morrigan_ "No need. So you claim you are unimpressed? What should I do to start impressing you?"

Satori. Is fighting imminent here?

_Satori_ "Yes. It doesn't matter - whatever is it you want to do, do it."

_Shinki_ "Try dying! That'll be a good start!"

And I hurl an Azure Nuke at his face, without any other prior warning to it!

**VOOOOSH**

...Though he obviously expected it, he rose his hand to me and purple flame jet burst from his palm and it collides with the nuke, being blown away slightly by it and engulfing the whole air around it and the path between us!

_Morrigan_ "...!"

_Garrote_ "HM!"

**BLAAAAAAM**

The bone armor dude just jumped right in front of the nuke! Talk about an over-protective zealot...

_Youmu_ "Shinki-san! ...So this is what everything leads up to, after all...?"

_Eirin_ "Kaguya-hime, step back, please!"

A bit of trail dust rose from the explosion, but it was no big a deal. Both of them have been hit by the attack, even though Garrote jumped right in front!

Well, the nuke DOES disperse like a shotgun the more it flies. They only took about... 60% of its full power. But they still ate it! They still did!

Making Garrote's action... **Completely Pointless**.

Actually, not really! It made things better, I hit 2 for the price of one. Thanks, man. I love my abilities.

_Garrote_ "**Huff**. What was that...? Master, are you alright?"

_Morrigan_ "Of course. The time for pleasantries is over, then. I will take what I came for by force. ...This sounds about what I was going to do from the start, however."

**Ruffling**

_Shinki_ "Zombies are advancing now."

_Youmu_ "Tch...! I hate this...! ...Reisen-san, cover me! Kaenbyou-san, you help as well!"

_Rin_ "Me? Ah... Of course!"

_Eirin_ "...Well, this might as well save us a lot of time... I'll have a talk with you when we are done here, Shinki!"

_Kaguya_ "I... I got your back here, Eirin!"

_Satori_ "Shinki, if you'd please!"

Of course.

I know how to consider my options at a time like this...

Honestly speaking, I am fucked. This fight is just way beyond my league, so if I don't do whatever is it takes to at least survive... I am not going to.

So I know, already. I'll do Barrage.

I don't want to, and I don't like this. ...But you know what? I like living. So I'll live.

Even if I have to do a face melter... I'll sacrifice my own health to keep myself from falling and not getting back up!

And the sounds of combat start all around me as I concentrate on my whole power, sending a barrage of pure energy from my pores and making my fangs brim with so much strength my mouth gush out blood; instantly healing itself due to the sheer concentration of magic...!

...Sacrifice...

Focus...

Increase... And expand. Expand. Glue it onto my body... And let it take me over. Over and Over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER!

_Shinki_ "**BARRAGE!**"

**FLASH**

_Morrigan_ "...This is...!"

_Satori_ "S-Shinki?"

_Eirin_ "...Let's do it! [_God Sign – Genealogy of the Sky-Born_]!

_Shinki_ "RRRRN... HNNN... NO! MORE! TALKING!"

…

_I feel like shit._

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Bhava-Agra]**

...The wind that was blowing that morning was a very strange one.

It was cold, and yet, warm. It made the Celestials that looked upon it worry, and feel reassured. They pondered upon its nature for the same time they did not bother.

All except but one.

The eldest daughter of Bhava-Agra removed the half-eaten peach from her mouth as she looked to the distance with a surprised, stunned look on her face. Her eyes fell on the trees as she finished eating the remains of food on her mouth, and stood up almost mechanically as she frowned upon the wind as if it whispered an insult to her.

_Celestial_ "...Hinanawi-san? Where are you going?"

_Tenshi_ "Shh. Don't bother me."

She walked with her eyes focused on the edges of heaven as the wind got cold. It brought up a feeling of unease to her shoulders as she rubbed the morning dust out of her eyes and gazed at the world below with interest...

And her mouth opened almost instantly as she jumped down to the purple dome she could see hanging over the Eientei with hurry, leaving the heavens behind her as fast as she could.

_Celestial_ "Hinanawi-san! ...What in heaven's name is wrong with that child...?"

The feeling of bad omens dominated Tenshi completely; her hands tightly gripped the Sword of Hisou as she focused all her attention at the dome... And she felt the back of her head chill.

_Tenshi_ "God damn your bad luck, Shinki...!"

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

**BAAAAAM**

**BAAM BAM BAM**

**CRASH**

I feel horrible.

My feet are shaking, my hands are trembling, my eyes hurt... But I can fight.

I am completely covered by Morrigan's purple flames like I triggered a trap... But I'm not harmed. I'm covered by Barrage. I am safe from magic...

But JESUS, THIS FUCKING HURTS!

_Garrote_ "Gah! ...What kind of warrior are you...?"

_Shinki_ "EEEAAAH!"

**BAM**

And I punch yet another one of those weapons he summoned away from his hands, making it carve against the ground and disappear moments after.

His power is interesting. He can pull weapons right out of his ass.

It's like he is the personification of hammerspace, but with weapons. But I don't get the feeling he is pulling these weapons from somewhere. ...He is making them? Forging weapons on the spot?

It doesn't really make a difference to me. I am punching his weapons and then I'm reaching him and punching him too... All because I'm covered by this aura of mine.

This thing is totally and insanely stupid. _What if I manage to raise both my strength and defense at the same time instead of either one or the other?_ This is the result: Barrage.

It is physically impossible for me to make this happen at a located area of my body. I HAVE to cover myself totally with it, or it'll disappear in half a second. This makes my skin glow blue like I'm one of those aliens from Avatar, and it HUUURTS. An ability like this is the stupidest thing I've ever thought of...! Barrage constantly crushes me, as if it's an armor that keeps pressing onto my own skin and it... fucking...

**BAM**

_Shinki_ "HUURTS!"

_Garrote_ "What the hell are you made of? Are you insane, punching my weapons like this? And why are you not burning? Morrigan **did** cover you in fire!"

_Shinki_ "Damn the fire, it's magic! This is Barrage! Welcome to hell!"

**BAM BAM BAM**

I keep wailing on Garrote as the sounds of combat from around me get louder and more frenetic. ...I'm pretty sure Orin, Youmu and Reisen are killing one zombie after the next... While Eirin and Kaguya try to fend off Morrigan as much as they can.

And they are not doing a very good job at it...!

Satori is giving everyone a bit of support, but she's not good at fighting, as far as I can see. ...Very well, I'm fine with that.

**KLANG**

**BOOOOMB**

_Shinki_ "Gah!"

...This battlefield is so hectic I'm starting to get angry at it...! Did Morrigan just throw more exploding bombs at me?

_Eirin_ "Kaguya-hime, don't get hit by that!"

_Morrigan_ "OK. That's enough! Garrote, come at me! Now!"

_Garrote_ "...Ah... Yes!"

Oh, you want to, don't you? Very fucking well!

The fire is gone, so... OK, time to stop doing Barrage. Cancel it!

**Flash**

_Garrote_ "Ah!"

I summon the Soul Echo and I grab the asshole with it as he tries to reach Morrigan...!

**Voosh**

_Garrote_ "KH! This is...!"

And I hurl him right at Morrigan as hard as I can!

**VOOOSH**

_**BA-KOOOOOOON**_

_Eirin_ "Ah...!"

...Dude.

_Kaguya_ "A... Amazing! You hit him! You really did!"

It... It was so perfect it actually startles me.

...What the heck?

OK, I wasn't... I wasn't expecting to actually hit him...

...Huzzah! More power to me!

_Shinki_ "Of... Of course I did! That went exactly as planned. Yes."

_Satori_ "...This is... Ah! Kaguya-san, your arms! Your arms!"

_Kaguya_ "Eh? ...Ah...! AAH! It's on fire! Eirin, my arms are on fire!"

They are, yeah. But it doesn't really look too bad. Or maybe it's just my imagination? She is regenerating as fast as her skin gets burned...

Wait... ...What?

Well, Eirin is taking care of it, so I guess it's... Bad. Yeah it's bad. Morrigan is alright, after all. And he's looking angrily at me.

Or... Not? What the heck?

_Morrigan_ "...This is... Amusing. So there is an immortal here - and someone that has Magic Cancel abilities! Garrote, time to change tactics. I'll kill this man first. Assist me."

_Garrote_ "Y-Yes! **Cough**."

Neither of them look too damaged with what I did...

This is getting only worse... I don't...

…

Uh... What is this scent of... Well, magic. What is it?

It's coming from the barrier ceiling?

Ah! OH FUCK!

**BA-KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

_Eirin_ "AGH!"

_Kaguya_ "IIKH! W-What just-"

_Reisen_ "Nghaaah!"

Dude! That explosion was so powerful it sent everyone except... Me, Eirin and Morrigan to the ground!

What the hell was that? Someone just dive-bombed in the barrier ceiling! It exploded! It really did!

As I look into the damage caused by the explosion up there, the blue sky is visible again under the heavy curtain of smoke the explosion just caused. I focus my vision and I can finally see... A glimmer that's shining over the top of our heads – everyone's attention has been focused on that one up there...

A pink silhouette? Is that a girl?

_Female Voice_ "Hello~ Morrigan-chan! I came here to play with you, too~!"

...And she instantly managed to piss me the fuck off.

I see, now. Marisa already had described her to me, so I don't need to think twice to realize that one up there is Chase.

...**Sigh.**

Well. Fuck me, then! What else is gonna happen, is Goldie gonna show up next? Singing 'New York, New York?"

_Chase_ "Ooh, everyone's in a tight spot, ah? Do you want me to give you a heads up? Morrigan-chan's power is to absorb life! Ahahahahah!"

Wha~? What the hell is wrong with-

_Garrote_ "CHASE!"

**VOOOSH**

**BANG**

_Chase_ "YIKES!"

...Dude!

He just hurled a humongous spear at Chase, forcing her to create a shield and block it! What the hell?

**Thud**

_Chase_ "**Cough!** Hey, Garrote~! I missed you! Look how much you've grown! You're actually not an incompetent bastard anymore!"

_Garrote_ "I'm going to kill you, Chase! How dare you show yourself to me!"

_Morrigan_ "Garrote, control yourself this instant! OBEY ME!"

...Wow. Really?

Azure Nuke is on my right hand. And I throw it at Morrigan!

**BOOOMB**

_Eirin_ "HM!"

She also seems to have taken the chance to use that bow of hers to shoot a freaking missile right at Garrote!

**GRRAASSH**

_Garrote_ "GAKH!"

...That was **really** effective. The hit from both our attacks was so out of place and they hit so well it surprised even me!

I think Garrote is out of the game for now... ...Ah!

**GRAB**

Shit! Where did he come from? Did Morrigan teleport on me?

He suddenly appeared right in front of me, and now he's grabbing my neck...!

Well, I'll do the same, you asshole!

**GRAB**

_Morrigan_ "You're not human."

_Shinki_ "Yeah. ...You're not human, too. Let me guess: you're curious as to why I can hit you."

_Chase_ "Jesus! ...What's going on, here? Morrigan-chan, are you bullying these people? Can I join in?"

_Eirin_ "Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "I'm fine, Eirin! Stay cool! Focus on Chase instead!"

...Did everyone stop moving?

Yeah. The air is tense and I can feel it. I'm staring right in the eyes of this bastard... I think this is the first time we've done that.

Hello.

_Morrigan_ "What are you doing? How is it these fires are not harming you?"

_Shinki_ "Ah? ...You mean, these Void flames? You don't know too much about blue-blooded vampires, do you?"

…? What's with this guy? I'm seriously surprising him.

I have no idea what I'm doing, here. Didn't he slay Yukari? What the hell is he getting startled for?

_Morrigan_ "...Burn."

**VOOOSH**

Whoa! I'll cover myself in armor, just to be safe!

_Morrigan_ "...! This is!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, anti-magic. By the way, this is a headbutt!"

**THUD**

Oooh, that was nasty! I felt his nose bridge crack!

He released me! OK, time to punch the shit out of... Oi.

...Why, it would appear that Chase has thrown herself in front of me!

_Chase_ "Ey~!"

**BANG**

_Shinki_ "WHOA!"

DUDE! What the hell is she made of?

She swung her magic broom at me, propelling me through the air like I'm weightless!

...It didn't really hurt, though...! ...OK, here comes the ground...

Epic landing!

* * *

**[Location: Bamboo Forest of the Lost]**

**Skidddd**

As I land, I skid on my feet for a few meters before I stop completely, and Chase lands right in front of me... And I cannot see what's going on around the Eientei anymore.

She tossed me all the way to the forest! ...Damn it!

Where the hell did she come from, anyways?

She's looking at me as if I'm extremely interesting. ...I'm afraid I don't share the sentiment.

_Shinki_ "Tch. Chase. I guess I should say I'm pleased to meet you."

_Chase_ "Hm? Ahn, damn~ it's a real pain to be famous sometimes. Can't I just like, introduce myself anyways?"

…

_Chase_ "I am Chase Ashquith Mortein McClain, the deadliest witch ever! Pleased to meet you, blue-blooded vampire-san!"

She emanates cocky from every bit of her frame. It kinda makes me want to punch her in the eyes...

But... Didn't she call herself... Ashquith Morteim? ...I...

_Shinki_ "...Blaze?"

That name escaped my lips as she opened her eyes in extreme surprise at me.

_Chase_ "...What? How do you know this name?"

_Shinki_ "How I know...? Blaze, the Ashbringer of Death? ...Yeah. Or should I call you Morte instead? What name fancies you better?"

Holy crap, I can't believe this. I got the right person after all!

I can't believe I would run into her in HERE, of all places! Damn, she really has grown!

_Chase_ "...Ha! I see. You're one of the hunters that were tasked to killing me on Mt. Fuji about... ten years ago? So someone actually survived..."

Delicious ten years ago, when I got stuck in that stupid palace.

Yeah. Great memories, those are.

_Shinki_ "So you ran off to Gensokyo? I can't say I am surprised."

_Chase_ "I only got here recently. You hunters are all the same... Neither of you are competent enough at what you do in the end~ You all assume your target has 'run away' when you fail to kill it..."

…

She's got a point, there.

_Chase_ "But you! You are a blue-blooded vampire! Morrigan-chan did nothing to you! You hit him with your head! Ahahahaha! You are incredible~! Can I kill you?"

Yeah. She is as insane as Marisa described her, isn't she?

Well then.

_Shinki_ "Uhh... That's a hard question... Let me think about it. OK I thought about it."

I charge my arms and legs with magic armor as my fangs brim in resonance with my power!

_Shinki_ "Go blow yourself!"

_Chase_ "No can do! _Magnum Revolver!_"

**BANG**

WHOA!

**VOOSH**

That... That was close! ...Did she just flick a power bullet at me with her middle finger?

It missed, but... She's aiming it at me again!

_Chase_ "_Magnum Revolver!_"

And she resumes her assault with shots that quite frankly, look like will hurt like a real bitch if they hit!

**Voosh Voosh Voosh VOOSH**

I can't bother to try to parry those, so I'll just dodge. If I watch where she's aiming at, it's really easy to figure the trajectory of these shots...

This is a pretty simple spell, isn't it? I'll just kill you here then, and I'll go help Eirin with Morrigan!

_Shinki_ "Hup!"

I kick the ground as I dash below her next shot, and I feel it passing through my hair as I raise my fist against her and... And I realize this was stupid.

_Chase_ "_Bomber Flare!_"

_**BA-DODODODOOOOM**_

_Shinki_ "PFAGH!"

...

Her whole body... It started to erupt pink flak...? Did I see that right?

How can she use such powerful magic so quickly? What the hell is she...?

...Well...

I took it all on the face like a real idiot.

Am I flying right now? I can't see very well.

Yeah. I think I'm flying. I can't feel my limbs... Yeap. I'm pretty much just on a real mental haze...

...I'm really tired...

**THUD**

_Shinki_ "GAAH! **COUGH**!"

_Chase_ "Whaaat~ That was stupidly boring. And here I thought you had something greater... You actually made Morrigan-chan worried, so I thought you were more competent than that..."

...Barrage, and now this. I really am an idiot, ain't I? There's no way I'm going to resist this much abuse, specially if 80% of it came from myself.

I can't say this isn't my fault...

_Female Voice_ "[_Temperament – Meteorological Revelation_]!"

_Chase_ "Hmm? What's... Oh, shit!"

**BAAAAAAANG**

…!

Did... Did I just feel the ground erupt for a second...?

**Rustle**

_Female Voice_ "Shinki! Shinki, are you OK? Please say something! Anything!"

...This voice...

_Shinki_ "...Tenshi?"

_Tenshi_ "Ah! ...Thank the earth... You're alright! What happened to you? How are you so-"

_Chase_ "OY! Don't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of my monologue!"

**BOOOOMB**

_Tenshi_ "KH! You earthen maggot! Don't you have shame, attacking people when they are not looking!"

_Chase_ "You're the shameless one, interrupting me when I'm giving my speeches! Who do you think you are?"

I don't even know what's going on anymore... But...

I'm feeling so light.

What is this feeling?

**Booom**

**Boom BOOOM Throoooom**

...My skin is absorbing the magic Chase is using to attack Tenshi...

Yeah. I can see much better now...

...But now that I look at them... At _her_... Amidst this showdown of magic and power...

_She looks delicious, doesn't she...?_

_Her skin... Her arms... Her magic. It all looks..._

_...I'm hungry..._

I'm hungry...

_Shinki_ "...Tenshi...! What do you think? Can you defeat her...?"

_Tenshi_ "What? Do you think that's EASY? ...This maggot is... Tougher than she looks!"

_Chase_ "Hahahahaha! I'll give you the same compliment! You're really resistant, aren't you?"

So she can't bring Chase down that easily...?

...Then I know what I must do right now. This is my best bet...

All of my remaining strength... To my legs.

...Wait for it...

**BOOOM**

Wait for it...!

**BANG**

**THROOOOM**

...And as she flies at a reasonable distance... I jump straight towards her with all the strength I have left!

_Tenshi_ "...Ah!"

_Chase_ "Hm? What-"

**GRAB**

I grabbed her!

This should work... I mean, this HAS to work... If I keep her restrained, then...

_Chase_ "...Ahn? Congratulations, you're holding me in a full nelson! So what~?"

**Kiiiiiiih**

_Tenshi_ "SHINKI!"

She's flying with me on her back towards the ground as hard as she can!

...I'll have to take the hit, I guess...! Oh, shit!

**THROOOOM**

_Shinki_ "GAF!"

_Chase_ "You're... Persistent! What the hell are you gonna do, bleed on my back? Get off!"

...Kh!

If I keep her restrained like this...

I can open my mouth and bite her neck!

Give me your magic, you stupid bitch!

**Bite**

_Chase_ "AH!"

…

**SHIVER**

**THROB**

_Chase_ "AAAAARGH! WHAT... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? **GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME!**"

_Tenshi_ "Shinki...?"

I can feel it...

This raw magical power... It's getting into me...

It flows through my fangs as I suck everything I can. ...It's so awesome... Look at this... It's amazing...! I can feel it! My strength is coming back to me!

The tiredness has gone like it never existed, as I suck so much magic from her, Chase fell on her knees...!

YES! This is...

…

…

…

**Throb**

Wait... What's this...?

**Throb**

What is this?

**Throb**

I'm feeling weird. ...Is this magic?

**Throb**

No... It's not. This is... Power?

**Throb**

Yeah. ...This is power.

**Throb**

I can feel... So much energy... Why am I so hungry? Why am I so hungry?

Why so hungry? Why so happy? Why so excited? Why so overgrown? Why so powerful? Why so high up? Why so twisted?

_Shinki_ "Gah... **Cough**! ...Gaaah... Hah...! Hah... Hah... Hah... T-This...!"

_Chase_ "Ugh... What... Have you... Done...?"

Why so twisted? Why so happy? Why so long? Why so fixed? Why so real? Why so untrue? Why so potent? Why does this flame, and why does it burn? Why so hot? Why so cold? Why so blue? Why so turned? Why such range? Why does it hurt? Why so lonely? Why so absurd? Why so big? Why so small? Why so insignificant? Like everything else? Like it is part of yourself? Like it is part of everything? Like you are part of all, just like the wind, just like our world, just like Gensokyo, just like a god!

JUST LIKE A GOD A GOD A GOD A GOD A GOD A GOD_ A GOD A GOD A GOD_

_JUST..._

_Shinki_ "GGGGGRRRRRRGHHHHHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_I FEEL GREAT, FATHER_

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Bamboo Forest of the Lost]**

_Shinki_ "AAAAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! THIS POWER IS MINE! IT'SALLMINEALL MINE IT'S... ALL... HAHAHAHAHA!"

The cackle from the blue-blooded vampire could possibly be heard from the entire forest.

His frame was blue. His entire skin was covered by a bluish energy similar to the energy of his Azure Nuke... Like the color of the Soul Echo. He was positively glowing as his eyes rolled through the forest; his maniacal, insane grin grew ever larger as the air felt like it was being sucked in by his very presence. As if he was assimilating it into himself.

Both the Pink Witch and the Celestial watched him explode in insane laughter in horror. The witch slowly crawled away from him as her face distorted to complete humiliation and vex, her neck was bleeding from the strength he bit her – her eyes narrowed from disgust and disbelief.

_Chase_ "I... Can't believe this... My core... You dirty pig...!"

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! What are you doing? Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "TENSHI! THIS IS AMAZING! This power... I AM A DEMON! Look at this! LOOK AT IT AT IT AT IT! AAAAEEEEEEI'M FEELING GREAT!"

His voice boomed through the woods as if it was input in an amplifier. It felt bestial and unnatural – his eyes lost all traces of sanity, his presence felt like that of a wild, hungry beast.

...And he rose his hand to the air, his fist now sparked furiously azure with the glow of the sun...

And he brought it down to the ground.

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

The strength of the hit rose dust. Rocks. It rose Tenshi to the air and forced her to fly. Chase was nowhere to be seen anymore.

A small crater took place of that part of the woods as the Celestial looked worried at the dust that rose, her hand tightly gripped on the Sword of Hisou. Her breathing was confused and filled with adrenaline, her teeth gritted like saws.

_Tenshi_ "What's going on...? Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah?"

The Celestial felt his presence on her back as she turned around immediately and was forced back onto the ground by the weight of the Soul Echo. She opened her eyes and forced herself to stay away from the ground with a jerk upwards, and Shinki landed right on top of her, his teeth bare to her - his eyes sparked without any drop of reason behind them.

_Tenshi_ "Kh...! Shinki, what on earth are you doing...?"

_Shinki_ "eeeAEAeaeFeeding... **What else?**"

...He said as he approached his teeth to her neck, spots of drool and Chase's blood dropped on it and made Tenshi cringe...

**BLAAAAAM**

And he was blown away by a purple laser beam that came out from the woods, forcing Shinki to hit the ground a few times with his backside before landing on his feet with a face filled with astonishment.

_Tenshi_ "...Ah!"

_Alice_ "...Seems like... I made it in time..."

The seven-colored puppeteer was standing defiant, with seven other dolls positioned right next to her like a commander, her hand holding another puppet that just blasted the beam towards the blue-blooded vampire. Her eyes were focused on him – filled with strange yet focused knowledge.

_Marisa_ "Whoo! You show-off! I wanted to do that, ze...!"

The black-and-white ordinary witch soon landed right next to Alice, jumping off from her broom and placing it on her shoulder like it was a particularly heavy hammer. The puppeteer sighed in disdain.

_Alice_ "You would just spark him, wouldn't you. You would hit her, as well."

_Marisa_ "It's his fault for goin' apeshit! Besides, she can take a hit. Hey, Tenko! You OK?"

_Tenshi_ "My name is Tenshi! I was going to do that!"

_Alice_ "Too late now. Here he comes."

Her warning made the Celestial jump back to her feet and look at Shinki growl at them like a wild beast on all fours. On an act of instinct, Marisa pointed her hands towards him and roared loudly:

_Marisa_ "_Narrow Spark_!"

**Flash**

The small spark flew towards the air like a cannon, but Shinki did not move for the attack to simply disappear as it entered an area around him. The spark disintegrated onto thin air, and evaporated completely like it never existed.

_Alice_ "Is that? ...Zero?"

_Marisa_ "Whoa! What the heck did he just do?"

He took the voice of the witch as a sign to hurl himself towards the girls with insane speed. On reaction, Tenshi swung the sword like a batter and it hit Shinki right in the face, sending him away and roll on the ground for a bit, making disturbing, growling noises before he got up and started to walk around them again.

_Tenshi_ "...Did he... Actually get hit by that?"

_Alice_ "Marisa!"

_Marisa_ "I'm on it, ze!"

Both witches instantly flew upwards and landed on opposite sides to each other, both girls readying their attacks as they pointed their weapons towards Shinki, who looked at them and a large grin opened up in his face...

_Alice_ "[_Curse Sign – Hourai Doll_]!"

_Marisa_ "[_Love Sign – Master Spark_]!"

And he was blasted from both direction with the full force of those attacks.

**FLASH**

**THOOOOOOOM**

...But they disappeared.

As they entered the area around Shinki, the attacks evaporated instantly.

His face distorted into pure delight as he waved both hands to his sides, creating two Echoes and grabbing both Marisa and Alice with them...

_Both_ "Ah!"

_Tenshi_ "No! This is bad!"

And he jumped up, swinging his hands towards one another in a crushing manner, making both magicians collide onto each other, pressured by the blow of the Soul Echo!

_**BA-KOOOOOOM**_

_Shinki_ "HAHAHAHAHA! This is amazing! What the hell is wrong with me?"

As the glow from the attack disappeared completely, Alice and Marisa could be seen on the ground, scratching their heads in pain as a few drops of blood could be seen sliding down their foreheads. Shinki immediately pointed his whole body downwards, aiming towards them both...

But was intercepted by Tenshi in mid-air, who had jumped with a rock in front of her like a shield, impeding him from proceeding any further.

**Wham**

_Tenshi_ "Kh! Shinki, what's wrong? What are you doing? Are you insane?"

_Shinki_ "AAAgaeAGEGET OUT OF MY WAY!"

And he rose his fists up once again, the glow of the Azure Nuke growing on them fiercely... And he brought his fists down, throwing a barrage of nukes downwards like a bad, nasty tantrum.

**BA-KOKOKOKOKOKOOOM**

...The barrage was relentless.

He threw nearly about thirty nukes without stopping before landing on the ground – he started to sniff the air fiercely as if he wanted to taste its smell. The dust and debris the barrage he unleashed blocked his view almost as if it was intentional...

And the girls were gone.

...He stood there, the mad thoughts that raged through his mind made him laugh and cry. He laughed and cried...

And the girls were flying away from him with a few scrapes and damage... but they were alive.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Eientei]**

...The purple barrier of the Eientei was now gone.

As Tenshi landed on its yard alongside Alice and Marisa, the battle was over. The undead were all dead again. The girls were fine. No one was too badly injured.

No one except for Eirin herself.

Her clothes, her skin and her hair were a mess, her frame was visibly torn and disturbed. Youmu had a face of pure defeat on her... Reisen couldn't stop biting her own inferior lip with rage.

The only ones that had a calmer appearance to them were Satori and Rin. They received the Celestial and the two witches while everyone else denied this position. They told them what happened.

_Satori_ "...Kaguya-san was kidnapped by Morrigan."

Seeing as Morrigan was losing his patience, he decided to go for an all-out attack instead of trying to take Eirin with him bit by bit. So as he did... Kaguya used herself to defend the whole attack. She died... And revived instantly, as of custom. And that made Morrigan change his priorities.

He captured her, and left the Eientei as it was.

The mansion was in tatters, but it was still standing. The damage caused by the battle was unbelievable, the front yard was that what was damaged the most. The trees were burnt completely... The grass was there no more.

And Eirin was clenching her defeated fist so hard it was making cracking noises.

The news of Shinki's madness did not please anyone. Satori bit her own lip as she heard the news... And she sat on the floor. Tired... And defeated.

_Eirin_ "Defeated? ...No... Not defeated."

The Celestial rose her eyes as Eirin claimed that fact. She smiled, and she walked defiantly through the battlefield as she kicked open the door to the trap below... One of the very traps Tewi herself had dug.

_Eirin_ "We have our trump card right here. Let's make good use of it, shall we?"

...And as the girls gathered around it, a man in bone armor could be seen inside, his body covered in bruises... his armor splintered and broken by the battle...

_Eirin_ "Get out of there. We have much to talk."_  
_


	37. Chapter 37: Backlash

**Author's Comments: **Well! ...This took longer than it should have, considering it's not as big of a chapter.

Corrections aside, this one gave me more trouble than it shouldn't. For obvious reasons, Shinki's first person narrative won't be used now... Or maybe I should try doing that once, just to see how far I could push insanity itself?

But that might be an experiment for another day. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Onward!

* * *

**[Location: ?]**

...Dark. It's so dark, but it's so bright. It's bright and it's so dark. Dark. Light dark dark light light dark light darklightdarklightlight

Light. I can see everything. I can see flows everywhere. Everything forms before me like a mosaic with veins inside it, and all of it has a beat to it. I can see the rhythm of their flow coursing through the air and reaching me as I pass through them, getting instantly demolished and devoured by my skin, by the leaking of energy from every bit of my own being. It pains me to see such beautiful rhythm get destroyed and assimilated... As I try to stop doing this so I can listen to this music, I realize I cannot. All I can do is simply gaze at the distance and follow this beautiful beat. This wondrous melody that reaches my ears and my mind like the masterpiece that it is.

Dark... Eat everything. Hunger... I'm so hungry. I need food... I need to eat eat eat eat eat eat More food more of it give me more I'm so hungry I'm feeling pain why does it hurt? It doesn't feel good when I eat but I am so hungry it feels so good when I eat but it doesn't do anything I can't stop eating I want to eat more and more and MORE AND MORE AND MORE eat so much that it makes my head spin more so it makes me want to eat

...This hurts...

It hurts.

It hurts... It hurts but it doesn't matter. I can't stop moving. I'm feeling so good it hurts. I'm feeling great.

I'm surrounded by blue _blueblueblue it's blue shiny sparking getting intomebecoming one with me it's good it feels fantastic_.

_**Can you see it, sweetheart? Leaking from my fingertips like the blue blood I don't have?**_

Hah... Hahahaha... Hahahahahahaha! This is a bad joke... No. A joke isn't this funny. I know a joke when I hear one. This isn't it.

Eat yourself. What am I, stupid? Eat that fairy... Escaped. Eat that boar. Why? It doesn't have a beat. Eat that youkai. then.

...Easy. I reached to the youkai and its beat burned. It struggled against me as I bit its neck and broke its spine. As I assimilated its beat to my own.

And it tasted bad. It wasn't as good as that woman was.

No fun to eat something that's not rewarding me. So I will follow this other loud beat...

And I'll eat it. Eat eat eat it. EAT ITTTIITT it. Eat. ...Eat it.

_Shinki_ "...It hurts..."

_It hurts..._

**[Narration – Fade]**

* * *

**[Location: Eientei]**

_Eirin_ "**Sigh**."

_Youmu_ "Eirin-san, how is he doing?"

_Reisen_ "He is currently sleeping and recovering. While appropriately chained and restrained, that is. Master made sure he wouldn't be able to escape in case-"

_Eirin_ "-In case he recovered without me watching him. I am not foolish enough to release an enemy I managed to capture."

The lunarian cut the moon rabbit short as she sighed heavily and waked in small unnoticeable circles around the living room of the Eternal Mansion with her chin resting on her hand.

Her vision darkened by her own thoughts, she could not ratiocinate appropriately due to the circumstance at hand. Major defeats had reached their hands... She was starting to feel more anxious than she probably should.

The Ordinary Black Witch and the Seven-Colored Puppeteer had small bandages on their heads, covering the bruise they received sooner. Despite being hit quite hard by the raging Blue-Blooded Vampire, they were seldom damaged. The shock of the action that took place was way more effective than the actual damage.

They looked at each other with rather ominous expressions as they listened to the events that unfolded in the Eternal Mansion. The puppet master kept her usual cool, frowning face, as the black witch's expressions ranged wildly from confused to angry, to exasperated and then back to confusion as the story went on.

And it ended on the kidnapping of Kaguya. And the defeat of Yakumo Yukari.

_Marisa_ "...So... Reimu's nowhere to be found... What the hell is going on, ze? ...This is only going from bad to worse!"

_Alice_ "Most certainly, this has a connection to the current events. I did not expect both Reimu and Yakumo Yukari to have been defeated so soundly..."

_Satori_ "Or in Yukari-san's case, dead."

A grim silence took place before them, forcing Alice to cough loud enough to break it before raising her gaze towards the leader of the underworld.

_Alice_ "Are you certain of such?"

_Satori_ "Yes, absolutely. No matter how hard you try to fake your thoughts and your emotions, you cannot hide your true intentions from a satori. He did not lie about this."

The atmosphere only got worse as Marisa scratched her head with strength, yelling from the top of her lungs in exasperation.

_Marisa_ "GAAAH! This is bullshit! Gensokyo's only getting more and more screwed over, ze!"

_Youmu_ "...This subject mentioned, you did appear at a rather convenient time. Something tells me you were not here by mere coincidence."

_Alice_ "And you are correct, we were not. We came here to ask for help, truth be told. But it would appear that even for the Eientei, times are difficult."

As Alice spoke such words, the attention of the girls focused on them as she sighed and rose her eyes to meet their own.

_Alice_ "...I will make this short. Gensokyo is in complete chaos."

_Reisen_ "Chaos? ...What do you mean?"

She answered the question with a heavy sigh, gazing at the moon rabbit with eyes that were unsure if this would add to the morale or not. The black witch however, did not bother.

_Marisa_ "Well, how do I say it? Anarchy. Complete and total chaos! It's kinda hard to explain, so I'll try to make it simple, ze. Uhh... Let's see. The forest youkai are attacking the human village, but they are holding themselves somehow. The mountain youkai are attacking the Kappa AND the Tengu... And the Tengu and the Kappa are fighting each other for some random reason."

_Youmu_ "W... W-What?"

_Satori_ "...You are not lying."

_Alice_ "Alas, we are not."

The grim silence that swarmed the girls focused in the air and stung their heads like a bad headache. Youmu covered her mouth with her palm as she looked to the ground, trying to make as much sense of this as she could, while both Reisen and Eirin continued to look at the girls with the same studying look.

_Youmu_ "...Did Gensokyo break into war? ...But why?"

_Reisen_ "It is quite simple when you think about it, at least for the standard youkai attacks, isn't it?"

The mistress of Hell nodded in confirmation to the moon rabbit as she crossed both her legs and arms.

_Satori_ "With Yukari dead, the youkai probably felt like they could do whatever they wanted. The ones at the forest and mountains are simply rampaging, but... The Kappa and the Tengu are also fighting each other? I thought they co-existed peacefully."

_Marisa_ "Me too! I just don't get why would they start fighting!"

_Alice_ "The Kappa were the ones that started the attack, actually. I do not have any specifics, but they advanced heavily up the mountains and launched an all-out attack. Needless to say the Tengu retaliated with deadly force... And they are exchanging aggressions on the battlefield at any given opportunity now."

_Eirin_ "Couldn't you have done something to stop them? You and Marisa ARE well-known champions among the youkai."

_Alice_ "At this point? No. They are not exchanging Danmaku, Yagokoro-san. They are outright killing each other."

_Marisa_ "Though I didn't see Nitori or Aya anywhere. I searched all over the place but I couldn't see 'em."

_Youmu_ "...It is possible that they knew better than to get involved...? There might be something more at work than we might know."

A small pause took place as the brain of the moon walked from left to right, gathering her thoughts properly. She looked straight into Satori's eyes as she finally removed her hand from her chin, and looked at the girls with the look of someone that's reached a conclusion on her mental debate.

_Eirin_ "Perhaps. But we have priorities... And if we do not attend to them, more than just the Tengu and the Kappa will be engulfed in whatever is it that Morrigan has done."

_Youmu_ "W-What? So we're just to abandon them? Leave Youkai Mountain to its fate?"

_Satori_ "...Please listen to her first. I agree wholeheartedly with her plan."

And a silent confirmation through an exchange of looks took place in a split second.

_Eirin_ "Very well. Our priority at this moment would be to fix whatever is it that Morrigan broke. ...His attention is fixed on me, so it is no problem for **you** to warn everyone and ask for their help... Or just outright subdue the idiots causing trouble."

_Alice_ "So, what do you suggest?"

_Satori_ "Hm. Currently, the biggest threats we have roaming Gensokyo are... Hakurei Miko, Chase and Morrigan. However, according to the celestial, Chase died by the outburst of Shinki when he absorbed way too much of her magic... Though we are not certain of that. What did he do exactly? Your memories are somewhat vague."

_Tenshi_ "Then I have nothing to say, queen of hell."

Her answer was short and brute, almost as if she was one step away from losing as little of the cool she had left.

_Alice_ "Yes. Katsura-san was behaving bestially... How did such thing happen? Our magic spells were completely ineffective after I blasted him away from you."

_Tenshi_ "I don't know what happened! He bit her, he went crazy. He used that... "energy packed punch" thingie he discovered with that immortal with pants on the ground and then that pink witch was gone. I think she got vaporized, since I didn't see her limbs scattered on the grass."

_Marisa_ "...'Kay. And why did the Master Spark not work on him? I mean, I know he's a mage hunter and all, but..."

_Alice_ "Hm. I actually had Reimu tell me about that. When I asked her about how they defeated Dejohn Havoc during the Black Tower incident, she said Katsura-san used an ability that completely nullified everything magical for a moment. I do believe she said it was as quick as a flash, however. What seemed to engulf him just now was a force field."

_Reisen_ "A force field that... That nullifies magic? That... Ah, Master? Doesn't that make him the most dangerous being in Gensokyo right now?"

_Eirin_ "It's a possibility, but no. His abilities might be really dangerous, but that force field only protects against magic. Youmu does not have magic he can nullify, maybe except for Danmaku... And other beings in Gensokyo are more than enough to subdue him with other abilities other than magic. Hong Meiling, Remilia Scarlet, Oonozuka Komachi, the members of the Myouren Temple... Save... Save except for Hijiri Byakuren herself? She does use magic to increment her strength, does she not?"

_Satori_ "I do believe so, yes. This makes him a nasty counter for her. It's quite surprising, I agree."

_Youmu_ "This does explain why he was not hurt by Morrigan's flames... **Somehow**. Though Chase claimed his 'ability' was to 'drain life'... So maybe... Maybe Shinki-san can also cancel abilities?"

The lunarian dismissed her theory with a shake of the head.

_Eirin_ "That is not possible. Kochiya Sanae blessed him with a miracle, revitalizing him overnight once. I believe he can only cancel magical or other supernatural effects... There is something else to Morrigan's flames, but it is a fact that they do not harm Shinki as much. However; despite him being rampant right now, he is not within our range of priorities..."

**Rattle**

The noise from the Celestial standing up from her chair made everyone focus their attention on her. She picked up her hat and put it back on without hurry, looking back at the girls with a focused look on her eyes.

_Tenshi_ "Then, I'll be leaving you now. Excuse me."

_Youmu_ "Ah... Are you going to abandon a call like this? I don't understand your reasons for such!"

She dismissed her claim with a simple wave of the hand, while launching a sour look at the half-ghost.

_Tenshi_ "It's nothing personal, but if you won't bother with Shinki, then I will do it myself. He did more things for me than any of you ever did, It is high time I did something for him now. Good luck with your plan, by the way."

And then she took off with one of her keystones back towards the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, leaving the mansion and the girls behind her.

_Youmu_ "Humph. It's not that I don't care. She didn't have to say it like that."

_Eirin_ "Leave her. Since she's going to go and help Shinki, we can definitely put a step forward with our initial idea. So this actually works for the best."

_Marisa_ "Plus, of course she'd want to save her boyfriend, right? I mean, obviously!"

Marisa said so in an extremely joking tone, and it took about ten seconds for her words to finally sink into the minds of the few ladies there present that nothing knew.

Their reactions were not quite similar similar but still quite shocking. Youmu covered her face with her palm; Reisen stood dumbfounded with her eyes wide open and Eirin frowned and smirked while looking sideways to the woodwork, trying to perish the thought.

_Youmu_ "I... Do believe I need a mind cleaner after this kind of information dump."

_Reisen _"So it really wasn't a lie..."

_Eirin_ "**Cough**. Yeah, that's quite shocking, isn't it."

_Satori_ "And as amusing as this subject may be, can we please resume with the briefing? We have a crisis we must advert here."

_Alice_ "I agree. ...Let us gossip about Katsura-san's odd tastes **after** we are done saving the world, shall we?"

_Youmu_ "...? Saving the world...?"

_Alice_ "Isn't this a great chance to make this world indebted to us? Gensokyo's fate rests on us, now... Unless I am forgetting something. But until I am proven the contrary... I am willing to see this development to its end."

The brain of the moon shook her head slightly as the thoughts left her mind as she sighed deeply and rose her eyes to the ladies.

_Eirin_ "Very well. In order of priorities, I would have Udonge go to the Temple of Myouren and petition Hijiri Byakuren's help in defeating Hakurei Miko immediately. Until she is gone we cannot guarantee Reimu's assistance since Miko overpowers her. And considering her orders were to kill Reimu, then I believe this is the first action we should take."

_Marisa_ "Wait. Did ya say Hakurei Miko? I don't get it, ze."

_Satori_ "I will explain to you when time is due. Now is not the time."

_Eirin_ "Indeed. We'll fill you in with this later, but for now... I would like you to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and warn its residents of everything that has happened. I would send Youmu instead, but we have no time to be picky. ..._Send a bomb instead of a diplomat when times are dire_... I do believe I am desperate."

_Marisa_ "Warn everything? What good would that do?"

_Satori_ "Trust her. Despite being rushed, it is an ingenious plan. If it doesn't work... Then you won't be talking with the Scarlet Devil at all."

_Alice_ "And? ...What should Youmu-san and I do?"

_Eirin_ "True. ...Alice, I want you to go to the Kappa village and see what's going on with that place."

_Alice_ "I... What? I Fail to comprehend the order."

_Eirin_ "Something must have happened to the Kappas to make them aggressive towards the Tengu. I want you to go in there and see what happened. I know their leader quite well, and I doubt the Kappa would push a fight for absolutely no reason. You are more sensible than Marisa and just as well-known through the ranks of the youkai as she is. I need Youmu for a different task, so I am leaving this to you. If you find whatever it is that's sparking this war... Kill it. Kill it hard."

_Or, I'll just think about it and do something else in case it benefits us._

_Alice_ "Very well. I'll do that."

_Satori_ "Aah~ The flexibility of thought. This is music to my ears!"

Alice then stood up as she cracked her knuckles and gave her back to everyone, looking back to Eirin one more time before nodding in confirmation and flying away from the mansion, Marisa mimicking the act as soon as she jumped up her feet and grabbed her broom, swinging it twice in the air before mounting on it like the horse it was not, zooming into the morning sky. The other girls sighed heavily in response.

_Reisen_ "Always the first ones to take action... I guess initiative is an important thing to have, isn't it?"

_Eirin_ "Why, in that case they are the most reliable ones in this world! What are you waiting for, Christmas? Move it, Udonge!"

_Reisen_ "Ikh! Y-Yes, master! I will be back soon!"

And the moon rabbit dashed outside as soon as she bowed feverishly to her master, leaving the gardener of the netherworld behind.

_Youmu_ "...And what about me?"

_Eirin_ "Yes. ...I have a rather difficult thing to ask of you. It may even require your sword... I am not fully certain."

The gardener rose an eyebrow to the claim of the lunarian that stood before her, a rather difficult to read grin showed up on her face as she looked up to the mountains and waved right at it.

_Eirin_ "Would you so kindly say hello to some goddesses for me?"

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Bamboo Forest of the Lost]**

Heavy footsteps.

One after the other, the man put one of his feet forward. It sunk into the grass under his weight as he put his strength on his legs, and with what seemed like it was an effortless task, he dragged his body forward... And then he resumed his stride.

His breathing was so loud one could shoot him in complete darkness. His eyes were sunken and impossible to read, twisting his silhouette into that of a person without any real shred of sanity or reason...

Except, he knew exactly what he was doing.

He stood on the middle of nowhere, with his burning blue frame looking straight up in the air as his eyes's slit pupils shrunk due to the light. The sky shone brightly on him as he did not seem to mind at all; instead, he kept his eyes wide open and his mouth semi-serrated, keeping his lower fangs from gashing into his upper set of teeth. His forehead was sweating constantly as mad thoughts raged inside of him, banging on his temples and eardrums without stopping not even for a single moment.

...

_I am engulfed._

_This blue wave that surrounds me flies through the air pulsating in a rhythm that I can't really describe. It is formless but it's so solid... It keeps its pace but it races unexpectedly, though I can always catch up to its beat. It never loses balance even if it goes erratic, for it fixes itself immediately and throws something new to the mix. It swirls and dances to its own chords as it comes crashing down on me... And the music starts anew, as if it was all part of a single song that never stops playing. It keeps on beating, dancing, singing. It's beautiful..._

_This is beautiful. What is this...? I have no idea what this is, though I am immersed in it... I am surrounded, floating, swimming in it..._

_I am part of this, as well as it is part of me. It doesn't belong to everything, though it still shares its beat with everything. Like the air, like water... It is here. We are breathing it, I am breathing it. This wondrous melody that beats through my heart and makes me feel as if I am in a musical universe that does not stop, neither I want it to. Its blue neon lights shine in such harmony, I feel like a criminal for even being part of it._

_But I am. And the lights seem to agree to this thought._

_They obey me to some extent. It seems they obey me as long as they are within reach. I can use my own music to make them dance to my own tune... And they do. It's so harmonious it's entrancing. This sensation of beauty fills my heart with a warm sensation... I don't know what I was supposed to be doing anymore._

_...What I was doing..._

**Rustle**

_Female Voice_ "Ahn? ...What's this?"

A voice.

An unrecognizable voice came from the thicket as light yet energetic footsteps could be heard, quickly making their way through the woods. A heavy clanking noise could be heard, followed by several other footsteps that reluctantly, yet obediently, followed.

There was a woman. A woman clad in black, oddly-sewed clothes stood there, her golden eyes opened in surprise to the sight before her.

She wore a red and gold one-piece dress with no sleeves, which ended about her knees as it had exaggeratedly large side-splits leading up to her hips on both sides. Beneath it, it was possible to see she wore another set of clothes, that shocked quite badly with the look she would have with only the dress otherwise. A brown short leading down slightly past the knees and a white long sleeve shirt beneath the dress made her look like she didn't even bother changing to put on her new clothing.

She did not wear anything on her feet, revealing that they were extremely similar to those of a lion. The fur that enveloped them like they were made of gold dust rose itself until it reached one-third of the way beyond her ankles. Her hair was as colorful as her feet were, and they reached down to her shoulders in an irregular manner, as if she cut it down herself without even looking at the mirror.

_Lion-Feet Woman_ "**Whistle**. What's this supposed to be, now? This is more than I thought I would find..."

She approached the man with rather daunting steps as she walked around him in a circle, analyzing him from top to bottom as the girls that were accompanying the woman stayed in place, paralyzed by fear. The woman laughed heartily as she touched the man's cheeks, getting a reaction out of his eyes, which he finally unglued from the sky and launched them at her. She smiled widely with her teeth.

_Lion-Feet Woman _ "My, I guess we found ourselves an insane clod! What are the odds? Oh, wait. This is Gensokyo."

And as she reached for the man's arm without a single shred of doubt... He brought his right fist right into her face.

**BAM**

_Girls_ "IIKH!"

The woman spun two times before managing to hit the ground with her foot and balance herself. She massaged her face with her hand and looked at the man with surprise, as he launched a curious look at his own fist. She felt blood flowing through her mouth as she laughed yet again, seeing the blue burn around his frame like an aura, leaking from every bit of his body.

She stood up defiantly and stepped back, pointing at Shinki with her thumb while gazing at the girls behind.

_Lion-Feet Woman_ "Kappa. Send a Golem at him. I want to see what this clod can do."

_Kappa_ "Eh? B-But... Bi-Bijou-sama, we can't afford to waste any more Golems..."

_Bijou_ "Just do as you're told, OK? Don't make me repeat myself!"

The girls responded with a tiny shriek as one of the kappa slowly made her way towards Shinki and pulled a small crystal from her pocket. The crystal pulsed harmoniously with the magic contained within it, capturing his attention immediately as she shoved it into the earth, burying the object on the ground on the process.

The ground rumbled and shifted. It pulsated and crumbled as a muddy hand could be seen gashing out of the ground like a baby violently ripping its way out to freedom. The earth monster rose from the dirt and curved down slightly, his frame getting more and more humanoid as its color started to dampen and solidify, its head was sparking like eyes with an artificial intelligence. The monster looked at the kappa that brought it to life as if awaiting for a command...

_Kappa_ "185cm, huh? S-Subdue him!"

_Bijou_ "Even better. Kill him!"

The golem's head opened in two like a mouth and it let out an incomprehensible roar as it advanced obediently towards Shinki. He looked straight into the golem as it rose his hand up to the air and brought its massive arm down, crashing onto the ground as the vampire jumped sideways...

And landed a rather pathetic punch at the side of the monster.

**Thump**

_Shinki_ "...?"

The golem reacted by swinging his arm violently, but it missed once again. The vampire looked once more into his hand as a white, formless ripple appeared around it... And he high hooked the golem again, as it missed Shinki for a third time.

**TSSHH**

_Shinki_ "...!"

_Bijou_ "Hm? ...What is he doing?"

The impact was weak, but an effect could be seen. The ripple did not hurt the golem, and yet...

It wavered for a little bit before resuming his attacks on the vampire.

_Bijou_ "That is..."

Shinki's eyes fixed themselves on the golem as he jumped up and landed with his feet on its face, letting go another strange sound, similar to that of hot iron being put into cold water. The vampire's face distorted in an insane smile as he jumped down from the golem and before landing on the ground, ax-kicked the beast's head which resulted in yet another really weak hit...

**TSSHH**

But the golem stopped moving completely.

_Kappa_ "W-What? What did he do? With only four hits!"

_Bijou_ "..."

_Shinki_ "NnnNNNNot enoughhhnot..."

Letting go an incomprehensible hiss, the vampire's right arm got covered by black flames as he punched the golem in his torso with a strength incomparable to the previous ones. The punch pierced through the mud and it slowly – but surely – crumbled into dust... Revealing the vampire was holding the crystal in his hand... And he ate it.

**Crunch**

_Kappa_ "What is he **doing**?"

_Bijou_ "Does it matter? He somehow made the golem stop. This is more than just interesting, now! Hmm..."

As the artifact received its final bite, the vampire looked at his hands once again. As he closed them, the white ripple emanated from it like an aura; obediently. He smiled eerily to himself as he started to walk towards the girls, who shrieked in response.

_Shinki_ "I wonder..."

The woman with lion feet looked at the kappa that summoned the golem and gave her a small push forward, making her trip on her feet and face the vampire from within centimeters. The girls all panicked and threatened to summon golems, but were interrupted by another one of Bijou's commands.

_Bijou_ "Shut up and study it, incompetent failures!"

_Kappa_ "IKH! ...B-B-Bijou-sama, what am I supposed to do?"

_Bijou_ "Who knows? Humor him."

The girl shivered on her feet as she launched a cowardly look at the vampire who was not doing anything. She slowly rose her hand to his arm, but he retaliated by slapping it away, making her let go a yelp and jump back, a burning sensation filling her hand where he slapped.

_Kappa_ "OUCH!"

_Bijou_ "And? What did he do?"

_Kappa_ "I... I don't know! He slapped my hand, but... It burned! My hand is prickling..."

The slap was surprisingly weak, albeit stronger than a human hit. The vampire looked at his hand and used the same to grab the girl's arm, looking as focused as he could be at it.

_Bijou_ "...What is he doing? Is he insane?"

_Kappa_ "I'm scared! I don't know what he is doing, but I am scared! Bijou-sama, please let me GO!"

_Other Kappa_ "N-Nijou-chan, come back! He is dangerous, just come back!"

_Bijou_ "Don't give yourself orders without my consent!"

Shinki rose his eyes to his hand as he let go of his grip and clenched his fist, his mind raging madness left and right as he pointed his hand at the kappa, who responded by stepping back, scared...

And then holding her body in surprise as a sharp cold stab pierced through her guts almost as if it came from her own insides.

_Kappa _"NGYAH!"

_Other Kappa_ "Nijou-chan!"

_Bijou_ "What? What happened?"

_Kappa_ "**Cough**! That surprised me! What did he do...?"

_Shinki_ "EEEEEE it doesn't work unless there's impact... Burn... Punishment? Or mayyyYYyBbBbe it's just backlash...?"

His voice came out once again but his hissing was incomprehensible. As he blinked one more time to his own hand, he rose his gaze to the sky as a mad laugh escaped his mouth, pressing his mug with both hands while cackling maniacally as the orb pulsating in his chest started to hurt, sending a familiar chill down his spine...

_Shinki_ "YYIIIIHAHAHAHAH hungry I'm hungryhungryI'm so so so so sohungry... Pigs pigs pigs PIGS PIGS It hurts... IT HURTS...!"

The kappas stood there, astonished by the burst as he suddenly brought his head down and it made contact with the girl before him.

**BAM**

_Kappa_ "BUH!"

_Other Kappa_ "Nijou-chan!"

_Bijou_ "Stay!"

The vampire chuckled. The kappa he hit landed on the ground on her back while holding her nose as Shinki mounted on her. She gasped in terror as she tried to escape, but she could not... And he buffed as he launched a punch at the girl's face once. Twice. Three times.

Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three...

**Crack Bam Bam Bam Crack Crack Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud  
**

The only sounds that could be heard was the incessant onslaught of punches the vampire landed on the girl. There was not a face there anymore by the time he realized all he was punching was the ground. He shoved his arm down her pocket, finding more of the golem shards she used... And he ate them, one after the other.

The three other kappa were in shock. They were frozen in place, terrified, not a single word could escape their mouths as a field of electricity enveloped them like a cage due to Bijou's command. The lion-feet woman opened an extremely large grin as she stepped forward and stabbed the vampire on the shoulder with a syringe containing a deep yellow liquid inside, making him shrivel...

And stop moving completely.

_Bijou_ "See? He is subdued. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

_Kappa_ "Nijou-chan! NIJOU-CHAN! She... She's dead! She is dead!"

_Bijou_ "Hmm? Bah, what's one Kappa worth for such a valuable prize? This isn't what we came for, but this thing is a lot more interesting than a disgusting lunarian woman. Let's go back, and don't damage the trophy! That is **my** privilege."

And with a snap from her fingers, the field around the kappas disappeared, leaving them to carry Shinki on their shoulders, and leaving the body of their friend behind with a bitter and devastated taste in their mouths...

"God damn it...!"

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Temple of Myouren's Outskirts]**

**Sweep Sweep Sweep**

The morning light of Gensokyo was brighter than usual that day.

It shone brightly, but it didn't illuminate well enough. The sun's warmth wasn't feeling especially 'warm', for as brightly as it was sparking this morning. It felt almost as if it was particularly cloudy... Though it was not.

There was something eerie about this light. A haunting atmosphere that engulfed the air and swallowed everyone in in a tense array of something not possible to understand. Everything felt so melancholic and gloomy...

The youkai were going crazy... And this was the best time for a place such as the Palanquin ship to be searched for. The small youkai sweeping the path to the entrance was living proof of such, cleaning the dirt from the path while whistling a small tune to herself as she brought her broom left and right, moving her legs as she followed the movements of the broom.

She had greenish short wavy hair which would fall over her pretty shoulders as she kept sweeping the floor happily and steadily, almost dancing while doing so. She also wore a white one-piece dress under a pinkish kimono-esque overtop... Buttoned by a couple green flower-like ornaments on its base and close to her chest.

_Kyouko_ "_Wish I could fly through the land beloved~ Not in my dream, nor by spell then bound~ Paradise's here in the fields immense~ Here is my life, not above! How could I leave this place~_"

She was humming a tune to herself that she was not sure exactly where she heard it. Her fluffy yamabiko ears fell onto her hair as of usual as she continued the sweeping of the garden with her usual speed and pace... Not minding her time at all. It was soon in the morning, she allowed herself to be slow in her task.

Slow, but not without efficiency.

She continued the sweeping of the property as she slowly rose her eyes to the sky, using her hand to keep the sunlight from damaging them. As she blinked a few times to the great azure above, she let go a tiny sigh as her ears fell back onto her hair with disappointment.

_Kyouko_ "Hnn... I wonder what's up with the sun today..."

Her voice reached absolutely no one as she stopped sweeping the floor and frowned. She felt an odd prickling sensation on her stomach chilling down her very sense of disbelief as she looked left and right with worry... And she knew she wasn't by herself anymore.

She heard the echoing noises of footsteps calmly walking towards the temple. She held tight to her broom as she frowned to the source of the footsteps... And her mouth hanged open slightly, her eyes falling upon a woman with long raven hair and a red priestess attire...

_Miko_ "Good morning, yamabiko-chan! Taking your duties seriously, are we?"

Kyouko's eyes rested upon her figure as she hardly believed what she was seeing. A grown-up version of Reimu...? She looked way too similar to be just a coincidence.

_Kyouko_ "...Ah... R... Reimu-san?"

_Miko_ "Oh! Are we that similar to one another? I'm afraid I have to deny your question though... I am not Reimu."

The echo youkai blinked. She felt absolutely no hostility from the woman, and yet... This eerie feeling on her gut told her she was bad news. Kyouko slowly narrowed her eyes and resumed sweeping the grounds with the same pace as she previously was - the priestess widened her eyes and crossed her arms with interest.

_Kyouko_ "Sorry, it was my mistake. You look so similar, I thought you were her for a second. You are human though, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

_Miko_ "For the most part, it's pure curiosity of mine. I've been walking aimlessly for a day, now... And I heard there's a holy temple for both humans and youkai here! I never heard of something like this before."

_Kyouko_ "And I assume you are interested in the doctrine?"

_Miko_ "Yeah! Can I go in?"

_Kyouko_ "No."

An uncomfortable whiff escaped the lungs of the raven-haired priestess as she stood there in silence, the yamabiko resuming the sweeping of the grounds as if this conversation never occurred.

The silence lasted for a whole painful minute as Miko raised her hand to her ears, this feeling of discomfort filling her close to completion.

_Miko_ "Um... And why not...?"

_Kyouko_ "You are a Shinto priestess. This is a Buddhist temple. Unless you want to exchange pleasantries, what other purpose would you have in here?"

_Miko_ "...To exchange pleasantries!"

_Kyouko_ "To exchange pleasantries! ...No! Look, I don't want to get in trouble, so would you please just leave?"

_Miko_ "Eh? But why? Have I done something I shouldn't?"

_Kyouko_ "You're just too suspicious! Appearing out of nowhere like that - Ms. Grown-up Reimu-san, suddenly asking if she can get into the temple with that crocodile smile of yours. I'm not buying that!"

_Miko_ "Crocodile smile... Is this for real...? Look, all I want is to look around! Am I that suspicious-looking?"

_Kyouko_ "Yes! Yes, you are! You are so suspicious, the suspiciousness is leaking from your suspicious body like suspicious perfume! I haven't seen a suspicious person this suspicious since the moment I've laid my eyes on you, Ms. Suspect!"

_Miko_ "...Oooookay? Look, isn't there a monk, or someone _else_ I can talk to? I mean, you're being pretty inconsistent with your dialogue there."

_Kyouko_ "No, you can't!"

And she said so in a tone that basically put the period on the conversation.

The raven-haired priestess opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the appropriate words. The yamabiko resumed her sweeping while displaying a pout... Or was it annoyance? The priestess could not tell.

She grumbled to herself as she rose her shoulders, giving up on the idea entirely... And as soon as she turned her back to the temple...

_Shou_ "Heey, Kasodani! Ichirin made food sooner today, so she asked of me to come and deliver this to you!"

...A woman with an oddly striped hair came from within the temple grounds, carrying what seemed to be a lunchbox with her.

As she delivered the food to the yamabiko, her eyes rested on the raven-haired priestess, and she opened her eyes in wide surprise. Her surprise was greeted with a smile and a greeting wave of the hand – she did not believe what she was looking at.

_Shou_ "Hakurei Reimu? ...No... Who...?"

_Miko_ "I really need to get used to people mistaking me with her, don't I? I'm Hakurei Miko, miss... If I'm not mistaken, you're called Toramaru Shou-san, is that right?"

* * *

**[Location: Myouren Temple's Meeting Room]**

_Miko_ "..."

_Byakuren_ "So I really see. ...You do possess a striking semblance to Reimu-chan...! Shou really wasn't making this up after all~"

_Shou_ "Please, do have a slightly greater confidence in my descriptions, Hijiri."

_Nazrin_ "Hmmm... This is incredible... I can even say it's harrowing without it sounding pretentious."

_Ichirin_ "Unlike most of the things you say? Or very much like those?"

An annoyed growl left the mouse youkai's gritted teeth as everyone in the room was now paying a deep amount of attention to Miko. She did not really know where to look at – this was her first time experiencing a situation such as this. A temple that had such a carefree and homely feel to it, holstered by youkai FOR youkai AND humans!

She chuckled and smiled from the bottom of her heart. Gensokyo was truly different from when she remembered, and she didn't really know how to properly portray herself. The Saint of the White Lotus noticed that, and smiled at the priestess with gusto.

_Byakuren_ "There's no need to be this tense. This temple welcomes all who walks through its gates, so you can relax!"

'All', huh...? The priestess let go a tiny sweatdrop at the memories of the one sweeping the grounds below, but she figured that staying silent would be for the best.

_Miko_ "So I noticed. This temple is very popular with the humans at the village... They were the ones that told me about it."

_Byakuren_ "Oh? So... You did not know about the temple at all?"

_Miko_ "I have been absent for almost eighteen years. I haven't been around Gensokyo to notice such great changes in it. It actually makes me really happy."

The smiles from all girls in the room flashed beautifully in a classical harmonic manner. Byakuren put her hand on her chest proudly and looked at the priestess before her with understandable curiosity.

_Byakuren_ "Yes... Which begs the question... You ARE called Hakurei Miko-san... Aren't you? This makes you a relative of Reimu-chan's, doesn't it...?"

_Miko_ "...I... ...Yes. I wish I could have been her mother, but I didn't do it. ...I chose my duty instead, and that... You could say that brought us apart for a really long time."

She sighed heavily to herself as she shook her head left and right, a rather lonely expression flashing in her eyes as the Saint of the White Lotus's expression noticed it yet again. She kept her silence as the priestess rose her eyes.

_Miko_ "I never thought I would manage to find my way into Gensokyo again... Especially during such troubling times."

_Shou_ "Indeed. I wish we could have done more about the damage caused by that... What was it called again? Ragnarok?"

_Nazrin_ "Yes, master... Ragnarok."

_Ichirin_ "Though even if we could've done something to heal the land, the hearts of the ones affected by the attack are the ones that need healing the most. They are disheartened, afraid... The youkai on the forests and mountains are losing their minds and rampaging on innocent people... It's a catastrophe. Ane-san have been doing her best to help, but..."

_Shou_ "More like it's been keeping us busy to do anything else... We are quite at a loss, here."

_Miko_ "Was the damage that severe? I don't have a complete understanding on how bad it was."

She sighed with a small bit of relief, seeing how the conversation strayed from a topic she'd rather avoid.

_Byakuren_ "Hundreds of youkai died. The land was split in two... It is perfectly easy to understand why they feel so disheartened after this event. However!"

The monk suddenly stood up. Her fists clenched in an energetic manner, Hijiri Byakuren hit her chest with her fist proudly and her eyes sparkled with the gleam of purity in them, pure energy leaked from her voice and frame as she claimed out with confidence and heart:

_Byakuren_ "It is our role to welcome and aid all those who seek out help, and even those who don't! That is the duty and the posture everyone should have, and it falls to us to give the example and show everyone the right way to be! Don't you agree with me?"

She launched an extremely expectant look at Miko, who blinked and awkwardly answered nearly promptly to the question.

_Miko_ "Surely! ...I mean..."

_Shou_ "Enthusiastic as ever, Hijiri... You'll never change, will you?"

_Ichirin_ "Ane-san, you just do what you think is right. Our support will always be there!"

_Nazrin_ "That is, until Nue shows up and screws everything up."

_Shou_ "Nazrin!"

_Nazrin_ "What? You know it's true! For the most part."

_Byakuren_ "**Chuckle**! Nazrin, it's not good to badmouth someone, especially behind their backs! **Katsu**!"

**Thump**

The Saint of the White Lotus landed her fist into the head of the youkai, making a dry impact-less thud as she let go a little yelp and put her hands on her head due to the sheer surprise.

_Nazrin_ "Oi! Don't surprise me like that!"

_Byakuren_ "The good ones do not fear being scolded by their own bad acts~"

_Nazrin_ "...More like we fear our heads would fall off if we did. Can I have the HP of my head back, now?"

_Shou_ "You know, I always wonder where do you learn this stuff..."

...And the topic went on, and on.

As the conversation continued... The raven-haired priestess opened a smile. She could not help but have this feeling open up in her chest like a balloon of excitement, growing more and more as she watched the scene before her.

_Miko_ "...Huh... Huhuhuh..."

Everyone on the room stopped as the raven-haired priestess chuckled. The chuckle developed to a contained laugh... Eventually leading to a hearty laugh from her part, making the girls of the temple scratch their heads in mild embarrassment.

_Miko_ "Hahahahahahaha! R-Really now, Gensokyo HAS gone through several changes! Oh, man... I really wish I could have witnessed its change with my own eyes now...!"

_Byakuren_ "Huhuhu! You speak as if Gensokyo was a terrible place before! I am curious."

_Miko_ "Oh, no! Not terrible, but definitely not as carefree. Back then, you would never be able to witness a temple such as this. Youkai monks! Human magi! ...I don't know what was it that Reimu did, but it worked. ...I am amazed!"

And the girls looked at her with surprise, a look of interest and wonder popped up on Byakuren's eyes as she sat down again before the priestess.

_Byakuren_ "...You speak as if you have seen Reimu-chan again."

_Miko_ "Ah, she was the first one I ran to when I came back! ...But..."

She shook her head left and right with a complete lack of spirit.

_Miko_ "She hates me. And I don't blame her for it."

_Byakuren_ "..."

The silence that struck the girls made Miko raise her eyes to them, forcing a smile to them as excitedly as she could.

_Miko_ "S-Sorry, I spoiled the mood completely! ...I... I guess I should..."

_Byakuren_ "Say. Do you need help, Hakurei Miko-san?"

The question took the priestess by complete surprise as she opened her eyes in confusion.

_Miko_ "...Excuse me?"

_Byakuren_ "I'm not sure exactly what it is... But something tells me you need help. How do I say it...? I see you are bound in a way you wish you were not... But you cannot help but be bound to this that is keeping you from being free."

The raven-haired priestess' heart calmed down.

She blinked and looked at the girls at the room and sighed to them as she shook her head in disbelief and lack of heart.

_Miko_ "...I wish there was a way for me to redeem myself for what I have done and chosen, but that's not going to happen. I appreciate your offer from the bottom of my heart, but..."

_Byakuren_ "You wish to solve this yourself, with your own power. Is that right?"

She nodded to the monk as Byakuren smiled tenderly to the priestess, who in return, smiled to her.

_Byakuren_ "I understand. Then all I can do is to pray for your success."

_Miko_ "Thank you."

The raven-haired priestess stood up. She looked at the temple with serenity as her eyes rested on the girls before her, who all did the same.

_Miko_ "I hope you continue being successful with your temple. It truly is a magnificent place."

_Byakuren_ "Leaving already? I hoped you could stay longer..."

_Miko_ "Me too, but I can't impose my presence here more than I already did. There's so much in Gensokyo I want to see again it's not even funny."

_Nazrin_ "Well, I do suppose it changed enough for you to be that curious about it."

_Shou_ "Isn't it? ...If you want, I can lead you outside."

_Miko_ "Truly? Thank you."

And with a last confirming nod and an exchange of goodbyes, Hakurei Miko stepped outside the temple, led by Shou who gave Byakuren a last, concentrated look before accompanying the priestess outside.

...A dead silence dominated the temple as Byakuren's eyes fell heavily onto the exit. Her frame was melancholic and yet, decided. She blinked and looked at the corner of the meeting room with the same strong look, her mouth was not displaying the beautiful smile she had before.

_Byakuren_ "It's safe for you to come out, now."

Thus the corner of the room distorted.

Closely resembling space being gashed open, a red tint of ripples emanated from the corner of the room and revealed, crouching in that corner with a knee on the ground...

_Reisen_ "...Yes."

The moon rabbit blinked, her red eyes flaring with the power she was using non-stop to keep her from being noticed. It stopped sparking as she canceled it, sighing with relief as the priestess was now gone.

_Ichirin_ "Udonge-san, are you OK? Using that ability for so long..."

_Reisen_ "I am fine, I use this power more often than any other... But I never figured that it would save my life... I guess we really do learn something new every day."

She breathed in heavily as she gave a look at the Saint of the White Lotus, who returned the glare with focus. Byakuren gave her back to the window and faced everyone on the room, her eyes filled with the spark of her strength.

_Byakuren_ "And you were right. ...I never thought I'd see something like this, but it's true. I don't know what to make of this."

_Ichirin_ "D-Doesn't she want to kill Reimu-san? Ane-san, we can't allow her to..."

_Byakuren_ "I don't believe that yet. She is a mother. Didn't you see in her eyes, Ichirin? Those were the eyes of someone who is beckoning to be saved. She doesn't want to live this cursed life."

_Nazrin_ "So, what? Are you telling us you want to save her?"

_Byakuren_ "If there is a shred of a chance for it to happen, then I want to try. ...Reisen Udongein Inaba-san, I appreciate your concern and your hasty warning. I see the gravity of the situation and how it has escalated... But please, allow me to solve this particular problem my own way. If there is a chance that I can save Hakurei Miko from the shackles of control... Then I want to take that risk."

The moon rabbit wobbled for a moment before opening a nervous smile to the monk, raising herself from the ground and patting her knees with her palm.

_Reisen_ "Of course. Your assistance is your to assume, we wouldn't have it any other way."

_Byakuren_ "Thank you. ...Now, Ichirin, Nazrin. I don't want anyone interfering with this. When Shou comes back, do not allow her to get involved. The same goes for Murasa, and if Nue attempt anything... Please, keep her away from us. I am going all-out, and I cannot guarantee your safety when I do."

And as the last nod of confirmation from the girls in the room was made clear, Byakuren rose her hands to the air and runes spawned over her like a shower of energy, making her entire frame glow with it.

Pure power filled her veins as she started to chant unintelligibly... A gust of wind squalled inside the Palanquin ship as Byakuren waved her hand goodbye to the girls and flew out the window without looking back.

_Ichirin_ "Ane-san... Good luck."

_Reisen_ "I hope she knows what she is doing."

_Nazrin_ "Yeah. So do we."

* * *

**[Location: Gensokyo's Plains]**

_Miko_ "...There she is."

**WHOOMPH**

The raven-haired priestess put her hand in front of her eyes as a black and white missile landed a few meters away from her. The dust that rose from the landing was great enough to conceal the one inside it for a few seconds before the wind removed it quite promptly, almost as if it knew the dust was spoiling the moment.

Miko smiled to the woman before her as if it was an expected occurrence. She put her hand on her hips as the woman before her hissed, stepping forward like the titan she was.

_Byakuren_ "...You were waiting for me."

_Miko_ "Hm. I guess we can say I was. Even though I could see your intent, I'm not sure how you got it. I'm pretty sure I said nothing wrong."

_Byakuren_ "And you didn't. We had received previous information on who you were and what you were doing here... I just wanted to see for myself before judging anything. 'One's own personal opinion is heavier than an opinion based by the sight of others'. Seeing you for myself was the right thing to do in the end."

_Miko_ "...And? Now, what? Are you going to stop me?"

_Byakuren_ "No. I am going to save you."

The silence between the two was mortifying. The sounds of nature around the two maidens was louder than anything else... And the priestess broke the silence by raising her hand to her hair, sliding her fingers through it.

_Miko_ "Save me, you say."

_Byakuren_ "You are a mother. I can see in your eyes you'd rather die than do what you are being forced to. ...But to go without having a chance to make amends with your daughter? No mother should go through this."

_Miko_ "..."

The Saint of the White Lotus let go an expectant chuckle as she extended her hand to the priestess before her, her hands shaking slightly.

_Byakuren_ "So let's think of what we can do to save you, come on! This can't end like this!"

…

Nothing was heard from the priestess. No sounds came from them as the wind blew again and their hair danced to its flow like banners. As the monk's heartbeat increased, the raven-haired priestess rose her eyes to the saint, and they flared with a strong violet color filled with a damp energy that sent a chill down Byakuren's spine. Miko rose her head like she was possessed, a purple aura emanating from her like the outlines of a sketch.

_Miko_ "Kh...! ...I'm... I'm sorry, Hijiri. But... I can't do it."

She rose her fist to the Saint of the White Lotus; the purple outline got replaced by a fiery white glow as she stepped forward defiantly, her mouth distorting in a sad smile.

_Miko_ "...I'm sorry."

_Byakuren_ "...It's OK. I'll save you, it's a promise."

_Miko_ "You do realize I'm not letting you do it, don't you?"

_Byakuren_ "[_Superhuman – Byakuren Hijiri_]!"

No more words were needed between those two.

They only traded the first initial look as they pressed their feet against the ground...

And they collided against each other, sending bangs of pure power echoing through the plains of Gensokyo.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Moriya Shrine]**

_Sanae_ "Youmu-san~! Oh, my! This is a pleasant surprise, isn't it? How are you doing?"

_Youmu_ "..."

_Sanae_ "It's been how long, now? Umm... I guess it's been two weeks since we last saw each other? Or at least when I saw you?"

_Youmu_ "..."

_Sanae_ "Come on, Youmu-san. What's wrong? Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

_Youmu_ "Sa... Sanae-san? ...You... Are you OK?"

_Sanae_ "Hmm...? What do you mean? Of course I'm OK."

_Youmu_ "I... T-This is... I mean..."

_Sanae_ "Come on, now. You are being weird, Youmu-san! Oh! Maybe it's because you are hungry? I'm not sure I have something ready, though... Actually, scratch that thought. I don't."

The gardener of the Hakugyokurou clenched her fists with fervor as her eyes landed on the most absurd scene she has ever seen in her entire life.

The wind priestess was delirious.

Her eyes were wildly open as her movements were extremely sluggish though they had a precision of their own, as if to prevent Sanae from doing something irredeemable. She wobbled her way back and forth around the new completely oppressive Moriya Shrine... Or at least the atmosphere itself was, since the Shrine did not change.

The very air Youmu breathed seemed to be made of poison as she coughed and looked left and right, but the goddesses were nowhere to be seen. The ground felt sturdy and unpleasant... And the sections of the ground where cobblestone made the path was cracked in a few areas.

She clenched her teeth in a display of nerve wreck as Sanae wobbled towards her again, the look of someone that smoke way too much practically made her frame at this point. The swordswoman coughed slightly as she walked towards her, if only to prevent her from trying to walk anymore.

_Youmu_ "Sanae-san, what is going on? I don't feel the presence of anything godlike in here."

_Sanae_ "Hmm~? Isn't that because you're not praying hard enough? Or maybe you just forgot the gods exist? Ah! You forgot I exist, Youmu-san!"

_Youmu_ "...Where are Moriya-dono and Yasaka-dono?"

_Sanae_ "Enh? What do you mean, they are right there! Right, Suwako-sama? Kanako-sama!"

She waved excitedly to absolutely nothing as Youmu's eyes widened even more, perplexed.

Her thoughts raged uncontrollably as she started to sweat cold, a feeling that something terrible had happened without anyone noticing filled her completely like she was dunked in a bucket full of ice. Sanae's wobbling caught her attention yet again, as the gardener coughed to capture her attention.

_Youmu_ "Sanae-san? Did someone..."

_Sanae_ "Jeez, Youmu-san! You are worrying over what, now? Come inside, come in! I'll treat you to lunch!"

_Youmu_ "...Yuyuko-sama... What on the Enma's great name is going on with Gensokyo...?"

* * *

**...And now, I would like to mention that despite NOT being out yet, Touhou 13 is part of canon already.**

**I'm trying my best to play pretend that the new Touhous already know the cast, or at least part of it. So please don't throw lawnmowers at me for adding Kyouko here!**

**I mean, how lacking of heart you should be to ignore her? Really, now!**

**...Yamabiko...  
**


	38. Chapter 38: My Wish

**Author's Comments: **Welcome folks, one and all to Touhou Chronicles!

Real life issues prevented me from writing more than I wish I did here. I apologize for that. But, for now... Let us update this chapter with a bang! Or should I say, with an interlude?

I hope you all enjoy the read, and I'll see you next time! Huzzah!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Eientei]**

...Nothing.

No sound. No whispers. No fire, brimstone and wind at all.

The great forge had stopped for a whole day... How long has it been since I've seen her dead like this? Its dark atmosphere engulfs me completely like a melancholic mother, its very eyes are closed as if she did not want to acknowledge herself. It's... Not a pleasing sight, I'd rather see her lit.

But I can't manage it.

There's something wrong with the forge, and I don't know what it is.

...Can I wake her up?

_Garrote_ "...Gh... **Cough**!"

Ugh...! Nothing.

The forge isn't responding... There's definitely something wrong... But what is it...?

My hands are shaking. ...Please wake up. I don't want you to stay shut.

I want you to open your eyes.

Look at me.

_...Look at me._

* * *

_Eirin_ "Look at me. Garrote."

_Garrote_ "...Hm...?"

The man in bone armor shook.

His eyes slowly opened as his mouth dripped from a liquid he could not guess what it was. His head wobbled tiredly as he tried to move his limbs only to realize he couldn't. His arms and legs were numb, and possibly tied down - he could not tell.

He rose his eyes to the woman clad in red and blue before him, whom he recognized as Yagokoro Eirin, the Brain of the Moon and the creator of the Hourai Elixir. She looked at him with a disdain that did not fit her at all, and Garrote blinked at her as his senses started to return.

The room was dark and damp, almost completely devoid of illumination. A faint silver light was the only thing allowing him to see that what was before him. The Brain of the Moon was sat on a chair with her legs crossed... Almost as if expecting something to happen. Garrote laughed lightly to the situation he was in.

_Garrote_ "I have nothing to say."

_Eirin_ "I don't need you to. Since Komeiji Satori can read your mind and your heart – we already know what we wanted to know. All I wonder now is how the patient is doing."

He rose his head as the strange liquid poured from his teeth some more and slid down his chin. His hazy eyes focused on the Lunarian and she gazed at him back with strength. He knew she wasn't lying.

_Eirin_ "Actually, she might have seen way too much. You got a pretty weak conviction on yourself, Garrote. One should not give away everything he's got just like that."

_Garrote_ "It's impossible to hide your intentions from a satori..."

_Eirin_ "And yet, your intentions came to us on their own. You cannot fool yourself as much as you wish you did. ...Or should I say you don't hide your intentions, but force yourself to do what you don't want to all the same?"

_Garrote_ "...I do not force myself! ...I serve my master as a warrior should!"

_Eirin_ "Then take pride in your master, Whitesmith. For he has abandoned you to his enemies like disposable thrash. Just like you knew he would."

A harrowing moment of dark silence took place before Garrote opened a smile to himself, and once again rose his tired head to face the Lunarian, who was still gazing at him, unfazed.

_Garrote_ "His objective is more important than me. If I got captured, it only means my blunder makes me a burden..."

_Eirin_ "Don't lie to yourself or I'll rip your tongue off, mister."

Garrote coughed more of the liquid as the sense of smell and taste began to return to him at a steady pace. Eirin put her hand on his chin and raised his head, forcing him to face her. She analyzed him slightly and released his chin.

_Eirin_ "Hm. Seems like I managed to remove it successfully. You can thank me later."

_Garrote_ "Remove...?"

_Eirin_ "Your leash, so to speak. Your... 'reward' for obeying Morrigan blindly and without question. For allowing him to search for his so called 'utopia'. His 'destiny'. What a bad joke, that is."

A slight pause took place before Eirin sighed heavily upon the armored man's silence. She knew she wasn't going to get much out of him at this point.

_Eirin_ "Where do your loyalties lie, Garrote? On your master? On yourself?"

_Garrote_ "Kh...! What the hell you want from me?"

_Eirin_ "I want you to look at this world and see it for what it is. The rest... is up to you to decide. Followed by all of the consequences of your actions and decisions."

She stood up defiantly, walked towards him and released the binds from his hands and feet as she walked towards the entrance of the badly lit room, turning her head to face him once more.

_Eirin_ "Go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Whitesmith. You will see what I mean with this. Stay at the Eientei for long enough, and I will finish you without a second thought."

And she walked out the room, closing the doors behind her with a single pull from the knob.

**Thump**

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Kappa Village]**

"...T-They are back! Nitori-san, they are back!"

At the very foot of Youkai Mountain, the small village of the Kappa lied like it was part of the scenery from the very start. The village risen in a waterlogged field, it was the perfect place for creatures such as the Kappa to live and prosper - to invent and to create. And they did for as long as they can remember. Perhaps it was thanks to their inventive nature, the village was oddly distributed and shaped with metal canisters, houses on top of other houses and a few holes they ended up opening up with non-intentional dynamite testing. For as non-intentional as that can be.

Though the Kappa of Gensokyo are lively and easily excited by nature, now it was only a shadow of its former self. Its energy stripped from its carcass like a leech on a nasty open wound. Their once bustling with activity building grounds were now filled with orbs that emanated power to their Golem shards, and the only Kappa that was there... Was Kawashiro Nitori herself.

The calls of the Kappa from the waterlogged village echoed through the now silent building grounds as the runner from the main part of the village came forth, bustling with panic as she called to the blue-haired inventor.

She rose her eyes, caught completely by surprise. She had received instructions that Bijou would not return to the village for a small while, the news of her sudden return made the inventor punch the small prototype she was working on into bits as soon as she heard the footsteps of the incoming party. Her eyes gazed angrily at the entrance of the village and she saw the woman with lion feet striding towards her, her face now immersed in complete satisfaction.

_Bijou_ "Good morning, Nitori-san. Working well on the maintenance of the Golem Central I take it?"

_Nitori_ "This thing you call a 'central' is medieval, Bijou. You can't expect me to upgrade this crap with the few scraps of equipment you've given me!"

_Bijou_ "Well, If it is so medieval, you can find manners of fixing it with the tools at your disposal! We know how to make wheels already, don't we? ...But no matter. I think I found a way to solve the energy shortages due to the Golem Shard factory. You girls! Move it!"

And following her orders, the three Kappa behind her advanced, carrying an unconscious man with them on their arms. Nitori blinked as she looked at the troupe, and looked left and right in worry.

_Nitori_ "...Only three? You advanced with four, didn't you? Where is Nijou-san?"

_Bijou_ "Hm? Ah, yes! Such a glorious display of ultraviolence that was! But thanks to such, we managed to capture and subdue this wondrous source of magical power! He is leaking it, see? We even had to sedate him a few times on the way back. This man is incredibly resilient."

Nitori's eyes opened in horror as she launched a quick look at the three Kappa who looked extremely solemn. She quickly put two and two together as she gritted her teeth and bared them to the woman with lion feet, the feeling of anger filling her completely.

_Nitori_ "Bijou! What the hell is wrong with you? We are not your toys! You're going way too far with what you are doing!"

_Bijou_ "You are right, Kappa. You are not my toys..."

Her voice darkened up heavily as she glared fiercely at the girl. Her guts started to hurt almost as if it was turning into stone as she grasped her chest and fell to her knees, her face distorted in pain.

_Bijou_ "You are my slaves. And it is the job of a slave to obey its master's orders to the letter... Be it sacrificing themselves completely... Be it killing your own kin. This chimaera is disappointed with you, Kawashiro Nitori! I figured your species was smarter than that."

_Nitori_ "...Go... Blow it out your ass...!"

Her retort made Bijou's eyes flash with amusement as she launched a last grin at Nitori before kicking her violently down to the ground and turning her back to the group, walking back towards the makeshift factory they rose in the middle of the building grounds.

_Bijou_ "Encase this clod in a Shard and suck his magic supply dry! We'll use him to power our Golems and take over Youkai Mountain for Morrigan!"

_Nitori_ "**Cough**! ...What a disgusting bitch! ...Girls, are you OK?"

_Kappa_ "We are fine, but Nijou-chan..."

_Kappa2_ "...We couldn't do anything. Nitori-chan, what do we do? We don't want to obey that woman anymore!"

_Nitori_ "Y-Yeah. Don't worry girls... If the Tengu are smart enough, we'll find a way to set ourselves free really soon. ...But while that doesn't happen..."

Her eyes landed on the unconscious Shinki. She recognized the colors of the clothes he was using - the staple and mark of Yagokoro Eirin, the Brain of the Moon - and her mind raged with the enthusiasm she did not have for quite some time. She opened a smile and grabbed him by the arms and raised him from the ground... Her grin making the other Kappa smile with her...

_Kappa_ "N-Nitori-chan?"

_Nitori_ "Guess what? It's time for a little payback."

**[Interlude – Over]**

**[Narration – In]**

* * *

**[Location: Kappa Village]**

…

...Hm.

...What...

Oh. ...Wait, what was I thinking again...? Was I even thinking at all?

_Nitori_ "Please, can you grab that one for me? ...Thanks!"

...Oh yeah! The Kappa!

They... Are helping me.

Despite me blowing the head of that one off... The Kappa are really helping me. I don't know what the hell they are doing, but they really are helping me. I don't feel that much pain anymore...

I feel like I finally understand what is going on with me. I wonder... It really feels like I've been nuts for a really long time...

**Cough**

_Nitori_ "Oh, so you're awake? Don't force yourself so much, you might break this stuff off."

I can't move very well. What the heck is she doing?

_Shinki_ "**Grunt**... It feels like you're inserting a barbed wire on my veins..."

_Nitori_ "Really? Well, I guess I'm being way too nice, then!"

_Shinki_ "You wouldn't know what being nice is even if it slapped you across the face."

...Wait, that didn't come out right.

_Shinki_ "What are you doing to me?"

_Nitori_ "Hmm, it seems you're still experiencing a few backlashes from the Power Core you have inside your system. I dunno who you got this from, but it is totally pushing you full speed at the wrong direction. Does that make any sense to you?"

A bit, yeah. But that's not what I want to know.

_Shinki_ "Is it too hard to just answer the fucking question?"

_Nitori_ "That's exactly what I was talking about, see? This is an extremely _violent_ Power Core... Whoever had this inside of them previously was batshit NUTS. I'll say. Can you tell me how the heck you got this absorbed?"

_Shinki_ "No."

_Nitori_ "That's too bad. Here comes the sting, so watch out for it."

**ZAP**

BBBRRRROOOOAAAAHHH!

_Shinki_ "DIGGILY MIGGILY AAGAGAGAGAGA!"

HOLY SHIT! What the hell did she just do to me?

_Shinki_ "Gah! Fuck! ...What the... ...Hey! I'm feeling better."

_Nitori_ "...Hm! Of course you are! I am an expert after all!"

I don't get it!

Damn! I'm feeling good again!

That angry on my head just vanished like it never existed! Are you serious, how is that even possible?

…

Hey, you know what? I don't care. Why should I care? I'm back into the game!

Huzzah!

_Shinki_ "Damn, I don't know what you just did, but allow me to say you are awesome, lady!"

_Nitori_ "The name's Nitori. ...But let's cut introductions short. Now that you are back into sane realm, let me brief you into a few basics regarding your condition, yeah? First things first, you're not losing your mind anytime soon. You're still leaking with power and it's still growing steadily, but at the very least that thing's not going straight into your head anymore. I fixed that for you."

Once again, **HOW ON EARTH IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? **What are the bad news, water-head lady?

_Nitori_ "This still doesn't fix your power constantly growing and this field of irritating you got going on around you. Aya-chan wasn't kidding when she said you were an Anti-Mage... All the Golem Shards were rendered useless and had to be transported because of your presence. Not that this is a bad thing."

_Shinki_ "Lady, if you don't mind me asking... How exactly did you fix my head? You didn't put anything in it, did you?"

_Nitori_ "Not really. All I did was overcharge it with electricity instead of magic. The shock overrode the magic and your brain went back to normal. Your previous 'sane but angry' mode was **before** I zapped it, so you should be fine now."

…

I'm...

I'm not even going to ask how this works. I think it's better like this.

So, let's assess the situation at hand. How fucked up am I?

Well, my legs and arms are fine but they are bound to this really weird lamp-shaped machine. They are sucking my magic pool at a rather slow rate, and it's being pumped someplace I can't tell. Glorious.

These binds are pathetic and they look really wimpy. I can break out anytime I want...

_Shinki_ "Uh, I don't mean to sound like a dick, but this machine isn't really keeping me from escaping."

_Nitori_ "I know, and that's the whole point. You are overcharged, and that's the whole reason regarding this baby here. ...Say. You wear the colors of Yagokoro Eirin... If it's not much to ask of you, can you please listen to what I have to say?"

…

Listen to the girl that just saved your mental health, overall sanity and quite possibly your trousers as well?

**Yes**  
No

_Shinki_ "...Punch it."

And now she looks at me like she's been sucker-punched. I'm not going to understand the why of this anytime soon.

_Nitori_ "Ah! T... Wow. I'm surprised! I was thinking about w-what you would do if you refused, but... You accepted it right off the bat! I don't even know what to say!"

_Shinki_ "Well, for starters? You fixed me. This means you're on my good side. This means I'm gonna help you. Can't promise I'll achieve your expectations, but... Say it. I'll do what I can."

Dear blimey, her smile is radiant and filled with renewed hope!

Does this have something to do with that Bijou bitch? I can bury my hand on her face anytime she wants. Come on, woman! Say what you want me to do! Say it!

SAYEEETT!

_Nitori_ "Right! So... What I want, is to ask of you to smash this Kappa village into bits."

…

OK. That's not the target I was expecting.

_Shinki_ "Reason?"

_Nitori_ "Slavery."

_Shinki_ "This doesn't make much sense, does it?"

_Nitori_ "More than you'd think, actually."

_Shinki_ "You do realize that beating Bijou's brains out is a more effective way of liberating the Kappas, right?"

_Nitori_ "You do realize Bijou is a chimaera, right?"

...Oh.

Well, that changes everything!

_Nitori_ "Physical contact with her IS possible, but I'd recommend against it. I..."

_Shinki_ "Yeah, yeah. I had my share of chimaeras on the past. I can deal with them, but I'd rather not. I hate playing hopscotch."

Seriously, I hate that game.

_Nitori_ "...How does that game and chimaeras intertwine at all?"

_Shinki_ "Ah, it's sorta complicated, see? Their blood interferes with the game rather spectacularly. It's a rather intricate thing - you must make sure the chimaera is surrounded by her own blood at the same time you must not touch it at any costs for obvious, napalmy reasons. As you use her own blood to trap her around, you must lit it on fire and then you must _kick_ her off the trap while avoiding getting burned yourself, and-"

_Nitori_ "Please stop. I'm sorry I asked."

_Shinki_ "Yes you are."

...I hate deadly chimaera hopscotch.

But, with this part of truth established the way it was...

_Shinki_ "So, care to elaborate on the 'why' I'll smash this village into bits?"

_Nitori_ "...Well, the actual target I'll ask of you to destroy is the Golem Factory. You know what they are, right?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. Your friend had one under her control back then. Those are pretty interesting Golems."

Don't make that face at me. I know what you are thinking.

...I spent way too much time looking into Satori's face, didn't I?

_Nitori_ "...You... Remember? The Golem? The Kappa you killed?"

_Shinki_ "I wasn't being mind-controlled as you very well know. I was just really nuts and angry - and really hungry. So yeah, I know what kind of Golem you guys have here, I know what they do and I know how to destroy them. ...I'm sorry about your friend, though that doesn't excuse me any."

_Nitori_ "...Yeah. You sound awfully okay with that, though."

_Shinki_ "I've done worse already. So, what do I have to do? Bash the Golem Shard factories, or what? I don't think this involves the whole village."

...That seemed to have put her back into mission briefing mode. And that is for the best.

_Nitori_ "R-Right. The reason behind it, yeah? ...We are basically slaves to Bijou at this point. She used some sort of drug to keep us wrapped around her fingers, and she is using our manpower to build this Golem army and overthrow the Tengu; taking over Youkai Mountain for ourselves."

_Shinki_ "Oh, really. That sounds like a stupid idea."

_Nitori_ "I know! The Tengu are strong, and if not for the fact they KNOW something's wrong down here, we might as well have been crushed at this point!"

So they know? If that was the case, why they don't help?

...Maybe the Tengu are just waiting for something to happen...?

_Nitori_ "So I want you to lessen the damage this situation will do to the Kappa and Tengu alike. By destroying the village, Bijou will have no reason to keep us under her control – allowing us to join forces with the Tengu and do something about the stupid Youkai that think all of this is really funny!"

_Shinki_ "Oooh! A guerrilla operation at it's finest! So, when do I act?"

_Nitori_ "...Not now."

…

Well, that was fucking insightful!

_Shinki_ "...Well? And when will I act?"

_Nitori_ "If you escape now, Bijou will have her time to do something about it, and she might as well punish us for 'keeping you under such a lame containment'. We can't risk that, can we?"

_Shinki_ "So, what? You'll want me to sit on my ass and play with myself until something happens so I can pretend the facility I was in got destroyed, and then I'll rampage through the village? Is that it?"

_Nitori_ "...That's the idea."

Marvelous bollocks. I am now thrilled. Filled with thrill I am.

…

_Shinki_ "Please do something then. I want to make up for wasted time."

_Nitori_ "Y-Yes! T-Thank you for helping us!"

Oh, really. Please, allow me to spoil your mood now.

_Shinki_ "Thank me after I've done something. Until then, remember I killed that kappa by punching her repeatedly on the face. That'll keep you focused on your stuff."

Looking cross now, are we? That's called Grim Resolve. It's been a while since I've done that.

_Nitori_ "...Soon enough, hopefully."

And she leaves while giving me one last annoyed look. She must be pretty conflicted about asking me to do all of that knowing what I did.

Maybe she wouldn't be that conflicted if I didn't constantly hit on that wound. I better stop doing that...

…

**Wind Blows**

…Hm.

Well, I'm bored.

Can something happen already, please...?

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Moriya Shrine]**

_Sanae_ "Hmm~! Delicious! I might say I surpassed myself with this one! What do you think, Suwako-sama?"

The Wind Priestess faced the empty space of the table and asked no-one with a dazed look on her eyes, proudly stating the cooking she prepared for four people as if it was a masterpiece.

...Youmu blinked in dread as she felt the very air oppressing her shoulders, the atmosphere of the temple was stressing her greatly. She couldn't stop looking behind her at every given moment, fearing something would jump at her from behind.

_Youmu_ "Sanae-san, we should leave this place. There is clearly something not right...!"

_Sanae_ "Eeeh? What do you mean with that? ...You're talking strangely today, Youmu-san. Are you paranoid about something?"

_Youmu_ "...More like I cannot fathom what is actually going on..."

She rolled her eyes across the room and saw that despite it being well-illuminated, it still felt so damp and devoid of light, Youmu couldn't help but cringe on her own seat.

The Wind Priestess still wobbled on her own space as if she was heavily drugged, and that worried Youmu the most. Whatever was it that made Sanae like this was beyond the gardener's comprehension. She was obviously thinking that everything was normal and up as it was supposed to be... Though to the gardener herself, everything felt so old and crumbled it was almost like the land was cursed...

...Cursed...

_Youmu_ "Could it be...? Moriya-dono's work...? She is a curse goddess, isn't she?"

_Sanae_ "Hmm? What was that?"

_Youmu_ "Nothing! ...I mean..."

She threw another look outside as her heart raced due to the mere thought of the situation. Whatever was going on at the shrine, the goddesses were not there and the land was filled with a dampness not entirely common, possibly cursed. She had no idea what was the matter with this place, and she knew not how to fix that. However, she knew what she had to do.

And she nodded to herself in confirmation as she rose her eyes once again to meet the Priestess'.

_Sanae_ "Youmu-san?"

_Youmu_ "Sanae-san. The truth is that I need your help."

_Sanae_ "My help?"

_Youmu_ "...Y-Yes. I do not know how knowledgeable you are regarding possessions, but you are the only one I can consult about this. ...Ah... I am possessed."

She felt her own innards boiling down her gut as she lied through her teeth, Sanae rising her eyebrows in confusion.

_Sanae_ "Possessed? You?"

_Youmu_ "Y-Yes. I don't know what it is, but it's making me see things. T-This shrine, for example. It looks so barren and crushed through my eyes it barely resembles what it is supposed to. I cannot see the goddesses, and I feel like I am being watched by something on my back that will attack me as soon as I stop paying attention to it."

Youmu's claim made her feel slightly better. She wasn't lying now, she was just manipulating the truth to some extent for the overall good.

Her master said that this kind of lie was OK.

_Sanae_ "Well, I don't see anything wrong with you..."

_Youmu_ "...R-Really."

_Now, what?_

_I'm not good at lying... Maybe I shouldn't have said anything after all...! I'll feel terrible if she realizes I've lied... What do I do?_

_Sanae_ "What do you think, Kanako-sama?"

_Youmu_ "..."

The weight over Youmu's shoulders got even heavier as she lowered her gaze slightly and started to sweat as she saw Sanae talking to the air with her full attention. Her hands clenched on her skirt tightly as Sanae nodded and repeatedly said "Yes, I agree." over and over again as if in a trance.

And she launched a quick response look at Youmu, who jerked her head back in reflex.

_Sanae_ "Youmu-san, let's go see if we can do something about your problem!"

_Youmu_ "Eh? R-Really? ...Um, I mean... Yes?"

_Sanae_ "You are being possessed, right? Maybe Reimu-san knows something! Maybe she can help!"

_Youmu_ "..."

And she nodded uncomfortably at Sanae while displaying a very tired smile at the Priestess as she grabbed Youmu by the wrist and tried to drag her outside, making Youmu accompany her if only for the sake of preventing the Priestess from trying to walk anymore.

_Youmu_ "**Sigh**. I'm no good at this... I wonder how everyone else is doing..."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Kappa Village Outskirts]**

The Seven-Colored Puppeteer sighed heavily as her eyes fell sharply over the village of the inventors like those of an eagle.

She massaged her hands and fingers as she looked at the entrance to the place with her strong blue eyes, analyzing it as heavily as she could. The Kappa were agitated and afraid... Not the usual behavior of people that advanced the red light towards war. As far as she could see, they looked distinctively unhappy – downright insulted, even.

Her eyebrows twitched. "_So there's definitely something here", _she thought. "_There's no way the Kappa would behave like this otherwise. Maybe I did find the Grand Prize after all...?"_

_Tenshi_ "Hey, Puppet Jerk! What are we waiting for? Let's just go in already!"

And she let go a cynical look at the Eldest Daughter of the Hinanawi, tagging behind her like a particularly annoying barnacle, constantly breaking her concentration with her claims and demands.

_Tenshi_ "We know that what we are looking for are in there, so let's stop wasting time!"

_Alice_ "Hinanawi-san, if you keep barking I will run a sword through your eye."

_Tenshi_ "You're the one that agreed for me to tag along. Don't go complaining now!"

_Alice_ "...If memory serves me right, it was you that came to me with no idea what to do. So unless you want to risk every opportunity we can get, I suggest you stay silent. Even I have a patience that eventually grows thin."

She felt the sudden urge to launch a threat, but there was no need for that. The truth is that Tenshi was going the same way she was after all. A cooperation between the two was an optimal choice.

_Alice_ "So Katsura-san is somewhere in there..."

_Tenshi_ "Yeah, he is. I don't know what was that other light I saw, but he's definitely in there. There's also a lot of stuff that I never saw before... A few buildings made of metal and wires? I think it's what the humans call a 'Factory', I'm not really certain."

For as amazed as she was, this was not the time to admire the Kappa's work, if it even was their work. They needed answers... And just standing there would not give them what they wanted. Alice stood up, decided.

_Alice_ "Very well. Let's go in."

_Tenshi_ "Oh? That's nice, I thought you were just gonna massage your fingers a little longer. Whom do I break?"

_Alice_ "...No one."

She made a small gesture with her hands and summoned a warrior doll, grabbing its sword before dismissing it again. The Celestial made a bothered face in response.

_Tenshi_ "Then what's the point in going in? Aren't we going to attack the Kappa and bust Shinki out?"

_Alice_ "First things first, we do not know where he is. Second, the Kappa are not at fault. Third, one of them is probably the mind behind this mess. I want to capture the boss alive... And for that I need to set an ambush. Don't mess this up, Hinanawi-san. This is for Gensokyo as much as it is for Katsura-san."

The Eldest Daughter then scratched her head with her free hand as she brought the Sword of Hisou to her shoulders, letting go a heavy and annoyed sigh as she looked at the kappa with her tongue in between her teeth

_Tenshi_ "Then hurry up with your stuff. It's really hard to step on ants without crushing them."

And with that, they rushed to the entrance of the village.

The few Kappa at the entrance had no chance to react. As soon as they saw the two approaching as quickly as they did, they had already been bashed on the head by a rock, and hit by the blunt edge of the sword. The girls rushed inside the village while passing through a few of the Kappa, hitting them with their weapons as they ventured into the village...

_Alice_ "I have a message from Kotohime to the Kappa Village! ...You are all under arrest!"

_Tenshi_ "If you don't die first, that is!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Kappa Village]**

The Kappa Village suddenly became a battlefield as the two girls advanced through the lines of the Kappa, beating them and crushing them as they passed through the unprepared ones like a hot knife through butter.

The few ones that initially managed to summon Golems proved to be a greater challenge to the Seven-Colored Puppeteer than the rest. She'd swing her steel towards the mud beast but it wasn't enough to bring it down, forcing her to jump back and aim for the Kappa instead. The Golems would then be crushed by the Celestial with a single hit, crumbling down to her ability to control the earth.

As they advanced, the confusion on the village only got greater and greater. The Celestial hopped high up in the air and tossed a keystone on the ground more than just once as she landed on top of another Kappa, keeping with progress without stopping even once. As she did so, her eyes landed on the Puppeteer who'd swing her sword on yet another Kappa, knocking her out cold as she stood up and breathed deeply in, sweat starting to appear on her forehead, her hands visibly shaking due to the exercise.

_Tenshi_ "Hey, you OK? If you're not used to using a sword, then leave it to those who are!"

_Alice_ "I am fine! You keep going up, I'll clean this place up!"

As they nodded to one another, Tenshi ran up the village while crashing down on a group of Kappa with her rocks as of custom, while Alice brought her hands up and grasped the sword with both hands as she kept wailing down on the straggling group of Kappa that were attempting to summon more Golems. As she knocked one with a single sweep of the blade, she brought her hand forward and grabbed a Kappa by the neck - threatening to stab her in the heart with the weapon. She hissed threateningly to the shivering girl who was just about to cry, her eyes narrowed with malice.

_Alice_ "Where is the one that made all this mess?"

_Bijou_ "Ooh, such a great display of threatening skill! Though you don't have to look for your target any further. I'm here, I'm here."

_Alice_ "..."

A side look from Alice confirmed the presence of the woman with lion feet to her right. She released the Kappa, who then proceeded to run away as quickly as she could to hiding. Alice threw an analyzing gaze to the woman and she rose an eyebrow in wonder. She was not close to being anything she heard before, and certainly not what she was expecting to be.

_Alice_ "...You certainly don't look like a mastermind to me."

_Bijou_ "How perceptive of you to see what I am not. All I am doing is following orders, though I'll admit I had my share of ideas for this place myself. I'm impressed, however! I **was** expecting an attack, but I forgot that the Champions of Gensokyo were muscle-headed barbarians... I didn't think this through as well as I wish I did."

_Alice_ "You didn't. And now it is time for me to ask you a few questions."

_Bijou_ "And I apologize for not feeling inclined to answering them at all."

And with that, Alice advanced fiercely while swinging her sword in a wide arc straight towards Bijou's torso - who just jumped backwards – making the attack whiff completely. She blinked in concentration as she jumped while bringing the sword down yet again, which got deflected by Bijou's left shoulder... And Alice opened her eyes in surprise.

The Chimaera smiled and opened her mouth in the range of a single breath - letting go a spit of flames that reached to the puppeteer and nearly incinerated her completely as she jumped back in pure reflex, avoiding the attack well enough so she wouldn't get scorched by it. Bijou couched in surprise as she tapped the wound on her shoulder, which was superficial. She was unhurt.

_Alice_ "Chimaera...!"

_Bijou_ "Bingo! You get things quickly, don't you?"

She stepped forward while more liquid fire dripped from her teeth as she smiled yet again to Alice, who readied her weapon for another charge in response.

_Bijou_ "Undercooked...? Or maybe fried? Baked, perhaps? I wonder what taste would suit you better?"

Alice didn't answer, as she advanced yet again with sword in hand, wailing down on Bijou as she stepped back and avoided the attacks as well as she could... Which was very well. Alice's attacks were clumsy - and even if they were strong - they lacked any sort of precision to them. The Chimaera laughed as she parried the blade with her knuckle as it gashed through her skin the same moment she spit even more fire at the puppeteer who jumped backwards to avoid it once again by a small thread.

And now, the blade she was using was splintered. Alice's eyes fell upon the hilt of the sword and she sighed to herself. There was no way progress would be made like this.

_Bijou_ "You are a terrible swordsman, my dear. You are tired already, though I can see it's because you have no idea how to use a blade at all... What a waste of a competent person... You can take that compliment for all that is worth."

The Puppeteer rose an eyebrow to her statement as she smiled lightly to Bijou. The Chimaera opened her mouth once again, her eyes falling over Alice with loftiness...

_Bijou_ "I will give you the benefit of a last word, if only to spare your own dignity."

_Alice_ "...Thank you. I'll make sure my words are as well-received as they can be, then..."

And with a small pulling gesture she made with her left hand... Bijou was hacked on the back by three dolls that sprung from the ground like landmines with blades.

_**GASH GASH GASH**_

_Bijou_ "GAH!"

_Alice_ "I am not a sword user."

The hit took Bijou completely by surprise. She was pulled from the ground easily by the impact, which gave Alice more than enough time to release the sword and to summon a lance-wielding doll right up front, hurling her towards Bijou like a charger, hitting her right on the stomach and dragging her all the way to one of Tenshi's keystones... Which then cracked on impact with the charger doll and Bijou's back.

_**THRROOOOOOOM**_

The shattering of the keystone released an earthquake that quite literally exploded upon release. The dust and debris that rose from the attack was dense and thick due to the water and mud, and it subdued quite quickly for the same reasons. Alice took flight and landed close to the area, looking down on the impact as she frowned heavily upon seeing the Chimaera genuflecting before her, trying to stand up, covered in mud.

_Alice_ "I am Alice Margatroid, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer. And you are going to answer a few of my questions."

_Bijou_ "**Hack**! **Cough**! ...Y-You little...!"

_Alice_ "[_War Sign – Little Legion_]!"

Alice did not give her time to say anything else. She summoned more dolls and immediately gave them the command, and they pierced Bijou's arms and legs, raising her up in the air once again and hurling her without mercy towards a metal building, making a loud metallic bang as she was pressed against the surface, keeping her suspended in the air as she tried to pull herself back to the ground to no avail.

_Alice_ "First things first, where is he?"

_Bijou_ "...Ah? ...Ah! Ahahahaha! S-So, you are a friend of that clod? I see, that answers a few questions. ...I should have known he was not just a random trophy...!"

_Alice_ "It seems I did not make my question clear enough..."

She pulled the strings and the dolls followed the movement, fiercely pulling Bijou off of the metal surface and rammed her back against the ground, making a solid thud and keeping her pressed against the mud with only her face off of the water. Alice approached the Chimaera enough to be able to stare daggers at her eyes.

_Alice_ "Katsura-san. Where is he?"

_Bijou_ "**Cough**! ...You are something rather fierce, aren't you...? It really did take me by surprise... What a blunder from my part...!"

And with that, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer summoned another doll, and threw her nonchalantly towards the Chimaera, who didn't waste a single moment to spit fire at the doll...

Who then exploded violently as soon as it made contact with the flames.

**BOOOOOOMMB**

_Bijou_ "GAAAHAH!"

The exploding doll hurled Bijou across the mud, water and cinder and crashed her against a rock, making a cracking noise that echoed loudly and unpleasantly through the village grounds. Her mind dazed as she felt sharp pains jolt over every bit of her body as she mustered enough strength to look up to Alice, who stood up before her once again, looking dangerously unimpressed towards the Chimaera... Sighing heavily before dismissing the previous dolls.

The Seven-Colored Puppeteer channeled magic. Her whole frame shone gold for a brief second as she put her arms down to her sides, her puppeteer strings now visible, reflected on the light as they wavered due to the magic power Alice released in such a colossal quantity it made the hair on Bijou's neck stand...

_Alice_ "[_Testing – Goliath Doll_]."

**Flash  
**

A giant doll.

An enormous doll about five times the size of Alice herself was summoned behind her with a pair of swords the size of trees on each hand. The golden flare that emanated from the summoning made the Chimaera close her eyes for a second as she gazed upon the Goliath before her with a face of pure astonishment.

The Puppet Master advanced while putting her hands forward, the strings on her fingers were all leading to the great doll, making her move and prepare her blades for the command of her master. Alice frowned one more time to Bijou, as her voice came out once again with the tone of command.

_Alice_ "Tell me where he is or I will impale you. I will not repeat myself a third time."

_Bijou_ "N... N-Nice toy."

**SHUNK**

The Goliath shoved the blade down Bijou's left arm without mercy.

_Bijou_ "AARGH!"

The blood of the Chimaera tainted the sword, but it was the sword of a doll. No matter how poisonous or deadly it was for living beings, a doll is not alive. Alice slowly pulled the sword towards Bijou's torso as she let go a grunt of pain, the weight of that monster pressing against her was more than she expected... And the Puppet Master's eyes flared threateningly once again, spotting the golden light that was emanating from the doll behind her.

_Alice_ "So? Will you open your mouth already?"

…

_**BA-KOOOOOOOOM**_

_Shinki_ "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

_Alice_ "Well. ...I do believe I got that answer."

_Bijou_ "...Fantastic."

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Kappa Village]**

Well, then! I don't know if that was convincing nor if it was necessary, but whatever! I'm free, and I want to do shit!

I have no idea what the hell's going on at the village, but I don't give a damn. I have to break these Factories first, right? Mr. Nuke on right hand, say hello to property damage! HURL-HO!

**BOOOOOOOMB**

...Aaah. The glorious sound of destruction reaches my ears with the tempo of a maestro. So let's do this again, on that other building! ...Right after I stomp this Kappa on the face.

**Baff**

_Kappa_ "Ngha!"

Hey! I gotta play convincing here. There's no point in not doing this right, after all.

OK, now I can resume destroying buildings. More nukes! I can throw them! **Full Power Total Destruction!**

_**BOOOOOMB BA-KOOOOOM **_

_**BOOOOOOOOM**_

One by one, the buildings start to collapse due to the shower of power I release without giving it a break.

And I'm not going to! Did anyone see just what I did to that big Factory there? I'm steaming power through my nipples over here; I am a monster truck that walks like a man!

Not really, but you get the freaking idea!

_Shinki_ "Though this is going rather easily. ...Where the hell is security...?"

I mean, If they even thought that far. They might as well have put shiny buttons with the "self-destruct" label all over this damn place. I mean, really now?

Whoever built this shit, they certainly were in a hurry! Oh, wait. Bijou. They WERE in a hurry.

Never mind! My point has become invalid.

…

Wait. What the hell is this shadow...? Up abo-

HOLY SHIT A GIANT ROCK! It's...

It's... A giant rock that's gonna miss me completely.

**THROOOOOOOM**

…

Nice.

If that was supposed to be a meteor, it lost instant 40 points for not being on fire. Though that's gotta be a pretty smelly rock...

That smell is kinda familiar. Actually...

...Oh. Wait a second. T-This is...

_Tenshi_ "Shinki!"

Le Gasp, it is! No wonder why that thing had such a bad aim, now everything makes sense!

Damn.

That was harsh of me. Even... Considering what I did. It doesn't make me feel any better.

I don't know what I should do, now. I _did_ kinda try to eat her face, didn't I? I wasn't being controlled at all, so it makes me feel kinda guilty about it...

_Tenshi_ "Shinki, are you OK? Look at me!"

And she jumps out of the rock while looking at me as if I just escaped a containment cell. What the heck?

Oh. Never mind. I was supposed to be insane, right?

Maybe it was my yell? I guess it was more effective than I thought...

So she's the one that is attacking this place? Is she on her own? I don't think so, because I can hear stuff happening all over this village...

...All over...

_Shinki_ "..."

What do I do?

I can hear combat everywhere. I can hear the buildings rattling and the ground trembling slightly. I can hear... Is that Alice's voice?

...I...

I do believe this was over before it even started, ladies and gentlemen. Who would have thought?

_Tenshi_ "S-Shinki? ...Do you recognize me?"

And now I am left with this dilemma, in case I should follow Nitori's instructions to the letter.

Oh dear. How do I answer to this...?

...

Well. Actually...

You know what?

_Shinki_ "Well. There goes my plan to escape while wrecking everything, pretending to be still insane. I'll have to re-write my contract with the Kappa, later..."

Oh! Oh! Look at your smile! It really feels like it's been a long while since I've seen that!

...Heh.

_Shinki_ "Sorry for worrying you like I probably did... Ah."

Hey. She didn't even say anything before hugging me.

...More than just fair enough. I don't care if you allowed me or not, I'm hugging you back.

It's comforting, isn't it...?

_Shinki_ "Oh, how the mighty have fallen~"

_Tenshi_ "Shut up. I was worried!"

_Shinki_ "...Hehe. Thank you. I mean it."

Well. That hug was short lived, wasn't it?

I do believe that is for the best. This is a 'battlefield' after all.

_Shinki_ "So, tell me. What's going on up there?"

_Tenshi_ "Aaahn... The Puppet Master is dealing with some stuff I don't care about, mostly. I came here to take you back, and so I did. We can go back, now."

Well. Talk about being methodical. I do have a better plan, though.

_Shinki_ "Sure, let's do that. But how about we destroy these Factories first?"

_Tenshi_ "Eh? Why?"

_Shinki_ "It's on my contract. I'm to just blow this shit up! Can't be simpler than that, can it?"

And of course, I'm still not convinced about the safety of these people with just that if Morrigan was involved with what happened down here.

...I'm pretty sure I'm feeling the stench of the cursed...

_Tenshi_ "Very well. If you accepted it, then it's only fair you finish your task. Do you want some help?"

_Shinki_ "Nah, it's OK. You can just stand there and look pretty while I do all the-of course I want help you dimwit."

Heh! I see your sense of humor has gotten better! Are you starting to understand the old ways, now?

_Tenshi_ "Fine. I'll keep doing what I was doing, then."

_Shinki_ "Knock knock."

...Tilted her head again. Bah. I thought to soon.

_Tenshi_ "...What?"

_Shinki_ "You still fail at understanding the old ways, Hinanawi Tenshi!"

And I resume bashing on the buildings with my fists, making them crack down under the all-mighty overlord that is known as Property Damage.

The smelly ones go down, first.

* * *

**[Interlude - The Hell of Blazing Fires]**

...Hell.

The only place in Gensokyo that was called as such innapropriately, at least when Komeiji Satori was sitting on the throne of the Palace of the Earth Spirits.

Now, it was overrun by the undead. Creatures that lived through the touch of necromancy, the zombies and skeletons that patrolled the grounds of Old Hell were the most lively beings one would find amongst the otherwise empty halls and walls. Blindly following the commands of the one that stood inside the reactor of the Hell Raven, untouched by her scorch. Untouched by her rage. Untouched by the fire.

The same could not be said about the Princess of the Moon that was with him inside the reactor, however.

_Kaguya_ "...This is hot."

_Morrigan_ "You can bear it. You don't die, do you?"

His answer made the Princess of the Moon cough slightly as she tried to move, but could not. The shackles that held her were tightly keeping her from moving more than just her head, and even then it wasn't much. The Hell Raven blinked in confusion as she tried to move herself, but her legs wouldn't take her anywhere. The runes keeping her in place were still active, and there was nothing much she could do.

_Utsuho_ "You bastard, what are you trying to do?"

_Morrigan_ "I'm just entranced by that was is before me. I never thought that too much life was ever possible to obtain, but my theory has proven to be incorrect."

He walked towards Kaguya as she quickly gazed at him with a curious expression, the sweat starting to pop from her forehead as she tried to look at the raven though her positioning was terrible for that. She opened her mouth and breathed in deeply, the air on the reactor being scarce and dense. She was not used to that.

_Morrigan_ "This is magical, isn't it? Your life does not extinguish no matter how hazadous a place is for you! What would happen if I were to rip your arm off...?"

**SLASH**

_Kaguya_ "NGYAH!"

_Utsuho_ "Wha- What's with you, you crazy bastard!"

With a slash from his hand, violet flames were launched by the movement and it tore Kaguya's right arm clean off like a blade. He picked the limb from the ground as blood spurted from it a few times... And it stopped.

The limb desintegrated slowly as it appeared back on Kaguya's torso like it was never cut off. His eyes were wide open in amaze as she was healed once again, seemingly unhurt. He let go a heavy laugh from the bottom of his heart.

_Morrigan_ "Hahahaha! Would you l-look at that! It is real! I shouldn't have expected anything less, but it IS real! How does this work? How is it possible? You're frozen in time? Are you constantly regenerating? Do you get older? This is insane! No, this is genius!"

_Utsuho_ "Lady, you OK?"

_Kaguya_ "Y-Yes, I'm fine. ...Um... Morrigan-san, right? You're never going to get anything from me as a test subject. Won't you pretty please let me go?"

**GASH**

And he answered by using more flames around his arm and shoving his hand on her torso, opening a wound big enough to fit his fist right through her body and into her heart... Whom he crushed nigh instantly due to the impact of the hit.

The princess stopped moving completely as he pulled his bloody hand right from her body, spurts of blood flowing from the wound as Utsuho watched the scene with a face that displayed utter horror. She gritted her teeth and launched another wild look at the man, who wasn't paying any attention to her - his eyes fixed on the princess...

And her body jolted on its own, the wound closed so fast it really seemed like what happened just did happen again... But in reverse.

_Kaguya_ "**Gasp**!"

_Morrigan_ "...Unbelievable..."

_Utsuho_ "L-Lady! ...You crazy bastard, why don't you go kill yourself? No! Don't do it! I'll be the one to kill you! I'll butcher you alive!"

_Morrigan_ "...Be quiet, Hell Raven. A King's role in a story is to rule unopposed forever. The instant you are free from your cage... Is only when I decide you are not worthy of my time any longer. I'll probably end up feeding you to the dogs."

_Kaguya_ "**Cough**! ...Ugh. What was that you said...? King...?"

His eyes narrowed as he opened a smile to the lunarian princess, his mind focusing back on her frame as he did his best to understand how her regeneration worked, to no avail.

_Morrigan_ "Kingship is acquired as soon as one becomes eternal, Lunarian princess. It has been like this since ancient times."

He brought his hands up, showing the flames he created and making them disappear with a snap from his fingers. Kaguya's eyes were those of curiosity as he chuckled to himself, his hair fluttering to the denseness of the reactor.

_Morrigan_ "...Such is the true beauty of life. Denied from me ever since I realized that what I saw."

_Kaguya_ "Life...? You mean, immortality...?"

_Morigan_ "Ah! Ahahahaha! You deny it? Or are you just amazed at hearing the truth? Haven't Yukari told you before that life is meaningless if one cannot experience death, yet still live all the same? How most youkai live, I'll say! Cursed forever!"

The girls looked at him as if he was speaking nonsense. He smiled sheepishly as his hands slid over his hair, his eyes flaring gold with the same intensity Yukari's eyes had...

_Morrigan_ "Nay. Nothing lives forever, Houraisan Kaguya. Life is short, no matter how long it is. What is a hundred years to the planet? A thousand? Even if one achieves his moment of glory today, his existence will be gone before anyone takes notice... Because everything does not stop moving forward."

_Kaguya_ "I don't understand. What are you trying to say? That eternity is a blessing?"

_Morrigan_ "No. I am saying that eternity is life... Because it does not extinguish."

He walked towards the Hell Raven as she bent her knees at his approach, gritting her teeth furiously at him as he leered at her and the flames she generated.

_Utsuho_ "Come closer and I'll fucking disintegrate you!"

_Morrigan_ "Yukari was the same. Despite knowing that she was not complete, she refused to see it. She called me a monster. She cursed me with... This."

He then showed the skin of his hand. It started to decompose slowly before their very eyes as a yellow smoke started to leave his hand, and it eventually started to rot... Decay... And a skeletal hand was now everything that could be seen instead of his flesh and skin. He smiled as he launched purple flames towards the golden fume, and his hands absorbed the result, returning to its original state.

_Morrigan_ "...I admired her. When I knew nothing, when I was foolish and young... She was everything I had. She was still a toddler at that time, believe it or not! About this size... Though I believed she was larger than life, back then. I remember she had a master, though he was a foolish man with no future to his life due to his old age. He died before I even knew how to bend magic to my will... And then she taught me in his stead."

He ignored the threatening leer of the Hell Raven and walked forth and back, his mind swaying in nostalgic memories as the Lunarian Princess opened her eyes in surprise.

_Morrigan_ "One day, however... She grew wise. Intelligent. It was such a sudden change it baffled me. She was already greater than everything, but then she suddenly became so much more. Her eyes glowed gold as her demeanor towards life grew more imponent... And that's when I knew she had reached enlightenment in a way I knew I could achieve. She used her own powers on herself to acquire what she did! It's genius when you think about it, is it not? It had escaped my mind completely up to that point... Though when I realized it, I knew I could finally become closer to what she was... And then I did the same."

He chuckled. His eyes fell upon the Princess as she walked towards her and looked deep into her eyes, his flaring as intense as the miniature sun behind him.

_Morrigan_ "It went horribly wrong. My body decayed instantly, as soon as I opened the gates of my mind. My eyes went rotten and died out, my skin became tainted and peeled off by the wind... But then I was back. Yakumo Yukari restored me to my former self, and with that, my mind expanded. Just like I expected it to... In a manner of speaking."

The Lunarian Princess blinked in confusion. His speech was not fully comprehensible, and yet...

_Kaguya_ "S-So, you didn't reach the same goal? Is that it?"

_Morrigan_ "The same goal, yes. But when you look at something from a different angle, you'd be surprised at how different a vision can be. Yukari saw the same thing I did, and yet... She refused to aknowledge that life was a blessing. Even though she always had it on the palm of her hand, she refused to take it. Ever since that day, I found myself dead... As you could see by yourself just now."

_Utsuho_ "Dead? So what, you're a corpse? I'm not really surprised."

_Morrigan_ "Perhaps the same could be said of all humans and youkai at the end... Don't you eventually die? Won't you eventually cease to be, for as prolonged as your life may be? A life that lives for so little time and that has so little impact on the planet... Such a life has no meaning. It's just a waste of time. I mentioned this to Yukari before. The result of her answer is that what you all see happening today."

Morrigan rose his flaring eyes as he spoke, the Lunarian Princess jerked her head backwards in surprise as he smiled towards her, his teeth showing as he resumed speaking.

_Morrigan_ "She cursed me. Said I was a monster. That my vision of life was flawed, corrupted! That my life was gone and because of it I aspired to live forever, alongside eternity. Alongside my dream... wich I embraced before I disappeared... And the only thing keeping me from crumbling back into dust... And into nothingness."

_Kaguya_ "Your dream... What is your dream, Morrigan-san?"

_Morrigan_ "Isn't it obvious? I want to fix the problem of death in this world. I want to give it the life it deserves! A world that never ends; that is what I want."

_Utsuho_ "You're an imbecile."

_Kaguya_ "...Y-You're saying you want to give the whole world immortality? That's not...!"

_Morrigan_ "If the king is eternal, then there should be no reason for his kingdom not to be, either. Isn't it obvious? ...Now. Your immortality, Houraisan Kaguya. Will it recover your head if I were to remove it as well...?"

**SLASH**

_Utsuho_ "LADY!"

**Static**

_Female Voice_ "You claim you are King even though you rule nothing, Morrigan. You should focus on that what is before you, first."

A voice echoed through the walls of the reactor as a small golden portal opened up, revealing the face of a blonde woman with irregularly cut hair. She curled one of the locks on her forehead as she launched a smirk at Morrigan, who dismissed her claim with a wave of the hand.

_Morrigan_ "That will be fixed soon. A king that is not fit for the role will not rule anything. I am still not eternal."

_Bijou_ "You would be considered eternal somewhat if you were to hide, but... Whatever. I'm here to report on my status, since it's been a while. Am I interrupting your fun?"

_Morrigan_ "Not quite."

_Bijou_ "Right. The Tengu are proving to be more annoying than I expected... No wonder these miserable failing clods were afraid of going up forcibly. Though the Golems are turning up quite nicely, I managed to find a huge source of power in the shape of a man, and we're draining his magic dry as we speak. This will probably speed up things a bit up here."

He blinked in response to her debriefing as he opened his mouth in curiosity.

_Morrigan_ "A man... Bijou, is that-"

_Bijou_ "...? Wait up, something's wrong."

A few noises could be heard across the portal as Bijou sighed and looked to her side in disapproval. She shook her head in disappointment as she dismissed the noises with her hand, looking back at Morrigan.

_Bijou_ "Tsc. Really, now. These people don't know how to do anything on their own. Failures such as they are...! I'll go deal with it. Morrigan, you try to do whatever is it you want to do."

_Morrigan_ "Wait, Bijou!"

And the portal closed before he could say anything else.

He clenched his fists in thought as they raged through his mind as he looked back at the regenerating immortal, her body jolting in place as her head returned back to her shoulders, her eyes falling on him again as she resumed breathing heavily.

_Morrigan_ "...I wonder. I don't like this at all."

He stepped up and jumped out of the reactor. The claim from Bijou made him stride towards the Palace of Earth Spirits while leaving the Lunarian and the Hell Raven behind, his eyes focused on the army of undead before him.

_Morrigan_ "It's just one problem after the other... This is starting to get on my nerves."


	39. Chapter 39: The Might of Gensokyo

**Author's Comments: HALLELUJAH! Haaaa~llelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelu~u~jah!**

**THERE we go, ladies and gentlemen! Finally, after a month! Maybe even more time of waiting! We finally have Touhou Chronicles 39... Jeez, it really feels like forever. At least to me.**

**I have a couple things to say, first thing being that I am sorry for the delay it was not supposed to have. I felt like I punched a lot of people in the noggin for not updating this faster and despite people telling me they are fine with it... I am not. I wish I could update more regularly, but for some reason I just don't! And I don't know why.**

**So much stuff I want to say and add, and so many distractions prevent me from doing just that. So, I apologize right now to all of you, my dear readers... And know that you all are awesome. YOU. ALL. ROCK. No words I can use can possibly describe how happy you all make me. For reading this far into this tale that quite frankly, I had no idea would end up where it is.**

**I wish I could say my updating on this story will resume normally... I don't know. If I can update sooner, I will do so if only for my own sake. If you guys can wait, that only makes me happy - for I know people are wiling to wait for a new release of this story. It makes me feel like a criminal, though – I don't deserve readers this awesome.**

**I apologize though for taking your time to read through all this crap. You came here for Touhou Chronicles, and so I shall give it to you! This tale is not over yet!**

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Eientei]**

_Satori_ "...He left."

_Eirin_ "I see. I'll let the rest on your hands here, then. I'll go see to it my things are all set on my end. Tewi, come with me."

They nodded to each other as the Brain of the Moon left the room, sliding the door silently behind her as the mistress from hell petted her pet cat on the head lightly. Her eyes danced all over Orin's black fur as she laid down on her master's lap, and her gaze landed on the hollow by her tiny torso.

She felt her heart sink. Satori opened her mouth to say something to comfort her - anything, but she couldn't. Her pet purred with pleasure as she moved a bit on her mistress' lap, and opened her eyes in slight discomfort.

_Rin_ "It's really hard to move like this without an arm..."

_Satori_ "We'll definitely find a way to heal you properly, Orin. I guess your arm is still down in Hell? It's not going to get rotten anyway."

_Rin_ "Yeah, I also hope so. ...But I don't know. I think it's pretty unlikely that it'll be."

Her eyes sunk heavily with guilt as she involuntarily scanned through the thoughts of the kasha, and petted her on the head once again as carefully as she could.

_Satori_ "...When we get down there, we'll conduct a search party. I'm pretty sure everyone will help."

_Rin_ "You think they would? I'm not sure they would want to look for a lost arm somewhere on the Deep Roads. It could be anywhere."

_Satori_ "Oh? Giving up so soon, are we? We never might know if we don't try."

_Rin_ "Tee-hee! Yeah! Maybe we could ask the Oni to help, then?"

_Satori_ "Of course! I'm sure Yuugi would be eager to give us all the help she can."

_Rin_ "...Yeah. ...Hey, Satori-sama?"

_Satori_ "What is it?"

_Rin_ "Thank you."

She stopped. Her hands trembled slightly as she looked at the masterfully-treated wound, the hollow on her torso making her feel her own heart being pierced by a sharp arrow. Her fingers caressed the fur on Orin's back once again, and she lowered her head so their eyes would meet.

_Satori_ "...Orin. I'm sorry."

_Rin_ "Hmm? For what? Letting that man go?"

_Satori_ "...Ah..."

_Rin_ "It's OK. I'll trust in your plan, Satori-sama. You didn't tell it to me for a reason, right? I have always trusted in you, and this is not going to change. Never will."

_Satori_ "...Orin..."

_Rin_ "You are worried for me, aren't you? It's OK, I'm still alive! And I still have Satori-sama with me. I'm never going to let this drag my spirits down! You wanted to deal with this man on your own, so I'll just let you! All I have to take care of is to save Okuu, and we'll all be safe again!"

The mistress of hell opened a crying, tender smile to her pet and she rested her hand on her head as she laid her back on the chair again. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek as she caressed Orin's fur again, gaining a happy purr in response.

_Satori_ "Not just Okuu. We have to save everyone, too. The whole Underword needs us back there."

_Rin_ "Mnya! We'll do it, for sure! I'll protect Satori-sama when we do it, you can count on me!"

"_Thank you, Orin"_ She thought from the bottom of her heart as the kasha on her lap muttered happily about how they would all gather on the hot spring and have a nice, hard party when all of this was over. Her heart felt lighter and she smiled gladly as she heard, talked and laughed alongside her pet, time outside passing by slowly and beautifully, the daylight getting dim as the sun hid behind the bamboo trees and leaves.

And from the small crevice of the door, the earth rabbit hopped backwards and walked away with a happy smile of her own... Her lucky charm dancing around her fingers as she put it back around her neck, unused.

_Tewi_ "It's great to have friends, isn't it?"

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Kappa Village]**

**BOOOOOOM**

_Shinki_ "And another goes down. Wanton destruction was never really my forte, but there we go!"

I guess that eating that Power Core made me a glutton for seeing things burn. I am having a lot of fun, here!

...I have seen a lot of things happening around me while I was going rampant on these buildings. The Tengu are here, and they are sweeping on the buildings just as well as I am. They even sent me nods and hand waves as they flew by, staying away from the radius of my Zero. They have really good eyesight, don't they? The White Wolves, more specifically.

As I bring this last one building down, I can hear Nitori calling to me. I think this particular event is over. ...Huh. So much for my interference.

_Nitori_ "Shinki! Oi, dude! We captured Bijou! Alice captured Bijou alive!"

And she comes with awesome news of victory!

_Shinki_ "Really? Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting any less of Alice. What about the Tengu? Are they here to help?"

_Nitori_ "Yes! Aya is here, and so is Momiji. The Great Tengu also is! I wasn't expecting to see her down here, truth be told..."

The Great Tengu, huh?

Well, everything on its own time. First things first...

_Shinki_ "Where is Alice?"

_Nitori_ "Down this way, follow!"

Will do.

No time-a-wastin', so lead the way! ...The way that I can sniff anyway, making your leadership entirely pointless!

I'll keep this to myself, though.

* * *

_Alice_ "Katsura-san! It's... You are alright? I believed you were still..."

_Tenshi_ "Hey! Did you even bother listening to me, you jerk?"

_Alice_ "...No."

Ouch! That's gotta hurt.

It's always a great pleasure to see everyone getting along so well.

_Tenshi_ "Tch. Fine. Be that way."

_Shinki_ "Way to go, Alice. How are you doing? Did my batshit hurt you much?"

_Alice_ "You mean that Gauntlet that propelled me so I would collide my face against Marisa's? It was surprising, but neither of us were really hurt. I am more worried about your condition. Why are you standing so far from us?"

_Nitori_ "Ah, he's still got that field of annoying around him, see? I fixed his head, but that's all I could do. Isn't that right?"

_Shinki_ "I'll just have to figure something out on my own – the power is still mine, after all."

Well, then. Let's get down to business.

Therein lies Bijou, the infamous Chimaera that dominated the village of the Kappa all on her own, using her own method and tools. Tied, gagged and restrained – I daresay she isn't getting up on her own anytime soon.

I won't even try to come anywhere close to her. Alice's magic is keeping her at bay; If I were to approach the scene any more than this, I'd set Bijou free - and Chimaera are extremely irritating when it comes to their endurance. If I were to classify it, I'd say her endurance is higher than anything found in Gensokyo.

Look at Tenshi, for example. Her constitution is enormous – which means her physical defense is the highest; working more or less like a barrier of its own. She even told me that Sakuya's attacks bounce harmlessly off her skin.

But if we'd put her to run a marathon against Bijou, she'd lose by default. That's just how irritating they are. Never getting tired of doing anything...

Which means they can ignore pain completely, just like that. Alice planned well... Using an underhanded tactic of sending your enemy into a false sense of security and then wail down mercilessly without giving her time to recover...

I have to say, that's on-the-spot made strategy at its finest!

**Wind Blows**

_Aya_ "Well, seems like a lot of stuff calmed down already! It's good to see the troupe back in one piece!"

...And look who's here, to make this interrogation session even better. Aya... And that White Wolf Tengu I saw before up in Suwako's place. Her name was... Movizi, was it?

_Nitori_ "Aya, Momiji! Took you guys long enough!"

Meh, close enough.

_Momiji_ "My sincerest apologies. To neutralize such facilities with a handful of Tengu was not an easy task, even with the Kappa assisting us."

_Aya_ "Though they're just hunks of metal – Kayara-sama is dealing the matters with the Kappa, now. We came here to check on this woman! So that's a Chimaera? I never saw one before! Where's my camera~?"

Kayara? ...Well, if Aya suffixed someone's name with 'Sama', I'm willing to bet my kneecaps that's the name of the Great Tengu all right.

_Momiji_ "Aya, will you please use her former title when referring to Lord Tenma?"

What do you know? I'm getting better at this game.

_Aya_ "Eventually. So, Mr. Ninja-Vampire with Force Fields! I'll want to interview you momentarily, so please get ready for that!"

_Shinki_ "Thrilling. You're Momiji, aren't you? I never had the chance to meet you properly."

_Momiji_ "I heard a lot about you, but let us keep introductions short? Alice-san captured the enemy leader, let us interrogate her."

Very well... Let's do it.

I give Alice the confirmation nod as she-

_Tenshi_ "That was no big a deal. I could have done that."

_Nitori_ "Please be silent? You're not adding nothing to this conversation."

-As Alice uses one of her dolls to remove the gag from Bijou... Who looks at us with the same cross eyes from before.

...Well then. Let the M-Rated stuff commence.

_Tenshi_ "...I could have."

_Alice_ "Right. Bijou. Threatening the existence of the Kappa, launching an all-out-assault with prisoners and poisoning of the river that leads directly into this city in order to restrain and force the Kappas into your command... What exactly is your goal?"

You're not wasting any second, are you? That's perfect.

_Bijou_ "Go fuck a duck, Seven-Colored Puppeteer."

Aaaand that's pretty much the answer I expected to get.

_Shinki_ "Alice, I think it's best we hurt her a little so she understands her position."

_Alice_ "The same goes for me. Say good-bye to your right arm, Bijou."

**SLASH**

_Bijou_ "GAAAAHH!"

Delicious torture: Keeping our prisoners willing to answer the fucking question since the day we found out that pain is persuasive.

_Aya_ "That's gotta hurt! You two are cold-blooded, aren't you?"

_Shinki_ "It gets the job done. Too bad I can't do it myself, though."

Don't look at me like that. Your enemies are called your **enemies** for a reason.

_Alice_ "Have it clear on your mind, Bijou. I have no intentions on keeping a worthless prisoner alive. If you prove yourself to be useful, I will cease the torture. If not..."

See? That's what I am talking about!

_Bijou_ "_**Grunt**_... You'll just end me here... Is that it?"

...I think that blade to her neck speaks by itself.

_Shinki_ "What do you plan on accomplishing by taking over this place? Try answering, this time."

She started wobbling her head all over the place before looking straight at me.

_Bijou_ "I am here on Morrigan's behalf. We planned to make use of the Kappa Village and technology to create a sub-army of Golems. You can never have enough soldiers at your disposal, can you?"

Fair enough.

_Tenshi_ "Golems don't disobey you, is that what you mean?"

_Bijou_ "We were planning on eventually storming the Tengu for they are currently the greatest threat on Gensokyo. Their speed and strength isn't something normal skeletons and zombies can handle – and the Dukes of the Dead are quite... Expensive to make, if you will accept such a crude terminology to determine the hardships of generating one of them."

...Wait, what?

What the heck?

_Bijou_ "This means the Kappa were the main striking force we were planning on use for our ultimate goal. I wasn't expecting to actually be captured that easily... I was made a fool of – there's no denying this fact."

_Nitori_ "And now you are vomiting information. I don't get what you are trying to accomplish with this."

_Bijou_ "What do you mean? I want to keep myself alive. If I speak, I'll live, right? It's as simple as that."

So... She's basically keeping her priorities straight. Living just happens to be the greatest one.

Fantastic!

_Shinki_ "Then who exactly is Morrigan? Why is he so interested in immortality?"

_Aya_ "Ooooh! That's Mr. Ninja-Vampire for you!"

_Bijou_ "...Your thought process is out of rapture. I thought you were supposed to ask of me what his ultimate goal is?"

_Shinki_ "And the answer is?"

That's right. Look into my face and realize I'm not really in a hurry.

_Bijou_ "...Morrigan is Yukari's... Well, I guess 'disciple' is the correct word for it. He used to study under her wing after Yukari's master died, and... Well, he was taught. He is a Youkai, as well... Though I feel inclined to believe he is a human turned Youkai. I'm not fully sure of the specifics."

_Momiji_ "He studied under Yukari-san's wing?"

_Bijou_ "That's what I said, isn't it? But something eventually went odd between them. Morrigan believed that to make everyone immortal would be the perfect way to cease all sorts of conflict – such as the ones experienced more than a thousand years ago. To make everyone accept each other even if it takes billions of years... No more discrimination, everyone would be equal! That's what he ultimately looked for, and Yukari punished him severely for it."

…

To make everyone equal...

All physical and mental differences would be erased if everyone would end up existing forever anyway. Did I get that right?

A human turned youkai... Does this make Morrigan a half-youkai, then? ...No.

If he was a human mage, then all he could have done was turn youkai on his own. He was Yukari's apprentice - that should have been a cakewalk for him.

_Aya_ "You said he was punished. What does that mean?"

_Bijou_ "Well, what do you think? His desire was to become immortal, wasn't it? That old hag has an insane sense of humor if you ask me."

Humor...

If he wanted to become immortal... How would Yukari troll him the perfect way then?

…

...Oh.

Of course. This sounds so much like Yukari it's not even funny...

_Shinki_ "She made him undead... Or something really close to one."

Bingo.

_Bijou_ "...Heh. Her ability to control boundaries are really something else. She inverted the boundary between 'life' and 'growth' from Morrigan, making him corrode for all eternity. He is constantly dying... No. He is only alive by a thread? And will never be able to keep himself alive if he just stays in a single place forever. He will eventually turn into dust – at an amazingly rapid rate, I daresay."

_Tenshi_ "...Sounds like the kind of punishment that woman would put on someone, indeed."

_Alice_ "It's conveniently ironic, I agree."

...But then...

_Shinki_ "Why is he still alive, then?"

If he is supposed to constantly die... It's as if he's losing his max HP all the time.

If that is the case, he is supposed to have died really soon...

_Alice _"That's because his special ability is to 'absorb', isn't it?"

Ah!

N-Now that Alice mentions it, Chase did spout something about the lines of 'Morrigan's ability is to absorb'. But that didn't really ring my bells.

'Absorption' is such a stupid concept it could mean anything. But if his power is that, and he still didn't die...

Then he has been absorbing life to keep himself from dying.

His absorption powers are in the form of those purple flames... That cannot affect me. ...Affect...

That...

That explains a lot.

Why he is still alive, why Yukari couldn't kill him... Or more to the fact, why she lost to him. And why I wasn't hurt by those flames.

It's simple when I think about it. That flame is Erebus. Plain and simple Erebus...

...Well.

Now I know how to murder that git.

_Tenshi_ "Shinki? ...You look like you have a lot of things to say..."

_Shinki_ "That was the understatement of the millennium, princess. The explanation will be a bit long, but I'll do it when we get a window of opportunity. Now's not the time."

_Bijou_ "Oh? You know of magic, then? Even though you are not a Magi yourself?"

_Shinki_ "Kill a billion of them with your teeth and you'll eventually learn more than you wish you did about their craft. Call it 'experience via osmosis' if you will, yes? Now, onto the next question... Why he was involved in a game with Yukari, and why didn't he bother with his search for immortality by going after Eirin first?"

_Bijou_ "Because he would be noticed? As you are so very well-aware of, Erebus is extremely easily countered if you know how. He had to prepare himself in a manner that would reassure his victory over Yukari and lead her to her death... Something he succeeded soundly in."

_Alice_ "Such is the reason he sent Dukes of the Dead to attack Gensokyo? Was he treading carefully, then?"

_Bijou_ "Yakumo Yukari prepared herself well in more ways than one. To make sure he would not be countered by Yukari, he set traps in every way he could. The Dukes... Or should I call them Abominations? Were just ultimately sealing her doom. I do believe we got yourselves to thank for that."

Well. I do believe everyone here felt the hammer of stupid hitting our heads like pure retrebution.

It's too late to wallow in wank right now. I figured it was something like that...

This is the bad feeling I had all along... By killing the Dukes of the Dead, we pretty much removed various security protocols Yukari had put around Gensokyo to prevent anything like this from happening.

Nice job there, heroes. You really did a whole lot.

That explosion of air they caused whenever they died... That was a variant of Erebus, then.

**Sigh**

_Nitori_ "I... I'm pretty sure I am listening to something that is way beyond what I should..."

_Aya_ "T-This... So it was true? Yakumo Yukari... T... I want to say this is a scoop, but..."

_Momiji_ "This is a nightmare... And to believe we had our hands on it all along..."

It was something that could have been avoided if the necessary precautions have been had... Alas, we did not 'precaution' enough.

Bollocks.

_Bijou_ "But to answer your original question... I am afraid I don't know the answer. All I know is that Morrigan and Yukari entered a dispute of their own with five others... And those two were the sole survivors of their dispute. You can ask about this to Morrigan himself, if he ever feels like answering."

_Tenshi_ "Do you really think we'll believe this? You're still a sitting duck, you know that?"

_Bijou_ "A bleeding sitting duck with a blade around my neck. I have no reasons why I should lie."

_Tenshi_ "I'm not really convinced."

_Shinki_ "It's OK. That's not really important... Not to us, anyway. Not right now."

We're getting a whole lot answered for us today, aren't we? I am genuinely impressed. And happy.

_Bijou_ "Anything else? I really want to stay alive, you know."

_Alice_ "Keep taunting me and I will see to it you will not. Watch your words, Chimaera."

_Nitori_ "...So... What are you guys planning to do, anyway? Acquire immortality, and then what?"

...Yes. That is a good question...

Isn't it?

_Bijou_ "What we want to do... Is to establish the land of immortality with Morrigan as its King! We will raze Gensokyo and replace it with the world below – the world that once belonged to the surface from the very start!"

**Throb**

_Tenshi_ "Are you insane? To raze the world above – what is the purpose of that?"

_Bijou_ "This world does not possess sufficient ground to hold the initial steps to our plan. We were not expecting to find Gensokyo to be like this, but all these mountains... The Netherworld, the Sanzu River, Higan... All of this is pointless, isn't it? In a world where people cannot die! Such a waste of space, that is! Raze it all and make the underworld the overworld! Isn't it such an obvious approach?"

**What the flying fuck?**

_Nitori_ "...Raise...? Underworld...?"

_Aya_ "You all are crazy! I heard a lot of crazy things in my time, but this tops it all...!"

_Momiji_ "Such a preposterous idea! This is the obvious over-the-top plan that surely will end up in failure!"

_Alice_ "I cannot take such a claim seriously, no matter how hard you try to make it sound convincing."

...I've heard of bullshit before in my life, but this manages to be the purest form of verbal diarrhea that a person could hope to obtain that I have ever listened to!

_Tenshi_ "Talk about mad talk... Is this what they call the mentally unstable ones? Insane?"

_Shinki_ "You are making huge understatements today, Tenshi... But that would be pretty much true, wouldn't it...?"

...Maybe. But they think way too well to be insane people...

They do have a plan? ...To raise the underworld, I mean?

_Nitori_ "Space... Unecessary... You... How do you plan on doing such an outrageous thing...?"

Hey, look at that. Nitori beat me to the punch.

She looks awfully serious, though. ...Is... Is there something I don't know...?

_Bijou_ "You should know how, Kawashiro Nitori. Aren't you one of the responsible ones for the reactor underground?"

...Ah?

_Nitori_ "Y... You can't mean you are going to...!"

Wait, what the hell are they talking about? Reactor?

_Bijou_ "Going to do what? Use the nuclear reactor underground as a cannon to shoot straight under the earth after supercharging it, opening up our own particular Grand Canyon on Gensokyo and raising Old Hell to meet the sun? You're not as stupid as you look, are you?"

…

You...

You gotta be shitting me.

_Bijou_ "What's with the long faces? We have Old Hell under control already. The Palace of the Earth Spirits is ours, and so is that ancient reactor. I will even do you a favor and spare you of too much thinking here! To use that reactor would mean we would need to know how to operate it... And we do! Can you even think of a reason? Can you imagine why?"

_Nitori_ "...Ah..."

_Bijou_ "I guess you thought of it already. Yasaka Kanako and Moriya Suwako. The progenitors of the Reactor have been assisting us on this goal from the very start."

…

...

This...

I can't believe this.

Suwako and Kanako... Enemies?

Are you telling me that those two have been fucking with us all this time?

A Nuclear Reactor right below us, ready to be used as a cannon... And they are going along with this?

...My head hurts. We don't have any reason to believe what she is saying, but still...

_Aya_ "Y... I don't even know what to say to that...!"

_Momiji_ "RIDICULOUS! THIS IS NONSENSICAL! KANAKO-DONO AND SUWAKO-DONO WOULD NEVER AGREE WITH SUCH AN OUTRAGEOUS IDEA!"

_Aya_ "Whoa! Momiji? What the heck?"

_Alice_ "Momiji-san, calm down! Stay calm!"

_Momiji_ "How do you expect me to stay calm after listening to such preposterous claims? I had enough of this woman! She is obviously just telling all of the lies that she wants!"

_Tenshi_ "What if she isn't lying at all? Have you ever thought of this possibility, you mutt?"

You're not helping, despite having a point!

_Momiji_ "You don't go on insulting me like this, Celestial! Don't tell me you trust what this woman says!"

_Tenshi_ "I never said I did! All I am saying is that you are too overexcited about what she said! What does she gain by telling us all of this crap anyways?"

...That's a good point! She just told us way too much, didn't she?

_Aya_ "Then... Why did you even bother telling us all of that? What are you planning, Chimaera?"

_Bijou_ "Planning? Not really. I just figured that telling you losers about this isn't going to change anything."

Ah? What the hell...?

_Bijou_ "We already won this, residents of Gensokyo. No matter how hard you struggle... Even if you know how to deal with the problem. Mark my words. We already won."

What a cocky bitch...! I don't even...

...Wait.

What the hell? Is that a... It's a portal!

_Shinki_ "NO! Alice! Reel her in!"

_Bijou_ "Good-bye, losers! I'll see you in hell! Quite literally!"

Shit! We didn't even see that coming! A black portal just opened up right behind her and swallowed Bijou in!

_Alice_ "Oh no you won't!"

Ah? What's she gonna do with that... Highly volatile-looking doll.

Oh dear.

_Alice _"[_Demonic Control – Return Inanimate_]!"

She quite literally _tossed_ that doll into the portal with all her strength before it closed... And...

...And that was it.

_Shinki_ "...Well. That was anti-climatic."

_Alice_ "At least I managed to get one last hit in... That was hardly what I was supposed to do. Curse it all to its core, we were made complete fools of, now! Escaping right from under our noses..."

_Momiji_ "This isn't... I can't believe this... I just can't..."

_Female Voice_ "'Tis just mean you have to get over your head 'till you feel better, don't it? I reckon you all are done here, then."

...Hm?

Hey, there comes a woman I don't recognize.

She's got short, irregularly cut white hair – almost like she cut it herself. She is rather tall... Despite wearing those geta shoes I'm still not sure why the Tengu wear. She's wearing a black hakama as well, and a white sleeveless shirt that I'm quite sure does not fully cover her back.

Her eyes are silver though – very much unlike Aya's and Momiji's, and her stride is something rather fierce. Considering the way these girls looked at her, I have to think... This is the Great Tengu, Lord Tenma?

She's not as imposing as I first imagined, though. In fact, she looks rather... Normal? However!

She's being accompanied by someone I know only too well!

_Iku_ "Shinki-san! I knew I would find you here!"

_Shinki_ "Iku! ...Damn, talk about a party reunion! I missed you!"

I mean, what the hell! This mania of yours of showing up wherever and whenever you want! You never change, do you?

What a sight for sore eyes, I mean it.

_Great Tengu _"What, you two know each other? That makes introductions a bit short, then. Sorry I can't really bother to talk too much to you kid, but I'm kinda in a hurry."

Don't worry. It's not like I would even bother.

_Momiji_ "Lord Tenma, what happened? ...You look disappointed."

_Aya_ "It's quite rare to see Kayara-sama like this. Did negotiations with the Kappa go awry?"

_Kayara_ "No, we already solved all of the previous issues regarding the Kappa attack. They explained their situation to me, and all aggressions between us have been ceased. The problem now lies elsewhere. Messenger of the Dragon Palace, if you would?"

Another problem...? What now?

Seriously, I'm starting to feel overburdened. I'm pretty sure no one finds this amusing.

_Iku_ "Very well. I have just arrived from the Thunderclouds, and I bring news of ill. The Celestials of Bhava-Agra have seen the world below shift in an odd manner, and I have been tasked to come and deliver this news to all parties involved. These being the Kappa, the Tengu... The Eldest Daughter and... Shinki-san."

_Shinki_ "Hm? Why me?"

_Iku_ "My personal judgment at work. You are already involved with Morrigan and the shadow that involves Gensokyo – there is no reason for me not to debrief this to you."

Oh. I feel honored to hear you of all people say this, Iku - my heart actually skipped a beat, there! And Aya let go a whistle I'm not sure it's mocking me or praising me. It makes me want to punch her all the same.

_Aya_ "Mr. Ninja-Vampire, you are more popular than you wish you were!"

_Shinki_ "It's your own fault for the most part, isn't it? You overexcited bird-brained crazy Tengu reporter!"

I do believe the Great Tengu found that amusing.

_Kayara_ "Hahahahahaha! Hey, Aya! This guy here knows you way too well for your own comfort!"

She really did. I wasn't trying to be funny, though.

I'll keep this to myself. There's no reason not to anyway.

_Alice_ "Y-You mentioned a shadow."

_Iku_ "Indeed. ...A few hours ago, the Celestials saw the shadows beneath the earth shift and tumble, gathering in one single spot. Similarly to what the Eldest Daughter does to cause earthquakes, but less... Healthy to the world, if such a thing is possible."

_Tenshi_ "I heard that."

So did I, and yet it didn't mean jack shit to me.

_Alice_ "Is it not that a resultant of the lesser Youkai going berserk?"

_Iku_ "The army of Youkai that are running rampant through Gensokyo are currently being taken care of by the Humans and its respective champions, such as Fujiwara no Mokou and Kamishirasawa Keine. They are not the source of this shadow I speak of. This shadow is at gather nearby the Kappa Village – where we currently are at, might I add – and they are threatening to strike the village as we speak."

I figured as much. There's no way these Humans will get attacked by a horde of rebel youkai and not counterattack.

It eases my mind to know Mokou is there, though. That's just like, unfair. And stuff.

_Aya _"Sorry to say but your news are kinda late then, aren't they? Do you want to use an article of my Bunbunmaru to spread the news faster? And I mean, **much faster**?"

_Nitori_ "N-Now's not the time, Aya. You say shadows are gathering? What are these shadows?"

_Shinki_ "Undead, I take it. Morrigan's going to try and take this village back."

_Iku_ "Most probably."

Just our luck.

To get out of a shitty situation only to be stuck into a REALLY SHITTY situation later.

That sounds like me alright. Smile upon me, my sister. Your brother is as prone to attract death unto him as he always has been. Hallelujah.

_Kayara_ "I'm not sure what the heck's that shadow supposed to be, I'm not one of those fancy robed spell casters. But even if I can't tell what that is, I can feel it. That thing's bad news, and we have to do something about it."

_Shinki_ "No shit, Sherlock. And here I thought we'd twiddle our thumbs and play with ourselves."

Yeah, look at my mug with open eyes some more. It's solving all our problems.

_Shinki_ "What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's go there now and butcher whatever is it that looks at us funny."

I mean, look at our little army of our own, here! Alice, Tenshi, Iku, Aya and that white dog I forgot the name already... Plus the Great Tengu! And the Kappa, the Tengu themselves...

We got a damn fine mighty force here...!

_Kayara_ "Aaand that's where the biggest problem lies, kiddo. I like your attitude a whole damn lot but not everyone thinks the way you do at all, see."

...Ah?

_Tenshi_ "Of course they don't, but what's your point?"

_Kappa_ "We're leaving the village and escaping towards the Misty Lake. We're abandoning this place entirely."

**Snap**

_Shinki_ "WHAT? YOU'RE... **Grunt**. What the heck? That came out of fucking nowhere!"

_Kappa_ "We are sorry, but we just won't do it. We are not a fighting race, mister. All we want is to step back and enjoy our lives in peace creating things. T-There's no way we can stand up to someone that already took us over once! It'll just happen again!"

I am not listening to this garbage! Are they freaking blind?

_Nitori_ "Are... Are you serious, everyone? They are not interested in the village, they want us! They will just go after us again!"

_Momiji_ "Great Tengu, did you elaborate on that with them? Is this why you took so long?"

_Kayara_ "Yeah. It's a pain in the ass, but the Kappa and the Tengu have been allies for more than a hundred years. If they won't fight, then we'll help them survive. ...So I'll have to send the White Wolves and the Black Crows with them, so they'll have at least some sort of backup."

_Tenshi_ "What? Are you sending your army with them because they are too scared to stand their ground and fight?"

_Alice_ "That hardly seems ideal. There must be another thing we can do."

_Kappa_ "...I'm sorry. But we are..."

Shut up.

_Shinki_ "You are a bunch of lowlifes with no guts. That's what you are."

...I am pissed. You guys are running away and making a huge mistake.

There's just no forgiving that. This is as far as I'll go.

_Nitori_ "S-Shinki? O... Oi..."

_Kayara_ "Give 'em a break, man... They went through some really weird shit. Can't you just let 'em off the hook?"

_Shinki_ "No. And in case you missed it the first time, HELL NO! I'm not going stand for this complete failage! I have seen enough of this bullshit in my life to just toss it up the air and call you all worthless! Fuck!"

_Aya_ "I agree that this is not the best plan they could have come with, but..."

_Kappa_ "...We... We are not made for fighting. We are Kappa! River-folk! What are we supposed to do against the elite force of an Undead Mastermind?"

_Shinki_ "Grow a fucking backbone! This is exactly why you managed to let Bijou take over this village on the first place! I'm willing to bet my gentleman's holy pillar on that!"

...They... They are not going to back down from their decision, are they?

They're just going to stand there looking like idiots and feeling sorry for themselves. ...Fine.

If they won't move, then I will.

To hell with this place, I had enough of it already.

_Shinki_ "You guys do whatever the hell you want. Great Tengu, it was a pleasure. Doggie... Yeah, good luck with whatever is it you have to do now. Thanks for healing me, Nitori, and... ...I'm out of this place. I'm gonna go do something worthwhile."

I'm not staying here anymore. ...If my nose is right, which it is, the dampness in the air towards the Forest of Magic is... Over there.

Off I go, then. Patience is a virtue they say... Seldom found on me when I am pissed off.

_Alice_ "Katsura-san! ...**Sigh**. Well, what next?"

_Tenshi_ "I know what I'll be doing at least. Iku, are you coming?"

_Iku_ "...Of course. By your leave, Tengu-sama."

_Kayara_ "Hm. Look after the kiddo for his own sake."

_Alice_ "Of course. You take care of yourselves."

...And I left. Not on my own, at least.

Tenshi, Iku and Alice all came with me. Nitori, Aya and Momiji stayed behind with the Kappa.

I just hope they get through their water-filled heads that this what they are doing is completely stupid. I feel like not doing anything myself just to see the Undead catching up to them and enslaving them all again.

It would be the least they'd deserve for their stupid.

_Shinki_ "Tsk. Now I'm with this sour taste in my mouth."

_Tenshi_ "The weak must find their own way of fighting their battles, I suppose. It still doesn't feel right to me, just as well."

_Iku_ "I did not know what to say at that moment. Disrupting the atmosphere seemed like a terrible idea..."

I'm glad that you didn't, actually. I needed to get those F-Bombs out of my chest.

_Alice_ "The question now would be what to do. The Undead Morrigan is summoning to retake the Kappa Village... Did I understand that right?"

_Shinki_ "He's probably opening a Void Gate, yes. Large enough to send an army through. Why he didn't do it inside the Kappa Village is beyond..."

Me? Not really. I was there, so it makes sense he couldn't open the gate right there.

Huh. I guess I'm being more inconvenient to him than I initially thought.

_Tenshi_ "Don't cut yourself short in the middle of a sentence."

_Iku_ "He already did so, Eldest Daughter. So, Shinki-san... What does your expertise in fighting magi and the undead tells you what the best course of action is?"

Putting everything on my hands, are we...? Fine.

_Shinki_ "To cancel the effects of the Void Gate is the very first priority. Shutting it down completely seems impossible, but at least canceling part of its summon will significantly decrease the number of the damned that will emerge from it when it is completed..."

_Alice_ "Reasonable. I do believe I can leave that to you, then?"

Hmm... That's true, isn't it...?

_Shinki_ "However, that still leaves the matters at the Human Village unsolved. If they are under attack or at least organizing to fight, someone would need to go there and petition for them to join with the Kappa as quickly as possible."

_Tenshi_ "Eh? I thought you hated their guts. What's with the change of heart?"

_Shinki_ "...I never said I wanted to see them die. The Tengu are there and I don't doubt their strength, however only the Tengu cannot hold the line on their own, can they? I don't think so."

_Iku_ "So you... Want someone to interrupt Morrigan's summon and someone to ask the humans for help?"

That's it, yes. Though I think it's a weak plan...

_Iku_ "Why would you need the Humans, the Kappa and the Tengu to join forces? Won't you detain the undead just like you told us?"

_Shinki_ "Madame, do you believe I can hold a swarm of corpses all on my own?"

_Iku_ "...Ah..."

_Shinki_ "And even if it's not on my own, stopping all of them will be impossible. If Morrigan knows what to expect up here, he's not taking the assault lightly. Thus we need firepower to push the assault back."

_Iku_ "And that would be the Humans... Do you think they would manage to hold a line of enemies like so? Are you not overestimating them?"

_Shinki_ "No, I vouch for them. Those humans are a lot more than meets the eye, I guarantee you. Iku, can you go to them and... Petition them to come to the Misty Lake? To join up with the others?"

Don't give me that look, Tenshi. I know what I'm doing!

_Tenshi_ "Why Iku, of all people?"

_Shinki_ "Hmm? I can think of a few reasons. She is reasonable, smart, oozes wisdom and is charismatic. I could ask of this to Alice, but I do believe she's got her own plans, don't you?"

_Alice_ "I do. You are indeed good at looking into thinks, Katsura-san. Though I do believe your praises on Nagae-san are indeed great. Such is the weight of long-term friendship, I suppose."

You _**suppose**_ right.

_Tenshi_ "I'm sorry I am not as smart, reasonable, charismatic and oozing wisdom as she is, you stupid Shinki."

Hey, you got that right! I'm glad you see my point of view so well! Your wisdom has indeed increased significantly, hasn't it?

_Tenshi_ "Shinki? Why do I feel like hitting you?"

_Shinki_ "Don't - I'll end up dodging anyway. Alice, you said you have a plan."

_Alice_ "It isn't exactly a plan, but more of a wild card. We cannot have this continue the way it is. Gensokyo's problems are greater than we assumed at first, and losing it to the enemy is not part of the plan. Reimu is still missing, and I will see to it she is found. I also hoped we could contact Byakuren-san, though Reisen-san was supposed to see if she would assist us in this matter..."

...Then...

Then I suppose we should split the party.

_Shinki_ "Well, then... I suppose we'll have to split up. Alice would want to see if she can find Reimu, while... Iku warns the humans? Is that it?"

_Tenshi_ "What about me?"

You stay with me and be my meat shield!

...Is what I would say.

_Shinki_ "Tenshi, I need you to go to Byakuren and tell her what we're facing. I'm sure Reisen has already introduced the matters to her but... I am worried that things might not go exactly as planned this time. We need an insurance."

_Tenshi_ "And... And I am the insurance you speak of? Is that right?"

_Shinki_ "Y... Y-Yes. I'm sorry."

Hm. I can't really say what this look on her eyes is.

_Tenshi_ "Even though you know I want to stay here?"

_Shinki_ "Yes. I mean, do you?"

_Tenshi_ "You are so funny, mister! Making fun of my heart like this! We just reunited and you want to go separate ways again!"

_Shinki_ "One thing doesn't have anything to do with the other, does it?"

_Tenshi_ "Not in this case, no. ...Though you have a point, it doesn't please me in the slightest. Are you sure you're going to be OK on your own, Shinki?"

Concerned? I don't take her reason away from her. I mean, I got curbcrushed by a Duke of the Dead before – and Iku was with me.

But no fear! I have a plan to survive, this time. I don't plan on even getting hit once.

_Tenshi_ "Very well. I can see that look of confidence in your eyes well enough. I just want you to have one last thing before we leave, Shinki."

_Shinki_ "Yeah? What is it?"

I mean, I don't WHOA!

...D...

_Tenshi_ "...Hm. ...There. Stay safe, do you hear me?"

_Shinki_ "...'kay. You... Stay safe too."

Alice, Iku and Tenshi left...

And I'm just standing here with this dumb look on my face, the feeling of her lips on my cheek pulsing through me like someone's dunking hot water on my face.

…

…

Uh...

Y-Yeah! T-That's right... I need to... Do my stuff over there!

Aah... I really **was** thinking something before... Wasn't I? ...Holy shit, that caught me totally off-guard...

I better start paying attention on what's before me better. Right now, that is.

...Heh.

Well, then... Onwards.

* * *

**[Interlude – A Few Hours Ago... Location: Open Field]**

**BOOOOM**

**Thooom BOOOM _Booom_**

...Many hard-sounding echoes flung their way through the air like the drums of war of a warmongering tribe of giants marching to battle.

The very air felt like it could pierce through the skin of anyone that went anywhere close to the now battle-damaged field. The nearby trees, the few bits of tall grass and rocks were all gone due to the clash of titans that now raged through the fields of Gensokyo. Scorch marks and signs of destruction followed the sight as the two women swung their fists towards each other, hitting them with such violence it would have easily killed a lesser man. The strength of the impacts escaped their fists as they jumped towards each other again, launching more and more blows towards one another...

And they would hit, launching their respective target away slightly so they would disengage in mid-air thanks to the power of their hits.

Hakurei Miko bit her own lips in concentration as she hurled herself at Hijiri Byakuren with clenched fists. They were not talking anymore – all that had to be said was being said with their fists. The battle priestess launched another one of her extremely powerful punches at the Monk, who took the hit full-force on the head, and jerked her body to the right slightly...

And retaliated with a punch of her own, counter-attacking on Miko's ribcage with brutal impact. The hit was fierce enough to make Miko lose her composure and twirl around in place, making Byakuren prepare to keep attacking... And she felt the left roundhouse kick from the priestess reach her face with such strength, it sent her straight into the ground, after another loud bang shook the skies and the bones of the Monk.

_Byakuren_ "GAH!"

**THUD**

She wheezed loudly in tiredness as she forced her eyes to stay open. Two brutal hits such as those were on the head was not something she was looking forward to. Her legs trembled slightly as she looked at the raven-haired priestess, standing before her like a champion.

_Miko_ "...Haah... Haah... S... Stand up, Hijiri Byakuren. I am not saved yet."

_Byakuren_ "...Of... Of course. I'm not down yet...!"

She analyzed the priestess as best as she could. Such a mighty warrior she was! She wasn't using magic of any description, she was using powers that come with physical prowess more than anything! Chi, martial arts and experience... She felt the weight of Miko's fist staggering her superhuman body, and she smiled to herself in happiness.

_Byakuren_ "Seems like I'm still lacking training of my own... You are amazing, Miko-san."

_Miko_ "Thank you. You are really strong, just as well. This easily explains the reputation you have amongst the humans... They said your scolding was worse than ten thousand hells. I see their claim was not exaggerated."

_Byakuren _"What? I'm not that strict when I scold!"

_Miko_ "Well, you can always see to it your scolding gets lighter, can't you?"

_Byakuren_ "...I would, if I actually was severe on such a thing. I'm not that harsh, am I...?"

_Miko_ "Don't ask me, I don't know."

A moment of silence took place as the Monk stood up and assumed her fighting stance again. Her eyes fell upon the priestess as their mood synchronized again.

_Byakuren_ "I wish... ...We could have met way before any of this had happened."

_Miko_ "Me too, but it can't be helped. It's round two, then?"

The monk nodded as she pressed the ground with her foot as she kicked it with such strength a few bits of the ground were blasted into the air.

Both women resumed bashing their own fists and bodies without stopping for a single moment. Their attacks were penetrating their defenses, so all they could do was hit each other without stopping. It was a battle of attrition at its finest.

Though their strengths were similar, it was clear that they would not get anywhere just by seeing who would fall down first. Byakuren clacked her tongue as she tried to feint a hit but it failed, Miko tried to do the same but it didn't work.

As the attacks fell on each other with unnatural impact, the Monk focused her magic on her hands. If an endurance match was out of the question...

Then she would appeal to a power contest instead!

_Byakuren_ "HM! Prepare yourself, Miko-san!"

_Miko_ "Oh? Let's see what you can do with that magic, then!"

She did not wait for a second confirmation as she focused her magic completely on her arms and made a gathering motion with her hands, her frame begun to glow a powerful golden as she chanted unnaturally...

_Byakuren_ "Here I come! [_Light Sign – Star Maelstrom_]!"

And then she rocketed herself towards Miko, all she could do in response was cross her arms before her, blocking her chest from the incoming Monk.

**BANG**

_Miko_ "UGH!"

She managed to stop her advance, but it was clear that receiving this hit head-on was a terrible idea. Byakuren rose her face to meet Miko's, and she gritted her teeth fiercely as she pushed the priestess backwards even more, adding more and more strength to the attack.

_Byakuren_ "This isn't all I got!"

The golden Monk begun to spark a dust of the same color of her glow that begun to reflect light; harming the ground and Miko upon touch as it scarred the rocks the more she pushed the priestess back.

She clenched her teeth fiercely as Byakuren kicked the ground and launched both of them up towards the azure sky, the golden trail of power following Byakuren everywhere slowly begun to dominate the area just like it was dust. The attack was burning through the clothes on her arms as she channeled her own energy to her limbs in desperation, the fire that burnt through her skin was much stronger than she thought.

_Byakuren_ "Kkkkkhh!"

_Miko_ "GAH! T-This is...! I'm not going down... THAT EASILY!"

And a white explosion took over them like the fireworks of the gods.

The golden dust spread through the air as it was a rain of Byakuren's power. The burning sensation it caused continued with as much strength as it was supposed to have as the two women could be seen tumbling through the air, and crash-landing onto the ground with their backs on the cold, hard rock, and there they laid in silence.

Miko blinked to herself. Her chest was bleeding and so were her arms, and yet she felt really light. Her mind was thinking clearly as the feeling of tiredness took over her body, forcing her to use more strength than she thought necessary to raise herself from the ground. She cocked her head backwards and gazed at Byakuren, who was still on the ground, her head with a cut the size of a sword and her clothes also in tatters.

_Byakuren_ "Haah... Haah... Y-You... That was the Hakurei's power, wasn't it...?"

_Miko_ "...Yes. I was forced to use my power, and yet look at what happened... You are amazing, Hijiri-san."

_Byakuren_ "I wish I could say the same about me. ...I... Didn't manage it, did I...?"

And as she opened her eyes in tiredness, the raven-haired priestess turned around and sat down, looking straight at her.

_Miko_ "I don't feel any different, so I guess I won. I'm sorry, Hijiri-san."

_Byakuren_ "...What are you going to do, then...? Go after Reimu-chan?"

_Miko_ "...I will wait for you again. Thank you for all you have done."

A tired chuckle escaped from the Monk as she opened her arms and rested her back on the ground with her eyes closed. Her mind raged with thoughts of her own as she heard the footsteps of the Priestess leaving the area in a melancholic manner...

Leaving Byakuren all on her own on the now silent battle field.

The wind flowed mercilessly through her gradient hair as she stared upon the sky above her with complete lack of heart. She felt her body sink with her failure as she fought back the frustration with her spirit. She wasn't going to let this drag her down.

_All I'll have to do is try again, isn't it...? But even so..._

_Byakuren_ "...I'm sorry, Reimu-chan. I couldn't save her right now."

_Female Voice_ "...Do not get over your head as what you did not manage to do, Hijiri-dono. We should be thankful that this happened the way it did in the end."

A familiar voice ringed in her ears as she opened her eyes and smiled to herself in response.

_Byakuren_ "You were watching? ...I couldn't feel your presence at all."

_Female Voice_ "I also do not blame you for paying the required attention on your actual enemy. Can you stand?"

She felt the bolt of will running across her body as she forced her upper body back up, and her eyes fell upon the woman that stood before her with a tattered, crashed look of her own. The Monk smiled to herself as she looked at her with sad eyes, and stood up as a sign of her strength coming back to her limbs... Her eyes meeting those of the woman right in front.

_Byakuren_ "You look terrible, my dear."

_Ran_ "True. Though in the end, don't we all?"

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic]**

Run, run, through the damp dark woods!

Run, run, and dodge those roots!

Roll, tumble, keep running on the endless debate...

Whenever I should shut up and destroy this Void Gate!

Or not!

Bah. I'm terrible at rhymes. Whatever the case, I'm finally here, and god damn this place stinks! This is Morrigan's stuff indeed – there's this dark energy flowing everywhere...

And it dies whenever it gets at a one meter and a half from me. I'm being irritating! Yaaay!

...OK, then. Looking at this place the way I am right now, this looks like the place a normal human would find extremely unpleasant. It's dark, it's smelly and it's a wide open area, just like a clearing. There are only a few trees amidst the dark mist that covers the clearing in its entirety, and a few globes of darkness float in certain key areas of the mist. This looks like a Void Gate being channeled for casting all right...

Now, to cancel a Void Gate... I still remember. Destroy the small globes of darkness as it spreads open. Like that one. It's kinda simple once you can see them, really.

**CRASH**

Pretty! ...Hm, I actually fed on that, didn't I...?

Yeah. Just like everything else... It kinda makes me sick, but such is the price of being an anti-mage. OK, then. Next target.

**CRASH**

…

Too easy.

The third one, there it is. Let's... ...What the hell...?

There's something wrong! ...Aah... Shit. That's an undead arm! Are they passing through already? Bollocks!

Hurry! Break it down, don't let it pass through, Shinki!

**Crack CRACK CRACK**

Oh, shit! Some are getting through!

Soul Echo, to the right! I grab one undead by the torso and I swing the Echo forward like a hammer, smashing it against the other two that sprung from the ground like Mexican jumping beans!

**THOOOOM**

...I'm not sure why that came to mind, however.

B-But that's not the point! Shit, I need to crack the cores! Killing the undead that's passing through won't... Do me any good. I'm too late.

**FLASH**

Well.

Will you look at that! It brings a tear to my eye knowing that Morrigan isn't sparing his guns to stop me.

Hello, Duke of the Dead! I didn't miss you.

"**RRRRHAAAAA!**"

_Shinki_ "RRRHHHAAA! Did you listen to me well enough, undead scum?"

Why are these things passing through? Is Morrigan forcing the passage? That makes sense when I think about it...!

Because I'm the one destroying this place, so he needs to send monsters and prevent me from accomplishing my objective. ...Very well. If that's how's it gonna be...

I DO NOT accept your challenge then! **LEG IT!**

**Dash**

_Shinki_ "Shit shit shit shit! Using a Duke of the Dead is a cheap shot, man! ...IRKH! Don't come after me, you unclean abomination!"

Don't you have any manners? ...What kind of a stupid question was that?

I only know one thing, though! That thing is pissed off, and it's chasing me! Leg it, Shinki! Leg it as far as your legs will take you!

Crap crap crap CRAP...! ...**Sniff**.

This scent! ...Holy shit, this is Youmu's scent! So does this mean she is around here?

Whatever! I'll bet on my luck and turn right here! Please let it be Youmu! PLEASE LET IT BE YOUMU! Keep your head down...!

**Dash**

**THUD**

Well, this is a pathway through the forest indeed. And right before me...?

_Youmu_ "Akh! S-Shinki-san? It's... It really is you!"

YES! SCORE!

Oh, Sanae's also here? ...I hardly felt her scent, but that's NOT IMPORTANT.

_Sanae_ "Hmm~? Oh! It really is him! Hello, Shi-"

_Shinki_ "HEADS UP!"

**CRRAAACCK**

"**RRRRRHHAAAAA!**"

Jump and tumble down! Avoid the tree debris, and... Safe landed!

OK. Now we're three! Yes, I am abusing these two for my own purposes! I don't care!

_Youmu_ "IIKH! W-W-What is THAT?"

_Shinki_ "Big ugly undead monster! KILL IT DEAD!"

_Sanae_ "Ah! ...W-What on the God's holy name? T-This is a zombie! It IS a zombie!"

Yes, very perceptive of you! It really escapes the eye that it is indeed just a pile of decomposed flesh, isn't it? Perish the thought!

It's the second one I've seen that it's this angry, though. The one Reimu and I killed was actually on passive mode... This one is all-out berserking on my ass!

_Youmu_ "This is disgusting! Shinki-san, I thought-"

_Shinki_ "Please leave the questions to later! Right now we need to kill this thing! It's one of the Abominations that are roaming Gensokyo, summoned here straight by the hands of Morrigan! So either we kill it, or it's going to run rampant all over the Kappa Village! Take your pick!"

I see you made your mind quickly enough. Thank you!

_Youmu_ "Very well. I wasn't prepared for this, but... There is nothing my sword cannot cut!"

_**THOOOOOM**_

She claims the instant she jumps away from the attack alongside me!

_Sanae_ "Ah... I don't really understand, but we need to defeat it, right?"

No, give it flowers and a pet dog! OF COURSE WE HAVE TO KILL IT!

Do I really have to explain everything to everyone? Am I the narrator of this world or something? God damn it!

_Youmu_ "...I still don't understand a lot of things, Shinki-san! I want a full explanation on this after we get through this beast!"

_Shinki_ "Will do! Stay cool Youmu, this thing is strong as hell and is extremely resistant! Sanae! Do your thing, whatever is it you do!"

_Sanae_ "Hm! I am a living goddess, a beast without life on him is no match for me!"

Fair enough. Here it comes!

_Shinki_ "Hm!"

The monster is fast. Its arm swings are powerful and if they hit... Well, I have a scar on me to remind me what will happen to me if it hits me.

Thing is, I'm not letting it. I jumped away from Youmu so my automatic Zero won't affect her nor Sanae's stuff, as this thing doesn't seem to mind the girls at all...!

Well, this makes things easier. If its attention is focused on me, all I have to do is stay out of its range while Youmu butchers it and Sanae bombards it. I can dodge, if that's all that's required of me...

If that's all I gotta do, there's no way I'm getting hit.

_**VOOOSH**_

The beast swings its arm in a wide arc towards me, predictable. Though my positioning here is thrash, I can still jump over it... Like this!

_Shinki_ "Youmu! Kill it!"

_Youmu_ "I'm on it!"

Its arm whiffed right below me, but... I'm not taking any chances this time. I'm not going to let go of this thing! Does any one of you, my bits of sarcasm within me, remember what the hell happened whenever I tried to play hit-and-run with these things? No! I'm going melee now. Grappler. Close and personal. You and I. Eye to eye. Mighty and high, to the endless sky!

So I stick my arm below and I increase the strength of my whole hand, carving my nails and fingers into the monster's arm, and now I'm being carried away by its swing! Whee!

_Sanae_ "[_Sea Opening – The Day the Sea Split_]!"

Here comes Sanae's attack! She's high up in the air, and as she claims her spell card...

She swings her gohei in a wild arc towards the zombie, unleashing a concentrated blue ray towards it like a sword!

**FLASH**

_Shinki_ "Whoa!"

Holy crap. the attack was incredible to say the least! Where the ray hit, water erupt from the affected area and it bashes everything around it with dense, concentrated water! ...It really IS mimicking the day the sea split, isn't it?

**BOOOOMB**

I'm not letting go of this creep!

Sanae's hit really unbalanced it... Maybe I can do something to slow it down? I still remember that thing I did to the Golem of the Kappa before... Maybe it'll work on the zombie, too?

Let's see... Focus the armor on my hand and... No, not like this! Invert it! Summon it upside-down!

_Youmu_ "Shinki-san, hold on! [_Human Sign – Slash of the Present_]!"

_**SLASH!**_

I'm not even going to bother looking at what she did, but as far as I could tell, she ran really fast and slashed the zombie's legs...

It is quite busy trying to regain its balance now! My arm is rippling with a golden light... This is it.

The thing I did with the Golem. Let's see if I can do it again! I punch undead!

**Bam**

...Puny! I'm not surprised.

I heard a faint sound of echoing steam, though. I heard feedback from this hit!

Maybe I just need to add more meat to the impact? It doesn't work if there isn't any...! Very well, then! I'm going to try something more drastic!

**BOOOM**

**Slash Slash _THOOOM_**

The girls are having fun on where I'm not Zeroing, as far as I can tell. I'm not looking.

Thanks to them, the zombie isn't really bothering me so I don't have to focus too much on my defense. Right, then! I jump from its arm, right into its face... And before it does anything else, I jump up!

_Youmu_ "Shinki-san? I can't seem to be able to harm it!"

_Shinki_ "I know, heads up! I'm going to solve this problem! Get ready for a combo-kill, Youmu!"

I'm pretty confident this will work.

As I go down, the zombie didn't really manage to keep its grounding very well...

So as I fall, I up the armor and I twist it, creating the ripples from before on my arm. ...I also summon the Soul Echo and I twist it... These two at the same time!

My arm begun to glow, just as I remember. But instead of glowing a fierce neon blue, it's rippling with both colors in such a harmonious manner it really scares me!

I have Chase to thank for this, I never managed to control this sort of energy so well before...! So I'll put it to its practice, right now! COME ON!

KISS

MY

KNUCKLE

BITCH!

_**BA-KOOOOOMSSSHH**_

...I hit its face with my blue and gold fist, and the color escaped my arm from the elbow to the fist just like a piston, pressing into the Duke's face with an impact of questionable strength. However, the highlight of this wasn't that it was _strong_ in _damage_ per se.

Its feet escaped the ground, and it flipped in mid-air slightly so it would end up landing on its stomach... And my right fist is now completely numb. However, I could see and understand a lot of happened with this hit.

Impact. What's what this attack was all about. Damage? Psh, I bet my Nuke has more damage than this – but that golden ripple ability of mine... It's magic burn! _**The harder I hit something with it, more of its magic I will remove. I don't eat it, I just burn it**_**.** I guess I just discovered the Mana Burn ability, didn't I?

This, plus the "Azure Haymaker" ability I still didn't give a name to... It seems I can power it up with extra things! I'll have to experiment later, but that's beside the point.

Dukes of the Dead are heavily charged with magic – making them tremendously powerful against pretty much anything. ...But I just burned 46% of its magic, maybe more? So its defenses got low enough that the impact of the hit managed to remove it from the ground...!

_Youmu_ "[_Enlightened Sword – Rise From Delusion_]!"

And the white-haired swordmaster is right where the beast is going to land, on the ground, holding her sword slightly below her, in her usual stance... And as she chanted her attack's name, a blue enormous light erupted from it like a mist in the shape of a blade...

_Youmu_ "HAH!"

And she swung it upwards in a full-moon arc, slashing the monster on its stomach and sending it behind her violently, making it crash against a few unlucky trees and bleed a significant quantity of blood.

**Rustle**

I land on my two feet, as of custom, and I look at our handiwork... Well, our job isn't really done yet is it-

_**BOOOOOOOMPH**_

**SPLASH**

…

_Sanae_ "[_Sea Opening – Moses' Miracle_]."

Or not.

What the fuck...? Did she turn herself into a water meteor and grind the monster into dust as she fell on top of it like she was the bane of its existence?

Yes! Yes she did.

Well! So much for me thinking this thing was still going to keep coming at us!

_Sanae_ "A grand entrance by a living goddess of miracles! Nothing is impossible if you put your heart into it!"

_Shinki_ "I'll... I'll let you say that, free of charge. You two are awesome, I'll take my hat off for you two!"

_Youmu_ "Admittedly, I wasn't expecting us to win that easily... You... What did you do? That piston-like punch of yours..."

_Shinki_ "It burned most of its defenses. It doesn't work on things without magic, but thankfully, this is Gensokyo. The only ones with the power of SCIENCE here are the Kappas! So I'm claiming the effectiveness cookie, and you can't do a damn thing about it."

Well. I'm glad that we actually won this fight with nothing more than just a few scares! That thing hardly had any sort of attack windows, did it...?

But that's not what Youmu's look is telling me.

_Shinki_ "A lot of things happened, Youmu. The Kappas saved me at the same time they were captured themselves... Alice, Tenshi and I rescued them, and now they are following the Tengu to the Misty Lake. I was here trying to stop a spell from happening, but I was attacked by that thing. I'll explain more details to you after I'm not in a hurry!"

_Youmu_ "Fair enough, but... Shinki-san, I... I need your help. If you are here, then we might have a solution to a little problem of ours!"

Really, now? Can't you like, let me off the hook? I have stuff to do...

...Oh, well.

I can spare a few seconds to you.

_Shinki_ "Sure, what is it?"

_Youmu_ "It's... Sanae-san."

_Sanae_ "Youmu, hurry~! We need to see Reimu-san, don't we~?"

...Oh, dear.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Human Village]**

_Iku_ "...I am prone to ask of you. Will you lower your weapons, please?"

_Man_ "Like hell I will! You bloody youkai! One step closer and I will end you!"

The lone farmer human man was sweating from the top of his head.

His eyes glared furiously towards Iku, who was clearly not attempting to approach him in an aggressive manner. His eyes were filled with lack of trust as he brandished the spear he had in hand, his rugged looks not giving him any sort of justice. Her eyebrows tickled as he stepped forward defiantly and aggressively, forcing Iku to step back to avoid confrontation. She didn't really know what to do at this point – engaging in combat with a human would be against her mission entirely.

So she was at a loss. _What can I do...? What would Shinki-san do? He's way more used to dealing with humans than I..._

_Man_ "We don't want no bloody youkai on our bloody fields! So get your bloody face out of our bloody village! Leave!"

_Iku_ "I'm afraid I cannot. Won't you lower your weapon, please? All I want to do is to talk."

_Man_ "No talkin'! You bloody youkai are all the bloody same!"

_He really says 'bloody' a lot..._

_Iku_ "So, would this also apply to the youkai that live in this village?"

_Man_ "...They are not like the bloody ones that live outside!"

_Iku_ "What a coincidence! Neither am I. Would you just listen to what I have to say? Can you take me to someone important, for all that matter?"

_Man_ "You can forget it! I'm not doing anything for the likes of you!"

_A sentence without 'bloody' in it? Maybe I'm making progress._

_Iku_ "I reassure you, I bring news of ill and dire to your people. I am a messenger of the Dragon Palace, surely you must have heard of the warnings we bring?"

_Man_ "Isn't that only about bloody earthquakes? We're not gonna care about a bloody earthquake at this bloody point, when your bloody friends are going around doing whatever they bloody want!"

She sighed heavily at his response. Truly, most of the warnings the Oarfish brought were those of earthquakes, but they were not restricted to that, only...

But this man wouldn't listen. She was at a loss.

_Iku_ "Truly, it is a horrendous thing that's happening outside, isn't it? Even the youkai communities are suffering because of it."

_Man_ "I don't buy that crap, lady! I wasn't bloody born yesterday!"

_Iku_ "**Sigh**. So I can see. Can I go in, now?"

_Man_ "I said no! Are you tryin' my bloody patience, lady?"

_Iku_ "It is hardly my intention. I came only to heed a warning – can't you please understand this?"

_Man_ "I'm not falling for that bloody trick!"

_Iku_ "I am not one to trick humans with false alarms. What do you take the Oarfish for, good farmer? We are not prone to lying over important matters such as this."

_Man_ "Call me a farmer all you bloody want, but my pa was a bloody warrior! So If you try me any more than this, I'm going to run your through!"

_Iku_ "P-Pease, be reasonable. All I'm trying to is-"

_Man_ "Go away before I get bloody serious!"

_Other Man_ "More serious than you already are, Riikichi? Taking your duties as **seriously** as ever, I see."

The man with the spear jolted in his own feet as the other voice came from behind him with a strong tone, accompanied by three other people. One of them Iku recognized way too well – it was Hieda no Akyuu, the scribe and sage of the Human Village. The other one was Kamishirasawa Keine herself, signs of tiredness and stress forming on her face as her eyes met those of Iku, who then bowed slightly to her in respect. The other girl however, wasn't one that she recognized initially, though she had an idea who she was.

Her long, flaring hair flowed down to her hips and stood out from her like a banner fluttering to the wind. She wore a combative kimono with strikingly similar colors to that of the man before her, but more adorned and tougher – almost like a high-ranked uniform. Her eyes fell upon Iku and then on Riikichi, who now turned his back to meet all three of them in the eye, and he rudely pointed towards Iku with a sweat popping out on his brow.

_Riikichi_ "Hieda-dono, Keine-san, Eishun-san, Kotohime-dono! That bloody youkai is trying to get into the village without my bloody permission! ...I was going to-"

_Kotohime_ "So we could see. Though you're still unharmed, clover! I wonder why that is?"

The man named Eishun sported a tall look, much more than that of Riikichi, who was slightly shorter than Iku was. He wore the same robes of Kotohime, but less imposing and slightly less formal. He carried a spear of his own on his broad elbows, and his rugged looks gave away a strange look for a farmer. He clearly did not look the part.

_Eishun_ "Heh! Take it easy on poor Riikichi, boss. You there, lady! What are you doing here? This village isn't taking too kindly to youkai right now, you know?"

_Iku_ "So I imagine. However, you do not have a choice on the matter. Youkai live among you, may you like it or not."

_Eishun_ "Hah! That's true."

_Kotohime_ "You are the messenger of the Dragon Palace, right? I am the leader of the village's militia, Kotohime. I heard we would usually have sightings of you when disaster would come. Do you bring news of ill?"

_Iku_ "Yes, but that is not all. I bring news of survival. For you, and the Youkai communities that live on the mountains. Just listen to what I have to say, please. This is of utmost importance."

They all rose their eyebrows in confusion as Kotohime scratched her chin, skeptically so. She gave Eishun a side-look as he responded with a wide smile to her, making her close her eyes and cross her arms in response.

_Keine_ "You said it's a matter of survival...?"

_Kotohime_ "Interesting. Come with me, Oarfish. I'm wiling to listen to you."

_Iku_ "...Thank you. By your leave, Riikichi-san."

And she passed right through the completely dumbstruck farmer, who let go of his spear on the ground in shock.

The only sounds that escaped his mouth were a gagging stream of nonsensical coughs... And he pointed fiercely to Eishun himself, who stayed behind while the girls went in the village.

_Riikichi_ "E-E-EISHUN-SAN! That woman is a bloody youkai! How can you trust her that easily?"

_Eishun_ "It's not a matter of trusting youkai or not, Riikichi. Saying all youkai are bad is the same as blaming the humans for the same reason."

_Riikichi_ "Even so! ...She's a bloody youkai. I don't like this!"

_Eishun_ "Then why don't you get that spear back from the ground and look behind you? You do realize we're on guard duty now, don't you?"

The farmer man frowned and looked back, only to open his eyes wide open in surprise. Five youkai, all of them sporting long fingers and slightly longer arms than a normal human, looked at them with ferocity and insanity on their eyes. Riikichi picked up the spear quickly as the taller black-haired man chuckled heartily, balancing his own spear on his shoulders.

_Youkai_ "Only a few humans? There was a youkai there, but she's gone. Now we can at least get another one of these losers!"

Both humans stood their ground as they approached them, Riikichi spit on the ground with disgust as Eishun simply scratched his rugged chin in a flaunting manner.

_Eishun_ "You talking about you? Lowlifes should stay low if they don't want to be crushed by those who are taller than them. That's how the weak ones survive, you know?"

The youkai twitched. They crossed their eyes furiously as they opened a wide angry grin to the human soldier, their knuckles cracking on their own.

_Youkai_ "You're just a filthy human with a big mouth. Don't you dare talk this mighty to us, you insect!"

_Eishun_ "And you shouldn't talk more than your mouth allows you. I'll let you five on a secret, so pay attention! ...Don't make light of humans. Do you get it?"

_Riikichi_ "Or we're gonna kick your bloody asses!"

The farmer's taunt was enough to burn the last straw. The five then roared loudly as they charged the two humans, who had their spears in hand...

And they advanced with a fierce strength of their own.

* * *

_Akyuu_ "...Wait. Let me think this straight, then. The... Kappa and the Tengu have joined forces... And now they are marching towards the Misty Lake to try and survive the wave of undead and youkai that keep attacking them? Is this right?"

The head of the Hieda family claimed in confirmation to the girls inside the room just as the messenger of the Dragon Palace debriefed them in the situation they were in.

Iku, Keine, Akyuu, Kotohime and Mokou were inside the building, all of them reunited in there for the purpose of explaining the current situation to each other. Mokou was the only one who wasn't sitting around the same table they were in, preferring to keep her back against the wall with her arms crossed. It wasn't a big table to start with, so her decision gave enough room for the ones willing to say anything to actually share information without being cramped in a small table.

_Kotohime_ "It surprises me that the youkai outside the village are suffering just as much as we humans are. I think we really shouldn't take things for granted, should we?"

Akyuu "I told you that this wasn't a normal occurrence, Hime-chan. No youkai on its right mind would decide to violate the treaties of Gensokyo just like this – the Kappa and the Tengu are a proof of that!"

_Keine_ "This is all really strange, though. Why are these youkai just rampaging like this? Even though they are many, individually they aren't very strong. They are gathering together in large groups, and if this keeps going, eventually they will be a whole army! What is Yukari doing...? Why isn't she doing anything about it? What about Reimu-chan?"

_Iku_ "Yakumo Yukari is dead. She was slain by the hands of the enemy leader."

The messenger's claim suddenly turned the sounds of the buildings off. The girls inside all looked at her as if she was telling a joke, but they could see in her eyes she spoke the truth.

Keine sighed as a cold bolt ran through her back and forced her to rest her face on her palms, waiting for the proper thoughts to sink in. Her eyes fell tiredly over Iku's frame as her eyebrows felt the heavy atmosphere around her. She lowered her head in apology as her mouth displayed a seldom seen seriousness.

_Iku_ "I apologize for the sudden break news, but we cannot bother to waste more time. Yagokoro Eirin has prepared most of the ground for us to defend ourselves, according to what Alice-san has told me. All we have to do now is... Whatever we can. Sensibly so."

_Kotohime_ "Whatever we can, huh... ...Akyuu."

Kotohime called to her friend as she covered her mouth with her fist for a couple seconds, as her thoughts bumped against each other for a couple of seconds. Akyuu raised her eyes in expectation.

_Akyuu_ "Yes?"

_Kotohime_ "What are the chances of us surviving an onslaught of youkai on our own in this village? Even with the help of Mokou-dono and Keine-san? Regard numbers only."

A brief moment of thought took over as Akyuu rose her eyes unwillingly, meeting those of her friend.

_Akyuu_ "...About... About 20%. And even if we do, we'd experience heavy losses from our part."

_Keine_ "That much...? Are there this many youkai rampaging through the fields as we speak?"

_Akyuu_ "I was asked for a statistic on numbers. I'm not sure how many there are, but I know for a certain they outnumber us five to one. For as strong as the farmers and Hime-chan's men are, we cannot afford to engage that many in open combat. It's not going to be a very good clash. We only survived this far because of you, if I may be so blunt..."

_Mokou_ "What about Shinki? What is he doing now?"

The Crimson Watchguard's sudden question made the girls jump on their seats, looking back at her with wide eyes. Kotohime rolled her eyes in wonder as she rose her eyebrows.

_Kotohime_ "Shinki? Who is he?"

_Keine_ "...Ah... Yes. He's known in the village as the Chaos Eater. Aya already published... Uh, I guess five newspapers about him?"

She looked up, gathering the information Keine gave her and bumped her fist on her palm, as if the memory came to her instantly so.

_Kotohime_ "Oh! That one! I remember now. ...So, what about him?"

_Iku_ "Ah... Shinki-san is currently destroying the forces of the enemy as we speak. Morrigan's undead attack on the Kappa, that is. He is detaining their advance to the best of his ability."

Mokou simply nodded to herself in concordance. The girls tilted their heads, confused.

_Keine_ "So the Kappa and the Tengu have joined forces... This is an epic enough of an achievement."

_Kotohime_ "I do believe that the circumstances definitely call for extreme measures."

And the leader of the militia stood up, solemn, staring at the walls of the village that she always fought so hard to protect through the open wooden window. Her gaze hazily crossing the few humans that ran through, cheering and laughing, and she felt her heart race in a speed she wasn't used to.

She bit her lips. She knew what she had to do, but the question was: Would it be the best thing to do...?

_Kotohime_ "I always fought really hard to protect this village. I created this police force to keep us safe. I tried to maintain these people unharmed... But now I guess I can't do it myself, can I?"

_Iku_ "You can try. But it will definitely end up in failure."

_Keine_ "Nagae-san! Please, mind your words! Everyone has been having a really hard time!"

_Iku_ "I am not here to ease your hearts with soft and nice words. I am here to say the truth... For as harsh and heavy as it may be."

_Kotohime_ "And I appreciate that, from the bottom of my heart. ...Nagae Iku-dono."

She turned her head slowly as her stance changed completely. Her eyes focused heavily on the girls at the table, and she nodded in confirmation to the look on her friend's face.

_Kotohime_ "Akyuu. How long will it take us to assemble everyone?"

_Akyuu_ "Three hours."

_Kotohime_ "Make it one. We're in a hurry!"

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic]**

_Youmu_ "...Please help me."

Oh, dear.

Sanae's gone nuts, Youmu's scared and we have an invasion to stop! What are the odds of this happening? Can we actually do all of this at the same time, I wonder?

...**Sigh**. According to Youmu, the goddesses are not at their shrine... So I guess what Bijou said now has gained significant relevance. I'm still finding it hard to believe, but there we go.

Now. What to do? Sanae's probably been charmed so hard her brain has gone fritz. I'll probably have to do something about that, now!

Because I'm the Magic Boogie Man!

_Sanae_ "You two are talking for quite some time. Do you know what's wrong with her, Shinki-san? She did say she was cursed."

That's what she told me that she told you, yeah.

_Shinki_ "As a matter of fact, yes I do know what's wrong with her, friend. But guess what?"

_Sanae_ "Hm? What?"

_Shinki_ "You have something in your eye and that is bothering me quite a lot."

...Time to start the fix-o-maximum five thousand, ladies and gentlemen.

_Youmu_ "Eh?"

_Sanae_ "D-Do I?"

_Shinki_ "Why yes you do. Here, let me take it off."

I hastily approach her and get into a rather close range to her. She seems uncomfortable by me getting into her personal space, but hey. I have a plan.

_Sanae_ "N-No need, I can..."

I friendlily put my hands on her shoulders and look right deep into her... Rather beautiful eyes. Nice.

She looks shocked enough, though. I guess she is as innocent as they come.

_Sanae_ "S-Shinki-san? What are you-?"

_Shinki_ "Shh. It's gonna be OK. Look at me for a second. Focus."

Well.

It's been a while since I last did this. I'm kind of nervous.

I lower my face slightly to keep eye contact with Sanae as she started to blush furiously. She seem to be at a loss, and I can also hear Youmu's gasping as if she doesn't know what I'm doing. It's OK, I know what I'm doing. I take my hands off of her shoulders and I put my hands on her head, holding her as gently as I can...

_Sanae_ "S-Shinki-san... I don't... I... I mean...!"

_Shinki_ "It's OK. Concentrate with me."

She started to breathe heavily as she closed her eyes. Perfect. I increase the strength of my grip of my hands and help her to keep facing me. Youmu seems to be holding her breath... And as Sanae just started to shake slightly due to lack of understanding what I'm about to do...

I bring my own head backwards and I headbutt her with as much strength as I can!

_**BANG**_

_**~~~~!  
**_

_Sanae_ "GAH?"

_Youmu_ "...Ah...?"

**Thud**

I release her as she falls on the ground, flat on her ass. Her forehead is now red due to my headbutt, and her eyes are spinning. According to my book, that's a successful mind restoration at its finest indeed! Job complete.

_Shinki_"Well. I guess that's a job well done."

_Youmu_ "J-J-J-Job well done? Y-You hit her! W-What was that all about? Shinki-san!"

_Shinki_ "Hey, you asked for my assistance and I gave it. You can't blame me for making use of her girl purity to keep her still, can you?"

_Youmu_ "Ah... W-What about her? Is she OK?"

There's only one way to find out.

_Shinki_ "Sanae! Rise and shine, senorita! Can you stand?"

Well, she opened her eyes. She's looking terrified enough, so I guess I worked it out pretty well?

_Sanae_ "D-DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN!"

_Shinki_ "Oh? I won't. It's a promise."

And I am lying. I'm in a hurry, so I'll do it again if you don't stand up.

There we go! That wasn't so hard now, was it? ...Damn, she looks pissed off.

_Sanae_ "D-Don't play games with me! OK? That was a dirty blow! OK?"

_Shinki_ "Right, whatever. Where are Suwako and Kanako, Sanae?"

_Sanae_ "What do you mean? They are... ...At..."

Side-effects of the headbutt fix. Wait for it, she's being mindcrushed right now.

…

...Loading. Loading...

_Sanae_ "Wait... The shrine... They don't... Ah! I... I remember! Oh, god what have I done?"

See now, Youmu? That's how you fix charming. With a headbutt to the skull.

100% guaranteed.

_Youmu_ "Sa...Sanae-san! You remember now? Are you OK?"

_Sanae_ "I remember... Suwako-sama and Kanako-sama, they left the shrine! I didn't do anything to stop them! Suwako-sama did something to me, said it was supposed to keep me safe! Then I felt like I was in a very good dream... Oh, what have I done...? Why didn't I stop them?"

'To keep her safe', she says...?

…

Why does it feel like there is something more to everything that's going on that we don't know about?

She said 'stop them', so maybe she knows what happened? I find it unlikely, though...

Let's ask about it, just for good measure.

_Shinki_ "Do you know where they went? Or what they are planning, for all that matters?"

_Sanae_ "Suwako-sama looked so worried, I felt like I should have done something! ...Now they are gone, and I have no idea where to! Shinki-san, do you know anything?"

That answers my question, but I better save the truth for a later time.

Right now, Suwako and Kanako are none of my business. What's important this moment is that Void Gate I was supposed to be destroying.

_Shinki_ "I don't, but I'm sure Alice knows. I don't know where she is right now, but we'll all meet later at the Misty Lake, so you can pretty much do whatever you want."

_Sanae_ "R-Really? Alice-san knows..."

_Youmu_ "Hm? Shinki-san, that..."

I give Youmu a heavy 'don't say it' look, and apparently she gets the idea.

Please, don't say it. Now's not the time. I don't have the time.

_Youmu_ "...You said there were undead, and the Kappa were in danger."

Thank you.

_Shinki_ "Yes. I'm going on an expedition right now. Why, do you want to help?"

_Sanae_ "Undead? Definitely, we'll help! If it'll help us get to Alice-san faster, I will gladly do it!"

_Youmu_ "Very well. My swords are yours until this bout is finished, Shinki-san."

_Shinki_ "Then let's do this. Come!"

And we walk down the Forest of Magic again, my teeth brimming angrily inside my mouth as I cover my limbs in dark flames, ready for what I expect to find down this path.

Undead. And more undead.

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic – Void Gate]**

Well, here we are! And what would the odds be? Undead. And more of the undead!

I'm not really inclined in jumping on the fray. I'm really going to feel pain if they gank up on me...

But that's why Youmu and Sanae are here for!

_Shinki_ "OK, I explained to you girls what you must do. Keep them busy, but don't get cocky. They are stronger than they look."

_Sanae_ "This is filthy... I can't believe I am looking at something like this. So this is the fabled 'undead army'...? I feel like I'm playing Resident Evil all over again."

_Youmu_ "Are you certain you don't want us to follow you, Shinki-san? We can provide you decent enough cover if..."

_Shinki_ "No. As you are well aware of, I have absorbed Chase's power core and I am unable to control a few things. One of these things is this anti-magic field around me. At a reasonable distance, it's fine... But if I get too close to you, your magic will become worthless. So there's no point for either of you to follow me. Just go in there and do your thing. I will go, and I will crush the cores without being seen – and that's where I excel at. Not being seen."

_Sanae_ "Does the undead have normal eyesight?"

Oh! That's a good question!

_Shinki_ "They don't, but if they acknowledge your presence in any way, shape or form they will effectively 'see' you. So if I stay hidden... They won't see me! It's that simple."

_Sanae_ "I see. That makes things easy for you, I guess. Youmu-san, let's go."

_Youmu_ "...O-OK. Shinki-san, be careful! Give us a signal when you are done!"

I confirm her claim with a nod as they flash out from cover and start throwing their attacks at the zombies, relentlessly so!

**Boooooom**

**Slash**

...They are fighting quite well, but I can see they will be eventually overrun.

Powerful as hell or not, you can't stop an onslaught on your own. Morrigan truly had a ton of undead at his beck and call...

Very well, then. A few more seconds of wait and I'll jump in, destroying that other globe, a few meters away from me.

...Wait for it...

_Youmu_ "_[Life Ending Sword – Meditation_]!"

There! I jump in and I roundhouse the globe to bits!

**Dash**

...Or I would, if it didn't disintegrate as I got too close to it! Disappointing.

Oh, well. The undead are with their attention on both ladies right now, so I'm not going to bother with them, either! I came here to destroy the portal! And that's what I'm going to do.

There lies another one... And a few more.

What I find unnerving, is that they keep popping up. Damn it... I need to hurry!

**Crash**

There! Two to go!

…Ah...

**Throb**

Hm...! What...?

That was painful. Damn it...!

This much magic, it's hurting me. It's like my stomach is too filled up with food, but I keep eating...!

This is starting to hurt...

**Throb**

Gah! OK, I need to destroy more! ...Just two more. Come on!

**Crash**

_Youmu_ "[_Human Sign – Slash of the Present_]!"

_Sanae_ "[_Prayer – Charm of Good Commerce_]!"

They are wailing down on the buggers...

...Oh, damn. What the hell...? I guess... Forest of Magic plus Void Gate...

I am eating more and more magic for each step I take. This is hurting me quite badly...

Shit... I am feeling so much pain...! It feels like my heart's going to explode...

Handle it, Shinki. It's... It's OK. It's all fine. This is temporary. We'll find a way to deal with this...

_You are such a shameful pig. You can't handle this much power even if you tried! That's allowed for people like me only!_

Oh, great. Now I'm hearing voices on my head.

...I don't like it.

_Well, if you don't like power, then let me use it for you! Here, that's how you use it! OK? Learn something from this, you dirty pig!_

Shut the fuck up...

_Such a shame! You have such great potential, truth be told, but GOD you are awful at what you do!_

Seriously, be quiet...

_Youmu_ "Ah! SHINKI-SAN! Behind you!"

_Have you learned enough yet? Should I show you more?_

Shut up.

_Sanae_ "Shinki-san!"

_Here! It's a gift from me! So let it get over your head, you retarded vampire!_

I said... SHUT UP!

_I mean, it's called POWER CORE for a reason! Do I have to teach you how to use it? Ooh~ I get it! It's because you are RETARDED. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying enough attention, was I~_

_Shinki_ "SHUT UP! STOP TALKING TO ME!"

_Youmu_ "...Ah?"

Where is it? WHERE IS IT?

Is it there? Then I'll show you who's retarded, you bitch!

A few undead coming my way...? Who gives a damn! Power on my right hand... To hell with them! To hell with you!

_Shinki_ "EAT THIS! _Magnum Revolver_!"

DIE!

**BANG**

…

**STATIC**

**KKKKKHHHHH**

…

…?

W...W-What?

What did I just...?

That was... That was Chase's...

_Youmu_ "Shinki-san? What's the matter? Move! Get out of there!"

Ah... Y-Yeah.

The last thing I have to break... It's there. Yeah.

**Crash**

...I shot a straight bullet that pierced the undead through the chest, cleaving a hole through him that would allow a finger to fit in... And then the bullet pierced him and went for the one behind. All in a straight line, and I hit both.

It wasn't as powerful as my Azure Nuke. But if the Nuke is a shotgun...

This really is a revolver. That packs a punch of its own...? Is that it?

_So you DO get it. If you pay attention, you can use a few things that you had no idea you could. Is it too hard to see what's right under your nose? But considering you can't see it no matter how hard you look, I should I say it's up your ass. You're really just a bunch of stupid put together and with a pair of working legs, that's what you are. Try not to be so stupid next time... But who am I kidding, right~?_

What's this feeling? ...I feel really bad...

**Throb**

_Shinki_ "Ugh! ...**Cough**! S-Shit... This hurts... Physically... I think I'm going to be sick...!"

**SLASH**

**Booooom**

_Youmu_ "Hey! Keep yourself together! Stand up, Shinki-san!"

Youmu...

I'm... I can see very well. I can think clearly. I'm not going nuts at all. This is pure physical pain... It's like something is trying to explode from my chest...!

Shit... Shit...! I hate this! I hate this...

_Youmu_ "Hey, listen to me! Are you OK?"

_Shinki_ "No. My own power is killing me! Or something... Like that, yes. I have too much of it...! Maybe Morrigan did something to this Void Gate...? Was it cursed? I can't feel my limbs..."

_Sanae_ "Youmu-san, Shinki-san! If we don't leave, w-we'll be swarmed! What do we do?"

...God damn it... I can't let this stay like this, can I?

I have an idea...

_An idea, says you? You mean, my idea? ...Very well. I'll do it._

**Grunt**

_Shinki_ "Youmu. Grab Sanae and you two go to the Misty Lake. If we're lucky, the Humans, the Kappa and the Tengu will all be together. Go there, and tell them that I am seriously sick, and tell them I'm going to fix it soon enough and I'll be there shortly."

_Youmu_ "I have no reason to believe in you!"

_Shinki_ "I know. But please, do it. I have chances to survive if left on my own... It wouldn't be the first time, trust me!"

Don't look at me like this, please. I'm not done yet!

_Shinki_ "Listen to me, Youmu. A lot of things are happening, and none of them are essentially good. But a lot of good things are happening too. I'm not going to let that slip through my fingers. Tell everyone I lost control of my power, but that Nitori's shenanigans are still working! OK? Can you do that for me?"

_Youmu_ "...Shinki-san, you..."

_Shinki_ "Please, Youmu! We don't have much time! The undead are coming! OI!"

**Rumble**

Morrigan's trying to get through as many of the buggers as he can...! The gate's down already, but even so...

_Shinki_ "If I go with you, my anti-magic will keep everyone from being able to fight back as well as they should! So I'm fighting here!"

_Youmu_ "Even though you are hurt? I don't-"

...Please.

This is something I want to do on my own.

Call it dude selfish powers if you want. I don't mind.

But I really want to do this on my own!

…

_Youmu_ "...Stay safe. For the Celestial's sake."

_Shinki_ "Heh. Of course."

For Tenshi's sake... Yeah, I can survive for that.

I wouldn't want her to experience what losing someone she loves feels like.

…

...Speaking from experience.

I can safely say that without making a sarcastic remark now, can't I?

I think my brain was shocked harder than I thought it was. ...But I don't hate it.

_Sanae_ "HEY! You two, come on! Let's hurry out of here!"

Yeah. You should go already! Haul it!

And I confirm my status of mind with a tired wink to Youmu, who nodded in response and dashed all the way to Sanae... And grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the swarm.

_Sanae_ "Ah? Y-Youmu-san! What are you doing? What about-"

_Youmu_ "Let's hurry, Sanae-san! No time for that now!"

...Very nice indeed.

OK, now. Tons of undead, here... Zombies and whatnot. And they are really unhappy with me! Go figure.

I am feeling too much pain to try and fight them off on melee. I am in too much pain to try and guide them away. I don't want to do neither! So, what will I do instead?

…

I'll survive.

And I'll give these losers all the hell that I can.

Let's see... How did she do it again? Magic on the left hand, magic on the right hand... Focus them on the arms and spread as you release... And let it explode!

Burn!

_Shinki_ "_Bomber Flare_!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: The Ragnarok Scar]**

_Sanae_ "Youmu-san! Why did you run without him? He looked hurt! He looked really sick!"

_Youmu_ "I know. It was by his request that I left him behind. His power is slightly beyond control... As far as I know, it has been like this ever since he absorbed the magic of the one who created this scar."

The wind priestess pulled herself together and released the grip from the gardener as she floated on the air with a confused expression on her face. How many things have been kept secret from her, after all...?

_Sanae_ "So... _Someone_ caused all of this destruction? ...T-This is...!"

_Youmu_ "We do not know her whereabouts at this time, perhaps Shinki-san pulverized her when he bit her. ...But I find it extremely unlikely. That person is... Frightening, to say the least. She defeated Marisa-san in single combat, nonchalantly even. There are a lot of things happening right now Sanae-san, and despite the lack of time to explain, we will do so soon enough. Please do not worry. Right now, we have to focus on what Shinki-san told us to do."

_Sanae_ "...Why? Does he know what's going on?"

_Youmu_ "He's involved in it as deeply as one can be."

She blinked in discomfort as she looked at the explosion that resulted in the distance where they came from, erupting in a azure flash that disappeared in the thickness of the dark woods. Sweat slid on her forehead as she closed her eyes, forcing her sight out of the forest and into the eyes of the gardener of the Hakugyokurou, who nodded back at the priestess with a conflicted smile.

_Sanae_ "It hurts to have a god be protected by a youkai."

_Youmu_ "He's not a youkai, you know."

And they took flight towards the Misty Lake instantly, without looking back at the other explosion that took place at the clearing, rattling the trees around it with the force of the explosion.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Misty Lake]**

The great Misty Lake.

Easily considered to be Gensokyo's sea, it was the home of fairies. Water youkai. Slimes and even a few other beasts that found their way into its deep waters. Its shore was mostly known for keeping the Scarlet Devil Mansion by, and also the home of the ice fairy – one of the greatest troublemakers in Gensokyo.

But now, this place was filled to the brim with people.

The Kappa and the warriors of the Tengu were at the shores of the Misty Lake, dumbstruck at the sight before them. The white-haired leader of the Tengu blinked in amazement as she stepped forward on her own, signaling to the Tengu to stay where they were. She opened a welcoming smile as her eyes fell down the path of the Misty Lake, gazing at the distance...

Gazing straight at the army of humans that followed behind Hieda no Akyuu, Kotohime, Fujiwara no Mokou, Kamishirasawa Keine and Nagae Iku.

The sight was tremendous. The whole village was there; men, women... Children and even a few weak youkai that were too scared to try and go to the woods and hide. Like an army of legionaries, every single human ported spears on their hands, except for the children. The sight took the youkai by complete surprise as they stopped marching as soon as they got into an appropriate range, and Akyuu stepped forward on her own, smiling at the Tengu overlord in a greeting manner.

_Kayara_ "...A kid...?"

_Akyuu_ "Good evening, Great Tengu – Tenma Kayara-sama. I am Hieda no Akyuu, responsible for recording the Chronicles of Gensokyo and also its lorekeeper. I come here in peace, and I speak in the name of all humans here present."

_Kayara_ "A kid does...? How old are you, missie...?"

_Akyuu_ "I am over 1200 years old, my lord. Despite living a human-like lifespan, I keep all of the memories I possessed in my previous lives. It is my job to record everything that happens in this world... And thus, I am the Human Village's voice. We come regarding the current situation about the youkai that currently threaten our very existence... And also, the enemy we all have to defeat in order to guarantee our mutual survival."

The lord of the Tengu opened her eyes widely as the apparent 10-years old girl spoke like a true sage. She rose her head in respect to the girl and opened a smile to her, resting her hands on her own waist in expectation.

_Kayara_ "Is this about the undead we heard so much about? If that is the case..."

_Akyuu_ "It is the undead, and the overwhelming numbers of rampaging youkai that have used the current situation to do as they pleased. You did experience their attacks firsthand, if my theories are correct... And so did we. I am quite certain, the Kappas also did."

The dim light of the evening illuminated the face of the human girl as she rose her eyes to meet those of the Lord Tenma, who faced the girl with admiration.

_Kayara_ "...What gives the humans to accept such a thing? The youkai rampaging aren't a menace on their own, are they? The undead that took over the Hell of Blazing Fires are the greater menace at this point, and they are concentrating their attacks on us."

_Akyuu_ "The youkai may not be powerful on their own, but they are great in numbers. Slowly but surely, they are amassing an army large enough to overrun the Humans if we stay on our own. We have already clashed a few times, and thanks to Kamishirasawa Keine-san's efforts and Fujiwara no Mokou-san's strength, we managed to keep them at bay thus far... But that only takes us to this point. We need to guarantee a greater chance of survival."

_Kayara_ "So you came asking for protection? Is that it?"

_Akyuu_ "No. We came here to bolster our own numbers... And your own. To fight back together, and free Gensokyo from the threat that currently envelops all of us."

A small bit of silence took place as the lord of the Tengu scratched her head in disbelief.

_Kayara_ "Increasing our numbers, you say? With humans? Though the youkai are not a problem as long as the undead are gone, isn't this a decision asking for our assistance on this matter?"

_Akyuu_ "Did it truly escape your notice that Yakumo Yukari is dead?"

The lord of the Tengu opened her eyes in shock for a second before closing them and gazing back at the small sage. Her eyes were not the eyes of one that tells lies... And the situation slowly began to be imprinted onto her mind as she frowned fiercely to the head of the Hieda.

_Kayara_ "...It did."

_Akyuu_ "Then I will make this short, Tenma Kayara-sama. We came here to assist the Kappa and the Tengu... And in return, we came to be assisted. For our mutual survival, and for the sake of Gensokyo in its entirety. What do you say?"

The Tengu looked at each other with anticipation as Kayara smiled to the girl. Her eyes fell upon the Oarfish behind her as she bowed down respectfully, and she opened a smile that rivaled those of the Oni. She lowered herself and rested on one of her knees at the height of the human sage, both of them looking directly onto their own eyes.

_Kayara_ "I like you, kid! ...Very well, why not? I accept the offer of the Humans and their champions! Though I admit this is the least I expected to happen, hahaha!"

_Akyuu_ "Y-Yes! Thank you very much, Lord Tenma!"

_Kayara_ "Call me Kayara! Only you can, though! The rest of you Tengu punks call me Lord Tenma! Do you get it?"

She said as she stood up and looked back at the Tengu as she shook the hand of Akyuu... Aya dancing around them at this moment taking pictures like crazy as the Youkai and the Humans cheered them with heart.

_Aya_ "Headlines! 'Humans and Youkai form alliance to protect Gensokyo'! What a scoop, what a story! Truly motivational!"

_Kayara_ "Oi! Aya, get your ass out of here! This is a place of authority!"

...And for the first time in a long time, the Humans and the Youkai rose their weapons together as brothers-in-arms. Talking to each other, laughing with each other, and raising their defenses as one. The shores of the Misty Lake were now occupied by a whole village and more, and became a fortress of people. The lights that shone that night was indeed different than any other light. It was beautiful.

_Iku_ "...If only the Dragons would see this. Gensokyo truly is a magnificent place."

* * *

The night passed without further greater incidents. The Humans and the Youkai circled amidst the shores of the lake, creating campfires and raising a seemingly pointless palisade, if only to protect them from the cold and the wind.

The human children seemed to have gained a huge liking to both the Kappa and the Tengu, and were seen playing with their wings and science alongside their peers. The initial worries Akyuu had dissipated as she quite literally piqued the interest of the Lord Tenma, and would be seen talking with her quite regularly. She would mostly listen to Akyuu speak, listening more often than not, and apparently never growing bored of it. It was a rather amusing sight for the Tengu and Keine herself, who would find herself chuckling with enthusiasm after seeing Kayara ask complex questions to Akyuu, who would proceed to answer with precision and even add to the question when she could. It was amusing, to say the least of it.

Kotohime and her soldiers were few, but they were the ones who felt most comfortable alongside the White Wolves. All of them were built tough, and clearly not to be underestimated - the captain of the White Wolves was finding commanding both parties around a bit complex, but Kotohime had no trouble asking of the White Wolves what they should do or where they should go. The Tengu were impressed at how flexible the humans were being, and bowed down heavily in surprise. They were learning a lot from them as much as they were teaching. Granted not all of them cooperated, but it was as clumsy of a step as any.

Mokou was the only one that was at a loss. The friendly and lively atmosphere wasn't something she was used to and kept to herself often, but was interrupted by the Youkai and the Humans that came asking of her to show pyrotechnics. Which she would just scoff and complain, leaving them unattended. A few shrugs and nods was all that it took for them to agree to the answer they got... But it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Hinanawi Tenshi soon reunited with the folks at the Misty Lake, by herself. She claimed she could not find Hijiri Byakuren anywhere, neither Reisen herself no matter how hard she looked – even the folks at the Palaquin Ship were unaware of their location. She displayed great amounts of anger and grief as she was greeted by everyone at the shore however – only being followed and talked to by Nagae Iku herself, who in return explained the situation to her as well as she could. Needless to say, she simply shrugged the information off.

_Tenshi_ "Of course they agreed to this. I would question their wisdom severely if they didn't."

She looked left and right in tiredness as her eyes failed to spot the one person she wanted to see at that moment, but he wasn't there. She rose an eyebrow to the situation as she crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the ground in worry.

_Tenshi_ "Iku? Where's Shinki?"

_Iku_ "Shinki-san? ...I'm not sure. He was supposed to return soon? We're to expect an attack from the undead from quite some time..."

_Aya_ "Oh, if it's about Mr. Ninja-Vampire's whereabouts, I can help. Or should I say, _they_ can help?"

They were approached by Aya herself, who in return was accompanied by none other than Youmu and Sanae. They were tired and probably ran all the way here without stopping – maybe except for random occurrences that prevented them from reaching the shores faster.

_Aya_ "They were here for quite some time, but you weren't here at all. I do believe they had their own share of things to say... To you, that is."

_Tenshi_ "To me? ...What is it?"

...And they explained.

The reason Shinki did not come back as he released as much of his magic onto the enemies, virtually keeping them away from the shores.

And the Celestial's forehead displayed the ugliest anger vein that it could ever display.

_Tenshi_ "AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE, YOU HALF-BRAINED FLOWER-SNIFFING FAILURE?"

_Youmu_ "I...! ...I did. He requested me of such, and the enemies he did not manage to detain will be coming here shortly! We have to prepare for battle!"

_Tenshi_ "THEN TELL THAT TO THE SOLDIERS! I DON'T CARE!"

_Aya_ "It has be done already. Kotohime-chan is getting ready on her side of the matter... Most of the ones capable of fighting also should be, or so I've been told!"

_Iku_ "So you've been told..."

_Sanae_ "We should have brought him with us, but he-"

**VOOSH**

The speech of the Wind Priestess was interrupted by the Celestial, who took off to the sky without listening to whatever as it she had to say. She flew up, and up... High enough to be able to look straight into the Forest of Magic in its entirety, for as limited as her vision was at night. She floated high up in the air as she bashed her vision at the forest... And her jaw dropped.

The other girls soon reached her as they gazed upon the colorless dome that took over a certain area of the forest, draining the trees from their usual healthy look and leaving nothing but a trail of dampness behind as it wobbled. Slowly but surely, the dome trailed off without any particularly obvious destination, but the clear uncontrollable magic draining was certain for all of them there present. That was Shinki's power going overdrive again.

_Tenshi_ "...Shinki..."

_Youmu_ "That was the reason he asked us to leave him alone. For the most part, our Spell Cards and special powers are magic... He would not allow us to defend ourselves properly if he came with us."

_Sanae_ "I wish I could do more for him, but it's beyond my capacity. ...I have no idea who could solve a problem like this...!"

_Aya_ "So... That's really him, huh? That's scary, isn't it? Look at that, he's eating the magic out of the forest!"

_Iku_ "It pains me knowing that I cannot do anything to help him...! Maybe someone with sealing abilities could do that, but..."

And they stared deeply into the yonder as Tenshi clenched her fists in defeat, knowing that she couldn't do anything to help Shinki even if she went there. A problem like that was beyond her, and she felt pure grief invading her body as she held herself down not to go towards Shinki and punch him in the nose. Her frown crippled her expression to a degree the messenger of the Dragon Palace held her shoulder, if only to prevent her from discharging her frustration on someone else...

And she bit her own tongue, if only to prevent her from cursing all names she knew of. A spurt of blood gushed out from her teeth as she cursed her own lack of power to do what she couldn't.

_Tenshi_ "Damn it...! Damn it!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: ?]**

A room.

A white room, immaculate. So white and so pure that if not for the several different illumination bits of shadow and light reflecting on its walls, it could be mistaken for gold.

It was a simple, yet quite polished and still. Its walls looked tremendously solid as the decoration on its corners seemed to only amplify its size and might. The walls were quite high – just like those of a castle, and they ended up in a roof followed by a decoration that attracted more attention that it probably should. The roof itself also looking solid and well-done, was made of singular, straight slabs of white concrete that was so polished it looked like it was porcelain. The whole room brimmed with the same design and polish, giving a feel of peace that reached down your very core, pacifying you just for paying attention to it.

The room was not empty. A bedside and two bookshelves made of the same material as the walls occupied the room alongside a fluffy-looking cotton-white bed, that rested on the far side of the room, parallel to the marble door that rested on the center of the wall it was in, closed.

No sounds could be heard as the only source of illumination within was a globe of white light that kept the room lit. It hovered a few centimeters off from the ceiling as its soothing radiance was slightly stronger than that of a candle – but it was enough to keep the white room, lit. And so it was, standing itself as a sign of purity.

...But the room was not devoid of life.

A shocking color was at rest on the bed, distracting the pure white one would behold as one gazed at it. The figure at the bed distracted the color, at the same time it felt like it was fit to be in it. As if it was not a bad thing.

The color that shocked so badly with the white was that of a purple clad dress that covered its wearer from the neck to the feet, like it was a symbol of its wearer. The light long sleeves that rolled down her arms shocked heavily with her golden hair as it fell down her body to her hips – untied.

Her golden eyes blinked in surprise. Her head pounded painfully as she put all the effort she could into sitting on the bed, her eyes distorted like those of someone who just woke up from a heavy slumber. Her mind was foggy and messy – she did not understand anything as she looked at her hands when control of her body slowly returned to her, her fingers moving as she commanded them to.

She stood up, wavering left and right on her own feet as she analyzed the room as best she could. The empty, white room she found herself in, covering her mind like a blanket of fog. Her thoughts couldn't focus properly as she forced her vision on the far side of the wall, just like someone without glasses trying to see at a distance. Her head pounded heavily as she felt its weight coming back to her as she covered her eyes with her left hand... The sensation of her own skin coming back to her slowly and steadily.

_Yukari_ "...What... Is this place...? Where am I...?"

She stumbled on her own feet as she staggered her way to the door, resting her whole body on it as she finally reached the walls, using all the strength she could muster to pull the handle down and pushing the door open. Its weight forced her to use more strength than she wished she could have, considering how uncomfortable she was feeling. Her mind pounded her head a few more times as she saw herself in a corridor - white and immaculate as the room she was in – only being distracted by the few paintings and vases that decorated its extension to the door on its far side. She grunted to herself as she found her own feet dragging her weight to it, forcing her blood to course through her veins through sheer force of will.

And her head begun to gather its thoughts to the best of its ability... Concentrating her capacity of analysis and removing the fog from her mind as she managed to recover her composure. As she slowly begun to awaken.

_Yukari_ "I remember... My own death? So... What is this place? This doesn't look like Higan..."

She attempted to concentrate and create a portal, but nothing appeared. She sighed in dismissal as she expected something like this to happen. Her powers were worthless in this place, so all she could do right now was move forward to the door before her.

She slowly made it as far as her legs took her. She looked at the door as her mind kept pounding like a bad hangover when she put her hand on the handle and forced the door open, revealing another room inside, exactly like the one she was in a few moments ago.

Except that this room had no bed... And it had a table instead.

The white table was round and simple, reminiscing one of the old ages of nobility. Made of pure marble from top to bottom, it was big enough to house three people around it, and it stood on the center of the room as if it was a throne, surrounded by a couple of chairs that sadly did not possess the same charisma as the table did.

However, this room shocked in contrast to the previous one, if only because this room was also not empty.

Sat on one of the two chairs by the table, was someone Yukari recognized well enough. The black on the traditional Japanese clothes was enough to even scare the purity out of the room, if not for the fact it actually didn't. The owner of the clothes rested on the back of the chair as the red that was the hair combined really well with the choice of robes. Eyes that also flared crimson gazed at Yukari as if expecting her arrival... And she frowned to the reaction as if she did not know what to say.

_Yukari_ "...Havoc."

_Havoc_ "Good evening, Yakumo Yukari... Though I do believe this is the first time we see each other in person."


	40. Chapter 40: The White Room

**Author's Comments: **Hey everyone! I'm still alive! ...It's been a busy month, it has. I would be surprised if someone didn't think I was dead or something! ...Kinda true. Got sick! Got work! Busy busy busy! But now, not anymore... That is, until more work piles up on my face, for one reason or another.

BUT, this is Touhou Chronicles 40, and this chapter was a bitch to write. Not because it was hard or anything, but the very nature of this chapter might piss people off.

**DIALOGUE HEAVY.**

And now, we progress. This was fun, taxing and difficult, but I tried to make this chapter awesome enough. A bit shorter than the previous ones, but... Chapter size doesn't matter. Quality chapters, do!

I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! For glory!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: White Room]**

Yakumo Yukari blinked.

Her eyes were not fooling her. Before her very eyes, was the man in a black kimono and flaring red hair and eyes who was the source of the Black Tower incident. Dejohn Havoc, as he called himself, was sat by the imposing white table with a face that expressed deep content. His smile was as enigmatic as Yukari would imagine, but she did not care.

_Havoc_ "I was imagining what would have taken you so long to finally reach this place... To the point I believed me to have been stuck in here for eternity."

She sighed heavily as she opened a smile of her own to counter his. She walked slowly to the table as her thoughts rearranged properly on her mind... She had no real idea what was happening to her, but she knew that this was part of her plan. This happened because of her.

But still, it was slightly confusing. To think and say the appropriate right now would be the best course of action.

_Yukari_ "I apologize. Did you wait for too long?"

_Havoc_ "Slightly so. Time seems to pass by slowly so when your only method of entertainment is counting time itself pass by. Not the most entertaining method to pass, I'm afraid."

_Yukari_ "Indeed. I do believe I share your thoughts, Havoc-san."

She sat by the table, facing Havoc directly as she rested her elbows in it. Her eyes fell over the room as her smile grew thin as the red-haired mad kept the same curious expression on his eyes, just like a statue.

_Yukari_ "...So you're not keen on wasting time with small talk."

_Havoc_ "You are the one who brought me here. What rights do I have to demand something from my host? ...You enlighten me, instead. Now I have company, I will await your thoughts on the matter with utmost exhilaration."

He said as his expression did not change. Yukari gazed deeply on his flaring eyes before she ogled the room she was in with curiosity. It was clearly not something she would have expected under the present circumstances, and her interest took the better of her.

_Yukari_ "Despite me trying to get my offer out of the way, I feel inclined to ask... What is this place?"

_Havoc_ "You created it yourself and yet knows not what it is? This is the sign of one's very soul, entangled with another, Yakumo Yukari. This is the fruits of your labor... Or should I also compliment Saigyouji Yuyuko's efforts just as well?"

_Yukari_ "...So you claim this is the result of both our souls united?"

_Havoc_ "Hm. That is a question with many different answers. Suffice to say that this is a space where I have been for as long as I have been... 'Dead', so to speak. It would be safe so claim that this is my soul, so I suppose your question is not far from reality."

She blinked. So that's why she had no power in this place. It is Havoc's soul taken shape.

Her eyes fell decisively on the man before her, who was paying attention to her as if she was a work of art. If this is all that she had left, she wouldn't hold herself from offering what was on her mind for quite some time now.

_Yukari_ "Very well. That partially answered enough of what I wanted about this."

_Havoc_ "So, tell me. What do you want with me, Yakumo Yukari? You brought me here for a reason."

He asked with an obvious expression, letting it go that he already knows Yukari's answer. She felt her eyebrows tickle with irritation as she tried to smile back at him as naturally as she could.

_Yukari_ "I'm here to make you an offer. As you are well aware of, you are dead. Your body has been crushed under the gargantuan weight of the Black Tower you called 'The Whisper', and your access to both the Higan and the Netherworld have been denied to you."

_Havoc_ "Ah, but that I know of already. You have my soul with me ever since I was dead. Why else would you have allowed me to Join with both Saigyouji Yuyuko and the Warrior Maiden? I gave the matter some thought, and that was the result."

Once again, she felt the lack of the upper hand while talking to this man. Despite being an obvious claim, she realized she wouldn't get to him by explaining the obvious anymore.

_Yukari_ "Fair enough. ...Then I will go straight into my offer, Dejohn Havoc."

He finally moved from his initial position and faced Yukari directly in the eyes.

_Yukari_ "I want you to Soul Forge with me."

_Havoc_ "Why?"

_Yukari_ "...I believe you know the answer to that question already."

_Havoc_ "I'm afraid I do not. Soul Forging... You want you and I to become a single being - but different altogether. Two people sharing the same soul."

_Yukari_ "Isn't it an alluring offer? You'd get back to the land of the living."

_Havoc_ "So would you. I am not convinced by your offer, Yakumo Yukari. Despite knowing not your objectives, I know that your offer does not stand on the simple fact you wish to go back to the living."

She let go a small cough before smiling back at Havoc, who was now resting his chin on the back of both hands, keeping his weight on top of the finely-crafted table.

_Yukari_ "My, how wise of you. Suffice to say however, that my offer is not back-handed. You'd be free to do as you please, released into Gensokyo just as well as I would be."

_Havoc_ "Free? I do not believe that you would allow me to roam free. If circumstances happened where my life would be taken, you would experience death alongside me again. This is not what you have in mind."

A slight pause. She knew all too well that Havoc wasn't going to swallow what she said that quickly.

_Yukari_ "Of course. You won't be 100% free. I value my life just as much as you value yours."

_Havoc_ "Do not believe on matters of value that you think to be convenient. I am not convinced."

Another pause took place as she gazed fiercely towards the table to avoid doing so at him. She was starting to lose her patience.

_Yukari_ "I am not aiming for convenience. I am straying to the path of effectiveness instead. This is not the time for me to choose that what is convenient, but this is the time to take action. I have things to do, Havoc. And so do you."

_Havoc_ "So do I, you say... You mean, studies? To learn, as I have been killed by doing so? By your interference, might I add?"

_Yukari_ "Such was the price for the protection of Gensokyo. None of that would have happened if you never had risen your hand against it in the first place. And even after the Netherworld 'incident', you still kept raising your hand, did you not? You could have stopped if you so wanted. Have you never thought of playing it nice, even once?"

_Havoc_ "Diplomacy is great when it works, but difficult when everyone already sees you as a threat. Katsura Shinki had his reasons to not trust me, so I gave him the extra push needed, purposely so. I would be foolish not to say I had no faults on the matter. So did everyone else, and it is not possible to deny it."

She blinked in concordance. She could not deny that everyone's actions had their faults on the development of things that came.

_Havoc_ "I wish I managed to research what I could have in a proper manner, that is true. It was a shame that things took the path they did."

_Yukari_ "You didn't want all of that to happen? Why did you start fighting them, then? You are the one that cast the first stone."

_Havoc_ "Oh, woe is me. Curse me all you want if you have never made a mistake in your entire life, Mistress of Borders. No one is perfect, nor devoid of splinters. You and I, least of all."

_Yukari_ "...My faults were my own. Delving into them is pointless."

_Havoc_ "And so is wasting my time with your questions... But that is something unavoidable, for as much of it as I would like to. Freedom was taken from me by your whims, and so was all of the time I had to research and progress. ...Things I seldom desire at this point."

_Yukari_ "And as we speak, more of the time you could spend living and researching is wasted on your inquiry about my motives. I do not care about your lack of interest on me, but I am offering you a way out, Dejohn Havoc. A whole new life... Granted that it has its limitations, but it's still better than not living at all. You would be able to research again... And this time with cooperation from our part. This is a great offer. ...What say you?"

His eyes flashed as he launched another glass-shattering look at her. The white table trembled slightly as he removed his weight from it and rested his back on the beautifully crafted chair, replying sharply with his tongue in between his teeth.

_Havoc_ "I refuse."

She stopped.

Her eyes fell over the man before her as if she did not believe what she just heard. The thought that it was a joke crossed her mind, but he didn't look like he was joking. Much to the contrary... His eyes sparked with an intensity she was not prepared for. The empty look of no interest whatsoever struck her composure down like a blade to the gut.

He was seriously not considering her offer.

_Yukari_ "Did I hear that right? ...You said you are not interested?"

_Havoc_ "What are you offering me, Yakumo Yukari? ...Life? A chance to see that what I couldn't? Even though I already saw everything I wanted to? Even though my questions have been answered?"

_Yukari_ "Your questions? I did not answer anything."

_Havoc_ "I am not interested in you, neither on the fake life you are offering me. And even if I were... Tell me, what is it that life can offer me that death cannot?"

She blinked once again in confusion as he crossed his legs in elegance, dismissing her curiosity with a throwback to it. She steeled herself in response.

_Yukari_ "I don't understand what you mean by that. You are not interested in following the path you have chosen anymore? Your unanswered question, that is?"

_Havoc_ "The design of learning, you say. ...Truly, this is a question not easily answered. I had spent way too long looking for an answer to it. Searching every nook and cranny of my mind to find an admirable conclusion, only to falter on my own steps regarding this at all. ...But even with that, I found my answer at the Whisper itself... contrary to the belief you might have on the subject."

_Yukari_ "...I did not try to prevent you from doing anything."

_Havoc_ "And thanks to you, I have reached a conclusion. My world has been shaken by Death, clashed with life, joined with the world and was defied by creation. My whole pool of curiosity... It is there to prevent me from not experience anything other than something new. I have seen all of this. I have been there. Life does not mean anything to me anymore, despite your desire for it not to be so. But instead of finding either peace or the everlasting torture... I found myself incapable of being sent to the afterlife; because you do not wish to die. I do not care, neither do I want to help you, for you have nothing to offer me. My life has been complete. I am not interested in going back to the living."

She opened her eyes in shock as he spoke with a tone of seriousness she wasn't expecting. He crossed his arms and he kept resting his back on the white chair, and looked at her as if not even expecting an answer. He clearly showed no interest neither any sort of desire in listening to her... And she felt a cold sweat roll down her neck.

A faint smile took over her face as she inclined her body forwards slightly. Arguments escaped her entirely as she tried to fight the urge to just stand up and punch him in the face, even though she knew this wouldn't work. Her powers did not work. Her offertory card did not work.

She felt cornered and weak.

_Havoc_ "Let me go. I am willing to deserve my rest... Or my everlasting torture. I don't care which."

_Yukari_ "Y... You cannot be that willing to give up on a chance to go back to life! What you are saying is nothing short of suicide! No one on their right mind would agree to that!"

_Havoc_ "Indeed...? Your physiognomy is betraying you, Yakumo Yukari. Still, despite what you might tell me, I don't care. Release me from this place."

_Yukari_ "...At least give me a chance to convince you! You're not even giving me an opportunity to talk!"

_Havoc_ "Oh!"

His expression suddenly changed.

Wildly reshaping itself from disinterest to mild amusement, he uncrossed his arms and rested them back at the table, launching a sarcastic look at Yukari who was now standing up without realizing. He opened his hand and a smile at her, which made her raise an eyebrow in surprise.

_Havoc_ "I am sorry, you were trying to convince me? Your claim wasn't dignified, but it was... How do I say? Interesting? ...Very well."

The table warped slightly and subtly. Despite it being empty before, now it had a tray with a magnificently-built teapot over it... With glasses for both of them. As if it was always there to begin with.

_Havoc_ "I will give you your chance to convince me, then. We have all the time in the world, after all. At least I have."

_Yukari_ "Eh?"

_Havoc_ "Oh, do not worry about the teapot. I was not sure what would please your palate, so I took the liberty of choosing Darjeeling. I hope you do not mind."

_Yukari_ "T-Tea? ...How did you even do that...?"

_Havoc_ "Hmm. Well, this is a manifestation of the soul. All of this room is, actually. You could argue that all of this we are experiencing is just a dream, and just like a dream, we can bend it to our will... With some limitations, apparently. I cannot make you go away, apparently."

She frowned and sat down on the chair once again as she watched Havoc pour the tea in the cups, releasing steam from them as its perfume filled the otherwise scentless room. She looked at the cup with curiosity as she watched Havoc drink on his without any apparent hurry.

_Yukari_ "So if I just will it, it'll appear?"

_Havoc_ "Interested? Yes, that's how it works. I've been here for long enough for me to experiment with it. It is a style of situation where if you believe it exists here from the beginning, then it will exist, simply because you also believe in its existence. If you will for the most delicious tea in the universe for example, it probably would exist... But it would knock you unconscious for days, I advise against it."

_Yukari _"I see. ...This has a semblance to your ability to control Words of Power, does it not?"

_Havoc_ "Similar, but not quite the same. The Word of Creation I use is incomplete, since I am not the one who created the language. I can read and understand it perfectly, but in order to be able to use it, I had to shape and change it slightly. I cannot form whole sentences with it, for beings like you and I were not meant to be able to _use_ the Dead Tongue as it was intended, ere we would be capable of defying the creator and basically, become a higher form of God. ...I am not such a being, neither will be able to become one."

_Yukari_ "So you can only warp simple things into reality or oblivion? This is still an amazing power. Is it possible for anyone to use it?"

_Havoc_ "No. Simply mimicking the speech of the Tongue will not mean anything to the world. In order to use it appropriately, you would have to study it and understand its meaning... And then it would have an effect. Anyone that listens to it will not understand what it means... And will scramble the words of the Tongue into a meaning the one who listens to it would be able to comprehend, but you still won't. Does this make any sense to you?"

She ogled the man before her with interest. She did understand, but his explanation was confusing.

_Yukari_ "So you mean... If I listen to you saying something as a Word of Power, I would 'listen' to it in a language I was 'coded' to understanding... But it wouldn't have any meaning to me?"

_Havoc_ "Exactly. Since your mother language is Japanese... The words of power I would say would translate to something that sounds Japanese, but it doesn't mean anything. For instance..."

He let go a small cough as he looked at Yukari and launched a command...

_Havoc_ "[_Lan_]."

But nothing happened.

_Yukari_ "...Nothing happened."

_Havoc_ "Powers do not work in here, for this place is not part of the world. Thus, the Dead Tongue has no effect in this place, but I can still speak in it. I said 'Shatter' in the Tongue, but you heard something completely different, did you not?"

_Yukari_ "I did, but I didn't understand it. ..._Lan_, was it?"

_Havoc_ "According to ancient texts, the five basic letters that compose the Mantra of one of the greatest Buddhas (a) (va) (la) (ka) (kya), represent, respectively, the Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Nothingness. ...'Lan' would be the 'la' of 'Fire' from the Mantra with increased tonicity elevating it to something divine, whose meaning would be 'The Fires of Wisdom that burn the ignorance of the less fortunate ones'."

_Yukari_ "...I know what the Mantra means."

_Havoc_ "But did it make any sense to you when you heard it?"

_Yukari_ "No. It sounded like you said _Lan_, but it was the same as listening to random gibberish. What does the Word of Power have to do with wisdom?"

_Havoc_ "The command simply means 'To Shatter'. By using something as a catalyst and breaking it, I can also break a separate, second entity with the command. For example, I wish to destroy that door... So I break this table, and the door suffers a similar damage based on how powerful this table was as an existence. Which means the better the object I destroyed used to be, the stronger the command will be executed."

_Yukari_ "...It's ironic how a command that translates to _Lan_ actually means something destructive instead of something wise. Was this done because the original meaning of the Word of Power in the Dead Tongue wasn't easy to understand?"

_Havoc_ "_There is no meaning to this world, not even for us, who live in such. Us, pointless beings, think of our world and see to the perception of lack of meaning in it, which does not mean anything._"

The next few moments of silence were followed by Havoc sipping on his tea as Yukari opened her mouth slightly in amazement to the claim that escaped him. He let go another highly entertained chuckle as she frowned even more, waiting for him to resume talking since he apparently liked the sound of his voice a whole lot.

_Havoc_ "Do you see? I do understand its meaning, Yakumo Yukari. Like I had mentioned previously, I simply modified it for an easier, more practical purpose. Is it not beautiful...? A simple change to the way the words are spoken, and they become something else entirely. A strange symbolism regarding all of our current situations, I'd dare to say."

_Yukari_ "You wouldn't know. Your interests in our world are not ones worth of notice, after all."

_Havoc_ "Indeed. Curiosity about Gensokyo extended to the few beautiful people it has introduced me to. Such poetry took the better of me in a place like this! So, tell me, then. ...What is it you want to create...?"

The echoing sound of Yukari pouring more tea for her followed in hollow silence as she placed the teapot down back in the tray, the clatter of utensils rattling through the room as Havoc watched, bewildered, as she returned his question with nothing more than a stern look.

_Havoc_ "So this is the kind of game you want to play."

_Yukari_ "I have time, Havoc."

_Havoc_ "Truly? I do not believe the same."

_Yukari_ "What do you know about it? About the time I have left? Your claims of knowledge when stuck in a place like this sound nothing short of pretentious, Havoc."

_Havoc_ "Oh, I am hurt. Pretentiousness is Magniloquence's closest cousin, Daughter of Audacity. Those who are too pompous on how they convey their ideals are always using beautiful words to mask such an obvious truth."

_Yukari_ "So you do not deny you are a preposterous buffoon? I am impressed."

_Havoc_ "Neither you avoid the fact you are wasting your time. To each goes their own sayings, I suppose."

_Yukari_ "Oh? Going straight to the Coup de Grace now, are we?"

_Havoc_ "Not unless you find another way to try and avoid me. I am not the one in a race against time here, Yakumo Yukari."

Her eyes twitched yet again.

_Havoc_ "Your understanding of your position isn't shallow, I can tell. Please use your time to the best of your abilities, Mistress of Gaps. You should concentrate on convincing me instead of trying to defeat me in verbal exchanges... Unless that was your goal from the very start. Please tell me that is not so."

_Yukari_ "Fine. ...Let's try something else then, since you are so eager. Let's talk about this... 'Pool of Curiosity' you spoke of, since that was what brought you here in the first place."

_Havoc_ "That, or a hand hovering over a blade like a spider on the corner of its web? Sadly, I am afraid I do not know the answer to that question..."

He paused for a slight moment as he brought his hand to his chin, analyzing Yukari with a curious, enigmatic look.

_Havoc_ "But to give continuity to your claim, my desire to learn has all been satisfied. I saw something improbable coming to life and fight me. What other reason would I have to achieve completion, since I now know how it was done? I am not interested in that matter anymore."

_Yukari_ "So you claim you lost interest in yourself?"

_Havoc_ "To put it mildly, indeed. Traits will never leave a person on the dark, however they will never allow someone to stand on it either. I do believe you are acquainted with the feeling already."

And the Gap Youkai stopped moving.

...She felt a cold sweat roll down her neckline as she stuttered a look to the red-haired man before her, who was now looking at her with an intensity like one does his enemy, sat across the table. His eyes flared with gargantuan pressure to her response as he stood in silence; gazing at her as he awaited for a response from the Gap Youkai... Who felt her hand tremble slightly to the mention of a time ages past.

_Yukari_ "...What importance that matter has? It's in the past."

_Havoc_ "Oh, but I am so interested in your past, my friend. You won't deny me that, will you?"

_Yukari_ "I am not your friend, Havoc."

_Havoc_ "But now that won't do! How do you expect me to accept your offers of life if I can't even consider you as a friend? I am shocked, truly."

_Yukari_ "What makes you think that I know what you were talking about? You don't know me."

_Havoc_ "I am trying to. I can recognize things by look, my dear... I am not an expert, but your physiognomy is betraying you. You have experienced this feeling before, haven't you? You still do, don't you?"

_Yukari_ "...Shut up, Havo-"

_Havoc_ "-You have achieved perfection in a way you weren't ready for, and that scared you. The reaching of such a height in power threw you off your balance with such force you had to find things to cling to so you wouldn't fall down the corners of your own mind. You needed to escape the feeling of solitude and perfection that brought you where you are now. You felt overburdened by your own shadow."

_Yukari_ "SHUT UP, HAVOC!"

_Havoc_ "Like you were wearing heavy clothes in a desert... You needed an oasis to calm yourself down from the torment you experience."

_Yukari_ "**I SAID SHUT UP!**"

She stood up violently, bashing the chair down to the ground as it made a gritty, ridiculously loud steely bang. Her forehead was covered in sweat as a look that mixed both fury and fear took her over like a storm with no direction... And as they both threw petrifying gazes at each other, Havoc grew silent.

His eyes fell upon Yukari in silent contemplation as she leered violently at him like one does an extremely offensive insult. As her expression kept the subtle strength of confusion, Havoc's eyes were now brimming with admiration, instead...

And he spoke.

_Havoc_ "...How can you stand it, Yukari?"

His voice came in a small trembling note, almost in a way as if one beckons for an answer. Mockery was not found in his tone anymore.

_Yukari_ "..."

_Havoc_ "How can you stand this...? You feel it, do you not? The feeling of completion? You have no reason to live, yet... You struggle to maintain your life. You have no reason to want this, so why? How can you stand yourself, feeling this way as you are denying your own release from torment? What motivates you to keep yourself alive?"

_Yukari_ "I take pleasure in the small things in life."

_Havoc_ "Do not lie to me, Yukari. You might find pleasure in small acts and finding objectives on your sight... Even managing Gensokyo itself, but that is not what motivates you to live. Or maybe they are tied to the real root of your design?"

_Yukari_ "You are just stabbing in the dark again. I have nothing of the sort, neither do I feel the need to disappear."

_Havoc_ "That is not what your previous yells told me, however."

Once again, they exchanged silent looks to each other in deep analysis, almost in a contemplating manner. Yukari slowly bent down and picked the chair from the ground, placing it back on its original position and sitting back in it without any seeming hurry, calming herself down as much as she could.

_Yukari_ "I am a youkai sage, Havoc. I saw many things happen before me, and I learned too much watching these unfold. I started wars, I stopped wars. I killed people and I saved lives. I met and befriended men and women alike before seeing them die by the effects of time. I made our species realize how important it was for us to stop trying to take conquered territory instead of adapting to them... And I have cursed mortals that threaded in my wake. I taught and I learned... I lived a good life, and I simply do not want to throw it all away. I want to see more."

_Havoc_ "...Progress."

_Yukari_ "I am not going to lower my head to myself just because I have seen and thought beyond my objectives. My life is too important for my own self and no matter what happens against it, I won't see it break. I don't think you would understand this feeling at all, would you."

_Havoc_ "I wouldn't, because I see no reason to believe what you said is a valid statement. All you said become irrelevant when one gets to see things the way you and I do. If you want to see the future change, then you know that is a false goal. The future has no change. The only thing that is different is the technology... And the new people that will use this technology to kill their offspring."

_Yukari_ "You have no way of affirming that for sure. People can change, Havoc."

_Havoc_ "...People don't change that much. Some are born wolves, some are sheep. You might be a wolf in sheep's clothing but your fangs are showing."

He ogled her expression and frame once again, this time with a curious interest on her affirmation. There were no lies to her claim, and yet... They felt hidden and insecure.

The red-haired man felt it. She was not being honest again.

_Havoc_ "But even if what you said might have relevance, what does that bring to you? You do not care about such."

_Yukari_ "Are you deaf? Despite all of what I have already told you, you still doubt me? Or are you not trying to listen to me at all?"

_Havoc_ "I would, if you would start telling the truth to me."

Accusation.

_Yukari_ "You should stop believing that everything other people tell you is a lie. Is this how you grew up? Always back-handing every comment other people throw you as pointless and untrue?"

_Havoc_ "Yes."

He looked up once again to face Yukari head-on. He was not resting atop the table anymore, and the scent of the tea was gone completely, growing noticeably colder each passing second.

_Havoc_ "Like I mentioned previously – and as you are well-aware of – I was keen on learning everything I did not know. This quest requests more than just the will of learning different phenomena from your own surroundings; you would be pleasantly surprised at the precautions one should take in order to partake in such."

_Yukari_ "It is hard, isn't it? I am so sorry for you."

Sarcasm.

_Yukari_ "So, you have learned and learned... Sacrificing even your closest friends as they got in the way of your studies. Everything was expendable enough, and now you believe all of that wasn't worth it. Because it lead to you feeling empty. It lead to this feeling of nothingness."

_Havoc_ "That is correct, yes."

And she was taken aback by his answer.

_Havoc_ "...I feel nothing, Yukari. I reached my conclusion, and I am happy with that. You also did, but you are not done with your life. You refuse to answer my question, however. Such a shame, Mistress of Gaps. I was expecting us to be able to debate better than under such restrictive circumstances."

_Yukari_ "I did answer your question."

_Havoc_ "No you did not. You avoided it."

Another spark of accusation. Yukari was starting to feel anxious and angry at the man before her. She did not expect things to become like this.

_Yukari_ "I am not going to be done."

_Havoc_ "Why?"

_Yukari_ "Because I have goals to fulfill."

_Havoc_ "What goals? What is your meta, Yukari?"

_Yukari_ "I don't have one!"

_Havoc_ "Then you do not have a goal."

_Yukari_ "My goal is not a meta! Stop asking me about this, Havoc!"

_Havoc_ "Then what is it that your goal is, Yakumo Yukari? This is incomprehensible."

_Yukari_ "I have told you already! The same reason you had your goal to accomplish, I have mine! Is that hard for you to understand?"

_Havoc_ "...Fine, back to the first step. What is your goal, Yukari?"

And her glass flew across the room, aimed straight at the face of the red-haired man... Who dodged it by simply moving slightly to the left, allowing then makeshift projectile to crash against the walls and paint them with the distinct color of an already cool Darjeeling... And he sighed in disappointment at her reaction. She was not keen in answering his questions.

That conversation was over.

_Havoc_ "You are not interested in convincing me. All you are doing is weaving a very convincing lie in order to have complete control of the outcome that is set before you. I am not going to partake in this, Yakumo Yukari... And you might as well blame yourself for it."

He stood up from the chair and flashed a look towards the door in what seemed like a slow motion slide show. As he did so, the tea was gone, and so was the table, the chairs... The objects by the shelves and the taint on the walls; all of it disappeared in a puff of nothingness and became void as if they were never there, leaving both elders on their feet. Yukari stood there, staggered, as Havoc passed by her and lasted one last gaze towards her golden eyes:

_Havoc_ "I do have respect for you, however. You are desperately fighting to keep yourself from losing the grip on life. I just have to wonder how you managed to find such a thing... I cannot see a simple answer to this question, myself... But I am not willing to pursue a real answer to it."

Her sights were not focused anymore.

Yukari's heartbeats were so strong she thought her heart would blow off her chest. Sweat, adrenaline, fear, conviction... All of these feelings mixed together on her head as she fought back the urge to just yell curses and profanities to herself. She just felt like she had been defeated on her own game.

She was feeling cornered. Memories of her past came back to her like a wave of the ocean crashing down over a sand castle at a small beach. The Mistress of Gaps felt her jaw trembling as she opened it... Havoc placed his hand on the door to open it. All of it in a single moment. All of it in the time of a single breath...

"...A promise."

And her voice seldom came from her. Faint and obscure... it was nothing but a whisper. Nothing but a simple utter under the breath. Almost like a whimper, she muttered it with a subtlety which intoxicated her mind with an image long past. An image that instantly brought a melancholic and nostalgic choke to her breathing, and she bit her own lips to prevent her from delivering the memory such a pathetic remembrance. She felt like if she did, it would be considered betrayal...

And Havoc stood by the door with a look of absolute astonishment on his frame, who turned his head to face Yukari once he heard what she said, even if faintly.

_Havoc_ "..."

_Yukari_ "..."

Her voice was locked. Havoc could not tell how long they were there in silence, a thread of a distance of him stepping forward and making everything crash before them. Everything suddenly becoming meaningless and gone.

But yet, he could not bring himself to do it.

The whimper of the Sage was not something he was expecting to hear. All of the claims and all of that what she managed to avoid from him were the signs of someone who was deeply competent. A promise, she said? A promise deep enough to make her whimper as she remembers it? A promise that goes so deep on her soul... To maybe being the key of her life?

Interest.

_Havoc_ "...You are stronger than I am, Yukari."

_Yukari_ "...What?"

_Havoc_ "Perhaps I had simply expressed myself poorly. Perhaps you do not trust me enough to tell me. Perhaps you simply dwell in the same distrust as I do, allowing you to knock back deeply intimate approaches such as this with distortion. I am not sure what is that scars you so deeply, but know this. ...I do not plan on jest on you about it."

She turned her head slightly to face Havoc, who had now turned around and faced her completely.

_Havoc_ "I will clarify it. ...I reached a point of my life where I have absolutely no expert in. I am **complete**. Nothing more that I can think of will make me want to go back to life. My hunger for knowledge? Is still here, but I am not clinging into it anymore; I know what it is there for and it has made me achieve something I would never be able to. ...And I am here, desiring oblivion. In this state, I gaze deep upon your Citrine eyes and they tell me you know exactly what it is I am at... But you still fight to keep yourself."

_Yukari_ "..."

_Havoc_ "I do not understand how you manage to stand this feeling, and I will be lying if I claimed it did not interest me. If it is intrusive to you, I apologize. But if you have nothing to say to me, then I will retire. It might sound unfair treatment to your resolve... But I do not share your resolve with you. If we have nothing else to say to each other, then release this grip and allow me to die."

_Yukari_ "...And I cannot have that happen. I can't..."

_Havoc_ "Then tell me. I am eager to listen."

She launched a look at her own feet before gazing back at the man. The memories were overflowing her as she bit her own lip, the choice of words came slowly as the focus on her eyes were slowly getting stronger.

_Yukari_ "...I made myself like this."

Memories.

_Yukari_ "My abilities to control gaps and borders... Were never supposed to be the way they are. I was studying for them to achieve the prowess I now have... But I was young back then; and I was stupid, just like everyone that is still young is."

_Havoc_ "You cheated your way to perfection, then?"

_Yukari_ "...It is a way of saying it. At the moment, I had no idea what was this feeling I had got. I felt superior, beyond reach. ...I did things that I believed were justified because I was so good at everything. I felt so complete and so potent, I turned everything and everyone into my playthings and I laughed while I did it. I took pleasure in tormenting those below me like a child with a magnifying glass burning down harmless ants for her own sick amusement. And that went on for so long... When I realized what I had become..."

She took a good minute of gathering courage before she managed to land her gaze upon Havoc once again, letting go another sentence that seemed to take off half of her guts and spilled them on the floor.

_Yukari_ "When I realized it, I was too late to save the life of my best friend. Saigyouji Yuyuko."

Havoc could have said something, but his voice was dead on his throat. Interrupting her speech now seemed like a terrible mistake from his part, so all he did was listen.

_Yukari_ "I... I saw her kill herself. Because everyone shunned her. Because everyone condemned her for her abilities. I could have done anything to save her life, but... I didn't do it. I was too late to help her. To comfort her. And when I saw her lying down at the base of the Saigyou Ayakashi, her crimson neck bare to the sky as the blade used for the suicide rested down by her side... All I felt was like everything I knew and could do was nothing more than a tool I wielded like a cudgel. I felt the feeling you have right now. That my life was done for, and to seek oblivion was the next thing I sought after. ...Truly... I wanted to die."

_Havoc_ "And yet, here you are. There is more to this tale, I take it."

She nodded in compliance as she walked around the room while crossing her arms. Her eyes were filled with a melancholy that she only displayed once every few hundred years.

_Yukari_ "I sought oblivion but I did not find it. At that moment, I had found a faithful and powerful Shikigami. Naive, but still powerful. She was worth teaching not to be what I had become. What I had allowed my previous student to become. At that moment, I met him again... Morrigan. And then we begun playing a game of life and death that ultimately has sealed my fate, as you well see before you."

_Havoc_ "That was quite the time skip, was it not?"

_Yukari_ "Yes. ...As this game I told you about had unfolded... All of my interest in everything was gone. I was unconsciously doing everything. Causing trouble, fixing trouble... Without a care on what my actions would bring me. I thought I was invincible, and when I thought this world was no threat to me or not even worth gazing at anymore... I found myself an inch from tasting the blade of death."

Her eyes sparked with feral intensity as she rose them to the ceiling as one would a god. A smile opened up on her face as she muttered an extremely nostalgic name, almost as if calling the owner of this name again after so long:

_Yukari_ "Hakurei Akina. My pride was absolutely destroyed when I saw that girl – not even twenty years old yet – absolutely thrashing Ran down like she was made of hot tin foil. When I begun attacking her myself, I found my abilities worthless as they phased right through her, she landed not more than three attacks on my body, landed on top of me and when I realized it I was one step away from dying a horrible and pathetic death by her hand... But she spared me."

_Havoc_ "Hakurei? The same as the Warrior Maiden?"

_Yukari_ "The very same. The moment I saw her remove the talisman that should have ended my life from my neck and give her hand to me, I felt all emotion that I had buried under my pretentious power swell and burst. That was the first time in my life I bawled like a child... And I became the guardian of the Hakurei from that moment on."

_Havoc_ "...You? A guardian?"

_Yukari_ "Perhaps 'guardian' isn't the term I am looking for. It was an odd feeling. They treated me like family. I saw a lot of them at that time – harsh times those were – and they trusted their lives on me. They _trusted_ me. **Me**. I was not worthy of such a trust. That family of powerful maidens drank and laughed, fought and cried with each other, and now I was part of that. I was confused and scared... But I found myself attached to them. Eventually, I grew to love them. And then Gensokyo happened."

Curiosity.

_Havoc_ "...How exactly?"

_Yukari_ "Hm. The youkai of the time were... Easily stirred into conflict. They wanted territory, they wanted power. They killed and pillaged, raped and murdered. They were too many, and something had to be done in order to shut them up. Akina was up to the task; she was the heir of the Hakurei at the time after all, but... For as powerful as she were... As powerful as **we** were. We could not tangle with so many on our own. I would never allow her to fight the horde on her own, but... We were not on our own. The least force we could ever expect came to our aid, and with them, we marched into the territory that is now Gensokyo with blood and war in our teeth. That help were the Humans."

_Havoc_ "I heard this tale. Exceptionally powerful youkai hunters, they were. Is this correct?"

_Yukari_ "Yes. All of them human, and all of them... Heroes. I remember the faces of each one of them. Men, women and even children, they were several times stronger than any regular youkai. With them in tow, Akina and I marched to that cesspool pit and a war that quite frankly should never be retold raged. ...I do not desire to describe what a battle like that looks like."

_Havoc_ "Fair, but Gensokyo is a haven for all species. How did that happen?"

_Yukari_ "...What else could have happened? Hakurei Akina, once again."

Her eyes flashed as she chuckled to her own self as she remembered the fated day of her life.

_Yukari_ "Everyone was tired of fighting. The point was proven, most of the youkai were killed. The hunters were getting tired and even Ran and I were at our limits. When we thought everything was pointless and without purpose... The Great Dragon showed up."

The Mistress of Gaps made another pause before continuing her narration of a memory that seemed so alive to her, it was almost as if she was experiencing it again.

Yukari "The Great Dragon threatened to destroy everything in order to restore balance. His name was Gensou Ryuu-ou, and... He was gargantuan in both size and power. As he opened his mouth and commanded death upon us, the only one that stood between him and us was Akina. And as she spoke, Ryuu-ou listened. I felt like I was at the presence of something I should never look at, back then. Now, I realize how important witnessing all of that was."

_Havoc_ "Gensou Ryuu-ou. Was Gensokyo named after the Dragon, then?"

_Yukari_ "Indeed it was! Akina had a design I would have never thought of on my own. She wanted a place where everyone could live equally. Humans, youkai, gods... Even Dragons and fairies. Gensokyo was a doomed place, and no matter what would happen, it would never return to being a place of purity. So she proposed her idea to the Dragon, and he liked the idea. He... I dare say he was in love with the idea. He blessed the land... Akina used her power to shift it from the Outside World's plane, and I closed the door with my ability to control boundaries. Gensokyo was then born."

_Havoc_ "Was the joining with all the places Gensokyo is connected to planned from the beginning? Such as the Netherworld."

_Yukari_ "Yes, but... I had no idea of such until I saw Yuyuko again, at the Netherworld, when Akina tricked me into going there. ...I was not sure of the feelings I had at that moment. Maybe it was the Enma's idea of a joke in the end, but... Gensokyo is a haven for all of those that wish to coexist peacefully. So, Heaven and Hell, this world and the other world. ...All connected. In one way, or the other. Yuyuko was chosen to be the caretaker and manager of the Netherworld, and it was a fitting decision. I never dared questioning the wisdom of the Enma."

_Havoc_ "Interesting. And all of this lead to even more, I take it... What is this promise you spoke of?"

_This is a really beautiful thing we've done, isn't it? Yukari?_

As she heard Havoc's question, she shook her head lightly left and right before answering it to him with a chuckle.

_Yukari_ "Gensokyo was made, all had been connected, but Akina was human. She embraced her aspect and watched over the world for years with me at her side. ...She had a child whom she named Rena, and... Continued to watch over her legacy. At that time... At an afternoon on this world we created..."

_Say, Yukari. What will you do after I am gone?_

_Yukari_ "She looked at me a way I never saw before. ...I cannot describe it without sounding like a teenager in love. Her eyes focused on me with an intensity that locked my memories of that moment. ...I never thought it possible."

_I am going to die, eventually. What are you planning on doing next?_

_What do you mean? You are speaking nonsense again, Akina._

_Nonsense? Why, the gall! I am genuinely asking you a question here, you know._

_And I have to question why is it such a grim one._

_Because I am curious. Can't I ask it of you?_

_...Hm. I admit I have never thought about it. Maybe I'd bully your granddaughter for you until she becomes a decent woman. That would be infinitely amusing._

_Really~? You could do something else if you wanted. You could see the world again. Travel all around with your power, build your legacy on the outside world! I don't think you should stay in Gensokyo forever, Yukari._

_What do you mean? That I am free to do what I want? That doesn't sound like you at all, Akina._

_That's exactly what I am telling you._

_Yukari_ "I felt like I was being threatened. I never thought I'd hear her saying such things to me."

_...You're telling me to leave?_

_No. I'm saying that you are **not **bound to me, or the Hakurei, or even Gensokyo. I want you to do what you want. All I want is for you to smile like you've been smiling, Yukari. ...I want you to be happy with your own decision._

_I have made my decision, you know._

_You haven't. All you have done is look at us as if we're a light at the horizon. So I want you to look me in the eye right now, Yukari... And promise me this. Straight and simple._

_W-What is it?_

_Yukari_ "..."

_Havoc_ "And what did she ask of you?"

_I want you to promise me you'll do what you want. I don't want you to follow my design. I don't want you to chase down another person's specter. I don't want you to stay on the background, Yukari. I want you to be free, and I want you to be powerful and happy. It doesn't matter what you do, that is all I want of you. **Be free. And be proud of it.**_

_Yukari_ "...I was dumbstruck. Be free. Such a corny wish she made of me, and yet... I realized at that moment what she asked of me. All I did was follow the Hakurei and do as they wanted. I never did anything out of my own decision when I met Akina, and... She knew this. She probably felt guilty and manipulative... And in order to make me regain my love for life, she made me realize I still had it."

_Havoc_ "..."

_Yukari_ "I came back the next day, telling her that I would become Gensokyo's... Technical overseer. She was shocked, obviously... But I did not mind. If a place such as that needed a guardian, then I would be said person. I loved Gensokyo. I loved Akina. I would give everything of me for this place... And whoever threatens Our Gensokyo would face my wrath. That became my design... And I stand over it. Everything that she fought for, I will protect. Everything this world symbolizes, I will defend. This world is everyone's. I'll make sure it stays that way."

Yukari's final claim same out powerful and determined – her eyes burned with the memories that came back to her. The nostalgia changed into strength, and the strength transferred into a gaze that pierced Havoc's eyes like a bullet through his skull. He felt his heart beat. Her eyes were so powerful he had to fight the urge to not look directly into them, and he then knew the difference between them.

She became who she is, for love.

For love on what she achieved... What her friend achieved.

His face distorted into a smile as he covered it with his hand. He felt overpowered. She gave a legitimate claim to him, and she shattered him in a million pieces. What could he say to such resolve? What could he say to the woman that stood before him?

All he could do was think of something to say. This white room looked so odd, now that he thought about it. What is so white about it? This is a prison. This isn't freedom, and neither was his claim to death. He could do so much more. He slowly began to understand what Yukari's eyes meant to him. He slowly got to remove his hand from his own eyes as Yukari did not even flinch from his reaction, watching his movements closely like a cat chasing its prey.

_Havoc_ "Making sure it stays that way, for love. I must say, that truly is an old-fashioned claim. I must say I was not expecting such."

_Yukari_ "You liar."

_Havoc_ "Oh, you wound me! ...What is this you say to me, Yukari? Life beyond life, for the sake of a design! Such a slip on your original intent, that is. ...And yet..."

_Yukari_ "Yet?"

_Havoc_ "I feel extremely compelled. ...You told me everything."

_Yukari_ "It is extremely difficult to talk about something so intimate, Havoc. You should know."

_Havoc_ "Yes... Definitely. You are right, Yukari. I apologize for this, at the same time I do not."

And as he stepped forward, his eyes met Yukari's once again, almost in a threatening manner.

_Havoc_ "But know this. I am not going to lower my head to you. Your design is great, and so is your conviction... But I want to see more than just words. Show me what you plan on doing with your resolve. All of these memories that you have. Enlighten me."

_Respect._

_Yukari_ "All I have done so far was for that intent alone."

All doors opened in a sudden gust of wind, thrashing the entire room's lasting objects around by its force.

_Havoc_ "Very well."

_Yukari_ "Just like that? What happened with your desire for oblivion, Havoc?"

_Havoc_ "...It has gained a new purpose, you could say."

...And as they stood there, facing each other directly in the eye...

The room disappeared in a white flash of power and cracked like glass, disappearing into nothing.

Their bodies slowly turned into dust alongside the shattered glass, and they never removed eye contact while it unfolded. Yukari launched a last smile to the red-haired man before their voices echoed into the void below them, being sucked straight into its nexus in a whirlwind of white dust and power.

_Yukari_ "I'll see you on the other side, Havoc. Thank you."

_Havoc_ "...I'll be looking forward to that."

…

And they were gone, in a last puff of power that rattled the very core of Gensokyo.

* * *

**One has to wonder what kind of power Promises actually have. **

**Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!  
**


	41. Chapter 41: Revenant Revenue

**Author's Comments:** Yahoo!** 41 **is here! Now with less months of waiting!

As of custom, this chapter gave me a bit of trouble, but I'll be damned if I let this get on my way. The next chapters might come a bit... Well, not as quickly as this one did, considering I am going to focus a bit of a personal, original project of mine a bit more. Do not worry, fellas! I won't abandon you!

And now, without further ado... Let's get a move on, shall we?

**HUZZAH!**

* * *

**[Location: Forest of Magic]**

I'm in pain.

...I can't stop thinking about how much in pain I am right now.

I am reminding myself of an old man already. Complaining about joint pains here and there... Seriously, I am only 111 years old. Why do I feel so much freaking pain? I can't put one step forward and rest my weight in it without feeling like it's going to crack. I feel that my bones are so brittle that they rasp against my muscles like a see-saw whenever I move, making me stop and take it easy before I resume my forced march through the Forest of Magic.

Can't see a damn thing other than trees anymore, unsurprisingly enough. Can't smell anything other than this coagulated blood that stained my clothes as I made a platoon of the undead explode on my face. I can't feel anything else other than the feeling that my stomach will burst, opening up a hole on my torso and kill me already.

Considering the pain I'm in right now, this idea doesn't sound so bad...

_Shinki_ "...Shut up. I think they gave up already..."

I'm not being followed anymore, or at least it doesn't seem like it. Maybe they decided to move towards the Kappa already? If so, then I hope Iku managed to do what I asked of her. ...And if everything went as I planned, Tenshi is there too, sulking because she couldn't find Byakuren anywhere. Heh.

Then I did what was asked of me. I did it... Kind of.

But now, I am lost here. I have no idea where I am... Well, I do. But... I can't see where I'm going. I have no idea where I should go, or even what I should do. I can't go back to the Misty Lake; my field would render spell casting useless and now that is not the best thing I could do. I can't go back home, because I don't know where I am. ...I can't even find the Ragnarok Scar anymore.

...

All that was left of my vision have started to blur, that's always a good sign...

**Throb**

_Shinki_ "Ugh. I f-feel like shit..."

I feel powerless, even if I am overflowing with it.

What is this? This Power Core is tearing me apart... I don't want this. I really don't want it! It's driving me nuts.

I want to rest... I want to sit down and enjoy this morning sun. I want to sit down and eat. I want to take a bath. I am feeling horrible. I need help, I need serious help.

Help... Anyone...

Please help me...

...

...? **Sniff**

This scent... Peaches?

_Shinki_ "T...T-Tenshi? Is that...?"

Oh, god... Please let it be. ...Where is it coming from?

**Sniff**

It's coming down this path. She's kinda far... Is that up the mountain? Reimu's place? What is she doing at the Hakurei Shrine?

Ugh. This pain is unbearable! I don't care what Tenshi is doing up there, I need help. Even if I have to crawl and drag myself up that road...!

My feet start to drag me like they have a mind of their own. I can't see straight, but I know where I'm going. The Forest of Magic never let me down on that regard.

Please... I just have to make it...

I don't care what I have to do to reach her, just as long as I do.

Just as long as I do...!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hell of Blazing Fires]**

_Morrigan_ "...Hum. This is unsettling."

_Bijou_ "Yeah, no kidding. I mean, can you believe that this stupid Hell Raven has destroyed like, more than half of my counter-capacitor with sheer willpower? What in the name of the seven hells is she made of, anyway? I mean, serious-"

_Morrigan_ "I meant the army I just transported to prevent that man from destroying my Void Gate. They've been chipped, but he has escaped, even though severely wounded. ...Or at the very least, he seemed to be wounded. ...There is something very wrong with what has happened this night."

_Bijou_ "Stressed? Worried? This doesn't sound a lot like you, Morrigan."

Said the Chimaera as she finished stitching the last bits on her new arm, the one that the Seven-Colored Puppeteer had removed during her interrogation session.

She was a Chimaera, so adding a new part to her body wasn't really all that mind blowing. Her body seemed to absorb the new arm on its own – an arm she had found on the ground out of pure convenience. She really wasn't surprised, this was the Hell of Blazing Fires after all. And Morrigan was involved with this place recently, so it was no surprise to find spare "parts" here and there. She snorted to herself in mockery as she massaged her slightly scorched and scarred face, the feeling of burn caused by the explosive doll intensifying slightly more.

_Bijou_ "Ouch... It still hurts. That bitch Puppeteer is going to find a pretty little place in a test tube when I get my paws on her face!"

It was easier said than done, however. Bijou wasn't a warrior. She was a researcher.

It still allowed her to blow off some steam by cursing left and right as she patted her new arm with interest and a slight bit of disappointment. It was a bit skinnier than she was used to, but for now it had to do.

_Bijou_ "So, you are interested in Katsura Shinki? That man with a battery Power Core? A really unstable one, might I add?"

_Morrigan_ "You know of him."

_Bijou_ "Yeah I do. I'm a researcher, don't forget. ...Let's see, he's a Blue-Blooded Vampire with... Copper erythrocytes, which basically makes him a mutation of his species. I dare say he's not even a youkai, but I need more info before saying anything about that."

_Morrigan_ "...He's got anti-magic abilities in a way it was surprising to say the least. This ability isn't uncommon, but there was something different. My flames could not bypass him..."

_Bijou_ "Well, that's because your flames are Erebus-based. You know, the **LOWEST** craft of Magic there is? If anyone's got powers that nullify magic – such as the aforementioned Blue-Blood Vampires – you're not really going to do much against them."

_Morrigan_ "I've killed the species before, but it didn't work on him. You claimed he was a mutation of his species, is that correct? What a difference does that mutation gives him?"

_Bijou_ "Well, it allows him to feed on magic as if it was food for one. It also allows him to be mistaken by a human even though he quite obviously isn't one. It also allows him to create extreme variations of magic through his veins that rival Chi itself... Maybe that's how he can increase his physical strength to inhuman levels, I'm not fully sure on that one. And despite not having any real implication on his capabilities, the way his blood is formed allows him to breed with another species and have them be born on that particular type. If he breeds with a Dragon, the baby will be a Dragon, for example. He also doesn't need to use the toilet."

The elder youkai launched a frowning look at her as if she just spurted out something out of a fairy tale.

_Morrigan_ "You do realize that is enough to classify him as something else entirely, don't you."

_Bijou_ "Maybe, but there's no denying that clod had Blue Vampire fangs and magic support systems spread all over his face. His Crevyx was particularly strange... It resonated clearly with his own ripples, but any interference would be instantly rejected and would just burn, if not eaten and added to the former. Not to mention that Power Core he's got lodged in the Crevyx..."

As she mentioned the Power Core, Morrigan's eyes changed from disbelief to deep surprise.

_Morrigan_ "Did you say Power Core? Does he have one?"

_Bijou_ "More like he stole one, that totally isn't his. ...Shit, that bitch really hurt me...I'm going to beat the crap out of her sideways!"

_Morrigan_ "...Chase."

_Bijou_ "Ah? Did you say something?"

**Flash**

His eyes lost their focus slightly as he threw his leer at the walls as if he could see right through them. His entire frame followed his movements as his forehead started to contract more and more as his frown suddenly turned into a fit of unpleasantness. Morrigan felt like he had suffered a nightmarish blow, and the feeling of anxiety had run through his chest like a wild animal.

_Morrigan_ "Bijou, do whatever is it you want to do with the reactor and the Hell Raven. Secure the immortal, and ready a Lich for transport. I am in a hurry!"

_Bijou_ "Really? Well, sure I can do that..."

_Morrigan_ "I swear all of this is trying its best to prevent me from getting bored!"

He claimed through his teeth as he turned around and walked towards the Palace of Earth Spirits, murmuring things to himself almost as if to keep him from growing silent...

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

**Static**

...Odd.

I don't know exactly what happened as I was going up these stairs. I felt like I was treading through a slanted balloon, but now it's stopped...?

That was random, but this isn't important. What's important is that I finally arrived.

...Here... I am.

The scent is so much stronger I can almost taste it. This is definitely Tenshi's scent, but it isn't her. This isn't a perfume, it's just... A scent that's there. It's different.

That feeling of comfort and peace I always felt when I came to this shrine is gone, now. I cannot for the life of me describe how deeply that pisses me off. This is Reimu's place. Reimu's! This is supposed to be the Hakurei Shrine! Seeing it empty, lonely and lifeless like this makes me clench my teeth with anger! ...Damn it.

...Nevermind. This still pisses me the hell off. I hate seeing this place like this.

...**Sigh**. But hey, I came here for a reason, didn't I?

Despite not being Tenshi exactly, where is this scent coming from? Is it from behind the shrine?

Now that I think about it, I never walked around this place, did I...? I'm not feeling in top condition, but I can at least do that before my stomach explodes. Now that's an enticing thought, innit.

**Rustle**

Well, there is a rather timid storage room not too far away from the main building. There's... Is that a hot spring? Is that a huge, sealed-looking tree?

Is that a Keystone I see, stuck halfway through the ground?

…

...Ooooooh.

Mystery solved.

Dude, I'd like to know, what in the name of this doctor's clothes I am shamelessly wearing is this stone doing here? I mean, there's no way Reimu wouldn't know, neither not allowed this to be here in the first place. She must have told Tenshi to add this here, there's just no other explanation or idea to it. This is a sodding keystone! This is... a...

…

...Ah.

Well. ...That was stupid of everyone.

Of Reimu, of Tenshi, of everyone involved in this smegging incident!

**Sniff**

I feel like punching everyone on the face right now. I really do.

_Shinki_ "And I'm not sure if I should be all that surprised to know you are here, Morrigan."

Says I with a raspy voice as I turn around and face the source of all our problems right in the eye, and he looks surprised enough that I know he was here.

_Morrigan_ "...Impressive. How did you know I was here?"

See? Just like I thought.

Bollocks... I think I am screwed. It won't stop me from playing the tough guy that has everything under control, though. Better that than nothing else, I suppose.

_Shinki_ "It's not hard to feel the scent of death when you're pretty much bathing in it. You just arrived, by the way. And I guess I know why you are here."

I point at the keystone. I guess I am dead right this time.

_Shinki_ "You sir, have some serious tunnel-vision. I mean, how could you leave this alone? You're not all that smart, are you?"

_Morrigan_ "I did not leave it alone. I severely underestimated the course of action everything would take, but I did not abandon this post. If anything, you are the one that is an abomination of your species."

_Shinki_ "You did not abandon it? So what did you do, ward this place with thoughts and harsh language?"

Ooh, I'm sorry. Did I touch a nerve?

_Shinki_ "Whatever. It doesn't change the fact you are under threat. You attacked Reimu and drove her out so you could control the Hakurei Shrine, and consequently prevent us from removing this Keystone, am I right? Who was it that told you about it? Was it the Gods? Someone else told you? Did you do your stupid homework, Morrigan?"

_Morrigan_ "It does not matter. Your threats are not going to phase me. This world is already taken, and nothing you can do will change that."

...He has a point.

It doesn't matter what I do now, I am the more screwed one, here. If I break this rock, a huge earthquake will explode right under our noses. That will break the reactor, no doubt about that... But what would be the price to pay for that?

What else would I have destroyed?

Wouldn't this make me... Well, not better than him? At all?

…

Well, I might as well push it. It's not like I have anything to lose myself. I'm screwed either way.

_Shinki_ "Oooh, I think you underestimate me, sir. What would happen if I were to just like, break this stone? Right here? Right now? Do you want to piss off the Great Catfish with me, Morrigan? Don't you think it's going to be hilarious?"

_Oh, I felt that! Come on, do it! Do it!_

I am feeling tempted to do just that.

What else does Gensokyo have to lose, anyway...?

_Morrigan_ "...If you do that, a cataclysmic earthquake will strike Gensokyo. It does not matter how desperately you are trying to prevent me from winning, you will not sacrifice this world's health for that purpose alone."

_Shinki_ "It's either a huge ass earthquake or a Grand Canyon. I think I'll take my chances with the rock, thank you."

Oh, I think that pushed him again. I am such an asshole, I love it! I don't think he was expecting Bijou to tell us all about that!

_Morrigan_ "That definitely explains why Bijou wasn't as hurt as I thought she would be."

_Shinki_ "What's underground, I wonder? Is it a big, metal building? Is it a reactor? I wonder what kind of damage I could cause it if I were to shake the earth like it was pudding! Oh, I think I'm willing to see it happen, Morrigan!"

Oh, you are regaining it. Maybe I didn't choose my words well...

Nothing is going to change, though. I don't care anymore.

_Morrigan_ "Do not push me, vampire. Or should I call you a mutation? Which form of calling would fit your fancy better? What name would you like to be referred to in the face of your death?"

Yeah, that's pretty much what I was expecting him to tell me.

_Shinki_ "How about... Homunculus. That might be nice, wouldn't it? Well, I think that's as far as we go. I'm not really interested in talking to you anyway."

**Throb**

Uuuugh...

…?

_Morrigan_ "...Stay away from that keystone."

This is pointless.

What else can I do? There's nothing else I can do.

So you know what...?

To hell with it.

_Morrigan_ "Did you not listen to me? Stay away from that keystone!"

_Shinki_ "Or what? You're going to kill me? I don't think you can do that. I actually think you're scared of coming closer to me. Why is that, I wonder? Is it my anti-magic field? The fact you can't use magic in here? Would that make you vulnerable, Morrigan? Are you feeling threatened?"

_Morrigan_ "Get your hands off of that, you crazy bastard!"

Oh, now I'M the crazy one! Who would've thought!

Look at your composure! You totally lost it! Where is your god now?

_Shinki_ "Come on! Get closer, Morrigan! I dare you! I DOUBLE DARE you, asshole!"

_Morrigan_ "If you destroy that, all of Gensokyo will suffer a seismic cataclysm! It will crack under the pressure! Is that what you want? Is all of Chase's magical power going into your head, Homunculus?"

_Shinki_ "...Maybe it did. Maybe it didn't. I'm too tired and too uncaring to actually bother thinking about it. So you know what I'm going to think about?"

Maybe I'll think later, after I bring my left fist down on top of the Keystone, covering it in dark flames...

**BRACK**

_Morrigan_ "NO!"

_Shinki_ "Nothing. I don't give a shit."

Oh, I think I just doomed everyone.

Huzzah.

* * *

**[Interlude – Earthquake Super Shock!]**

_Tenshi_ "...Hmm."

_Iku_ "Eldest Daughter? What's the matter?"

_Tenshi_ "Eh? Aah, it's... It's nothing. I'm just worried, that's all."

_Sanae_ "About Shinki-san, isn't that right? He was doing pretty badly last time I saw him- Oof!"

The white-haired samurai prodded her elbow on the wind priestess' side as she clacked her tongue in warning. This wasn't the time to make people even more worried!

The night had gone without further worrying problems, however. The Human and Tengu scouts found a few problems on the vicinity, most of those problems were actually undead. Spotting them roaming through the Kappa village was a problem, and specially now that they were overrunning the forest, they had to be extra careful with whatever is it they were going to do next. The Great Tengu was not preoccupied however. She claimed 'the wind is blowing in a strangely favorable way', and 'let us keep it at that and see what happens next', and no further questions were asked. The oddly and inappropriately named "elder" of the Humans agreed to her idea, and that brought the Kappa some peace.

At least it was keeping them from getting overanxious or bored. The children saw to that.

And as the morning arrived, mostly everyone was awaken, and everyone was surprised at the lack of attacks. It was... Relatively peaceful, one could say.

"It's weird... We didn't get attacked at all."

"It's almost as if they were not even here to begin with. How can this be?"

"Did someone defeat the army? ...Maybe?"

"Was it him? That man that yelled at us?"

"Single-handed? No... it can't be, can it?"

The whispers of the species echoed through the few girls that knew the target of the gossip closely enough for it to be relevant. As they heard the gossip, they nodded to each other and took a walk to a less crowded area of the camp, almost as if it was important for them to do so. And as they did so... Keine was the first one to start talking.

_Keine_ "...I had my doubts about it at first, but not anymore. ...So, Shinki-san... Defeated the undead army? All on his own?"

_Iku_ "For as... Effective and well-rounded as Shinki-san is, I highly doubt he could have done something of this magnitude on his own. Something different must have happened, and we don't even know it was him."

_Youmu_ "That sounds unlikely... He was right in the middle of that Gate, and we **heard** a few detonations on the forest. They were not very powerful, but at least one of them came from him, of that we are certain."

_Sanae_ "So he did defeat them? And if he didn't, where are they? Why they didn't attack?"

_Iku_ "It is a possibility that he lead them away from the field, then? ...It is not a very noble ability, but when it comes to distract and... Escape, if you will... Shinki-san is an expert."

_Youmu_ "That is exactly what he told me. So it really is possible that he took them away from there? So... The Kappa Village is safe?"

_Sanae_ "But weren't the youkai also a threat? If they were about to attack, why didn't they?"

_Youmu_ "...I have no clue."

_Keine_ "Maybe he has the answers for it...? But where is he? I mean, he was pretty hurt when we last saw him."

Everyone launched a rather stern gaze at her for mentioning this out loud and then swung a gaze at the Celestial, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all.

_Iku_ "...Eldest Daughter?"

_Tenshi_ "...Something's wrong."

Her eyes were fixed on the air, gazing onto the nothingness like a wary sailor on the mist. She felt her skin crawl as every fiber of her being claimed something bad was ten steps from happening, and she felt it. She begun to sweat as she pulled the Sword of Hisou and readied it instantly, making the girls step back in worry. Her eyes distorted eerily into a furious frown as she opened her mouth in panic, her hat falling from her head as she saw the rocks below her tumble...

_Sanae_ "T-Tenshi-san? What's the matter?"

_Iku_ "What ails you? Eldest..."

_Tenshi_ "**GET TO THE GROUND, ALL OF YOU!**"

That was the last comprehensible warning shout that rammed everyone as the earth rocked wildly to the sudden shockwave that erupted from beneath like a slumbering beast on its awakening call.

She did not waste any time. Tenshi pulled the sword up and rammed its ethereal blade on the ground and channeled all of the power that she could on it, launching bolts of energy that circulated all of the camp and made the earth around it stop. ...However, the rocks around the camp did not.

Jagged earth sprouted from the border of the field the Celestial projected like the fury of the elements, raining boulders and dirt around the air like a child on a playground. The ground split open, the trees shook and the very water of the Misty Lake rocked and waves flew out of it like a bad idea for a joke. The ground dashed its way almost as if running in fear from something, and all of the stone, all of that rock sprouted upwards like spears – crashing against themselves and flying towards the camp, where everyone cried, yelled and gasped in harmony.

The few rocks that made their way into the air were detained by the Tengu as their blades found the rocks and the rocks disappeared with the wind the Crows used to shield the camp. Chaos was unavoidable as the sights of everything but the camp shaking and rocking like waves on a stormy night at sea.

...Gensokyo itself rocked with the impact.

Houses were tumbled to the ground. The weaker trees fell as a few cracks opened on the surface.

Youkai and Undead alike were not spared, and were hit violently by the attack. The underground trembled and cried in pain as the very walls of the Underworld threatened to collapse.

Some of them did. Some of them nearly did...

And the shackles of Old Hell collapsed onto themselves, allowing the Reactor to finally give in and split onto the pressure given by the impact.

Morrigan himself took flight to avoid the quake as the Hakurei Shrine tumbled into rubble. The trees nearby battered their leaves with anger as he launched a leer of pure disbelief at the man who stood there as if that was nothing but a walk on the park, his balance absolutely perfect even under such a situation, and nothing but a smile could be seen creeping up on his face.

...And as the earth finally subsided...

The rocking noises and the momentum from the impact quieted down...

The camp by the Misty Lake was nearly untouched by the damage, circled by the protection of the Celestial and the interference of the Tengu, almost like an island of its own. Unharmed.

Everyone stood up, flabbergasted, and analyzed the destruction. Cries of worry, gasps of uncertainty and weeps of fear was all that dominated that place now. The damage caused around the camp was unbelievable, if not for the fact Tenshi prevented that place from being hit. As it all ended, she rose her eyes to the horizon and a thread of a memory crossed her, allowing her to feel something greatly amiss at the Hakurei Shrine. And her heart pounded heavily like a hammer.

_Youmu_ "What in blazes was that? Is everyone unhurt?"

_Keine_ "Y-Yes! Oh, god! Gensokyo! What is going on with Gensokyo...! Look at all this!"

_Iku_ "Eldest Daughter, if I am not mistaken, this was a..."

_Tenshi_ "That was at the Hakurei's! It came... Oh, no! Someone removed the Keystone I put there!"

_Sanae_ "You... You did **what**? Why would you do this? Don't know you know can happen with something like that? What were you thinking?"

_Youmu_ "More to the fact what is going on there, then? ...Could it be? M-Morrigan!"

Tenshi instantly grabbed onto her hat and kicked the ground as violently as she could, catapulting her towards the Hakurei Shrine with weapon in hand, without looking back. Sanae, Iku and Youmu all followed her example as Keine stuttered for a bit before deciding she was needed at the camp, and simply wished them good luck.

As she saw all of them leave the camp, the Great Tengu instantly turned her head to the Crow Tengu behind her and yelled a command:

_Kayara_ "AYA! Go help them!"

_Aya_ "Yes Boss!"

Her claim as irritatingly pure as she was, her wings sprouted from her back allowing her to jump highly onto the air and zip towards the Shrine like lightning, cutting the air and leaving nothing but dust on her wake.

...Gensokyo rocked that morning.

But it was not the end for it. A smile popped up on Akyuu's face as a small bit of sweat soon followed, and the brim of excitement allowed her to press her own chest in pure adrenaline.

_Akyuu_ "We are not yet ready to fall... Is that it?"

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakugyokurou]**

_Yuyuko_ "_Whispers comments claims their torments rattles them crashes them burns and kills them it goes on it goes back it stays down it keeps them dead it fuses them both as it kills their last it stays in the air as it ends in the past to begin this anew by the boiling of blood flesh soul bones and sand the living the dead unnatural causes decease and it flash as it churns on my gut and spits out to run on the call of the ones that are keeping my dread_"

The Manager of the Netherworld was in trance.

Her whole being was resonating with the Netherworld. Every word that escaped her mouth rattled the walls of the Hakugyokurou. It made the grass of the Netherworld sway. It made the ghosts steer clear from the manager as her eyes were burning with a fury normally unseen by everyone.

Her arms were open as if she was expecting someone to come, as her frame glowed like she was made of light. Her voice however, boomed through the fields of the Netherworld with a chant that would make the toughest of man's skin crawl. Her voice was not soothing or peaceful as of custom, but it was being said in a manner that made this dreadful song sound like a particularly aggressive whisper, and she was repeating it nonstop for quite some time, now.

Before her, at touch distance, a golden pearl the size of a quarter floated in the air and it shone with a brilliance that rivaled the sun. It vibrated slightly with each word she spoke but never left her sights, being leered upon by her powerful eyes as they focused into the pearl almost as if it was a bauble that claimed destruction. It trembled and trembled... Hours upon hours...

...And just as the never ending chants and echoes from the manager felt like they had lasted for an eternity... The bauble cracked, the glow dimmed...

And Saigyouji Yuyuko let go a gasp of pure shock as a sudden burst of wind whirled through the gardens, forcing her to cover her eyes with her arm if not out of pure surprise.

_Yuyuko_ "Gyah! T-This is...!"

**Strong Wind**

The winds that came suddenly calmed themselves down.

An unmistakeable rustle flashed through her ears as Yuyuko removed her hand from her eyes...

And right before her stood Yakumo Yukari, as defiant as ever, flashing her absolute nakedness to the world, bare as one would be as soon as they are born. She blinked a few times to herself as she lowered her head and saw her beautiful maiden's body clear, and sighed in contempt.

_Yukari_ "...Hm. Well, talk about a small oversight. But I guess that's to be expected."

_Yuyuko_ "Y-Y-Y-YUKARI!"

The ghost girl couldn't contain her excitement as she literally hurled herself towards Yukari and buried her head in between her beautiful bosoms. Yukari staggered back a second as her eyes ranged from an initial surprise to a warming sensation of being back into the world. She rose her hands and patted Yuyuko on the back of her head as she whispered loud enough so she could hear it.

_Yukari_ "I'm back. Sorry for scaring you like that, Yuyuko."

_Yuyuko_ "It took you so long! It took you so long I thought you were not coming back! I was so scared, I did do everything you told me to, but I felt no response from the Soul Forge and I was getting scared and...!"

_Yukari_ "Yes, I know. ...Let's say we suffered a... Rather sudden change of plans, if you may?"

**Rustle**

_Havoc_ "Truly? I do believe this reached the conclusion you desired from the start, unless you are trying to tell me something."

The manager of souls gasped as she turned around and faced the red-haired man who was standing not too far from the ladies, just as bare and absolutely naked as Yukari herself was. Her eyes unintentionally fell down and rested for a fraction of a second on that what would be unavoidably seen, and her face flared red with terror as she gagged unintelligibly on her own words, pressing her back against Yukari as she sighed heavily in response to the obvious. He however, found all of this extremely amusing.

_Havoc_ "Please, now. I've been wrenched back to this mortal coil after being captured in the void for much longer than my Soul Link was. You all can suffer through a little full frontal."

_Yukari_ "Can you please put some clothes on before engaging in direct verbose, Havoc? The same goes for me, however... So I do not think I can speak too much of you at all."

_Havoc_ "It will have to do for now, I suppose. [_Kaba_]."

With a simple call from his voice, his usual clothes were suddenly transported onto him as if he always wore them in the first place. As he looked at Yukari, she rose an eyebrow as he did the same for her, covering her completely with the same clothes she was wearing previously. With no problems whatsoever.

_Yukari_ "...You can even summon clothes and make people wear them with Words of Power?"

_Havoc_ "If it exists, yes. It is much easier to summon clothes that it is to control gravity, I assure you. Though I'd actually need the permission of the target for it to work, like it happened just now."

_Yukari_ "So, you can recreate a few things of material matter. How extent is this range of yours?"

_Havoc_ "It always depends on the value of the initial matter to the world. Clothes are a standard for humanoid beings such as you and I, thus they bear no value whatsoever. You can portray me as being my own personal wardrobe, perhaps."

_Yukari_ "So actually bringing something with a deeper impact will be taxing, or downright impossible? I will have to funnel this theory into my craft later..."

_Yuyuko_ "Yukari-san? Can you please explain to me what is Havoc-san doing here? I thought-"

_Havoc_ "That I would set aside and allow myself to disappear into nothing as another takes my place? I wholeheartedly apologize, my fair maiden, but I do believe you see me as someone with an unwilling will regarding my priorities."

Cutting Yuyuko short on her questions, the red-haired man watched in delight as she pouted with a still confused look at Yukari, who simply smiled back at her with her usual sheepish smile.

_Yukari_ "It is a long story. ...We made a deal, this was the result of that."

_Havoc_ "Her life seemed to have been rent in twain, and thus she required a suitable proxy for her shattered bequest. I wouldn't want to deny her such, would I? With Soul Forging, I mean."

_Yukari_ "Let us not get into that argument again, please."

_Havoc_ "I would not dream of it."

Yuyuko launched a look at both of them with the curiosity of a cat. Her eyes fell upon Havoc as he simply opened his usual enigmatic smile, not telling her a whole lot that she wanted to know. She certainly wasn't expecting to see him again.

_Yuyuko_ "So... So you two are sharing the same soul, right? I'm still not sure I was expecting that, neither how it works. ...but if this is what Yukari wants, then I have no objections on this matter."

_Yukari_ "Don't worry, Yuyuko. We didn't come here to simply shrug at the improbable. Everything has been according to plan so far, but it will be even harder to predict what will happen from this point onward..."

_Havoc_ "Dying being a part of your plan does not strike me as intelligent, my lady."

_Yukari_ "What are you talking about? All of my steps so far have been perfectly calculated."

_Havoc_ "...And I am meant to believe this. ...Very well."

And with a last bit of movement from Havoc's part, he nodded to both ladies and opened yet another smile to them, this time containing a strange aura of anxiety on it.

_Havoc_ "But keep in mind that I want to see your resolve, Yukari. I am not sure what my role is yet, but you need to explain in detail to me if you wish to accomplish it... It would be a lie if I claimed I was not feeling highly amused at this moment."

_Yukari_ "And I will admit that my plan is extremely flawed. Somehow, though... This feels like it was an even better conclusion than what I originally intended."

_Yuyuko_ "**Chuckle**! I will have to abide for this, then. Are you both in a hurry now?"

_Yukari_ "Perhaps. ...How is Gensokyo doing right now, Yuyuko? Do you know?"

And as she asked this question to the Manager of Souls, a strange, harrowing silence echoed from the wind as she simply looked away from Yukari to avoid eye contact.

...And she opened her eyes widely in worry, opening a portal immediately after.

_Yukari_ "Havoc, let's move it. Now."

_Havoc_ "[_Koutei_]."

And as Yukari stepped into the gap, Havoc disappeared in a warp leaving Yuyuko by herself again on the Netherworld. ...In return, she let go all of the strength of her legs and let go the biggest pouting tantrum she did that year.

_Yuyuko_ "But I want to play too! That's not fair~!"

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

Heh...

Ha. Haha! ...Hahaha! Hahahahahaha!

_Shinki_ "AHAHAHAHAHA! ROCK IT! LIKE A HURRICANE, BABY!"

_Oh my GOD you actually did it! YOU REALLY DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Holy shit I think I'm in love, sweetie! The ground shook so hard, did you see that? It was such poetry, I can't believe this!_

Look at his face! Just look at it! What, are you seriously telling me he wasn't expecting me to actually do it?

_Morrigan_ "You... Insufferable piece of thrash! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

_Shinki_ "What's the matter? I just broke Gensokyo a little! Nothing some band-aid can't fix!"

_Morrigan_ "You won't be talking so vividly after I am through with your life, you abomination!"

**Voosh**

Oh? I think I pissed him off... Those are his Erebus-based flames, right?

Well, unexpectedly enough, they get vaporized as soon as they come close enough to me. Talk about not paying attention to exposition, man.

…? Hey. He suddenly calmed down.

Talk about being bipolar... ...Or... Did I miss something?

_Morrigan_ "...Wait, no. This still won't change anything. No matter if the reactor has been damaged. It still won't matter. You claim you have given Gensokyo more time, I claim you wasted your time. One less cursed obstacle on my way, I suppose."

_Shinki_ "And what are you going to do to kill me now? You can't do it, Morrigan."

_Morrigan_ "Oh, that I cannot, this is true... But he can."

...He?

**Rattle**

**FLASH**

Well, that was a bright flash of light. He just summoned something! **Sniff**. ...That smells really... Really...

Rancid. It's a Lich.

I am screwed.

_Morrigan_ "...I need to go back to the underground. Lich, kill him and bring his corpse to me. Headless would be optimal."

_Lich_ "**Unintelligible whisper**"

That was reassuring. So Morrigan won't be staying here?

_Morrigan_ "I don't need a strategic position here anymore since you already bypassed the flesh-corroding barrier I had placed around it to prevent his insanity to happen. ...I need to think."

_Shinki_ "Yeah... Good luck with that."

_Morrigan_ "Hm. Such an insignificant effort... Made by an insignificant person... In the face of the world eternal..."

And with this, he disappears under a portal that he summoned below him, vanishing into the gravel and stone.

Well! ...Now I'm a alone with a Lich. Isn't that a sight for sore eyes?

This is a tall one. Black, ragged robes, no visible facial features and red glowing orbits floating where his eyes should be. I can see his gouged out skeletal hands, still clinging to some bits of red flesh as a testimony to the poor living ones such as I... It is such poetic justice. He is also holding onto a scythe. A particularly big one. It looks rusted though, but maybe that's just for effects.

And as it is of custom of Liches, they are nigh immune to physical damage, and highly resistant to magic.

So, what does this translate to me?

**God damn it I'm going to die now.**

_Lich_ "**More annoying whispering noises**"

Well, he just rose his scythe as if he's ready to impale me with it...

…

You know, considering who I am, someone might as well just show up and save me.

Like, right now? Yeah, I think that is exactly what is going to happen.

So no! I'm not screwed. I am fine. See? Any second now.

...Aaany second now.

Any se-

**SHUNK**

…

You know, I am so glad I wobbled to the right, because that scythe just missed my head for a millimeter hitting the ground instead.

OK, plan B. As in, Beat it.

_Shinki_ "If I actually could! Move legs! OBEY ME!"

Shit! I can't move fast enough! I CAN'T MOVE FAST ENOUGH!

F-Fuck! Oh no, no no no nonononono! Just get away from the Lich, screw this bullshit! Get away from it! T-This isn't funny anymore! Come on, I need to think of something! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

_Lich_ "**Gargling Noises**"

**VOOSH**

SHIT! I don't know how, but my precious neck is still here! Oh, god! Come on, I need to... Get... OUT! NOW!

…!

**VOOSH**

**Thud**

NOW I RESORTED TO DIVING TO THE GROUND, FANTASTIC!

_Shinki_ "Bollocks...! God damn it, WHY CAN'T I CRAWL FAST ENOUGH?"

_Lich_ "**Angry** **Whispering**"

...I don't think it wants to miss anymore...!

Shit... SHIT SHIIT!

…

**BANG**

**Strong Wind**

…!

_Aya_ "Pure and Honest Shameimaru Aya, on the scene!"

Says her as she arrived quite literally doing a mach speed flying kick on the Lich's spleen!

Why does it feel like slow motion?

**Throoom**

She just knocked the thing all the way across this place. But that's not important!

It's... It's Aya! ...Of all people, I don't even believe it!

Am I saved? Do I want the Lich back? Did I call it, or did I not?

I'm so confused!

**Rustle**

_Aya_ "What have we here? Mr. Ninja-Vampire Katsura Shinki on the flesh, right at the center of the earthquake that rattled all of Gensokyo like pudding? If this isn't a scoop, I don't know **what** is!"

Predictable.

_Shinki_ "...Uh, Aya? I don't think this is the time to-"

_Aya_ "So, tell me! First you rip the barrier in half with your arrival, now you cause the biggest earthquake we ever had in our history! What are your plans this time, Shinki? What is your plot of ultimate destruction?"

There you go again, this is not the time!

_Shinki_ "Can you please stop talking on your own?"

_Aya_ "Are you going to cause a giant volcano to erupt next time? Considering the list of damage you caused by now, I think that would be easy for you!"

_Shinki_ "God damn it, Aya! Right behind you!"

**VOOSH**

...The Lich missed her. Comprehensible.

_Aya_ "So, how are you feeling now that you might have caused the biggest damage beyond repair on Gensokyo?"

BAWHUWhat? Are you serious?

_Shinki_ "LICH! ATTACKING YOU! PAY ATTENTION!"

**VOOSH**

HOW CAN HE KEEP MISSING HER THIS DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE

_Aya_ "Tch! Listen here, you stubborn sack of dust and bones! I... Am... Interviewing someone!"

**Bang**

Ouch, nice roundhouse there, Aya! Too bad that is pointless!

_Aya_ "Hm. So I'll have to get more creative to defeat you? What about this, then?"

Oh? She pulled up that maple fan of hers...

And... She just got ready for a swing! Here he comes again...!

_Aya_ "[_Whirl Sign – Maple Leaf Fan_]!"

And she swings it in front of her, creating a stupidly large tornado and sucking the Lich in!

**VOOOOSH~~!**

_Shinki_ "Holy shit!"

Look at him go! He's flying so high!

...And Aya just spread her wings, taking flight to high above the Tornado? ...Did I see that right?

What's she doing?

…

_Aya_ "[_Wind God – Wind God Hidden Among Three Leaves_]!

Oh, man.

_**~~~~~~! BOOOOMPH**_

Kh! W-What kind of sound does wind colliding against wind make? It's loud as hell!

She just hurled a huge-ass air bomb right on top of the tornado with a swing from that fan, bashing the Lich right on the face as the first Tornado just disappears in a burst of air in all directions...

...And ramming the poor bastard like a meteor right on top of the ruins of the Hakurei Shrine.

_**CRAAASH!**_

**Voosh**

And a random debris plank just missed my face for inches.

I don't feel safe, sis.

_You have a sister?_

Stop talking to me.

**Rustle**

_Aya_ "That ought to do it! Hmph. That will teach him to get in the way of the true journalist of truth and purity!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, we wouldn't want that now, would we. I mean, maybe he could prevent you from getting some good info or something."

_Aya_ "Ha ha ha. Do you want to make me regret saving your life, Mr. Ninja-Vampire? I think I am hurt by your harsh, aggressive words!"

_Shinki_ "Oh no, please don't feel hurt."

And that is the extent of the sarcastic comeback I'm giving you.

_Aya_ "...Wow. You really want to get it out of your system, don't you?"

_Shinki_ "Kind of. ...Thanks for saving my ass, Aya. I owe you more than you think."

_Aya_ "It's a recurring theme, isn't it? How many times did I help you already? Three times?"

That's pretty much right, yeah.

_Aya_ "Well, Reimu certainly won't be happy with what happened at the Shrine. I think you should get ready for her punishment once she finds out."

_Shinki_ "...I'll endure it. I won't like it, but I'll endure it."

_Aya_ "Oh! Spoken like a true man! Are you learning a few tricks since the first time we met?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. It's called 'getting used to it'. ...How bad was the damage?"

_Aya_ "Well, a few weak trees fell. A lot of buildings collapsed, a few stone pavements cracked and some fissures opened. Not nearly as bad as the Ragnarok, but definitely something not good to laugh at. The largest portion of the damage was where we were, actually... But that only happened because the Celestial kept the ground from shaking in a particular area, and the earth kind of just bashed all over the place."

I see.

...Hm. I just hope that all of this isn't in vain. Seriously, nothing is more stupid than seeing damage happen with no depth whatsoever to it...

Whatever happens now, I just hope that it all happened with a purpose.

_Oh come on now. You know you enjoyed the seismic cataclysm! Don't lie to yourself!_

_Aya_ "...Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "Uhn? What?"

_Aya_ "No, it's just... That you look really pale. Seriously, you look horrible."

Well, nothing I can do about that. I'm not really feeling all that...

...Pris...Tine.

**Throb**

Uh? My vision kind of got blackened? What the hell?

_Aya_ "Uh? S-Shinki! Hey, look at me! Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "Oh, man... I..."

I feel kinda tired...

...So tired...

_Shinki_ "...I'm sorry, Aya. I just... Need to rest for a bit... I'm fine."

**Rattle**

_Lich_ "**Angry Gargling Noises**"

_Aya_ "S... What the hell, how? Are you not dead yet?"

...So it seems, I guess...

I can't even pay attention to it. ...Everything looks kind of blurry, but I still see the Lich going at Aya and she is still beating it up. I'm not surprised.

**BANG Thoooom Bang**

_Aya_ "Well, aren't you too damn slow~! Hey, Shinki! How do you kill this thing really fast? Can you talk?"

I guess I can, but there's no easy way around a Lich. Just deal with it.

…?

**Sniff**

...Hey.

_Shinki_ "Aya? I think we have a problem."

_Aya_ "Of course we do, another one! What problem?"

_Shinki_ "I think Miko is coming. ...At a rather fast pace, too."

_Aya_ "Miko? Whozzat?"

...Yeah, I guess you wouldn't know. She is coming really fast, way the by.

And I don't like it.

Seriously, give me a break!

What do I do? I don't think there's anything I can do!

God damn it... There she comes. And I can't do a damn thing about it other than frown.

**Rustle**

_Miko_ "Ah!"

...Well. She looks shocked enough at what happened at the Shrine. I guess.

_Miko_ "...Look at all this damage... This is just... Ah."

Well, she noticed me... Though I'm not really doing anything to hide.

And she saw Aya too, there's a shocker.

_Miko_ "It's you again! You really like getting into the Shrine, don't you? Are you sure you and Reimu are not..."

_Shinki_ "Shut up. I think I should say the same about you. Why don't you just... I don't know? Die?"

Don't look at me like that. You know I don't like you.

_Miko_ "Would you wish death onto me? Is this how you convey your hate?"

_Shinki_ "No, this is how I look into your face and I realize you're undead. Nothing personal, really."

_Aya_ "Ah! Shinki! ...Tch! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

**BOOOMB**

Another blast of air! Damn, Aya is really going all-out here!

Where did the Lich go? ...I can't see it anymore as Aya just dashed all the way and landed between me and Miko.

...Heroism! I am touched!

_Aya_ "Where you think you're going? Miss... Creepy Reimu doppelganger."

_Miko_ "Doppel... ...Oh, well. Why do you ask? Can't you see I am obliged to defeat all of you? Maybe your Tengu eyes are obfuscating the obvious?"

_Aya_ "Oh, you are really trying to taunt me? Fine. If that's the case, then I'll be your opponent."

...Well. What else can I do other than just watch...?

_Miko_ "You want to fight me? ...Is this pure bravado from your part? Or is it too much confidence, I wonder?"

_Aya_ "There's only one way to find out, I guess."

…

They are not doing much other than just look at each other now.

Analyzing your opponent? Aya is? I kind of find this surprising, but I think even she knows how to judge an enemy properly...

…

...I can feel their rhythm.

The silence in the air is spreading in a way that makes even subtle noises easy to listen to now. Like the wind that blows gently through the trees. The rustle of the leaves, and even the sounds their feet make when they move it a little.

I can see it. Aya also probably does, but... She's at a disadvantage.

I hate to admit but Miko is imposing. Just her standing there is enough to send bolts down a spine. She doesn't take her eyes off of Aya for nothing...

**Rustle**

Nothing? What the-

_Miko_ "...! Wha-"

**BANG**

…!

_Aya_ "Gah- What the heck?"

DUDE! ...Ah...

_Shinki_ "..."

I...

...

I don't believe this. I am without words.

...I feel happy. Renewed.

That tiredness kind of went away.

This feeling of joy that pumps through my chest increased exponentially as I still don't believe completely the image before my eyes.

The set of clothes that I simply can't mistake for anything else sway to the wind following her hair as that girl landed a highly potent right fist to the face on Miko's left cheek, making her brace herself so she wouldn't fall.

Miko instantly jumped back to disengage, and wasn't followed. ...The girl just stood there while raising her fist as her other hand grasped her weapon, raising her eyes to meet Miko's again.

...And yeah. ...I'd recognize this smell anywhere.

That feeling of peace I usually get in this place has come back.

_Miko_ "...Rei... Mu?"

_Reimu_ "...Yeah. And you're still annoying me, by the way."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Eientei]**

_Satori_ "...Well. Talk about a frightening life experience."

_Rin_ "S-Satori-sama, that wasn't a natural earthquake, was it? What was that?"

_Satori_ "I'm not sure. I can't read accident related stuff, so this was rather... Shocking, to say the least!"

The ladies at the Eientei were all standing up by the entrance of the mansion, staring at the distance with fervor.

Despite the power of the quake, it was not nearly enough to bring the Eientei down. The mansion stood firm as it was, and the girls that were left behind gazed at the top of the bamboo trees, curiosity filling their minds like a plague.

_Eirin_ "I'm not sure what could have happened... Maybe one of the Oni is throwing a tantrum?"

_Satori_ "That is... I'm not sure I disagree with the thought. As a matter of fact, I don't."

_Tewi_ "Well, that really was something different, usa. We haven't seen an earthquake happen in quite some time."

_Eirin_ "Which is exactly why we should get a move on. Staying all by ourselves on the Eientei isn't going to do us much good. So, we're packing, and we are moving. Has everyone gotten everything you need?"

The girls all looked to one another and rose their respective backpacks to the Brain of the Moon, who simply nodded in response.

_Eirin_ "Very well. ...Tewi, your bag is empty."

_Tewi_ "I know. But that's not really bothering me beyond the point, here. It's not like I have valuables to carry with me."

_Eirin_ "Then carry this stuff for me, thank you for your kindness."

She said the same instant she shoved a handful of remedies and books into the face of the Earth Rabbit, who frowned fiercely to herself and clacked her tongue in irritation. She knew better than to deny this, however.

_Tewi_ "Blah, fine. What about Reisen, though? She still didn't come back."

_Eirin_ "She'll manage. I left a note in case she comes back here, though."

_Rin_ "A note? That's it? That's... Cold."

_Tewi_ "Or should we say uncaring...?"

_Eirin_ "What? Udonge will be fine, she is a highly trained soldier... ...Despite not looking the part."

_Satori_ "I believe you. I've seen her in action once, I can see you have great trust on your servant."

And as the satori let go an interestingly embarrassing remark, Eirin simply nodded and rose her hand in haste as if to signal no more idle talk.

_Eirin_ "Can we get a move on? I don't want to stay here any..."

And she stopped talking herself, after listening to some growls and continuous sounds of aggression on the woods, giving away the fact that several Youkai were approaching while being extremely unsubtle about it.

_Satori_ "...I think we took way too long to actually do that, Eirin-san."

_Eirin_ "Tell me about it. **Sigh**. Small fry will be small fry, though, so let's just trample them and be on our way."

_Tewi_ "You do that. I'll give you all of my moral support. I know you can do it, master."

The complete lack of enthusiasm on the voice of the Earth Rabbit was painful to listen to. Eirin simply pulled her bow and a couple of arrows, readying them at the general area of the upcoming enemies...

…

And suddenly, silence. Followed by combat noises.

A few of the youkai yelled in pain while others simply grunted in terror after a slashing noise cut through the air and put an end to their stride. It ended abruptly as the noises continued on for a really short time, and as soon as it did, one of the youkai ran past the bamboo forest into the sights of Eirin... but a loud bang soon followed, and a silver dust of magic and impact flowed through the back of the youkai's head, flinging him into the air and onto the ground, allowing the girls to look in amaze at the one who was approaching from the woods, walking slowly and covered in a few scratches from possibly all the possible previous fighting.

_Eirin_ "...Well. I admit you are the last person I was expecting to see here."

She said to the man walking down the thicket towards her with a sword in one hand and a glowing orb on another. His blue and black ornamental clothes fluttered alongside him as he sheathed the blade back, and launched an impressed and worried gaze at them, who simply blinked in surprise to the one standing before them.

_Eirin_ "Whatever is it that brings you here, Shopkeeper-san? Are your stocks running low on supplies?"

_Rinnosuke_ "A whole deal of misfortune did, actually. I am relieved to know you are still here, however... Would you mind if I tagged along?"

_Eirin_ "You want to come? That would be helpful, truth be told. We were on our way to the Human Village, ourselves."

_Rinnosuke_ "That would be perfect. ...I'd like to mention the Humans have moved to another area, however. Maybe you would like to make a sudden change of plans."

And as Satori involuntarily scanned through the silver-haired man's thoughts, Eirin rose an eyebrow in surprise to his reveal as she rose her hand to her mouth in thought.

_Eirin_ "Truly? Where to, then?"

_Satori_ "Apparently, towards the Misty Lake. It would appear Gensokyo has been fighting back against all of this harder than we initially thought."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

**BANG**

**Boooom**

**BRACK**

...What the hell is this I am seeing?

Reimu isn't just fighting Miko. She is outright abusing everything that she's got to keep that woman away from fist range. Ying-Yang orbs are ricocheting through her own barriers and talismans, keeping them enclosed in a box-like area I cannot see an easy escape from, not that there isn't one mind you.

What I find surprising is that... Miko is a melee fighter. She is coated in this white outline that makes every punch of hers... Well, basically holy elemental. Not only that, but she's also an expert chi user. You don't have to be a genius to see that. Her hits are powerful and deadly... I can also see that they are absurdly well-aimed. ...But that's not the point here.

The point is that Reimu isn't all of that. And she is fighting Miko on equal grounds._  
It hurts. It hurts. So bad..._

Not that she is punching or kicking. She is actually using talismans and her gohei like usual, swinging them with dreadfully perfect timing right into the elder priestess' face. She is using her shields to block herself well. She is avoiding... Really, really well!

...Oh, and Aya isn't in there. There's a shocker.

_Aya_ "Gnnn... It's not like I can do a whole lot, is there? Why did you have to lock me out, Reimu?"

_Reimu_ "Shut up and stay out of this, Aya! This is MY problem!"

**BANG**

She says as she just keeps on avoiding and... Trying to hit.

...Why do I have a feeling I saw this before...?

_Aya_ "This isn't really looking good, is it? ...The hell do I do?"

_Suika_ "Nothin'! You jus' shut up and watch, Aya!"

…

…?

WHAZADAT!

W-Where the ff...

_Shinki_ "Suika! Where the fuck did you come from? And... And... no, were the fuck did you come from?"

**Sniff**

You're not by yourself. I smell... I smell wax.

Alice is here, too. Behind me, right?

_Alice_ "From the deepest parts of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. You do not want to listen to this tale, Katsura-san."

I effing called it._  
It hurts..._

God damn it, I can't smell for shit! I mean, how couldn't I feel this rotten stench capable of killing small dogs with alcohol poisoning? I should have felt this for miles!

Whatever. I'm going to stay quiet. Because I recognized Alice by the scent of wax.

I really don't want to listen to this tale.

_Shinki_ "Hey, Alice. Do you found her? What exactly is going on?"

_Alice_ "...Actually, I found Suika. And Suika was with Reimu. One thing lead to another."

...And you ended up looking for Suika because...?

_Suika_ "Yeah, we like, kind of helped her out a bit, see? Or should I say I did that? She wasn't weeping on a corner all this time, y'know."

I believe that. ...Seeing as how well she is dodging in such a crammed space...

...Oh!

**BANG**

I spoke too soon! That's gotta hurt!_  
It hurts._

_Reimu_ "Gphf!"

_Shinki_ "REI... **COUGH!**"

Uuuurrgghh~!

I can't even... Bother to yell right now!

Reimu took a rather ugly right hook to the face! Why isn't Suika even phased by that?

_Reimu_ "Why you-!"

**BA-ANG**

...WHAT?

**Vooosh**

Did...

She just punched back...

With the same violence as she did the first one._  
The sensation of fire churning in my gut is driving me nuts._

This punch actually shattered the makeshift barriers she made. The orbs are now just floating behind her, and... On her hand...

I can see it. It's a ofuda.

She just gave Miko an ofuda-powered fist kiss to the face.

…

Holy crap.

_Miko_ "...Ouch! That one hurt!"

_Reimu_ "One for two. I can make this two for three if you want, Miko."

Talk about being cocky! What the hell!

...Ah...

Hey! ...I see reinforcements coming!_  
Death sounds pleasant, now._

None too soon, either! It's Tenshi! And... And Youmu! Sanae! Iku!

Oh, boy, am I glad to see them! ...Arriving! ...Slowly!

...Yeah.

**Cough**

_Miko_ "...I see. You actually got severely creative with your powers, didn't you?"

_Reimu_ "I'm not as physically strong as you are. What I have on my favor is that I have tons of holy power at my disposal... So why not use it as much as I can, I thought? Why not punch that woman in the face with it, I thought? That might help me feel better about myself."

...Low blow, man. But I totally don't care._  
Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me._

_Reimu_ "I needed a bit of help to come up with this stuff, but now I'm at least a bit more prepared for people like you."

_Miko_ "...Heh. ...Really, now..."

So... Reimu is using her holy power as melee...? That makes sense, but... Well, on theory it's possible, but just to make contact with magic like this is enough to cause tremendous backlashes on your skin...

It conflicts with your own self. Magic is contradictory, so in order to manipulate it so it won't be aggressive to the user in this manner requires tremendous effort and... At least months of study... She never used her powers like this before, have she?

Are you telling me she pulled this off in a day and a half?_  
Leave me alone._

…

What kind of monster is she? I don't believe this crap!

And Miko isn't even scared by that! ...Or maybe she is? What's going on?

I want to sleep already! I don't even know anymore!_  
I want to sleep..._

_Miko_ "You're... Really fantastic, Reimu. It makes me happy to see that."

_Reimu_ "I don't want your approval. I want you to go away."

...~~

...Hrm...

**Rustle**

_Leave me alone. I want to sleep. Kill me._

_Sanae_ "Reimu-san!"

_Youmu_ "...It's that woman again! What's been happening here?"

_Tenshi_ "What happened? Where is- Oh. Shinki! Stop genuflecting and look at me!"

...My vision is getting more and more blurry...

Everyone arrived. ...I can't see anymore.

Everything just turned pitch black.

And I finally go to sleep. Even if it's not a pleasant one.

I'm not sure this is a good idea, but... Considering what I've done today...

I don't care.

_...Well, so you won't mind if I care for you, now?_

* * *

…

…

...Hm.

I'm still here.

My heartbeats are steady.

My mind is slowly gathering itself back...

...Hm?

I feel hurt. ...No. I feel... Like I was hurt, maybe?

...I was asleep, wasn't I?

For how long was I...

_Shinki_ "Hmm..."

_Female Voice_ "Oh. Are you awake? Took you long enough, didn't it?"

…

Wait.

Did I... Did I hear that right?

Maybe I'm still dreaming...

_Female Voice_ "I know you are awake. Look at me, Shinki."

I don't believe this...

I slowly open my eyes, and the dim light of the room I am in infiltrates my vision and reveals to me...

Yakumo Yukari, standing right next to my bed and HOLY SHIT IT'S YUKARI!

**[Location: Tent]**

_Shinki_ "W-WHAT? Y... YUKARI! How can this... I mean, how...?"

_Yukari_ "Shush. It's night, and some people are asleep. Stop yelling."

...Ah?

I don't... I don't get it!

I mean, where are we? What are you doing alive? What is...

…

Keep your cool.

...Yeah. Cool. Remember the first law of the British, stiff upper lip.

…

Yeah, it's kind of impossible.

_Shinki_ "How... I thought you were dead!"

_Yukari_ "Technically, I was... However, as one might say on the Outside World..."

…What's with the dramatic approaching of your face to mine?

_Yukari_ "I got better."

_Shinki_ "...Fantabuloustastic! And here I was expecting to hear you say something intelligent!"

_Yukari_ "And you claim you acted purely on intelligence? ...The only reason I am not skinning you alive as we speak is because your rash action actually brought us some good."

My rash actions?

…

Oh, yeah. That quake.

_Yukari_ "Destroying that reactor underground did more good than you might think. I feel obliged to congratulate your insight, this time."

_Shinki_ "Well, I did kind of imagine this would damage Morrigan's plans... But I had no idea if it would work for real, neither did I know about that keystone being there."

_Yukari_ "Your interactions with the Celestial brat might have allowed you to feel her scent on the things she did on the surface, that is true... But delving on this matter as of right now is not important."

So, what's important...? I'm still having a hard time even believing you're alive!

_Shinki_ "...Say, are you... Are you really alive, Yukari? I mean..."

_Yukari_ "I am. ...I had died, that is true. But I was brought back. I am not undead nor a farce, so you need not worry about that. You can even use that... magic-nullifying ability on me to see if I speak the truth or not."

Well, that's not really necessary seeing as I...

As I am not emitting a Zero field anymore what the HECK!

...I ...I'M FIXED!

_Shinki_ "What the sodding hell happened? I'm fixed! I can't feel that pain anymore! The Zero field is gone! ...How does that work?"

_Yukari_ "Hm. Take it as a just due payment due to **all your severe and filled with effort work**. No backhanded half-truths or just causes. Honest."

Payment, yeah right. ...Wait... I need to remember...

...Reimu was fighting Miko, everyone arrived...

And then I blanked out...

_Shinki_ "So... What happened, exactly? I don't remember anything."

_Yukari_ "Considering the damage you caused moments prior to my arrival, it is better you don't remember. ...Though it was nothing worth of mention, you did punch the priestess of the Moryia shrine on the shoulder, you swept Alice Margatroid down right before jumping forward and attempting to chew the Tengu's arms off. ...It did not work out perfectly."

...I lost it again, didn't I.

**Sigh**

_Shinki_ "Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone."

_Male Voice_ "You did not, amusingly enough. We had managed to halt you before further damage was caused, and we fixed the problem nigh immediately."

Aaah, I see!

...Really, now, they just fixed me before I did something bad! ...Yeah! Yukari! And Havoc!

…

I am so incredibly confused.

_Shinki_ "Why aren't you dead."

_Havoc_ "It is an endless source of amusement to see you alive as well, Twisted one."

Son of a bitch.

_Shinki_ "Why are you not dead you were supposed to be dead because everyone kinda forgot about you so why don't you die already. Why are you even **here**?"

_Yukari_ "A lot of things happen in a short period of time. It's been a while, has it not? Allow me to explain."

...**Sigh.**

Why do I even bother thinking anymore...?

* * *

_Shinki_ "So let's see if I got this straight. After I broke into Gensokyo and after the first Hivecrawler incident, you began to prepare yourself for the worst case scenario from ever happening and decided to use this opportunity to strengthen the great Hakurei Border. This process however, required more of the Hakurei's power because you are not one of them, and Reimu wasn't involved in the creation of the barrier; so you used Havoc's ability to tangle with souls and 'borrow' their powers so he would be 'tainted' by Reimu's power – this means you expected Morrigan to invade Gensokyo due to the first incident that was related to him somehow, and since you knew Erebus is irritating due to its flexibility and that you had no chance of winning, you had yourself killed and fused with Havoc's soul which you kept to yourself ever since the Black Tower Incident so you could now have a fraction of the Hakurei's light on you which will allow you to make the barrier even stronger and less conflicting with Gensokyo than it already is. ...Did I get this right?"

_Yukari_ "...How intelligent of you. That is correct."

And why I just have such a tremendous hard time believing any of that shit?

Seriously, what the fuck?

_Shinki_ "So getting yourself killed was part of your amazing genius plan? Color me pink and call me an idiot, but I don't believe you!"

_Havoc_ "I mentioned the same to her previously, but we are indeed supposed to believe in it."

Shut up, I'm not talking to you!

_Yukari_ "It worked. I am alive, and we have the upper hand. The majority of the upper hand, that is."

_Shinki_ "Awesome. So we have the upper hand, but not really because come on."

I seriously need to get all of this out of my system.

...**Sigh.**

_Shinki_ "Well, I'd also like to ask what exactly you did to fix me. Because you still didn't tell me."

_Yukari_ "It's simple. We locked the Power Core inside your chest with a password. It's still there, but it's tightly and safely locked. Courtesy of Yakumo Yukari."

_Havoc_ "If you know the password, you can undo the lock but that is not advisable. The core and your mind are not stabilized anymore since it is not constantly active, so if you open said lock, you would go insane. And as far as I have heard, the correct term I should say at this point is... **Again**."

Hrm. That's fair. OK then, that's all I wanted to know about that.

_Shinki_ "So. ...You probably have plans. We want to hear them."

_Yukari_ "You are the only one that did not listen to it yet, so I will debrief you quickly on such a plan of mine. Firstly, we need to remind the youkai that are rampaging through the fields of Gensokyo as we speak of their place. It is not a secret that Reimu and I are actively moving again, but the shock of all recent events has caused a much deeper impact than I initially imagined. We need to be... More extreme on our persuasion for them to stop."

Fair enough. I don't think that all of them believe you are back, too.

I still don't quite believe it, myself.

_Yukari_ "This will require for me to acquire a certain object... An artifact if you will. The problem is that I cannot acquire this on my own, because me and its owner... Do not see eye-to-eye for quite some time."

_Shinki_ "And obviously, I'll be the one to retrieve it."

I mean, it's not like I have a choice, is it?

...Is it?

_Yukari_ "I wasn't planning on that, but if you insist I can task you to this matter. Very well, you'll do it."

FUCK! NO!

WHY MY MOUTH HAS TO MOVE?

_Shinki_ "I changed my mind! I don't want to! I want to stay here and take care of my garden!"

_Yukari_ "...No. You won't. You'll do as I tell you. Do not back off from your word now, aren't you a man?"

No, I am a sissy.

…

God damn it. I'll learn one day.

_Shinki_ "Shut up, Yukari. Just... Tell me what else you're gonna do."

_Yukari_ "Hm. Well, I'll force that Celestial brat into fixing the damage that keystone caused. It was her fault on the first place, so it's only natural she fixes it, isn't it?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, a helping hand is truly a blessing. We wouldn't want her killing herself to fix the damage she caused. That'd be a stupid idea, wouldn't it."

Don't tell me you weren't expecting a few bitch slaps. Because I'll be handing them over in golden plates.

_Yukari_ "Next, then. About the Ragnarok Scar... We will have to deal with that one later. It is impossible to reverse the damage unless we abuse the powers of Kamishirasawa Keine under a full moon, so until that time comes we'll live with that."

Oh yes, ignore my sarcasm. Please do it. Your ignoring pleases me.

_Shinki_ "I am confused, but please do not enlighten me. I'd like to be pleasantly surprised."

_Yukari_ "Very well. After you retrieve the artifact I mentioned, I will then perform the ceremony to balance the barrier. That not only will impede Morrigan from escaping, it will render me useless while I do it. I have also been defeated by him once thanks to the nature of Erebus, so I will not partake in his demise... For as much as that vexes me."

Of course that vexes you. He kicked your ass. Your pride must be really hurting now, isn't it?

_Havoc_ "Naturally, I will be assisting her in this matter. To seal a few gaps on the barrier, the Tongue of Creation will be a necessity."

_Shinki_ "That works. The less pretentiousness we have in our party, the higher the chances of success, apparently."

_Yukari_ "And once we have him cornered... We kill him. Any questions?"

…

Grab artifact to stabilize Gensokyo. Corner Morrigan into a corner. Kick the dog while he's down. Fix the aforementioned damage later.

This plan sounds simple enough. So I'll have one **final dungeon** to go through, maybe? One... **LAST TRIAL**, perhaps?

Bah, who am I kidding? Since when is it that easy?

But at least the base plan is formed. Let's just go and end this already. This has taken way too big of a toll on Gensokyo. So let's just do this.

_Shinki_ "When do I start?"

_Yukari_ "It'll happen in two days. We still need to prepare a few things, and preparation at this point is key. Use this time to rest, or... Take care of your garden, if you will. Meet your... **Girlfriend** – seriously what the heck is wrong with you, Shinki?"

...Wow. That came out of nowhere.

And it actually hurt me. Seriously, **ouch**.

_Shinki_ "...Accepting what's wrong with someone is a first step down the spike road. Nobody is perfect, I least of all."

_Yukari_ "She least of all. ...Really. I won't condone you for your choices, but... You could have chosen so much better!"

_Shinki_ "I could have. But I didn't. So bite me."

Don't look at me like that or I'll punch you. Seriously. I don't care you actually fixed me, I'll hurt you.

_Yukari_ "Fair enough. I shall abide by that. Go now. Enjoy your free time until it is time to leave."

_Shinki_ "Just one last question, if you may?"

_Yukari_ "Hmm? And what is it?"

_Shinki_ "Where will I have to go anyway? To grab this artifact you speak of?"

_Yukari_ "Are you sure you want to know? Don't you want to be surprised?"

...No.

I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.

_Yukari_ "It belongs to the Queen of the Makai, whose gateway is not too far from the Hakurei Shrine itself. Her name is Shinki, and I better warn you that she probably will not greet you with open arms... Unless you bring a trump card with you to the table."

…

I suddenly realized I want to cry and hide under my bed.

Why did I have to open my big mouth...?


	42. Chapter 42: The Interlude of Calm

**Author's Comments: **Welcome folks! One and all, to the wonderful world of Touhou Chronicles!

This chapter! ...Aah, yes. It came out a tad later than I expected due to other things that shall not be mentioned here because they are not of importance. Sadly, another delay might happen if I don't get obstacles out of the way. Oh, well. You're not here to read me yakking about stuff it's not even important!

Enjoy! Huzzah!

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake War/Camp Site]**

_Eirin_ "**Pay up.**"

_Shinki_ "**I don't have any money.**"

And don't throw the 'son I am disappoint' look at me, **mom**. You knew this would be your answer.

_Eirin_ "I don't care what kind of monetary difficulty you have or are in, mister. I healed you, so you obviously owe me money."

_Shinki_ "OK, let's try this again after you clean your ears? I have absolutely NO money on me!"

_Eirin_ "Then what? Do you expect me to lower my eyes and shrug the medicine I used on you off? I am not so forgiving as to look over what I just had to do, Katsura Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "Then maybe you should have considered your options better, Yagokoro Eirin! Why heal me? I didn't ask for you to heal me!"

_Eirin_ "Did you even bother to look at the condition you were in? Yukari and that Havoc had already sealed the Power Core inside your body, but your body itself was an upside-down mess! I am a doctor, my services were required!"

_Shinki_ "But I never asked for healing! I was supposed to heal myself on my own anyway, remember? I am a super self-healing git! What happened with your Day 1 attitude regarding healing me?"

_Tewi_ "You probably grew on her, usa..."

WHAT?

PERISH THE THOUGHT, UNHOLY BEAST!

_Eirin_ "Tewi! Don't meddle in this, else I'll serve one of your ears for dinner!"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I don't think Tewi's ears would taste very good."

_Tewi_ "OI!"

_Eirin_ "That... is hardly the point, isn't it?"

_Shinki_ "Not for me, I don't want to cough furballs for a week."

_Tewi_ "...Usa! Good for me. I don't want to get associated with food anytime soon, anyway."

So it works both our ways! You're much better off alive, too. For both my gratitude and your life, most definitely.

Do not stray from the path, however! Alas, the spear of ill fortune still lunges onto me.

_Eirin_ "Don't stray from the subject! What do you suggest we do, then? I am **not** going to abide the small oversight on the methods of payment from your part!"

_Shinki_ "You ask ME how to solve this problem, when I am clearly the victim of your capitalist persona? You might as well give me some credit, then!"

_Eirin_ "No! Credit!"

_Shinki_ "...Talk about being a stubborn git. What the hell do you want from me, then?"

_Eirin_ "I want you to pay! I'm not working for free, here!"

_Shinki_ "I know you're not, but seriously, now! Feeling a bit _**sharky**_ are we?"

_Tewi_ "Please don't mention sharks to me if you may, usa."

...What? Thank you for the obligatory... Reference for tonight, Tewi.

...Sigh.

Well, this is a pretty lively night, all right.

Seems like after I got blanked out at the Hakurei Shrine, Yukari warped all of us down here out of sheer convenience. Obviously, she made it as flashy as she could so no one would miss her Grand Entrance... So everyone in this place already knows of her return.

Apparently, everyone made it out OK, too. I'm still not sure about how Reimu is doing, and I want to see her right now. She had that Mêlée punch-out with Miko, and as far as I know, they didn't end their fight. The first people I had the (dis)pleasure of meeting in here was Eirin and Tewi... Apparently, they came all the way here from Eientei so they wouldn't be on their own on the middle of nowhere. A wise plan, if I say so myself.

But this! This was the first thing I got barked at me, the instant I managed to engage in simple conversation? Leave me alone already, god damn it! I don't want to waste my time on a yap exchange that won't take me anywhere!

I didn't talk to you to get charged with the money I don't have!

_Tewi_ "...Seems like you need an escape goat. Do you want me to...?"

And only the White Hare understands my torment.

Very classy of you to offer me such a thing under the nose of your master, though. Veeery classy, Tewi... But no. I don't need your help.

Because I don't need another loan shark on my neck!

_Eirin_ "Your comebacks aren't helping you a whole lot here, Shinki. You're going to pay me what you owe one way or another."

_Shinki_ "I hope I heard that right, said in a knowing tone of voice, nudge, nudge."

_Eirin_ "And don't try pull a sarcastic one on me. I am not buying any of that!"

_Shinki_ "Hey! Don't blame a guy for-"

_Rinnosuke_ "Oh! ...Katsura-san, there you are – I was looking for you!"

Trying. I was gonna say that, but hey. I just found my escape goat.

WITH HASTE!

_Shinki_ "Boss! Truly, your presence here is filled with grandeur and excellence! What a sight for sore eyes, you are! I need your help!"

Here, come over here for a second...

...There. Exactly where I was, you are.

_Shinki_ "Discuss the means and methods with this man, Eirin. If you'll excuse me."

_Rinnosuke_ "...Ah?"

And... I leave.

Don't even look back. There is no need... For the hare of fortune is on my side, this time. ...Hopefully, this event that transpired was not brought by her interference... But I digress.

Fist bump, Tewi! God damned fist bump.

_Tewi_ "You're good."

_Shinki_ "I'm getting better as I go."

And I step away from the sights of the stunned duo, not even bothering to stay near them anymore.

...Sorry, Boss. I'll talk appropriately with you later. Right now, I am worried about someone else...

_Tewi_ "Go, usa. I know when I'm not needed somewhere... This is one of those moments."

_Shinki_ "Sorry, Tewi. I'll hang out with you later!"

She just waves me off when I get to press my feet against the ground and speed walk through the few humans and youkai, zigzagging through the horde and masses of people as I sniff the air loudly like a dog, trying to catch her scent.

...I didn't really have time to think about it too much a few moments sooner... But now that I AM paying attention, I have to say I am impressed.

Humans. Tengu. Kappa. They really did it. They are really all here together, helping and interacting with each other. Building things, breaking things... Laughing and getting mad. Not as separate communities, but together. Granted that it is for the same cause, but isn't that enough? For a few moments of... Community interaction, and all that good stuff?

...This is an amazing sight. I would never imagine something like this possible. Especially in the Outside World!

**Sniff**

Well, I'm getting closer to her. ...Even more closer now...

…! There she is! See me raising my hand to catch your attention, you bloody fool!

_Shinki_ "Reimu!"

Yes, she noticed me! Was she talking to... Yeah, that's Sanae alright. I'll have to apologize to her later, but now she's not my priority.

_Reimu_ "Shinki! You're awake!"

And she dismisses Sanae for a moment before walking in my direction. Well, might as well cut her walking distance in half by walking towards her as well.

_Shinki_ "Don't take me for a sick useless weight! I heal easy!"

_Reimu_ "So I can see! You truly look like you've been fixed well enough, don't you?"

We're a few meters apart, and getting closer...

As we are almost at arm range, now. I better do that what must be done.

...Bending my knees with utmost haste so I can lower my upper half enough... To avoid a swing from her gohei that missed my head for inches.

_**Voosh!**_

Yeah – I saw that coming a mile away, you git!

_Reimu_ "I'll remedy that! I'm going to beat you up for wrecking my shrine!"

_Shinki_ "If only I'd let you do that, you stupid Shrine Maiden!"

_**Voosh!**_

Please, keep missing me for all the good it'll do you, why don't ya?

_Reimu_ "What the hell were you thinking, breaking my house like that? Destroying that keystone like that?"

_Shinki_ "It was a means to an end! What else would you have me do, sing a recital to Morrigan and hopes he dies of boredom?"

_Reimu_ "You didn't have to break... My... HOUSE!"

**Thwack!**

Ouch! Bad idea, using my wrist to block that...! OK, give me your arm!

**Grab**

_Shinki_ "And you think I didn't care? I admit what I did caused backlash, but I took an action! Not unlike you, but I'm fucking pissed, Reimu! What... The... HELL!"

Rear Naked Choke, apply! ...And fail!

Whoa, what the-

_Shinki_ "Gakh!"

Shit! Arm lock on me, arm lock on me! Damn it, she's sitting on my back!

_Reimu_ "Pissed about what? You didn't wreck enough things, is that it?"

_Shinki_ "I was worried about you, moron! Disappearing on our asses like that without even looking back at what that would cause on everybody, leaving your whereabouts and mental well-being for the imagination of all of us? Did you really think that we wouldn't get worried? I sure as hell was worried sick! What the fuck were you thinking?"

_Reimu_ "...!"

OK, twist my hip around so she slides off my back... And arm lock punish! Like this!

_Reimu_ "Ugh!"

Got you, stupid Reimu! Now you're going to listen to me!

_Shinki_ "I know you wanted to deal with this your own way, but I can be allowed to be irrational just this once! Remember when you beat me up for trying to leave Gensokyo out of fear? Remember when we shook hands and promised we'd watch each others' back? What is the point of making a promise like that if you're not gonna use me? I could have helped! You could have said anything to me, I would have listened!"

...I'm letting you go. No more arm lock on you. You'd just set yourself free anyway.

_Shinki_ "I wanted to help you, Reimu. You could have let me. Why didn't you let me?"

_Reimu_ "...Because this was my problem. It wasn't a matter of needing help to accomplish something. I wanted to set myself straight... To myself."

Oh, really.

_Reimu_ "I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. I wanted to get over this my way, or else I wouldn't be able to face myself in the mirror anymore. That's why I disappeared for a while."

_Shinki_ "So you asked for Suika's help. ...That makes sense. Learning the impossible in a day and a half, when you were supposed to take a month. How did you do this, anyway?"

_Reimu_ "Well, it wasn't so hard. I had the basics down already – it's not like I have never seen people fighting with _ki_ before. All I had to do was learn how to control it and put it in practice."

Oh, really. Let's see if I got this straight.

_Shinki_ "So you learned how to override and bypass the conflict between the power your body lets go unconsciously, the power you release at will, your limit, your minimum and your physical constitution and resistance in a day and a half just because you've seen people doing it already."

…

Overgrowing silence.

I am in shock. I am in total, utter shock.

_Shinki_ "You are one amazing punk, did you know that?"

_Reimu_ "Enough not to feel flattered when people talk about it."

Hah! Very well nailed there, Reimu!

_Shinki_ "...Heh. Welcome back. It's good to see you again in one piece, Reimu."

_Reimu_ "...Thanks."

It's hard to keep pissed off with a mood like this. It's like everything I wanted to yell at her just went away like it was pointless to begin with.

And it was, now that I think about it. ...It doesn't keep me from getting worried, though. It's good to see her well and here, again.

And I see someone coming this way.

…Oh, dear...

And now, some awkward.

_Sanae_ "Shinki-san. Good evening."

Case and point.

_Shinki_ "Good evening, my sweet package of Godhood and... Misfortune. How is your body treating you?"

_Sanae_ "Well, it depends~ When we talk about 'my body', do you mean my head that you headbutted? Or maybe my butt that I fell on after you kicked my tibia when you went insane at the Shrine~?"

...Aaah... Did I do that?

Someone's been keeping amusing information away from me! This is not cool, man!

_Shinki_ "Tch! Damn it. I'm ashamed I can't remember seeing you fall on your ass. That must have been the most glorious thing ever."

_Sanae_ "Shinki-san! You're going to apologize to me, right now!"

_Shinki_ "Easy enough. I'm sorry! ...Oh, look at that shiny thing over there! Gotta go, bye!"

**Tug**

_Shinki_ "Ukh!"

_Sanae_ "What was that? Are you trying to pass a smart one on a god?"

My collar! AGAIN! I was starting to miss this running gag already!

_Shinki_ "Oh yeah, you're that god you speak of, aren't you? So does this mean I headbutted the avatar of Cthulhu? That only makes it funnier."

_Reimu_ "So... You actually hit her? Why?"

_Shinki_ "No reason. She was just possessed in the ass by one of the Moriya Shrine's goddesses so she wouldn't try anything stupid like risking her obviously not God life on whatever, so I woke her up as effectively as I could..."

**Tug**

_Shinki_ "URGH!"

_Sanae_ "You didn't need to headbutt me! My face still hurts, you know!"

_Shinki_ "And what else would you expect me to do? I fixed you! You should be thanking me instead of... Actually, you shouldn't do anything, because the leg sweep wasn't intentional, so it's evened out... But anyway, stop pulling my collar, already! These threads aren't mine, and I don't want Eirin bitching to me on extra additional stuff that's happened to it!"

_Sanae_ "You should be apologizing to me! Aren't you a British gentleman? Where are your manners?"

Playing the 'Good Sir' card on me now, are we? For sooth!

_Shinki_ "Don't you take the accent for granted, lass! Pray tell, what defines a gentleman? Leaving one such as you cursed while we chased off a ghost of... **SOMEONE **who wasn't even here to begin with?"

I am looking at you, Shrine Maiden of Paradise!

_Reimu_ "...***grunt*****. **I am sorry, OK?"

_Shinki_ "Sure. Therefore, Sanae, that doesn't sound gentle-many to me! ...Plus, even if it actually is, it's totally stupid to leave something broken if you can fix it easily enough. Where are my thanks, Kochiya Sanae?"

_Sanae_ "Why, you...!"

Armor, on the head now, please?

**Thwack!**

I knew it! Gohei to the head, averted! Somewhat.

_Shinki_ "Ow! OK, OK! I'm sorry! I should have done something different to fix you, but you have to admit that it worked! Come on, give me a break, already!"

_Reimu_ "Well, I do have to admit that bullying Sanae is rewarding..."

Oh, you also see where I'm coming from! How about giving me a hand then, HAAAAH?

Yes. Look into my eyes and know my design, Hakurei Reimu.

_Sanae_ "Eeeh? I can't believe you'd say something so horrible, Reimu-san!"

_Reimu_ "Why not? It's a great distraction and that's actually quite entertaining to look at. You have this... Outside World method of expressing yourself from time to time. Isn't that right, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "Definitely, most definitely. I'll have to say it is a very... _**Schoolgirl-ish**_ method of reaction. You just can't get tired of it, even if you actually try. It's one of the mysteries of the 21st century."

Delightful panicked expressions from yours truly. Enjoy the front row seats.

_Sanae_ "W... T-That's not true at all! I... I don't express myself like that at all!"

_Reimu_ "What's a _**schoolgirl**_ supposed to look like, anyway? Isn't she a Shrine Maiden?"

_Shinki_ "Your lack of understanding of common knowledge from the Outside baffles me, even though you are technically correct..."

_Reimu_ "So she is both a _**schoolgirl**_and a Shrine Maiden? ...That really explains a whole lot, doesn't it?"

For some reason, the way you drag the sound of _**schoolgirl **_is just such a delightful pleasure to listen to. I can feel the malice flying through us and attaching to Sanae, who doesn't know where to look now. To either me, Reimu or the vague space between us.

I am a huge fan of that.

_Sanae_ "B... You two are bullies! You are bullying me! This is what this is! Bullies!"

_Reimu_ "Oh, but that's already a known fact, isn't it? Sanae..."

_Shinki_ "We are not simple bullies. We are..."

_Shinki/Reimu _"We are bullies with a passion to seeing you get desperate over the obvious!"

_Shinki_ "Such obvious, glorious!"

_Reimu_ "Absolutely notorious! And it will never get old!"

_Shinki_ "Never! Ever!"

_Reimu_ "And so it shall be, forever!"

**Shaking Hands**

_Shinki_ "You are very wise, my friend."

_Reimu_ "You have great tastes, my colleague."

And now she treats us to more of that delightful desperation expression.

Thank you! So very much!

_Sanae_ "Ah... I... I, ah... Y-You..."

Oh? I think she's going to run away from us.

In three! Two!

One...!

_Sanae_ "Y-You two are unbelievable! Hmph! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Oh! A pouting retreat! Surprising, I thought she was going to cry, myself!

**SEEING GIRLS CRY IS A REMEDY FOR MY TAINTED, ROTTEN SOUL**

Of course, I don't really mean that.

…

I don't!

_Reimu_ "...Well, I think we went a bit _too_ far with the joke."

_Shinki_ "Eeeh~? It was a joke~?"

Look at my trollface and marvel at how long I can keep it up, Reimu.

HAHAH.

_Reimu_ "Well, I think I better apologize... And you, Shinki!"

_Shinki_ "Hm?"

…

Heh. Just from a look at your face, I can already tell what you are thinking.

_Shinki_ "It's good to see you back and OK, Reimu."

And she just sends herself off with a smile before... Lazily walking after Sanae?

Is she interested in apologizing or not...? I don't think I'm going to understand our Shrine Maiden of Paradise anytime soon.

_Nitori_ "Aah, now that's just how Reimu-chan rolls, isn't it? Interested? You don't have to sweat over that."

Thank you for telling me things I reached a conclusion on a few days ago, Nitori.

_Shinki_ "I think I'm going to drown from the insight."

_Nitori_ "Whoa! Such a bland response! I thought you were gonna freak out, like... 'HOLY CRAP, THERE IS A GENIUS KAPPA SUDDENLY APPEARING NEXT TO ME' and stuff! Aren't you slightly surprised, at least?"

_Shinki_ "It's kinda hard to get rid of the stench of cucumbers you reek of, and even harder not to notice it. What, you thought you were being stealthy?"

Says I as I raise my hand and put it over your head that I'm 90% sure it's filled with water.

Oh? That look in your face just yells unpleasantness! Why am I not surprised!

_Nitori_ "Cucumbers are AWESOME! You have terrible priorities if you don't think the same, Shinki! You must fix that issue immediately!"

_Shinki_ "...Really, now? I'll give the matter some thought, when I feel like it."

But that's not why you came here just to talk to me, is it?

There are a few kappa behind her that are attentively listening in. ...I wonder.

_Shinki_ "So? What is it that the genius Kappa want to talk to me about?"

...That look on her face just screams 'I am choosing my words as best I can', doesn't it?

So I can only assume this is important.

_Nitori_ "Aren't you busy? I mean..."

_Shinki_ "Just tell me what's on your mind. I WAS busy until my source of amusement left. I already did the most urgent thing I had in mind, anyway."

Seems like that did the trick. She's not looking at me directly in the eye.

_Nitori_ "Right. So, I want to tell you that I am extremely conflicted right now. Not just me, but all of the Kappa."

_Shinki_ "...Conflicted?"

_Nitori_ "Nijou-chan. Don't tell me you forgot her already?"

...Ah.

Yeah. I remember.

_Shinki_ "I'm not keen on forgetting anytime soon, truth be told."

_Nitori_ "...And that's where the conflict come from. We don't know what to say, or how to look at you at all. You killed one of us, and yet..."

…?

Why the pause?

_Nitori_ "It was your actions that pretty much saved all of us from a head-on attack."

Huh. That's... Actually quite accurate.

The kappa that were just paying attention are now openly moving closer to Nitori. So, she's their spokesperson now, I think...?

_Nitori_ "You got angry at us for not fighting back. You got angry at the Tengu for not doing a whole lot either. You asked one of your friends to go to the Human Village and make this camp possible, the way it is now. ...You pretty much saved us by sabotaging the whatever-its-called, whatever-its-name-is was using to attack us..."

_Shinki_ "Those were a Void Gate, and Morrigan is that wanker's name."

_Nitori_ "Right! I knew that! ...Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that... We don't know what to do, exactly. I mean..."

…

Well, then...

_Shinki_ "You're WELCOME."

...Hah! Well, wasn't that shocking?

Well, let me say it again!

_Shinki_ "For being The Hero Of The Day, you are welcome! Do not expect people like me to be close to save your asses next time. Seriously, don't you ever sniff the water you are drinking before you actually drink it...?"

_Nitori_ "...Ah?"

_Shinki_ "...I know what you mean, here. Casualties happen, and I am sorry for what I did. No apology will soften the blow caused to the family of that girl, or to her friends, or even to her pet dog if she had one. Excuses doesn't make anything better, so I'm not going to make them, either. If you want to hate me for what happened, then you can hate me all you want, if it makes you feel any better. I won't condone you for it. ...Still..."

I mean, just taking a look at all of you says it all for me.

_Shinki_ "You all survived, didn't you? At least to me, that's all that matters."

And I'm not saying that it's OK to just shrug off what happened, no... But I think that the Kappa caught the message spot on, as seeing they actually smiled and look a bit better, now!

I am sorry, everyone. But what else can I do...?

_Nitori_ "Well! ...I think that... Actually settles a whole lot. So! You're actually the hero of the day, huh? Talk about not being shy about it."

_Shinki_ "Why, is saving your lives something bad? I didn't do anything to be ashamed of, maybe except... A few things, yeah. But at the end of the day, I was like, the Dragon! I am impressed with myself, really!"

Heh. Talk about cascading laughter through them with ease! The kappa are now actually not looking at me like they look a shrubbery full of thorns anymore.

_Kappa_ "Well, I guess we were worried over nothing...?"

_Nitori_ "Hah! That's more like it! OK then, siree. I think this asks for... What was that again? A reward?"

Oh! Talking reward now, are we? Color me intrigued!

_Nitori_ "...Thing is, I don't know what reward would work... Do you have anything you might want, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "What do you mean? ...That I can just choose a reward? That's a bit of a undertone, isn't it?"

_Nitori_ "Hey! You are talking to Kawashiro Nitori and the Kappas, here! There is nothing we cannot make, and make it work! ...For the most part. Just pick something! Maybe something that might be of use to you? Come on, we want to repay you somehow!"

I appreciate the gesture, but... That 'for the most part'... It sent chills down my spine. I don't know if it was intended or not!

...Hm. Something useful, she said...?

What on earth would be useful to me...? In this world, that is?

_Shinki_ "The only things that would be of use for me in Gensokyo are a Grappling Hook, a flamethrower and a Bolter Gun. I don't think you'd..."

_Nitori_ "Consider it d-"

_Shinki_ "NO! DO NOT! ...Seriously, I don't want to be the guinea pig for your constructive shite! Not like this!"

And don't you look disappointed at me! You know that this is a terrible idea!

_Nitori_ "...Eeh? I don't think we wouldn't be able to make those, but... Then what do you want, after all? Come on, tell us!"

...Whew. Disaster, averted.

Well, they really seem eager to make something for me... Hmm.

…

I have an idea.

_Shinki_ "Well, then. How about you build my house for me, instead?"

_Nitori_ "Ah?"

_Shinki_ "See, my house! I didn't really finish building it at all. And specially now, after this quake, I'm pretty sure it's tumbled down too. So, why not have building masters do it instead? I think it's a pretty good deal, myself. What do you think?"

Well, I don't know if this look in your eyes scream 'glee' or 'disappointment but will do it anyway'.

I think it's the former. I mean, you just grinned...

...And now you are scratching your chin...

And now I am scared.

Oh, I think I should have picked the Grappling Hook instead!

_Shinki_ "Ni... Nitori? W-What's up?"

_Nitori_ "Nothin'! So, a house, eh? Fair enough! We'll do it! That's good enough of a reward for what you've done for us, you say? Heck, what a limited ambition you have! But, whatever! Challenge accepted!"

_Shinki_ "Do NOT add laser turrets to the foundation, OK? Or lava-spewing motion traps around it either!"

_Nitori_ "Eeeh?"

…

OI!

DO NOT LOOK SO DISAPPOINTED!

_Shinki_ "What the hell were you planning on doing with my house? I'm glad I actually told you not to do those things! Keep the crazy death-inducing gizmos out of the building, please? Can you do that?"

_Nitori_ "Tch! You really have no sights of greatness! Fine, have it your way. We'll do it once... We have the time, though. Is that OK for you?"

…Eh?

Oh! Yeah. That is fine.

Hm. I just saw **someone** on the back, there. …Well...

_Shinki_ "Yes, that sounds good to me. My house... It's on the eastern entrance to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, right after you leave the Forest of Magic through the same direction."

_Nitori_ "Oh, that place. Yeah, we heard of it. That's fair."

That's fair. Interesting choice of words.

I wonder how come you 'heard of it', though... Was it Aya again? Seriously, I'd better get a few copies of that bloody newspaper so I can check what the flying F word she's been writing about me!

But at the end of the day, do I really want to know?

…

Knowing Aya as well as I do which honestly speaking isn't all that much, I don't think I want to, really.

I just felt a shiver roll down my spine...

_Nitori_ "Well then! What about we just cheer the heck out of this night all we can, ladies? Hey, everyone! Let's have something to drink, shall we?"

**Crowd Cheering**

Oh?

...Damn. Did I miss something, here? I kinda feel I skipped a few flashes of spirit from the kappas...

Heh. If they have the energy to cheer like that, then I don't think I have anything else to say to them, really. Lack of initiative always pissed me off, but now I know that's not the case.

They are not a warrior race, but they are enthusiastic on their own right.

I can respect that!

_Nitori_ "Oi, Shinki! We're gonna get something to drink! Do you wanna come?"

…

Well.

It is an offer I wouldn't say 'no' to in any other occasion.

But this once... My eyes drift to the side and I get a glimpse of someone else I'd rather be talking to at this moment.

So I'll have to turn them down.

_Shinki_ "Sorry. But I have something to do right now. Something that does not involve me getting piss drunk."

_Nitori_ "Oh? ...Well, that's a shame. But, hey, I guess this means more leftovers for us, huh?"

_Suika_ "That's what you think, you water-headed mudkip! Ibuki Suika's on the house!"

The hell? Where did you come from?

_Nitori_ "Wah! Suika-san, where the toss did you come from?"

_Suika_ "Ahahahaha! ...Don't mention a party when there's an Oni nearby, seriously now. Don't you guys never learn?"

_Nitori_ "...Don't say something like that while making such a serious expression!"

_Suika_ "**WWHHEEERRE'S ME DRRRINK!**"

**CRASH!**

...Aaah...

I don't want to get anywhere near that pandemonium if I can help it. I'd rather set my crotch on fire.

Well, it is time I stepped out of the way of that... Thing happening a few meters away from me. Turn my back on it, or at least my side... Do not make eye contact with the horned beast. You'll be safe if you do just that.

...

OK. Methinks I'm not going to get involved in that, anymore...

Instead, as I get away from that **thing** happening on the background, my eyes fall upon a sight that I can safely say, at least at this point, that I missed it greatly. Or at least that I was a bigger douche to her than I am supposed to be.

And she approaches me just as well as I approach her. Well, talk about unexpected. That she didn't butt in in the first place, that is...

_Tenshi_ "...H-Hey. Good evening, Shinki."

_Shinki_ "Hey. ...I'm surprised. Usually, you'd just walk in and start talking like you own the place. What happened?"

Don't take it too seriously. I certainly don't.

_Tenshi_ "Humph. A Celestial such as I won't get involved in earthen matters that have already been dealt with. _To each their own problems, and their solutions to the same_."

Oh, really?

There goes your Celestial Wisdom again. ...For as much of it as you flaunt. At least I admit that's quite interesting to listen to.

_Tenshi_ "You have set a lot of things straight on your own. I wasn't expecting anything less of you, really. If you want my presence near you, you must have at least competence of your own."

_Shinki_ "Indeed? I will treasure your confidence on me for all that is worth, then."

Don't look slightly offended to me! I am just having a bit of fun!

A bit of mean fun, but fun all the same!

**CRASH**

_Suika_ "BARKEEP! Bring on the VODKA! VOODKAA!"

_Nitori_ "We don't have that poison on us, you drunkard! I swear to god, I will someday invent a distillery the size of a bean and I will stuff it down your throat!"

_Suika_ "Hahahaha! Not before I shove it up your ass, eh? Where's the fun-loving Nitori we all know and love? Come on, show me your moves!"

_Nitori_ "I'd love to if you'd stop breaking things for... H-Hey! Stay away from that machine! Suika-saaaan!"

**CRASH**

…

_Tenshi_ "...Rambunctious rabble."

_Shinki_ "Heh. At least they are having their fun... Or at least Suika is."

Well, so much for a peaceful night.

...Hm?

Hey, Tenshi is looking... Slightly uncomfortable? What's up?

_Shinki_ "Something wrong?"

_Tenshi_ "Of course not! ...Ah. E-Everything is fine. I'm just thinking."

...Thinking.

You know, this could be a perfect opportunity to say something rude, like... Oh dear, this will be interesting... But I'm not going to!

I just thought that, didn't I?

I better cover my face with my palm. Yes, that sounds about perfect.

_Tenshi_ "S-Say, Shinki. ...Y-You are hurt, aren't you? T-That what happened at the Forest, and at the Shrine..."

_Shinki_ "Ah? Well, I..."

…

I'm not really all that hurt.

I'm fine, actually. ...But you know what?

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I'm kinda sore. It's nothing major since Eirin took a look at me already, but it seems backlash like that doesn't go away so easily."

_Tenshi_ "I-Indeed? W-Well, she gave me this... Ah... Ointment? Said it's supposed to... Help you heal better? I don't understand how it works, but..."

Oh, Eirin.

You money-grubbing opportunistic backslapping vengeful **saint**. I think I owe you again...

I'll have to apologize to her later, for escaping the way I did...

By the way, Tenshi is blushing really hard as she showed Eirin's voodoo safely encased in a semi-transparent plastic... Mug-like thing. What the hell? That kinda looks like hand lotion to me!

...Maybe it is...? I mean, I don't doubt that at the end of the day, it's just real hand lotion.

But then again, maybe it isn't? I mean, she gave me a super-energetic and healing milk-shake to me before, didn't she...? I wonder...

_Tenshi_ "...Say something!"

_Shinki_ "Ah? Oh, right! Aah... Sorry!"

_Tenshi_ "Sorry doesn't cut it! I am here offering you this medicine and you just stand there lost in your own little world? You should be honored that a Celestial as grand as I is offering such good will upon you, earthen peasant! Show me your wounds! This instant!"

Oh! So this is how you express your shyness?

It's... It's actually kind of cute. In its own way, isn't it? Hehehehe!

_Shinki_ "Really? Would you take care of them for me?"

_Tenshi_ "I am a Celestial! I make no back-handed offers!"

_Shinki_ "...Then this earthen peasant will gladly accept your kindness, oh Heavenly Ascended one."

I say as I bow slightly to her, taking her more off guard than I expected.

_Tenshi_ "Ah... O-Of course. ...H-However, L-Let's go to a less crowded area? I can hardly listen to myself thinking amongst this rabble."

_Shinki_ "Fair enough. ...Here, follow me. I know a place that's guaranteed to be silent."

...I am more lucky than I give myself credit for, I'm sure of that.

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake Shore]**

Not that far away from the camp, I'll say. But still, this is pretty much a location of its own right now. I can't smell anyone else nearby, I can't see anything physically wrong with this place despite the earthquake and... Well, she doesn't seem to hate it.

There is this absolutely amazing view to the lake from here, just like as a wide open area that seems to almost lead to the sky itself through a pathway. We can see the silhouette of the Scarlet Devil Mansion from here, and I'm pretty sure that thing over there is the temple of Myouren.

...The sky is so sparkly it's like staring at diamond dust spread through a curtain of velvet... It doesn't help that we have practially a new moon. Actually, it helps a lot.

Well, then. I wonder what-

_Tenshi_ "This looks perfect. Well, then. Take off that shirt!"

**BLUH**

_Shinki_ "...Well! ...Talk about being blunt!"

_Tenshi_ "What are you talking about? I can't rub this stuff on you if you have your shirt on, can I? Come on, sit in this rock here and get this thing off."

…

OK. I'm surprised.

But who am I to complain? I'm certainly not going to complain... Are you trying to test my shirt removing skills, lady?

Very well! I accept your challenge, Celestial One!

**Insert Shirt Removing Musical Cue Here**

In a single jerk!

**Voosh**

...Hah!

Jackie Chan was right! Shirt on... Shirt off. Just like that.

…

_Tenshi_ "That was quick. Was there a need for you to remove it so quickly?"

_Shinki_ "...Practice."

_Tenshi_ "Oh. I see."

_Shinki_ "Do you? ...I'm not even sure that was necessary, but... Oh, well."

I better sit down as instructed. Before she starts yakking at me again. Like this.

…

…

…? I'm waiting, you know.

What is she doing? I can't hear her doing anything. And my listening powers are actually quite decent.

_Shinki_ "Something wrong?"

_Tenshi_ "N-No. I'm just... I'm just now realizing you have scars."

Oh. Admiring my manly back, are we?

I am flattered! Probably beyond what I should be!

_Shinki_ "Well, when you live for a hundred years on the Outside World, and your blood is yummy to all sorts of pretty devils and monsters, you're bound to get a few scars if you manage to survive. I think I did a pretty good job at it."

_Tenshi_ "...Yeah."

**Rustle**

She just came closer. ...I think she summoned a keystone and is sitting behind me?

**Thump Thump**

Hm. Stop beating like that, heart. Anticipation...! Where did this anticipation come from?

Aah... I think I'm getting embarrassed myself? Haha! Oh, man. I don't even know what to think at this p-

**Touch**

…!

**SHIVER**

Oh my god!

...Ah! ...H-Her fingers... Gently sliding on my back...!

Aah... T-This... She isn't just rubbing the ointment on me – what a shocker – she is caressing my back with very soft movements from her fingers and hand... Up, and down... Left, and right...

Shit... I've got goosebumps. The good kind of goosebumps! W-When you're trying to suppress the feeling in your skin, but failing miserably at it... It's quickly spreading through the rest of my body but the feel of her skin against mine is just...

D-Damn. Thinking about it will only make things worse! But I can't help it! Her hands... Her almighty Celestial hands... Such a simple act is making me so happy...! The glee, I'm biting my own lower lip to keep me from making weird noises!

_Tenshi_ "W-Well, how... How is it?"

Do you really want to make me use my voice at this point?

_Shinki_ "Aah... How do I say it? ...I don't think I've been this happy in a very long time?"

_Tenshi_ "I-Indeed? Well, it's o-only to be expected, isn't it?"

_Shinki_ "Uh-huh..."

Well, that came out on its own, didn't it? Her hands... Both hands...

The feeling of her skin against mine is so good... I better stop thinking too hard... If I do, I might end up thinking stupid shit just to distract myself. I don't want to be distracted.

I don't want to...

_Tenshi_ "...Hey, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "Ah? Y-Yeah?"

_Tenshi_ "All these scars on your back. How did they happen?"

Interesting question.

Well, it depends, really. There are those that have that super elaborate backstory to them, and then there are those that I inflicted on myself because I did something stupid. I think that both types were inflicted because I did something stupid in the end, then?

_Shinki_ "I survived. I guess that each one of those is a symbol of a _thing_ that tried too hard to kill me, but failed. I don't think I got any scars since I got in this world, though. Eirin's medicine didn't allow that to happen."

_Tenshi_ "...I can see that."

Well, it's not too hard to see it, considering we live in this place? And Eirin's shady drugs are common knowledge, to some extent?

Oh, well...

_Tenshi_ "This is a pretty big one, isn't it? The one I'm touching right now. Where did you get this one?"

Hahahaha! Well, she's asking about something interesting!

...Let's see. That one... If I'm not mistaken, that one is...

_Shinki_ "That one was inflicted by the Dragon God, when I defended the Phoenix's innocence. I think."

She stopped moving her hands.

_Tenshi_ "When he killed your sister?"

_Shinki_ "Hahaha! Oh, my sister went out on a self-righteous blaze of glory! No, no. The only one he... 'killed', was the Phoenix herself. Or more like he cursed her, sending her into a raging fit of insanity. I tried to stand up to her and defend her, but Goldie got really pissed off. Then he tried to kill me. That scar was the result."

_Tenshi_ "Goldie?"

_Shinki_ "I call him that, because he is so golden it's not even funny. It's like you are looking at a walking ingot of gold, with gold hair and gold eyes. Even the way he talks is made of gold. It's kinda hard to express it."

_Tenshi_ "And even harder to imagine. I never met the Dragon God in person..."

_Shinki_ "Didn't miss a whole bunch."

…

...Hm.

Silence? Is she thinking about something again?

_Tenshi_ "...The Phoenix. What kind of person was she?"

Huh.

Well... I think it's best I tell the truth. There's no way I shouldn't tell the truth.

…

_Shinki_ "She was beautiful."

She stopped moving again. I'm not going to stop talking. You asked, after all.

_Shinki_ "Just looking at her was enough to realize she was gargantuan. Her human form didn't really help keeping her identity 'secret', if you can call it that? It's like you'd constantly look at flames that walked... And even that analogy doesn't give her justice. But considering all of that, she wasn't really angry, or sporadic, really hyped to do things... Instead, she's gotta be one of the most peaceful youkai I've ever met."

_Tenshi_ "Sounds like you really liked her."

_Shinki_ "I did. And I never told her."

...I never told her.

I still wonder. Would anything have changed if I did tell her...? Maybe she wouldn't have died if I did tell her...?

...Maybe...? I don't...

_Tenshi_ "...Gutless."

_Shinki_ "Ah? Hey! Calling me gutless isn't really nice, is it?"

_Tenshi_ "It isn't. If I didn't know you better, I would have slapped your back and leaved by now. Why didn't you tell her that you loved her? You were good friends with her, were you not? Didn't you even bother thinking about how she felt?"

_Shinki_ "Of course I did! ...I'm not sure why I didn't tell her, either! Maybe I felt like she was too great... Maybe I felt like she was beyond my reach. Maybe I am a gutless coward, and should be shanked in my sleep – I don't know."

_Tenshi_ "Should you? I think that is going way too far."

…

Maybe.

That doesn't really make me feel any better, though.

_Shinki_ "...Hey. Tenshi?"

_Tenshi_ "Yes?"

_Shinki_ "What exactly... Is it about me that you like?"

...Urgh!

What kind of a stupid question was that...? I feel like punching myself!

_Tenshi_ "Oh, so the tiny earthen doubts himself so much as to ask the greater I what is it I find attractive about him?"

_Shinki_ "Well, it's not like we've done a whole lot of... Well, couple things, is it? I mean..."

_Tenshi_ "Shush. I know what you mean, and I don't remove your point from you. ...However, were I to answer why I feel the way I do... It'd be the reason why I am even here in the first place."

And the wind just begun blowing again. ...There are people eavesdropping on us, by the way. But screw them. I don't care.

_Tenshi_ "I was really angry at you when I first met you. I was supposed to be having fun, but you started to talk about... How blind I was being to something so obvious, and that infuriated me beyond what I actually even thought I'd be. ...I was surprised, and wondered why you made me so angry. ...And then you became really interesting. I decided to try what you told me... And it worked."

'Interesting'. That's exactly what she said to me previously, isn't it?

_Tenshi_ "You opened my eyes, and... When I listened to Iku talking about what happened to you, I figured... That you had me for granted the instant we traded nothing more than just a few taunts. You saw right through me so easily, and... I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said you made me see things I was blind to, faster than anything else. Seeing how you stand up to yourself... How you stand up to your word; how you get angry at lack of initiative and what you believe, like, hate and wants. ...All of it started to grow on me. You started to grow on me. ...Not only as the one who opened my eyes... B-But as who you are."

…

Words... Do not come to me fast enough.

_Tenshi_ "So I love you. Accept the responsibility of having a Celestial show affection to you."

_Shinki_ "Oh, but I do. And oddly enough, it is for an entirely different reason."

_Tenshi_ "...Tell me."

That's more than fair. Most certainly.

_Shinki_ "Our first meeting wasn't the best one, but... I suppose we got a lot of things out of the way right there. I admit that at first I didn't even think too highly of you. I wondered what the Celestial was doing tagging alongside me, instead of making some friends elsewhere. ...And even then, she didn't stop being who she was, did she?"

_Tenshi_ "..."

_Shinki_ "I had no idea why, but whenever I'd look at my side I'd see your face. Whenever I went, I'd find you again. You proved to be a force to be reckoned with. You put yourself up front to achieve things, and you did. You keep putting your face on the line to prove that you have the power you boast of, and you succeed. How could I not admire a person like that?"

_Tenshi_ "Well, of course~! I am a Celestial after all!"

_Shinki_ "Hahaha! ...You've shown me how much you've grown. You looked up to a random guy like me, and actually went out of your way to show this random guy that you could do anything you wanted. This random guy started to feel impressed, enthralled..."

...And of course...

_Shinki_ "And eventually, in love. Because she is amazing like that. I feel like I can trust my back at you without a second thought. That for me is a really big deal."

_Tenshi_ "_Old habits don't die_. But don't you feel the same way towards Reimu? Iku? ...Or the Seven-Colored Puppeteer?"

_Shinki_ "That's true, but... They are not you."

There's nothing else that needs to be said, is there?

I don't feel like I have misplaced words. I don't feel like she has misplaced words.

The feeling of her hands on my back suddenly become something more as she leaned over me, hugging me from behind...

Her face comes really close to me as she rests her chin on my right shoulder. And I lean my head on hers.

...I am at peace.

…

This feeling is... So good. I can't even describe it.

We're not even saying anything... How much time have passed by now? ...How long have we been here? Just like this?

...how long...

_Obvious Rin_ "Oh, come on... Aren't they going to get down to it?"

_Obvious Iku_ "Please do not spoil the mood! ...I'm so happy...! Eldest Daughter has grown so much...!"

_Obvious Aya_ "They aren't really saying anything now, though. ...Come on, give us more juicy sweet talk!"

_Obvious Mokou_ "Really? Don't you hate that?"

_Obvious Aya_ "Hate what?"

_Obvious Mokou_ "Why do we feel it's necessary to yak about bullshit? In order to be romantic?"

_Obvious Aya_ "Ah? ...I don't know."

_Obvious Rin_ "That's a good question."

_Obvious Mokou_ "That's when you know you found someone really special, when you can just shut the fuck up for a minute, and comfortably share silence."

_Obvious Sanae _"It's not like you all are helping anyway. Stop talking!"

…

I don't think I even want to look back and angrily. I am sure Tenshi has noticed them, too.

Really, now. No one in Gensokyo knows how to be stealthy, do they? Seriously, how less subtle can you possibly get...?

_Obvious Sanae_ "...! Oh, no! What is she doing? Stop!"

**Sniff**

...Oh, dear. Why?

_Tenshi_ "What in earth's name is it now?"

_Shinki_ "Roll!"

And I roll.

…!

**CCRRAAAASSSHHH**

I rolled successfully out of harm's way. Tenshi... Not so much?

That was a giant ice block. That was a freaking enormous ice block. I smell the presence of a fairy.

I smell my blood going to my head! God damn it!

_Shinki_ "CIRNO!"

_Cirno_ "[_Ice Cube – Great Crusher_]! There! Eye did it! Eye hit the objective! Eye am the awesomenest of the most awesome! Eye am so awesome! Praise me more, come on!"

_Aya_ "NO! YOU DUMBASS! WHY? WHYYY?"

_Sanae_ "Too late...! Why did you do this?"

And now everyone blows their cover. I. Am not. Surprised.

_Shinki_ "Of course, it was going way too well to be true, isn't it? Cirno! What the fuck?"

_Rin_ "Why would you do this? Are you insane, little fairy?"

Understatement of the year, much? Why the hell did she do that for?

_Shinki_ "God damn it, Cirno! That was crossing the line and then spitting on it! Come down here! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

_Tenshi_ "Calm yourself down, there's no need."

…

Huh.

Well, it's not like I wasn't expecting this.

**Crack**

_Cirno_ "Eh?"

Really. Tenshi didn't dodge because she tanked it.

Oh, she was hit all right. But she didn't even get knocked to the ground. She went through the ice, by just standing there. And the ice is cracking as she does the simplest thing, like talking. Or moving.

**Crack**

_Cirno_ "Eh? ...W-Why? Why didn't you get frozen? Who are you? Name yourself!"

_Tenshi_ "I am not lowering my tone to speak to you! Put yourself back in your place, peasant fairy!"

Ooh, shit. I'll... I'll just go near the ladies by that bush over there... Yeah, I'll just do that.

**Rustle**

_Sanae_ "Aah... Y-You know, there is an explanation for this...! It's Aya-san's fault! All of it is Aya-san's fault!"

_Aya_ "Don't be so quick to put the blame on me! ...Being fast is MY game! It was all my fault!"

_Shinki_ "Fascinating, but I don't want to hear any of that crap. Give me some room, please? I don't want to stand there any longer."

**Rumble**

_Cirno_ "Eye'm not losing to a no-name like you! Eye am the strongest!"

_Tenshi_ "[_Keystone – World Creation Press_]!"

There she goes, high up in the air! ...What's she going to do? I don't think I've seen this one before.

_Everyone_ "Ooooh!"

Oh? She materialized a keystone! ...A... Really big keystone.

A humongous keystone.

Holy shit that thing is big OH MY GOD!

**BER-KOOOOOOOOM**

_Everyone_ "WHOOOAAA!"

CABADATH!

A direct hit! Holy shit, a direct hit!

I swear to god I heard a bone-crushing noise in there! ...Wasn't that a bit overkill? I mean, Jesus!

_Aya_ "As expected of the Eldest Daughter of the Hinanawi clan! That fight took approximately 7 seconds! It's a very close one to Kirisame Marisa's record on _Cirno-Slaying_ of 4 seconds, and Reimu's runner-up of 6! Give her a round of applause everyone!"

**Applause**

…

…

There is a _record_? On how long people take to beat the shit out of _Cirno_?

...I don't even wanna know. OK? Leave me out of this.

_Iku_ "Just for the record, my best time was 15 seconds. This is indeed a most curious event, is it not? I wasn't expecting anything less of the Eldest Daughter."

_Shinki_ "Eavesdropping."

_Iku_ "Excuse me, but I do believe I heard Akyuu-dono calling for me. If you'll excu—GAK!"

Where do you think you're going, herring? This is my turn to hold people through their collar.

_Rin_ "S-So! W-We can _sorta_ explain what we were doing here? ...Ha! Hahaha! Aaah... Y-You see! If we'd say this involved a banana, tons of mustard and sand paper, would you believe us?"

_Shinki_ "No."

_Mokou_ "Might as well. You guys are insufferable, anyway."

_Shinki_ "Oh, hello there. I didn't take you for a peeping tom the first time we met."

_Mokou_ "..."

GOD DAMN YOU.

_Sanae_ "We were forced! Aya-san made us come! Blame her!"

I already did! She did it herself, actually, but that's beside the point!

_Aya_ "Yes! The blame's on me! I am the pure and honest Shameimaru Aya, and I used my incredible powers to manipulate this situation all the way to this very moment! Just because I could!"

...Wow. You never cease to impress me with how cocky you are.

_Tenshi_ "Then if I tear your wings off, I won't be on the wrong side of the coin, will I? Thanks for letting me know!"

Oh! She's back. And she looks pissed.

For granted. Yes.

_Shinki_ "Welcome back."

_Tenshi_ "Iku! Otou-sama will most certainly know of this!"

_Iku_ "...My deepest apologies, Eldest Daughter."

_Aya_ "Oooh, scary, scary~! Such a violent Celestial you are~! If you think you can even keep up with me, I will most certainly be entertained!"

_Shinki_ "Look, that's hardly the point here, isn't it? ...God damn it, I have a lot of things to ask of you but first I'd like to know why the shit did Cirno did that. I know she's stupid and all, but come on!"

_Mokou_ "Maybe someone prodded her this way. She said she 'hit the objective'."

...Oh yeah, that makes sense.

_Sanae_ "L-Look, we're sorry~! We don't know about Cirno, she attacked you on her own!"

_Male Voice_ "Oh? So she really did find the target. The Ice Fairy's more useful than I initially anticipated."

**Rustle**

…

...Hell.

Facepalm. Now. I just don't believe this shit.

Seriously, why does this even have to happen to me...?

_Shinki_ "Dude, you just revived. You trying to get yourself killed again?"

_Havoc_ "Not at all. Forgive my ill-timed appearance in such a place, but I did not expect to find you here. Am I interrupting anything, perhaps?"

There he comes from the direction of the camp, with that Havoc™ look on his face that just pisses me off!

What the hell!

_Shinki_ "Not anymore."

_Iku_ "Excuse me, but Is there a chance that you might have set the Ice Fairy on Shinki-san?"

_Havoc_ "Not at all. I simply told her that if she came to this very location and attacked it as hard as she could, she would earn a statue risen in her honor. I gave her simple directions, however. I hadn't expected her to find it so quickly, neither to stumble upon you."

I want to break your teeth so fucking much.

Must... Resist... Urge... To kill.

Kill things that I can't, mind you. God damn it!

_Tenshi_ "You didn't know we were here? I heard better lies in heaven, with the Oni!"

_Mokou_ "...Don't the Oni never lie?"

Isn't that the whole point? HE'S LYING TOO FUCKING BADLY?

Or better yet, he's pissing us off on purpose?

_Shinki_ "...What the hell do you want, Havoc?"

_Havoc_ "A simple matter. Yukari asked of me to bring you to her. I have no idea why she did not come herself, maybe she wants to make you and I interact. Perhaps she finds it all too amusing."

You are having fun yourself, aren't you? This smile on your stupid face says it all.

_Tenshi_ "..."

_Havoc_ "She's the one that told me about the Ice Fairy as well. She truly is as gullible as she said."

_Mokou_ "So you set her on us on purpose."

_Havoc_ "Not at all, I did not know you were here. I simply followed her to make sure she reached the destination correctly."

You are lying through your fuckin' teeth!

...Wait.

Breathe in. Calm yourself down, Katsura Shinki.

Don't let him piss you off. Just... Calm down. Make eye contact... And be civil. Yes.

_Shinki_ "And? Yukari wants to see me, is that it?"

_Havoc_ "You and the Kasha. The rest of you are not of importance."

…?

Orin and I?

_Rin_ "Nya? Me? Why me?"

_Havoc_ "I do believe she wants you to see it for yourself. As for the Twisted one... I am not sure. Perhaps she wants him to see something amusing as well."

…

Well, at least this doesn't sound like an obvious lie.

Tch. So much for the awesome mood we were in just a few minutes ago. You bunch of... Morons.

_Aya_ "Oh, my! This truly sounds interesting! Havoc-san, if you'll excuse me I will continue my talk with you later! I have to see this up close!"

...Wait, what?

**VOOSH**

_Shinki_ "H-HEY! AYA!"

Damn it, she's gone already! ...What did she mean with, 'talk to you later'?

God damn it, this world is getting up-fucking-side down!

_Tenshi_ "...Shinki."

…!

Oh yeah, she's right behind me!

_Shinki_ "Yes?"

_Tenshi_ "Your shirt. Here."

…

Oh! Ah, god damn it.

I'll put it on and rush there, then...?

_Shinki_ "Thanks, Tenshi! ...I'll... See you later, then?"

She answers me with a smile. What a beautiful smile!

Well, then. I confirm the 'leaving' with Orin with a nod and we start to walk down the beaten path towards the camp on our own.

_Rin_ "What does Yukari-san want with us, anyway?"

_Shinki_ "Well, I think we'll find out on our own soon enough, won't we?"

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake War/Camp Site]**

And here we are. ...Thankfully, it wasn't an eventful trip back.

It isn't really hard to find Yukari amongst this many people, either. Just ask for directions, and directions shall be given. Or, if directions suck, I can always sniff the air and catch her scent. Which isn't so hard to distinguish from the others.

Your perfume does not impress me, Gap Youkai.

_Yukari _"Ah. You two arrived. None too soon, might I add? Did you have fun with the Celestial, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "You knew he would set Cirno on us, didn't you?"

_Yukari_ "So quick to accuse people... Truly, the Celestial's manners seem to be rubbing off on you, mister."

...That answers so much. So much I actually feel like my life will become hell sooner or later.

But this is not why we are here.

_Rin_ "Um... Yakumo-san? Why did you even call us here? Is there something you want?"

Oh. Yeah, that too.

Thanks for the heads up, Orin.

_Yukari_ "...Yes. I want you two to see this. And I want you two to be rational. Is that something you two can promise me?"

...Rational?

Something she wants us to see? Orin and I?

...

Why?

Well... I think it's pointless to worry about it, isn't it. Either you promise her, or you don't.

It's a simple matter, right?

_Shinki_ "Fine. I agree."

_Rin_ "If that's all you want from us..."

_Yukari_ "Very well. Follow me."

...? Just follow?

Orin and I exchange glances as we simply follow Yukari's stride. Thankfully, just as well as it was simple getting to her, following her proves to be just as easy.

We don't even walk for a long time. After a few moments of walking, we reach... The tent I was in? When I woke up?

The heck? ...Hm.

**Sniff**

Hey. I recognize that scent... Is that...

It's Marisa! She's inside the tent! ...But...

There is another one I don't quite recognize.

Though I'm sure I did feel it before. What is this?

_Yukari_ "Go in. Be rational."

_Shinki_ "...Fine."

And with a last worried look to one another, Orin and I take a step into the tent, and...

...And...

...!

WHAT THE...?

_Marisa_ "Yo, Shinki! I came over to lend a hand, ze!"

_Rin_ "Ah... Y-You! YOU!"

**GRAB**

_Shinki_ "WAIT! ORIN!"

Be rational! ...BE RATIONAL! This is what she told us, right?

What the hell, Yukari! I don't know what the fuck you are planning, but what the hell is this?

I don't think I'll be able to accept this scene before me anytime soon! Marisa standing there, and right next to her...!

_Garrote_ "...What? It's almost like you have seen a skeleton."

* * *

**...And Garrote comes back to the scene! You guys thought I forgot about him, did you? Or did you forget about him yourselves?**

**Next chapter will contain 99% less cliffhangers! I promise.  
**

**Well, then! I'll see you next time, on the next chapter of Touhou Chronicles! Stay healthy, everyone!  
**


	43. Chapter 43: Of Dragons and Steel, part 1

**Author's Comments: **Hello everyone, and I have a warning to give this time!

There is ultraviolence present in this part, and more than just likely on the next one as well! I decided to split the chapter due to... Well, the delay that I had was one of the reasons, and I feel like I should at least release something for you to read, and get the story going forward.

The other reason is because this simply makes things easier for me. And at the end of the day... To you, as well. The readers! Well, then...

Welcome to the next installment of Touhou Chronicles! I hope you enjoy it! Huzzah!

(I wonder how many references I can make in a two-parter...)

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake's War/Camp Site]**

_Cirno_ "This smells so good~! ...Can eye eat it...?"

**SLAP**

_Cirno_ "Eek!"

_Shinki_ "HEATHEN! Don't you dare touch it!"

_Marisa_ "Wow~! Talk about getting angry over food, ze~!"

_Shinki_ "Hush! This is my cooking, thus it shall be ready when I say it is ready! I said to stay away from it, Cirno! You stupid bugger!"

I am the master of my domain! My word here is the law!

...Seriously, what a departure from what happened a few minutes ago, this is. I got thrown in as this place's cook, alongside none other than Marisa and... Havoc.

I hardly could believe my eyes when I saw that both of them knew what they were doing with cooking utensils. Seriously, what the flying fuck. I was expecting maybe Alice, or Reimu. ...But no! Marisa and Havoc it is. Seriously, what?

Nothing went exactly according to plan when we saw Garrote inside that tent. Orin actually started to babble unintelligibly when I stopped her from jumping over him, and Yukari simply gapped her away. She said she was in a nearby tent and I believe her. What I couldn't believe was Garrote's presence here. Bone armor and all.

Despite his forceful desire to explain everything, I told him to shut up and not do it. At least not then. I don't want to listen to that in such a forceful manner, and I'm sure Yukari would want it to be that way. I however, do not work according to what she says, for the most part. I cannot predict what is it that she wants to do, neither how she wants me to do it. However, I can do what I want.

And this is what I wanted to do right now. To cook.

BECAUSE THESE GIRLS' COOKING IS ATROCIOUS!

_Shinki_ "Seriously, how the fuck do you mess up cooking so badly...? Oh, man... I'm glad there is stuff to salvage, at least...!"

_Momiji_ "What are you insinuating? M-My cooking isn't so bad!"

_Shinki_ "Yes it is! It's fucking horrible! Do you call that piece of charcoal **meat?** You face me and try to repeat that line with a straight face! This! Is not! Edible!"

_Aya_ "Hahahaha! Hey there, Momiji! He's dissing your cooking skills! Can I take a picture? Oh wait, I've taken a dozen already!"

_Momiji_ "I'm not the only one that cooked here! A few of the others also tried to! ...Granted that it didn't work, but..."

My point exactly! You guys are the abominations of food-making! Shame on you!

_Shinki_ "That's right, it doesn't work! Thus, all of you Hell's Kitchen rejects will **STAY AWAY FROM THE FOOD!** At least while I am here! Seriously, why not let Keine be the cook or something? Are you deliberately trying to piss me off?"

_Havoc_ "I do believe their attempt worked. We did manage to salvage what was not destroyed, however. Calm yourself down."

_Marisa_ "Hey, it's alright! We can make this soup work if we combine our powers, ze! Follow my lead, you two!"

...And these two of all people are the ones helping me.

You know, I'm not sure what's going on anymore. I think I am experiencing a mindfuck.

...Mindfuck...

No! This is reality. Oh, dear and sad reality.

_Shinki_ "Seriously! ...But anyway, I have to admit I never took you for a cook, Havoc."

_Havoc_ "Coincidentally, I never took you for one that takes people for granted, Twisted One."

You. Piss me off. Always and ever.

_Havoc_ "Truly, one that does not involve oneself in the act of cooking is one that does not understand the basics of chemistry to their most archaic level. This is the least that is expected of me, is it not?"

_Marisa_ "Pretty much! It's like you don't look like anything short of yourself at all, ze!"

_Shinki_ "The pot calling the kettle black, much? Seriously, you? Cooking? Kirisame Marisa?"

_Marisa_ "Well, I do have a cauldron back home! I'm the one that makes my own food, and I always try different stuff with mushrooms..."

Oh! So we have a proficient alchemist amongst us! Unexpected, but fitting. She IS a witch, after all.

_Havoc_ "This truly is an enlightening sight. To see all of us cooking together like this. Yukari was right, after all, I have to admit I am surprised."

_Shinki_ "Hey! Shut up! I'm not asking your opinion!"

_Havoc_ "Oh, this is all but my opinion, Twisted One. This is fact."

You know what? I'm not talking to you anymore. You are an asshole.

...

But anyway... I do believe we're getting ready...

_Shinki_ "I think it's time to start calling people in. Food's almost ready."

_Havoc_ "Yes, I agree. You are quite a competent cook, are you not?"

_Shinki_ "I know. I can boast about that, at least."

Wait, what? Did he just praise me?

_Marisa_ "That's not a very impressive thing to boast about..."

_Shinki_ "Ah? Oh, you can try telling yourself that when you try cooking with magma as your fuel. That's not fun, let me tell you."

And Havoc's got that stupid smirk on his face it really makes me want to punch it!

I can never tell what the hell he is thinking! I don't like it!

_Momiji_ "So... Is it ready, then?"

_Havoc_ "Summon everyone. It is time."

...Hey!

I wanted to say that!

_Momiji_ "U-Understood. Hey, everyone! Meal's ready!"

Well. I kind of lost my opportunity, but... That's all right.

That means I'll get another later. It's been always like this, hasn't it?

_Marisa_ "Corn, meat and a few edible mushrooms soup. How did we actually manage to make something good out of all of that? Apart from my mushroom genius, of course."

_Shinki_ "Sources."

_Havoc_ "As long as no one mentions what is in the soup, we will not have issues with the angry mob. I trust you two will remain silent in this matter."

Huh. Interesting.

I'll have to say this is the first time you said something useful that didn't make me want to hurt you.

Please don't break the trend. I don't want to start respecting you.

_Momiji_ "...Is my cooking really that bad...?"

Yes it is. Thus, you shall never attempt that again. Else I swear I'll punch you.

You could save starving children with the shit you are wasting trying to cook, god damn it.

* * *

...Well.

Not a whole lot happened when everyone start chewing on that gold-colored dish of deliciousness.

Alice was the only one that rose an eyebrow to me when she looked at the food, considering who actually prepared it, but she ended up eating it anyways. Maybe she realized Marisa put mushrooms in there? I wonder, really, but she actually did eat it when she saw Reimu wolfing the thing down like it was water. Nothing too incredible happened after that, apart from the fact the whole lot of food we made was gone before we even knew it. Making food for a whole army is hard work, isn't it?

We didn't get to feed everyone. The Kappa actually prepared their own stuff, and most of the Tengu ate alongside the humans. I guess that's why there was a bit of a food shortage, but in the end that didn't matter.

And as everyone started to walk around with their bowls of food... I simply walked away a bit to a more deserted area. Not too far away from the camp itself, I didn't. I won't, more to the point. There's no need for that.

And apparently... Seeing how I was followed, my initial idea worked pretty well.

Standing not too far away from me, there he is. Garrote himself. Bone armor and all. Looking at the nothing at his side like he's thinking about what to say.

Well. Might as well start the conversation, then?

_Shinki_ "So? What do you think of Gensokyo?"

_Garrote_ "...I don't know. It's not really been the best time to stop and think about this place, was it? All things considered."

_Shinki_ "I wouldn't know. I'm not you, man."

I don't think he's on the mood to stop and make idle conversation? I mean...

_Garrote_ "Why didn't you want to listen to me back there?"

Or is he? Huh.

_Shinki_ "Because it would have sounded forced. I don't know what exactly happened to you, but you being back there really does mean a lot of stuff. I won't bother asking you what the heck's up with your system, but... What boggles my mind the most though, Is why you wanted to talk to me, of all people. I can understand why Orin, but... Me? I don't get it."

_Garrote_ "...Because I wanted to explain myself. This is by no means and excuse, but an explanation... Because you also know the feeling of having nothing to protect and to lose. I could see it in your eyes."

…

I used to be like that. True enough.

_Garrote_ "But now this place is your home, isn't it? The way you fought me back there... That was not something someone in their right mind would do. You don't want to lose the thing that's most precious to you."

…Is... This guy...

He's just like I was? ...No.

He had a place to call home once, didn't he? That look on his face...

Is the look of someone that already lost everything.

_Shinki_ "Of course I don't."

_Garrote_ "Figures... And with that I realized that you are the person that I had to see and talk to, to set a few things straight with myself. Will you hear me? My explanation, that is?"

So, he's searching for something to make worth of himself...?

But what about Morrigan...? Isn't he supposed to be Garrote's master?

…

I won't touch that subject as of now.

What exactly happened with him after I left Eientei?

_Shinki_ "I'm not used to being relied on by my former enemy, you know."

_Garrote_ "...So you won't?"

_Shinki_ "I didn't say that. I'm not sure what happened with you, and it's still not completely clear why you're looking for me of all people. But you still came to me, in the middle of a zone where there are tons of people that would love to see you die. You didn't come here on a whim, I can tell that much. You are risking your life just as much as you think you are."

_Garrote_ "..."

_Shinki_ "A drive like that would only be rejected if I was an asshole... And that so happens that I actually am one. But even so, I will listen to you. Tell me."

...There we go. This is perfect, now you look more relaxed and less driven by a blade in your neck. This is exactly what I wanted from you.

Let's see... Everyone's eavesdropping, just as predicted. Let's start this, shall we?

_Garrote_ "Thank you. ...Now, where to even begin? ...I think... When I left Eientei. That would be appropriate."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Forest of Magic]**

...Hours.

Hours without rest. Without peace. It's been hours since the moment Yagokoro Eirin released him into nothing. Said she would kill him if he didn't leave.

Told him to go and find a place he didn't even know where to find.

Why? To what end?

Garrote frowned to himself and clenched his fists. He was lost, tired, and had no idea what to do next. He was released – spared, more like it – into the world of Gensokyo where every shadow he turned his eyes into he saw a spark of an enemy, ready to jump into his face and claim vengeance upon him.

...And it was restless.

When he stopped to think about it, his fears made absolutely no sense. He never made himself known away from the Eientei and the Underground Hell. No one in there knew him at all, maybe except for a few chosen people. He could slip by unnoticed if only he recalled his armor, passing by as just another man from the neighborhood.

And yet, his paranoia could not bring himself to do it.

It was his first time all alone in the upper world of Gensokyo, and his eyes skittered without rest upon every tree, every corner and every stone, as if he was expecting a monster to jump at him and tear him to pieces. His arms almost didn't even budge due to movement, and he pressed on without even attempting to look back. All he knew was that forest made the hair at the back of his head stand. He couldn't stand it. He knew he wasn't alone, and the feeling was slowly draining the bits of sanity he had left...

**Rustle**

And for the first time in a few hours, he actually saw and heard something move.

He turned his face to the side and his eyes met a youkai passing by while glaring menacingly at him. Typical, all things considered, but it was still enough to make Garrote stop walking completely.

His mind was foggy and confused. He tried to focus his vision in the youkai that was now facing him straight on, but he couldn't. His eyes instead unfocused even more as he tried to force his vision...

_Where are you, my forge?_

_Why don't you spark anymore...?_

_Answer me. _

_Answer me! _

_...Why don't you answer me...? I hate seeing you like this!_

**Rustle**

_Garrote_ "Ah!"

And the youkai lunged at him.

It was a very standard youkai. Dark skinned with long, skinny arms with long, skinny fingers and nails, its reach was the only thing that allowed it to land a glancing slash on Garrote's face as he stumbled backwards in surprise and jumped back in reflex. The youkai's deformed frame opened in a grim smile as a sweat of worry slid through his face, his eyes fixated on the man in bone armor.

_Youkai_ "Heh... Hehehehe! Hey, everyone! I found food! Food!"

**Rustle**

And more of the same youkai appeared, answering the call of the first one like a trap being sprung.

About eight of them this time, all of them sporting the same looks and smiles as the first one. The only thing that made them different from one another was the slight difference in skin tone, and the noises they were making. Their rather long legs allowed them to love faster than it seemed like they could, and soon enough they had Garrote surrounded... All the while he had the same blank expression on his face. His eyes trying to focus on the youkai as they simply hissed and growled in hunger and sheer desire for flesh.

_Garrote_ "...Why won't you answer me...?"

And his voice reached no one.

Garrote's face was marked by the attack of the youkai, however, it was gradually and visibly disappearing. The youkai blinked in response to what they saw as they immediately responded with uncontrollable snickers, echoing through the woods like crickets.

_Youkai_ "Gehehehe! Hey, will you look at that! ...It's a half-breed! A half-blood! Isn't that a rare sight these days!"

It was as pleasant to listen to as nails on a chalkboard.

The youkai found it all too amusing and they begun to laugh, as their claim simply made him blink and launch a look of disgust and loathe at them, like one does a particularly ugly insect.

...Yes.

He was a half-youkai.

His father was human, while his mother was youkai. More specifically, a _Tsukumogami, _a kind of youkai that is born from inanimate objects. A sword one, no less.

Though he inherited most of the characteristics of his mother, Garrote's childhood wasn't exactly lacking of peace. He looked like a normal human. If fate would have allowed it, he could have lived his life without any problems. Like any normal person.

But instead, his life went downhill when his family was killed by a rampaging fireball. The only reason it didn't kill him too was because it probably thought it was more cruel to let him live. Or perhaps it didn't even think that far.

"_Now you're free! Aren't I nice?"_

And so he lived.

...He lived...

_Garrote_ "..."

_Youkai_ "What's the matter, half-breed? Is your human blood just too scared to say anything?"

The spark in his eyes finally re-lit as he rose them to meet the youkai's, and their grins of mockery suddenly got replaced by scorn. They resumed their slow approach towards him as their teeth shone fiercely at him... And he answered by raising his hands to his sides.

_It's lit...!_

And they lunged towards him in perfect harmony, their arms aiming against his heart, torso, neck and head like spears at breakneck speed...

Only it wasn't fast enough.

He instantly swung his left elbow backwards in a reverse hook, allowing the armor spike in it to pierce through the youkai's chest in a violent crushing gash of splitting organs and flesh, avoiding its attack completely. The impact of the attack prevented the youkai to be stuck on Garrote's elbow spike, and it got knocked back slightly with its arm still pointed forward...

And he grabbed the monster's arm using him as a bat, swinging it towards the others that had noticed he was actually fighting back effectively. Their attempt to dodge was not successful, making contact with the beast he swung and being knocked back into the ground in a singular, dry thud.

**BAM**

_Youkai_ "URGH!"

It pushed them back enough as Garrote let the impaled youkai go, sending him tumbling down the grass of the forest and eventually resuming coughing down his own blood. He opened his eyes and gasped for air, pressing against the hole in his torso and launching a devastatingly assassin glare towards him.

_Garrote_ "Did you say something? I don't think you said it loud enough. This half-breed's got bad hearing, you see."

_Youkai_ "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

They didn't even bother going back into a formation to lunge back towards Garrote. They simply resumed their attacks after unsteadily attempting to stand up and kicking the grass, sending them towards the man in bone armor, who had now risen once again his arms towards the advancing youkai...

And the image of the forge in his mind got bright as day once again, allowing him to see the weapons before him clearly as crystal.

In a flash, a long bladed weapon materialized in his hand and revealed itself to be a two-handed sword. Slightly curved next to the hilt but otherwise just a regular big sword, Garrote put his left foot forward and swung the weapon in a horizontal arc in the range of a single breath, slicing the right arm off the first two ones and making the other six stop before they came closer, but Garrote didn't stop.

The chopped arms fell to the grass, painting it red with the blood of the monsters. Seeing how his advances started to spread fear in their eyes, he pressed forward once again and this time swung the blade at a vertical angle, aimed straight at the closest youkai's face...

And he chopped his head off in a brutal, singular slash.

**SLASH- !**

The seven remaining simply opened their mouths in disbelief as Garrote did not stop his advance. He looked at the second closest one, who was still trying to understand the fact he had lost his arm, and stepped closer to it... But this time he was detained by the other six, who now all swarmed over him like insane beasts. Their answer to his movement made Garrote genuinely impressed.

Normally, they would simply run away. Perhaps he should have allowed the fear to settle in, first... But it was too late for that, now.

He actually stepped back in response to the slashes the youkai unleashed against his face, missing the mark for inches. Their long, inconsistent arms were surprisingly difficult to dodge, and adding to the fact he was being attacked by seven of them, they hardly gave him room to counter-attack. The big, heavy sword on his hand suddenly turned out to be nothing but a chore to wield in such a close range. Garrote frowned to the assault before him and in a single flash of silver-colored energy the sword disintegrated in his hands...

_Garrote_ "**Moon Splitter!**"

_**SLAAAAASH~!**_

...Erupting in another flash of power that rattled the nearby trees like a giant had stomped on the ground, raising dust in the air as the ground itself did not escape unharmed.

The youkai were all blown away. The three ones that were close enough were ripped to pieces while the other four were now either badly or lightly injured. The survivors rose themselves from the ground, bleeding and limping, and looked at the damage he caused with wide eyes of disbelief.

The previous two-handed sword was indeed gone, and now he held a pair of spears that looked like they were broken, bent and rusted. They were too small to call them spears, they even looked like part of the same weapon, as if he simply snapped a longspear with a blade on each end in half, and used each half as an individual weapon.

The spears slowly degraded and turned into dust as he patted his hands together to shake the dust off, looking at the two huge slashes on the ground next to his feet, marking the zone where the attack hit the hardest. The violent gashes on the ground and the stains of blood trailing in the same direction as the broken bits of rock made the hair of the remaining youkai stand.

What the hell did he just do? Those slashes were not the mark of a conventional weapon, it was way too deep and wide for those flimsy spears to have pulled off. Where did the sword go? More to the point, where did he get those weapons from?

_Youkai_ "Y-You killed them! ...You killed them!"

_Garrote_ "Isn't it ironic that you are saying that to me? You tried to kill me. Don't complain now that I am killing you back."

_Youkai_ "What the hell... This strength is not normal! What the hell are you?"

_Garrote_ "I am just a half-breed. I think this answer is enough for you."

And as he launched his ultimatum, a single one-handed sword materialized in Garrote's right hand as he swung it in the air as if testing its weight... And walked towards the four wounded youkai like a grim reaper. Absolutely no remorse showed in his eyes as he approached them...

_Youkai_ "I'm... Not gonna die like this! Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

_Youkai_ "Wait! Don't lunge at him! Eda!"

...Sending two of the youkai at him like the cornered beasts that they were.

What followed next was expected. Garrote dodged the clumsy attempt at attacking him and jammed his elbow spike on the head of one of the youkai, tainting part of his white bone armor with a disgusting tone of red, and swung his sword in a wide but precise arc, landing a blank slice of silver through the other youkai's head, making it tumble through the ground a few meters away with half its head rolling the other direction.

The youkai that was jammed in the spike simply slid from the armor and fell lifeless to the ground, and Garrote launched a lasting look at the other two badly hurt beasts, who replied with a look of terror of their own. They jumped backwards in retreat as they yelled at him without even looking back:

_Youkai_ "You'll pay for this! We'll kill you!"

…

And then Garrote opened his eyes in pure surprise.

A man roughly his size with silver-colored hair swung a katana in a wide, powerful arc, sending a shockwave of energy that followed the movement of the attack, finishing the job on the two runaway youkai faster than he could blink.

The two runaways fell lifeless to the ground in a puddle of their own blood, as the man rose his face and adjusted his glasses. He didn't look anything special, truth be told... But what he just did was not up to discussion, was it?

_Rinnosuke_ "Shouting and cursing vows of revenge upon someone you just tried to kill is not something very intelligent to do if you're not paying attention to where you are going."

The silver-haired man said so in an oddly serene voice, almost in an unfazed one. His eyes met Garrote's as he simply sheathed the blade back, and took a surprised and uncomfortable gaze at the small battlefield behind him.

_Rinnosuke_ "Are you unhurt? Seeing how noisy this battle was, I started to wonder how late I actually was."

_Garrote_ "...I'm not hurt. I got hit, but I'll get better."

_Rinnosuke_ "So I can see. You're a lucky one... I'm not one fit for fighting, I really don't like getting hurt."

He said once again on the same calm tone.

The silver-haired man certainly didn't look the part.

Still, seeing how he dispatched the youkai that were running away... Garrote blinked in pure surprise. _"This world certainly isn't one that meets the eye."_

_Rinnosuke_ "Hm? You certainly wear an interesting armor. ...Are you from the Outside World?"

_Garrote_ "Ah? ...N-Not really. I mean-"

What to say next? He wasn't sure on what to do now. The man right before him just killed two youkai with a single sweep from that katana he was holding. ...Maybe trying to bash the man across the skull wouldn't be the best idea Garrote could ever have.

Telling him he was from the outside would be the same as to give away that he was an invader. Someone that works for the enemy. Giving Gensokyo an even bigger advantage couldn't be intelligent. Garrote had to stick with what he knew.

_Garrote_ "I was actually directed to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but this forest... It's not really helping me. I'm getting lost in here so often I don't know where I am anymore, and these youkai keep attacking me."

_Rinnosuke_ "Hmmm. I understand. There seems to be an uprising of some sort going on, I'm not sure of the specifics myself. It certainly is annoying even me of all people; they keep on yelling and making a ruckus so close to my store... It's starting to become unbearable."

_Garrote_ "I... See."

_Rinnosuke_ "The Scarlet Devil Mansion, you say? That's not very far, if you take the right path. I can lead you there, if you wish."

_Garrote_ "Really? That..."

He cursed himself at the back of his head in silence. He couldn't back off of it, anymore.

_Garrote_ "That would be fantastic. Thank you."

_Rinnosuke_ "Don't mention it. I wasn't even going this way... I just came here to check on the noise."

And Garrote simply nodded his head to the man before him as he turned around and drooped his shoulders in exhaustion.

_Rinnosuke_ "My name is Morichika Rinnosuke. Yours is?"

_Garrote_ "...I'm Garrote Ciobahn."

_Rinnosuke_ "Oh? Interesting name. The Outside World truly is filled with impressive things..."

So he said before starting to walk towards the beaten path of bushes and roots, making his way towards the less dense part of the forest... Being carefully followed by Garrote, who accepted completely the fact he wouldn't be going anywhere else anytime soon.

_I guess I will end up going to the Mansion, after all..._

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Gate]**

The path that Rinnosuke took Garrote through was surprisingly convenient, fast and easy to access. It was such a simple travel from one place to another, the man in bone armor felt the urge to shake his head in disbelief. How could he just walk through that forest so easily?

_Rinnosuke_ "We had time to get used to it."

And that was all of the explanation he got. He certainly didn't feel like keep pressing the issue.

At any rate, they soon reached the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a place that was so easily located it wasn't even close to being subtle. A train wreck on a boat was more subtle than the mansion, and he wondered to himself how could he never even glanced it at first time he was close to the Misty Lake, let alone never even bothered to notice the hulking red western castle that it was.

_Rinnosuke_ "Well, I take it you'll do fine from here on out? I have to find someone, myself... Sadly, it would appear I couldn't yet."

_Garrote_ "What? Oh, sure. Thank you for... Taking me here."

_Rinnosuke_ "It was no trouble, and you take care of yourself."

Those were the last words they exchanged before the silver-haired man turned his back to the mansion, walking back towards Youkai Mountain while scratching his own head in visible frustration...

And Garrote blinked as his eyes rested upon the front of the magnificent building.

It was not the largest one he's ever seen, but it certainly looked intimidating. The name certainly fitted the mansion perfectly, with its scarlet walls risen majestically from the ground, expanding themselves to the sides like a fortress. There were very few visible windows, and the garden was eerily well taken care of. Separating the mansion from the rest of Gensokyo was a fittingly scarlet wall that looked as solid as the mansion itself, and right before the man in bone armor lied a black steel gate, closed, being seemingly protected by a single woman dressed in green, her hair shocking violently with the color of the mansion and walls on the background.

And she was asleep.

Garrote rested his eyes upon the gatekeeper and frowned. What kind of mockery is this? A gatekeeper, sleeping? Was this some sort of joke? There was no doubt to the atmosphere of this place, this mansion was imposing and dark despite its vibrant scarlet nature. However, even as it sent chills down the spine of the man, the first person he sees was a sleeping gatekeeper, resting her back against the wall, her head hanging from her shoulders and her hat laying on the floor.

_Garrote_ "...Is this for real? What is wrong with this place...?"

He approached it carefully. The sleeping gatekeeper could be a trap, but for some reason he didn't believe in that hunch. His feet patted the ground as he approached the mansion slightly more, his mind raging with uncomfortable thoughts as he simply thought to himself...

_What the hell am I doing...?_

_Meiling_ "Where do you think you are going?"

_Garrote_ "...!"

He felt his heart jump. Immediately as he did a slight back slide on reaction, the gatekeeper now was fully awake and standing on both feet, looking at him with crossed arms and a frown.

_Meiling_ "Trying to sneak past me like that, are you quite serious?"

_Garrote_ "Aah... What? ...I don't..."

_Meiling_ "You don't need to say anything. You're an intruder, obviously! A very cheeky one, even! You certainly need to be taught a lesson, don't you?"

_Female Voice_ "That will not be necessary, Meiling. I will take it from here."

And yet another voice came from the top of the walls... And right there was a maid.

Imposing, with crossed arms, the silver-haired maid stared daggers at the man in bone armor like she pierced him through the heart. He gritted his teeth as he recovered his stance and felt a cold sweat pop in his brow, the presence of the girls in front of him sending bolts of worry through his eyes.

_Meiling_ "Sakuya-san?"

_Sakuya_ "Ojou-sama has sensed a rat sneaking upon our domicile without her consent, and has ordered me to capture it. So, if you will excuse me."

_Female Voice_ "Oi, Sakuya~! That wasn't very cool, ze! Running off ahead of me! That's my job!"

...And another girl showed up.

This one caught Garrote's attention even more than the other two. A blonde witch, of all people...!

...However...

She didn't look anything like Chase. She wasn't overly beautiful, for one...

_Marisa_ "Oh! Hey, it's 'what's-your-name'! Last time I saw you, you had a stick through your head! How's life treatin' you, ze?"

_Garrote_ "I've been better, witch. I don't know you."

_Marisa_ "True enough you don't! I'm Hakurei Reimu!"

_Sakuya_ **"Sigh. **No you are not. You, armored man. I will give you one chance to come with me peacefully. If you deny this, I shall take you through force. Decide."

The demanding and unfriendly tone of the maid, pointed directly towards Garrote made him frown towards her. If he was being treated as an enemy anyway, so what's the point in trying to keep himself from being seen as one?

_Garrote_ "Peacefully? I'm never going to willingly throw myself into a den-"

And as soon as he readied himself to summon his weapons and fight his way off... Without even finishing his sentence...

The maid was gone from the wall and now stood right in front of him, a golden stopwatch rested on her hands as she simply whispered a command:

_Sakuya_ "[_Stopwatch – Lunar Dial_]."

…

_Marisa_ "Ooh, game over ze."

He was frozen, that day.

His frame was now entirely in black-and-white. All color from him disappeared completely as if he was just a picture of the background. He stood there, with a frozen expression, looking at the wall as if Sakuya was still there, and she sighed to herself as she put the stopwatch back into her pocket.

_Sakuya_ "Wrong answer."

_Meiling_ "That was... Impressive as always, Sakuya-san."

_Marisa_ "So! What now? You're gonna drag him inside like this?"

_Sakuya_ "Who, me? You must be joking. No. You are."

_Marisa_ "EH? Why?"

_Sakuya_ "...You ask me to give you a plausible reason as to why you should carry him inside, Kirisame Marisa? Very well. Perhaps I should mention back to you of all your achievements ever since you arrived at the Mansion? You crashed through Ojou-sama's quarter's roof disturbing her sleep; you cast Master Spark a few times inside our very corridors and charred the walls with your brazen spells as you were flying away from her wrath; you also ate our food without asking and half of the Fairy Staff is now overworked due to the fact the other half is still reviving from your extremely uncouth arrival, and you destroyed half our windows in the process of all of that. If you do not wish to wake up tomorrow with ants in between your teeth, you will do as I tell you. Did I get my point straight to you yet?"

_Marisa_ "...Aaaah..."

_Sakuya_ "Do not answer. Just do as you are told."

...And slowly, but surely...

The man in bone armor was carried inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion, leading all of them towards Remilia's throne room.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Throne Room]**

_Garrote_ "-of scarlet that might as well rip me to pieces anyway!"

_Remilia_ "Oh! What a funny story you tell me. Because you most definitely are inside. Now, how does that even work, I wonder?"

The man in bone armor's jaw opened on its own.

The whole area before him was different. He was clearly not outdoors anymore. Now, everything around him was scarlet. From the carefully-built walls, to the velvet carpet beneath his feet, to the lights that illuminated the place in a dark and subtle manner to the child sitting before him with her legs crossed on her throne, like she was the king of her own castle. Next to her, there was a girl that looked so frail it seemed like she would collapse if she exercised enough, and of course, the maid from outside.

And next to them was also that gatekeeper, and the witch.

He felt his bones shake. What on earth just happened...?

_Patchouli_ "That doesn't work at all. That's exactly how it is. Don't answer your own question, Remi."

_Remilia_ "Shh! Don't break the mood, Patchy! ...Ahem. I take it you are surprised! Fear not, I will give you enough time to understand your situation before I inevitably bombard you with questions. Questions you most probably are not willing to answer, but I don't care. Think about this for a moment, if you will?"

Garrote blinked in response as he unlit his furnace and clenched his fists.

What has happened? He was outside... The maid was there. Suddenly, he was here. He didn't feel any different, so maybe the maid did something to him? What has she done? Why was he there at all? Was that child the mistress of this mansion? She looked like she was ten.

The idea that this sounded like the beginning of a joke pounded in his head without mercy, but the feeling of dread above his shoulders never left him. After all, the Satori of the underground also looked quite the youngster...

_Remilia_ "Despite her absolutely unfunny monkey behavior, this mannerless, faux witch of uncouth dignity has actually provided us with very interesting bits of information regarding the current situation of Gensokyo. Those involving the death of Yukari. The takeover of Old Hell. The youkai getting more insane than usual... And the names of the ones that threatened the life of Reimu and sent her deceased mother on a cursed quest to kill her against her own will."

Her tone of voice slowly begun to turn dark and menacing as her fangs started to show. Her forehead displayed a vein of pure anger as she launched the ultimate death glare at Garrote, who simply looked her directly into her eyes. He felt as if the entire mansion would implode into him if he broke eye contact.

_Remilia_ "And you are wearing the armor that Marisa described to me. You are Garrote, one of the minions of Morrigan, the self-proclaimed king of the underworld... And you are going to tell me how I kill that cheeky son of a bitch."

A slight pause took place as Garrote's mind started to scramble its own thoughts in a coherent manner, trying to understand perfectly everything that Remilia just said. His mouth almost seemed to move on its own.

_Garrote_ "...What?"

_Patchouli_ "To put it bluntly, you threatened the life of the Shrine Maiden of Paradise. She doesn't really like you. She doesn't like anyone that bares their fangs against Reimu, even if indirectly."

_Remilia_ "And guess what? You work for Morrigan. Why did you come here, anyway? ...Did that Lunarian send you here? Sakuya, please prepare a gift of thanks to her. We must treat such a magnificent present in kind."

_Sakuya_ "Understood, Ojou-sama."

And just like that, the silver-haired maid vanished like she never existed.

_Marisa_ "That's a bit over-the-top, don'cha think?"

_Remilia_ "No. You already served your purpose to me, by the way. You can leave."

_Marisa_ "Me? No way, ze! There's interesting stuff going on here, I'm staying!"

_Remilia_ "...Fine. Do as you wish. You, half-breed. Stop wasting my time. Tell me what I want to know."

_Garrote_ "What? What is it you want to know, exactly?"

A heavy sigh escaped her. Remilia was not displaying the greatest moments of her patience as of now.

_Remilia_ "What is that man. Where is he. How old he is. His blood type. His powers, and how do I kill him. In great detail, if you would? That is relevant to my interests indeed."

_Garrote_ "...Really? And what? You think I'm just going to tell you things like this? Are you insane?"

_Remilia_ "More like I still didn't hear you **ANSWERING MY FUCKING QUESTION!**"

**Rattle**

_Marisa_ "Kh! OW! My ears!"

_Patchouli_ "...So loud..."

_Meiling_ "O-Ojou-sama...!"

The yell was so powerful it actually rattled the door behind Garrote. This kid certainly wasn't just playing around... She most definitely never was.

However, what kind of sense her questions made? If Garrote knew how to kill Morrigan, his enemies most likely would've already known the same. The man wasn't entirely open with him in the years he's been serving under him. The few things he explained only focused on his goals, and not himself... It was a pointless question.

The only thing Garrote knew about were about Morrigan's powers, but even so... Telling his enemies about them? His master's strength?

The thought made him chuckle. This whole scene sounded and looked like a very sad and bad joke.

_Garrote_ "You must be joking. No way in hell I'd say anything to you."

_Remilia_ "I'd like you to rephrase that in three seconds."

_Patchouli_ "Remi, calm down. We need him alive."

_Garrote_ "You say you're going to kill me if I don't do as you tell me? I would rather see you try! I am never going to betray my master, Scarlet one! I'd rather try to kill you instead!"

...Silence grew ever so cold as his words echoed lonely through the scarlet throne room.

His claim reached Remilia's ears as she patted the arms of the throne in reflex. The sounds of the wind booming outside suddenly got replaced by a low whisper that increased in tone towards a fit of giggles... That suddenly became a hysterical laugh.

_Remilia_ "...Huh. Huhuhuhu! Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Meiling_ "O-Ojou-sama...?"

_Patchouli_ "Ugh. There she goes again..."

_Remilia_ "Kill me! You? You lowly maggot, underling of this world's blight! You threaten the Scarlet Devil inside her own castle? I admire that! I truly admire your courage! I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to display such undisputed baldness! I am shocked!"

_Patchouli_ "Remi, you..."

_Remilia_ "So you challenge me, blighted one? You dare bare your white fang against the Scarlet Devil?"

_Garrote_ "...I'd like to try my chances. I am not going to sacrifice the honor I have left."

And his last claim was answered by Remilia placing her hands on the arms of the throne, her gaze piercing Garrote like blades from the moon.

_What the hell am I doing? What am I thinking?_

The whole scene before him seemed like a very bad move from his part. He pressed his hands together as a blade formed in it and gained shape, as he readied himself to attack the small vampire sitting on the throne. Her eyes flared a reflective gold as she opened yet another smile, the librarian, the gatekeeper and the witch all of them caught her message as she simply motioned with her head backwards, almost as if inviting him to advance...

_Remilia_ "So even blight possess honor of its own. Thank you for such an insightful message."

And in the span of a single moment, Garrote got lunged backwards as soon as he advanced, the Spear of Gungnir crossing the room in a flash as she simply lobbed it from her throne, piercing his torso and splattering his blood all over the room and tainting the door with its color.

**BANG!**

...It happened so quickly.

Garrote opened his eyes in shock as he felt his armor shattering in a million pieces. He felt his skin tear and rend as he saw exactly what happened, but he was shocked at how quickly it happened. His mind was still focused on the fact he was about to attack her, but all he could see was a sea of red spurting from his flesh, his body being rammed out the room like he was run over by a truck.

He felt his back colliding against the door as it crashed open violently due to the impact, his body splattering even more blood on it due to the collision with its wooden surface. He saw the world around him spin as he hit the floor and rested upon it like a ragdoll, the strength on his limbs wavering to extreme levels as he gasped for air, and tried to focus as hard as he could so he wouldn't lose consciousness.

...He felt every bone in his body rattle. The scent of his own blood tainting the mansion's grounds pierced his own nostrils like daggers as he forced his upper body up, sitting on the velvet floor with considerable effort. He coughed blood as his eyes wavered and reclaimed Remilia in them, and she she smiled at him in response.

Her cheek had a small cut on it. It wasn't deep, and it hardly bled... But she had a wound on her. For as minimal as it was...

_Remilia_ "Impressive. You actually do possess a semblance of skill in you."

His voice didn't come out. All he could do right now was try his best not to faint.

_Patchouli_ **"Sigh. **I know you purposely avoided aiming at a vital spot, Remi... But please. I'd rather not stain my clothes with blood..."

_Remilia_ "None spilled on us, so that's fine, isn't it? By the way, I'm not sure what he did, but that sword of his actually shattered and flew all over the place.. Are you unhurt?"

_Marisa_ "Reimu's yawns have more impact than that. I'm fine, ze."

_Meiling_ "I'm fine, too. Nothing came my way."

The Scarlet Devil nodded to them all as she stood up from her throne and begun walking towards Garrote, whose armor now was completely gone due to the attack he received. His vision was slightly blurred, but he didn't stop looking at her.

He felt sweat roll down his forehead and neck like a cold blade on his spine.

_Remilia_ "You clearly has shown me you have courage. You're also stronger than you look, to be able to block the Spear of Gungnir like that. At least your master have powerful minions, I will give him that."

And she dismissed the wound on her cheek with a smile at him, who simply coughed in response.

_She called that blocking...? This world's vision of combat is completely broken...!_

_Marisa_ "...Hey. Something's been bothering me. We still don't really know much about what happened to Yukari, do we? Eirin didn't really tell us much, but I thought that Yukari's death would mean Gensokyo would end?"

_Patchouli_ "It's not so simple. The Great Hakurei Border is not called "Yakumo Border" for a reason. The one that holds the barrier in place is the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. Reimu's death would cement Gensokyo's break, but apparently Morrigan failed on that subject."

_Remilia_ "And we'll see that this stays that way. But what bothers me is how could he actually kill her. If it was so easy, I would have done that myself-"

_Patchouli_ "Remi."

_Remilia_ "-B-But that is way beyond my capacity. She is a greater youkai. Her powers are beyond comprehension, and yet he triumphed over her. However... No one is invincible. I should know that fact better than anyone else."

_Marisa_ "Yeah you should! Hahahaha!"

And she clacked her tongue in irritation. Wasting time with Marisa's provocation never proved to be a good thing.

_Meiling_ "So you mean there is a secret to his strength? Does that that apply to Yukari-san's strength as well?"

_Patchouli_ "That certainly is something to consider. If Morrigan knew how to counter Yukari's powers... He definitely gained the upper hand, since he managed to kill her. If she couldn't overcome him as an obstacle, either that means his powers are more cryptic than we thought... Or maybe there's something else. I cannot guarantee that at this point."

_Meiling_ "Cryptic... Isn't that just a failed theory, Patchouli-sama? If you use magic to counter an ability that can change itself... Umm, isn't that... A broken spell to begin with?"

Everyone focused their eyes on the gatekeeper on pure surprise. The Unmoving Great Library covered her mouth with her fist as she frowned at smiled at the same time.

That sounded extremely likely!

_Patchouli_ "That sounds very... possible. A broken spell is extremely easy to mold... What if you break an extremely easy to mold spell to begin with? What if you try to use this formula to your advantage...?"

_Marisa_ "A weak, easy-to-use spell... Like Aria? Or maybe Erebus...?"

_Patchouli_ "...Marisa. I need to research a few things, and I need your help."

_Marisa_ "I don't wanna!"

_Patchouli_ "I'll **give** you a book."

_Marisa_ "I'm in!"

_Patchouli_ "...Fantastic."

_Remilia_ "O-Oi, that's great and all, but what about me? What about him?"

_Patchouli_ "I don't care. You wounded him. You deal with him."

_Marisa_ "Come on, Patchouli! Don't waste time, there's research to be done, ze! ...Ah!"

**Rustle**

Everyone's attention once again changed. This time, to the corridor.

No one had bothered to pay attention at it. Next to the man who could barely stand up, there was a child. A girl the exact same size as Remilia, wearing a red dress and with extremely mutated wings. Lights hanged from them like ornaments, and she had golden hair, tied in a side ponytail...

_Flandre_ "Hey! What's up, you fools? Keeping me out of the fun, are you?"

**[Interlude - Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake' War/Camp Site]**

_Shinki_ "WAIT!"

_Garrote_ "Hm? What?"

I...

I need a few seconds to compute what I just heard. ...I just need a few seconds...

_Shinki_ "I'd like for you to stop making things up! I wasn't really doubting much of your story, but that? Flandre saying 'you fools'? That's just jumping the shark, you git!"

_Garrote_ "It wouldn't be jumping the shark if it was fact, would it? I don't really understand why you're so surprised."

…I... I...

I perform a facepalm.

I don't even... I just don't.

_Shinki_ "**Sigh**. Well, I guess that's true. So, you mean Flandre showed up after Patchouli and Marisa left?"

_Garrote_ "...Yes. Apparently, the ruckus her sister caused plus me half dead on the corridor attracted more attention than I thought it would. Despite my original thoughts on the matter, I had no idea I would end up crawling out of that mansion alive."

_Shinki_ "And with things to tell me."

_Garrote_ "Yes."

…

Fine. I'll accept that, then.

_Shinki_ "And then? What happened next?"

_Garrote_ "...I survived. With the help of the small sister, no less."

* * *

**Now, what exactly is it that's going on with everyone?**

**The Scarlet Devil Mansion is where things will finally get the explanation I wanted to give in a very long time... Hopefully. Plus, we'll get to see more of Flandre! I've been dying to write more Flan ever since that chapter, and now I can do it again! The joy! The glee!**

**OK, then! I'll see you all next time, on the conclusion Of Dragons and Steel!**

**Huzzah!**


	44. Chapter 44: Of Dragons and Steel, part 2

**Author's Comments: **Hello everyone! Welcome, one and all to the second part Of Dragons and Steel! Didn't get stuck as often on the writing of this one. I guess my music tastes gave me super strength.

But that is irrelevant! Take a seat, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did enjoy writing it!

Now, back to adventure! Follow me!

Or not, I dunno.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Snowy Mountain]**

_"Wah! W-Who's there?"_

_"..."_

_"Ahn? This is weird, I could swear I heard a noise..."_

_"..."_

_**Rustle**_

_"...Oh! I-I knew it! ...W-Wait... A girl? Y...You are hurt!"_

_"I'm not."_

_"You're not? Of course you are! Look at all that blood! Your arm! Did you fall? Did one of the bears around here come after you?"_

_"Bears? Of course not, what kind of stupid question is that?"_

_"Aah... I guess you're right... If a bear came after a girl like you, I think you wouldn't be alive, would you?"_

_"...Don't be ridiculous. A simple bear wouldn't even...!"_

_"Hey, don't move too much! You are bleeding! You need help!"_

_"Do you think I need help from the likes of you? I am OK, just watch! ...A wound like this isn't... Going to stop me! ...It's not..."_

_"No one can move well hurting like that! Please don't!"_

_"...Uuugh... This is humiliating! Getting pity from such a wussie like you..."_

_"H-Hey! That wasn't very nice! A... I'm not a wussie!"_

_"Hahaha! ...Getting all water-eyed over a taunt from a total stranger. You really are a wussie... **Cough!**"_

_**Thud**_

_"Ah! H-Hey, don't fall over like that! Like I said, you need help!"_

_"...I don't... need help... Of anyone but... myself..."_

_"Y-You're not good enough even to speak! Come on, I'll take you home, we can heal you there!"_

_"..."_

_"Are you OK? ...Girl? Girl!"_

_"I'm fine. I can stand up on my own."_

_**Rustle**_

_"...Whoa! You really can."_

_"See? I can... **Cough!** At least walk on my own! I'm really powerful, you know!"_

_"All you look to me is hurt. That's not very convincing."_

_"And you look derpy. That's not very high-quality."_

_"Hm. ...So... Come with me. You really don't look well. What happened?"_

_"...I got lost and got hurt. That's all."_

_"You got lost? Then maybe I can help you look for your parents, too?"_

_"...I don't live with my parents."_

_"Oh. ...Um..."_

_"..."_

_"...W-Well! We need to help you! You are hurt, aren't you? Come on, my house is this way! Can you walk?"_

_"Of course I can. I am really powerful, after all!"_

_"Hehehe. You are weird! My name is Garrote! What's yours?"_

_"Garrote? That's a really strong name for a pipsqueak living in Hokkaido, isn't it?"_

_"That's a cool name, isn't it? What's yours?"_

_"Mine? My name is Chase Asquith Morteim McClain! And I am the Deadliest Witch Ever! (self claimed)"_

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Room]**

His eyes opened widely in pure shock as he jumped out of his dream like it was the plague itself.

_Garrote_ "Ah! ...Ah... ...Uh? What on earth...?"

_Girlish Voice_ "Oh, so you woke up already. I was starting to think you were broken! Really, Onee-sama~ You are too rough when you play!"

His head wobbled to the side as he realized he was sitting against a wall. It wasn't the same room where he passed out, this one was... Less imposing and royal-like. In fact, this seemed eerily like the room for afternoon tea.

He immediately breathed in shock as he patted his own chest, and saw... Nothing. No wound. Absolutely no wound whatsoever. He was however, still feeling the sting of the pain. He felt cornered and with no escape whatsoever.

Before him was the Scarlet Devil herself, and... The girl he saw last before he completely blanked out. They were looking at him with expressions that were simple to understand. Remilia was annoyed, while the blonde one was... Eerily intrigued.

_Remilia_ "I don't see the point in taking it easy on someone that brandished a scimitar at me."

_Flandre_ "No no no, Onee-sama! You have to make sure they last! You never know when you'll find someone else to play with you, Sakuya always seem so busy..."

_Sakuya_ "I... Appreciate your concern, young mistress. However, my availability towards Ojou-sama will always be my topmost priority."

_Remilia_ "Unless you dash off to do things without telling me. **Like finding spring on your own**, hmm~?"

_Sakuya_ "If it bothered you so much that I did so, perhaps we should lock it tighter next time?"

And the Scarlet Devil opened her eyes, taken aback slightly by her maid's sharp quip.

_Remilia_ "Hahahaha! Why of course! That'd do the job nicely, wouldn't it? With silver chains, no less~!"

They immediately got lost on their own little worlds as the blonde one crouched next to Garrote and opened a simple smile to him, tilting her head slightly, almost like a curious cat.

_Flandre_ "So I heard your name is Garrote? That's the kind of name I wasn't expecting to hear. It sounds kinda stupid."

_Garrote_ "..."

_Flandre_ "So you work for that guy that has made Onee-sama so angry? You don't look like anything special to me."

_Garrote_ "And you look like a child, and yet your eyes tell me you are older than a few hundreds of me."

_Flandre_ "I guess I am? I'm 495 years old! My name is Flandre, by the way!"

He narrowed his eyes in surprise as she made a very cute face that did not fit her previous expression at all. She then blinked to herself, scratched her head slightly and stood up before turning her back on Garrote, patting the floor with her feet.

_Flandre_ "Say, Onee-sama? What were you all doing, anyway? I guess even people from across the lake heard your yelling."

_Meiling_ "Ojou-sama just lost her temper, Flandre-sama. We were trying to get important information out of him, but we didn't get much at all."

_Remilia_ "Bah. What's the point in pressing the issue? I'm just waiting for Patchy to get her research done. I mean, she is the only one amongst us that understand magic properly. I don't have patience for all that stuff."

_Flandre_ "Aah, I know what you mean. Trying to understand magic is a bit... Difficult, I guess? Definitely..."

Everyone stiffed their bodies as they turned their heads to face Flandre completely, who simply rose her hand to her mouth in wonder to their reaction.

_Flandre_ "Eh? What?"

_Sakuya_ "Young Mistress, I... Am genuinely shocked at how differently you are expressing yourself."

_Remilia_ "Hhhm. Don't be. That's actually kind of expected."

_Meiling_ "Eh? What do you mean?"

Garrote wasn't following the conversation at this point. He was simply attempting to stand up on his own strength.

_Remilia_ "Hm. ...Do you all remember? When Flan chased Shinki around the mansion? **That** night in particular?"

Everyone opened their eyes in a similar fashion, bumping their fists against an open palm in remembrance. The Scarlet Devil simply shook her head in disbelief.

_Remilia_ "Flan actually got a few bits of his blood when she detonated his arm. It wasn't much, but she got it."

_Flandre_ "It tasted divine, but it was so little. I don't remember that very well..."

She tilted her head like a cat once again, demonstrating obvious disapproval at the fact she didn't remember much from that night. Sakuya on the other hand, frowned slightly to her mistress' claim.

_Sakuya_ "...So... You are saying she is behaving like this because she drank a few drops of Shinki-san's blood?"

_Remilia_ "Blue-blooded vampire's blood is insanely purifying to our kind and youkai in general. ...You were hidden in the basement because of headaches ever since that day, right?"

_Flandre_ "Ah... Yes."

_Meiling_ "Ah! S-So you're saying his blood affects our personalities? Is that it, Ojou-sama?"

_Remilia_ "What are you, stupid? I said his blood 'purifies' us. That can have a lot of effects, but the easiest one to understand is basically... Our blood simply gets stronger thanks to his. That can change a few things in our bodies. I guess he made Flan grow up a little?"

_Flandre_ "Ah! That's not nice, Onee-sama! I am almost as grown as you are!"

And her usual pouty expression came back like a torrent of nostalgia, relieving everyone of their fears of permanent change on Flandre...

...But wait. Is that truly a good thing? They started to feel confused themselves...

_Garrote_ "...Such carefree personalities... You all are not normal. **Cough!**"

His cough was so coarse and rasp it sounded like a hack instead. That attracted the attention of all girls in the room, almost as if what he said was only too amusing to ignore.

_Garrote_ "You are vampires, aren't you? Or at least you two are... What makes you, then? The maid? Your name was Sakuya, was it?"

_Sakuya_ "It **wasn't**, seeing how it actually **is**. I am human."

_Meiling_ "...I'm actually curious on what I am myself~ I'm definitely not human, though~!"

_Garrote_ "Humans, nonhumans... Whatever you are, your coexistence is just a fantasy! How can you exist the way you do? How can you look at each other and live under the same roof? You all are maniacs...!"

No one answered him as he stumbled over his own feet as he rested his back on the wall once again, launching another gaze of disbelief at the dwellers of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

_Garrote_ "Why do you worry about this world so much? You are creatures of darkness, aren't you? Vampires? Why do you even care? This world doesn't mean anything to you!"

...A pause.

Garrote started to pant heavily as he slowly caught onto his breath, leering at their responses of scratching their heads to tilting it slightly and even just shaking it in disapproval. Remilia was the first one to resume speaking.

_Remilia_ "...Why do I care? Isn't that obvious, you stupid? That's because Gensokyo is our home!"

**Throb**

He felt his forehead pulsate.

_Beloved home._

_This is our beloved home._

…

_Remilia_ "A 'fantasy', you say? Just take a look around you. If this is nothing but a fantasy, then don't you think it is a fantasy worth fighting for? I just don't want anything happening to it."

_Garrote_ "...Really."

The sight of Morrigan fell upon Garrote's eyes as he opened a severed smile at them, the effort of standing up against the wall not even bothering him anymore.

_Garrote_ "Too bad it's all for naught. I am sorry, but you are just fooling yourselves. This fantasy of yours is a waste of your time."

They didn't say anything, but Remilia crossed her arms in wonder as she rose an eyebrow to the man.

_Garrote_ "You should stop fooling yourselves! This world's not your home! This world is simply an ever larger gap between life and death, heightened by the false sense of community of Humans and Youkai! This is simply an experiment! Do you call this world your home? Of all things, I'd say this mansion is your home! But this world? Everything about our differences is broken! A place so perfect is all but a bunch of stacked well-crafted lies!"

_Remilia_ "What are y-"

_Flandre_ "-Hahahahaha! What the hell, you really are anything special; a toy with no purpose, aren't you!"

The small sister interrupted Remilia's counter with a laugh that sounded eerily like a shriek.

_Flandre_ "So you claim you know the truth of everything? Talking big for a broken toy, you are! This is interesting! How deep is your conviction, toy? How much do you believe on your own words?"

_Garrote_ "You are all fooling yourselves! This is not my conviction, this is fact!"

_Flandre_ "So you say? Onee-sama, what do you think?"

_Remilia_ "...I think he's been brainwashed harder than we thought? What a poor fool, he is..."

He felt his forehead throb. They were starting to anger him.

_Remilia_ "You wouldn't know what truth and fantasy are even if it slapped you across the face, you poor bastard. Why don't you try opening your eyes a little? Look left and right, and tell me what you see."

_Garrote_ "...I see a bunch of youkai, humans and gods playing pretend! Without even realizing it most of the time! Or maybe you do, I cannot tell!"

_Meiling_ "Look, I think you should stop right there before this gets out of hand."

...And the most unexpected person on the room was the one that made everyone stop talking.

The Scarlet Devil, her sister and the silver-haired maid all threw gazes of astonishment at Hong Meiling, who was visibly annoyed. Her usually calm expression was now overpowered by a face of discontent, and she leered angrily at Garrote who simply retorted with the same.

_Meiling_ "You say this is a lie? You clearly don't understand the reason behind fantasies."

_Garrote_ "To alienate everyone living within it? Just take a look at yourselves!"

_Meiling_ "Alienate? You claim living in peace is alienating ourselves? Is that truly so bad, then?"

_Garrote_ "If peace could be so easily made, then why is there such a glaring difference between Humans and Youkai? Just take a look outside! Youkai are making use of the opportunity before them to rampage and kill! That is their true nature! We shouldn't try to live together in coexistence! This is all but a lie!"

_Meiling_ "What do you know about youkai and humans? This isn't something written on stone, everyone can be what they want if they put their hearts into it! This world is a place for everyone, no matter who!"

_Garrote_ "This world is just an idealist failure. Nothing more, and nothing less."

_Meiling_ "Even for you and your master. This world has a place for everyone. And I am willing to prove it, no matter the cost."

And another eery silence soon followed. Meiling as Garrote both threw gazes of disapproval upon one another. No one on the room moved except for Flandre, who now had her hand on her cheek as she looked to both of them with an amused smile.

_Remilia_ "...This is a waste of time. ...I'll just-"

_Meiling_ "Ojou-sama, wait."

She turned her face to meet Meiling's, whose eyes were focused entirely on Garrote as they didn't break contact. They felt the back of their heads tremble in union.

_Meiling_ "Please allow me to fight him."

_Sakuya_ "...Meiling? Why?"

_Flandre_ "No, I approve of this idea. Go ahead, Meiling. Fight him."

_Remilia_ "...Flan? ...What do you have in mind?"

_Flandre_ "Nothing. I just want to see with my own eyes what will happen next. I allow it. Do you allow it as well, Onee-sama?"

_Remilia_ "...**Sigh**. Very well. Garrote, this is the deal. Defeat our gatekeeper, and you are free to go. Is that acceptable?"

Everyone in the room looked surprised at the Scarlet Sisters. Apparently, they reached a consensus without even exchanging words.

_Garrote _"I agree, but what's the catch? You wouldn't allow me to wield my weapons at full power if you didn't have something in mind."

_Flandre_ "Oh, there is no catch. At least not initially. However, if you lose..."

And she opened an extremely eery smile at him, who backed off to his corner even more in response to her disturbing leer.

_Flandre_ "You'll be my pet. That's all there is to it."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Voile Library]**

_Patchouli_ "...If we add the third hexaframe over this core... But that will conflict over the previous nexus, making everything intangible. This isn't..."

_Marisa_ "Oi, Patchouli! Are you listening? Did you find anything?"

_Patchouli_ "...What? Oh. Yes. As a matter of fact..."

She closed the book she was holding in a singular wham as her eyes skittered over its cover like she was gazing at the distance. Her assistant and Marisa both traded looks on intrigue as they resumed paying attention to the Unmoving Great Library, whom scratched her head with an absolute loss for words.

_Patchouli_ "I think I might have found out way too much."

_Koakuma_ "...L-Like what? I-I mean..."

_Marisa_ "You talkin' about that whole molding Erebus thing? Broken spells, right? What did you find about it?"

_Patchouli_ "That we are dealing with something so simple and so barbarically stupid that dealing with it head-on is a difficult thing to consider. Maybe."

The ordinary witch rose an eyebrow in confusion, and Patchouli saw her reaction. She sighed and rose a palm to the air as she focused her thoughts on it for a moment.

_Patchouli_ "What do you know about Broken Spells, Marisa?"

_Marisa_ "They are the same as a regular spell, but spoiled. It's the same as a rotten apple, isn't it? It's still an apple, but it sucks?"

_Patchouli_ "Simply saying, yes. That is correct."

_Koakuma_ "...That is awfully simple. There is much more to just that, isn't it?"

_Patchouli_ "Once again, yes. Spells... Magic, more to the point, isn't something so easily explained. There are Nucleus, Hexagrams, Variables, Circuits... All of those in their respective intensities, molds, forms and shapes that are what defines magic for what it is. It is so contradictory, unpredictable and chaotic that classifying it is a really difficult thing to do. But I will try to make myself as clear as possible."

And as soon as she said that, a fireball formed a few centimeters above her hand. A small, quaint sphere of flames, slightly bigger than a tennis ball.

_Patchouli_ "Magic can be seen and roughly labeled in a few categories depending on its complexity. This label I speak of would be something like this: "**Erebus**,** Aria**, **Chi**, **Mana**, **Ley**, **Spirit **and** Aura**". From the least complex magic type to the most, this is a rough, unpolished and most of the time entirely wrong method of classification on types of magic. They are classified like this for convenience's sake alone."

_Koakuma_ "Excuse me, but... When you say "Chi", you mean... That what Meiling does, is that correct? So Chi is considered a type of magic?"

_Marisa_ "Yeah. Talking in an objective way, "Chi" isn't as magically complex as "Mana" is, but that doesn't mean it doesn't require any sort of real effort to use properly, ze. I can't use it. Neither can Patchouli. Right?"

_Patchouli_ "Despite its inferior variables, "Chi" requires the vigor and stamina I do not possess. Like I said, this list is made for convenience's sake alone. Being lower on the list doesn't make the inferior type of magic easier to master neither weaker than a more complex one, neither makes it "magic" per se."

_Marisa_ "Right. So, what's your point in talking about that? What does a broken spell have to do with it, ze?"

_Patchouli_ "...Indeed. Following the convenience route towards magic, to "break" a spell means to make it less complex than it originally is. The kind of magic I use falls under the category of "Mana". If I break my own fireball... Like this..."

The sphere of flames on Patchouli's hand slowly degraded in color. Nothing extreme happened to it other than that.

_Patchouli_ "I lower its complexity entirely, making the spell fall into a lower label type. This can be both really effective and really idiotic, depending whom am I using this against."

_Koakuma_ "H-How, exactly? Why would you want to make "Mana" as complex as "Chi?" ...I fail to see the point..."

_Marisa_ "...It's simple. So it cannot be read and countered as easily, ze."

_Patchouli_ "A broken spell is basically a spell made less complex with the intent of fooling your enemy into thinking your spell is something else. A duel of magi sometimes is simply based on counterspells after counterspells, breaking the variables and circuits of its creation so it won't have any effect whatsoever... And that's why you can either "break" or "kick" your spells. To make them more complex, or less complex, without changing their properties entirely."

_Marisa_ "That fireball, for example... It's "broken", so in order to counter it, you would have to "break" your own counterspell to mix and match what was done to it, ze. It's an ingenious way to fool your enemy, because you'll never know if the spell has been either "kicked" or "broken". Making the use of counterspells really... Well, not trustworthy, ze."

_Patchouli_ "Now, depending on the spell type and its complexity, molding it is easier or harder. ...To mold a spell is simply this. Watch."

The fireball on Patchouli's hand suddenly gained a different color. White dots started to flow out of the sphere as she launched it to the air, and it was instantly sniped by Marisa's magic, whom aimed at the sphere like a rifle with her broom...

**Bang!**

Allowing the fireball to explode in an array of lightning that made Koakuma open her eyes in amaze.

_Koakuma_ "A fireball with lightning properties!"

_Patchouli_ "Yes. Since I "broke" the fireball, molding it became something easy to do. It wasn't as powerful as it could be if I had "kicked" it, but it allowed me to do that – that is, molding – with greater ease. A less complex type is easier to mold, but that doesn't apply to everything. Chi for example. Pure Chi is horrible to mold, and so is pure Aura. ...Erebus, on the other hand..."

_Marisa_ "Erebus is so easy to mold it's like playing with clay, ze. It's so low on the complexity list, you can do a whole lot with it and get different results every time. It's not overpoweringly strong on its own, but if used properly it can have various effects during the course of its makin'... Imagine what you can do with it if you "break" it, then... But can it really bypass Yukari's powers? That sounds kinda impossible, ze."

_Patchouli_ "It isn't. Because her ability is to control barriers, gaps and borders. That has its flaws, at the same time it is an incredibly powerful ability. ...It can be countered with proficient use of Erebus. Or in this case, extremely stupid use of a broken Erebus."

She let go an incredibly loud sigh as she sat down on the closest chair she could find. The explanation would take a bit of effort from her part, apparently.

_Patchouli_ "First things first, she can create a barrier that nullifies the use of magic within it. **But only within it**. She cannot create a border that is immune to magic, because her border is a supernatural ability of its own. If she could nullify everything like that, she wouldn't have an ability to speak of at all to begin with. The barrier would eat itself up. In order to impede this from happening, the "border" of her "anti-magic" barriers are not immune to spells, but in order to not lose them on a whim, she has to place counterspells on the "border". And that's why Erebus is such a powerful tool against Yukari. Especially if it's broken."

_Marisa_ "...So... Let's say she creates an anti-magic barrier with a... Variable -5 on its borders..."

_Patchouli_ "The user of Erebus would crash it with a Variable -6. Bypassed entirely, it would make the barrier eat itself up."

_Koakuma_ "That's... Ingenious. But why does it work so well? Can you do that, Patchouli-sama?"

_Patchouli_ "Erebus is an extremely unlikely form of magic. It is basically "raw" magic. Using it is so taxing and tiresome only those with an extreme boost to their magic can use it extensively... Apparently, Morrigan has it. It's not worth it, at least not to me and any accomplished magician in existence. But with that aside – of course, it is an ingenious method to defeat Yukari. It is like a game of counting numbers within 1 to 10. Yukari had 10% of chance to defeat him on his own game, but of course... If blocked, he could just add another variable over it."

_Marisa_ "Like... "I block with 9!" "Oh yeah? I add one more!" "Then I add one more!" "Then I remove one!" ...Is that it? Are you serious?"

_Patchouli_ "...Exactly. This is so stupid and simple, it is pretty much something that a child would come up with! A battle between two omnipotent youkai... Resumed into a battle of children saying whose number is superior to the other? ...I think I have a headache..."

The Unmoving Great Library buried her face in her palms as she rested her elbows on her knees, bending forward on the chair and groaned like she just drank a few liters of bleach. Koakuma simply fidgeted in place without anything to say to her mistress, and Marisa simply bent backwards, rocking back and forth slightly on the two back legs of the chair with her right ankle on top of her left knee.

And then she brought herself forwards with a single jerk from her hips, making a loud wooden bang on the floor that startled Koakuma enough to make her jump, and not getting a single reaction out of Patchouli.

_Koakuma_ "Eek! W-Why'd you do that, Marisa-san?"

_Marisa_ "Hey, Patchouli! But if that's the case, don't we have an epic way to counter all of that bullshit?"

_Patchouli_ "We do. And maybe that explains everything that's happened so far. Yukari couldn't have known her enemy would abuse a childish tactic, she definitely must have planned this. If that is the case, then we already have the weapons to deal with the problem. Mostly everything has been staged from the start..."

_Koakuma_ "So... You mean we have the weapons to win? What weapons?"

_Marisa_ "Oh? I thought you'd know of that, Koa! You of all people~!"

_Koakuma_ "W-What? What do you mean?"

And Patchouli rose her eyes to the distance once again, a tiny defeated but victorious smile opening on her face almost with considerable effort...

_Patchouli_ "Someone that can break, absorb and bypass "broken" low-variable spells like it was nothing but a morning breeze, I suppose? Katsura Shinki, the Azure Chaos Eater that Yukari dragged in all this. I think there's a lot more to this than meets the eye... And I'm not sure I like being dragged along like this myself."

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Front Yard]**

**Wind Blows**

It felt cold.

The sharp slash of the wind flowed through Garrote's face as he blinked and breathed in to access his body completely. He wasn't fully healed, but he was fine. The wound he received from Remilia was mostly gone thanks to the silver-haired maid and whatever is it she was doing to treat it. It didn't even take long before the Scarlet Sisters waved him off and set him free to the front yard of the mansion with the gatekeeper, who insisted that they didn't interfere. Flandre claimed it was a selfish request, but Remilia allowed it. Sakuya simply nodded it off and didn't say a word.

_Meiling_ "So? Are you feeling healthy enough?"

_Garrote_ "...Why? Are you worried about me?"

_Meiling_ "I just asked. You don't have to be so defensive about it."

He felt his forehead throb once again. Why was she making him so angry?

_Garrote_ "...You are just the same as they are."

_Meiling_ "Hmm? What do you mean?"

_Garrote_ "A youkai playing nice, thinking that this world has anything to do with coexistence. How does it feel like to fool yourself, gatekeeper? Is it fun?"

_Meiling_ "Yeah. It is."

He widened his eyes at the same time he frowned. The only thing that went through his mind was what he said next:

_Garrote_ "What?"

_Meiling_ "To spend my days living in a world where everyone is strong, smiling and living their lives happily. The fact that I'm living in here isn't a lie, is it? You call this fooling myself? Well, maybe I am. You ask me if it's fun? It definitely is. At least I am having fun. You don't look like you're having fun."

_Garrote_ "Of course I'm not! This isn't fun! I'm trying to fix this problem! You think that I would be enjoying myself with this?"

_Meiling_ "Maybe this is exactly what your problem is. You don't have fun. How about cheering up a little? Maybe that would help you see things a lot better!"

_Garrote_ "...Maybe you should just stop talking. Why are you even challenging me? What do you want to accomplish with this, gatekeeper?"

...She took a few moments to answer. She looked up to the mansion with eyes that made Garrote raise an eyebrow in confusion. Those were the eyes of someone with extreme fits of nostalgia.

...Nostalgia?

_Meiling_ "Because I don't want to believe that you can't enjoy yourself in Gensokyo, too."

_Garrote_ "I am not too excited about having fun like this."

_Meiling_ "Then we'll fix that. Come on, Garrote-san. Let's enjoy ourselves! When you are stressed, exercising yourself is the best thing you can do right?"

And then he finally snapped.

The final thread holding him back broke, and Garrote's frame glowed with a steel gray color, spreading from his neck to the rest of his body. Little by little, the bone armor he wore gained shape. Rebuilt. And fixed itself back onto him like it had a mind of its own. Meiling whistled in amaze as he stood before her the same way he went in.

_Garrote_ "If it'll make you stop talking, I'll do anything I can."

_Meiling_ "Wow~! Your armor, it's back! That's pretty impressive!"

_Garrote_ "...Is it? This is the only piece of equipment I forged on my own. It's bound to me on a deeper level than anything else I could do. It's not something someone that lives such a carefree life would understand, is it."

And she responded by assuming a fighting stance, launching another smile at Garrote as her hands were set with rainbow flames that danced around her fingers...

_Meiling_ "Don't you think you are the only one that knows what hard work and suffering means."

...And they lunged at each other the exact same second.

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Hallways]**

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the lonely hallways of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as Patchouli and Marisa marched through them with determination.

The Unmoving Great Library's eyes were displaying an energy uncommon for her. She was excited... Or perhaps she was just deeply amused. It wasn't possible to tell.

_Patchouli_ "Remi! ...Remi~? Where are you? I need to tell you something! Remi!"

Even her usual tone of voice was more lighthearted. Marisa let go a small chuckle and crossed her arms in mocking superiority, smiling at Patchouli's calls.

_Marisa_ "Well, what a waste of time this is, ze! Check this out. Sakuya! You there?"

_Sakuya_ "Yes, I am. What is it you desire, Patchouli-sama?"

And as usual, the maid simply appeared close to Patchouli almost as if she was always there. She didn't even blink at such appearance. It was more than just normal at this point.

_Patchouli_ "...Where's Remi? We found out what we were looking for... I'm not sure it is exactly what we wish we could find out about this, but we found it all the same."

_Marisa_ "Besides, it was I who called you, ze! Seriously, now!"

_Sakuya_ "...What do you mean, Patchouli-sama?"

_Patchouli_ "We don't need that man anymore. We just found out what to do in order to restore Gensokyo to "peace"... And I quote peace, for all that is worth quoting. Which is basically nothing."

_Marisa_ "So yeah! Where's Remilia? We couldn't find her on the throne room."

_Sakuya_ "...I do believe it is quite late for us to dispose of that man as of now. Come, I will take you to Ojou-sama."

* * *

And it didn't even take too long.

_Patchouli_ "Remi!"

_Remilia_ "Ah, Patchy! Good to see you, I thought your research would take a bit longer to..."

_Patchouli_ "Nevermind that, what are you thinking? Allowing Meiling and that man to fight? What for?"

_Flandre_ "Ah... That was my idea. Don't get mad at Onee-sama, all she did was greenlight it."

Everyone was now sitting around a round table inside an easily recognizable room. Not a very large one, it was big enough to accommodate both Scarlets, Sakuya, Marisa and Patchouli with ease. In the center of the table, there was a crystal ball that Sakuya instantly recognized.

They could see everything happening outside through it, like the ball was a TV screen. The Scrying Orb, as they called it.

_Patchouli_ "...What was the purpose behind that? I don't understand."

_Flandre_ "Um... I admit I wasn't thinking too much about it, but..."

_Remilia_ "There is much more to this than simple stress relief. Patchy, you remember, don't you? Targoviste, that is."

_Patchouli_ "...!"

The Unmoving Great Library paused for a moment before looking solemn at her friend, who responded with a similar look. Everyone's eyes suddenly became slightly bleak except for Marisa, who decided it was for the best if she didn't say anything.

_Patchouli_ "...Of course I do. How could I forget...?"

_Remilia_ "Ever since those days passed... I promised myself I'd one day find our paradise. The conflict we went through in those days... I think Meiling is seeing herself on that man. You didn't see the look on her eyes when she challenged him, Patchy. I didn't see that look on her eyes in a very long time."

_Flandre_ "..."

The younger Scarlet frowned as she felt a cold sweat slide down her forehead. Her sister held her hand in comfort, as she smiled lightly at the Orb at the table.

_Flandre_ "Sorry. I'm OK."

_Remilia_ "Perhaps she wants to see if she can overcome herself, seeing how she recognizes the conviction he has. The best way to know more about a person is to find out what angers this person. So she made us promise we wouldn't get in their way."

_Marisa_ "Sorry for butting in the talk like this, but you're OK with that?"

_Remilia_ "Yes. If he bypasses Meiling, then he is free to go. That would only prove that she isn't as strong as she thought she had become. The rest... Will simply go as it is."

_Sakuya_ "Forgive me for not believing in your decision, Ojou-sama, however I fear for Meiling's safety... That man did manage to wound you slightly, didn't he?"

_Flandre_ "That's OK. Don't worry about that, Sakuya."

And as she said it, the younger Scarlet looked at the flash of light that sparked through the Orb with childish eyes once again...

_Flandre_ "Trust Meiling. She isn't doing this for his sake."

And the flashes of light sparked a few more times, the recognizable tint of red slightly visible through the blur of movement from the sparks of silver and rainbow-colored flames...

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Front Yard]**

**BANG**

_Garrote_ "Ugh!"

_Meiling_ "HEYAA!"

**BAANG!**

...The front yard was already cracked and damaged from the battle.

The whole area was a mess. The ground was splintered in a few places, the walls were visibly damaged from the backlash of the collision from their attacks on each other, and the plants were already all ripped from the ground with violence. Meiling bit her lower lip in regret, but there was nothing she could do now. She had to focus on what she was doing – fighting.

And it's been a long time since she last fought without the Spell Card rules guiding her.

She felt her skin hurt at the contact she made with the swords, axes and spears Garrote summoned on occasion. Memories of combat and bloodshed sparked on her eyes as she smiled sadly at the man, who now held a shattered shield and a slightly bent sword that slowly disintegrated into nothing but silver dust as they landed on a slight safe distance from one another, pausing for a brief moment to catch on their breath.

It was a common occurrence. She was already getting used to it.

_Meiling_ "That's a pretty neat power. So you can create weapons from thin air? How does that work?"

_Garrote_ "That's my ability. To forge weapons inside my soul and bring them forth, just like this!"

And he joined both hands together, grasping a two-handed sword that appeared in the usual flash of silver, releasing a slight bit of smoke as it became solid.

They were both visibly hurt, but not by a huge amount. Meiling was slightly less damaged than Garrote was – her arms and legs suffered the most, seeing how she was using them to punch, kick and mostly defend herself. Garrote however, wasn't being so lucky. He was getting hit way too many times.

And he felt like he couldn't afford that. His battle with Yukari's shikigami was more taxing than this, and he didn't get hit nearly as often then.

Was his anger really clouding his ability to fight that much...?

_Meiling_ "What's the matter? I thought you were going to attack me with that?"

_Garrote_ "Shut up! Stop provoking me, gatekeeper!"

And once again, he lunged at Meiling with the blade, swinging it at her in a wild downwards angle aimed straight at her neck...

Making her respond with an uppercut, punching the sword and bending it with a bone-crushing steel bang, making him stagger in surprise... Allowing Meiling to twist to the left with a subtle swing from her hips, raising her leg high up in the air as she jumped...

And landing a tremendous axe-kick right on top of Garrote's head, unleashing a rainbow spark of power from the attack, making him crash onto the ground and rip through the dirt like a meteor.

**BANG**

_**SKIDD**_

_Garrote_ "...!"

He kicked the ground, tumbled and landed on his feet after getting some distance from her, his forehead split open, blood flowing through it in a dangerously irregular manner. He put his hand on top of the wound as he looked sideways at her, if only to avoid blood from going into his eyes.

_Garrote_ "**Cough! **D-Damn it... What insane strength on those legs...! Is this gatekeeper for real?"

_Meiling_ "I don't understand. You are calling me a "gatekeeper" as if it's an insult."

_Garrote_ "And you claim it isn't? To protect the lair of such a faux vampire, you think this is an honorable task?"

_Meiling_ "...Why? Because war will eventually march onto our doorstep, it does not mean we cannot look for our paradise."

...He opened his eyes in shock.

_...What?_

_What did she say? That wasn't a saying. ...That didn't even sound like she said it to me._

_Meiling_ "You think that despite people looking for peace, it will never happen as long as there are differences between us. People are way too prideful not to allow petty differences to guide their weapons into battle. Because there is a difference, there will always be someone trying to kill another person. Isn't that right?"

_Garrote_ "So you claim you know of this? Don't you dare say that you know what you are talking about! The world isn't a simple place! It never will be!"

_Meiling_ "And you think that flailing your arms all over the place while throwing tantrums will make it any better? You are nothing but a spoiled kid that thinks he knows of everything!"

...The wind once again made Meiling's hair flap behind her like a banner, her clothes swaying to its flow as she patted her pants a few times, the feeling of numbness spreading through her legs slightly due to the strength of the previous kick.

She felt Remilia's voice ringing on her ears as she repeated to Garrote that what she heard from the Scarlet Devil a long time ago...

Meiling felt her ears get hot. She never thought...

She never thought that she would say this to someone else. A slight satisfactory grin opened on her face just as Garrote's eyes frowned even more. He hardly even looked like the usual anymore.

_Garrote_ "...I don't..."

_Meiling_ "...What?"

_Garrote_ "...I don't want to listen to this. This doesn't make a difference. This...! This doesn't make a difference!"

_Meiling_ "Doesn't it? Try again. Maybe it will if you give it another shot."

_Garrote_ "Shut up! What you're saying is obvious! But it doesn't work that way! IT DOESN'T WORK!"

**Flash**

The sword on Garrote's hand then disappeared and cracked in a golden flash.

Meiling's eyes fell over him as he materialized two bits of light, one in each hand. Looking just like glowsticks, Garrote pointed them ominously towards Meiling and kicked the ground, launching himself at her at a speed he didn't possess before, catching her slightly off-guard.

_Meiling_ "W-Wha!"

**Bang!**

And this time she couldn't deflect it entirely.

Her fists bled upon the contact with the glowing blades on his hands as felt like she was deflecting something that vibrated with such high frequency it tore her flesh at touch. He begun to wail down on her with both weapons like a madman, and Meiling tried to focus on defense as best she could... If only to prevent those things from touching something that mattered.

_Garrote_ "If you understand what I'm talking about, then don't try to make me sound like I am not speaking the truth!"

_Meiling_ "I'm not! A-All I am saying is that you are unwilling to accept that living a happy life is possible!"

_Garrote_ "And I agree with that! But not by fooling yourself into thinking your reality into a more acceptable one! That's completely irresponsible!"

_Meiling_ "No it's not! Not if you fight for it! Not if you claim it with your hands and protect it!"

_Garrote_ "Then protect it! Protect it! PROTECT IT! I DARE YOU TO!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

The wailing of attacks became even more relentless as the glow on the weapons flowed with greater intensity when Garrote pressed his feet against the ground with much more strength than he probably had, cracking it under the pressure... And Meiling felt like the weapons roared as he pointed both of them in her direction.

_Meiling_ "...!"

_Garrote_ "**THOUSAND NEEDLES!**"

~~~!

The sound of tearing flesh, rocks and iron filled the yard of the mansion with the speed and intensity of a machinegun.

For each hit he landed, Garrote's feet slowly sunk deeper and deeper into the ground as cracks formed on the stone around it by the pressure he was putting into his body. His eyes, arms and weapons were nothing but a blur as he unleashed a barrage of stabs that were impossible to follow with the naked eye, and the massive wall behind the silhouette of Meiling slowly begun to resemble a sponge due to the punishment it was receiving.

Stab after stab. Thrust after thrust. Every single jab from his swords rend the air and blurred the whole sight even more, carving more and more dust into the air as the bits of broken stone and rubble splintered from the ground and eventually the swords themselves, whom became completely useless as weapons, losing the previous glow in their entirety...

And then suddenly everything sunk into silence, only filled eventually by the rock falling back onto the ground and kicking up more dust into the air.

...His weapons disintegrated as the blood in them fell onto Garrote's feet, tainting his armor even more with the gatekeeper's red. The attack made such perfect contact he wouldn't be surprised if she was dead...

But she was not.

He half expected this, however. She was youkai, it wasn't surprising that she would survive. What impressed Garrote the most however, was that despite being filled with holes, despite losing her hat, undoing one of her braids and tearing the skin on her arms, face and neck with more than just a few gashes...

She smiled back at him, her hands slightly open revealing red, throbbing holes on her palms as if she used them extensively to protect vital spots on her body.

Her whole torso was painted crimson from her own blood that flowed from each and every jab she received. Her eyes fell upon her body as she tried to move, and managed it. She tried to step forward, and she did.

Meiling felt pain as she clenched her right fist and a rainbow flare formed in it. She forced her body to step forwards even more, launching herself at Garrote who stepped back in surprise while covering his torso with both arms in defense and instinct:

_Meiling_ "[_Attack Sign – Rock Fist_]!"

**BANG!**

The impact sent a rainbow-colored ring from the impact area and spread like ripples on a lake. The strength of the hit was violent enough to propel Garrote through the air and crashing onto the Scarlet Devil Mansion itself, rattling it slightly and making him cough his own blood. His eyes fell upon Meiling as she just stood there, seeing him crash onto the mansion and back to the ground, holding his own torso like the armor just saved his life.

_Garrote_ "...What...?"

_Meiling_ "That was scary! Why did your weapons disappear, by the way? Do they break if you use them too hard?"

_Garrote_ "You... You're not taking me seriously at all, are you...?"

_Meiling_ "..."

And extremely eery pause soon followed. The crimson Meiling broke her stance and simply stood there, looking at Garrote while trying to understand her own thought process.

_Meiling_ "I am taking you seriously. All I'm doing is protecting my "illusion". Didn't you tell me yourself? To protect it? Well, here I am. What are you going to do about it?"

He didn't answer.

_Meiling_ "You are strong. You are very strong. But you are confused. You follow your master but you don't know if what your master wants is good. You don't know what to believe in. You don't have anything to put your trust on, since you don't have anything but yourself for granted. Isn't that right?"

_Garrote_ "...And you telling me this because...?"

_Meiling_ "Because I used to be the same way. Kind of."

The gatekeeper's clothes begun to look black and soggy instead of its usual green. She put her hand over them and begun to slowly undo the small knots keeping her clothes where they were.

_Meiling_ "...Idealism isn't something that I believed in. The world isn't a simple place, and no matter where we live we'll always see conflict. But isn't that obvious? Isn't that something we'll just have to deal with when the time comes in the end?"

_Garrote_ "So you are telling me you just deal with it when it happens?"

_Meiling_ "That's because I decided to trust Ojou-sama's idealism once. She told me we'd find our paradise. A place where we could all live together, and have mundane, stupid days together. A place where we could all just look around and sleep under the shade of a tree in peace. The place that would be worth protecting and fighting for. She didn't just say that she wanted to make our lives better. She actually did it. She brought us to Gensokyo. The Scarlet Devil Mansion is ours. Is that truly a bad thing, Garrote?"

_Garrote_ "Your mistress sounds more and more like Morrigan the more I hear you tell me how she desires to make this world a better place."

_Meiling_ "Really? Because all I hear about your master is how he defies Yukari-san. How he disagrees with her. That sounds like a child having a nasty tantrum to me."

_Garrote_ "To each their own, I suppose. I know what I am doing."

_Meiling_ "You clearly don't. Why don't you try cheering up a little?"

And with a single jerk from her arms, Meiling then pulled off her green top with her right hand as her left got covered once again by the rainbow flames that danced around her fingers like they were alive. Her white undershirt was spotted with blood, but it wasn't nearly as much as the green top was.

And she returned his scornful look with a smile, assuming her usual combative stance while patting the ground with her feet:

_Meiling_ "Why don't you try believing in Gensokyo a little?"

_Garrote_ "...Because I have no reason to, I suppose."

**Flash**

...He rose his arms to his front and a golden longspear materialized on his hands as he pointed it straight at Meiling...

_Garrote_ "I never bothered to ask. What's your name?"

_Meiling_ "Hong Meiling!"

_Garrote_ "I'm Garrote Ciobahn. Meiling, was it? I'm going to kill you."

_Meiling_ "You're free to try. You won't be able to!"

**Dash**

**Dash**

**CLANG**

And they swung their aggression at each other like it was part of a chorus.

...The noises echoed through the yard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as the whole image before them became nothing but a blur of blood and silver.

Garrote traded a few blows with Meiling while maintaining his distance, something he realized it wouldn't bring to his advantage. She wasn't an expert at long-ranged combat, but she definitely had a few tricks up her sleeve. He jumped away and swung his spear in a sideways arc as he got more distance, but she simply hopped over it and landed right before him, bashing her feet against the ground...

_Meiling_ "Hah!"

_**Bomb!**_

Seeing how Garrote wasn't flying at all, she used it to her advantage. She landed with tremendous strength and sent her Chi through the earth, causing a huge rainbow-colored shockwave where she landed, reaching to his feet and crashing him right up in the air...

And then she turned around, the Chi concentrated on Meiling's feet as she kicked the ground one more time with ridiculous strength, sending her flying up on his direction like a dragon soaring in the skies...!

_Meiling_ "[_Chi Sign – Earth Dragon, Sky Dragon Kick_]!"

_Garrote_ "...clever girl..."

_**THOOOOOOOOOM~!**_

The impact of the kick was ridiculous. With a dragon-like silhouette, Meiling landed her attack right on his chest, cracking most of his torso's armor and sending him crashing through the yard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, ripping through the ground in a similar manner. He tumbled and twisted on the ground as bits of his armor scattered on the path he took, eventually stopping as he punched the ground, sending him up on the air a little and landing back on his feet once again.

_Garrote_ "**Cough! **...Ugh! I'll... I'll be damned... If I lose like this...!"

_Meiling_ "Hey, you're still up! Are you OK?"

_Garrote_ "Ah...? ...You..."

He let go another cough as his armor slowly cracked even more with every movement he made.

_Spark._

_Garrote_ "Stop talking to me like that..."

_Meiling_ "Hm? Like how? Like this?"

_Garrote_ "STOP BEING SO NICE! WHY DO YOU CARE? I'M NOT YOU, SO WHY DO YOU CARE?"

_Meiling_ "..."

His voice boomed lonely through the yard as he rose the spear and carved it on the ground. The weapon slowly begun to vibrate and glow as a result.

The gatekeeper on the other hand...

_Meiling_ "That's because I believe in Ojou-sama. If I didn't want you to see this, it would be the same as betraying her, wouldn't it?"

_Garrote_ "...!"

And then...

Like it was obvious from the very start... He finally understood.

She wasn't doing this for his sake.

She was doing this for her mistress.

_...That little vampire..._

…

_Garrote_ "...Hey. Can I ask you something?"

_Meiling_ "What?"

_Garrote_ "What did that vampire do? To convince you, that is."

And she didn't even have to think too much to answer.

A small flash of memory came back to her like a painting... Meiling rose her face with a very energetic smile as she said it like it was the most prideful thing that happened to her in her life.

_Meiling_ "That's an easy question! She kicked my ass!"

* * *

_The Forge begun to glow._

_He stood there, intrigued. The Forge simply flared back at him as cinders sparked from it with a single crack from the flames._

_Of course, he said. I know what you are trying to tell me._

_But is it really the best thing? I'm not sure what I should do._

_The Forge didn't answer, but instead cracked in uniform chorus. He opened a smile to it as he looked down, and back at it with a confused look on his eyes._

_You're saying I should find it out by myself?_

_And the forge glowed fiercely like he just hit the right spot._

_...Heh. You're a forge after my own heart, aren't you?_

_Another fierce glow followed by another cracking noise. The sparks and cinders flowing from the mighty forge made him happy. It's been a while since he's seen it like this._

_Very well. I will do that. For my own sake, this time. ...I will find the answers on my own._

"_Let's do this. You and I."_

_And the forge roared fiercely like a beast..._

_The sea of cinders of the Forge never looked so beautiful._

* * *

...And for the very first time in a few days, Garrote smiled.

He had no idea what this feeling was. What it was there for, or what it meant.

However, he knew that it was there for a reason. And the forge simply answered him by flaring itself lit at full throttle.

_Meiling_ "Oh? So you can smile if you want to!"

_Garrote_ "Hahahaha! ...Oh, I don't know the reason behind it myself, Meiling. All I know is that I want to see how far I can go. ...I don't understand it. I really don't!"

_Meiling_ "Don't worry about it! Is it fine if I help you?"

_Garrote_ "Do you want this? I can't guarantee your health if you do."

_Meiling_ "It's fine! Come on, Garrote-san! Let's see how far we can go! You and I!"

His smile widened even more as he felt his mind clear again._ Full throttle, to the end! Let's do this!_

_Garrote_ "**Offering of Steel!**"

He said it like a chant. The Spear before him begun to disintegrate, and his own frame begun to glow. He joined both hands together as a small weapon formed in it... Probably a dagger? Meiling couldn't tell. What she could tell, however...

Was that he was decided on going. Where to? ...She had no idea. But...

_Meiling_ "But I'm not letting you pass. I am the gatekeeper, after all!"

And she kicked the ground with all her might, mimicking Garrote's advance as the earth trembled in their wake...

_Garrote_ "**Gliding Fury!**"

_**SLAAAASH!**_

...In the blink of an eye...

...The silhouette of Garrote was nothing but a silver blur. He passed through Meiling like he was made of wind. The dagger in his hand disappeared as usual, he stopped his advance a few meters away from the gatekeeper, as his feet sunk into the ground and halted his progress.

And following the trail of blood from him to Meiling... Her severed arm flew across the air, as she turned her face around to see what just happened. Her eyes widened in amaze at what he just did.

She lost her left arm. Torn clean off from her shoulder. In the blink of an eye...

...And as soon as Garrote begun turning around... She kicked the ground towards him, raising her right arm...

Holding the severed limb's hand...

And whacking the arm upside Garrote's head like it was a club.

**BANG!**

_Garrote_ "MAFUH!"

He staggered and jumped back in surprise, putting his hand on top of his head. He didn't believe what he just saw. She just used her own severed limb as a weapon!

_Garrote_ "What the hell? What are you made of, after all?"

_Meiling_ "Hey, It's only an arm! I still have another one!"

...The surreality of the scene was immense, but he wasn't ready to give up.

The forge was still lit. His eyes fell upon the wound he inflicted on the gatekeeper, and he clenched both fists to his sides. The sparks of the forge could be seen in his eyes.

_Meiling_ "...So you'll be pulling out your big guns?"

_Garrote_ "If you want to give up, I'll give you a chance. With a wound like that, I don't guarantee you'll survive!"

_Meiling_ "Eh~? Sounds interesting! I'll give it a shot."

How weird.

...She clearly was intent on accompanying Garrote on his last thread.

_Very well. I will go wherever I can. Let's do this._

_Garrote_ "**Offering of Steel!**"

And this time, his armor shattered.

The bone armor in its entirely disappeared like dust, and the glow focused itself on his hands. He pointed his palms to the ground... To his sides. And then, he clenched his fists.

The ground shook as weapons begun to grow like trees around him, sprouting from the earth as the glow on his fists intensified with each passing second.

Swords, spears, axes, daggers. Bows, arrows, halberds and scythes. Polearms, knuckledusters, claws and chakrams. The shape and glow of each weapon vibrated with intensity as Garrote commanded them to rise, his forge oscillated enthusiastically to his usage of energy. His mouth distorted into a smile as he leered towards Meiling, who stepped back in worry as the sight before her unfolded ominously.

He was surrounded by a living graveyard of weapons.

There were so many, she couldn't count. Different shapes, forms and glows from each weapon brimmed on her eyes like they had minds of their own. Garrote stretched his hand and picked the closest weapon he could reach – a longsword – and pointed it towards Meiling as sweat and blood flowed from his forehead.

The wounds on both of them were starting to look worse than they actually were. The lump of meat in Meiling's torso begun to throb violently in pain as she did her best to ignore it. This was it. The ultimatum.

_Meiling_ "No backing off now. I'm not going to lose."

_Garrote_ "I will go where I can. Here I go, Meiling."

And as he prepared himself for the charge, she tossed her severed limb to the side and assumed a combat stance... Preparing to dash towards him as soon as he gave the order...

_Garrote_ "**3960!**"

He did.

**RUMBLE**

And she dashed.

He charged.

And all of the weapons also did, following the will of the whitesmith.

Like a musical chorus, the sound of blade against flesh and stone ripped the air apart and crashed windows and the walls of the mansion.

The rainbow blur that carved her own way through the onslaught of weapons could seldom be seen. The silver dash that led the charge also couldn't be seen. All that could be heard was the sounds of a hurricane of steel and power crashing against each other like a saw blade on obsidian.

It echoed through the yard. Through the hallways. Through the basement and through the Scying Orb the girls were using to watch it all unfold right before their eyes.

And as they watched the rain of steel wildly trash about like a twister, Sakuya blinked in surprise as she saw the rainbow flare with intensity, making its own path through the hurricane...

Landing a blow on the silver dash, making everything crumble onto itself and imploding in a shockwave of color.

_Meiling_ "[_Brilliance – Rainbow Brilliance Palm_]!"

**BASH**

_Garrote_ "Ugh!"

...The hurricane halted as Garrote forced himself to keep standing.

It burnt, but he didn't fall down. The power on his chest grew and grew as he forced himself to stand. It was powerful, but he didn't care.

The attack grew larger and larger...

All the weapons on the vicinity aimed once again in all directions...

...And he exploded in an extremely large wave of rainbow energy like he was made of fireworks, the blood on Meiling's limbs and head painted the ground red completely...

Forcing her to pound the ground with her feet, allowing her to not fall down. Garrote tumbled forward and fell on the ground, his entire body spotted with crimson... His eyes without any color left to them.

However, he couldn't help but open a smile. He never felt so great in his life...

_Garrote_ "I'll go... Wherever I can... Wherever I..."

...Marking the end of the battle with a lasting bang.

_Remilia_ "Sakuya!"

_Sakuya_ "Understood, Ojou-sama!"

The silver-haired maid disappeared instantly. Everyone stood up with the sweat on their brow sliding down their necks...

They hurried to the closest place on the mansion where they could treat the wounded. The cheering and the happy yelps didn't stop at all. They definitely forgot the initial plan at this point.

And as everyone cheered and sighed in relief... Remilia looked at the outside with a look that fell upon her front yard with a frown...

_Remilia_ "...Now, who's going to pay for the damage expenses...?"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Staff Room]**

_Meiling_ "I'm sorry, Ojou-sama! Please forgive me! I am so sorry!"

_Remilia_ "Saying you're sorry doesn't cut it! Look at that mess, just look at it! Do you know who's going to have to pay to fix it? Do you?"

_Garrote_ "Wait a second, you _pay _people to fix the walls? Who are you paying? T-The humans?"

_Remilia_ "Of course we pay the humans to fix it! What, you thought I'd just snap my fingers and everything just puts itself back together? Sometimes, the Kappas also come and fix, but most of the time it's the humans that do it!"

The whitesmith scratched his head in wonder. So... The humans were OK with this? With making furniture and repairs on the house of a vampire?

What the hell was wrong with this world...?

_Sakuya_ "You two are exceptionally vigorous. Meiling, your arm will re-attach if you just hold it close to the wound. Being youkai surely has its advantages, does it not? All those piercing wounds on your body will also heal with time. It might hurt a little for a day or two, but you will be fine before you know it."

_Meiling_ "Ah... Y-Yes. Thank you, Sakuya-san!"

_Sakuya_ "As for you... You are terribly wounded, but you are going to be fine yourself. Your youkai blood will see to it those cracked bones and concussions will heal in a few days."

_Garrote_ "Really? Are you a doctor too, Sakuya-san?"

_Sakuya_ "No, but I have a basic degree in physiology. Nothing exceptional, but enough to be able to tell you are going to be fine."

_Garrote_ "I see. Thanks."

His thanks took the perfect and elegant maid by surprise. She needed to get used to this sudden change quickly, apparently.

The battle was over now. Garrote was taken alongside Meiling to the Staff Room of the mansion, where basic first-aid took place almost immediately. After the initial patching was done, everyone gathered in the room and the banter begun almost as if anything tense ever happened in the first place.

...This world needed some getting used to, Garrote thought to himself while scratching his head.

**Giggle**

_Flandre_ "So you see! You lost to Meiling! You lost, didn't you? Didn't you?"

_Garrote_ "Ah... Y-Yes. I did."

_Flandre_ "So that means! That means you are my pet, now! You are my dog! See, Onee-sama! I have a dog for myself, too! Isn't that fair?"

_Remilia_ "Flan, calling Sakuya a dog is fine only if I do it!"

_Sakuya_ "Ojou-sama, I am standing right here."

_Remilia_ "Yeah, I know."

Everyone let go a small chuckle as Sakuya crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow to Remilia, who begun to whistle and avoid eye contact with the perfect and elegant maid. Garrote simply smiled at the scene before him, a few feelings of uncertainty still lingering in the back of his mind.

_Flandre_ "...Something on your mind?"

_Garrote_ "...Yeah. I'm still not completely sure on what to believe in. I mean, Morrigan clearly wants to create his own kingdom... I actively assisted him in this goal. Now I don't know what I should do. I mean..."

_Flandre_ "Uuuhm! You are mine now! I don't care about this Morrigan. Isn't he the bad guy?"

_Marisa_ "Technically, even Garrote is the Bad Guy~"

_Patchouli_ "That got rectified. Wasn't that the whole point of Meiling sacrificing herself the way she did?"

_Meiling_ "That's right! Garrote-san isn't a bad person! It just takes a while to know him better, is all!"

_Garrote_ "I think you all think too highly of me, but... I'll take it. For all that is worth..."

The younger Scarlet hopped forward and patted Garrote on the back as she opened a toothy grin at him, everyone focusing their attention on her now.

_Flandre_ "So that's that! If your master doesn't come after you, will you be mine?"

_Garrote_ "Ah? ...W-Well, I..."

_Sakuya_ "Flandre-sama, what are you planning? ...All of this..."

_Remilia_ "...What **we** are planning, Sakuya, is to put a period on this stupid story once and for all. That Morrigan fellow has threatened Reimu and Gensokyo long enough. I have no idea what's going to happen next, or how is it going to progress from now on. But know this."

And as she stepped away from everyone, she turned herself to face her own reflection in their eyes, her wings flapping behind her like a banner of her own strength:

_Remilia_ "_Sunt Remilia Scarlet, şi eu sunt Diavolul Scarlet!_ Let us make our enemies choke on their own blood!"

_Marisa_ "That is, if they have any, ze!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: The Hell of Blazing Fires]**

_Morrigan_ "..."

_Bijou_ "Seven... Seventy-five? Is that it? ...Hmm... I think that works. God damn it, that fucking earthquake just broke everything... Having to start from scratch, that's just rich..."

...The image of Hell was certainly not nearly the same as it was before.

The throbbing sensation in Hell rippled through the air and attached itself to anything it could find. It was a disgusting feeling. Clearly Hell was now exactly what it was supposed to be. Or so Morrigan claimed.

However, he sighed to himself. His plan was advancing in large steps, but he was meeting with too many problems. The earthquake at the morning was clearly the biggest problem he met. Not only it splintered the reactor, it destroyed most of Bijou's machinery. Those would help him tremendously, but... Right now, it wouldn't help at all. He was at a loss.

_Morrigan_ "This doesn't bode well. We might have to skip a few things from our plans, Bijou."

_Bijou_ "You think? So you want to set "the plans" in motion already?"

_Morrigan_ "We don't have time anymore. Hakurei Miko didn't manage to be as useful as I wanted. ...I underestimated this world much more than I should have. It's time I actually showed everyone how foolish they are to oppose me as they do."

And as he stepped towards Bijou, she simple nodded forward in reverence, allowing him to get closer to the small portal before him.

_Bijou_ "It's not like you don't understand them, is it? Whatever. You're going to bring him in?"

_Morrigan_ "He didn't come back yet, yes. ...Garrote. Garrote! Can you listen to me?"

**Voosh**

A small purple portal opened, revealing a room Morrigan wasn't familiar with. His vision skittered across the room as his eyes fell upon the sight of western furniture, much to his surprise.

_Morrigan_ "Garrote. Are you-"

He stopped talking.

Before the portal, looking right at Morrigan with indifference, a pair of crimson eyes flared towards him as an insanely large grin slowly creeped on their owner's face.

_Blonde Girl_ "Hello. Are you the previous owner of this dog, onii-san?"

_Bijou_ "What the f-"

_**BOOOOOOOMB!**_

A small hand made its way into the portal and clenched its fist. The instant that happened, Morrigan exploded in a violent array of organs, blood an bones, only part of his upper torso was left from the attack...

However, he reformed nearly instantly as the bits of his body stitched back together like he was made of clay. Morrigan coughed in pain as he stepped backwards, looking at the girl across the portal with a confused expression, her insane grin opening up even more.

_Blonde Girl_ "**He is mine now. You can't have my pet. I won't let you have my pet. I will find you, onii-san. And I am going to kill you.**"

_Morrigan_ "**Cough!** ...You will speak to the King with reverence, you insolent fool!"

And he pointed at the portal, launching a violet arrow of flames right into her eyes, punching the little girl back into the room with a painful thud.

_Blonde Girl_ "OW! HAHAHA! ONII-SAN, I WILL FIND YOU!"

And then portal closed.

_Bijou_ "What the fuck? Who was that bitchy brat? Morrigan, you OK?"

_Morrigan_ "...That was a vampire. Her name is Flandre Scarlet, and... Apparently, Garrote isn't mine anymore."

_Bijou_ "Not... Yours? I don't get it."

_Morrigan_ "The details were vague... But apparently, I just lost another pawn. I am amazed, this world is... Stubborn."

He stood up and massaged the wound he received from Flandre. That was insanely powerful... Perhaps he could do something regarding what he got from her...?

_Bijou_ "So... What are we doing now?"

_Morrigan_ "...What else can we do? We'll advance. Help me prepare the charge, Bijou. It is time to put the Hell Raven into use."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake's War/Camp Site]**

_Garrote_ "So... After that happened, Remilia told Marisa to come here and told her to bring me with her. You can guess what kind of reception we received when we arrived."

No shit, Sherlock. I was thinking they might have given you flowers.

…

So. This explains a whole lot... Kind of.

All of Gensokyo was busy as toss while I was spacing out on the bed, apparently.

Talk about a tall story, though. I don't even know what to say to that.

_Shinki_ "I understand now, though. Seriously, you guys can't decide things with diplomacy? Why did you have to fight again? I don't get it..."

_Garrote_ "Actually, you do. You are just facepalming because that's what you do."

Oh! You got me there.

_Shinki_ "I also throw a sarcastic quip every now and again. You know, because it's charming."

Oh, you laughed. I wasn't expecting that!

_Shinki_ "So you want to find out what your place in the world is. Talk about a tale of self-discovery at its finest! Will we need violins? Or maybe saxophones? I know a trio of sisters that would help tremendously if we needed those things."

_Garrote_ "...I don't know if I want to find out something like that. ...But I know one thing for sure. Gensokyo has the answers to all of my doubts. This feeling of mine is genuine."

…

Heh. Very well.

I'm willing to go through with that. I mean, why the hell not?

Something also tells me my expression already gave away my answer. Hurrah for the face of people, ladies and gentlemen!

_Shinki_ "There's only one little problem, though. I have no say in this matter. If you want someone to say anything to you... It's that person over there."

Oh, you just saw Orin standing on the distance, didn't you? Your sense of smell isn't so great.

Not only Orin, but Marisa, Reimu, Sanae and Aya. Iku, Tenshi, Mokou and Keine. All of them were listening. From the very start.

_Garrote_ "Ah... S-Since when?"

_Shinki_ "The very start! I know because I smelled them."

_Tenshi_ "If you knew we were here, why didn't you say anything?"

_Shinki_ "And what would that accomplish? That's what I thought."

No chance for comebacks. I want to see this.

_Garrote_ "Ah..."

_Rin_ "...What?"

…

Awkward silences don't help, dude. You have to say something.

Come on, I know you can do it.

_Garrote_ "If saying I was sorry could... Bring you your arm back..."

_Rin_ "It doesn't."

_Garrote_ "No it doesn't. ...But even with that, I... I am sorry."

See? I knew you could do it!

Buuut she's totally going to slap him, isn't she?

**SLAP**

Called it.

_Rin_ "I don't forgive you! ...I'll never forgive you."

_Sanae_ "Um... Wait, what?"

_Mokou_ "Shush."

_Reimu_ "Don't interrupt them, Sanae."

...Hm.

Too late for that, I think? ...Not really.

_Rin_ "But that doesn't mean I don't have to accept that you are sorry. So I accept that. Nothing else but that. Do you understand?"

_Garrote_ "...Yes. That's fair enough."

...Heh!

Well, then! I think that's the end of that?

_Yukari_ "So, everyone has already settled their own disputes in here? Have you?"

Oh! I think that since you are here now pretty much settles everything indeed.

...Yes. Havoc is with her.

Classy.

_Reimu_ "Yukari, what's wrong?"

_Havoc_ "I realize everyone wishes to get everything straight with each other, but that will have to wait for a moment. Twisted One, I wish to speak with you. It's about your condition, and what we'll be doing next."

...Oh. Great.

Fine. ...I'll do it.

This is annoying, but I'll do it.

_Aya_ "Oooh~! You are the ultimate source of scoops, aren't you, Mr. Ninja-Vampire? Recruiting the enemy to our side, causing earthquakes, shattering the barrier... Getting free interviews with Yukarin and Havoc-san!"

_Shinki_ "And you are still not funny! Seriously, quit it."

_Aya_ "I have to wonder what you will do next on Gensokyo! It has to be big and explosive, else it won't be nearly as interesting and shocking as what you've already done! How about a volcano! Can you do that?"

_Shinki_"The hell...? Are you nuts? I can't do stuff like tha-"

_**BA-KOOOOOOOOOM**_

…

…

_Yukari_ "So it begun."

_Havoc_ "Yes. Yes it has."

…

_Shinki_ "I DIDN'T DO IT! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID GIT!"

* * *

**And this concludes the 2-Part "special" cough cough! For sooth!**

**I didn't explain how Garrote's powers fully work in there at all, did I? To make things simple, he is a walking armory. He can "forge" any weapon he wants inside his soul and summon it to use in battle. It doesn't need to be a known weapon. He forges them from scratch!  
**

**His battle ability is also called "Offering of Steel". He pretty much sacrifices steel, or iron, or gold... Minerals in general in order to create a powered-up version of a weapon that can unleash a powerful and devastating attack with its properties, enhancing Garrote's own physical prowess during its duration. But when he actually uses it, the weapon breaks and becomes useless, even as a sacrifice.**

**Now, I think that a few people might have noticed this already, but apparently Morrigan can absorb knowledge from the people he wounded from his flames. How will that develop what things will happen next?**

**Well, we'll probably (not)find that out on the next chapter of Touhou Chronicles! I'll see you next time, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Huzzah!**


	45. Chapter 45: Scars Left by War

**Author's Notes: **Well. Talk about a huge delay.

Sorry folks. My PC almost died; I was supposed to post this one two days ago. Thing is, I couldn't! I thought I had lost my machine and everything in it!

Turns out it was nothing serious. All I had to do was plug the PC on a different outlet. Who would have thought...?

Anyway, that's not important. What's important is this: I feel really evil at the same time I don't after writing this chapter. It gave me more trouble than I imagined it would... And it's been a while since I wrote a fight scene through Shinki's POV, so we have that going again!

I hope you all enjoy the reading!

* * *

**[Location: Yukari's Improvised and Temporary Home/Tent/Thing]**

_Havoc_ "Tell me. How are you feeling?"

_Shinki_ "...What do you mean? ...I'd guess there is more to your question than you worrying about my well-being."

_Havoc_ "How perceptive of you. You still didn't answer my question, however."

You really like to play this kind of game, don't you? You asshole.

_Havoc_ "Hm. I can see animosity in your eyes, so I will be as brief as I can. This Power Core you absorbed... It didn't really adapt well to your body, considering you are basically made to eat magic and survive on its sustenance. This core is unstable. Violent. ...Highly potent. It is constantly generating power and sending it through your body. It is **overfeeding** you. Such as it was the reason for your loss of control, and as far as I reckon it happened more than once, am I right? Every single time you got overfed you went berserk."

Well, hello there, Captain Obvious.

_Shinki_ "...Yeah, and?"

_Havoc_ "And this means there are such a variety of possibilities this may take it is not only improbable because I have already proved you are artificial. You do **not** work according to Youkai rules. Homunculus rules. Human rules... Perhaps even God rules. I should probably have called you Rule Breaker, but apparently calling you such at this point would be **ironic**. I'd rather have you called Twisted instead. I like to stand by my original decisions better."

...Not this junk again.

Seriously, don't you ever know how to quit it? I don't give a shit about that!

_Shinki_ "And what a difference does that make? Can you get to the point already?"

_Havoc_ "First things first, I would have you stop being impatient. You realize you are not youkai; the only reason you deny it is out of sheer stubbornness. Deny the facts all you want, Twisted One, it does not change who you are."

_Shinki_ "Exactly. That's my point. I don't care if I'm not youkai, or if I'm a Twisted or whatever-the-hell I'm supposed to be. Does it change anything?"

_Havoc_ "It changes what you can do. And what I'm sure you noticed what you can do."

…?

I don't get it.

_Havoc_ "Your powers, abilities... Those are not magic, are you aware of this? Your abilities are natural from your species. To absorb Magic is your food, and to burn this food of yours into greatly-enhanced physical feats, or to mimic behavior similar to magic, such as your "Azure Nuke" or that... "Soul Echo", as you call it. You realize that is a biological phenomena?"

_Shinki_ "You mean, like how plants survive on photosynthesis. It is linked to magic though, since a few things that I can do need to bypass my own natural resistance to magic."

_Havoc_ "But the result is not magic per se. If we were to adhere to nature terminology, it is the same as the poison of a scorpion, or the silk of a spider. ...However, your species allow you to turn your powers into something that is against the conflicting laws of nature. You are, simply put, a magi's natural enemy."

_Shinki_ "...Yeah, I also already knew that."

_Havoc_ "Which brings us to the point of the core inside you. You felt changes, did you not? Aside from the pain, and the voices in your head."

…

Bitching to him isn't gonna do anything. I should lay down the frown for a bit...

Plus, I really want to see where is he going with this. I'll give him a cookie and say that he is intelligent... Let's see how far I can go with the cool flag up before I feel like burning it to the ground.

_Shinki_ "I did. I can do different things with my body that I couldn't do before. I think this is genuine magic... I feel like I've absorbed a few of the previous owner's 'powers', if we can even call them that."

_Havoc_ "...Most... Intriguing. How extent at those powers you speak of?"

_Shinki_ "I can shoot a high-pressure bullet like a rifle when I flick my finger and rearrange my magic in a really weird pattern. I can't explain it properly. I can also explode at will."

_Havoc_ "Elaborate."

_Shinki_ "Well, if I concentrate enough on the whole magic surrounding my body, rearrange it and unleash it all at once, I unleash magic pellets that explode all around me, but doesn't actually hurt me when I do it. She called it _Bomber Flak_... The other one's called _Magnum Revolver_. I think you might know of her. Ever heard of Chase?"

...That face.

Yeah, you heard. Well, I wasn't expecting anything else, really...

_Havoc_ "I see. That explains things... Somewhat. That is irrelevant, however. Spells are spells and can be copied, or even remade. You simply absorbed the knowledge on how to do these two. ...It became part of you. This is... Fantastic, to say the least."

And I'm not really here to satisfy all of your curiosity about that. Knock it off.

_Havoc_ "Anything else?"

_Shinki_ "There are one more thing I can say out of the top of my head. This... Magic Burn power I discovered while I was totally nuts."

And I better show it before he yaks 'show me' at me.

...I cover my right hand with the golden ripples once again as I give the command, feeling my canines grow as of custom. This definitely is mine, and not something I absorbed from someone else.

I only wish I knew how to do this sooner, but it's much more complicated than it looks. No blames on me, there.

_Havoc_ "...Amazing. And this ability does what, exactly?"

_Shinki_ "It allows me to take the magic away from my target by force of impact, and burns it. It's like... Slapping a dusty carpet on the wind. The harder I slap it, the more dust will be scattered away? It's the same thing."

_Havoc_ "And you claim this is yours. Very well. You only realized you could do this after absorbing the Power Core onto yourself?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. This is more complicated than it looks. I could only do this after I was overfed on magic, and see this world's Ley Lines and touch them as a result."

And I know what you are thinking. Indeed, it's so easy to guess just by looking at your face right now.

_Havoc_ "You could **see** Ley Lines? ...How does such even work...?"

_Shinki_ "Beats me. I'm not the researcher, I just make things happen."

And I seriously don't know how I could do it.

I just saw the blue lines and the overflow from them as I went along... I cannot explain how it happened.

_Havoc_ "...Fair enough. Let us cut straight to the chase then, and start with the actual process of me assisting you to be less terrible at everything you do. Or at least, teaching you how to use this core of yours properly, for all that can be said about such a thing. Personally, I find the whole concept endearingly amusing."

...My diplomacy... Wall... Is shattering...

_Havoc_ "We already established that you can forcefully remove your target's magical reserves and burn them. I do believe I know how that works, however such a thing is beyond the capabilities of any magi. A few blood samples, a small testing from my part and I came with a myriad of amusing variables on your powers that might prove useful to you. Free of charge, even. I do not enjoy blackmailing Yukari's subjects when they can prove to be useful to us."

_Shinki_ "Us? Do not call me your subject, you git. If anything, I'm the guy that helped kick your ass and got away with it."

_Havoc_ "If that makes you feel better, then by all means. It does not change the fact I have ideas and opportunities for you. Just do as I say, and you might learn something new before we send you to Makai. We do not know how they will react to your presence, so it is agreeable to be prepared for the worse."

So you are already expecting bad things to happen when I go there anyway. Fair enough.

I wasn't expecting to get out of there with cupcakes and tea, either.

_Havoc_ "Focus your magic power on your finger and roll it back and forth through the surface of your skin. Concentrate it there and tell me what you feel."

…? Fine.

…

That's easily done. I feel my fingers getting warm as the magic in them concentrate. It's not being used for anything though, so there is no effect other than simply "gathering it there".

_Havoc_ "What would happen if you were to concentrate more of this power on your fingertips? Envelop them in a shield as you let it leak?"

Let it leak? Like a pseudo Azure Nuke, that is...

...Oh. Wait a second, I know this one! This is an old trick! At least, I thought of this one a long time ago...

_Shinki_ "Oh. ...You mean, you want me to use Charges?"

_Havoc_ "...Charges."

You heard me, Havoc. ...Well, it's not like he knows that I know of this.

Fair enough.

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I thought of that before. Way back, actually. I gave up short on the idea because I was too busy mastering the act of strengthening and shielding myself. I never really tried it out too much."

_Havoc_ "...Intriguing. So you spent one hundred years training the same skills over and over again."

_Shinki_ "Hey, those were the skills that kept me alive all this time! Thanks to the extensive use of those, I can go from super Strength to super Shield faster than I can think. I don't think that's a bad thing."

…

He is sighing in disappointment.

Go to hell. Seriously, just **die**.

_Havoc_ "This is both disappointing, helpful and sad. I am not one to judge how to properly use your abilities, for the sole reason of your main ones being highly useful, however... You should have dedicated yourself to learning more about yourself... This is incredibly vexing..."

_Shinki_ "Hey! What the hell?"

_Havoc_ "You are the Twisted one and you are not even remotely curious about what your body can do... Truly, I am flabbergasted. More like you never had curiosity about yourself to begin with... You are truly a boorishly curious personality, quite."

Oh. I think I pissed him off.

Yes! Points go to the boor one!

_Shinki_ "For _sooth_, good sir. Where are your manners? Getting a little _thorny_, are we?"

_Havoc_ "...Amusing. Very well, if you know so well how to use these Charges you speak of, then demonstrate them to me."

Yep. Definitely annoyed him!

...So he's testing me now? Fine.

Let's see if I remember how to do this. ...Make the power on my fingertips dense and let it leak, was that it?

…

Now... How did it go again...?

Cover it with a thin shield and release it. ...Slowly. Slowly. Like this.

Yes, it works. It definitely works...

...But this is...

_Havoc_ "That is an unimpressive marble you have in your hands, Katsura Shinki."

_Shinki_ "I know. This is... Weak. Well, I created it... Let's try using it."

_Havoc_ "Wait. Try to add another layer in it. ...The Mana Burn kind."

What? Are you nuts, bro?

That's... Really retarded. Can I actually do that?

…

…

I... I can.

This is...

_Havoc_ "It still looks the same. Did you do what I tell you to?"

_Shinki_ "I did. It doesn't look any different, but..."

_Havoc_ "...What does it do? Show me."

…

In... In the wall...

I stretch my hand and I touch the wall with my fingers... And... Order the marble to stay there.

…

It...

It glued to the wall.

It actually glued to the...

_Shinki_ "It worked."

_Havoc_ "...One small step at a time, is this what you call progress?"

_Shinki_ "Hey! The hell's wrong with you?"

_Havoc_ "It is there. Make it work."

Tsc. You are one bossy son of a bitch...

_Shinki_ "Just shut up and watch, you stupid git."

But he's right. Let us make progress already.

I can feel the orb as if it's still in my hand...

I have done this once before, but it didn't glue to a surface back then. Maybe it'll detonate if I order it the same way as I did before?

Well, let us try it out, shall we?

I open my left hand and I punch my palm with my right as I crack the feeling under the pressure of the hit!

**Spark**

**BANG!**

~!

Whoa! That was unimpressive and weak!

…

Really. That was really weak.

_Havoc_ "That lacked punch, did it not?"

_Shinki_ "It totally did. ...But it worked. On my first try, I thought I totally forgot how to do it."

And now you look really pleased. I think his theories were a total success after all.

I'm not sure if I should feel annoyed by that, or if I should milk what he knows until he's dry out of ideas.

Maybe both. Because why the hell not?

_Havoc_ "We shall rectify that. Our goal is to make those Charges powerful enough to punch through concrete. This one you just did can barely kick up dust."

_Shinki_ "Sounds good to me."

…

Hey!

What the hell? Stop looking at me like that!

_Shinki_ "Hey! What are you looking at?"

_Havoc_ "You are being highly cooperative. I was not anticipating this."

_Shinki_ "Why not? I'm learning something useful, while being silently angry about it. It's called **stiff upper lip**. You really should try and learn some of the ways of the British."

_Havoc_ "Oh, but I have learned a few lessons from the British! Mainly embroidery and gardening techniques, and a few methods of preparing tea that quite frankly are exquisite..."

...Wow.

I think... I think I better not say anything regarding that one.

Really, just don't say anything...

_Havoc_ "But those do not involve you making explosions, do they? This tent is an ill place for such a thing, however..."

Yeah, I think so too. I mean, really now...? This is a **tent**.

Can't we go somewhere else?

…? **Sniff.**

But maybe our problems will be solved! Nitori is approaching at a rapid pace, and as we all already know, Kappas and explosions are the best of friends!

Or was it Americans and explosions...? Does it really matter?

**Rustle**

_Nitori_ "Yukari-san, I brought you that volatile thingamajigger that's guaranteed to eradicate every last one of them! ...Oh, Shinki-san and... Havoc-san, was it? What are you doing in Yukari-san's tent? Where is she?"

_Havoc_ "...She is not in here at the moment. I do believe she was looking for someone herself. Yakumo Ran, if I am not mistaken."

Oh, so that's why she's not here.

That makes sense. ...That whole 'eradicate every last one of them' though... That's worrying.

...Should I be worried at all?

_Nitori_ "Eeeh? But then what do I do with my "S.B.A.W.O.U.A.O.L.C.A.M." and where do I put it? I was supposed to hand it over to her."

...Sbaw... What the hell?

_Shinki_ "What does that even stand for? You just made that up, didn't you?"

_Nitori_ "What are you making fun of science for? This is the **Supremely Badass Armageddon Weapon of Ultimate Annihilation of Lesser Creatures and Men**! This thing is highly volatile and extremely hazardous! It was made by request from Yukari-san herself!"

...

_Shinki_ "Really? Because that looks like an apple."

_Nitori_ "THIS IS A SCIENTIFIC APPLE! IT HAS SCIENCE IN IT! IT EVEN COMES WITH A DONGLY THING SO YOU CAN PLUG IT IN A POWER SOURCE!"

_Shinki_ "That's called a _power strip, _you bloody muppet! And you actually need a plug to go on it, so what's the point on having a power strip built in this apple if you need a plug to go in it from a power source anyway?"

_Nitori_ "...What?"

...Yeah. What a display of excellent science there, Nitori!

You just got your very own Doctor Insano stamp. Wear it with pride.

By the way.

_Shinki_ "You're awfully silent back there, Havoc."

_Havoc_ "Oh, do not mind me. I am merely amusing myself."

Yeah, sure. Just taking the piss out of the _**dongly thing**_, are you? Sodding hell.

_Havoc_ "You can leave the apparatus here. Yukari will be pleased by it."

IT'S AN APPLE! IT DOESN'T EVEN SMELL LIKE SOMETHING ELSE!

God damn it! Is everyone in this world off its rocker? Aaand... I answered my own question already, didn't I.

**Sigh.**

_Nitori_ "So... I'll leave you two to your business. Sorry to intrude, y'all!"

What? Wait, no!

_Shinki_ "Nitori, actually I-"

_Satori_ "Havoc-san! I wish to speak of you this instant! Havoc-san, I know you are there!"

...I...

Yeah. When she comes in yelling from outside, even my "people radar" isn't going to catch it faster than my ears does...

_Havoc_ "Hm? Did someone call my name?"

**Rustle**

_Satori_ "It is me. I want to talk to you! Yukari isn't here, so you will do. Allow me to-"

_Havoc_ "No."

...Wait what? That was fast.

I mean, what the hell just-

_Satori_ "Not now, Shinki-san! Havoc-san, do not cut me off if you don't know what I'm going to say!"

_Havoc_ "But I can easily assume what is it about by just gazing upon you. You wish to go to Muenzuka, investigate the source of the explosion we heard."

Oh yeah, that.

I thought I heard she saying something about the reactor then. So that's where the reactor's core is at?

_Havoc_ "I cannot have you go search for your prized pet, it is too high of a risk and gamble. Yukari gave me permission to be aggressive if need be to make you not go. Desist."

Wait, the pet?

…

Orin is here. She had two pets, didn't she...? Didn't you?

_Satori_ "Yes, Okuu! She is the only one capable of overloading the reactor, since everyone else has evacuated from the Palace of Earth Spirits and Old Hell!"

_Nitori_ "Not to mention we the Kappa are nowhere near the reactor at this point. Okuu's really the only one that could have done that..."

_Satori_ "Thus! Havoc-san, I have to go! I need to go there now! She's been at the mercy of the enemy for too long of a time!"

_Shinki_ "Ever since I went down there myself with Orin, wasn't it? ...Yeah, that's bad news, usually."

They were using that "Okuu" person they told me about for their own final plan though, weren't they? I don't think that they killed her off if they wanted to use her powers to their fullest...

…?

They aren't saying anything anymore.

_Satori_ "That isn't a very decent excuse for my imprisonment here, Havoc-san."

_Havoc_ "Take it for all it is worth, you are a diplomat for the relationship with Hell not to go awry and too much valuable as its leader. You **will** stay here, consider it being imprisonment or not."

...Waaait. Wait wait wait.

She is being kept here for CONVENIENCE?

Welp! Talk about a change of priorities!

Come on, Satori. Let's get your pet back.

_Satori_ "Eh?"

_Shinki_ "You heard me, mate. More like you read me? I dunno. Let's go, no time for dallying."

_Havoc_ "[_Kanmon_]."

**FLASH**

Whoa! Sneak attack! ...Not really?

_Nitori_ "H-Hey! ...What happened? ...It's closed? Let me in!"

Is that... A barrier?

...Oh, rubbish.

_Satori_ "W-What? What was that?"

_Havoc_ "I did say I would keep you here. And you, Twisted One. Why are you suddenly so eager to leave? I thought this was relevant to your interests. This is the most effective way of action, is it not?"

Oh, I see how it goes. And I don't disagree with you there.

_Shinki_ "Maybe, but there's something that annoys me. If you both needed to get Satori out of harm, why didn't Yukari do something as soon as she realized something was wrong in hell?"

Yeah, that's a dodgy one, isn't it?

You don't say anything because there isn't a whole lot to say other than "I have no answer". Git!

_Shinki_ "That's what I thought. Satori is a convenience, not an effective means to suppress the problems in hell. No one in Old Hell wanted any of this crap to happen anyway, so all you are doing is wasting time for nothing! Isn't that swell?"

_Havoc_ "It is not for nothing. The Mind-Reader is an excellent weapon to use against the enemy as well. I am not willing to part with the tools we will be using to defeat this threat only because of your reasoning. Plus, I do not believe that you can assume the reaction from the ones in Hell if they realize their leader was wounded. Possibly killed."

_Shinki_ "Fine. Then we'll be back unscathed, and with her pet by her side. How does that sound to you?"

_Havoc_ "...Risky, and highly unlikely. I cannot allow that."

Oh, really.

_Shinki_ "I did not **ask** for your permission. _Zero._"

...And the Anti-Magic field spreads through me as I expand it... Engulf the whole tent...!

**FLASH**

…**!**

URGH! And break the barrier as I make it go away! Right now!

**Crash**

…

Ouch. That actually drained... One fourth of my gas, I believe?

_Shinki_ "Right, so I'm really back to normal. Won't do that again this recklessly, will I."

_Nitori_ "Hey, the barrier is gone. Neat!"

...But now that I think about it...

I didn't need to Zero that barrier to make it go away, did I. Talk about flashing your guns for no real reason, Shinki.

_Havoc_ "**Sigh. **Are you truly behaving like this, Twisted One? Think objectively. We do not know how that place is as we speak. Allowing the Mind-Reader and you to go there and retrieve a pet of all things? What effect could be achieved from this madness?"

…

I'll admit, I didn't think too much about it prior to the fact we were using someone with no real importance to all of this.

_Satori_ "Hey!"

EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE. Let me finish thinking, eyeballs!

...But now that I think about it... Her pet can control that unstable reactor, can't she?

Well, I just thought of a reason to go, then. It's easy once you get thinking about it!

_Shinki_ "What about this, then? If her pet can control that reactor to make it explode, can't we use her to reverse the process?"

...Oh? Your face kinda gives it away that the idea isn't so bad, is it?

...

...?

_Satori_ "O-Ow! Stop thinking like that! It hurts!"

What?

...He's thinking so hard and fast it's actually annoying Satori? The heck?

_Nitori_ "Reverse the process? As in, not making it explode at all...?"

That's what I said, isn't it?

_Satori_ "I don't understand any of these theories you two are throwing at me! Quit it!"

_Havoc_ "To interrupt the detonation. It is a possibility. ...I am not enjoying where this conversation is going, however. And I am still not willing to take part in it."

_Shinki_ "We will be fine. All you have to do is make sure we come back in one piece. You can't leave the camp right now, can you?"

_Havoc_ "I did not say you could go. Your idea is nothing short of a wild gamble on uncharted enemy territory. I believed you were less impulsive than that."

I'm not being impulsive.

Do you want to know what being impulsive would be? If I just left and tried to kill Morrigan today. That would be impulsive and stupid.

I am acquiring a **new shiny gun**. That's not being impulsive. That is being strategic.

_Shinki_ "I know what I am doing."

...I hope.

_Satori_ "So do I. Your idea isn't bad, though. Okuu can definitely help!"

_Shinki_ "See? What say you towards that one, sunshine?"

Why am I asking for his permission again?

Oh yeah! He can teleport us. I almost forgot.

_Havoc_ "**Sigh**."

Oh! Satori smiled at me! I guess we convinced him!

_Havoc_ "...I cannot believe I am accepting such a fouled, unrequited, prone to failure suicide mission. I will agree however, that the idea to use the pet as a counter-weapon is interesting and highly effective. Very well, I will assist you in this matter. ...However, were I to judge you in peril from the area and its minions, I shall bring you back by force and encase you in an alloy of diamond, in a place where I can keep my eyes on you. Two."

Oh? Was that a threat?

_Shinki_ "You'd be free to try, but how will you know if we're screwed?"

_Nitori_ "...Hrrmmm... How about using one of these? My communicators are the most awesome things you will ever come across!"

Communicators?

Hey, that's not a bad idea at all!

_Havoc_ "Tempting, but ineffective. I have a better idea. ..._Mryth!_"

...Mwho?

…

Aah... Hey. Havoc just begun to exhale smoke. ...But... That's not smoke, is it?

_Satori_ "Is... Is that a soul? Is that a person?"

It looks a lot like a soul, yeah.

The white, puffy smoke that escaped through Havoc's mouth suddenly became big enough to engulf half of this tent on his own. ...And it's assuming shape, slowly becoming smaller and smaller...

...That's...

…

I recognize that guy. He was... He was in Havoc's tower.

He's the guy that Tenshi fought in Havoc's tower! What the hell?

_Mryth_ "Yes, Havoc?"

_Havoc_ "The Eye of Kings. I need it."

_Shinki_ "W-Wait just a second, what the hell is-"

…

My words were cut short. After a slight bow from that guy that... materialized from Havoc's bad breath I guess, he suddenly became a soul again, and begun to grow smaller and smaller... Eventually becoming a solid object once again, but nothing that resembles a person anymore.

...Not bigger than a glass bead, the man-turned-object is glowing on a resonating golden spark of light that vibrates on Havoc's palm, the light reflecting on Havoc's own right eye as if it's a reflection of his own.

And he just chucks the bead at me, which I pick up and look straight at it. I can't see anything in the thing, but I feel that it's looking straight at me.

What on earth's name...?

_Shinki_ "What is this? What just happened?"

_Havoc_ "I am a half-ghost, do not forget. However, once you are as exceptionally knowledgeable with what you can do with your other half, actions like these become simpler than they apparent. Mryth has always been with me, since he is simply a pawn I created from my ghost half's energy. If I do not wish for it to stay with me, I can keep it with me as if I was never separated, or I can give him the solid form which you know as Mryth if I wish for someone to do meaningless tasks for me. It is a convenient tool to have."

...I see. That's quite interesting.

I wonder if Youmu can do stuff like that. ...Perhaps she needs to study magic to be able to pull it off, though.

_Satori_ "That's... You claim that he is your tool?"

_Shinki_ "Well, they ARE one after all. Essentially, it's like saying your own arm is your tool. There's nothing wrong with that."

_Havoc_ "Indeed. That marble I created from my half is the Eye of Kings. It allows me to see and listen to everything in its vision radius, which is essentially the same as mine. It may not be as good as your eye, Twisted One, but it will allow me to keep myself in touch with you at all times, regardless of where you might be."

Oh! This is definitely going to be handy, then!

…

Where...

Where do I put it...?

_Shinki_ "Should I just shove it on my pocket?"

…? Hey! Don't chuckle at me, you cheeky bastard!

_Havoc_ "It floats. The Eye of Kings is called as such for a reason."

Hrm. You should have said it before.

Yeah, it definitely floats. I don't even need to pay attention to it. Fantastic!

_Nitori_ "Muh. You guys are ditching aside the marvelous powers of science."

_Havoc_ "We need everything to happen **now**, Kawashiro Nitori. Next time you and the Mind-Reader walk, Twisted One, you will find yourselves three hundred meters away from Muenzuka. I am not going to send you directly in there for reasons I need not to explain."

_Shinki_ "That goes without saying."

_Satori_ "Havoc-san! ...Thank you."

_Havoc_ "...I am not used to doing charity. Not without any solid proof of remuneration from it, at any rate. [_Koutei – Ban_]."

Well, then. He said something and I feel funny.

…

One step forward, he said.

**VOOOSH**

**~!  
**

HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!

**Rustle**

…

...?

Where am I?

* * *

**[Location: Muenzuka]**

_Satori_ "...Ah!"

Oh, hi there, Satori.

Good to see you spawned right next to me, as if you were always here. I guess that's how people feel like after using some sort of teleportation spell... Man, this feels weird.

Where are we anyway? I don't think I've ever been here before.

_Satori_ "This is... This isn't exactly the Muenzuka. This is very close to it, though, since we are so close to Youkai Mountain... I'm afraid I don't know all the details about it, though."

Well, that's terrific, Ms. I-lived-in-Gensokyo-forever. Truly useful, that was.

_Shinki_ "Well, guess we'll be taking the scenic route. ...This place smells awful, though. Is that quicksilver?"

_Satori_ "It might be. Ever since the reactor was made, Spirits and the like begun to sprout from the ground and taint the soil of Muenzuka. If I'm not mistaken, there is a hermit that usually comes down here and puts a few of those to rest. It doesn't keep the soil from getting rich with minerals and the like. It's all coming from underground."

That answers a few things. Like why this place smells the way it does.

Very well, then.

...A hermit, though...

I wonder if this hermit does anything interesting to pass time. Other than just doing nothing.

Because that's what Hermits do. They just waste their own time, pretending they are doing something amazing. I don't think I've ever seen more pretentious people in my entire life. At least the ones I've seen were not really the ones from Gensokyo... But if they are hermits, I dare to bet they are pretty much exactly what I am expecting them to be. Talking about a bunch of crap that doesn't really mean anything and pretend they are important. Tch.

…

_Satori_ "You're already bored, aren't you?"

_Shinki_ "It's how I pass time. Get used to it."

We're not really going very fast, either. Do you expect me not to think of anything while I walk...?

_Satori_ "...You were very eager to accept helping me. I admit I wasn't expecting that."

_Shinki_ "Oh yeah. That."

It wasn't such a big deal. If we pull this off appropriately, we'll get someone else to help us. That's pretty much all there is to it.

...That, and the fact you were being held back there out of sheer convenience kinda irritates me. By just ignoring you down there initially, Yukari pretty much established you are not needed to calm down the denizens of Hell. Maybe she is counting on me to get that something with that person from Makai, or maybe she's got something else planned. Yukari isn't exactly through with her plans, is she?

_Satori_ "What's your point?"

My point is that by doing something like this, I am acting against Yukari's fail-safe and telling her I'm not going to be held by the puppet string she so eagerly wishes to hold on everyone that can assist her on keeping Gensokyo safe. Maybe she expects me to behave this way, though. Maybe she doesn't. I don't care. All I care is about one thing.

_Shinki_ "I do whatever the hell I want to do. That's all there is to it."

Heh. Did that assuage your fears slightly? Or maybe did it add to them?

_Satori_ "You are strange. That's everything I made out of that monologue."

And you are smiling. This means my monologue is entertaining, at least!

I never thought I'd think that. What are the odds...

…

**Sniff**

_Satori_ "...Here we are. I think we arrived."

You think?

* * *

**[Location: Explosion Site, Muenzuka]**

Yeah, we arrived all right.

...There is fire here.

Everywhere. Coating the ground and the rocks of the mossy gray grass of this place with fumes and cinder, this place has walls of fire as far as the eye can see. It's not entirely covered in flames, but... Damn, this looks extremely unsafe.

The sky is covered with smoke and tainted sparks from the ground as this foul stench invades my nostrils. I don't think this is poisonous, but... Fuck, it's really hard to breathe in here!

There was no one nearby as we walked down to this place, I made sure of that. ...However, what boggles my mind the most is that maybe Satori's pet is somewhere in this mess...

And that doesn't make me a happy person.

I don't want to go in there.

_Satori_ "Okuu... She's definitely in here! ...I can listen to her! Her thoughts..."

Can you? ...Can you tell where she is?

_Satori_ "No. ...It's too weak. She's barely alive. Her voice is so weak... I can't understand what she is thinking."

...Incredible. Satori's ability is insanely useful. With an ability like that, who needs any kind of equipment...?

At a distance like this, I don't have to worry about going in there or getting spotted by something the enemy might have planted in there.

_Shinki_ "...Maybe a vantage point would help us now. Can you fly up there and check it out?"

_Satori_ "OK."

...Well, off she goes...

…

She is looking frantically left and right. I don't think she can see very well amidst all the fire and smoke, can she?

Well, it's not like I can, either.

…

This isn't going to take us anywhere...

**Rustle**

_Satori_ "...I can't see anything. Even up there, reading her thoughts isn't giving me her position."

...This is ridiculous. What I just said got quite literally, burnt to cinders.

_Shinki_ "So we might have to go in there. I don't want to do that, though."

_Satori_ "Why not? It's just fire! We'll be fine!"

...It's easy for you to say. You live in Hell.

Look at me. Do you think I can survive walking through fire?

Don't nod your head to me! God damn it!

…

I don't like it! God damn it all to hell!

_Shinki_ "Stupid plan number 452 in action. Walking through fire, looking for someone. Good luck, and all that garbage."

_Satori_ "Oh, I can detect more thoughts on the fire, by the way? Be careful."

Be careful? What do you mean...

…

And you already went in there. You miss, are an idiot. Your mama bear behavior will get us killed one day!

…

_Shinki_ "Not if I got something to say about it."

Covering myself with the shield, check. Feeling my fangs grow, check. Feeling like this is a ridiculous idea, check... Ten times.

In we go.

**Voosh!**

...Urgh.

My nose freaking burns. It burns so bad...!

…

I can't see anything worth seeing here! Only fire and more fire...

My smell sense is all ballsed up, too. ...I knew this would happen... I can't smell Satori anymore. I won't be able to smell her pet either.

…

Don't pull us back, Havoc. If we can't see anything, this means no one else around here can see well, either... Right?

...Right?

…

**Shiver**

…!

What the hell? I felt a chill!

…! At my right! WHAT THE HELL IS-

**BOOOOOOOM**

_Shinki_ "GAH! ...HOLY SHIT! W-What? What was...?"

That? ...What did I dodge? I couldn't see what I just avoided!

Thankfully that doused a bit of the fire. I guess that what almost killed me sucked off oxygen from this place?

...What the hell is that...? In the fire, is that... That's a woman. That's definitely not Satori.

What the heck is that thing on her chest? It's glowing red! Is that an eye?

_Raven-Haired Woman_ "...Enemy. You smell... Like an enemy... Like an..."

What the hell? Seriously, she looks like she's totally insane! I recognize that look, that's definitely the kind of look Flandre gave me back then!

_Raven-Haired Woman_ "I'll kill you. ...I'll kill all of you...! All of you, ALL OF YOU! DIE! DIE!"

Kh! Damn, this isn't funny! I don't have time to think right now!

You want to kill me, you trollop? You're free to try!

…

Is that a cannon on her right arm? Shite.

**BOOOOOOM**

_Shinki_ "FOOK!"

OK! Now I could see it! That was a laser blast!

Fuck, what the hell is going on? Is she another of Morrigan's undead? She doesn't look dead!

Maybe Bijou's behind it, then? That definitely looks like science, doesn't it?

...Look, I don't care. I'm not going to get killed by Ms. Red-Eyes here! I'd rather see her head on a pike, first!

_Raven-Haired Woman_ "ALL OF YOU WILL BURN UNDER MY WINGS!"

_Shinki_ "Eat shit and die!"

Here comes another blast from her cannon...!

**BOOOOOOM**

Easily avoided by just ducking!

Well, now that I know what she's doing, and now that I can see her... This suddenly became not so very threatening.

Unless her cannon can do something else, I don't...

_Raven-Haired Woman_ "AAAAAAAAAHH!"

_**BOOOMB BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOOM**_

Me and my big head! Rapid-fire laser incoming! And... It's surprisingly easy to dodge. I'm not even in need to block what she is doing. I'm just moving around this barrage of lasers!

...And they always go in a straight line... What the hell is this? Is she even trying?

Well, I don't care. It's easy to avoid if I know what's coming. If all that thing does is go in a straight line...

Then you seriously must rethink your stuff. Because this gets simple really fast!

No time to waste! Strength on the legs and right arm! Let's do this.

**BOOOOOM**

Kick the ground and dash below the laser!

**Dash**

Here I come! ...She's pointing the cannon at me! Perfect...

Her eyes aren't even properly focused anymore, are they? All I have to do is stretch my left foot and carve it on the ground in front of me...

Turn and twist to the side as I avoid the next laser... Like this!

**SKIDD**

**BOOOOOOM**

Getting even closer to her as I turn around one more time, grabbing her arm cannon with my strengthened right arm...

And landing a roundhouse right in her stomach with my left foot!

**BANG**

_Raven-Haired Woman_ "URKH!"

**PULL THE CANNON OFF!**

_Shinki_ "NNNGGHHKK!"

_**GAAASH**_

...Yes! It came out! It gashed her right arm pretty badly, too...!

_Raven-Haired Woman_ "AH? OOOOOWWW!"

...Well, she's not down yet.

Guess what?

I have a giant club now.

Say hello to your little friend, you bint!

**Whack**

...She's not down yet. Do it again!

**WHACK**

**Thud**

She's down! Don't stop attacking now!

**WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM**

She's trying to cover her face desperately with both arms as I wail on her with the weapon I'm holding. Welp, more targets... This club is big enough for that!

_Raven-Haired Woman_ "OW! OOW! OW! Ugh...! ***sob* **OW!"

NO! QUARTER...!

**WHAM**

GO TO HELL!

…!

_**BOOOOM~!**_

…

...Ugh?

From behind me. Satori just attacked me.

I blocked with the makeshift club, but... What the heck did she do that for?

_Satori_ "WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

…?

_Shinki_ "Ahn? I'm retaliating with deadly force...?"

She doesn't look pleased. What the heck?

...Now that I look at it, the cannon blasts eased the flames quite well. Satori probably came here after listening to all those misses? And she's running towards me now.

Wait, what the...!

**Push**

Whoa! Hey! Why push me?

_Satori_ "Okuu! ...Okuu! Oh, my god, are you OK? Look at me! Okuu!"

...Okuu?

…

…

…

Oh.

...Uuh.

_Utsuho_ "_Ugh... **Sob!** Satori... Satori-shama... **Sob!** I was... I was soooooo shcared...! **Sob!** I thought..._"

_Satori_ "Don't worry, Okuu! ...You are safe now, OK? You're safe now. I'm here. I'm here, see?"

_Utsuho_ "_It hurtsh soooo baaaad...! **Sob!** I thought I wash gonna die... It hurtsh so much...!_"

…

I am awkwardly gazing at the rather bloodstained arm cannon I am wielding like a club right now.

…

Uuh...

Oh, shit. I just did something horrible and stupid, didn't I?

_Shinki_ "...H-Hey, to my defense, she came at me guns blazing..."

_Satori_ "Shut up."

_Shinki_ "Yes ma'am."

...The problem is that I can't even keep myself from thinking at this point.

Just look at her. She looks all wrinkled and... Beat up...

…

_Shinki_ "Havoc, just bring us back already. We got what we wanted."

This feels really awkward, but at least we're all safe.

For as safe as... Safe can be... I think?

* * *

**[Location: Misty Lake's War/Camp Site]**

_Rin_ "..."

…

_Rin_ "..."

**Sigh**

_Shinki_ "...Boo. I'm ugly, I know. Stop staring at my face, please."

_Rin_ "**You** did that to Okuu."

...Your petrifying gaze of disapproval fills my blackened, tainted heart with guilt, Orin.

_Shinki_ "I know. So what? I defended myself, can you really blame me? Seeing her emerging from the flames and dust with that cannon on her arm, banging house-sized lasers at my face like she's literally breathing them out? What else do you think I would have done? Ask her politely to stop? You should have looked at her face! She was trying to kill me!"

_Rin_ "She wasn't thinking straight! Did you really have to keep whacking her in the head so hard with her own arm cannon?"

_Shinki_ "Yes. To completely overpower your enemy is a logical combat maneuver. ...What? I wasn't going to sprinkle her with donuts!"

Seriously, stop staring at me like that! It's not gonna change anything! OK?

_Tenshi_ "She looked pretty roughed up, though. I don't think that your attack caused even half of the damage she had."

Someone's on my side! But you don't count. You are... Well, not entirely one-sided, but...

Shut up, Shinki. Just... Shut the fuck up...

_Reimu_ "And? How is she?"

Healed maybe. For goodness sake, Eirin is in that tent, looking after her!

_Havoc_ "**Sigh**. At a disappointingly weak state. The Lunarian's exams claim she used all of her power non-stop for days without rest. Apparently, she overexerted herself for way too long of a time. Before I was kicked out of the room, she revealed that after the earth quaked, she felt the barriers keeping her in place weakening, using the opening in the cracks of the barrier as a means to escape when the "disgusting-looking man" ordered her to cause the detonation of the reactor. That caused the explosion we saw. Apparently, she escaped through the crevices on the walls and the damage caused by the same quake and explosion combined."

...Full power, non-stop...

That explains why she only shot lasers straight at me instead of doing something else entirely. ...She was tired as she could possibly be. How long as she been without eating? Or sleeping?

_Tenshi_ "Do not feel bad about it. You had no idea about anything, had you?"

_Shinki_ "...Not really."

I now regret never asking how Okuu looked like prior to going in there looking for her. Great job, Shinki. I thought you were better than to make such a stupid mistake.

_Tenshi_ "Then all is well! She is safe. You are unharmed. The Mole Queen is unharmed. It all came together in the end! Isn't that what matters?"

Yes, it is. ...But I don't like the look the Hell Kitty is giving me. Like, at all.

It's like I poked her on the wound that hurts.

And I see where she is coming from. Easily.

_Rin_ "That's not the point here, Celestial Princess! He whacked Okuu over and over again! With her arm cannon! In the face!"

_Shinki_ "Would you rather I used a hammer instead?"

Oh, that was douchebaggery at its finest.

_Rin_ "W... S-SHINKI-SAN! That's not really what you are supposed to say!"

**Sigh**

I know.

...But really. If I apologized, would it change that I did something stupid?

Not really. So I don't even bother doing it.

…

That might not be the best action from my part. ...but what else can I...

**Rustle**

...Do?

_Eirin_ "...Well. It's done. She's going to be exhausted for a few days. She sprained all her muscles and is in pretty much a deplorable state. She won't be able to do anything other than resting for a while, so let her rest."

And you are telling us this while looking at me _because...?_

_Eirin_ "**Chuckle**. You look distressed. Did it annoy you? What happened, that is."

No, I feel absolutely fantastic about it.

_Shinki_ "Enough, yeah."

Mainly because everyone keeps yakking at me.

Don't give that motherly look at me, Eirin. It's creeping me out.

_Eirin_ "You can go in if you'd like. It's safe. Enough, that is."

...Tch. What, are you patronizing me or something? I'm not a kid, damn it.

…

_Rin_ "Come on, let's go."

Wait what?

_Shinki_ "Go in? What are you-"

**Grab**

Hey! Don't pull me in!

God da- WHY NO ONE STOPS HER?

**Rustle**

_Rin_ "Okuu! Satori-sama!"

...Urgh.

There they are. Satori sat right next to the patient, who looks... Rather sickly for someone so pretty. It's really a sad sight.

_Satori_ "Orin. ...Shinki-san."

That was dry. Thank you, Satori.

_Utsuho_ "Orin! You are... ...Ah!"

Oh. I saw her brightening up and then looking absolutely terrified in the span of one second.

That's a new record, I think. ...Is she trying to hide behind Satori?

_Satori_ "O-Okuu? What's the matter?"

_Utsuho_ "H-He's scary! Don't let him near me! He's gonna hurt me again!"

...Oh, really?

I don't think I look intimidating enough for that. Not unless I'm trying anyway.

_Shinki_ "I'm not going to-"

_Utsuho_ "EEK! ...S-Satori-sama...! O-Orin! Get away from him! Hurry!"

…

And the thing is, I can't even blame her for this reaction, can I?

She got away from captivity. What's the first thing that happens? I whack her upside the head with a blunt object several times.

Hurrah. No, really. Hurrah. Three times. Hurrah.

_Shinki_ "I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to I hope you get better soon I hope the one that imprisoned you dies horribly I'll let myself out now bye."

And I turn myself away and leave the tent.

...Seriously. If she fears me like that, it's best I don't stay in there at all.

It's only going to make her recovery worse.

Sorry, Satori.

**Rustle**

...Hey there, Reimu.

_Reimu_ "...Pretty calm of you, to just turn around and leave. Are you sure that's OK?"

_Shinki_ "No. But I'm not perfect, and neither are the decisions I make every now and again. I think it's best I stay away from them for a while."

…

Well. I don't feel so happy right now.

_Havoc_ "I know you are too busy wallowing in your own mistake, Twisted One. However, that does not mean you shouldn't pay attention to that what is going on around you."

_Shinki_ "If you are talking about you trying to get my attention, allow me to say I was paying attention to you. I just decided to ignore you completely."

_Tenshi_ "Hehehehe. At least you still have your sense of humor."

Of course I do. I am an expert of the old ways of comedy.

Unlike you. I don't even feel like testing you again. It's too soon for that.

_Havoc_ "If it was I who desired to engage with you in prose, I would have said so from the beginning. Yukari is the one that wishes to speak to you. ...And the Celestial as well."

...Really? Tenshi and I?

What for...?

_Tenshi_ "If she has something to say, have her come to me instead of having me walk to her."

Heh. The animosity in that one was so thick I think I can cut it with a knife.

_Shinki_ "I'm glad to see you are as keen to talking to Yukari as a goldfish is to a shark."

_Reimu_ "...That's so accurate its actually a bit scary, Shinki."

Why thank you! ...I spend a few seconds thinking on that one.

_Tenshi_ "**Sigh**. Just as long as she gets it over with quickly."

_Havoc_ "I cannot promise anything."

* * *

**[Location: Yukari's Improvised and Temporary Home/Tent/Thing]**

_Tenshi_ "Be brief."

_Yukari_ "Go kill yourself."

…

…

**Wow**.

That was the shortest, most accurate and to-the-point summary of the relationship between those two that I ever heard and possibly will hear in my entire life.

...Plus, it was brief indeed... But... Definitely not that what we were supposed to listen to, I think.

_Yukari_ "Shinki. I heard you went with Satori to Muenzuka, recover the Hell Raven from Morrigan?"

...

_Shinki_ "Were you counting on it?"

_Yukari_ "Why, you suggest I knew you would do such a thing?"

Your tone doesn't fool anyone, and you know that, Yukari. You don't need to make that face to me.

_Yukari _"Huhuhu. ...You're right, actually. I thank you and commend you for your initiative. That is a very important trait that I find missing from way too many people nowadays. It's refreshing to see that someone still has the gall to go against something I've said, and come out with satisfactory results."

_Tenshi_ "...Why are you so eager to make sure people go against that what you have previously said? Didn't you say you wanted the mole out of harm's way?"

_Yukari_ "I am not eager for such a thing. I still go through that what I said before: I want Satori unspoiled and **safe**. What makes me glad is that Shinki took her to a dangerous place against my previously-stated command, rescued her pet and brought them back safely. Don't you think that is commendable?"

...Depends. I can see why a few people would get shot in the face for this out there.

Gladly though, I never worked for people like that. Not for too long, anyway.

_Tenshi_ "...Of course. Were you expecting anything else?"

_Yukari_ "Yes, but that is not important anymore. I have no lingering doubts about this. I'll trust you with our problem with Makai without further worries. Do not make me regret turning a blind eye to what you will be doing in there. I need to concentrate fully on Gensokyo for the time being, and... I need your assistance for this, Hinanawi Tenshi."

_Tenshi_ "Oh? How the mighty have fallen! You asking me for help?"

_Yukari_ "I am not **asking** for your help at all, dear. What do you take me for, a beggar?"

_Tenshi_ "A manipulative snake that doesn't know how to keep her forked tongue behind her teeth."

_Yukari_ "My, how quaint. I was hoping you'd say something heavier. Haven't your time on the surface taught you any fancy words at all?"

_Tenshi_ "It most certainly did not teach you anything of worth."

...**Sigh**.

Really. Watching these two talk to each other is like watching a tennis match.

_Shinki_ "Won't you two just get on with it? I don't have all day to spend here, watching you two bounce off of each other."

_Tenshi_ "But-"

_Shinki_ "Butt. Yukari, what do you have her to do?"

...Aah, yes. That counter always works.

_Yukari_ "Erm. Yes. ...I confirmed with Ran and Hijiri Byakuren that Morrigan's undead are spreading through the plains as we speak. He is already going all-out with his so-called 'invasion'. Don't you think it is highly amusing, Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "An all-out attack? I'm surprised he didn't do it yet, actually."

_Yukari_ "And this is exactly why that is both amusing and alarming. Morrigan isn't someone you'd see with bad timing management skills... And as such. I'll have the army be detained by the girls from Myouren, Reimu, Sanae, Marisa and the gardener of Hakugyokurou. I will not allow this taint from spreading through Gensokyo any longer."

...Huh. So you're going to deploy all of the big guns, I see.

Where does Tenshi come into play, though?

_Tenshi_ "...That's all great, but what about me?"

Exactly.

_Yukari_ "...Huhuhu! I had the Kappa develop an interesting piece of hardware that is... Rather hazadous for youkai and humans alike, you see? Thankfully, you are a Celestial, and the weapon isn't going to affect you. It is this object right here, and I want you to charge it in my presence at all times. I'll explain more to you when it is time to put my plan into motion."

**THAT'S. AN. APPLE!**

Fuck it. I don't care anymore. Look at my face and see if I care. I don't care. Why should I care? I don't care.

Who am I to judge what needs to be done to Gensokyo?

I'm not an omnipotent teleporting device that can see through walls.

_Yukari_ "...You look unfazed, Shinki. I thought you would say something about it...? How disappointing!"

_Shinki_ "Shut up. Don't make me say anything, OK?"

_Yukari_ "Oh dear! ...Well, this task is rather easy, I will admit. ...For you, not as much, however. ...Shinki, I do believe Havoc is teaching you a few things about your abilities, yes?"

_Shinki_ "Ah? Yeah, that's right."

_Yukari_ "Have him teach you, then. You will leave to Makai tomorrow, and I need you to come back not later than a day later. Learn what you can, and be ready for anything. I don't want to take any more chances."

...It certainly seems that way.

You're being so direct and to-the-point it's actually kind of scary.

_Yukari_ "Also, I won't be sending you in alone. I'm not sure you can limit the risks by going on your own, but you don't know how Makai is like. So I will send you in with help, and I don't want to hear complaints about it. Do you understand?"

Complain? Me? Because you're sending me with help?

_Shinki_ "No, please! I want to go alone and I want to be vulnerable! Don't send me with help, please! I want to die very, very quickly!"

Did my sarcasm get to you yet?

...Good. I think it did.

_Shinki_ "How much help will you give me?"

_Yukari_ "Garrote Ciobahn and Alice Margatroid will accompany you in your "quest". I already have asked them both to accompany you, and they have proved to be highly agreeable on the subject..."

**Voosh**

…? She just opened a gap right above us...

…?

WHAT THE HELL?

**THUD**

…

_Alice_ "HMMMPH! HM! MMMMHP!"

_Garrote_ "..."

T-They just fell from the gap... And they are...

_Tenshi_ "...They are... Gagged and tied..."

_Yukari_ "Well then! That is all I have to say! Do you have any questions?"

* * *

**Well, then! With that, all preparations are complete for the Epic during the expedition to Makai.**

**Alice's presence in the group was something everyone was seeing from a mile away, wasn't it?**

**After the huge delay and the fear of losing all of my data due to my computer almost dying on me, I'll have to thank all my buddies from the "Let's Danmaku!" forum for their support, and give them all a shout-out! You guys are amazing!**

**If you feel like going there, you are most welcome, readers. There lies a place where excellent authors and writers actively write stuff, and pretty much all of them are better at this than I am. Just remember to keep your sanity at the door... It usually helps, most of the time.**

**Well then! I'll see you all on the next chapter of Touhou Chronicles! Huzzah!**


	46. Chapter 46: Wonderland

_**Author's Comments:**_ HELLO EVERYONE! WOOO-HOOO! It's been a while, hasn't it? Oh man, HOW it has been!

You know... I wish I could apology for the hiatus. I wish I could just say I am sorry, and that it won't happen again. But would that really excuse this atrocious delay? Of course not. It wouldn't.

Now, I know that people will say I shouldn't sweat over it, but I still take my own works rather personally. I started this story. I WILL finish this story. It hurts me that I didn't write this as fast as I could. It does, hardcore. It's a matter of pride, y'know? I feel embarrassed to even be talking about this here.

And you know what? I SHOULDN'T! This is Touhou Chronicles, and you are here to read this story! ...Hopefully! SO, without further ado and no more prancing around like a lunatic...

I am back! And I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

_Alice_ "For crying out loud, that Yukari! Forcing me to do things like this – I won't forgive her! I'll teach her never to gag and tie me ever again! I'll put a dynamite inside one of her boots one of these days! That will teach her a lesson!"

_Garrote_ "**Cough**! ...Well, I understand why she asked for my help, since Morrigan and I arrived in Gensokyo from Makai, but... Did she really have to hit me upside the head with a large blunt object? I think that's going to leave a mark..."

_Shinki_ "All things considered, I'd think scars or marks are the least of your worries."

_Alice_ "What do you mean? Don't you dare say she is on the right, Katsura-san!"

_Shinki_ "I wouldn't dream of doing that. But considering what I've seen so far, I think this is acceptable. You should see what she did to everyone else when they frowned at her plans, saying it was a pain... I think we are actually the lucky ones."

_Alice_ "...**Sigh**.Perhaps we are, I cannot say. ...Your name is Garrote, is that correct? I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves yet. My name is Alice Margatroid, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer."

_Garrote_ "Alice, right? I'm Garrote Ciobahn... And I don't really have any fancy titles I can boast of, so my name will have to do."

_Shinki_ "How about Dracula's Daughter's Sister's Pet Dog? Or maybe just Dogmeat."

_Garrote_ "...I guess I would have found that to be funny if I didn't think it wasn't actually funny."

Oh, but it wasn't supposed to be funny; don't bash your head over it, sir.

Well, then... I guess introductions are done and gone.

_Shinki_ "Garrote, you've been to Makai already, if I remember correctly. Alice, do you know stuff about that place as well?"

_Alice_ "I know a fair amount about it, yes."

Terrific.

_Shinki_ "I'll need you two to actually tell me what to expect in there, because I have no idea. It never hurt to be prepared for the worst."

_Garrote_ "Fair enough. ...Makai is unlike anything you can find in Gensokyo. It is entirely engulfed by a toxic miasma that is physically harmful to you."

_Alice_ "And thanks to this miasma, the landscape is completely covered in plants that can only survive in such conditions. Everything is unearthly and harsh, making it really difficult to survive in. Much of its terrain is a deep red color, but there are also extensive frozen fields and crystalline forests spread throughout the landscape."

Hey! That sounds like what my favorite childhood theme parks were like!

_Shinki_ "This is just sounding better and better. What else?"

_Alice_ "Last time I've been there, there were people living in Makai as well. Most demons living there mostly leave the humans alone, but we cannot be sure if the same will apply to us. I advise we exercise caution when treading through towards Pandæmonium. I really do not want to spend too much time in there, if we can help it."

...Pandæmonium?

_Garrote_ "And what would that be? I'm afraid I have no idea."

_Alice_ "Hrm. It's the name of the ruler's castle. It is a huge glass-like building right at the center of Makai, afloat and hung up to the ground by chains that spread all over the land. It is a... Sight to behold."

Oh yeah. For a second I forgot there is someone we're supposed to meet, there. Shinki is her name, is it?

…

_Shinki_ "Hey, I wonder. What kind of person is Shinki? The goddess of Makai, that is."

_Alice_ "**Who knows.**"

WHOA! What's the death glare for, Alice?

...Uuhh... Change the subject! Now!

_Shinki_ "Garrote, you came from there when you arrived in Gensokyo, right?"

_Garrote_ "Yes I did indeed!"

…

_Garrote_ "..."

...

God damn it!

_Shinki_ "So uh... What do you reckon we should take with us? I'm not going empty-handed to a barren wasteland."

_Garrote_ "Y-Yeah. Well, I guess food would be priority number one. There IS food to be found in Makai, but I'd like not to take any chances."

Well said, mate.

...**Sigh.**

Apparently Alice doesn't want to engage in prose anymore. Or for now, at very least. Whatever. We'll be going off to Makai soon enough, anyway. Hopefully, she'll turn that frown upside-down as we go.

Now let's see... These are my things, stashed in this random corner, right? ...Yeas! OK, at least my precious loot was spared from the earthquake!

Now where's my flute? ...Where is it where is it **there it is!**

_Shinki_ "Huzzah! My flute has been saved from the debris of my abode!"

_Garrote_ "...Your what, now?"

_Shinki_ "My flute. Made it myself, I did. It hasn't seen much action for a little while, though... All this shit that's been happening has been making me dizzy."

Yeah. All this shit. And I mean everything.

...OK, not EVERYTHING.

But enough to make me not able to play some music on my bling, yo!

...

And that really sounded highly inappropriate.

_Garrote_ "So you're bringing it with us? Is there another reason behind it other than your own entertainment?"

_Shinki_ "No. Well, then... Should we pack up the necessary and get ready for this?"

_Alice_ "...You sound awfully cheerful for someone that's about to walk through a barren wasteland, Katsura-san."

_Shinki _"That's really not a huge deal. I already crossed through the desert of Sahara... I doubt this will be nearly as bad as that was."

_Garrote_ "...You crossed over that desert? W-Wait, aren't you a vampire? What the hell were you doing crossing that place?"

_Shinki_ "My sister made me do it. ...And let us leave it at that. OK?"

Thank you. Because remembering such tales will only bring me pain.

The kind of pain I'd rather inflict on others with a huge, spiky stick.

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine Debris]**

…

Heh. Hehehehehe.

Oooh, Reimu. You should take a look at your own face right now!

You look so deliciously angry at me! I feed on your hatred, woman! Give it all to my corrupted soul!

...I mean...

This is horrible. ...Yes.

_Reimu_ "...Somehow, I feel like hitting you as hard as I can with a blunt, giant object, Shinki."

_Shinki_ "Heh! Sorry. My smugface isn't really all that effective to cover for the joy I am feeling as I remember what a douchey thing I did! And I find it hilarious."

Hahahaha! Did you get your sense of humor back yet?

_Reimu_ "This isn't funny, you know!"

Guess not! Hahahaha!

_Shinki_ "I know, I know! Sorry about that, Reimu. I swear I'll repay for this mess... One way or another."

But probably not with money. Because I don't have any.

...For now.

_Yukari_ "Are you done? For as amusing as it is to watch you talk and bounce off of each other, I would like if you got on your way already."

_Alice_ "Getting a bit thorny, are we? Afraid we will not get the job done?"

_Yukari_ "I think you are the one that needs to lay down her thorns, sugar. It's starting to show on your skin."

Ooooh, shit! That was low of you, Yukari! I don't think I've ever seen Alice frown this much!

_Yukari_ "Nevertheless, I expect great things from you three. I chose you for the fact you are dependable enough to carry this out quickly, and flexible enough to deal with the problem if there happens to be one. I won't be able to keep an eye out for you three out when you are in Makai, so once you get in, you are on your own."

_Shinki_ "Do you expect... Shinki to give us any kind of trouble?"

_Yukari_ "It depends on the situation of Makai itself, I'm afraid. We cannot predict how her mood will be, but if the clothes you chose to go with don't speak for themselves as an ambassador, then... I'm sure you'll know what to do next, if you present your cards right."

Yeah, that's right. I chose to go with Eirin's clothes after all. And oddly enough, it was for that reason alone. I already talked to you about this, mate. ...However...

…

Things are being hidden under the whisper of your breath, Yakumo Yukari. Even a retard can tell that.

The thing is, what is it exactly you are trying to tell me? I am sure you are trying to tell me something. ...But I cannot decipher it, for the life of me. Maybe I'm missing something on the sidelines...

Whatever the case, it might be something I'll find out as we go. Because you are not giving me all the info we need, for some reason.

I just wish I knew what that info was...

...Well, then. ...Oh! I better say this now before I lose the chance to!

_Shinki_ "Oh yeah, you seen Tenshi around?"

_Yukari_ "I might have. Is there something you wish to tell her?"

_Ignoring the suspicious tone with the press of a "screw you" button... Done._

_Shinki_ "...Tell her I'll be back unscathed, and with a shiny souvenir."

_Reimu_ "That's... Awfully simple. I thought you wanted to give a greater '**I'll be back**' than just that."

_Shinki_ "There's no need to be overdramatic, Reimu. Because there's no way I won't come back."

...Heh.

That sounded a bit cooler than I imagined it would.

_Yukari_ "...That's the spirit that I am counting on, Shinki. Good luck."

We'll probably need heaps of them, I reckon.

Very well. Onwards, the seven thousand steps to the summit of the Hakurei Mountain!

Or whatever is it that this is called. I mean, it's gotta be on the summit of the mountain, right?

...Right?

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Cave to Makai]**

_Sara_ "...Hhhhmmm... I'm so boooored... ***Yawn* **Talk about an uneventful day..."

The purple-haired, purple-eyed guardsman to the cave of Makai twiddled her thumbs in impatience as she launched looks of unaware to her sides, gazing upon the limited sight of Gensokyo she was blessed with seeing for as long as she was there. Guarding the cave-entrance to Makai was her job, yes! She knew that very well and she was proud to do her job, eating or just beating the stuffing out of trespassers both big and small.

However, this very day was uneventful and peaceful. Maybe it had much to do with the fact Gensokyo got slashed in half – not Sara's problem. Maybe it was the fact an explosion happened at the distance, filling the skies with this eery black smoke? Also, not Sara's problem.

Even the earthquake that hit Gensokyo with the strength of a meteorite wasn't her problem. All she cared about was guarding this cave and the doorway to Makai. Every day, a few youkai would get in her way and attempt to get in... And she would make sure they didn't. And nothing filled her with pride more than knowing she was kicking ass and taking names as the gatekeeper to her mistress' lair.

And it was this very thought that fueled her as she saw a trio of travelers walking down the steps to the entrance of the Demon World.

Sara felt her heart jump in ecstasy as she stood up and patted her clothes with an air of importance, throwing looks of defiance to the travelers as they approached without even trying to notice her presence. She felt her blood going up to her head as she motioned her hand for them to stop, and barked a command to them with a harrowing voice that made children cry and adults hide under their beds...

_Sara_ "Stop right there, invader scum! This is as far as you go! I am Sara the Gatekeeper, and this is the entrance to the Demon World; something prey such as you would know better than to attempt to go in! I will give you a chance to turn your backs and go away now, before I plow through your bodies like the bane of your existences! You are unworthy of going into this sacred place, and therefore unworthy of tasting my blade! Now, BEGONE!"

_**BBBRRAAAAAACKK~!**_

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Cave to Makai]**

_Shinki_ "Say, I just punched someone through the cliff. Should I have done that?"

_Alice_ "No one cares about her. Let's just keep moving."

Muh. Fair enough.

Well, this place certainly does look like the entrance to the Demon World. If it was like the entrance to Hell, but if someone took the piss all over it and made it small and quaint.

I mean it, I've seen more dodgy caves in a 8-bit game. What the heck is this...? Is this for real?

_Alice_ "Are you surprised?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. I thought we'd see an entrance akin to Hell's... But this is just a cave big enough for humans to get through. With a door on the end, do I see that right?"

_Garrote_ "I was surprised as well, considering the entrance on the other side is as large as a building. I still don't know how that works."

Huh. Is that for real...? Why make a doorway that big on one side if this side's entrance is...

…

There's no reason behind it, is there? And I'm just thinking to waste my own time?

That sounds much more like it.

_Garrote_ "Should we go in?"

_Shinki_ "No, we're staying here and we'll stare at the doorway until its paint corrodes off its knickers. Did my sarcasm get to you? Good."

What do you say? Stupid questions get stupid answers.

...But on a COMPLETELY different subject...

_Shinki _"By the way, I noticed you're not really wearing your armor. At all. Is there a reason for that?"

_Garrote_ "Hrm. Usually, if I go full armored, people get the wrong idea if I actually don't plan on attacking anyone. That, and that armor still makes metal noises when I walk, so if we need to be silent this does the job rather well."

Point! You **do** have one! Very well, then. Onwards we go!

Down this creepy little cave with nothing inside it other than moss and the foul smell of... Ammonia. Interesting. PROCEED!

…

The echoing sounds of our footsteps resonate in harmony through the creepy demon's basement tunnel, does it not...? It certainly does make the trek to the door to the end seem longer than it actually is...

Alice "...Katsura-san?"

Shinki "Yes?"

Alice "Prior to us arriving in this place... You mentioned Dracula. Did Remilia tell you one of her lies already?"

Lies? Where did that come from?

_Shinki_ "What do you mean? She didn't tell me anything."

_Alice_ "Then why do you say she is a daughter of Dracula? She claimed to be that to me, once, so I figured she told you the same thing as well."

Oh! ...I see her doubt now.

So she claimed to be a daughter of Dracula? Hahahaha! Well, talk about singing your own praises!

_Shinki_ "Oh, no! I guess she didn't really explain to you all, then? Figures; saying that you are a son or a daughter of Dracula is an inside joke among the vampires."

_Alice_ "A joke? How so?"

Yeah, that's what I thought. Oh, Remilia you.

_Shinki_ "Do you really want me to tell you? It's a rather weird tale."

_Alice_ "I would not have asked if I did not wish to hear of it."

I figured as much. Oh, well.

_Shinki_ "Hm. How do I start, then? ...Dracula himself, right? Back at the time when Dracula walked the earth, he was known as Vlad III. A prince of his own kingdom back in Wallachia, Dracula was a ruler with a thirst for justice that bordered insanity. A Prince, as people would call him, he would answer to both petty crimes and brutal ones the same way - killing the perpetrator without prejudice. All crimes were not passive of punishment before his eyes, and that eventually led him and his people to wage war against – guess who – his own brother! As a method to strike fear into his enemies and to demonstrate his ruthlessness, he left the battlefields littered with the impaled corpses of his enemies, as far as the eye could see sometimes. Hence, the title he received as Vlad the Impaler came to effect and light, and that was the start of his tale of darkness."

_Alice_ "...That sounds like something out of a legend book, told to scare small children."

_Shinki_ "Isn't it? The difference is that he actually existed, and you know what's the fun part? He was no more than a human."

_Alice_ "Human? What? That's not..."

_Shinki_ "Oh, yes. He was very human, Vlad III. He died when he was 45, but not before he got to be called a monster by those that shared his own kin! A human, this ruthless and this capable at causing fear on others made humans themselves call him a Vampire, a non-human beast, ruler of all darkness! "_A mere human, a Vampire_". The kinsmen were laughing their asses off when such a thing happened, and then, it became a joke amongst them. Calling oneself a son or daughter of Dracula means you are giving yourself the grandeur not commonly seen in your race. It means you are puffy and awesome, evil and/or edgy; and that you're above the standard of your race or species! In the: _Hey__, look at me! I am a relative of Dracula, I am awesome!_"

_Alice_ "Interesting. So you claim Remilia is above the standard of her species?"

_Shinki_ "Not quite, but I claim she is puffy! Can you deny this?"

_Alice_ "..."

_Shinki_ "Hahahahaha! And that's exactly what I thought!"

_Garrote_ "Oh, this is interesting. I bet Remilia would be more than willing to listen to such a fantastic tale."

I bet you that she is, considering she already calls herself puffy, even without my help.

But hey, guess what? We're at the end of the tunnel, lady and gentleman! Lo and behold, the frontier between Gensokyo and Makai!

...This place doesn't even smell all that different. Are we really in the right place?

_Alice_ "This is it. Are you ready to go inside?"

So this really IS IT. OK, fair enough.

_Shinki_ "I'm ready. Not being ready means wasting more time, right."

_Garrote_ "Right. But even so, I have a bad feeling about this..."

Thank you, Han Solo. I think I can see why you said that right before our eyes.

**Sigh**

As I place my right hand over it, I can feel that the door is really cold. The distinctive feel of metal rasping on my skin gives away the lack of anything natural that this place has to offer. ...This place is sealed in a way not to give its presence away. It's totally different from the entrance to Hell.

Hell wards away people for them not to feel like going in.

This place feels like it doesn't even exist. ...This is actually pretty damn clever. To find this place alone must be an overwhelming task.

So, whoever is behind this door, or whatever kingdom is it that's behind this portal, wishes to stay hidden and inside its own frontier, huh?

_**Challenge accepted.**_

And with a single push... I open this stupid door!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Near the Great Hakurei Border]**

_Yukari_ "...They left. It's all coming full circle now."

Yakumo Yukari announced with a puff of her voice as she turned her head around and landed her eyes on the Eldest Daughter of the Hinanawi, who was clutching the Apple of Destruction on her hand with intensity as she poured every single thread of temperament she could gather from her surroundings. This act made the object glow with great intensity, coloring the whole area in a very specific bright carmine hue, and thus generating wind that made the hair and clothes of the Celestial flutter in response. She gazed deeply upon the object as she responded to Yukari's claim with a hum of acknowledgment, her attention firmly grasped on her surroundings in an unnatural manner.

_Yukari_ "You seem awfully comfortable with this. I expected to meet with some drama, if I dare say such a thing."

_Tenshi_ "There is no need for that. He is just doing that what needs to be done, and the same goes for me. Even if it makes my stomach churn."

_Yukari_ "Just that? That's disappointing, I was expecting something more dramatic..."

The elder Youkai's slash was partially ignored by the Celestial, who blinked in irritation and simply kept her attention on the Apple, her clutch on it increasing slightly due to irritation.

The whole area was devoid of any sort of wildlife and human presence. A clearing paved with a few blocks of stone and trees in the nearby vicinity scattered at random was everything that was painted by the aura emanated by the Apple that seemed to make everyone leave the whole place with the strength of its glow; no Youkai could feel anything other than sick and debilitated by this artifact's presence. To be powered by Celestial energy meant that it was a natural bane of existence of all things non-human, and even though humans were not affected, the elder youkais believed it not to be safe for them to be nearby and so, everyone but Tenshi, Yukari and Havoc were present. Only they were necessary in this place anyway, and no one else would dare come near it. Tenshi's immunity and Yukari's age and power prevented them from being affected by the object... And Havoc could bend reality to his will. He was unaffected.

His crimson hair fluttered sensibly with the wind as he glanced his eyes upon the scene before him, and he could not think of much to add to this. It was Yukari's plan, and he saw that it reached the phase that it was now on, and he was pleased with the result. However, he could not find anything else in all this, and that bothered him beyond what he believed it would. ...It was not terribly upsetting, but it made him scowl. He was confused and conflicted. His mind raged upon a single shred of wonder as he struggled within himself to think through this shred, but all of his thoughts were terminated as soon as he started them. His internal distress pounded on his mind like a jackhammer, and he felt his thoughts waver to his eyes, unimpressed...

And Yukari sensed it.

_Yukari_ "Are you worried about what will happen next, Havoc?"

_Havoc_ "...Hardly. I merely believe that such derelict behavior will serve exclusively as a means to keep our enemy from escaping. I do know what we will be partaking on as it follows; however... I do not know what is it we will see, at the same time I do."

_Yukari_ "You mean you are not impressed, then? This isn't what you imagined at all, when it came down to my so-called master plan?"

_Havoc_ "Once again, hardly. ...This plan is sensible and intelligent. What I am skeptical about, however... After this is done, what is it that will develop? What is it we will see?"

_Is it worth it to gaze upon the final result...?_

Yukari launched a straight glance at Havoc, who responded in kind. His arms crossed inside his sleeves, his eyes were filled with the storm of doubt and wonder. He had no idea if staying would be valuable to him... And being one as they were, Yukari felt that.

_Yukari_ "Now that won't do, will it? We can't think of things like that, can we?"

_Havoc_ "...How so?"

_Yukari_ "How so? Have you truly asked me this? ...Havoc, why have we resurrected? Wasn't it to make sure my dream would come true?"

_I want to see your world come to life._

That was the meaning behind that what he said to her, back at the White Room.

He followed her back to the land of the living to see her world and how it kept her alive. How it made someone fulfilled feel the need to stay alive.

_Yukari_ "You feel like you have no clue on what you will do when this is all over with?"

He did not answer, for he did not feel the need to. Yukari was the one doing the talking... He wouldn't have it any other way.

_Yukari_ "If that is the case, then stay here. If you want to see more, then I will show it to you. If you want to witness life again... Then I shall provide. All of Gensokyo will do it, to all of its strength. That I can guarantee you."

_Havoc_ "...I wonder how you can claim such a thing while sounding so incredibly convincing of such."

_Yukari_ "Didn't I tell you already? Gensokyo is a land for everyone, and I'll see to it that it stays like this. Forever."

Her golden eyes shone so powerful the red hue of the scene seemed like it completely lost its gradient. Havoc's flaming eyes closed themselves to his own mind as he displayed a very satisfied smile, all of his wonders disappearing as if they were nothing more than just trivialities. What was it that he was thinking about that made him worry so much about his life for now on?

...Yes. He had settled himself in an astonishing place. Giving that up for no reason would be a terrible waste.

_Havoc_ "That sounds... Awfully ideal."

And the area shone brightly once again as the strength of the wind intensified even more, as the harmonic hum of the object in the Celestial's hand echoed through the whole clearing like the sparkling dust that came from a fairy tale, shimmering the whole location with its ruby-like glow in a kaleidoscopic phantasmagoria.

_Tenshi_ "Well, I think this is as far as it goes...? Excuse me, but shouldn't you be doing something now, Yukari?"

_Yukari_ "Oh, would you be a dear and hold it for a little bit longer, please? I don't think it's got enough wham to it yet."

_Tenshi_ "I'll shove this thing down your throat if you don't start doing something, Yukari! This thing is startling me!"

_Havoc_ "Now that would be a problem, wouldn't it? We don't want you spooked by the might of science, do we?"

_Tenshi_ "And you be quiet! You are not doing anything yourself!"

_Havoc_ "Your accusations wound me, oh princess. However, just because you have not seen it, it does not mean I did not do it."

_Yukari_ "Yes, quite! Now keep going, my dear. We have a long day ahead of us~!"

_Tenshi_ "URGH! Fine! I'll show you the might of a Celestial, then! Witness it, you hag! And drown in my glory as you do it!"

And as the Celestial focused her strength back at the strange object on her hands... The wind flowed through her hair, kicking up the pace on the glow and the strength of the humming noises, making the elder youkai smile in approval, her golden hair flowing behind her like a banner made of sunlight...

_Yukari_ "This is beautiful, isn't it?"

_Havoc_ "Yes. ...Yes, it is."

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Makai]**

…

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

My eyes just cannot comprehend that is it that I am seeing right now.

...Not quite, but... I can see it just fine. But to register this in my mind is an entirely different thing. ...I think I'm going to need a few seconds for this.

Behind us there is a door. It's not a door the same scale as the previous one was. Oh, no it isn't. This door is colossal – it's bigger than the damn Scarlet Devil Mansion. How does this even work, god damn it? The door I opened just there was miniscule compared to this! I don't even know...

We're not inside a mountain, I can tell myself that for a fact. This is a landscape. This isn't a dome – this is a world. I can see the sky, for as dark and devoid of life as it is, that's still the fucking sky. And it looks bad – but it's still the damn sky! It's darker than tar, and it gives me the eery feeling that it is just about to collapse on top of us all. It's... Like a black hole? I guess that's a fitting expression, since there are no lights coming from it at all; and it spreads the sensation of oppression all over my shoulders as if I am being watched by a huge, hulking beast. Needless to say, I don't like this feeling.

But that's not all that strikes me as astonishing about this place. What about the ground? I can spot grass. And it's red.

Yes, red grass! This doesn't sound ominous at all, does it? Considering how thick and disgusting the stench of this place is, the flora probably needed to adapt to its terrible conditions... And this is the result? I find that hard to believe, but I've seen more odd things in my time already. I can tell just by the smell, this is not nearly as what regular grass is as acid is water for normal humans. Not at all.

Now, I'll have to say it now before I start to bitch about something else; this place is fucking cold. It's not winter cold – which is ironic because I see a few lumps of snow on the ground – grayish snow mind you – which probably proves that it rains in this place... And it makes me wonder! Why I'm not freezing to my death? ...I don't understand the rules of this place already, but something tells me I'll learn as I go.

We are in a vast plain in a HUGE mountain range, right now. The sight of the red-and-white below extends as far as my eye can see, all the way to the horizon, making me feel slightly claustrophobic in such an open area, sending chills down my spine as I try to think as carefully as I can. Which is proving to be incredibly difficult.

Wow. This place has done the impossible already.

Makai looks unique. It has a beauty to it I cannot describe, something akin to a melancholic atmosphere to it that I cannot help but think of anything else but **fitting**. And hey, this sight before me has at least done me a favor and slapped me across the face with the three main colors that spot the landscape like it's telling me_ this is what Makai is all about:_

Red, White and Black.

Everything is red, white and black, and I know for a fact it's not all thanks to the environment. I can catch a few glimpses of brown and even green sometimes through the corner of my eye, and these moments stick out like a sore thumb. Which proves that other stuff does happen in here... I'm just nowhere near to thinking what they are yet. Maybe I never will.

And to add the frosting all over the cake before us... Is the Miasma I was told about.

Oh yeah. I can feel it in my skin. It's annoying, but it doesn't do much other than tell me it's there. Maybe this thing is really punishing for weaker people, or for people with no real magical resistance...?

I guess I should be thankful for my natural resistance, then.

...Wow. Being told about what this place looks like and actually experiencing it first-hand are extremely opposite feelings. No words can fully describe the magnitude of this place. I feel like I'm in a really intense Virtual Boy game, if someone sprinkled white all over the screen and bashed it against my eyes.

Except it doesn't hurt nearly as much as that sounds like.

_Alice_ "Welcome to Wonderland. Are you enjoying yourself yet?"

_Shinki_ "Don't steal my quip! ...But to answer that... I don't know. I think it's beautiful, in its own red, black and white way."

_Garrote_ "...Well, then. I do believe we're supposed to find our way to the castle of the ruler? We'd have to leave this mountain range, first."

Indeed. We're rather high up here, aren't we...?

...Yep.

A single look down revealed a rather long and huge cliff right in front of us... And I can actually drop from this height, no problem.

I mean, I've already partaken in free-falling from Bhava-Agra all the way to some rocks off of Youkai Mountain's backside... The idea of tossing myself down this thing doesn't sound outlandish at all.

_Garrote_ "I don't think I can make this jump..."

_Alice_ "And that's why you two should learn how to fly! ...Oh. Forgive me, you cannot do so, can you, Katsura-san? Your innate ability prevents you from that, if I'm not mistaken?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I can't. I can still jump down, if it means getting to our destination faster, though. It's not really an issue."

...And one quick glance at Alice means that this is exactly what we're going to do.

Very well... This is starting to look like fun already!

_Garrote_ "So we're jumping down. ...I don't think I..."

_Alice_ "I heard the first time you said it! **Sigh**."

And with a swift wave of her right hand, Alice summoned about six dolls... Picking Garrote up by the arms? Wow! These dolls have more horsepower than I thought they could have!

_Garrote_ "Whoa! Hey, I don't feel very safe! This doesn't look safe!"

_Alice_ "Don't worry your head over it. If you fall, I'm pretty sure the jagged rocks below will cushion the impact rather well."

_Garrote_ "H-HEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

**Jump**

And down they go! Just like that!

_Garrote_ "ALICEEEEE!"

…Yep! She totally did it... Alice's patience has been thin lately, hasn't it? Hahahaha!

Oh, man... They look tiny now! I guess it's time for me to jump down, isn't it?

Well. I know one thing for certain. ...I'm getting down there first.

Jumping down! Strength enhancements to the joints, and what do I add on everything else? Pure shield power! Let's do this, mate!

**Jump**

_Shinki_ "BOOOOYYAAAAAAH!"

BE NOISY! BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY I CAN MAKE THIS FALL BE SILENT!

HUZZAAAH! I'm skydiving again! Feeling the breeze through my hair as I go, the sensation of the air colliding against my skin with force as I keep going down faster and faster?

...Last time I did something like this was on the outside world! ...The one in Gensokyo doesn't count – Tenshi was there with me and I was with her trapped on my Soul Echo. I was a ballistic missile then! I wasn't just free-falling!

And I almost forgot how fun this can actually be! It's like I'm flying! With style! And I reached those two already! Talk about a short-lived experience...

**Voosh**

_Shinki_ "Hey Alice! Garrote!"

_Alice_ "Yeah?"

_Shinki_ "See you guys at the bottom!"

**Voosh**

Well, then! The ground's close enough, I reckon! Time to get ready, countdown style.

Three... Focus all my power and prepare for using it all at once. Can't make a bad mistake now!

Two... OK, maybe not ALL of it at once. But prepare it all the same! It's coming, Shinki! Get your act together!

One...! Brace for impact!

_Shinki_ "HRGH!"

_**~!**_

_**BAAAAAAM**_

…

…

Safe-landed with grace, style and lots of noise! Glorious noise!

I'd give myself a pat on the back, but then I would only remind myself that I used to do that. So I'll just nod silently and stay where I am. Because I'm pretty sure I spotted someone down around here when I was falling... And I don't want to be the first one to be seen by denizens of Makai.

Call it a cautious approach. I can't have enough of that when dealing with people I don't know.

…

**Rustle**

_Alice_ "There. We arrived. You can stop shaking now."

_Garrote_ "You shouldn't... Do things like that! ...I can't survive if I fall this high! I'm not him!"

_Alice_ "Sadly. Katsura-san, are you OK? That was a nasty fall."

_Shinki_ "I know, but I'm fine. Gravity is not my greatest ally, but this kind of fall is simpler than it looks... Don't matter, does it? Heads up Alice, there's someone around here."

...Though you don't really seem to care. Do you? Garrote kind of does, especially after I warned him. Now that they landed, he decided to keep himself... Hidden. Behind Alice.

Well, she doesn't look like she cares, so I guess that's safe.

_Garrote_ "...Where? I didn't see anything."

_Alice_ "You were too busy bitching and moaning. I saw her too... And she isn't really a threat, honestly speaking. She's called Louise, though she usually stays farther away... Maybe she decided to get closer to the gates today...?"

...Louise, she says. Usually farther off, she says.

So I say we just go the other way while she looks around wondering what the flying fuck that huge noise was. Sounds reasonable.

_Shinki_ "Then we don't have anything to talk to her about. Let's get away from here, all stealthy-like? I think there's a path down these beaten rocks behind us."

_Alice_ "...Stealth? Why?"

_Shinki_ "Because I think that hiding is cool, OK? Come on, follow me."

And I know exactly what I'm doing. Unlike what most people think of me, I actually pay attention to what's going on around me.

Too bad that doesn't stretch all the way to me not getting lost as easily, though...

Steadily and silently, now. ...Just like this.

…

**Rustle**

...

**Rustle**

...Well.

That was easy. Much easier than I thought it would be.

That reminds me! I'm actually working with competent people this time! ...Wow! Talk about lifting a huge weight off my stomach, mate!

_Garrote_ "Did we get away? Huh. ...Would you look at that. I'm surprised."

Hey, me too! Isn't it exciting?

_Alice_ "Surprised? At what?"

_Garrote_ "That we managed to get past her without her noticing. Granted, we didn't really make a lot of noise, but..."

_Shinki_ "Welcome to the wonderful world of stealth, ladies. People aren't as prone to their surroundings as they hope they were. To get past without them realizing is much easier than it looks like... But it gets much harder when you get to explore it further. If you practice it a lot, you'll understand what I mean."

_Garrote_ "...Interesting, but I don't think I'll be able to explore it as extensively as you might have, considering..."

Considering your new boss?

If Flandre is your new boss, mate, I'm pretty sure you'll get used to hiding really, really soon.

Or maybe I'm letting past trauma speak for me. I wouldn't know.

_Garrote_ "...Well. Now we're out of that person's way... Where to, now? Let's stay on track: What's the name of our objective again?"

_Alice_ " Pandæmonium. That's the name of the crystal castle at the very center of Makai. It's going to take us a bit of time to reach it if we're going to try and avoid confrontation, though. It's your call, Katsura-san."

...Wait, what? Why me?

_Shinki_ "...Why do I decide? I thought you were the one that knew where we were going."

The joke's on you, now! ...But... Yeah, that glare tells me everything. I'm not really going to push it. Seriously.

_Shinki_ "OK then. So, either we avoid confrontation but reach our goal slower, or go ahead guns blazing and get there faster. Is that it?"

_Alice_ "**Nod**"

Right.

_Shinki_ "Very well, then. We advance as quickly as we can without getting into trouble! How does that sound?"

_Garrote_ "...Like you didn't really pay attention to the options we had?"

_Shinki_ "It's called taking a third one, mate. Always considering two options will make your life pretty damn boring and stupid."

…

Wait.

_Shinki_ "Unless! Unless there's a reason why confrontation makes us reach the Pandæmonium faster...? Alice?"

_Alice_ "Hm. See that snowy hill range, right at the distance, if we go straight north from here? That is the shortest way to the castle, but that's where the greatest troublemakers in Makai live. If we go there, we're guaranteed to meet with easily excitable demons and stray lesser beasts that would like to attack us on sight. If we go around it, however, we'll go through the fields, where they are more affable thanks to the humans that reside on the nearby villages."

OK, branching paths. That's fantastic. And here I thought all we had to do was not raise the alarm at all.

**Sigh**. Well, that's an absolute rotter, _I say._

_Garrote_ "Isn't that quite dubious? I don't really see the castle at all! Considering what you said what it looked like, I never really saw it when **we** crossed Makai. Morrigan and I, that is."

_Alice_ "Exactly, and that means its design works. You can't see it unless you're really close. The Castle is made of crystals, so it eludes the eye by the refraction of light on the snow below. It's a cover."

…

That's smart.

Live in a world full of demons? Just hide your castle with light!

That's pretty damn smart, I'm serious. Whoever had that idea knows what they are doing, but it doesn't make our job any less easy. ...In a way. We have our path set before us. So we'll take a route.

And by a route, I mean the shortest one. Because I'm a big red-and-blue bastard and that's how I roll.

_Shinki_ "Through the hills we go, then."

And don't you make that face as if you weren't expecting that.

_Alice_ "What? Are... Are you quite sure? I mean..."

_Shinki_ "Yeah, I'm sure. I know I said that staying out of harm's way is my way of doing things, and that's not about to change. However..."

_Garrote_ "If we stay out of harm's way going through the hills, that would speed up out travel time considerably... Is that what you're getting at?"

_Shinki_ "Exactly indeed quite so, yes!"

Even though that is doomed to trouble. I say. You caught on quite quickly, you did!

_Alice_ "Well, I don't see how that could go wrong in any way, shape or form!"

Oh, your sarcasm hurt me so, Alice! Please allow me to retort!

_Shinki_ "I know, right? Doesn't that make you happy? Me neither."

And there we have it. You're frowning beautifully at me as if you want my eyes to explode.

Objective accomplished!

_Shinki_ "All right, then! Let's get a move on, shall we? We don't have all day to waste here."

_Garrote_ "Fair enough, though I'll have to say you sound... eager to do this as quickly as possible. I do know you don't like to be here, but..."

_Shinki_ "I know. The faster we get this over with, the faster I can go back to Gensokyo. It pisses me off that instead of fighting for its safety, I'm out here trying to persuade my doppelganger into giving me a youkai-leashing artifact. This, my friends, totally sucks."

_Alice_ "Then why did you agree to it?"

_Shinki_ "Did YOU agree to coming here?"

_Alice_ "Point taken. I'll stay quiet, then."

Indeed.

Let's just keep walking, please. That hill doesn't look like it's getting anywhere closer to us on its own, so sadly, we are the ones that have to walk towards it.

…

…

And I'm not anywhere close to enjoying this yet.

This place has the Gensokyo syndrome... It was clearly designed for people that can fly. If you don't, you're stuck to walking huge distances over cliffs populated with aggressive mobs and insano fairies that desperately want to see the color of your blood. I can just see that happening. I can so see it.

...There's something poking my mind in the back. And it's irritating. It's that nagging feeling that you're forgetting something vital, but I still don't know what it is.

**Sigh.**

...

The trek through the red and white fields of Makai continues as we press on through its massive landscape – so wide and vast as it is – stretching as far as my eyes can possibly see. Its oppressive and yet beautiful scenery is all that I can see as my feet sink into the shallow snow and rustles the red-stained grass.

I cannot smell anything else other than the rasp scent of this miasma that floats in the air like it's a possessed ghost, but for some reason it doesn't bother me aside from mildly annoyances, and I cannot see anyone else apart from us... But I'm sure that this is bound to change sooner or later.

For despite us being on our own, I can feel we're under constant watch from someone.

_Shinki_ "...Hm. This is unsettling."

I don't like this feeling, it makes me feel like a dumbass. But not because I have been noticed, but because the one that noticed us does not make him or herself clear to me. It's not a demon from somewhere anywhere nearby, this "someone" isn't close enough to us. At all.

...Like the feeling of someone keeping their weapon against your shoulder from a thousand miles away... Like you know there's a sniper somewhere, but you don't know where he is.

This is eery. I don't like it. I don't like it one little bit.

_Alice_ "Unsettling? What is?"

_Shinki_ "Ah?"

Urgh, I guess I talked to myself back there?

I shouldn't spout my bullshit at them because it's totally unjustified. At any rate, I just found something to talk unsettling about, so I'll do just that.

_Shinki_ "Those ruins back there, see? They look... Evil, for lack of a proper word for it?"

_Alice_ "Ruins? ...Ah, you... You are talking about the ruins of Vina, I guess. You can see them from here, Katsura-san?"

I nod in confirmation. Apparently they can't see as far as I can in here either.

_Alice_ "Those ruins were... One of the first cities of Makai when Shinki created this world. I don't know much about it other than the fact it's been destroyed, and a few demons lurk around it, probably attracted to its inherent darkness. There might be a semblance to magic in it, but I wouldn't take it too seriously."

_Shinki_ "Sounds like the kind of place we'd do better to keep this distance from."

_Garrote_ "Too bad I can't really see it, though. It's made me a little curious, if I dare say so."

You dare say indeed, for you already did it.

…

But even though I actually chose to talk about that place just to find something to talk about... I'll have to say, that place looks... No. It doesn't "look". It "feels" familiar. It **smells** familiar.

That place's very sight in the horizon is enough for me to feel nostalgic about something I don't even know what of. It is so familiar it actually gets to hurt me.

I don't get it.

What the hell is this feeling that is ripping through my chest...? That's torturing me like a hot blade through my skin? ...Is this what you wanted to tell me before, Yukari?

Is there something amiss that I'm too blind to see, and are you counting on this for that what we have to do...? Are you toying with me, damn it...? What exactly are you **making** me find out...?

This pisses me off. This really pisses me off. I hate being made a fool of when my answer is right in front of my face! This isn't funny!

But what pisses me off the most is that I don't even know what is it that I'm supposed to know, even though I'm SURE I do know what that is! I can't fucking stand this! It's like I'm punching myself, and saying that it's a bad thing to do that! BUT DO IT ANYWAY! HERP DERP!

God damn it! Why did I have to ask about that?

_Garrote_ "Ah! Hey! Shinki, open your eyes!"

_Alice_ "Ah! K-Katsura-san! Dodge!"

**Kiiiiiih**

...Yeah, I know, damn it! There's a fireball right in my face! I get it!

**BOOOOOM~!**

...See? I blocked it anyway!

The act of using my shields is fast enough I can do it faster than I can think. I wasn't exaggerating when I said that to Havoc, and I'm not exaggerating when I say it to myself.

Besides... That wasn't a powerful fireball. I received a powerful fireball in the face, once. And this was not one.

This is just fuel to piss me off even more. And the one that did it is right there, above us. Showing herself, completely negating the effects of a sneak attack.

You dumbass.

_Blonde Gir_l "Hhn! You took the fireball right in the face, mister! I'm surprised to see you're still standing from that one!"

_Shinki_ "Hey, look. It's cannon fodder. They actually taught you how to talk, how cute."

Is she cosplaying as Marisa or something? A black witch with blonde hair... Yeah, that's not going to get old anytime soon, is it?

_Blue-Haired Girl_ "Yuki, you idiot! Attacking like that and then showing yourself to the enemy, you're really a moron aren't you!"

W-WHAT? And you just did the same thing! Nay, you did not even attack! Thus, you've immediately stated without saying anything regarding your own behavior that you are in the same mental wavelength as your retarded friend, if not even worse!

TL;DR – **YOU SUCK!**

_Yuki_ "Hm. Fine, I'm sorry about that! But who cares, these people are trespassing on Makai! Do you really think we should just let them come and go as they please? This is not your personal playground! This is serious business! This is-"

_Shinki_ "_Magnum Revolver!_"

**BANG**

**POW**

_Yuki_ "MPFUH!"

...Yeah. Shut up.

_Shinki_ "Sorry, what? I can't hear you over the sound of that headshot!"

_Yuki_ "OW! That was uncalled for! You don't do sneak attacks on people, that's cheating!"

Oh, you mad? I mad, bro! So we mad! So fuck you!

_Shinki_ "Screw you! You picked me right when I'm in the middle of an anger crisis and you expect me to play fair when you don't? Alice, is it OK if I dismember this little shit?"

_Alice_ "Wait. ...I remember you two. Yuki and Mai, is that correct? How did you two find us? We have been especially careful as to not attract unnecessary attention to ourselves."

…

_Mai_ "And why should we tell you?"

_Yuki_ "Yeah! That tip off we received from the blonde lady totally didn't give away your position to us, no it didn't! I used my sixth sense instead! Because I have it! And it damn works!"

…

I want to kill this little shit so bad it's actually making me hurt myself...

But she DID say something interesting... A blonde girl tipping us off...? Could that be that woman we found as we came into Makai?

…

If that's so, maybe she is the reason why I feel like I'm being watched.

Well, that just makes me feel so much better. I was followed by someone I thought I made a fool of.

**SNAP**

_Yuki_ "What does it matter anyway? You're gonna get served for trespassing on our lands and stuff! Prepare yourselves!"

Yeah, I'm done talking as well. But there's something you don't know, you little shit.

I've been concentrating an Azure Nuke on my left hand. And I'm gonna throw it. ...And you know where? At your friend's stupid face.

**VOOSH**

_Mai_ "...Yuki, you... Wait, wha-"

**BOOOOOOOOM**

…

...Hah! Hahaha! BOOM! In your face!

Yeah! That was satisfying as hell!

_Yuki_ "M... MAI! Oh, shit! MAI! Are you OK? Mai? MAI!"

_Garrote_ "Oh, that must have hurt!"

I would be seriously disappointed if it didn't!

But there she goes, ragdolling out the cloud of smoke the Nuke produced after exploding on her face.

It's such classic poetry, isn't it?

_Yuki_ "W-Why, you! How dare you do that to Mai! You're going to pay for this!"

_Shinki_ "You'd do well to remember, you little shit... That reality is a harsh place where weaklings eat flaming plasma death. Especially if they happen to piss off the wrong crowd, do you understand me?"

_Alice_ "...Katsura-san, calm down."

Urgh!

...Well, fuck.

_Shinki_ "..."

_Alice_ "I don't know what is it that annoyed you, but to lose your patience for no adequately explained reason is ridiculous. Focus on what's important, everything else doesn't matter. OK?"

…

**Sigh**

And it takes Alice to make me remember what the fuck's going on.

_Shinki_ "Sorry. I lost my cool for a second, but..."

_Yuki_ "STOP IGNORING ME! I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to Mai!"

Yeah. That's my point right now.

_Shinki_ "Look at her. Has my point been made yet?"

_Alice_ "Then let us trample her and move on, shall we?"

Us? Oh, no. Not us!

_Shinki_ "Shotgun!"

**Dash**

_Shinki _"I insist to beat this little shit! I so totally insist!"

_Yuki_ "MY NAME IS YUKI! YOU ASS!"

She says just as she start to throw a rain of fire bullets at me...

Really? ...I mean, really now?

I know this will sound... You know what, screw this. Cirno has better shots than you have. Holy shit, you should feel ashamed of yourself.

I immediately jump and focus my power on my feet, kicking the bullets she's been throwing at me, sending me towards another bullet! And another. And another!

**Dash**

...Welp, that's easy. You're really bad at this. And she doesn't get the hint to stop!

Surfing on your bullets, getting close to your face! Oh hi, I'm at melee range now.

_Yuki_ "W-WHAT? H-HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

_Alice_ "Katsura-san, don't knock her unconscious! I want to ask her a question!"

_Shinki_ "Tch! Way to spoil my fun, Alice!"

**GRAB**

_Yuki_ "W-Whoa! What are you doing, you crazy jerk?"

At least I'll be able to do something like this:

_Shinki_ "PILEDRIVER!"

_Yuki_ "W-WHOA! LET ME GO! LET ME G-"

**BAAAANG**

…~!

Oooh, I felt that cracking. I made her land on her face successfully!

Well, that kicked up enough dust, didn't it? ...Is she alive? ...Yes she is.

Well, I better get her face off from the ground, then.

**Crack**

_Shinki_ "Hey, little shit! You all right?"

_Yuki_ "My name... Is... Yuki...! You jerk...!"

…! Whoa! Defending myself now!

**BANG**

Tch! She still had gas on her, that was impressive.

OK, that was a nice move. It didn't work, but she escaped by launching another fire bomb, right at my torso, pushing me back with the explosion and escaping as she does it – I'll give her that, this was actually rather good.

_Yuki_ "**Gasp**! **Wheeze**! Y-You brute... Do you think I'm going to... Let you capture me that easily?"

_Shinki_ "Not me, no. I'll leave that to him."

_Yuki_ "Him? What are you-"

Yeah. And now you realize you should be flying instead of standing there, don't you?

As soon as she escaped me, Garrote was close to where she is now. And he is by her side, holding a sword over her shoulder. Just like that. Took her a while to realize it.

_Yuki_ "...D... Damn it...!"

Isn't it tragic?

_Garrote_ "Listen here, please calm down. The lady said she has something to ask you. So be nice and tell her what she wants to know, OK? And then we'll be on our way, and we'll let you go."

Aren't you nice! At least she seems to be more docile, now.

_Garrote_ "Trust us, we don't want to... Well, I can't speak for him, but I don't want to hold you like this. Just let the lady ask you her question, and that's it. Deal?"

_Yuki_ "...Lady. You mean, her?"

...No. He means my fucking uncle.

_Yuki_ "Wait. ...I recognize you-"

_Alice_ "-That doesn't matter. I want to know who was it that tipped us off."

…?

_Yuki_ "What? ...Oh! OH! Yes! I know who you are! I remember now!"

...Wait. What?

_Alice_ "Just answer my question! Who tipped us off, Yuki?"

_Yuki_ "Hahahaha~! Oh, but you know who that was, I'm certain you do! Why are you playing dumb? No, more to the point, why are you even here? I am sure you didn't want to be here anymore!"

Wait, what?

_Shinki_ "Ah? What are you talking about, you little-"

_Alice_ "That's not important! Katsura-san, let me do the talking!"

!

What the hell? What's going on, Alice?

_Garrote_ "...What's going on here? What are you talking about?"

_Yuki_ "Eh? S-She didn't tell any of you? Well, I don't blame you for that, really, but... Come on! She's Alice, isn't she? Alice-chan? Shinki-sama will be so happy to know that you are back, Alice-chan! Just wait until Yumeko-san tells Shinki-sama that Shinki-sama's daughter is back~!"

…

…

**Crack**

W...

W-WHAT?

DAUGHTER?

_Shinki_ "WAIT, WHAT? DAUGHTER, WHAT? WHAT? DAUGHTER? WHAT?"

_Alice_ "...!"

_Garrote_ "D... Daughter...? A-Alice, is..."

I... I don't...

…

_Alice_ "Tch! Yuki! So it was Yumeko, wasn't it?"

_Yuki_ "Of course! If it was you, of course Yumeko-san would know! Now it's explained how she knew you would come this way, as quickly as you did... I wondered why she knew it so well, but... Hahaha! It's... It's been so long, hasn't it? Why have you come back, Alice-chan? Have you come to make amends with your mo-"

_Alice_ "SHUT UP, YUKI!"

…! Whoa!

_Yuki_ "...Ah...!"

_Alice_ "...You answered my question. Now go."

...

_Garrote_ "J... Just like this? But-"

_Alice_ "Yes. She's not useful to us anymore. Go, Yuki. Go help your friend. You're free to."

_Yuki_ "Ah! Y-Yes! ...You! You brute, don't you think I've forgotten what you did! Remember my words!"

…

And she left...

I don't remember ever seeing Alice this altered before. It's actually kind of jarring to listen to someone with a voice as calm and clear as hers to just flat-out yell like this.

**...Sigh**.

Well, then. This puts us in a very stupid situation, doesn't it? Oh, dear.

_Shinki_ "Alice."

_Alice_ "Don't ask it!"

Oh, you're gonna give me that? Screw you!

_Shinki_ "Shut up, Alice! For what that little shit has told us, you're the daughter of the Goddess Shinki!. ...All I want is for you to confirm it! Is that so hard to do?"

Apparently, it is! Considering how much in denial she is!

Oh, Alice...

_Shinki_ "Why didn't you tell us...?"

_Alice_ "...I was too ashamed to."

_...Ashamed?_

_Garrote_ "I'm sorry, but I still don't get it."

_Alice_ "And I don't blame you. I never told anyone about anything that happened here after it's been done. The only ones that know are Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka, Mima-san and Yukari. Everyone else doesn't know anything about it."

So in other words, this is what Yukari wanted us to eventually find out...? That's...

Is this your idea of a good time, Yukari? All you managed to do was frustrate the hell out of me. Out of everyone here.

**Sigh**

_Shinki_ "And you were too ashamed to tell us...? Even though this is important...? Even though we'll be taking you directly to your mom, you didn't say anything about that to us?"

_Alice_ "I... I'm sorry. ...I know that this is important, but..."

Whoa, whoa! Just stop right there, young lass. Just stop!

_Shinki_ "Yeah... It's important, it is. ...But hitting your head against a wall isn't going to do us nothing, now. It's OK, Alice."

_Alice_ "No, it isn't! It so blatantly isn't! I know this isn't something to just shrug off! I... I made everything worse by not telling, didn't I...?"

...Fact.

_Shinki_ "Yeah, seriously. Everything just got **much** cooler. Like... 20% cooler in ten seconds flat."

…**Sigh.**

…

Now this is just golden. Now I know what I'm getting myself into.

Swell.

_Garrote_ "...Hey. I'm sorry to break the ice here, but..."

...Yeah.

You're right. Staying here isn't taking us anywhere, is it...?

_Shinki_ "I know, I know. We should move, right? Alice? Let's get a move on."

_Alice_ "..."

_Shinki_ "We won't complain about this, OK? Let's just keep moving. We have a job to do."

_Alice_ "...Sure."

Thank you, Alice.

...I have never seen her look so gloomy before. It doesn't suit her.

Does this have anything to do with that what she told us? That she was ashamed of telling us that she came from this world...?

But... If that's the case, then isn't she supposed to be a demon, then? But... She clearly isn't one.

…

I guess there's much more to this story than I can only guess...

And that would maybe explain why she's been ashamed to even come back at this place, let alone talk about it...

* * *

...But there is hardly enough time for me to think about that.

Because apparently, we've walked a long way from the entrance of this world already.

And I mean a long way indeed...

For as we finish climbing this hill in the middle of the frozen plains of Makai, the hulking mass of a castle formed right in front of us almost as if it was magic, popping out from the blackness that is the sky above, showing itself to our eyes in all its translucent-like, blue-and-black glory.

**[Location: Pandæmonium Outskirts]**

It's... Massive.

I wasn't expecting anything less, but it still impresses the shit out of me. I can't compare it to anything else other than one of those castles that come straight out of fairy tales. You know, the really cheesy and easy-to-imagine but completely fucked up kind?

The castle floats, by the way. A few meters away from the ground. ...I don't know exactly how this works, neither its purpose, but there are massive chains spreading from the corners of the hulking dark glass monster before us, serving as... Anchors, I'd guess. Apparently, they dig themselves underground for they become invisible as they get close to it, almost like a chameleon. But this can be the work of refraction too...

I cannot tell what is this castle made of, but it looks like it is made of pure glass. It's dark and it lets out a hue of blue in its corners and outlines. The towers that sprout from the top of it disappear into the sky the same way as the chain-anchors do, and it makes guessing the actual height of this place impossible for me. It's also impossible to see through it. Sorry, this isn't glass. Or maybe it's demon glass? Do they make it in Demon China?

The castle is connected to the ground at the entrance, for there are stairs there. Which makes the purpose of it floating... Impossible to guess. Maybe they have a flight fetish or something. I mean... It IS connected to Gensokyo. This makes more sense the more I think about it...

And I don't even need to pay a second attention to what's going on before me. The gates are opening as we approach, its glass-like frame shifting almost like in an Indiana Jones movie.

_Garrote_ "...I guess we really were being expected."

That confirms it, true.

I better prepare myself for the worst. I don't have a good feeling about this place...

**Rumble**

…

Everyone is extremely silent as the gates finally finish opening, revealing...

A... Blonde woman, wearing a red maid dress...

…

A maid.

A _MAID? _How does this even work? How can a maid open the gates of the castle where a goddess reside? Just like that, even? What the hell is going-

_Alice_ "...Yumeko."

…

Oh.

_Yumeko_ "Welcome, weary visitors, to the Pandæmonium. Allow me to address something before I continue, but I apologize for the poor reception at the gates as it is. We did not have too much time to prepare for an arrival of this magnitude in such short notice."

…

Uh... Wow.

She... She just sounded a LOT like Alice.

And when I say that, I mean that her voice is demure, but fierce at the same time. Its tone is low, but ridiculously clear... And I can understand every single syllable that she says.

I wonder if that is a trait of Makai or something...

_Yumeko_ "Alice. You should let us know in advance when you're going to visit. It's been a long time since the last time you've..."

_Alice_ "I am not here to listen to you talk, Yumeko. Keep your poison to yourself. We're here in business, and I plan to leave shortly."

Oh, _OUCH_.

What the hell just happened to cool and collected Alice...?

_Garrote_ "Talk about going straight to the point..."

He said loud enough so only I could listen.

Smart move. I really would rather not address that woman who is looking at me and Garrote like we're the biggest heretics she ever laid her eyes on.

Sadly though, we kind of have to.

_Yumeko_ "...You are with her. Escort dogs from Gensokyo, I take it? We appreciate you taking Alice back to us safe and sound."

Whatever you say, even though you say it wrong.

_Shinki_ "We're not escorts, she doesn't need them. We're partners and we are here in business, not on a delivery mission."

_Yumeko_ "So it seems to be. You came all the way to Pandæmonium for a reason. I am certain that Shinki-sama will be delighted to hear what you have to say for bringing Alice back."

_Alice_ "I am not back, Yumeko."

...Beat silence follows.

Swell.

_Yumeko_ "Come this way, please. Don't stray from the path, or you might get lost."

So she says as she turns around and walks right into the crystal monster before us.

…

Well. I don't know what the heck was that all about, but it doesn't matter.

Going in means progress. And progress shall be had.

* * *

**[Location: Pandæmonium]**

_Garrote_ "I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps."

...I hear you.

There isn't anything particularly evil-looking about this place. It's basically a huge structure made of something that looks a lot like black glass. Everything emits the same glow around as a faint bluish light is the only thing keeping this place from falling into complete and total darkness. I cannot see where this light comes from, but it's there, and it lights the path of this lonely and cold castle in an extremely melancholic manner. It's rather straining in the eyes to look at.

I cannot see outside the castle at all, so this glass-like thing that makes the castle be what it is ISN'T glass. It doesn't even feel like glass when I slide my hand through it. It's cold to the touch, just as hard as it is to impact. Granted I didn't punch the wall, but we are walking over the floor which looks like it's made from the same thing as the walls are. It holds our combined weight rather well, just like it's supposed to if it's not to collapse under its own structure.

So no, I don't know what the fuck this place is made of.

Out combined footsteps echo through the lonely, large hallways of the castle as my eyes fall all over the place, because I can't keep my eyes focused on something specific. This place is notoriously **empty**. There is NOTHING here! All that I've seen are the massive pillars of glass and crystal that form the majority of this place, and the extra bits of uncharted castle that we've passed through. The temperature of this place is chilling, and that doesn't help it look any less...

_Yumeko_ "Intimidating?"

_Shinki_ "...What?"

_Yumeko_ "You all have been in extreme silence ever since we came in. I wonder if it is because of the looks of Pandæmonium? ...Misters? I never asked what you two do, neither your names."

_Garrote_ "...I'm Garrote. I am a warrior in training. Half-youkai."

...

_Shinki_ "I'm Shinki. I'm a human alchemist. A medic, if you will."

And I lied. Feels good, man.

_Yumeko_ "A medic and a warrior? And you are named Shinki...? And you say you are human?"

_Alice_ "It's the truth, Yumeko."

Once again proving why I like you so much, Alice.

Everyone looks a bit distraught by my answer, but I'm standing by what I said. And I have 'proof' to support my lie.

_Yumeko_ "Pardon me for asking, but what does a medic want in Makai? This is a rather uncommon sight."

_Shinki_ "Training, and business. Yagokoro Eirin, my teacher, has requested of me to learn what I can in alchemy from different locations and learn from experience. And of course, due to the nature of their mission here, I was handpicked to follow."

_Garrote_ "...And me and Alice-san have been forced to come. That's all there is to it."

I don't know if what you said is extremely helpful, at the same time I thank you for supporting my lie; even though you don't even know if it's a lie or not.

_**Roll with it**_. That's the rule of thumb from any party that calls themselves smart, when under enemy pressure.

I'm glad I'm not the only one that follows that rule!

_Yumeko_ "I see. And what exactly is it that you want from Makai, Garrote-san? Alice?"

…

I am not answering that. I'm just an alchemist for now.

Please don't say anything stupid, you guys...

_Garrote_ "That is something we need to address to the goddess herself. Under proper audience procedures."

_Yumeko_ "You can't tell me? I am her personal servant, you know."

_Garrote_ "Even so, we can't do that. I apologize."

…

There was no real other way to say it... But now we have pretty much given away that whatever is it we want, it's something that ties directly to "Shinki" the goddess of Makai.

Means it's something that ties directly to a bigshot from Gensokyo.

Means we're about to find out how this will all play out.

...And here we are. I don't think it takes a genius to realize this is the main room of the castle. The throne room, if you will.

* * *

**[Location: Pandæmonium Throne Room]**

...**WOW**.

Talk about a space hog. This place makes the main hall of the Scarlet Devil mansion look quaint and subtle in comparison. I never thought it would be possible.

This place is MASSIVE. It's a large dome, whose ceiling is sustained by rows of pillars on both my left and my right, leading up to the throne itself on the far side of the dome. It's a massively decorated piece of furniture that might as well be part of the castle itself... In fact, I would be surprised if it wasn't. Seeing how you actually need to go up a set of massive stairs to reach it, it gives me a feeling of a spire, with its queen resting atop, watching over her realm from the skies.

And speak of the devil, who definitely smells like one. Resting atop... The most shockingly colored thing I have seen inside this place so far except for Yumeko and the red carpet we suddenly find ourselves walking over...

_Yumeko_ "Shinki-sama. I have brought them as you commanded."

Is the Goddess of Makai in the flesh.

She gives away the same presence vibes as Yuyuko or Yukari gives. As in, you **cannot** not notice her presence when she makes herself present. Almost as if your eyes drive you to look directly into her...

She is clad in a thick royal red velvet robe that covers her from the neck to her feet almost like a one-piece garment, but the muffler that covers herself almost like a shawl, extending all the way to her waistline, seems to indicate otherwise. She is literally dressed like royalty, and thinking that makes me realize how obvious that is.

And almost as if to seal the deal of her image and presence, her hair is so white it makes snow look grayish. It's almost shocking to look at her after going through this black and blue castle – it's jarring in the eyes...!

...Maybe it is intentional...?

And just as Yumeko calls out to her, she opens her eyes almost as if waking out of her meditation. Almost as if what just happened was a massive inconvenience.

_Goddess Shinki_ "Thank you, Yumeko. You've done well."

…

So much acoustic... Her voice echoed as if it was spoken by five of her!

_Goddess Shinki_ "And you. Welcome, travelers. You came out to me on such short notice... I seldom had time to prepare. It seems you caught me in the middle of my... Preparing. I apologize for not being able to host your presence properly."

Preparing...? What is she-

_Garrote_ "...No. There is no-"

_Goddess Shinki_ "-And you shall get to be able to voice yourselves very soon. There is no way I would allow you to go unrewarded for what you have done, for I am not ungrateful. I repay my debts the way they should be."

I don't even...

_Alice_ "...Ah!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "...So much time... I waited for so long... And you finally brought my Alice-chan back to me! ...After... A-After s-so much... *sob*!"

…

Tears?

What the fuck? She's crying!

S-She is crying! What?

_Garrote_ "Aah... Excuse me? What."

_Shinki_ "Your 'what' is as good as mine! Don't look at me as if I know the answer to this!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "P-Please f-forgive me! ...I... I am just... A little bit shaken! Alice-chan, you came back...! You look so pretty, my dear! When Yumeko gave me the report that you were coming, I could barely... Oh, my love!"

**Flash**

OK she just grew wings what the fuck.

A-And she's flying here! While crying!

_Alice_ "Stay away from me!"

**GLOMP**

_Goddess Shinki_ "Alice-chan! Alice-chan, you're back! I'm so happy~! Momma's so happy!"

_Yumeko_ "C-Congratulations, Shinki-sama! W-We should p-party to... *sob*! To celebrate! I am so happy for you!"

…

Yeah. I guess... They are just... Really, REALLY happy to have Alice come by or something. They are both crying their eyes out. Almost literally.

Gotta love me and Garrote shrugging at each other, like we have absolutely no clue on what the flying duck of a reaction we should have at this point. So I'll show indifference. Because I am indifferent. I don't care about their family reunion, really. ...If Alice can even call it that. She's just struggling to break free from Santa Claus' bear hug over there.

Well then. It's time for the red and blue over here to raise his voice. Because Alice apparently can't. Or won't.

_Shinki_ "Excuse me. I know you are really happy with Alice comi-"

_Goddess Shinki_ "-And you! Who are you, talking about my daughter like you know her intimately! State your name immediately!"

…

_Shinki_ "My name is Shinki, and I'm a friend of Alice's."

Well, that caught your attention, did it not?

_Goddess Shinki_ "Oh my! ...Your name is... Shinki? Really?"

_Shinki_ "Written as 'encouragement' though. I was surprised to hear your name is Shinki as well... Shinki."

_Yumeko_ "It's **MA'AM **to you, sir! Have some respect!"

_Shinki_ "I am talking with Shinki right now. Can you please focus your attention somewhere else?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "It's all right, Yumeko. They did us a massive favor, and they are not from here. They are not bound to the respect the citizens of Makai are. However, you... You have an interesting accent, Shinki. And rather forceful..."

_Shinki_ "It's part of our job here, Shinki. We don't really have much time, sadly."

...It doesn't look like you are aware of why we are here, though. I mean...

_Goddess Shinki_ "Nonsense. Anyone that brought my daughter back to me is welcome in my castle. There is no rush to be spoken of! We need to celebrate! Party!"

Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. I guess she believes we're here to visit or something.

_Alice_ "**BFAH! **Let me go already! Don't touch me!"

And she just jerked herself off from the goddess' grip! Alice looks... Angry.

...Anyone that glares at someone like they want that person dead must be pretty pissed off. What did I miss...?

_Goddess Shinki_ "Alice-chan, where are your manners? We haven't seen each other for so long, and when you finally come back you don't even want to hug your mother?"

_Alice_ "I DIDN'T COME BACK! All we are here for is to get the Demon Soul Relay and leave! We'll go away as soon as we get it, so stop wasting your time! AND MINE! GET A GRIP ON REALITY!"

**Ooom**

…

…Oh, shit.

Suddenly... There is nothing.

Everything stopped.

All that there is... Is silence.

It's as if suddenly there was a blackout. On people.

I feel... I feel like I'm inside someone's stomach all of a sudden.

_Goddess Shinki_ "..."

She... She isn't moving. Yumeko also isn't.

I motion at Garrote with my eyes. Come on, man! Say something! I'm not gonna do it!

_Garrote_ "Look, we... Uh, perhaps we should introduce ourselves properly? I am Garrote, and we come here on the behalf of Yukari. Gensokyo is in great danger as we speak, and..."

_Goddess Shinki_ "...You... Hahah! Hahahahaha! Oh, oh dear! You! Hahaha! S-Sorry about that, I wasn't ready for that! Oh, Alice-chan! That got me by surprise!"

And he was completely ignored.

…

Did she snap...? I don't even...

_Alice_ "What's so funny? This isn't funny!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "Oh no, of course it isn't my dear! I had my suspicions, but I had no idea Gensokyo was **such** a bad influence on you. See, Yumeko? This is what happens when children make decisions without their parents' consent. They get bad thoughts on their heads! I cannot stand for this, nononono!"

_Yumeko_ "Certainly. I agree with you implicitly, Shinki-sama."

…

OK, this is getting kind of weird.

_Shinki_ "Excuse me, what? Children? Alice isn't a child."

_Goddess Shinki_ "Oh? Is this what you believe? I am sorry to say, but you are mistaken. Alice is a child, and apparently her tantrum has caused people a lot of trouble. I should punish you for such bad behavior, missy!"

_Alice_ "No! I am not your personal toy! Keep your hands away from me, or I'll chop them off! I'm warning you!"

Whoa, what?

_Garrote_ "Aggression? Is that really a valid reaction?"

I don't know. People hardly behave the way you expect them to, when you don't know anything about them.

But this is not the issue here. Not in the slightest!

_Shinki_ "Hey, I don't know what's been going on with your house, but apparently you don't really get along too well. But I don't see where you are coming from here. Alice is an adult, she can make her own decisions."

_Goddess Shinki_ "No she can't. You think that what you see is the truth? Well, I'll show you the truth. Alice, you've been naughty, and mommy can't forgive that. I can't have you talk like that to me."

_Alice_ "W-What? What are you..."

**Flash**

What's that?

...Alice is shining...?

_Alice_ "...No. No! NO! DON'T DO THIS! SHINKI!"

…**!**

_Shinki_ "A-Alice! H-Hey, what's going on? What are you doing?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "Showing you the truth. And punishing my naughty daughter for misbehaving."

**FLASH**

URGH!

_Garrote_ "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?"

**Strong Wind**

KH! Where did this wind come from?

I can see through the light just fine, but the wind...!

_Alice_ "NO! STOP! STOP! LET ME GO! HELP ME!"

_Shinki_ "ALICE!"

**Dash**

…!

Yumeko just jumped in front of me! ...She is holding various thin swords on both hands, three in each hand, in between the spaces of each finger...!

The hell? Is she puling a church executioner on me? I don't have time for this!

_Yumeko_ "Don't move or I'll attack."

…!

...Damn it! I can't risk it now. Not with Garrote not being able to see in this mess!

**Flash**

Whoa! Well, that was short lived.

_Garrote_ "Urgh! ...What the hell just happened?"

Something! I don't know!

_Shinki_ "Shinki... Yumeko! What have you done?"

Alice! Where is Alice?

The Goddess is back at the throne, but I can't see Alice anywhere! ...Where is...

_Goddess Shinki_ "This. ...This, my dear namesake. This is what you call an adult?"

...she.

Is that... Alice?

I can't believe this.

She looks like she is ten years old...

_Goddess Shinki_ "This is Alice-chan's true form, my dear. She is a child. Naught but a child. Do you call someone that artificially aged herself **old**? Or at the very least, older than she is supposed to be?"

Alice... Aged herself...?

_Goddess Shinki_ "No, you do not. You call them a child. A child that took an irresponsible action and that fled her own home. A confused and scared child that I should have been around to raise and parent...! ...And yet, she came back to me! Only to say that she did not? Whatever wickedness was it that she was exposed to, it must be purged! I will not stand by and watch my daughter stray out of line!"

_Alice_ "...Urgh... I... help..."

…!

_Goddess Shinki_ "Mom knows what is best for you, my dear. Stay in your room and think about what you've done. ...It is time I took extreme measures against this behavior of yours. Against those that defy the purity of my lineage."

**Rumble**

_Shinki_ "What the...?"

_Garrote_ "...Is that... A portal?"

**FLARE**

Yeah. It's a portal. On the ground.

...Wait, is that...?

Oh, no! NO!

_Shinki_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ALICE!"

**VOOSH**

URGH!

S-She missed, but she's in my way again! Damn it!

_Yumeko_ "If you go one step closer I won't hesitate to cut you down!"

_Shinki_ "HOW CAN YOU LET HER DO THIS? SHE'S GOING TO THROW ALICE INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "It is for her sake! This is a family issue, and it does not concern you. Do not try to stop it."

_Shinki_ "SCREW YOU! I'm not going to shut up and let all of this crap happen in front of me like this!"

What? Did papa wolf surprise you?

_Shinki_ "All you've been doing was talk out of your ass as soon as we came here! You didn't even let us talk! You didn't even explain yourselves! All you did was claim shit after shit while interrupting us over and over again! Don't you know anything about basic courtesy, you stupid Santa Claus reject? Don't you claim things on your own and expect us to nod and walk down the yes path!"

Oh, so is everyone just going to listen to me now?

I guess yelling does work!

_Shinki_ "You're going to punish your daughter for being who she is? For learning what she did? Show some respect for your own kin, damn it! What you are doing is just senseless aggression towards your daughter for no real reason!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "She is just a child. That is reason enough."

_Shinki_ "NO SHE ISN'T! She is independent! Anyone with half a brain can see that!"

…!

**Throw**

_Goddess Shinki_ "She can't be independent. Because I love my daughter. And she will be ready when I tell her that she is."

ALICE! NO!

_Yumeko_ "HM!"

**BANG**

Whoa!

_Garrote_ "Not so fast...!"

Nice block! He just intercepted Yumeko's attack with the gauntlet bit of his armor!

...I am grateful, but... Alice...! She just fell through the portal!

**Flash**

...Damn it...

DAMN IT!

_Garrote_ "What is this? Is this how you express your opinions, Demon Folk? Is this how you demonstrate your reasoning? Through battle and forced opinions? When one tries to stand up for your kin, you strike him down like a dog?"

_Yumeko_ "You do not stand between my Goddess and her goals. Bare your fangs against us, and we shall bare ours towards you. It is that simple."

_Garrote_ "I fail to see where his reasoning comes to pass as 'baring his fang' towards anyone! You are insane!"

_Yumeko_ "And you stain this castle with your presence! I should never have allowed you inside in the first place!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "It is fine, Yumeko. In fact, I am glad you brought them in. They clearly are a bad influence on my daughter, and might be the reason for her to turn her back towards me as fiercely as she did."

...You.

…I dislike you immensely.

You just threw your own daughter into a separate dimension and closed the door shut.

_Shinki_ "Now I think I see why she turned her back on you. You are a terrible mother. Go kill yourself."

_Goddess Shinki_ "Case and point, Yumeko. No one leaves this castle alive. I shall deliver their corpses to Yukari personally... I will never forget this insult. And neither will Makai."

Hey, guess what...? I was thinking about the same thing.

Except that I don't keep grudges. **There is no point in getting pissed off over someone that is dead.**


	47. Chapter 47: No Strings Attached

**[Location: Pandæmonium Throne Room]**

_Garrote_ "Damn it. And it all came down to this...!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "Indeed. Don't expect any less after tainting my daughter with your impurity, you filthy mongrel! You brought this upon yourselves!"

_Shinki_ "Don't talk as if you don't have anything to do with the issue, you insufferable fuck! Damn it, we should never have come here in the first place!"

**RUMBLE**

More rumbling? This is really start to get on my nerves...!

_Yumeko_ "You filthy-mouthed little bug...! I'm going to cut you down the instant you open that trap of yours again!"

Oh, so that slash from before was entirely subjective. That wasn't aimed to cut me down, that was a WARNING. That makes perfect sense, you idiot.

_Goddess Shinki_ "...?"

…?

Wait. There's something wrong.

**Rumble**

**RUMBLE**

_Shinki_ "What the hell...?"

OK, this is... Definitely a bit stranger than the usual!

What is this magical surge I smell in the air? Is this intentional?

_Goddess Shinki_ "What? Aah... T-This is odd. This shouldn't be happening."

...It isn't intentional.

**Crackle**

**CRACKLE**

The whole castle is rumbling...! What a contrast from the usual, no?

Everything is shaking violently as the walls started to glow with a distinctive light red hue...! I did expect Garrote to have a lot of trouble standing already, and Yumeko and Shinki simply took flight to avoid the floor entirely. I'm the only one that's got his feet on the floor, and is not prone.

_Garrote_ "Urgh! Why does the ground have to shake every time nowadays? I'm starting to get sick of this!"

**RUMBLE**

_Shinki_ "Shit! What the hell is going on? What are you doing, you crazy bitch?"

Oh, I pissed Yumeko off again. I don't care.

_Yumeko_ "Those were your final words, you little-"

**BOOMSH**

WHOA!

What the hell is... The portal! It's re-opened!

At least I think that's the same portal Shinki opened before. Why is it on the wall behind the throne? And why does it look like Sauron's pissed off eye?

**Flash**

...AND WHY IS IT SHOOTING LASERS?

_Goddess Shinki_ "Oh! Oh, dear! T-This shouldn't! ...Stay shut! Go back to sleep! Alice, you are being a bad, naughty girl again! Mommy isn't happy about any of this!"

**FLASH**

The portal shot more lasers! ...I can dodge them just fine... And so can Yumeko, apparently.

**Thud**

Garrote wasn't so lucky.

_Garrote_ "URGH! ...T-This... What is this? Why do-"

…! Oh, hell no!

_Shinki_ "Garrote! DUDE!"

**FLASH**

…!

He's gone! ...He was hit by a wall laser and now he's gone.

…

Fuck.

**FLASH**

_Goddess Shinki_ "Ugh! O-OUCH! Alice-chan, you are being naughty! M-Mommy will have to punish you for this!"

_Yumeko_ "Shinki-sama!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "Do not bother with me, Yumeko! Deal with this man! I'll fix this! Go!"

...Oh! I get it now. Your portal's failed on your ass.

Is this Magic Backlash, then? Is the fact you are a complete bitch biting you in the ass?

Whatever, that's not important right now. What I do know however, is that fighting in this place is a terrible idea. Garrote just disappeared and this room is full of the lasers that made him go. Which means this room is the last place I want to be in right now.

So I'll-

_Shinki_ "...!"

-OH SHIT!

**VOOSH**

_Yumeko_ "Tch! Stop moving, you little...!"

G-God damn it! I almost forgot she can fly! The quake isn't going to bother her at all!

Avoiding lasers and this bint at the same time isn't as easy as it should be...! Though to be fair I'm not really trying too hard... I'm still supposed to be a medic of some obscure description...!

Well then. Time to do something stupid!

TACKLE!

_Yumeko_ "W-What?"

**SHOVE**

_Yumeko_ "URGH!"

There you go! Taste the lasers, motherf-

...Wait. She's holding onto me.

…

Well, fuck.

_**ZAP**_

* * *

**[Location: Pandæmonium's Random Hallway]**

_**ZAP**_

_Shinki_ "Gah!"

_Yumeko_ "Ugh...! W-Wha...?"

**THUD**

Oof!

I'm...!

I'm still... I'm still alive! I'm alive. Oh, thank you, sheer dumb luck. Thank you! Holy shit, words cannot describe how relieved I am that I'm unhurt! Hah! Hahahah!

This is so nostalgic. It's been a while since I've failed to land on my feet after doing something retarded!

I'll have to say I never missed the feeling of nostalgia, though. So this only adds to frustration.

Anyway, where are we? ...This is...

_Yumeko_ "This is the castle... What happened?"

Well. Apparently, we got transported here. So those lasers are... surrogate portals? They transport the things that they hit?

I doubt that. The goddess got hit by a few and nothing happened... Unless she has something that prevents herself from being transported by those things?

Pointless questions to be made, however. Right now, there is an insane maid with six swords on her hands looking very angrily at me right now.

_Shinki_ "You know that mugging incessantly at someone doesn't make that person die, right?"

And apparently, every word that I utter pisses you off even further. I can see the veins in your forehead.

_Yumeko_ "...You got an insufferable attitude. You have done nothing but badmouth my goddess since you stepped inside this castle!"

_Shinki_ "What else can I do when you give me plenty of reason to badmouth you? You want my approval? Then stop being a retard!"

_Yumeko_ "That is good advice. For when I feel like seeking the approval of a soon-to-be corpse."

…

Who are you talking about? You or me?

_Yumeko_ "Luckily, we are still within the walls of Pandæmonium, so let us not waste more time, Mr. Doctor. I will slay you, and return to my goddess posthaste!"

**Dash**

...So she said. Right before she lunged at me like an angry beast.

If that's how you want it to be, Yumeko, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!

_Yumeko_ "...!"

Right hook to the face; avoiding her swing with a subtle sidestep to the left!

**Bang**

And it hit! Oooh, that must have hurt!

_Yumeko_ "Ugh...! W-What?"

Oh no, I won't let you get over that so easily! Strength on both arms – let's try a double hook this time!

**K-Klang!**

Which she blocked with a desperate wild horizontal swing from her other arm, using my first hook as a boost to pull off a full 360 quickly enough. Clever!

OK, then. Strength on the legs as well. Try blocking this, jackass!

I kick the ground as she kept on spinning, missing a few swings of her own as I jump to the ceiling...

And then I jump down, bringing both arms downwards as I grasp both hands together in a hammer-like motion, aimed straight at her head!

**BANG!**

_Yumeko_ "KOFF!"

**CRASH**

That felt much better than it probably should, I'll be honest...! I sent her down, smacking her face against the ground with such force I'm pretty sure you could hear this from outside the castle!

**Jump**

...Sadly, she isn't down yet, and she jumped away. Though only her forehead is bleeding, annoyingly enough. I wish I was still fighting humans... Their brains would be all over the floor by now.

Sigh. And here I thought I already got used to fighting these people, recently...

_Yumeko_ "**Cough! **Y-You...! You are not a simple human medic...! Who are you? Where did all this strength comes from?"

_Shinki_ "I'm not sure. Why don't you come closer? I'm sure the knuckle brothers can answer that stupid question for you."

Yeah, the surprise factor also must have counted for something, but I don't care. Neither does she, I'd say. Not anymore.

_Yumeko_ "...I see. You are a dirty weasel. A shock to be fooled by one such as you, truly. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Wanna bet that you will make the same mistake twice?

_Yumeko_ "The young warrior is not here to protect you anymore. This will be the end of your life."

Oh boy, I'm psyched! She just stepped back while pointing all of those six swords at me.

Why do I get the feeling she is going to throw them at me?

_Yumeko_ "HM!"

**Voosh**

So she's doing! ...Oh. OH SHI-

**K-KLANG**

Fuck! She missed four, but I was forced to block two of those things! What the hell just happened?

That wasn't the speed of a thrown sword! That was a missile! Holy shit, I'd rather not let her do that again! Kick the damn ground, now! Reach her!

**Dash**

_Yumeko_ "Die, filth!"

She pulled out more swords...! Where is she storing all that crap?

_Shinki_ "Screw you!"

…!

**SLASH**

Urgh! D-Damn, that pierced the shielding of my arm...! Stupid non-magic attacks and their issues!

Trying to stop those blades from reaching my neck with my arms doesn't make it any less painful! God damn it, the lack of an extra weapon is biting me in the ass...!

**Slash Slash Klang Slash**

Her continuous swipes from all the weapons she's wielding just got even trickier to dodge without grazing effectively. Sometimes I actually have to block... She's flying all over the damn place, I can't reach-

THROWN SWORDS OH MY GOD!

**BANG**

...Missed again! Holy shit, how more lucky can I possibly get?

_Shinki_ "Kh! What the hell, where were you keeping all this strength, Yumeko?"

_Yumeko_ "I won't give you a chance to get an upper hand again! I will fight for Shinki-sama with all of my strength! Die!"

**SLASH**

ARGH! OK, that actually hit! It wasn't a deep cut on my shoulder, but... I can't reach her with my hands, so I'll do something else, god damn it!

I jump away from her as I charge the nuke on my right fist! Let's see how she likes exploding apples to the face!

_Yumeko_ "...Hm!"

And just as she throws another blade at me, I hurl my nuke at her as I do a small sideways flip, avoiding her attack just barely!

**VOOSH**

_Shinki_ "Eat this!"

**BOOOMB**

_Yumeko_ "URGH!"

Cinder and debris block my vision, but they don't block my nose. I'm not sure I hit – actually, I'm sure she blocked it somehow.

So I'll charge at you through the smoke, then! Strength on both arms, let's do this melee style!

**Voosh**

Nice try, but you missed that throw! I'm not missing this hook!

**Bang**

**Bang Bang Bang**

...Shit. Trading punches with her sword swipes isn't working...! Those things... what are they made of? She is blocking my strengthened fists with those wimpy-looking blades! And even if she doesn't block, she gets out of my reach by flying away! THEN she throws them at me! This is...

This is impossible! I can't...

**Gash**

URGH! ...I can't win like this!

**GASH**

_Shinki_ "Ukh! Damn it!"

_Yumeko_ "Where's all of that attitude from before? All I have to do is fight you seriously, and you suddenly realize I'm stronger than you are?"

Tch. This is why I don't like fighting actual warriors instead of people that like to use magic during battles!

...I'm sure I can win. If I go all-out, I can win. But there's the issue; I'll get hurt if I do it, and... That goddess is still around this castle somewhere. I can't abuse my body on her servant and then expect to perform at my best later, that is just irresponsible.

If I go all out and use Barrage, like I did with Garrote... that would allow me to kick her ass. But that would mean I would hurt myself anyway! So either I win by wrecking my body, or I win by wrecking my body... Soul Echo isn't going to work either. Mokou managed to escape this thing ten times out of ten, I'd rather use it if I have an actual chance to use it without screwing up...

Well, then. If that's the case, there's only one real answer to my dilemma.

_Shinki_ "Hm!"

**Dash**

Get the fuck out of here as quickly as I can!

Ciao!

_Yumeko_ "W-What? Y-You're running away? Come back here! You coward, come back here!"

Oh, how delightful it is to hear you scream and yell at me as I turn my back and roll my way away.

Please keep yelling. That's going to change everything.

* * *

**[Interlude - Location: Pandæmonium's Random Hallway]**

The red and white golden-haired maid hurled her blades in the direction of her target, but he dodged his way out of her relentless assault like she attempted to attack wind itself. He avoided, tumbled and ran - his efforts to escape from Yumeko's charges being eerily successful as she gritted her teeth, growing further irritated by the second.

_Yumeko_ "What's the matter? Is running all you can do? Realizing how pathetic your initial charge was, you now run? Fearing for your life, are we?"

She felt her confidence build tremendously as her taunting was met with sweet silence. Her blades pierced the walls, the floor and the ceiling of the dark, cold castle as his footsteps echoed in front of her, his attempt at successfully escaping being met with constant failure. She managed to follow him perfectly as his frame was regularly swallowed by the darkness of the castle, Yumeko's fierce attacks missing him by inches.

_Yumeko_ "Keep running! It won't save you from me, you filth! You do not deserve the name that you have!"

Her bold claims got louder and louder as Shinki's image disappeared fully from the warrior maid's eyes. Seeing as he ran inside a nearby room, she soon followed boldly as he was now gone from her view entirely, the darkness of the castle not getting in the way of her identifying where she was.

...He was fast, but he did not manage to escape. She knew this castle much better than he did. According to the structure of the place, the room they were in looped around the next corner, which means he only had two ways to escape, which would lead him to her anyway. Yumeko opened a small, successful smile as she realized she had him cornered.

The maid proceeded with confidence as her feet barely touched the cold, dark floor. Her eyes danced around the area, trying to capture an image of the man who she was sure was hiding away from her at this point.

_Yumeko_ "Come on out, Mr. Medic. You took me by surprise last time, but now I know you are much more than meets the eye. You managed to land a few really hard hits on me! Those really hurt, you know that?"

She opened a massive, cocky smile as a rustling sound form the distance caught her attention, a blur of a figure glimpsed through the corners of her eyes and she hurled a blade at it with all her strength, punching a small hole in the furniture she hit instead.

_Yumeko_ "You are a sad man. You claim you wish to defeat my Goddess, but you cannot even defeat me. Such overconfidence can only lead to the fact you will eventually bring yourself to ruin."

The maid once again threw a glance at the dark corner of the room as a very visible but well-hidden nonetheless silhouette could be seen, stashed across the area. Her smirk widened as she prepared herself to attack it, the darkness of the room almost swallowing them whole...

_Yumeko_ "I tire of this! If you do not wish to bring the battle to me, then I will gladly bring the battle to you!"

_**BAAANG~!**_

And then she saw the very back of her own skull as her eyes rolled inside their sockets, the ability to process thought leaved her mind entirely as the last thing she heard was her whole frame brutally crashing against the wall, her blood splattering against it like paint.

The blue-blooded vampire was standing behind where she was, readjusting his awkward drop from the ceiling as his right fist glowed with a fierce blue outline, the attack still rattling the bones of his forearm. His eyes flared with no mercy as he watched his handiwork come full circle, finally letting go a sigh of relief. The fight was over.

Yumeko was now spread on the floor, the left side of her face bruised beyond belief as it bled as crimson as the grass outside. Shinki walked closer as he threw an amused look at the end of the room, his gaze resting upon the coat he used as bait for the maid, hanging loosely by the edge of the splintered furniture, covered by the natural darkness of the environment.

_Shinki_ "So you did. Thanks for yelling like a complete idiot, by the way. Made it so I didn't have to keep smelling you to know where you were."

The man proceeded to then kneel on top of the maid, bringing his right fist up and covering it in black flames, feeling his lower fangs vibrate and grow. He analyzed her face intently as he clenched his fist, the immobile figure of the defenseless woman ill lit by the natural hue of the castle made herself as clear as daylight in the unnatural eyes of the Chaos Eater. Her hair miserably covered part of her violently damaged face, painted in dark spots of blood...

...And he stopped. His hand lowered as the black flames vanished completely, his eyes fixed on the knocked out woman with a strange glint of conflict in them. _Why not kill her...?_

There was no question that victory was his, but she was a demon and healing from a wound like this wasn't hard for demons. If he left her alone, there was a huge possibility for her to come back and get in the way. This could prove to be the line between success or failure. That what ultimately could **make** him fail.

So why not rip her head off, or maybe crush her heart? Why not just finish her and then get rid of this possible issue forever...?

...Why not...

_Shinki_ "...Tsc!"

He stood up, demounting from the unconscious maid. With clenched teeth and fists, he quickly walked towards Eirin's coat and put it back on with a single swing from it around his shoulders, and without looking back, the man ran away from the room while sniffing the air with intensity as he tried his best to pick any kind of recognizable scent; any kind of noise, or perhaps find a landmark...

_Shinki_ "...You're getting a bit way too soft, I feel."

So he said as he turned around the corner back to the corridors of Pandæmonium, the fickle sound of his footsteps being the only thing that accompanied him in his rush down the cold, dark hallways.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Pandæmonium's Random Hallway]**

...Nothing.

Nothing.

More of the same nothing.

Wow, would you look at that! More nothing! This is so different from the nothing I've seen before! What a masterpiece, this bunch of nothing is! Truly, what a marvel of the ages!

Seriously, who the fuck designed this place? If I ever happen to find you, asshole, I'm going to make sure you won't have a damn chance to regret ever being born! Or having stupid ideas!

This is annoying! Everything looks the same! I can't seem to be able to smell anything, and I can't hear jack shit other than the rumbling of the castle that didn't stop any, by the way!

WHERE DO I FUCKING GO?

_Shinki_ "I'm gonna start yelling randomly now. If someone finds me, it's a bit of progress! GARROTE! SANTA-CLAUS REJECT! KOOL-AID MAN! Where the fuck is the Kool-Aid man when you need him? Big red-faced shit-grinned juice-spilling bastard...!"

I'm going to start wrecking the damn walls myself, if need be! I didn't survive the Blood Maze of London for no fucking reason! I...

**Rumble**

I heard something. I guess... if I threaten the castle enough, I'll get a response from it...?

…

Wait, no. This is different.

It's that red hue from the Throne Room! It's spreading quite fast.

I guess that Santa Claus didn't manage to hold that portal in check. Whatever is it that happened in there, it was harder for her to take care than she initially thought.

Which either means Alice is fighting back, or she's becoming one with the castle... I think.

…

This isn't good at all. I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going... I was yelling just for the heck of it, but maybe breaking down the walls is truly the way to go? I can't find a better solution at all for this...

Other than ducking, because there's something right behind me, swinging its arm horizontally, of all things.

**VOOSH**

Hey. You missed, asshole.

_Shinki_ "Hmph!"

**BANG~!**

...And this elbow to your ribcage was so nasty I'm pretty sure I just make your own bones rip your intestines and lungs in half. Classic.

_Demon_ "UUURRRGHHH!"

**Thud**

Well! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the generic demon number fifteen! Humanoid, but large and slow! Nothing else to him, because he's gonna agonize and die on a pool of his own blood and feces. Let's move on.

**Rumble**

Tsc! Will you quit with the rumbling already? I'm not going to lose my balance to this crap!

Oh, look. The demon can't stand up because the castle is shaking! That made it all so much more dangerous.

…

...Well. More demons.

More, and more demons are just... showing up from everywhere.

Well, now. You just gave me a reason to not give a fuck... but at least I'm giving a shit. You're making progress.

_Demons_ "**Moan...**"

You're a DEMON, not a Zombie. Pick a damn role and stick with it, you inconsistent bastard.

...They are coming at me, though. I'm not sure where they are coming from, but then again, that's not anywhere close to being important!

_Shinki_ "HM!"

Fist on closest demon's face! Break it!

**BANG**

I'm... not sure if it worked as intended, but that's why I got Soul Echo! Grab the guy by the face! AND SWING HIM AT THAT ONE IN FRONT OF ME!

…_!_

_**BA-KOOOM~!**_

I LOVE THIS THING! Two by the price of one, who can say no to a deal like this!

Look at that...! I blew up holes on the walls. And the ceiling. ...And the floor! Yeah, I think I just made it impossible to cross this place by usual means. And by usual I mean, walking. Because who know what the hell is usual in Gensokyo. Or Makai. Who cares.

Well, then, where was I? Oh yeah, I was turning my back to the debris and focus on what's in front of me. Like, more demons. ...A lot of demons indeed. I can't even count them... Where do they come from, seriously?

Doesn't matter; making way through! Strength on both arms AND legs! Let's do this!

_Shinki_ "LEEROY JENKINS!"

**BAAAANG~!**

...Ooh, the glee! I always wanted to do that~!

It doesn't take much effort to slip through them. A well-placed kick on one's shoulders and that was it. The castle rumbling makes it even easier for me to topple them, and then roll my way past their sad attempt to make a wall. I don't want any of them to follow me, so...

I'll throw a nuke at that mass concentration of demons I just passed through! Like... THIS!

**BOOOMB**

...Well, that almost made me feel sorry for them. Except it didn't.

Random spawning of demons is irritating. It's not a challenge, it's just... annoying. I think of this because there are more where I am going to. Like, many more.

**Dash**

**Dash**

**Dash**

...AND MORE.

GOD. WHY?

Why so many damn monsters all over the fucking place? WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM? The walls? The air? I DON'T GET IT!

Is this something that's happening because of the portal issue...? This is getting ridiculous!

**VOOSH**

Tsc! I'm actually having to pay attention. This is getting on my nerves!

_Shinki_ "Piss OFF!"

**BANG**

_Shinki_ "Damn it! I'm getting Blood Maze flashbacks all over again...! This isn't funny! WHERE DO I GO?"

Where do I...

…!

**SLASH**

…

That was a silver slash. ...And it just cut a few of the demons in half. I'm not wasting this extra chance.

Like poetry, they all fall to their deaths on the floor one by one, followed by the slashes of silver around me. Without wasting time, I kick the ground and proceed to punch and kick the demons into dust myself. They are many, but they aren't very strong... and the battle itself lasts for nothing less than thirty seconds.

**BASH**

**Rustle**

And after I kill the last one I can reach, I land with enough grace on the floor, looking at the one by my side, smiling at me like I'm a sight for sore eyes.

_Garrote_ "...Thanks for yelling. Made it much easier to find out where you were."

_Shinki_ "What can I say? I get grumpy when I get lost."

_Garrote_ "I noticed."

Seriously, fuck this place. I hate it.

_Shinki _"So. You came all the way here. Did you find any exits? What happened to you?"

_Garrote_ "I wasn't sure at first, but I ended up being transported somewhere in the upper levels of the Pandæmonium. All I had to do then was to go down. Thankfully, this place has a pattern that's easy to pinpoint; hallways always make ways clockwise, then counter-clockwise... all easily distinctive by the shapes on the decorations on the walls, leading down as they go, like huge stairs. All we have to do is find the ones that lead back to the Throne Room."

...Oh.

_Shinki_ "How come I didn't find that out, then? Recognizing patterns is the kind of stuff I do in my sleep!"

_Garrote_ "Maybe because this place was built to mimic a maze of some kind? I don't know."

Whatever, who cares. What I care about is that we have reunited, in all our glory!

...Which probably means that the portal lasers from before can't teleport us anywhere but within the castle...? That's as good of a crack theory as any other, but at least it's a theory. That still doesn't explain all of these demons.

Demons that just... keep... spawning!

_Shinki_ "More demons... from thin air. It's getting older than Yukari already."

_Garrote_ "I thought you could tell me where they are coming from. Can you?"

_Shinki_ "Your guess is as good as mine. They seem to be spawning from nothing, and I can't even see or hear when they do."

_Garrote_ "...So we'll have to dig our way through? Sounds about right."

Oh! I liked that. You're determined to saving Alice, aren't you?

There's a man after my own heart. Let's not waste time anymore, then...

**Rumble**

**ZAP**

…!

_Garrote_ "Let's go! Follow me, I know the way down!"

_Shinki_ "NO! Stop!"

I instantly shove my arm in front of him as he prepared to run, pushing him back immediately. And as soon as I do that...

**CRASH**

...A demon girl just bum-rushes the wall, barely missing his skeleton-armored ass.

_Garrote_ "Holy... W-What just...where did this one come from?"

_Shinki_ "You're welcome."

By the way. This has to be the most pink polka-dotted demon I've ever seen in my life. Blonde, red bow, laces... She looks like the kind of demon you'll find in a shitty kid's drawing. Except she bum-rushed the wall with enough strength to punch a small hole in it.

Yeah. All my sense of reality is just going... going... gone.

_Garrote_ "Well, she looks just as unfriendly as everything else in this place. I'd say she belongs."

_Shinki_ "Whatever! I say we kill her and get a move on. Come on!"

_Garrote_ "Y-You're the one that told me to stop, damn it!"

WHO CARES?

I kick the ground and jump towards her while boosting the strength on my limbs as she tries to unstuck herself from the broken wall. With a slight spin on the air, I swing my body to the side and land a sideways crane kick on her face just as she finally manages to free herself...

**BANG**

**CRASH**

Making her plant her nose on the walls yet again. Hell yeah!

...The other demons aren't just standing around either. They come charging directly at me just as I beat the shit out of that little one, swinging their arms in all possible directions. This looks ridiculous.

_Garrote_ "HM!"

**Slash**

…!

**THUD**

Kh! The little demon escaped Garrote's attack, but she bumped into me when she did it! Damn...!

I spin in place, turning my back to the floor as I slap the little shit out from top of me. ...But I'll be damned if I...

_Garrote_ "Shinki! Stay down! I got this!"

…!

**Flash**

_Garrote_ "**Offering of Steel – Crescent Moon!**"

**GGGRRRAAASH!**

Holy fuckballs!

...T-That was... awesome. To say the least! He swung what looked like a spear in a massive 180 in front of us. And by massive, I mean MASSIVE. Everything in this thing's pathway just got slashed in a slightly off horizontal slash... it wasn't perfectly horizontal, sir. I am disappointed.

But hey. All those demons that were charging me are dead! ...Except for the little one I kicked in the face and slapped away from me.

...She got hit, though. I am certain of this.

_Garrote_ "Did she block? I'm pretty sure I hit her!"

**DASH**

OK, my turn. Focus on both my legs, covering them in bluish light. ...I like that name. Focus. That's what I'm calling it now.

As the demon polka dotted thing charges back at Garrote, I swing myself off from the ground towards her on a backwards roll...

And ram both my feet on her chest as I rise from the floor!

_**BAAAANG~!**_

_Shinki_ "URGH!"

**Rumble**

…

...Yeah. She's so dead it's not even funny. I don't know where this upwards, raising double kick to the chest sent her. Maybe it pulverized her, I don't know. What I do know is that now there are no demons around us anymore. Thank you.

Oh, and both my legs hurt. They hurt like hell. Son of a bitch, this hurts! FUCK!

_Shinki_ "OOOW! FUCK! WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?"

_Garrote_ "T-That was... unbelievable. What ARE you? That kick...!"

_Shinki_ "It's awesome, I know! I learned to do this just recently, but... I forgot that doing this is asking for my bones to crack! Oooh, son of a bitch!"

**Rumble**

...Oh, COME ON! What was that now?

I mean, I know what that was. ...I heard it. But I didn't like it. But why do I always have to listen to things that are evil-sounding and... FUCKING EVIL-SOUNDING?

Why can't I listen to something adorable in the distance, for a change? Something adorable, cute and that doesn't want to murder my face!

It's always a big-ass demon, isn't it? It's always a big-ass ugly monster with blood-shot eyes and with their teeth shining in the dark, just waiting for an opportunity to lunge at my throat and kill me! It's never a cute girl that ALSO doesn't want to kill me! It's never that! God damn it all to hell!

_Garrote_ "What's wrong? Did you hear something again?"

No shit! It's like, I never hear anything else other than death in this fucking place!

Where is it? Where's the demon? Where's the ugly beast? I know there's one! I KNOW THERE IS ONE! I CAN FUCKING SMELL YOU!

**Rustle**

_Goddess Shinki_ "Oh! This is where you two were...! I was looking for you!"

…

...

Close enough.

_Garrote_ "...Wait. W-What? It's you! The Goddess of Makai!"

Striking a battle pose just now? I'm way ahead of you, bro.

She looks sufficiently shocked from our response. Yes, please! Wave your hands a little bit more. I'd appreciate if you'd cut your throat for us, too!

_Goddess Shinki_ "W-Wait! Please, I beg of you, listen to me! Please!"

_Shinki_ "Garrote, go for the throat. I'll make sure she isn't moving when you do."

_Goddess Shinki_ "NO! Please, you two! Please, you have to listen! I came here to talk, not to fight!"

...Talk? Talk, she says.

_Garrote_ "Talk? We have no reason to believe that! Look around you! Why should we even listen to you?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "You have to! I-I don't know what to do! Please, you need to listen to me, I beg of you!"

Of course. That's riveting! That changes everything, right? You piece of shit!

_Shinki_ "So now you wanna talk? Shove it up your own ass, you filthy scumbag! After all you've done to Alice, now you feel like stopping and talking?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "B-But I don't know what else to do...! _*sob*!_ I can't get in the portal, I can't make Alice-chan stop! If she keeps this up, she's going to die! I don't want my Alice-chan to die, but Yumeko isn't there! I don't know what to do! You have to help me save her, please!"

…

What...?

Is she out of her fucking mind? She's crying!

She's...

…

_Garrote_ "You..."

_Shinki_ "You can forget it. You can watch your daughter die right in front of your eyes."

And don't give me that desperate look. You deserve far worse than this for what you've done.

_Garrote_ "W-What? Dude, are you serious?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "P-PLEASE! Don't say that! Alice-chan is my baby! I don't want to see her die!"

_Shinki_ "Too fucking bad! Why should we fix the bullshit you've caused? You step all over your daughter, us, and after all of that you expect us to not only believe you, but HELP? Deal with your problems yourself!"

She's covering her face with both hands as she's crying her eyes out, bawling like a child. Is she expecting me to feel sorry?

_Goddess Shinki_ "_I'm so sorry...! I was so mad at her! I was so mad at her for being naughty, I just wanted to teach her what's best for her! I just wanted to be a good mom for my daughter!_"

Apologizing, now? That's not going to solve anything.

_Goddess Shinki_ "_Alice-chan, please forgive me! I don't...! *sob*!_"

Really? It's times like these that remind me how much I actually don't care.

_Shinki_ "...OK, stop. If you feel like apologizing, apologize to ME, since I'll probably have to cut my dick off in order to feel something. Kneeling and crying isn't going to do anything!"

_Garrote_ "Neither is backhanding her pleas to help. Think about this: isn't a chance to rescue Alice all that we wanted?"

Technically. But even if we happen to save her, nothing guarantees that this whole fiasco won't happen again.

…

_Goddess Shinki_ "Yu-Yumeko! Please, help me! _*sob*!_ Please, Alice-chan is going to die...!"

**Sigh**

_Shinki_ "Your maid is sleeping right now. No one is going to help you."

And there she goes, bawling even harder than before. Crying her eyes out so hard it's actually rather pathetic.

It's always wonderful to watch someone's little world crumble right before their eyes as they can't do anything to stop it. Facing reality is a bitch, isn't it?

Well. Watching Santa Claus cry isn't exactly using your time to your advantage, is it...?

_Shinki_ "Come on, Garrote. Let's go."

_Garrote_ "Uh? Where?"

_Shinki_ "Where...? Are you stupid? To the throne room, where else? Come on."

And he throws a glance of pure incredulity at me, as if he wasn't expecting me to say what I just did.

_Garrote_ "W-What? But you said..."

_Shinki_ "I never promised anything. All I did was say that I wouldn't help this thing on the ground. I refuse to do anything that would assist this thing in any way."

Confused yet? It's only going to get worse.

_Garrote_ "But if we save Alice, isn't it going to end up being the same thing as helping her?"

Kind of, yes.

...But I'm not done yet. Not by a long shot.

_Goddess Shinki_ "Y-You...! You're going to save Alice-chan?"

_Shinki_ "Yes. Yes I am. But I'm doing this for her, not for you. I owe a lot to the Seven-Colored Puppeteer, and you are not her. I owe nothing to you, other than my disapproval. That, you may have in spades. I am an endless pool of disapproval."

Raise yourself from the ground. Here, I'm feeling generous. I'm even going to help you stand... like this. See?

_Shinki_ "I have no reason to help you, so I won't. If I happen to save Alice, it's going to be on a single condition."

_Goddess Shinki_ "W-What is it?"

_Shinki_ "I don't want you to see her ever again. You're going to leave her alone, and you're going to respect that. You are not a competent mother, and there is no reason for me to believe that you will ever be one. So when Garrote and I leave that portal with Alice... we're leaving this place. And you won't stop us."

_Goddess Shinki_ "..."

I can't tell what kind of look that is. I really can't. But really, at this point I don't care.

_Goddess Shinki_ "A-Are you joking? T-This...!"

No, I'm not. Screw you.

_Shinki_ "Lead the way, Garrote. Come on."

_Garrote_ "...Yes. Follow me."

Without wasting any second? That's what I'm talking about!

If only everyone else was just as effective... Though in Gensokyo, I'm not sure I can complain about that kind of stuff, really.

* * *

**[Location: Pandæmonium Throne Room]**

...Well. Here we are. Didn't take too long, following someone that knew the way. Kind of, sort of.

The room is just as red, evil-looking and pulsing with demonic energy as the last time I've seen it. Santa Claus definitely didn't do a good job at making that massive portal right there stop, did she? It might have gotten even bigger than last time? It's kind of difficult to tell.

The room is still covered in lasers. ...Probably anything that touches it will get transported somewhere else. There is no reason to believe otherwise, considering our experiences with this room so far. They are swirling all over the place, too, making the trip all the way to the portal rather... troublesome.

Not so much for me, but I don't know about Garrote. And even if we make it that far, it isn't guaranteed that we'll end up where Alice is. Call it pragmatism, or maybe just caution... but I'd rather be certain before I make a move.

Now... How do we tackle this situation?

_Garrote_ "I can't see an easy way through this room. I figured that there would be an open passage somewhere in this barrage of lasers, but..."

_Shinki_ "This got a little bit way too complicated. I was also hoping for something less spammy than this."

Isn't there a way through at all? One that both of us can use?

_Shinki_ "Can't you create something that can shield us from this? Anything at all?"

_Garrote_ "I'm not sure. Let me..."

_Goddess Shinki_ "It won't work. I guarantee it."

…

Well, look who followed us all the way here.

_Garrote_ "You... How can you be so certain?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "Unless you can replicate the material that this castle is made of? I don't think you can do something like that."

_Garrote_ "What do you mean? Replicate the material?"

_Shinki_ "It makes sense. Those lasers aren't doing any damage to the castle at all, so creating a shield made of this black glass would work..."

_Garrote_ "That's... interesting, but I'm not sure I can do that. This material doesn't even look like a natural mineral. This looks more like a physical manifestation of someone's power... I cannot replicate something like this."

...Well. Our options grow thin, then.

I'm at a loss. I can reach the portal on my own, but...

_Goddess Shinki_ "Then I will make Alice-chan stop. While the attack is down, you make way to the portal yourselves."

W...W-What?

_Shinki_ "You? What?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "I cannot save Alice-chan on my own, but those attacks don't work on me. I can redirect them to somewhere it won't interfere with you getting in the portal. After that happens, you are on your own, though."

_Garrote_ "And why would you suddenly decide to help us? He did say he doesn't want you to see your daughter ever again!"

_Goddess Shinki_ "Didn't you listen to me? I can't save Alice-chan on my own! Stop wasting time, already!"

...I see.

So you're planning on doing horrible things to us after we've saved Alice from your own shit, is it? You're not being very subtle. At all.

Fine, then. If that's how you wanna do things, that's how we'll roll. Garrote and I have thought the same – there's no way we wouldn't. But even so, that's our best chance to do what we gotta do.

You know. Like a boss!

_Shinki_ "Fine, then. Do it."

_Goddess Shinki_ "HM!"

**Flash**

...And that was that. The lasers are really getting redirected! That's our call!

**Dash**

Without wasting any time, we run through the room as fast as we can without tumbling towards one of the lasers. It takes nothing less than a hop, a skip and a jump for us to finally get right in front of the portal...

…

And Garrote is looking at me with uncertainty. ...What? Really?

_Shinki_ "What's the matter? We gotta jump in!"

_Garrote_ "...But what if this is also a trap? I didn't consider it earlier, but..."

_Shinki_ "But you consider it now? Look, even if it is, I can bust us out! I brought myself to Gensokyo, I'm pretty confident on my barrier-ripping abilities!"

_Garrote_ "That's fine and all, but this isn't a barrier! This is a portal, leading somewhere else! ...I don't..."

_Shinki_ "You don't what? Come on! We gotta jump in! We'll never find out if it's a trap or not if we don't go in!"

_Garrote_ "I'm not so sure about this anymore, man! The portal growled! It just growled at me!"

_Shinki_ "Why are you making it sound like I'm sacrificing a virgin to an angry god? Just jump in, already!"

_Garrote_ "Why are you making it even more convincing by mentioning this very fact out loud? What's wrong with you?"

...You know what? Fuck this.

**PUNT**

_Garrote_ "WO? AAAAH! YOU ASSHOLE!"

...What? Asshole?

_Shinki_ "You're too kind."

Well, then...

…

I jump in. No looking back, now.

Alice...

I promise that I'll get you out of there. I promise you this!

* * *

**[Location: Wonderland]**

**Heartbeat**

**Heartbeat**

...Crimson skies cover the landscape as my body trembles with each beat of my heart.

**Heartbeat**

A carmine desert bathe my eyes as its dunes cover broken pieces of marble and concrete, ill concealed by the sand that stretch as far as my eyes can see - pillars and carpets spring out from the hills of dust, pointing towards the sky in abundance like limbs stretching for fresh air.

**Heartbeat**

The sand storm that flows from the hills cover everything in this place. The wind blows with the intensity of a small tornado, and it feels as if I'm inside a wind tunnel. My feet sink in the sand, allowing me to stand in place without any issue, but I'm forced to cover my eyes ere I go blind from the dust.

And it does not subside. It does not let up.

A faint sound comes from behind me as a familiar voice reaches me. It's Garrote complaining again, but at least I know we arrived in the same place. One less thing to worry about.

_Garrote_ "Are you listening to me...? Urgh...! What is this place, anyway? Is this supposed to be Alice's room?"

_Shinki_ "...It is."

_Garrote_ "How can you be so sure of that? I can't even see where we are! This isn't Makai anymore!"

_Shinki_ "Look over there, Garrote."

I point with my index finger as the man in bone armor slowly limps towards me while struggling against the storm. And then he sees exactly the same as I.

There's a girl there.

A girl clad in a blue dress with a white shirt under it, her short, golden hair is flowing in the wind with violence as the blue ribbon wrapped around her head looks like it's about to loosen and fly into the distance and be lost forever. Her small frame doesn't budge as she is sitting on the sand, grasping the tome she usually carries around with both hands, petting it like it's a puppy.

...If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd think she was Alice's younger sister.

But no. That's the real deal.

_Shinki_ "Alice."

_Alice_ "...Nothing."

…?

_Alice_ "Katsura-san. ...Welcome to Wonderland. I feel like I said this to you before."

…

_Alice_ "It's sad, isn't it? This whole world you see. ...It used to be so much more. It used to be a beautiful palace, filled with toys and dolls. They were always so happy. It was so wonderful, Katsura-san. ...It had a carpet and everything. It was my own personal Wonderland... and I built it myself. All of it."

_Garrote_ "...W-What? Y-You built a pocket dimension... on your own?"

_Alice_ "But look at it now. I abandoned this place. I let it to rot, burn and suffocate under the sands of time. I destroyed this place to be what I had become... and look at me now. I have nothing."

_Shinki_ "...Nothing? What do you mean with nothing?"

_Alice_ "I mean exactly that. I have nothing left. Everything I sacrificed and destroyed to achieve what I did... It was all a waste of time. Nothing I did was worth anything."

What the hell?

_Alice_ "Did you know, Katsura-san? That the first time I met Reimu-san and Marisa, it was in Makai? They were really young back then, and so was I. Reimu-san didn't know how to fly yet! ...We fought. They won. That woman also fought them. They won."

**Shudder**

_Alice_ "I was so impressed. I wanted to be like them. I wanted to be friends with them, and grow. I wanted to learn more, to grow more. I wanted to be stronger than them. I suddenly wanted my life to mean more than it did. I became friends with them but it didn't last long. It never did. They left, and then I learned the hard way the differences between them and I. ...I was a human with demon blood, destined to become a full demon in a few hundred years. They? They were human. They were growing older. Older and more experienced. Older and stronger. I never changed."

…

_Alice_ "That known fact tore me apart. I didn't want to be left behind by my own friends. I didn't want to become meaningless. I wanted to live life, now. NOW. I didn't want to wait until they were long dead. I would never accept that. That woman denied everything. Said I was too young, that I lacked experience. That I should listen to her. That I should obey. I hated it. I loathed that. I wanted more of my life, and all of it was denied of me. I decided on my own to show everyone that I would not be left behind. I would grow, and they would watch me as I did it."

…

_Alice_ "So I destroyed my own Wonderland. I used all of my magic to grow older. A spell that made me tall. That made me age. ...Though my mind stayed the same, my body suddenly became that what you know. I had to force myself to grow mentally. I denied myself the whimsical truth of youth and I abandoned Makai, leaving the shackles of my home behind. I sacrificed everything...!"

You...

_Alice_ "And for what...? Everything I did...! It's not me, is it? All I did was run away from what I actually am! …I am a fraud! All of my dedication to magic, my own way of thinking, my body and my powers...! All of it are not true motivations! I don't care about any of that, do I? All I did was embrace that to escape my own childish fears of being left behind! I have nothing! All that I did, everything I sacrificed! It was all a huge lie! A huge fraud! I am...!"

_Shinki_ "Alice! Stop talking like that! You..."

_Alice_ "[_**The Phantom of the Grand Guignol**_]!"

…!

**RUMBLE**

_Garrote_ "W-WHOA! ...W-What the hell?"

_Shinki_ "Alice!"

I remember that name! That's the name of the attack she used against me before...

But... This is different. Instead of a huge barrage of bullets... a single doll appeared right behind her.

A black puppet with four arms. The torso, head and arms of a doll clad in a black cloak hulks over Alice like an apparition, its face covered by a black-and-white mask... it looks like a ghost. At least... I think it's a doll. Or a puppet. Or something along those lines.

Its form towers over Alice in a way it feels like she's haunted... what the fuck is that? It gives me the chills!

_Alice_ "...If it's meaningless, then what's the point in all of this? Why does this world exist in the first place, Katsura-san? Why did it even exist in the first place? It shouldn't! It...! I... I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING HERE! I WON'T LEAVE A SPECK OF DUST BEHIND WHEN I'M DONE! ALL OF IT, JUST DIE! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!"

_Garrote_ "Shit...! She's completely lost it! Dude, what do we do?"

_Shinki_ "Tsc! You complete dumbass...!"

This isn't even something you stop to think about! The answer is so completely obvious, and yet...!

_Alice_ "DISAPPEAR! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

**Thrash**

...We jumped away from the swing of her advance, bashing the puppet's arm on the dune like it's a monster way stronger than it actually looks like.

So this is the final game you want to play, is it...?

…

Fine.

If this is what you want... I'll beat the retard out of you.

Because only someone that can think straight will listen to reason. Alice you may be, or may you be not...

I'm burying my fist in your skull so hard all you'll be thinking about is knuckles.

_Shinki_ "Bring it on, Seven-Colored Puppeteer! I'm gonna kick your ass! For real, this time!"

_Garrote_ "Kh! Stop doing things on your own, damn it! I'm getting dragged into your decisions all the damn time!"

It isn't my decision if you already had a weapon ready, asshat! Whatever strikes your fancy, though... because we're going to fight that little idiot. And I hope you know how to dodge, because here she comes again...!

_Alice_ "[_War Sign – Little Legion_]!"

With a swift move from her arms, she summons a couple of dolls and hurls them at us like legionnaires, but I've seen this before. These dolls are gonna beat you up if you plan on blocking them, so the best thing to do is to avoid them like the plague. Like this...!

**Dash**

I skitter through the sand with surprising agility, considering how hard the wind is blowing right now. Going right under the dolls before they reach our position, I get between them and Alice relatively fast. Garrote sees my advance and tries to get past them, but he's too late for that. He's forced to swing the axe he had in hands at the dolls, carving two of them in one swipe of that thing.

My feet leave the dunes as I leap through the air, the surge of strength in my limbs giving me enough momentum to punch through the wind tunnel and propel myself towards Alice...! And I'm...

Oh, shit! That puppet...!

**WHACK**

_Shinki_ "URGH!"

S-SHIT! That thing is...!

**THUD**

_Garrote_ "Dude!"

_Shinki_ "**COUGH!** Ooouch! Son of a bitch..."

That thing whacked me off the air like I was a mosquito...!

Lucky me, I landed on all fours, so I avoided slamming myself against a possible rock, but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt...! Plus, are those blades on the second arms of the puppet? ...I'd say yes.

...And she was focused on Garrote the whole time, too. You're telling me she didn't pay attention to my attack at all?

She was focusing her attention somewhere else...

Does this mean that melee charges are not going to work at all...? Is that Puppet an automaton...?

…

Oh. Clever girl...

She... Hah! Hahah! She doesn't control the puppet! It's an automaton! It behaves on its own accord, attacking and defending without the need for an input from its master! Hah! Hahahaha!

THIS WOULD MAKE MELEE CHARGES USELESS, YES.

Fuck! That's why she wasn't paying attention to me! This is...!

…! KH!

_Shinki_ "I'm not gonna take crap from you, idiot...!"

If brute force won't fix it... YOU ARE NOT BEING BRUTE ENOUGH!

_Alice_ "[_War Command – Dolls of War_]!"

Well, say hello to another few dozen dolls! Deal with them, Garrote! I'm focusing on the little twerp back there...!

The dolls, once again, charge straight at us, and I zip through the sand around Alice this time. Garrote can't maneuver this quickly though the wind tunnel – he can't get nearly as physically strong as I can. So he stands his ground as best as he can, summoning two shortspears and jabbing at the dolls with surprisingly strong and precise slashes.

He's about to get overwhelmed by sheer numbers, except I can see the weapons glowing as I run around Alice, making her take her eyes off of him for a second...

_Garrote_ "**Offering of Steel – Moon Splitter!**"

**GA-GASH!**

And there the weapons go, in a beautiful, silver blaze of glory as he swings them both in a full-moon arc! Now's my turn...! Dual Azure Nuke! Eat this, Alice!

_Shinki_ "Get off the damn skies...!"

And I lob the two bombs of energy towards her!

**BO-OOOMB~!**

~!

It... it didn't work? It didn't work! The dust that kicked from the explosion won't fool me, that didn't...!

_Alice_ "HM!"

**WHAM**

Shit! ...I avoided it again, but... that puppet has ridiculous range! Also, what the hell is it made of? It completely blocked my nukes!

Those were Azure Nukes! They knocked Tenshi off her feet, breaking one of her own Spell Cards, which pretty much is based on defense! And you're telling me that this thing tanked the Dual Nukes better than Tenshi can? Are you JOKING?

_Alice_ "You won't get away from this place! This... This whole land... I'm not letting anything leave this pathetic thing I created! You two are no exception!"

So... T-This is... This is Alice's Last Word.

…

I would say that shit just got real. Except it was real before I realized it.

So I'll say I just realized how real shit is. It's pretty real. And it stinks like shit.

_Alice_ "[_Focus Power – Trip Wire_]!"

**ZAH**

...Lasers sprout from the ground as Alice keeps on bringing more Dolls to the field, seeking them on us like the mindless drones that they are. The lasers seem to be focused from the Phantom, so... Is it that's controlling that Spell Card...?

Who the hell is the Puppet Master again? That thing is a massive pain in the ass! It's like I have to deal with two Alices at the same time...!

Lucky me. I'm not alone in this fight at all, either.

_Garrote_ "**Offering of Steel – Satellite Breaker!**"

**GGRRAAASH**

As the dolls concentrated on us even more, Garrote hurled a silver-clad spear through them with enough power behind it to punch a hole through their lines. Alice doesn't look anywhere close to pleased, seeing as how the Phantom is now crossing its arms in such a way a grid is forming on the dunes, severely limiting our movement though the already painful to move through wind tunnel. ...She's completely lost her mind?

...No. The grid is changing owners? She's the one using it now!

**FLASH**

Whoa! ...She aimed that one at me! She's trying to get me away from her flank...!

_Alice_ "You stubborn...!"

_Shinki_ "Alice! What the hell is wrong with you? Quit it! Listen to me!"

_Alice_ "I don't care if I'm not listening! My whole life was a miserable lie! I don't want to listen to anything anymore! I just want it all to go away! GO AWAY!"

**Flash**

_Shinki_ "Urgh!"

Damn this wind! It's making it way too hard for me to avoid the laser grid properly...!

Alice is still focusing her attention on me as Garrote fend off the few remaining dolls that were on top of him. His advance towards her, however, was interrupted by the Phantom, just like it did with me. His trading blows with it isn't working at all – the shield he summoned to protect himself from that thing's massive claws is being bent and crushed under the sheer pressure of its attacks. I have to do something...!

_Shinki_ "HM!"

Geronimo...!

**DASH**

**BOOMSH**

_Alice_ "Hm?"

Take that, you disfigured asshat!

A single, massive leap from where I was right in front of Garrote allows me to use all of the momentum from the wind tunnel to crash onto the Phantom, punching it away from us quite well! ...This actually made Alice flinch, so...

S-SHIT! Incoming swipe...!

**BANG**

…!

_Garrote_ "Come on! Let's push through! We need to bring that Phantom down, now!"

Nice intercept, sir! That was awesome!

_Shinki_ "Come on, let's kick this thing's ass!"

_Alice_ "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She yells right after she focuses the laser grid around her and proceeds to unleash a volley of swings from the Phantom's arms, wailing on us like a maniac.

**Bang Bang Bang BASH**

_Garrote_ "Kh!"

...Hm! T-This...

It doesn't matter how hard I punch the doll... Or how often I successfully block. Or how often Garrote's newly created sword hacks at it. Or how often the Phantom's attacks gets through and hit us...

None of us gets pushed further back. None of us give in to the pressure of the other. At all.

This is just a massive waste of energy...! This Phantom...! God damn it, this thing is a damned beast...!

The two of us going all-out on its ass and nothing happens? This isn't even a joke anymore! This isn't funny at all!

_Alice_ "[_War Sign – Little Legion_]!"

This one? Again?

_Garrote_ "Oh no, you won't! **Offering of Steel-**"

Kh! Damn it, don't! DON'T!

_Shinki_ "NO! Garrote, don't waste your mojo! I got this!"

I was actually waiting for something like this...! Come on, Alice! I'm gonna break this annoying Spell Card of yours!

I swing my arm on Garrote and push him away as the dolls and the Phantom get closer to me. I focus my magic around me as I let go a fierce cerulean glow... Yeah, this is it...!

_Shinki_ "_Bomber Flare!_"

**BA-KOOOOOM~!**

Yeah. I exploded.

My whole frame just released a few dozen explosive flak bullets all around me, thrashing the whole area in a few meters radius with colossal impact. The sand and dust – and maybe a few bits of marble stone – got punched out of existence as I'm standing alone in a small burnt patch of even more dirt and sand. Somehow I'm not impressed by this.

What's more important however, is that the Spell Card is gone. But the Phantom is still towering behind Alice like the behemoth that it is, though I can't even tell if it's damaged or not. I kicked her away from us, however, giving us some breathing room... Garrote also seems to not be damaged by what I just did.

Well. I'd say operation "get the fuck out of my face" was a complete success!

_Garrote_ "Holy... What the hell was that?"

Chase has proven to be useful, for once. That's what that was.

_Shinki_ "Explosive diarrhea. Heads up, Garrote. We're not done yet."

_Garrote_ "I can see that. It's intimidating as hell, really."

I agree. That Phantom isn't going down that easily.

…

_Shinki_ "We need to punch through that thing. Break it apart. Completely."

_Garrote_ "Well, that's easier said than done. My weapons can only hack at that thing, but apparently that's not enough to break it."

_Shinki_ "A normal weapon can't. ...But what about something bigger?"

Don't look at me like you don't understand what I'm talking about.

_Garrote_ "What do you mean?"

_Shinki_ "Answer me. Can you make a weapon that I can use? Or are they restricted to you?"

_Garrote_ "...Anyone can use one of the weapons I forge. You want me to make you a weapon, then? What kind of difference would that make?"

_Shinki_ "All of it. Trust me."

Alice isn't doing anything. Is she waiting for me to tell him my plan?

...Fine.

_Shinki_ "Garrote. Make me a Sledge."

_Garrote_ "What?"

_Shinki_ "A Sledgehammer. A big one. A stupidly, insanely big and heavy one. One that is physically impossible for you to wield, let alone swing. Make a weapon fit for a mountain troll."

_Garrote_ "Are you joking? This is a rather ridiculous thing for you to request of me in a situation like this!"

_Shinki_ "It isn't! ...Trust me, damn it! I can make this work! I have to."

This is no time for the wind to get stronger, either...!

And just as the wind DID get even stronger, he and I trade final looks of agreement. I kept you from using your mojo for a reason, Garrote. Make this little monster count!

_Garrote_ "...Fine. I'll try."

_Shinki_ "Either you do or you do not. There is no try."

_Garrote_ "Whatever you say, Yoda. ...Let's do this, then! HM!"

**Flash**

Well. He's concentrating. I should be seeing the sledge soon, I hope.

Alice isn't doing anything for some reason. She's just staring at us with a really flustered look on her face. ...It doesn't suit her.

…

_Alice_ "...Katsura-san."

_Shinki_ "What?"

_Alice_ "Why are you even bothering...?"

…

_Alice_ "You're fighting me. You two are fighting me, and my stupid burst of frustration. Why do you even bother...? I'm nothing but a fraud. ...You've seen how much of a fraud I am, and yet...!"

_Shinki_ "Shut up."

_Alice_ "I don't know how come I've managed to call myself a Magician all these years...! Why do you even bother?"

_Shinki_ "SHUT UP, DAMN IT! I don't want to hear you talking like this! It makes me sick!"

**Flash**

_Shinki_ "Don't say stuff like that, Alice! No effort is a lie! Even that what you acquired through fear, or even rage...!"

**THUD**

_Garrote_ "**Grunt**!"

**RUMBLE**

_Shinki_ "Even if what you acquired was to run away from something...!All of this becomes part of you! Part of your own strength!"

The massive Sledgehammer that I requested... it's there. Forged successfully. It's three times larger than I am.

That'll do.

_Shinki_ "Are you telling me that the effort you put into what you did was a lie? Look at that puppet behind you! Was that not thanks to your effort? Even if it was driven by your desire to stay with everyone else and live your life, or even to run away from this place! Wasn't it effort all the same? Answer me, Alice!"

_Alice_ "...!"

Soul Echo. Full Strength on my arms.

I'm ready.

_Shinki_ "I don't want to hear your bullshit anymore! Even if I have to shatter your Last Word, I'll drag your sorry ass out of this hole and you don't have a say on this matter! Bring it on, Seven-Colored Puppeteer! I'm not going to hold anything back!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Super Shock]**

Shinki's claims echoed through the plains as the massive Azure arms that he summoned grabbed the shaft of the enormous Sledgehammer. He kicked the sand with enough strength to turn it upside-down on the dunes, having him suspended in the air right above it as his arms burned with the intensity of a star, his eyes focused entirely on the Puppet.

He let go a heavy bellow of effort as he pushed himself against the Sledge, gaining even more aerial momentum as the insane strength on both arms and the Echoes removed the weapon from the sand successfully. Garrote's eyes widened like plates as he watched Shinki swing it in a full arc around him, the extreme strength of the Wind Tunnel actually helping him keep himself in the air as the colossal weapon felt firm on his summoned hands. Alice gritted her teeth in worry as the Puppet took the lead before her, shielding her from the front...

_Shinki_ "RRAAAAH!"

He let go a battle cry just as he swung the Sledgehammer for the fifth time in a full arc. His eyes sparked with adamant as the veins on his hands were visible from the physical effort, the clumsy weight of the weapon being visible to all three of them. With each passing second, the glow of the Soul Echo passed to the Sledge, making it flare azure like them, burning the air with the potency of the magic covering it like poison...

And then he gritted his teeth, finally swinging the massive weapon over his shoulder, hurling it towards Alice with the strength of a colossus.

_Alice_ "D... [_Dolls – Lemming's Parade_]!"

The puppeteer and the Phantom both summoned a massive array of dolls before them as the gargantuan hammer punched through the wind and storm like the bane of their existence, approaching the Magician with a menacing roar...

And as he let go of the weapon, Shinki stretched out the Soul Echo, grabbing its shaft by the tip in the nick of time. Abandoning the previous strength he had, he used the throw as a propeller to pull himself towards Alice alongside the Sledge, covering himself in a thick magic shield as the weapon and the dolls collided...!

_**BRRAAA-KOOOOOOM~!**_

...The shockwave created by the impact was titanic.

Shards and cracked bits of bladed bolts from the Sledge and the dolls erupted from the source of impact like a small nuke was set off. The dunes, sand and marble pillars were pushed aside like pests, kicking away from the very center of the explosion like they have been disintegrated. The massive missile was gone. The Sledge was gone. And in its stead, the Homunculus was flying towards the Phantom with his right arm glowing fiercely with Focused magic...

And the Phantom rose its arms. The blades in them going straight for Shinki's unprotected neck, the remaining magic in the puppet made it move way faster than it probably should...

**SLASH**

...And it was gone. Destroyed by the silver slash that intercepted it before it reached its target. Garrote's armor was completely destroyed, and now so were the blades of the Phantom, shattered by the Gliding Fury of the Whitesmith, who carried them in his hands like trophies.

And just as the Phantom finally had no weapons left...

Shinki's fist took the place of the Sledgehammer, punching though the Phantom of the Grand Guignol like a missile in its stead.

The Last Word was completely gone. Broken under a single haymaker that shook the skies of Alice's Wonderland.

**[Interude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Wonderland]**

_Garrote_ "Is it over?"

_Shinki_ "Yeah. It is."

**Rumble**

_Alice_ "..."

_Garrote_ "I... I never thought it would end. I can't even feel my arms anymore."

_Shinki_ "From saving my ass back there? I'd say your arms are in better condition than mine. Don't whine."

_Garrote_ "I'm allowed to wine all I want, after what we just did. I don't want to fight her ever again... I thought we were going to die, man."

_Shinki_ "That's easy to think. Avoiding it is another thing altogether, isn't it?"

_Alice_ "Only if you're not good enough for that. Didn't you say you wanted to tread lightly in your life?"

_Shinki_ "I can tread lightly if I want. Thing is, some people just make it hard for me to do that."

...This little form of yours is really the frame of a child, isn't it? Carrying you is so much easier than it seems, even with my arms as numb and splintered as they are.

**Rumble**

The whole Wonderland is dismantling around us. The wind has stopped completely... the sky is fading into whiteness as everything that was still standing is now crumbling over this place.

It's fading into nothingness. The last vestiges of Wonderland are going away.

…

_Garrote_ "This is the end of it, then."

_Alice_ "..."

_Shinki_ "Yes. It's over."

I can see a bright, golden light shining so close...

_Shinki_ "Come on, let's go. Away from this place."

And as we step through the light that opened right before us without even looking back...

The last remnants of Wonderland is ground into dust, dissipating itself behind our wake.

* * *

**[Location: Pandæmonium Throne Room]**

**Rustle**

**Cough**

I feel like shit.

My arms tremble. My legs shake. Eirin's badass coat is damaged. I am tired.

...And Santa Claus is staring at us. Yumeko is right before her, pressing a massive wound on her face with her hand. She doesn't look at me with nice eyes at all.

I expected that.

_Goddess Shinki_ "Alice-chan..."

_Alice_ "..."

…

Well. I'm in no condition to do anything...

I guess I didn't think this through as well as I should have. Fuck.

_Garrote_ "I guess we should have expected this..."

No kidding. You didn't?

I let go of Alice, now. She can stand on her own better than I can, I assume.

_Goddess Shinki_ "Alice-chan... I..."

_Alice_ "Don't say anything. I don't want to listen."

_Goddess Shinki_ "Don't! ...Just... don't. Listen to me, Alice-chan. Just this once? Okay? Please, listen to you mother just this once."

…?

Well. That's new.

_Goddess Shinki_ "I... I am your mother. I swear, from the bottom of my heart, that all I ever did was for your own good. All I did was to make sure you are happy. To give you the best mother you ever could have. ...And you threw it all away like garbage. You abandoned everything I gave to you, and left me alone. You discarded my love and my care, and left to do whatever is it you left to do, you didn't tell me anything when you left."

_Yumeko_ "Shinki-sama..."

_Goddess Shinki_ "I was so mad, Alice-chan! ...Y-You left me here, abandoning my love! Everything I did for your sake! Maybe your friends were terrible influences to you! If I showed it all to you, you'd see just how bad it all is to you! To us!"

…

_Goddess Shinki_ "I've seen everything that happened in your Wonderland. I saw you fight, I saw you weep. I watched as you screamed and questioned. And... It wasn't your mother that gave you the answer you wanted. It wasn't me. It was him."

Santa Claus, you...

_Goddess Shinki_ "I'm so frustrated, Alice-chan! I swear, all I ever did was for your own good. From the bottom of my heart, I wished to make you happy! But in the end, that made me think... if there was one thing that isn't good for you... perhaps that's me."

_Alice_ "..."

_Goddess Shinki_ "I can't afford to lose you again, Alice-chan. ...I don't want that to happen. But for me to actually learn and be a good mother... Perhaps I need some time alone. I guess you would like that, too."

_Alice_ "And that's the first problem we have. You never ask me what I want, Shinki. You always assume and reach to conclusions yourself. That is a terrible mistake."

_Goddess Shinki_ "But..."

_Alice_ "I listened to you. I understand your point of view. So if you understand what is wrong with it... then do not commit the same mistake again. If you wish to learn something, then learn it properly."

Words of wisdom, from yours truly.

Both Alice and her mother are trading looks that I can't quite picture properly. They are way more complicated than need be.

_Goddess Shinki_ "T-Then what do you want to do? Tell me."

...Oh, wow.

The look on Alice's face. It's like she was hoping to hear that question for such a long time...

I can feel her relief from here as she raises her head to face her mother's. Her eyes are clearer than ever before...

_Alice_ "I want to live in Gensokyo. I want to live in the forest, and drink tea in the afternoon. I want to make dolls, and entertain the village when I can. I want to partake in Danmaku fights and get mad at my friends. Laugh with them. Experience life with them. With everyone. As one of them. As Alice."

_Goddess Shinki_ "...As Alice. ...Alice."

The mood... is so much lighter than it used to be.

It's like I'm standing in a completely different castle.

_Goddess Shinki_ "Yes. That is a beautiful name. I can respect that plan. That goal."

_Yumeko_ "It is a beautiful plan, Alice."

I can vouch for that plan. It's a pretty damn good one. Heh!

_Garrote_ "**Cough!**"

...

_Shinki_ "Oh, you moodbreaker. Hold the clogged blood inside your lungs, it's not that hard."

Oh, and you resort to flipping me off! You person with no imagination, you!

_Goddess Shinki_ "I am shocked, you two. You did more for me than I thought you ever would."

_Shinki_ "What? I didn't do anything for you, you know."

_Yumeko_ "Why, you..."

_Goddess Shinki_ "Of course, I know that. Still, you did save my daughter. Consequently, you did me a favor. Willingly or not... you did more for her than I ever could. Therefore, I am more grateful than you might think."

Oh, I thought you were going to skin me alive actually. I guess I have to thank everything that happened for the final result, then.

_Garrote_ "Uh. I'm not really used to this."

No shit! I wouldn't be able to tell!

_Goddess Shinki_ "All of this. All I've done. I feel like I must do something to repay you for all the trouble I caused, and I remember why you three came here in the first place. You came for the Demon Soul Relay, is that correct?"

You remember? I didn't give you enough credit.

_Garrote_ "That's what Alice called it, right? That would be it."

_Goddess Shinki_ "Yumeko."

_Yumeko_ "Yes."

...Oh! I just noticed it. In her hands, there's a thing.

What's that? It looks like a small orb, the size of a tennis ball. It doesn't even shine or anything.

_Alice_ "So you're giving it to us? No strings attached?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "None more. Alice... I... I will learn. Even if it's slowly, I will learn. I won't abandon you, my love. But that doesn't mean I have to force you anymore. I yield."

And... and now they handed it over to Garrote. It's over. Our work here is finally over... Except...

_Goddess Shinki_ "Yumeko! Please prepare rooms for them. After all that's happened, they deserve to rest."

Rooms? Oh, yeah, it's kinda hard to forget the massive wounds everyone's got.

The thing is... I don't think we have time.

_Shinki_ "I appreciate the offer, but... I don't think we have time for that. We already wasted a really long time just to GET here."

_Goddess Shinki_ "Are you in such a hurry you cannot even rest for a couple hours? You three look awful."

_Alice_ "Somewhat. Gensokyo was going through severe hardships when we left... We do not have enough time to waste resting."

Isn't that glorious? Urgh...

_Garrote_ "Will that truly be such an issue? Morrigan's plan to create his own kingdom in Gensokyo would take way longer than necessary, considering that everyone's got their attention on him, now."

Oh? The Whitesmith hath spoken!

_Shinki_ "That's also true. But even so, we have no idea what he's gonna pull out on everyone while we're still here, do we?"

_Garrote_ "And that's why getting ready before going is important. There's no point in going, wounded, and just be a burden in the end. Take my opinion for all that's worth, though."

…

Well. Fine.

Alice and I both seem to agree that he's right. We can't march on wounded frames, that would only slow us down.

_Shinki_ "Fine, then. We can just take it easy for a while. We leave as soon as we're able, though."

I can't wait to get away from this place.

Hopefully, no one will ever listen to me saying this out loud.

* * *

**[Location: Makai]**

And just like that, we leave. Our resting didn't take as long as I expected. ...We're still sore from everything that's happened, but at least we can march unhindered by wounds. Santa Claus offered us a ride with Yumeko's help, but the maid declined assistance. Something to do with me punching her in the face, probably, but maybe the castle needed a lot of repairs from all the demons that spawned in there, causing a ruckus and wrecking everything for no reason.

The trek has been relatively safe. Lucky us, we didn't bump into retard witches or pointless demons... we actually found ourselves only in our own company for the duration of the trip. A nice change of pace, if I say so myself. I wish my usual travels would be this nice and uneventful.

Everyone is in an accomplished mood. Garrote seems rather glad to have done something worthwhile and rather epic, and Alice has grown back to the adult form I recognize. All of us have gotten out of Makai with something extra, one of which I pilfered because I could, and another being a sapphire earring that Alice's wearing right now. She must have received that from Yumeko?

...Though she's still got a worried look on her face like she's thinking too hard about something. I think that's expected, however. All things considered.

But it's always easy to assume things, isn't it?

_Shinki_ "Something on your mind?"

_Alice_ "Yes."

Oh. That was straightforward.

_Alice_ "I just wondered what I should do with myself, now. I have a clear vision of my goal, but it still looks rather vague. Unfocused, more like it. I'm still at a loss on what I should do with everything I've done."

_Shinki_ "Hm? How can your goal be vague, even though you already see it?"

_Alice_ "What do you mean?"

A question to a question... That's as classy as you can get.

_Shinki_ "You wish to live life, and to grow as a person. When you think about it, your goal is a very simple one, Alice. You don't need a fancy answer, or shiny diamonds or anything of the sort to find out what you want."

Oh? I think I see the exit! ...Yes. That's the exit to Gensokyo. It feels like an eternity... Kind of. Sort of.

_Shinki_ "Your goal is right before you, Alice. You are yourself, there's no question about that. What you do with what you have now... is up to you. As it has always been."

…

Heh! She's crying.

I never thought I would see her cry like this.

_Shinki_ "Keep your head up and always face forward. Always walk forward, and if you ever trip... then fall forward too. Your life is your own, so living up to that is your own responsibility. Facing it is the least you have to do. "

_Alice_ "...**Sniff!**"

Oh, that smile of yours.

This smile of yours is the clearest I've ever seen. You're positively radiant, Alice!

_Alice_ "I'll do that. Absolutely!"

_Garrote_ "Hey, you two! The hell you doing? Stop wasting time! Let's go already!"

Heh. Someone's trying to steal some of my lines.

She motions to me as well? I'm not planning on staying here forever, you know.

_Alice_ "Come, Shinki-san. Let us go home. To Gensokyo."

_Shinki_ "Yeah. Let's."


	48. Chapter 48: Blessing of the Leywalker

**Author's Notes: **…Sup.

So, yeah! It is me, Etherdrone! With a public service announcement! Or such. I am alive! Still writing! And with an apology that a lot of people deserve! Mainly, the ones that have been following Touhou Chronicles from the very start, and the recent guys that are quite recent. And stuff.

I won't lie, writing requires a lot of willpower from the writee, and I know that isn't a word. It's taxing, it requires the right mood music, the right clothes, the right state of mind. You don't choose where inspiration comes from, and there is that year that I just am NOT inspired. And I know I'm making excuses, but that happens, damn it!

SO! ...This is the latest and definitely not the last of my story. I'm gonna finish this bitch. No way I'm leaving this story unfinished. I refuse to let that happen. I'm gonna write it, and I'm gonna do it so hard it's gonna ooze from your ears when I'm done. Holy shit, I just went there.

As a means for me to say "Huzzah! I'm back!" I also went back and updated all the earlier 9 chapters into chapters worth reading that don't look like crap.

...Yeah! I re-did all earlier chapters! They look good as shit now! And not only I made them look great, I added new jokes, new lines, new explanations and thoughts from our dear protagonist... All that good shit! I've given you a reason to go back and read all of those chapters again! Am I not the nicest person ever?

So come, dear readers! Take a seat, cookies, milk and whores, and let us read some adventure!

Leave a review, tell your friends and raise the roof! With me! Etherdrone!

BACK TO ADVENTURE! I love you guys!

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Alice's Room]**

_Goddess Shinki_ "...So. You are really going back."

_Alice_ "So. You really won't try to keep me here."

_Goddess Shinki_ "..."

_Alice_ "Go ahead. You can say it. I know you want to do it."

_Goddess Shinki_ "Huh. I... I'll admit that I don't want to see you go. I'll admit that I would do everything in my power to keep you here. At my side, so I can raise you as my daughter. ...As it should have been in the first place. As I always wanted to."

_Alice_ "Would you, now? I have to wonder how well that would work, considering how easily I left in the first place."

_Yumeko_ "Alice-chan...! That is hardly something you should say, isn't it?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "...She is right, though. I couldn't do anything to keep her here. She just left. By herself."

_Yumeko_ "T-That's..."

_Goddess Shinki_ "What happened here, however... was genuine. I want you here. I don't want you to leave. I want to raise you. I want to make sure you are happy, healthy and educated. That man... despite all that he's done and said, I still don't want to see you go. Despite him throwing himself in danger to help you... I don't feel like giving my daughter away, according to a result I unwillingly accepted in order to save you from something I didn't foresee."

_Alice_ "Oh, really."

_Goddess Shinki_ "And yet, with all of that said... I feel like if I try to keep you here... That would be a terrible mistake. I saw what happened. I see who you are, and what you have become. You have been raised well – either by someone, or maybe even by yourself? Regardless, you have become an amazing woman... and if I tried to change that because I can't get over the fact I couldn't raise you myself, I feel like I would do something regrettable. I can't change the past, no matter how hard I want to. ...No matter how hard it is for me to see you go."

_Alice_ "..."

_Yumeko_ "We really want to keep you here, Alice-chan. But we cannot do that. And that is something we agreed on our own. That... _man_. He has nothing to do with this decision. We agreed to this ourselves. Our decision alone."

_Alice_ "His name is Shinki, Yumeko. Getting thorny over a battle bruise? That's not like you."

_Yumeko_ "I care less about my bruise! I care more about how I got it! Unfair card-playing, that was... I would give him a piece of my mind – or the sharp end of a blade, given the chance – but Shinki-sama has stayed my hand. Because when it all comes down to it, we owe him one. Two, in fact. So the Demon Soul Relay is yours. And so is his intact skin, for as much as it annoys me."

_Goddess Shinki_ "So. ...We'll see you off tomorrow. It's painful to do it. It's much harder than I thought it would be. But before you go... I have something to give you. Yumeko?"

_Yumeko_ "Yes, Shinki-sama. ...It's this. Our parting gift."

**Shink**

_Alice_ "...An earring? What is this? I feel something coming from it."

_Goddess Shinki_ "It's Magicite, Alice. Refined Magicite. When you left... I recovered this from that what was left of your Wonderworld. Mostly because it reminded me of the color of your eyes. ...T-That's not weird, is it? I... I mean..."

_Alice_ "N-No! It's... It's gorgeous. I've never seen refined Magicite before. Did you keep it with you all this time?"

_Goddess Shinki_ "...Yes. It reminded me of you, so I kept it. It took me years, but I refined a chunk of it the size of a boulder into this stud earring. I never used it... But since it came from your Wonderland, I feel like it's appropriate to have you keep it. So please, do keep it. It's yours, sweetheart."

_Alice_ "..."

_Goddess Shinki_ "I k-know it may not m-mean a whole lot to y-you... *SNNRK*! _B-But know that your m-mother loves you, dear! ...K-Know that... I w-will always look out for you. If you n-need anything... O-Or if you j-just want to talk...!_"

_Yumeko_ "W-We'll miss you, Alice-chan. Please, look out for yourself. We l-love you. We always will!"

And as a silent moment of happiness enshrouded everyone with tender feelings... the blue-blooded vampire uncrossed his arms in satisfaction, leaning himself away from the wall outside the room and displaying a pleased smile. The feeling of suspicion he had in his mind lifted as he retreated the area just as silently as he arrived, preparing himself to leave first thing as everyone was ready in a couple hours of sleep.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Gensokyo]**

_Garrote_ "...I still don't understand how come you of all people trusted me to save you at that time. When that summoned creature destroyed that hammer I made? What if I didn't do anything?"

_Shinki_ "What, you didn't think I had a card up my sleeve? You underestimate my slippery-ness, good sir. I always have something hidden under my sleeves."

That is a lie, by the way. I would probably have lost my face, but you don't need to know that.

I'm not sure if _Feedback_ would have worked against that thing. It's effective against things driven by magic, not against magic per se. That's what Zero is for. Zero and my teeth.

But if I had lost my face, you would have to fight Lolice on your own. And I know you wouldn't want to do that, so of course you would help me succeed. And that means defending me if something went wrong. And you did just that.

See? It all comes full circle in the end. For me.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Alice_ "You two were remarkable. I fought with all I had, and I was defeated... I still have a long road ahead of me."

Yeah... You fought two of us, using every single trick we could, single-handedly, and if not for the fact I cheated my way out of that fight, we wouldn't be seeing Gensokyo ever again. Of course you have a long road ahead of you!

...Broken. OP. Nerf, please. I never want to fight you again.

_Alice_ "Thank you, you two. For beating sense into me again. I feel like I needed that."

...

_Shinki_ "...Hey. You did it for me, once. It's only fair I take a piece of me for you in return."

_Alice_ "An eye for an eye, as you call it? I'll keep that in mind for the future, then."

You sounded both happy and distressed by that, Seven-Colored Puppeteer.

And you know what? I think I'll leave it at that. Because I finally get to see Gensokyo again... And immediately I am greeted with...

...With...

W...

W-What? WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK?

_Garrote_ "What in the seventh layer of hell is THAT?"

_Alice_ "S-Shinki-san!"

_Shinki_ "Holy shit... Holy shit, HOLY SHIT. Let's hurry! Come on! There are people at the Hakurei Shrine, I can smell them!"

**Dash**

This is bad... I don't even know what that thing is for, but anyone can tell that this is fucking bad!

* * *

**[Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Shinki_ "Yukari!"

There she is! With Tenshi, Havoc, Satori and Reimu, too!

They don't look surprised to see us. Well, I wouldn't be, either! I'd have more pressing matters to attend to in their place!

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! You're back!"

And you sound like we were being expected, somehow!

_Shinki_ "Yukari, what the hell is going on? What is th-"

**VOOSH**

WHOA! Punch avoided!

_Shinki_ "HEY! The hell did you do that for?"

_Tenshi_ "Is that the first thing you have to say to me? I am greeting you with a welcome! Pull yourself together!"

…

Uh... I would normally agree with that, but...

_Alice_ "I don't think anyone would greet someone else normally, considering the state we find Gensokyo in as soon as we arrive! Yukari, what happened?"

_Yukari_ "...A few things. Most of which are being dealt with as we speak, albeit not very effectively. Regardless, I trust you've been successful in what I sent you out to do?"

_Reimu _"Welcome back, by the way."

THANK YOU. Someone had to say it!

_Shinki_ "We have, but... What the hell is going on here? That thing, right there! W-"

_Satori_ "-Why don't we take this one step at a time? It's very difficult to answer a ton of questions at the same time."

…

Very well.

_Shinki_ "Seems like we were being expected. I thought you said you couldn't monitor us in Makai, Yukari?"

_Havoc_ "And we did not. All we did was plant a ward at the entrance to that magnificent-looking world. The Eye of Kings is more useful than you might believe."

OK, that makes sense. But why not have it go with us all the way...? You didn't want to risk me finding it, did you?

Asshole.

_Havoc_ "We came here when we caught sight of you three returning. Is that sufficiently good of an explanation to you, Twisted One?"

Ugh. You piss me off, but that's not news to anyone anymore.

Fine. I'll accept that shit. It's not like it matters, anyway.

_Alice_ "And that... thing, right there? What is it?"

_Yukari_ "...That is Morrigan's idea of a final joke, apparently. And it's been causing us nothing but problems."

...A joke...?

I take another look at it, just to see if I can understand the- no, I fucking can't.

That's not a joke. That's a flying castle.

...A huge, flying castle.

Lumbering in the air and blocking out the sun entirely, this massive, misshapen fortress looks like it's been designed by H.R. Giger during a bad acid trip. It's an architectural mess! It looks like it stitched together pieces from various different buildings with no rhyme or reason, and the result is a lumbering titanic mass of stone, metal and both. I can recognize pieces from... That's a piece of the reactor, isn't it? Also, is that a part of Havoc's tower?

_Satori_ "The Palace of Earth Spirits is there, too."

...Oh yeah. I can see it.

This is insanity. Where did this-

_Satori_ "From the ground, right below where we found Okuu. It tore the ground open even more as it ascended, allowing even more of the undead to crawl out of that place. The girls have been struggling to keep them away ever since."

_Reimu_ "That thing emerged a few hours after you three left. It was a mess, everyone was panicking and being so loud... it was annoying."

_Shinki_ "...OK. And what does it do?"

_Yukari_ "It prevents us from flying. Go figure."

…

What.

_Reimu_ "Well, it doesn't, really. But that thing, if it sees someone flying, it shoots at that someone. It doesn't really hurt anyone, but it sends them face-first into the ground. Sanae called it a... 'traitor beam' or something."

_Shinki_ "You mean a Tractor Beam."

_Reimu_ "That's what I said."

...Sure.

_Garrote_ "...Bijou created a flying fortress that prevents others from flying? While underground?"

Everyone just nods. ...I'm having a hard time believing it, myself.

_Garrote_ "She never ceases to surprise the heck out of me."

_Alice_ "And what are you doing about it?"

_Yukari_ "Come again?"

_Alice_ "That castle! It's preventing people from flying! That's where the enemy is, right? Why don't you attack it?"

Oh yeah. Good question.

_Havoc_ "Consider. That is where the enemy leader is. Would you send a small strike team to that place and expect them to succeed?"

_Shinki_ "Why not send everyon... Never mind. That is a stupid question."

Yeah. If Yukari were to send everyone there, the undead on the ground would overrun Gensokyo. I'm sure them being down here is what's keeping them from doing just that.

Wonderful.

_Tenshi_ "Admittedly, that castle does look impressive. Plebeian and ugly – just like something that crawled its way out of hell – but impressive nonetheless."

Oooh, Satori is throwing a really ugly look at you right now, Tenshi. And don't you do the same to me – I'm not her moral guide.

I'm just her leash. ...Kind of. Actually, that sounded really fucking ugly...

_Yukari_ "So. The Demon Soul Relay. Where is it?"

_Shinki_ "Uh? Oh, here it is."

You're looking really damn serious, though. Not that I don't blame you for it.

This is going to relieve the rampaging youkai, at least.

_Tenshi_ "Thank you! Finally, I can get a break! I've been channeling temperament for who knows how long!"

_Havoc_ "Ten hours, fifty-seven minutes and two seconds."

…

_Havoc_ "You asked, Celestial Princess."

_Tenshi_ "I did. Well done, you filthy peasant."

Someone's more pissed off at Havoc than I am! Yes!

That's why I likes you, angel! Cuss at him more! Throw a middle finger while you're at it!

_Satori_ "You are creeping me out. Please stop."

DOUBLE MIDDLE FINGER COMBO! DOUBLE THE FUCK YOU!

...Ok, I'll stop now. I had my fun.

_Satori_ "Shinki-san, stop."

I already did.

...Serious.

_Garrote_ "Right. So... What do we do, now? If we can't reach him, and we can't spare anyone to go... How is this going to work? I still don't get it."

_Shinki_ "...That's also a good question. Yukari?"

And she looks at us as if we're asking too much.

Don't bother doing that, lady. We're in this just as much as you are. We're here to help. And kick ass. All of us.

_Yukari_ "...The humans and the Tengu have proven themselves while fighting the horde, but that can only go so far. Our champions have been the bulk of our defenses, but taking them away from the ground to the castle will doom Gensokyo. That is completely out of the question."

_Alice_ "Mostly because no one can fly, if what you said is correct?"

_Yukari_ "It is, but... I have already devised a plan regarding this little factoid. The only thing is actually finding a good time to spring the plan into action."

That's our million-year old hag! I knew you would've already thought of something!

_Satori_ "**SNORT**"

Oh! Yes! I did it!

Damn, I'm good. ...This has nothing to do with anything, however.

_Shinki_ "So all we have to do is attack Morrigan with everything that we have."

_Havoc_ "In theory, yes. We do not have the resources to do this, however. Our numbers are too few."

_Alice_ "...Too few, you say? Isn't that a problem easily solved?"

_Yukari_ "Not possible. Unless you are suggesting asking the rampaging youkai to grow actual brains and assist us?"

…?

_Alice_ "I was thinking more about me."

Everyone is paying attention to Alice now.

I'm... I'm actually intrigued. What are you up to, miss?

_Havoc_ "Are you saying you can bolster our numbers enough to assist the Humans and the Tengu against the hordes of the undead?"

She nods in confirmation.

You're sounding pretty confident of this, Alice. I don't think this is a good idea at all, myself.

_Reimu_ "You mean... Your dolls? Are you serious, Alice?"

_Yukari_ "That is not an option I'm willing to accept, Seven-Colored Puppeteer. This is-"

_Alice_ "Oh, really? What other choices do we have? Please, do tell. I am willing to listen to your perfectly reasonable argument."

…

Hm. Alice seems to have driven everyone else into a corner.

But... can she actually do it? If she can, she does have a point - this would be our best bet...

_Satori_ "I'm not sure we have many options at this point..."

_Yukari_ "Are you sure of this? You're going to be fighting against a whole horde of undead!"

_Alice_ "I know."

_Yukari_ "The only reason we've kept them at bay was because all the others have been fighting together!"

_Alice_ "I know. You're being a broken record, Yukari. Since when do you care about the well-being of others like this?"

Oh, damn! She just took a rather unfair jab at you, there.

But even so, are you serious? ...Really?

She's looking determined as fuck! This is the first time I've seen Alice like this!

_Yukari_ "..."

_Alice_ "I'm not asking for your permission, Yukari. I'm going to do this."

_Yukari_ "**Sigh**. Fine. I'm not going to stop you, then."

_Satori_ "It's not like it was hard to convince you anyway."

...You know what? I'm not even going to ask.

_Reimu_ "Are you serious, though? ...Yukari? Alice?"

_Alice_ "I'm serious. It is high time we got the gear moving, and if I can be the starting cord – so be it."

Hah! Don't you have the confidence in us! The flattery! It's excruciating!

As she claimed such a thing, Reimu reached out for her hand and is now holding it with the strength I would expect anyone to in her place. The magic of friendship, everyone. It is a glorious thing indeed.

_Reimu_ "...Then make sure you stay safe, Alice."

_Alice_ "You should worry about yourself, Reimu. Leave this to me. You just go do whatever is it that you do. Like saving the world, and such."

Well. I guess it's settled, then. Everyone seems to have agreed to this, one way or another.

Yukari opened a gap. It's a rather small one, but I think I know what that's for.

_Yukari_ "Everyone? Can you listen to me?"

_Lots of Voices_ "**Yes we can!**"

Loud and clear, commander! Seriously, what's up with that?

It's so convenient to be able to talk to everyone like this, isn't it?

_Ran's Voice_ "What's the matter, Yukari? Did they come back? Are we ready? Did you come up with a plan?"

Oh! There goes a voice I didn't hear in quite some time! I hope she's doing well.

_Yukari_ "The answer would be 'Yes' to all of those questions. Havoc, please, take Alice to where she needs to be. Ran, get ready on your end. Start the plan when I give the word!"

_Sanae's Voice_ "But... What about the humans down here? Are we to leave them alone?"

_Yukari_ "We have the plan ready. All you have to do is follow it, Sanae. Don't worry about anything else, leave that to us."

_Aya's Voice_ "Ayayaya! Seems like the fun's finally getting started!"

_Remilia's Voice_ "Indeed. I'm grateful that they are blocking out the sun. It's been a while since I've gone in a battle like this."

_Flandre's Voice_ "This is my first time ever! I'm excited, sis!"

_Youmu's Voice_ "No room for failure! We are ready!"

_Suika's Voice_ "READY TO ROLL, BITCHEEEES! WOOOO!"

...Everyone's excited as all hell. I'll have to admit, I'm getting pretty excited, myself!

_Havoc_ "Go, Puppet Master. [_Koutei – Ban_]."

And Alice disappears in a warp. Giving a thumbs up to us.

Heh. She's going to be fine. Now, we have to focus on our end...

_Satori_ "Wait! ...Hold it, Yukari! Someone's coming!"

…!

Hey! It's true. And...

…! I recognize this scent! This scent, it is...!

_Chen_ "Yukari-sama! Yukari-sama!"

HOLY SHIT IT'S THE KITTY! The kitty's safe!

_Reimu_ "...Chen?"

_Yukari_ "Chen! ...What are you doing here, Chen? This is no place for you! Ran would take my head if something happened to you!"

_Chen_ "I'm... I'm sorry, Yukari-sama, but this isn't good! There's a huge, floating thing in the sky! And it's really weird-looking!"

…

She's adorable.

Must. Resist. Giving her. A hug.

_Satori_ "...?"

_Yukari_ "Yes. Yes there is, Chen. And we're about to deal with it, actually. Thanks for the warning, so if you'd please-"

_Chen_ "I don't mean that thing! I mean that other thing! Right there, look!"

Wait. What?

You don't mean the castle? Weird thing, you said? What weird...

…

Oh... The fuck?

_Yukari_ "What in the world...?"

_Tenshi_ "...!"

Is that...

That's Bhava-Agra? ...Yeah. That's a piece of Heaven.

It's prodding out of the sky! It's...

_Tenshi_ "B-Bhava-Agra? Is... Is it descending?"

Oh my fucking god! It IS!

What the hell? How could everyone miss this shit? Heaven is slowly crashing down! It's already prodding out the clouds that keep it hidden!

_Yukari_ "What is going on, here? ...Chen, do you know what's causing this?"

That's a good fucking question, considering no one saw this happening! What the hell, guys?

_Chen_ "I know you told me to keep an eye out, so I did! I saw this odd-looking pretty blonde lady in a pink dress go up there! A few minutes later, that rock started to do weird things! And it's going down, now! I couldn't contact you, so I came here as fast as I could!"

**Throb**

…!

_Shinki_ "Chase!"

Fuck my life and everything associated to it...! ARE YOU SERIOUS? Chase is ALIVE? And she's up there? And causing a fucking ruckus, as usual?

Oh, no! NO! GOD DAMN IT, NO!

That is too sudden! I don't...! Kh!

I don't have time for this shit! If she's alive... And if she's up there...!

_Tenshi_ "Kh!"

_Yukari_ "HINANAWI! SHINKI! What do you think you are doing?"

_Shinki_ "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I'm going up there with Tenshi!"

_Yukari_ "And what exactly do you plan to accomplish? I can understand the Celestial going, but do you think you can stop Bhava-Agra from descending? Ran! Do it! Start the plan, right now!"

_Ran's Voice_ "U-Understood, Yukari-sama!"

Don't turn your head from me now! I'm not backing down from this shit!

_Shinki_ "I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN! ...But what does it matter? I fought against that woman before! If she's in Heaven, and alive, that's my own damn fault! I need to be there!"

_Tenshi_ "I don't even need to say anything, do I? That is my home! There is no way I'm not going up there! Especially if that woman is there! She's the one that cleaved Gensokyo in half, right? Do you really want that woman to be free?"

Excellent point, Tenshi. I almost forgot that little detail.

Don't give your back to us! We're not-

_Yukari_ "...Tsc. Go."

…!

_Yukari_ "We'll deal with this ourselves, go. Someone needs to make sure that woman doesn't cause more trouble than she already did. And Chen!"

_Chen_ "Y-Yes!"

_Yukari_ "Good job. Stay here, I need to make sure Ran doesn't foam blood from her teeth by preventing you from getting hurt."

...W...

Are we to-

_Yukari_ "Just go, already! Stop wasting time!"

**Tug**

Tenshi is pulling me with her as she's hovering slightly above the ground on a keystone. Away from the girls...

…

Well. Now I'm feeling a tag awkward. Successfuly awkward, but awkward still.

_Shinki_ "I can never tell what Yukari is thinking."

_Tenshi_ "I don't think even she does, most of the time. Someone needs to deal with this problem, though. Might as well be us to do it, right?"

_Shinki_ "Right."

...That was impulsive of me. But what else was I supposed to do?

…

I'm feeling really weird about this.

* * *

**[Location: Prairie]**

...We've been skittering close to the ground for quite a while now. I wonder why? Is it because of the Tractor Beam bullshit?

Maybe it is. I wouldn't know. Didn't Yukari activate the thing she said she would? Doesn't that mean it's safe to...

…

You know what? Tenshi would know. I think. So I won't worry about it.

I can't jump that high, anyway. Might as well wait for the "hey guys! You can fly now!" thing to happen. Whenver it happens.

_Tenshi_ "I think this is good enough. It'll not only keep us away from all that noise, but it'll allow you to stop thinking too hard about everything."

_Shinki_ "What? Why did you-"

_Tenshi_ "Please, Shinki. I can tell what you are thinking by just looking at your face. You're starting to wonder if your rash decision was the right one or not."

…

You're good at this.

_Shinki_ "...I don't know. There have been a few things that happened lately that... just makes me think. About a lot of things. Isn't it natural for me to doubt my own decisions sometimes?"

_Tenshi_ "Really? And what does cold and rational Shinki think about this situation? Should we ignore Heaven? Should we send someone else up there?"

…

…

No. I don't think so.

Considering who we are and who we're going to fight against... I do believe these are the best odds. Somehow.

Taking someone from fighting against Morrigan isn't smart. We can't afford to do this crap. We need to precision-focus on what we're most adept at. This is the correct decision.

_Satori_ "Indeed it is. Cold and rational Shinki-san made the same decision as impulsive and hot-headed Shinki-san. That is a note to keep in mind."

…! Whoa!

S-Satori? What?

_Tenshi_ "Good job at following us, taupe monarch. I didn't think you had it in you."

_Satori_ "I didn't think you had the intelligence to use both Taupe and Monarch on the same sentence, but I digress. I'm not here to bicker. I am here on Shinki-san's behalf."

...Mine? Wait, was this staged?

_Tenshi_ "Is this about that thing we discussed? Is this really a good time?"

Yeah. I think it totally was staged. Lovely.

_Satori_ "There is no more time to spare. It has to be now. Shinki-san, we need to talk."

…

Are you two choosing your words carefully? Or am I being paranoid?

…

Whatever. I might as well listen to you. You came after us for a reason, after all. I'm not going to turn you down from a talk.

IF we have the time, that is...

_Satori_ "Oh, we do. The Temple of Myouren does not take lift that quickly. We have some time for this, don't worry."

Temple of Myouren... I heard that name before.

I think it was that monk's place? Hijiri Byakuren was her name, if I'm not mistaken... Are you going to use that temple as a means to fight back against that flying fortress?

I'm not sure how they will pull this off, but then again, Yukari is the woman with the plan. I'm just the guy with anti-magic powers...

_Satori_ "...You have a phenomenally good memory, Shinki-san. You would be correct."

...I know, right? I can't believe I actually remembered that stupid name correctly.

Oh, did I really just think that? I'm sorry.

_Satori_ "Nevertheless, I am not here to praise your ability to process memory. I am here to pass onto you the fruits of Havoc-san's research on your system. Something he has been working on quite extensively, actually."

…

Brilliant. Somehow, I don't feel like listening anymore.

_Satori_ **"Sigh**. Listen to me, Shinki-san. Being hot-headed is your greatest flaw. It is thanks to this flaw that you commit the mistakes you hate the most. Like not asking what Okuu looked like, or punching the Dragon God in the face! ...Did you really do that? This is impressive."

…!

W-What? Where did that one come from?

Oh.

Oh, I get it now. Is this what that is about? This is about what happened back there, isn't it? With the Hell Raven thing.

_Shinki_ "I already apologized for that! I'm sorry, OK? I made a stupid mistake! How many times will I have to-"

_Satori_ "Exactly! You are just repeating what I told you, Shinki-san!"

…!

_Satori_ "You are way more intelligent than you think you are. When I'm near you, I'm flooded by thoughts that echo in the backdrop of your mind. You never stop thinking, and I'm not talking about those rude thoughts you do constantly, if only to amuse yourself. I mean subtle echoes in the very subconscious. Things you probably don't even realize on your own."

…I don't...

_Satori_ "Distance. Height. The weight of gravity and the strength of your every move. Balance and equilibrium. You think of all this all the time. Constantly. Such intricate numbers and decisions – all made in such a short time... It not only is awe-inspiring, it is shocking. How come you can do such a thing? Isn't it because of your intelligence? Or maybe it is something else entirely?"

_Tenshi_ "Is it really like this? You complain when that plebeian filth thinks too much when he's close to you."

Plebeian filth? She means Havoc?

_Satori_ "That's because Havoc-san's thoughts are just as loud as the sound of his voice. Shinki-san's, in the other hand... Do you complain when you listen to the sound of the waves when you go to the lake? Or maybe an ocean? It's the same thing."

I still don't understand what does this have to do with me being hot-headed...!

_Satori_ "Because that's not who you are. You are intelligent. Calculating. Careful and efficient. You lack the punching power that practically everyone in Gensokyo has, but you have a punch of your own. Your very own music that you play. And that you can attune to and do what you were always meant to do. You've been doing it for as long as you were alive, and you don't realize that. ...I lie, you actually do. But you refuse to embrace it. Somehow, that is the same as fearing yourself."

What do you-

_Satori_ "Do not fear what you are. Concentrate, Shinki-san. Open the pores of your magic and strengthen yourself. Invert your own system so you can attune with your own ability, and become one with it."

...You mean, use Barrage?

Why would I do that? Don't you know that doing this will cause me to feel a great deal of pain and suffering?

…

You do realize this.

...You're telling me to do this for a reason.

Fine.

…

...HM.

**Flash**

_Shinki_ "Kh!"

_Satori_ "Don't panic. Attune yourself properly. The world around you has its own strength. Match it with yours, even if you have to lower your own to achieve this. You can do it. Pay attention to your own self."

That's easy for you to say! You're not the one that has a burning skin!

_Tenshi_ "...Shinki."

…

Tch. This isn't fair.

…

…

I feel...

**Voom**

...I feel something.

What is this feeling? This is...

**Voom**

This is... different.

I...

I can... see something. What is this?

_Satori_ "..."

Lights? A few strobes of light, floating about in the air. Dancing whimsically to the beat of their own music.

I've seen this before. This is what I see whenever I'm going insane through Magic overdose. Whenever I'm going completely nuts.

...I'm going to go even further. This is what you want, isn't it?

…

**Voom**

I'm feeling ridiculously light.

The strobes have gotten more numerous. I can see streams and patterns in the air... floating about like they are just... dancing. They shift and twist – they become one and separate. It's all so seamless... it's...

These are... these are Ley Lines.

I recognize them. Touching them gave me the idea for Feedback. That is, burning someone else's magic through physical contact.

I don't feel like Barrage is hurting me anymore. In fact... I feel like I'm part of this stream. I feel like I can touch them...

...Should I?

…

I raise my right hand and I touch the Ley Lines in front of me... and they respond accordingly, moving around my hand like they are a ghost.

_Satori_ "Oh! I felt that on my shoulder!"

Are you serious?

With my left hand, I touch another one. The referencing movement from it is the exact same.

_Tenshi_ "Hm? There's... something on my arm."

This is incredible. I...

I better stop this. I'm moving slowly... and this is the response I'm getting from them. I'm manipulating the flow of magic through my own movement...!

...I can control Ley Lines! I can move them as I see fit when I'm like this?

This... This might explain why I had that permanent anti-magic field around me. I was going insane. I was probably controlling them without realizing it! This is...

_Satori_ "I cannot understand most of the thoughts that are going on the back of your head, Shinki-san. Heheh!"

**VOOSH**

I stop.

I can't see the lights anymore. That weird light feeling is gone.

...Yeah. I can't control them anymore. I don't feel any different than the usual, now.

_Shinki_ "What happened...? Why can this possibly happen?"

_Satori_ "Havoc-san said this is related to your own power. He mentioned that this does not rule out the possibility that all Twisted Ones can do this – since you are the first he ever met and studied – but for now, any assumption is a mistake. One that he is not willing to make."

_Shinki_ "Then why didn't he tell me this on his own? Why did he as you to come and teach me this?"

_Satori_ "Because he does not trust himself to not be taken by his own desire to research the unknown. If he saw you manipulating Ley Lines as you actually did... He would probably spaz out and try to dissect you and see how exactly that works."

...Fascinating.

…

Well. At least he demonstrated enough self-control to NOT do that. I think I should be appreciative of this.

This is not a feeling I have very often.

_Shinki_ "Satori... I don't..."

**Rumble**

_Satori_ "...Shush. I'll listen to it, instead of reading it from you. Like I do, most of the time. If you want to say it... I'll listen to it."

_Shinki_ "..."

_Satori_ "You said it yourself, Shinki-san. "_**Isn't it natural for me to doubt my own decisions sometimes?**_" That is a good feeling to have when you make a decision. But remember to actually make one. Use your head and think. That's your greatest strength. It always has been. Do not be impulsive ad hot headed. That's NOT who you are."

_Tenshi_ "Shinki! The ground has shifted, this is our cue!"

W-What?

Oh... S-Sure! I'm... I'll hop onto your keystone with you!

...I'm still confused, but... I'll hang onto that for now. This is not the time to be confused.

We have a giant rock to save. There's no time for confusion.

_Tenshi_ "Hey, Mole Queen! ...Thank you for your hard work. Is that all? Do you want something else, or can we just go, now?"

_Satori_ "What kind of a back-handed thanks is that? Make sure you come back from this so I can slap your face! Teach you some manners and such!"

_Tenshi_ "I don't need that from a Hell Dweller. Maybe you should come to Heaven, instead! Teach you some proper manners and hygiene!"

_Shinki_ "Like how not to brush your teeth."

**Pow**

OW!

_Tenshi_ "WE'RE GOING! ...Hold on, Shinki! I'm not going to go slow."

I am holding on! ...I'm not letting go.

...And so, it begins... The final stretch.

…

_Shinki _"Let's do this."

**VOOSH**

And so we blast off towards the falling heaven, leaving Satori behind us as we fix our eyes on our goal above us.

* * *

**See y'all next time! Hopefully, not nearly as long as it took for this to come through!**


	49. Chapter 49: To Initiate an Assault

**Once again, it's been a while.**

**Once again, I bid you welcome to a new chapter of Touhou Chronicles.**

**Once again, I have no words to describe how impressed I am with my inability to keep up with my own schedule and writing.**

**And once again, I hope you enjoy! I told you guys I wasn't done!**

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Hakurei Shrine]**

_Havoc_ "...So you let them go. Just like that."

_Yukari_ "Just like that. Admittedly, I wish I could have gotten a better control of the situation, but I cannot risk exposing myself to Morrigan more than I already have. That flying fortress' main ability notwithstanding, it is a clear demonstration that our friend there is running out of patience and subtlety. Not that he had any to begin with, but such a desperate, adorable act merely undermines the whole of what he struggled to accomplish. All we have to do now is beat on him while the iron is still hot."

_Reimu_ "You call that thing adorable? I wish I could be more confused than I already am, Yukari."

The golden-haired Youkai chuckled at Reimu's comment and dismissed her claim with a satisfied smile, analyzing the young maiden with half-open eyes that still seemed to be able to see everything.

_Yukari_ "You don't need to be. I hope you keep your mind focused instead. Focused on that what's important for you."

_Reimu_ "…Mind your own damn business."

_Yukari_ "I will, as long as you do what you must. I appreciate the strength you mustered to battle such a demon of yours, Reimu, but-"

_Reimu_ "I'm not going to sit down and let Morrigan do what he wants, if that's what you are worried about. So get off my back."

And another smile from the elderly one cemented their conversation. Instead, she turned her face to the side, throwing a glance of her own at a young man that kept standing in their company, his face distorted in a grimace that couldn't be confused as anything else but repression.

_Yukari_ "And you? I expected you would have run off already by now."

The man clad in bone armor simply shifted in place as he applied an insane amount of pressure on one of his hand with the other. He avoided eye contact as he focused his thoughts as hard as he could on an appropriate answer.

_Garrote_ "…I'm holding myself back not to run."

_Havoc_ "From whom? Morrigan, or the woman in the skies?"

He felt like retorting immediately, but doing so felt like he was falling into a verbal trap. Garrote rose his eyes to face the flying fortress instead, sweat rolling down his neck as he felt the wind fly across his face, cooling off some of his thoughts even if so slowly.

_Garrote_ "I detest Chase. She was the one responsible for killing my family, and Morrigan brought her here if only so indirectly as to expect me not to put two and two together. Missing the opportunity to run after her and taking revenge is… harder than I thought it would be."

_Yukari_ "And yet you chose to stay."

_Garrote_ "Revenge isn't going to bring anyone back. If anything, I want to ask Morrigan a question right to his own face. About everything he's ever done. Everything he plans on accomplishing."

_Reimu_ "You helped him most of the way, though."

_Garrote_ "I know. And I want to fix that, if only you'll allow me."

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise shrugged as she scratched her head in dismissal, allowing the elder youkai to open the small portal before her again, where voices all over Gensokyo could be heard shamelessly chatting in excited tones about the events to come. They calmed themselves down slightly as they heard Yukari's cough on their own end, allowing her to motion to Havoc, as he approached the mini portal with a sharp look on his eyes.

_Havoc_ "Very well. We already gave our counter-attack the green light; however, I wish to give all of you an extra and final debriefing on our battle plans for it has all but changed slightly as we speak. The fall of Bhava-Agra was not within our initial plan, as Katsura Shinki, the aforementioned Leywalker will not be joining us during the initial stages of our assault. We always depended on the Temple of Myouren to apply the first stage on our counter-attack, but after it has happened, we require all of you to exercise extra caution once you infiltrate; more than the usual. Keep it in mind as I debrief you one last time."

Shouts, whispers and overall grunts of confirmation came from the tiny gate as Yukari motioned Havoc to keep talking.

_Havoc_ "It is unlikely that our enemy left no soldiers on ground level in order to swarm the land as we focus our efforts in the sky. The Humans and the Tengu have already offered their strength to halt the undead advance from the crater of Old Hell, but our options are severely limited when it comes to reinforcing that position. Out of her own request, Alice Margatroid will be the only one standing on that ground. The Kappa decided not to partake in the battle, just as before. Focus your eyes on the sky, and on the fortress. That is where our target is. That must be destroyed at all costs."

_Marisa's Voice_ "Destroying things is something I'm pretty damn good at, ze!"

_Flandre's Voice_ "Oh! Me too, me too!"

_Havoc_ "Then you know what to do once you infiltrate. Locate the source of its ability to stay afloat and destroy it. Locate the Princess of the Moon and have her join us if at all possible. Locate and Terminate Bijou the Chimaera, the technician that was most definitely the one responsible for the fortress itself. Last but not least, find Morrigan…"

_Yukari_ "…and make sure he does not stand up again."

A somber yet very competent wave of silence followed as the wind blew across the air once again, making everyone narrow their eyes in perfect harmony. Their vision all completely focused on the castle covering the sun, as Yukari barked away her final orders, if only to put the period on this atmosphere that felt like it lasted for ages.

_Yukari_ "Go! Go and show them what Gensokyo is made of!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Myouren Temple]**

_Byakuren_ "Do it, Murasa!"

_Murasa_ "ANCHORS AWEIGH! Let's DO IT!"

That was the cue everyone was waiting for.

The sight of the massive ship cracking the ground as its weight lifted off it was like watching someone lifting off of bed. The ground rumbled and shifted as the temple-made-ship rumbled and rocked both the trees and the air itself as it glowed with amazing power, making its intention to drift through the skies as clear as it could. The sweeping of the hull on treetops made birds fly off of them all in unison and harmony, making it seem like their takeoff was assisting the ship itself to stay in the skies and then beyond.

It took only a few seconds for the skies to be crowded with birds, clouds and the two opposing forces. The ship was hardly even a fourth of the size of the fortress, but its grandiose was impossible to deny. The birds that followed on its wake soon disbanded as Ichirin, Byakuren, Shou and Nue all stepped forward at the ship's bow, gazing at the massive building with defiance just as it rumbled as if the air around it suddenly got heavy and imposing. It was forcing the ship to land.

_Byakuren_ "Murasa!"

_Murasa_ "I know, I KNOW! I got this!"

With a sudden shift to full reverse, the Myouren lowered the stern enough to point the bow upwards, aiming straight at the center of the fortress. This act of challenge was enough to make the fortress glow in a menacing green color. It was about to fire at them.

_Murasa_ "Tch! Damn it, it's too soon…!"

_Ran_ "No, it isn't! Keep doing whatever is it you're doing, it is working! Trust me!"

The crew present at the ship held on tightly as it kept on provoking its massive counterpart. The ship tilted if even so slightly at the gravity that intensified for all the wrong reasons, and just as Byakuren herself blinked in worry, the fortress shot its gun at them.

_**SHOOOOOOOM~!**_

It was a spectacular shot. It ripped through the skies like a guided missile – a perfect, guaranteed hit on the ship's massive hull. As it rapidly approached its target, everyone that saw the beam approach readied themselves for impact. Everyone grabbed onto the closest thing they could reach their hands at…

"Twilight Spark!"

And the fortress was then hit by a gargantuan laser that ripped the skies all the way from the Forest of Magic, released from a blind angle that was only noticed once it was too late.

The enormous gold-and-black eclipse cannon punched the fortress like a massive, angry fist. The noise that echoed through all of Gensokyo rattled the bones of everyone within the shockwave as the shot the fortress fired was intercepted by a massive red light that came from the ship itself, shielding it with perfection.

Everyone inside the ship smiled with satisfaction as the red apple that was used crackled with a safe, enforcing light. The ship stayed in the sky as it tilted itself sideways, facing the flying fortress portside and releasing part of the hull open like the door it was added when it was on the ground.

And just like that, the sky was swarmed with fliers. Marisa, Youmu, Reisen and Mokou; Momiji, Aya, Sanae, Iku and Suika. Patchouli, Meiling, Sakuya and the Scarlet Sisters took flight from the ground instead, approaching the castle from a completely different angle. All zipping through the air like single-minded creatures, all aiming straight for the hole the Twilight Spark opened for them. A very obvious entrance - an extremely exploitable weakness created like a game of chess being played in the skies.

The fortress did not allow the assault to be carried without retaliation. Creatures started pouring out of the wound just as Aya got close enough, swarming the outside of the behemoth like caterpillars covering a tree. The winged creatures roared and attacked, forcing the girls to stop and fight back due to the sheer quantity of beasts that started to crawl out of the makeshift entrance. As soon as the first attack was launched, Spell Cards, colors and all manner of noise filled the very skies like fireworks in a festival day.

With the skies being swarmed by enemies, the Saint of Myouren took flight herself, being followed by Ichirin, Shou and Nue as she shouted as loudly as she could – not entirely certain everyone would listen, but trying was better than nothing:

_Byakuren_ "Everyone! Leave this to us! You go in! Do what you must do – we're counting on you!"

And with that, Ichirin shoved her hands inside her receptacle rings, the massive form of the cloud avatar forming above her and following the movements of her arms with eerie perfection and accuracy.

_Ichirin_ "Let's do this, Ane-san! Unzan!"

_Shou_ "I'm with you, Ichirin! Nazrin, you know what to do!"

_Nazrin_ "Roger that! Nue, you got point! Give them hell!"

_Nue_ "You don't have to ask me twice!"

Their voices echoed through the skies as the sounds of explosions only intensified with their addition to the battle. It had finally begun, and if it didn't end today, their daring advance would have ended a complete failure.

And just as that thought crossed her mind, Mima closed her cape and let her hair flow in the wind behind her like a banner, her perfect shot being the starting trigger to the battle that ensued made her crack open a smile she didn't open for quite a few days.

_Mima_ "…My time's up for now. I leave it all up to you."

And with that, the Magician's form dissipated back into nothingness, her voice being the last thing the wind carried back to sleep.

**[Interlude – Over]**

* * *

**[Location: Bhava-Agra]**

…That was freaking impressive.

All that we could see was all we could see, but what we saw was completely out of control. I don't have any other options right now other than just do what I chose to do… and believe that the girls will be able to pull their weight through all of that shit.

_Tenshi_ "I'm sure they will. We have to believe that."

…So she said, and I agree with her 100%.

If we don't believe that they will pull it through, anyway, what a difference would that make? Would it make us feel any better if we thought they had this under control?

Maybe. And if that is the case, then so it shall be. They have it under control. That battle is theirs. This battle, right over here? This is ours, however. Bhava-Agra is falling, and we know exactly who is the one causing it.

Our trek from downstairs to up here took us much shorter than I thought, but it felt like a millennia. Tenshi and I didn't really trade many words as she flew me up here on her keystone – most of our attention was focused on the show everyone is putting up with the big problem back there, but now it was broken just as my feet finally touched Celestial ground.

That's it, then. Now is the time for our show to start.

_Tenshi_ "…Heaven's looking the same as always, so she's probably around the Palace. Let's go!"

_Shinki_ "There's a palace here? …Lead on."

I don't know why I asked that. I think it's kind of a given, considering.

She's right, though. Bhava-Agra doesn't look damaged… so it's much more likely that the damage is further in. …I never really did go in, so I better follow Tenshi as she flies ahead of me. It's not hard to keep up with her while running, so I do just that, if only to get my blood rushing through a head start.

**Dash**

The sound of my feet crushing the blades of grass is the first thing I notice as I follow her. Such an odd thing to notice, and yet, I can't help but catch many things with both my ears and eyes that I never really bothered with most of the time, especially when I was in a hurry.

I notice that Heaven is mostly composed of flat lowlands, as outlandish and ironic as that sounds. As we run deeper and deeper, I notice other small formations of keystones flying above like… colonies? As if this keystone is a mother ship, and the other ones are just extensions? Makes sense, I suppose, and it expands Heaven upwards above the clouds like something that wasn't supposed to be – at least, never on normal ground.

The grass is azure-colored with a very subtle pigment of green on it, making it look even more impressive than it already was. The rocks that sprout from the grass every now and again is the whitest rock I've ever seen – rugged and slick at the same time, like an onyx that was colored the wrong way and polished just enough to look authentic, and it does. The clash of colors is something absolutely beautiful to look at; even more than I imagined it would be. I notice the trees and the small water ponds scattered around in a very uniform and genuine way like in a very well-designed and taken care of garden, making a very distinct pathway that Tenshi is going through like someone who is walking in her own house does. No surprises there.

Flowers, pebbles, some fruit lying on the grass and the blades of the same swaying to Bhava-Agra's very slow descent – all of it flows through my eyes in the span of a second as buildings finally start to pop into my view. White walls, brown support beams with a soft, warm crimson donning the roof, every single one of them, all displaying a very obvious eastern influence in their design, but the way they are colored and decorated makes every single one of these buildings look regal and important – houses fit for excellency. Or maybe really posh Celestials that use their resources on making every single damn house look nice. This isn't a village – those things are mostly rest areas for when you're tired of walking… What is this damn place? Is this really Heaven?

It doesn't look anything like I imagined. I don't think that's a bad thing.

I think it looks amazing. …I admit I want to explore this place, but…

Priorities, right?

**Sniff**

Priorities, indeed. I smell smoke.

_Shinki_ "There's a thing up ahead, Tenshi! Do you see anything from up there?"

_Tenshi_ "Yes! The Palace is damaged! Not as badly as I thought it would be, but…"

That's fair enough. We have a lead, let's follow that, then!

_Tenshi_ "…Mother… Father! We are coming, please…! Be safe!"

* * *

**[Location: The White Palace of Bhava-Agra]**

Wow, talk about a posh-looking place.

If it wasn't covered in holes and fire, this palace would have made the Scarlet Devil Mansion look cute and quaint. It is easily the largest building I've seen in Heaven, and that's not really saying a lot, there weren't many large buildings here to begin with.

There were houses everywhere as soon as we approached the Palace, all spaced very far from one another as if they feared they might get into each other's ridiculously luxurious garden space. The Palace itself is no exception to that, being very isolated from the buildings that circle it and rest in its amazing, enormous shadow. The same rule seemingly applies to it as well – the building is mostly exclusively white and it sports a crimson roof, being mostly decorated by brown patterns that are very similar to the ones in Tenshi's dress. It is massively rectangular and it is at least five storeys high. Other than that, it's the most western-looking building in Heaven I've seen, bearing an uncanny resemblance to what the lovechild of a Japanese house with an Italian Castle would look like, with the center of the Palace being is tallest point, and the edges of the rectangle the lowest.

As we approach the Palace, I see people. Celestials, no doubt. Every single one of them sporting very classy dresses, robes and clothes that do not fit with the situation they are in at all. As I run through them, I feel their scent and they all sport a very similar one, but still very different from one another. Like a music genre being played by different bands, apparently. I dash my way through the crowd that grows bigger and bigger as they try to escape the area, some of them cheering at the fact they recognize Tenshi high up in the air.

And as she lowers her keystone and land on the ground, I find myself staring at the entrance of the Palace, and I see exactly what is it that's going on.

There is a barrier blocking the way in. …I wonder why I didn't see that coming.

_Shinki_ "…A barrier. Well, that's something new."

_Tenshi_ "Mother! Father! Where are you? Please, answer me!"

_Male Voice_ "Tenshi? Is that you?"

…Oh. Well, that didn't take long.

A man, slightly taller than I am, walked off the crowded area while receiving complaints from people I'm assuming are servitors – all of them tending to his obvious wounds that are not that extensive. Still, for Celestials, it's quite possible that every wound is a serious one, considering how hard it is to actually wound them.

His uncanny resemblance to Tenshi cannot be avoided. She certainly is his daughter! His hair is very well-kept and old-fashioned, something that clearly didn't rub off her at all, but the physiognomy is all there. The way he moves and the way he looks at her with eyes that spark authority are something she inherited in spades – it's rather absurd to look at.

Just as absurd as that, is the woman that accompanied him closer. I don't think there is a more interesting contrast to Tenshi than her, because I am perfectly sure that this is her mother, holding her husband's hands the way she is. Her hair is black and short, obviously very well-kept despite its rebellious appearance. It's wavy and not very cooperative by the looks of it, but it has a beauty of its own that irradiates from this woman who has a very maternal look to her, enough to make me take a step backwards.

_Tenshi's Father_ "I was worried sick! Where have you been?"

_Tenshi_ "You were worried sick? I almost had a heart attack when I saw Bhava-Agra collapsing!"

…Oh wow, way to measure your words there, Tenshi. I'm sure all of Heaven would love to know how badly Heaven looks from below.

_Crowd_ "Y-You mean… H-Heaven is falling? That badly?"

_Crowd_ "You can see it from the ground? Oh no… Oh no! What are we going to do?"

_Crowd_ "W-We need to do something! Hinanawi-sama, please save us! Do something!"

_Crowd_ "You must do something! W-We're going to fall on the ground like this!"

…I'm not sure why, but these claims sound more like demands than you genuinely asking for help.

So you cry and beg for others to do the dirty work **for you**. I wonder why I'm not surprised or irritated by that.

I guess I already expected that shit. One way or another…

_Tenshi_ "What happened? Mother, where are my sisters?"

You have sisters. I'll keep this information stored very close to my heart, to use it for future reference as reasons to stay as far away from this place as possible.

_Tenshi's Mother_ "We took them out of the Palace, my dear. They are safe, being looked after by our servitors. I'm glad to see you are safe – everything seems to have turned upside-down so quickly and unexpectedly!"

_Shinki_ "It most definitely will get worse if we don't take care of this situation soon, trust me."

So, yeah. I'm sure you all want to hug and kiss, trade news and play some card games at the sound of slow jazz, but we don't have enough time for that shit. There's a lunatic loose inside that Palace doing evil things to your giant floating rock, you know.

_Tenshi's Father_ "I'm sorry, what?"

_Shinki_ "If what we heard was correct, Heaven's under attack by a crazy power-hungry witch and she needs to go down before Heaven does. I **did** hear that correctly, didn't I?"

And I just realized I sounded like a douche! Great job Shinki, you fucking tool.

_Tenshi's Mother_ "Y-Yes, we heard you the first time, dear, but I am not sure we know you. Tenshi, who is this man?"

_Tenshi_ "Aaah! Aaahn… Y-Yeah! H-He is… Uuuhh…"

_Shinki_ "I'm a friend and backup. I'm not sure how much information Heaven gets, but a lot's happened in Gensokyo lately and we're fighting against these happenings quite extensively recently. It's a lot of information, though, and we don't have much time to explain all of it. I'm sorry about this."

…**Sigh**.

I know, I know. You don't have to look at me with those eyes, Tenshi.

_Shinki_ "So, sadly, I'm all that what plan B could spare. I'm an expert at destroying magic though, so there's that at least. I didn't come here expecting to fail."

_Tenshi's Mother_ "An expert at destroying magic? I never heard of this ability before… And your name is?"

_Shinki_ "Katsura Shinki; at your service, ma'am."

Hey. I seem to have redeemed myself somewhat. Tenshi still looks understandably tense, though.

_Tenshi's Father_ "And you claimed you were friends? Tenshi, 'tis been in one of your trips to the earth, I take it…? One of the friends you made on the surface?"

Oh, he sounded stern about that one. Trying to keep her close to home, I take it?

_Tenshi_ "He's my boyfriend."

…

…

Uh…

W-Wh-?

_Tenshi's Father_ "Y-Your WHAT?"

_Tenshi's Mother_ "W… B-Boyfriend? Tenshi, what are you saying?"

_Tenshi_ "SO, I WAS going to introduce him to all of you eventually, b-bu-but time didn't really… Things happened, and…! S-So he's my boyfriend, and…!"

**CRACK**

I think my brain forgot how to function.

I don't think it's working, actually. I'm not even sure if I call this feeling joy or panic.

All I know is that she just casually said something like that to her parents. Parents that, most likely, as far as they know, have a daughter that just recently found friends and started going down to the surface to play – and after a while she just stumbles up here after a crazy witch attack and says—

_Tenshi's Father_ "This isn't—Tenshi! I can't believe you!"

_Tenshi_ "I-It's not up to you to believe my decisions just as long as I make them, right? I've been making my decisions a lot, lately! It feels super good to do that!"

HAHAHAHAH!

Fuck! I think I rubbed off on this woman more than I fucking thought I did! And even after she blatantly told me how much I rubbed off on her, too! Hahahahah!

You won! GG WP!

_Shinki_ "MMMUH!"

**CRRASSSH**

And I kick that damn barrier down with the most awesome roundhouse kick I've ever done in my life.

I can't believe how panicked-ly happy her saying that made me. I feel like I can take on the whole damn world like this…!

_Tenshi_ "Shinki?"

OK, so I'm working much faster than I normally do, but that's just how things are! I turn around and face all the Celestials whose expressions range from confused to scared to a strange mix of excitement, oddly enough.

_Shinki_ "So, here's the plan, Celestials! You're going to get as far away from this palace and its whereabouts as you can! I can't promise what's going to end up happening, considering the one that's inside it is completely unpredictable and out of her mind! I can promise you, however, that you'll get your heaven back! Tenshi and I will make sure of that!"

And I think I ticked off the patriarch. I expected that – he seems to be just as thick-headed as his daughter is.

_Tenshi's Father_ "Watch how you address my daughter, you earthen peasant! Who do you think you are to speak to us with that tone?"

Earthen peasant! Oh, how long has it been since I last heard that one!

_Tenshi_ "Father!"

_Shinki_ "Well, I'm sure your daughter just told you who I am!"

_Tenshi's Father_ "You don't deny it, you scoundrel? You're not worthy or stepping on holy ground! On Celestial ground!"

If by "Celestial Ground" you mean blue, burnt grass then I think you might need to reconsider your holy grounds better.

For as much as I would love to rebuke everything you're saying, though, now's not the time to do it.

_Shinki_ "Maybe I'm not worthy of stepping on it, but I'm damn sure I'm worthy of fighting for it. Make any decision you want as it comes, though, for right now we can't waste any more time! Tenshi?"

_Tenshi_ "…Y-Yes! Let's! Everyone, you must leave this area at once, and take my stubborn father with you! Mother, would you please?"

_Tenshi's Mother_ "You are going in? I-It's dangerous, my dear! You shouldn't…"

_Tenshi_ "Saving my home is a dangerous thing? My, I think that just might be worthy of someone of my status!"

Says the one that blatantly attempted to trade a sack of stale-ass peaches for some actual food.

I'm never going to let that drop, no.

_Tenshi_ "Trust us, mother. Trust me. You take father somewhere safe, we will save Bhava-Agra."

And as they traded a quick look to one another, I kick the castle's doors open with the heel of my right foot, crashing it open with a massive, crunching noise and in avertedly announcing our presence.

_Shinki_ "Ladies first?"

_Tenshi_ "After that much noise? Don't mind if I do."

…I'll admit I wasn't even thinking about that. I think I need to relearn my stealth lessons, too.

_Tenshi's Mother_ "T-Tenshi! My dear, don't! Don't get yourself in trouble!"

_Tenshi_ "…Too late for that, now, isn't it? Let's go in, Shinki."

I don't even need to ask if you're sure or not. I can see in your eyes that you are.

…And with that, we dash in. There is no coming back now.

* * *

**[Location: The White Palace's Chambers]**

Crossing through the main gate as we did, we find ourselves currently crossing through what appears to be an entrance hallway through the Palace's walls. It's exactly as I expected it to be; extremely high class and very well-made, the wooden floor reflecting everything around us like a mirror and the white walls decorated with many different things, from paintings of landscapes to golden ornaments carved from what I assume is wood as well. After a couple seconds running through this place, we reach the courtyard, a very wide and posh courtyard, filled with burnt trees and holes… Hmm.

Something tells me we're going the right way, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I'm not really expecting Chase to be anywhere near outside air, considering what she's probably doing in here.

_Tenshi_ "If we try to fan her out, we're going to take a few hours to find her. Is there a way we can find where she is, faster?"

_Shinki_ "There is. Bhava-Agra is falling, which most definitely means that whatever is it that keeps it afloat is blushing pretty pink as we speak. This place floats on magic, right? Celestial magic, but… magic nonetheless?"

She nodded at me. Then this is going to be a bit easier.

Look at the size of this freaking rock we're standing on. Since it's so big and it flies thanks to magic, it's really easy to assume that this place's magic flow is getting interfered with. The flow that kept it afloat, that is.

Because of this, and because of this rock's size, I will take a wild, shitty guess and claim they are using this rock's size to their advantage in order to make it fly. No one's really going to keep on using their own magic to keep a rock this huge in the skies for as long as the Celestials did, they are going to use the rock's. And since Ley Lines are kind of a big deal, considering magic as is, per se…

I can see those, can't I? …Thank you for that, Satori. I will make up for all of my shit to you eventually, I swear on my name.

…

_Attune yourself to the world around you._

_Invert the system of Barrage and attune yourself with it._

_Become one with the Ebb and Flow of mana._

_Listen to its rhapsody and the music it plays._

…

I can see it; the glow of magic, of the mana around us… flowing like a river, all interconnected in a seamless reverie of sound and lights; a dance that keeps on twisting in the air and resonating with itself.

It's so beautiful; I think I could find myself staring at them for days. …But sadly, I don't have the time to do that, not right now.

Ley Lines eventually go somewhere. It's in their nature, just like blood rushing through veins, or water coursing through a river. The river of magic is no different than that, and as I watch them swirl before me, I notice a pattern between them.

They are being manipulated. Someone's draining the mana from this rock, and it's all flowing in a very peculiar direction… down.

_Shinki_ "This place's mana is going down. Through the courtyard, it seems."

_Tenshi_ "Down…? That is where the treasury is. Is Chase there?"

_Shinki_ "Unless the Ley Lines find themselves going downstairs in flights of fancy, which is very unlikely, then that's as good a place to go and be as any."

So I suppose she decided that downstairs was the place to do this…? I'm not sure I know the reasons why, but I'm not even going to try to guess.

_Tenshi_ "Follow me, then. I'll take us there, it's not far!"

Fair enough, Heavenly Ascended one! I'll follow you.

**Dash**

…And so we run. Running through these ridiculously posh walls in this ridiculously posh palace, running against time that we probably don't have much to spare.

We run in silence for the most part, silence that is only being interrupted by the heavy sounds of our footsteps as we make haste towards the Celestial's treasury. …Though…

She doesn't seem to be running all that fast. I mean, we can run faster than this.

_Tenshi_ "Um…"

…! Oh?

_Tenshi_ "S-So, uh… S-Shinki? I…"

_Shinki_ "…You?"

You know what?

I'm pretty sure I could guess what's going through your head… but I don't want to.

_Tenshi_ "Um. A-About what happened outside? I'm sorry."

_Shinki_ "Sorry? For what, exactly?"

_Tenshi_ "I… I blurted out that we're… I-I mean, I didn't want to keep anything hidden, and I made things awkward for you, and…"

True enough…

_Shinki_ "That might be the case, but who would I be if I got mad at you for doing what you did? If anything, it made me feel like I could fly on my own."

_Tenshi_ "Shinki?"

_Shinki_ "I tried to keep it secret so you wouldn't get in trouble for suddenly showing up with a boyfriend, but when the cat got out of the bag, there is nothing awkward left. You said what you had to say! Nothing in this world could make me a happier man!"

Oh, I can see you blush so hard it's lighting our way forward.

_Shinki_ "…Thank you, Tenshi. Now it's up to me to make a good impression on your folks after this is over and done with. We have to kick a lot of ass as a head start, but I don't think that's going to be a problem!"

_Tenshi_ "Of course not!"

_Shinki_ "We didn't really get to do a lot of stuff together other than running around like lunatics, have we?"

_Tenshi_ "We didn't, that's true. Should we fix that, as soon as we can?"

_Shinki_ "I was going to propose that. It's a date, then!"

_Tenshi_ "A date worthy of a Celestial? Dear me, my expectations are skyrocketing!"

_Shinki_ "I was going to propose a date worthy of an Earthen, but I guess I'll lower myself as low as to meet Celestial expectations."

Hah! You cracked a smile at that! You can't hide it from me, missie! You really can't!

_Tenshi_ "Ahem! Well, this is it. We're getting close to the treasury…"

Hah! I felt the toughness in your voice as we run past a few more doors and crooked hallways, some of which look like someone passed by with really ill intent in them. Some doors look like they were blown off their hinges, and I can still smell ash and cinder in some of them, as if recently done.

…We finally reached another entrance, a rather massive and busted down door with a massive flight of stairs leading downwards, and this one looks like it's the one we're looking for. Tenshi motioned for me to follow her as she jumped down two steps at a time; I do the same posthaste.

We keep on running down the stairs at a reasonably high speed, and it eventually takes us to another corridor, this one being very poorly lit. Maybe it was on purpose, but maybe Chase did it? Regardless, it's not a big deal. My eyes adjust to the lack of light immediately.

The same color scheme applies here, as well. The floor is made of wood, and the walls are made of this very classy marblestone white. Slipping my finger through them makes it very clear they are smooth and pretty solid, though I'm not sure what it is _exactly _made of.

The ceiling in here, however, is concave. That's a difference, right there, though this corridor seems like it leads to many different rooms. There are doors everywhere...

_Shinki_ "Does this lead to the treasury of Bhava-Agra?"

_Tenshi_ "It does. This is our treasury, actually, but I assume what we're looking for is deeper inside?"

Oh? So I suppose your exceptionally square sofas are stashed inside door number five, right there?

Celestials might as well be massive Cultural preservationists of their own things. I can fit all I have inside a handbag, you know.

This place's mana feels ridiculously thick, though. I suppose we're in the…

Wait a minute…

_Shinki_ "Is this… Is this a Mana Chamber…?"

It certainly feels like one…! After running down the tunnels as far as we did, it eventually took us all the way to where I can only guess is Bhava-Agra's core. I haven't been guessing too hard about this, but… the way Ley Lines are converging to this place in such a way…

Maybe it's because all Ley Lines of Bhava-Agra were already flowing towards here in the first place?

Ley Lines are like veins of mana that belong to nature. They flow and pump like blood, which implies there's a heart at work somewhere. Our world's heart is the planet's core – a heart big enough to pump all of that fuckin' mana absolutely everywhere and keep it all flowing…

But surrogate hearts are usually made to force the mana of a specific area to work under certain restrictions. Those are usually called Mana Chambers, and if this rock has one, it's no surprise it's afloat! So –that- explains how this rock flies! Also explains why it's crashing down!

Someone is interrupting the beating of the heart. Using the blood that flows through here and absorbing all of it. I didn't see someone sucking the mana in, I saw the Ley Lines of this rock working as the Mana Chamber intended…

And now we see. As we step to the end of the corridor, we see the treasury of the Celestials, covered in a massive hue of colors too diverse to specify. Many treasures I cannot make out the top of my head if my life depended on it – though I can easily assume they are all valuable in some way.

And sitting right in the middle of it all… A figure impossible to deny and impossible to make out as anything but.

_Chase_ "…My~! I thought when and who was it that would come down here, but I never really imagined it would be _you_."

It's _her_.

The Witch is standing just a few meters away from where I currently am. Her long, gold hair flutters behind her as if there's a current of wind blowing through this place, being followed with a slight lag by the borders of her dress.

Chase is currently completely dominated by an electric pink aura, which glow with such intensity that it intensifies the blue of her eyes. Something tells me that she was indeed expecting us… what a difference does that make?

Tenshi stepped forward and now is standing by my side. I throw a quick glance as I can see she is reluctant to take another step forward.

I don't blame her.

…So am I.

_Shinki_ "Tell me about it. I thought I vaporized you, but apparently it takes more than being vaporized for you to die."

She's standing there. Right in the middle of the rather spacious chamber with a neatly done, cut ceiling. I cannot describe the feeling in my gut as anything other than worry. We outnumber her and I have a clear advantage… and yet…

…It's not a pleasant feeling. I don't feel safe. I don't feel in control.

Somehow… it's such a familiar feeling. That's both reassuring and horrifying, at the same time.

She flicks her gorgeous golden hair backwards as she flares her eyes up at our direction. Is she sizing us up? I'm not sure why she'd even bother.

_Chase_ "For someone to come so close to succeeding at that, I think I'll give you points, darling."

I honestly don't understand how your head works, Chase.

_Tenshi_ "Save them. We don't need, nor do we want, any of that."

_Chase_ "…And **there's** the Celestial _pig-sow_. How's the burn I gave you going? Can I say hi to it?"

**Shiver**

_Tenshi_ "You think you can let a mark on a Celestial, Witch? My, a fool is what I see! Thinking herself so tall, when one crawls as low as a vermin!"

_Chase_ "Ooooh, so edgy~! Do you kiss your mother with that whore mouth of yours? That's disgusting."

…

I feel like I should make a retort, but I don't think I—

_Chase_ "What about you, darling? One so fierce and to-the-point as you are, did my powers come in handy for you? Did that earthquake you caused do any good? How many people did you kill?"

_Shinki_ "…That was hardly the intent and the point of what I did."

Don't chortle at that. It's not even close to being funny.

_Chase_ "It doesn't matter what the point of that was, sweetie. It doesn't change the fact that you bit me, went so overpoweringly ballistic that just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine, and caused such an earthquake that was, quite frankly, inspiring! I can still feel the ground shake under me!"

…I don't…

_Chase_ "It was so inspiring it makes me giddy just remembering it. It makes me wonder, really…"

…?

_Chase_ "It makes me wonder if it's not of any worth just making you mine, after all."

…

**Shiver**

_Shinki_ "…W-What?"

_Chase_ "Someone that managed to beat me not once, but _twice_…! Someone that bit me, and used my power in such an extravagant and creative way~! Honestly, what are the odds I'll ever find someone so enticingly beautiful? What are the odds, really, darling?"

I don't want to think of any of those horrid odds! What the fuck!

Really? Am I really listening to this?

_Chase_ "What do you say, darling? I'll make you mine. Passing this opportunity would be—"

_Tenshi_ "[_Temperament – Meteorological Revelation_]!"

**VOOSH**

FFUCK!

**BAAAANG~!**

_Tenshi_ "**How about you keep your eyes off my **_**boyfriend**_**, you disgusting sow?**"

…Was that growl really Tenshi's voice?

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit. She just hurled the edge part of her sword like it was a missile towards Chase with such force it permanently added a few extra meters of space down the other end of this room! She missed, but still…!

_Chase_ "Oh? …Well. I suppose I could always arrange an early break for you."

_Tenshi_ "You're welcome to try, Witch! I'll destroy you!"

…I don't think I should inter…

…No. You know what? Fuck this.

_Shinki_ "Let's do this, Tenshi! No more talking to her!"

_Chase_ "Yes~! Oh, yes! Come at me, darlings! Show me what you can do, swing yourselves at me and show me the faces you'll make when you're crying, broken at my feet!"

_Tenshi_ "[_Heaven Sign _–_ Sword of Divine Justice_]!"

_Chase_ "**Earthshock**!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: Battlefield]**

Alice let go a small sigh.

There the Seven-Colored Puppeteer was; standing, alone between the few thirty humans and thirty Tengu that could be bothered to help and the approaching army of undead, looming on the horizon like a wave that would soon crash on the shores of a beach.

Sounds echoed in her ears as she caught sight of the floating castle locked in aerial combat with the temple of Myouren. Her eyes flared with the rainbow of colors that poured in the air like fireworks, crackling and cracking the wind with the intensity of a massive battle. One that made Alice chortle with a complex feeling of irony, being one as she was.

Being where she was, exactly.

Her golden hair swung with the breeze as her azure eyes fell upon the hurdle she now faced. How many undead marched in her direction? Two hundred? Five hundred skeletons and ill-decomposed bodies, all stumbling the only way that lead to the resistance before Morrigan's control of the land of paradise? Perhaps even more? Yukari claimed this lack of poise from him wasn't recognizable; as such a flamboyant and direct assault was against what he'd normally do… could it be merely a distraction? A ruse?

Could she be needed somewhere else? Was it possible that this line of defense was a mistake?

What if she failed? What if this line of defense truly did not succeed? …What then?

_Alice_ "…What then…?"

Her mind ravaged on itself as she lost focus on her eyes. She felt like stepping back. Maybe the Tengu could handle the situation… Maybe the Humans would prove to be truly valiant in their efforts. It's possible that she wasn't even needed… unlikely, yet possible.

…Or was it?

She shook her head in confusion. It's been a while since lives depended on her actions, and the pressure fell upon the weight of her decision to stay and fight. She gave the opportunity to Reimu. For the Shrine Maiden to save the day, Alice had to fill in the blank here. There is no turning back. There is no option now, for it has already been chosen.

Her eyes fell upon her personal grimoire as her hands caressed its surface, touching the lock that kept its pages shut. Her heart raced as she felt her being shiver to the thought of proceeding. Alice felt her eyes raise up to the sky, and her mouth distorted itself into a name.

_Alice_ "…Shinki-san."

_Him_.

The one that gave Alice a horizon she never expected to find.

The one that fought through the skin of his teeth to keep that horizon intact.

The one she never expected to find herself being inspired by.

The one she looked up to and admired.

The one that always gave his all.

Always.

_Always._

"_No effort is a lie." _

"_Give it your all so you won't be sorry afterwards."_

_"Keep your head up and always face forward. Always walk forward, and if you ever trip... then fall forward too. Your life is your own, so living up to that is your own responsibility. Facing it is the least you have to do. "_

…

She sighed.

Truly…

She felt like all of her thoughts were merely a waste of time.

The only thing that ringed in her ears were Shinki's words. She felt her eyes flare with a fierce glow that leaked through their orbits, the Magicite earring bellowing in response as her magic roared with a massive shriek, echoing through the fields of Gensokyo.

With a swift movement, Alice opened her spellbook. Its pages flipped constantly as if being read by the wind, a golden glow enveloped its frame as she began the incantation of her spell…

And with another movement, Alice unlocked the grimoire.

**Clank!**

The lock fell on a rock, collapsing from the book like a massive dead weight. With a pulsing that felt like a heartbeat, the grimoire swung itself open and, with another pulse, Alice placed each hand on top of each book, keeping them afloat with raw magic as their pages flipped vigorously. She felt her magic tear through her veins and skin… and she opened a smile, a smile not of excitement, not of nervousness…

But of pure, unbridled gratitude.

_Alice_ "Thank you, Shinki-san. I'll be sure to say this to you in person once this is all done."

The lines behind Alice looked at her in awe as she motioned and motioned. Incantation after incantation, evocation after evocation. The Seven-Colored Puppeteer absolutely shone with azure brilliance as she brought her arms up and down like a maestro, controlling the magic around her with surgical precision. Strings were formed around her like a cobweb of intentional design choices and she called from the top of her lungs, filling the air with the sound of a voice that is so commonly heard as a calm, clear tone as a war cry instead:

_Alice_ "[_Army Sign – First Battalion_]!"

The wind picked up pace as Alice's spell came into place.

Nothing less; at the very least one hundred and fifty dolls materialized from Alice's efforts. Spear-wielders, archers, dolls with swords and shields. A platoon of wax was formed and stood tall at the field, staring down their foe with a fanatic blank stare, each and every one of their eyes glowing in reverie with their master's, who stepped forward and stood side-by-side with the army she created.

A singular triumphant war cry came from behind the lines and soon, everyone did the same. Morale was boosted beyond recognition, and the puppeteer felt her heart race with excitement. Adrenaline flowed through her veins as confident smile crept on her face, the dolls readying themselves for the battle that was soon to happen, spears of humans and the now excited Tengu overhead preparing themselves to rush at the undead…

And so they did, as soon as Alice pointed both hands forward, a wind of power raging through every string connected to her fingers:

_Alice_ "CHARGE!"

* * *

**[Interlude – Location: The Skies]**

**BOOOOM**

**Crraaack**

_**Ba-Kooooom**_

…Those were some of the easily recognizable sounds that dwarfed every other in the skies.

There was no other way to describe it all. A torrential overflow of spells, monsters, more monsters and the occasional monster was all someone could see in the skies. The Myouren ship was being pelted through all directions by the same monsters, but it valiantly stood in the skies, accepting all of the abuse they dished out like a champion.

Giant fists were swung, blazes of flame were spewed, instant-death explosions were delivered and a shower of other attacks did all they could in order to calm the tide. The gargoyles were not more tenacious than a hardened fairy, but their numbers were so ridiculous that to claim the girls were outnumbered seventy to one wouldn't be exaggerating. Such numbers were truly staggering.

With nearly no time to breathe between explosions and attacks, the girls found themselves in a clumsy predicament. Flandre found herself being bitten and clawed more often than she'd like, and even if she unleashed a massive barrage of energy everywhere, it would seldom defeat six before another thirty jumped in. Nue's transformation into a massive Quetzalcoatl also served only for her to be jumped by a hundred enemies, much to her chagrin.

Marisa was having the time of her life as she blasted spell after spell everywhere and no one would yell at her to stop. In fact, they were glad she did it, for right now, they needed crowd control more than anything else. But just like trying to punch a wave, her spells didn't feel like they were accomplishing anything, though it didn't stop her from keeping at it to her heart's content.

As the battle raged and continued, Reimu finally joined the ranks with Garrote in tow. After carrying him all the way to the ship, he proceeded to hurl spears and snipe with bows from the deck, assisting in any way he could, considering the situation he was in, keeping gargoyles off Murasa's back. The Shrine Maiden, in all her wisdom, decided to throw talismans everywhere and see if it did the trick… it didn't.

The fighting still raged on with impunity, and it didn't feel like it was anywhere close to ending. The castle let out a metallic bellow, almost like a robot, and its attempt to shift and beam everyone to the ground was met with heavy resistance by the temple and the artifact contained within – something that the captain of the ship thanked in muffled tones as the chaotic mess continued around her.

…And just as it all continued with no end in sight, one lone woman bypassed the lines.

With all of the chaos bombing around the castle, Mokou found an opportunity to throw herself at its entrance through a vulnerable spot that lasted for only a couple seconds. Vulnerable as it was, she was lacerated, slashed, cut, bruised, maimed and killed five times through her reckless charge, but she eventually made it. The Phoenix' feet touched the entrance to the castle and she found herself running inside without looking back, turning if only to see if someone saw her getting in – something that was probably impossible, considering the riptide of bullets being tossed just outside.

Mokou breathed in as hard as she could as she leaned against the black and brown walls of the castle's entrails, the floor being painted by the color of her blood. Her wounds, closing as quickly as they could, stopped as soon as she managed to gain proper footing and looked around to see where exactly she was.

The castle was impressive, even from inside. The walls were made by giant columns that fixed themselves perfectly to one another that reached all the way to the ceiling, forming a massive corridor with way too much space in it, but the reasons why completely flew over Mokou's head. The floor, on the other hand, looked like a singular pathway made entirely of a sheet of metal, twisting and corking its way down the main hallway she found herself in.

She took in a deep breath. Stopping now wasn't on her plans, not by a longshot. She managed to find her way in – that was a good step one.

Now for step two, she started to run. As fast as she could.

Mokou ran down the hallway and found more hallways. Down paths, up paths, doors that lead nowhere and doors that lead to doors that lead nowhere. It all looked distinctly the same, at the same time it all looked very unique and like nothing she's ever seen before. The columns that rose all the way up felt oppressive and shifty in their own way, but she never did lose her focus or stop running. She found it odd how little resistance she found inside the castle, considering how it was outside, but maybe all of their forces **were **outside?

The thought comforted her if only a little, and as Mokou ran and searched for what felt like an eternity, busting down walls and doors with a reckless hurry she found herself in…

She felt like patting herself on her back for a job well done.

She finally came across a completely different room. A massive room, charred and beaten with rock and marble, twisted and rearranged like picked flowers hurriedly assembled in a senseless, ugly bouquet – like rearranged and repurposed lego pieces. She knew not where this difference in architecture came from, but she shrugged the thought off like a pesky fly. In the middle of the room, however, she found what she was looking for. Or better yet, **who**, tired and kept as a prisoner for who knows how long…

_Mokou_ "Wake up, you dumbass. What the hell are you doing?"

The black-haired princess rose her head, drowsy and with a glint of relief flaring up in her eyes.

_Kaguya_ "Waiting for my knight in shining armor. What else?"

Truly, a job well-done.

**[Interlude – Over]**


End file.
